Dragon Ball Super x Fairy Tail
by SubarashiLawl
Summary: Finishing up the Universe 6v7 Tournament leads Goku to the Fairy Tail Universe. Unaware of how he got there sets him with a load of questions but gets brushed off when he meets the She-Devil. Experiencing feelings for each other, Goku is unsure whether to return to his world or to stay here with Fairy Tail but becomes well aware of an upcoming evil. OOC Goku sometimes, GokuxHarem.
1. Entering the Fairy Tail Verse

**A/N: Hello, Herro Ningens. There's not much crossover stories with Dragon Ball Super and Fairy Tail, (Yes, I said Super) so I thought I should take a crack at it. It's not perfect but it's something to occupy time, so here's my take on my story named Dragon Ball Super x Fairy Tail! Enjoy! Or not...**

* * *

 **Towa Arc**

 **Chapter 1: Entering the Fairy Tail Verse...**

By no means was history supposed to be altered. Interfering with time leads to higher debt consequences. As of now, numerous timelines fell in the hands of this unavoidable catastrophe and it didn't stop there. The number kept rising up. Because of this, history was being altered and soon, things were going to turn out bad for Son Goku of the Seventh Universe.

In the Universe 6v7 Tournament led by both Destroyer Gods, there was a huge change. Son Goku, who stacked the Kaio-Ken x10 on top of SSJ Blue, was holding off fine against the infamous Assassin of Universe 6, Hit. The final match that decides a winning universe was concluded. With Son Goku pulling off the win for Universe 7. But that wasn't supposed to happen. In the original event, he was planning to fall out of the ring due to his limited time of using the Kaio-Ken and after, dealing with the pain from using it for too long.

With Goku ringing himself out, the "Strongest Fighter" that Beerus fought, was supposed to be up next. Seeing as though Monaka isn't quite the fighter from appearance alone, Hit was supposed to fly out the ring all dramatically as a way to pay back his debt to Goku. But instead, their fight took a huge turn. SSBKK times ten Goku had blasted a full powered Kamehameha to Hit, who was in the air, to end the match.

After the conclusion to the fight and Beerus's wish for Universe 6's Earth's revival, Goku and friends manage to settle down back at Capsule Corp while Beerus and Whis returned to their planet, after stuffing themselves silly as usual.

* * *

 **Capsule Corp...**

* * *

"Hahaha, man! There's nothing greater than to eat as much as you want right after finishing up a tournament. It's true, I love fighting because I want to fight the strongest there is, but I also love the food that comes after working a good sweat!" Goku pats his belly from overeating too much.

"Well, I'd say you guys earned it, Goku. That Hit guy from Universe 6 was really something, wasn't he? If I'm going to be honest, I wasn't sure if you were going to pull off the win. With the way he took my Vegeta down, I thought our Earth was doom!" Bulma said, feeling relieved that their universe won.

"Hmph, Time Skip... If my fight with him had continued to press on, I would've picked up the same idea Kakarot did! Garggh!" a furious Vegeta bites his chicken leg ferociously after thinking about his defeat to Hit.

"Hey, cheer up, babe. I know you could've beaten Hit if you went after Goku. That's nothing my big strong prince couldn't do. If you know what I'm getting at, haha." Bulma had one eye closed, giggling as she was teasing her husband.

"Bulma..." Vegeta was a bit red from Bulma's teasing game, "Still, to think he could improve like Saiyan. He would fit better as a Saiyan seeing as though he's a warrior at heart. It's not that hard to tell. Hell, he would've loved a good fight as any other Saiyan would."

"Yup, yup! Vegeta's right! If there's one thing to take accounted for, it's that we LOVE to fight! There's nothing like wanting to fight someone strong because it makes my blood boil!"

" _ **Sigh,***_ I know all that and speaking of love... Goku, I'm just wondering about this, are you ever gonna find another woman since you know... You and Chi-Chi broke up? I mean... It wasn't like you to do something like that... No offense but you're not the sharpest tool in the shed."

The breakup happened two days right after SSJ Blue Goku eliminated Frieza with the Kamehameha during the end of the Resurrection of F arc. Constant nags and complaining were coming from Chi-Chi nonstop after somehow finding out Goten was there at the scene of the crime. Strangely enough, Goku had snapped. For whatever reason, Goku started acting very differently than how he normally acts. With it being so unexpected, he demanded a divorce. Chi-Chi had no idea why or how he came up with such a thing but it happened. Thanks to the divorce, Chi-Chi lost custody over Goten as he and Goku stayed at Gohan's place.

"That's a good question, Bulma. Probably not! Love was never on my mind really. Unless we're talking about food, then hell yeah! I love food!"

"Heh... Typical. Listen, I don't expect you to know what love is since you're a fighting freak, but if you're somewhat interested, go speak to your son Gohan about it. After all, he does have a wife and kid." Bulma suggested.

"Gee, Bulma. Do you really think I should? I don't really know if I should though... It's not in my area for that sort of thing..." Goku wasn't considering the thought of love.

"Haha, oh this is just rich. A clown looking for love advice from his son? Haha!" the thought of Goku looking for love advice puts a smile on Vegeta's face.

"Hey! Stop being mean, Vegeta! It's not Goku's fault he's an idiot. He's been that way since we first met! Don't blame him for not being experienced in that sort of that thing, you big dummy!"

"When pigs fly, Bulma. I don't expect Kakarot of all people to find another woman right off the bat. It's not in his nature to do so!"

"Y-You know I'm standing right here, you guys..."

"Okay... And?" Vegeta & Bulma said, giving him the eyebrow.

"Um... Well, I'm going to go use the bathroom. I'll be back!" he stood up from his seat and went inside to find the nearest bathroom.

The moment Goku went inside, that was the cue for Vegeta & Bulma to spark their own conversation. Mostly about the strange behavior in Goku over the past few days.

"So, do you have a clue as to what's wrong with him, Vegeta? Since Frieza's defeat, Goku's been acting all strange..."

"Your guess is as good as mine. Kakarot's an idiot most of the time since that's his character, but to use big words and get extremely pissed off at his wife, it's... Very un-Saiyan like."

"Yeah, no kidding... I wonder what goes on inside his mind. For what it's worth, I just hope it's not something major to frap over of."

"Hmph. Kakarot may have suddenly change but this change in him doesn't affect our rivalry. At least I hope it doesn't. I can't be number one if all of a sudden he decides to give up fighting for good."

"Mhm. Just for the sake of it, Vegeta, let's keep an eye out for him. I mean, who knows what else he might do that'll raise the unexpected bar, okay?"

"Fine. If you're that worried about Kakarot, then I'll help you watch out for him. But, when he's right in the head as he usually is, I'll stop watching him and fight him to take back what's mine!"

"Done deal, sweetie." Bulma smiled at him.

* * *

 **Afternoon, Gohan's Place...**

* * *

As instructed by Bulma, Goku teleported to Gohan's house to ask about love advice. Both the Saiyans were in the living room, sitting on the couch as the love talk was about to begin...

"I don't see why not, Dad. I'd be happy to tell you all about it. But, I'm just wondering here... Why are you so interested? Is it because you're easily influenced by Bulma or something?"

"Hehe, you got me there, Gohan." laughing it off, Goku scratches the back of his head, "Since before and after the tournament with Beerus' brother, Bulma's been nagging me about finding a new 'person' in my life. Which is weird, I don't want to... But..."

"But...?" Gohan followed after.

"Other than Bulma telling me, I suddenly have this feeling I've got to try it out. You know, that saying? Trying out new things? If you're able to, Gohan, you'll do me a huge favor here."

"Sure, you are my dad after all. But fair warning, you're going to be in one heck of a ride."

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, yeah. I don't mind. But uh, let me get some snacks!" Goku said, running to the fridge, he grabbed a fair amount and proceeded to let Gohan have the floor.

For 20 plus minutes of explaining what love is and what he can benefit from it, Goku got the gist of it down. Hearing how love can boost one's strength, Goku was super intrigued. The talk about friendship, loved ones, and the power to protect by thinking about family and loved ones, Goku wanted to know if something like that was already playing out.

"I-I had no idea... And you feel that well towards Videl, Gohan?" Goku looks at him with a sausage hanging out.

"To her and Pan too. Not to mention you, Goten & even mom. Do you feel that way with me?"

"Of course I do. I'm not sure if I feel it though..." Goku was quite confused about that part.

"Well, I'd be happy to explain more of this to you if you like."

"Oh, please do! I'm really eager to learn more."

The front door opens up and the person coming in was the wife of Son Gohan. It was none other than the daughter of the people's champ, Videl Satan. Getting up from the couch, Gohan welcomed her home as the caring husband he is.

"Welcome home, Videl!" he greeted Videl with a kiss to the lips.

"Gohan, I was only gone for about 20 minutes. Sometimes you worry too much." Videl smiles.

"I do, huh? Sorry, Videl. I guess I'm just a worry wart most of the time. Whenever you're out, I feel as though time goes by slowly."

"Hehe, don't be." Videl kissed him back, "It's very cute of you to do that."

"Da!" Pan, who was in Videl's arms, said.

"Hey there, Pan! How's my favorite daughter doing!"

"DA!" Pan started hovering over Gohan and flew past him to the living where his grandfather resides.

"Uh, Pan!" both Videl and Gohan chased after their child into the living room. Coming in, they saw Pan being thrown in the air by her grandfather, Goku.

"Hey, there you two, this your kid?" Goku smiles at them.

"Goku? I mean um, Dad..." Videl said. "I didn't know you'd be here, I thought you were with mister Whis. Guess he's not in session huh?"

"Yeah, I'm afraid not, Videl."

"Well, it's great that you're here. Where's Goten?"

"He's hanging out with Trunks at Capsule Corp. Something about wanting to sleep over for the night..."

"Well, then you're just in the nick of time. I'm just about to set up dinner, would you mind babysitting Pan while I make us dinner?"

"Would I?!" Goku's eyes sparked from the anticipation of Videl's cooking.

* * *

 **the Fairy Tail Verse...**

* * *

On Earthland lies the human population to where almost anyone can wield magic. And those who can wield magic comes a guild. Guilds are a common thing on Earthland since it's what mages do to function out their lives every day. One guild, in particular, stands out to the public. Being acknowledged as the number one guild again, it was none other than Fairy Tail!

Leaving the capital after being thrown a banquet by the Princess of Fiore, they were welcomed back by the towns people. In Magnolia, Fairy Tail waves their hands in victory as they take their crown back from Sabertooth after seven long years. Party confetti was thrown in the air to show appreciation of Fairy Tail's hard work. And with that, they were all back at their guildhall...

Two days after their victory at the Grand Magic Games, things were back to normal at the guild hall. Well, normal is an understatement. Every day's a busy day so people were coming in out and of the guildhall, taking on missions that suit their rank. Speaking of missions, Team Natsu had just returned from the one they took and above all else, Natsu was in a happy mood...

"Ahahahaha! That's a mission too easy if ya ask me! Bahaha! Natsu boasted.

"Aye sir, that missions was super-duper easy as heck!" Happy joined in on his boasting.

"Well, maybe it's because Erza, Gray, Wendy and I accompanied you, Natsu. And besides, it was hard. We were just lucky that battle came out empty handed on the enemy's side." Lucy brings up.

"She's right, Pyro! Don't think for a second you're hot stuff since you dealt with the final blow!" Gray was annoyed with Natsu's antics.

"The hell you say to me, ice queer? You wanna fight me or something?"

"Thought you never asked. I think it's about time we show our guild buddies who's the stronger one here!"

"Heh, in your dreams, Frosty!"

"No, in my dreams they never find your body."

The trash talking entered a new level as Natsu Dragneel & Gray Fullbuster proceeded to headbutt each other, extremely hard. Cross popping veins exploded on their faces while holding their own ground.

"You're going to wish you hadn't bumped heads with me, Gray!" Natsu said, gritting his teeth.

"Oh please, that's my line, Flamethrower!" Gray fights back.

"Now, now, you guys. If you both want to fight, take it out in the Green Plains. I don't want you to destroy this guild with your meddling fight." Makarov suggested.

"Tch, Fine by me! LET'S GO!" both Natsu and Gray said, agreeing to take their feud to the Green Plains.

* * *

 **Late Evening, Gohan's Place...**

* * *

The food made by Videl puts Goku's stomach in a happy mood. So happy, it made Videl glad her cooking was up there to Chi-Chi's level. Although Goku may be done with eating, Gohan & Videl was barely done with theirs as they had to feed Pan. Pan didn't want to eat her food and instead, fought back against her parents to avoid the "nasty" baby food...

"AAAHHH! Oh, man, that hit the spot!" Goku said, picking his teeth with a toothpick, "Your cooking is as good as ever, Videl."

"Da!" Pan said in agreement

"You like the food too, Pan?" Goku looks at his granddaughter.

"DAAAA!" Pan smiled at him. It was her way of agreeing even though she was fighting.

"So Dad, after everything I told you, you get it now? Love isn't for everyone but if you want to have a crack at it then by my guest, I won't hold you back." Gohan said as he finished his explanation.

"You bet, Gohan. I'm totally interested in love, but I don't want to think of it right now. I just want to focus on getting stronger so I can have another shot at Lord Beerus." said Goku.

" _ **Sigh**_ , _ *****_ Typical Goku..." Videl said, seeing Gohan chuckle at his father.

"Say, dad. Since you're done with your dinner, would you mind doing me a favor?" Gohan asked.

"Sure, son. What's up?"

Gohan ran to his room and out came back with a load of textbooks he had borrowed from Bulma and being such a nerd that he is, he read through all of them in a week. Walking towards his father, he gave him the textbooks.

"You see, Bulma let me borrow her books for some studies I'm doing at my work place and what she gave me turned out to be the ones I really need in my studies so I'd like you to use your Instant Transmission to teleport over to her."

"Sure, no problem. Since Whis won't be here for a while, I won't have much to do so I might as well run an errand for you, right?" Goku said, holding onto the textbooks like it was nothing. To which it was.

"Thanks, Dad. I owe you one. Oh, and tell Bulma I said thanks."

"Right! I'll see you guys later!" Goku disappears using Instant Transmission.

"You two sure are close huh?" Videl said as she smiles.

"I'm his flesh in blood so yea, of course. I'm just wondering what might transpire for him since I told him about love and such. It's a big world out there, Videl. My dad thinks about fighting twenty-four seven, so this is a nice change of pace. Okay, Pan!" Gohan clapped his hands, "Time for you to take a bath!"

"DDAAAA!" Pan didn't want to take a bath so she makes her escape by flying through a window from the living room.

"PAN!" Gohan and Videl rushed out to catch her.

* * *

 **Capsule Corp...**

* * *

In Bulma's lab, she had been working on a project for the past week. This project was something to help defend herself if she was ever in a pickle. Sometimes, she can't always rely on her husband and son to protect her so to improvise, she decided to make a specific kind of gun that's only fueled on "energy."

"Hey, Bulma!" Goku said, arriving with the books.

Bulma turns around and wipes her face, "Hey, Goku. You're just in time, oh and my books!" she walks over to him.

"Yea, these are the books you gave to my son, and I'm here to deliver them back to you," Goku said, later giving back the textbooks to Bulma.

Bulma gets the textbooks off of him and sets them aside from her notes on the table. "I can't thank you enough, Goku. Hmm... Hey! Since you're here, mind doing me a favor?"

"Ok, what's up?"

"Right now, I made a special kind of gun that runs on energy so to test it, I need something or someone to withstand it with all their might. That way, I can see whether or not it'll be effective later on."

"So basically, I'm gonna be your guinea pig in this so-called experiment, right?"

"YEP! Right you are! Vegeta isn't here so you're all I got to try this on!" Bulma laughs like a mad scientist when she gave her answer to Goku.

"Vegeta isn't here? Where is he? Do you know where he went?" Goku looks around.

"Oh him? He went to go train with Whis." Bulma replied.

"WHAT! Goku yelled, "Whis told me he and Lord Beerus went to have some sort of Destroyer meeting of some sort. Was he lying?!"

"Looks like the cats out of the bag." Bulma sarcastically said, "If you must know, Goku, before we headed out to that nameless planet for that tournament, Vegeta and I talked to Whis privately to ask him to give Vegeta some one on one training time. The reason for that is because he saw how you preformed against Hit. He said something about how you're always one step ahead of him so he wants to make sure you don't leave him out of the race. Typical Vegeta..." Bulma nods her head left and right.

"Wait, how did Whis agree to all of this?" Goku wanted to know.

"I bribed him with food," Bulma answered.

Goku fell on his back comedically, " _ **Sigh**_ , _ *****_ Kind of a low blow from Vegeta if you ask me..."

"I know but there is a plus side to it..."

"How so? What're you thinking, Bulma?"

"Instant Transmission... Can't you sense Beerus's energy now since you're able to sense God Ki?"

"Oh yeah! That's right! How did I forget?!" Goku placed his two fingers on his forehead to try to catch a signal but for no reason, he couldn't, "Dang, no dice..."

"Oh really, that's a shame..." Bulma said as if she meant it but the total opposite. Meaning this was something Vegeta told Bulma to say to trick Goku. As for Beerus' energy not being detectable... He was taking a nap as always.

"Ok, so since you're totally available, mind stepping on top of that X-Mark spot over there?" Bulma points to the red X.

"Sure." as Goku proceeds to walk over there.

"Ok, here we go." Bulma grabs the gun and waves it at Goku, "Let's test this sucker out! This energy gun's loaded with Vegeta's energy!" after about 2 seconds, she fires it directly at Goku.

At first, the blast of the energy gun from the trigger release, caused an explosion to cover up the entire lab room in smoke but later dialed down. Bulma sees Goku in one piece with no minor injuries. Meaning it didn't do shit.

"Huh, well... I thought it would do some kind of damage since I made this strong enough to destroy a city but it didn't do the trick with you... Go Figure..." Bulma was disappointed.

"Hehehe, it may have not done anything to me but it tickled!" Goku laughs.

Just as when Goku was about to finish his sentence, a dark purple symbol appeared below the head of the gun. The symbol emulated a glowing dark purple miniature aura, causing the air particles to form behind Goku. As the next thing that happened, a dark energy wormhole appeared behind Goku's back and started to pull him in with strong force.

"Eh!? What the heck is that!" Goku turns around.

Bulma was holding onto something due to the immense wind coming out of it. Something that appeared so sudden scared Bulma, but not all the way. Lending a helping hand, Bulma gave her left hand for Goku to reach.

"Goku! I don't know what that is, but you gotta grab my hand! Quick!" Bulma gives out her left hand.

In doing so, Goku tries to move forward to reach her hand but no matter what, he couldn't. The force of the wormhole pulled an even greater force onto the Saiyan, forcing him to struggle even more.

"Damn it! Whatever it is, It's not letting me reach you, Bulma!" Goku turns to his SSJ state but all it did was absorbed his energy, making the wormhole stronger than it already is. "Oh, crap! Well, that didn't work!"

The wind that came from the wormhole, blew Goku and Bulma's hair at an accelerating rate, making it hard for Bulma to see.

"Kch! Hey, Goku! Use your Instant Transmission to get out of it...!" Bulma suggested as it seems to be the only good plan to do.

"Good call!"

For the time that he has, Goku struggles to put his two fingers on his forehead, making the situation even worse. No matter how hard he was trying, the force mechanism didn't allow Goku to use his trump card that gets him out of situations. This one, however, was an exception...

"Dammit, I can't The pressure it's giving off is too strong for me to weave my two fingers to my forehead! Eh!? What the...! Kch, it's pulling me harder, Bulma! It's... Ahhh!"

The wormhole succeeded in capturing Goku. Pulling him inside, the size of it started to get smaller and soon, everything went back to normal and the wormhole was gone. It was failed attempt on Bulma's end because she wasn't able to run save Goku with her given hand and just like that, she saw her old friend disappear in front of her eyes...

"Oh no, Goku!" Bulma cried out.

* * *

 **the Fairy Tail Verse...**

* * *

As it was said by the third master, the entire Fairy Tail headed to the Green Plains. It was the perfect place to spar since the space in Green Plains was large as heck. For the match between Natsu and Gray to start, the two were at the center of it. While the rest of Fairy Tail sat on custom made bleachers farm folks made as a way to show their admiration.

"Ok guys! Place your bets!" Mirajane said, "Who do you think will come out as the strongest in this fight? The Fire Dragon Slayer, Natsu Dragneel? Or Will it be Gray Fullbuster who uses Ice Make Magic!?"

"You know, I'd have to give this one to Natsu. We've all gotten a lot stronger but I'm thinking he's the one to top it." Lucy said.

"Tch, how absurd. Obviously, my darling Gray will be the one to come out on top! Nothing matches him in strength or in beauty!" Juvia gives her answer.

"Well, whoever comes out on top gets to fight me. For some reason, I'm in the mood to fight." Erza said, "Lucy, you said Natsu's gotten a lot stronger than the rest of us? I beg to differ. You're forgetting I'm an S-Class mage here, there's no doubt I can get even stronger too!"

"Y-Yea...!" Lucy was sweating a little.

"Erza's right. A real man shows off how much stronger he's gotten! Natsu & Gray are manly since they're going to unleash their big guns!"

"Ugh, does everything have to be manly Elfman?" Evergreen said all annoyed.

"I think Natsu's got this one in the bag since you know, he's my husband after all?" Lisanna blushes to that saying.

"H-H-Husband?!" Lucy & Juvia said.

"Hehehe, well, I'm not sure who to root for. They're both our guild mates..." Wendy points out.

"Oh child, there's nothing wrong about picking sides here. It's just a friendly match." Carla insisted.

"Well, I'm betting my money on Natsu so you better win, flame ball!" Cana gambled on Natsu as she later drinks her barrel.

"Ugh, pointless match. I'm a lot stronger than Frosty and Salamander so why do I have to watch this garbage?" Gajeel was unimpressed.

"Now, now, Gajeel." Levy said, "Just enjoy the fight here. It's something we could use since we're always fighting with other people."

"Oh, Levy you're so smart!" Jet compliments.

"No one can rival your kindness, Levy!" Droy said as he was eating a drum stick.

"Not to mention I have to hear the fanboys compliment the small fry every hour..." Gajeel said as he looked at Jet and Droy.

Half the guild placed their bets on Natsu while the others on Gray. Since everyone had decided who to root for, it was show time. Natsu & Gray were scretching their arms and legs and when they were done, they were waiting for their cue to start.

"Now, without further ado, let the match, BEGIN!" Makarov said, blowing on a whistle to indicate the starting match.

On high alert, Natsu and Gray collided with their fire and ice magic. Natsu throws in a fast punch, landing first blow as Gray responded back with an uppercut. In the air, Natsu manages to land on his feet and dashes to Gray again but with three sixty right kick to Gray's left hip.

"ICE MAKE HAMMER!"

The hammer in Gray's hands manages to hit Natsu. A slam that hard sends Natsu a few meters away, causing him to bleed a little.

"Pfft, not bad, Icy. But... It's not good enough! _**Fire Dragon Iron Fist**_!" Natsu manages to close in on Gray's lower body and lands a blow to his stomach, causing him to puke out saliva and blood. He didn't stop there. Natsu continues to turn up the heat up with a " _ **Fire Dragon: Roar**_!" as flame came out of Natsu's mouth.

Straight away, the flames head towards Gray as he gets sent back due to the iron fist, "Kch, if that's how you want to play it, _**Ice Make Arrows**_!"

The multiple ice arrows manage to overcome the flames from Natsu and after some time now, both Natsu and Gray started charging towards one another. Only to land equal blows to each other's faces. ( **A/N: The same way SSB Goku and True Golden Frieza did to each other above Baba's place with Beerus and Whis watching in Dragon Ball Super Episode 95)**

Both the boys smirked at each other. The matched was intense and it continued until early evening.

"It's always exciting to see my children grow their potential even more because from the looks of it, both Natsu and Gray definitely have gotten a lot stronger and I must say it's a great thing but also a frighten one."

Mirajane laughs, "At this point, I'd say the both of might have a chance of reaching S-Class. That is, they beat Gildarts, Erza and me."

Erza nods her head in agreement, "Mhm, that's right. You're right on the money, Mira. From the looks of it, Natsu and Gray are gonna finish it off with this one last attack." Erza saw the boys jump away from each other.

" _ **Heavy Sigh,* Heavy Sigh,***_ Damn it Gray, I hate to admit it but you've really gotten a lot stronger."

"Right back at you, Natsu." Gray wipes the blood from his mouth and releases more of his ice magic, "But unfortunately, we've got to end this fight right now." Gray looks at the sun, "We've been fighting for far too long now so what do you say we use our ultimate moves as a way to finish this match?"

"Don't blame me if they can't find your body, Stripper. Now let's end this, shall we!"

"Now there's something we both can agree on."

Both Natsu and Gray channeled out their magic even further and started to charge towards each other. Just at when they were about to land the final blow, they stopped at the last second. Looking up, they both saw the clouds starting to form, causing the sky to turn dark purple which later ripped open a hole. The guild alongside with Natsu and Gray looked up in confusion as they saw a hole opened up in the sky!

"What the..." Erza couldn't utter another word.

"Why did the sky turn so dark?" Wendy said.

"I don't know but look! Something's coming out of the hole!" Lisanna said as she pointed towards it.

Everyone was looking at the hole that was ripping the sky apart and soon they saw something huge come out of it something.

"Oh, shit!" Natsu said, "It's a meteor!"

"That... Doesn't look manly..." Elfman's eyes were shaken.

"Nothing is ever manly Elfman..." Evergreen said.

Seeing the situation they were in, Natsu and Gray had to set aside their match because now, they've got bigger fish to fry. Immediately, everyone had the same thoughts about destroying the meteor.

"Quickly! We have to destroy that meteor before it causes some colossal damage to Magnolia!" Mirajane encourages everyone.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

Both Natsu and Gray were just about to use their magic on the meteor but before they could, the meteor descended down at a rate faster than the human eye could see. Later, it crashed about a few miles away from Fairy Tail but the collision to the ground caused the ground to form a crater as big as half the size of a spirit bomb. The explosion was a heavy toll and what they were about to see, was something they don't see every day.

"Shit, we were too late..." Gray said, catching his breath from running too fast.

"Well, there was nothing we could do since somehow it flew right past us in a blink of an eye," Natsu admitted.

"Natsu! Gray!" both of them turned around and saw Lisanna and the others running towards them.

"A meteor that came from the ripped sky? That doesn't happen too often." Erza said, "All right you guys, we have to see what's inside that meteor! Who's knows the kind of threat it could impose on us if we let it fly by under our noses."

"Right!" everyone agreed.

It took about 3 minutes for them to get there front and centered. By the time they all arrived, Lucy spotted a man coming out of the meteor with heavy injuries. Stumbling to stand on his two feet, the mysterious man was visible in Fairy Tail's eye.

"Holy... Cow..." Lucy said, "It's a person... That's insane! Was he inside the meteor!? How is he still alive!?"

"From the looks of it, that man appears to be hurt..." Erza said, pointing it out, "His clothes are severely torn and his injuries seem to be serious. He needs medical treatment, quick!"

"Juvia can't believe how a man like him was inside of a meteor... That's a good question, Lucy. I'm wondering how he's able to walk still after coming out from it..."

"Yea and his clothes are all ripped, that's not a good thing to do you know," Gray said.

"How ironic," Lucy said, rolling her eyes at Gray.

Closing in, Cana manages to get a good look at the shirtless man (who was Goku obviously). Just like with everyone else, she was speechless to see the mysterious Saiyan come out the meteor crash with his body function okay.

"We've had our fair share of weirdness, but seeing a meteor tear up the sky only for a man to come out of it, isn't something you see every day," Cana said as she closes one eye with her hand aimed back, showing her wrist while looking at Goku.

"Do you guys think something like this is a coincidence?" Wendy wondered, she saw the unattended heavy injuries that Goku was showcasing.

"Could be, or... It could be someone's idea of a joke." Cana assumed but didn't find it funny.

"Joke or not, something like this pisses me off! Gah, I get all fired up from just thinking about who could've done this to him!" Natsu's angered face showed signs he wanted to find the perpetrator but with no lead, he couldn't.

"Hehe, that's Natsu for ya. ( _He's not always one to forgive people who treat others badly..._ )" while looking at him, Lucy thought of the time she and Natsu found Yukino without a guild during th Grand Magic Games.

"Enough with the idle chit-chat guys, we've got to help this guy!" Lisanna brings up.

"Yea, Lis is right! Let's take him back to the guildhall for Wendy to heal him!" Natsu points out.

"Aye, sir! Let's rescue this mysterious guy!" Happy was on Natsu's head.

"Can't we just heal him right here?" Lucy said but was ignored.

Goku, who can barely stand, was having a difficult time understanding the words that were coming out of their mouths. His head was still catching a headache as he later groans a little in pain. His vision was failing him at the moment.

"( _What are these people talking about? Where am I? Man, my vision is so blurry I can barely see at all.)"_ Goku moves a bit forward but struggles.

"Crap, he's gonna faint. Quickly, someone catches him before he falls!" Erza said.

Everyone in Fairy Tall went down to help the shirtless Goku and just when he was about to fall forward, a certain white hair Barmaid, who was Mirajane, caught him.

"I gotcha," Mirajane said. Goku's face fell on Mirajane's chest, causing her to blush a little with Goku unconscious to the core.

Lisanna whistled, "Well, this is awkward..."

"What a play boy..." Levy said.

"Well, that's one way to catch him," Makarov said. "Now, let's get back to the guild and heal this man up to full recovery!"

Everyone nodded.

* * *

 **Fairy Tail Guildhall, the Infirmary Room...**

* * *

In the infirmary room, Wendy manages to heal Goku's wounds but tells everyone he'll be out for the next three days. Everyone was okay with it; however, it was going to leave them with three full days of loaded questions they have for Goku.

"Master," Mirajane said, "Who do you think this man is and why did he fall out of the sky?"

"Hmm... That's a good question, Mira. We'll just have to wait and see. It's a bit odd though..."

"How odd, master?"

"His face was between your melons, Mira my dear. Makarov smirked, "You looked like you enjoyed it."

Mirajane blushes and tries to change the subject. "M-Master, he was unconscious! I had to use my breast as a safe landing for him! He's already injured as it is!"

"Sure... But would you had done that to me?" Makarov wondered.

"Well... I mean, Natsu could catch you if you're close to death."

"Ahh, way to dodge the question, ( _Lucky bastard got to feel Mira's breast before I could.. Whoever you are, you're a lucky person, son!_ )" seconds later, Makarov sees Goku's upper Gi in Mirajane's arms. "Say, Mira, what's that in your arms?"

"Oh, this? It's the mysterious man's shirt. I'm gonna do him a favor in sewing his outfit the best I can. To ensure it fits him properly. Right now, his shirt is torn to shreds so I can kill some time doing this."

"Ok, you do that. As for me, I'll just drink some booze. See ya in the hall, Mira." Makarov went out of the infirmary room to the bar counter where Laki will serve him alcohol in Mirajane's place.

Since Mirajane was left alone with Goku, she got to work in sewing his upper Gi. Before she could get started, she stared at him aimlessly. She saw Goku's resting face and for some reason, she couldn't help but wonder who he is. She and everyone else will get their answer in three days but until then... She's going to have to play the waiting game. The anticipation was killing her, so to help her mind think of something else, she got started on sewing.

"I wonder who you are... Mysterious man..."

 **End of Chapter One**

* * *

 **A/N:** **This chapter was redone, again. This time I focused on any grammar mistakes and changed the dialogue a little. I'm also going to redo Ch2-10 because the grammar and other placements are terrible so I'm going to do the best I can in fixing what needs to be fixed. I'm not sure if Ch11-19 needs to be checked, but just in case, I'll throw those chapters in too. That means until I'm done doing Ch2-19, chapter 31 will be on a long hiatus. I'm sorry, Ningens...**


	2. A New Fairy Tail Member

**A/N: Don't mind me. I'm just going to do what I can in fixing the past chapters here. Rereading my story a couple of times, I'm embarrassed I made it this far. So, as I said in the first chapter, Ch31 will be on hiatus until my conquest on remaking Ch1-19 is finish. Okay, get to reading pls...**

* * *

 **Towa Arc**

 **Chapter 2: A New Fairy Tail Member...**

Three days had passed since the meteor incident took place. With Goku taken in by Fairy Tail, he was given watchful care when looking after him. The person who did the most care was the She-Devil herself, Mirajane Strauss. The display of how the meteor incident occurred outside of Magnolia was the talk of the town.

And with that, came conspiracies that could very much go out of hands. So, to make sure nothing or no one twist the facts here, Makarov went out of his way and told the townspeople about what they all saw, was merely a spell he "came" up with to demonstrate to his guild. Thankfully, the people bought his lie and went on with their day. With that, Makarov was relieved. His lie that wasn't resistant at all played in his favor and he was back under the Wizard Council's radar.

Having to lie there in bed, Goku was witnessing a dream that kept replaying constantly the moment it ends. Outside, he was moving his bed around. Moving as he grunts, Goku wasn't looking too hot and the person who was taking care of him noticed. This was the same person who decided to sew his upper Gi.

" _ **Grab my hand, Goku!"**_ Bulma laid out her hand.

" _ **I can't... Urgh... The pressure... It's too much... Ahh!"**_ the wormhole pulls him in.

" _ **Oh, no... Goku!"**_ the wormhole started to shrink in size and within less than a second, Bulma no longer saw Goku in his range of sight. He was gone...

" _Kch... No... No... Ugh, Bulma!_ " coming out of his dream, Goku opened his eyes and sat up.

"Bul...ma?" a certain white hair barmaid said.

This was confusing on Goku's part. Waking up, he noticed his upper Gi was gone and noticed he was in bed. Was what he was dreaming fake? No, it wasn't. He knew that dream of the wormhole sucking him in was in fact, real. He had no doubt about that. Dreaming of the same event over and over again just isn't normal for a person. As to where he is, he looked around.

"That's weird. This isn't Bulma's lab..." Goku looked what was in front of him and toward his right, "Huh? My energy was sucked by the wormhole when I turned SSJ. And now, it's back..." he was clenching his fist, later flipping his hands around, "How bizarre..."

He got up from his nursing bed. Stretching his arms, he got started on his daily everyday warmup stretches. After stretching his legs, Goku got into charging position. Since his upper Gi was gone, he was half naked. But it didn't stop him from putting a smile on his face.

"Haha, now this is more like it. Haa... Ahh!" in a charging Ki stance, Goku turned on his aura.

Powering up by just a little, his silky white clear aura blew every bed against the wall. That included the chairs and curtains that occupies what an infirmary room has. Goku was satisfied with seeing his strength still at his arsenal. Or at least, that's what he assumes, anyway...

"How long I was sleeping...?" Goku checked himself out, "But, I guess it doesn't matter. My strength seems to be all there as I hoped. Haha... I guess I should go find Bulma. Maybe this place I'm in is some secret room Bulma has somewhere in her house. Um, a hospital room!"

Goku snapped his fingers.

"Yep, I'm in a hospital room. A hospital... Room." Goku started to get the chills as the one thing he fears the most when visiting the hospital, surfaced his mind, "Uh... Oh, no. If I'm in a hospital room... Then that means... N-Needles...!?"

The thought of needles made the pure Saiyan feel attacked. To express how he feels, he started acting like a scared little kid. Not wanting a needle shot due to how pointy it is, made Goku scream with an immense hate passion for vaccines.

"Oh, crap! Am I in here because Bulma wants me to be vaccinated? Like hell! I gotta get out of here!"

Goku was standing in front of his destroyed bed. Thinking of the idea to escape the room, he didn't hesitate. In this situation, the fastest and most logical way to get out of a sticky pickle would be to use Instant Transmission. But, the thought never crossed his mind. Given how he's not all brain, he sticks with his legs and decided to make a run for it.

Turning around, without realizing there was someone in front of him, Goku makes his move. With vigilant thoughts, Goku started to make his way out of the room. Taking two footsteps in the direction of the door, he stopped. The thought of needles was temporarily erased as his path got blocked by someone.

"Oh! Whoa!" Goku saw the girl in front him and thanks to the carefulness of his unfamiliar surroundings, he avoided falling on her, "Oh, sorry. I didn't realize there was someone behind me."

"Oh... Oh, no. You're fine. I just came in." she said, throwing him off with a blunt lie.

"Wow, I didn't know Bulma hired new maids. You look too young to be one if ya asked me." Goku looked around her.

"Young? Haha, I guess I'll that take as a compliment. Um..."

"Son Goku!" Goku waved his hand at her as he shows a friendly smile, "Some friends call me Kakarot, but you can just call me Goku." he insisted.

"Goku, huh? Okay then, Goku... It's nice to meet you. I'm Mirajane Strauss, but you can just call me Mira."

"Mira? That's a weird name, but whatever. It's nice to meet you, Maid Mira!"

"Hehe, maid? Goku, what makes you think I'm a maid?" Mirajane couldn't help but giggle.

"Your black dress! Don't maids wear black? Oh, wait. They also add the color white too, don't they? It must be some kind of fashion sense..."

"Well, I'm not a maid. I can assure you that much, Goku."

"You're not? Gosh, Mira. Then, why do you have on a black dress?"

"It's because I want to wear it! Fun fact, Goku. I have two black dress but the one I'm wearing right now is my second one."

"That's... Cool, I guess." Goku said, "So, where am I? Is this even Bulma's place? Looks a little old if you ask me."

"I don't know who this Bulma person is, but you're wrong. You're in a place filled with friends."

"Friends? But I barely know you." Goku looked at down at her feet and went up to her face. She noticed Goku eyeing her, so she gives him a friendly smile.

"Well, you did just wake up. So, it'd be weird to call you a friend..." Mirajane thought, "But, it doesn't matter."

"It doesn't?" Goku was confused.

"Not at all, Goku. We can be friends. Even if you came out from a meteor, I don't see why not." Mirajane didn't mind one bit.

"Okay then..." Goku accepted her friend request and welcomed her in opened arms, "I guess we're friends, Mira."

"Indeed we are."

There was silence for about five minutes. It was a bit awkward to say the least, but Goku decided to break it. He noticed his upper Gi was in his new friend's arms. But he couldn't be too sure. The reason why he assumed that was because of the orange color. It was risky, but he went for it.

"Hey, um... Mira. By any chance, is that orange my...?" Goku asked. He was pointing towards it with his left index finger.

"Your shirt? It is. Given how this was made, I tried my best to sew it up that's similar to your liking." she hands the upper Gi to him, "If I got the measurements wrong, then I'm sorry."

Putting on his upper Gi, it manages to fit Goku nicely. It was a nice match and Mirajane couldn't be any more proud of her work. Goku's Resurrection of F Gi was whole again and he to, was happy.

"Wow, you did a good job, Mira. When I came out of that meteor, I could've sworn it'd be impossible to fix! But you did just like that... You're amazing!"

"Oh, it's nothing, really." Mirajane took the compliment, "I'm just happy it fits you. It took me three days to figure out what the design was..."

"Design?" Goku took a look where Whis drew his symbol at, "Wow, you even got Whis' symbol right..."

"Whis?"

"Oh, my bad. He's my master. Whis is this guy who drew this on my outfit when he was training me. He's unbelievably fast, Mira! I didn't even notice he drew on me until he pointed it out."

"He must be one heck of a master to pull that trick on you, Goku. So, is the shirt I sewed to your liking?"

"Yep! Down to the very last inch, Mira! Thank you!" Goku uses his manners from King Kai and bowed his head to her.

"My, my, you certainly have manners. Oh, and by the way, this was in your pants when we took you in." she hands Goku a square container.

"This is..." he opens it up, "Yea, it's the capsules Bulma gave me!"

"Capsules? You kinda have to explain this to me because I don't understand a single clue on what you're talking about."

"Well, it's a long story, but hey! You've got some serious talent for fixing my Gi right up. You rock!"

"Yea... My pleasure..."

"Oh, that's right. I have some questions to ask you."

"Go for it." Mirajane was opened to questions.

Before she could answer any of his questions, Mira pulled up a pair of chairs for both of them to sit and chat.

"Where am I? You said Bulma like you never heard of her. Something tells me I'm not in Capsule Corp anymore, am I?"

"Nope. For all we know, you could be from another world or something. I mean, you coming out of that meteor proves so, otherwise."

"I don't get it..." Goku tilted his head right.

"You're probably from another world, Goku. I say this because you don't see a meteor tear up the sky every so often."

Goku was taking this in without having any sort of problem to it, "So, if I'm from another world, how did I get inside?"

"I have no idea, but I can tell you this. The meteor you were inside of, must've served as transportation to this world. That's what I'm basing it off of, anyway."

"Oh... That seems to make sense. Could you tell me where I'm at then? If I'm not back in my world, then where am I? This isn't a hospital, but there are many beds here..."

"I'd be happy to tell you. It's a bit too long to go over, so I'll give you the fundamental breakdowns of what you need to know about Earthland."

"Earthland? ( _Must be their way of saying Earth._ ) Lay it on me, Mira!" Goku was ready.

Mirajane got started on explaining where they're at. Chipping Magnolia and the routes around Earthland, she moved on to guilds. She tells him guilds are a common thing in Earthland. People operate with magic that registers them as mages and when learning how to do certain magic abilities, comes forming a guild.

That's where Fairy Tail comes in. Mirajane tells Goku about how Fairy Tail's a guild filled with friendship and loved ones. One could even consider it to be family. A guild that accomplished so much during their seven-year hiatus, accomplished more during the Grand Magic Games. Taking the title as number one guild, Goku thought about wanting to fight her and her friends. But, there was also something else that intrigued him...

Hearing about Fairy Tail being a guild of family and cherished loved ones, Goku made the comparison of what his oldest son told him.

" _ **The power to protect by thinking about family and loved ones.**_ "

After explaining a beginner's guide about what to know about Earthland, Goku had come to a decision.

"Well, I'll be a monkey's uncle! Mira, let me join Fairy Tail!" Goku's voice spoke with excitement.

"Y-You do?"

"Uh-Huh! Your story about Fairy Tail and the battles you all fought convinced me to join! I want to join your guild so I can have a taste of what it's like to protect people I love!"

"Goku... I have no objections to you joining, but you don't fight to protect someone you love?"

"Hmm? Sort of. I usually fight for the thrill of it!"

"I-I see..." Mirajane's left side shows a sweat, "So if I'm hearing this right... You want to join to fight my guild?"

"Mhm. Not to mention the power to protect my loved ones."

"No one aside from me knows you, Goku."

"Uh, yeah. That's right. No one doesn't... Wait! That's perfect! You do! If I join, I could protect you."

"P-Protect?" Mirajane blushed a little, "I may be a girl, but I'm not what I appear to be."

"I know. In your story, you said you're an S-Class mage, right? That means you're super strong! And I want to fight the strongest there is!" the more Goku kept talking about wanting to fight someone strong, the more he clenches his fist from the sheer thought of it.

"You're a strange one, you know that? You remind me of Natsu by a lot."

"The heck's a Natsu? Can you eat it?" he had a question mark above his forehead.

Mirajane comedically fell to the ground, but later got back to her seat.

"No, you can't eat him. He's one of the many mages in Fairy Tail. He's very strong too."

"Is he stronger than you, Mira?"

"Good question. I'm not sure, but if we're basing it off by rank, then no. I'm stronger than Natsu."

"Really!? Then we've got to have a friendly spar, Mira! I want to fight you since you're stronger than him!" Goku got out of his seat and leaned forward to Mirajane.

"W-Whoa! Hold up, Goku! Baby steps here!"

"What's up?"

"I'd be more than happy to fight you, Goku. But that won't be until you become a member."

"Oh, really? I guess you're right. From someone so young, you must really be all brawn with a brain too, huh?" Goku gives out another compliment.

"Young? Unless the meteor damaged your brain, Goku, you're just as young as I am."

"Heh? Um... Did you say we're both young?" Goku didn't know why she would say that to him, but he was about to find out.

"Yeah, here." Mirajane handed him a hand mirror, "Call me a blind bat, but you look like the same age as I do..." said Mirajane.

"Uh... Holy crap! I _**do**_ look young..." with the hand mirror in his right hand, Goku looked around his face and couldn't believe it. He had even touched his facial skin to see if he was hallucinating, but to his surprise, he's not.

"Goku? Is everything alright?" Mirajane wondered as she tilted her head to her left at Goku's actions toward the mirror.

"( _I really do look young. I look like I first fought Piccolo in the 23_ _rd_ _World Martial Arts Tournament..._ ) Mira, you don't see me as an old man or something?" Goku was careful with words.

"Unless you have wrinkles, I don't. ( _I wonder why he referred to himself as old. Maybe the impact of the meteor caused him to have some screw loose and that's why he's thinking this way..._ ) I'll ask again. Goku, are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm just surprised, that's all. Really, I am..." Goku handed back the hand mirror to Mirajane, making her place it on the ground.

"So, we've talked about the fundamentals of this world and what goes on in it. Mages who can do magic, form guilds as you see today."

"And the best one is Fairy Tail, right?" Goku claims.

"Yep! You got it right! Good job, Goku!" to reward him, Mirajane gave him a head pat.

"Uh... Mira, I'm not a dog, you know..." Goku said, looking at Mirajane's smile as she continued to pat his head.

"I'm aware of that," she said as she continues to pat him.

"If you're aware, then why continue the head pats?"

"You wanted to join Fairy Tail not only to fight the strongest of the strong but to also have a motive to protect a loved one, right? Since I'm the only person you know so far, I've decided to protect you too."

"Why? That's no need, Mira. I'm a lot stronger than you." Goku confirms this by waving his right hand no.

"What do you mean, why? It's because we're family, Goku. Whether you're stronger than me, we all look out for each other."

"Is that right?"

"Yep. Also, that's a bit rude. You wouldn't know if you're stronger than me because we haven't had our duel yet."

"To have our duel, I need to become a member."

"Not member, Goku. You need to become a part of our _**family**_." Mirajane puts a lot of emphasis on family, "And that's right. Since you're awake now, everyone in our guildhall would like to meet you. From there, you can meet with our master. He can officially welcome you to Fairy Tail once you get to meet him."

"Right! Then what are we waiting for? Let's get going, Mira!" Goku got up from his seat.

"Yeah. Leave it to me. Here, give me your hand."

"Um, okay..."

Together, the two were holding hands. With Mirajane leading the way, Goku was about to get his first impression on Fairy Tail. During the ride to the main hall, Goku had felt something. It had something to do with holding Mirajane's hand. For whatever reason, he was liking it. Holding hands with Mirajane was putting him in a happy mood and to call it an odd pleasure, he had a desire to stay like that forever. But, holding hands doesn't last that long.

A minute passes and the two arrived at their destination. For being asleep for three straight days, showing the "new" member the guildhall, was a way to get some fresh air. Unless seeing strangers tear up the place with bottles, barrels, chairs, and people, it would be an understatement.

Meeting almost everyone Mirajane described in her lecture earlier, Goku didn't picture meeting Fairy Tail like this. He imagined them as warriors who love to fight since it's in Fairy Tail's nature. He didn't expect to see half of the population to be filled with girls too. He's not sexist though, he hasn't fought the opposite gender in while. Not since the Snake Princess on Snake Way.

Seeing it before his eyes, Goku was at a loss of words.

"Um... When you said Fairy Tail's the strongest guild... This isn't how I imagined it..." Goku stared at the members picking fights with each other.

"It may look like a disaster but trust me, it's mostly not. When it comes right down to it, we certainly put on our A-Game to win all our fights. Well, most of them."

"Oh, I see now. So, you guys are one of those people that mess around, but when it's time to play ball, you guys get into gear, huh?"

"That's precisely right! It's like you know us already!" Mirajane smiled at him.

"Yea..." he looks at their hands that were still together, "Another thing, Mira. How long are you gonna hold my hand?" he asked.

"E-Eh? Oh, my apologies! I got so distracted in seeing our guildmates being thrown across the hall. I hadn't realized our hands were still together. How embarrassing..." Mirajane's face was a little red.

"Well, aside from holding both our hands for too long, I didn't mind."

"Y-You don't?" Mirajane was quick to react as she looks at his face.

"Yeah. Your hand is super-duper soft, Mira. I wouldn't even notice if it was your hand unless you pointed it out. That's how soft it is!"

"Goku..." usually, when being complimented by boys a lot, she would shrug it off with a smile. But with Goku, she took the compliment with a tiny tint of blush, "Thank you... ( _Why am I feeling so strange? I hardly know the guy and suddenly I feel like I've been married to him for years. His compliment was the same as other boys I see on the street whenever I go shopping with Lisanna & Elfman. So, why did his... Feel so real?_)"

"So, which one is Natsu?"

"He's the guy with the pink hair and scarf around him." Mirajane pointed.

"Wow, so that's Natsu? Huh, he does look strong indeed."

"That's Natsu for ya. Now, with all the commotion going on, I don't think they know we're here. I'm gonna get their attention before our guildhall gets destroyed again. Hey, everyone! Look who's awake!" Mirajane shouted.

Her announcement made everyone stop what they were doing. From throwing tables & people, they all stared at Goku. Mainly his hair. All of them never saw a hairstyle that spikey before, much less how it was styled. Being eyeballed by his hair, Goku had no idea what was going on. Not being able to pick up the fact they were staring at his black spikey hair, he assumed they were staring at him directly.

The silence broke when Natsu awkwardly ran up to Goku & Mirajane to greet him. He gives a happy grin as he started to introduce himself...

"Hey, spikey man! The name's Natsu Dragneel and I'm a Dragon Slayer! And this is my partner in crime, Happy!"

"Pleasure to meet you, spikey man!" Happy said, standing on Natsu's left shoulder.

"Whoa, a talking cat..." Goku said as he was getting Korin vibes from seeing the blue Exceed.

"Yup! That's my buddy, Happy! Through thick and thin, we've encountered a lot challenges together! Oh, in case you were wondering, pal. I'm also a super strong dude!" he brags with pride.

"I figured you were, Natsu! You just look powerful!" Goku compliments, "So, what can you do?

"Hehe, I'm a Fire Dragon Slayer!"

"Fire Dragon Slayer... Now that just sounds strong!" Goku was getting pumped with the information he was swallowing.

"Right? You're looking at Fairy Tail's strongest mage! ( _If I take out Laxus, Gildarts, Mira & Erza, then technically, I am._)" to show Goku his confidence, he pointed up at the roof with his right index finger.

"Okay, first of all, that's a load of bull. Secondly, I'm Gray Fullbuster and just to inform you, I'm way stronger than ash breath over there"

"The hell did you say, Frosty!?" Natsu's shark teeth surfaced as he pokes in Gray's territory.

"What? You deaf or something? I guess the apple really doesn't fall far from the tree..." Gray stands his ground as he fights back.

"Oh, that's it! I've had enough of your bullshit talking. It's time I'd shut you up with my fist!"

"Um... Should you be stopping them?" Goku looks at Mirajane.

"Oh, there's no need to! Those two fight each other every day whenever they get the chance. It's no surprise they would fight on the day you wake up too. However, those two tend to get ahead of themselves which would always prove fatal for them."

"Fatal?"

"See for yourself."

When Goku turned back around, he noticed a red hair female in armor walking up to them. She was annoyed they would fight the moment Goku had woken up, so she punched both their stomachs and threw them at a table. After she took care of them, she turned around to greet Goku with a confident smile.

"Hi there, I'm Erza Scarlet. It's nice to finally meet you in person."

"Uh, yeah... Likewise. I'm Son Goku but you can just call me Goku."

Both of them stuck out their hands. Taking in a handshake, Erza noticed Goku has a strong grip. For a person so unknown to Fairy Tail, she had a feeling Goku isn't a person to be taken lightly.

"My, you certainly have a tight grip..."

"Oh, thanks. Right back at ya. I've never met a girl with this much strength from just a handshake alone."

"You can tell from a simple handshake?"

"Yep! Which means you must be strong as heck too!"

"I'll take that as a compliment" Erza was astonished.

"Wow. For someone who had just woken up, you're surprising calm about what you're seeing in front of you. " a blond girl said, coming in on the conversation.

"And you are?" Goku looks at her with curiosity.

"Heh! You're looking at the Celestial Mage of Fairy Tail, Lucy Heartfilia!" her right index and middle finger formed the peace sign as a way to show off a good impression on Goku. And it did.

"Celestial Mage!? That title alone makes me think you're a strong person too, Lucy!"

"Her power comes from the Zodiac Keys she has around her waist. That's all there is to a Celestial Wizard. Other than that, she's basically weaker than most mages in our guild." Erza roasted.

"H-Hey, Erza! Don't go telling Goku that!" Lucy felt betrayed by Erza's choice of words.

"My bad, Lucy..." she chuckled.

Looking around, Goku saw a little girl with pigtails. It was the Sky Dragon Slayer with her female Exceed friend.

"Whoa, there's also a little girl here too!?" Goku was baffled.

"My names Wendy Marvell." she bowed her head to display her manners, "And this is my exceed friend, Carla."

"How do you do, stranger?" Carla waved at him like it was no big deal.

"Whoa, another talking cat! Oh, it's nice to meet you two as well!" Goku used his manners as he was shown bowing right back at Wendy.

"Oh, Goku, I'd like to introduce you to my siblings, Lisanna and Elfman Strauss. Say hi, you guys!"

"Hey there." Lisanna waved with a cute smile.

"What's up there, spikes! Seeing as though you were inside the meteor, it takes a real man to come out without losing an arm and leg! I commend you!"

"Y-Yea, I guess. ( _Didn't know Mira had a brother and sister, though I guess both their white hair are a dead giveaway..._ )" Goku looks at them.

When the greeting was getting good, he spotted a beautiful brown-haired girl who was wearing nothing but her dark top bra with dark distinctive tights. Since she was caught, she might as well walk to him to give herself an introduction.

"Hi there, Goku. My name's Cana Alberona and I'm a mage that deals with cards." Cana greets Goku with her charming smile as she showed one card between her right and middle index fingers.

"Hi... I'm Goku." Goku greeted back while staring at her abdomen, "You don't have a shirt on to cover yourself, Cana?"

"Hehe, you like?" Cana teased, "But no. This is how I usually look." Cana said, "Some mages in this guild fight with a lot of skin showing, you know?"

"Well, I know now."

After that, Erza went on to introduce more members of Fairy Tail. The current master of Fairy Tail, Laxus and his crew, Team Shadow Gear, Gajeel w Lily and Juvia, Alzack and Bisca with their kid. Pretty much everyone who was present in the hall as of now.

With the introduction of Fairy Tail coming to a close, it was now their turn to ask the questions. Team Natsu and a couple of other people crowded Goku's space with a huge load of questions that kept spewing out of everyone's mouth at once.

"So how did you get inside of a meteor anyway?!" Lucy asked.

"Why were you inside of a meteor in the first place?" Wendy wanted to know.

"Are you even human?" Gray wondered.

"Where on earth did you come from?" Natsu asked rudely.

"Do you often travel in meteors?" Erza assumed.

"What's a pretty man like you doing inside a meteor anyway?" Cana teased but also wanted to hear his answer.

Question after question gave Goku no time to reply to all of them. With his hands waving at them, it was a sign to give him some space. He was gonna answer all these questions, but one at a time.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! One question at a time! I'm just one person here...!" Goku started to sweat.

"Well, it's not every day we see the sky rip open only to have a meteor come out of it. But, as you requested, we'll give you space." Makarov said.

"( _It's hard to believe that small old man is Fairy Tail's master. Wait, does that mean he's the strongest?_ ) I guess I'll start with what I am." with one finger up, he begins to explain, "Like you guys, I might look like a regular human, but I'm actually not. I'm a Saiyan born on Earth! Not this Earth, but another one."

"Saiyan?" everyone repeated.

"Mhm. It's a warrior race that stands out than most races, you see..."

Goku went on to explain what a Saiyan is and when finished, he talked about his dream about the wormhole calling his name. By sucking him in forcefully, it gives him a clear indication all that was real. And since it was real, that means Goku must be in a different universe. It was only an assumption. He wasn't too sure if he did enter a different universe, but he does know he can't sense his friends and sons' energy anymore.

Explaining everything on where he originated and how he "supposedly" got here, took approximately twenty long minutes. When he finished, the only thing that was happening next was mindless stares. The eyes of Fairy Tail were big as what they had just heard was nothing but an unbelievably made up story. They didn't believe him and wondered if the meteor crash was pulling his strings.

Natsu especially, found it hard to believe. He started to laugh hysterically afterward.

"Bahahaha! What a load of crap your story was, Goku! Wormhole? Saiyan? What even is that? I never took you to be such a comedian, man. You should get a standing ovation for your made-up story because it was nothing but hilarious! Good story though." Natsu's stomach was suffering from laughing too hard.

"Wow, you really show no remorse do you, Natsu? You're so mean..."

"What? He said he came from another world, Lucy. Like hell, I'll believe that."

"I'm with Natsu on this, it doesn't sound very manly to make up stories and if you want my honest opinion, you kind of don't look strong at all. This 'Saiyan' race you speak of, sounds like nothing a man like me can handle easily..." Elfman taunts at him.

"Weird flex, but ok. I'm not lying though. What I said out of my mouth is nothing but the truth. A hundred percent." Goku tried to convince them but failed too.

"You're saying it's the truth, but we're saying it's non-believable. Sorry, Goku..." Lisanna agreed with Elfman & Natsu.

"Why would you think I'm making this up anyway? I'm not!" Goku was kind of hurt they would think that way.

"Well, it does seem non-believable, if I'm going to be honest. I'm not sure how to take all of this in, Goku. What you're saying is something a delusional person would spout."

"You too, red hair girl?" Goku said, later looking at Mirajane, "What about you, Mira? Do you think I'm making this up?"

"Hard to say. I'm a little bit in between on this one. If you look at the statistics, I can somewhat believe you because of that wormhole. In my opinion, it looked like it was capable of ripping through space and time."

"So, is that a yes?"

"It's in-between." she pointed out to Goku.

"Oh, man." Goku was utterly sad no one had believed his story. He wasn't making it up so what could be a way to help prove he wasn't lying? "I don't see how I'm making this all up, you guys. I'm not that good at lying..."

"It may seem far fetch to hear, but it can also serve as an alibi for you, Goku."

"What do you mean, gramps?"

"You described your race to be one of the strongest there is in the cosmos, correct?"

"Correct!" Goku agreed by answering his question.

"Then, perhaps there was some truth to it. If it were an ordinary human inside that meteor, he or she would've likely met their demise the moment it crashed to the ground. But, Goku, you survived and is standing right in front of us as if it never really happen!"

"Yeah. My kind gets stronger the moment we get to near death."

"Then I suppose it's believable. However, is there a way you can prove this awesome power your race provides? Makarov's curiosity was peeking out in desperation as he asked him that.

"You know what? As a matter of fact, there is! I could fight you guys!"

"Eh? You want to fight someone?" Makarov repeated his words.

"Yes! Earlier, I mentioned how Saiyans are incredibly strong, right? If I can prove that theory, then maybe you guys will start to believe me! What do you say, gramps?"

"Hmm, I see no harm in doing so. Doing that would be the simplest way to convince us. I'm really curious as to what you can bring to the table, Goku. Since you brought up the idea of wanting to fight someone, you decide! I'll let you choose anyone in this guildhall to fight but choose wisely because everyone here isn't exactly weak!" Makarov advised, giving Goku a warning about what he's going up against.

"All right!" Goku jumped in the air, "Ok! Let's see now... Who should I pick? Everyone looks so strong, it's hard to choose. Oh, I know! I choose you!" Goku pointed at Natsu, "You said you're the strongest in this guild? Well, hearing that makes me want to see what you're really made of against me!"

"Oh, hell yea!" Natsu said excitingly, "I'm stoked you chose me, Goku. But you're also making a big mistake."

"What?! Hold your horses, Goku! Are you sure you want to fight Natsu?" Lucy asked, "Natsu's really a strong person. He doesn't back against anyone. Not even to girls..."

"I know. He looks like the type to fight anyone he sees in front of him. I can relate! Kind of. I was also thinking about wanting to fight Mira over there but seeing as though she was the one who took care of me, I decided to not fight her. Not yet, that is."

"You're just digging your own grave, mister Goku! Natsu's not gonna pull any punches!" Happy was Natsu's hype man.

"Good, I don't want him to anyway," Goku smirked.

"( _Is he mentally crazy or something? He'll get destroyed!_ )" Lucy was worried for Goku because he might not survive a Dragon Slayer's punch head on.

"Hmph. A battle with the newbie and Salamander? That's an unfair fight..." Gajeel said, looking at Goku in assuming he wasn't much.

"Gajeel, you don't have to point out the obvious..." Levy looks at Gajeel.

"Final warning, child. Is this what you want?" Makarov wanted to make sure Goku wouldn't back down from his challenge.

"Without a doubt, Makarov! I just want to fight Natsu as his best already. My blood's boiling from just thinking about it!" Goku clenched his fist.

"But... Are you really sure you want to fight him, Goku?" Mirajane said, "You don't have to do this if you don't want to. You just recovered after three long days. If you battle Natsu, you might as well say you're going to get heavy injuries again." she was worried for him since she doesn't know how Goku fights. Yet.

Then, without giving it a thought, he walked over to Mirajane to give her a head pat with his right hand. Hearing that, he was pumped up even more. No one in Fairy Tail knows how he operates, so he gets why Mirajane would worry for him. Rest assured; he can confirm this to her that she has nothing to worry about. His toughest opponent was a God of Destruction after all. A measly human is nothing compared to Beerus' level.

"It's alright, Mira. For someone who watched over me for three days, I get why you'd be worried. Don't worry. I promise you I won't get my butt whooped." Goku said, promising the She-Devil with a smile to assure her a victory.

"Are you sure? Natsu is really, really strong." Mirajane asked, checking if Goku's answer would be the same from earlier.

"Yea, I'm sure," he replied as he continued head pat her.

"If you're confident you can take Natsu, then I won't hold you back any longer. But, make sure you don't die or something. I don't know why, but during the three days I was watching over you, I felt as though you wouldn't wake up or something. We hardly know each other, but I got a little sad..."

"Well, that makes things weird between us, Mira. Because I'm alive and well! But, you have my word. I won't die. I did say I wanted to protect you, didn't I? Dying after I said something like that doesn't hold much meaning if I can't get through a duel with Natsu." when giving his answer, Goku got serious for a change.

"Goku..." Mirajane blushed again. She didn't know why Goku was so keen on wanting to protect her, but, it did move her a little. So, she smiled at him, "Okay. Come back alive so you can protect me."

"Yeah! Count on it, Mira." Goku didn't feel anything when saying these cherishing words, but the more he uses them, the more he'll come to a realization.

"This is a warning to you, mister Goku! Natsu's really strong so you better not take him lightly!" Happy gave a warning to Goku, hoping it would send a chill down his spine.

"( _Mira's cheeks are red. It's often rare for a boy to make her feel that way. I wonder... What did the two of them talk about in the infirmary room when they were alone? Could it be... Mira's falling for Goku? No, that can't be it. But, there is that saying... Love at first sight?_ " Lisanna was puzzled as she was looking at her older sister.

"The opponent for Goku is chosen. His challenger will none other be, Natsu! Now, without further ado, let's head to the promised land!" Makarov instructed everyone who was present in the guildhall.

All of Fairy Tail chanted their fist in the air. Filled with positive thoughts and anticipation, they couldn't wait to see how Goku would fair against a Dragon Slayer. Mirajane above all. With that in mind, they all headed back to the Green Plains. Seeing it now, it was going to become the battleground for the Saiyan God & the Fire Dragon Slayer...

* * *

 **the Green Plains...**

* * *

In just about three minutes, another match was about to begin. With Goku & Natsu being the main event, the rest of Fairy Tail served as spectators as they returned back to the bleachers. The only difference to all of this is the huge crater the meteor made when it crashed. Goku and Natsu were next to the crater as the Fairy Tail spectators were far, far behind them.

Both of them were warming up. Stretching their legs and popping their necks, they were just about ready to lay the smackdown to each other. Hearing it from Mirajane's mouth, Goku couldn't wait to experience the joy of fighting a Dragon Slayer. His expectations were so high, he was smiling.

Natsu caught a glimpse of his smile and gave him credit for not backing down when he had the chance. So, to make sure Goku would get all his jewel's worth, he was going to go all out on him.

"Props to you, Goku. You could've gotten off easily if you picked Stripper or Lucy, but you picked me. I don't not why you're smiling, but it's making me smile too." Natsu said, showing his grin to his opponent.

"What fun would it be if I fought an easy win? Fighting someone strong like you makes things more interesting!" said Goku, clenching his fist after he finished his stretch.

"Hehe, you talk big for someone who's going to get his ass kicked! Before we begin, are you sure you don't want to change opponents? I don't hold back on my punches."

"Nope. I'm good, Natsu. Other than to fight you out of the thrill of it, it's also a match to show everyone in your guild I'm not lying." as he gave Natsu his answer, he got into his battle stance.

"I've never seen someone take a stance like that before..." Erza said, her eyes widen a little from seeing something new.

"And to top it off, he doesn't seem scared." Mirajane points out, "Does that mean Goku has something up his sleeve?"

"He could just be overconfident, Mira." Gray assumed, "Let's not forget who he's facing."

"I'm not throwing any shade to Natsu or anything, but I have a feeling Goku might pull this match off."

"How would you know that, Cana?" Lucy asked, looking at Cana drinking her barrel.

"Because, Lu... Other than the meteor, we don't know anything about him. He could be the strongest in his world for all we know..."

"Good point..." Lucy murmured.

" _ **Ahem,**_ " Well, if we're done with speculations, let's get this show on the road! The rules are simple! The first one to knock the other one unconscious wins! Now, if the both of you are ready, let the match... Begin!" Makarov blew on a whistle Romeo gave him.

"All right! Here I go!" Natsu didn't waste any time and charged straight to him.

While charging at the Saiyan, both his fists lit up flames as it grew bigger in size. As he got up close, Natsu started off with the first move. With his right fire fist closing in on Goku's face, Goku pushed his body to the left in order to avoid his punch.

It surprised Natsu. Making him think Goku was quick on his feet. But he didn't stop there. As he turns around to face the Saiyan once more, Natsu gave Goku a warm welcome in his territory with a barrage of punches. Goku met his gaze steadily and replied with dodging each and every punch as if it were child's play. Seeing his punches get avoided so casually made Natsu a little nervous. The Saiyan's face didn't break a sweat and provoked him by staring at him as if he was bored. But that wasn't the case.

To the spectator's surprise, they all saw how Natsu was having trouble with Goku. They saw the Fire Dragon Slayer grit his teeth aggressively as none of his punches came in contact. Needless to say, they were impressed with Goku.

"He's quite quick on his feet, isn't he?" Erza said, focusing on Goku's perfect posture as he continued to dodge Natsu's punches.

"Not bad for someone who came out from a meteor. By the looks of it, he's giving Natsu a hard time." Gray said, looking at Natsu sweat unbelievably.

"Goku's amazing! I never imagine someone could dodge Natsu's punches like that!" Wendy said, acting all excited.

"Hmph, Salamander's about to lose his composure..." Gajeel laughs at Natsu's downfall.

The punch and dodge seminar went on for two minutes. Seeing Goku's face not taking a blow by Natsu's fist aggravated him. So, he did himself a favor and picked up the speed to his punches. However, it only leads to more frustration on Natsu's end. With his right fist aimed back, he furiously unleashed his latent fist of flames. Aiming for Goku's face.

In that mere second, Goku smirked. No human on this planet could ever get close to Goku's face, but to make it seem as though they're on equal grounds, Goku teleported a few meters away from Natsu. The sudden disappearance of the Saiyan made Natsu's eyes widen. He landed on his feet while leaning forward and as he looked up, he saw Goku in fair distances far in front of him.

"How did you do that...?" Natsu wondered as his flames were still visible.

"C' mon, don't tell me that's all you got. I expected more from someone who's 'the strongest.' Seeing you relentlessly go for a punch makes me think you've never fought someone like me before, have you?"

"Hmm? Kch! You're no different than the other people I fought! I'm coming for you, Goku! Prepare yourself!"

The flames that remained intact around Natsu's fist had started coursing through his arms. Unleashing more of his flames, he sprinted to Goku. This time, as he let Natsu get close to him, Goku started to block his punches.

"Hehe, not bad, Natsu! Your flames are really hot! If I were a human, I'd probably be burnt to a crisp, huh?" Goku smirked, his hands that were blocking Natsu's punches were timed each.

"Grrr... Damn it!" Natsu's face grew in rage. It was bad enough his punches were being avoided but blocked too? It was a slap to the face for the Fire Dragon Slayer.

Goku saw the look on Natsu's face. Seeing his eyes get narrowed, Goku went back to just avoiding his punches. So, he crossed his arms and closed his eyes. His smirk that was still present, widened.

"Kch! You're going to close your eyes on me? Don't underestimate me, Goku!" Natsu had formed a cross-popping vein on the left side of his face.

From a mile away, Goku had a feeling Natsu might try one up on him so he was ready. Stopping his punches, Natsu's legs began to emit flames to counter the dodging. Furiously, he gives out a counterclockwise left kick aimed towards Goku's abdomen.

" _ **Fire Dragon's Claw!**_ "

In less than a second, Goku dodged the kick by jumping over Natsu without giving a care. The failed counter clockwise kick shooked Natsu a little, making him lose his balance. In Natsu's case, that was the last straw.

"Damn it, Goku! Would you stop dodging my punches like a sissy and fight back!" Natsu demanded that of him.

But the moment Natsu had asked for such a demand, Goku teleported in front him, "Okay."

As Natsu turned completely turned around, Goku was there in front of him and repaid the Fire Dragon Slayer with a flick. ( **A/N: Similar to what Beerus did in the Battle of Gods Movie**.) The power of Goku's flick had damaged Natsu enough to where he was sent flying over to the edge of the crater.

"No way... A flick sent Natsu flying?!" Lucy said all surprised, "What bizarre strength does Goku have!?"

"He's not even breaking a sweat too... Is he taking this match as a joke?" Gray wondered.

"I guess you can't judge a book by its cover now, can you?" Juvia quoted.

"Good point Juvia." Levy agreed to Juvia's quote.

"That amount of power stored within a flick? What kind of magic is he showcasing? No... He said he's not from this world, so what's the secret to his power?" Erza stated, later glaring at Goku.

"Oh, Natsu... Please be alright." Lisanna wished for him the best.

"Come on, Natsu! Show him what it means to be a Dragon Slayer!" Happy cheered on.

"A-Amazing..." Wendy's eyes were shaking, "Just what sort of training did Goku go through to avoid getting hit by Natsu?"

"It's like he's dodging on instinct alone, but he's conscious all the way." Carla pointed out.

"Now, this is how a real man fight! I have to say, it's better than the one from three days ago!"

"So spikes isn't all talk then, huh... He's giving Salamander a run for his money." Gajeel said as he was looking at Natsu getting up.

"That's for sure. From what he's been doing, I'd say he's just toying with Natsu." Levy brought up.

"Goku... How strong are you...?" Mirajane wondered.

"Man, he's not bad for pushing Natsu around like that. Reminds me of my father..." Cana thinks about all the times Gildarts one shotted Natsu whenever they get together. From childhood to the present time.

"Man, that freakin hurts. I feel like I've been run over by a train..." Natsu gets up, "That's some strength you have, Goku. Guess I underestimated you badly. You're no pushover, I'll give you that."

"Um, thanks? But don't tell me this is all you got, Natsu. Otherwise, it's disappointing."

"Heh! Oh, don't you worry. I've still got some fight left me in! I'm not out of the game yet!"

"So, you were holding back?" Goku tilted his head left.

"Somewhat like that. Hmph!" Natsu pops his neck, "Get ready! I'm about to blow you away with this next attack!"

"You're holding a lot of promise to that, Natsu." Goku uncrossed his arms, "See this spot? I won't move from it."

"Kch. That cockiness is what will lead you to defeat!"

Natsu was ready to show Goku his other move. He started to inhale greatly, making fire gather inside of his mouth. In a pose of a trumpeter, he placed both his hands at his mouth. When he gathered enough flames, Natsu unleashed the fire through his fingers onwards toward Goku as a way of expelling it.

" _ **Fire Dragon's Roar!**_ "

"That's some big flames," Goku admitted but remained unfazed.

The flames heading towards Goku formed a dome around him. A dome that's approximately eight meters in diameter, fifty meters in area, and five-point nine meters in height. The goal of unleashing the Fire Dragon's Roar was to trap Goku inside. This was Natsu's last resort since he couldn't land a single punch on him.

" _ **Heavy Breathing**_ ,* _**Heavy Breathing**_ ,* If I can't hit you, then I'll trap you. Try getting out of that, Goku." Natsu's heavy breathing was a sign to relax a little, so he sat down, "I don't remember breathing this hard against someone before..."

"He trapped him in a fire dome? But why? What would be the point in that?" Gray wondered.

"Juvia thinks that perhaps Natsu is trying to make Goku go through heat exhaustion. "

"Well, there's only one way to find out," said Erza.

"Goku... Are you hiding something to trick Natsu?" Mirajane wondered, looking at the flames going around the dome.

"You okay, Mira?" Lisanna asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just wondering how Goku's going to get out of the fire dome Natsu made."

"I don't think he can. If he stays in there too long, he's going to pass out."

As Natsu continued his glaring, he noticed something was off about his dome. He and everyone else at the bleachers started to see the dome's sudden change in color. Slowly, as a sloth, the flames started to go out and from there, they all saw a bright color taking over the flames.

"What's going on? My flames are getting blown away..." Natsu said in a shocking tone.

Putting in a little effort and as a way to extinguish the fire, Goku had activated his silky clear aura and used it to rid away Natsu's fire dome. Thanks to his aura, it caused the wind to take everyone's sight for only a brief moment. As it dialed down, Natsu & everyone saw Goku in one piece. Not even his clothes got damaged.

"But how!? Why?" Natsu's eyes began to quiver, "What is that around you? He... He used his aura to deflect my fire dome!?" with what he saw, Natsu got up.

Goku teleported in front of Natsu. This time, he showed no mercy. He knew he was a "regular human," so he gave a punch decent enough for Natsu to withstand. Taking the punch that aimed at his abdomen, caused Natsu to jerk his upper body forward. Allowing him to spew out blood and saliva.

"When did he...?" Erza was stunned.

"He teleported in front of Natsu like it was nothing!" both Gray and Juvia were at a lost.

"And here we thought Goku was just crazy in the head for issuing Natsu to be his opponent. Now, he's showing everyone what he's _**really**_ made of!" Lucy admitted.

"Amazing... Wherever he came from, he's no pushover that's for sure..." said Carla with amazement.

"I can't believe he made Natsu get on his knees." Wendy was shooked, after seeing Goku punch Natsu in the abdomen, she saw Natsu stumble to the ground.

On all fours, Natsu's heavy breathing continued to take its toll. But he dealt with his troublesome breathing as he gets on one knee, looking at Goku stretch his arms.

"Hehe!" Goku's smirk had appeared again.

"Grrr...!" when he got back up, his anger was getting the best of him. Gritting his teeth with pent up frustration, he had another move to try out.

"Thanks for that sauna treatment, Natsu. The feeling of hot air really got the blood flowing."

"Man, you sure are overconfident. Did anyone ever tell you that?"

"Actually, someone did. This person that told me is actually my master. Well, Natsu... I think it's about time we finish this. You look pretty worn out."

"Huh? Like hell I do! You don't call the shots, Goku! It's over when one of us isn't conscious!" Natsu pointed fingers at him.

"Hmph, fine then. We'll play by your rules, Natsu. Here I go!"

When Natsu took a step back, Goku surprised him with the Z-Vanish. With mirages of Goku all around the Dragon Slayer, Natsu's head began to feel dizzy. To snap out of it, he unleashed another Fire Dragon's Roar and rotated it clockwise to dismantle the Goku mirages.

As each mirage fades away, there came but the real thing. Using Instant Transmission, Goku teleported behind Natsu's back and right elbowed his nape. The impact of the collision caused Natsu's pupils to disappear, making him fall forward.

Goku wasn't done. After he lunged his attack, he came in front of Natsu before he could fall to the ground and paid him back the way a Saiyan of his caliber could. He raised his right leg up with momentum and converted it to a kick. A kick that came in contact with Natsu's chest sends him flying to the blue sky.

The impact of that kick made Natsu's flames disappear. Bringing him up to a view that was approachable for everyone to see, Goku teleported in front of him to finish him off. Rolling backward, he was front and centered in Goku's line of sight. With his right hand formed into a fist, it was declared.

"Good match, Natsu! You're definitely strong in your own league, I'll give you that. But, you're not as strong as I would imagine. However, I had fun either way. Let's do this again sometime, okay? Later!"

Leading his fist aimed for Natsu's left cheek, the impact of Goku's punch made Natsu twirl as he was descending down to the crater. Seeing Natsu fall to the ground, Fairy Tail was shocked with what they all saw. He had no magic within him but he went toe to toe with one that can. With Natsu's abrupt landing to the meteor's crater, smoke had risen out.

The match was over and the victor that came out of it was Goku. When he was descending down, he saw Fairy Tail running to the battlefield. With one of Fairy Tail's best mages defeated by the hands of Goku, his story was now credible in Fairy Tail's eyes.

"There we go." Goku said, landing on the ground safely, "Hehe, looks like I kinda overdid it. I thought I went easy on that punch but seeing Natsu tank it even though I nerfed it a little, he shouldn't have been able to survive that. No human could've survived that. Is Natsu not a human? Hmm..."

"Goku!"

Upon hearing that voice, Goku turned around. There, he saw all of Fairy Tail run to him but with Mirajane leading in the front.

"Yo!" Goku waved, "Natsu sure was strong. I can't believe I had to use four percent on him. I thought one percent was good enough, but four? Color me impressed."

"Goku, that was insane! You just beat Natsu like it was nothing!" Wendy said.

"It did seem that way, didn't it." Goku had his hands placed behind his head as he was casually looking at Wendy.

"Where's Flameo?" Gray asked.

"He's down at the crater over there." Goku pointed everyone to the meteor crash.

Lisanna, Lucy & Happy ran to Natsu. Recovering his body, they found him unconscious. Blood coursing down from his head as his arms and legs were broken. The girls & Exceed were shocked beyond disbelief when they saw Natsu's current condition.

"This is Natsu...?" Lucy's eyes were shaken with the disfigured form of Igneel's son.

"Oh, Natsu... You fought well." Lisanna was holding his left hand tightly and wasn't letting go.

Gray whistled. Looking at Natsu who was close to death's door, he was glad he wasn't the one Goku picked.

"So, you guys believe me now?" Goku looks at everyone.

"Indeed. To be frank, we all assumed you were just some crazy fan who wanted to join and that whole meteor incident was to get our attention. Goku, my boy, we don't have a reason to not trust what you're saying."

"Yes! Haha, told ya!" Goku couldn't help but smile because through it all, he was telling the truth.

"So, what now? If you're from another world, are you going to go back?" Erza asked.

"Hard to say. When I was inside of Natsu's dome, I used the little time I had in there to try to sense anyone I know of. I tried galaxy after galaxy but nothing came. I couldn't even sense this purple cat I fought some time ago."

"Galaxies!? You can sense that far!?" said Erza, surprised as she dropped her guard a little.

"Well, only in the range where I'm capable of."

"So that means you can't go back, can you?" Mirajane brings up.

"Mira..." for an odd reason, Goku was happy to see her.

"Hey." Mirajane greeted back, "Goku, the wormhole incident... It brought you to our world. And if you couldn't sense any of your friends here, that means there's no way back to your home..."

"It seems to be that way, Mira. Looks like I'm stuck here..."

"Then, why not make the best of it while you can? Who knows... Maybe you'll come to like our world if you stay here longer."

"You think so?"

"I know so. You're surrounded with friends who are willing to fight alongside you. It'll be a fun ride. I promise."

"Mira, are you suggesting...?"

"That's right, Master. I want Goku to join Fairy Tail."

"Eh!? You do?!" the crew of Fairy Tail all looked at Mirajane.

"Yeah, I do. In the infirmary room, Goku and I had a long chat. He told me he wanted to join Fairy Tail just so he can fight us and..."

"And what, sis?" Elfman glanced.

"He said something about wanting to protect me as his 'loved one'." Mirajane blushed a little.

"I-I see... Goku, do you really want to join?"

"Yep! I really do! That way, I can protect Mira!"

"But, why her exactly?"

"Someone from my world told me things. A lot of things. What I said is one of them. I just want to try it out. To see what it's like protecting someone I love."

"Y-You have a crush of Mira, Goku?!" Cana shouted, dropping her barrel.

"Well, not love. I don't like her. At least, that's what my mind is trying to tell me. I don't know, haha. It's really confusing. I just want to experience what it's like to protect her."

"I see... Is everyone okay in having a new member join Fairy Tail?"

At that point, no one complained. They didn't mind having a Saiyan join their guild at. With Goku on board, he'll know what it's like to be a part of their family. They also had a strong feeling Goku would get attached to Fairy Tail. It's off of assumptions but given how Fairy Tail functions together, he'll fit in just nicely.

"Then it's settled. Welcome to Fairy Tail, my child. Since you're now a part of our family, you'll need to bear a symbol somewhere on your body to be acknowledged as a member."

"Symbol?"

"It's this, Goku." Mirajane showed her symbol that was placed on her left thigh.

"Oh... That. I'm down for that! Let's get it right now if you guys don't mind."

"Right..." said Mirajane, she thought of the possible things that could happen now that Goku is a member.

"Back to our hall, everyone!" Makarov shouted for everyone to hear.

* * *

 **the Fairy Tail Guildhall...**

* * *

When everyone returned back to their guildhall, Natsu was taken to the infirmary room. Happy, Lisanna & Lucy were watching him over since Wendy already healed him the best she could. But later, the rest of Team Natsu came to visit him. Over at the bar counter, lies Mirajane & Goku.

The color of Goku's symbol is orange. He had his symbol at the same place Mirajane had hers, on his left thigh. When it was said and done, Goku's stomach growled. No one but Mirajane heard and was aghast. Hearing Goku's stomach growled made it hard-hitting than other growls she hears every day. So she fed him.

At the bar counter with Mirajane attending it, she cooked Goku a feast for his victory and saw him eating like a screwball. Seeing the way he eats puts her brother and Natsu to shame. Everyone else that went on with their day saw how fast Goku was eating and was unsure if his stomach could survive that many nourishment.

"Mmm, it's good!" Goku said as he placed his fifteen bowl to the side.

"How are you liking your food? I made it the way I cook for my siblings." Mirajane wipes her hands with a cloth while looking at a happy Goku.

"Hehe, I love your food, Mira!" Goku smiled.

"Really? I'm glad. Since you're a new tag-along addition to Fairy Tail, I'm sure you know what comes next, right?"

"Something, something, missions... Right?"

Mirajane giggled, "There's that, but you also have to know your way around Earthland. And last I check, you don't."

"Oh, that's right. I'm new here so I don't know the planet that well..."

"That's correct."

"Hmm, what to do..." Goku tries to think of his next step but had an error from overthinking it.

"How about this, Goku? If you need a tour guide to show you around, I wouldn't mind stepping in and show you where's what and such."

"You really wouldn't?"

"I wouldn't." Mirajane's smile guaranteed that.

"Okay! Sure! Let's do it. So when do you want to show me around the place?"

"Are you down for tomorrow afternoon?"

"Sure! You bet, Mira! I could use a tour since I don't know jack squat."

"It's a date then, Goku. I look forward to tomorrow."

"Yeah, same here!"

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow. Oh, and here's your square container." Mirajane hands the container over.

"Thanks, Mira!"

As Mirajane was giving him space, she decided to visit Natsu with the others to see how he's doing. When Goku opened his container, he saw many capsules that filled the capacity of the squared object. One section in mind interests him.

"Housing capsules... Could it be a house?" Goku was very peculiar with the number of capsules, "Since I'm stuck here, I might as well look for a place to use this capsule. But... I guess that can wait. I need to prepare myself for tomorrow. Something tells me I'm about to have a fun day with Mira..."

 **End of Chapter 3**

* * *

 **A/N: On June 8, this chapter was remade again. If you're reading this, I redid Ch1-2 the best I can in looking for any grammar problems and even changed the dialogue to make it somewhat decent. I'll continue remaking Ch3-19 so until then, Ch31 will be on a long hiatus... I'm sorry, Ningens...**


	3. The Time Rift Effects

**A/N: Full disclosure guys, I'm changing Ch3's name. Dragon Ball Super x Fairy Tail will be on hiatus until I redo chapters 1-19. This story will be on a long, long, hiatus. I'm truly sorry, Ningens. (Okay, get to reading!)**

 **FULL RECAP:** After finishing up a tournament between God of Destruction, the proud Saiyan warrior Goku was transported to another world. However, as three days pass, he woke up in an infirmary room as the first person he met was Mirajane Strauss. Having to tell him everything he needs to know about Earthland, Goku decided to join Fairy Tail for the sole purpose to protect Mirajane Strauss. If he's able to protect her, he'll come to know what love is... But...

To join her guild, he took on one of Fairy Tail's best mages and won. Having to officially join Fairy Tail, Goku will start to embark on an everlasting adventure with his new friends and will know what it means to protect the people he loves. He'll come to fight for his friends rather than for the thrill of it. Starting off as a new member, he'll devote all his time in protecting Mirajane. But as he does this, he'll soon start to develop strong feelings for the She-Devil...

And so, the story of Goku & Fairy Tail begins...

* * *

 **Towa Arc**

 **Chapter 3: The Time Rift Effect...**

 **Center of Magnolia, Kuro Imperial Café...**

The date with Goku & Mirajane had started. Other than the Saiyan, Mirajane was also looking forward to today. After his amazing performance against Natsu, his origins & where he came from was true to believe. And with the vow to protect her... Mirajane had no clue as to why someone as new as him would say such a thing. Nonetheless, it made her want to explore Goku. To get to know him more other than the fact she knows about the frenzy behavior of wanting to fight the strongest mages...

For three hours straight, the She-Devil showed Goku around Magnolia town as it was the main objective of their date. After a hundred and eighty-minutes of sightseeing, the pasture of Goku was up for grabs. Since it was getting around noon, Mirajane suggested they eat out. So they went to a café, not knowing it had a famous reputation in Magnolia.

Upon entering inside, the café was crowded. When it looked like there was no spot for the two, a waiter managed to find a table and thus, they started their selection of food from the menus they were given.

"Wowie, it's really packed in here..." said Goku pulling up his menu as he looks around.

"This is my first time here, too. But I've read somewhere in the papers that this café's one of the most famous cafés out there in Magnolia."

"Is that right? Well, let's hope the food is as good as the papers say..."

"You're right. Hurry up and choose what you want to eat."

"Since this is a café, I'm guessing there wouldn't be any meat selections- Oh wait, there is!" Goku pulled his menu closer to his eyes, "Hamburger Steak? Ooh-hoo-hoo, I'll get this then! What about you, Mira?"

"I guess I'll get... the cake truffle combo," Mirajane said while answering his question.

"Oh, sweets? You like eating sugary stuff?"

"On occasions such as this one. I don't usually celebrate when Fairy Tail gets a new member, but with your nonhuman strength, I'd say I'm eating in your honor."

"Oh. That's something to know. Let's go get the waiter's attention. "Yoo-Hoo! Excuse me, mister waiter guy! We're ready to order!" said Goku waving his arms back and forth.

 **Ten Minutes Later...**

Mirajane, the waitress, and the people around them couldn't believe what they were witnessing. One by one, plates went empty as they each get placed on top of each other. Seeing the speed of how quick Goku can eat made the other people lose their appetite. Except for Mirajane... She was stupefied...

"Oh, my... I've seen the boys back at the guildhall eat like crazy. But never saw something like this... How many plates is that?" Mirajane's eyes quivered.

"Mmm! Haha! So delicious!" Goku said, mumbling the words as his mouth was full.

Waiters & waitress were coming in and out of the kitchen. They stocked up with more hamburger steaks while taking away his empty plates that were in three stacks.

"You're really enjoying those steaks, aren't you? I've never seen anyone eat with that much excitement before. I just don't know how I'm going to pay it all off..."

"I love food so much! It's what comes next after fighting a good fight!"

"Well... if you're happy then I am too. So, Goku... since you're in Fairy Tail, can you tell me about yourself? Other than your story, I'm really curious as to what your personal life is." Mirajane places down a truffle while making eye contact with him.

"My life, huh?" Goku gulped down the leftover steak that was hanging from his mouth, "Well... It's a weird one."

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No, I'll tell. It's only right since you took time just to help me know this town better." Goku wipes his mouth, "Let's see... I guess I can start of by telling you my family..."

"Family? Like your parents? I just realized something. You're no longer in your world so your parents must be scared right now!" Mirajane brings up.

"Nope. Not really. I don't know my parents." Goku said as he sips his drink after.

"Eh!? You don't?"

"Mhm, I don't. When I was little, I had a severe head injury that almost cost my life."

"Oh my goodness! How terrible..." Mirajane's face looked dispirited.

"Yeah, but it was thanks to that injury, it made me who I am today!"

"R-Really... I don't quite understand that part, Goku."

"Well, I'll tell you another time. Back to what I was saying here. I don't know my parents but I did have a person take me up when I was just an infant. His name's Grandpa Gohan!"

"Grandpa Gohan, huh. That's a nice name."

"He was also the one who named me too! But... he passed as I got older and if we're going by the present time here, I have a family of my own."

"Y-You do?"

"Mhm! I have two sons that go by the name of Gohan & Goten. Gohan's the older one by the way."

"How sweet. You named your oldest son after your grandpa. Wait, your sons? That means you're married then, Goku!"

"I guess..."

"What do you mean you guess? Goku, you shouldn't make a promising vow to protect me as if I'm someone you consider as a lover because you have a wife in your world!"

" _ **Had a wife.**_ But now we're no longer together anymore. I don't think she even knows about me being in this world."

"What do you mean?"

Goku burped, "She and I had a divorce."

"O-Oh... I'm so sorry about that."

"Don't be, Mira. I was the one who wanted it in the first place."

"Why would you demand a divorce? Were you not happy with your marriage?"

"No, I was happy. No matter how many times I get yelled at or get talked down to... I always tolerated her."

"Then, what made you do it...?"

"..." Goku had on a serious face, "I... I wasn't acting like myself. I told you about how Saiyans operate, right?"

"Yeah."

"Someone from my world told me about how Saiyans desire strong wives. My ex-wife checked out in everything male Saiyans likes, but for some reason, I felt as though I had enough with all her complaining."

"That's very shallow, Goku. You were fed up of her complaints that you just couldn't take it anymore? It makes me think you weren't ready for marriage in the first place."

"I wasn't done, Mira. I felt that way because something came over me and I didn't know what."

"Was it your self-conscious speaking to you? Stuff like that tends to some people. I'm not one of them though, I'd just like to point it out."

"Well, I wouldn't say it was my self-conscious... But rather... emotions gaps that filled my empty mind."

"I don't think I follow... Care to explain?"

"I'm usually a carefree guy and even though I would get yelled at by my ex-wife, I would just laugh it off. But suddenly out of nowhere, I started taking in these emotions and somehow got informed about loads of things I didn't know until now. Divorce was one of them."

"That's odd. From what I can get out of it... someone or something gave you a glimpse of what logical things you needed to say or do? That isn't normal. Did you ever figure out the cause of this weird 'illness'?" Mirajane said as she gave it a name.

"I'm not really sure... I thought it could be the wormhole's fault, but this was before I got sucked inside."

"Tell me something, Goku. When did you start acting so weird before you came here?"

"Hmm, let's see... Oh!"

"What's up?"

"It was around that time! Two days after I defeated this evil person named Frieza, only I could see these weird purple lines in my vision. Bulma had me checked out but they couldn't find the source and thought I was just seeing an illusion that only I could see since I spotted it."

"Are you talking about eye floaters? Those are common to see. They're mainly black or gray specks your eyes see when you move them. It's nothing too bad to get. But I've never heard of it ever come as the color purple. How very odd. And only you could see it?"

"Mhm. In two days my mind started to absorb 'knowledge' I wasn't very fond of since I'm not one to hit the book. For about an hour, my head wouldn't stop hurting and when an hour passed... I saw nothing but the color purple."

"How interesting. Maybe this is some kind of new disease from your world. You saw the world as the color purple for how long?"

"It was a dark purple. And I didn't see the world as that color. I only saw the dark purple color. Everything else canceled out."

"Goku..."

"Whenever I spot these purple 'floaters,' I started developing these unspoken actions and used them to get rid of my ex-wife..."

"So you really do love her, don't you? Seems to me this illness drove you mad to where you acted out of character..."

Goku wasn't talking and his face was blank. He was staring deeply at her, making her receive chills that don't often happen to her unless there's a huge threat. Mirajane assumed she pissed him off by saying something he didn't like. But that wasn't it. What the She-Devil said got Goku to think hard about the word love. A huge moment of silence was what fits the missing gap between them and Mirajane was a bit uncomfortable...

"Is everything alright, Goku? You're looking at me intensely..."

"Sorry. I was just thinking about what you said just now. Love..."

"O-Oh... Is that right? Does that answer my question here? Do you still love your ex-wife as of right now?"

"I don't know."

"It would make sense if you did, Goku. If you do love her, then there's no need to stick to your vow on protecting me."

"That's not it... No... I... Urgh..." Goku was experiencing a headache.

"Are you okay, Goku?" Mirajane grew worried for him as she shows her concern.

"G-Guah... Yeah, I'm fine. Just a small headache..."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine, Mira. Really, I am."

"Okay then... As I was saying. Is it really wise to say you want to protect me when you got cheated out in divorcing your wife? You probably have feelings for her still..."

"Mira, I didn't really show much care to my wife but I did in fact love her. But, when I started acting funny around her, it's like I've been set up to say these lines that are lies. Or... lines that predicted the future or something."

"With all due respect Goku, I think you're trying to say is this. You do in fact love her, there's no doubt about that. But with the recent purple floaters only you could see, it's like it's trying to force you to say what you _**really**_ feel."

"How I really feel...?"

"It made a judgement call and forced you to hoard these unspoken actions to her. Thinking that, I'm a little concern for you. If you say you're going to protect me, then what's to stop you from acting how you lashed out to your ex-wife?"

Hearing that, Goku was quick to answer. He leaned forward and grabbed her hands. Surprising her to gasp a little. With the sudden approach, the Saiyan warrior was about to have words travel out his mouth to express what he feels. Or rather, what he think he feels at the moment...

"That's not it, Mira!"

"I beg your pardon?" Mirajane was puzzled.

"Just because I made the divorce happen, that doesn't mean I'll do the same kind of actions toward you!" Goku spoked with promise in his voice.

"Eh?" Mirajane's facial expression changed as her eyes formed blue circles of confusion, "Are you saying you have feelings for me...?"

"I... I don't know. Do I? How do I know if I actually do?"

"Let's do a comparison. When you defeated Frieza again, you went under some kind of trickery in seeing a dark purple eye floater. So when you continued developing that 'sickness,' you started to act different. And with that, you had the idea to divorce you wife because you no longer couldn't stand her. Tell me this, while under the dark purple sickness, did you feel anything at all towards your wife?"

"Before, yes. After seeing the dark purple floaters, no."

"As of right now, how do you feel about me? We've known each other for over twenty-four hours, so what's your answer?"

"I... I feel attached to you."

"Goku..." her eyes widen, "I-I see... Well, that certainly got my blood flowing, hehe..." as Mirajane faked a laugh, she blushed a little, "We just met and you're saying there's something between us?"

"I don't know, but seeing you messes up my head like a lot. In a good way. It makes me feel warm. When I was with my wife, all I ever got were ' _ **get a job and earn money like our son who's a scholar**_!' And stuff... Plus, I want to fight you because you're an S-Class mage who's stronger than Natsu."

"Oh... So you're into strong girls, aren't you?"

"I guess I am. My ex-wife wasn't that strong when we first fought so that's out of the question."

"Okay then, never mind."

"You seem down, Mira. Is something wrong?"

"I had a theory as to why you divorced your ex-wife but hearing what you said made me throw that out the window. I'm in a sticky situation and I can't get out. Oh! Unless..."

"Unless what?"

"What if this dark purple floater you see is but a prequel from something you took in by accident like injecting yourself or inhaling something."

"I... I don't think... What?" Goku was confused.

"Here's my new theory. Whatever this 'thing' is, it's consuming you into changing your characteristics from how you originally are. But I'm not done yet. It could do that or... It can do a different function and change your whole perspective of things."

"Meaning?"

"This dark purple entity is influencing your mind into making you say things that should really happen in your life since you don't seem to be the type to change it yourself because you're all carefree."

"If that's true, then that means..."

"Your easily influenced mind must've malfunctioned to later twisting things from both your own mind and the dark purple's agenda. In fusing it into becoming what you are today. That explains why you demanded a divorce and why you feel so attached to me! You're going under an effect that's detrimental to your health. Think back to what made you want to protect me, Goku... Think."

I'm thinking... I'm thinking... I'm thinking... Uhhh... Aha! I got it!"

"What is it? Spill it!"

"My friend Bulma kept telling me I should find a new love and my son Gohan told me that love makes you stronger so if you protect them, not only do you get stronger but it also shows how I strongly feel about that person."

"I get it. And this dark purple thing must've fused all that information together and insisted you do that."

"Oh, that makes sense. But Mira, since we figured out why I acted like that... How did I get this dark purple thing that looks like an eye floater that only I can see?"

"I'm not sure on that part, Goku. You got me stumped on that one. Up until now, when you said you wanted to protect me because you looked at me as a loved one, you probably didn't mean it because you're not healthy. It's all fake emotions..." when saying that, Mirajane got a little depressed.

"You're wrong, Mira. I do."

"Eh? What do you mean by that? We figured out your problem and you're still insisting you want to protect me? Is this from the dark purple's fusing?"

"That's not it. You're saying it's fake emotions thanks to the dark purple floater but... I'll have to disagree and put my foot down. Even though they already are."

"Where are you going with this?"

"My son told me about how when you discover the feeling of wanting to protect something you consider to cherish, your heart beats slowly. That means you develop real feelings you want to hold out to whoever it is."

"Goku... You're not saying your heart is..."

"It's beating hard, Mira. When I'm with you, my heart pounds like crazy. When you're close to me, my heart pounds like crazy. When you cook for me like you did yesterday, my heart pounds like crazy..."

"( _Is this the dark purple floater's fault? Goku's acting as if he's found true love. But that means me! Heh! Why am I blushing? He's not really saying that, Mira! Get ahold of yourself! He's acting out of fused ideas from the dark purple floater! But... What if he isn't...?_ ) Goku, can I ask you something?"

"I'm all ears, Mira. Go ahead."

"Right now, as I'm in front of you, are you talking from the bottom of your heart? Or is this thanks to some idea fused from two separate ones?"

"Hmm, I guess the bottom of my heart."

"Then, that means... ( _The dark purple floater must have enabled him a function to seek the need to protect something he cherishes. Something he... loves. That means, he loves me... Eh..._ )" Mirajane's whole face turned red, ( _No, no, Mira! That isn't it! It's a trick! He doesn't like you! There's no need to get all worked up here! He's no different than the other boys! But, he said he spoke from the bottom of his heart. Whatever this dark purple floater is or where it came from... It's serving itself as a tool in educating him..._ )"

"You okay? Your face is red."

"Eh!? Y-Yes! I'm fine, Goku! No need to worry, haha..." Mirajane said as she was trying to keep her cool after finding out Goku has a crush of her, "( _Did it tell him to go for me? I'm so confused here..._ )"

"You're awfully quiet after our conversation about the dark purple floater, Mira."

"Huh? No! I feel dandy! But tell me this one more time, Goku. Why do you want to protect me? Do you see me as a lover?"

"I want to protect you because I want to. And I'm not just saying that because some floater told me to from some fused idea, no."

"( _No, but it educated you & your mind to go that route._)"

"For some reason Mira, I consider you as someone to fight for and to cherish."

Mirajane's heart took a pounding when the next thing that happened, she took a deep gulp, "( _It's somewhat true. What he's feeling is thanks to the floater but it's fusing more ideas to his brain. Tricking him into having him take in knowledge that'll shape him into a more better and different person._..)"

"And everyone else at the guild too! But mainly you. I don't know why, but I feel as though you're special to me and I want to keep on feeling that special spark between us. If that's okay, that is..."

"Y-Yeah! It's fine, Goku! I don't mind at all if you see me like that. You're the first boy to have ever confess me your true feelings. Whether it be from the floater's fused ideas, or from your heart deep down."

"Hmm? Oh, whatever. Do you feel the same way about me? If you don't, that's cool. I can focus on finding someone else, but it'll be hard to rid this feeling I have for you."

"Eh?! Do I, you ask?"

"Uh-Huh." Goku nodded.

"Well, considering how you just became a member, I consider you as part of our family. It does seem like we've gone on that path rather than to be astray. You've been looking at me since you became a member and I let you stayed over at my house with me, Lisanna, and Elfman. I don't see why not. I'll admit, your confession caught me off guard."

"How so? It's just something I truly wanted to say."

"I get compliments a lot because I'm well known. Boys have been staggering me with kind words but not once have I been confessed to. You're the first..."

"Wow, I guess I really scored high with you seeing as though I was the first."

"I'm not sure if I do like you, Goku. But I can tell you I feel some sort of feelings when you and I talk. It seems odd enough because you're new to this world and I've been complimented many times before. I just wonder why you of all people make me want to blush like crazy..." Mirajane said as her cheeks turned red as a tomato.

"So... Is that a yes?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there, Goku. For now, I want to start things slow between us. It's a little too early to start relationships if you ask me, but hey! That doesn't mean I don't like you because I do!"

"Okay." Goku said as he smiled at her, "I'm glad you feel the same. I'm patient so I'll wait."

"Thank you, Goku. For someone so brave in the confession game, you certainly earned my praise. Oh, I still stand by with what I said yesterday. I'll protect you too. I don't care if you're stronger than me, it doesn't matter. In Fairy Tail, we've got each other's backs no matter the power gap. It's what makes us family."

"Sure. Whatever you say, Mira!" Goku's smile was still being shown.

"Yeah. I'm glad you joined too."

With their conversation coming to a close, Goku's mind started to fall under attack. He was experiencing a headache that was similar to the one when he defeated Frieza shortly after. Under a lot of pain, he placed his elbows down on the table roughly and his hands were on his head.

"Urgh... Argh..." Goku grits his teeth out of pain.

"Something the matter, Goku?"

"My head... It's hurting... It's hurting bad! _**Argh**_!" Goku started to yell out of feeling a painful sensation.

He breathed uncontrollably as his hands wouldn't stop shaking. He reacted differently as he started collapsing to the ground. His pupils had disappeared and the color of his irises was the color dark purple. Several lines surfaced above and under his eyes and with that came a huge energy wave, destroying the Kuro Imperial Café altogether.

"Ahhh! Kch... Gah... my head... it hurts!" Goku's body couldn't stop shaking uncontrollably.

His body went in vellication. Seeing the horrible condition Goku was in, Mirajane was quick to get to his body. When she was on her knees, she saw the visual aspect of Goku's aura. Except, it wasn't his. This aura was the same color as the floater, dark purple. Mirajane saw the lines on his face and his irises being complete dark purple.

Luckily, touching his body didn't cause any harm to Mirajane, but she did grow worrisome for the Saiyan of Fairy Tail.

"Hey, hey! Talk to me, Goku! Are you alright?"

"S-Stand back! Don't get close to me, Mira! Something's about to come...!" Goku was sweating unbelievably.

The energy wave that struck the café came in again. Acting on its own, the dark purple aura laid out a tidal wave to everyone that was inside. Mirajane included. The energy tidal wave pushed everyone against the wall as it made them go unconscious. But for the She-Devil, as luck would have it, she managed to survive by just a little. Hanging by a thread, she landed roughly on a table. By landing on the table, she broke the plates under her, making some parts of her skin to feel the cold shoulders.

"Ow, ow, ow. My leg..." Mirajane's left leg was broken, "I can't feel it... Oh, no. Everyone..."

When Mirajane looked around, she saw everyone down and counting. Her eyes were agitating in shock as no one but her survived. They're not dead. Just unconscious as mentioned before. Getting down from the table, she ran back to Goku as his condition got worse...

"Goku! Goku, I'm right here! I'm not going to leave you. Stay with me!" Mirajane came to his aid.

" _Urgh... M-Mira... Help..._ " Goku said in a weak tone.

"Yeah, I know. I know where we can get help. I'll get you up now..."

Getting the help Goku needs, Mirajane placed his left arm around him. As they both stood up, Mirajane was about to make her way to the guildhall for Wendy to heal him until Goku stopped her in her tracks...

"Goku?" she looked at his constipated face.

" _It'll take too long if you drag me. I'll use Instant Transmission to get us both there_." Goku insisted while still showing a weak voice.

"Does that mean teleport? Are you going to teleport us?"

" _Y-Yeah..._ " Goku struggled to answer but did, " _If I can focus on an energy signal, we can get there fast..._ "

"I don't know how but try to focus on sensing Wendy! She's a healer that can serve you!"

"R-Right... Ow... Urgh..."

Goku was feeling arduous. His mind was weak as he almost lost his footing. Thanks to Mirajane, she caught him in the nick of time. Ten seconds in and he found Wendy's energy. She was in the infirmary room with Team Natsu & Juvia.

As they left, they didn't pay for their bill. It didn't matter because everyone in Kuro Imperial Café will be out cold until the next morning. But that doesn't mean they left without the building being unscathed. The tables, chairs, and windows were destroyed in the making. Instant Transmission always came in clutch for Goku so without wasting any more time, the two teleported to the Fairy Tail's Infirmary room.

* * *

 **Fairy Tail's Infirmary Room (Twenty Seven Minutes Later...)**

* * *

Their date came to an abrupt end. After arriving at the Infirmary room where Team Natsu, Lisanna & Juvia were present, Mirajane immediately placed Goku to a bed. The moment she laid Goku down, a dark purple barrier had appeared and consumed his body. Causing him to sweat uncontrollably. During their date, Natsu was able to wake up thanks to Wendy's healing and all together, they got informed by Mirajane about what was happening to Goku.

For those twenty-seven minutes, Wendy operated her healing magic to see if the barrier could be lifted. Nothing happened. The barrier served under demon magic that were levels far beyond any magic that was ever bestowed upon Earthland eons ago. Wendy gave it a few more tries but nothing had worked in her favor. Since nothing could be done, Mirajane sat next to him as Team Natsu were behind her in support...

"I'm sorry, Mira. I really tried my hardest, but I couldn't heal him. That barrier is something I've never seen before. It overcame my magic like it was nothing..." said Wendy as she was feeling bad.

"Don't be. You did what you could, Wendy. And for that, it's more than enough..." Mirajane said as she compliments her to feel better.

"Mira's right. You shouldn't feel bad. We don't know what this barrier is so it wasn't something we could've done with magic anyway..." Erza said, crossing her arms as she came next to Mirajane.

"Argh... Man. Whatever this is, it smells so bad..." Natsu covered his nose from the awful smell.

"You can smell it, Natsu?" Lucy asked, turning to him as he was using his scarf to cover his nose.

"Yeah. This barrier or whatever is pulling off negative stuff I can just smell alone."

"I can smell it too," Wendy said.

"How interesting. We know the source to this is a negative but what we don't know is how it latched onto Goku..." said Carla as she tries to put pieces together.

"Is something like this contagious?" Gray wondered.

"No, I don't think it is. I carried Goku as he teleported both of us here. When I placed him on the bed, there was no reaction." Mirajane answered.

"Juvia thinks it's something that possibly came from his world."

"What do you mean, Juvia?" Lisanna asked.

"Think about it, you guys. With all the weird things Goku had shown us, isn't this one of them?"

"I... I don't I quite follow..." Mirajane's left eyebrow raised as she turns around to face her.

"Wendy couldn't do anything with her magic because this negative barrier overcame it, yes? Well, if we look it from both perspectives, this could be something that only Goku's affiliated with. Meaning..."

"This is something only Goku has to overcome..." Mirajane finishes Juvia's sentence.

"Nice detective work, Juvia." Gray compliments.

"O-Oh! I am not worthy of such praises, my darling Gray!" Juvia's eyes changed into pink heart eyes as her inner fangirl for Gray overloaded.

"If what Juvia said it true, then how came Goku overcome it? It's not attacking him." Happy said, later macking on a cooked fished.

"It's attacking him in the inside," Erza said as she came to a conclusion.

"Inside?" Lucy & Lisanna copied.

"Yeah. There's nothing we can do because this is Goku's fight. Whatever this 'thing' is, it's attacking Goku in his mind. So only he can overcome it. That way, this barrier will get lifted. Until then, we can't do anything..." Erza said.

"Aw, crud! Hey, Goku! Listen! You better beat whatever this 'thing' is, you hear me!" Natsu yelled.

"Don't scream in his ear, Ash Breath." Gray mocks.

"I hope you're doing okay, Goku." Mirajane hopes.

"I'm sure he can beat this barrier's butt, sis. Just have faith in him. He _**IS**_ one of us." Lisanna tries to cheer up Mirajane.

"I know, Lis. It's just... during our date I got to know a lot more about him. You'd be surprised about his life in his world. I just feel so helpless here! This is something all of us don't know of and because of that, Goku's facing it alone! I was his guide, you guys. He was my responsibility. I feel awful not knowing the solution to help him..."

"Well, I'm not sure if this will help, but... We could go through his square container to see what he's got inside. Who knows. Something inside might help us." Natsu brings up.

"You're a genius, Natsu!" Mirajane compliments as she gave him a hug.

"I am?" Natsu tilted his head.

The square container was outside at the bar counter. After a minute passed, Mirajane retrieved it. As she opened it up, Lisanna & the others were leaning close to her to see what was inside that only Goku knew.

"W-What is all this?" Lucy said in a shocked tone.

"These are all capsules..." Mirajane said.

"How do you know that, sis?"

"It says so on the cover. Look!" she pointed at the name of it as everyone saw.

"CC's Capsules...? That's an unusual name." Wendy admits.

"Unusually stupid," Natsu adds.

"This is amazing. This looks like something made from the future. Could Goku possibly be from the future?" Erza said as she looked at him.

"That's a good question. We'll have to ask him if he ever wakes up." Lisanna placed her right index on her chin.

"There are many sections. I'm counting... Over two hundred capsules!" Mirajane informed, "They're ten capsules in twenty sections. Ah! With each given name too. If we were to find a capsule that can help remove a barrier... what would it be?"

"How 'bout this one?" Happy pointed to the medical aid section.

"Good eye, Happy!" Mirajane said as she grabbed a pink colored capsule.

" _A-Argh! Ahhh!_ " Goku was shouting.

Everyone heard his yell and turned around. They saw him moving around with his right hand placed on his heart. As if he was going through the same experience of the heart virus. Hearing his painful yell made Mirajane worry even more...

"It's going to be okay, Goku! I think this capsule's gonna help you. At least, I hope it does..."

"Someone restrain him! He's going out of control here!" Erza ordered.

Natsu, Gray & Lucy held him down. However, it wasn't the smartest thing to do. Targeting the three of them, the barrier unleashed a dark energy wave directly to them. Blasting them to the walls.

"Natsu!" Lucy, Lisanna & Happy said.

"Oh, no! My Gray!" Juvia said with worry in her voice.

"Lucy, are you alright?" Wendy asked as she came over.

"Ouch... That freakin hurts. Yeah, I'm fine..." Lucy got up.

"Urgh, what the hell was that...?" Gray had help getting up from Juvia.

"My darling, you & the other two got sent flying across the wall!"

"Son of a..." Natsu stood up.

"Easy, Natsu. I got ya."

"Thanks, Happy."

"Mira, hurry and use that thing already!" Erza demanded.

"I... I don't know how, Erza! Do I press on this? Oh!"

Mirajane's right thumb pushed down the head of the capsule. Scared by the sound of it, she dropped it to the ground with smoke rising up. When the smoke went away, they all saw a giant pot. And so, they were all curious...

"A pot...?" Lucy got close to it.

"It's filled with beans..." Carla came close to it too.

"Huh. I wonder if Goku had some sort of mix up. What are green beans doing in the medical aid section?" Lisanna wondered as she got everyone to think.

"Hmm... Hey, I know! Maybe they're healing beans!" Gray announced.

"Healing beans, my love?" Juvia said standing next to him.

"What else could it be? If they got placed in the medical section, then it's there for a reason."

"I think you're on to something, Gray..." Erza said as she picked up one bean, "Hey, Natsu. Do me a favor and hit me."

"Eh!? You want me to hit you?" Natsu was confused.

"You heard right. Something tells me these beans won't work unless we get injured so I want you to hit me. Don't hold back, got it?" Erza asked of Natsu.

"All right, Erza... I'm not going to hold back my punch, you hear me? Don't blame me if I go overboard!"

His right hand came up in flames. Drawing it back, his attack was ready and thus, he came for Erza. She wasn't wearing her armor so it was definitely going to hurt. Closing in, all the impact of Natsu's Fire Dragon Iron Fist went to the Queen of the Fairies' abdomen. With that punch, she was sent back skidding to a wall. Erza landed outside of the Infirmary room due to the wall not being strong enough to withstand a strong force.

"H-He went too far!" Lucy & Gray said to themselves as they got paled.

Then they all saw Erza get up like it was nothing. She was bleeding from her head and her legs were shaking like she was experiencing a seizure. At a moment's notice, she calmed them down but was still feeling Natsu's punch...

"She got back up _**THAT**_ fast!?" Lucy & Gray had their jaws dropped to the ground.

"My head's suffering from blood loss and I'm pretty sure the impact to the wall caused me to lose feeling in my left arm. Let's test this bean now, shall we?"

The bean that was in her right hand was now inside of her mouth. Chewing it, she wasn't a fan of the flavor. For about four seconds, everyone was waiting for a change to happen. And it did. When Erza swallowed the entire bean, she was completely restored to her present glory! Seeing that, everyone was shocked to see Erza in one piece as if she never took the hit in the first place!

"D-Did you guys see that!? Erza's all healed!" Lucy's eyes shaped in circles out of seeing something "magical" happen.

"Erza... Your wounds are gone." Mirajane pointed out.

"Yeah. The flavor could use some work, but I'm all better." Erza looks at her hands then around her body.

"Mira! Then, that means you can use that magical bean on Goku!" Lisanna said.

"S-Sure, Lisanna... But how will we know it'll work?"

"Trust me on this one! It's just a hunch!" Lisanna assures her.

"Okay, then... If you could hand me one since you're the closest, I'll feed him."

Before Lisanna was about to get a bean from the pot, things were about to go in rewind. To about... Ten minutes earlier. As part of Mirajane fetching the square container was playing, there was another scene happening somewhere else. A place where Mirajane, Lisanna, Juvia & Team Natsu couldn't see unless they were Goku. This scene was taking place inside of Goku's mind...

 **Goku's Mind, the Empty Void...**

Goku was conscious inside and had no idea where he was. Looking around, he was found to be flying due to there being no floor. The plus side to this is quite a favored one. On the outside, Goku looks the same age as Mirajane. However, inside of his mind, he was back to his adult form. He continued to look around only to find out he wasn't going anywhere.

He flew a straight path in hoping to at least see something in his sight, but nothing came up. It was nothing but an endless loop had he continued to roam in one path. Goku contemplated himself. Observing in deep thought, he was bound in an endless empty void. If he was smart enough to think that, that is...

" _ **Sigh**_ , _ *****_ I'm going nowhere with this. I don't even know where I'm going. It's just endless loops. Where am I anyway?" Goku said as he looks around.

" _ **You're inside your own mind, Son Goku.**_ "

"Hmm?"

A voice other than Goku's had made its presence. He heard it coming from behind his back, so he turned around. What he saw in front of him made his eyes widen a bit. He was a bit taken back on who he was seeing. What Goku saw... was himself...

"Whoa... Who are you?" Goku pointed out.

" _ **I am negative energy.**_ **"**

"But you look so much like me!"

" _ **Hehe! Well, I sure am, huh?**_ "

"How can I see my own self?"

" _ **Hehe... You fucking moron! You really think I'm you? GOD, you're so dumb!**_ "

"Eh? What do you mean? You look like me except everything about you is the dark purple color. I don't see your eyes, me..."

" _ **Tch! I may be you, Son Goku, but I'm not. I am the negative dark energy that's inside your body!**_ "

"Huh? But how? I don't get it..."

" _ **Of course you don't! Towa told me about how stupid you are!**_ "

"Towa?"

 _ **Ah, shit... I spoke too much there. Oh, well.**_ "

"Hey! Who's Towa?"

" _ **Haha! Well, since the cat's out of the bag, I might as well tell you. Towa's the one responsible for you being in this world!**_ "

"What! But... I got to this world by a wormhole..."

" _ **Use your brain, dumbass. That was all Towa. Since your arrival to stop Frieza when he was resurrected, Towa kept an eye on you. You see, she was experimenting with her tools so she made me latch onto you!**_ "

"What are you saying..."

" _ **Your character as a whole changed, Goku! And you have me to thank! Everything that led up to you being in this world was thanks to Towa. That female demon scientist really outdid herself on this one!**_ "

"Can you just get to the point, me? Or um... Whatever you are..."

" _ **Towa made you take in Time Rift effects that changed you. And when the wormhole activated thanks to the dark symbol on the head of that blue lady's gun, the Time Rift appeared! With you entering inside, you inhaled some of that negative effect that allowed changes to your characteristics. Both physically & mentally!**_"

"Time Rift... Effects? Don't you mean wormhole?"

" _ **Hmph. Time Rift is the correct term if you're referring to the wormhole.**_ "

"So, the reason why I act like I'm a changed person... is because of some person whom I've never met before...?"

" _ **For a dumb person, you're catching on! Anyway, because you entered inside of the wormhole, I was born. Coming to life, I had already received my mission from Towa. And that was to corrupt you to serve under Towa! But... Something isn't working... For some reason, you can't be controlled.**_ "

"Was that why I experienced those painful headaches since I defeated Frieza?"

" _ **From there to now? Yes. Yes, you have. Inhaling this stuff is supposed to make you fall under the control of Towa's magic. But you, however, remain unphased. It worked with those four Towa snatched in this timeline... So, why not you?**_ "

"Um, I don't know. If I had to pick a guess, maybe it's because I'm a god. Lord Beerus once told me some time ago that deities can't be brainwashed."

" _ **Eh!? You're a deity? So that's the reason... Tch, no matter... That doesn't mean I'll give up!**_ "

"Yeah? Well, you're going to give up now! Since you're the cause to my headaches, I'll just beat you here and now! You said we're inside of my mind? Then, all I've got to do is beat you. That way, I can get back to Mira & the others...!" Goku holds a promise to that.

" _ **Oh, please. As if you can destroy what I am. You can, though. That, I have no doubt. But... I can just latch onto someone else that isn't a god like yourself! Huh? Your hair's glowing blue...**_ "

The negative energy that took the form of Goku was about to be in a world of hurt. In the first Xenoverse game, when battling Demon God Demigra, it was stated that Goku couldn't be under his control because he's a god. Much like Beerus & Demigra himself. With his hair styled up in his SSJ form, Goku had unleashed SSJ Blue.

" _ **Your hair... Your energy... I can't sense it...**_ "

"That's because I'm in a form called SSJ Blue."

" _ **I've never heard of this one before. This wasn't in the books. Hehe... I get it now. Of all the Gokus she killed, there was never one that had powers of a god.**_ "

"Of all Gokus? She fought me before...?"

" _ **Yes. Over a million times if you want a number. Of all the Gokus that were killed they only had powers that reached up to the fourth level of SSJ.**_ "

"Well, now I'm ready to blast you out my body!" Goku expanded his aura.

"( _ **Kch! Not good! He's going to fry me if I don't escape his body.)**_ "

"Ka...me..." Goku aligned both his palms together on his right side.

"( _ **I've got to get out of here and find a different person to control. I can't come back empty-handed or else Towa will have my head.**_ )"

"Ha...me..."

It was a tradeoff. The price of trying to control a god in exchange for a SSJ Blue Kamehameha, Goku had no complaints. For the negative energy, it panicked. A Goku that couldn't be controlled thanks to having God Ki, there was nothing _**it**_ could do.

At the last second, when Goku was about to say the last syllable of the Kamehameha, he heard another voice. A voice that was so familiar he stopped his attack at the last second and looked up.

"That voice... It's... It's Mira..." Goku's eyes were panoptic, "Where is she..?"

"( _ **There's my chance! Since he's distracted with the voices outside, I can use the opportunity to get out of his body and find a new host!**_ )"

In one fell swoop, the negative energy opened up a rift to escape. Goku turned around and at the last second, he tried to stop him with a Ki blast to finish it off. But he was too late. The negative energy had escaped out of his body and flew under Team Natsu's radar without them knowing.

"It's gone. Hey, my head feels all better now..." Goku said.

With that, Goku powered down to base form. The good thing about the negative energy leaving him is the fact that he was able to wake up. Getting back to reality, Goku was able to wake up and when he sat up, he saw Mirajane, Team Natsu, Juvia, & Lisanna in front of him. The only person that noticed Goku was awake was Mirajane...

"What's going on...?" Goku mumbled.

"Goku!" Mirajane yelled, causing everyone to stop what they were doing.

"Hey..." he casually waved.

Surprising everyone with his well-being, Mirajane jumped to him with a firmed hug. What Mirajane did just now shocked Lisanna a little bit. The news of Goku being okay sparked up a conversation with Natsu & the others as they wanted to know what happened to him. They expect nothing to be left out from him...

"The barrier's gone..." Wendy pointed out.

"Barrier?" Goku didn't know what Wendy was on about, "Oh, Mira... Why are you hugging me...?"

"Eh? Huh?! S-Sorry!" Mirajane let go of the hug, "I don't know why I did that. I'm just glad you're not hurt."

"Hurt? What do you mean?"

"This dark purple floater thingy, dude. You know, what Mira told us." Natsu said.

"Oh, that reminds me. I've got a clue on what that was, you guys."

"Really? Then please, spill what you know, Goku!" Erza politely asked.

"Right... Before I explain, can I have something to eat? I'm starving?" Goku said as he rubbed his belly.

"S-Sure..." Mirajane sweats.

 **One Hour Later...**

"I see. The floater that only you saw was nothing but negative energy?" Erza wanted to confirm.

"Yeah... It was inside of the wormhole- no... Time Rift. It was inside of the Time Rift I was in when I entered this world."

"Dear, I mean... Goku. Since we know who the culprit is, how do we find Towa?" Mirajane asked.

"That's a good question. I don't really know myself. But I do know she has a problem with me and I want to know why."

"What do you mean?" Gray asked as he became shirtless.

"The negative energy spawn told me Towa fought me before. Over a million times if I said it right. She could've controlled one of them but instead, she chose me..."

"Why you exactly?"

"I'm not sure, Gray. But... I can tell you that she wanted to control me but failed to. Hey, have any of you guys seen Towa?"

"We don't even know what she looks like or if it's a she in the first place, Goku." Mirajane answered.

"Oh, never mind then."

"There's a lot of questions left unanswered and I get that you're curious because you want to find out more about how you came to this world. For now, let's call it a day and think about another time. I'm just glad you're alright, you know?"

"Sure, Mira. I guess I could think about it another day. Right!" Goku got out of his bed, "I guess I'll go train or something... Oh, wait! The square container!"

"What about it?"

"I don't want to keep freeloading at your place Mira, so I thought of an idea of using one of the capsules to get my own house!" Goku said as he grabbed the square container.

"House? What the heck are you saying, man? Natsu was confused.

"I'm not very good with words, so I'll just show you guys it. Where there's loads of big space, that is..." Goku said, "You guys want to come? You can if you want."

"Why not? It's not every day we'd get to see what a Saiyan can do with his square container." Erza was in.

"I'll bite too," Gray confesses.

"If my darling Gray's going to go, then I shall too!"

"Carla, you want to join them? I think it sounds fun. This whole Goku getting his own house by a capsule sounds worth it in my opinion."

"I suppose I can tag along, child. The gadgets are what intrigues me about Son Goku."

"Natsu, Happy, Lucy, you guys coming?" Goku asked.

"Oh, yeah! Totally!" Lucy agrees.

"Hell to the yeah I'll come! Happy, you in?"

"Aye, sir!"

"Mira and um... Lisanna? You two can tag along too if you want."

"Sure. You keep surprising me with things that aren't in Fairy Tail's caliber so I guess I'll come too. How 'bout you, sis? Hmm? Mira?"

Mirajane wasn't talking. Rather, she was staring at Goku. Seeing him finish his bowls from her cooking, she couldn't help but stare at him. With his smile and laid back personality, Mirajane's heart kept skipping a beat. Lisanna saw her cheeks red and had a few assumptions as to why it shines a bright primary color.

"( _Get a grip, Mira. Stop staring at him. He's way out of my league. He has a wife after all... No point going after him if he's a married man. K-Kch... My mind is telling me that... But my heart... It's telling me to go for him... No. No, I shouldn't. Have some boundaries, Mira. He probably doesn't see me like that anyway..._ ) Yeah, I'm coming too, you guys."

"Wow, we have a crowd. Let's see there's one, two, three... Ten people coming! Okay, let's get going guys. To a place that's very wide and big!"

"Haha! Now we're talking here!" Natsu was ready.

Before all of them could head out, they heard a knock on the door. Taking their attention to the door, they saw Cana Alberona next to it...

"Hey, you guys got a minute?"

"What's up, Cana?" Mirajane asked.

"I couldn't help but overhear what you guys are about to do and I'm going to have to ask you to put that on hold."

"What's the reason?" Erza said as she crosses her arms.

"We have some visitors that want to see us. Apparently, they're issuing us a challenge. We all know them since they were there with us during the Grand Magic Games. The guild, _**Blue Pegasus**_?"

"B-Blue Pegasus!?"

 **End of Chapter 3**

* * *

 **A/N: Chalk up another remake, will ya? So in this chapter, I changed the dialogue quite a bit and even changed the title. Other than that, I focused on fixing grammar errors and all sorts of things that were there previously. Three chapters down, sixteen to go. Until I fix all 19 chapters, Ch31 will be on a long hiatus. Sorry, Ningens...**

 **Oh, and another thing. If you don't see a A/N, then I haven't updated the chapters yet so you probably shouldn't read it. You'll cringe hard from what you're about to dig yourself into. You've been warned...**


	4. The Super Saiyan Of Fairy Tail

**A/N: This chapter was 26k long but... I'm going to shorten it to somewhat 20k or less. Or at least try to lol. If any of you Ningens read this before, you're going to be in for a treat. I'm changing a lot of things and if you're new, then this never happened...**

 **FULL RECAP:** The date with the full-blooded Saiyan and the She-Devil came to an abrupt end. Figuring out some clues that messed with his characteristics, Goku comes face to face with a Time Rift Effect that was responsible for changing him dramatically.

Now, as Goku wakes up in the infirmary room, the Time Rift Effect (Negative Energy) escapes his body to due to a failed brainwashed attempt. However, Goku may feel like a new person thanks to the negative energy escaping him, he still has the effects that made him who he is from the Resurrection of F arc to now. With that, Fairy Tail gets confronted by the Blue Pegasus guild.

And thus, the story of Goku & Fairy Tail begins...

* * *

 **Towa Arc**

 **Chapter 4: The Super Saiyan of Fairy Tail...**

 **the Fairy Tail Guildhall...**

"You're... the Blue Pegasus guild!" Makarov shouted.

Five people from Blue Pegasus were present in front of Fairy Tail and was at the entrance of the guildhall. They were Jenny Realight, Hibiki Lates, Eve Tearm, Ren Akatsuki, & Ichiya Kotobuki.

"Hello there, Makarov." Ichiya waved at him with his glued right index & middle finger, "It's been days since we've seen each other. Not since the Grand Magic Games, I believe. Speaking of the Grand Magic Games, congratulations on winning! _Men,_ I see Fairy Tail's parfum hasn't changed not one bit!"

"What are you five doing here?" Makarov asked.

"You didn't come just to womanize the girls here, did you?" Macao said as he wasn't going be surprised if they did.

"As much as we would like to compliment the girls, we have important matters to discuss," Hibiki said.

"And what would that be?" Levy asked.

"We would tell you, but we require the rest of the audience to hear this. You know, Natsu & the others?" Eve had politely asked.

"S-Sure... I guess I can have someone go fetch them."

"I can do it, Master." Cana volunteered.

And that's where chapter 3 ended. With Cana asking Goku, Mirajane, Lisanna, Juvia & Team Natsu to come out and meet Blue Pegasus because they have something they wanted to share with them. After two minutes, everyone inside of the Infirmary room had now entered the hall with everyone else and Blue Pegasus was about to get started on why they were here...

Unfortunately, due to the beauty of girls that resides in Fairy Tail, the womanizing trio were on the move with the Celestial Mage, Lucy...

"Lucy, my dear. Have you been well?" Hibiki gently asked as he got on one knee.

"Would you like a towel to wipe your beautiful face, love?" Ren offers as he too got on one knee.

"Or, would you like me...?" Eve's background had a romantic theme as he showed Lucy a rose that was in his mouth.

"I'll take none of the above, thank you..." Lucy sweats.

" _ **Sniff***_ _Men,_ Erza my honey, your parfum is as fitting as ever! You make a man twirl out of such delighting parfum!"

Closing in Erza's space, Ichiya tries to get in a sniff. He manages to get one in, but at the cost of pain. Erza one-shotted him with a right fist to his face, making him crash into the walls. As he was flying, Ichiya operated as he always did and replied to that strong parfum punch with a...

" _ **Men...!**_ "

"( _I see Ichiya hasn't changed a bit either..._ )" Erza's fist was trembling.

"Hey, Mira. Who are those five?" Goku whispered in her ear.

"That's another guild that goes by the name of Blue Pegasus. They're quite formidable too if you're wondering."

"Oh? So, they're strong from what you're telling me!?"

"Somewhat like that, I guess. Sure..."

"Tell us, you guys. What brings you to our guildhall?" Gray asked with no shirt on.

"Bob, who is our guild master, has issued a challenge to your guild!" Ichiya said as he got up.

"A challenge? That's so unexpected. What's this challenge you speak of?"

"Days after the Grand Magic Games, the five of us managed to convince the Princess of Fiore to host a 5v5 guild versus guild match!"

"Oh, hell yeah!" Natsu's eyes were shaped in stars, "I am so down for a fight! You guys were interesting during the Grand Magic Games when you gave it your all!"

"They didn't really do much, Natsu. Well, Jenny vs Mira was a good match. Of course, my sis ended up winning." Lisanna gloated.

"Hmph! I'll have you know lady, that match was rigged!" Jenny had her fist showing to Lisanna.

"Don't be mad, Jenny! You put up a good fight and I was happy to go up against you, Miss Fiore." Mirajane smiled at her.

"Miss Fiore. Wow, you must be famous..." Goku said.

"I am... Who are you, kid?" Jenny had one eyebrow raised.

"Goku, introduce yourself to Blue Pegasus," Mirajane told him.

"Okay. _**Ahem***_ Hello, my name is Son Goku, sir. It's an honor for you five to meet me."

"Uh... R-Right..." Jenny's face was confused by Goku's manners, "You say it's an honor? Care to explain...?"

"Goku is a recent new member that joined Fairy Tail. Believe it or not, he bested Natsu without breaking a sweat."

"Ah! Geez, Gramps! You didn't have to say that to them of all people!"

"Natsu was bested?" Eve's eyes widened.

"Yeah. I beat Natsu in like four minutes probably..." Goku was thinking, "I didn't even get to go all out. But look on the bright side, he was strong either way!" Goku smiled at him.

"Whatever. Show off..." Natsu pouted.

"It's hard to believe a Dragon Slayer was bested by someone who _**just**_ became a part of your guild," Ren said as he saw Natsu's shark teeth growling at Goku who was laughing.

"Well, since you guys got a new member, I guess we should all introduce ourselves. A pleasure to meet you, Goku. I'm Hibiki of Blue Pegasus." Hibiki gave his hand to him.

"Um, likewise," Goku said as he graciously took his hand for a handshake.

"Oh, and these are my guildmates."

"I'm Eve." Eve bowed his head.

"The name's Ren."

"Ichiya!" Ichiya was twirling fast as a way to make his entrance seem 'good.'

"And this is Jenny Realight. The current Miss Fiore." Hibiki spoked for Jenny.

"Nice to meet you guys. So, continue with what you were all saying. You know, about the 5v5 challenge?"

"Right, right. As I was saying, our master Bob wanted to know if you guys were down for a friendly 5v5 match. The Grand Magic Games Arena can be where we settle it."

"I wouldn't mind but... What's the catch here? Why issue a fight with us when you know you're outclassed?" Makarov said.

"Because!" Jenny came in to answer, "It would be wrong to not show up to fight against us when we've informed the Fiore Princess about this! She's going to be a guest there!"

"Princess Hisui!?" Lucy was surprised.

"Who's Hisui?" Goku cluelessly asked.

"That's _**Princess**_ Hisui, Goku! She's freakin royalty!"

"Hmm?"

"She's the Princess of Crocus! Crocus is the Capital of Fiore and her father is King Toma!"

"Oh... Never heard of them..."

"Of course you haven't. You're from another world..."

"What's this I hear about Goku being from another world?" Jenny repeated Lucy's words.

"Uh! It's nothing, haha! I meant to say he's from another country _**in**_ this world! Yeah! That, haha...! Lucy's fake laugh was bought.

"So, Makarov... What do you say? Will you accept this challenge?"

"I would if there's a catch. There is one... Right? You can't just challenge someone to a fight without a wager. So out with it, Ichiya."

"Oh, that's right. I forgot. We four boys don't want anything but to prove to the world that Blue Pegasus is the better guild!"

"You want glory and fame?" Erza wondered.

"Well, that's mainly just the four of us. Jenny has her own wager." Hibiki looks at her.

"She does?" Natsu & Gray copied.

"Mhm, that's right. Look, ever since my humiliating defeat against Mirajane Strauss, I've been wanting to find a way to get back at her so... If we win, I want Mirajane to pose nude for Sorcerer Weekly!"

"N-Nude?" Mirajane's eyes blinked fast from saying, "It's been seven years since I posed for Sorcerer Weekly..."

"You beat her, Mira? So you really _**are**_ strong! When was this?" Goku clenched his fist.

"It was several days ago. During the Grand Magic Games, she and I didn't really have a fight. I just one shotted her like she was nothing." Mirajane brags but didn't mean to.

"Okay, Mirajane! He didn't need to hear that!" Jenny was getting embarrassed.

"Hey, quick question, Hibiki."

"What's up, Lucy?"

"What does Fairy Tail get if we win? Did you decide for us or can we pick?"

"Well, that's up to you guys. You can give your own wagers once you pick your five people to go up against us."

"Gramps! Volunteer me for our team of five! I can kick their assess one by one!"

"I appreciate your enthusiasm, Natsu. But... I've been thinking about remodifying this match to a 1v5. We're the one by the way."

"One? Haha! You're speaking my language, Gramps! Did you decide to pick me? I _**am**_ strong as hell." Natsu was flexing his muscles.

"Pfff, as if he pick you over me, Pyro." Gray mocks.

"Huh? Mind telling me that a little louder, Frosty?" Natsu said with a smug look.

"Hmph, with pleasure. I said Gramps wouldn't choose you over me because he knows I'm more capable of destroying them!"

"Fuck you, Stripper!" Natsu headbutts Gray as the two started duking it out.

From Goku's standpoint, he saw Natsu's rivalry with Gray the same way he has his with Vegeta. Except, Natsu & Gray's feud is a lot more childish than Goku & Vegeta's. Nonetheless, it made him laugh to that remark, making him place his hands behind his head. Mirajane saw and was astonished to see Goku crack a huge smile like that...

"You seem to be in a good mood, Goku."

"Yeah, I am. The way Natsu & Gray fights reminds me of my own rivalry I have with this other guy name Vegeta. He's also a Saiyan."

"Saiyan? Amazing..."

"Gray's right. I'm not choosing Natsu nor am I choosing Gray."

"If it isn't one of those two, then who are you going to pick, Master? Erza? Mira? Gajeel or Laxus?" Wendy asked as she wanted to know.

"Hohoho, your guesses are quite good, my child. But, no. The person I decided to nominate is none other than Son Goku!" Makarov declared by pointing his left index finger at Goku.

"Me!? Alright!" Goku said with excitement.

"Him!?" the four boys in Blue Pegasus yelled.

"The new person that joined? Okay, but why...?" Jenny was confused.

"I'm with Jenny. Not to toot my own horn but what makes him so essential to contribute for this 1v5? If I recall, he's a new member, right? I think it's a little too early to throw caution to the wind here..."

"I can assure you I'm not, Ichiya. Trust me on this one, you guys. He may have been a member for a couple of days but he's shown feats that are well above any mage! And the funny thing is, he's not even a mage!"

"What!?" Ren & Eve yelled.

"Not a mage? How is that possible? How did he bested Natsu then?"

"He's not one to rely on magic but martial arts."

"Oh, he's one of those people. Fine, I wouldn't mind if a newbie took their place." Jenny said.

"You're okay with it, Jenny? You don't want to face Mirajane to settle your rivalry?" Hibiki asked.

"Truth be told, I haven't done much training. I probably wouldn't beat her again anyway. But... If a newbie took their position for the 1v5, then I'm okay with it. It's fair game. Hear that, Mirajane? Your luck depends on your new member- She's ignoring me..."

Jenny was gloating at her "guaranteed" win but saw she was getting ignored. She saw Goku & Mirajane having their own chat. She wasn't having it. To be ignored by someone she looked up to is an insult. So she puts her foot down and grabs their attention.

"H-Hey! Don't ignore me! I was talking to you!" Jenny was a little bit angry.

"Hmm?" they both turned to Jenny.

"Mirajane! Did you hear what I said? Your chances of winning are stale because you sealed your faith the moment you let this guy fight for you."

"How so? I wouldn't say that. I think our chances of winning just skyrocketed to a hundred percent." Mirajane smiled at her.

"Eh? What makes you think that? Because he defeated Natsu Dragneel so easily? Heh! My Hibiki could've done that too if he wanted!"

"Let's not encourage that idea, Jenny..." Hibiki was sweating.

"You're not aware of what Fairy Tail's fully capable of and that can cost you a lot. With Goku, Fairy Tail's more than just the number one guild on Earthland."

"Kch... You speak of him as if you like him or something."

"Of course, I do. He's my guildmate. Why wouldn't I?"

"I like Mira too. I promised her to protect her because I'm obligated...!" Goku smile got to Jenny.

"Eh? Promise? Hey, hey... Goku was it? What's your relationship with Mirajane Strauss? Are you her boyfriend?"

"Yeah."

"Eh!?" Mirajane and Jenny shouted as they looked at him.

"I'm a boy and her friend. Boyfriend! Right?" Goku wanted to make sure.

From hearing that, both Fairy Tail and Blue Pegasus fell on their backs comedically. Seeing that made Goku highly entertained. Because he can relate to doing that in his world too. When it comes to certain situations, he would fall on his back if there was something he considered ridiculous...

"Goku... I think you're getting it wrong. Boyfriend is another word for lover. It's what girls say when they feel attracted to a boy they love. The same can be said for boy crushing on a boy too..."

"Oh... Mira, I did say we're not near that level yet. But... If it's to view you as a loved one to protect... Then, yeah. I'm her boyfriend."

"G-Goku..." Mirajane was steaming from embarrassment.

"S-Sis! You're dating Goku!?" Lisanna was surprised.

"Eh!? What? N-No! I-"

"So that's why you were so keen on wanting to tour Goku around, sis. You have a manly crush on him!"

"Elfman, Lisanna, you two are taking this the wrong way. You see Goku and I are just-"

"Just what, huh? Friends? Like that's believable. That's the oldest saying in the book!" Jenny said to shut her up.

"No, I-"

"How cruel of me." Hibiki was hyping himself up, "If you didn't want him as a boyfriend, you certainly could've called me, Mirajane. I would've rocked your world."

"Mirajane wants someone who can sweep her off her feet. Like me." Eve winked at her.

"You're quite popular with the boys, Mira. As expected out of you!" Goku praised.

"I rather pass on them..."

"Why? They want to be your boyfriends too. We can all be your boyfriends..."

"Huh... ( _He has such an innocent façade, it's not even funny..._ ) No, Goku. I don't want that many boyfriends. Do you not know how these things work?"

"Nope."

"If I were to have a boyfriend, it has to be limited to one only. Otherwise, it's not healthy."

"Oh, never mind then. Do me a favor and back off, you guys. I call Mira!" Goku issued that to the trio.

"Hmm? Eh? Is that a challenge?" Ren said.

"Eve, don't you have that Sherry chick from Lamia Scale?" Hibiki pointed out.

"Huh!? Yeah, that's right..." Ren blushed a tiny bit.

"I forgot those two were dating..." Lucy started to remember what she saw during the Grand Magic Games.

"Lamia Scale...?" Natsu said then remembered something, "Hey! He's the guy who tried to revive Deliora!"

"And who has a crush on me...!" Juvia said, "Oh, it's a love triangle! Gray, I need you to hold me as I faint!" when she fell to the ground, Gray didn't attend to her.

"Getting back to the topic here!" Jenny brings everyone back, "Goku, if you lose, you're precious Mira whom you want to protect will expose her body to Sorcerer Weekly!"

"I know. I heard you the first time, Henny."

"It's Jenny! Jenny Realight!"

"Oh, my bad."

"Tell me something, Goku. Since you heard my wager, what's yours? Your master offered you to us to take us on so I'm curious..."

"Hmm, good question. I don't know. I'm happy with what I've got."

"His morals are pure; I'll give him that," Hibiki adds.

"You sure? You can't just take us on empty-handed. You've gotta think of at least something simple."

"Hey, Mira. What do you think I should get from them when I win?"

"( _He didn't say if...! He said when! Is he that confident?_ )" Jenny's stares were on Goku.

"Why are you asking me?"

"I don't know." he shrugged, "I've never been put in situations like this one right now."

"Here's a solution, Goku. If you can't figure out one, then I'll give you a wager for you."

"For me? Alright, shoot!" Goku said as he looks at Jenny.

"If you win, then I'll give you the honors of dating me." Jenny wasn't blushing but her cheeks were red.

"Eh!? What! What kind of proposition is that!?"

"It's the perfect one, Mirajane! I'm giving him a chance to go out with me that most boys dream of! It's perfect, is it not?"

"No thanks."

"Hehe! I knew it! No one can resist Jenny Reali- Hold on, did you said no!? How could you say no to someone like me? Boys are in love with me!"

"Mira told me boys are in love with her too. You're no different than she is. Well, she can cook stupidly well and I don't know much about you, so no thanks."

"W-Wah... I got rejected... That never happens to me before..." Jenny was shocked to her very core.

"Goku's a smooth slayer, isn't he?" Gray was impressed.

"Hmph. I guess that's one way to kick someone out of your domain." Gajeel was impressed too.

"Not too long ago, I went on a date with Mira. We ate at some café and I made a comparison. Food from restaurants are good, but they don't hold a candle to Mira's cooking! Her cooking is so freakin good!"

"G-Goku..." Mirajane blushed.

"Kch... You're going to regret rejecting me, Son Goku!"

"Jenny seems all fired up," Eve noted.

"Yeah. It's very sexy to see." Hibiki was eyeballing her.

"If it's okay with everyone here, I'd like to change something to the 1v5." Jenny raised her hand for everyone to see.

"What is it, Jenny?" Hibiki asked.

"Instead of loser goes nude for the public, I've decided this. Blue Pegasus' terms when we win is simple. I want _**you**_ , Son Goku." Jenny pointed at him with her right index finger.

"Eh!?" the Fairy Tail guild yelled.

"Why Goku!?" Lisanna asked Jenny.

"To be specific, I want him to be my _**boyfriend...**_ " Jenny informed everyone.

"( _I get it. She wants to get under Mirajane's skin. From what we've seen so far, Mirajane seems to be attached to Goku. She was blushing when Goku agreed about him being her boyfriend. Considering the fact he didn't know what boyfriend meant..._ )" Hibiki looks at Goku.

"You don't even like him, Jenny. Why go that far!?" Mirajane was getting a little aggravated.

"It's true, I don't. However, I've never seen a boy turn me down before. _**Me**_ of all people! I'm the definition of beauty! You're seven years old news, Mirajane! And yet, he chose you over me. That's an insult I can't let go!"

"For the millionth time, I don't see him that way!" Mirajane said as she started to get embarrassed.

"Right... Whatever you say, Mirajane. If no one disagrees with this, we should take our leave, boys."

"Wait, wait! Before you guys go, when is this match?" Lucy asked.

"A week from today. Next Wednesday, Lucy. At two o'clock pm! Until then, we bid you all a good day!" Hibiki bows his head.

Blue Pegasus was making their way out. Ichiya was twirling as he was spamming the word he always says no matter what predicament he's in. The trio that follows under Ichiya waved their waves in goodbye to Fairy Tail. As for the current Miss Fiore, she turned to Goku. Goku noticed her. Seeing the two of them make eye contact, Jenny blew a kiss to Goku as a way to make Mirajane jealous.

It was supposed to head straight to his face but a certain She-Devil wasn't having it. The kiss was avoided thanks to Mirajane as she comedically rips it to shreds. Jenny wasn't fazed but it did leave an impression on who her ideal guy is. And that person " _ **might**_ " be Goku. In her book, no one says no to the current Miss Fiore. No one...

"Man, were they a handful. I'm kinda bummed it wasn't me. But since Goku got picked, you've got to show us what you're really made of, dude!"

"Yeah, mister Goku! Show more of your strength to not only us but to Blue Pegasus, too!" Happy said in the background.

"So if we've got the info right, the 1v5 will take place next Wednesday at 2 pm. The Fiore Princess will be a guest and she'll see both our guilds go at it."

"Indeed, Erza. But not to worry. With Goku, we'll win without breaking a sweat! Well, Goku won't break a sweat."

"Aw, man! I'm still freakin bummed it wasn't me that got chosen..."

"Cheer up, Natsu. I'm sure Master will choose you next time. Have some faith." Lisanna's smile was something to cheer him up, but it didn't.

"Yeah, I know, Lis."

"Speaking of dates, when Mira went on one with Goku, it got me thinking. We haven't hung out together not since we were little. So, I was thinking if maybe you and I could... You know g-go on a d-date..." Lisanna was blushing hard when asking that but was shot down when she found down she was being ignored.

"Hey, Goku!"

"What's up? You want to fight me again? I'm down."

But he didn't do that. Instead, he showed some manners and got on both knees with his forehead touching the ground for this one request. Seeing this shocked everyone. Especially Lucy, Gray, & Lisanna.

"Please take me under your wing, Goku!" he begged.

"N-Natsu!?" Lucy was weirded out.

"Uh..." Goku didn't know how to take it in.

"Look, when we fought I had no idea there were other ways to fight. You don't operate on magic but you still whooped my ass. Since then, I've been thinking. You're from a world that probably doesn't rely on magic. So, if it's okay, I want you to teach me what you know from your world! Please!" Natsu begs again but in a politely way.

"Okay..."

"R-Really!?" Natsu's head rose up, "You're not pulling my leg here?"

"Nope. I'll train you. I've been thinking about it too. I can't be the only one to have strength that's far out of everyone's league. Ya know?"

"That hurts from just hearing that but yeah, it's a similar feeling."

"Well then, Natsu. Consider us master and student!"

"Hee-hee, alright!" Natsu jumps in the air for joy.

"H-Hold up! If you're letting Natsu go under your wing, then do me a favor and have me as your student too!" Gray asked of Goku.

"Eh? You too, Gray?"

"He's not the only one. I'm considering about wanting to learn how to fight in your style, Goku..." Erza said as she crossed her arms.

"Erza..."

"Hey! If you're opening up a training session, then maybe I'd like to try it out. If you don't mind, Goku..." Lucy raised her hand up.

"Count me in, too!" Wendy wasn't backing down from an opportunity like this.

"You're so eager to learn, child. It's nice to see that side of you again."

"Juvia offers herself to try your fighting style too, Goku! For the sake of my Gray!"

"S-Sure... Again, I have a crowd. Hey, Mira. You want to join? Hmm? Mira?"

When all of that was taking place, something was on Mirajane's mind. And it was bothering her hugely. It was what Jenny said. She wanted Goku to herself. But for what? Was it to get under her skin? Because it certainly worked. Never has Mirajane felt this pissed off about something since her talk with Laxus during the Phantom Lord raid invasion...

"( _She wants Goku because she got turned down...? Why does that sound so shallow? There's no real reason to it, she just wants to rub it in my face... I know that but... Why does that make me want Goku to stay with me rather than her? Urgh... Is there something wrong with me?_ )"

Mirajane wasn't responding so Goku spoked with action to get her attention. But it wasn't too hard. To make the She-Devil fall back to reality, Goku was head patting her head. Doing that surprised her. And it worked to a certain extent. Mirajane was looking at Goku as he continued patting her...

"G-Goku?"

"Haha, now I got your attention! That's good! Is there something bothering you, Mira?"

"It's nothing. Really. You don't have to worry over me, Goku. I'm perfectly okay!" she faked smiled.

"Okay... So, you want to learn about how I fight and stuff?"

"Eh? Oh, um... Maybe another time. I'm sort of not feeling it today."

"You sure? What I teach could come in handy someday."

"I wouldn't mind learning from you but not today. I've got some things I need to do."

"Whatever floats your boat. You've been acting weird since Jenny told us her wager."

"Yeah, well... Some things are better off that way. To not knowing why is something you don't need to know. Now, if you excuse me, I have to go clear my head..." Mirajane went out of the guildhall.

"That was weird. Hey, Mira's little sister. Do you want to join in?"

"I'll come to see how you train them. That's all." Lisanna replied.

"But I wouldn't mind learning, Goku!" Cana smiled at him as she raised her left hand up.

"Okay... Wow, as I said earlier, a crowd..."

"Hehe, best of luck, Goku. Teaching them is something you shouldn't consider easy. Especially with Natsu." Lisanna giggled.

"I've dealt with worse, haha. So, can anyone tell me what was up with Mira? She wasn't acting like her usual self. You know, the whole cheery happy Mira. Instead, I saw her making a serious face."

"Not to mention her eyes. Her irises were deep blue. Like she was in a different world or something." Lisanna picks on.

"She's mad about what Jenny said. She wants you to be her boyfriend, Goku." Cana said.

"Really? Over that? But why?"

"Because she has feelings for you. It's not hard to tell. From the way she was acting, she was like a new person. When it comes to you, you spark a light in her that no other boy can..." Cana adds.

"I didn't see that in her. She didn't look like she was interested in me."

"That's because girls do a thing where they hide their true feelings from their crush."

"R-Really? So, Mira really does..."

"Love you? Yes. Yes, she does. Not to sound like a hater, but why? You just became a member for a couple of days now and all of a sudden she's crazy for you?"

"Whatever it is, leave her be. If there's one thing to take note of, Goku, it's that you don't want to see her all pissed. Right now, she's just trying to cool herself off." Erza said as she placed her hand on his right shoulder.

"Okay... But I don't see why she would get mad. I wouldn't lose to them. They seem strong no doubt, but I can beat them."

"It's a girl's thing, Goku." Lucy said as she gives a sigh later, "Still, I've never seen Mira act like that before. I guess it's a first time for everything, huh?"

" _ **Indeed it is, my sweet Lucy! Most people,**_ _including myself,_ _ **love and appreciate girls who would pretend to hide their feelings but later admit them when they get backed into a corner! Especially if someone like you confessed. With your splendid figure and your amazing rack, boys would fall to their knees!**_ "

"L-Loke!" Lucy jumped because she wasn't expecting him.

Seeing his owner's face, Loke got on one knee and like a gentleman, he placed his right hand under Lucy's left hand as it got lifted up a little.

"Your curves are what strives me to keep fighting for you, Lucy!" in an attempt to go in for a kiss, Lucy avoids it and smacks Loke to some table.

"Loke, not that I don't mind your company, what the heck are you doing here? Don't you have things to do in the Celestial World?"

"Aghh... Haha, your smacks are as hard as ever, Lucy. But actually, I came to you guys in hoping you could answer a question for me."

"Question?"

" _ **It's about your new recent member, Princess.**_ "

"Uh! That voice..."

"I didn't know you could do voices, Loke," said Natsu with his arms behind his head.

"That wasn't me, Natsu..."

"Then, who was it?" Lucy wondered.

"That would be me, Princess..."

"Eh?" Lucy realized she got picked up off the floor by someone.

The mysterious voice that spoke for Loke was one of Lucy's other Celestial Spirits, the Celestial Maid Virgo. To where she is, she appears to be carrying Lucy, but in an odd fashion. Lucy's bottom came in contact with Virgo's head as that became the reason Lucy was off the floor. With Lucy on top of Virgo's head!

"Hi, Princess. Do you like being carried this way? My head is touching your butt. Does that mean it's punishment time?" Virgo asked.

"J-Just put me down, Virgo."

"As you wish," Virgo said as she placed Lucy down.

"So, what are you two doing here?"

"We've got word from the Celestial King himself that there's someone on Earthland who possess powers that rivals the gods." Loke said, "You guys wouldn't happen to know where this person is, do you, Lucy?"

"A person that rivals the gods? I'm not sure who you're talking about, Loke." Lucy couldn't' think of anyone who could have powers such as that.

"I'm a little curious as to whom you're referring to as well. Loke, the Celestial King told you there was someone who has such a power? Here on Earthland?" Erza wanted to confirm.

"Yeah. It's hard to believe but it's the words that came from his mouth. As a matter of fact, when I heard him say it, he started trembling. Like he was afraid or something."

"Could he be imagining it instead?"

"I don't think so, Lucy. The Celestial King isn't one to lie. It's not in his nature to do so. From the way he was saying it, it made me believe him. That's why we're here."

"We're here to confirm his existence and if this 'deity' does exist, then the Celestial King would like to pose a treaty with him," Virgo explains.

"A treaty? Something tells me he's that much of a big deal."

"That's not even half of it, Princess. The Celestial King also informed us about how strong he is. He said he could destroy Earthland over a trillion times if he wanted to."

"A t-trillion times...!?" Natsu & Gray's eyes were wide with the news they heard.

"That's insane! I would hate to face him if he belongs in a guild rather than Fairy Tail..." Wendy said.

"Tell me, Virgo. Do either of you have any detail of what he looks like?"

"I actually do, Princess. The King had a vision of what he looked like and I was able to sketch it the best way that I can. Here..."

A picture frame poofs out in front of Virgo. Catching it, she showed everyone her sketch. Excluding Loke. When she centered the sketch to Lucy & the others, they were all a bit taken with what she drew. The person in the sketch was... Goku in his Super Saiyan God form.

"No way..." Natsu & Gray said simultaneously.

"Virgo... Loke... the person the King was afraid of... is Goku!?" Lucy freaks out.

"Goku?" Virgo & Loke looks at Lucy as they said that name at the same time.

"Wow, it really looks like him! But his hair is red. And his looks... His appearance is so young! He looks younger than usual!" Wendy describes.

"So, I take it you guys know him?" Loke asked.

"Yeah. In fact, he's right over there." Erza pointed at Goku talking to Cana.

"So that's him, huh. The guy that goes by the name of Goku. Wait, his freaking hair is black!"

"Hmm? Hello there, shades man!" Goku waves at him.

"Uh... Hi..." Loke waved back.

"I've never seen you before. Who are you?"

"I'm Loke. A Celestial Spirit."

"Spirit?"

"Uh-Huh. I'm from a world that serves as a dimension. The Celestial World is the flip side to Earthland's plane of existence."

"Wow, you spoke big words but I still have no idea what you're talking about."

Loke fell back, " _ **Sigh***_ Well, at least you get the picture. Kind of. Tell me, Goku. Are you the person in the sketch my dear little sister drew?"

"Sketch? Hmm?" Goku looks at Virgo's sketch, "Whoa, that's me!"

Hearing that confirmed it for Virgo & Loke. They saw Goku walking up to see a better view of the sketch. Coming close, Virgo's mind was solely on Goku. From some reason, his presence was getting to her. Like she was about to detect god powers from just looking at him alone.

"Wow... that _ **is**_ me. Tell me, pink lady. Did you draw this?"

"... Yes, I'm the one who drew it." Virgo confirms it.

( **A/N: Virgo's drawing sketch was SSJ God Goku but in Yuya Takahashi's art.** )

"You drew me in SSJ God! How cool, pink lady!"

"Super Saiyan... God..." Virgo's eyes were wide, "My name is Virgo by the way."

"And I'm Son Goku! Nice to meet you, Virgo!" he smiled.

"Likewise..."

"Hold on, Goku! Did you say SSJ God?" Lucy said as she came in front of him.

"Yep. It's a transformation I can do. I used it to fight a god in my world."

"A god?!" Natsu & Gray simultaneously yelled.

"Well, a God of Destruction threatened to destroy my planet if I didn't fight him in SSJ God."

"Then... You're the person who rivals the gods. The deity whom the Celestial King is afraid of... It's you!" Loke confirms.

"The Supreme Deity." Virgo gives Goku that name.

"Supreme Deity...?" Goku was clueless.

"Hold on, Virgo. How do you know if Goku's the one in the picture other the fact they look exactly alike! Minus the hair color."

"Because the Supreme Deity can transform. He said it himself." Virgo answered.

"Tell me, Son Goku. With someone who can rival gods, do you intend on world domination?"

"Loke... What are you saying?" Lucy asked.

"World domination, hmm? Nope. That wouldn't fit me at all. I just want to fight the strongest people there is on Earthland! That's all."

"I-I see... Then, if you don't mind at all, would you care for a treaty with the Celestial King?"

"A treaty? What for?"

"The King himself assumes you might go for his throne and could one day destroy the Celestial World. So, to make sure there is a balance, he wants to become ally of yours. If you want my take, I think he's just paranoid. That's all."

"A treaty... Ah, sure. I don't mind or care! If I can fight him, then you've got yourself a treaty!" Goku gives a thumbs up.

"H-He wants to fight the King?" Virgo was surprised to hear that from Goku.

"Okay, then. This was a lot easier than I expected. Truth be told, I thought you would be a lot more arrogant & prideful. Virgo, my little sister, it's time to go. Everyone, it was nice seeing you all again. Lucy, my dear, I hope next time we meet we could go on a date. Later now!" Loke disappeared in front of everyone to go report to the Celestial King.

"Princess, Supreme Deity, & everyone. I bid you all a farewell."

"Right... See ya, Virgo," Lucy said.

As Virgo was in the middle of disappearing, she took a look at Goku. Seeing him talk to Natsu & Gray made her a little be suspicious. Son Goku, a god whom she has never seen before on Earthland. Who rivals gods that could shatter the entire universe alone. Virgo questions if Goku's character was shamble. Either way, she got what she & Loke came for and that was to request a treaty between him and the King.

"( _His name is Son Goku and he's the Supreme Deity. Hmm? I could be jumping the gun here, but is there negative essences I'm sensing? It's so evilly malicious... It's probably nothing..._ ) Call me when you are in need of assistance, Princess. Farewell."

And just like that, Virgo had returned to her world. In case if anyone was curious as to what Virgo saw, it was the Negative energy. It hid without anyone noticing, especially Goku, who can sense Ki. Without being seen, it left the guildhall to find a host to take over so it can use its body to serve under Towa's control. And it knew which host to attach itself to...

"Well, that was pretty weird. Even in my standards, that was something I don't see every day."

"Alright, Goku! Let's go train already! Teach us what you know so I can beat your ass with it!" Natsu insisted.

"Asking him to train you just to reward him a beating isn't something you should say to a person, Natsu..." Wendy giggled a little.

"Oh, that's right. I can't forget this." Goku had the square container in his hand.

"Your container? What are you doing with that?" Gray asked, glaring at the red shining container.

"Earlier, when I said I need my own house; I can set out and find space to activate one. I was planning on doing that when my date with Mira was over..."

"Where exactly are you going to pop a capsule for your house? Magnolia's certainly crowded as it is, Goku. Though, I guess it depends on how big we're talking."

"I've never used a housing capsule before but knowing my friend made it, it's probably huge. But, you're right. I don't know where I'm going to find a convenient space to place a house..."

"Ooh, ooh! I know just the place, Goku!" Natsu said with confidence.

"You do?"

"Yep! There's a forest outside of Magnolia that has space large enough for a village! I'll lead you to it if you let me."

"Sure! We can also use my home in the forest as our training ground. Let's not waste any more time and get with the program!" Goku placed his clenched right fist to his left palm, "Lead the way, Natsu!"

"Heh! Leave it to me. Alrighty then, you guys. It's time we play follow the leader here! Happy, you know what to do, right?"

"Aye, sir! To the forest, we go!" Happy's wings appeared as he grabbed Natsu by the back.

"Learning new things from Goku got me all fired up. Right! Hope you suckers can keep up with me! I'm not holding back my speed so you better pick up the pace, ladies!"

"N-Natsu's certainly on fire, isn't he...?" Lucy closed her eyes from seeing Natsu's enthusiasm.

"We _**are**_ learning something from Goku. I would be just as excited as Bonfire is, too." Gray's comment on Natsu's excitement made him rush out the guildhall after him.

"Wait for me, my love!" Juvia did the same.

"I suppose we can follow Natsu. But he isn't exactly known for leading the way. He's either leading us into trouble or he's lost." Erza said.

"That won't be a problem. I can sense him if he does get lost." Goku ran to the entrance doors, "See ya, guys! Wouldn't want to be dead last if I were ya!" with a carefree smile, Goku ran out.

"H-Hold up, Goku!" Erza ran out after.

* * *

 **the Forest, Outside of Magnolia...**

* * *

After leading the way, Goku & the others saw the huge space that was inside the forest. Erza gave credit where it was due and rewarded Natsu with compliments. With that in mind, Goku got to work. He pulled out a baby blue capsule from the living arrangement section and threw it to the ground after he pressed the head on it.

The big mushroom smoke had covered the entire space given for the house but as time went on, it dialed down. When it did, everyone saw Goku's house. His house was largely round and was very similar to Bulma's Capsule Corp. The only difference is the size. Capsule Corp was much bigger and Goku's house was smaller by a few inches.

Team Natsu, Lisanna, Cana & Juvia were breath taken with what they saw. Goku's house was much, much bigger than their guildhall. From seeing the house the first time, Goku wasn't disappointed. Now that he has his own place, he won't have to freeload off of Mirajane's house...

"Holy... Shit..." Natsu couldn't utter a word after.

"This... is a house?" Lucy's eyes were shaken and wide.

"Oh my goodness... This isn't a house. This is a mansion!" Juvia's said, looking at the house with amazement.

"From the size of it, you could fit the entire guild, Goku." Lisanna said, "And this is a house? I wonder what a mansion would look like in your world."

"You'll have to ask my friend Bulma about that. That's if you guys will ever meet her. Now, then! Let's head on back to the backyard. I'm sure the space there will be perfect for our training!"

"Hold on a second, Goku! I'm glad you decided to take us under your wing, but what exactly are you going to teach us?" Erza asked as she stuck her hand out in front of Goku.

"Ki."

"Ki?" everyone said simultaneously.

"It's best if I explain it in the backyard. Come, I'll explain what it is once we head out in the back. Let's go."

"Wait, Goku. You just opened up a home for yourself. Don't you want to explore what's inside?" Wendy said, giving Goku an idea to do so.

"I'm pretty sure it's somewhat the same as my friend's house in my world. I can do that another time. Oh... Wendy, why are you holding a pot?"

"Oh, this? Inside are these magical beans from your square container."

"Magical beans? You couldn't mean..." Goku walked up to Wendy to see the pot, "It is! The Senzu Beans!"

"Senzu what now?" Wendy couldn't copy.

"They're the 'magical beans' you've been carrying in your arms. I didn't know the container had Senzu Beans."

"It was placed under the medical aid section. It's quite useful if I may add. Despite the terrible taste, it's no surprise it would come from your world, Goku." Erza compliments as she turns around to see the Saiyan.

"( _Wow, that explains a lot. Korin told me he was low on Senzu Beans so he couldn't produce some at the minute. Bulma must've pushed Korin to make this many. If I had to guess, about a thousand! As expected of Bulma..._ ) All right, let's head on back, everyone."

"Right!" the students had their fist in the air as they were following Goku into the backyard.

* * *

 **Goku's House, the Backyard...**

* * *

Team Natsu, Cana, Juvia & Lisanna were in a single file line with Goku in front of them. His students were sitting as he was standing. While tilting his body back with his hands behind his head, Goku was thinking of a way he could explain what Ki is. With a snap of a finger, he thought of what to say and was ready to begin the training...

"Okay, okay. So, I'm sure everyone's wondering what I'm going to teach you guys, right?" Goku said as he got out of his pose.

"You said something about Ki, if I'm not mistaken," Lucy answered.

"Yeah. Looking around this world, it would seem I'm the only one who can do Ki when in fact, everyone can."

"They can? How so? How do you go about it?" Erza wondered as she was in crisscross applesauce position.

"No matter the worlds and or where else you came from, anyone can do Ki."

"What is Ki, Goku? I'm a bit confused. You keep saying Ki this and Ki that but you haven't told us what it is exactly."

"And I was getting to that, Cana! _**Ahem**_ ,* Ki is spiritual energy. It's described as a life force and we use it for fighting power. Lifeforce is inside of everything that's considered living. Keep in mind, the life force that's inside of us is centered in the middle of the body. Ki can be used for many things. For instants, you can use it to increase your strength, speed, and endurance. Using it for attacking raises the bar on inflicting high damage to the opponent."

"And you used Ki against Natsu. Did you increase your speed to avoid his punches?" Erza asked.

"Not exactly. Sometimes I don't even need to use Ki in certain battles. Because sometimes, it's an obvious see through. I could just predict where he was going to attack me from."

"Like using your instincts," Wendy added.

"Somewhat like that, yeah."

"So if I wanted to match you, Goku, all I've gotta do is increase my power so high?" Natsu wanted to know.

"You can increase your Ki but be careful when you do. If you overdo it, you'll lose half of your maxim energy supply."

"Wow, it's like an exchange."

"And it's similar to using magic. Except, Ki would be something you would call advanced magic." Gray said.

"Oh, you're so cute when you think like a smart person, Gray!" Juvia compliments.

"There are different variants of Ki. Most people I know have regular Ki or as one would call it ' _ **Good Ki**_.' However, no matter the different variants, they're all composed of three parts that makes it doable. They are 'Vigor', 'Courage', & 'Mind.' Focusing on those three will set you on the path to using Ki however you like."

"Hey, mind showcasing what Ki is?" Cana said, drinking her barrel, "I haven't got the faintest clue on what it could look like so I'm a bit curious."

"I'm with Cana on this one! Show us what Ki is! I betcha it's pretty damn awesome, isn't it?" Natsu said as he fanboys over Goku.

"Great idea, Cana. I'll do a quick demonstration. I'll show you how to create energy. To create energy, you have to be calm."

Goku turned on his clear silky aura for everyone to see. Both his palms centered at each other as the next thing that was about to happen will spark the student's interest over the roof. A bright golden light started emulating from his palms and out came a medium size energy ball. Showcasing the energy ball covered everyone's eyes as they got up close to it.

Natsu & Gray especially. Out of everyone, they were the closest in seeing Goku's energy ball. From being up close, they felt a pressure that was so positive and friendly. Sparks glowed in their eyes as they jerked their clenched fists up and down due to the sheer awesomeness they were witnessing...

"And that's Ki..." Goku said as the energy ball between his palms disappeared, "If you're able to master it, you'll be able to use it to fuel techniques you have in your arsenal. Like your Fire Dragon Iron Fist, Natsu. Combing it with Ki, I'm sure you could destroy at least a quarter of this planet."

"A q-quarter!?" Lucy & Wendy shouted.

"Now that's a lot of damage!" Natsu laughs it off, "Hehe, I'm fired up now. Goku, hurry and start teaching us already!"

"Sure, sure. Learning this isn't going to be a walk in the park. So just a heads up, it'll take a while."

"It's fine. If you like, Goku, you can use your entire week to provide us the basics. That way, you'll kill time while training us. Killing two birds with one stone." Erza suggested.

"Good point, Erza! Why didn't I think of that?"

"Because you were busy telling us what Ki is and how to operate it?" Lucy sarcastically said.

"Haha, that's right. I might as well take up Erza's offer on that. One week. I'm sure one week is more than enough to get a hold of Ki control. I just wished Mira was here. She would've been stoked to see what Ki is and how to use it!"

"You and me both, Goku. From the way she acted at the guild hall, I wondered if she was talking in her Satan Soul voice. But, I'm sure my sis will soon take part in your training. We just gotta let time pass and let nature do its thing."

"I hope you're right, Lisanna."

"You really seem to be attached to Mira, Goku. Do you like her?" Wendy asked.

"Hehe, I don't know."

"What kind of question is that? Of course, he does! Goku _**LOVES**_ her!" Happy teases.

"Knock it off, Tomcat. This isn't the time for jokes."

"Carla's right. The time to train you guys is now!" Goku pounds his fist together, "In one week, I hope to see improvements from you guys. Now, _**let's get started on Ki training, shall we?**_ "

Natsu, Gray & Erza were more than ready. They were stoked because if they learn Ki, they can use it with their magic to strengthen their attacks. Lucy, Wendy & Lisanna were ready too. Not as ready as the top three strongest in Team Natsu, but ready. Juvia, however, was fired up. If she learns Ki, she'll be able to stand beside Gray if there is ever trouble. Happy & Carla were ready as well and as for Cana... She wanted to learn Ki just for laughs. She was drunk, that's why. But, learning Ki will serve in her favor.

And so, Goku's training begins!

 **One Week Later...**

A week has passed and the training Goku gave to Natsu & the others had worked out in their favor. One hundred sixty-eight hours and pulling all-nighters, Natsu & the others put their heart and dedication into learning Ki. From all the hardships and suffering they had to endure, they managed to get it down. Now, as they somewhat go the gist down, they still got a long way to go.

For now, it was more than enough. Team Natsu was able to fire their own energy blast and was able to sense other people's energy. This will come in handle in the late future. All of Goku's efforts in teaching them came through and seeing their latent potential, he made a comparison.

Out of all of them, Erza had the greatest potential. Natsu & Gray were tied as Wendy followed up in third. Juvia would rank in fourth while Cana & Lisanna were rank way below them. The Exceeds ranks below Lisanna & Cana but human wise, they don't count. Other than training their butts off, Goku started bonding with all of them. Training, eating and laughing together, Goku didn't mind having them as company because they thought the same way.

When they got to know each other, Erza told Goku the famous tale of the She-Devil, Mirajane. Someone who was Erza's rival since they were little, it made Goku think. If Mirajane were to train with them right now, she would've been tied with Erza. Perhaps even surpass her probably. But that was only if she came to train. And speaking of Mirajane, she didn't. She was still bothered by Jenny's words that for a whole week straight, she wasn't acting like herself. But that'll soon change later on...

Everyone but Goku was laying on the grass all tired. Panting as training was over for today. It was early afternoon, hitting twelve o'clock as it was the end time because today was the day Goku faces Blue Pegasus in a 1v5...

"Ahh! Today's training was rough! After learning Ki, I thought I could beat you, Goku. I guess I was getting too cocky with that considering how you were the one to teach me Ki control. Damn it! You should've told us you can fly, dude! You're such an ass!"

"Haha, my bad, Natsu. But look at it this way. Now, you're able to spar with me unlike with our first encounter back at the Green Plains."

"You have a point. Talk about major improvement."

"It's an improvement, but not enough. All of us ganged up on Goku during our latest spar against him today and still lost." Gray said as he sat up.

"Look on the bright side, guys! With Ki, we can take on anybody without losing heavy blood!" Wendy said.

"And at of all you guys, Erza seems to be the strongest. Erza, your potential seems limitless when you and I fought!"

"While that compliment may be true, it doesn't hold a candle to you. You didn't break a sweat and just murdered all of us like we were chopped liver."

"Haha! I'm a Saiyan, after all. I don't know how to hold back when wanting to. Cana, Lisanna, how are you two liking Ki?"

"Awesome! With my Takeover magic, I can use Ki to supply my attacks if I ever go out to battle!" Lisanna said.

"Eh. I learned all of this because I was drunk during that time, haha. But, don't get me wrong, it's freaking fantastic. I can sense people's energy and hide my own so others can't sense me. That'll come in play sooner or later."

"I see. Heh, glad you feel that way. But as I said before, just think of Ki as magic but more advanced. That way, you'll be able to function better since the concept between those two is the same."

"This is amazing, Goku! I feel like I can take on a hundred people!" Lucy boast, "Ahaha! No one can stand in my way now!"

"Except me, Erza, Juvia, Natsu, Gray & Wendy," Goku said, shattering Lucy's pride.

"Juvia's stronger than ever! Oh, I can use Ki to protect my darling Gray from any harm!" Juvia said as she bears hugs Gray's right arm.

"C-Cut it out, Juvia! That's freaky!" Gray panics.

"Ah, man. I'm hungry. Teaching you guys works up an appetite." Goku said as he rubs his belly.

"Oh, Goku. As thanks for teaching us Ki, how 'bout I cook something for you? I'm not as good as Mira but I can cook a mean meal."

"Really? Would you really put yourself in a position to cook for me?"

"It's the least I can do since you help us improve a lot."

"Okay, sure! I'm famished to the very core! Don't let me down with your cooking, Lisanna!" Goku ordered.

Lisanna giggled, "I'll try not to."

"Yo, Lis! Make something for me too! My stomach's growling here!"

"Really, Natsu? Lisanna was going to pay Goku back and you're asking her to make you something? You're unbelievable..." Lucy said as she shakes her head.

"That's Natsu for ya." said Happy flying around Lucy.

Before Lisanna could head inside the kitchen, they all sense someone coming to the backyard. This familiar person was a friendly girl that runs the bar counter at the guild hall. When this person made her way to the backyard, they all took their attention to her. Seeing this person show up at Goku's backyard wasn't something Goku himself would see... At least until the time comes, that is...

"Mira..." Goku said as he didn't expect her to visit.

"Hi, Goku. Hi, everyone." Mirajane waved at everyone, "That's an outfit I'm not familiar with. Where did you get that, Goku?"

"Oh, this? Hehe, this is my main Gi outfit I wear. The symbol on my left peck is the Turtle School kanji." Goku said, showing Mirajane his regular Gi that he always wears.

"Sis! What are you doing here? You never came for a visit." Lisanna brings up.

"That's true, Lisanna. I was still cooped up on what Jenny said. It got to me and I wasn't able to function right. Forgive me if you all saw a different side of me..."

"Don't be, Mira. It's normal to feel jealous." Gray with no shirt on said.

"J-Jealous? What makes you think I'm jealous?" Mirajane was getting tense.

"The Mira we all know wouldn't let words get to her unless it involved tarnishing Fairy Tail's name."

"And because you couldn't stand the thought having Goku be Jenny's boyfriend!" Happy teased.

"H-Happy!" Mirajane was even tenser, "Ahh, I'll just get to the point here."

"We're all ears, Mira."

"Goku, I came to tell you about your match with Blue Pegasus. It's in two hours but it's best to head out to Crocus early. You know, because of traffic and it'll get crowded if we wait any longer."

"Gosh, is it already time? Wednesday at two pm?"

"Yes, it is. I just checked with the time just now. It just hit twelve." Lucy confirms it for Goku.

"Everyone's at the train station right now and Master told me to go with you. You know, as a messenger."

"Good call, Mira. We've already ended our training so we're making headway." Erza said as she got into her armor.

"Before we head out, I gotta ask you something. Mira, why didn't you join us? I would've loved to see your potential. I was aiming your power to be around Erza's. Since you were her rival back then."

"There were circumstances I had to deal with alone. Something got to me and I just needed some alone time."

"Some fresh air?"

"Sure, Wendy."

"Well, you're always welcome to hang out with me at my place, Mira. Who knows, maybe you could blow off some steam by learning Ki." Goku advise.

"I'll keep that in mind." Mirajane was looking at the ground, hiding her face from seeing his.

"When that day comes and you decided to learn Ki, give me a call. I want to fight you since you're an S-Class Mage. I'll always have time for you. You know, cause I want to protect you." to tebufenozide his words, Goku went over to Mirajane and head patted her.

"Yeah... I know you do..." Mirajane blushed.

"I'm guessing you needed to clear your head because of what Jenny said to you, right?" Lisanna teased as she stood between Goku & Mirajane.

"Huh?" Mirajane was taken by surprise, "What are you talking about!?"

"Aw c'mon, sis! It's as clear as day! You got jealous when someone was about to take away your precious _**Goku**_."

"Lisanna, he's been a member for a week and a half now. And we just met him. Why would I feel jealous about the new person?"

"Because you're in _**llovvee!**_ " Happy joined Lisanna in the teasing game, "Goku & Mira, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage!"

"It's not like that, Happy! He already has kids! Why would I marry someone who just went through a divorce!" said Mirajane with a red face.

"Divorce? Goku, you were married?" Erza said as she looks at him, "You never told us that."

"It's a thing in the past, Erza. At the end of the day, nothing had worked well on both our ends. Long story but I can tell you guys another time. Let's head to where my match will take place."

"Right," Erza said.

Mirajane was leading everyone to the train station. It was crowded but they managed to find seats. Coincidentally, Goku & Mirajane were sitting together. With Lisanna sitting on her left side too. During the ride to Crocus, things were a bit quiet. Mirajane didn't utter a word because she was next to Goku. Natsu & Wendy were suffering from motion sickness so Lucy, Happy, Erza, & Carla were comforting them.

Cana was looking out the window while drinking her barrel. Gray, Juvia, & Lisanna were holding their own conversation with Goku and while they were fifty minutes in, Lisanna pitched out to check on Mirajane. She noticed her older sister hasn't spoken a word since they all entered the train. And she knew why. If it was love at first sight, then Mirajane's a con man.

The reason as to why Mirajane was quiet is obvious. She was sitting next to someone she found to be a "lover." Or at least that's what Lisanna thinks. Lisanna was one of the few people in Fairy Tail that can tell if Mirajane's acting different and seeing her emotions fly out of her when Jenny was "attacking" Goku, convinced her on one thing.

Whether it could be defined as "false hope," or an assumption, she did, in fact, develop a crush on the Saiyan. She admits that. But... What would be the reason? For the week she was alone she was thinking about how she began liking Goku. It all came to the conclusion of the Dark Purple Floater that only Goku was able to see as it was explained back in the infirmary room.

It could be the floater's fault because a girl can't just like someone who's a member for over a week and a half now. Otherwise, the phrase "love at first sight" will dilly-dally in Mirajane's mind.

During the ride, all Mirajane could think about were the feelings she's been hoarding inside of her. Fake emotions planted by the Time Rift Effects or actual feelings? That was the question the She-Devil was thinking without telling anybody. She'll find her answer soon enough. Only time will tell...

* * *

 **Kingdom of Fiore, Crocus, Grand Magic Games Arena...**

* * *

In the one week where Goku was training his students, Blue Pegasus was also doing their own thing. To make the match sound exciting, they sent out flyers about the 1v5 all around Ishgar and to their surprise, everyone was thrilled. Tickets were sold around Crocus as within the next minute, they were already selling like hotcakes.

Everyone knew about Fairy Tail's triumphant victory into becoming the number one guild again, so they were excited to see the new member rock their world. Knowing that it's Fairy Tail, they were expecting to see the new member haul ass and give Blue Pegasus a run for their jewels.

"This is exciting! I wasn't there when Fairy Tail reclaimed their crown as Fiore's number one guild so I missed out on all the action. But I'm glad I bought my ticket to see this!" a mage in training said.

"Yeah, no kidding. I've heard Fairy Tail recruited a new member just after their victory at the Grand Magic Games. Rumor has it this newbie beaten the famous Fire Dragon Slayer, Natsu Dragneel."

"Get out of town! You for real? That means this new guy is no joke!"

"Hehe, but can he withstand five members of Blue Pegasus? They're not a joke either."

"You know, it's weird. Haven't you guys wondered why it became a 1v5? Why not even the odds and make it a 5v5?"

"Good question, babe. I'm guessing it's because Fairy Tail picked up a strong person and Blue Pegasus saw how strong he is."

"Yeah, but _**why**_ make it a 1v5? What will Blue Pegasus gain from having number advantage?"

"One of their members, Jenny Realight, must've planned out everything."

"The current Miss Fiore?"

"Yeah. I've heard from a friend that it'll boost ratings and sales for her and I've also heard of a wager."

"Ooh, wager? I wonder what that could be..."

"Well, we're about to find out, shortly."

Over at the private seats where guilds spectate other guilds before their match, both Fairy Tail & Blue Pegasus were present. Goku & Natsu were looking the crowd all shocked. To think this little wager match could spark many people's interest were beyond them. But, they sort of had it coming.

After all, during the seven-year hiatus, Fairy Tail became a joke until they clapped back hard. Dazzling everyone's minds with their performance. They remembered why Fairy Tail was well known throughout Ishgar & to not doubt them, the people who supported Fairy Tail came to cheer them up.

"Is this place crowded or what! I didn't expect a huge audience for this 1v5." Lisanna said, widening her eyes on seeing the number of people.

"Word spreads fast when something as interesting as this takes place. I've heard that Blue Pegasus was promoting the heck out of this match. Either that or it was coming from the guy who reports for Sorcerer Weekly, Jason." said Erza, acting as though she wasn't surprised.

"I've also heard a rumor about this match winning in Blue Pegasus' favor. Mainly Jenny."

"And what would that be, Mira?" Makarov asked.

"Sales that'll make everyone praise her like a god or something. She is a model after all."

"Not to mention Goku becomes Jenny's boyfriend if they win. Speaking of Goku, how do you guys fare against him anyway?" Levy asked.

"Learning from him is a treat, but we're still outclassed. Like _**way**_ outclassed." Gray admits, "Sensing people's energy is a cool thing but what good does it do when none of us can't land a single hit on Goku..."

"Even Juvia was surprised about the smooth movements he did on everyone. Juvia was certain my darling Gray could land at least one hit." Juvia said as she spoke in third-person.

"Well, Goku's full of surprises. I just hope he knows what he's doing when he battles Blue Pegasus." said Levy.

"Why hope, Levy? There's no need to do such a thing. We all know he's going to wipe the floor with them." a mysterious voice said.

Hearing that voice made everyone look to their left at the staircase. They all saw Laxus & the Thunder God Tribe behind them. Making forth with their guildmates, they arrived on time to see Goku's match.

"Laxus!" Makarov said.

"Hey there, Old Man." Laxus waved at his grandpa.

"What took you guys so long?" Wendy asked.

"We got held up on this one mission that took us a while," Freed responded to Wendy's question.

"More like we had to take care of strange things that took us a while," Evergreen adds.

"What do you mean?" Elfman wondered as he turned to Evergreen.

"Long story short, there were strange occurrences that interrupted our mission. So, with every ounce of our power, we had to put up an actual fight against them. It almost drew out all of Laxus' full power." Bickslow said.

"No way. You, Laxus? Bwuahaha!" hysterically, Natsu fell on his back laughing.

"Hmph, if you were to see what we were up against, then you would've used your full power too, Natsu." Laxus taunts.

"Oh, really? Hehe! I hate to rain on your parade, Laxus but you're wrong on that one! Thanks to Goku, I've gotten a lot stronger. So much stronger that I could probably kick your ass!"

"Natsu, it's only been a week. Give it some time to adjust then you can say what you said to Laxus... We still need more practice either way." Lucy claims.

"Gah... I know, Lucy... I know..." Natsu pouted.

"So about the new guy, Goku... I wonder how he's going to display his abilities in front of us. Considering how he beat Natsu so easily..." Freed wondered.

"We're about to find out, Freed. Oh, and by the way, Laxus. Do you think Goku's stronger than you? It took all of Natsu's strength to stop you that one time and Goku destroy him in one blow." Bickslow asked as he leaned over to Laxus.

"Uh! Mind your words, Bickslow! Don't say absurd things like that! Of course, he's not stronger than our leader! He'll eat him up for breakfast, lunch, & dinner!"

"( _I wouldn't count on that..._ )" Laxus thought to himself as he was seeing Freed going at it with Bickslow.

"Ooh, I see Blue Pegasus over there, you guys!" Goku said as he was leaning on the rail to spot them.

"Oh, look. It looks like things are about to go underway..." Gray said as he saw the announcers getting to their seat.

Over at the announce table, things were finally about to settle. There were only two announcers. One commentated from the latest Grand Magic Games with Jason of Sorcerer Weekly & the model of Blue Pegasus. The second announcer was a special guest...

"Welcome everyone to the Grand Magic Games Arena! I'm your announcer, Chapati Lola! I'm the same one who commentated the guild free for all not too long ago and today I'll be announcing this special match!"

The crowd cheers...

"Now, usually we do multiple guilds vs guilds battles but due to a strange request from Blue Pegasus, this once in a lifetime battle will construct in a 1v5! With battle comes wages, so I'll explain what they are. If Blue Pegasus wins, then the new member of Fairy Tail becomes Jenny Realight's boyfriend! For Fairy Tail's wager, we have yet to find out."

When the crowd heard about Blue Pegasus' wager, they got jealous. Mostly the boys who were huge fans of the current Miss Fiore. Hearing such a wild wager, the fanboys clenched their fist as their eyes sparked in flames...

"Are you kidding? To become Realight's boyfriend is like a dream come true!" a fanboy who praises Jenny on a daily basis said.

"Ahh, that lucky dog! I wish that were me in his shoes. I would've loved to rock Miss Jenny's world."

"It almost makes me want to boo Blue Pegasus. But seeing as though my crush is in that guild, I just can't. I'll be cheering for you and your guild, Jenny my love!"

As the crowd was speculating Blue Pegasus & Fairy Tail's new member, Chapati was ready to announce the guest of honor who will be commentating with him. Many people knew who this person was, especially Lucy Heartfilia...

"Now, joining me aside is the one, the only, Princess Hisui!" Chapati promotes her.

As Hisui made her entrance, the crowd went crazy. Waving at the people made the boys fall in love with them. The girls were envious about Hisui's looks but were cheering her because she was royalty. When she made her way to the table, she saw Fairy Tail and smiled at them. They smiled and waved back.

"Man, Princess Hisui's looking as pretty as ever. I'm so jealous of her looks!" Lucy said.

"Not only that, but she's also... Hehehe..." Makarov's nose was bleeding.

"Your nose... Master..." Erza was looking at Makarov's perverted face hopelessly.

"Welcome to this fine working environment, Princess! We're all happy you could make it!" Chapati said.

"Thank you for having me here," Hisui responded with a smile as she waved at her people.

"The honor is ours, Princess Hisui. Now, as we're all aware, you're probably just as excited for this match to set way, right? And given how you're good friends with Lucy Heartfilia, I'm assuming you're going to cheer for Fairy Tail?"

"Yes. I wouldn't say I'd root for Fairy Tail because that means I was picking favorites. I'll root for both of them as they'll give it their all. And you're right on one thing. I am excited. I wasn't able to witness the actual Grand Magic Games due to some issues popping up but this match will surely make up for it."

"I don't blame you, Princess! This two guilds will pull off an amazing show for not just the two of us, but the crowd as well!"

The crowd cheers...

Over at Blue Pegasus' territory, Bob was having a pep talk with the five. To wish them luck because it's Fairy Tail they're going up against. Hibiki came up with a plan that can for sure give them the guaranteed victory. Eve, Ren & Ichiya were okay with the plan except for the current Miss Fiore, Jenny.

There was something off about her. Ever since she left Fairy Tail's guildhall from a week ago, her whole personality shifted to a much more hateful tone. Something had taken over her body, mind, & soul. Since then, she wasn't acting like herself and was bent on wanting to cause havoc.

After hearing Hibiki's plan, Jenny rejected the idea and advise it to be a regular one on one match. Hibiki and the others were shocked by that and asked why Jenny would change the algorithm of the 1v5. This, "corrupted" Jenny gave her answer and at first it sounded hard to believe but they saw the confidence in her voice so they decided to go with it...

"Are you really sure about this, Jenny? We don't know what Son Goku is capable of..." Hibiki wanted to make sure.

"Hmph. Yes, I'm sure, you idiot. I don't wish to explain twice as to why I want it to be just a 1v1. Just agree to what I say and butt out. I've got some personal beef I want to settle with him." Jenny evilly grinned at Goku from far away.

"Personal beef? We just met the guy. What sort of beef do you have?" Ren asked.

"The one that involves challenging both our inner minds." Jenny gave hints to them but they didn't get it.

"If you're so sure, then alrighty then. We just have to inform the announcer up there about this sudden change." Hibiki said.

"That's not going to be a problem. I'm heading out to the arena..." Jenny said as she makes her way out.

"..."

"Something on your mind, Eve? Your parfum smells like curiosity."

"Yeah. Master Ichiya, everyone, has Jenny been acting different lately?"

"Come to think of it, yeah. Since we left the Fairy Tail guildhall, she started acting like she was someone else. Like a mafia boss or something." Ren inspects.

"Maybe she's playing hard to get. After all, I am the one who can sweep her feet off the floor!" Hibiki boast.

"Considering she dumped you after the Grand Magic Games? Yeah, it's definitely that, Hibiki." Eve said as he shakes his head.

"Now, now, boys. Let's not get in each other's skin and support our Miss Fiore! It's best to win as a team rather than to fall apart." Bob insisted.

"Master Bob is right. Jenny may be acting different but she's still our Jenny. She has her reasons as to wanting a one on one so let's do our best in cheering her on!" Ichiya said.

"Right, Master Ichiya!" the trio boys saluted.

"Oh, what's this? It appears only one member from Blue Pegasus is entering the arena. And it's Jenny Realight!" Chapati points out.

"Huh? What the heck? What's the blonde girl doing alone?" Natsu said all confused.

"You can barely see her eyes, too..." Lucy said as she saw her front bangs cover her eyes.

"That's weird, Why aren't her friends coming down to the arena with her?" Goku wondered as he was still leaning over the rail.

Mirajane noticed something different about Jenny. She barely caught it for a brief second. In her eyes, she saw Jenny grin. But the grin she saw made Mirajane shiver in fear a little. That grin wasn't something happy, no. It was a malicious one.

"Forgive me, everyone. I know you were all expecting a 1v5 match since the flyers we sent out had us in it. But... I've decided to come to a decision. I, Jenny Realight, will face Fairy Tail's new member in a one on one match!" said a committed Jenny.

No one was talking. Not even the fanboys that praise her. For about a solid minute, the entire arena itself was quiet. To the break that silence, Chapati spoke for the current Miss Fiore, Jenny Realight.

"I-I see! I get it now! It should've been obvious from the start! Jenny Realight must've felt bad for having number's advantage so she wants to even the odds by granting mercy on Fairy Tail's new member!"

"H-Huh?" Goku & Fairy Tail simultaneously said.

"As expected of Jenny! Not only is she a pretty pearl, her kindness knows no bounds!" Chapati praised again.

And the crowd cheers for Jenny's decision. Seeing how everyone was okay with her decision, it made Miss Fiore grin evilly again. And yet again, Mirajane was the only one who spotted her evil grin...

"What are earth is she thinking? Jenny's not a strong fighter..." Mirajane was confused, "There has to be some kind of _**real**_ explanation to this!"

"She probably has something up her sleeve. At least that's what I'm assuming..." Wendy assumes.

"That's one way, child. Although, I have a feeling that isn't it..."

"I don't know why you're getting so riled up. She obviously wants to fight me alone!" Goku said as he walks over to her.

"But she's a model. Her fighting skills are lacking in each department. To me, it sounds like she's not acting like herself..."

"I think you're overthinking it a bit, Mira. Sure, she looks like she might not hold much against me but looks can be deceiving."

"Overthinking? I'm just looking out for you, that's all."

"You don't have too, ya know. I can take care of my own..."

"Goku... Don't say that to me. We're all family so we've got each other's backs, remember?"

"Oh, right. Sorry... I forgot..."

"It's alright. I forgive you. Just promise me you'll be on your guard, okay? I know I told you Jenny isn't a fighter but with the way she's acting as of right now... It's best to make sure you don't make mistakes."

"Sure. You have my word, Mira. I'll keep an eye out and be on my guard! It's a promise!"

"Good, I'm glad. You should probably head to the arena. Your opponent is waiting for you."

"Good idea! Well, see you guys after the match's over. I've got a date with Renny Jealight!" Goku said as he ran to the rail.

"Kick her ass, Goku! It'll probably be quick but kick her ass anyway!" Natsu cheered on for him.

"Mister Goku, break a leg!" Happy said as he was flying around Goku's head.

"Have fun and take it easy on her, okay?" Lucy asked.

" _ **I'm sure he knows what he's doing, Princess.**_ " Virgo, who popped out of nowhere said.

"V-Virgo? What are you doing here?"

"The Celestial King asked Big Brother Loke and I to check out how the Supreme Deity performs. Unfortunately, I'm tackling this job alone because Big Brother Loke is suffering from stomach pain."

"How unfortunate for him..." Lucy's sympathies were with Loke.

"I would say good luck to you but what's good luck when you're basically gonna murder her." Gray teased.

"I will, Gray."

"Try not to kill her, Goku. We wouldn't want to be known as the guild who killed a model now, do we?" Mirajane aforementioned.

"Good luck, Goku! I hope you make Fairy Tail proud!" Mavis said as she made her appearance.

"Right, little girl! ( _Who is that?_ )"

While hovering over the rail and looking at them, Goku gave everyone a thumbs up. He received more good lucks and replied to all of them with a thumbs up coming from his left hand. When he was done, he was flying down to meet Jenny where they'll meet face to face...

"Yo!" Goku waved, "Are you excited to fight as I am?"

"Hmph. I'm excited... Excited to bash your head against the arena's walls."

"Um, what? You're kind of losing me there, Jenny. Oh, can you tell me why you're the only one here? I thought it was supposed to be a 1v5. I wouldn't mind taking on you five. It'd be entertaining."

"I made those pathetic rats option out because I want to do the honors in ripping out your heart, you deceased lowlife."

"Y-You're certainly on fire..."

"Haha! The moment we've all been waiting for is here! The person who just hovered down to the arena must be Fairy Tail's new member! Umm..."

"Son Goku!" Goku waved at Chapati.

"Son Goku...? That's a name I never heard of..." Chapati mumbled under his breath, "The new member whom everyone was curious about, will take on Jenny Realight! He is... Son Goku of Fairy Tail!"

The crowd cheers for the Saiyan...

"Can you believe the enthusiasm that is in the air, ladies, and gentlemen? This duel will determine Son Goku's fate because if he loses, he becomes Jenny's boyfriend! What are some of your words you want to express now that you've seen him, Princess?"

"Well, his appearance surely got the crowd talking here. And his hairstyle is certainly unique. However, given his occupation is Fairy Tail, it's wise to not take him lightly."

"Such wise words from your Fiore Princess, everybody!"

With both Goku and Jenny's introduction done, Goku got started on stretching his arms and legs. His left arm, with two fingers out, was placed in front of his left eye. While his right arm that bends into a ninety-degree angle was placed at his right hip.

"Okay, let's do this!" Goku smirked at her.

"If both contestants are ready, then let the match... _**Begin!**_ "

As Goku was still in his fight pose, he remembered what Mirajane told him. To not drop his guard. Hearing Mirajane speaks lowly about Jenny does make Goku wonder if Jenny's really strong since she's the one who requested the 1v1 fight. The wind blows a breeze that made everyone silent. Neither of the two has yet to make a move...

Hearing that the match started, Jenny lets out a laugh. Laughing like an egotistic maniac, Jenny's eyes were widening as they were tense. Shocking everyone around her including her guildmates, something unimaginable happened. Getting into her power stance, she begins to show everyone a borrowed power that only Goku knew...

" _ **Feast your eyes on this, Son Goku! Haahh!**_ "

"Uh... What the...?!" Goku's eyes were tense.

Jenny was charging up her "energy" which was impossible to do because she didn't learn Ki yet. Veins had appeared around her face as the ground they stand on shakes tempestuously due to the massive energy surge that was leaking out of her.

For about four minutes, Goku & everyone else saw her pupils dematerialize and her irises began to take over her eyes, shooting out the color red. To top it off, a borrowed aura was geminating around her. The color of the aura was dark purple. From there, everyone saw a whole new look to the model of Blue Pegasus. An energy that's familiar caused Goku to shake with a realization that the person in front of him wasn't Jenny. At least not anymore...

"Holy crap...! Her energy's off the radar!" Gray said as he was struggling to keep his composure.

"Her aura feels so malicious and I don't know if it's the color that's giving off the vibe..." Erza was under the impression of Jenny's new character.

"I uh... I don't what to say, you guys. Is that really the same person that got defeated by Mira weeks ago?" Wendy's scared voice showed she wasn't going to have it.

"Just what is going on here! What power did Miss Fiore just display to everyone! Her appearance, the dark purple aura around her, it must be an upgraded powerup! As what you expect out of Jenny Realight!" Chapati says these words due to not knowing she was being mind controlled.

"Why do I get the feeling something's bad about to happen...?" Hisui spoke to herself.

The corrupt Jenny had finished charging up her borrowed power and was now making her move. Diving her supercharge to Goku, she sprinted. Seeing Jenny dish out energy that was well beyond Natsu & the others, he wasted no time and hovered to her.

Getting out of his battle stance, both Goku and Jenny exchanged their right fist, causing a mini shockwave to disburse around them. The shockwave made Goku twirl clockwise out of habit and with that, it utilized Jenny to go in for a right kick to the abdomen. It was a simple see-through attack. Nothing that made Goku worry and so, to counter the kick, he easily blocks it with his left forearm. But in doing that, Jenny adds pressure to the kick where it sends Goku to the air.

"Whaa!"

He was ascending backward but manages to catch his grip. He was able to by getting into his power stance, turning on his aura as he sees fit. Though, it made Jenny smirked because the next thing she did shock everyone. With a simple yell, her aura expanded and she was able to fly up into the sky to match Goku.

"This energy... It's just like the one from the inside of my mind... My conscious..." Goku said, remembering that he talked to the negative energy.

"J-Jenny can fly!?" Hibiki's face was in shambles.

" _Men,_ does that make us feel so outclassed..." Ichiya's body began to twirl.

"Take a look at Jenny's face. She's enjoying it. Or rather, she's showing a whole different side to her none of us didn't know..." Ren observes.

At the last second, while getting close to the Saiyan, Goku defends himself with both his arms doing the Wakanda pose, as an effort to block Jenny's strong right punch. The physical contact that bestowed between them made their auras lash out against each other. As a result, only Jenny was pushed by back the sheer strength Goku's aura display when it overpowered hers.

The wind got to her eyes, causing her to squint out of force. And with that came Goku's advantage. When he entered Jenny's territory, he successfully was able to deliver a punch to her left cheek. To be able to land the first blow, Goku entered a second phase by deliberately gifting Miss Fiore with a twirling left kick to her back.

"Unbelievable! We're witnessing the match of the century! Both Son Goku of Fairy Tail & Jenny Realight of Blue Pegasus is taking their battle to the sky! I had no idea Miss Fiore can perform such an amazing feat! And without weaving any magic!" Chapati commentates.

"Not only that, but that Goku fellow doesn't seem to be having much trouble." Hisui realizes.

"Oh, you're right! It's giving me chills!"

"Unbelievable... Is this how Goku fights in his world?" Lucy said as she was seeing Goku & Jenny exchanging fists.

"He certainly wasn't like this when he was training us. He only used his right index finger to block our attacks..." Wendy adds.

"What, did Goku train this girl behind our backs or something? Was this planned?" Gray wondered as there were shockwaves being made in the sky.

"I don't think so... Something doesn't seem right about this. Jenny isn't a strong fighter and yet, she's able to barely keep up with him? It doesn't add up." Erza speculates.

"Of course it doesn't." Cana went on, "The energy we're sensing isn't hers. Take a closer look, you guys. It's something else and whatever it is, it's harboring inside of her..."

"Cana's right. I thought it was strange that Jenny was able to keep up with Goku. Seeing as though she 'knows' Ki, it's taken us by storm..." Juvia said, "Last I checked, Jenny Realight wasn't there when Goku trained us..."

"You have a point, Juvia..." Lucy admits.

"( _It must a source that came from the Supreme Deity's world. Considering how I can't sense it but the Princess and her friends can, I can assume it's something opposite of pure. I wonder how the Supreme Deity's going to pull out of this one..._ )" Virgo thinks to herself as she was seeing Goku easily outmaneuvering Jenny.

"Bluagh!" Jenny coughs up blood.

Recovering from a kick to the back, she turned downwards to face Goku. Rushing for another attack, Jenny was blocked off. Grabbing her left arm, Goku's aura turned on. He yanked her over to him in order to give her a brutal right knee to her abdomen. And as it succeeded, Jenny filed a revolt. By turning around she emulated a Ki blast from her right palm and at will, she departed the energy to his face.

However, Goku evades it without a problem. But doing so gave Jenny the advantage as she struck Goku with a blow to his face. Sending him away from her in distance miles. While being blown away, Goku remains unphased.

"Amazing. This negative energy's strong. I guess it really did find a host. It gave Jenny hacks that allowed her to kinda withstand my blows. This must be the power of Towa's work. Whoever she is, she's tricky."

Goku took notes about how the Time Rift functions and in doing so, he saw Jenny coming straight to him.

"This negative energy's corrupting her mind. I've got to find a way to break her out of the brainwashing. But how? Oh, she's coming close! I guess I'll have to find out another time! _**Haahhh!**_ "

Goku gave a prideful glance at his opponent and seeing how he's facing someone who's not herself, he's got to find a cure. With speed faster than the human eye, Jenny's rising rush earned her a hard solid right punch aimed to Goku's face. Jenny brought down another fist heading straight to the full blood Saiyan as the next thing that happened favored Goku to retaliate with a move every martial artist knows.

Using his hands for thrusts and strikes, Goku's objective was Jenny's right arm. He evaded her nasty punch by kicking in a throwing technique. With both his hands grabbing hold to Jenny's right arm & forearm, he dragged her over his head and threw her down hard to the ground.

" _ **HAAHH!**_ "

The judo throw sends Jenny down the ground. As she was descending, her body was front flipping and by the time she reached the battleground, everyone saw her land painfully on her back. The impact of landing so abruptly causes the ground she laying on to form multiple cracks. With that, Goku was descending back down to the arena. From there, he let out a sigh.

"A-AMAZING! Son Goku of Fairy Tail just laid down Jenny Realight for the taking! With that amazing judo throw, he was able to put out Miss Fiore for the count! What are your words to this awesome match, Princess?"

"Well, other than Goku, Jenny Realight has shown feats I've never seen. I can speak for everyone here in the arena as I say this. It's an 'awesome' match." Hisui smiled.

"You heard it here, folks! The Princess herself is super amazed at both of Son Goku & Jenny Realight's performance! But, with the way Goku threw her down to the ground, it doesn't seem like Jenny can move at all! Is she down for the count?"

"Oh no... This is bad. If Jenny loses, we're toast!" Hibiki said.

"It's not over yet, Hibiki, my child! Jenny's a strong woman who can show her glams where they're worth! She'll continue to dazzle us as she's always been!" Bob encourages.

"Right, Master Bob..." Hibiki lets out sweat from his left side.

"All right, Goku! Hell yeah, dude! You the man!" Natsu cheered.

"I gotta say, even if Jenny was giving Goku somewhat of a decent run, Goku was still playing with her," Lucy said.

"You seem down, sis. What's wrong?" Lisanna asked as she saw Mirajane's face.

"I'm fine. I just want the outcome to come already. It _**is**_ in our favor." Mirajane replied with a faint smile.

"Newbie's really hauling that blonde lady's ass. He doesn't show mercy to girls, does he?"

"I mean, you didn't when you crucified me, Jet & Droy. Remember, Gajeel?" Levy takes Gajeel down memory lane with that fond memory.

"Uh! Ahh... I know, short stuff..." Gajeel said as he was looking to his right all embarrassed.

"Third Master! You did a fantastic job of recruiting someone like him!" Mavis praised.

"T-Thank you, First Master. If you're amazed by his performance, did you catch a glimpse at what he did to Natsu when he and Goku fought?"

"Mhm! I was there! I was quiet because Goku surprised me with things I didn't know existed! At least not in this world..."

"He is a force to be reckoned with, First Master. Now I hope the match will be over. Considering Miss Jenny landed roughly hard to the ground."

"I'm not so sure about that, but let's hope you're right!" Mavis gave a thumbs up.

Jenny was stick stuck to the ground. Seeing her not move gave Goku the opportunity to walk over to her. With his hands behind his back, Goku hovers around Jenny and stopped at her legs so he could see her face clearer. The crowd, Hisui & Chapati, Fairy Tail & Blue Pegasus were waiting for the finishing blow since it's clear the Saiyan won. But Goku had other plans...

"You fought a good fight, Jenny. As for whatever it is that's hiding insider body, can you do me the favor and get out of her? Whatever you are, you're infecting Jenny with negative energy that could potentially corrupt her."

No response from Jenny...

"( _Even if I can't go the easy way in asking_ _ **it**_ _, it seems I've got to find another way before Blue Pegasus lose Jenny._ ) Well? I'm waiting for an answer!"

No response came from Jenny again...

"Now that I think about it, it's just sad. You couldn't control my mind & body to serve under Towa, so you escaped out my body and hid your energy. You must've hidden somewhere in the infirmary room where I couldn't sense you. You could've taken over anybody inside but of all the people, you chose Jenny. I don't know why, but it doesn't matter. There isn't anything else you can do to beat me. I bet that's all you got, isn't it?"

When Goku finished rambling on, Jenny's dark purple aura expanded again. Her red irises had glowed even shinier and the next, she clenched both her fist aggressively. Jenny sought an aperture and powered up even more. She didn't speak but roared as there was a background voice supporting her roars. Due to her roaring, the rubble both the two made was levitating. Goku & the others that learned Ki knew she was raising up her power level. This time, as she was still being possessed, Jenny had entered Machina Soul and rose up from the ground and was facing Goku.

"Holy crap, her energy's none I've ever seen before!" Natsu said all shocked.

"Guys... I've got a bad feeling about this..." Lucy was getting scared.

"Her energy keeps rising higher and higher... Just how high will it go?" Lisanna said as she too was getting scared.

"That's... That's Jenny's Machina Soul! The battle suit we haven't seen since her battle with Mirajane Strauss! With her new strange powers & Machina Soul combined together as a deadly combo, how will Son Goku of Fairy Tail fare?" Chapati said as he was hyping up the crowd.

"Guess I was wrong... Her energy's higher than Erza's..." Goku said as he compared the two, "Uh-Oh, not good. If she keeps rising her energy, she'll burn herself out! Okay, that's it! I'm putting an end to this!"

Realizing that Jenny could be a huge threat to not him but the people around him and perhaps the entire Earthland, Goku raised his energy and began powering up. All this time, since training his students, Goku was concealing his powers. This fight, however, he was about to let everyone see a tiny portion of his true strength.

While gathering up Ki, there was rubble levitating around him as well. Making an intense face like he was constipated, Natsu & the others saw Goku's energy spike a greater height than Jenny's. Then, when the going was getting good, they saw the Saiyan's hair blink a golden yellow color every second as it was being styled up and down. This form was a transformation Goku had mastered and when he was done charging up, he had transformed at last. Goku shocked everyone in the arena by storm in showing them his SSJ transformation!

The end of the constant yelling to power up made the levitating rubble to fall back down to the ground. With the sudden change in the Saiyan's hair, everyone, especially Fairy Tail were stupefied.

"H-His hair... It's golden!" Lucy said as she was pointing with her fingers uncontrollably.

"All that yelling and the results were shining glowing hair?" Cana's eyes were glued on Goku.

"That jerk! Where was he hiding this power when we were training together!" Natsu grew shark teeth due to seeing more of Goku's latent powers.

"It doesn't look like Takeover magic and the only thing different is his energy. It's bonkers crazy...!" Lisanna quoted.

"Haha! Now that's how a _**real**_ man shows off!" Elfman's game of saying man/manly in every sentence doesn't stop.

"I never knew Goku could so something like this. He looks kind of cute in that color..." Mirajane admits as she sees Goku's spikey golden hair flow.

"He looks kinda what, Mira? I couldn't hear you. Speak up!" Lisanna teased, making Mirajane retract her words.

"I-It's nothing, Lisanna! I said nothing!" Mirajane said as she laughs it off.

After turning in a Super Saiyan, Goku decided to pop his neck. The warmup was done and he was about to end it all with Jenny. If he couldn't find a way to bring her back from this corruption, then the least he can do is stop her in her tracks right now before she hurts anyone else...

"Quite frankly, I was hoping I wouldn't let anyone see this form yet. Until I see Natsu & the others reach this kind of level. But you... Your energy right now could destroy Earthland over a thousand times. Which is why I'm going to put an end to it. Since you won't get out of her body, we'll play by your rules. Let's go!" Goku's aura expanded after he said that.

Jenny wasn't fazed by his appearance change and continued onwards with her objective. Which was to kill Son Goku. That was an order by Towa. Dashing to the bright golden warrior, Machina Soul Jenny thrust her clenched right fist and aimed at Goku's face. To everyone's surprise, it didn't do anything to Goku.

Everyone saw Goku take that punch head on and noticed how he didn't lose his composure to that. Nor did he moved. With Jenny's punch still positioned at Goku's face, Goku took a chance and fought back with might. He took her right arm and pulled her to him for a godly knee to her chin and as a result, Jenny was sent to the sky once again...

Goku had on a serious face and saw the distances between them. Jenny's power right now couldn't come close to Goku's SSJ powers so, at a moment's notice, she panicked. The one thing about being under control by Towa is that the victim becomes mute. A silent fighting slave whose purpose is to serve Towa alone. In her case, she was panicking...

The Time Rift effect (Negative Energy) that was inside of her was ordered to bring Goku's head and so far, she (It) was having trouble. To make up for all the time lost, Jenny decided to unleash one final constructive attack. Having no choice, the possessed Machina Soul Jenny decides to power up and use everything she has. With both her hands up in the air, she created a large energy ball filled with negative dark energy. However, it was unstable. The size of that ball lashes out a little and hits the arena below them, scaring the crowd & Hisui together. And at once, she threw the ball down to Goku...

"Kch, is she nuts!? She'll destroy the planet with that ridiculous energy ball!" Goku said as he got in his fight pose.

"W-W-What on earth is that!? I-It looks a large dark ball produced by Miss Fiore! Is she trying to use that to ensure a guaranteed victory from Son Goku?" Chapati said as he freaks out while commentating.

"That can't be meant for Son Goku. The size of that ball could overwhelm the Grand Magic Games arena...!" Hisui thought as her eyes were shaking in absolute fear.

"She's mad! With that amount of energy, it's enough to send us packing!" Lucy said as she started to get tense.

"Goku... What are you doing?" Mirajane said, looking at Goku who didn't seem that much phased at all.

"( _Well, I guess if I can't find a solution to stop her, I'll create one..._ )" Goku gave out a "hmph" sound after.

His energy was already charged to the amount he wanted and when the timing couldn't get any better, Goku had prepared himself to end to Jenny with this final move. Both his hands were formed in a cupped gesture, later drawn to his right side to concentrate on Ki. Between the spaced cupped hands, energy was gathering. The size of the gathered energy started off small, but gradually gets bigger the more he charges Ki.

When the right size was up and ready to get deployed, Goku got out of his charging pose and was ready to unleash his signature attack. Holding in the energy blast between his cupped hands, Goku then thrust both of them forward to fire back an extremely powerful beam of energy.

"Ka-me-ha-me- _ **HA!**_ " Goku yelled as he uttered the name of the attack.

The powerful energy beam (Kamehameha) heads straight to Jenny's dark energy ball as it connected. Holding off the energy ball was no picnic in the park for the Saiyan, but he was doing a fantastic job holding off the ball from touching the ground. In this beam struggle, both Goku & Jenny were fighting to overcome one another.

During the beam struggle, everyone who was spectating the amazing match was awestruck by Goku's attack. Fairy Tail most of all. Mirajane & the others had never seemed an attack that could potentially end their lives should they come close to touching it. Natsu above all was speechless to see such an awesome attack and couldn't find the right words to express the joy in seeing it come from his master...

As the energy beam struggle continues, the corrupted Jenny added more fuel to the fire by commencing more pressure. But it didn't do anything relevant to assure her victory. Since Goku saw Jenny adding more power to her attack, he did the same.

And as a result, he won the beam struggle and overwhelmed the energy ball and Jenny. Blasting back the ball to Jenny ended in a fatal way. The dark energy ball, whom Jenny dished out as a way to throw off Goku, was being sent back to her, causing her to get caught in her own attack.

Leading a victory to Fairy Tail. Mostly just to Goku. With the conclusion of the beam struggle, there was an explosion aftermath in the sky. When Goku got out of his Kamehameha pose, his golden aura disappeared but he was still in his SSJ form. Looking above, he saw something coming out from the smoke.

"Is that...?" Goku wondered.

The person who was coming out from the smoke was what Goku had in mind. Jenny Realight was defeated and the Time Rift Effect that infected her mind had tremendously vanished. Permanently. Before she could come in contact with the ground, Goku saved her by catching her in his arms...

"Looks like I overdid with the Kamehameha..." Goku said while looking at an unconscious Jenny.

"L-Ladies and gentlemen... The match is over. The winner of the duel is... Son Goku of Fairy Tail!" Chapati's words started off as shocking but as he continued, he showed his excitement from seeing the end results.

Seeing the new member of Fairy Tail win against Jenny of Blue Pegasus, the crowd was cheering hard for Goku. Fireworks that were clear as day was shown up and above the skies to commemorate his victory. Leaving a good impression on everyone, Goku was getting the recognition he didn't know he deserved.

"He did it! Haha! I literally thought we'd be goners, man!" Natsu said as he was jumping up in the air.

"That Goku... Where was he hiding such power?" Erza smirked, nodding her head from seeing something go out in front of her.

"He beat Jenny... Did he figure out how to snap her out of it?" Mirajane wondered but was relaxing on Goku's behalf.

"Haha! There you go, Goku! A real man knows how to show manners after he wins a fight! Way to go!" Elfman had his right fist up.

"That's my boy." Makarov grin, "Never a dull moment when it comes to him!"

"Third Master, you've done an excellent job in recruiting such a fine man! I'm quite pleased to see a man of his caliber in our guild! Well done!"

"Oh, Hohohoho! Surely, you jest, First Master!"

"I mean it. Mirajane's boyfriend's really something that shooked all of us by storm."

"B-Boyfriend!? F-First Master! Goku is not my boyfriend! Where did you even get that idea from!?" Mirajane panicked.

"Aw c'mon, Mirajane! It's written all over your face. I know this back when Blue Pegasus entered the guild hall. I was there if you were wondering but I was trying to not be noticeable. I saw your reaction when Miss Jenny suggested that wager. If that face I saw doesn't represent jealousy, then I'm not fit to be called the First Master!"

"D-Do you really think so? Let's say I do like him... He probably doesn't see me the same way I see him..." Mirajane said as she was already feeling disappointment.

"Sometimes the best way to find out if a boy likes you back is if you tell them your feelings. Do it, Mirajane! There's no one stopping you in finding out if he really does like you! He did say he'll protect you because he finds you as someone to cherish, didn't he?"

"Yeah, you're right." Mirajane blushed from embarrassment, "I guess I'll go meet up with him then."

"That's the spirit! You go, girl!" Mavis gives a thumbs up.

Instead of taking the stairs, Mirajane jumped over the rail Natsu was leaning on and was heading straight to Goku. Team Natsu, Cana, Lisanna & Juvia followed in pursuit. Since Goku's victory was something Fairy Tail had it coming, the Celestial Maid Virgo makes an analysis about the Saiyan. In her perspective, she concluded this...

"( _There's no mistaking it. Son Goku is the Supreme Deity that made the Celestial King feel so uncomfortable. With his power he showcased, I get the feeling that wasn't all of it. To take it a step further, I'd say his power alone can end a universe if he sees fit. Supreme Deity... Son Goku... Supreme Deity... Son Goku. Under the Celestial King's orders, I'll definitely keep an eye out on him. He's kind of interesting to spectate._ )"

A few seconds later, after giving a quick analysis, Virgo had returned to her world. Doing that sends her key back to Lucy's possession.

"Hey, Goku!" Natsu yelled as he was behind Mirajane, "That was super badass man! You were hella amazing!"

"Honestly, man. Does your strength show no bounds?" Lucy said, shaking her head.

"Well, I guess I don't know my strength, haha." Goku laughs while still holding Jenny in his arms.

"Your performance really puts an impression on us, Goku. I mean, I saw it but I still don't believe it." Erza smiles at him.

"Is she unconscious?" Wendy asked as she saw Jenny in his arms.

"Yeah. I overdid it a bit and blasted her own attack to her. She took a lot of damage but it looks like she won't be producing all that negative energy anymore."

"How did you know _ **that**_ would cure her?" Lisanna wondered.

"Beats me. I was caught up in the moment. You know, I get carried away when I see someone strong I can fight."

"That's Goku for ya. I can't tell if you like seeing your opponents at their best rather than to just finish them off." Cana gloated as she gave Goku a friendly head pat.

"You're really something else, Goku. Tell us, is that your full power?" Mirajane asked, trying to not get jealous of seeing another woman in his arms.

"Nope, that's just a tiny glimpse of it."

"T-Tiny!?" Natsu & the others fell back from hearing that.

"Y-You call that a tiny glimpse?"

"Yeah," Goku said while looking at Lucy.

"Well, what now? You won but you don't have a wager, Goku..." Gray reminded.

"Oh, yeah. That's right, I don't. Haha, I'm perfectly fine without one if I'm going to be honest."

"I've got one for ya. How 'bout you let Jenny become your girlfriend instead? You know, like taking home a trophy." Cana suggested, "I'd say that's rewarding enough."

"H-Hey! Don't give Goku any ideas!" Mirajane revolted at Cana.

"Relax, Mira! I'm just kidding..." Cana was waving her hands like a white flag for surrender.

"Cana, you don't joke about forcing a relationship. It's one thing that Goku doesn't have a wager, but it's another when you force one that he didn't agree too!"

"( _Mira hasn't been this worked up in a while. I guess when it comes to Goku, she feels it's her responsibility to aid Goku in any way. At least that's what I think..._ )" Lisanna thinks to her herself.

"Well, it's whatever, Mira. I don't have a wager but if you like you can think of one for me."

"I'm flattered but I'm not sure if I'm worthy to think of one for you. It's your victory, not mine. You decide. It can be anything you want but make sure you don't overdo it..."

"Hmm, I would ask for you to cook for me, but you do that every day so that's out of the question. Hmm..." Goku tries to think of a wager but when doing that, he still had Jenny in his arms.

"I think we can mark this up in the books as one of the best matches ever in Fiore history! If I say so myself! Princess, what do you think the wager is that Son Goku has yet to announce?"

"He doesn't seem to be the type to speak of royalty, so I'm assuming he wants jewels to be his price. He looks very humble and carefree so the wager he'll announce is something we've yet to find out."

"But if you could predict what it would be, it would give us viewers the insight!"

"Predict, hmm? Let's see... Other than my prediction of wanting jewels, he could want..." while thinking about what Goku could possibly want, she was staring at Goku talking to Mirajane, "I'm not so sure, Chapati. If he doesn't have one, then I guess I'll have to offer him one." Hisui stood up.

"Where are you going, Princess Hisui?" Chapati asked as he looked at her.

"I'm going to come down there to congratulate Son Goku. As a way to pay my respects for Fairy Tail since they were hugely involved in the seven dragon invasion."

"You heard it here, folks! To figure out what Son Goku of Fairy Tail's wager is, the Princess will graciously come down to meet the victor!" Chapati announces to everyone.

Upon hearing that announcement, Goku & the others that were in the ring with him looked. For safety measures, there were four guards that were supposed to come down with her but she ordered them to stand down. Because Hisui thought she won't be in any harm if she's down there with the number one guild...

"Princess Hisui!" Lucy greeted the Hisui as she came to her.

"It's nice to see you well and alive, Lucy Heartfilia."

"Yeah, it has been over a week now. And you're just as cute as ever!"

"Your words flatter me, Lucy. Thank you." Hisui smiled.

"So, what's the Princess of Fiore doing here without any guards protecting her?" Erza pointed out, "Surely, you didn't just come down here just to greet us."

"I told my guards there wouldn't be any need to come with me because I know your guild could do what they can't." Hisui insisted on the compliment, "But, yeah. I was hoping to speak to that Son Goku fellow over there. If you don't mind, that is."

"No worries. He's really down to earth in meeting people. He's always assuming that whoever he meets is strong. Until he finds out the truth, haha."

"It's like I know him already," Hisui said as she makes her way Goku, Jenny & Mirajane.

"I'm assuming you're Goku?"

"Mhm, that's me. Who are you?"

"I'm someone who's high up. Princess Hisui, nice to meet you."

"Oh, nice to meet you too! I would stick out my hand but I'm busy carrying someone."

"It's fine, Goku." Hisui giggled, "You've put on a great show and I couldn't help but enjoy it. I, along with everyone else, was on the edge of our seats. Your hair's nothing I've ever seen before. It's very unique if I may add."

"It's called SSJ. If you like, I can tell you all about it." Goku said as he powered down to base form.

"I'd like nothing more than to learn of your origins, Son Goku! But as for your wager, do you perhaps have one in mind?"

"Uhh... I sorta don't..."

"I see. Well then, if you don't have a wager, might I offer one to you?"

"Lay it on me, Hisui."

"For putting on an amazing show, I can grant you a banquet as a way to celebrate your victory. With, of course, it being your wager to which you've won."

"R-Really!? That means... More food! Oh, hell yeah!" Goku said all excited, "You've got yourself a deal, Hisui! I'm liking you already!"

"Then it's settled. Son Goku of Fairy Tail will have a banquet in his honor."

"Mira, did you hear that! A banquet in my honor! Whatever that means! I do know I can eat as much as I want!" Goku's happy grin shined bright on Mirajane's face.

"Yeah. I've heard. And I'm okay with that. It's just..."

"What's up?"

"You're gonna have to return Jenny, who's in your arms, back to Blue Pegasus. I'm betting your arms are hurting from holding her too long."

"I can hold her for an even longer time. I've dealt with worse. But she is heavy." Goku said as he saw Jenny's bangs covering her eyes.

"Goku... That's something you don't say to a girl. Ever..."

"Y-Yeah... ( _I can sense something deep in Mira. I better not mouth any more words that could insult her..._ )" Goku sweats a little.

"Are... Are you two... close?" Hisui theorized.

"C-Close? As in; in a guild? Yeah..." Mirajane said to avoid the obvious.

"( _That's not what I meant but okay..._ ) Come, both the two of you and your guild are welcome to set foot in Mercurius and from there, we'll hold the banquet."

"Hehe, now we're talking! This is gonna be awesome!" with Jenny still in his arms, Goku jumps up and down.

"( _I know I should be happy about Goku's victory... But I just can't fathom with what I saw. Jenny did feats that only Goku & his students can do. She couldn't have learned this unless she became a student of Goku. Something fishy is going on here and I have a feeling things are about to get worse..._)"

While looking at a fired up Goku who was in anticipation for the banquet, Mirajane was on edge. Although he may have won his unfair battle, there are things that were left for questioning. For starters, if Jenny had fallen under the Time Rift effects, what's to stop it from happening again? And with a different host?

To Mirajane, there are things out there in the universe there are better off not knowing. Otherwise, it'll cost her freedom as it did with Jenny Realight...

 **End of Chapter 4...**

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter was remade on June 21, 2019. So far, only Mirajane's getting somewhere with Goku. Erza, Cana & Lisanna will wait for their time to come with the Saiyan. Same with Hisui. Because all is fair and love is war, right? I think that's the saying. I could look it up but I'm certain it's something sorta like that... **

**Oh, and another thing. If you're about to read Ch5 and you see it in script format, that means I haven't redone the chapter yet. So it's best to avoid reading it before you cringe hard. But fear not, Ch5 shouldn't be that long to redo...**

 **Happy Reading, Ningens...**


	5. Of Towa and Mira

**A/N: This chapter was previously in script format. But now it's not because I've done the impossible and redid this chapter! All for the sakes of you, Ningens! What's a better accomplishment than that? Nothing! It's not like I wanted to redo it because script format isn't permitted on this site...**

* * *

 **Towa Arc**

 **Chapter 5: Of Towa & Mira**

 **Universe 7, Capsule Corps...**

A week and a half have passed since the wormhole incident with Goku. Seeing as though Bulma feels she's majorly to blame here, she had been working on a project nonstop. Pulling all-nighters to figure out ways on how to bring Goku back. Gohan, the eldest son of Goku, was assisting her.

"Oh, man. After sleepless nights of researching, I still got nothing!" Bulma said as she was examining the energy gun.

"I see where you're getting at, Bulma. But let's get back on track here. For starters, the gun you made for yourself, you said it was equipped with Vegeta's energy, right?" Gohan wanted to confirmed.

"That's right. Before he left to go train with Whis, I asked him to spare a few bits of his energy. Not too much, not too less. I told him to store it in the container so I could connect it with the gun."

"Okay, and when you shot it, nothing happened until minutes later the wormhole appeared, right?"

"That's the sum of it, yeah."

"Something doesn't add up..."

"What do you mean?"

"Vegeta gave you a specific amount of energy and when you shot it at Dad, it didn't do much. From what you told me; I can tell you my theory on that. My theory is that even though it didn't do much, it still should've left something marked on Dad because it's Vegeta's energy. But instead, it made a wormhole?"

"Perhaps my invention had a malfunctioned or something. What's your point?"

"Mind if I take a look at your gun?"

"Be my guest."

With permission from the Brief Scientist, Gohan started examining every inch of the given gun. For a solid six minutes, he managed to find something that caught his eye.

"Hey, Bulma. Come take a look at this." Gohan said as he was waving his hand at her.

"I take it you found something?"

"Yeah, I did. Look, there's a strange symbol right below the head of the gun." Gohan points.

"Come again?" Bulma got closer to see.

Gohan & Bulma came in front of the head. What they saw was a weirdly looking X shape font that embodied in the color dark purple. ( **A/N: It's that symbol in Xenoverse 2 where the characters get controlled. Basically, they have the X mark on their foreheads to indicate that they were brainwashed.** ) Seeing this caught the attention of Bulma & Gohan...

"What the hell?" Bulma was flabbergasted.

"Bulma, was this always there?"

"No, that shouldn't be possible! I thoroughly ran through multiple tests and not once did I ever see this pop-up!" Bulma inquired.

"Uh! There's also a weird looking aura surrounding the head. And from the looks of it, it's energy I've never sensed before."

"Gohan, do you know what this means? We found a clue to one of the reasons on how that wormhole came to be!"

"You're right! Nicely done putting that together, Bulma."

"Thank you! I am a scientist, you know. It's what I do!" Bulma smiled.

After discovering a sufficient clue that could lead to Goku's mysterious wormhole kidnapping, a beam of light appears from the sky and heads down onto the balcony. As the light simmered down, there came three familiar figures in front of Gohan & Bulma. It was Vegeta, the God of Destruction Beerus, & the Angel Attendant Whis...

"Well, it's about time! What took so long!" Bulma shouted at them.

"For your information, Bulma, it takes approximately thirty minutes to get here. Overall, you should be glad I took time out of my lingering schedule to come to see what you have to say." Beerus said as he yawns.

"Oh, really? I called you guys days ago after Goku was taken by that wormhole!" Bulma was getting frustrated.

"Our apologies, Lady Bulma. It was never our intention to be this late. I guess we lost valuable time when you gave us those luxuries food as a way to train Vegeta for a whole week without interruptions." Whis said.

Bulma sighs, "It's fine. Whatever. You three are all caught up to speed with the incident, right?"

"Do you take us for fools? Of course, we are. You contacted Whis' staff over several times for us not to know what happened to Goku. Now be a useful mortal and fetch me something to eat." Beerus flicks his left fingers at her.

"Ugh, we don't have time to eat, you idiot!" Bulma yelled at Beerus' ear, "Goku's either gone somewhere or he's dead! And all you could think about is food!?"

"Kch, if I want to eat, then I'll eat! Also, I don't take that tone very nicely from someone who ranks far below me..." Beerus considers Bulma to change her attitude.

"Uh, don't worry, Lord Beerus! I'll have our chefs make something that'll make your taste buds dance!" Vegeta said as he was sweating from his face.

"It better be good or else I'll destroy all of you in an instant."

"R-Right! Bulma... Babe, would you be so kind into sending our chefs here to serve Lord Beerus?"

"Yeah, Vegeta. Sure thing..."

 **20 Minutes Later...**

After a rude request came from Beerus the Destroyer, all five of them were sitting together at a round table. Even though their bellies were full, Beerus & Whis were still stuffing themselves silly. Eating till he's satisfied, Beerus retracted his words on destroying Earth.

"( _ **Sigh**_ ,* _Thank goodness. That was a close one..._ )" seeing Beerus happy puts Vegeta at ease.

"Now that your fricking bellies are happy, can I have the stage now?"

"Oh, certainly! The mic's all yours, Bulma." Whis smiled at her as he was eating sugary food.

"You may do as you please." Beerus didn't care as he took his attention to his fancy food a gourmet chef made.

"Finally. Now, then... I'll start off with the obvious. It's been a week and a couple of days since the wormhole incident. Since then, I took it upon myself to take up endless nights on researching the cause of it. So far, I came up with nothing..."

"Okay, and...?" Beerus wanted more info.

"And... After I thought there wasn't any logical way for a wormhole to happen, Gohan & I came across this..." Bulma said as she hands over the gun to Whis.

When Whis was offered the gun, he immediately inspects it, "My, this is quite the advancement if I may say so myself. Of course, I'd expect that out of one of the smart humans on Earth. Nonetheless, it looks like a functional gun. What seems to be the problem?"

"Look at what's under the head, Whis." Bulma points at the head.

Doing what she asked, Whis took the time to look under it and at that point, when he saw the X-mark symbol, he got serious, "Lord Beerus..."

"What's wrong, Whis...?" Beerus asked as he finished up his sundae.

"There's something you should see and it's if very important that you do." Whis lifts the head up towards Beerus' direction.

"Uh! Whis... Is that...?"

"Indeed it is, My Lord..."

"What is? Tell me!" Bulma wanted to know.

"Bulma, I think I may have the answer as to what happened to our friend, Goku."

"You do? Please, Mister Whis! Tell us!" Gohan politely asked the angel.

"Well, to start off with the good news, he is, in fact, alive."

"R-Really? That's good!" Gohan was relived.

"Thank goodness! I always knew he could still be alive..."

"Hmph, I expected that out of Kakarot. Stupidity can't be killed off, after all. He's also a Saiyan. It'll take more than some measly wormhole to outdo us. So, what's the bad news? Assuming there is one..."

"Not only is he alive, but he's also no longer here in this world. Well, to be specific, not in this universe." Whis claims.

"N-Not in this universe!? Eh?!" Bulma and Gohan were freaking out with the news they heard.

"If he's not here, could he perhaps be in Beerus' brother's universe? Um, uh, Universe 6?" Bulma asked.

"It's a good guess, Bulma, but I don't think he's in Universe 6. Otherwise, my sister would've contacted me."

"Could the wormhole have taken him to the other universes? My dad was informed by you guys that there are 12 Universes total..." Gohan brings up.

"If I had to take a guess, Goku could possibly be in an entirely different world or universe. As you said, Gohan, he could be in one of the twelve universes, but it's very unlikely. He could be in a world where even I'm not familiar with. And if I'm not familiar with it, I can't travel to that place."

"Not even you? It's great that you're saying Goku's alive because knowing you, he probably is. But, who could be the one responsible for sending Goku to a different world?"

"It was _**demons...**_ " Beerus said as he gave out a killing intent face.

"( _Oh, my... The pressure he's giving off is outright scary! That's the power of a God of Destruction...?_ )" Gohan was sweating.

"Did you say... Demons!?" Bulma asked as she wanted to make sure.

"You heard right, Bulma. Demons are in the works here and I, along with Lord Beerus, can confidently say that Demons are the ones that committed the plan to bring upon that wormhole on Goku. But..."

"But what?"

"This wormhole you saw has a name. The correct term for the thing that took Goku is called a 'Time Rift'." Whis explains.

"And not only that, I may have figured out the people who initiated the Time Rift in the first place. More specifically, two demons..." Beerus grunted after.

"And who could that be, my Lord?" Vegeta asked.

"Towa the Demon Scientist & Mira, her lapdog" Beerus answered.

"Who... Who are they?" Bulma asked.

"Let's begin with the one on the brains, Towa. Towa is a demon who happens to be one of the smartest scientists out there in the Demon Realm. I don't know much about her family but I do know about her relationship with the former Demon King. If my knowledge is correct here, Dabura is the older brother of Towa."

"D-Dabura!?" Gohan gasp as he got up from his seat.

"From that reaction, I take it you know him, Son Gohan?" Whis said as he looked at him.

"Yeah. As a matter of fact, I fought him. This was before you guys came into the picture."

"That's interesting to know, Goku's kid. Tell me, did you win? Demons are an extraordinary race. Especially one who was former Demon King." Beerus asked with one eye closed as he looked at him.

"Oh, um, no. He was really a formidable force to where it took everything I had to match him in power. But, it ended in a draw... And he was the one who called off the fight." Gohan said with disappointment.

"Hmph, it ended like that because, during those seven years, you've gotten weaker! You ignored your training for that long so don't act like you were surprised. It was your own damn fault, Gohan. Own up to it!" Vegeta said while as he gave Gohan reality checks.

"Hehe, can't argue with you on that one, Vegeta." Gohan chuckles a little out of embarrassment.

"That's too bad. Seeing how I sensed potential in you, kid, I'd assumed you've clapped that demon bastard. How disappointing... Are you sure you're Goku's kid?" Beerus wondered.

"I am but it's okay though, everyone! Since our encounter with Frieza, it made me realize how in order to protect the people I love, I've got to get stronger. Meaning, I have to train again!" Gohan said.

"Hmph, spoken like a true warrior," Vegeta smirked.

"Okay, can we get back on topic here?" Bulma said as she was fed up with everyone, "Since Goku could be in another world or universe, I'd say we get some answers by summoning Shenron!"

"Good idea, Bulma. We can ask Shenron to bring my Dad here from wherever he's at." Gohan insisted.

"You're speaking my language, Gohan. Lucky for us, I already collected the Dragon Balls. Vegeta, sweetie, can you go fetch us the Dragon Ball? They're in the lab."

"Whatever... ( _Why is everyone ordering me around?_ )"

 **5 Minutes Later...**

Vegeta had delivered the Dragon Balls to Bulma. To thank him for fetching the seven magical orbs, she gave him a direct kiss. Doing that made Vegeta activate his tsundere mode to where he freaks out and calls Bulma's "affection" a sneak attack.

"Come forth, eternal dragon & grant my wish!" Bulma summons with her arms out.

Summoning the dragon required the sky to turn dark. In doing so, the Dragons Balls beamed an even brighter lighter out of itself and after three minutes in, the magical wishing dragon came out of the Dragon Balls. The people present behind Bulma saw how long the dragon was and to them, it wasn't shocking to them anymore.

Coming out, the mighty dragon gave a roar to speak of its appearance below Bulma & the others. Up front and present, Shenron was here and was ready to grant whatever wish he was prepared for...

" _ **I am the eternal dragon, Shenron. I shall grant any one wish, so speak. State your wish and I shall gran- L-Lord Beerus!**_ " Shenron's voice changed when he spotted the Destroyer God, " _ **It is an honor to meet your righteousness once again!**_ "

"Skip the formalities and start hearing our wish, you Green Lizard. Otherwise, I'll destroy you out of annoyance..."

" _ **A-As you wish, My Lord! P-Please... State your wish...**_ " Shenron panickily said.

"That's your cue, Bulma..." Whis gives a thumbs up.

"I forgot Shenron was afraid of him. Okay! Hear me out, Shenron. Our friend, Goku, is in another world or universe we don't know of. For my wish, I'd like it if you could bring him here safe and sound!" Bulma wishes.

" _ **A simple wish as it is granted. Your wish is my command**_ "

"Haha, alright!" Bulma said with joy.

Sheron's red eyes were glowing brighter than usual. For about twenty minutes, he was trying his best to locate Goku back to Bulma & the others. However, something was up with Shenron. As he stated, it was an easy wish since it required relocating someone, but... He couldn't for some reason. Which is why he came empty handed...

" _ **That wish is far beyond my power. I can't grant it...**_ "

"Huh!? Bulma, Vegeta, & Gohan were surprised.

"This is a turn of events..." Whis said.

"The hell do you mean you can't grant it? You can't or you won't?" Bulma questions the dragon.

" _ **Both...**_ " Shenron replied.

"And why's that!?" Bulma yelled out of anger.

" _ **The place where your friend, Goku, is at... He likes it there. He seems very adjusted from the place he's residing at. From what I'm seeing, he's enjoying that place and has made new allies...**_ " Shenron informs.

"Dad... Allies...? Like who exactly?" Gohan asked.

" _ **His allies are in short of a group named... Fairy Tail...**_ "

"Fairy Tail?" everyone copied.

" _ **Indeed, your companion has set himself a home with them. He seems to be having a wonderful time with the people there. He doesn't want to come back...**_ " Shenron laid the verdict.

"It's great that Goku's making new friends, but, Shenron, you should _**still**_ bring him here anyway!" Bulma said.

" _ **I'm afraid I can't. He doesn't want to come back to this universe.**_ "

"If he's happy over there, then why bring him back?" Beerus questioned, "He'll probably be mad if we pulled from his 'new' friends. So I say let him. We'll go get that Saiyan if he ever feels like coming back. Which is never, probably..."

"But, Lord Beerus..." Bulma was confused at Beerus' words.

"Well, if that's how it is, if's Dad doesn't want to go back... Then I guess we can't intervene with it..." Gohan admits.

"Hmph, I don't have a problem with that. If Kakarot's fine in that place or wherever he's at, let him. With his out of the way, I can get even stronger to the point where I'll surpass and take home the throne of number one! Let the clown be, Bulma." Vegeta confidently laughs after.

"Then I guess we're all in agreement here." Beerus wanted to make sure.

"Oh, ho, ho, ho, if that's how you want to play it, Lord Beerus," Whis said.

"What do you mean by that, Whis?"

"Because..." Whis whispers in Beerus' ear, " _It's fine if you don't want Goku back in our universe, my Lord, but if you think about it, we need him. With the upcoming tournament that the King of Everything is planning, we can't afford a man down. Especially someone who has God Ki and went toe to toe with you._ " Whis said with a sarcastic smile.

Hearing that important piece of information, Beerus' whole face went white. For about three minutes total, it got quiet. A dot appeared right after another, flowing above his head. Three dots in total. Then, as it came on a whim, Beerus started to panic...

"Uh... Oh, SHIT! How the hell did I forget!?" Beerus yelled, causing a miniature shockwave, "Listen up, Dragon! What Bulma said in her wish is the wish I am demanding you as a Destroyer God! Bring Son Goku back to this universe, the Seventh Universe, this instant!"

"Well, well, well, my Lord. Why the change in heart, hmm? Your attitude went from ' _ **let the fighting freak be**_ ' to worrying like you got your panties in a bunch."

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" Bulma mocks the Destroyer with a mocking face.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that. What matters most is that we bring back that Saiyan idiot to our universe. Now, are you going to grant my wish or not, Dragon?"

The Eternal Dragon kept hesitating. For merely ten seconds, he was sweating due to Beerus looking at him in an intense way. He had his answer but he knew if he were to tell the God of Destruction, he could be to toast..." _ **As I previously gave my answer to Bulma, I cannot grant that wish. Not even to you, Lord Beerus...**_ " Shenron said with regret.

"Kch, you can't? Or you won't?" Beerus said with anger.

" _ **Both...**_ "

"Both?! There is no BOTH! Grant my wish, you impudent lizard reject!" Beerus demanded as his aura appeared.

"Now, now, Lord Beerus! Take it easy! Shenron can grant wishes but there are some things he's only limited to. Things that are far beyond his power..." Gohan explains.

"Yes, the boy is right, Lord Beerus!" Vegeta said, "It was Kakarot's decision to stay in that world or universe. Whatever reason it is, I'm sure it's only temporary!"

"Tch, temporary, you say? What a pain in the pass. Goku's such a pain in my ass..."

When it was said and done, Shenron couldn't oblige to that wish. And it got Whis to think. To make up his mind, he starts to walk past Beerus to confront the dragon. It made Bulma assume he might have an idea or perhaps a wish...

"Whis?" Bulma said.

"Yoo-hoo! Excuse me, Eternal Dragon!" Whis said to get Shenron's attention, "It's fine if you cannot grant that wish. Despite it coming from a God of Destruction. However, surely you can at least tell us where he precisely is, right?"

" _ **Indeed, I can.**_ " Shenron's thoughts start to process, " _ **Your friend, Son Goku, is in a universe I'm not familiar with. He's on a planet similar to earth, but the people there call their planet, Earthland.**_ "

"Earthland? Must be a saying in their world or universe..." Bulma said.

" _ **Yes, an unknown one. However, I sense they are only six universes.**_ "

"Six? How is that possible? Did the Omni-King erased half?" Beerus asked.

" _ **I'm afraid not, my Lord. Son Goku's in a universe above the twelve universes, Universe 13.**_ "

"Universe 13?!" Beerus & Whis said with a surprising look.

" _ **Universes 13-18 are intact. However, Universes 1-12 were wiped away in an instant.**_ "

"In an instant... Who could do something like that? Who has that kind of power?" Gohan said as he was shocked.

"It appears the Omni-King in that world eliminated our universe among the eleven others. What I want to know is, why?"

"Hold on, hold on, Whis. Universe 1-12 is gone, but somehow, someway, Goku got dragged in Universe 13? A universe the Omni-King already destroyed?"

"My Lord and everyone else, I may figure out where that Time Rift sent Goku."

"You do, Whis?" Bulma said.

"Yes. And my hunches are right, I'd say it involved time travel."

"I don't understand. What does time travel have to do with the Time Rift?" Bulma asked.

"When you enter inside of a Time Rift, you're basically crossing through time. To a time period. You just don't know it."

"Wait, wait, wait, Whis, you're saying Goku could be in a time period where all the universes are intact before 1-12 went kaboom?"

"Not exactly, Bulma. A Time Rift sent him to a different time period but not in the timeline all of us are in right now. It's likely he's in another timeline. A timeline where Universes 1-12 is gone but 13-18 remains."

"But, Whis, that means..."

"We were erased from existence..." Vegeta said.

"Okay, um, I don't understand here, why would the Time Rift send Goku to a different timeline? I don't get it."

"You'll have your answers coming to you, Bulma. For now, I'd say it's best to call off the Eternal Dragon since we don't have a wish in mind."

Shenron flinched a little from hearing that...

"Hmph, you hear that, Lizard? You're not needed anymore so you can scram." Beerus waves his left hand to tell Shenron to get lost.

" _ **Uh, right, my Lord. Since you have no wish in mind, I'll take my leave now. I bid you all farewell. Now, if you excuse me, Lord Beerus...**_ "

After no wishes were made, Shenron resorts back the seven Dragon Balls and ascended into midair. Later, they were all scattered across the earth and the sky went back to normal...

"Okay, Whis. Explain. Tell us what you think about the Goku situation..."

"What I'm about to explain is a little hard to understand so please listen carefully."

Everyone nodded their heads.

"The Time Rift, that sucked Goku into another timeline, is damaging."

"Damaging how?"

"When a person is exposed inside of it, there are effects that can affect a person's health. Aside from entering a different time period in a different timeline, you change as a person."

"Changing, huh?"

"Something on your mind, Bulma?"

"Yeah, um, Whis. Look, when you said, 'you change as a person,' I think that phrase came before the whole Time Rift..."

"What do you mean by that?"

"After Frieza's death, Goku started acting differently. Aside from his usual love for fighting and food, all of a sudden, he started getting all smart..."

"Smart how?"

"Lord Beerus, Whis, he divorced his wife. Ever since then, he started acting differently than normal. Like he wanted the divorce. Here's my hunch. Something tells me there was a Time Rift around the time Goku defeated Frieza..."

"Interesting theory, Bulma. Hmm, I wonder why I didn't see that of Goku. Lord Beerus, did you ever consider seeing how Goku acted after Frieza's demise?"

"You're asking me, Whis? Hmph, I didn't bother checking on his characteristics. I just focused on what's getting in my belly!"

"As expected of you, Lord Beerus. For now, I can safely say there was a Time Rift during the time of Frieza's havoc."

"And that means we've got those two demons to thank..." Beerus grunted.

"You, you, you keep saying these two demons, Towa & Mira, right? What do they want with Goku and why did they target him?"

"As I told you before, Bulma, they're time travelers. Their history mostly involves changing time periods and the reason behind that is to gather energy."

"But why use my father? It doesn't make sense..."

"Perhaps the reason as to why your father was chosen by Towa was because maybe, she has a plan for him."

"A, a, a plan? What sort of plan could she possibly need Goku for?" Bulma asked.

"The reason as to why she brought Goku to another timeline is unknown, but I can already assure you that Towa's main objective is to gather energy. I'm just not sure why..."

"Then, we've got to inform him! Towa could be in that unknown universe with Goku without him realizing!"

"But doing that would mean we would have to cross over the timeline, Goku's kid." Beerus said, "Not happening."

"But, Lord Beerus!"

"I said drop it, okay? It's a taboo to time travel. To time travel, it means we'll be creating alternate timelines apart from the one we're already in. It doesn't stop from there. By creating more timelines, the rupture of time will get unstable and the timeline at best could reset."

"What about the one Goku's in? Like, right now? What happens if he stays there?"

"At best, history will change and we won't know who could be affected. Truth is, if Goku was acting strangely during his battle with Frieza, then it's already established he was infected by a Time Rift."

"You're saying there was a Time Rift in that period?" Bulma wanted to know.

"Yeah. And if I'm right about this, the person we all know, Goku, he isn't the same person. Physically, he looks the same but mentally speaking, he's ill. And to make matters worse, he was already infected with it back then. If he was exposed to more of the Time Rift, his whole character demeanor could change completely."

"So, if Goku had been tackled by this before, he's changing, but slowly..."

"That's precisely right, Bulma. Towa must've been there and infected Goku with the effects of a Time Rift. Lord Beerus & I couldn't sense her for some reason and because of that, we let Goku be in jeopardy."

"This is all our fault, Vegeta, this is all your fault!"

"M-My fault? Bulma, why are you blaming me?"

"It's thanks to you, Beerus & Whis didn't sense Towa during that time!"

"I don't think Vegeta's selfishness to blame, Bulma. It's a flaw coming from our side. We were so distracted on that sundae you brought us; we didn't know about another person being present that. That one was on us..."

"Urgh... That means we have to clean up the mess and bring Goku back. Before we all get punish..."

"Lord Beerus, does that mean..."

"We'll have to cross over the timeline Goku's in and retrieve him. Because if he's stuck there, there will no doubt be a time rupture that can not only affect that universe's timeline but ours as well."

"Yes! That means we're coming to save you, Dad!" Gohan clenched his fist with excitement, "Bulma, is it alright if I bring Piccolo along?"

"Might as well include the boys in on it. They'll want to pitch in our plans so I say we'll let them."

"Bulma, are you sure about this? They're just kids."

"Kids that can turn into SSJ. Trunks **_is_** our son, Vegeta. It'll be like a family trip except we'll be crossing over a timeline we're not familiar with."

"Hmph, it's always like you to make things better than they already. That's my Bulma..." in his tsundere mode, Vegeta head pats Bulma, making her blush.

"Piccolo is with Goten & Trunks right now, sparring them over at some mountains outside of West City." Gohan turns on his aura, "I'll go get them and inform them everything we learned."

"Right, you do that," Bulma said as she saw Gohan flies off to fetch Piccolo & the boys.

"That reminds me, Bulma. How are we going to get to that timeline? By your spaceship?" Vegeta asked.

"Oh, goodness no! A spaceship isn't compatible with the capability of crossing a timeline. We'll have to get help from a source other than our universe." Whis said.

"Whis, are you thinking what I think you're thinking?"

"That's right, my Lord. We're going to go to Universe 6, Lord Champa's universe."

"And how exactly are we going to do that?" Vegeta asked.

"A God Cube," Beerus answered for Whis.

"A God Cube...? Oh, it's that's cube that took us to that planet for that tournament..."

"Indeed it is, Vegeta."

"Why the God Cube?" Bulma questions.

"My sister, Vados, knows someone who specializes in time travel. Luckily for us, that person is kept in check by my sister so she doesn't do anything recklessly that could change the timeline."

"That's good to know. So, am I going to assume we're going to ask her to modify our God Cube?"

"We are. Now, as we get everything in check, I suggest you all get ready. Pack up some things, some clothes, capsules for food because the trip to bring back Goku will be a long one." Whis advised.

"While we're doing that, what will you do?" Vegeta asked.

"I'll be heading to Lord Beerus' planet to fetch the God Cube. We'll use it to travel to the 6th Universe. In the meantime, you all get ready."

"Right..." Vegeta & Bulma entered inside of Capsule Corp to grab the things that'll help them on this journey.

"Hmph, while all of you do that, I am going to head to the lounge inside and stuff my belly once more." Beerus got out of his seat and was heading inside to eat more food.

"( _It's high noon right now, so we'll departure in about three hours._ )" Whis said in his mind.

When he saw all three went inside of Capsule Corps, Whis taps the floor twice with his staff. The Angel became a bright light beam as its destination was Beerus' Planet for the sole purpose of grabbing the God Cube in having it modified to cross over timelines. And the only way to do that is to meet with Vados' acquaintance. Universe 6 awaits for Bulma & company as the journey to bring back Son Goku will be a long one...

* * *

 **the Fairy Tail Universe, An Unknown Planet...**

* * *

This unknown planet's population had eviscerated. There weren't any living organisms that could live to tell the tale of what happened. And behind the massacre of it was due to two demons. Two time-traveling demons that messed with multiple timelines before so what they did to Goku wasn't a first...

In a village that had already rot to death thanks to the Demon Scientist, her and the other demon were found at the center. The two had just killed the last survivor of the nameless planet they were on and since then, an hour had passed. After the bloody massacre, Towa was sitting on her staff as she watched her creation, Mira, rip apart a little kid and robbed it of its future

The whole reason as to why these two had committed multiple genocides was simple. To collect energy. But no matter how much they collected, it wasn't enough. For hundreds of years they've been collecting, Towa was nowhere near her objective. Which is why she pulled Goku from an alternate timeline. And her objective as to why she pulled that Goku specifically will soon be revealed...

"Hmm?" the head of Towa's staff was blinking green every two seconds as an alert, "Oh, it's about time."

"Have you found something, Towa?" Mira asked.

"Not something. Someone. It appears our Saiyan target has arrived in this timeline."

"Son Goku is here? In this timeline, we're in?" Mira said as he got up from crouching.

"That's right, Mira. He's here. On a planet in the North Galaxy. Earthland."

"Remind me one more time, Towa, why we did grab that Goku specifically?"

"Out of all the Gokus we killed in the other timelines, they couldn't handle you with your power. And that's saying something because all those Goku's maximum power was the SSJ4 level."

What's your point? What difference does it make with that Son Goku?"

"Hmm, in all the centuries of scavenging over multiple timelines, we've only been encountering Gokus who can only reach SSJ4. I've never searched hard enough to find out there could be a level far beyond SSJ4. SSB, and it got me thinking. No matter what, there are always going to be levels far beyond than the ones we encounter."

"And is that your way of saying you can go to more timelines to find Goku who has god powers?"

"It's not that simple, no. I can fully crossover timelines, but it's a fifty-fifty chance I could find a Goku with SSB powers. And when I crossed over to that timeline, the Goku with his god powers, it made me think of something. There are more like him. I just have to keep on crossing over until I see that Saiyan pull out the blue hair."

"And what are the chances of that happening?"

"Not a great one. Next to none. It's rare to find a Goku who has that power... _**Sigh**_ ,* I guess it was thanks to luck we were able to find a SSJ God Goku."

"You were never one to rely on luck, Towa. This is new."

"That's true but with the results we found, it's possible that luck is on our side. I just have to find a way to get this Goku into using his power against you so you can absorb the energy. And for me to gather my own energy to relax my Grandfather."

"Hmph. And the way for us to revive _**Lord Mechikabura**_ is to fight Son Goku."

"Yeah. With you fighting him, you'll not only get energy for yourself, no, but I'll also be able to suffice more than enough energy to break the seals to the Demon Realm. It's almost over, Mira. Years of collecting energy and it's right in front of us. My grandfather will be so happy I freed him, I'll get to see him terrorize the multiverse."

"Haha, then let's not waste any more time killing off these rejects for little energy and head straight to Son Goku that's here in this timeline," Mira said as he powered up his aura.

"Yeah, Mira. To Earthland we go. To gather the final remains of energy _ **and to kill Son Goku.**_ " Towa grins evilly, " _ **This won't be the first time we'll have Saiyan blood on our hands...**_ "

 **End of Chapter 5...**

* * *

 **A/N: Yo, yo, Ningens. This chapter was remade on June 26, 2019. I'm on a roll on remaking these chapters because I tackled down Ch1-5. I have 14 more to go. So in this chapter, Towa & Mira got introduced. Mira mentioned Mechikabura and if you don't know who he is, he's a Demon God. The first one, if I remember right. **

**He's strong if anyone's wondering. So, he's God of Destruction level or maybe even higher than that. Who knows. Besides Mechikabura, I'll also bring in Demigra because he's also a Demon God. Next chapter will revolve around Goku & Hisui and as I said before if I didn't put a date to when I remade the chapters, I haven't done it yet.**

 **Godspeed, Ningens...**


	6. Beauty and the Saiyan?

**FULL RECAP:** The 1v5 battle with Blue Pegasus had finally come to a close with Goku reigning victorious. Now, as he stopped a corrupted Jenny Realight in her tracks, he shined bright in the arena by showing everyone his SSJ transformation! With powers unfamiliar in the Fairy Tail Universe, Goku's style of fighting will soon be the talk to of the town.

After the successful cleansing of the current Miss Fiore, the Princess of Fiore rewards Goku with a banquet in his honor & as a wager since he couldn't come up with his own. And although the battle was won for Fairy Tail's side, there were still questions left unanswered.

Elsewhere, in another universe, there lies a group of trusted family and friends who are on their way to save Goku. But, in order to do that, they will all head to Universe 6 & meet with the Universe 6 God of Destruction, Champa...

And thus, the story of Goku & Fairy Tail begins...

* * *

 **Towa Arc**

 **Chapter 6: Beauty and the Saiyan?**

 **Mercurius, Banquet Hall...**

Hisui, the Princess of Fiore, has invited both Fairy Tail & Blue Pegasus to the Banquet Hall inside of Mercurius for the celebration of Goku's victory. Not to mention, a the winning wager. Mostly everyone was in the hall, all dressed up. In a private room, Goku & Mirajane were alone together.

"Hold still, Goku. I can't fix your tie with you all uppy, you know. You act like you never wore a tie before. You have though, right?"

"Eh, back then give or take. I wasn't very fond of it though"

"You have? What was the occasion?" Mirajane asked.

"Nothing much. Just a wedding" Goku replied.

"Oh, were you attending a friend's wedding or something?"

"Not exactly. The wedding was for me to get married."

"Eh? Oh, that's right... You mentioned you got married a few days ago. So, what was this person like?"

"Someone I've known since I was little. Back then, she asked me if we could ever get married and I said sure, haha."

"S-So, this person was like a childhood friend?"

"Eh... I wouldn't say that. I hardly knew her when we were little. But when we met up again at the 23rd Tenkaichi, I didn't recognize her. Because I forgot." Goku giggled.

"That's awfully rude of you, Goku. You kinda stood her up to that."

"It's not my fault I thought marriage was food. I didn't know much back then."

"Yeah, I guess I can't blame you for that..." Mirajane was looking at the ground.

"Are you okay? You look a little down." Goku noticed.

"My face made it noticeable?" Mirajane said as she looked at him.

"Mhm. That and your voice didn't sound the usual cheerful tone. What's wrong?"

Mirajane took a look at Goku. When she finished tying his tie, she moved on to styling his hair. The style she was going for, was the same one during the Arale episode in Dragon Ball Super Episode 69. Where Goku took on the job as a security guard...

"A lot of things, Goku. There's so much going right now, I just wonder if it could affect you, me, & everyone else at Fairy Tail."

"Meaning?"

"Back at the infirmary room, in our guildhall, you mentioned Time Rift effects. Goku, you're not the same person you were when you came here. The info you gave me about how you acted, I made a comparison to how you act here."

"Uh-huh..." Goku was waiting for Mirajane to continue.

"I've been thinking about you a lot. Eh, not in that way, of course!" Mirajane said quickly, "With what you told me about how you divorced your wife, I'm... actually concerned for you."

"Why? I'm feeling fine. There's no need to be concerned for me, Mira."

"That's just it, Goku. You think that you are, but you're not. Your mind has developed these fake planned out words that got implanted to your brain. You're not really thinking for yourself because like I said earlier, the Time Rift effects gave you things you probably never been exposed to. Or... at least haven't experienced in a while..."

"You're saying the same things from when we were both at Kuro Café... Where are you getting at?"

"What I'm trying to say is, with the way you are now, you could've used these given emotions to fake the conversations with Fairy Tail & me. Meaning... You probably mean the opposite of what you really meant. You probably don't want to be here or something and you... You probably don't like me..."

"..." Goku was speechless to utter a word.

"I keep thinking that you being here could either be a coincidence or some sort of accident. The bottom line is, what you're thinking and saying is probably what you were given to say. And because of that, you don't really have your own voice of opinion..."

"..."

"I'm... not sure if you really do like Fairy Tail or me because of what happened to you."

"Mira..." Goku tried to call her.

"Goku, I don't know what you think of me. We've known each other for a week and a half and even you know as well as I do that's not enough time to get to know each other."

"Mira..." Goku tried again.

"We're just strangers, Goku. Nothing more, nothing less. After I'm done fixing you up, I'm... I'm going to leave you be. You probably don't want me around so I'll- -"

Mirajane wasn't listening. Or rather, she couldn't hear Goku call her name over her own voice. So, to capitalize her attention up to 100% percent, the full-blooded Saiyan was about to do what he did to his best friend on Planet Namek. He placed his right hand on top of Mirajane's head. From start to finish, he was about to begin his inside exploration of the She-Devil's mind. From seeing it himself, Goku sees the memories of Mirajane's early childhood.

The memories of the Strauss trio joining Fairy Tail. Her goth little self with her intense rivalry with Erza, to the incident with Elfman and his Takeover magic mishap that led Lisanna to Edolas. The battle with Phantom Lord, the fight with Laxus & the Thunder God Tribe. To the seven years Tenrou Island hibernation to lastly, the Grand Magic Games with Future Rogue & the Seven Dragons. Goku has seen it all...

After he gave himself a recap of Mirajane's past memories, he lets go of his hand. He was shocked to see what life she was accustomed to and all the bad things she had to endure when she was little. Especially when people called her a monster. But now, seeing the Mirajane in front of him, Goku knows that if someone called her a monster in front of her face, she wouldn't mind. Or rather, she doesn't care anymore because it doesn't bother her in the slightest...

"D-Did you just skim through my memories?" Mirajane gasped out of the sudden actions, "I felt as though my life just flashed before my eyes..."

"Yeah, because you kept saying we don't know each other, right? Well, now we do. Or at least, I do anyway..."

"Not that I don't mind going down memory lane, but why would you do that?"

"I'm not smart when it comes to hitting the books, but even I can tell if someone's having trouble. I did that because you think we're not friends. We're friends, Mira. And this is me speaking. Not the purple eye floater, not the Time Rift effects. Just me."

"How can you be so sure? 'It' planted you those words to say."

"Because I drove that thing out of me. I wasn't really that affected by it. It just gave me a headache. But I'm with you on what you said. It gave me things to say because the knowledge I got was implanted to me. So... I might as well make use of them."

"Goku, I'm still not sure about this..."

"How 'bout this? What if, I told you that I want to be with you forever. Together forever." Goku said as he looked up at her.

"What, like a couple of things? You're saying you want to make a promise to me? Why?" Mirajane wondered.

"I'm still a little bit in debt to you. I know Wendy was the one who healed me but you took your own time to care for me for three days. So, I want to pay you back. One day, when I went to one of my son's presentation at his university, he told me about things like this. If you want to pay them back, you should give them your life. Or something... I don't know. I fell asleep five minutes in."

Mirajane giggled, "You don't have to give me your life, Goku. I promise you I won't stray that far for a debt you owe me. But... I am curious as to what lies ahead of us. Do you really mean it, Goku? When you said you want us to be together?"

"Uh, sure. Yeah, I do. Why? Is that a bad thing?"

"No, no, it's not. It's just... I just want, I don't know, make you happy? You seem very high spirit when we get together."

"And because of that, you want to make me happy? I'm confused here, are you talking from the bottom of your heart or is that all planted in your mind to say?"

"Both? Point is, Mira, I care about you. I _**did**_ say I want to protect you. Because I- -"

"Cherish me? Right, I forgot about that." Mirajane blushed, "You don't have to make such a promise like that, you know. I can just be fine with you being in our guild."

"No, I insist! Mira, I promise you, we can be together forever. If you want, that is."

"But why me? I know you were in my care so that I get, but out of all the girls around Earthland you choose me? I just don't get it."

"Your cooking tastes good. That's why." Goku smiled at her.

Mirajane blushed again but this time, it was noticeable for him to see. She took a step back from hearing that and was stuttering. His smile shooked Mirajane's to her very core. And it was weird for her. Every day, she sees the smiles of her friends and family's smile and even the smiles of strangers on the street. But seeing a smile coming from the Saiyan was just so... Unexpected.

"If we were in a relationship, you would be rushing it, Goku. It's not wise to do that."

"You seem okay with it. Your face is red, too." Goku said as he placed his right hand on her forehead.

"Huh!" Mirajane panicked.

"It's fine if you don't want to speed things up. Just know that I'll always protect you, Mira. Cause I cherish you!"

"( _That's right. He wants to feel what it's like to protect something he loves. Wait... D-Does he have a crush on me?_ ) Goku, by any chance, do you have feelings for me?"

"What is that? What kind of feelings?"

"It means do you like me? Like really, really like me?"

Goku still had no clue what she was talking about...

"Yeah, I like you." Goku said, "I like you a lot. You look strong and you cook better than my ex-wife!"

"I-I think you're missing what I'm trying to say, Goku. Like as in you have a deep affection for me? With great interest and pleasure?"

"..." Goku blinked twice, "Don't know."

"Love, Goku, love. Do you love me?"

"If it means liking you, then sure! I love you, Mira!" Goku said, "Is that part of wanting to protect you and cherish?"

"In a way, yes."

"Then, yup! Consider me as someone who loves you!"

"Well, then..." Mirajane fake laughed, "I'll be in your care, Goku. Please take care of me."

"Yep! I will!"

"( _He doesn't know what he's saying but... If he's willing to say all of this from the bottom of his heart, then... Perhaps, I should probably tell him how I feel..._ )" Mirajane continued to blush, "I know this is sudden, Goku, but I kinda like you too."

"Cool." Goku stood up and went to the mirror, "Heh, I look funny."

"Do you like it? I did the best I could with the hairstyle you had on. Hope it's to your liking."

"It's cool, I guess. I'm just looking forward to the food here. That green hair girl said it's a banquet in my honor so you know the food's gonna be good!"

"It's weird for you to love me considering how we've just met but loving food is something all of us can agree to. Let's not waste time and head outside, okay?"

"Yeah, you got it, Mira! Grab ahold of me, I'll use Instant Transmission to teleport us there with everyone. They're probably eating without us!"

"Only one way to find out, um, sweetie..." Mirajane blushed at the last word.

Goku got out of his Instant Transmission gesture and looked at Mirajane dumbfounded. He was certain Mirajane knew his name, so why call him a different name. Goku was innocent so he didn't know it was a nickname.

"What? Mira, who's sweetie? My name's Goku."

"It's just a nickname, Goku..."

"Why give me a nickname when I have a name? That doesn't make sense..."

"Haha, Goku, when two people are close to each other, they say things from their heart to take it to the next level. Like the nickname, I called you. When I called you sweetie, it's because we're close. Because the promise you said about how you want the two of us to be together? It's a good feeling to give each other nicknames."

"Oh. Like you and me, right?"

"Mhm, that's right. You and me. But I totally understand if you don't want nicknames in our relationship, Goku! You can address me in a normal way too if you want- -"

"Nope, I'm okay with it. Nicknames for us two, huh? Is that part of cherishing the loved one?"

"Indeed it is..."

"Then, by all means, Mira, go ahead. If it makes you comfortable."

"Hehehe, you know, it's funny. We don't know each other that well and yet, we're already going in that direction. Well, I guess we should get going. We've been in this room for a while so without further ado, let's meet with everyone else"

"Right!" Goku said as he got in his Instant Transmission pose.

"( _I do feel something special between us. Let's hope it doesn't get rushed or ruin with what's ahead._ )"

"Instant Transmission. Here we go. Grab hold, Mira." Goku stuck out his hand.

"Yeah..." Mirajane said as she took it.

Weaving two of his right index & middle finger on his forehead, Goku got a lock on everyone's energy. Mirajane was on Goku's left side and was looking at their hands. This was all too quick for Mirajane because this is a first she's ever been in a relationship. Even if Goku doesn't see it that way because he's dense. Just this once, she tightens the squeeze and looked at Goku, who was still in the process of teleporting both of them to everyone, with a smile...

"Okay, next stop, the banquet!"

* * *

 **Banquet Hall...**

* * *

Two weeks had passed since the last banquet. The last recent banquet was in celebration of the defeat of Future Rogue & the Seven Dragons. With, of course, the closing of the Eclipse Gate. Both the guilds, Fairy Tail & Blue Pegasus, were attending the banquet lead by the Princess of Fiore in Goku's honor. Even though Blue Pegasus had lost, the Princess of Fiore thought it'd be nice to still invite them for putting up a good fight with Fairy Tail's newest member.

Bob, the master of Blue Pegasus, was talking to his guildmates about Jenny's performance. Although she may have lost, Bob still congratulated her for trying. Still, with the sudden flying move sets and fighting style similar to Goku's, Jenny didn't remember all of that. The only thing she remembered was when she & her guild was at Blue Pegasus. After that, it became a blur. Hibiki, Eve, and Ren were at odds with this, but with the given time, they'll figure out the cause a to why Jenny couldn't remember.

The match was over but was still being talked about around the banquet hall. Lucy, Gray, Juvia, Erza, Natsu w Happy, & Lisanna were still amazed by Goku's limitless raw power. Natsu most of all. Out of everyone, he was the most fascinated about the Saiyan's power and wanted him to showcase it more. However, his thoughts about Goku were intervened by Lisanna as she came over to him for a chat...

"Hey, Natsu." Lisanna waved.

"Hmm? Uh, it's you, Lis. Hey." Natsu waved back.

"So, uh, Natsu. How do I look? Pretty amazing, right?" Lisanna asked as she was waiting for a compliment.

"Isn't that the same dress you wore the last time we were here, Lis?" Natsu questioned.

"Eh? Oh, um, haha, yeah. I haven't worn this since the previous banquet we were in." Lisanna fake laughs, "Say, uh, Natsu. I was wondering if you have any free time tomorrow."

"Why? What's up?" Natsu looks at her.

"I was thinking that maybe you and I would, oh, I don't know, get together and hang out. Like... Like a date..." Lisanna asked shyly.

"Lis... What do you mean? We're always together."

"Eh? What, uh, what do you mean by that!?" Lisanna blushed.

"We're always together, Lisanna. In our guild, Fairy Tail? C'mon, that was easy!"

"N-No, that's not what I meant by hanging out- -"

"I wonder where Goku is. What he showed us by turning blonde, I felt his energy rising up like crazy! I wonder if he can make me do that. Fashion wise, it looks weird, but the given power, it's awesome!"

"Natsu!" Lisanna yelled to get his attention, "I want the two of us to hang out together as we used to when we were little!"

"..." Natsu was quiet but his eyes widen.

"I want things between us right now the same way it was before. But instead, I want _**us**_ to be more than just parents, you know."

"What do you mean by that?" Natsu asked.

"Natsu... I want us to be official. Like, the promise you and I made when we were little. About getting married?"

"Eh..." Natsu couldn't help but blink several times fast, "You know what, Lis? I think I'm just gonna go to that table and eat out the shrimps. See ya!"

Happily, and the clear mind of a dense boy, Natsu smiled at Lisanna as he was waving a temporary goodbye at her. It was clear that still, to this very day, Natsu was the same dense old Dragon Slayer as he was when he was little. And because of that, her hopes of marrying him due to the promise was up. From one thing to the next, Lisanna was sure that all Natsu could think about was Goku & getting stronger. And so, with much disappointment, she gave herself the chance to let out a sad sigh...

"( _ **Sigh**_ * _Why is he so dense? It's not hard to give me an answer, Natsu. Whether it'd be a reject or a yes..._ )" from far away, Lisanna was watching Natsu & Happy eat all the food on one table and was causing a ruckus around him.

"I know we're wearing the same clothes from the previous banquet but still, Gray, you look great." Lucy compliments the non-shirtless Gray.

"Uh! Trying to hit on my man, you wrench!" Juvia said as her eyes were burning bright red in flames.

"Err... Juvia, it was just a compliment..." Lucy tried to calm Juvia down but nothing had worked.

"Thanks. You look great too Lucy." Gray returned the compliment with his shirt off.

"M-My beloved Gray just called... another girl pretty..." Juvia was suffering a nosebleed due to seeing a shirtless Gray.

"Okay, then..." Lucy sweated a little from seeing Gray catch Juvia's fall.

"And what's going on over here?" Erza said as she came over to check on Lucy, "Juvia passed out on seeing Gray shirtless again, huh?"

"Yeah, the usual. What's up with you, Erza?"

"I am waiting for Goku to arrive. I want to know more about his transformation that he did to Jenny Realight."

"It's cool, I'll give him that. But why do you want to know more about it?"

"We've been his students for over a week now, right? He's been teaching us things that are out of our range but we still managed to learn it."

"And let me guess, you want to see if that golden transformation can be taught to us?"

"Yep."

"Well, you're going to have to wait a while longer, Erza, because he's still in his room with Mira, still."

"Speaking of Mira, she seems to be a lot closer to Goku than any of us. Wouldn't you agree, Lucy?"

"Yeah, I mean, we had Goku for a week and all of a sudden Goku & Mira are so close. Did we miss something?"

"Apparently. We can talk about Goku & Mira later, Lucy. For now, let's focus on this banquet, okay? For Goku."

"Right, for Goku." Lucy smiled.

In another section not too far away from Lucy & Erza lies Cana, Levy Gajeel, & Wendy w Carla. Wendy was talking Levy & Gajeel while a drunken Cana was found partying around them. Usually, when Cana drinks she can hold her ground to alcohol. But on this occasion, she went all out just for the sake of Fairy Tail capping another victory. A huge one since "someone" kind of went toe to toe with Goku...

"I've been under his teachings for over a week now and I'm still surprised with what Goku can dish out. What really caught me off guard was the somewhat of a Takeover magic." Wendy said.

"You can say that again, Wendy. I'm still shooked on why someone strong like him is even in our guild. Not that there's anything wrong with it." Levy said.

"Spikes said he wanted to protect Mirajane because he wants to 'cherish' her. He's a weirdo, but also intriguing." Gajeel said as he was eating pieces of metal.

"For once you said something really genuine, Gajeel." Levy praised Gajeel.

"Don't get used to it..."

"( _His race is called the Saiyans. With his ridiculous strength, I wonder what kind of powerful foes he must've fought to achieve the level he's at right now. It's truly a power to be confident of, but also wary._ )" Carla was spacing out, "Hmm?"

"Haha! C'mon, Wendy! Let's dance the night away!" Cana developed the hiccups and was laughing. She exposed her breath to Wendy.

"Cana, are you feeling okay? ( _Oh, man. Her breath... She's been drinking again. Why am I not surprised?_ )"

"Hehehe, let's not lower the mood here! I need someone to dance with because I'm in the mood to show off my moves! So, whadda say? Be my partner, flat chest?" Cana looked at Wendy all cutesy-like.

With those heeding words, it struck a nerve on Wendy. Hearing those two words, she took it personally. It was like she had been struck in the heart with an arrow. But, it wasn't because of a love cupid, no. It was because of Cana's hurtful words, despite her being drunk...

"F-Flat!?" she looks at her chest then whimpered, "I'm still growing, Cana! Just you wait!"

"Haha! Now's the spirit, baby!" instead of trying to mingle, Cana unconsciously fell on Wendy. On the ground and on top of the Sky Dragon Slayer, Cana was suffocating her with her large breasts.

"W-Wendy! Get off her, you boobasoras rex!" Carla came rushing to Wendy's aid and tried to pull her out but struggles to do so.

"And there goes Cana. Never a dull moment with her and her booze." Levy nodded her head sideways.

"What can you always expect from the someone who binges on booze?" Gajeel said.

The rest of Fairy Tail was also having a blast as well. Laxus & the Thunder God Tribe were chatting with random girls while Elfman & Evergreen were having their own lover's quarrel. It wasn't long until Goku & Mirajane made their appearances. Arriving on set thanks to Instant Transmission, the two had made it on time.

Upon sight, Goku was filled with excitement. Finally, after battling someone who went under the mind control of the Time Rift effects, now was the time to eat. Goku was going to make sure nothing escapes his stomach. With excitement in his eyes, he started drooling little thanks to the amazing smell...

"Look, Mira! There are so many foods on the table! Haha, I can smell it from over here! It smells so good!"

"Well, go on ahead!" Mirajane chuckled, "In a way, it _**is**_ a banquet in your honor. You deserve it so eat to your heart's content!"

"You bet I will! See ya!" Goku said as he ran to the table filled with the luxurious food.

"I swear, that guy will be the death of me. Though it could be a good thing." Mirajane said.

"Hey, sis! What took you guys so long?" Lisanna asked.

"We were held up on something that took a while to comprehend. So, yeah." Mirajane answered.

"Hmm, you seem to be in a good mood, Mira. Wanna tell us the haps?" Natsu said as he looks at Mirajane showing of her angelic smile, "Uh, did Goku teach you something he didn't teach me!?"

"No, he didn't reach me anything, Natsu. He and I just had a friendly chat. Maybe more than just a 'friendly' one..." Mirajane continued to smile.

"Friendly, hmm?" Lisanna elbowed her older sister funny, "Like, what kind of friendly, Mira?" she teased.

"Stuff..." Mirajane said, pretending to be unphased.

"Well, whatever it was, I'm sure that was the reason you're smiling right now. And I'm glad, sis! But are you sure it was just 'stuff'? Could it be something else than stuff? Like what kind of stuff?"

"Lisanna, why are you asking me these things?"

"Because you're in _**lovvee**_ with him, Mira! You were probably talking about some romantic 'stuff' you want to do to him personally!" Happy came in as he teased.

"Eh? W-What!? Happy! It's not like that!" Mirajane blushed, "He and I are just friends. Nothing more, nothing less."

Happy, while flying around a blushing Mirajane, continued to tease Mirajane. Lisanna joined in on the teasing train because doing this will make her forget about her failed attempt to try to ask out Natsu. As for the Fire Dragon Slayer himself, he had no clue on what was going on in front him when seeing Mirajane, Lisanna, & Happy. He heard it first in front of his face but still had no clue what they were talking about.

By the time Goku arrived at the tables filled with food, he began eating like a maniac. Shoving food combos the size of his hands inside of his mouth, Goku devoured it all. He moved on to eating noodles. Slurping to later gulping, he was leaning the bowl he had on him towards his mouth. Table by table was being emptied by the full-blooded Saiyan. Everyone around him dropped their jaws in seeing the food disappear like that. When Goku went on to the next table, someone unexpected paid him a visit...

"Yo, Goku!" the mysterious person waved from behind.

"Hmm?" Goku turned around, "Hello." he waved, "Who are you?"

"The name's Jason and I work for Sorcerer Weekly Magazine!"

"Cool. Don't know what that is but cool." Goku smiled, "So, do you need me for something? Wait, how do you know me?"

"Haha, I was there when you were battling Miss Fiore! And I must say, your match was so cool!" Jason said as he was jerking both his clenched fist up and down.

"Oh, cool. So, what's up, Jason?"

"If you don't mind, I'd like to ask you some questions!"

"Sure, let 'em on me."

"Okay, first one! This is one of the questions everyone from the arena is wondering. When you turned your hair blonde, is that some kind of Takeover magic?"

"Nope. It's not Takeover magic, Jason. I can guarantee you that."

"What is it then, Goku? Everyone, including me, was speculating it'd be that."

"Super Saiyan." he held his right index finger up.

"Super... Saiyan? What is that?"

"It's what you call my golden blonde hair that you saw back at the arena. It's something only certain people can do. And by that, I mean my race. The Saiyans."

"Saiyans? That's... so cool!" Jason yelled in excitement, "Would you mind showing us your transformation for a quick photo?"

"Sure, knock yourself out, man," Goku replied as he set aside his shish kebob.

"Whenever you're ready, Goku!" Jason got his camera ready.

"Right" Goku smiled.

Goku's natural black hair started flowing up. Getting into his SSJ hairstyle, the outline of his body was beginning to glow golden yellow. His energy was off the radar and because of his immense energy, it alone was shaking the hall everyone was standing on. His hair was blinking golden yellow every second the moment a human eye blinks. After some time, Goku ended it off by transforming into his SSJ form. Natsu & the others who were taught Ki sensed Goku's power and turned around and saw his SSJ hair...

"W-Wow... Goku's energy... It's off the charts..." Natsu stuttered.

"Natsu, his energy is way bigger than yours and everyone we know..." Happy pointed out.

"Yeah, his power alone makes me realize how far off in strength we really are." Natsu admitted, "But, that doesn't mean I'm going to give up!"

"Mira, his transformation's really pretty." Lisanna was in awe.

"SSJ..." Mirajane's eyes widen at Goku.

With Goku's SSJ shown to everyone, the center of the attention started to revolve to him. He found it to be a bit awkward since everyone's eyes were laid upon him. But still, nonetheless, he demonstrated to Jason & everyone in the banquet hall his SSJ once more. Jason saw his golden spikey hair, his green emerald eyes and his aura that shined brighter the sun.

"Satisfy, Jason? This is SSJ." Goku smirked confidently.

"So... Cool! Haha! How did you achieve such a cool power, man?"

"I watched my best friend die in front of by some evil person name Frieza. Tell you what, I'll be a pal and lend you in on a little secret."

"What's up?" Jason whispered as he leans over to Goku.

"SSJ is an amazing form, Jason, but I've got more where that came from. I've got more transformations that'll knock your socks off!"

"No way! Are you serious, Goku!?" Jason shouted in excitement, "Are you telling me there's a level far beyond your SSJ?"

"Yep, yep. Want to see a SSJ level that ascends far beyond that of a regular SSJ?"

"I'd love that, man! 'Cause that'd be cool!"

"Let me know when you're ready? Is it now?"

"Haha, you bet, dude!" Jason yelled.

"Right... Here we go..."

Goku had risen his power up even further. With his energy rapidly going higher, his aura expands to an even greater size. His front bangs started to change its position and the electricity that sparks the level of the ascended SSJ made an appearance. Both Fairy Tail & Blue Pegasus were seeing it for themselves. Natsu & his guildmates were witnessing a person not only shaking the hall but probably Earthland itself!

Just as when Goku was finishing up his process of entering SSJ2, the gust of wind he created just by powering up, flipped a table filled with desserts. Flying at such ridiculous height, the desserts flew out from the table and struck a certain green hair girl that was of royalty. This person had led out a constipated scream that he didn't realize the consequences of doing that will be brim.

Goku heard a scream behind him. The scream, however, wasn't in a panicked way. After hearing the latent scream, Goku turned around and saw the person who got caked on. During the time Goku was powering up, Natsu & the others felt their bones chilling due to the energy and pressure the Saiyan was emitting.

"Uh, Princess Hisui!" Lucy runs over to her aid, "A-Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah... I'm covering in frosting but I think I can live to see the next day." Hisui said as she wipes frosting out of her eyes.

"Thank goodness..." Lucy sighed in relief then turned towards Goku, "Hey, Goku! What were you thinking powering up like that? You could've destroyed this place and harmed the Princess!"

"S-Sorry, Lucy..." Goku said as he was scratching the back of his head, "Hold on, you said Princess?"

"Yes, the Princess of Fiore! Princess Hisui!"

"Wait, what, you for real!?" Goku took a step back.

"Yes, for real!"

"Errr... My bad, then."

"Y-Your bad? Ugh, You're just as reckless as Natsu!"

"Princess!"

"Hmm?" Goku heard another voice calling Hisui's name so he turned around to see, "Huh... It's a guy with a very long nose."

"Princess, are you all right?" Arcadios asked as he was next to her.

"I'm fine, Arcadios. I'm covered in sweets in every place you could think of but I'm fine."

"That looks edible, too." Goku came in on their conversation with his hands behind his head.

"Edible? Wait, who are you?"

"Yo, I'm Son Goku! But, you can just call me Goku, long nose!" he waved.

"Son Goku... Wait, you're the man who took on Jenny Realight back at the Grand Magic Games Arena. Hold on, are you the one responsible for covering the Princess in sweets?"

"Looks like I am. I heard screaming when I was powering up. Must've been hers. My bad..."

"Come, Princess, you need a change of clothes. I'll escort you to your room."

"Right..." Hisui said as she flicked away a strawberry that previously laid on her left shoulder.

 **/20 Minutes Later/**

"Honestly, Goku, you've got to be more careful when you show off your power." Lucy advised, "Not all of us are used to your crazy power yet. Ease up on the juice, man. When you have the chance, you should apologize to the Princess when you get the chance."

"I don't see how it'll do her any good. But, okay. I'll go see what I can do."

"Good. Chances like this rarely come around so you better make it count! Now, how are you gonna get do so? Hisui's heavily guarded so it's going to be difficult."

"Well, hearing that from you, I can just teleport to her." Goku placed two of his right index and middle finger on his forehead, "From the looks at it, she just arrived at her room. You're right, Lucy. There are many people around her. Well, outside her room. K, I'll go to her now with Instant Transmission. See ya!"

"N-No, Goku, I don't think it's a good idea to-"

"Talk to you in a bit, Lucy!" Goku had vanished in front of her to meet with Hisui.

"Seriously? I swear I feel nothing like came through to that thick skull of his. I better meet with up Natsu & the others. Let's just hope he doesn't screw up his apology."

* * *

 **Hisui's Room...**

* * *

After a non-commodity event with the sweets covering the Princess of Fiore's body, Arcadios had successfully escorted Hisui to her room. Taking off her attire, Hisui had towels covering her body & hair. Upon entering her bathroom, she hangs both of them up and started her shower to rinse off her sugary smell. For about thirty-minutes of hot water, Hisui finish. Coming out of the bathroom, she had both her body and hair covered in towels again and heads to her bed where her new fresh clothes were...

"Princess...?" Arcadios knocked on her door, "I heard the water stop, so does that mean you're out?"

"Yeah, I'm out, Arcadios," Hisui answered as she looks at her door.

"Since you're done cleaning yourself, I'm going to assume you're getting changed, right? If so, my men and I will leave you be to do whatever you please."

"Yeah. You're dismissed, Arcadios."

"Right. I'll see you next time, Princess Hisui."

After hearing Hisui's words of dismissal, Arcadios and the guards behind him were heading out for the Princess to have alone time. Three minutes had passed and Hisui still hasn't gotten changed yet. Something was on her mind. Looking back at the fight with Goku & Jenny, all Hisui could think about was the Saiyan himself.

She sighs. Looking up at her roof, she was imagining Goku in his SSJ state. With his behavior at the arena and moments ago, she knew right away the type of person Goku is. She didn't mind being covered in sweets because she can somewhat tell Goku's a kind person who didn't mean it. Hisui rolled over to her left side, exposing her entire body as the towels And again, she sighs...

"Goku, I wonder... What are you..."

When thinking about him, she gets a clear image of the Saiyan talking to She-Devil of Fairy Tail back at the Grand Magic Games Arena. Seeing both of them smile puts a curious thought to her. What could be his relationship with her? How close are they? This was just a hunch but she had a feeling out of everyone in his guild, she assumes the Saiyan likes the She-Devil the most. Her hair, that was still wet, was getting on her bed. In a few seconds, Hisui heard a whooshing sound coming from behind her, not knowing it was the sound of Goku's Instant Transmission...

"Arcadios, is that you? I thought I dismissed you already." Hisui got up from her bed sheer naked and turned around towards the door, "If you don't remember, I need some... alone... time... Wha..."

"Hello, Princess!" Goku waved, getting out of his Instant Transmission gesture.

"Y-Y-You're G-Goku... from the Fairy Tail guild..." Hisui's stuttering gave her the sighting of the Saiyan.

"Yep, that's me! How you do!"

"Son... Goku..." Hisui whispered to herself.

"That's my name. Hey, you're naked." Goku pointed out.

"Eh!?" Hisui looked down at her body and realized she was naked, "( _I've been so busy rattling Goku in my mind; I didn't realize I was still in the real world!_ )"

Hisui's eyes were shaking rapidly. Her carelessness cost her; her pride as her body was being displayed to a Saiyan who belonged in the Fairy Tail guild. It wasn't her intention to have her body get exposed to a commoner, and it was too late to take it back. When Goku was about to take a step forward to shake her, Hisui adorably freaks out and comedically kicks Goku's left cheek.

She grabs her towel to cover her body and because of that scream from earlier, Arcadios came rushing to her aid. Hearing the commotion, the chief bangs on the door after rushing down the from the hallway.

"Princess! Are you okay? Did something happen?" he said in worry.

"( _Oh, no! It's Arcadios! If he sees me with Goku, he'll freak out!_ ) I, uh, I'm perfectly fine, Arcadios! There's nothing wrong!" Hisui said as she was looking at Goku crouching on the ground.

"Are you certain you're okay, Princess Hisui? Like there's nothing wrong?"

"Y-Yes! I'm perfectly fine!" she was steaming up due to Goku.

Even though he had heard Hisui's response, he was about to barge in anyway. However, had he done that, he probably would've received an earful from her. So, as her personal protector and chief of the Blossom Holy Knights, he'll take Hisui's words and back off...

"All right. If you say you're fine, despite the scream I heard, I'll take my leave once again. As you were, Princess." Arcadios took his leave and walks away peacefully.

"( _I hear his footsteps. He must be walking away. Okay, that's good._ )" Hisui looks at Goku again who was rubbing his left cheek. She restarts to freak out adorably again.

"Ah, yah, yah. Man, you sure know how to kick, huh?" Goku sarcastically said.

"W-What are you doing here in my room? How did you get here, too!" Hisui as she continues to freak out, "You saw me naked..."

"Hmm, I see no problem in that. Isn't that normal?"

"Normal? N-No, Goku! That isn't normal at all. The only time a guy should see a girl naked is if they're married or something."

"Oh, really? That's weird. But, whatever. I've got to tell you something if you don't mind."

"And what is that?"

"To apologize for caking you, Princess!" Goku bowed his head down to display his manners, "I'm very sorry, good sir!"

"S-Sir?" Hisui's eyes flinched a little.

"Oh, right, you're a girl. Sorry, I'm not good with those kinds of stuff yet. I'm still a little new, kinda." Goku said as he was scratching the back of his head.

Hisui cracks a smile and chuckled at Goku's mildly manners. To carry on their conversation, she decided to not lazy around and change into her usual outfit. After doing so, she gets up from her bed and walked towards Goku...

"Son- - Goku... You don't have to apologize, all right? Clearly, you weren't at fault here. I mean, you were since your crazy power blew the table of goodies."

"Really? Wow, not the reaction I was expecting. You're somewhat of a soft princess, huh?"

"Judging from their appearances, people are different than from what they are assumed to be. But, if you like, I can be a little bit aggressive and such." Hisui insisted.

"Nah, it's good, Hisui. I like you better when you're soft. It brings out the nice side of you." Goku smiled.

"N-Nice side...? How can you confirm that when we just met? It doesn't make sense to say that, you know..."

"Don't know. Just a feeling I'm getting from you. On a side note, Hisui, are you sure you don't want to accept my apology?"

"As I said, Goku, I'm fine. I know you really didn't mean it when you trashed me. But... There is something you can do for me to make up."

"Sure! Name it and I'll do it. I won't mind!"

"R-Really?" Hisui quickly looks at Goku, "You're not pulling my leg?"

"Nope. I'll do whatever you ask me for." Goku replied back with a smile that shooked Hisui.

"( _Out of everyone I've known and besides my father, no one has ever just called me by my name. They affiliate me with Princess; it's been so long since I've heard just my name alone..._ ) Well, if it isn't much trouble, Goku, would you care to tell me about your origins and how you came here, please?"

"Okay. Mind if I sit on your bed to tell you?"

"Not at all! In fact, I'll come to join you if it's okay."

"Be my guest. Wait, I'm the guest though, haha." Goku chuckled, "I'll start explaining where I came from in the beginning, so prepare yourself."

 **–27 Minutes Later-**

In that amount of minutes, Goku started off his story with his adventure in the original Dragon Ball series. Where he meets Bulma and together, the two sets off on an adventure to find the seven magical dragon balls. His story continues with his Turtle Hermit Master training both a young Goku & Krillin, to his intense clash with Piccolo Jr. in the 23rd Tenkaichi Budokai Tournament. For now, he ended the story of his early life...

"Wow... Your life is so... amazing, Goku." Hisui praised, "It sounds like you go on adventures a lot. In a way, I'm jealous."

"Jealous how?"

"You go on adventures, Goku. All I do is Princess duties for my kingdom. I don't mind doing it since I love my people, but it wouldn't hurt to have some fun in my life, right? Also, in your world, you were married to a person named Chi-Chi?"

"Yup. She and I made some promise when we were little. And I didn't even know what marriage was but I said yes, anyway. I thought it meant food."

"Haha, so, in a way, you were forced into marriage, huh? Your wife must've had an obsession over you if you two met again at the 23rd Tournament. I'm somewhat jealous over that."

"Why are you jealous? Marriage is awful."

"Eh? What do you mean by that? Isn't the wife you're with, happy?"

"Well, she's not as pretty as Bulma and she's always nagging about what's right for our sons and such. It was weird."

"So, what, did you just decide one day you weren't going to have it anymore?"

"Yep! I filed a divorce."

"W-What!? Hearing your story, I would assume you would be happy with the marriage life."

"I rather fight than earn Zeni to provide for my family. Now that I think about it, I'm friends with someone who has a lot of Zeni! Oh, wow! How did I not think of that?" Goku smacks his head.

"( _He's quite hard on himself, haha._ )" Hisui giggled, "Your stories are fascinating, Goku. Perhaps in the future, you'll tell me more about them?"

"Sure, but... How? You want to hang out or something? That way I can tell you more about my life."

"( _H-Hang out? As in, a date?!_ ) A-Are you suggesting it be a date, Goku?"

"If you want to think it is, then it is."

"Sure! I would gladly take your offer! Once a week! how does that sound?"

"Sounds good to me, Hisui."

"Perfect! Wait, how will it work though?"

"How will what work?"

"We've agreed for the two of us to hang out but how can we execute it? How will we meet each other?"

"Good point. Hmm, oh, I know! We can disguise you. Seeing how you dress; I think it's clear to us that you wear fancy clothes. So, what if we dress you up in simple clothes and cover up some parts that defy you. If we do that, then I think we've got a keeper."

"Sure thing, but all my outfits consist of fancy things that are to my liking. I don't think I can go out and buy normal ones."

"That's fine, I think I have girl clothes in my square container for you."

"Square container? What?"

"It's a long story, Hisui, but you got to believe me on this when I say it. I have these capsules in my square container that'll help you in your situation to disguise yourself. Trust me."

"Heh?"

"Haha, I guess it's better to show you rather than to explain it. We should head back to my place so I can show you."

"Y-Your place? Call me dumb, Goku, but how do we do that? This place is heavily guarded and it'll cause a ruckus to my home."

"I'll teleport us to my place."

"Eh? Y-You can do that?"

"Yep. It's called Instant Transmission. I used it to get here. Basically, to use it, I would have to lock on a person's energy."

"Forgive me for speaking out of terms, Goku, but wouldn't that mean there would be a person in your home you would have to sense? Because otherwise, I don't think it's possible to go to your place with your Instant Transmission if there's nobody there."

"Oh, good point. Well, I'm stuck in a pickle... Oh, wait! I know!" Goku snapped his right fingers.

"You have a plan in mind, Goku?"

"You bet I do, Hisui! I can just carry you in my arms and take us to my place!"

"E-Eh!? What?!" Hisui blushed from his words, "Carry me? Goku, you're so straight forward..." she looks at the ground to avoid him staring at her.

"Yes, it could work!"

Hisui's room wasn't like any other room in Mercurius, compare to the other rooms, hers would be the biggest room ever to exist. Next, to her fathers, that is. There was a window next to her bed that was the size of a quarter size Spirit Bomb. So, with the idea in his mind, Goku went to the window and opened it up. He entered the balcony and flies up to place his right hand over his eyebrows to see the view.

He looks around to see where the direction to his house is. But, no dice on his end. Just an endless scenery of other buildings that were below Mercurius. He whistled to the sound of the wind and took note that he doesn't know where his house is.

"Um, Goku... How is going up there? Any luck with finding your house?" Hisui politely asked.

"No dice!" Goku replied back as he flies back down to her, "Unless..."

"What are you doing this time?"

"Since there's no one at my place, I couldn't sense it. That, Hisui, is correct on your part. Let me see if there's anybody in the guildhall..." Goku concentrated on finding an energy source back at the Fairy Tail guildhall.

"Um, what are you doing?" she tilted her head to see Goku's serious face.

"I'm trying to see if there's anyone back at my guildhall, Hisui. Hmm? Aha! There is! I'm sensing... Two people! Okay, Hisui, hold onto me!" Goku held out his hand for her.

"Right..." Hisui's right hand came in contact with Goku's left and together, the two vanished to the Fairy Tail guildhall for a greater chance to reach the Saiyan's house for the capsule idea of Hisui's disguise.

* * *

 **the Fairy Tail Guildhall...**

* * *

Goku's energy sensing was on point. There was, in fact, a person back at the guildhall, still. Two people, actually, and they were also Fairy Tail members. These specific people had forgotten about the duel with their newest member, Goku, & Blue Pegasus. The reason for their forgetfulness, was because the two were "busy" trying to impress their leader of Shadow Gear, Levy. The two people were also in Shadow Gear and were on her team of three. Those two are none other than Jet & Droy...

"You know, Droy, we're the only two people in our guild who didn't come to support the new guy in his fight." Jet said, looking at his friend eating a drumstick.

"Yeah, I know, Jet. But, what can I say? I couldn't turn down food. It's like the food I eat shares a deep connection with me where we're forever together." Droy said as he yanks the skin off the drumstick with his mouth.

"Much more than Levy?"

"Oh, no! Not that! Levy's more important than that!"

" _ **Sigh,**_ * Then, why didn't we go with them? I mean, we can go now but it's probably too late."

"Sorry, Jet. I'm just so addicted to food."

" _ **Food? Me too, buddy!**_ "

The third voice that related to Droy was Goku. He, along with Hisui, had arrived at the Fairy Tail guildhall, safe & sound. Upon hearing that voice, Jet & Droy turned their attention to Goku and seeing him out of nowhere spooked them to go completely white as their eyes went in circles. Their hearts had skipped a beat, making Jet jump back a little as if he got jumped scared before. Hisui lets go of Goku's hand and was now standing next to him...

"So, this is the Fairy Tail guildhall that you & Lucy Heartfilia are in? My, it's certainly how I imagine it." Hisui said as she looks around.

"Yeah, haha. It's somewhat better than you had hoped for, I guess."

"Y-You're Goku!" Jet said, pointing his right index finger at him.

"Yo! What's up, you two?" Goku waved.

"What are you doing here!? Are you supposed to have your match with Blue Pegasus?" Jet asked, stuttering due to how shocked he is to seeing Goku appear out of nowhere.

"Well, I already had my match with Blue Pegasus and won. Oh, and I'm here because I'm showing Hisui my house."

"Hisui? Hold on... You don't mean... the Princess of Fiore? That Hisui?" Jet's eyes were getting big.

"That's right! Say hi to them, Hisui."

"Uh, um, hello there. Nice to meet Goku's guildmates." Hisui waved at the two.

"Hey, if I'm not mistaken here, aren't you the two who hangs out with Levy a lot? What were your names again? Oh, Met and Joy!" Goku snapped his fingers after an attempt on figuring out their names.

"Errr, no. My name's Jet, dude. And my buddy over their macking on a drumstick is Droy. How do you not know our names, man? You've been here for almost two weeks! You could've at least taken some notes..."

"Hehe, sorry. It's just that there are so many people in the guild. It's kind of hard keeping up with names. But, hey! I know you two & Levy are in a group called Sunny Gear, right?"

"Uh, it's 'Shadow Gear'." Droy corrected him.

"Ah, right, right, right. Okay..." Goku clapped his hands and turned to Hisui, "From out the entrance over there I can take us either for a walk or I can fly you out there. Option 2 is much faster, in my opinion."

"If it's faster, then I'll do you the honors and pick flying. Fly me there, Son Goku."

"Good choice, Hisui! Well, I see you two later. All right, I'll carry you in my arms and I'll fly us there- -"

"Wait, Goku!" Jet yelled.

"What's up?" Goku turned around.

"Listen, man, before you and Hisui go to your place for something, mind if you take me and Dory to levy & the others? I regret not going. It's really boring here with the whole gang."

"Yes, I want to be reunited with Levy!" Droy shakes his head in agreement.

"Sure, why not. I'll back right back, Hisui. This won't take long."

"Okay. Guess I'll wait for you. Hopefully, it won't take a while."

"Trust me on this one, Hisui, it won't." Goku said as he head pats her, "All right, Jet, Droy. Hold onto me!"

Goku held out his left hand to them. Jet took his hand with his right one while Droy was holding onto Jet's left one. Goku managed to get a good energy reading on Levy & the others. Before he was about to use Instant Transmission, he looked at Hisui and smiled. A smile that Hisui read as "It'll be quick, Hisui. I promise you that!" And so, Goku, Jet, & Droy disappeared in front of her eyes. For about forty seconds, Hisui sat down on a chair and whistled...

"Hmm, this has got to be the longest forty seconds of my li- -"

"Yo! Ready to see those capsules for your disguise?" Goku said, reappearing in front of her.

"Huh!? That was quick. I blinked and all of a sudden you teleported in front of me. But yeah, I'm ready, Goku."

"Okay." Goku picked her up into his arms and went outside on the stairs, "Hold on tight, Hisui. We'll be there in a jiff."

"R-Right..." Hisui blushed but avoided it from Goku, "( _He's carrying me like I'm his lover or something. No, I shouldn't think that. Son Goku's probably in a relationship with that white hair woman so I shouldn't take this a lover's thing between him and I._ )"

"Right! Next stop, my house!"

Kicking it into overdrive, Goku was letting loose for once since his battle with Jenny and turned into an SSJ. With the wind blowing her face at a rapid rate, she squints her eyes noticed herself ascending up to the sky. Then, within a blink of an eye, Goku showcased his amazing speed. His golden aura was had pitched in and merged with her, making her able to enjoy the wind breeze as they come. The trip to Goku's house wouldn't take long and Hisui knew that. Still, an "adventure" like this is something she'll take since she never got the chance to go explore her own adventures...

* * *

 **Hisui's Room...**

* * *

Arcadios, along with his guards, were on their way to Hisui's room. Arcadios was in front of her door while the guards stand behind him. He gives the door three knocks. Knocks that were about to tell her he was done with whatever he was doing as chief. Now, with the free time he has right now, he was planning to check up on her and ask her if she was still going to go back to the banquet hall to join the people she invited...

"Princess? Why aren't you responding?" Arcadios wondered.

"Perhaps she's asleep, sir." Guard one said.

"Could be. But Princess Hisui wouldn't sleep at a time like this when she was the one who's throwing the party for one of the Fairy Tail's newest member. Something's not right..."

The gigantic sized windows were still opened inside of Hisui's room. The night was still young but the wind begs to differ. Making its way inside, it blew the Princess of Fiore's room to where her jewels, clothes, & all other accessories to fly over the place.

Arcadios heard the loud noise and decided to check in on her. In doing so, he kicks the door open and the first thing he saw was the large opened windows. He runs to the windows and entered the balcony of it. With Arcadios entering the guards behind him entered as well and searched around her room only to find out she wasn't here...

"Sir Arcadios, the Princess isn't anywhere in sight! She's not in this room." Guard Two confirms.

"I can see that..." Arcadios said, "Princess Hisui, where are you? ( _Did she decided to go to the banquet hall after she was done putting on her clothes?_ ) Check in on hall. Alert me if she's there or not."

"We checked the moment we came in, sir Arcadios."

"And?"

"She's not there..." Guard Three regrets to inform.

"What should we do, sir Arcadios?" Guard One asked.

"I can only assume she's been kidnapped. Tch, have the guards around the hall in and out form search parties. She must be found safe and sound. If the King hears about her daughter's disappearance, much less killed, I'll never forgive myself."

"But, sir. Won't that cause a commotion?"

"It doesn't have to if people don't know about it. Now get to it, you all." Arcadios commanded.

"Right! Sir, yes, sir!"

All the guards that were with Arcadios were now going on high alert to finding the Princess. All of them are planning to inform the other guards so they can rally up in parties to search for King Toma's daughter. At once, every guard was on the move, leaving Arcadios alone at the balcony still...

"( _Let's hope nothing happens to her..._ )"

* * *

 **Banquet Hall...**

* * *

"It's been well over thirty minutes." Gray said, "I wonder what's taking Goku so long. It's not that hard to say, 'I'm sorry'."

"Well, my love, Juvia thinks Goku must've gotten lost. After all, this _ **is**_ a big place."

"Fair point, Juvia, but that shouldn't be the case." Erza points out Juvia's flaw.

"What do you mean, Erza?" Wendy asked.

"This is Goku we're talking about. It won't matter of the place is a thousand times bigger and larger, all he was to do is trace down a person's energy, and then poof! There he is."

"But, Gray is right on his part. It shouldn't take long to say one apology." Mirajane said.

"You okay, sis? You're putting on an obvious face."

"I'm fine. I'm just... a little shaken up."

"Really? What for?"

"It's something he said when we were alone together. That's all."

"Ooh, tell me! What did he say to you?"

"Hehe, it's nothing for you to know, Lisanna. At least, not yet." Mirajane smiled to the ground, blushing at what Goku said earlier.

"Well, if we're pitching in ideas on what's taking so long, I'm going to come out and say he's probably throwing a thesaurus at him."

"Thesaurus, Lu? He can hardly come up with his own words," said Levy as she stands next to him.

Makarov & the first master of Fairy Tail, Mavis, were also had no hunch on why it was taking so long for Goku to apologize as well. Then, when theories were being thrown around the banquet hall left to right, the trio Dragon Slayers decided to sniff their noses to confirm everyone's suspicion. Natsu, Wendy, & Gajeel chuckled at what they found out about Goku...

"Haha, well that explains it. What a turn of events, Spikey." Gajeel laughs.

"I take it you three got something?" Mavis asked to make sure.

"You bet we do, First Master. I can't smell Goku cause he's not here but I also can't smell Hisui, too."

"What? Are you sure, Natsu? You're saying that Goku & the Fiore Princess are here in the same building as us?" Makarov said.

"If I can't smell them, Gramps, Wendy & Gajeel can't, too. Right, you two?" Natsu said as he looks at them.

"Yep, I agree with Natsu, Master," Wendy said as he looks at Makarov.

"Salamander usually isn't right for shit, but this time, he is."

"Um, I beg your pardon? I'm not ringing any bells here, so would someone care to enlighten me?" Mavis called for.

"It's a long story, First Master, but to sum it up, Goku has the ability to teleport by just using two of his index and middle finger" Mirajane informs.

"It's called Instant Transmission, if you were curious, too." Erza came in.

"Haha, he really puts the 'M' in a magician, doesn't he? I can't help but feel like he somewhat likes to do that. That's just me, though." Mavis laughs.

It wasn't long until Fairy Tail saw all the guards of Fiore huddling outside. Seeing that many guards entered them to get curious as Curious George so they couldn't help but listen in. With their ears out to hear in on their conversations, Fairy Tail at that given event was also taking in the name "nosy" since clearly, it was what they were doing. After hearing mostly everything, Natsu 7 the others returned to Makarov & Mavis to tell them the news...

"Well, that's one thing to take note of," Natsu said as he placed both his arms behind his head.

"And what would that be, my boy?"

"Goku & Hisui aren't in the palace."

"Which means we can only assume they're out in the city somewhere." Erza speculates.

"So, are we going to search for him or something?" Mavis wondered.

"That would be the obvious answer, First Master, but I'm guessing we don't have to," Makarov said.

"Why is that, Third Master?"

"Because Goku's probably just showing the Princess the ropes," Makarov replied.

"And they're probably making out in a secret place. Mira, your boyfriend's cheating on you with a Princess!" Happy teased as he was flying around Natsu's head.

"Happy, knock off the teasing, will ya?" Mirajane said embarrassed.

"You seem confident about Son Goku's return, so it's your call, Third Master. I'll trust what you're doing. ( _I'm also curious as to how this will all go._ )"

"So, your newest member decided to go AWOL with the Fiore Princess and you're all here sitting ducks with no care in the world?" Hibiki said as he came in on Fairy Tail's conversation.

"Hibiki..." Lucy looks at him, "And Blue Pegasus. What brings you guys here to us?"

"We couldn't help but overhear about Goku making an escape with the Fiore Princess. I didn't take him to be a player." Hibiki admits.

"Well, he managed to help me overcome whatever it was that overtook my body. I'd say he's got my will at his command." Jenny said.

"You're not serious about that, are you?" Mirajane asked with one eyebrow up.

"Indeed I am, Mirajane. Hey, quick question for you, girl. If it's not a bother, mind tell what your relationship with Goku is? I mean, you're gorgeous as heck, girl, but the same goes to me, too! And yet, Goku didn't pay any attention to me when I was showing him the stuff."

"I haven't known Goku that well but even I know he's not the type to flirt with a girl. Much less with you, Jenny."

"All that time you've been with him, you know that much? That means he's not the type to go crazy over my looks. Then why is he into you? Are you his girlfriend? Lovers?"

"I wouldn't say we're lovers but we're somewhat close."

"Close in meaning?"

"We're somewhat more than friends. To me, that is. I don't think Goku realize what he's really saying."

"What did he say that made you think you two were going to be together?"

"He said he wanted to cherish me, to protect me because he finds me as a loved one."

"But... You two just met. What kind of trickery is that? Sounds like a rushed relationship..."

"Could be. I mean, he's from another world. He didn't know about stuff like that since most of his life he was only interested in eating big and fighting strong opponents."

"Do you see him as boyfriend material?"

"He's cute, I'll give him that. But no..." Mirajane said as a lie.

"Good. Then you don't mind me going for him, right?"

"Eh? Come again?" Mirajane freaks out.

"To be honest, my preference in men is strictly high and it pains me to see someone as dumb as him to not see me as a sexy gal. So, I'm going to make him mine!"

"But what for? Because he didn't find you attractive?"

"Errr... That and I'm a bit curious as to where he originates."

"Jenny, I'm glad you don't hold a grudge to him but because you want to know where he originates? I'm... I'm not going to stand by and let you take him."

"But, why? You just said you don't like him so this is the perfect opportunity for me."

"He's not like any other boys I've met and known. There's something about him that makes me want him for some reason. And it's not because he rejected my beauty, no. It that and the fact that he saved me during our sparring. He knew right away I was under control and saved me without killing me. And because of that... I sorta develop a crush on the guy."

"Jenny..." Mirajane's eyes were shaking in shock.

"So, as the current Miss Fiore, I'm going to find it to be a mission of mine to make Goku my lover! Why you may ask? Because other than true love, sooner or later, when we become actually lovers, we'll be known throughout Earthland as a power couple! Son Goku, the strongest man on Earthland! And Jenny, the incredibly sexy woman who'll marry him!"

"Let me get this straight, Jenny. With what you're saying, it sounds like you're using him as a marketing purpose?"

"I did say I develop a crush on him. A huge one, in fact." Jenny blushes when saying that.

"I'm sorry, Jenny. Really, I am, but I can't let you have him."

"Hmm? And why not?"

"He and I promised to be together forever and I can't have him go to you with that promise intact. He did say he cherishes me..."

"But you just said you didn't like him."

"Well, I lied... I... I do..."

"Mirajane... ( _Heh, I knew it._ )" Jenny's eyes widen, "Hmph, then it's settled. I considered you as a rival for me and what better way to showcase it than to win a man's heart! You're not going to win this time, Mirajane!"

"You're in way over your head if you think you can win him. He's dense for goodness sakes. Whatever tricks you'll pull, whatever stunt, it won't work. He's a fightcoholic. He would've picked fighting over you."

"Heh! The same could be said to you!" Jenny tested her.

"We'll see about that, Jenny. We'll definitely see..."

* * *

 **Goku's House...**

* * *

After about four minutes, Goku & Hisui arrived at his house. Goku was in his SSJ form just to show off for Hisui. When his golden yellow hair was displayed, he let out even more power just to hurry up to his house. As they set foot inside, Goku placed her down and together, the two entered his room...

"Square container, square container, where could it be?" Goku said as he was looking around.

"Wow, this place, your room, it looks so advanced. Is it weird I said that?"

"No, no, it's fine. I get that a lot from my friends at Fairy Tail. Oh, here it is!" Goku found the container on a dresser that was inches away from his bed.

"So that's it, huh? Hmm? What is this?" Hisui took a look at the pot of Senzu Beans, "Beans?"

"Yes, beans. Beans that can heal you to full health no matter how much pain you endure. They're called Senzu Beans."

"Senzu Beans..."

"Yep, Senzu Beans! As long as you're not dead, the beans can heal you if you're close to death. I've used it a lot of times back in my world when I was fighting strong people. Let's get back to your disguise though, Hisui."

"Oh, yeah, you're right."

"Catch, Hisui."

Gently, he threw the square container to Hisui. She successfully caught it with her two hands. Opening it up, she saw over two-hundred capsules and was surprised. She saw different sections to with labeled names on what they each do. Not only that, but the labels came in color for the capsules. Seeing this, Hisui was baffled at how many capsules there were and noticed the small sizes of them as well...

"These are capsules? They're a bit smaller than I expected."

"Mhm. Now, all we got to do is find a capsule in particular and press the head on it and then, ' _ **BOOM!**_ ' Something will come out! But the question is, how can we find out which one capsule has clothes in it?"

"Maybe it's in the section where the label on top says ' _ **Clothes**_ ,' Goku."

"Oh, hey, you're right, Hisui! I'm surprised you figured that out, man. Nice going!" Goku praised.

"I-It wasn't that hard, Goku... ( _He's a sweet guy but also not the sharpest tool in the shed._ ) Okay, so, you said to press the head of it and something will come out? I'll take this orange one."

"Sure. Throw it on the ground right after."

After grabbing the orange capsule from the Clothing section, Hisui pressed the on its head and threw it near the bed. A big puff of smoke had appeared after the sound of pressing it came, but after ten seconds, it dialed down. From out of the smoke came a dresser for the females...

"Amazing, Goku. How does a dress like that fit inside of something small of the orange capsule?" Hisui said as she went to it, "It's the real deal."

"That's the power of capsules for ya! Open it up."

"Yeah, sure thing."

Before doing so, Hisui checked around the dresser. The dresser had four section drawers and immediately, she opened up the top one. When she pulled the top one out, she saw a bunch of girl clothes and wanted to question Goku about why he has clothes opposite of his gender...

"They're so many clothes here, Goku. It's all made for girls like me, so why do you have this in your container? Why do you have something like this?"

"I don't know," Goku said honestly.

"O-Oh... Guess I'll pick out my disguise, then..."

Despite having large amounts of clothes at her place, she wasn't going to be picky about the clothes for her disguise. So, to hurry on up, she picks out a few things and headed straight to the bathroom. While Hisui was getting changed, Goku decided to lay on his bed to wait for her. It went on for about ten minutes and when it was all said and done, she finished...

Coming out, she surprised Goku with her newly disguise outfit that was perfect for her to hang out with him in public. She was blushing because what she picked wasn't what she always wears. But, this was an exception.

She was wearing a white tank shirt that covers her entire waist underneath while being covered with a long lighted green waistcoat. She also picked out shorts that were ripped and denim but perfect for a girl her size. Her shoes became nothing more than boots that were adjustable to her liking. For her hair, she tied it back to make it a ponytail, with a cap covering her hair. The cap had four orange stars on it and was colored in orange and black. She finished up by wearing glasses with no lens in it...

"W-Well? What do you think, Goku?" Hisui asked as she blushed.

"Wow, it looks great!" Goku stood up from his bed and gave her a thumbs up, "At first, I couldn't recognize but hearing your voice made me realize that it's a solid disguise! You had me fool so I think we'll have no problem going out in public together."

"Oh, thanks, Goku..." Hisui smiled as her cheeks were still pluming in red, "But... Do you think I also look a little..."

"A little what?"

"C-Cute?"

"Um, sure. If that's a code to say when we're in public together with your disguise, then cute is the right word for you, Hisui!" Goku cracked a smile.

"T-Thank you..." Hisui was happy to hear that, "So, what's now on our agenda? We've got our disguise picked, where do we go from there?"

"We can hang out tomorrow if you want."

"Tomorrow? Oh, no I can't, Goku."

"Why not?"

"Starting tomorrow, for a week and a half, I'll be out of Crocus for some priorities I have to attend to. Arcadios and I will be roaming all over Fiore to fix issues that need to be resolved. I apologize in advance, Goku! I'm terribly sorry!" Hisui bows her down to him.

"Uh, hey, hey! It's no biggie. You have to do all these things because you're a Princess and attending to your people's needs is something you're obligated to do. So I understand."

"R-Really?" Hisui got out of bowing, "It's going to be a really long time until I get back, you know."

"Eh, no worries. I've waited longer for things back in my world. This isn't anything special. I'll wait for you." Goku said as he placed his right hand on Hisui's head to pat it.

"You're saying... You'll wait for me? Like, really wait? You're not just saying that?"

"Nope."

"You won't really forget?"

"Would I forget something I promised to a friend?"

"R-Right..." Hisui looks down at her feet, blushing.

Since Goku was in his room, he got out of his fancy suit and changed back his hairstyle to what I originally was. He puts on his Gi attire with no symbol on it and noticed Hisui was going to do the same. Heading back to the bathroom, she was going to change back to the usual outfit she always wears. Coming out, she puts back her clothes back into the drawer and closes it.

She stepped away and came behind Goku. He was walking towards the dresser as a whole and pressed the button on it to turn back into the orange capsule. When Goku found the capsule on the ground, he picked it up and gave it to Hisui to keep...

"Here, hold onto it."

"Thank you, Goku." Hisui took it with her left hand, "So, from the looks of it, I'm guessing we're going to back to where my place and where your guildmate is, aren't we?"

"You're correct, Hisui. Now, hold onto me!"

And in moments, Goku and Hisui were holding hands once again. He got a clear energy reading and at once, the two teleported back to their destination of Mercurius and to where Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, & Arcadios were at. The front of the Mercurius...

* * *

 **Universe 6, Champa's Planet...**

* * *

Bulma & the others had safely arrived at Universe 6. As Whis navigates everyone in the God Cube to Universe 7's parallel twin, they all were heading towards to Universe 6's God of Destruction, Champa. When they arrived, Beerus & Whis told Champa & Vados about what had happened with their ace in the hole fighter in their universe...

"A wormhole, you say." Vados said, "That sounds like a demon's doing."

"Indeed, sis. And we've already figured out who it was that was behind the accident with Goku."

"Towa the Demon Scientist and her assistant Mira," said Champa, looking at Vados' brother seriously.

"And that's the story, Lord Champa. Your brother told us you have something that can help us cross over a timeline to where Goku is. Please, if it's not a bother, could you help us out?"

"So let me get this straight, you all lost that Saiyan that went up against Hit and based off of a hunch you think he's in a different timeline thanks to some demon?"

"That's pretty much the sum of it, yeah," Bulma said.

"Hmm, and why should Vados & I help you? You guys are from Universe 7! The things that happen in that universe is none of my concerns! I'm the God of Destruction of Universe 6 for peep sake, guys."

"Yeah, but c'mon, Champa! You owe your brother a favor!"

"You forgot 'Lord' when saying my name, mortal. And what favor!?"

"The favor where he used the Super Dragon Balls to revive your Universe 6's earth! That one!"

"Eh... How did she..." Champa gasped, "Err... Fine! We'll help! Sheesh..."

"How kindly generous of you, my Lord." Vados compliments, "Since Lord Champa's on board, what's the plan on traveling to this other timeline?"

"Is there a catch to this? You're not going to tell us about the dangers and taboo of time travel?" Vegeta questions Universe 6.

"We're well aware of it, Vegeta. And we strictly stand against it. However, something like this doesn't concern our universe, so we're okay with it. Not to mention that something like this doesn't happen very often. So it's thrilling."

"What Vados said is right, but we're also keen on protecting Universe 6's ass. If what you guys say is true and demons are behind this, then no universe is safe."

"What do you mean by that?" Gohan asked.

"He's saying that the demon race isn't supposed to be taken likely. They're formidable people that have the power to take what belongs to them. Some specific demons rival Destroyer Gods like Champa and me."

"Eh!?" Universe 7 gasped.

"It's true. Two demons, in particular, gave Lord Beerus & Champa trouble."

"Well, where are these demons then?" Bulma was scared to ask.

"You don't have to worry, Bulma, the demons that fought our Destroyer Gods have sealed away," Whis informs.

"Where did they get sealed off to?" Gohan asked, "To hell? The afterlife?"

"The Demon Realm. It's a dimension below Universe 7."

"Something like that was in our universe?" Piccolo was baffled, "How come we've just noticed this now when this was under our noses?"

"There a lot of questions to be answered, but it's best to set them aside for now. What we really should be focusing on is getting Goku back." Bulma points out.

"Bulma's right. Champa, hurry and take us to someone who can help us with our God Cube."

"What, God Cube? You're trying to modify it?" Champa wanted to know.

"Yes, brother. I know there's a planet in your Universe 6 that specializes in time traveling. So do us all a favor and take us there." Beerus demanded.

"Always commanding me as if you're superior, Beerus? Heh, you're lucky this matter was led by demons because otherwise, I would've flat out said no."

"D-Does this means you're going to help us, Lord Champa?" Gohan came in front of him.

"I hate owing debts so... Yes..." Champa replied.

"Haha, all right! You hear that, Goten? They're onboard!" Gohan looks at Goten.

"Before we head out to the planet you're speaking of, Beerus, me and Vados have to go do something that'll take a day."

"What? Oh, hurry up and get it over with already." Beerus grunted.

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"Everyone, you are all welcome to stay on this planet as you see fit. We are going to help you but there are maters of our own that we have to attend to. Sorry for bringing this up when your friend's in another timeline."

"It's good, Vados. Take all the time you need. Bulma, Vegeta, the Saiyan children, & Piccolo won't mind waiting one more day, right?" Whis looks at him.

They all shook their heads in telling them that it's okay. Beerus didn't mind too and made himself comfortable by opening up a capsule. Inside the capsule was a beach chair he was very familiar with on some planet in the South Galaxy. Together, Champa & Vados walked a few feet from everybody. As they were doing that, Universe 7 were doing their own things to kill time.

For the spare time Universe 7 has in Universe 6, they were going to make the best of it until Champa & Vados gets back from whatever it is they're about to do. Beerus was going to take a nap, Whis was going to train Vegeta while Bulma, Gohan, & Piccolo were going to reexamine the energy gun with the X-symbol on it. As for the kids, Goten & Trunks, they were going to play tag...

"My Lord, did you ever consider the possibility of where it is we're going?" Vados asked.

"Yes, I know where we're going to head, Vados."

"Then what is it, then?"

"We're going to head to Planet Makju to meet with someone who can take care of those two demons that were responsible for sending their Saiyan to another timeline. I don't know why they would do that but something tells me Beerus' Saiyan is gonna be a guinea pig for them."

"I see now. You don't want those demons to revive _**them**_ & wage war to our timeline, right?"

"Yeah and I don't have time to cross over timelines to fix my brother's shit problem. So, we're going to go to someone that can."

"You're hiring someone? Can I go on ahead and assume you're referring to..."

"Hmph, that's right, Vados. The Infamous Assassin of Universe 6, our universe, Hit!"

"Then I'll go ahead on blasting us to full speed." Vados had her staff ready.

"Hehe, punch it, Vados! To planet Makju!"

* * *

 **Late Evening**

 **Crocus, Mercurius Hall...**

* * *

Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, & Arcadios were in front of Mercurius Hall. The sun had risen down and the banquet party inside was still going on. Everyone was having their own conversation and one of the main ones that were still talked about was the disappearance of Goku & Hisui. Arcadios was talking to Makarov about his newest member and Hisui...

"This is outrageous, Makarov!" Arcadios said, "What's someone from your guild doing with Princess Hisui?"

"I'm just as surprised as you are, Arcadios. I'm not sure where those two went but, trust me when I say this. They're going to return before midnight. I guarantee it."

"Let's hope you're right..."

Some conversations had ended. Some continued on and the subjects were changed. The topic of Goku & Hisui was still in the air and just as when Arcadios & Makarov had finished their talk, both the Saiyan of Fairy Tail & the Princess of Fiore, King Toma's daughter, had arrived in front of everyone...

"Hey, everyone." Goku waved.

"Goku!?" the entire Fairy Tail guild yelled his name.

"P-Princess?" Arcadios saw Hisui next to Goku and ran to her, "Are you okay? You're not sustaining any sort of injury, are you?"

"I'm fine, Arcadios. Really, I am. Nothing really happened. Goku & I just took a ride around from where he lives."

"Eh? Say what now...!" Arcadios freaks out.

"Yo, Goku!" Natsu waved at him, "How's your time with Hisui, huh? Why were you guys alone for? Were you teaching her something you didn't teach me?"

"Natsu, it wasn't like that." Erza said as she hits Natsu in the head, "If I recall, Goku wouldn't leave any one of us out when it comes to learning something new from him."

"Oh, yeah. My bad, haha..."

"You're such an idiot, Pyro." Gray shakes his head.

"Go suck on a turd, Frostbite!" Gray verbally fights back.

"Now, now, you two. Let's not fight in front of the Fiore Princess, okay, you two?"

"Lucy's right. Take it easy now." Wendy said.

"Those two are a bunch of ruthless savages, I swear." Carla inquired.

In seeing Natsu & Gray argue and ignoring Lucy & Carla, Goku couldn't help but let out smile and laugh. Because seeing his two students fight almost every day reminded him of Vegeta and himself, too. Excluding the part in race difference, the rivalry was still the same in his book. No matter the worlds he's been involved in, to him, there will always be people with a rival that signifies pride. Himself & especially Vegeta is proof.

The intense rivalry between Natsu & Gray continued. Goku was over in seeing them argue so he decided to turn his attention to Mirajane. After he spotted the She-Devil, he ran to her. Jenny was next to Mirajane and had assumed he was coming to get. So she panicked cutely. Seeing him headed this way puts Miss Fiore at an all-time high. Unfortunately, she realized Goku headed past her and went for Mirajane instead.

In conclusion, Jenny Realight's entire body went to shambles and turned white. Her face looked as though it was done with life and her eyes were in circles that roamed endlessly. She was disappointed...

"Hey, Mira!"

"Hey, dear..." Mirajane smiled at her.

"D-Dear!?" Jenny looks at them, "D-Did you just say... DEAR!?"

"I did. Got a problem?" Mirajane raised her right eyebrow to mock her.

"( _Uh... This lousy weasel!)"_ Jenny's eyes returned back to white circles, her background consisted in purple with lighting behind her back.

"Dear? Mira, you're so bold." Lisanna complimented her older sister with a thumbs up.

"I know, Lis," Mirajane smiled at her, "So, uh, Goku..."

"What's up, Mira?" Goku gave Mirajane a friendly smile.

"I see you changed back into your usual outfit. I kind of it this one better. You look more, you." Mirajane said, patting Goku's head as a way to start her competition with Jenny.

And it worked. Jenny was overloaded in jealousy and Hisui pouted at Goku smiling at the She-Devil's action. Erza was mesmerized at the relationship Goku & Mirajane was holding. Seeing the two talk like they've been married for years makes her wonder if they do like each other. Lisanna thought the same. What her sister's relationship with the Saiyan what she wanted to have with Natsu...

But Natsu wasn't like Goku. He didn't act the way Goku does and it was funny to her. Some time ago, she made a comparison that both Goku & Natsu were similar in a way but then again... They're not the same person...

"Where were you anyway with the Fiore Princess?"

"At my house. I was helping her with something."

"Hmm? Well, at least you came back so I'm not mad at you or anything."

"You're not? Really? Why would you be mad for?"

"It's nothing big to make a deal out of. Just think nothing of it, Goku. Do that for me, okay?"

"Uh, sure..."

" _ **Hey, your name is Son Goku, correct?**_ "

"Hmm? Yeah, that's me. Who are you, long nose?" Goku said as he turned to him.

"My name is Arcadios. I am Princess Hisui's protector."

"Oh, cool. Nice to meet you, Arcadios! My name is Goku." Goku bowed.

"Yes, I know. I've heard stories about you. You and your match with the Blue Pegasus guild. Now, mind if I ask you a question, Son Goku?"

"Lay one on me."

"Why did you take Princess Hisui out from her room for? How did you get inside in the first place? Look, the point is, you left her unprotected. I commend you for beating Blue Pegasus but how do I know you're not what you seem to be, from the rumors?"

"I am strong. I'm probably the strongest person on Earthland. Want me to prove it?"

"I would be honored if you could show me the power that defeated Jenny Realight."

"Arcadios, where are you going with this?"

"Princess Hisui, if your friend here's strong as people bring him up to be, then show me that power. If you show me something that can make me believe you can protect her, I'll forget this ever happen. The part where you 'kidnapped' her, that is."

"Are you sure about that? Goku's pretty strong, man. You're gonna regret it." Gray gave Arcadios a heads up.

"And why's that?" Arcadios asked.

"Because Goku's a powerhouse fighting lover!" Happy said.

"Got that right! If anything, Goku can really bring the hurt to someone like you." Natsu adds.

"My beloved and Gray is right. You're going to wish you hadn't requested that."

"I'll believe it when I see it, lady," Arcadios said.

"Let's go, Goku! Show him what you're made of! Show him not only your power but also Fairy Tail's might!" Mavis encourages Goku.

"You sure? Like, really, really sure? I don't want you to get blown away."

"If he says it's okay, Goku, it's okay." Erza reminds him.

"Right." Goku's clear aura was shown to everyone, "Guess I'll show you what the ascended SSJ looks like."

Goku's clear aura had transformed itself into the bright golden color. Static electricity started to flow around Goku as he continued raising his Ki to the point where everyone could feel the immense pressure he was giving off. Due to the roughness of showing off his power, Arcadios acted for himself and shield his body to Hisui, making her come go behind him.

Fairy Tail & Blue Pegasus were at a loss of words. Goku's energy was skyrocketing high and when it was said and good, Goku entered SSJ first. The majestic look of his SSJ spikey hair brings a bright color that shines in their eyes. The way Goku was powering up reminded Natsu of Gildarts back on Tenrou Island. After ten minutes of yelling and pebbles, rocks levitating, Goku showed everyone SSJ2...

"What do you think? This form is called SSJ2. A level way higher than what I showed back at the Grand Magic Games."

"A-Amazing... It's like I'm looking at a god. ( _How can someone like him possess this much power? He looks the same age as Princess Hisui!_ )" Arcadios continued to stutter.

"His power's way different than back at the arena!" Wendy pointed out, "There's electricity flowing around him..."

"It's his hair, guys. Look." Levy looks at it, "His front bangs changed position. I got to say, he doesn't look half bad."

"Juvia think it's stylish."

"Say, Natsu. What do you think of Goku's SSJ2 form?" Happy asked as he looks at him.

"It's... Awesome. It reminds me of Gildarts showing me his power, too. Gave me flashbacks..." Natsu admits.

"( _This pressure I'm feeling, it's heavy._ )" Arcadios felt as though thirty pounds was added to his weight.

"So, what do you think?" Goku asked, going back to his base form.

"Uh... I, um..." Arcadios's face was sweaty, "I apologize, Son Goku. I guess I overreacted when you took her. I assumed you weren't as strong as you look. Clearly, I was wrong. And for that, I'm sorry."

"You're good."

"But."

"But?"

"Son Goku, it also makes me believe you can be suitable to protect Princess Hisui if she were to ever get outside the capital. Other than the guards and myself, I can somewhat see you as her guardian angel."

"Thanks, I guess..." Goku laughed it out after.

And just like that, Goku's Banquet Party came to a close. The commotion Goku caused by "kidnapping" Hisui dialed down. Goku had promised Hisui to hang out every week and that's what they were going to do. When Hisui's week and a half trip ends, that is. In the upcoming date between the Saiyan & the Fiore Princess, something unimaginable will happen.

 **And it'll happen in the most crucial way that'll devastate Goku completely...**

* * *

 **Universe 6, Planet Makju...**

* * *

The God of Destruction of Universe 6 & his angel attendant had arrived on Planet Makju. The two were at a city where nighttime had struck. Champa & Vados was meeting with a client in a secret alleyway. Direction wise, Planet Makju was in the South Galaxy region far away from Champa's planet...

"So, I'm sure you're wondering why we came here out of the blue, right?"

" _ **I suppose.**_ "

"It's simple. We need you to do a mission from us that'll require things that are out of this universe. You're perfect for the job since you do this all the time." Champa said.

"It's even in your nature to do so because you've been doing this gig for over a thousand years." Vados added, "We need you to get rid of two people."

" _ **Yes, I suppose it is. Who are my targets?**_ "

"Two demons that go by the name of Towa & Mira. I already went ahead and told you what they're plans are so we'll cut to the chase, _**Hit**_."

The Infamous Assassin of Universe 6 came out from the shadows. His hands were in his pocket when he was walking to Champa & Vados. He is known as the "Never-Miss Hit," and as the "Legendary Hitman." He is the leader of Team Universe 6, the Assassin Hit...

"The demon that goes by the name of Towa can mess with time. Hit, her targets in another timeline where Universes 1-12 is gone, but 13-18 remains. For the remainder of what goes on right now, Lord Champa and I shall allow you to use our the God Cube."

"What can that do? If she's in another timeline, then how can the cube cross over?"

"Haha, I knew you would say that, Hit! No worries. The God Cube got modified with a function that can cross over timelines."

"I see..."

"Here, Hit." Vados gave Hit communicators, "We'll contact you with this. Don't call us, we'll call you. As for me, I'll contact you myself and keep you up to date with anything that involves Towa. You have any questions before departure, now's the time."

"I have none." Hit enters inside the God Cube, "Start it up, Vados. I'm ready."

"Let's get going, my Lord," Vados said as he was walking towards the God cube.

"I know, Vados. I know." Champa entered the cube with them.

"Hmph." Hit smirked, " _ **Time to begin the job**_."

 **End of Chapter 6**

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter was remade on July 12, 2019. In this remake, only Mirajane, Hisui, & Jenny admitted they have a thing for Goku. Erza, Cana, Lisanna, & other future girls will have their time with Goku soon in the future chapters. It'll take time, Ningens. **

**Thanks for reading, Ningens! Godspeed!**


	7. Daily Life In Fairy Tail

**A/N: I'll keep this short and simple, Ningens. This specific chapter will be split into different side stories. Stories that'll talk about Goku's daily life in Fairy Tail. Hence the title, "A Daily Life in Fairy Tail." If you're new or was planning to reread this, I'll go on ahead and tell you that this was a filler chapter...**

" _Since I've been in this world for two weeks now, I got used to things that weren't really a thing in my world. I'm not sure if there is a way back since I basically came here from a Time Rift. And since my arrival, all sorts of crazy has been happening around me and to the people, I've met._

 _Oh, speaking of people, I probably should talk more about them, huh?_ "

" _Fairy Tail. What a weird guild. Honestly, upon first meeting them, I literally thought I was in some hospital room. I could've been and I know it as well as I know myself that I hate needles! But... Enough about that. I guess I should focus on what I've been doing in this world..._ "

" _There's this girl named Mirajane, who also goes by Mira. She's the person whom I decided to protect or whatnot because it's something I should consider to cherish. Her, I meant cherishing her. Her of all people, I chose her. I wonder why. When I told her that, she didn't mind. In fact, she seemed really happy. How? I can just tell, that's how. Everyone in Fairy Tail is very cool and for some reason, I feel at home with them. Especially with Mira..."_

" _I hope... I hope nothing ruins that..."_

* * *

 **-STORY ONE-**

" **Moving In..."**

* * *

The sky had shined the brightest blue color as it rose up. The morning had struck and it was the start of a new day. A day where the word "Weird" is normal for everyone. Even Goku. The Full-blood Saiyan wasn't a morning person at all, despite having to wake up every morning thanks to his ex-wife to farm. Today, though, was an exception.

Goku's house has three floors. The Saiyan himself was sleeping in the master room, the best room of all in the entirely of the house. With still having tired eyes and in his tank top & boxers, a yawning Goku headed downstairs to the kitchen. Living with Chi-Chi, she usually does the cooking for breakfast, lunch, & dinner. Since she's gone, it would seem Goku has to prepare food for himself.

The only thing he knows how to cook is fish and he had experienced because of his past youth where he still had his tail. But, on the bearer of good news, the was another option for Son Goku to try out. Everyone knows this and even Goku himself! In the kitchen, he grabbed a reasonably sized bowl, a cereal box made from Satan City, and a fresh gallon of milk. He had already done the procedure of pouring the cereal with milk in the bowl.

He could drink coffee to start his day, but he wasn't in the mood today. After making his breakfast, slowly & with a knackered phase going on, Goku was heading to the main living to eat there. The living room had windows to the backyard to which he was going to stare at his yard while munching on Satan's Os. At least, that's what he thought anyway.

When he made it to the living, he saw several luggage bags, seven total. He was staring at the largest luggage bag as his teeth were crunching and breaking the bread. His eyes squinted. Munching down slowly, he heard a girl's voice nearby.

" _Urgh... My head..._ "

It came from his right side. Someone was on the couch a few inches away from him. So he came over to see who it is to kill the curiosity inside of him. Each step triggered more munching to which, when he had arrived, all the bread that makes the cereal was gone. It was only the milk left. Those bags of luggage that Goku spotted belonged to a girl. He drank all of the milk from the bowl and place his bowl on another couch and crouched in front of this girl to wake her up.

With his right hand, he placed it on her right shoulder and was shaking her softly...

"Hey, hey, Cana. Wake up." Goku politely asked.

" _Mmmm, haha, more booze? Aw, you shouldn't_ _have, babe..._ " Cana mumbled.

"Babe? Who's babe?" Goku wondered, "Oh, I'm getting off track. Hey, Cana! Wake up!"

"Hmm?" Cana was laying on her left side when she was opening her eyes, "G-Goku...?" she smacked her lips.

"I didn't expect to see you here..." Goku said as he sits next to her.

"Yeah, well, surprise, surprise. Here I am!" Cana giggled as she sat up.

"What are you doing here?"

"Gee, with the bags you saw when you came in here, I thought it'd be obvious. Oh, wait... You're a little slow in the head. Okay, I'll tell you. I'm moving in!"

"Heh, hold on... You're what?"

"I'm moving in, Goku! By the way, you look like crap..." Cana pointed out.

"Eh...!?" Goku stood up, "Why do you want to live here, Cana? Don't you have your own place?" Goku asked.

"I did, but I did the thinking here. Why would I live in a house that's so out of touch compared to yours? Your house is like a dream house for rich people, dude. You have so many rooms, it runs on its own electricity, & water fuel. You have plenty of rooms so surely you don't mind sparing one, do you?" Cana said as she placed her right index fingertip on Goku's lip.

"I don't mind. Knock yourself out, Cana. But, uh, why are you touching my lips?"

"Hmm? Haha, it's only a tease, Goku. Look, I like you. You're cute and, above all adorable, but you're not my type. I'm sure if I were to shower you with my gorgeousness, Mira would probably tear me apart." Cana laughed.

"Why does Mira care what you do to me? I don't get it."

"Aren't you two dating or something? Out of everyone, you two seem the closest. Or maybe I'm reading that wrong. Point is, I'm not going to try to hit on you because I respect Mira by a whole lot. I know she likes you so I'll back off."

"I like her, too." Goku smiled.

"Wow, you have a cute smile..." Cana said as she blushed.

"Um, thanks, I guess. So, Cana, if you were to hit on me, tell me, what would you do?"

"You really want to find out, babe?" Cana teased.

"Sure, I'm gamed. I want to know how girls flirt and you could show it to me."

"Mmmm-mmm, that's precious, Goku. Okay, but don't tell Mira this because I know how much she likes you. Are we in agreement?"

"Crystal clear!" Goku saluted.

"Good boy." Cana smiled at him, "So here's what I would do. If I were to take an interest in you, I'd show off my words of affection to you, get on your lap, wrap my arms around you, and get close to your face..."

"W-Wow... You're so close, C-Can-"

Goku never got to finish his sentence because the Card Mage laid waste and kissed Goku directly on the lips for the example Goku had asked. Everything she had said; she was basically doing in commentary style. The moment Cana surprised Goku with a full frontal kiss, Goku took the kiss by storm. When his lips touched hers, he flinched a little as his face was turning red for some apparent reason.

It was oddly quiet for about ten minutes, stealing the breath from the Saiyan made the Card Mage smile because he was liking it. All there was in the air as kissing sounds as Cana was leading both their lips with Goku following after. Inside of their mouths, their tongues were together. Her tongue had already slipped inside his mouth when all this began; her breast was being pressed onwards to Goku's chest. When the kissing was done and they were separating, their tongues had slithered away from each other and a saliva bridge was formed.

Cana was still on his lap & their combined saliva bridge was breaking up fast. It felled on Cana's jeans but she didn't care, she just kept looking at Goku. Smiling at him as he didn't utter a single word. Nothing was coming out from his mouth. The result from the kiss came with widening eyes from the Saiyan & cheeks red as a cherry tomato...

"That's what I would do to you. If we were alone, every day, that. Did you like that?" Cana asked.

Goku nodded...

"Oh, my. Are you speechless, Goku?"

Goku nodded again...

"Haha, guess I'm not the only one that can turn your life around, huh? If I did that so easily, then no doubt Mira can too." Cana analyzed, "Hmm?"

"..." no words were coming out from him.

"Goku... You didn't perhaps get erected from that, did you?" Cana had asked this because she felt her bottom get touched by something in Goku's pant.

"I, uh, um..." Goku struggled to speak.

"Aww, you like me, don't you?"

"Eh? What?"

"Goku, you didn't mind that I kissed you. Granted that was my first kiss even though I went on plenty of dates before but still, you didn't mind! Not at all!"

"Okay, so?"

"Did you get a boner from such a hot kiss I endured on you?"

"A boner? What is that?"

"It's this." with her left hand, Cana grabbed Goku's crotch, causing him to moan a little, "You just moaned. You're such a pervert, Goku..."

"You're the one that touched me!"

"Can't argue with you on that one..." Cana said as she got off, "Well if you're ever in the need for more kissing lessons, let me know. I'd be happy to kiss you more. You're a fantastic kisser, if I may add."

"Oh, thanks, Cana. You too..."

"Anytime!" Cana smiled, "Now, mind helping me carry my bags? I want to pick a room that's as cool as yours! Yours is the master room so I want what's second-best this house has to offer! Let's get going, Goku! Hold my bags too while you're at it. Oh, I already said that already, didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did."

"Sorry, then. Tell you what, once we find a room for me and you help me unload my stuff, we can continue kissing on my bed if you want?"

"Sure, let's get going then. I want to get better at it so I can use it at Mira. ( _Wait, why did I say that?_ )"

"You're such a cutie, Goku. K, without any more procrastination, let's go find me a room."

* * *

 **-STORY TWO-**

" **There Will Be A Day Where You Can Hit Me..."**

* * *

In Goku's backyard, a lesson had already gone underway. It's been going on for about two and a half hours now. Natsu, Gray, & Erza teamed up as a party of three to try to land a hit on their teacher, Goku. The exercise for this training was to just simply land a hit on him. Goku thought of this idea to use against his students since Whis often does this a lot with him & Vegeta. In that amount of time, not one of them could lay a finger on him. Goku was just... too fast for the human eye to see...

"Not bad, you guys. But not good enough, I'm still standing!" Goku said as his arms were crossed.

"Kch, damn it. Imma go all out here! _**Fire Dragon Iron Fist!**_ "

"I'm not going to let Natsu show me up. _**Ice-Make: Hammer!**_ "

Both the Dragon Slayer & the student of Ur was having difficulty landing the blow. The flamed right fist of Natsu makes way to aim towards Goku's face. However, with his right index, Goku redirected the flame towards Gray's direction, causing an explosion to occur in front of their faces.

The aftermath of that caused a huge cloud of smoke, making both the two cough out of a gag reflex. Goku teleported in front of them, unscathed and with a smirk. In front of his eyes, he counted down when Natsu & Gray was about to argue with each other rather than to focus on him instead...

"Ow, ow, ow. Hey, Frosty! The hell's your problem? Shoving your pathetic ice crap at my Fire Dragon Iron Fist? Again!?"

"Shut it, Pyro. I don't have time to listen to you complain when you were the one that got in my way!" Gray yelled.

"Kch, in your way? You've got to be kidding me! You got in my frickin' way and because of that, your stupid ice hammer became an ice dagger..."

"Oh, boy. Here we go again..." Goku said, while crossing his arms, he was levitating off his feet.

"Gah, stay out of my way if you don't want my fist up your mouth," Natsu warns.

"Yeah, like you could ever do that."

"Hehe, don't test me."

"Is that a threat, Natsu? I'll bury you under my feet."

"I'd like to see you try... _**Ice-Make- -**_ "

" _ **Fire Dragon Iron- -**_ "

To make sure things weren't going to get any rougher than usual, Goku had to end their argument before all hell breaks loose. He teleported in front of them, deploying both his hands at their faces to fire up a Ki Blast. Natsu & Gray's eyes widen at the amount of energy Goku was putting into his blast. They saw how much energy that was being fueled and they wondered if they could dodge it.

But they couldn't...

The moment Goku finished charging up as they let him do so, he immediately shot at them. With no remorse, he blasted the two at two different directions. Natsu was headed towards the kitchen inside while Gray was launched to the trees just outside the fencing around the entire backyard...

"If I were to launch that energy blast in my SSJ form, it'd probably kill them." Goku said, "Still, why do they always fight during training? Guess I can see where Whis was getting at whenever he throws Vegeta and me at each other."

Talking to himself after easily defeating Natsu and Gray, Goku was left with one other person. Erza Scarlet. Unlike the other two, Erza suppressed her Ki to wait for the right moment to strike and in doing so, Goku was somewhat "off guard," he didn't expect Erza behind him since he was so focused on the boys...

"I've got to find a way to break those two up whenever they argue because it'll be the death of them. Hmm!" Goku's eyes became tense.

In her Heavenly Wheel Armor, Erza was wielding two swords at hand. The sword in her right hand was lifted up above Goku's head while the other was aimed sideways towards Goku's left hip. Along with her right sword, Erza was also up in the air; over Goku's head, she smirked. Unlike Natsu & Gray, Erza had managed to stabilize her own aura and wanted to show it off by slashing Goku the fastest way she can.

" _ **Haaa!**_ "

All of Erza's strength was coming over to her right downwards swing. As she pulls it down to for a strong momentum, she saw Goku smirk. By the time the sword was given a landing, the Saiyan of Fairy Tail withstand the attempt slash by blocking it with his right index finger. The moment of the impact caused the ground below Goku's feet to crack; forming a crater from the intense pressure from both their energies giving off.

"H-How? I thought I shut off my presence. How could you sense me, Goku!?" Erza furiously asked.

"I didn't sense you, yes, but the moment you attacked, your energy spiked up. Plus, even without sensing your energy, I would've stopped it anyway. I heard the sound of your sword slashing down. So, I used one of my senses."

"Wow, you're really an expert."

"Yeah, can't say the same for you, though. _**HAAA!**_ "

Goku's clear silky aura turned on and with a light tap, he destroyed Erza's sword in her right hand. As she was falling down to claim some ground, she took notice of her shattered sword and went into panic mode. When she landed on the ground, she didn't waste any time and went into desperation by swinging her left swords aimed at his left hip.

With one sudden blink, Goku disappeared in front of her. Her left swing was successful but also a failed attempt because the swing didn't connect with Goku at all. She couldn't depict where Goku might come from, so she looks everywhere in her direction. Left, right, up, down, she couldn't sense Goku at all. He had vanished...

Until she heard the sound of Instant Transmission coming from behind her back...

"Kch!" Erza looks back.

"Hey." Goku waved.

"Y-You're not going to get away from me this time, Goku. _**ARGGH!**_ "

Counterclockwise, she swings her sword one more time for a final attempt to at least graze Goku. He stopped it effortlessly, but with his hands. Instead, he used his clear silky aura to block the sword from even touching him. When the sword was no more, he pulled Erza to him, threw her up and to call it a day, Goku delivered a nasty gut punch to her abdomen; shattering her armor in the process.

Training had ended for today and again, no one had landed a solid hit on the talk of the town. Erza got on all fours as she was spitting out the saliva due to the hard punch Goku gave. Her armor was broken but her white sleeveless shirt was present; as well as her blue skirt. Sweaty as she is agonizing right now, Erza pants hard...

"And as always, Erza, you're the closest between the three of you to 'probably' land a hit on me."

"Not to mention you're always not trying. And that's for three hours, Goku! Three! How do you do it? You didn't waste that much energy and you smoked us like we were parasites."

"Well, what can I say? I just love to fight and I get so excited that I always want to check out who I'm fighting before I go all out."

"But... You never go all out against us. Is that supposed to be some kind of joke? 'Cause I ain't laughing."

"You'll get there one day, Erza. I promise, maybe, don't hold me to that."

"Tell me something, Goku. If you're saying I can maybe land at least a hit on you, what can I do to make sure that day will come?"

"You probably need to learn some new techniques. I taught you & everyone else about Ki and how to use it properly. But it can also be used as a weapon, too."

"You're about to imply something, aren't you? I'm all ears."

"Erza, prepare to learn some new techniques from yours truly!" Goku smiled with a thumbs up.

"R-Really?" Erza's excitement drove her to lift Goku up with a hug.

"Wow, you lifted me up easily. Nice job on that."

"Without Ki or magic, I think it's common sense for someone like me to lift you. We're all skin and bones at the end of the day. Say, what are you going to teach us?" Erza asked as she puts Goku down.

"It's a technique that can amplify your strength & speed by twice the amount! It's called the Kaio-Ken!"

"Kaio-Ken... What kind of name is that?"

"I didn't come up with the name. A person name King Kai did. He taught me it years ago and now I'm going to teach it to you, Natsu, & Gray."

"I'm honored, Goku. You don't know what this will do to me if I can increase my speed & strength. Times two, huh? That'll help me a lot with the armors I use."

"Yeah, but, uh, pro-tip, Erza. Only go up to times two. Anything above that will strain your muscles for a couple of days."

"D-Did you go overboard with the Kaio-Ken technique, Goku?"

"Mhm. The first time I went up to times four and it almost destroyed me. But... I managed to get it down and eventually went up to times twenty. Point is, once you get the gist of it down, you'll be able to multiply the Kaio-Ken above times two and can one day perhaps go up to times a hundred."

"So, I should stick to times two because it's recommended to me and the boys?"

"Yeah. Don't go overboard and don't overuse it. However, if you're really in a tough spot, then I guess you can go over times two. It's not recommended, Erza. So remember that."

"I'll take note of that, thank you. So, when can you teach us the Kaio-Ken?"

"Probably in the next three days or something? I've been training you guys every day for so long I haven't had the chance to go on missions with you, Natsu & the others."

"You have a fair point. Ever since you became our teacher, all I've been doing is skip missions and train with the man Mira loves."

"Loves? She loves me?"

"Love as in a married couple kind of way."

"Huh, that's so weird. Everyone else at the guildhall said the same thing. Okay, let's bring in Gray & Natsu inside and feed them Senzu Beans so they can wake up. And after that, we can all head back to the guildhall to take on a mission."

"It's still early afternoon, so why not. All right, Goku, let's go."

* * *

 **-STORY THREE-**

" **As If They're A Married Couple..."**

* * *

Both the Saiyan & She-Devil were the talk of their guild. Every day, when they're alone, the two were always together. Mirajane was helping Goku with a guide to know everything there is to know about Earthland. Lucky for her, she explained it in small words that Goku could understand. Upon taking on a mission with Team Natsu, Goku couldn't come because of things he had to take care of in his alone time.

Well, not alone time. He had some company to help him with things around his house.

On the way to his house, Goku & Mirajane were walking together and holding grocery bags. The Saiyan of Fairy Tail carried three bags while the She-Devil carried two. Side by side, they were having a wholesome conversation. Throughout grocery shopping to on the way home, Mirajane couldn't help but be so cheerful whenever she gets with Goku alone. And the same could be said to him as well...

"I can't thank you enough, Mira, with the groceries. I really needed food for my place. Since you know, I, uh, hehe, ate all of it..."

"It's not a problem, Goku. Being with you has been a blast for the past two weeks. I haven't realized time goes by fast when I'm with you. Guess what people say in our guild is true, we're like a married couple." Mirajane smiled at him.

"Is that a good thing? I'm not sure if you're okay with that."

"Oh, oh, oh! It's fine, Goku! I don't mind people mistaking us as a couple because, you know, you did promise we'd be together forever." she blushed wildly while looking away from Goku's face.

"Well, if you're happy about it, then I'll be too! You're always happy, Mira. So happy that I get all warm and fuzzy whenever I'm with you to see it."

"The feeling's neutral, um, s-sweetie. Though it does strike me as odd, Goku. I always see you eat at the guildhall every day for breakfast, lunch, & dinner. I'm not saying it's a bad thing, no, I just wonder why you don't eat at your house. But then I remember, you eat like a bottomless pit."

"And that's why you suggested we both go grocery shopping, right?"

"You're right on the money, sweetheart. I think we're loaded on food because we went back to the supermarket over twenty-seven times today. Plus shopping big cost me a fortune. I'll have to go on missions to make more jewels."

"I can go with you if you want, Mira!"

"I don't mind at all. And with every mission completion, we'll have time to use the jewels from it to aid you with food. It can be like, you know, our thing. That's if you want it to be."

"You kidding? I'd love that, Mira! We'll fight strong people, maybe, and we'll have time to hang out together! Like... Like a married couple!"

"Y-Yeah... Like a married couple... ( _He's somewhat dense but what he's said just now can put me on life alert. He's charming me and he doesn't even know it..._ )"

After the so-called "love" talk, Goku & Mirajane arrived at his house. When they entered the kitchen, there were other loads of grocery bags on the big counter. Basically, Goku & Mirajane bought food that could last three years but for Goku's stomach, it'll last for the next three weeks. Together, the two manages to put everything away and were relaxing on the couch in the main living room...

"I don't usually complain much but since we've been walking back and forth from the supermarket to your home, I don't know why but I feel so tired out..."

"I feel fine. You want a Senzu Bean or something, Mira?" Goku asked, sitting next to Mira for comfort.

"Goku, you should probably consider saving those beans. It's limited here and this isn't your world. We don't have the materials to produce them so do me a favor and only use them when we're on the verge of dying, please?"

"Oh, uh, sure..." Goku looked away after.

"G-Goku dear, are you okay? You look very different."

"Yeah, I, uh..." Goku yawned, "I'm feeling kinda, _**ahem,**_ tired, too. Why do I feel that way?"

"Do you want me to make you something? You do like my cooking."

"I'm... too tired to... eat... _**Yawn.**_ Mira... Why am I..." Goku couldn't finish his sentence so he fell on Mirajane's lap.

"G-Goku!" Mirajane blushed, "( _He's using me as a pillow..._ )"

For just a little bit longer, Mirajane wanted to see how Goku sleeps. She caught him smiling and wonder what it could be that's making him smile for. It didn't matter though. Until it was her time to hit the hay too, to which, it came out of nowhere, she decided to watch him sleep. She smiled and was stroking his hair softly, noticing that his hair feels so fluffy despite how spikey it looks, stroking it made Goku giggle in his sleep...

"Things have been so great since you came along, Goku. I hope... I hope that someday you'll get reunited with your family and friends from your world. But... I also wish that they could stay here, too." Mirajane said, continuing to stroke his hair.

Since no one was around, Mirajane decided to up her game to best Jenny Realight and pulled Goku into her arms. He was on the left side and his head was on Mirajane's left side of her left breast. For a little bit, Goku moaned a little and smacked his lips just to get more comfortable...

"You told me that you have a family. If the time ever comes and if I get that opportunity, I would like to meet them. And maybe... Maybe we can all live together as a family."

Goku snorted...

"But until that time comes... Goku, I just want to let you know that I'll always be there for you. I'll happily satisfy your hunger every day, no matter what. At the end of the day, what I'm trying to say is... I love you, Goku. I really, really wish nothing will happen to 'us' and our future together... I really hope it doesn't..."

She holds a lot of promise to all of this, but her along with Jenny & future girls that will decide to go for Goku will be in the endgame to win his heart. Hisui's week and a half trip to out of the capital had come to an end. From this point on, everything will be placed on chance and the lives of many on Earthland will be in great peril because of the arrival of two demons. The moment they arrive on the planet, they were going to mask their energy and begin their plan.

 **The plan to deprive Goku into despair...**

 **End of Chapter 7**

* * *

 **A/N: Remade on July 16, 2019. It's a lot shorter than when I reread this. I checked and previously, this chapter was 7k words. Now, it's 5k words. So far, only Mirajane's making a move on Goku. Hisui & Jenny are in the harem and they're making their own moves but I can't say the same for Erza & Cana. I mean, in this chapter, Cana already started but doesn't know it lol. Unless you count Erza's talk with Goku in this chapter a "moment," then yeah, she's making moves. Kinda...**

 **Chapter 10 is Erza's chapter and that's when she'll realize she's falling in love for Goku. And so, she's going to go for it. Hence the name, "Scarlet Red." Chapter 12 is Cana's chapter and just like with Erza, she's going to realize her feelings for Goku and will go for him too. Next chapter will be Hisui's moment with Goku and unless some of you readers read it already, prepare to be dazzled with changes. Maybe, don't hold me accounted to that...**

 **Thanks for reading, Ningens! (Or in this case, thanks for rereading!)**


	8. Demon Crisis 1

**FULL RECAP:** Having to take the invitation by the Fiore Princess for the banquet, Goku, Fairy Tail, & Blue Pegasus were invited to Mercurius Hall. Goku had finally met Princess Hisui and already engaged in a pleasant conversation with her. Since his powers not only intrigues Hisui, she wants to know more about the Saiyan. So she decided to arrange a date every week, but that's only when she gets back from her week and a half trip.

 **But... As soon as their date begins, something so horrifying will beseech both of them. And the downside to learning about that is the fact that all of this was happening under their noses...**

* * *

 **Towa Arc**

 **Chapter 8: Demon Crisis 1**

 **Universe 6, Planet Guobras...**

The God of Destruction of Universe 6 with his Angel Attendant, & the infamous Assassin of Universe 6 had already arrived on Planet Guobras. With Vados being the brains of the operations, she was talking to a specific person who, supposedly is the smartest person on the planet. Her name is Rogue Okuravick. Her appearance was nothing more but than a lab coat with casual clothing...

"So, from what I can get out of this, you want me to add a function to your 'God Cube,' just so you can have that man cross over timelines to find this demon lady?" Rogue concludes.

"That's the sum of it, yes," Vados answered.

"Is time travel even legal?"

"Oh, don't you worry about that, Rogue. What matters most is whether or not you can operate the cube with the function your people are specialized for. You can, can you?" Champa asked, making sure that this was the planet that can do it.

"Well, indeed I can. But it will take a while to add such a function because using it to cross over time can be very lethal."

"How long will it take ?"

"Like, a while..."

"We don't have time for waiting, Rogue! You've got to have it today, asap!" Champa demanded.

"Well, that's certainly impossible to do since I'm one person!" Rogue fired back.

"Then get more people to help you! What's the holdup?!"

"Okay, okay, I get it. Sheesh, calm down, you blubbering cat."

"The hell you call me, four-eyes!?"

"You called you fat, my Lord." Vados chuckles.

"Shut it, Vados! I don't need to hear it a different time!" Champa yelled at her.

"But weren't you the one who asked?"

" _ **Sigh,**_ Whatever..."

In the background, the Assassin Hit was in the background watching his Universe Destroyer God argue with the laid back Angel. After seeing the always never-ending quarrel between the two, he took his attention to Rogue & the God Cube...

"Rogue, was it?"

"Y-Yes. And I take it you're Hit the Assassin?"

"That's right. Tell me, how long will it take to add that function to the cube?"

"To give it a number, I'd say, approximately five to six hours. Top."

"I'm not sure if I can wait that long, Rogue. I do have a mission I need to complete."

"Well, _**excuse me**_! Nothing can be finished in under an hour! What's with you impatient bastards?"

"B-Bastards..?" Champa & Hit looks at Rogue throwing a fit.

"If you want some help, Rogue, I can assist you." Vados volunteered as she walked towards hers.

"Really? You're a fast learner or something?"

"I have perks that can benefit both of us, Rogue. I can very much guarantee you that we may get it done in under an hour."

"If you say you can, then I guess you can. Hope you can keep up."

"Tell you what, Rogue. If you can walk through Vados all the way with the steps, I'll greatly reward you. You name it, I'll deliver it."

"Really!? You got yourselves a deal, Champa!"

"That's Lord to you, Rogue. Now get to it!"

"Okay, okay! Vados, get ready to learn the basics of my tech! But I'm only going to explain it once so listen well."

"Once is all I need, Rogue. I'm a fast learner."

"Now that's the spirit!"

For about twenty minutes, Guobras' smartest person finished explaining the function to Vados, who happens to be a fast learner. As they were getting started on building the function input for the ability to cross over timelines, Hit and Champa were having their own conversation...

"Something bothering you, Champa? We don't know each other that well but even I can tell that something's wrong with you."

"I'm just impatient, that's all. What about you? On our way here, I told you how the demon Towa operates. She can manipulate time as she sees fit and because of that, it's what makes her deadly."

"You also mentioned she's the granddaughter of a great Demon God, right?"

"Yeah. The First-ever Demon God. Mechikabura."

"Where is he at?"

"Away if you're wondering but he's not your problem to worry about. Towa is and her alone. Well, her along with her partner in crime, Mira."

"Towa & Mira. Sounds like it's going to be a difficult mission."

"Yeah, oh, and by the wait, Hit. When you get to the timeline where Towa is, Beerus' fighter is there too."

"...!" Hit's eyes widen, "And by that, I don't suppose you mean..."

"That Saiyan named Son Goku."

"Son Goku..." Hit was a little bit speechless, "What's someone like him doing in that timeline with Towa? Did his Destroyer God send him to finish Towa as well?"

"Not exactly. He got sent there out of his will thanks to Towa. I owe my brother a favor so do me a favor and retrieve him back to Universe 7. After you kill Towa, that is."

"I don't do delivering but since it's Son Goku, I suppose he's an exception."

 **One Hour Later...**

The instructions were self-mandatory for Vados because as soon as they got started, Rogue & her had finished in exactly one hour. However, in that one hour, Hit & Champa were doing their own things. All of this was taking place in Rogue's apartment; to which everyone was on the rooftop that was huge and wide. Hit was on the edge of the rooftops, sightseeing the gorgeous view of Rogue's planet. Champa was on one of Rogue's customized made hemic, sleeping. While sightseeing, Hit was thinking about his targets and what they could look like. He got down the names but not the faces. But, to him, he figured it wouldn't be a problem; considering how his targets are demons...

"There! All done! Wow, just in the nick of time, too." Rogue wipes her face.

"With thirty seconds to spare. Exactly an hour." Vados adds.

"Nice job, Rogue. You've done well for a mortal." Champa compliments.

"Hehehe, thanks! It's no biggie, you know. I shouldn't get all the credit though. Vados helped me out too. She was such a huge help because if it were me alone, it would've taken me two and a half hour!"

"You're too modest on yourself, Rogue. You're a wonderful instructor. You just don't know it yourself."

"Yeah, well, it's was a pleasure working with you, Vados."

"The feeling's neutral. I suppose I should wake up Lord Champa." Vados went over to Champa, "My Lord, it's time to wake up."

"Hmm?" Champa wakes up and stretches his arms, "Ahh... Vados? Why'd you waked me up? I was taking a good nap."

"It's finished, my Lord. The function was added to the God Cube. Hit can leave for his mission but we need to give him the coordinates to Towa's timeline."

"Ah, I see. Is Hit ready?"

"I've been ready since our arrival here." Hit said as he was next to Rogue; scaring her since he came out of nowhere.

"Ahh! You scared me, Hit!" Rogue jumped to the side.

"Hmph."

"Well, if you're ready, step inside." Rogue waved her hands to the cube.

Hit enters inside of the cube and faces Champa & Vados who were outside. Rogue entered inside with Hit and was telling him the basics on how to operate the thing. For about twenty minutes, the Assassin manages to get the gist of it down. Since explaining it, Rogue was setting up the coordinates to the timeline where Universe 1-12 are destroyed but 13-18 remains. The Destroyer God and Angel were outside the cube looking at Hit & Rogue...

"And that's how you operate the thing. Any question?" Rogue asked, looking at him as her glasses slid down to the head of her nose.

"No, I'm good." Hit replied.

"All right. Well, I'll leave you be, Assassin." Rogue steps out of the cube, "Guess I'll let you three at it. I'm going to go take a shower. Working that hard puts my mind in a phase where I must pleasure myself. Err... Not in that way, though."

"You did well, Rogue. Because of your services, I'll oblige to our agreement." Champ said.

"Right. See you deities later." Rogue went downstairs to her apartment number for a rewarding bath.

"Are you ready, Hit? Your targets are beings that had no problem going against deities. It'll be a great battle but a hard one too." Vados said.

"If Towa's a huge problem, then it's all the more reason to do my job and finish her already. ( _And also picking up Son Goku..._ ) As long as I'm getting paid, I don't care who I'm up against."

"Oh, why not. I guess you deserve it, I guess. You have never failed your jobs so I don't expect you to fail this one. But be careful, Hit. Towa's not strong but she is tricky. Her end goal mustn't

be realized."

"If we're done chatting here, I do believe it's time for you to get going, Hit," Vados advised

"Right." Hit turns on the God Cube, "I won't forget to update you guys once I enter that timeline."

"Get going, then." Champa orders.

"Hmph."

The God Cube started to levitate into the air. Ascending high enough to where Champa and Vados looked as though they were seen as tiny ants. With a push of a button, Hit manages to open up his own custom made wormhole. He looks at his Destroyer God & Angel for a slight second. A blank expression was on Hit's face. After the wormhole opened up completely, he entered on it; closing after as if it was never there in the first place.

During the travel, Hit sat against the cube's wall with his left leg up and his left arm on top of it. Although he was given a genocide mission, all he could think about was the person he fought at the 6v7 tournament. To him, Son Goku was someone who was a mysteries and whom he greatly respects too...

"( _I wonder... If Son Goku's on the same planet as Towa. Hmph, if so, I don't want him to get in my way. However, it doesn't add up. He's in a different timeline thanks to Towa so that means Towa must have plans for him. But the question is... Why? I'll find out sooner or later and until then..._ _ **It's time to start my mission...**_ )"

* * *

 **Universe 6, Champa's Planet...**

* * *

To kill some time until God of Destruction Champa & his Angel attendant return, Whis decided to use the limited time to train Vegeta. But in order to train, they would have to provide a huge training ground away from Beerus & the others. Bulma & Gohan were working on the gun and how the symbol on the head of it works, Piccolo was sparring with Goten & Trunks while Beerus was enjoying some spaghetti on the table Bulma got out of a capsule.

Both Vegeta & Whis were a couple of meters away from everyone else. Vegeta was in SSJ Blue as he sees Whis smiling with his staff at hand. Taking a deep breath he closes his eyes. Even though it was just training, the Prince wanted to make sure he'll come out of it with a hit in since he and Goku never does. The moment he opened his eyes, he charged towards Whis at full speed...

" _ **Haahhh!**_ " Vegeta had his right fist ready as he came to Whis.

Up close to the Angel of Universe 7, Vegeta throws his right fist to Whis. Seemingly doing that triggered him to turn on his blue aura. As his fist was heading towards Whis' face, Whis casually blocks it with his staff and blows his away with his right hand over a couple of meters, making him land in the water.

He came out of it slowly with his aura still intact. Letting out a kch, Vegeta moved on to the second phase. Both his hands were drawn back to his hips as a golden bright color came out. Whis knew what he was about to do. Theoretically, Whis knew Vegeta was going to send multiple Ki Blast at him. And so, he was prepared.

"Oh, dear. Not this tactic again." Whis sighs.

"Let's see how you come out of this one, Whis! _**YYATATATATA!**_ " Vegeta smirks.

In fast motion, Vegeta sends over a hundred energy blast at him. Each energy blast was damped to mess with Whis' perception. Instead of all of them coming towards him as it should be, all of them were going to his sides. Some to the left, some to the right. This surprises Whis, giving him the impression that Vegeta was trying something new...

"I'll give you credit, Vegeta. I did not expect you to do something like this. Very reassuring, is it not." Whis closed his eyes as he smiled.

"( _The hell's he smiling for?_ )" Vegeta wondered as he stopped delivering energy blast.

With his staff in his right hand, Whis started spinning his staff clockwise to create a typhoon that'll reflect the Ki blast right back to Vegeta. All of Vegeta's energy blast was returned to him. The speed of Whis' right hand when it was doing its thing was something Vegeta didn't think quite through. But, he didn't fret with it.

Vegeta, with both his wrist together, created an energy force field barrier to withstand all his Ki blast that was coming back to him. Doing that created mini dust explosions everywhere in the training ground. One dust explosion almost reached Beerus & his food...

"Hey! I don't want your combat dust on my food!" Beerus scolded at the,

"Oh, pipe it down, Beerus! I'm trying to find solutions here to this freaking dumb symbol that took refuge on my energy gun! So do me a favor and can it!" Bulma yelled for some commodity.

"W-What did you say?" Beerus' eyes twitched, "I'll have you know, Bulma, you're speaking in that ill manner to a Destroyer God!"

" _ **Sigh,**_ Look, Lord Beerus. I'm trying all I can to help contribute to this plan to stop Towa in her tracks so for once in your life, could you please stop acting like a spoiled child and just cooperate!" Bulma wishfully asked.

"Hmph, fine." Beerus went to his beach chair to look at the sky, "Do whatever you want. For once, I'm not going to argue with you. I just want that idiot Saiyan back, that's all."

"Aww, you're showing care, Beerus," Bulma admits.

"Hmph, don't get used to it. ( _That and the upcoming tournament by the King of All..._ )"

The blocking of his Ki blast caused smoke to rise up. In astral specks, Vegeta still had his barrier intact and as the smoke cleared out, it was gone. Vegeta was somewhat breathing heavily and the moment he went back to his base form, Whis teleported in front of him and smiled.

"Okay, Vegeta, I think we're done for today."

"So, what were the results for today's training," Vegeta asked, panting as his hands were placed on his knees.

"Hmm, this is somewhat of an improvement, Vegeta. But you're still thinking rather than to just feel. Of course, I'd expect that from you because this habit is most strong with you."

"Tch, you already told me that a million times, Whis. I mean, why else are we training? My end goal is to make sure I surpass Kakarot and I've got to step up my game before he pulls something out his ass later on in life."

"Well, you are capable of surpassing him, that's no doubt about that. But with your nerves wounding up so tight, the tension for you to makes it hard to fight to your full potential. Much less on improving on it. I know I keep telling you this but believe me when I do say it, you've got to learn how to overcome it. I'm not rushing you to do this fast but if you strike at the opportunity to do so, you must take it because otherwise, you'll forever stay a step behind Goku."

"Hmph." Vegeta crossed his arms, "Learning to not be so amped up... It's not an easy thing to do."

"And that's why we're training!" Whis continues to show his smile, "Since I'm your teacher, it's my duty to ensure you that you can overcome this and I know you can. I'm certain of it! But... Until then, "Whis claps his hands, "Let us go join up with Lady Bulma & Lord Beerus for some delicious delicacy and after that, we'll start back up training."

"Right..." Vegeta as he & Whis were walking to their table with Bulma & Whis.

* * *

 **Goku's House, the Backyard...**

* * *

Behind Goku's ginormous house lies his backyard and behind that backyard lies smoke, covering almost the area space provided. However, one person, in particular, came out from the smoke and ascended into the air. Doing that came with a price. Exiting out the puff of smoke gave the person a season pass of multiple swords springing at him. Sword after sword gets demolished by this person's finger beamed Ki blast...

"C'mon, Erza." Goku smirked, "Is that all you got?"

The huge puff of smoke had cleared out and there was another person on the ground, standing tall. It was revealed to be the red-haired mage Erza in her Heaven Wheels Armor. She was looking at Goku in the air. She too lets out a smirk because she came up with something that'll make sure she can graze the Saiyan at least...

"I guess you can say you're untouchable, Goku." Erza jested.

"Well, I wouldn't say that now, Erza, c'mon. One of these days, I'm sure you're gonna eventually hit me."

"The day I ' _ **eventually**_ ' hit you would be like the world ending. Meaning it's literally impossible to hit someone as strong as you."

"It's not now but I'm certain sometime later in the future you will. You just gotta have faith." Goku encourages.

"Well, if you say so..."

"Now where's Natsu & Gray? I don't sense their energy so they must've masked it." Goku said, looking everywhere in his direction.

"How should I know? I'm not the one facing them. You are. But I can say this, Goku..."

"What's up?"

"It does me wonders how you hadn't realized why I'm the only one fighting you. Now, Natsu, Gray!"

"Hmm?"

" _ **Fire Dragon Iron Fist!**_ "

" _ **Ice-Make: Hammer!**_ "

Goku turned around and saw both the Dragon Slayer and Ice Mage up in the air with him. With a surprising look on his face, Goku noticed their attacks at hand. He didn't say these words but... He was impressed they all used the element of surprise...

"Like I didn't know this was expected out of you three. Nice try." Goku said.

Just as when the two were about to hit the Saiyan, Goku manages to sneak in Instant Transmission to escape the space given by them. By doing that, Natsu & Gray's attack had collided with each other, detonating the moment of physical contact...

"Son of a- - We were so close!" Natsu complained, snapping his finger at what could've been.

"Well, if you hadn't yell like a scorching loser he wouldn't have heard us!"

"Oh, shut your face, Stripper. He definitely heard us. It was bad enough I had to team up with you for a frickin' combined attack. That idea was nothing but problematic."

"Like you're one to talk...!" Natsu growls.

For about three minutes straight, Natsu & Gray got back to arguing as they've always been since they were little. And again, Goku was caught in the middle of it; sweating remorsefully at their never-ending chit-chat...

"So, um, are you two done fighting yet? 'Cause you're supposed to be fighting me, ya know..." Goku pointed out.

His words manage to break up the two as their sentence got cut short. They were quiet for about a minute. When the silence broke when they saw Goku in front of them, both the two fired their attacks once more at Goku the moment he was about to open his mouth...

The tension heats up for both Natsu & Gray as they come to struggle with Goku. His face tells it all, and he was just getting started. He fired up one of his signature moves...

"Ka-me-ha-me- _ **HAAA!**_ "

The beam struggle wasn't much on Goku's end as it was with Natsu & Gray. The two could barely hold it off as they were having a hold time. And Goku saw. So, to up their struggles, even more, he decided to amp his Kamehameha at an even stronger wave; causing the both of them to have nothing but little chance to come out of it alive. But of course, without killing them...

"Damn it... Why does it seem like he's enjoying this?" Gray said as he was looking at Goku enjoying it. His Ice Magic starts to fade bit by bit.

"Kch, damn it... Guess this is what I get for opening my mouth. If he wanted to get serious, he shows us the hard way. Damn it, I can't hold on to this any longer!" Natsu's Fire Magic starts to deplete at an accelerating rate.

The power of his Kamehameha overpowered their attack, causing them to get sucked in by not only their own attacks but with the Kamehameha as its lead. The size of the beam struggle was getting too big for it to continue any longer and so, Goku decided to end it. He expanded the energy blast even further to capitalize his opponents; seizing the opportunity to end them once and for all.

And with that, it came to a close. Natsu & Gray were hit directly as they get caught inside of it. Moments later, after the smoke went away, the two came out of the explosion all injured. All bruised all with their clothes torn, they were out of commission. Natsu fell hard on his back while lying on his right side. Gray was found flat on his back too as he was lying on a tree's roots just outside the area of the backyard.

Goku flies down after taking his attack too far again with the boys. He forgot his students aren't people from his world so every time when he spars with them, he's got to hold back a little. But, saying it is a lot easier than actually doing it. As he lands on the ground he turned to meet with the Queen of Fairies. Seeing how he dealt with Natsu & Gray without much effort, Erza's instinct was telling her to go all out.

Not holding anything back now, Erza changes her armor to her Clear Heart Clothing. Goku could see the change and was flabbergasted. For an odd reason, he felt a little humid from seeing that much skin and bandages covering her breast...

"Y-You really like to fight by showing a lot of skin, huh?" Goku said as he continues to stare.

His staring caused Erza to blush with embarrassment. She also felt very odd at the fact that he would stare and she pretty much saw where Goku was staring at. She stutters a little and took a step back as her face couldn't help but turn red.

"W-Well, it's not the appearance that makes the strength! It's the courage and charisma that d-does!" Erza said, looking down while still feeling embarrassed, "Now, could you stop staring and fight me already? It's sort of embarrassing..."

"Oh, right. Sure thing, Erza." Goku snaps out of it.

He got into his battle stance and gave the floor to Erza. She charges to him with her sword ready to swing at him. Aiming for the left side, Goku jumps up to avoid Erza's not so deadly swing. He lands on the sword to make sure Erza wouldn't have leverage.

Due to his weight, Erza couldn't do anything to hoan it back towards her. So, she drops her sword and tries to handle him in the old fashion way. Trying to land a few punches on him, Goku blocks each and every one. Leading it off with a knee to Erza's guts, causing her to spit out saliva. For a change of pace, Erza took another direction and crouched to trip Goku for him to get off her sword. As soon as she recovers her sword, she took a few inches back and turned on her red aura, making Goku curious as to what was going to happen next.

"Fancy, Erza. Your aura's red. I guess the red hair of yours gives it away." Goku teased.

Due to Erza, the wind she created was blowing at an accelerating rate. However, with the wind still blowing, Goku was getting excited. Too excited. He had front row tickets to see her aura expand even further. But, it all disappeared when it went into her sword. Wielding the sword at hand, Erza emulated a fire-ish aura that surrounded it with not only her own magic but with the energy she manages to brew out of her.

"This is all I have, Goku! Prepare yourself!" Erza assures him, " _ **Demon Blade Crimson Sakura!**_ "

As the aura from the sword expands, the color of the aura glowed a bright red. For the best set of maximum offense, Erza combined all of her magic along with the energy she learned to emulate out of her from Goku to focus on this one blast she plans to unleash upon him. In about a few seconds, she was ready to release it. And she did.

The light of the attack surprised Goku, making his eyes widen at the sheer velocity of the attack. However, as giving as he was surprised, Erza's attack didn't amount to anything. The light of the attack simmered around them a glow that such a bright white color would be impossible to see. The ground they stand on shuck cracks that almost destroyed the backyard, causing the pressure that was being given off from both Goku & Erza to burn the candle on both ends.

After the showcase of Erza's impressive attack, the light show simmered down the lights. And... What came out of such an act was Goku holding off the attack with just his left hand. Not to mention with little to no effort. Seeing that induced Erza be at an all-time low, her wide eyes prove so otherwise...

"( _H-He blocked it... With one hand...? I put everything into that swing and he blocked it with the effort made from a toddler..._ )" Erza's face was in disbelief, "( _One hand... One hand was all it took to negate my attack. Was all that training even showing improvements against him? No... It didn't..._ )"

"Hey, nice work today, Erza. You really improved a lot. Much more so than those bozos over there." Goku mocks as he was pointed at Natsu & Gray with his left thumb.

Erza didn't respond. By not responding, she was temporarily shut off from the outside world. Her eyes were covered by her front bangs as she was somewhat admitting defeat. Seeing her teacher not even in base form makes her angry with him. She felt as though she got humiliated in the biggest way. With no magic left, Erza returned back to her original armor and was just staring into space. Agonizing the fact that there was more to dept with Goku's power...

"Between the three of you, I'd say you would be the quickest to improve big time, Erza. It'll probably be a while but I can't wait."

"Improve.." Erza said as she was in a bad mood.

"Hmm? Did I stutter? Yeah, improve! You took me by surprise when you combined your magic along with Ki to do that extremely strong attack. Man, haha, I got to hand it to you, Erza. That would've done some sort of damage to me if I wasn't on guard or something."

"Extremely strong? Goku, you say that as if you're mocking me..."

"What, how so?"

"Don't you dare say it's, 'extremely strong' when you blocked it without a care of worry. Are you mocking me? 'Cause it sounds like you are..." Erza said with a sad look on her face.

"Why would you think that?" Goku wondered.

"Don't play dumb with me! Because, Goku, you've been training me to get down with the Ki control thing and I'm very much grateful for that. But what good does that do if I can't even go anywhere with you since you're just going to keep toying with us!"

"Um... Chillax, Erza..." Goku said, chopping the top of Erza's head multiple times comedically, "You can't just expect to improve right way, ya know. Even if you've been training for a while, it takes time. And besides, you may not see it but _**I**_ do. You _**are**_ improving, Erza. You just have to have patience."

"Thanks, I guess..." Erza's spirit got lifted and she even manages to show a smile, "So, where do we go off from here? What else will you teach me?"

"Aside from Kaio-Ken, I suppose you, Natsu, & Gray are ready for the gravity room."

"R-Really? You're not pulling my leg here?" Erza said with surprise.

"Really, really! If you train under the amount of gravity you put on yourself, there's no doubt you'll get even stronger! Heck, I'll say this with confidence, Erza, you'll save a lot of time while at the same time improve even further beyond!"

Erza shows excitement to Goku's words by taking it to heart. To think she can take her training to the next level by entering the gravity room sets her in a happy mood. Happy, but also a little bit salty. His words were being complied in her mind...

" _ **You'll save a lot of time while at the same time improve even further beyond!**_ "

Erza flinched and her eyes got covered again...

"Goku..."

"Y-Yes...?" Goku looks at her.

She grabbed both his shoulders and began shaking him rapidly fast. With little to known aspect of aggressiveness, making Goku feel the dizziness that was her shaking.

"Goku, you need to tell me that training under gravity could show major improvements like no other and you didn't tell me this, why?"

"I didn't think you were r-r-ready!" Goku said as he was still getting shook, "Gravity isn't something where you can just train under so-so-so... easily!"

After a few moments, Erza stopped shaking him. Goku moaned a little with his head tilted back and later gave a thumbs up to tell her that he's all right.

"Goku, even if you're right, I still wouldn't mind taking a shot at it. I know gravity isn't something to be taken lightly but if I take repercussions, I can definitely be willing to withstand it. And besides, I'll just start training under gravity I can handle. Along with Natsu & Gray, of course."

"Oh, I forgot about that. You can just apply the gravity to any way you prefer it to be. And when it's right, you can work your way up."

"That's exactly what I'm saying, Goku. Glad we're in an agreement here. So, when can we borrow your gravity room?"

"Hmm, you three can start tomorrow. For now, let's head on in and see what Mira's been cooking!" Goku said, giving his student a firm head pat out of nowhere.

"Um, not that I don't mind, Goku. Why are you giving me a head pat as if I'm your pet or something?" Erza said, confused as she looks at Goku.

"Oh, well... I'm not sure. Mira likes it when I did it to her I sorta mistaken you like her. Sorry about that."

"It's fine. Quite cute to be honest You were nothing more than just a man who likes fighting & getting stronger. Seeing you with Mira puts me to thinking here. You & her developed feelings for each other."

"I suppose we have."

"If someone like you can find someone they cherish, then maybe... Then maybe I can too..."

"Is there someone you like? Or perhaps someone you cherish?"

"I'm not sure. There was someone I did consider to cherish, but I don't think he feels the same way."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, there were instances where this person and I were close. Like, really, really close. But the amount of time we were together doesn't solidify the feelings he might have for me."

"You don't know that, Erza. It'll take- -"

"Time? Goku, I'm far past waiting for that time to come. It's a hard pill to swallow but if he doesn't see me that way, then I'm perfectly fine with it. As long as we're in good terms, I don't mind getting friend-zoned."

"Ouch. That's heavy, Erza. Well, I'm here if you need someone to cherish. Not sure if it works that way but still, I'll be there for you."

"Y-Yeah, thank you, Goku." Erza blushed, "( _My own teacher made me feel funny. That's wrong for me to do, Erza. He belongs to Mira. Don't get it twisted..._ )" she gulped.

"If I remember right, Mira is in the guildhall with everyone else, right?"

"Yeah. We should probably give those two Senzu Beans and right after, we should head back to the guildhall. We wouldn't want to be late for the welcoming party for you even though you've been a member for quite a while now."

"Right, you are, Erza! I'm so looking forward to it."

"Oh, really? How so?"

"Mira's cooking! I know for fact she'll go all out to provide one of the most delicious dishes ever! My mouth is just drooling from just thinking about it!"

"Yeah, I can tell. Let's go patch up Natsu & Gray and head on over to everyone else with your Instant Transmission."

"You bet!"

* * *

 **the Fairy Tail Guildhall...**

* * *

As Erza previously said, the entire Fairy Tail guild was throwing a welcoming party for the newcomer Goku. Everyone inside of the hall gave it their all to ensure the party would be one to remember for Goku. They all know for a fact that he will enjoy it because the food Mirajane makes always turns him into a happy trooper.

The tables were filled with food everyone was very unfamiliar with. The unfamiliar food came from a cookbook Goku had lent to Mirajane one time when they were tidying things up around the house. When the She-Devil showed this to her sister & the others, they decided to test out the recipes right away. As time passed, they managed to get down most of the recipes from the book and they were also able to finish up the decorations. All that was left was for Goku to show up...

"Wow, this looks amazing, Mira." Wendy compliments, "I've never seen food like this before. Sure can't wait to see the look on Goku's face when he comes."

"I can't wait, either. Even though I know what's to be expected from that Saiyan." Mirajane smiled.

"Man, my stomach's friggin' growling from just the smell of it. I've got to try it out!" Lucy said as her stomach growls stronger, "But I will admit, the food we're seeing is very, very weird. But hey, it's in Fairy Tail's alley, right? We're like the definition of odd."

"Everyone here is weird, Lu. It shouldn't come to a surprise if someone like Goku gets all weird with everyone else here."

"I know, Levy. I know. It just feels so right to be so weird. You know what I'm saying?"

"Yeah." Levy giggled.

Everyone has their own conversations going around the guild. One between the Strauss sisters & Makarov, one with the Card Mage, Elfman, Evergreen, & Juvia. Different combination of people's interactions was a nice change of pace. Soon though, it came to an end as the cavalry of trouble makers finally came to the guildhall thanks to Instant Transmission...

"Looks like we're here," Erza said.

"Yep! We sure are and wow, wow, wow! Look at all this food, Erza! It looks so good!"

"I can see that, Goku. Well, it is a party for you."

"Oh, that reminds me. Why throw a party for me anyway?"

"Why, my boy? It's simple, haha! It's to recognize you as the newest Fairy Tail member who reached the title of S-Class!" Makarov said, congratulating the Saiyan with backup confetti as it was blown in the background.

"Heh... Say what now?" Goku mumbled.

"You heard Master, Goku." Lisanna repeats, "This is a party for you hitting S-Class!"

"It is? I haven't done anything to reach that status. Say what?"

"There isn't any need to! It's clear as day you don't need to take the trial to become one since you've proven your worth by defeating a corrupted Jenny Realight!"

"Hey, congrats, dude." Gray puts his right arm around Goku, "S-Class, huh? Strong title for someone like you. Would you agree?"

"Oh, how I wish I was the one wrapped in Gray's arms!"

"Y-Yeah..." Goku said.

"So, what do you say, Goku? Do you accept the title of S-Class?" Mirajane asked, "I'm sure you've been informed by Erza that she, Laxus, Gildarts, & I are also S-Class. Having one more would balance things out."

"Um..." Goku tries to think.

"I'd say you've earned it, Goku," said Erza.

"Definitely." Lucy couldn't agree more.

"Well, that's one way of saying it." Wendy giggles.

"Heh, maybe Natsu & Gray can learn a thing or two from him." Laxus mocks.

"Oh, ha, ha, Laxus. I'm pretty sure you can too. He _**can**_ kill your ass too, you know!" Natsu fights back.

"I never said I can beat him. I certainly know my place if it ever comes to that. You should really work on your trash talking, Natsu."

"Screw you, man!" Natsu's shark teeth appeared.

"Hmph, that's more like it."

For a good amount of minutes, Goku started to think for once. He puts on his thinking cap and couldn't decide to take the title or not. While he was thinking, everyone was waiting on his answer but was also hungry because the food was going to get cold sooner or later...

"Thanks for the offer, Gramps. But... I'm going to have to refuse."

"I totally understand! And I'm glad you've accepted the title of S-C- - Wait, what!? What did you say?" Makarov yelled.

"W-What!?" everyone followed after Makarov.

"What do you mean you refuse, Goku? Do you know what you're saying?" Erza said.

"I do. And when I said I refuse, I refuse."

"That sounds dumb as hell, dude! Why would you give that up?"

"Because fancy titles and I don't go together."

"T-That's why...?" Lisanna & Lucy simultaneously said.

"Yeah and besides, this isn't the first time I turned down an offer like that. Someone from my world did the same thing. Titles are too fancy for me, anyway. All I care about to fighting, food, & getting stronger. Oh, and cherishing Mira." Goku said, looking at Mirajane with a smile that made sure she would blush a little.

"Well, if that's how you want it, then I'm not going to force it down your throat. It's a shame though, really. You would've made a great addition to our other S-Class mages here, too."

"Hehe, sorry, Gramps. That's just the way I am." Goku said, scratching the back of his head.

"Indeed. However! We're still going to throw this party as a welcoming party! Everyone, let's all dig in!"

"Yeah!" everyone including Goku yields their fists in the air.

 **-[Later That Evening]-**

In a sum of the entire evening, here were the things that happened Everyone, especially Goku, was enjoying the food Mira & the girls made. Lots of things were happening around. Natsu was the main event. Picking fights with everyone, there was no stopping Natsu's wrath. Until Erza came in and knocked him out. Because it's Goku, the thing he enjoys other than fighting was food. There was also one thing he enjoyed a little more than the food... Mirajane's singing...

The moment Mirajane stepped up to the stage to sing, Goku had his eyes locked on her. He was amazed at the angelic voice he was hearing. It was ironic too, considering the fact that Mirajane's the She-Devil for a reason. The party was supposed to be a relaxing one but with Fairy Tail, nothing's ever relaxing.

Makarov convinced everyone to drink down some booze for this one-time occasion and, of course, everyone complied to it. The alcohol everyone took in was getting to them and soon, different scenarios were happening left and right. Loads of fights, out of character things that were taken into consideration and through it all, the guildhall was in the process of getting destroyed.

Soon though, everything was starting to dial down. Mostly everyone was out for the night with the exception of a few people. Romeo, Wendy, Carla, Goku, & Mirajane were the only ones left and were still kicking it. The two youngest kids out of the conscious group were helping Mirajane with trash and such...

" _ **Sigh,**_ I had a feeling one simple party such as this one would turn out to be a chaotic one," Wendy said as she was carrying trash bags.

"Yeah, and with Natsu present, I knew things wouldn't be so quiet. Still, that's one of the things that makes Natsu... Natsu." Romeo admired, "And my old man's asleep from all that booze. Typical."

"Well, even so, it was such an amazing one at the very most. We've got to see Mira sing and Gajeel too, haha." Wonder where he got the idea of singing on stage without people judging him..." Wendy wondered.

"Where ever he got it from, it's a sign to tell us we shouldn't judge a book by its cover. Right, child?" Carla said, helping Wendy throw cups in the trash bag.

"Yep!"

Mirajane, who was over by the bar counter, was cleaning out some cups and saw the interaction of Wendy & Romeo. She then took her attention to Goku and sees him cleaning tables the way she taught him to and couldn't help but smile at his face when it comes to wiping the table...

"Okay, Mira. All the tables are clean. As you instructed me to do. Clean!" Goku said.

"Great job, sweetie. Looks like you've done a fantastic job. In fact, the tables look so shiny and clean, you must've put a good amount of effort into them, huh?"

"You bet. I just picture myself training and then, ' **BOOM!'** I go at it." Goku said, looking at the past out members, "Geez, everyone here was too wild during the party. I could barely eat as much as I wanted to. Not to mention Natsu's fight with Gajeel. Their fighting kept spilling your delicious cooking, Mira. I can see the pain Erza was telling me when her Strawberry cake falls in the hands of two troublesome boys."

"She does have her way with strawberry." Mirajane said as she finished polishing the cups, "Say, mind if I ask you a question, Goku?"

"Nope, not at all." Goku said, sitting on a stool attached to the bar, "Lay one on me."

"Sure. So, um, is there a reason for not accepting the S-Class title? You would've been such a good asset to everyone here by becoming one."

"No reason at all, Mira. It's the same as what I said before the party. Titles are too fancy for me. My tastes buds aren't like that, you know."

"You seem true to your words."

"Oh, yeah, you bet. I would rather be known as a low-class warrior kicking other people's butt because even a low class can surpass an elite if he trains hard enough. But in this case, replace the word elite with S-Class."

"You really feel that way?"

"Mhm. You see, back in my world, there was this guy named Vegeta. He was this Saiyan Prince who was also an elite warrior and I was nothing but a, 'low class.' As we fought I showed him the depts of my power."

"Did you win?"

"Hehehe, well..." Goku laughs, scratching the back of his head, "I did but not entirely. There was help but you get what I'm saying, right?"

"I do and I'm somewhat proud of you, Goku. For using words like that in a full sentence. Good job." Mirajane said, smiling at the Saiyan into making blush.

"W-Well, it's getting pretty late. I should probably head back home." Goku said, embarrassed to look at Mirajane.

"Okay, head on home, Goku. I'll see you tomorrow, then."

"R-Right... I'll see you tomorrow, Mira." Goku said as he walks out of the hall.

As Goku heads out, all he could think about was Mirajane. From her singing voice & deepening smile, it caught his attention. It was thanks to the Time Rift effects Goku was feeling this way. Soon, something important popped up in his head. It was one of the advice his son Gohan told him...

" _ **If the mood is right, Dad, lay your lips on that person you have feelings for. It's called a kiss, by the way.**_ "

He stopped. Covering his mouth with his left hand, Goku's face turned red from that single memory flashback of his son. Momentarily, he had thoughts about giving the girl he wants to protect, " **the smooches.** " It was all strange for him from where he stands because something like this wasn't ever in his book.

Until now...

"( _C'mon, Goku... Stop thinking about that! Mira's way too busy to offer her a kiss. She seems like she has a lot on her plate so it's best to not bother her. Yeah, I won't bother her. Nighty-nighty to that! I'll get some shut-eye and live to see another day._ "

Around five minutes later, Goku was speed walking back to the guildhall with his front bangs covering his eyes. Each step he takes that gets him closer to the guildhall causes his heart to pound heavy with pressure...

"( _Dang it, dang it, dang it! I said I wouldn't bother her so why am I going back to the guildhall to see her? Apparently, my body has a mind of its own, huh..._ )"

Wendy, Carla, & Romeo were in the Infirmary Room placing down Natsu & the others on the bed provided. Mirajane was about to help the kids after she was done cleaning the bar up. When she finished, she was wiping her hands on her skirt and was about to join Wendy & Romeo until she saw Goku at the entrance...

"G-Goku? What are you doing here?"

Goku's bangs were still covering his eyes. But that didn't bother him as he proceeded to walk towards Mirajane. From up close, she saw Goku's red face and what wondered why he ascended into that color...

"Goku, your face is red. What happened to you? Did you eat something hot?

"N-No, Mira. That's not it." Goku said, nodding his head left and right to indicate that he didn't.

"Then, what is it? Is there anything I can help? Please don't hesitate to ask me anything. Did... Did something happen to you on your way back home?"

"N-No, Mira," Goku replied, nodding left and right again.

The Saiyan of Fairy Tail grabbed both Mirajane's shoulder, revealing his eyes to her as his bangs were no longer being covered. When the She-Devil saw the look Goku was giving off, she felt like she was under pressure...

"( _His eyes... It's so different. Why is that...?_ )"

"So, um, listen, Mira. There's something I gotta get out of my chest..."

"Sure... And that is...?

"I, uh..." Goku was steaming up. He couldn't utter a single word out from his mouth, "( _This isn't hard, right? You've fought people that threaten to destroy galaxies and you can't even say what you want in front Mira!? Really, Goku? C'MON!_ )"

"Is everything alright, Goku? You're still red. Perhaps I should do something to fix that tomato face of yours. You're not looking healthy there, Gok- -"

Mirajane's sentence got cut short thanks to Goku getting closer. Invading her personal space, Goku had a surprise in mind. Because Goku got too close to Mirajane's face, he did what was unexpected from him. He gave Mirajane a direct kiss. With their lips touching, Mirajane's heart was beating faster and faster. Eyes widening as she sees his charming innocent face come up to her own.

In taking his son's advice, Goku pulled Mirajane into him. Onto him with both arms. Her chest pressed against his as both their eyes were beginning to close just for the moment. He nudged his nose against hers as their mouths were already sleepily together. Feeling his lips, Mirajane made a conclusion that his lips were soft.

No one has ever given Mirajane a kiss like this before. No one but Goku, that is. He was Mirajane's first kiss and she didn't mind it being with him. Their mouths and their tongues had fallen madly in love into thinking they were going to explode. The kissing went on for about two minutes and shortly after, their lips separated with their combined saliva still intact. There were some intense breathing between the two but it gets simmered down. Mirajane had no words to speak upon and was more at the fact shocked at what Goku did. Getting kissed by the person she was madly in love with, Mirajane didn't expect that to come from him.

Her attention was still on Goku as for her widening eyes. While still shooked about what just happened, Mirajane's sights were still on Goku. While of course, blushing...

"I-I-I don't know why I didn't that." Goku said, feeling relieved as the weight was lifted off of him, "My body just moved on its own... Did that make sense?"

Mirajane was quiet. She didn't speak of the actions made by her Saiyan crush but responded by nodding her head up and down. It was an indication that she got the memo to what Goku was saying...

"Good... Well, guess I'll be off, then. I wish I could stay here tomorrow but I have plans with someone. Is that okay, Mira?"

She still didn't say anything but nodded her head up and down again in agreement...

"Haha, well, see you tomorrow, Mira," Goku said, relieved as he is he gives a relaxing sigh.

"Y-Yeah, you, too, Goku," Mirajane said as she finally breaks a word.

Before the departure to his house, Goku lets go of his hands and gave Mirajane a quick hug of surprise and exits out the next. He was walking fast due to the intense embarrassment he was feeling and he couldn't bear to let it continue any further. But, in a way, he did what Gohan had suggested. As he was flying back to the direction of his house, Mirajane was still trying to catch what she felt moments ago. While still being a state of shock, she touched her lips...

"( _He... He kissed me. He took my first kiss and I wasn't prepared but... Why did it feel so right when he made a move on me? Goku, I didn't expect that out of you. You're so unpredictable and that means... He sort of have feelings for me. Yeah, he does. Goku..._ )" Mirajane smiled after her red cheeks were still apparent.

"And that takes care of Master & the others. Not a lot of people can fit in that room so I guess some people are gonna have to sleep on the floor in there or out here. Oh, Mira. What are you doing standing still?" Romeo asked as he, Wendy, & Carla came out of the Infirmary Room.

"Huh? oh, um, well, I was just... Ah, it's nothing. I was daydreaming without realizing I was."

"Oh, okay. It's just one of those days, huh?" Romeo said, chipping it off with a laugh.

"Yeah, I'm sure it's that. Okay! For now, let's put these people on benches or something because sleeping on the floor could be hazardous."

"Whatever you say, Mira. Let's get going, Carla, Romeo!" Wendy encouraged.

"Yeah!" they both said.

"( _From what just happened between me and Goku... Should I make him mine before Jenny does? All I could think about is that kiss he and I shared... Oh, Goku... I wonder if he's feeling well..._ )"

* * *

 **Early Morning**

 **Goku's Kitchen...**

* * *

For once in his spare time, Goku was up and early. He was in the kitchen with Cana; getting ready for today. Why today? As someone so incompetent as Goku, even he remembered what today supposed to mean. In Goku's standards, today was the day of his so-called, "date" with none other than the Princess of Fiore Hisui. In the kitchen, Cana was making the Saiyan something. Yes, Cana...

"Wowie... Does that smell good or what!" Goku sniffed, "I didn't know you could cook, Cana."

"Being near Erza, Lisanna, & Mira, you pick up a few things from them. Besides, Goku, I'm not always the alcoholic girl you see every day, you know." Cana said, giving Goku a wink.

"So what are you making for the both of us? Well, that's _**if**_ you're making something for the both of us."

"You're in luck, Goku. I _**am**_ making something for me and you."

"Really? What is it then?"

"Bacon, Egg, and Cheese Sandwich!" Cana advertised, "You ever ate that before in your world?"

"I ate those three before. But never together. Does that taste good or something?

"Hehe, you said does that taste good- - Of course it taste good, Goku! By that answer, I'd take it you never had a combination sandwich of all three delicacies before, have you? Well, fear not. Your amazing alcoholic girl is up to the task."

"Wow, you're awesome, Cana. And here I thought you'd be nothing but a drinking weak girl who can't even fight or something."

Cana jerked her head around to Goku and gave him the angry mom stare. That stare alone sent shivers down his spine for some reason and immediately shut his mouth.

"S-Sorry... Forget I said that. So, um, how long have you been cooking?"

"Just now."

Goku fell back on his back from hearing that.

"N-Now!?" Goku repeated as he got up, "W-What!?"

"You heard me, Goku. Just now."

"W-Wha- - But I... Huh!?"

"I've seen how the girls cooked since I was little and I never had time to try things out my way too. Luckily when I moved into this house with you I saw the perfect kitchen. It looks a little too advanced for this time age but hey, what can you do, right? You stick with what you have, I guess..."

"I don't believe it's your first time cooking, though. Because what you're cooking is freakin delicious!"

"Thank you, Goku." Cana smiled, "But if I were, to be honest, what I'm cooking is just child's play compare to Mira. Basically, if you're in a hurry and you're about to run out the door or some crap, just pile up a couple of scrambled eggs on a toaster and butter roll with sprinkled salt and pepper and go. With, I may add, three pounds of bacon."

"What do I use for the toast? Last night you basically ate them all when you were drunk."

"Here's what we'll use. Bagels."

"Bagels? I know I'm not smart but even I know bagels are used for celery and cream cheese."

"On the contrary, Goku. Bagels can be used for sandwiches, too. For the complex goodies that are bacon, eggs, & cheese? Just call it a much better alternative than regular toast. Oh, they're done. I'm just going to put them between the bagels and we've got ourselves breakfast, my dear Saiyan cutie."

Two sandwiches Cana made were wrapped in foil. As Goku unwraps his portion, he saw the tender goodness of what Cana Alberona made and drooled. The bagel was buttered beautifully and the sheer look of the scrambled peppered in eggs & bacon caused Goku to sniff nonstop. The unspoken action Cana saw of the Saiyan caused her to giggle at his ridiculousness. She was seeing Goku eyeing the made right Bacon, Egg, and Cheese Sandwich like it was a hot date.

With all that being said, Goku was about to go in for a bite. Slowly, as it was going inside, Cana was eyeing him. This was the first time she had a man try something she made and she didn't want to screw it up. Not even a little. She was still eyeballing him with her mouth biting off her sandwich. When it was time for Goku to do his part, he very much enjoyed it. One large simple bite caused Goku to feel like he was in food heaven. Cana was relieved to see Goku eat up her first attempt of a sandwich and was happy he enjoyed it...

"So I take it you, um, like it?" Cana asked, smiling at the Saiyan munching away his large sandwich.

"Mmm, mmm, mmm!" Goku gulped, "Holy crap, Cana! This is amazing!"

"Haha, thank you, Goku. ( _I'm not one to take in a compliment as sincere as his so... Why is it getting to me...?_ )"

"Ahaha, boy did that taste good," said Goku as he finished his sandwich.

"Do you want mine? I finished halfway and because you're a hungry bottomless pit, I figured it best if I give you my portion because your stomach is never happy until it takes in more than it can handle."

"But, isn't it your sandwich, though? I don't want to eat yours. You made it, Cana. You should eat it."

"Well, you're right on that. I did make it. But seeing your goofiness on eating what I made; made me happy. And I'm trying to fast, too. I broke today but tomorrow is another day!"

"Whatever you say, then. Don't mind if I do! Haha!" Goku said as he took Cana's half sandwich off of her, "By the way, I'm going to be gone the entire day."

"Really? Where are you off to?" Cana asked.

"To hang out with someone. I kinda forgot her name but once I go to her, I'll remember."

"Hold on, you said her?" Cana's left eyebrow raised up, "Aren't you and Mira dating?"

"Yeah, but it's just a friendly one, Cana. Relax."

"Okay, then... Where are you and your friend meeting?"

"Crocus. Oh, man. This Bacon, Egg, & Cheese is so dang delicious. You should cook more of this for me, Cana. If you do, I could just kiss you or something."

"( _K-Kiss me!?_ )" Cana blushed, "W-Well, as I said earlier, what I made is child's play. Mira can make what I make a thousand times better. If you want more of that, ask her."

"Good call. Oh, and another thing. You probably shouldn't down yourself, Cana. Your cooking is great! A bit unexpected out of someone like you but great! Whether Mira makes it better than you, I'd still be down to taste yours! All the way!" Goku said, giving her the thumbs up.

"I-I see... Well, then..." Cana faked coughed, blushing at his words she looks away, "( _No, Cana, get these lewd thoughts out of the way! Goku is Mira's lover. Not mine. So do yourself a favor and stop thinking like that!_ )"

"Well, I'm off."

"Leaving so soon?"

"My date with this girl is supposed to be in an hour. I'm just going to arrive early and hope we can start early. I'll catch you later, Cana. Oh, and as I said, you're good at cooking, too!"

"Y-Yeah... Have a good day, I guess?"

"Yep, yep. See ya later!"

Before Goku could teleport to meet his date, something came upon his mind that he forgot to tell Cana Alberona. So, with the time he has right now before departure, he was ready to spill the beans...

"Oh, and, Cana," Goku said while in his Instant Transmission gesture.

"Hmm? What's up?"

"Natsu & the others are going to come over to use the Gravity Room. Just thought I'd give you the heads up since we're living together. But they don't know that, do they?"

"It would appear they don't, Goku."

"Well, I'm just letting you know. Okay, bye!" Goku said as he vanishes into thin air.

"So, that's Instant Transmission, huh? I've seen it over a hundred times but still, it's still amazing how two fingers are all it takes to sense someone and then, ' _ **Bam!**_ ' You're at their location with them." Cana couldn't help but giggle, "Guess I better welcome Natsu & the others in once they come. I'm sure they'll want an explanation on why I'm living with Goku. Oh, what to say..."

* * *

 **Late Morning**

 **Mercurius, Crocus Fiore...**

* * *

It's been about a full week and a half since Princess Hisui's chat with Goku. Returning from her business trip with Arcadios, the two were walking together to Hisui's room. Their week and a half long trip were filled with nothing but disapproval from people left and right, leaving Hisui in a depressed state. On the ride home, there wasn't anything Arcadios could do that could cheer her up. There wasn't anything but a certain date she planned with Goku today...

" _ **Sigh,**_ I can't believe our trip was a bust, Arcadios. Everything is piling up even more now."

"Neither can I. Who would've thought you lost some of the people's support after that stunt you pulled from the Grand Magic Games. I mean, I don't expect you to weigh all that on your shoulder, Princess."

"No, Arcadios, I won't. But it is of most importance that I get done with whatever gets piled up. No matter what the people think of me, I'm their Princess so I'm going to do whatever it takes to ensure their safety. Even if they disapprove of me..."

"You show such smart word, Princess. Though your fame never gets the best of you whenever we meet with people."

"I never let it go to my head, Arcadios. It's not very elegant like and besides, some people might be happy to see me but on the other hand, some aren't. I overheard a couple of kids telling me that I'm a terrible fit of a Princess and should've been exiled for the stunt I pulled with the Eclipse Gate."

"Kch, those brats know nothing! They're just gnats that should know their place!"

"Well, thanks for the encouragement, Arcadios. But they're not wrong, though. I haven't done anything important that could set a positive impact on everyone. It just leads up to more work being piled on more along with more complaints, too. It's a never-ending cycle."

"Well, I'm sure you'll come up with something that everyone will agree upon. You're the type of person to surprise us at the last second. So I know for a fact you'll be able to come up with something."

"Thanks, Arcadios." Hisui smiled to that remark, "Well, this is my room. We'll call it a day. If you don't mind, I'd like to just take a hot shower and a restful nap. I'll call you if I need anything."

"My pleasure, Princess. And I'll be on the spot when you need assistance. Now, if you excuse me, I'm off to handle a complaint from some civilian about a mugging that happened recently. I may not be available so I'll leave my best men to make sure of your protection."

"Thank you very much. As you were, Arcadios." Hisui said as she enters her room.

"Right!" Arcadios saluted the Princess as she closes her door; making him way out.

When she entered her room for some alone time, she locks the handle. Leaning back on her door, she gave a large sigh. Her trip outside the capital was nothing but never ending nightmares, complaints from the people, and distractions that never concluded her mind. The main distraction was something she could only think of during her disastrous trip...

"( _I'll definitely hit the shower after a long week and a half of negative feedback._ )"

She turns on the fossil and set the temperature to heat and cranked it up to the max. Drips of water were falling on her face as she closes her eyes. The main distraction, as it was pointed out earlier, that caused Hisui her energy during the trip was her upcoming date with Goku. All she could think about was Goku and what their date would be like. With no interruptions, she hopes it'll go somewhat like that.

After forty-minutes, Hisui was done with her shower. Getting out of her tub, she puts on a towel around her body and hair. When she opened up her bathroom, steam came out as she was heading to her bed. Looking up at her roof, she kept thinking about Goku & their date. It wouldn't be long for it to happen...

"Today's the day. Where Goku and I get together and... go on a date..." she smiled, "Guess I shouldn't keep him waiting, then. I better get changing!"

Before she took her long shower, she placed the capsule Goku gave her on her bed. Reaching for it successfully, she pressed the head of it and threw it to the ground; concluding her to sit up. Just as when she was about to head towards her dresser, she hears the sound of Instant Transmission and turned around to see Goku in the flesh...

"G-Goku!?" Hisui gasped.

"Yo, Hisui! I'm here as promise!" Goku waved with a smile.

This was the second time Goku had appeared out of nowhere. And to see the Princess of Fiore almost naked, again? It's like he was begging to get smacked by her. Coincidently, that's what she did to a "Peeping-Tom" Goku. Comedically, she slaps Goku's right cheek so hard the guards outside heard and assumed Hisui was in great peril.

"Princess! Princess, is everything all right?" a Minor Guard said as he was pounding her door.

"Eh!?Oh, um, yes! I'm fine, everything's fine! I just, uh, I fell! That's all. There's nothing for you to worry about." Hisui said as she was fake laughing.

"Okay, then. We'll just get back to your alone time. As you were, Princess."

The guards that were protecting Hisui had made their way out. After five minutes, the situation had finally calmed down and what was left of it was Goku crouching on the ground while rubbing his right cheek...

"Hehe, you don't pull your slaps, do you, Hisui?" Goku jokes around as he stood up.

"Goku..."

"That's me! What's up?"

"Y-You've got to stop appearing out of the blue like that! This is the, I repeat, the second time you've done that and you were almost caught twice had I not covered for you. Not to mention you saw me naked twice now..."

"Ah, sorry, Hisui. Force of habits." Goku chuckled as he scratches the back of his head.

"It's... fine. As long as you apologized, it's water under the bridge."

"Nice as always, Hisui!" Goku smiled.

"S-So, Goku... I don't suppose you're here because of our- -" Hisui blushed at his smile.

"Our date? You bet your green hair I am, Hisui! Speaking of our date, what are we going to do together?"

"You can leave that to me, Goku. During my trip, I've taken counter measures and planned things out for the two of us. Since you know, you're not the sharpest tool in the shed."

"Hehe, you planned it out? You really must've been looking forward to this, aren't ya?"

"Yeah, you have no idea..." Hisui inquired, "Well, it's about time I get changed into my disguise. After I'm done, we'll get a move on, okay?"

"Ready when you are!"

"Oh, before I head to the bathroom to change, we should probably think of a fake name when we're in public."

"Sure. What do you want to be called?"

"You can give me a name, Goku. I don't mind."

"Okay... How about... Misui?"

"Misui... It's a bit obvious but how obvious can it be? I'll take it." Hisui said as she entered the bathroom. In about five minutes, she finished, "Okay, I'm ready."

"Great. Hold onto my hand here and I'll Instant Transmission us out of here."

"Right. Let's get started on our date, shall we?"

"You bet, Hisui! Let's see what this date will bring us! Hopefully food, but yeah, let's go!" Goku yelled as he used Instant Transmission to make both of them disappear.

* * *

 **Early Afternoon**

 **Goku's House...**

* * *

Just as Cana was informed, she heard the doorbell ring. Cana was finishing up her kitchen mess for making the Bacon, Eggs, & Cheese for her and Goku. Wiping her hands with a towel, Cana headed towards the front door. She peeped through the peephole and saw Team Natsu, Mirajane, Lisanna, & Juvia waiting at the front. Just as when the outside people were about to make themselves home by entering inside, the door slid sideways...

"Cana! What are you doing here?" Lucy asked.

"Nothing much, Lu. I live here, though. If you want to ask." Cana replied, smiling at the Celestial Mage.

"Wait, hold on, you live here?" Gray repeated.

"It's been established, yeah." Cana mocks, "Goku told me that you three would come by for the gravity training but what are the rest of you doing here too?"

"I came here to be with Goku. Is he around by chance?" Mirajane asked she was looking around.

"Nope. He left this morning. He said something about wanting to hang out with someone."

"Someone? Who could that be?" Mirajane asked again, "Did he specify?"

"I didn't catch the name but I do know the gender. It's a girl. He's going on a date with some girl."

"G-Girl!?" Mirajane flinched, "What? Why? Why didn't you stop him?"

"I'm not into him so why would I?"

"Is that really the reason?" Erza speculated, "You don't perhaps have a crush on our teacher, do you? It would explain why you're living here."

"Good speculations, Erza. But, uh, no. Goku has a handsome face and a nice body, but he's not my type. I'm living here because his house kicks major ass compare to other houses."

"That's a weird way to describe Goku but, okay." Mirajane wasn't pleased with Cana's words.

"Mind if we come in, Cana? You're kinda blocking the entrance." Natsu asked as his hands were behind his head.

"Sure. Head right in, you guys." Cana welcomed them in, "Welcome to this fine environment! Make yourselves at home!"

"( _Could this person be Jenny? No, he definitely didn't know she existed unless I point it out for him. Just who could be this mysterious girl?_ )"

"You two boys better hurry up because I'm not going to let you two slow me down when we get to the Gravity Room." Erza insisted.

"As long as I don't get counted out, then you can go on ahead all you want, Erza," Gray said.

"Gray is so hot when he's nice!" Juvia flew to the air thanks to her nose bleed.

"While you three are going to go train like crazy with gravity, do the rest of you guys want to watch them in the living room?"

"How can we do that, Cana?" Wendy asked.

"Glad you asked, Wendy. There's a flat screen tv that connects to the gravity. I mean it can connect to other things around the house but I mainly want it to be towards Natsu & the two other's failure when they enter inside."

"That's kinda weird but, okay. I'm in." Lucy said.

"My Gray's already heading towards the room with Natsu & Erza so I'm in too! To see my darling struggle is but a fantasy of mine!"

"You guys can go on ahead. I'll go cook us something until Goku comes back."

"You sure, Mira? We've got front row seats to see Natsu, Gray, & Erza try something new before they bust it."

"Oh, I'm joining, Lis. I'm just thinking we can't watch on an empty stomach. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me."

"Right. I'll see ya in a bit, sis." Lisanna said, meeting up with the other girls in the main living.

* * *

 **Afternoon**

 **Crocus, Fiore...**

* * *

Out in the capital and on a sunny day, the Fiore Princess & Saiyan were out on their date; trying out croquettes at some local food stand. Goku was watching the man behind his food stand work up the croquettes, frying the texture into making the Saiyan & Hisui drool a little from the perfection that is the croquettes...

"Hahaha, boy, does that smell good!" Goku admired as he sees & hears the sizzling noise.

"Looks good, doesn't it? What you're looking at is one of Crocus' finest croquet, my friend!"

"A croquette?"

"It's mostly made out of potatoes, ground meat, salt, & pepper. All in the form of a golden shape. The texture is quite exquisite and the feeling where it enters your mouth is just to die for. Oh, but, uh, I never have eaten one myself. I just heard about it." Hisui explained.

"From the way you described, Hisui, it convinced me to try it!"

"Well, then. Mister, we'll take two, please." Hisui ordered.

"Good choice, lady! Two croquettes coming right up!"

Since Hisui was the one orchestrating the entire day, she was going to handle everything. She gave the merchant jewels after the merchant delivered the both of them their croquettes. Hisui handed Goku his croquette and together, the two charged at the opportunity to strike down a bite. One gulp in and it was then that they knew the croquette they bought was, in fact, delicious. Both of them, especially Goku, was in love with it.

"It's delicious! Delicious as heck! How's yours, Hisui?"

"Mine's tasty as well, too, Goku." Hisui smiled.

"Haha, the texture you said, Hisui, is on point! I can taste the meat & potato mushing together in my mouth. And the texture? Man, oh, man, it's really what you described it to be!"

"Haha! I take it you like it then, son?" the Merchant Man laughs at another satisfied customer.

"Oh, yeah. I could eat like, a hundred of these!"

"Really..." Hisui whispered to herself, "In that case, mister, I'd like to order one hundred croquettes."

"Hahahaha, you betcha, missy! One croquette right up- - What!? One hundred!?" the Merchant's eyes were wide.

"A hundred? Are you sure about that, Hisui? You're okay on wasting that much on me?" Goku said, turning to Hisui.

"I don't mind, Goku. And besides, I know you're not the romantic type and you probably don't have a lot of money. It's just a backup plan I came up with. And it's also our first date so I want to make it special."

With the kind words Goku heard, he started to jump up and down excitingly as if he were a little kid. He smiled with joy and later grabbed Hisui by the hips and hugged her. Due to the promise Hisui told him, it made Saiyan twirl not only him but Hisui as well; causing her to blush out fast...

"You're an awesome person, Hisui! Seriously, haha, you rock!"

"Well, uh, haha, it's all in a day's work, G-Goku..." Hisui's face was red as she couldn't help but fake chuckle.

"Ahahaha!" the Merchant laughs, "You two must be very close for there to be touching like that. Tell you two what, since this is a first I've ever received a big order, I'll throw in twenty free croquettes! On the house!"

"W-What!? Really?" Goku & Hisui said as they turned to the Merchant Man.

"Oh, I'm dead serious! In all my life I had never seen people like you who are so dedicated to croquettes. So..." he pops his fingers, "It's time to brew up the one hundred and twenty croquettes!"

"You rock, mister!" Goku gave the man a thumbs up, "I can't wait to freakin' eat all of this."

"Nothing gets past your belly, does it, Goku?" Hisui giggled.

"G-Goku?" the Merchant man turned towards Goku, "Did she say your name is, ' _ **Goku**_ '?"

"Uh-Huh, that's me."

"No way... You're the man who defeated Jenny Realight from Blue Pegasus? I'm a huge fan of you!" the Merchant Man started to fanboy over Goku, "I was never there to see your fight but I had friends tell me the fight was phenomenal! Like, you're a sensation everywhere in Crocus! W-Would, uh, would you mind if I take a picture of you?"

"Nope. Not at odd, old man! Go right ahead!" Goku gave the okay signal.

The food merchant hands out his camera from his bag he placed on the ground and handed it to Hisui. She took the picture of Goku smiling while giving a thumbs up while the Merchant Man was flexing his muscles.

"Hot dog that is a picture! Okay, now to get started on those croquettes. Oh, before I do that, I suppose it's right for me if I take a picture of the two of you, right? You know, since you two are a couple, right?"

"G-Girlfriend!? N-N-N-No, mister! It's not like that! We're just friends, that's all!" Hisui assures him.

"Yeah, what she said. We're good friends, mister. Me and Hisui- - I mean, um, Misui. Hahaha..."

"G-Goku, you're not making the situation any better!"

"Ah, young love. I gotta say, you two crack me up with your lovey-dovey act. Ah, man." he wipes his eyes, "So, do you guys want the picture or not?"

"Y-Yes! I would love one!" Hisui said as she jumped at the opportunity.

"Sure, why not."

"Okay!" the Merchant Man clapped his hands, "Now, the both of you, get close to each other!"

Goku & Hisui were standing next to each other. The space gap between them was still a little distant. So the Merchant Man decided to do both of them a favor. He made a "Hmm" sound and pointed out the space gap the two were giving each other. Even though he was a fan of Goku, he wasn't liking the distance between them...

"This isn't going to do at all. Misui, get closer to your boyfriend."

"C-Closer!? Ah, okay..."

Hisui scooched a little closer to him but it wasn't enough. So he lectured her more on getting closer. And that's exactly what she did. Soon, Hisui did what the Merchant Man asked but was a bit too excessive with it and was next to him, basically. Her height reached Goku's left shoulder...

"There we go. Now, on the count of three, you two say, 'Fiore', okay?"

"R-Right..." Hisui said nervously.

"Hey, Hisui. It's gonna be all right. It's just a picture. You act as though you've never been in one before. Just relax and it'll be over before you know it. There's no one that could ruin the picture so put up the best smile you can offer."

"Right, thank you, Goku." Hisui smiled, she was no longer tense and she decided to trust his words.

"No problem. If it's to help a friend, then consider us even-steven!"

Hisui smiled at the charming full-blooded Saiyan. In all her life, she had never met a man, other than her father & Arcadios, who could move her with words. His words and charming smile made her want to trust him, to explore more of him. And that's she's going to get out of this date...

"Okay! On the count of three. One, two, three!"

"Fiore!" Goku & Hisui simultaneously said.

* * *

 **Late Afternoon**

 **Fiore Park...**

* * *

For the one hundred and twenty croquettes to be made, it took roughly around thirty minutes. Fortunately, the Merchant Man got the job done and the two that received their fillings were at the Fiore Park; sitting on a bench to eat their croquettes. There were five bags, twenty croquettes in each. Goku ate the twenty freebies while Hisui finished up eating six. She was full after the sixth one and let Goku have the rest.

The Saiyan had already finished three bags and went on the next one. The people at the park were mesmerized on how much he could eat and how fast, as well. Some later, after Goku finished all his bags, Hisui kindly asked about Goku's origin story again because it was a fascinating one. And so, after an hour in, Goku told Hisui the entirely of his Dragon Ball Z days...

"Frieza... Just saying the name gives me chills. He's one cold hearted guy for killing your best friend."

"Yep." Goku gulped, "I never met anyone so evil to the core as him. But fighting him head on made me achieve power that hasn't been unlocked for over a thousand years. Super Saiyan."

"Super Saiyan, huh. Is that what you call your golden hair?"

"Mhm, it is."

"Well, at least you won't ever have to encounter him again since he's in hell, right?"

"That's right, Hisui. He won't ever resurrect again."

"Oh, and another thing, Goku. In your world, you're actually a grown man with a wife and two kids...?"

"Yeah, that's correct. But it's all right, though, Hisui. Because remember, Chi-Chi and I are no longer together."

"If you're an adult over there, then how is it you're a teenager in this world?"

"Something called a Time Rift effect. Apparently, when you enter inside it, you automatically take in these negative traits. But every effect is different. I'm just lucky the effects only gave me a young look."

"So, um, if you don't mind me asking, are you an old person in your world? Sorry for being so rude, by the way."

"Oh, you're good, Hisui. Really, you are. In my world, if I were old? I mean, age wise, yes, I'm old. But my looks? Nope. I look as young as sons."

"Is that your way to make yourself feel better? Or you actually mean it? There's no shame in telling me you're old."

"No, I mean it, Hisui. Despite my age, I'm literally young as heck."

"I don't understand, how? A human doesn't age slowly as they age up."

"But I'm not a human, remember? I'm a Saiyan."

"What's so different about a Saiyan, Goku? Other than the massive power you get from each fight."

"We slowly age," Goku replied fast.

"Really? That's amazing! That explains everything in a nutshell!"

"I guess it does, huh? Haha." Goku couldn't help but smile.

"And what are you smiling about?" Hisui asked.

"Nothing. It's just that I don't think I ever saw you so excited about wanting to learn about me and my origins. It's mostly the other way around, though." Goku picked his brains, figuratively.

"Yeah, I'm just one of those people who's really fascinated about a person's life. Especially one that is a Saiyan." Hisui blushed.

"Does that make you happy? About learning how a Saiyan function and fight, I mean."

"It does, actually."

"Good! Everyone needs some happiness every once in a while." Goku said, finishing up his final bag, "Oh, um, excuse me, Hisui. I'm going to go throw the bags away. I'll be back soon."

"Right, take your time."

Getting up from his seat, Goku walks to the nearby trashcan to throw away the bags with, of course, one last croquette in his left hand. He was just about to eat his last one until a cheerful dog came by and walked up to him. The dog wagged its tail into hoping the kind Saiyan would feed him. And it worked. Goku splits his croquette fifty-fifty and fed it to the dog. Together, the two were enjoying the tenderness that is the croquette...

"Boy, you sure are a hungry little guy, aren't ya?" Goku said as he head pats the dog.

"Arf! Arf!" the dog licks Goku's face after finishing up.

"Mikey! Hey, Mikey! Come here, boy!" the owner of the dog called.

The dog hears the owner's voice and decided to head back to her. As Goku sees the dog off, he waved it goodbye. Smiling as it runs back, Goku wipes his hands.

"Guess I should head back to Hisui." Goku said as he turns around to see three people harassing his date, "People? Are those her friends?"

"C'mon, babe. You look very lonely sitting on the bench by yourself. Why don't you come and crash with us? I can show you a good time." Womanizer One said.

"I said this before and I'll say it again for the fourth time. No thank you." Hisui said as she didn't hesitate to reject him.

"Kch, the hell you tryna' say, bitch? That you're better than me or something?"

"Yeah, boss! You tell that slut!" Womanizer Two said.

"Heh, no one and I'll say it again, _**NO ONE**_ has ever rejected the boss like that before! Missy, you're in a world of hurt because of that!" Womanizer Three informs.

"Heh, preach it, you guys. This dumb slut doesn't know a hot stud like me if she ever saw one. Look, I've tried asking nicely. Now, I'm going to have to use brute force just to get with you, huh? Boys, prepare to lose your virginity to this green beauty slut."

"Alright!" Womanizer Two and Three both fived each other.

She tried to keep a calm face. She tried to not let it get to her. But... It was too much. Since Hisui was among royalty, she was treated with respect from not only her father & Arcadios but the people, as well. However, since she's undercover, royalty won't mean a thing. Which means she was going to be in for a treat to see how most people _**really**_ act...

Hisui starts to close her eyes in hoping they would go away. But they didn't. Instead, Womanizer One grabbed ahold Hisui's arm, causing her to shriek horrifically. It was an assault in broad daylight; everyone saw but no one was doing anything to help. They just stood there and watched. When the thugs got Hisui off her bench, they gave her a slight graze. Just as when they were about to walk away with the Princess, Goku came in the nick of time and prevented the kidnapping...

"What the fuck? Who the hell are you, pal?" Womanizer One rudely asked.

"Hisui, are these friends of yours?" Goku asked her.

"N-No, they're not. Goku, they came up to me the moment you left to throw out your bags."

"Well, what do they want?"

"They wanted to defile me with their flexing... Could you get rid of them, please?"

"Sure. Hey, you three. If my friend here didn't want to hang out with you, then she doesn't. You _**did**_ get the message, right? She's not into you. So do her a favor and get out of here, okay? We wouldn't want to be uncivilized."

"Piss off, spikes! You don't call the shots on who I can and can't get! You're nothing but an eyesore. You know what? If this slut's your girlfriend, Imma do you the honors in fucking her right in front of you!" Womanizer One sadistically laughs.

"Well, have it your way. I gave you a heads up."

While looking dead in the eye of Womanizer One, Goku placed his right hand in front of his stomach. He was generating little bits of energy so he could use it to blow Womanizer One away.

"What the heck is that light? Huh? Uh-Oh..."

The sounds of energy disbursing came into play as Goku blew the main womanizer away from him. The wind blew back Hisui & the other two as they were witnessing Womanizer One get blown away from the park...

"Boss!" both Womanizer Two & Three yelled his name as he was sent across the capital.

"That takes care of him." Goku jokes.

"Kch! Kids, that's one mistake you're not going to live through!" Womanizer Two growled at him furiously, "I'll beat the crap out of you so hard even your girlfriend's gonna feel it!"

"Okay. But that's if you can beat the crap out of me."

"Kch... You ready?" Womanizer Two asked his companion.

"Yeah, you know it." Womanizer Three agreed.

Both the goons started to charge towards him. Womanizer Two jumped into the air and descended at him, readying his fist aimed at Goku's face. Goku catches his fist without breaking a sweat and threw him to Womanizer Three. As the two got bumped into each other, they stood up after.

"Kch, damn it!" Womanizer Two grunted, "Out of my way! I'll do this the old fashion way." he bashes his fists together, "You see here, kid? This is Fire Magic! I'm gonna burn you into a crisp!"

Womanizer Two charged at Goku alone. He bulged both his fists together as he was over Goku's head. He was going for the smashing head tactic but the idea gets eviscerated when the Saiyan smirked at the opportunity to block his attack with his left hand...

"You call this fire? Natsu's flames are a hotter deadly than this," Goku taunted.

The fuck's a Natsu- -"

Goku punches Womanizer Two's left cheek to where he joined Womanizer One in flying across the capital. Hisui and Womanizer Three saw the immense strength coming from Goku and were shocked as all hell. Well, for Hisui, it's been some time since she saw how Goku fights.

"Holy... Shit..." Womanizer Three's eyes kept shaking, "He sent both of them flying. H-How? No one has that kind of power!"

" _ **You know, you should really pay attention in front you rather than to look where I blasted your friends,**_ " Goku said as he came in front of him.

"What the? When did you appear in front of me? I didn't hear your footsteps."

"I teleported in front of you. Now, I'm going to do what I did to your friends. See ya, wouldn't want to be ya!"

"W-Wait!" Womanizer Three was sweating hard, "( _Shit, shit, SHIT! What the hell do I do? If I don't do anything, I'll get blasted as he did to my boys!_ )"

"I'm waiting..." Goku was patient.

"Huh? What? Oh, shut the fuck up, kid! If I'm going to get taken out, I'll do it with my own terms. I'm going to show you my deadly swordsman skills. I'll- -"

" _ **Sorry, too slow.**_ "

"Eh?"

In a blink of an eye, Goku had ended him. He didn't let him finish his sentence because Goku straight out gave him a light punch to the face. The impact of his weakened punch sent the womanizer flying to where his friends, Womanizer One & Two were. Evidently, the impact of that punch caused the wind to blow so hard, Hisui's glasses and cap flew away from her. And thus, her disguise was forcefully revealed. She didn't even notice yet until someone pointed it out...

"Are you okay, Hisui?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Goku." Hisui smiled, "Thank you for taking care of them. I'm not much of a fighter..."

"It's no biggie! I'm just disappointed those guys weren't that strong." Goku said as he was looking at the direction he blasted them to.

The people at the park saw the whole thing down and when they saw Goku take down the three goons, they immediately connected him to his fight with Jenny Realight. The people at the park started to realize that the person who took those three hooligans out, was Son Goku of Fairy Tail. Goku and Hisui noticed the stares...

"Hehehe, well, this is awkward." Goku laughs it off by scratching the back of his head.

"I don't believe it... It's Son Goku of Fairy Tail!" a random person said.

For the fun of it, Goku decided to wave at the people who spotted him. Waving at the fangirls & fans, the Saiyan had no idea what he was getting himself into. Goku laughs while Hisui sighs. Moments later, they started to recognize Hisui through to what's left of her disguise...

"No way... By the gods themselves, it's Princess Hisui of Fiore!"

"What? How could they know it's me- -" Hisui touched his face. Her glasses and soon cap wasn't visible on her anymore, "( _No... My disguise must've been blown away when Goku punched that last person across the capital...!_ )"

"I can't believe what I'm seeing! Princess Hisui & Son Goku of Fairy Tail? Don't tell me they're on the date!?" another person said.

The talk of Goku & Hisui sparked multiple people to come to the park; hoping to catch a glimpse of them. And as the crowd builds up, the Saiyan and Princess were stuck in the middle of the crowd. All they could hear were fan screams that could fill up an auditorium. Since Hisui got exposed, she couldn't do anything to counter that so she was at a lost. But Goku wasn't...

"W-Wha- - Goku, what are you doing!?" Hisui gasped.

"Getting us out of here!" Goku picked Hisui up and placed her in his arms. Together, the two ascended into the sky.

"No fair! They're up in the sky! Goku's carrying Princess Hisui in his arms!" a fangirl said.

"So much for having a peaceful day. All right, Hisui, I'll take us somewhere where it'll be quiet." Goku turns on his silky clear aura and starts to fly out of the capital of Fiore.

As he was flying both of them out of there, the people at the park were seeing them off. They all were capitalizing the fact that Goku & Hisui were together. And to make this matter worse on Hisui is the fact that now rumors will spread about them. Rumors where everyone will see them as boyfriend-girlfriend.

* * *

 **Late Afternoon**

 **Outside the Capital of Fiore, Local Village...**

* * *

After the abruption uproar at the Fiore Park, Goku and Hisui flew outside of the Capital of Fiore; over at a local village twenty miles away from Fiore. When they landed, Goku didn't place them in front of the entrance, no. He departed both of them a couple of meters away from the entrance. Hisui was catching her breath after being exposed...

"( _Not good. If word catches on, my father and Arcadios are going to give me a lecture..._ )" Hisui was breathing in and out, "Goku, you drove us outside of the capital, why?"

"Well, we got surrounded by a lot of people and I couldn't think straight."

"I'm surprised you could think at all."

"Haha, good point, Hisui." Goku laughs.

"But still, today was the most fun I'd had in a while. Stirring up all that commotion and ending it off with me in your arms? Well, let's just say that puts a smile on my face." Hisui blushes.

"From the way, you're saying it; it sounds as though being a Princess isn't easy, is it?"

"It's not, but... I still love it." Hisui admits, "You see, whenever I see the people, the children, in general, are what strives me every day. In a way, seeing their smiles is what puts me a good mood throughout the day." Hisui said, smiling as she thinks of the people.

"That's great 'cause I had fun, too! I even have a favorite food! Okay, well, one of my favorite food."

"I take it you're referring to the croquettes?"

"Hehe, you know it!" Goku snaps his fingers.

" _ **Sigh,**_ I don't know what to do with you. However, I can agree with you on that. Those croquettes are quite delicious."

After their nice chat, they ended their talk and walked to the front entrance. When they arrived at the front entrance, everything was covered in fog. Goku & Hisui didn't realize the thickness from far away until they came close to it...

"The fog's gotten a lot thicker than when we were over there." Goku pointed out.

"Yeah, what's up with that?" Hisui said as she looks around, "We better get inside this village because I don't think the fog's gonna go away."

"Good idea, Hisui."

As the two of them arrived at the entrance, their eyes widen. Everywhere they looked they were speechless with what they were seeing. When they arrived at the center, Hisui covered her mouth out of resuscitation. She was horrified with what she was seeing. Around Goku & Hisui were... **the dead bodies of the village's population...**

"What- Wha- What is this...?" Hisui asked as she was afraid, "Why are there dead bodies everywhere?"

"Something must've happened for this be the outcome. But the question is, what was it that caused all of this?" Goku looks around, he flies over at the entrance and saw a person's head hung, "( _What the!?_ )"

How could... How could this happen...?" Hisui couldn't fathom with this, she kept breathing heavy the more she got terrified.

"This is weird. If this was a genocide, then why didn't I sense it?" Goku flew next to Hisui, "Quickly, Hisui! We have to look around to see if there are any survivors!"

"Huh? Oh, um, right!" Hisui said as she snaps out of it.

For two hours straight, the two of them searched the entire village and came back with bad news. Everyone in their buildings & outside was murdered. No one was left alive, much less kicking it. The way all these people died; they died in gruesome deaths. Leaving nothing but traces of blood and bones...

"Everyone... Everyone is... dead..." Hisui fell to her knees the moment she found out this village's people were no more, "Why didn't I come to know about this? Who could've done this...?" she started to have a minor breakdown, "Who... Who- - Or what could drive something so evil like this to happen...?"

"I don't know, Hisui. If this was happening while we were living our lives, then not even me could've sensed it. And that's saying something because I'm great as sensing energy. How did something like this fly under our noses?"

"Goku... What's going on here?"

"I don't know, Hisui. I don't know. But what I do know is that you've got to warn everyone about this. I'm not sure who and what did this but this happened right outside of Crocus."

"Yes, you're right! I have to alert my people to be wary. And from the looks of it, I think it's too late to notify any other villages around here."

"Yeah, they're probably dead too. Well, I'd say we're going to have to end our date early, Hisui." Goku said as he helped Hisui up from her knees.

"Good call. Take me back to the capital and I'll get started on telling my father & Arcadios on what we discovered- -"

Hisui froze. Her eyes were wide and she didn't finish her sentence. She began stuttering towards the Saiyan because she saw a man appear behind Goku. This man was shown to be a tall muscular person who was covered in his cape with a hood strapped on. But that wasn't the only thing that petrified Hisui. This man had condoned a negative aura that caused her to lose feeling in her legs...

"G-Goku, behind you!"

"Hmm?"

Goku wasn't precautioned when he turned his head around. When he saw the hooded man, he got wasted with a nasty blow to his face; sending him flying to one of the broken down buildings. Getting crashed into in, the building collapses and Hisui was quiet when she saw someone as strong as Goku get thrown out very easily. But that was only because he let his guard down...

"G-Goku...!" Hisui gasped as she called his name, "( _Uh...! What is this pressure being put on me...?_ )"

The hooded man continued his wrath by lighting up his sinister dark aura in front of Hisui, causing her to tremble in despair. And to make the situation worse, she couldn't move. She wanted to but couldn't because she was scared out of her. The hooded man was ready to kill Hisui by emulating a dark energy ball at her face.

Just as when he was about to blast her head off, Goku got out of the rubble by transforming into his SSJ state but with a twist. While in SSJ, he stacked the Kaio-Ken technique on it and blasted away the rubble he was surrounded in...

" _ **Haarrghh!**_ " Goku yelled, his SSJ Kaio-Ken aura appeared.

The hooded man's energy ball pointed at Hisui disappeared as he turns around to see SSJ Kaio-Ken Goku. However, it reappeared and this time, he aimed it at Goku and blasted it towards him. Goku counters that by hitting the energy ball in the other direction towards the sky. And it exploded, creating a background explosion that fitted both Goku & the Hooded Man...

"Whoever you are, you're not half bad." Goku smirked, "I didn't think there could be anyone that could hit me. Though, I shouldn't say that because I always let my guard down."

As Goku finishes up his complimented talk, the Hooded Man popped his neck. When the sky went by to normal, the two clashed towards each other. Fist bashed against each other, creating a special shockwave that stopped the earth from revolving around the sun for about five minutes. After the clash, Goku gains the upper hand by delivering multiple punches. The Hooded Man took the blows and had received the Dragon Throw by him; throwing him to the sky...

"I'm not done yet," Goku said with a serious face.

His stacked on aura was still visible and with that in mind, Goku flew up to the Hooded Man to continue his work. By flying up and over the Hooded Man's head, Goku deliberately dived down to his height and right elbowed the Hooded Man's abdomen. The amount of force put into that elbow sends the Hooded Man down to the ground; creating a crater with him in the middle of it...

"Are you alright, Hisui?" Goku asked as he flew down to her.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. But, Goku... You shouldn't be concern about me! What about you? You've been hurt!"

"Just a scratch, Hisui. It's nothing. I just let my guard down a lot. _ **Like**_ a lot. But getting back to what's at hand here... Who was that guy?"

"I- I don't know. I do know that his aura looking thing looks very ominous..."

"Yeah, you're right. And the scary thing about that is this isn't the first time I've seen that aura. That girl, Jenny Realight, had that too. ( _Not to mention it was inside of me when I talked to_ _ **it**_ _..._ ) The point of this is, everyone I've faced that's a threat to this Earthland has that aura..."

"What is going on here? What could that mean...?"

"I don't know right now. But I have a feeling we're about to find out in the future."

"It's very odd..." Hisui said, later hearing the sounds of the Hooded Man getting out from his crater, "Uh, Goku... He's getting back up..."

"Get behind me, Hisui." Goku said as he turns his direction to the Hooded Man, "Something seems to be bothering him..."

" **...** " the Hooded Man was quiet, then when Hisui blinked, he yelled, " _ **AAARRGHHH!**_ "

"Kch!"

"What is he doing!?"

"He's releasing more of his energy!" Goku said while he was covering the Princess.

The pebbles & rocks around the three levitated thanks to the Man with the Hood on. Goku could sense what power he was brewing out while Hisui couldn't but fathom with the pressure. In four minutes, his energy had exploded in fury and his aura was bigger than before. Hisui kept twitching and afraid to even take a step...

"( _What the heck is this... power?_ )"

"It's okay, Hisui. I won't let him hurt you. Stay here..." Goku assures her.

To make sure Hisui wasn't going to get in harm's way, Goku flew up into the sky for the Hooded Man to follow. They were both up there in the sky, staring at each other's auras as they were with each other. The warmup round went to the Hooded Man. The first round obviously went to Goku. Which means the second round was about to begin.

While up in the sky of the local village, both Goku & the Hooded Man clashed once more. Their auras touched each other every time there was physical contact. As the two kept going at it in the sky, Hisui was struggling to keep up; considering how she's only a human and couldn't sense Ki...

"I can only see blurs fighting in the sky... So this is how Goku fights. Amazing..." Hisui talks to herself as she was amazed.

" _Urgh! Huh... Haaa!_ " Goku grunted.

With precision, Goku was able to land another blow to his abdomen, causing the Hooded Man to scoff up blood. Following it up with a solid kick to the nape, Goku has sent him flying. Fortunately enough, the hooded man was able to catch his landing and fought back with a right kick to Goku's left cheek. Goku quickly recovers and blasted him with multiple Ki Blasts at him. The Hooded Man, however, dodges all of them and but couldn't predict a kick coming to his face.

" _ **HAAA!**_ "

He didn't say the full name of the Kamehameha, but he did, in fact, launched it at point-blank. And since it was a direct hit, the Hooded Man was blasted back to the village; into one of the villager's homes. Him crashing into the rubble caused a wind force to accel at a rapid pace; causing Hisui to move back a few feet while feeling a bit intimidated.

After the attack led by Goku's hands was over, he & Hisui saw the Hooded Man getting out of the rubble in one piece...

"What the..." Goku was surprised.

"But how can that be...?" Hisui continued on, "He did, in fact, took a lot of damage but he immediately got right back up."

"At least I got blasted him enough to reveal himself..." Goku pointed out as the Hooded Man's hood was gone, "That's a weird-looking guy."

The Hooded Man's appearance wasn't something Goku took accounted for, no. Upon the mystery man's upper chest was the Fairy Tail symbol. Seeing that, Goku was very confused; much less shocked at who and what he was fighting...

"That's... But that can't be..." Goku said, "Why does he have the Fairy Tail symbol on his chest?"

The Man didn't respond and instead, took out something from his behind and ate. It was a weirdly shaped fruit. Not just any fruit, a fruit that Goku was very much familiar with and hadn't seen since his encounter with his Saiyan lookalike, Turles...

"The fruit from the Tree of Might...!"

"The Tree of Might? What is that?"

"Long story, Hisui. It's this fruit from my world. How the heck does this guy have one?"

"I wouldn't worry about how he got it, Goku. Look..." Hisui pointed, "He's powering up!"

" _ **HAAGHHH!**_ "

"Holy crap..." Goku realized something.

"What's wrong, Goku?" Hisui asked as she got behind him.

"The energy he's releasing... It's very unstable here!"

"What does that mean?"

"It means if we don't get out of here, we're going to get nuked!"

"Then... We've got to get out of here, Goku! Please!"

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing. Quick, grab hold of me and don't let go!" Goku ordered.

Hisui grabbed hold by giving Goku a back hug. She didn't mind, "retreating" because there wasn't anything she could do to help. And obviously, she couldn't do anything to stop the Hooded Man from pulling a nuke out of nowhere. But before the two could departure elsewhere, Hisui manages to get a good look at the man.

"( _Orange hair and that Fairy Tail symbol he has on... That's something to take note of..._ )"

"I know just the place we can crash at! You ready?"

"Yes! Go, go!"

Right as when Goku was about to Instant Transmission out of there with Hisui, he spotted three other figures behind him. Just like the man with the Fairy Tail symbol, they were all infected with the Time Rift Effects. After taking one last glimpse of then, Goku & Hisui were off. They disappear right when this man was about to, "launch" his attack...

"That's enough, _**Gildarts.**_ "

Gildarts & the four others stopped what they were doing as they saw their master come out of the shadow. Gildarts, who was revealed to be the Hooded Man, stopped powering up and dropped everything. He, along with the three others, bowed at their demon master. This demon was on her staff, radiating in magic to call off her presences from being seen & sensed by Goku. And after seeing what SSJ Goku was capable... She was very much pleased...

"And that's a wrap." Towa said as she was getting off from her staff, "That was quite the performances if I must say. He's very different from the other Gokus I've encountered throughout time. What do you think, Mira?"

The demon Mira was next to Towa as she unveiled herself from her magic. When he appeared, he smirked. Cracking his knuckles, he was eager to fight him, he wanted to fight him, but he watched with his creator, Mira, instead...

"Hehe, that's Son Goku's power, no doubt. But... It's like you said, he's not the same one we always encounter when we cross over timelines. For some reason, this one doesn't look like he would have the SSJ4 transformation."

"Then we're in luck, Mira. In my staff, this Goku that we snatched has powers far stronger than SSJ4. SSJ God and... SSJ Blue..."

"This Saiyan is a god?"

"That's correct. He's the first Goku of many to not showcase SSJ4. Are you happy about that, Mira?"

"Very. I murdered all the SSJ4s because they stood no chance. But a god? I'm not going to let this opportunity cease a past me! I'm going to fight him right now, Towa."

"Not so fast, Mira. We don't know how strong SSJ God or Blue is. Have patients."

"Then what do you suggest we do?"

"Easy..." Towa looks at the three other servants next to Gildarts, "We'll continue with the experiments on him. Since Gildarts fought him, I suggest we send another of our slaves. You know, just to make sure we can see what he can really dish out."

"But I'm a lot stronger than our salves, Towa. What's the big ideal in doing that?"

"I know you're strong as hell, Mira, I know. But we should take repercussions because like I said, we don't know what SSJ God and Blue can do to you. May I remind you that you never fought Goku in his God forms before."

"Oh, I get it now. You want him to show us his power but you don't want me in the crossfire 'cause I might end up getting defeated."

"That's one way to put it, yeah."

"But how are we going to make Son Goku go all out?"

"I've been keeping an eye on him for some time now and I learned something very interesting. Unlike most Gokus, this one is different. Most Gokus loves the thrill of the fight, the adrenaline rush when they cap a victory. This Goku, above all the others, love a woman more than he does fighting."

"How... Very out of character..." Mira admitted as his left eye raised up, "What's this person's name?"

"She goes by the name of Mirajane. Mirajane Strauss."

"Hmph, Mirajane, huh? That's four more words than mine."

"Indeed. Alrighty then, I suppose we should get started onto phase two. You, come over here." Towa ordered one of the hooded person next to Gildarts.

This hooded person did as _**she**_ was told and came up to Towa; getting on one knee as she was awaiting her command. With Towa's staff at her right hand, she made the head of it glow a dark red color. Above the head was an energy screen with a person representing it...

"This is who you're going to fight. She goes by the name of Mirajane Strauss and she belongs in a guild called Fairy Tail. Your order is to make sure you kill her in front of Son Goku. Got it?"

This hooded person nodded...

"Good. You have your order so _**DON'T**_ let me down, okay? Now go, _**Ultear Milkovich.**_ "

* * *

 **Early Evening**

 **Fairy Tail Guildhall...**

* * *

At the bar counter, there were three old men enjoying their alcohol peacefully. Makarov, Wakaba, & Macao were chugging their mugs as they were having a good time. They had no remorse when having too many drinks because to them it's one of those days where if they don't live out the best of their lives, death will come hit them in the face before they even know it...

"Hohoho! Man, oh, man!" Wakaba squealed, "Booze sure can take the load off every once in a while."

"Amen to that, Wakaba." Macao said as he takes a sip more, "If the world ever goes through hell, just drink your way through."

"Ahaha, that's a good point you bring, Macao!" Makarov laughs, "If only it were that simple. Especially on Tenrou Island..."

"What do you mean, Master?"

"You were there when I told you the story, right? A dragon by the name of Acnologia came and wiped out us for seven years. To think someone like him could easily overpower us like we were nothing. That's scary power."

"Well, what matters most is that you're all okay."

"Yeah, Master. Macao's right! And besides, things weren't so great back thing but now they are!"

"What do you mean, Wakaba?"

"I'm talking about our new member, Goku! He's such a powerhouse, man! I've never seen anything like it."

"Well, he _**is**_ from another world, Wakaba. Since his arrival, he defeated numerous people. Natsu & his team, Jenny with her weird dark aura thingy. He is a force to be reckoned with."

"He's in his own league. No of us oldsters could ever dare to compare." Wakaba shamefully admits.

"And maybe someday, when the time is right, we can have him fight with us against that Acnologia person, Master." Macao hopes.

"Oh, I have a feeling he will. And besides, Macao, he's the type to always want to fight, fight, fight. If I told him about the dragon who took us out at Tenrou Island, he would've teleported here out of nowhere saying ' _ **Hey, Gramps! I'm back!**_ ' or something like that..."

" _ **Hey, Gramps! I'm back!**_ "

"Hmm?" Makarov, Macao, & Wakaba heard the familiar voice.

The three old folks heard Goku's voice loud and clear because the man himself appeared in front of their eyes. For a mere three minutes, they were quiet but shocked too. Then, their jaws suddenly dropped to the ground the moment Makarov finished up his joke...

"G-Goku!?" Makarov yelled in surprise.

 **End of Chapter 8**

* * *

 **A/N: Remade on July 23, 2019. I redid a few things so it could make a lot more sense. Rereading this chapter before I remade it was cringy. Jesus, lol. I mean, so many run-ons it was unbearable. But it was worth it. This updated chapter takes the cake in my opinion. The two people that were disguised in their hoods are, in fact, Gildarts & Ultear. Their story on how they got mind controlled by Towa will soon be explained...**

 **And as I previously said, Chapter 10 will mainly revolve around Goku & Erza while Chapter 12 will center Goku & Cana. Slow start for them but hey, what can you do?**

 **Thank for (re)reading, Ningens!**


	9. Demon Crisis 2

**A/N: BIGBANG are the Kings of K-Pop & 2NE1 are the Queens. Fight me if you disagree, Ningens. :) **

**FULL RECAP:** After coming back from her trip outside the capital, the Princess of Fiore & Goku started their date. At first, it was going fine until Hisui's disguise was unveiled thanks to the wind Goku caused after dealing with three womanizers.

Now, as they escape the media & people, they discovered a village just outside of the capital. As they welcomed themselves inside they learned the people there were murdered by a group of Towa's servants. Since then, Goku & Hisui retreated to the Fairy Tail guildhall for now...

 **But doing that will only favor big on Towa's end because soon, a certain She-Devil will soon meet her "demise..."**

* * *

 **Towa Arc**

 **Chapter 9: Demon Crisis 2**

 **Fairy Tail Guildhall...**

"Goku... What in the world happen to you!" Makarov was in shock, "You're covered in bruises and scars! What are earth happen?"

"Um, haha, so... I got into a fight with someone but hey, I'm not dead. See, no halo." Goku said as he pointed above his head.

"Well, where ever you came from, I'm glad you're in one piece," Makarov said.

"Thank you, I guess. Oh, and another thing, Gramps. I came here because I needed to tell you something."

"To tell me what?" Makarov wondered.

Hisui, who was behind Goku all this time, revealed herself. The moment she came out, Makarov's eyes were big in circles. With Hisui there with Goku, something tells him Makarov was going to be in for a wild treat...

"P-P-Princess Hisui!? What are you doing here!?" Makarov jumped out from his seat to see the Fiore Princess.

"T-The Fiore Princess?" both Wakaba & Macao joined in on Makarov and dropped their jaws to see her at their guildhall.

"H-Hello..." Hisui said shyly. She was still shaken with what she saw back at that village.

"I... I can't believe it. Goku, what are you doing with the Fiore Princess?"

"We went on a date but it got ruined thanks to some dude with orange hair. By the way, where is everyone?"

"They're, um, off taking missions. They left an hour ago, Goku..." Wakaba told him.

"Oh, I see. Cool."

"Wait, hold on, Goku. You said you were having a date with the Princess but got interrupted by a man with orange hair?" Makarov wanted to confirm.

"Mhm, that's right."

"Who is this man? Did you get a glimpse?" Macao asked.

"Well, I don't know his name but I do know he has the Fairy Tail symbol as we do."

"What did you say?"

"I take it you know who this guy is, Gramps?"

"There are two people I know that has orange hair. There's Loke but he's a Celestial Spirit under Lucy. So... You must've run into Gildarts..."

"Gildarts...?" Goku & Hisui simultaneously said.

"Wait, wait, wait. How could Gildarts give you a run for your money? Well, not run for but still, how the hell did he compete with you?" Wakaba curiously asked.

"Just like with Jenny, Gildarts was under control of the Time Rift." Goku replied swiftly, "I could've kept on fighting him but he was about to do an energy explosion wave where he could've taken out Hisui."

"I don't think I follow- -"

"His energy was unstable so I had to get Hisui and I out of there. I can survive it but not Hisui."

"So you left him to commit an energy suicide attack!?"

"I don't think so. There were three other people next to him."

"What? Goku, I didn't see them." Hisui said as she looks at him.

"That's because the energy detonator got your attention. I'm sure he's still alive and kicking it. But..."

"But what, my boy?"

"Gramps, there are people out there that are under the Time Rift effects. I don't know how many but so far, I counted four."

"With their demon leader taking charge," Macao added.

"Towa..." Makarov shivered at her name.

"Who is Towa, Goku?" Hisui asked.

"A demon who was responsible for me being here. She was also the reason I aged younger."

"And you're saying she's this strong person that controlled your guildmate and the three others?"

"Yeah, that's the sum of it. All right, well, I'm gonna get started and tell you what happened today, Gramps."

"Go right ahead."

 **-[30 Minutes Later...]-**

For over thirty minutes, Goku, with the help of Hisui, explained everything that happened on their date. To the full extent. Although they were already informed about Gildarts being under the mind control, they were still in disbelief to hear about their fallen comrade. After Goku finished up his part of the story, Hisui picked up from where he left off and continued on for the best of them. And after some time now, Hisui finished up and was awaiting Makarov's answer...

"I see... Do you at least know when Gildarts massacred that poor village?"

"No, I don't. I'm sorry. But I do know that it was recent. When I checked inside the homes of the villagers, the soups bowls in the kitchen were still warm. Your guildmate must've killed them just when I arrived back from my trip."

"Master, do you think when Gildarts left us before the Grand Magic games he stumbled upon that Towa chick?" Wakaba wondered.

"Could be. And that means they came to this world just like Goku."

"And they're the ones responsible for Goku being here," Macao added.

"The power Gildarts Clive showed would've made a person like me lose their sanity. His power, that fruit, it was just so... unbelievably satanic..."

"That does suit demons, Hisui. But hey, you didn't lose your sanity. You kept your cool and if I were your father, I would've been proud. You really are fit to be a Princess!" Goku smiled at her, giving her another head pat to relieve her of her trauma.

"Still, though... To think people from your world could come over and control people like that. Goku, have you ever encounter Towa before?"

"No, I haven't, actually. I keep hearing the name and how she comes from my world too but I've never seen her in my entire life."

"That's troublesome, then. We don't know who we're up against or what she looks like!" Wakaba cools off his composure by drinking his mug.

"Wakaba's right. What could this person want?" Macao said as he couldn't put his finger around it.

"My best bet would be Goku." Hisui assumes, " I mean, the way Gildarts Clive was fighting you, Goku, it looked as though he was waiting for you to come to him. If I were to put a theory to it, it's that Towa may have plans for you. Why else would she send you here?"

"And if it's not a bother, Goku, is there a way to fix this mind control? You say Gildarts fell under the control of brainwashing from Towa, right? Is there a way to reverse it? Gildarts and I are very close." Makarov said, pleading the Saiyan as he takes a sip.

"So far, no. At least I think there isn't. However, I'm certain there is a way to unscrew the brainwashing. We just need to know what it is and how we can imply it."

"Then we're all in an agreement! First and foremost, we have to plan ahead and get ready should Towa ever come to us. Well, you, Goku, you." Macao pointed out.

"Yeah, I agree. Everyone in Fairy Tail must know about this before Towa gets to them. It's better to be safe than sorry." Makarov issues out.

"For the most part, I won't deny it. In fact, allow me to help you, Fairy Tail." Hisui wishes, "I'd say it's a good idea if I work with your guild because it doesn't sound fitting to do this alone. You all or I could majorly fail miserably."

"Then it's settled. We'll have an alliance with you, Princess Hisui." Makarov stuck out his hand for a handshake.

By agreeing to the so-called "alliance," Hisui accepts the handshake. Macao and Wakaba smiled in compliance but also worries for the people that may or already have fallen under Towa's mind control. Just as when things were looking bright for Fairy Tail & Hisui, in a moments notice, Goku detected a power that was heading this way to the guildhall. On high alert, Goku ran out to the doors to get a better reading...

"Goku? Are you all right?" Hisui asked as she walks over to him.

"He looks as though he's trying to sense something, I don't know." Wakaba makes out what he assumes.

"Yeah... Listen, guys. Do me a favor and stay inside this guildhall." Goku asked as he turns on his aura.

"W-Why? Is something about to happen?" Hisui came in front of Goku all confused, "Tell me why you're advising us to stay here!"

"Hisui... It's because I'm sensing one of the four people from the village. He or she is coming this way."

"This person probably came after you, Goku." Makarov said, "If you're doing what I think you're doing, then be vigilant about it, okay? I wouldn't want Mira all up my neck if she sees you hurt...!"

"( _M-Mira? He's not talking about that white-haired lady that was with Goku at the end of his match with Jenny Realight, is he?_ )" Hisui flinched a little.

"Yeah and don't worry, I won't let Mira see me all bruised up or something. ( _I don't think any of those four could graze me anyway. If I'm on guard, that is._ ) See ya guys later, then!"

Goku waved a temporary goodbye to Hisui & the other geezers as he sets off to the sky to meet up with this mysterious hooded person. In doing so, he created a wind force that blew inside the hall; making Hisui & the other barely see...

"Oh, shit!" Wakaba yelled when the wind blew face; causing him to fall hard on his bottom, "Dude's literally the definition of a powerhouse. Holy, shit!"

"Are you okay, Princess?" Makarov asked as he covered Hisui entirely with his expanded arms.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you for covering me..." Hisui said as she was regaining her posture.

"Honestly, man... I swear that boy is a freakin' hurricane when he sprung his butt out of the hall. _**Sigh,**_ I swear, youth these days... No respect for the elders..." Macao gets up from his seat to dust himself off, "No one these days I'm going to have a heart attack. Romeo won't like that, though."

"Enough about that, you two. I have a task that I need you guys to do since you're available." Makarov looks at him seriously.

"Sure, Master. Tell us, we're up for it." Wakaba was ready.

"Since we gain knowledge that anybody can get victimize to Towa's mind control, we have to warn our family about this. That's where you two come in."

"I get it. You want everyone to know. Got it! Wakaba, let's get going!" a motivated Macao said as he stood up from his seat.

"Right, right." Wakaba sighs, "Let's head out."

As Macao and Wakaba were doing the task Makarov had asked them to do, Hisui had other plans. She knows Goku would've wanted her to stay with Makarov because it's much safer here but she couldn't stand by and do nothing. When she reached the entrance doors, she could barely see Goku still flying. And so, she makes haste and followed the path to where Goku is headed. Makarov goes after Hisui in pursuit.

"P-Princess! Where are you going?"

"To Goku, of course! I know he can take care of himself but still, I want to see him come out alive!"

"But he asked me directly to keep you here safe! I can't have you go out to the battlefield where that mind-controlled person & Goku will duke it out! H-Hey! Princess Hisui!" Makarov's words weren't getting to her because as soon as she finished talking, he saw Hisui run out the doors.

"I get that I'm a Princess that needs protection, I do. But I'm just one person! There are also people out there who fell victim to Towa and I want to do something to help! ( _While also see Goku in one piece!_ ) Please, don't try to stop me!"

"Oh, no, no, no." Makarov made a tch, "All right, well, I'm coming along too! To guard you, that is, Princess! Hold up! Wait for me!" Makarov runs out the guildhall as well to catch up to Hisui.

* * *

 **Evening**

 **Goku's House...**

* * *

With permission to use the Gravity Room, Natsu, Gray, & Erza got started. Back when Goku was first training them, they heard stories about his take on the Gravity Room. At first, their master's limit was hundred times gravity, but now? His very own limits far exceed Natsu & the others. As the three were getting their first hands-on their gravity limit, they struggle.

For nine hours straight, they were fighting against twenty times gravity. Twenty times was the three's limit but things were getting out of hands. Although Natsu was just able to handle twenty-times gravity, he took his stupidity to the next level and tried thirty-times gravity. The results of trying out what he can't handle were the blacking out of him, Gray, & Erza.

And with that, their new style of training came to an end. Lisanna, Lucy, & Wendy help carried the three passed out students and placed them in Goku's "own" Infirmary Room that he just so happens to have. They've been passed out for a little while now...

"I told you, Natsu, if you could barely get the hang of twenty-times, then there was no chance you could handle thirty-times." Lucy sighs as she shakes her head.

"That's Natsu for ya. Even in twenty-times, he, Gray, & Erza looked constipated." Happy said.

"Yeah, but would it kill him to take a raincheck on what he can and can't handle?" Lucy gives another sigh.

"Well, at least we got to them before the gravity did." Lisanna pointed out, "I wonder if Mira's ready with the pizza she's cooking."

"I can't believe Cana can cook." Wendy inquired, "Guess there's a side to everyone that we don't even know about it."

"It just goes to show that everyone has a side they don't usually reveal, child," Carla said as she flies her way up to Wendy's right shoulder.

"How long will they be out?"

"Shouldn't be longer than a day, I presume." Carla speculates.

"That means we've got to keep an eye on them when they wake up."

"Nah, I got it, you guys. You girls can head down to and try out Mira's pizza." Happy assures them, "I'll watch over the three of them. I mean, you girls did enough when you carried them so I'll do my part and play nurse."

"If the tomcat feels like he can watch over them, then we should take his word. Wendy, I did see you eye Mira's pizza like you wanted to eat all of it."

"Well, uh, haha, I do. Mira's cooking is amazing."

"She's a much better cook than me so yeah, I get that feeling, as well." Lisanna said, "Hmm?"

"What's up, Lisanna?" Lucy asked as she sees Lisanna's serious face.

"I sense Goku's energy... He's in Magnolia..."

"Oh, he's back from his trip?" Wendy wondered.

"It appears so but something's not right. I can sense his energy because it's increasing."

"Now that you mention it, Wendy, you're right." Lucy picks on Wendy's intuition, "But what for?"

"He's meeting up with someone because this person's energy I'm picking up, it's- - it's off the charts!" after picking up on this energy reading, Lisanna felt a little intimidated.

"This energy Goku's going after... It's nothing I've ever sensed before! Aside from Goku, that is..." Lucy was shaken by the unknown energy.

"We should go check it out, you guys." Wendy proposed, "Maybe this guy's an enemy."

"Yeah, let's go back up Goku, then!" Lucy gets up from her seat all pumped up.

" _ **No, you guys stay here. I'll go check on Goku.**_ "

"Mira!" Lisanna was surprised to see her sister by the door, "Wait, why do you want to go alone?"

"The pizzas I made are finished so you guys can head downstairs to try them. It's okay, I made thirty-six slices for everyone here."

"Okay, but, Mira, why do you want to go to Goku alone?" Lisanna asked her sister, "Wait a minute... Mira, you don't perhaps..."

"I'm sure what you're thinking right now isn't my actual reason, Lis. I just want to see him, that's all. It's been hours..."

"Well, he is your lover, Mira, is he not?"

"Eh!? Lucy, you shouldn't joke about things like that!" Mirajane was steaming up.

"I think we all know it's obvious you want him to marry you, sis. Don't deny it." Lisanna teased.

"Cause Mira's in _loovvveee!_ " Happy joined Lisanna in the teasing.

"Ahh, I don't have time for this. Look, I placed three whole pizzas down on the kitchen counter with Cana & Juvia. I'm surprised she didn't carry Gray in herself but I guess it's a been a tiring day. You girls can go eat; I already had my fill."

"Right, well, make sure you don't get caught in the crossfire if they fight, sis," Lisanna asked for her.

"I'll be on the lookout, then, " Mirajane takes her little sister's advice and transformed into her Satan Soul, "I'll see you guys soon. I've got my own 'date' with my hopeless Saiyan."

While in her Satan Soul, the She-Devil didn't use the stairs to get out. Instead, she made the reverse of a big entrance and broke through the window nearest to Erza. With that, Mirajane started to fly out at full speed; wasting no time to getting there...

"I guess Goku's influence caused Mira to make a big entrance..." Carla sweats, "Because that's what he always does... A lot."

"Well, those two are the two peas in a pot. I ship them. They look great together. Think about it, you guys. Mira's the smart one that can educate Goku, the dumb one, in a better person. Doesn't that sound really adorable?" Lucy said.

"Yeah and the best thing about that is they really have feelings for each other!" Lisanna fangirls, "Mira does and I know Goku feels the same way. He smiles the greatest when he's with her."

"It goes with that saying, 'birds of a feather, flock together'?" Happy quoted.

"I hate to agree with you, Tom Cat, but it does." Carla was impressed with Happy.

"Well, I don't know about you guys but I'm going to head down to taste Mira's pizza!" Wendy brings up.

"Ooh, ooh! We'll join you, Wendy! Happy, want me to give you a slice or you?" Lucy asked.

"The only thing I want is mackerel!" Happy replied back with a mackerel background.

"Okay, then, see you in a bit, Happy."

"Mhm. Right, right. Okay, see you girls in a bit!"

* * *

 **Late Evening**

 **the Center of Magnolia...**

* * *

The caped person was flying to the power level she was sensing and when at a certain view, she could see Goku coming to her from a mile away. Seeing Goku in her line of sight, she was displeased. He was not the target. The She-Devil of Fairy Tail is. But there wasn't anything she could do right now to avoid him, so for the sake of it, she was going to take the Saiyan on. Soon, after thirty seconds, Goku finally met up with her...

"So, is this you, Gildarts? Or the other hooded people?" Goku smirked, "You're obviously looking for a fight so I'll do you a deal. We're just about seconds away from throwing hands but there's no point to it if we can't see each other's faces. Like, uh, I know you're working for Towa but we should at least show our faces, right?" Goku wishes for the hooded person.

The hooded woman gave Goku props. Due to the enslavement from the Time Rift effect, she is committed to serving the demon scientist Towa like a loyal subject. But she agreed to Goku's wish and took off her hood. As she takes off her hood, she disguises her cape with it away to some building down below her feet. Her identity to Goku was "somewhat" revealed...

"You're a... girl..." Goku pointed fingers, "I've never seen you around here before. And you have that mind-controlling aura around you. You're possessed alright. Like with Jenny, like with Gildarts."

The female being shown was a woman who wears long black sleeves that goes down to her elbows. She had black and white patterns all over her body with remaining spaces to be brown. Over her head was a white sigil headband. Her eyes were red and her back that was exposed to a guild stamp was the guild of Crime Sorcière...

"Other than Erza, I haven't fought a girl in a long time. My ex-wife and the Snake Princess was so long ago this will be refreshing! ( _Not to mention she's brainwashed so this is an exception._ )" Goku clenched his fist together, "Let's get this started, whoever you are!"

The Hooded Woman, who was revealed to be Ultear Milkovich last chapter, showed her dark aura to Goku and just with Gildarts when he fought Goku back at the local village, she shouted her lungs out to power up. By doing that, the wind atmosphere around them bundled up together. The people below them felt the wind rush blowing their faces and thought of it as global warming.

The wind pressure, however, died out when Ultear finished powering up. The power she was showcasing made Goku do a comparison with his previous opponent, Gildarts...

"( _Holy, crap! Her energy is amazing! It's nothing compared to Gildarts but still, she could easily take out Erza, Natsu, & Gray in one shot! Oh, I better not let my guard down._)" to even the odds, Goku turned into an SSJ to even the odds.

" _ **Ice-Make: Rosen Krone...**_ "

"She can speak!?" Goku found out as he was charging at her, "( _Not to mention Ice Magic! She's like Gray!_ )"

Goku punches his way through the Ice Rose but soon regretted that because other than the horns that resembled needles due to its point, it was fueled and backed up with demon energy...

"Kch! That's gonna be a problem..."

One by one, Goku obliterated the spikes while getting over his fear of the needles that also represented the thorns made of ice. After the eradication of the Ice Rose, Goku took things to the next level and fired back at Ultear an energy blast. She didn't frap or panic, no. Instead, she took on that energy blast as if it were a walk in the park. The daughter of Ur Milkovich successfully evaded the energy blast but realized it was nothing more than a decoy.

Since Ultear taking the bait of the energy blast, Goku manages to come up behind her for a lethal punch to the face. It was unavoidable so she took the hit but it didn't mean she was going down after one blow. Ultear fired back by elbowing Goku in the guts; sending him flying down to the ground. By just a cinch, Goku caught his landing by just an inch off the ground...

"Oh, this is getting interesting. I finally get to show more power against you, huh?" Goku smirked, "She has very interesting foreplay, I'll give her that."

Moments later, Goku lits up his aura. The people around him were getting all this in their view. They recognized Goku as the Fairy Tail member who took down Jenny Realight. With his aura showing, Goku dashes back to the sky to meet up with Ultear once more for another attack he has in mind. Doing that caused a massive wind current around Magnolia, even to Mirajane who was flying her way to Goku...

"You're not half bad. Your attacks tickle but I get the feeling you're just getting started, right?"

No response from her...

"Well, even if you're not going to respond, I'll just have to show you my power, as well! _**HARGHH!**_ "

Goku seized this opportunity to use Instant Transmission for a strategy he had in mind. In that specify moment, Goku swooped in and unleashed a barrage of punches; faster than a regular human could see. Some of Goku's punches got in on Ultear as it was able to push her back. One punch, in particular, highly grazed Ultear's mouth so she compensated it by wiping the blood smear away from her lips.

With that, they continued on with their battle by colliding their fist. By bashing their energized fists at each other, there were shockwaves being creating and due to the nonstop creation, Magnolia Town was in the heats of experiencing them left and right. The impact of each shockwaves happening caused the people below their feet to tremble in fear. Everyone was running in every direction; making it hard for Hisui & Makarov to reach where Goku & Ultear's battle is...

"Gah, where the hell did all this wind come from!?" Makarov had no choice but to squint hard from the immense wind.

"Your guess is as good as mine, Makarov." Hisui followed, "Hmm, no doubt, this is Goku's & the Hooded Person's doing!"

"But where are they battling for this huge gust of wind to appear?"

"They're not anywhere in any of our direction so that means... They're fighting up in the sky!" Hisui figures it out as she pointed up, "Look!"

"Goku is battling... a woman. Why does she look so familiar...?" Makarov couldn't wrap his finger around it.

"It's a female?" Hisui looks at Makarov with a surprising look, then back up in the sky, "Who, though...?"

"I don't know. I can't get a clear reading but from the looks of it, she's holding herself well against Goku."

"Please be careful, Goku..." Hisui whispered in worry for him.

Soon after, Ultear ended their limited clash of punching and stepped up her game by powering up even more. By powering up even further, the people below them couldn't move their bodies due to the pressure being folded onto them. To even the playing field, Goku lifted away from the people's pressure and accompanied them with his own power; powering up to match Ultear's speed & strength.

Soon, the two clashed again for the third time. As their energy kept increasing, the shockwaves they create becomes stronger and deadlier by the minute. Each shockwave that hits Magnolia causes the ground the townspeople stand on to fall on their bottoms; causing all the population to fall unconscious. Every building, every supermarket, everything people used for utility were shattering into broken pieces. To protect Hisui, Makarov expanded his hands to cover her from the collapses of buildings...

"Are you alright, Princess Hisui?"

"Yeah, thank you, again..." Hisui catches her breath.

"Hmm?" Goku looks down, "Is that..."

Since Goku got distracted, Ultear took the chance to embrace him with a left kick to his left side. But, at the last second, Goku's focus came back to him and evaded the kick in the nick of time. At the last second of the evasion, Goku proceeded to bear hug her to the ground; making the wind accel at a greater force to Makarov & Hisui. The impact of the landing stunned Ultear for a little bit as smoke risen up. When Hisui & Makarov saw all that happen, they were waiting for the victor to emerge...

"I see someone..." Hisui said as she placed her right hand over her eyes, "Goku...!"

"Hey." Goku waved at him as the two ran over to him, "I thought I told you to stay in the guildhall, Hisui. Gramps, why would you lie...?"

"That one is on me, my boy. I'm sorry." Makarov meant it, "I couldn't contain here because she wanted to see you so badly."

"Yeah, but, still... You could've gotten her and you killed!"

"I just wanted to see if you were alright, Goku. I'm sorry..." Hisui was feeling down.

"Uh, oh, um, hey, hey, it's good, Hisui! Really, it is!" Goku calmed her with a head pat.

"Uh, Goku... Not to stir up the fire between you and the Princess but I think you should focus on the bigger 'corrupted' fish here. The person you crashed to the ground is up!" Makarov pointed out.

"Yeah, I noticed. Now do me a favor and protect Hisui!" Goku turns his SSJ aura back on, "I better step up my game and end this before things get out of hand."

"( _What's he gonna do?_ )" Hisui wondered as Makarov came in front of her.

"Ka-me-ha-me- _ **HA!**_ "

Goku's signature attack comes into play when he blasted it to Ultear. But thanks to Towa's magic, Ultear was able to withstand the super attack by creating an Ice Shield supplied in demon energy. The collision of the Kamehameha and the supplied Demon Energy Ice Shield caused the head of the Kamehameha to part multiple ways; crashing into buildings that'll soon evolve to rubble.

When Ultear released her Ice Shield, Goku in his SSJ had vanished in front of her eyes. And in one fell blink, he reappeared in front of her; crouching with both his hands emulating to his right side. At point-blank, Goku fired up another Kamehameha...

" _ **HAAAA!**_ "

Ultear didn't utter a single word due to the mind control but even herself, as of right now, widen her eyes. Taking up another slow blinking, the powerful blast sends the corrupted Ultear Milkovich across thirteen buildings and homes/apartments of Magnolia. Hisui and Makarov were aghast at how Goku maneuvered his attack...

"Amazing, Goku, that was amazing! You fight like a prodigy every time!" Hisui aforesaid, smiling at his perfected performance.

"Yeah, I guess that was, wasn't it?" Goku smiled.

Hisui ran towards Goku to give him a victory hug. As the hugging happens, Goku responded to that with a head pat while giving back his own hug. While that was happening, Makarov looked over at the direction to where Ultear was blasted at...

"Goku, you really, really, really need to stop scaring us like that!" Hisui gets out of the hug, "You may have won for now but the battle is far from over!"

"Right, right, Hisui. My bad, my bad." Goku chuckles, "I just really like to see what my opponents are capable of and sometimes, it takes such a capacity to see what they're made of."

"Still, nonetheless, Goku, you've done a fantastic job into teaching that woman a lesson!" Makarov laughs like a proud dad, "But I wonder if that person you blast is all right because, from your attack alone, I don't think no ordinary human on Earthland can withstand that."

"Speaking about it isn't going to get you your answer, Makarov. If we want to find out, we should probably head over there." Hisui insisted.

"Really...? I just said this battle is dangerous to be around and you want to go to the main problem of it? Unbelievable, Hisui..." Goku comedically wobbled back.

"So is that a yes, Goku?"

" _ **Sigh,**_ I guess. But promise me you'll stay back. Deal?"

"Deal!"

"Okay, then. Let's get going- - Hmm!?" Goku picked on up a power level, "Someone's coming this way..."

"What, really? Could it be reinforcement from her?" Makarov assumed.

"No, the power I'm sensing is a familiar one. Very, very vaguely familiar. Like, I've been with it before. Wait, this energy, it couldn't be..."

This energy Goku was picking up was the She-Devil of Fairy Tail, Mirajane Strauss. In her Satan Soul, she was flying over nineteen thousand miles per hour. Her wings caught Goku's eye as he was seeing the girl he wanted to protect come closer to her...

"Mira..." Goku didn't expect to see her.

"Mira? Hold on, could that be the name of the white hair mistress?" Hisui whispered to herself.

"Goku!" Mirajane landed to the ground and out of her Satan Soul to give Goku her own hug. Her hug was tight and warm; giving Goku a tingly feeling.

"M-Mira... What are you doing here?" Goku was still trying to process the sudden warm hug from her, "( _She smells like pizza, too._ )"

"Lisanna & the others sensed you in Magnolia and with another person, you were heading to. I also found out about your so-called, 'date'. I see your date was the Fiore Princess..." Mirajane looks over at Hisui; she gives a weaken waved.

"H-Hello there..." Hisui said.

"Goku..." Mirajane came out of the hug, "What's going on here? On my way to you guys, I felt several earthquakes happening. And now that I'm at the crime scene, this town looks like it's gone to hell. Who were you fighting?"

"Some girl with red eyes."

"Red eyes?"

"Do you perhaps know of this girl, Mira?" Makarov asked her.

"Well, if I were to dig this person out, I'm gonna have to need more of a brief description of this person."

"Hmm... Oh, she has a white headband over her head and her back is exposed. I saw another guild's symbol."

"You're talking about... Ultear Milkovich."

"Ultear?" Goku, Hisui, & Makarov repeated.

"Erza told me a lot about her. The daughter of Gray's master, Ur Milkovich. I don't get it, Goku, how could she do all of this? Wait, here's a better question, why is she doing it?"

"She's under control by Towa's brainwashing, Mira."

"You found Towa?"

"Not exactly but I ran into four of the people whom she corrupted with. And you're not going to guess who else, besides Ultear, got infected."

"Who?"

"Towa got Gildarts, Mira. He's lost." Makarov relieved the news to her.

"Gildarts..." Mirajane was in disbelief, "How? It's impossible? When did this happen?"

"It's a long story and there will be answers, but..." Goku got serious, "You all should get out of it, now!"

"Ultear's up, isn't she, Goku?" Hisui wanted to make sure.

"Yeah. And this time, I'm going to bring the fight to her."

"I'm coming too." Mirajane made the effort to sound reassuring."

"Wait, what, no! No, Mira! No! Are you crazy!? Ultear got power from Towa and she can compete with me, even in my SSJ form!"

"I'm not going to let you fight Ultear alone. If Towa got Gildarts, then imagine how strong Ultear is, right now, Goku. You're going to need all the help you can get!"

"Err... ( _Oh, that's right. She or anybody in my guild doesn't know about me having god powers..._ ) It's not going to be a walk in the park, ya know. You don't even know how to control Ki yet."

"Then I won't get in your way. Let me come just for the support, okay? I'm not taking no for an answer."

"But, Mira... You're crazy... All right, fine."

"Thank you, sweetie."

"( _S-Sweetie?_ )" Hisui flinched, "Hey, um, if you two are done chit-chatting, we should focus on what's at hand and stop Miss Ultear Milkovich."

"Good call, Princess Hisui! Goku, Mira, onwards to her!"

But... before anyone could realize it, Ultear hid her energy for the time being just for the sake of planning out a dirty move on Goku. While still under the mind control of Towa, Ultear's sinister aura was forming around the palm of her right; converging up a shape of a spear. After she got out from the rubble, Ultear noticed another power level over at Goku's area. She focused on who that source could be by closing her eyes to enhance a vision screening.

She saw her target, Mirajane Strauss. The She-Devil was her target that Towa assigned her. Finally, she can finish her mission since Mirajane somewhat "came to her." Her order from Towa was clear as day.

" _ **Your order is to make sure you kill Mirajane Strauss in front of Son Goku. Got it?**_ "

She got it. It was more than clear on what she had to do. To kill Mirajane Strauss. To kill her in front of the Saiyan, Son Goku. Out from the rubble to standing on her two feet, she was unleashing her deadly attack...

" _ **Ice-Make: Dark Javelin Spear...**_ "

The spear was being formed into ice that was adapted from an impenetrable might that could ram through anything. But it wasn't enough for her to release to Mirajane. To add more fire to the fuel, Ultear took out a modified fruit from the Tree of Might and ate it. More energy was being supplied to her custom made spear. A spear so deadly it could be used as a nuke to wipe out a quarter of Earthland's population but instead, it was being used to kill the one person whom Goku cherishes.

The remaining of Ultear's spear surrounds her as she makes her stance. Before she could throw her spear, she was putting it up at an angle that'll head for Mirajane only. Within a moment's notice, she riddled off her stance and threw the spear at the direction of Mirajane. Of course, with the way she threw it, it wasn't going to be something easy to see. Only Goku out of the bunch could detect and feel it coming...

"( _This energy she unleashed... She's trying to nuke us!?_ )"

The spear that was heading towards Mirajane Strauss was destroying everything in its path. Turning everything it passes into solid isolated ice. The direction of the spear caused Goku to make his move. He knew right away the spear wasn't going towards him. He looked at Mirajane pushed her out of the way...

"Stand back, Mira! _**NOW!**_ "

Taking the She-Devil's place, Goku took the spear head-on but realized it wasn't that simple. By grabbing hold of the Ultear's Ice Spear, it dragged Goku to move back with incredible force; making him crash into buildings after building...

"Goku!" the girls yelled.

Even though Goku had a good strong grip on the spear, there was another effect hoarding in on him. He, himself, the moment he touched the spear, felt the ice going to his arm. So far, his left arm was only covered in ice.

With Goku taking care of the spear problem, Makarov & the girls had their own problem to deal handle. The impact of the spear when Goku grabbed hold left a power of ice that connected to Makarov; solidifying him as he was frozen in ice for years. And as mentioned before the ice was impenetrable...

"Master!" Mirajane opened her eyes to see Makarov frozen in ice, "Oh, no... This is bad!"

"How did he get caught in the ice?"

"The spear must've left something that grew in the effect of having to be frozen in ice," said Mirajane as she turned into her Satan Soul.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to melt this sucker to unfreeze my master. Stand back, Hisui."

Satan Soul Mirajane fired up a powerful Cosmic Beam at Makarov; hoping to undo what the spear did to him. However, nothing had worked to release him...

"How is ice this indestructible?" Mirajane wondered.

"If your attack didn't do the trick, then may I suggest something?"

"I'm all ears, Princess."

"Perhaps if we were to go by logic, the quickest and safest way to melt this ice is with fire. And if I recall, you have a Dragon Slayer that can operate with fire, right?"

"Natsu..." Mirajane caught on.

"Right, him. We can use him to melt the ice and free him."

"Good thinking." Mirajane compliments "You and I will both carry him to Goku's house 'cause that's where he is."

"Okay, then. Let's get going and save your master- -"

Before they could even pick up Makarov, the two girls felt a pressure that dragged them on their knees. Then, when it was silent for a quick second, they heard footsteps. Mirajane & Lisanna turned around and saw the one and only corrupted Ultear...

"Ultear Milkovich..." Mirajane gasped, "Why are her eyes completely red?"

"And to mention this pressure..." Hisui brings up as she was still on her knees.

"I'm sorry, Goku. I know I promised I wouldn't fight her but it looks like I got no choice..." Mirajane barely stood up as she was trying to withstand the heavy pressure.

"Miss Mirajane, what are you going to do?"

"To buy you time. While I do that, you go bring my master to Natsu!"

"But I don't even know where Natsu Dragneel is- -"

" _ **JUST GO!**_ " Mirajane pleaded.

 **But, in one fell swoop, things took a turn for the worse.** Without batting an eye, the slave of Towa, Ultear Milkovich, ran through Mirajane with an Ice Sword. In black and white, Mirajane's eyes were intense and she was having problems breathing. She was stabbed in the stomach; where blood was gushing out like crazy.

When Hisui saw Mirajane get ran through, she froze. Scare shitless out of her mind, her eyes widen out of an improper composure. She saw the look of the corrupted Ultear's face when she was lifting Mirajane up with her sword. She was smiling. Stabbing the She-Devil brought her sheer satisfaction to her face. And with that, Hisui's breathing gave out a desperate cry for help from the Saiyan...

On the other side of town, Goku was still getting dragged into buildings thanks to the spear. With still being caught by his left hand, Goku stopped the moment of him being dragged and started to end this all with his right hand. He lets go of the spear and proceeds to punch the head of it with his right fist. Doing that shatters the ice entirely into multiple pieces...

"Phew, man, was that cold." Goku looks at his frozen left arm, "Holding it for too long my left arm got frozen. I better get rid my iced left arm!"

To rid away from the frozen arm he lits up his aura; destroying the ice in the process. Soon after, Goku took a look around and saw that the people had already evacuated. The center of Magnolia was empty and suddenly, as the going was getting good, the sky had turned dark red...

"Why is the sky red?" Goku looks up at the sky; giving a sigh that defined on what he was feeling as of now, "Why do I have a bad feeling about this..."

Since the sky was red, it caused Goku to get the chills. So he wanted to get back on what was at hand. To focus on stopping Ultear. But he didn't know-how. The talk about Ultear brought him to another concern. One that'll give him the worries over Mirajane, Makarov, & Hisui...

"Hold on... Where is Ultear? She should've come after me when she threw the spear... to me... No... to... Mira..." Goku gasped a little.

That was when Goku started to get the picture to all of this. He let a kch after realizing the fatal mistake he had left behind on Mirajane & the other two. Realizing the corrupted Ultear's true motives, Goku looked over at the direction to where Mirajane is...

"( _Ultear threw that Ice Spear to Mira, not me. She was trying to kill Mira but I took her place and handled the spear, my way! But doing that gave Ultear some alone time with Mira. No, no, no..._ )"

He turned on his aura...

"( _I messed up and let the power of that spear get to me! Please be all right, Mira! Please!_ )"

He wasn't thinking at all in the situation he cast upon Mirajane. He could've gotten there faster with Instant Transmission but the thought didn't cross his mind. Goku was going to go to Mirajane & the two others the old fashion way. To make haste in the situation, he dashes back to meet up the person whom he was supposed to protect. Each step he takes, Mirajane's energy kept depleting more & more; making Goku worry to a certain extent...

"( _I know I shouldn't think too much of it but still, why do I get the feeling this was what Ultear wanted?_ )"

 **-[Fifteen Minutes Later...]-**

When he arrived at the crime scene, he learned that reality can be a cruel thing. From his perspective, his eyes just witnessed a homicide. He saw Hisui lying forward on the ground bleeding out. In ways, her body was bruised up to where blood had gushed out like a pond and her muscles she had lost feeling in couldn't move. Much less a finger...

"Hisui...?" Goku said as he horrified to see his injured friend, "Hey, hey, are you there, Hisui!?" Goku ran to her and shook her body. She didn't respond. When Goku checked her pulse, it was unresponsive. Goku could barely mutter a word. He grunted lowly at the massive blood loss and kept breathing in and out. His eyes had foreseen the consequences of his actions...

"She's still breathing, that's good. She's banged up but it's nothing Senzu Bean can handle." Goku stood up after.

When he turned around to see Mirajane, it was at that moment Goku's sanity left his body. Mirajane was lying on the ground in front of Goku. Her body's condition was much worse than Hisui. Slowly, he walks. The slow but sandpapered steps Goku took, he was getting a clear view of the situation. Ultear had completed her mission and "ended" the She-Devil.

Goku fell to his knees with the horror he saw. He saw the large hole to her abdomen and started to breakdown. His green emerald eyes were sobbing and he was at a lost...

"M-Mira..." Goku was hyperventilating, "No... no, no, no, no."

She didn't respond. Her blue iris, pupil, eyes all together were slowly fading. Much in shock, he didn't want to touch her because she was already losing twice the more blood than Hisui already. But it didn't stop him from blaming himself...

"Mira... I did this... I got you killed..." he couldn't feel her pulse.

He went on...

"I... I'm the one responsible for your death..." his sobbing eyes continued its work.

He went on...

"I was supposed to protect you but I didn't... And it cost you your life. I'm so sorry..." his voice was breaking, "I turned a blind eye for that ice spear and Ultear was able to get the drop on you... I'm so sorry..."

Apologizing over a million times wasn't going to bring her back. The "death" of Mirajane Strauss reminded him of his android friend when he was young. Android 8, other known as, Eighter. Reminiscing about his kind-spirited nature friend, all of this was Déjà Vu to the Saiyan. As in, seeing the death of his friends he cared about. Eighter was destroyed by Commander Black of the Black Ribbon Army and Mirajane was "killed" by the hands of the corrupted Ultear Milkovich.

He was lost. Goku didn't know what to do at the moment with Mirajane. Was he supposed to feed her a Senzu Bean? No, if she's not conscious, she couldn't eat one to heal herself. Every fifteen seconds, with a sad facial expression, Goku let out a sniff. Since Mirajane wasn't breathing, their promise of being forever together was broken. He felt as though his heart got stabbed over a thousand times.

At first, upon meeting each other, Goku never really felt this way with Mirajane. But as time progresses on, he was able to endure feelings from her thanks to the Time Rift effects. And with those feelings, he had a special bond with the She-Devil. From spending time together, he learned about loving someone and just as when he had these feelings for her, she was gone in front of him. Mirajane might never see these feelings Goku is experiencing towards her.

He was still in his SSJ form; sobbing at Mirajane's body. Even though the sobbing was continuing on, Goku heard footsteps. Those footsteps belonged to Ultear. He looked to his left and saw Ultear lifting Makarov up by his shirt. Much like with Hisui & Mirajane, his body was badly damaged. But not as much as Mirajane, though...

"Gramps..." he said in a weak voice.

For Makarov to fall down to the ground, Ultear released her grip and grabbed him by the neck. Makarov was already beaten to the core. At this point, Ultear was just making more work for herself. At that moment, when Goku locked his sight on her, he snapped. To avenge Mirajane, to not let this go on any longer, the SSJ of Fairy Tail made his move to end this once and for all...

An enraged Goku was moving faster than the speed of light and when he was in front of Ultear, he unleashed his Saiyan wrath by giving her a devastating right elbow to the face; sending her through fourteen buildings. With his attack coming into play, he caught Makarov in his arms and placed him down on the ground carefully. Then, he teleported him next to Mirajane and did the same for Hisui. Out of the three, Goku got on one knee and decided to close up Hisui's wound because her body was the only one that wasn't as bad as the other two...

"I'll be back, you guys. This won't take long," he promised.

Goku was through playing games. His golden aura had shown and his demeanor had changed. He was raged with fuel and he had on a serious look on his face. He clenched both his fists so aggressively, he took matters into his own hands and activated full power only to his SSJ form. With pent up anger, he teleported to her with Instant Transmission...

Since Ultear completed her task of killing Mirajane Strauss, she was about to head to Towa. But she got rubbed the wrong way when the enraged SSJ makes a pitstop. When she got out of the rubble, she saw Goku in front of her; over a few meters away. Her objective was to only kill Goku's lover, not her. So, as she dusts her shoulders, she was about to head off. But Goku cuts her off and started attacking her; showing no remorse as he was taking out his anger on the daughter of Ur Milkovich...

" _ **Going somewhere? No, I don't think so. HAAA!**_ "

Furiously, Goku didn't give Ultear a fighting chance and delivered a right impacted fist to her right cheek; sending her just a few inches away from him as the impact of the collided fist caused her to spin counterclockwise. He steps things up a notch and teleported behind her. Ultear was able to catch herself before Goku could launch out another wrathful angered fist and countered by with an Ice Sword powered by the Tree of Might's fruit & demon magic.

The furious SSJ dodges to the right from Ultear's swing and proceeded on with an upper left kick to her guts. Allowing that to kick in on Goku's favor, Ultear was sent flying to the air and right after she catches her landing, again, Goku's speed, that was above Mach 3, took a Ultear for a spin by doing the Dragon Throw with her leg; throwing her to another building.

This time, as the building exploded by a Full Power Energy Wave, Ultear wanted to end this. She's mute but it didn't hold her back from getting annoyed with this ongoing battle. She got into a stance and was ready to showcase another attack...

" **Ice-Make: Dar- -** "

Before Ultear could unleash her attack, her hand got grabbed by Goku's right hand; interrupting her Ice-Make Magic as it disappears. The speed of the raged Saiyan proved Ultear to widen her eyes and when she tried to get out of the hand lock, Goku crushed her hand. Giving her another unraveling gut punch, she spills saliva and blood from her mouth. Goku lets go of his right hand and angled a three-sixty degree left God Kick to the back of Ultear; shattering her spine completely.

He wasn't the type to go to this height of extreme. But seeing someone he truly, truly cared about, other than his sons & friends from his world, get murdered without telling her how he feels, there was no going back from feeling this way. He was really fond of Mirajane, she was the person who can just smile at him to bring happiness and joy. But since she's "gone," taking out his anger on Ultear would be the best thing to do, even though Towa was the one to blame.

After the shattered spine, Goku grabbed her by the hair and threw her a couple of inches away from him to do this one final attack to end their battle.

He was going to unleash an energy attack that'll surely end Ultear so, without further ado, he got started. He formed two cupped hands in front of his face then towards his right side. Right now, he was getting all the latent energy in his body; spiraling it to the palms of his cupped hands. With Ultear being in his line of sight, Goku thrust forward to shoot out the all mighty powerful beam of energy; without saying all of the Kamehameha's syllables...

" _ **HAAA!**_ "

The attacks simmered fast at Ultear as she gets caught inside of it. During the blast, Goku had thoughts of wanting to kill her but he knew she was just a victim and killing her wasn't going to bring back Mirajane; much less she wouldn't approve killing, either.

And just like that, the battle was finally over and victory was claimed by the SSJ. He won the battle but lost the war. Even though he didn't kill Ultear, he was still fueled with anger but it gets simmered down when he saw Ultear coming out from the smoke. Seeing Ultear come out of it unconsciously, Goku noticed something. So, to make sure his intuition wasn't wrong, he caught her in his arms...

"I don't sense anything malicious inside of her..." Goku said to himself, "Uh! Did the corruption go away?"

To make sure Goku was right, he closed his eyes to sense anything within Ultear. And sure enough, she was cleansed.

"I see now. To get rid of Towa's corruption, you have to inflict enough damage to ensure they can snap out of it. Good to know." Goku said.

A discovery was made and it lifted Goku's spirit cheerfully for a solid minute, but then he remembered that it came at a price. The price of losing Mirajane Strauss, his affection...

"Mira..." Goku had a sad look on his face.

* * *

 **Late Evening**

 **Goku's House...**

* * *

It was getting dark. However, Goku manages to get back to his house by using Instant Transmission. He teleported both him & the unconscious people to the living room where Lisanna & the other girls are...

"G-Goku!?" Lucy gasped in horror, "Holy, crap, what happened?"

Before Goku could answer, he placed Makarov, Ultear, & Hisui on the couches while Mirajane was in his arms. He did the best he can in sowing up Mirajane's stomach hole with energy strings but it wouldn't hold for long...

"Wendy... Can you heal Mira?" Goku asked in a dark tone.

Everyone was in complete silence. They saw the look on Goku's eyes that was fueled by despair and anger. It was as if he was done with the cruel world. It was the face of losing someone precious and whom he considered as a cherished loved one. He could never forgive himself for what he's done. The look the girls saw was something they didn't want to see from him. On top of that, he was still in his enraged SSJ form...

"Answer me, Wendy. Can you heal my Mira or not?" Goku asked again; he was getting impatient.

"Huh?! Oh, um, I can try to do my part. Set her down so I can take a look."

Goku did just that and Wendy got started on examining her. Seeing Makarov, Hisui, & Ultear badly hurt, Lucy wanted answers but she got turned down when Goku kept ignoring her...

"Well? What's the verdict, Wendy?" Goku was waiting for an answer.

"Hey, Goku. What happened, man? Tell us!" Lucy demanded.

Goku ignored her as he didn't take his sight away from Wendy's healing attempt...

"Eh? H-Hey! Goku, don't ignore me! What the hell happened that caused all of this? What the hell is the Princess Hisui doing in Magnolia? Along with Ultear, too! Why was she there?"

" _ **Can you shut up? You're annoying me, Lucy...**_ " Goku silenced her with a petulant predator stare.

"S-Sorry..." Lucy looks the other way as she felt threatened.

"( _How scary..._ )" Carla too was scared.

"Wendy, what can you provide to Mira? Can you heal her?" Goku asked impatiently again.

"Well, uh, I sorta did something to her."

"Meaning...?"

"Her hole, that you sewed up by using energy strings, I managed to copy the same thing but apply my magic to it, as well. Meaning that her hole will be completely sealed as long as the energy is there, intact!"

"But can you fix her?"

"Unfortunately, no. She lost a lot of blood from her huge hole and I don't think not even my magic can do anything. Can't you use the Senzu Beans on her?"

"Kch, Senzu Beans only work if you're conscious..." Goku grits his teeth, "I wasn't hoping for much, anyway."

"I-I'm sorry, Goku, for being so useless!" Wendy bows her head.

"It's fine..." Goku said as he looks at Hisui all patched up, "As long as one person came out of it alive, then I guess you did your part."

"R-Really?" Wendy said as she gets out of bowing.

"Um, so, Goku... Could you please tell us what happened to Mira, the Master & the other two?" Lisanna politely asked; hoping she wouldn't get on Goku's bad side.

"Towa controlled Ultear and made her beat-up Hisui & Gramps. On the other hand, she had an objective which was to kill Mira."

"W-What!?" Juvia, Lisanna, & Lucy were in shock.

Cana didn't say a word and decided to stay quiet...

"It's my fault your sister got killed, Lisanna. I'm sorry..."

"Eh? N-No! Don't blame yourself, Goku!" Lisanna tries to cheer him up, "If we had known about it, we could've done something. Not that it matters..."

"J-Juvia agrees! With Lucy, Cana, Wendy, & I, we could've backed you up!"

"Just because you all learned about Ki that doesn't mean you're eligible to fight against someone like Ultear. She was able to beat the Gramps because she was corrupted."

"Yeah, but backup is better than soloing it. Think about it, if we were there we could've made a difference." Lucy adds on.

"No, you wouldn't. There's more to a fight than just sensing Ki. Besides, it doesn't matter if we stack up on numbers, you all would've been slaughtered like Mira did, anyway." Goku dissed.

"W-What!?" Lucy couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Out of everyone, Cana was quiet. She continued her silence because she didn't want to stir up the pot like the other girls or doing. But she will take a stand if Goku goes out of line...

"Ultear here had powers from my world. As we kept fighting, her energy kept increasing. That's something not even Erza, Natsu or Gray could do, yet."

"If you say so, but, Goku, you still shouldn't blame yourself," Juvia said.

"Yeah, it's not your fault, Goku. How were you supposed to know that Ultear was after Mira- -"

"Really, Lucy? Really?" Goku started to snap again, "If you knew me long enough you would know that I like to mess around with my opponents! Doing that cost Mira's life! So don't say it wasn't my fault when it _**WAS**_! Okay? Unless you have a way to heal Mira, you should just shut your mouth and be quiet! Otherwise, _**I'M ALL EARS!**_ "

Goku's yelling caused the living room to shake. Not only that but it scared Lucy, Juvia, Wendy, Carla, & Lisanna; making them go silence on the matter. And just when he was about to continue on yelling out his emotions to the Celestial Mage, this time, it was Cana Alberona who snapped. The Card Mage walked up to Goku and slapped him intentionally out of anger. She was pissed at him...

"Cana... You... You slapped me..." Goku's eyes widen as he touched his left cheek.

"Yeah, and I'd do it again!" Cana furiously yelled at him, "Can you do me a favor and shut the fuck up already? Stop saying it was your fault because we got the message over a thousand times!"

Goku didn't speak after Cana. Instead, he let her continue...

"So what if you were to blame? That's not the first time someone from our family screws up! Everyone makes mistakes, Goku! And you know what we do after? We own up to them!"

"Kch, are you drunk or something, Cana?" Goku trash-talked her.

The trash-talking angered Cana even more to where she decided to let everything out. She wanted to go for another slap but changed her mind and went with punching him in the face. It didn't do anything, though...

"( _C-Cana just punched Goku!_ )" The girls were quiet but had the same thoughts.

"Goku, you have no idea how much that pissed me off..." Cana grabbed Goku by his upper Gi and pulled him to her, "I know how much you cared about Mira, Goku. We all do, as well! You don't think I feel like shit right now when I saw that hole? _**WELL,**_ _**DO YOU?**_ "

"What does it matter? If you cared about her, why didn't you stop Ultear from piecing a hole to her stomach?" Goku was giving Cana an attitude.

"You dumb bitch... Don't sprout stupid crap when you couldn't do the same, too!" Cana fired back; putting Goku in his place, "Stop acting so heartless here, will ya? We're all family, Goku. We got each other's back through thick and thin!"

Goku heard her words but wasn't paying attention to her until he heard her crying. By looking at Cana once more, he was seeing tears go down her face. Lucy & the other girls were witnessing this, as well...

"You want to know what I first thought about you, Goku? I thought, ' _ **Oh hey, he's a cutie who should join Fairy Tail**_ ' because I knew you were Fairy Tail material. Then you became a part of our family. Everyone welcomed you in and I couldn't express how happy I was to see that you wanted to join us."

Goku did nothing but let Cana continue expressing her feeling...

"In a way, I'm envious of Mira. I don't have crush you but I felt this vibe whenever I talk to you and I wanted more of that. But Mira gets to have all of that because she was the first to meet you. And suddenly, you two started to bond. Seeing you so happy was enough to make me carry on my day. And that was possible because you looked as though you were so fond of Mira. Everyone in Fairy Tail loves you, Goku. But seeing you act like a dick to Lucy; I don't feel bad for you at all..."

Goku didn't speak...

"I'm glad Mira got stabbed because you need a glass full of reality, you jackass. You need to wake up because Mira's not the only one who cares about you. Everyone here does, I do, as well. If you're going to take your anger out on someone, take it out on yourself because you couldn't save Mira, you big idiot..."

And thus, after Cana's speech about not being alone, she lets go of Goku's upper Gi and ran off the second floor; where her room was located. Wendy & Carla followed after Cana to cheer her up. Leaving the living room to just Goku, Lucy, Juvia, Lisanna, & the conscious four. He took Cana's reality check released his anger. Seeing Cana cry because of him made Goku feel bad. Because he took out his anger, he just lost Cana...

"Hey, um, I, uh, I'm sorry, Lucy. For taking anger out on you." Goku confesses.

"Uh, oh you're fine, Goku!" Lucy accepted the apology, "But like I said or what Lisanna said, it wasn't your fault."

"Juvia agrees with Lucy. Juvia thinks it wasn't your fault, too! If my Gray had a hole in his stomach, I'd probably be in your shoes, as well!"

"Same goes for Natsu if he were in your situation," Lucy said.

"You guys are too forgiven..." Goku showed a weak smile for a bit, "But, thanks."

"So, does that mean you're not mad anymore?" Lisanna asked.

"For right now, no."

"That's good!" Juvia claps her hands.

When the apology session ended, only Goku was able to detect Gildarts' energy among with three other people. Realizing the opportunity at hand, Goku was seconds away from taking this chance. So he wasted no time and got out of SSJ to enter one of his god forms, SSJ Blue. Lucy and the others were witnessing a new power Goku was displaying; a power that can't be sense unless they learn how to sense God Ki. They were amazed nonetheless but also took notes of the similar hairstyle to that of the SSJ...

"Blue hair..." Lisanna was speechless.

"Do me a favor, you three, and look after Mira & the others," Goku said as he looks back at them.

"S-Sure but what about you, Goku?" Lisanna asked, "Why is your hair blue? ( _And his Ki... I can't sense it..._ )"

"This is a gamble but I think I found Towa."

"You did? But how!?" Lucy wondered.

"I don't sense her but I sense other people that were corrupted like Ultear. So Towa might be there with them. If she's there, I'm going to make her pay for having someone to kill Mira." Goku got right to work and located Gildarts' energy. At once, he teleported to them with Instant Transmission; leaving behind a duty mission to Lisanna & the others as they were going to watch over the unconscious three...

* * *

 **Early Nighttime**

 **the Outer Plains of Crocus...**

* * *

Unaware that Goku was coming, Towa, with her servants were at another local village doing the devil's work in massacring everyone in it. After twenty minutes, there were no survivors. Towa's servants did everything for her as she was watching them while sitting on her staff. Her partner, Mira, was in another timeline; massacring another version of Goku & the Z-Fighters. As she gets off her staff, she chuckles sadistically...

"Not bad for a decent village. I got a fair amount of energy. But it's not enough to break the seal to the Demon Realm. Hmm... I wonder how _**he**_ is doing on making that many Tree of Might fruits."

" _ **Is the energy good enough for me, Towa?**_ " Mira asked through the staff.

"Not yet, Mira. It's not even half a quarter for the Demon Realm to take in. But fear not, I have a feeling the energy I'll be giving you from our _**compliance's fruit**_ will rival Goku's god form."

" _ **Hmph. Well, I'll leave you be. I'm not done killing this timeline's Son Goku.**_ "

"All right, I'll see you in a bit."

" _ **Right.**_ " in another timeline, Mira turned off his communicator to Towa's staff, "Hmm? There's something coming to me..."

The moment Towa's conversation with Mira ended, she was now alerted on the god energy that was heading her way. On high alert, she commanded her servants to protect her but all three got blown away by an explosive energy wave. When she turned around, she got greeted by the Saiyan God with blue hair, Son Goku of Fairy Tail...

"Son... Goku..." Towa was taciturn.

"I take it you know me, huh? I mean, considering how you sent one of your lackeys to target someone I cared about..."

"Oh? So Ultear Milkovich got the job done, eh? Very nice, hehe. That would explain the serious look on your face." Towa sadistically teased.

"Tell me something, Towa, why are you here in this timeline? And why did you throw me here too?"

"Those reasons are none of your concerns, Goku. Why are you here, anyway? To seek revenge on me to avenge Mirajane Strauss?"

"Kch..."

"I'm curious, how did you find me? I made it clear to make my energy nondetectable. Or at least hide my energy..."

"Well, your 'lackeys' didn't hide their energy so here I am."

"I see now. You came here to kill me, aren't you? You're not the first Goku to say that and fail."

"We fought before?"

"Somewhat like that." Towa shrugged, "But I will admit though, I did not expect you of all the other Gokus to be so sentimental with a human from this timeline. Must be a Time Rift effect."

"Enough talk, Towa, I'll make you pay for hurting my Mira. 'Cause now it's your turn, _**TOWA!**_ "

At Mach 2 speed, SSJ Blue Goku dashes to the demon scientist. He got his right fist in check and was inches away from striking her in the face. A blow with the Super God Fist wasn't going to be on Towa's agenda so, with her staff to her right hand, she sends out her own attack...

" _ **Time Bullet!**_ "

She created a spaced spherical of magic energy for safety measures and traps Goku inside. It was close side on her end but something tells her that that won't hold him for long...

"Your powers automatically surpasses the other Gokus from varies timelines. How fascinating... So this is the power of SSJ Blue..."

Goku didn't speak a single word...

"( _It settles it. This Goku is a very big reliable source of power for not only Mira but for me to collect enough amount of energy to break the seal..._ ) You're the one... You're the Goku with the power to break the seal!"

"Seal? What are you talking about?"

"That's for another time. For now, I'm going your steal your energy!" Towa lifted her staff up towards him, "Thanks for contributing, Goku. I'll grant you a quick death."

The sphere didn't hold Goku for long because soon, he broke out of it. By using his blue aura, Goku manages to break out of the Towa's sphere; shattering the demon energy everywhere. Now it was Goku's turn. He was going to repeat a move he used earlier but with a stronger force. A much stronger version of his Super God Fist hits the jawline of Towa. With the blow hitting in, it allowed Goku to gain momentum to form a clockwise kick; sending another successful attack to her.

The Saiyan God ended this early battle by clenching both his fist together to emulate a strong chained attack. The Meteor Dragon Blow. He hits the top of Towa's head; sending her down to the ground in creating a massive explosion. It followed up with a shockwave that not only destroyed the village they were fighting in as their battleground but it also shooked the entire planet of Earthland...

"I'll end this once in for all. Ka-me-ha-me... _**HAA!**_ "

The blast heads down to Towa as she couldn't move. The direction it was going caused the ground and everything its path to crack & explode with thunderous impact; allowing craters to form tenfold...

"That was for Mira..." Goku turns off his aura but remains in blue form.

Goku flies down when the smoke was clearing out. Out from the smoke, she saw Towa hurt but not badly. For some reason, he knew Towa wouldn't go down so easily...

"Now that was a rather impressive performance..." Towa got up and levitated her trustful staff to her, "Now are you done?"

"You can detect God Ki...?"

"It's been well established, yes. I _**am**_ the granddaughter of a demon god so it makes sense."

"Demon God!?"

"Did I stutter?"

"Is that why I'm here? You're trying to revive your dead Grandpa!"

"He's not dead, just sealed away. I've been collecting valuable energy for over eons and if you're wondering, I'm at ninety-percent."

"And you want a portion of mine..."

"That's an understatement. I want all of your energy. Your SSJ God energy, all of it! Half of it is more than enough but if I take all, not only will I revive my Grandpa, I can use the leftovers to supply my demon creation."

"I'm not going to let you steal my energy."

"You don't have a choice, Son Goku. Now, if we're done talking, I've got to meet up with my other accomplices. Let's keep in touch..." Towa teased.

In less than four seconds, another Time Rift appeared behind Towa, surprising Goku. The Time Rift grabs Gildarts & the other two servants; ripping off their hood attires, the other two servants was revealed to be a boy with blue hair & a girl with pink hair...

"Just know that you have the leading role to all of this! We'll meet again, Son Goku, but the next we do, I won't let you have your way. Farewell now..." Towa waved at her goodbye at Goku and with her servants, she went inside the Time Rift.

"Not on my watch!"

Goku tries to grab Towa out from the rift but he couldn't make it on time from shrinking. By the time he got to where the Time Rift was, it was gone. The traces of Towa and her servants were untraceable to sense so the only one left standing in the local village that was now known as a ruined battlefield... was the sad Saiyan...

"No... She got away... No, no, _**NOOO!**_ " out of frustration of the failed attempt on avenging Mirajane, SSJ Blue Goku took his pent up anger by yelling at the sky.

It rains...

* * *

 **Early Nighttime**

 **Goku's House, Second Floor...**

* * *

Since the argument, Cana was mostly walking alone in the hallway. She was still hungover about Goku and how he acted. Their fight was the least of her concerns as she leans out on the wall just outside her room. The event kept playing in her mind, about how she was crying in front of Goku...

"Er... Can't believe I cried in front of him..." Cana embarrassingly blushed, "Still, getting back to the problem downstairs, Mira can't die. She has to live... She has to. Hmm? What room is this?"

After she was done taking a stroll down the hallway, she encounters a special room that sparked her interest. She enters inside and discovered five healing machines that can save a person from near death. The same thing Saiyans used when they were working under Frieza...

"What the heck are these machines?" she observes around them, "Could whatever this is, work?"

She wasn't sure but she had to take a shot at it. For Goku's sake, and for Mira & the three others in the living room...

"It's worth a shot...! I better go get everyone!"

 **End of Chapter 10...**

* * *

 **A/N: Remade on July 25, 2019. I. Am. Proud. Of. Myself. Why you may ask? I just redid this chapter in three days! I went over this chapter like a thousand times into making sure there wouldn't be run-ons, grammar errors, etc. At least I think I did. Oh, and if you're new, I made so many changes. Kinda. I'm pretty sure Towa can detect God Ki so that's why she was able to keep up with SSJ Blue Goku.**

 **And as I previously said, Chapter 10 will mainly revolve around Goku & Erza while Chapter 12 will mainly center Goku & Cana. The fights in this chapter were good, yes? I think it's alright, I guess.**

 **Thanks for (re)reading, Ningens!**


	10. Scarlet Red (Chapter 10 Special)

**A/N: Yo, yo, Ningens! If you're wondering why this chapter is a "special chapter" well, if I recall right, by the time I released Ch10 somewhere last year, my story had just hit 50+ favs & follows. At least I think it did but I know it was somewhere around that number. And many of you readers wanted Erza to have her own way with Goku so I obliged. **

**FULL RECAP:** Out of the four hooded people, only two were revealed. Gildarts Clive of Fairy Tail & Ultear Milkovich of Crime Sorcière. Towa had sent an order for Ultear to kill Mirajane and so, she carries it out. Having to arrive at the center of Magnolia Town, the Saiyan runs into the second strongest out of the four.

Goku takes on the corrupted Ultear for a little while and when he saw the person he was supposed to protect dies; he rages like never before into an enraged SSJ. After the takedown of the second Milkovich, Goku finally meets with Towa. He discovers Towa's motives on why he was brought to the Fairy Tail Verse and tries to shut her down. However, he fails and Towa manages to escape his wrath.

And with that, Goku suffered a major loss. He lost Mirajane, he couldn't stop Towa and when he found out about her motives, he completely shuts himself down. Losing Mirajane, he didn't know what to do from that point on. He felt lost...

* * *

 **Towa Arc**

 **Chapter 10: Scarlet Red (Chapter 10 Special)**

 **the Outer Plains of Crocus...**

He had it. He was almost close in righting Towa's wrongs. He was just a stepping stone away from not letting Mirajane's so-called "death" be in vain. But he failed miserably. Everything seemed meaningless to him now. After he was told why he was brought into this world for a sole purpose, there was nothing left Goku could feel in his heart. He got out of his blue form and kept thinking about what Towa said...

" _ **Just know that you have the leading role to all of this.**_ "

" _ **Your power automatically surpasses the other Gokus from varies timelines.**_ "

" _ **I did not expect you of all Gokus to be so sentimental with a human in this timeline. How utterly strange.**_ "

" _ **This is farewell for now, Son Goku. I've got to meet up with my accomplices. Wouldn't want to keep them waiting.**_ "

There were so many questions Goku had that needed to get answered. What is this leading role Towa forced onto Goku? Could this role perhaps be linked as to breaking this seal to bring back her demon god grandfather? How many Gokus did she face and killed? Who are the other evil-doers that Towa aligned herself with? Goku was filled with nothing but frustration and despair that he wanted to throw everything away.

The aftermath of his petty battle gave an atmosphere around him a cold shiver. Soon, the gray clouds started to appear and rain down on him. Being outside in the rain can give anyone a cold. Goku's not one to fall to cold so easily so he lets the drips of raindrop fall on him. He didn't care. Failing so miserably is one thing, but telling someone that their lives will be protected? It was nothing but a cruel demonstration that promises weren't always meant to be fulfilled...

A few minutes after, he let out a silent cry as it plays out in the rain...

* * *

 **Nighttime**

 **Goku's House, the Guest Room...**

* * *

This particular guest room had a total of six beds. Three, in fact, were occupied by Erza, Natsu & Gray. And as previously stated, Happy was watching over them. Seeing how it went down, the three nappers slept through the events that occurred in Magnolia. So they were unaware of what transpired. However, one out of the three was beginning to wake up. Out of the three was the Queen of Fairies, Erza Scarlet. The moment she opened her eyes, she was about to be in for a rude awakening...

" _Haahh...!_ " Erza stretched her arms as she yawned, "That was pleasantly a fine nap." she smacks her lips.

"Erza!" Happy was the first to greet her, "You're awake."

"Hello there, Happy." Erza greeted back, "Is it just you that watched over us in this room? Wait, where are we?"

"We're on the second floor of Goku's house. This room's the guest room."

"Really? That's good to know. Swear, Goku's house is literally like a hotel, but much better. Say, am I the only one awake?"

"Yep! Natsu & Gray are right beside you." Happy pointed to her left, "Oh, are you hungry, Erza?"

"As a matter of fact, I am."

"Great! Head downstairs for some pizza Mira made!"

"Pizza, huh? Mira's cooking is a treat. Especially when it goes in Goku's stomach. Speaking of Goku, where is he?"

"Eh? Oh, um..." Happy was freaking out a little, "Goku's, uh... Let's just say something big went down and he was the main attraction."

"I... I don't get what you're trying to say."

"While you were out cold, something terrible happened to Mira & Master..."

"Is that right? Don't be afraid to tell me, Happy. It's probably nothing big to frap over so lay it on me."

"Are you sure? You should call it anything but nothing, Erza. It affected Goku the most..."

"I insist. Now tell me everything that happened while I was sleeping in my slumber, Happy."

"Okay... Well, don't say I didn't tell you so..."

To catch Erza up to speed, Happy was about to tell the recent event of Goku's battle with Ultear. Even though he was watching over the three of them, Happy took a short little break and headed downstairs to where he saw the body count of the unconscious four and maybe perhaps dead one. Having to be curious as to what happened, Lisanna, Lucy, & Juvia told him everything and now, Happy was about to tell Erza everything they told him.

For a good twenty-four minutes, Happy explained everything and above all else, he knew what Erza's reaction would be. It was silent. Erza's eyes were tense as they were wide. Of course, she wasn't happy with what she heard. So after being told about the "death" of Mirajane, & the beat-up bodies of Makarov, Hisui, & Ultear of Crime Sorcière, she immediately headed downstairs.

"H-Hey, Erza! Wait up a minute!" Happy tries to stop Erza but the moment he touched her arm, he was blown away by her aura.

From hearing it from the blue exceed cat, Erza made her way downstairs to the main living room. She couldn't fathom from not being apart of the Ultear situation. She gritted her teeth from not only getting careless of Natsu's recklessness in the Gravity Room that dragged her and Gray in but also letting the Ultear situation fly under her nose. By the time she arrived in the main living room, she didn't expect to see her entire guild present in front of him...

"This is a surprise..." Erza said as she welcomes herself in, "Why is everyone here?"

"Erza, you're awake!" Lucy was the first to spot Erza coming.

"Mind telling me what's going on, Lucy?"

"Did Happy tell you everything that transpired between Goku & Ultear?"

"Y-Yes, he has. But not the entire guild being here."

"Right, so, I'll tell you that, then. You see, Master ordered Macao & Wakaba to bring everyone back together because the demon that Goku mentioned, whose name is Towa, can mind control people. Like how she did with Jenny Realight."

"And she did the same to Ultear, didn't she?" Erza wanted to confirm as she looks at the unconscious bodies.

"That's right. Towa had Ultear run through Mira & the three others are just beaten up. They lost a lot of blood but not as much as Mira."

"And this happened while I was snoozing...?" Erza was walking to Makarov & Mirajane while horrified.

"Yeah, but not to worry, Erza." Lisanna came in, "Aside from Mira, Goku managed to save everyone else."

"And why is the Princess of Fiore here?" Erza noticed.

"It's a long story but we don't know that ourselves. I know this is hard to take in, Erza. We're still mourning over it for six hours now."

"This happened six hours ago!?" Erza raised her voice a little.

"Y-Yeah..." Lisanna was a little spooked.

"This is hard to take in here..." Erza tries to process all this in but then thinks about Goku, "And Goku? Where is he?"

"He said he found might've found Towa because he sensed the servants who served under her." Juvia stepped in to answer this time, "And because of that, he went to go handle the situation alone."

"Why would he shoulder that burden alone?"

"It's because he blamed himself for getting Mira killed. And if I remember right, he said that he wanted to protect her from any evil so he could feel what love is..." Levy interjects.

"But he failed to uphold that," Erza adds.

"Yeah..."

"The strangest thing when he left to face Towa was that his hair was blue." Lisanna brings up.

"Blue? What are you talking about?" Erza curiously asked.

"We all know about his SSJ hair being blonde, right? Well, this time, he showed us a power we couldn't detect for some reason. And to top it off, his blue hair was styled in the same way of his SSJ form!" Lisanna explains as Juvia & Lucy shakes their head in agreement.

"Blue hair and Ki undetectable? How weird..."

"Kch... Fucking damn it!" Elfman yelled.

"W-Whoa, Elfman, calm down!" Lucy tries calming Elfman down after being scared from his scream.

"How can I when my sis got injured?" Elfman looked at Lucy, "I was away on a mission and when I turned a blind eye, Mira got ran through. God... How could a man like me be so... unmanly!?"

"There was nothing you could've done to help your older sister, Elfman," Evergreen said as she fixes his glasses.

"Evergreen... What are you saying?"

"She's saying that even if you were there, Elfman, you would've probably ended up like Mirajane." Alzack backs up Evergreen.

"What did you say? How could you say that, Alzack?" said Elfman as he clenched both his fist, "Are you saying I should've let my sister get stabbed by an ice spear?"

"No, obviously not that. I'm saying you getting angry isn't going to bring back Mira. It's not going to solve anything here. And if you didn't remember what Lucy told us, I'll refresh your memory. Ultear went toe to toe with Goku in his SSJ form."

"But that was only because she was corrupted by Towa's magic!"

"Still, Elfman. I know he said it in a harsh way but he's not wrong. Goku's enemies are from his world, remember? They don't operate magic the way we do..."

"Oh, Lu..."

"Even if it would be futile, I still would've wanted to help out in any way I can." Erza said as she was holding Mirajane's & Makarov's hand, "I feel like crap, you guys. Not being able to sense something like this go down is just aggravating..."

"Yeah... We all know, Erza. We all know..." Lucy said.

Everyone in the room started to mope with Erza until a certain Card Mage broke the silence. As she was making her way to meet up with everyone, she was carrying Wendy with her right arm. She had news to spill that may or may not help Mirajane & the three others...

"Hey, everyone!" Cana said; barging in with the unconscious Sky Dragon Slayer.

"C-Cana!?" Max ululated, "Your yelling scared all of us!"

"Sorry about that but mind my yelling, will ya guys? Look, I might have something that could heal Master & the others!"

"Wait, what, you do!?" Levy & Lucy simultaneously said.

"Hold on... Why are you carrying Wendy?" Bisca asked as she was feeding Asuka.

"Oh, her? Haha, well, um, when I was running out the door to the room that might help Mira and the others, I fell onto of Wendy and suffocated her with my breast, again..." Cana was getting Déjà vu from chapter six.

"And it's always with your breast, isn't it, boobzilla!?" Carla took shots at her.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, Carla. Like I haven't heard that a million times already..."

"Enough with the breast, Cana! You said you have something that could fix Mira, Master & the other two?" Erza brings her back to the main topic.

"Well, it's a gamble but yes, I do."

"You do? What is it, then?" Freed wondered.

"Technically I don't know how to explain it but I can show you, instead! There's this room that has a machine that could heal Mira & the others back to full strength!"

"But... How can we heal a dead person, Cana?" Max brings up.

"That's the thing, Max. I don't think Mira is dead. I know it's not right for me to bring everyone's hopes up when saying that but trust me when I say that she can get fixed!"

"But, she lost a lot of blood. If you lose tons of blood, you'll die of blood loss." Levy stated.

"Just believe me on this, you guys! Mira's alive! Her will to live is strong! She wouldn't go out to blood loss, no. Now could you guys stop depriving me with more chit-chat and follow me upstairs?"

"S-Sure..." everyone followed after Cana.

Everyone followed Cana into the room on the second floor. When they arrived behind her, they were a bit taken back with what they were seeing. They were witnessing the presence of five healing chambers. Large containers filled with specialized liquid that was more than enough to be used for Mirajane, Makarov, Hisui, & Ultear. The tanks were purposely made for Vegeta & Goku should they ever get into a near-death fight...

"And what is all of this...?" Laxus asked as he was taking a look around, "Tanks?"

"It looks like some sort of advance healing equipment. Cana, this is what you wanted to show us?" Levy inquired.

"That's right, Levy. I'm certain we can use this to heal Master, Mira, & the other two. We just need to know how to operate it."

"And this is off of your intuition, too?" Lucy wanted her to confirm.

"Yes, Lu, yes." Cana nodded, "Levy, can you figure out a way to use this?"

"Well, I can give it a try. I'm not sure how these machines work because it's like Erza said, it's more advanced than anything we've ever seen in our time age. But I'll take a look at it, anyway."

"As long as you're trying, you'll definitely find a way!" Cana encourages.

"I gotta say, Cana, who would've thought you, of all people, would have somewhat of a great idea like this? I guess sometimes laying off the booze can get your brain flowing, huh?"

"Well, that and..." Cana looks at Lucy while chugging down a barrel of ale; making Lucy stand corrected, "If I'm gonna be honest, Lu, I just want Goku to be happy."

"How so?"

"Living with Goku brought me to what it's like being in a relationship. And since no one but Mira might have that, I tend to get a little jealous..."

"You have a crush on Goku, Cana?" Lucy was flabbergasted.

"Not exactly..." Cana was in denial, "I'm just very fond of him."

"We all are." Erza came in, "He's family to us and I wasn't there when he yelled at you girls but I can see why he would. Frustration isn't some kind of emotion we can easily dial down."

"And you're right about that. Oh, and by the way, Erza, where's Goku?"

"Your guess is as good as mind. And I must say, I'm wondering why you would go this far for him? Other than to heal our family & friends, why are you putting this much effort? Are you in love with Goku?"

"Err... No... But I do feel funny whenever I'm with him..."

"Could be love, Cana." Erza teased a little.

"Erza... I don't have a crush on him. I just want my housemate to be happy with the one person that can make him happy. Extremely happy."

"That's saying a lot. ( _She definitely has a thing with Goku. She probably developed this during the time she first moved in._ ) Well, let's go grab the bodies and put them in here. Get started on how to operate it, Levy." Erza issues.

"Right..."

* * *

 **Early Morning**

 **Goku's House, Second Floor Guest Room...**

* * *

" _Haah..._ Urgh, man. Did I sleep good or what?" Natsu yawned as he wakes up from his bed.

"Natsu, you're awake!" Happy charged to Natsu; surprising him with a hug.

"Whoa there, buddy! I'm up, I'm up! Did something happy while I was out?"

"Oh, um... Yeah, there's a lot you missed out on."

"And I don't suppose my slumber caused me to miss out what happened yesterday, too, right?" Gray said; sitting up after he opened his eyes.

And with that, Juvia heard the voice of her shirtless darling and broke through the walls of the guest room to bear hug the living life out of Gray Fullbuster. Doing that caused Gray to feel the jitters of unexpected "spookiness..."

"J-Juvia, I can't breathe here! You're going to make me suffocate!" Gray taps outs.

"Juvia can't help it! Thanks to Natsu's stupidity, you almost had to suffer a fate much worse than death!" Juvia couldn't help but show him her ugly cry.

"Oh, for goodness sakes." Carla sighs.

"Lucy, Wendy, what are you two doing here?"

"I don't always like to be the bearer of bad news, but seeing how you two missed something major yesterday, it's an exception. Listen up, you two. What I'm about to tell you guys isn't exactly friendly. And I know it'll raise your blood pressure from hearing it, so here goes..." Lucy was ready to tell the horrible news to Natsu & Gray.

 **-[30 Minutes Later...]-**

 **-[the Healing Chamber Room...]-**

By the time they were informed about the corrupted Ultear exacting orders, the weaken blood loss of Princess Hisui, the running through of the She-Devil, & the beaten-down Third Master, Natsu & Gray ran to the room where they were being treated. When entering inside to see them, they felt belittled. Much like with Erza, they felt at fault for not sensing Goku's battle with Ultear & the fact that they slept through it; it made them want to throw up. They couldn't handle the news well and they were about to lose it...

"And this... happened when we were asleep yesterday, Lucy?" Natsu was speechless.

"Yeah... And before you two rage out, just know that Goku did that, too."

"Goku? Oh, that's right. Mira..." Gray looks at the four bodies lying on the ground.

"Hey, Levy, what's the holdup?" Cana asked impatiently.

"I don't know how to operate the machine, Cana. I just found the manual. It'll take some time."

"Well, read faster! Mira, Master, & the two others are gonna die sooner or later if we don't treat them!"

"Don't you think I know that, Cana? We're just lucky we have almost unlimited time thanks to Goku's energy strings. And... I'd like to have some help here..."

"We'll help, Levy!" Jet & Droy volunteered.

"Better step back and let us handle it, you two." Erza volunteered herself, "I know you two are Levy's partners when it comes to things such as this but... I'm feeling confident about operating this thing."

"You sure, Erza? Four heads are better than two." Jet said.

"It is, but remember we're dealing with life or death here. Plus, I think your emotions for Levy might get in the way. So... Do us a favor and tag out, okay?" Erza insisted.

"S-Sure... You okay with that, Joy?"

"I guess. I can eat some fried chicken for the time being. But if we can watch them work this hunk of junk, then we're good to go!" Droy said.

"What's the first step, Levy?"

"We have to put the person inside and attach them with wires in certain places. Right after that, we hook them up with a breathing apparatus."

"Let's put them in, then..."

Fairy Tail got started on the operation. Natsu, Lucy, & Erza were carrying Makarov in the first healing chamber. Lisanna & Elfman carried their older sister in the second one next to Makarov while Alzack, Max, & Gajeel carried Hisui to the third healing chamber next to them. For Ultear, the Thunder God Tribe carried her in the fourth one; leaving the fifth tank to be empty...

"That wasn't so hard, right? So we placed them inside and we attached those wires to them. Now, what's next?" Levy said as she was flipping through the manual.

" _ **The next step is to fill them up with a special form of liquid.**_ "

"- - !"

Everyone heard that voice coming from behind their backs. When they turned around, they saw base form Goku. Though, something seemed different about him. When they saw his face, it looked as though he was putting on a cold act. The physique he was in was a tragedy. Goku was wet, he looked miserable and his voice tone seemed dead. And his eyes, as everyone could see, fell into the deep mines of despair...

"Goku..." Team Natsu said.

Goku walked in front of everyone and turned on all four of the healing tanks for them. Everyone was now witnessing the liquid filling up their unconscious patients. A special liquid that can a hundred percent heal a person from near death. After, Goku turned around to face them...

"Hey, Goku. Where the hell have you been? You look like hell!" Natsu said with worry.

"It's none of your business." Goku calmly said as he stares right back at Mirajane's healing tank, "You guys don't have to worry about Gramps, Hisui, & Ultear. They'll make it."

"And Mira? Is this machine operative on my sis, Goku?" Lisanna asked.

"It's a new model but even so, Lisanna, I don't know. But... You guys can check on their pulse and heartbeat on the monitor here." Goku pointed at the control area where they all saw a screen.

"I don't mean to sound like a curious person, but did you beat Towa?" Erza asked; afraid she might not get the answer she was hoping.

"No... I didn't. She got away. I underestimated her and she managed to get away from my grasp." Goku got close to Mirajane's window.

"Were you fighting her in the rain? You're soaking wet..." Gray asked.

"It rained after I lost to her..." Goku answered his question while still paying his attention to Mirajane.

"Well, um, hey! Let's all head to the Gravity Room and train, Goku! You couldn't beat her, which is shocking, but it's no big deal. We can all gang up on her and- -"

"Not today, Natsu. I just want to be with Mira, if you don't mind, that is." said Goku as he brought negativity around the room, "Well, I need to take a shower first. Then, I'll watch Mira."

"You're not going to train us?" Wendy was skeptical.

"As long as you know the basics of Ki, it's not hard to do so. Now, uh, excuse me, you guys."

Goku, as he was passing by everyone, was giving off a vibe everyone didn't expect to feel out of him. The look of a hopeless, destroyed, Saiyan "boy" that was just beginning to emit the feelings he had towards the She-Devil, he felt defeated. He felt as though he had nothing and for the time that he has, he wants to spend his nothingness with Mirajane. Even if she couldn't be responsive. He left the room; giving everyone time to talk about the sudden change in Goku's character...

"I didn't take Goku to act in that form of manner. How a person changes from seeing the one they love; suffer." Freed said as he looks at Mirajane's healing tank.

"Yeah, and did you guys see his face? It was so intense. From a stranger's perspective, if someone were to look at him the way we did; they probably would've gotten the wrong kind of vibe..." Bickslow crossed his arms.

"No arguments there, Bickslow." Evergreen agrees, "Say, Laxus, if we're done here on checking up Master, should we go now?"

"Where are you four going?" Elfman asked.

"We're all heading out to help the people in Magnolia. Goku's fight with that woman in the healing tank almost destroyed the entire town. The Thunder God Tribe and I offered ourselves to help the people." Laxus informs.

"Community service?"

"Right, Elfman, but we're not being punished or something. It's just a way to make up time." Evergreen said, "Now, whenever you're ready, Laxus."

"Let's head out, you three." Laxus headed out the door with Freed, Bickslow, & Evergreen following.

"Natsu? Where are you going?"

"To train, of course. Seeing how gender-bender here took on Goku in his SSJ form, it's clear to me that I've got to get stronger."

"Same here. I hate to agree with Natsu but I too don't want to be left behind in the dirt, here." Gray said.

"If Goku couldn't stop Towa, what makes you two think you can?" Lucy wanted to know.

"We can't beat her. At least not yet. But that doesn't stop us from wanting to get stronger. Now hurry up, frosty! You're gonna slow me down if you don't get your ass there."

"I could say the same thing to you, ash-breath," Gray smirked.

Everyone was going to wait it out. They didn't know when the machines will be done with the healing but they were calmly patient. It was no rush for them and from that point on, days will go slow for them. To wish Mirajane & Makarov a full recovery, they were going to do things to kill time.

 **But they didn't know** **how much** **time _will_ pass...**

* * *

 **-[2 Weeks Later]-**

 **Early Afternoon**

 **Goku's House...**

* * *

Two weeks have passed since the Goku's battle with Ultear. Mirajane, Makarov, Hisui, & Ultear were still healing in the healing tanks. At first, everyone had wondered if the tanks were ever working in the first place. It was, and if one of the unconscious four were to get out of it while still being treated, they would've immediately died.

In those amount of days, Natsu & Gray were at the Gravity Room. Laxus & the Thunder God Tribe were helping the townspeople of Magnolia after the fighting incident. Lisanna, Lucy, Wendy, & Levy were in the kitchen, making food for the people that were staying at the house. Some members were at the guildhall; operating the guildhall as any guild would. For Goku, he was in the healing chamber room; watching Mirajane's recovery, alone. From time to time, Erza checks in on Saiyan to see how he was going. But that was an understatement...

For two weeks, Goku hasn't gotten out of the room. His thoughts & mind were only on Mirajane. He didn't care about his health. In fact, he was so out of character, he wasn't hungry. He skipped food for fourteen days. Cana wanted to check in Goku too but she chickened out at the last second due to their argument two weeks ago. There was knocking at the door. Goku heard but didn't turn around. He was still looking at his She-Devil...

"Goku?" Erza knocked, "Lisanna & the girls made food for everyone. I'd just want to make sure you would know since you haven't eaten anything for two weeks..."

No response from him...

"You have to eat something, Goku. It's been fourteen days since you've last eaten." Erza said, walking next to Goku as she sees the same cold look on his face.

"I'll eat when Mira comes out alive, Erza." Goku finally responded, "I only want food from Mira..."

"Goku..." Erza had a sad look on her face, "Well, I'll leave this tray for you, okay? It's curry Lisanna made. This recipe came from Mira so Lisanna did the best she could to make sure it'll taste the same."

Goku didn't respond. He was smelling the curry but gave Erza a good poker face. This time, he finally gave in and took the tray off of Erza. Placing it on his lap, he took a mixed scoop of everything and ate it. Erza watched. Usually, when he eats food, he would get filled with excitement. But right now, after taking in my bite, he just gave a sigh after. Scoop after scoop, he was looking at Mirajane. He finished and gave the tray back to her...

"Um, I'll head out, then. See ya, Goku..."

No response from him...

She left the door opened and headed back down to the main kitchen. During her trip on the stairs, she couldn't help but think about him. This was the same person whom she was very fond of, in a master-student way, that is. At least, that's what she thinks anyway. When she arrived at the kitchen, she got greeted by the girls...

"Hey, Erza! Oh, the tray's empty! He finally craved, didn't he?" Lisanna said cleaning plates at the sink.

"He did, but things were the same. The same cold-hearted look and he only looks at Mira. I know he cares about Master, Hisui, & probably Ultear, but he only pays his attention only to Mira."

"Well, they were spending a lot of time together. I even heard from Goku one time that every morning, before he wakes up, Mira would walk to his house to cook him a grand breakfast." Lucy informs, wiping her hands on the apron she was wearing.

"He's been like this for two weeks. Goku said those tanks are brand new, right? How come it's taking this long to heal them...?" Levy couldn't figure it out.

"It's not the machine, Levy. It's their bodies." Erza informs.

"What do you mean?"

"The machines are working finely. It's what their bodies are giving off that's holding back the healing procedure. It's faint but I sense another type of energy. A bad one that's feeding off of them." Erza explained.

"How do you know that, Erza?" Lisanna asked, taking off her apron and placing on the counter.

"One day, I saw Goku in his SSJ form overwriting the negative energy by placing his hand on the window of it. He did it for the Ultear, the Princess, & Master. In the process of seeing it, I saw red energy Goku described as 'demon energy'."

"What about Mira? He didn't do it for her, too?"

"He did but for some reason, more of the negative energy kept brewing out of her. And this is the part where it really gets me. Goku told me it's because since they met, Mira has been taking in demon energy due to her Satan Soul."

"I get it. Her Satan Soul's appearance is somewhat like a demon." Juvia adds on.

"Right, Juvia. Before Goku went silence on us, he told me that demon energy smelled Mira's Satan Soul and decided to aid her with power. Mira just didn't know about it."

"Goku knew that from just placing his hand on the glass?" Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"He's an expert at sensing energy. He's better than we are and that's only because he's been at this sensing Ki thing since it's a thing in his world." Erza said, putting the tray in the sink, "Now if you guys excuse me, I'm going to go out."

"Oh? You're not going to join Natsu & Gray in the Gravity Room, Erza?" Wendy asked, hopping off her seat from the counter.

"I did a session with them yesterday and today won't be any different. I think I'll just take on a solo mission. To bring my mind off of Goku."

"Instead of a going solo, mind if I tag along?" Cana offered herself.

"S-Sure, Cana. I don't mind the company. But this does surprise me. How come you want to come along?"

"It's been awkward between me and him. You know, Goku? Whenever we pass each other in the hall, I try to reach out to him. But he doesn't answer. He always has that cold look." Cana placed her hands behind her back, giving a sad look on the ground, "Just like him, I need some space. Well, fresh-air would be the right term."

"You haven't tried apologizing to him yet, Cana? Since you slapped him you've been different."

"I tried many attempts in trying to talk to him but, at the end of the end, he just ignores me."

"That's harsh, even for him," Erza said, putting on her armor and earrings.

"It is, but I've learned a few things. He's always inside the room with Mira during the day. But at night, where everyone leaves, he goes out to train for three hours."

"Really? How do you know that?" Erza asked, surprised with something new about the Saiyan.

"When everyone's gone for the night, it's usually Goku & me in this house. 'Cause I live here, Erza." Cana brings as she looks at a confused Erza, "I kept wondering to myself that no one can keep it up in doing one thing. Goku couldn't possibly stay in the room. So I did a stakeout in another room two doors down. After it hits midnight, he goes out to the Gravity Room to train."

"He didn't sense you or something?"

"I hid my Ki. Even if he were to spot me, I doubt he cares to speak up about it. Let's just focus on your missions, Erza. I want to take some load off bashing people with my cards."

"Okay, let's get going, then."

"Oh, wait, you two! Here are some bentos I made!" Lisanna handed them two lunch boxes, "I tried my best to replicate how Mira does it so hope you two like it when you go out."

"Yeah, thank you, Lisanna." Erza smiled at her, tipping her off with a hand wave.

"We'll see you girls around." Cana waved, showing a smile that'll be needed once her and Erza get on the road.

The sound of the front door opening indicated Erza & Cana's leave. The moment the two girls left for departure; the Fire Dragon Slayer & Ice Mage left the Gravity Room on standby for some grub. They would shirtless & sweating. As they head for the kitchen, the two smelled Lisanna's cooking and came crashing in on the girls. With the exception of Mirajane & Erza, the food that Lisanna made outshined Lucy & the others. Especially Levy. When she cooks, nothing but terrible burns come out as the results. So, without deepest regrets, she was going to stick to her shtick...

"Ha... The hell is that smell? Did someone burn something, what's up?" Natsu waved in front of his nose to rid the smell away from him.

"It was probably your breath, Natsu. Get it? 'Cause you operate on fire and usually when something's on fire, there's a burning smell to it."

"I know you're joking, Frosty, but I get what you mean, okay?" Natsu raised one eyebrow up, making a face that told Gray to not make any more jokes.

"Actually, you guys, that was my fault. I tried cooking..." Levy was embarrassed to admit.

"O-Oh..." the boys were quiet.

"You two are done training for today?" Lisanna asked.

"Kinda. Okay, well, no. We're on a break. We still can't do above times twenty gravity so we're taking a break. Got something to eat?" Gray said, rubbing his exposed stomach in front of the girls.

"( _Gray's abs are showing! I'm gonna faint!_ )" Juvia thoughts were to herself as her nose took part in the letting out nose blood.

"Wow, Lis, this is taste freakin' amazing!" Natsu said, eating the sliced pizza she just made, "The cheese literally comes off once you take a freakin' bite! It's so gooey and good! Nice job." Natsu went on to eating his fifth slice.

"Thank you, Natsu." Lisanna took the compliment, giving a sigh after, "You going to jump into the eating fray, too, Gray?"

She looked at Gray hopping in on his sixth slice. Seeing the half-naked mage eat his heart out, Lisanna gave into his action and let out a smile. It's a smile that she knows Gray was going to like her food. But this wasn't all of Fairy Tail. Almost the entire cast of Fairy Tail made themselves a home. Only until their master comes out of their healing tank...

"Gosh, this is so good. Way better than what restaurants serve, in my opinion. I take this over restaurants any day!" Lucy said, finishing up her second slice.

"That's because your taste buds are terrible, Lucy." Happy mocks, showing a smug that he was trash talking.

"Way to go with the texture, Lisanna," Bisca said, feeding Asuka her own slice.

"Pizza and booze go great together!" Wakaba inquired, sitting on the couch while being sober.

"So, is Laxus & the Tribe still helping the people in Magnolia?" Wendy asked, hoping someone to call her out.

"Yeah, that's right. Evergreen told me that all four of them are gonna be busy for a little bit longer. I'm not sure for how long, though. Days or maybe weeks, I'm assuming. Magnolia, especially the center of it, is messed up. Buildings destroyed from the collateral damage of Goku's fight with Ultear. They're doing construction work because it's nothing but a man can can't handle!" Elfman gave props to the Thunder God Tribe.

"We get it, Elfman. It's so ' _manly_ '." Gajeel intervened, looking at Levy pouting at the ground, "Something wrong, small fry? You looked like you got spoiled from a movie you haven't watched yet."

"Ah... Yeah. It's just that I couldn't make not one type of decent food here. I was hoping to expand my hobbies other than just being smart and stuff. Guess I'm not cut out for cooking, huh?"

"Damn right, you're not." Gajeel didn't cut corners when agreeing.

"W-What!?" Levy fell back on her chair, conflicted with Gajeel's words, she flips out a little, "Gajeel, that was the part where you say, ' _ **No, don't say that, Levy. It just takes time! Don't sweat it!**_ ' or something like that. You didn't have to be such a big jerk about it!"

"Well, isn't it better to be honest rather than to raise up someone's hope? Huh? Huh...?" Gajeel pointed out as he crosses his arms.

"Gajeel does have a valid point, Levy. To raise someone's hopes up for them to experience terrible results is something no one wants to feel." Lily pointed out, standing on the counter as he finished his comment.

"Ugh..." Levy sighed, "I guess so, Lily."

"You seem down more than ever. ( _I really don't hold back what I say..._ )" Gajeel flickered a little, "How about this, small fry. If you're not in the cheering mood as you usually are, I'll sing to brighten up your day. Deal?"

"Y-Yes! Yes, yes, and yes, Gajeel!" Levy said as she shows excitement.

While things were happening left and right, something was about to happen in the room with the unconscious four. As the four of the victims are still filled with injuries, something was about to go down. Mostly on the She-Devil. Inside her tank, she was twitching by just a thread. Three bubbles, at every twenty seconds, flew up the moment Mirajane twitches.

But what was making her twitch?

For three minutes in, Mirajane was reliving her encounter with the corrupted Ultear. Reimaging things she tried to remember, there wasn't much she could make out of it. But the main thing that struck her out in the field was Goku crying. Repeatedly, she kept hearing his words play out...

" _ **Mira... No...**_ "

In her dream, she saw Goku breaking down. Eyes widen as no one but herself could see, tears flowing down on his face as he couldn't stop himself from shaking, Mirajane was seeing her Saiyan hyperventilating...

" _ **I got you killed... Mira. This is my fault...**_ "

He fell on his knees from seeing her body. Beneath her was a pond of her blood.

" _ **I'm so sorry, Mira... I... I... I couldn't' hold up on our promise together...**_ "

"( _Why is Goku crying...? What's going on...!?_ )"

Only her eyes continued to twitch. This unforeseen memory of seeing Goku cry convinced her that something was wrong. But she couldn't make anything out of it due to being inside the healing tank. So at the very most, she silently remains to twitch...

* * *

 **Late Evening**

 **Outside of Magnolia Town...**

* * *

From whatever mission Erza and Cana took on, they finished. It was longer than expected and it wasn't something they had in mind, Nonetheless, it was one job done. Now, they were heading back to Goku's, where it was getting dark. Erza got out of her armor and was helping a drunk Cana walk back to Goku's house, whom she now lives in. During the mission they were on, the daughter of Gildarts did nothing but drink her heart out...

"If I had known you would've drinking until you drop, I would've dropped you off at a motel." Erza said, placing Cana's right arm over her shoulder, "We're almost there, Cana. Hang in there..."

" _Haahh... You know, it's funny, Erza. I never got to tell him how sorry I am._ " Cana wobbled her head in a tilting formation; left and right.

"I know. And when Mira & the Master are all right, you can say it to him there."

" _Erza, can I ask you a question?_ " asked Cana, moping to her with a puppy face.

"Sure, I guess. What's on your mind?"

" _Why is Goku so obsess with Mira for?_ "

"Uh... I, uh..." Erza didn't answer. She's usually calm and collective but even she couldn't figure it out, "I'm not sure myself, Cana. I just assume it's because Mira can cook better than me or something. But, for some reason, my heart thinks it's not only that."

" _My heart thinks the same way, too._ " Cana said, with blush red cheeks, she looks at the ground she walks on, " _Goku's not the type to go for bimbo girls and that's fine and all, but... It just... It weirds me out when I see him so happy with Mira, ya know?_ "

"Is that jealousy I detect from you? That's shocking. I thought the only thing you could ever love is alcohol."

" _Oh, well, yeah, I love alcohol, Erza. I'm just, how do you say it, depressed? I don't know why, but every time I see those two together, they look so damn happy. Like they're a married couple. And you want to know the funny thing is? Goku doesn't show that kind of happiness towards us girls! What a jerk..._ " she sniffs.

"I will agree with you on that one. I've been spending a lot of time with him when he trains me and the boys. His behavior is simple as it would be to boys his gender. He shows that to me too when I'm with the boys but to Mira? I agree with you on that one."

" _Right!?_ " she yelled, expanding her jaw from to feel as though she's always right, " _To Lucy, Lisanna, you, me, and any other girl beside Mira, he acts like a normal boy. But to Mira..._ "

"He acts like a lover to her." Erza finished her sentence.

" _Jeez, dude, what an annoying pain in the ass. I mean like, does he not know there are other girls in the guild? We do exist!_ "

"Cana, is there something you're not telling me?"

" _Wha-What? What are you talking about?_ "

"Do you have a crush on Goku?"

" _Uh..._ " Cana's eyes and mouth widen, she was getting flustered and her face tainted in red proved so, otherwise, " _I... I do..._ "

"You do!? When did this happen?"

" _Last night, it was last when I figured out these emotions I have towards him..._ "

"I don't think I follow..."

" _Erza, since our argument, I've been trying to figuring out ways to kiss and make up. And since then, I've been thinking about apologizing to '_ _ **Goku**_ _' and only that Saiyan idiot. Do you see where I'm getting at? I kept thinking about him when I'm supposed to say things to make up._ "

"Could it be that your mind got infected on only thinking about Goku for so much that you're undergoing it? Meaning, you've come to like him the moment you keep on thinking about him?"

" _Is it that? Ugh, I don't even know... And the shittiest thing about that is he'll never know how I feel if I don't tell him. And if I don't tell him and we end continuing like this, we'll get distance..._ "

"Then, do yourself a favor and apologize to him already, Cana." Erza advised, "Sometimes, it's often best for the guy to apologize. But this time, it's best if you did the honors in apologizing to him. He was lost when he saw Mira down like that."

" _Yeah, Erza, but... How would he feel if, instead of Mira, one of us got ram through by Ultear's sword? Would he show the same feelings he showed to Mira? Probably not but it would nice if he did._ "

"So let me get this straight. You developed a personal crush on him because you kept thinking about him and when you saw how lovey-dovey he acts towards Mira, you get jealous?"

" _I hate to admit it but, yeah. Don't you get jealous..._ "

"I do get jealous but I don't have a crush on him... ( _Or at least I don't..._ ) I just find it awkward and cringy when those two flirt."

" _Well_ ," Cana sighed, " _I just wish he could act the same as he was first introduced. Because I don't want to feel neglected or ignored by him anymore. I hate that feeling._ "

"You won't be able to feel those unnecessary negative feelings if you say you're sorry. What so hard about saying that?"

" _It's rare for me to do that, Erza, you know that..._ "

"In any case, when you're feeling that the moment's right, don't be afraid. If you miss your chance, you won't get another one." Erza gives advice to her, letting go of her arm, the two arrived in front of Goku's house.

" _Yeah. Thanks, Erza. Guess I'll take a hot steaming bath and head straight to bed or something... I'll see ya, girl._ " Cana waved weakly, she burped the moment Erza opened the door for her, " _What are you doing? Why are you coming inside?_ "

"I want to speak to Goku, myself. To make something out of our conversation, I want him to be cheerful again. It's been two weeks. Maybe Mira & the others might not get out anytime soon so we won't see a happy Goku."

" _Oh, good point, then. Well, see ya tomorrow, girlfriend. Later_ " Cana went upstairs to her room; she was struggling to get upstairs but she managed.

"( _So she has a crush on Goku? That's Mira, the Fiore Princess, and now Cana? What Cana said when she told me how she was falling for him... It still doesn't make sense. Oh, well. No use crying over spilled milk. I better go check in on Goku._ )"

She skipped two steps at a time when going up to the second floor. As she makes her way to see the Saiyan in the healing tank room, Erza saw Cana's door open. She was naked and was lying in bed; moaning on the headache she's getting right now from drinking extremely hard. By the time she got to the room, she took a peek and tilted her head at the door hinge. Goku was there; still staring at Mirajane's tank. She squinted her eyes to see the controls of the She-Devil.

Her pulse was maintaining and she was fine. But she didn't know for how long, though. Looking back to Goku, Erza knew she had to do something. She didn't want Goku to be this way for long so, behind Cana's back, she was going to try something on him...

* * *

 **Midnight...**

 **Goku's House...**

* * *

When it came to information about what Goku does while Mirajane was in the tank, Cana was right on the money. He was in the Gravity Room, applying five hundred times gravity to himself, he started training in his base form. Outside of the door, Erza was waiting for him. Her arms were crossed and her left leg was bent for her foot to touch the wall. After three hours, Goku came out...

"Goku..." Erza calls his name as she got out of her position.

"?" Goku turned around, "Erza..." he said, wiping his face with a towel as his abs were exposed to her, "What do you want?"

"Can we, uh, talk? Please, if you have time."

"Fine, but this better be quick. I've got to get back to Mira." Goku said, throwing his towel to his room by blasting under it with Ki.

Together, the two-headed downstairs in the kitchen. Erza was going to have a conversation with Goku on the counter; hoping he'll get something out of this. Before she could talk some sense into him, hoping he'll get cheerful as he once was, she kept staring at his abs. His body demeanor and the way it was shaped, Erza was impressed with it. Natsu & the other boys were in shape but compared to the Saiyan? Goku makes it looks like child's play. But it didn't distract her from the fact he still had on a cold look on his face...

"I, uh, I came to talk to you because I wanted to see you, that's all."

"That's it? To see me? Erza, you see me every day when you come in to give me my food." Goku said, harshly giving her attitude.

"Y-Yeah, I know..."

"Ugh, this was a waste of time. I'm going back up- -"

"W-Wait!" Erza grabbed onto Goku's left hand; before he could leave, "It's more than that, Goku..."

"What is?" Goku wasn't having it.

"The way you're acting, it's been going on for two weeks now."

"And what if it has? You're not one to tell me I can't be like this, you know." Goku said, letting go of Erza's grip.

"I know, I know but... Everyone is worried about you. You've been in that room all day and come out to train during midnight for three hours straight."

"How optimistic of you, Erza. What's with the sudden care?"

"Goku, I'll always care about you, Mira, & everyone else. We're all a part of Fairy Tail, a family."

"Then why didn't you stop Ultear from stabbing Mira, huh? Oh, that's right, you were sleeping..." Goku said, throw shots fire at Titania.

"K-Kch, Goku..." Erza had no words to say on the matter.

"Though, I guess it's a good thing you're here. There's something I've been meaning to tell you all but I guess I can tell you first."

"S-Sure! It can be about anything and I'll listen!" Erza said, placing her hands on the counter to hear what Goku has to say.

"For these last two weeks, Mira hasn't made any progress at all. Other than extracting demon energy out of her, everything's the same. It got me thinking..."

"What were you thinking about?"

"I've been thinking about... leaving the guild," Goku said, looking at Erza dead in the eye.

"R-Really?" Erza flinched from hearing his answer, she couldn't believe what she was hearing, "May I know why? What made you come to that conclusion?"

"If I'm out of the picture, then no one else will get hurt."

"Hurt? What do you mean by that?"

"Towa sent out Ultear to fight me. She had no intention of wanting to kill Mira. That's what I thought at first, but then it hit me. Towa must've changed her plan for Ultear and told her to kill Mira in order for me to rage hard in showing my power."

"Towa... the demon from your world, huh? Lucy told me you met her and lost."

"She got anyway before I could finish her off. The point is, she's the type of person to control, use and then dump them after they no longer have any use for her. I don't want that to happen to you or the guys back at the guild."

"G-Goku..." Erza glanced at him, she gives pity on the Saiyan and continued listening for her sake.

"If you think about it, Erza, I was responsible for everything. Because of what I did, Mira, Gramps, & Hisui are taking the blows I failed to see. I let it get to my head when I was fighting Ultear. I knew she was under control by Towa, but I didn't care. I wanted to fight her full potential, anyway. I'm really the worse, aren't I?"

"No, don't say that. I wouldn't say you're worse, Goku..."

"But I am really scummy for thinking about wanting to fight someone strong another than to do Mira the promise I said I would do to her. Everyone probably hates me or something."

"You can't just assume they do after one fatal mistake. And for your information, Goku, they're still kicking it! By a thread, if I may add!"

"Hehe, that's funny." Goku fake chuckled as he went to the living room sit down; making Erza join him, "With Mira gone, I basically don't have anybody. And the promise we made is shattered."

"Do you honestly believe yourself when you say that? Was Mira the only person in the guild you cared about? What about Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Wendy? Cana, or... me? Goku, because Mira's gone you have no one? I don't mean to step on the wrong shoe here, but you're really thinking like an idiot...!"

"How so?"

"Did you really say how so- - Because we're all family, Goku! I care about you! Everyone in the guild does, as well! Right now, you seem broken to the very core, especially when you see Mira inside the healing tank. And because of that, you're unable to reason. You're not getting the bigger picture from this and you're completely shutting yourself in. Tell me this, is this really the wisest thing to do? To abandon your friends and run away from your problems?"

"I'm not running away from my problems, Erza. I'm just thinking of ways to ensure that you or anyone else in Fairy Tail doesn't get caught in Towa's clutches. In fact, she was the one who put me in this world, Erza!" Goku raised his voice at her, "She said I have an important role I needed to carry out so I thought ahead and did the best I could here!"

"By what? Leaving Fairy Tail? Your family? Your home? Don't feed me that utter bullshit, Goku! You know as well as I do that you love it here!"

"Damn it, Erza, why can't you understand?! Mira's gone because of me! I meddled with you guy's life and look where it got Mira! Dead!"

"She's not dead!"

"Yes, she is!"

"No, she's not! What makes you think that?"

"It's been two weeks, Erza! No new results, nothing!"

"And that made you want to give up on her?"

"What!? No, I'm not giving up on her- - Ugh, do me a favor, Erza, and butt out my life, okay?"

"Well, sorry to rain on your parade but it's my job to meddle in on people's affair. Especially if the meddling comes from my guild. Like it or not, it's something we all do. Mira included."

"Erza..." Goku's eyes widen due to her words and seconds later, he was about to hear more.

"If Mira got the gist of the problem you're in, she would've done everything in her power to help you. She's no idiot when it comes to that and despite her kind attitude, she can really throw down in fights. This is what Mira- - No, everyone. This is what Fairy Tail would do, Goku. We're family..."

"What is it with you guys and family? You guys aren't even blood-related and yet, you would consider yourself closely together? Just... why?" Goku pouted as he looks left to avoid Erza from seeing his embarrassed face.

With such a simple question being asked, Erza smiled.

"Don't you know, Goku? Being blood-related doesn't matter in Fairy Tail because everyone there considers you like family."

"You guys are weird to the bone, you know that?" Goku front bangs were covering his eyes, "It's all fun and games but when someone you care about dies, you can really tell they're about to let out some steam. I'm a prime example when I did that to Ultear. And she's like Mira & the others."

"It's up in Fairy Tail's book. And by the way, your anger towards her when you wanted to avenge Mira, it was righteous. You were meant to be that way as it would play out for you. Whether it was out of self-impulse, or whatever, that's how life goes, accordingly."

This time, Goku's cold-hearted face changed. By being lectured by the Queen of Fairies, Goku's facial expression changed to a sad one. His front bangs came undone and his cheeks were still pluming red...

"You're weird, Erza..."

"Weird is also in Fairy Tail's book. So tell me, Goku. Why do you care about Mira so much?"

Having to be asked that question, Goku didn't hesitate to answer...

"Because I told her I would protect her. Someone from my world said I should get out in the love-making scene and find someone I could cherish and protect. I did and found one and when I first thought about it, I thought it'd be a waste of time. But I was wrong. Whenever she's shopping with me, cooking for me, smiling at me, she always seems to make my heart pound hard. It's a weird feeling but I like feeling it."

"And Cana? What about her?"

"What about her?"

"You yelled at her and you two haven't talked then, ever since."

"She's a cool person. A bit slick but I don't mind having her live with me. It's like living with a wife or something. I would like nothing more than to make things up but it's awkward, ya know? I made her mad and in a way, I deserve it..."

"( _I see... So it's mixed emotions he's feeling._ ) Do you like Cana? Like, in a lovers way?"

"I... Is it weird if I say yes?"

"Eh? You do?"

"She cooks great and she a great person to talk to. Okay, well, she doesn't cook as great as Mira but still, I like her."

"And... what about me? I'm your student who's following under your wing so I'd like the final verdict to fall on me if you don't mind."

"I like you, too."

"Ehh!?" Erza puffed up in steam, "Y-You do?"

"Mhm. Whenever you get angry at the boys, you remind me of my ex-wife."

"Ex-wife? That'll be for another time..." Erza said, "But why me, also?"

"Mira told me to tell people how I honestly feel about someone. She said it's better that way because no one will have a bad day."

"Hehe, I can see why you would consider cherishing her." Erza said with jealousy in her eyes, "She's like a guide. Guiding you through the ways of life and for that, you're grateful to her, huh?"

"Yeah," Goku showed a weak smile, "And now that she's gone, I don't have no one now..."

"Then, how about this? If... If I were the only one in the entire world, that said I'd miss you, would you still considered leaving the guild?"

"Erza..." Goku didn't know what to say from that proper response. He froze from hearing that come out of Erza.

She would miss him? He wondered what that meant to her. If Mirajane were to say that Goku, he would quickly understand it right away because on certain occasions, he thinks about him and Mirajane being more than just "friends." Goku was lost from what Erza was trying to get at. He didn't understand what that meant from the Queen of Fairies, but it didn't stop him from tearing up. He noticed and touched his tears to find out if they were real or not. His eyes widen and his attention was kept on Erza...

"Oh. I'm crying..." Goku said, realizing it as he sees the watery tears come on his fingers, "Why am I crying? I don't understand... Why did my eyes get so watery from hearing you say that, Erza? Is there something wrong with me?"

"No, there's not. You're crying because you're taking in feelings from another girl, rather than Mira."

"You?"

"Yeah, and... When you said you have no one, you looked lost. That reminded me of someone I used to know when I was little. A man. That man sacrificed his life just so I could live mine..."

"What happened?"

"It's a long story, Goku. Long story short, I became a strong and brave person you see me today, thanks to that man. He was an eldered person who told me about Fairy Tail. He would stick his neck out for people younger than him. He was a kind person, never once had I ever seen him go off to someone, let alone a little kid. The point is, I'm not going to let you leave the guild, Goku. When you sign up to become apart of Fairy Tail, you automatically are given a family that'll care about you."

"You're really stubborn, you know that?" Goku teased.

"I do what I can to make sure people can get comfy. We get that a lot and it's like a broken record when people say that. You're a nice addition to it."

"Heh..." Goku laughed a little, smiling at the ground after two weeks of silence, "So, did you really mean what you said? You'll miss me if I leave?"

"Of course, I will. Goku, you're not only my family, but you're also my teacher & everyone's family, too."

"But why would you say that? I don't get it..."

"It's not every day we get an overpowered person in our guild who's not a hothead & arrogant like Natsu. I don't always like to admit things, but you make me smile, Goku. When you do idiotic things, you laugh it off. It showed me that you're more carefree than anyone I know on Earthland."

From receiving those compliments, Goku blushed. He wasn't crying anymore so his eyes were fine for now. All he could think about was Erza's words. He compared those words to Mira. It was clear as day Erza was like a second Mira to him. And so, he thought about wanting to cherish her, as well...

"C-Can you say that again? Say you'll miss me one more time, please?" Goku asked, embarrassed to request such a thing as it was out of character.

"I'll miss you if you leave, Goku. I'll be by your side till the very end. If you like, I can pull a Mira and say I'll be with you together, too. It's your choice." Erza said, smiling at him that holds promise.

"I would like that..." said Goku, looking away due to embarrassment, "So, that means I have to cherish you and think of you like a love one too, huh?"

"If it makes you feel better, I'll do it, too. I somewhat feel attracted to you, in a way."

"Are you really saying that? Or is it just your way of smooth-talking me?"

"Both," Erza replied, smiling at him into making him blush even more.

At that moment, Goku had let someone else enter his inner circle. His inner circle was mainly a place he organized if the word lover ever comes to his mind. By letting someone inside, he granted himself access to acknowledge Erza as a lover. So she was up there with Mirajane in the love department. And thus, in his list of ranking girls he decided to cherish, Erza took the throne of being number two...

"Erza..." Goku said her name as his front bangs covered his eyes again.

"Yes?" her eye widens and she was patiently waiting for something.

The Saiyan took charge of his newly profound feelings of the scarlet hair mistress and leaned forward to kiss her directly. They both were staring at each other in a way that made it looked like they were arguing, but silently. She was hesitating at first because she was experiencing her first kiss. But as she saw his eyes close, she followed along.

She used her left hand to touch his cheek as she pressed her lips against his. She felt his entire body loosening up the moment Goku's arms touched her shoulder. They let go of the kiss but this time, Erza fought back. Their foreheads were touching, emitting a source from their skin, she felt a sensation flooding onto her now. The same was said to the Saiyan.

Erza's second lip kiss, that she brushed into Goku's, wasn't an innocent one. She filled her teasing, hot, fiery kiss in demand, into making sure Goku wouldn't pull away. As their lips were still pressed on each other, Erza took the chance to get on his lap, making her breast press on Goku's chest, his exposed chest, that is...

"Erza..."

Hearing her teacher calls out her name like that pleased her. She was seduced by his voice of action and couldn't think straight. Her heart was fluttering to hear such a seductive voice. Their breath mingled after the breakup. Erza was still amazed at the kiss from him and her own, as well. She felt as though she nearly got the wind knocked away from her lungs...

"Goku..." Erza gasp at the close space they were sharing, "I don't know what got over me. I'm sorry."

"It's fine, Erza. I don't mind. I do this stuff to Mira all the time. She told me it's what lovers do if we were to ever feel a spark. I felt one so I did what I had to do. To share my feelings to you. Do you feel the same way?" Goku said, tilting his head as he waits for an answer.

"I kissed you back so, yeah, I do." Erza admits, "It's funny, too. I told Cana I didn't have any feelings for you but here I am, kissing you before she could. I feel as though she got cheated out on winning you over."

"Cana... I guess I should apologize to her."

"When you get the chance, Goku. Right now, focus on us."

"Us?"

"Yeah, us. We shouldn't do this because we're student and teacher, but I do want you to be the same Goku everyone knows, so..."

"So...?"

"I'm saying I'll fall for you. As a way to show what I'm feeling towards you, right now. And to make sure you cheer up because I'm sure Mira hasn't done this to you, yet."

"Kissing? Yes, she has- -"

"I'm talking about doing some naughty with you, teach." Erza said, teasing him as she placed her right index finger on his lips, "Let's take things up a notch and head to your room for some privacy time, deal?"

"D-Deal..." Goku's heart raced back.

 **-[Five Minutes Later]-**

 **-[Goku's Room...]-**

The two of them were naked on his bed. They glanced at each other and took pleasure in admiring their bodies. Erza, whose body was lovely in shape & firm, blushed at Goku's extremely fit body. When they were done admiring the opposite bodies, they got to work.

Goku grabbed Erza's legs and pushed her to the other side of the bed, over at the edge. He got on top of her as she was placed on her back, confined with sexual thoughts as they were intensifying. Without a shadow of a doubt, the urge on wanting to press his lips on hers came up again. He French kissed her, connecting both their tongues the moment his power pole slid inside her to the result in making a wet sound.

Her voice was replaced with a high keening hum. He watched her face make expressions in ways he couldn't believe he would see. But it was turning him on. Goku did a slow pace for Erza since it was her first time. Her hymen had punctured the moment the enormous shaft stretched her opened. And she was no longer a virgin. The head of his power pole kissed the entrance of her womb with every chance it gets, causing Erza to release a moan.

" _Ahh, yes, Goku!_ " Erza kept moaning from the sensation she was getting, " _It feels so... good!_ "

Erza felt an orgasm coming. She kept breathing hard in a pattern that timed her hip movements. She didn't want to cum early since she was feeling this good from Goku's manhood so she was holding it off. But with each bump pushing at the entrance of her womb, there was no helping her climax...

" _Haahh! I'm cumming!_ " Erza said, tipping Goku that she wasn't going to have the stamina to continue.

So he picked up the speed of his thrusting and placed her on his lap, reverse cowgirl. In that position, Erza's walls tighten the power pole that was sparking her insides even more. He pushed Erza's head to him for a kiss as he continued his impeccable thrusting. Each thrusting enabled a timing where Erza was able to get her hips, that was moving up and down, in matching the rhythm of her breathing. She decided to go this route with Goku because she knew Mirajane was up there with him, so she did the honors in slaying the Saiyan's depression with her body.

She was dripping wet, the cum she splashed out of her womanhood was still hot and his power pole was still inside of her. Goku turned her around as he continued giving her pleasure. He wanted to suck on her breast as both their private areas were still at it. He sucked hard enough to where milk was about to come out of her...

" _H-Hey! Not too hard, Goku! You're going to make me feel so useless here..._ " she sexually gasped.

When he was done breastfeeding himself, his mouth was half full of Erza's breast milk. He thought of something naughty to do at her, and this was him acting in his Great Ape ways if there were buildings to smash. With the milk in his mouth, he kissed Erza once again but made her drink her own fluids in the progress. It was a dirty thing but they didn't care because they were having a moment.

This time, Erza used a different hole to entertain the Saiyan. She got on her knees to face the power pole that kissed her womb every time there was a godly thrust. His power pole was larger than anything she had ever seen before. Because of that, she was scared. Scared but also turned on, as well. She stroked it for a limited time, seeing the precum drip out a little, she then proceeded to place it in her mouth.

Going in and out, Erza was having a difficult time enjoying herself because his enlarged manhood was hurting her jaw. But it also gave Goku divine pleasure, whereas, he felt his manhood getting deepthroated by the Queen of Fairies...

" _Haa... Erza... I'm about to cum- -_ "

Goku felt heated at Erza's fast sucking. Her blowjob was a thousand times better than when Chi-Chi did it with him. With Erza's mouth still devouring his cock, Goku came. He hadn't had intercourse in a long time, so he led out his semen more than he & Erza anticipated. At first, Erza tried to swallow the big amount, but more kept coming out and eventually, his cum splattered all over Erza's face. She was breathing heavy as she was touching the cum in her hair with her hands...

" _Such a big load... So hot... So good..._ " she placed her fingers, that dripped in Goku's semen, inside her mouth.

Goku was ready to end this once and for all. He got Erza to get on all fours again and slid in his manhood for the second time coming. She squealed, moaning at how hard it was after he came, Erza's tongue came out. The second coming, Goku didn't waste any more time and pushed his cock, even more, making the tip of his cock push through her womb, for it to get reshaped...

" _Aahhh! So rough, Goku! I'm cumming again! Hahh!_ " Erza kept cumming. She kept squirting like a garden hose.

Erza screamed in both pain and pleasure, giving the idea for Goku to take things up a notch by turning SSJ. She turned her head around and saw his SSJ hair. His SSJ aura merged onto hers, causing her to drool unbelievably silly as she constantly climaxing. When Goku's manhood reached a spot she never thought it could reach, her eyes rolled back...

" _Harder, faster, Goku! I love the way you widen my pussy! You're pounding my cervix like it's nothing! Hahh!_ "

" _You feel so good, Erza! You're tightening me again! Kuaa!_ " Goku was fondling her breast as he continued fucking her from behind, " _Erza! Erza!_ "

" _You made me cum several times already!_ "

" _I wanna cum inside of you, Erza!_ "

" _Eh? Y-You, do? Mmm...! Go ahead, then! Cum inside me!_ "

" _A-Are you sure? I don't want to get your belly big!_ " Goku said, continuing his thrusting as he was slowing it down from reaching a checkpoint.

" _Ahh... It's good. I took a pill when you weren't looking. The pill came from your capsule container! I won't get pregnant so you have my permission. Fill my womb up with lots of your cum, Goku!_ " Erza begged, ensuring him that she did, in fact, take a birth control pill.

" _Hahh! Erza! Erza! Erza...! I'm cumming! Haahhh!"_

When he slowed down his thrusting, he slammed his cock even more inside her tight womanhood and came inside of her. For over three minutes, Erza felt her womb filling up with his semen and saw him twitching in a way where he moved his manhood up even more. Both of them breathing heavy after their intercourse. She was moaning still from Goku's ejaculation and still felt him cumming inside her. Seconds later, he finished and stuck his manhood out...

" _Ahaha... Goku, you came so much inside of me. How thrilling..._ " Erza admits as she was touching her pussy, " _So much of your semen flowing out of me, it's astonishing._ "

"Erza... _Haa..._ " Goku swooped in and kissed her directly.

" _Mmmm!_ "

"That was amazing, Erza. I never knew I needed that. I haven't even done that to Mira yet, either."

"And you made me climax so many times it started to hurt. Glad I took a birth pill ahead of time."

"When did you take one, anyway?"

"The moment you went into the bathroom. Getting back on topic here, you made me climax so many times I felt my mind going blank. I gave into submission from feeling such pleasure..."

"We should probably get some sleep. We've been at it for three hours, it's basically morning." Goku pointed out.

"Good call. Mind if I share the bed with you? Because you know, we had... sex..."

"I don't mind. I want to cuddle with you because I do that with Mira."

"Well, then, um, goodnight, Goku," Erza said as she got on Goku's right side. Her head was resting on his right peck.

"Nighty-night, Erza."

And just like that, Goku endured a special moment with Erza Scarlet. Both of them were naked still but was covered under the blanket. They didn't think it was awkward to have sex with each other, considering how they're teacher & student, but that's beside the point. They ended their conversation by cuddling tight together, with Erza in Goku's arms. The two of them, tomorrow, was going to have a field day with something they didn't think would happen so soon...

But they were glad it did. Especially the Saiyan...

* * *

 **Midnight**

 **Magnolia Town...**

* * *

During the time when Goku & Erza were taking their "Master & Student Relationship" up to a notch, something right above the town of Magnolia had formed. A very own wormhole has surfaced the night sky but there was a twist to it. Out from the wormhole came a 3-D rectangular object. The people below had no idea what was happening above their heads and that was only because the appearance of the wormhole was placed higher than any of the tallest buildings there.

The rectangular object was revealed to be the God Cube from Universe 6, and the person operating from the inside was the Infamous Assassin of Universe 6, Hit. The No-Miss Hit had finally arrived at where Towa was taking refuge along with the Saiyan of Universe 7. As the wormhole closes behind him, the cube descended down to a building where its roof was wide enough for the length, width, and height of Hit's ride to land on. Upon landing, he gets out and was over the edge to sightsee...

"Looks like I finally made it. Rogue's added function seems to do the trick."

He looks around to see the different environment. To him, everything looked at ancient compare of his universe in his timeline. He thought of it as a time age where the coordinates he was set to go landed him in the past or something...

"And this where I'll run into Son Goku." Hit said, walking to the corner edge of the rooftop, "I wonder if he already met Towa. He could do me a huge favor right then and there. But knowing how demons are a problem for Gods of Destruction, I might as well get started in looking."

Hit started to levitate himself, his own purple aura was showing. However, he didn't want to cause a scene, so to fly down to the ground where everyone walks on, Hit was going to fly down at some alley...

"( _If I'm lucky, I'll sense their power._ _ **Both**_ _of them. Champa told me about the erasure of Universes 1-12 in this timeline so I'm either in the Universes of 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, or 18. It would be a shit show if I were to run into any of them in this universe. That is if I step on the side of the shoe..._ )"

As he said what he would do, Hit landed on the ground in some back alley. Soon, he blended in with the crowd and all he could think about were his targets...

"( _I guess it shouldn't bother me. I have to focus on my mission to kill Towa & Mira. Hmph, but why do I get the feeling I'll run into Son Goku..._)"

Hit smirked...

"Time to begin my job."

* * *

 **Early Morning**

 **Goku's House...**

* * *

Not everyone was at Goku's house. Some were at the guildhall, taking on missions to keep the guild going. Team Natsu, Shadow Gear, Gajeel, Elfman, Lisanna, Cana & the exceeds had just entered inside the Saiyan's home. They all were in the heal chamber room to check up on Makarov & the others. Seemingly enough, only three unconscious people were beginning to wake up. While this was happening, Goku & Erza were still in bed...

"Hmm, ugh, haaa!" Goku sat up to stretch his arms, yawning as he looks down at Erza, who was beginning to wake up herself.

"Morning, Goku. Did you sleep well?" said Erza, placing her right elbow down to rest her right cheek.

"I did and good morning to you, Erza."

The event that happened last night convinced Erza that she has feelings for him. It was very faint at first but seeing as though she got informed about Goku's sudden affection towards her, she knew she wasn't going to get out of it. So, she decided to go for it. Mirajane & Cana weren't going to be happy with Erza's involvement with Goku but what's it to them if they stop her? She was free to do it and so she will.

After the amazing intercourse, the Queen of Fairies has officially lost her virginity. In secret, only Goku knew of the faces she was making when she was getting pleasure in ways no other boy could do to her. That is, if they can in the first place. She was still feeling naughty from last night but knew they couldn't do it because the sun had risen up. The first step to befriend Goku's heart was giving him a kiss that signaled the phrase, "You're my lover!" She leaned upwards with her lips taking charge, pressing onto his, she closes her eyes as her left hand was holding on to his left cheek...

"Whoa... What was that for?" Goku asked, standing up from his bed after receiving the kiss.

"It's just my way of saying I'm entering in on the competition to win your heart. You know, because of Mira & Cana?"

"Oh. Ha... Haha, you're making me blush, Erza." Goku said, laughing it off as he got to change, "I'm happy."

"You are?"

"Yeah, I am. At first, I wanted to know what was it was like to cherish and protect someone. I did that with Mira and didn't know that along the way, I started to have feelings for her. I know this because someone from my world told me that. Now, I have these feelings with you, Erza. It's gonna be hard to explain this to Mira and I hope she doesn't get mad at me..."

"She'll have to go through me if she gets angry. I don't mind, though. She can get mad all she likes, Goku. If you say that you like me, then I'll do you the favor and return back the feelings. I like you, too."

"What about love? One time I said 'I love you' to Mira and she gracefully said it back. While giving me a surprise hug, in the process."

"I'm not sure if we should go that fast in our relationship, Goku. Slow and steady makes a good & healthy one. W-What?" Erza noticed Goku eyeballing her like she did something bad.

"Nothing. That's weird, you're weird, Erza."

"W-Weird? There's nothing weird about not rushing a relationship- -"

"I'm just kidding. I don't mind not rushing it. If I remember everything right, my relationship with Mira isn't a rushed one. At least that's what I hope..."

"Right... Whatever you say... ( _Except I want Goku to focus on no one but me. That means I've got to find a way to bring my relationship status higher than Mira's so he'll only fall in love with me. Heh, this is gonna be interesting. It's like our old rivalry's going to get resurrected, Mira. But with a boy..._ )" Erza got up and changed into the attire of her white buttoned, sleeveless shirt with her blue shirt slightly above her knees.

"So... where do we go from here?"

"What do you mean?" Erza asked, sitting on the bed as she puts on her cross earrings.

"Well, I said I want to cherish you now and protect you because I find you like a loved one. You didn't deny it and said you feel the same way. How is that gonna affect us when we're with our guild?"

Erza got up and went around the bed. She smiled and decided to swoop in for another kiss. A longer one that was going to get placed in their book of special moments. Her breasts were pressed on his chest, her arms around him, she acted bolder than Mira and it took Goku by storm...

"Everything is the same as it should be. Nothing's changed. Well, I guess I shouldn't say 'nothing' when we've discovered our hidden affection for each other..."

"So...?"

"So, we act as though nothing's changed, Goku. We can show these feelings to everyone and if they don't like it, then that's on them. It's not like it's wrong to like you. With the exception of disapprovals from Mira & Cana, shit won't hit the fan in the long run."

"Yeah..." Goku said, smiling at Erza, "We should probably head out. I've got to break the silence with everyone I threw away. You know, 'cause I wasn't talking to them?"

"I get it, but yeah, you do that."

"The first person I should find is Cana. I still didn't see it coming when she slapped me. Oh, and punched me, as well. Hmm? Uh!" Goku detected three power levels coming from the healing chamber room.

"What's wrong?"

"Do you sense that? It's Gramps!"

"Master? Uh, now I see. I sense him too! It's not just him, though... There's two more!"

"This other energy I'm sensing is Hisui! The third one... I'm unfamiliar with it. It must be Ultear."

"This is groundbreaking news! Goku, let's head over to Master & greet him & the two girls!"

"Sure but we're not going to be the first and only ones there. Natsu & the others entered inside."

"Really? Did they sense Master waking up, too?"

"There were there before I sensed Gramp's energy. So they know about him, Hisui, & Ultear waking up from her healing tank."

"Let's not waste time and head over to them, Goku!"

"Sure, but first..."

Goku placed her back on the bed. She had questions as to why he would do that but soon she found out why. He got on top of her just so he could show more of his affection. A kiss, that solidifies how serious he is in wanting to cherish her. And so, she smiled and kissed him back. They went a couple of rounds but that was the finishing point. After two minutes, they finished up and headed right out the door...

* * *

 **Morning**

 **Second Floor, Healing Chamber Room...**

* * *

As Goku & Erza sensed it, the selective three had gained back their conscience and was getting out of their tank. Makarov was the first to get out and in doing so, he received multiple his from his children, suffocating him due to their relief. Hisui was the second to awaken and she received her won welcome back hug by Lucy. The third was Ultear. She wasn't out yet. This was looking good on Fairy Tail's payroll as they declared their recovery a major win...

"It's good to see you all recovered, Princess!" Lucy said, hanging on to her with her hug.

"Yeah, I don't know how, but I'm healed... Did Goku heal me?"

"Not exactly but he did have a part in your recovery."

"Oh, well, that's good, I guess. Can't tell you good it feels to breathe in the same air as you guys." Hisui said, getting out of the hug.

"You and me both, your Majesty." Makarov agreed, grabbing his coat as he puts it on, "Say, what happened while I was out, anyway?"

"Right after you got knocked out of the field, my sis took a sword right through her by Ultear over there," Lisanna explains, pointing over at Makarov's left side.

"And all this happened because I wasn't there to do anything!" Natsu blames himself for falling asleep during the Goku v Ultear battle.

"But not to worry, Lisanna! The next time Ultear goes all icy evil on you, Natsu will beat her down!" Happy said, promising his foster mother with a promise that won't get fulfilled.

"Thanks, Happy, but I don't think it's necessary."

"How so?" Gray wondered as he looks at her.

"Goku told me that in order to rid of the brainwashing Towa cast on people, you would need to inflict them a specific amount of damage to the victim for them to snap out of it."

"I see... Well, that brings a load off because after I spotted her the next healing tank over there, I was wondering why she was being treated here. I had a feeling she might attack us when she's at full health." said Hisui, sigh with relief after glancing at the daughter of potential Wizard Saint.

"That's good news for us, too!" Macao said, crossing his arms as he smiles at his Makarov.

"It is, but then there's a problem. How can we inflict them with enough damage if we can' compete on their level?" Wakaba wondered.

"You may not but ashy here and I can." Gray said, assuring Wakaba with a confident smirk, "The both of us had been training nonstop in the Gravity Room for two weeks straight and now, we've got a good sense of what our limit is when it comes to people."

"Heh, I hate to agree with stripper here, but he's right! Damn straight!" Natsu smirked.

"That's good, you two." Makarov admired them, "The fact that you two can do similar things like Gok can uplift the burden he's carrying on his own, right now."

"That's true. And let's not forget Erza can do what we can do, too!" Wendy added in, clenching both her fist as she sees a sparking Natsu & Gray.

"And since they're three more brainwashed people, with one having to be Gildarts, I'm certain that things may be looking good on our end of the deal," Romeo said.

"It would but remember this, Romeo, we don't have Goku, so they could give us quite a difficult time," Levy said, mentioning the hard work put into putting a corrupted servant down.

"Oh, yeah, you're right, Levy."

"Speaking of Goku, where is he? I don't see him in this room with us." Hisui wondered as she looks around the room.

"He's... sleeping, I suppose. Funny, before we get here, he would usually be in front of Mira's tank as we head inside this room."

"Lucy's right. When we come in, the first thing we see when coming here is Goku. I guess after two weeks of watching over Mira his body must've shut down. So he's probably in his room." Cana said, "( _I was hoping to apologize when I see him today but he might sleep the entire day away... Oh, well..._ )"

By the time Makarov & Hisui took in all the compliments and precious grieving, Goku & Erza came by the door and helped themselves in. Doing that caused the people there to catch aware of the sudden change in Goku's behavior. While also thinking about why Erza came in next to him...

"G-Goku!?" Hisui said, widening her eyes as she finally sees him after two whole weeks.

"Hisui... You're all right..." Goku said, coming up to her.

"Y-Yeah, I am..." Hisui blushed at Goku, "( _He's so close to me..._ )"

"And Gramps too... I'm glad you two are out and all but why now? How did you come out?"

"We were stuck in a made-up world as we were recovering, my boy." Makarov answered, grabbing his stick he always carries with, "It was a nightmare."

"What do you mean, Master?" Erza asked the small old man, "You were in a nightmare for two weeks?"

"Yes, and it felt real."

"What kind of world were you experiencing?" Natsu asked, letting curiosity get to him.

"It felt like I've been stuck in my nightmare world for over a hundred years. I couldn't escape and there were multiple things I had to fight to survive. It was very scary to say the least."

"I had a similar experience, except to survive in my nightmare world, I had to defeat my own self. The other version of myself was the opposite of me and I thought I wouldn't make it out alive."

"But here you are, Princess," Lucy said, supporting her with a smile.

"Hold on, you two got out from recovery because you defeated something in your own mind?" Goku wanted to make sure.

"That's right," Makarov said, agreeing with Hisui doing the same.

"I see... Then, waiting for Mira doesn't matter if her wound is sealed up. She must be fighting whatever it is inside her mind."

"I hate to interrupt your thinking, Goku, but it looks like Ultear's waking up." Lisanna pointed out.

Ultear's healing tank started to buzz in its blinker, indicating that she was able to regain consciousness from her two-week slumber. So, with the help of Shadow Gear, Gajeel & Panther Lily, they managed to open up the hatch of the tank right after the special healing liquid dialed down. Gajeel removed the wires and breathing masking from her and soon, she started gaining her vision & conscience...

"Looks like sleeping beauty is awake," Gray said, as he was happy to see her.

"Ugh... Gray Fullbuster?" Ultear was still dizzy from getting out, she looks to her left, "Natsu Dragneel? What the... Am I by chance in the Fairy Tail guild?"

"Well, you're half right. You're with Fairy Tail but not in our guildhall. We're at a friend's house." Wendy said, checking her body with healing magic, "You're well."

"You're Wendy Marvell..." Ultear looked over her and see Hisui, "You're the Fiore Princess... What is going on here?"

"We should be asking you that," Goku came in, "Ultear, was it?"

"Who are you?" Ultear glanced at him, then recognized him right away, "Wait, you're that Saiyan Towa talks about..."

"My name is Goku. Son Goku for the full name but Goku just works as fine." Goku said with a little attitude.

Ultear froze. She instantly recognized that hairstyle because she was informed about Goku and what he would look like when she was forcefully working under Towa. It was that, yes, but it was also because of their battle. When she was fighting Goku against her will, she felt Goku hiding back more power than he already displayed to him. When he started walking over to her with a straight face, her heart couldn't help but pound intensely...

"S-Son Goku, correct?"

"That's correct."

"L-Listen, I know what I did was uncalled for. Having to strike down your white-haired guildmate wasn't something I was proud of. But believe me, when I say this, I was under- -"

"Her control? I know that, Ultear. And I don't blame you."

"Y-You don't? I don't understand, you saw me gut your organs out and you're saying I'm not to blame?"

" _ **As you said,**_ you were under Towa's brainwashing. You didn't mean to but the power that took over your mind said so, otherwise. It wasn't you that tortured Mira. I mean, well, yes, you were possessed but now you're not so it's all is forgiving."

"How could you talk to me like that so easily? I saw you tearing up when your friend was bleeding out."

"You were only subjugated to her biddings. You don't have to apologize to make things right between us. I don't know you that much but I know that you change. You look like a person who's changing for the better, so there's that."

"Son... Goku..." Ultear blushed, speechless to say a word.

"But, I would like it if you would just call me Goku. Oh, and since you're not evil-ish anymore, would you mind doing me a favor?"

"I suppose...What's the favor?"

"Join me in stopping Towa. I've seen you fight, Ultear, and you can really throw down. I would like nothing more than for the two of us to work together in stopping that demon."

"S-Sure, It can be my way to repent my sins for ruining the person you cared about. If you like, I can work under you... You know, as a well to atone what I've done to you and Fairy Tail." Ultear said, bowing her head down to show respect.

"Could you be more specific?"

"I want to offer my services to you twenty-four seven. No matter what situation I'm in, I'll come to aid you with whatever it is you wish for me to do. Does that sound like a deal?" Ultear hopes.

"You sure drive a hard bargain. Deal." Goku held out his hand for Ultear to take.

"( _He's easily forgiving. He's not like much men on Earthland. He's way softer than Jellal..._ )"

"Oh, Goku. How come you're acting normal now? You're usually so grumpy & moody that you put all negative emotions into one intense staring at my sis." Lisanna asked, seeing the Saiyan smile like nothing had happened.

"I realized I acted like a cold-hearted jerk when I kept ignoring you guys. I'm sorry. I just got cheered up by someone whom I considered to cherish now!"

"Oh, really? Who?"

"Erza!" Goku said, hugging Erza to prove a point, "Things were a bit different last night and I'm glad they were..."

"Y-Yeah..." Erza blushed from having to be seen by everyone.

"Erza!?" Natsu & Gray dropped their jaws.

"Wait, don't you cherish Mira, though? What's going on here!" Elfman wanted to get to the bottom of it, "What's the big idea is saying you'll cherish & protect Erza when you said that to my sis!"

"Erza told me I can cherish more people like you guys 'cause we're all family. Something like that, I'm not used to hearing those types of things like you all are."

"That reminds me. Goku, you've fought Towa and knows what she's planning, right?"

"Sorta, yeah. What's up, Levy?"

"Would you mind explaining to us what Towa's plans are and what she intends to do with our Gildarts?"

"That would be a valuable thing to do," Makarov said, agreeing with Levy as he cough.

"Sure, but I think Ultear here can inform you all. You _**were**_ under her control so inside you were conscious enough to see what she was doing all this time."

"Yeah, I'll go right ahead and explain what Towa is and what her objectives are. At the very most, I'll try to get out as much information I can from my memories."

"Anything helps," Goku said.

For over twenty-minutes, Ultear was going over with Fairy Tail at what kind of person Towa is. Her plans, what she hopes to accomplish, everything. As that was happening, Cana wanted to use the opportunity to apologize to Goku, who went back to his cheerful self but couldn't due to how she kept getting an instant replay of their argument. Outside the room were Goku & Hisui. They were having their own conversation. To catch up on things seeing as though two weeks had passed...

"It's nice to see you well, Goku!" Hisui said, giving him a tight hug with relief, "It's been like forever since last we've seen each other."

"Yeah, the feeling's neutral. I'm just glad you're not dead, Hisui. I don't know what I would do if I got the Fiore Princess killed during a date gone wrong. ( _And Mira.._ )"

"Well in terms of miracles, I'm still kicking it. Something tells me if I were conscious during that time, I would've seen you rage like nothing before." Hisui brings up as her cheeks tainted in tints of red.

"That makes one of us. You are right though, Hisui. I did rage. It's just that I've been here for over two weeks now that I've made so many friends. With what I deal with on a day to day basis, I don't want them in to suffer what I've experienced for 'pain'. Ultear included."

"I just find it surprising you would forgive her so easily. I guess that's just who you are, huh? I'm glad you're doing all right, Goku. And that you're back with m- - I mean us! As long as you're happy, you know?"

"Seeing you active makes me happy. Say, how would you feel if I find you to be someone I could consider to be cherished."

"Err... Come again?" Hisui puffed up in steam, "Cause I could've sworn you said you would cherish me or something..."

"I did. Our date was fun and after a pep talk with Erza, I learned that you can cherish more people in our lives. ( _I do that with my sons but... Somehow it's a different feeling with the people here..._ ) You can say no if you wa- -"

"Y-Yes! I'll take you up on that offer! Consider me a person you would cherish because I shall do the same!" Hisui said, jerking her clenched fist in fast motion.

"Good! 'Cause the next time we go on a date; I want to get more & more croquettes! Maybe when Mira wakes up, she can make some for me."

"I don't know why you're so fond of that white hair mistress, Goku. It makes me feel so irrelevant. And I'm envious on how you could treat her so... right."

"Really? I just like her so much. That's why I like being around her. Besides cooking, she's awesome! If we could hang out every day, what would you give me...?"

"Well, I'd do this..." Hisui leaned up to Goku & kisses him directly, "I, uh, I would do that... ( _I... I kissed him! Aghh! Why did I do that!?_ )"

"That was... unexpected." Goku said, touching his lips from feeling her soft one, "Hisui?"

"Hey, um, if it's not a hassle, Goku, I'd like it if we could go on another date soon. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, you bet! I'll look forward to the next one."

"It's like your guild said, things were looking terrible back then but now, it's looking great. The wounds and suffering you endured will be fully healed."

"Healed...?" Goku thought of an idea.

"Is something wrong, Goku? ( _Was it something I said? He looks confused..._ )"

"I think I know how to bring back Mira from her eternal slumber," Goku said, turning in an SSJ then heads right back inside.

"G-Goku?" Hisui followed after.

When Goku was heading to Mirajane's healing tank, Ultear got done explaining everything there is to know about Towa. She even knew who the other two servants that served under her against their will. They were revealed to be the two other founders of Crime Sorcière, Jellal Fernandes & Meredy. Having to hear her childhood friend's name, Erza was quiet. To think he got captured into serving someone. It was giving her Tower of Heaven PTSD. However, it gets brushed off when Goku walks pass her in his SSJ form...

"Hey, Goku, what are you doing?" Wendy asked as she sees him touch the glass with his right hand.

He ignored her and got right to work. With a pressed of a button, he got rid of the special liquid, dialing it down as the hatch opens up, Goku removed all the wires and mouth mask. He places her in his arms for a bit just to take a look. Her body was healthy and there wasn't a hole in her stomach anymore. So, he gently placed her on the ground with her right hand on top of her forehead...

"Um, Goku? What are you doing to my sister? She was healing, you know..." Lisanna said, swooping next to him along with Elfman.

"Is it wise to pull her out when she hasn't healed yet?" Elfman questioned him, "what can of manly thing are you going to do?"

"I wonder... I'm going to try to heal her with my SSJ form."

"Eh!? How are you going to do that?!" Lucy said in shock.

"I've done it before. I healed this bird from way back then and in my other form when I was fighting a Destroyer God, he stabbed me with his sharped fingers but I got up the next minute." Goku informs as his golden aura merges with Mirajane.

"Her forehead's shining..." Erza points out, "How exactly are you going to heal her?"

"I'm going to lend her my energy. I don't know what nightmarish thing she's taking on right now, but I know it's taking her forever. So, I'm going to speed up the fight against whoever it is she's up against in her mind, with the help of my own energy."

"Is that even possible?" Hisui wondered.

"Anything is possible. I didn't know about a Destroyer God until he beat me in less than a minute. Okay, everyone. Stand back."

With everyone standing behind the Saiyan, Goku included both his hands. The right one, as previously stated, is on Mirajane's forehead while the other is on her stomach, where the hole previously was. Her body was glowing. Radiating a bright golden light, everyone was feeling the pressure from Goku's doing.

For the students, they were feeling the immense energy he was largely giving out to the She-Devil. At a moment's notice, her body was levitating along with taking in Goku's SSJ aura. Fairy Tail was on the edge of their seats when seeing something that was so ritual like take place. By giving Mirajane his energy with god essences inside of it, the created wind pressure was blowing everyone's hair back...

"This breeze is amazing but why the heck is Goku offering my sis like some kind of offerings to the Gods or something!?" Elfman couldn't hold his own ground from Goku's giving out pressure so he fell back.

"So much energy... How much did you have in store, Goku!?" Cana mumbled to herself as she was covering eyes.

"If Goku doesn't stop, he's gonna destroy his own house!" Gray said, widening his eyes with Juvia behind him.

The entire room was whitening out. There were three energy sounds coming out of Mirajane, one by one. By the time the third one was heard, the room went back to normal. Mirajane, who was still levitating in the air, fell into Goku's arms. He had finished and Fairy Tail, that was behind him stood up from falling onto the ground. The Saiyan went back to base form and was waiting for the results...

"Hey, Goku! That was some performance you just did!" Natsu said, getting up from the mini earthquake, "What's the point of giving Mira energy when she's unconscious on the inside?"

"Because, Natsu, I've just noticed something during the time Gramps & Hisui told me about their nightmarish dreams. There was energy inside of them that was keeping them from waking up."

"Like when you and Mira went on a date some time ago." Lucy brought up, "You said something about this negative energy talking to you and it was causing you to experience headaches."

"That negative energy's called demon energy. When Ultear was fighting them, her unstable leaked demon energy was coming onto them. And with that, the demon energy multiplied and took root inside their bodies. Gramps and Hisui must've talked to them for over two weeks into later fighting them. Or at least survive."

"Like an infected parasite," Gramps adds.

"Exactly. That's the only thing holding the three of you and Mira back. Even though she had that hold, the healing machine here would've only heal her to full strength physically, not mentally."

"I get it now. In a way, you _**ARE**_ purifying her by ridding the demon energy stored inside of her with her own!" Ultear fully understood it.

"Yep, that's right, Ultear. ( _Except this time, I'm feeding Mira SSJ God energy._ )"

"Hey, I think she's waking up!" Lucy pointed out.

Mirajane blinked once. At a small glance, she saw a blurry version of Goku. Then the second time she blinked; her vision became clear. She opened her eyes to see that she was in Goku's arms and that everyone was present in the room with him. Well, not exactly present. While being in his arms, Mirajane was surprised to see him..

"Goku..." Mirajane said, blushing at the fact that she was in his arms, "What's going on?"

"Mira..." Goku's happiness struck in as he gracefully hugged her, confusing her with the bold act.

"Not that I don't mind receiving a hug from you, Goku, but why is everyone here?" Mirajane continues to blush.

"You were gone for two weeks, Mira. I kinda went crazy over you and just as when I thought there wasn't any way to heal you, there was."

"Heal me? ( _Oh! That's right! I was struck by Ultear's sword! My hole- - Hold on, it's gone..._ )" Mirajane was touching her stomach.

"Mira!" everyone shouted her name in support.

As Goku placed Mirajane on her feet, she gets jumped by everyone as they going to welcome her back with a massive group hug. Mirajane was getting crushed by the massive weight getting consumed onto her with Lisanna & Elfman in front. But it dialed down after because soon, Goku & Ultear was going to inform everything that happened to Mirajane. And within fourteen hours, the She-Devil was caught up with the news she missed out of during her two-week hiatus. She took it greatly but was still baffled.

And in doing that, Fairy Tail threw in a celebration party for not only her but also in Makarov, Hisui, and even Ultear's well-being, too. For the first half, everyone was seeing the hungry Saiyan eat like a giant from Mirajane's cooking due to not eating for two weeks straight. It was during that time Cana could've apologized then and there but she didn't want to intrude on Goku's happiness with the She-Devil. So she kept her distances and didn't know for how long though.

For the other half, while the party was still going on, Goku decided to train Natsu, Gray, & Erza again after two weeks. In the Gravity Chamber Room, he thought it'd be right to make up two missing weeks with a technique he was going to teach them. The Kaio-Ken. Truth be told, Goku was going to teach them the Kaio-Ken but it wouldn't be until it was time. He wasn't thinking and thought "now would be the time." And so, he started their training.

He wanted to keep it short and was only because he wanted to be with Mirajane. Today's training was going to be just a demonstration. To Goku, he knew his three students would be able to learn it fast because other than his teachings, they've been hitting the Gravity Room a lot. But that doesn't mean they won't struggle on getting the technique down because they will. In seven hours, this was the results.

Natsu & Gray were tied in only bringing it up to x3. Erza could go beyond that by tapping into x4. They couldn't go beyond their limit and were already informed about what happens if they go over their limit. It can be a good thing to do if there was an opponent they had to overcome. But after that comes the heavy toll in dealing with muscle pain.

As their training continued, Goku decided to use Ultear's offer on being his servant and asked him to cover her in training. She obliged and sparred with the three of them under the gravity they share on. Ultear was able to keep up with them because of the magic she endured from Towa. By undergoing her mind control, the knowledge of emulating Ki & the style of fighting similarly to Goku had hoarded inside of Ultear's mind. And thanks to that her ranking as to where she can keep with Goku would be SSJ level. Higher if she continues to train...

* * *

 **Early Nighttime**

 **Goku's House, the Front Lawn...**

* * *

The party was still going on inside of Goku's house. Ultear was still training the three students, Elfman & the others were enjoying the food the girls made while Makarov, Macao, & Wakaba were drinking their souls out. Mirajane didn't mind the party in her recovery along with Makarov & the two others, but she needed some alone time.

She was sitting on the grass with her second black dress from after the Grand Magic Games, covering her bottom as she looks up at the sky. The wind blew a breeze that made Mirajane put a few strands of her hair behind her left ear but she didn't mind. It wasn't long until Goku joined in on her alone time...

"Hey, is anyone sitting there?" Goku asked, standing behind her right side as he points with his right index finger.

"No, you can take it. Have a seat, Goku." Mirajane said, offering him a deal he didn't mind taking.

"Thank you!" said Goku, sitting down next to her, "It took me a while to find you. It's so noisy in there I couldn't think to myself. Much less I was having trouble sensing your energy."

"That's our guild for ya. To think I missed out two weeks because of demon energy..." Mirajane said, holding her hands with his, "And the funny thing is, I was taking up that demon energy."

"Really? How?"

"Call me crazy, Goku, but I think it's because of my magic. My Satan Souls have demon essences in them and when they were exposed to them, it kept feeding. In my dream, I did things I didn't know I could do. I shot energy blasts from my hands while in Satan Soul."

"That means you're well aware of energy sensing and Ki overall, right?"

"I guess so."

"Try sensing my energy."

"Oh, I can and I can sense everyone else's too. Ultear's energy the second strongest after you. I'm surprised Erza's not."

"Ultear was with Towa for who knows how long so that might explain why she's literally that strong. Stronger than our guild but me. And maybe Gildarts... Hey, Mira, can I ask you something?"

"Go right ahead."

"Can you do me a favor and learn Ki, please?"

"What's with the sudden demand? Is it because I was out of commission for two weeks?"

"Mira, I felt lost with you. I didn't realize it then but I do now. I've changed so much thanks to Towa's Time Rift that I'm realizing all the dumb things I did in my past. I... like you. I didn't want to lose you and if I hadn't figure out a way to bring you back, I probably would've gone crazy."

"Yeah, I heard. Lisanna & Lucy told me the whole thing. I wish I could've seen it. You going all crazy over my supposed 'death'. It does make me feel happy that you care that much about me."

"I do. Like a lot."

"I like you a lot, too, Goku. But can you tell me why you went on a date with the Fiore Princess, huh?"

"Eh!? What are you talking about?"

"Don't act dumb and answer me, Goku. Actually, you know what? Don't tell me. I probably shouldn't toot my own horn here. Say, do you love me? You said it before that one time and but that was only it..."

"Love you? I mean, I _**am**_ going to protect you right the time, and I find you to be cherished, yes. Why? What's up?"

Mirajane squeezed their hands together and leaned onto him. Goku felt her weight closing in on him and was blushing. Her scent, her hair, everything that was in front of Mirajane was falling onto him. He felt her warm body onto his and wanted to know where this was leading to...

"I'll do you a favor and train under you to learn about Ki and stuff if you tell me how you feel."

"How I feel? Like..."

"Like as in, do you love me?"

"Love you..." Goku was stuttering.

"I do. Anyone who would starve to death for two weeks just to see me recover is someone I would consider loving in my books. That person would be you."

"Y-You love me!?" Goku steams up.

"It's been hinted here and there but, yeah, I do. So... What's your answer?"

"I, uh, I..." Goku couldn't think. All he could feel was Mirajane leaning on him, "I, uh..."

"If you say you do, I can very much guarantee you how happy I would be, Goku. But you can give me your answer another time. I'd just gotten back from my so-called 'coma'. I don't want to rush things right after the party, you know?"

"Right. But don't worry, Mira. I will give you my answer. I don't know when, but I will!"

"Good!" she smiled, "In the meantime, I guess all I can do, as I wait for an answer, is this." Mirajane leans up to Goku's face and kissed him directly.

"W-Whoa... Mira, that was so... sudden. Your lips are so... soft." Goku said, admitted that her lips were soft. Soft enough to where he was touching his own.

"Call it, **_'Your Favorite She-Devil's Kiss'_**. It has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?"

"Yeah," Goku said, smiling this time as he repositioned himself to give her a back hug, with Mirajane in his arms.

"For now, we should conclude our alone time and meet up with the others. I'm sure there are things you have to make up for since you were silent for two weeks."

"Right, right. Okay, then, Mira, let's head back up." Goku said, standing up as he offers his hand to the She-Devil.

But just as when things were going back to normal, something or _**someone**_ entered the fray and interrupted their love session by appearing in front of them, high in the sky. This person was someone Goku knew of didn't think he would be alive. But he is, and he's back with some modifications from a certain demon scientist...

" _ **I never thought I'd see the day you would fall for a maiden, Kakarot...**_ "

"Huh!?" Goku was quick to sense this person's energy.

Goku & Mirajane turned their attention up above the sky. Mirajane and above all Goku were shocked to the person that was seconds away from calling them out. This man is a Saiyan in battle armor suited for their race. He descended on down slowly to catch a better glimpse at Goku & Mirajane...

"Another Goku?" Mirajane was confused as all hell.

"That can't be... I saw you perish with my Spirit Bomb from a long time ago..." Goku couldn't believe it.

" _ **Long time no see, Kakarot. It's been a while since our last encounter. I see that you're doing well here in this timeline thanks to Towa. I would hate to interrupt a Saiyan with their mistress but I've been ordered to take you out. No hard feelings, right?**_ "

Goku was silent and didn't choose to respond...

" _ **Heh, didn't think so. Say goodbye, you Saiyan traitor...**_ "

 **End of Chapter 10 (Special)**

* * *

 **A/N: Remade of August 3, 2019. This one took me a while to remake considering how this chapter previously had 25k words. But I shortened it to 20k. I have nothing to say so I'll say what this chapter said before...**

" _Thank you guys for reach 50+ Favs, Follows, & Reviews! It's nice to get some recognition out here! Btw, it may not look like it but I do look at the reviews and I will answer them soon! So if you Ningens got questions, send them down and I'll deliver the questions next chapter!_"

 **Oh wait, now I got something to say. Erza's in the harem and Cana will join in when her chapter with Goku comes (which is Chapter 12). So look forward to that.**

 **Thanks for (re)reading, Ningens!**


	11. Reunion Interruption

**FULL RECAP:** Mirajane, Makarov, Hisui & Ultear recovered thanks to the healing tank provided in Goku's house. Now, with Ultear on their team, they now stacked the odds against Towa. Ultear tells everything she knows about Towa and as everyone gets the gist of her character down, Goku & Mirajane engages in their own conversation.

As the celebration party was going on in Goku's house, both Goku & Mirajane were alone, catching up on things since the She-Devil missed 2 weeks. Right as when Mirajane was about to get a love confession out of her Saiyan, an unexpected villain returned to the fray and confronted Son Goku & Mirajane of Fairy Tail.

His name is Turles. An enemy from the past that Goku previously defeated with the Spirit Bomb has risen back from the dead. This time, he's not alone and he's a lot stronger than before. With help coming from a demon scientist, he's not what he used to be and the rematch that's about to happen will prove it...

And thus, the story of Goku & Fairy Tail begins...

* * *

 **Towa Arc**

 **Chapter 11: Reunion Interruption**

 **Universe 6, Champa's Planet...**

"And finish! My, oh, my have we got an improvement out of you, huh, Vegeta? I'd say you're rather improving so drastically here." Whis said, claiming Vegeta's potential to rise up quicker than expected.

"This is... what you call, development?" Vegeta said, breathing heavy while still in his SSJ form. He sat on the ground, showing off a good sweat.

"Yes, indeed. Improving your speed there will help you jump at a level that can later help you in the upcoming fights. Especially with the Tournament of Power the Lord of Everything plans to make."

Vegeta knew what Whis was getting at. He gave him credit where it was due when getting told those things. The training that was implied to Vegeta during their time together was a simple task. To see how many digital objects, that was coming from Whis' staff, Vegeta can blast. At first, it didn't seem hard, but knowing that Whis is an angel, his speed is far more complicated than Beerus & the other universe Gods of Destruction...

"Speaking of the tournament, is every universe really gonna participate in it? I don't mind 'cause I'll crush them all but isn't that too much? An idea like that would need to be planned out very carefully."

"I'm sure the King of Everything can come up with something. After all, he does decide which Universe could come and go as he pleases. We're lucky to be on his good side since Goku & the Assassin Hit put on a good show for him. It would be wise to make sure we don't step on the wrong side of the shoe here."

"It's just that I find it hard to believe that someone as small as him would have the power to wipe out the entire multiverse in a blink of an eye as he so chooses."

"That's the Omni-King for ya, Vegeta." Whis smiled, "He has so much power it's practically immoral to say he can't do things he would say he would do because he can. In the meantime, I think we should call it a day and head over to Lord Beerus & Lady Bulma."

"Hmph, I was planning to head over there, anyway." Vegeta crossed his arms as he went down to base form.

Both the two headed over to the table where Beerus & Bulma were at. The table was filled with many goodies that can satisfy a hundred men but it was all going into the bellies of a Saiyan Prince, an angel, and the Destroyer God. Aside from Vegeta & Whis joining the round table, Gohan, Piccolo & the half-breed kids arrived there before them...

"Hey, you two. Already done with the training?" Bulma asked, looking at Vegeta & Whis.

"Indeed we are, Lady Bulma. It was shorter than usual but that's only because Vegeta's speed convinced me we should take a break and celebrate his major improvement! In a way, we saved time and I'm thankful for that but tomorrow, training resumes and ends the way as it should be. There's going to be a massive upgrade in training tomorrow."

"You're making it longer, I assume?" Vegeta asked, pulling up a seat next to him.

"I am, actually. You improving so I think it's about time we step up your training."

"Heh, bring it, Whis. I'm certain I can take anything you can dish out."

"That's the spirit." Whis smiled, "Oh, and by the way, have you learned about the mark that's on your gun, Bulma?"

"It's taken some time but I've actually been able to pull out some of its secrets that it's hiding," Bulma said, confirming to everyone she got a clue as to what the mark is.

"Oh? This ought to be good," said Beerus as he finished slurping his drink.

"Well, to start off, the mark no doubt gives off an ominous vibe and with solid evidence, I can safely say this. The mark is fueled on energy. When you two were out on the field, I had Gohan & Piccolo here supply me their energy into the gun. Once everything was in play, it started to glow." Bulma said, showing everyone the energy gun.

"How fascinating... I'm intrigued." Whis admitted, "So the mark, that's attached to the gun, needs an energy supply. By any chance, have you tested it out?"

"I did but the outcome was disappointing. The wormhole that appeared from their given energies was much smaller than the one that grabbed Goku."

"Well, that's certainly surprising." Whis looks at the energy gun, "Perhaps the wormhole's size depends on how much energy you supply it with."

"Whis could be right there. Gohan and I gave out little bits of energy to you, Bulma. How much did Vegeta give you when it sucked up Goku?" Piccolo asked.

"A fair amount. Wait, no, it was more energy than when you two gave me."

"Then that explains it. Knowing Vegeta, he gave you more than you requested."

"Of course I did, Whis. I'm her husband. Too little is too weak."

"Is there anything else you need to tell us, Bulma?" Beerus said, closing one eye as he places his arms behind his head.

"I know the wormhole is small but it took roughly around six minutes for it to shrink. But the good thing about it is that when the wormhole appeared, it didn't force us to enter inside."

"I see now. It depends on size, then. The more energy you feed the gun, the bigger the wormhole gets. And the bigger it gets; the more force gets applied to." Whis concluded, "Didn't think Towa would be capable of creating such a feat."

"Well, she _**IS**_ a rottin' demon. It's in their nature to do such a malicious like that. But I will give her credit where it is due. It's very clever to think of something like that." Beerus admits.

"Say, mister Whis, mind if ask you something?" Goten asks, coming into their conversation.

"By all means, go right ahead, Goten."

"You said that Towa wants to break the seal to the Demon Realm, right? Is the Demon Realm, by chance, in our universe or something?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Why is that?"

"The Demon Realm no longer exist in our universe."

"R-Really!?" the Z-Fighters said.

"Where should I begin, hmm? Oh, I know. _**AHEM!**_ It's best to listen to what I'm about to say because the story I'm about to tell you all will only be a one-time thing. So listen carefully. Now, this was back decades ago before all of you were even born. Back then, Lord Beerus and Lord Champa were carrying out orders from Lord Zeno to eviscerate the demon race."

"What for?" Gohan asked, fixing his glasses.

"The demon race is known to be... aggressive towards other races. They thought of their race to be the mightiest of above everything else. But that wasn't the big issue. The demon race, believe it or not, is located at the very tip of our universe. It's at a place where a realm, out of the domain of the Supreme Kais, is at. Truth be told, those Kais wasn't even aware of them living under their noses. That caused the Destroyer Gods, which would be Lord Beerus & Lord Champa, to step in and check things out from their perspectives."

"Is this realm between our universe and Universe 6?" Trunks wondered, asking the angel for an answer.

"I'm not sure, little Trunks. I've never been there before so I wouldn't know. But I do know Towa's motives thanks to the energy gun you displayed to us, Bulma."

"Really? What is it, then?"

"She wants to revive the Demon Realm and to do one thing. To make it become one with the rest of this universe; in hoping to make it into a 'Garden of Evil'."

"What's a garden of evil?" Bulma asked.

"The Garden of Evil is an idea that Towa wants to fulfill. Basically, she wants to fill every living organism out there in the cosmos with rage & pain. And of course, the one that can actually carry something so evil like that is the first demon god. Demon God Mechikabura. Towa was loyal to him and there was another demon god there with him. This one goes by the name of Demigra."

"Demon God Mechikabura and Demon God Demigra. Sounds very demon-ish, if ya ask me." Goten pointed out, giving his opinion on their names.

"It fits them well." Whis adds on, "Back to the story. Mechikabura & Demigra formed an alliance together due to a common goal they shared. They wanted to merge the rest of our universe & Universe 6 together with the Demon Realm but that idea got foiled thanks to our two Destroyers. It was a hard-fought battle, but in the end, the demon race was no more. And that was the last time we ever saw those two Demon Gods. Not to mention the Demon Realm getting sealed as well. Towa was there during that time and slipped through their fingers, though."

"And with that, she's planning to bring back what Beerus & his brother sought out to do back then. It's a crazy plan. To merge two universes together with the Demon Realm? She's that dedicated, huh?" Bulma said as she was still taking in Whis' words.

"Demons are loyal to their leaders. It doesn't surprise me that Towa would do something like that." Beerus sniffed after.

"Are they going to use Kakarot's energy to break the seal?" Vegeta asked the angel.

"Your guess is as good as mine, Vegeta." Whis said, looking at the sky while thinking about another thing, "( _I wonder... What's taking my sister and Lord Champa so long?_ )"

"Hold on a minute, Whis. If the Demon Realm is no more, then why is Towa going through all that trouble in trying to bring it back? Is it even in our universe anymore?" Goten asked, seeking an answer as he waits for Whis' response.

"Hmm, how did I forget this...?" Whis widened his eyes from that question.

"Forget what?" Bulma wondered.

"This is starting to make sense now."

"What is?" Piccolo didn't know where Whis was getting out.

"Towa... can travel back and forth through time."

"E-Eh!?" again, the Z-Fighters simultaneously yelled.

"Hold up, hold up, hold up! She can time travel!? How- - Why!?" Bulma shouted, shocked at the reveal of her powers.

"I'm not sure how but I've seen her do it a few times. She did it before when she was tampering with the 2v2 duel fight with both the Destroyer Gods & Demon Gods. She kept throwing us in varies timelines where the climates on random planets are different. If I recall, it was to give the Demon Gods the advantage."

"Oh, I remembered that. I was so annoyed by her I flew straight to her to destroy her. Kch... Thanks for reminding me that, Whis. 'Cause now, I'm more than agitated that she's been alive all this time." Beerus flicks his fingers aggressively.

"But if she can travel through time, mister Whis, does that mean she threw my dad into a timeline?" Gohan asked.

"It's highly possible, yes. But the problem to that is that there many, I mean _**MANY**_ timelines out there. Goku could be in a timeline like this one but with minor changes."

"And the source? Why is there so many, Whis?" Bulma asked, thinking about multiple timelines of the multiverse.

"Whether you time travel back to the past, present, or future, no matter the reason, it's forbidden to do so."

"How so?"

"Because of the moment a person time travels, you automatically create alternate timelines from the original one. The more attempts on traveling through time, the more you create consequences that'll initiate the taboos."

"And that is...?"

"To not time travel, of course. If you break that taboos, well, you know what happens next. It sets off a negative chain of reactions to the Supreme Kais that if it's over the top serious, they have to clean up the messes from the time travelers. Specifically, the Supreme Kai of Time."

"Eh... Oh, is that so, haha? Hahaha... ( _That means my Trunks from the future, the one that warned us about the androids, has been creating timelines whenever he time travels? Was he aware of that and decided to do so anyway?_ )" Bulma fakes laughs as she was thinking about Future Trunks.

"Something on your mind, Bulma?" Gohan asked, looking at her into making him think there was.

"Oh, nothing! Hehe, I was just processing what we've heard, that's all." Bulma continues to fake laugh.

"But then, that means we've been wasting our time here in Universe 6. Now that we know where he _**might**_ be, what's our next move?" Piccolo asked, looking at Whis into thinking he got all the answers.

"It's hard to make a move when Goku could be in any timelines there were already created by Towa. Not to mention that she was the one who threw him in one." Whis stated.

"Well, if we know Kakarot's in another timeline, can't we just pinpoint the timeline he's in and go there to get that clown's ass?"

"We can but that's where we have to draw the line, Vegeta."

"What do you by that, Whis?"

"If I say it's a taboo to time travel, then it's obvious that it's illegal," Whis answered.

"But that means defeat! If we don't break that 'taboo,' we can't get Kakarot back!"

"Yeah, and are you saying there's no way we can bring Goku back to us if we can't even time travel? He's in another timeline, Whis! He's our friend, so desperate times calls for desperate measure!" Bulma's dedication moved Whis by a little.

"Well, maybe just this one time."

"One time? What are you saying?" Gohan got up from his seat, curious as hear what Whis was about to say.

"I can't argue on saying the taboo is absurd because it is. But you know the bad things that come after it, right? We can't afford to make a high risk such as that. So, with that being said, I think it's about time we concluded our stay here and break the taboo."

"Whis... Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Bulma's eyes widened.

"Mhm. We should take one for the team and go to that timeline to where Goku is." Beerus said, coming into their conversation with his hands behind his back.

"Y-You're joking, right? Don't pull our legs now, Beerus. We just got a lecture on why it's not best to time travel and now you're sayin' screw it?" Bulma looked at the Destroyer God with her eyes closed.

"I'm with Bulma on that one. After an explanation of time traveling being forbidden, why say something that's going to raise our hopes up?" Piccolo questions.

"Hmph, believe me when I say this to you all. I hate the idea of crossing over different timelines. But it's like you said, Bulma. Desperate times cause for desperate measures. I can't afford to lose him because something big is coming to us sooner than we will expect it." Beerus reopens his eyes, "If we managed to get into a pickle, I'll take the blame since I'm a God of Destruction."

"You're too kind, Lord Beerus." Gohan praised, "To really go that far for us even though you just want him for something big later on, it's just phenomenal of you to do that."

"Hmph, this is the only time I'll ever agree to mess with time with you idiots," Beerus grunted at the crew, making them laugh at his remarks.

"Oh, ho, ho, ho. My, my, my, Lord Beerus. Have you gotten soft?" Whis teases, "It's so unlike you to break the rules like that. And all for the sakes of saving Goku, you're going to have a bad reputation as a Destroyer God. You'd best be prepared for that."

"Tch, I know, Whis. But it's better to make the Omni-King happy rather than disappointed when we're about to have you the know what." Beerus gave hints to his angel attendant.

"So what's our plan? Now that we agreed to 'time travel,' what's next on our agenda?" Trunks asked.

"We wait for Lord Champa & my sister." Whis said, looking at the sky, "I just wonder why it's taking them so long with whatever it is they're doing."

"Yes, they seemed sketchy when they left. I can tell when my brother's lying. He's hiding something. We're not making a move until they come back." Beerus issues out.

"Seems fine to me, My Lord." Whis smiled.

"Fine by me." Bulma went back to analyzing the energy gun.

Piccolo, Gohan, Vegeta & the half-breeds didn't mind. They went with Whis' & Beerus' intuition of the skepticism of Champa & Vados. So until they come back, they were going to do their own things to kill time... again...

* * *

 **Nighttime**

 **Goku's House, the Front lawn...**

* * *

An enemy from the past has run into Goku again. One who previously had also taken part in challenging the low-class Saiyan warrior back when he forcefully turned his son into a Great Ape, is back. Turles, who died by Goku's Spirit Bomb, is here in front him, glaring at him like a piece of meat. Goku took a look at Turles and all he could think about was his wellbeing. He knew he defeated him, and there aren't any Dragon Balls here to resurrect him... So how? Goku was about to find out...

"You seem to be doing well in this timeline, huh, Kakarot?" Turles said, provoking him with a smirk.

"How are you alive..." Goku asked, whispering that question that was loud enough for him to hear.

"Oh, you know. Death is meaningless when you have nothing but the Dragon Balls to thank. You get that feeling, right? You know, 'cause you've died twice in our timeline."

"( _Twice? Goku died...?_ )" Mirajane looked at Goku, confused on trying to pick up the situation. She took a deep gulp, "Goku, who is that man? And why does he look like you? He has a tail and everything!"

"He's a Saiyan I defeated so long ago back at my world. He kidnapped my son and wanted nothing more than to take over my planet." Goku replied, standing his ground to let Turles know he means business.

"Saiyan? So he's like you, then!" Mirajane analyzed, looking at the sheer resemblances of the two of them.

"Yeah, but unlike him, I don't have big motives like taking over a planet!" Goku took shots at Turles as he got on guard.

"Hmph, what a nice way to describe someone you haven't seen in over two decades, Kakarot."

"Gahh... How are you alive, Turles! I saw you perish when I threw the Spirit Bomb at you!" Goku rudely asked, glaring at him as he awaits his move.

"Well, I thought I was dead but it so turns out, I'm not." Turles answered back quickly.

"What? I don't understand, how can you not be dead when I threw at you? The impact was guaranteed!"

"That's the thing about an ultimate attack. You would think it could do the trick since it has the word ' _ **ultimate**_ ' in it but... no. Your attack _**did do**_ a lot of damage on me, Kakarot. I thought I was gonna die. But then, _**she happened...**_ "

"She?" Goku copied.

"Yeah, you ran into her weeks ago. The demon that put you in this world? Towa? Right, when I was seconds away from going to hell, a Time Rift from behind sucked me in and from there, Towa did the patching."

"T-Towa...?" Mirajane was scared out of her mind. She couldn't come to terms with someone who can control people on a whim.

"Get behind me, Mira. It's all right. I'll protect you." Goku said, promising her with aid that was sure to carry her hopes up.

"Yeah..." she got behind Goku and felt comfortable by his words, "( _I hope he doesn't see my face right now._ )" she blushed.

"Talk about out of character. That Time Rift really did a number on you, didn't it?" Turles said, noticing the major change in his character, "Are you really the same idiot Saiyan that nearly killed me?"

"I've been told that a lot, Turles." Goku replied to Turles' smart remark by transforming into an SSJ, "Now talk. Why are you here? What do you want?"

"So that's the famous Super Saiyan of legend, huh? I'm impressed. Who would've thought that the legend is actually true? Our ancestors achieved such a thing from over a thousand years ago. Looks like it's continuing on in with your generation."

"I guess so... ( _What gives? He sees me in my SSJ form and he doesn't even flinch? He never saw me in this form so what's the deal on that?_ )"

He wasn't sure if Turles was either intimidated by his high jump in power or he's just a big talker. With one good look on his face, Goku had a feeling he wasn't scared. But he didn't get it twisted here. In a way, he was happy to see Turles for two reasons. The first reason was to fight him again since last they've met, Turles had the higher ground. The second reason was that he wondered if he turned over a new leaf...

"So tell me, Turles. It's been years since we last saw each other, and we both got involved by Towa, right? Are you a good guy now?" Goku said, protecting Mirajane with his golden aura.

"Good guy? Is that your way of saying I've gotten soft like the Saiyan Prince, Vegeta? You're in over your head if you think that, idiot."

"How so? I've met plenty of people back in our world that turned over a new leaf. You could too if you would see it from my perspective."

"But that's the thing, Kakarot. I'm not turning over a new leaf just because you bested me in our fight, moron. I've been given a second chance in life and partnered with Towa since our goals are alike."

"But why team up with someone that put you here?"

"She put me in this world for one sole purpose."

"And that is?"

" _ **To kill you.**_ I've been asked by Towa herself to eliminate you from where you stand." Turles said, turning on his aura.

This wasn't the same Turles from when Goku first encountered. This Turles was remodified by the scientist in ways that allowed him to achieve power that's on par with SSJ, the ascended SSJ, & the strongest form of them all, SSJ3. His aura shooked the ground they stand on and blew a strong wind breeze that gave an indication that Turles was about to strike.

Goku's intuition was right about Turles not flinching to his SSJ. When he displayed the aura he was emitting to them, Goku knew this sudden power from him wasn't the same one he remembered when they fought years ago.

To explain what Goku was thinking, Turles had begun to carry out Towa's order. The entirety of his dark aura had transferred to a new location, that was his right palm, and formed it into a high powered dark energy blast. With the impressive surge of energy all in the place of his right palm, he launched the deadly blast towards them...

"( _An energy blast that strong can kill everyone in the house behind me!_ )" Goku realized.

As the blast heads its way towards the two, Goku decided to take things up a notch and not repeat the same mistake he did with Ultear. The size of that energy blast could not only kill the people in the house behind him but also destroy the entirely of Earthland. So, as a repercussion, he crossed his arms into an x-sign and used it to withstand the impact he's about to let himself in to.

Fortunately enough for Mirajane, she wasn't in any harm when the blast went through them. Goku took the blast with no problem and during the time when it was happening, he shielded his body to protect the She-Devil. But in doing so, he had to pull off a stunt that could benefit both of them. And it did.

The moment of physical contact initiated Goku to enter the next level of SSJ. Other than protecting the people behind him, he managed to block off the deadly energy by converting his attack as a boost to ascend to SSJ2. The static electricity around his aura, the immense increase in power and the change of his front bangs, Goku uncovered his x sign and revealed more of his power...

"Static electricity?" Mirajane looked at Goku as she was still behind him, "This pressure... It's amazingly noticeable..."

"You okay, Mira?" Goku said, turning around to look.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Goku. Oh, your hair. You changed it." Mirajane points out.

"You like? It's only the front bangs, though. Everything else is the same. Blonde hair and golden aura? Yeah, the same."

"Is this like an upgrade to SSJ?"

"It's the next level, yes. SSJ2."

"SSJ2..." Mirajane was in awe. She got out from behind and was next to him.

"( _His energy increased tenfold. Kakarot's gotten a lot stronger than last we've met. His energy right now could destroy countless galaxies..._ ) How impressive... But so fall off the mark!"

"Hmm? You're not scared by it, Turles? This form is a lot stronger than SSJ." Goku said, thinking there was something wrong with his lookalike but was also pumped.

"Let me guess, the next level of SSJ? SSJ2? It doesn't scare me, to be honest..."

"Yes... How did you know that?" Goku widened his eyes from hearing his knowledge about it.

"Hahaha! You look very shocked by the fact that I knew about the next level! You'd be surprised about the things I know when I was with Towa."

"Towa really know so much about you, Goku." Mirajane points out, "It's kinda scary..."

"Yes, it is, missy. And if you knew what Towa does for a living, you would leave this Saiyan. For your sake and for your friends behind you in that house." Turles advised the She-Devil, "He's a threat to you and your guild."

"Thanks for the advice, mister lookalike, but I'll pass on that. What I do is none of your concern and you shouldn't give advice to someone that knows Goku longer than you. He wouldn't do anything that would be considered a threat." Mirajane was fed up with him.

"You're a feisty one, ain't ya? I guess it's that attitude that attracted Kakarot to love you. Not that it'll matter. Speaking of Kakarot, you're saying he's not a threat? You're defending him after what he put you through?"

"How do you know about that?" Goku wondered, scoffing at him.

"Towa has her ways of getting details out there. Mirajane, was it?"

"Y-Yes...?"

"How can you defend that man next to you who was responsible for causing you to have your abdomen open? Because last I checked, it was this idiot's fighting instinct that droved you to death's door."

Turles' statement got to Goku. From hearing it again but from a villain, he could only do nothing but blame himself. He was right. Time and time again, he put fighting strong opponents over caring for his loved ones. There was no way around it and because of that, he felt guilty. His face proved so otherwise. Since he got informed about it once more, he looked to the ground, all guilty and sad. To ensure he wasn't going to deny it, he was quiet...

"It does boggle my mind how you could accept someone who thought about fighting over you! If you like, I could get rid of him so you could live to see another day. Saiyans like us aren't interested in women, you know. We only care about the thrill of the fight! And soon, when he finds someone strong again, he'll leave you to the dust."

"..." Goku scoffed, paving his sight the other way in admitting his terrible faults.

"Every decision he makes wasn't because of the sake of protecting you, no. He just wants to fight strong people. It's his nature to do that. In his world, he ignores his family and gave a frickin' Senzu Bean to his enemy! Against his own son! It's Kakarot in a nutshell. After hearing me ramble all of that pickled session about who he truly is, I'm going to assume you're going to think twice about being with him. He's just going to get you killed due to his stupidity and addiction for fighting."

The two of them didn't utter a word...

"Tell you what, come be my girl. I mean, I don't have any interest in humans because I prefer a Saiyan woman, but if I snatch you away from him, I know he'll completely break down. How 'bout it? To get back at him for causing your guild and especially you troub- -"

"Can you stop talking badly about him? You're not making yourself look better." Mirajane said, defending Goku as she stops Turles' trash talking.

"I beg your pardon? With the way you responded, it almost makes me believe you're taking his side. _**Why...?**_ " Turles' aura showed up again.

"Goku and you may be Saiyans, and no doubt you're different than our human race. But at the end of the day, whether you like it or not, everyone's has their faults."

"Do you hear yourself, wench?"

"Loud and clear, lookalike. I'll admit, Goku isn't perfect and I know about his obsession with fighting. You would have to be a fool to not see that..."

"No one would _**DARE**_ tell me that I'm a fool! You've got a lot of guts calling me that, bitch." Turles was getting impatient with her, "Why do you defend him, _**HUH!?**_ He's going to be the death of you if you continue letting him reign into your life."

"It's true. When I first met Goku, all I could wonder about him is his origins. His abnormal powers, his carefree attitude & his amazing ability to get stronger at near death. I knew there was more to him than it meets the eye. And I was right. Every step he gets into the action, I knew he was someone to not take lightly. But that's where you're wrong, Turles..."

"I'm wrong, eh? How so?"

"Yes, he has an addiction to fighting. I'm a witness to it and I know he can't help it. However, it's not an excuse for what he did that made me miss two important weeks of my life. But still... he's my Goku."

"Mira..." Goku looked her with his eyes widened, "Your Goku...?"

"Yeah..." Mirajane blushed, she gave out a demonstration to Turles by holding Goku's right hand tight, "Despite your race, he acts like more of a human than you give him credit for. The fact that you're telling me that he's a menacing is like saying there are eight days in a week."

"What's your point, woman?"

"With the way you described him, I would take you to be the jealous type."

"Heh..." Turles scoffed, "Me? Jealous? You're spouting bullshit!"

"Really? You talk bad about him and fully explained why he and I shouldn't be together. It sounded as though you have a hatred for him since he beat you. Yes, he can't help but fight strong people because it's like you said, it's what your race does. But no matter what he does, no matter how strong his addiction is, he's a part of Fairy Tail, my family. We all make mistakes and there's no denying it."

"( _She sure is talking a lot for a slutty human..._ )" Turles grunted, flicking his tongue at them.

"That's what it means to be human. We move on and make sure we don't repeat the same mistake. After seeing me like that, I'm sure Goku learned, didn't he?" Mirajane said, looking at Goku with a smile as she was still holding onto his hand.

"Heh, a stupid white monster like you would defend a fighting freak like him? You guys were made for each other because there's one thing you both have in common. _**Stupidity**_."

"Calling me a monster is something I'm used to. And I don't mind being called that anymore since it doesn't phase me as it did before. Between you and Goku, I'd choose him. He's my Goku and... I love him..."

"Er... Love me? What does that mean?" Goku asked, blushing as he wanted to know why since his dense card was playing.

"It means the promise we made, Goku. You know, us being together forever? It's a feeling that I feel strongly towards you. I love my siblings and my guild, don't get me wrong. But... whenever I'm with you, Goku, there's this feeling that I can't shake off. I didn't realize it until we hung out together."

Goku was silent. Silent enough to know that he was feeling something inside of him. Something that he wanted to feel since coming here and meeting her. But he doesn't know if what he's feeling is that of what he always said to her...

"Every day, when we get together, when I cook for you, you would always tell me that you want to protect me 'cause you wanted to know what love feels & what cherishing someone is like. Well, your naïve nature and innocent smile are what makes me what to do the same. So, I'll say it again, for the last time. I love you, Goku. I love you now and I'll always love you forever." Mirajane confessed, smiling at him that told him that she forgives him.

And with that, he got his answer. The repeated record of her saying she loved him, over and over, sparked a light in him. A light that confirmed that Mirajane was the one for fit for him. The one in whom he will definitely protect her at all cost. Learning this, his hearted pounded hard and his view on Mirajane changed, drastically...

"You love me... forever?" Goku touched his chest, feeling something that he never once had back in his world, "I..." he scoffed, "I don't know what to say to that. Usually, I'm the one who would say all of that when I'm with you, Mira. But hearing that from you? I can't help but feel happy..."

"It's how I feel and... I won't let you suffer over the two weeks that you did. I'll always be by your side, Goku. As your guildmate and... maybe _**lover**_ , if we go that route." Mirajane blushed, scoffing as she chuckles a little from embarrassment.

"How touching..." Turles said, clapping his hands at their performance, "It's disappointing to hear your answer, Mirajane. Well, if I'm going to be frank here, I would've killed you anyway. Like, the moment you would cross over to my side, I would've had him watch you get blown a new hole by yours truly. It's a shame."

"Sorry to get your hopes up, faker. But I'm not going to abandon my guild and Goku. I guess you don't know me that well that I wouldn't leave my guild for crap. Nor will I leave Goku. My... Goku..."

"Hmph, well, it's your funeral. I think we're done here. Between the three of us, I'm going to enjoying ripping both your limbs out one by one. And I'll start with your girlfriend, Kakarot. Say your prayers!" Turles said, attempting to send a chill down both their spines.

"No, you're not!" Goku stands his guard.

"How cute. A Saiyan caring for a weak little human rather than to fight for his kind." Turles began laughing sadistically.

"You won't be laughing once I put defeat you a second time!" Goku's SSJ2 aura expanded, merging onwards to Mirajane as a definite protection shield.

"Go get him, _**sweetie**_." Mirajane's initial confessed nickname caused Goku to feel an adrenaline rush. So, for the She-Devil and their confessed love, he charged at him.

For Goku, leaving Mirajane by herself is a big risk, but he left behind part of his aura to protect her. As he followed out his task in stopping Turles, their auras clashed. The powerful awaited stimulation of physical contact led the ground they both stand on to break. Later forming into a crater that signaled the two of them to disappear into the sky.

As they take their battle to the sky, the shockwave they emitted blew the wind out of Mirajane, forcing her hair, black dress, & body to fly back. But unlike before, she was able to stand on her feet thanks to the *new* demon energy inside of her. It was thanks to Ultear, from when she got corrupted, Mirajane got exposed to the Time Rift effects. But unlike Goku, the only thing she took in was demon energy.

And demon energy was something her Satan Souls very much likes. Hence, it was how she was able to withstand the shockwaves both the Saiyans in the air was causing. But she couldn't sense energy. At least not yet.

In the sky, Goku blew Turles away from him and started making the first move. Turles shakes his head to regain his vision thanks to the brightness of their auras but doing that made him received a strong right punch to his chest, sending him down back to the ground. The impact of the landing formed a crater that created a mini earthquake. While flying down next to Mirajane, Goku kept an eye on Turles, who was meters away from his front yard...

"Goku, are you okay?" Mirajane asked, running to Goku the moment he landed safely on the ground.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But are you? Our clashing caused the ground to crack and strong wind was made. You could've been blown away. But you didn't... how? You don't know how to stand your own ground when it comes to enemies from my world. Oh, no offense, Mira."

"None taken, sweetie. I do know what you're saying, though. I'm surprised too..."

"Sweetie..." Goku awkwardly blushed, "Nicknames, huh? Like at the banquet when you were fixing my tie, hehe..."

"I'm surprised you remembered, Goku. It's what lovers say when we enter the next stage. Get it? 'cause I love you..." Mirajane smiled at him.

"Y-Yeah..." Goku looked the other way to avoid her from seeing his face, "So... Back to the topic at hand, how are you all right in one piece?"

"I'm not sure, myself. I just know that it probably has something to do with the Time Rift effects that you have."

"What? Don't tell me, Mira, you got it...?" Goku looked back at her all worried.

"I'm not sure what I got; I just know that I got what Ultear got when she pierced me with her sword."

"What are you talking?"

"There were these dark purple air substances I inhaled. Inhaling it in, I felt as though I got poisoned. But that's the thing, Goku. Poison is considered desert for me... But... What I inhaled was something much deadlier than that. It was something I never experienced before and quite frankly, I thought it could've killed me had I not been in my Satan Soul in my dream..."

"It must be some kind of energy, then. Because that's what I'm getting out of what you're saying. You must've inhaled demon energy that was radiating off of Ultear and fought to take control of it in your own dream. You're amazing, Mira! Do you know that means?"

"W-What!?" Mirajane shooked a little.

"You've got demon energy inside you!"

"I-I do? How...?"

"Usually, when people, unlike me 'cause I'm a Saiyan, gets exposed to Time Rift effects, they get something that could no doubt damage their body. One major effect that everyone will get would be mind control. Like how I told you when I talked to the demon energy inside of me when I passed out on our first date when you were showing me around? Well, maybe when that processed inside for you, it noticed your Satan Soul transformations and took an interest in you."

"And is that good?"

"You don't seem like you're under Towa's mind control so..."

"So...?" Mirajane repeated, anxious to know the answer.

"The demon energy deemed you worthy of a 'demon' and added itself as energy fuel to your Satan Souls! And you know what that means? Your Satan Souls are a thousand times stronger than what it was before!"

"Huh..." Mirajane was shocked, "So... I got demon energy flowing inside of me? But, Goku, how will I know it'll run out when I overuse it?"

"Hmm? What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, will it run out if I keep using it?"

"Probably not. Since your Satan Souls discovered a new style of power, it's going to learn from it. Hence, it's gonna make sure you don't run out. Because every time you will turn into your Satan Souls, it's going to be different than how it was."

"I see... Is it like... Ki? Satan Soul with Ki?"

"Y-Yes! It's basically that!" Goku said, giving her a thumbs-up as he was excited, "It's faint but you've got Ki inside of you! Okay, well, technically, everyone has Ki inside of them but you know what I'm saying, right?"

"Right. And something like that is like having demon particles inside of me. Which is convenient for me since my powers revolve around Satan Soul..."

"Then do me a favor and- -"

"Learn Ki? I'll do it." Mirajane said, not minding on interrupting him, "Will you teach me yourself?"

"Of course, I will. I like you Mi- - Uh... No, I love you, Mira." Goku's SSJ2 aura merged onto her.

"Yeah, I love you, too." Mirajane smiled at him, dangling her arms around his neck.

Since Goku found out about Mirajane's Satan Souls taking in the demon energy, he wanted to make sure she'll use it to her full potential. So, as they looked close into each other's eyes, their lips spoked in a language that was about to spark a kiss. But Turles had other plans. From out the crater, he blasted every rubble that covered his body entirely with a Super Explosive Energy Wave...

" _HAAA!_ " Turles yelled, stretching his arms out to expand the diameter of his energy wave.

"Mira, get behind me!" Goku aided to her, shouldering her with his body as his static golden aura was flicking away all the rubble that was flying at them.

"What heavy pressure Turles is putting out..." Mirajane admits. If it wasn't for Goku's aura sheltering her, she would've fallen unconscious to the ground by Turles' energy pressure.

After the yelling, Turles flew out of the crater and was found over the edge. The only thing that made him took damage was the blood smear on his lips. He wipes his lips and spits his blood to the ground. He sighed after taking a "mediocre" beating. But that beating ensured him one thing, he can definitely handle SSJ2...

"Ha... Man, oh, man, was that a good beatdown. If I was the same person that got hit by your Spirit whatever, I would've not survived that grudgeless punch you planted on my chess, Kakarot. But I must say, I'm quite disappointed..."

"Disappointed? How so...?" Goku asked.

"It's 'cause I, myself, have gotten a lot, lot stronger. I'm not the same Saiyan from when we first met."

"Really? You look the same." Goku didn't get the message.

"Hmph, appearance-wise, I really am a different man. And I'll show it to you. Witness the power of Turles!"

In his hand, he showed the very thing that gave him the upper hand during their first-ever fight. He had the fruit from the Tree of Might. Seeing the fruit shakes Goku into confusion as to how something like that in his right hand would be so... intact. Though, he did notice how he only takes one bite then puts it away...

"The fruit..." Goku said, noticing it in Turles' right hand.

"What's a fruit got on you, Goku, that's making you act so surprised?" Mirajane wondered.

"Because it was _**THIS**_ fruit that led me to dominate him during our first fight from years back!" Turles sadistically said. His rude manners sparked up a heated tension between the three, "This fruit, right here, is a little different from how you remember. Thanks to a few modifications, I, Turles, outranks your SSJ2 by a fair margin!"

"You're kidding..."

"Am I?"

He took one bite out of the fruit and suddenly, his energy skyrocketed off the chains. This time, instead of taking only just one bite, he ate all of the fruit's remains as it was no more in his right hand. Once Turles gulped the last remains of the fruit, he started to undergo a transformation. His power as of this moment was matching the level of Goku's SSJ. It was terrifying to see and it got worse. His energy kept increasing to where it stopped at the level of his SSJ2.

His aura leaked out an ominous dark color. A mixture of red and black like a bloody valentine. Soon after, the center of his chest started to emerge something that caught Goku's eye, piquing his curiosity like never before.

Out and in the center of his chest came a Dragon Ball that appeared to be stuck to his chest. Like a parasite that didn't want to let go. This particular Dragon Ball stood out to Goku because he saw the stars that were on it. There were four. It's was his Grandpa's Dragon Ball but something was off. Something wasn't right about the sudden magic trick of the Dragon Ball sticking out of his chest.

The color of the orb was dark red and nothing like the four-star he's always come to know. The ball stuck to Turles' chest was known as a Dark Dragon Ball. The weird thing about having a wishing orb grow out of his chest was the change in appearance. Turles' eyes have gone completely yellow. Veins of the color black and red was all around his body as his muscle mass expanded to where his veins bulged to a certified degree. When he was done, Turles was no longer himself.

He was muted with no sense of control and the additional power from the fruit given to him was more than he could handle. And because of that, the Dark Star Dragon Ball took control over him. The muted Saiyan stood there, staring at Goku & Mirajane with a bloodlust that was seconds away from getting triggered...

"Holy, crap...! Why does he have a four-star ball on his chest!?" Goku wondered, "( _But no doubt it's the four-star ball like Grandpa's but the color is red. Not to mention his limitation transcended!_ )"

"This pressure he's giving off... It's more than what Ultear gave out when she attacked me two weeks ago!" Mirajane said, frighten as she gets on her knees.

"Mira..." Goku looked at the petrified Mirajane that stood on her knees, "It's going to be all right, okay? You may be too scared by his power and quite frankly, I would be too if I were you. But... I'm not going to make the same mistake that cost you two weeks! _YARGH!_ "

Goku charges straight at Turles with a plan in mind. With the momentum backing him up, Goku followed through with an elbow to his face, following with both his fist clenched together as they rise down from over his head. He ended it off with a counterclockwise kick to the left side of his neck. But to no avail, his attacks didn't faze the muted Saiyan...

"He took his hits straight on and it didn't faze him?" Mirajane begins to worry.

Much like with Mirajane, Goku was unsure what to make of it. He dashes back a few inches from Turles to cover back his ground...

"Wow, that's impressive. I gotta admit, your appearance isn't just for show, huh? Why do I get a feeling this isn't gonna be easy..." Goku chuckled.

Xeno Turles smiled as the next he rushes to Goku. When he got close, he dipped and weaved to his right side for the perfect opportunity to have him receive a swift punch to his solar plexus. Goku was quick enough to avoid parts inside his stomach from getting hit. Goku was certain about his next move when getting ready.

He planted both his hands on the ground into delivering a kick to Turles' jaw, succeeding in doing so. With Turles up in the air by Goku's given kick, Goku grabbed the muted Saiyan's left and with all his might, he proceeded to spin him around into a Dragon Throw. Momentum was created from the three-sixty spin and the as it goes on faster, he released his grip and let Turles fly out of his range.

He was flung like a flying tornado, but with that in mind, Turles had no trouble stopping himself from falling back to the rubble by catching himself in midair.

Goku lits up his aura and flies up to Turles. The Ascended SSJ carried onwards to Turles with the idea of sending a devastating punch to his guts. But with the amount of time given, it was enough for Turles to leap out of the way by using both his arms as a shield in blocking the punch. By countering his failed punch, Turles had gained the advantage on him as he lets out both his fists for a double punch to his sides. Having him to experience more pain, Turles brutally teleported from behind and kneed his back.

He was sent down crashing but like with Turles, he caught him himself and flew right back up to his competition. For forty seconds, the two of them exchanged blow for blow, enticing it with shockwaves that were shaking the battleground below them. After the exchange, the two broke out and Goku again tries to go for a punch.

It was an another failed attempt on Goku's side. Turles was graceful enough to let himself enter an MMA gesture right as when the Ascended SSJ's punch was close to his face. By ducking down by just a fair margin, he riddled himself with a tenfold gut punch to Goku. The impact of his punch caused Goku to spit out a mixture of blood & saliva. Right after the ingenious blow, Turles placed both his hands on Goku's stomach, light-emitting, golden yellow color emerging, the mute Saiyan had unleashed his Ultimate Attack: " **Dark Killer Drive**." But this version of his was much stronger...

The presumptuous attack blasted Goku to the ground. It was strong enough for the ground to descend cracks, leading it up to a level of a miniature earthquake. This time, their battle, the noises happening outside of Goku's home, had pardon the Fairy Tail guild to head outside. The celebration party was put on temporary hold and at once, everyone headed outside...

"Oh, man. What an attack that was..." Goku said, getting out from the smoke as he recovers, "To be honest, I didn't expect that attack to do that big of damage. I'm impressed, Turles."

No words were coming out of him. The outcome of taking on Turles' attack left Goku's Gi to be shredded. But only the upper parts...

"Goku...!" Mirajane worries, "( _Please be all right..._ )"

Turles wasn't done with him. He expanded his aura that made Goku & Mirajane go on high alert. The dark skin Saiyan started to powering up for his Ultimate Attack again. This time, he was going to launch it with a much greater force...

"Ehh!? He's going for that move again?" Goku lits up his aura, "In that case, I gotta stop holding back and go to the next level!"

"Whoa... That's Goku...?" Mirajane was breathless from seeing the spike in Goku's aura.

"Kch, well, I guess this is what happens when past enemies have this much of a grudge against me. Doesn't matter, anyway." he got into his stance, "I'm ready with what you're about throw at me!"

Xeno Turles smiled. His attack that was about to get unleashed upon Goku & Mirajane was only fifty-percent done. As he charges it up, he aimed it at Goku, who was fully on guard to tank the Dark Killer Drive...

"( _There are two options here that I'm thinking. Option one would be that he's planning to launch his attack on me which might be obvious. And for option two, he would pretend to aim it at me but instead do a fake-out and aim it at Mira. If that's the case, I've got to make sure I'll be there to protect her!_ )"

When Turles was done charging up, he did half of what Goku was thinking on option two. He did the fake-out and aimed at someone else. But it wasn't Mirajane...

"( _Well, that's weird. If he's not aiming that at me or Mira, then what's he aiming a- -_ )"

Within that split second, Goku turned around and felt multiple energies all together rising behind him. That was when it hit him. Turles was aiming at Hisui & the others who came out of the house. Goku turned around and saw the entire crew behind him & Mirajane...

"You guys! What are you doing outside!?" Goku asked, feeling the anxiety on what's about to happen.

"Goku, we sensed your energy rising up! We thought you were showing off to Mira but then we sensed another power level...!" Lucy answered.

"Who is that guy!? He looks like you, Goku!" Natsu pointed out.

"Questions for a later time! For now, get back inside before something bad happens!" Goku ordered as he was worried about his friend's health.

But Goku, however, was a tad too late. As he took his attention back to Turles, he was prepared with the worse that's about to come. In slow motion, Turles unleashed his second Dark Killer Drive towards the gang behind Goku. The energy blast slid past him as he turned around and he thought of one way to counter Turles' attack. To tank the blast himself since no one in the Fairy Tail Verse ( _with the exception of a few_ ) is able to tank it.

At that moment, Goku tried his hardest into rushing in front of the blast. However, along with Mirajane, their eyes started to widen in false despair. Realizing all of them could be at death's door, Goku couldn't make it on time. He was so caught up in the moment that he couldn't think of anything to counter Turles' attack.

And just like that, an explosion had occurred and smoke dialed up.

The force of Turles' attack brewed up the wind at an excelling rate. The wind blew Mirajane's hair along with her skirt that's being covered by her hand's protection. The smoke was still up but it didn't stop Mirajane from wanting to see if the blast annihilated her guild. So she went with another choice...

"Lisanna?! Elfman! Master!" Mirajane shouted, covering the left & right side of her mouth, "Anyone!? Are you all okay? Goku, can you sense if they're all okay?"

"Already a step ahead of ya, Mira. Not to worry." Goku said, applying that he had the same idea as her, "They'll all okay. The blast didn't seem to do that much damage to them."

"Really? Thank goodness..." Mirajane sighed with relief, "Hold on, I'm super glad they're all right and all, but how is that possible? You weren't there on time to stop the blast. Oh, no offense, though."

"I did say they're all right, but that doesn't mean _**everyone**_."

"Eh...?"

Mirajane made a concerning face as both Goku & her looked back at the smoke that was dialing down. And when it did, there was one casualty among Natsu & the others. They saw the one person who took the attack head-on. That person was the Time Mage, Ultear Milkovich. Unlike the others, she was able to tank the blast to a certain degree.

But because she took on the attack alone, her clothes, skin & overall everything was bruised up. She was bleeding from everywhere and was down on one knee...

"Ultear!" Goku shouted her name in concern.

"Holy, crap! Are you okay, Ultear?" Gray asked.

"I'm- - _**cough- -**_ fine. Ugh... The attack I took on was all right for me. As long as you guys are safe. But from that amount of power- - _**COUGH**_ \- - It's certainly was a lot to take in." she said, coughing up more blood from her mouth.

"Don't worry, Ultear! I'll heal you, myself! But make sure to not move..." Wendy said, running to her as she applied her healing magic right away.

"Yeah... Thank you, Wendy Marvell." Ultear nodded.

"Why did you guys come out?"

"The hell it looked like, dude? We came out to see what the ruckus was about!" Gray answered, showing Goku his & their guild's care.

"And to help kick that imposter's ass!" Natsu added in.

"You guys..." Goku scoffed. From hearing that from them, he turned his attention to Ultear. To take on the blast for Natsu & the others was just so mind-boggling for him. He wondered why but at the same time admired her tenacity, "Ultear... Why did you take on that blast alone? You hardly know our guild from the knowledge I was given about you..."

"I guess it's because - - _ **COUGH**_ \- - I don't want to see the man who just got back his She-Devil suffer again. Even though I was under control by Towa, I still feel responsible for what I've done to you and your guild..."

"Well, it's gonna be all right, Ultear." Goku said, smiling at her for her bravery, "You did the right thing in protecting my friends. So in return, I'll protect you, too."

Xeno Turles lits up his right punch with an aura-ish attack, covering everything around his hand to ensure his attack would display a high toleration impact on him. All Hisui & the others could do was watch since they were nothing but powerless humans that couldn't do anything. At that given second, they all felt as though the "end" was near for Goku.

But for Ultear's sake & everyone else, Goku started to get serious. While still looking at Ultear, Goku caught Turles' punch with just his left hand and looked back at him with a serious tone...

"Sorry, Turles. But you're not gonna hurt anyone else anymore..." Goku smirked.

With Turles' right hand still grappled by Goku's left hand, the Ascended SSJ without mercy crushed Turles' wrist completely and blew him away from them with just the force of his punch, surprising everyone into making their blood boil with a passion...

"H-Holy... shit..." Natsu & Gray simultaneously said, dropping their jaws at the sheer power of the pure Saiyan.

"His punch didn't even touch him and yet, it did something like that!?" Romeo said with surprise, eyes shaking from what she just saw.

"That's our SSJ for ya. Surprising us like always..." Happy implied.

"If any man had taken that punch, they'd be dead..." Elfman admits, mumbling his voice at the sheer manpower Goku displayed.

"No fooling..." Wakaba dropped his ale bottle.

"So this is the power of a Saiyan that's light-years above an S-Class mage..." Macao said.

"And yet, I expected nothing less of him." Hisui smiled, smiling at her SSJ date.

"Amazing... Mister Goku's so amazing. Mira's lucky to have someone as strong as him, huh? Wendy said as she was still healing Ultear.

"Makes me wonder if he would go through great lengths just to protect her." Carla wondered.

"G-Goku, what are you planning on doing now...?" Ultear said, blushing at Goku's smile as she wondered what Goku's next plan in mind will be.

"Something I should've done from the start. I'm done playing around. _**This ends now!**_ "

Goku lits up his aura and started to release more of his energy into the mix. The making of releasing more energy caused the rocks & pebbles on the ground to levitate around him. Erza & the others could sense Goku bringing up his power even more and of course, by doing all of this, he had to yell it out...

"Don't tell me he's gonna raise his energy even more?!" Lucy said, covering her eyes from getting hit from the rocks along with everyone else.

Mirajane regrouped with Lisanna & Elfman to make sure Goku can fight freely without someone he has to worry about. After five minutes of yelling, one by one, the rocks fell back to the ground after Goku finished ascending far past his SSJ2 state. He shifted into his SSJ3 form to end things once and for all...

"Whoa... Look at his hair..." Levy points out, "Is that another transformation?"

"Unbelievable! Do you guys feel his ridiculous energy? It's off the charts!" Juvia said, "( _But with the blue form he took on before, I guess it's safe to assume you can only sense it if you have some sort of power like Goku's... Meaning, the blue form means nothing to us if we can't sense it's power..._ )"

"Hey, Goku! You're gonna fight that imposter with that power?" Natsu said, constantly blinking his eyes.

"Yeah. I think it's about time I pay back Turles with some vengeance for making Ultear suffer from that attack."

"Turles? That's his name!?" Makarov wondered, gulping down as he was still speechless about Goku's SSJ3 transformation.

"Mhm. Don't worry about me, though. I'll make this fast so I can return to you guys in one piece. Goku guaranteed as he flies away from his house to meet up with the muted Saiyan, leaving Fairy Tail behind him.

"And there he goes..." Lucy exhaled.

"And we're gonna see this fight up close! C'mon, Happy, let's get a move on!"

"Aye, sir!"

"Wait, hold up! You're not actually on planning on going to see Goku fight that man, are you?" Lucy wanted to know.

Of course, I am! I don't know about you, Lucy, but I want to see that transformation in action!"

"Then that makes all of us! All right, Fairy Tail, let's support Goku with our chants!" Makarov instructed.

"Yeah!" everyone followed as they planted their fist in the air.

Hisui, Ultear & Cana nodded in agreement. With that, the entire group followed Natsu's nose since it was going to be the one to direct them to the fight. This, of course, was still taking place during the dark sky. However, other than the Fairy Tail going to the fight, someone else was going to go see the fight as well. It was none other than the Assassin of Universe 6, Hit! What are his intentions on wanting to go to the fight? After finding out Turles wasn't Towa & Mira, he still wanted to check Goku's battle out. But for what purpose? _**Find out in the next chapter of DBSxFT!**_

 **End of Chapter 11**

* * *

 **A/N: Remade on August 13, 2019. I don't know myself, guys. If you all are wondering or is pissed about what I wrote when the chapter said "** _with the exception of a few_ **" I meant that some people in the Fairy Tail Verse can withstand Turles' blast because they got infected with Towa's magic. It makes them automatically have Ki and a boost in power. More of this will be explained...**

 **Cana's chapter with Goku is next in Chapter 12 so look forward to that.**

 **Thanks for (re)reading, Ningens!**


	12. All is Forgiven

**FULL RECAP:** Turles has revealed to Goku and Mirajane about his alliance with Towa. A rematch that "supposedly" was going to be in Goku's favor, Turles informs the Fairy Tail Saiyan about his new power.

His power, thanks to Towa modifying the fruit from the Tree of Might, has ascended the level of Goku's all and powerful SSJ2. But that wasn't all to his backed up trash-talk. By eating the entire modified fruit, Turles had undergone a new transformation & appearance. Both eyes completely yellow, buffed-up muscles, & the sudden parasite attachment to his chest known as the Dark Dragon Ball, he took on a new name as Xeno Turles.

Thanks to the sudden huge spike of power, Goku took precaution to everyone. To finish Xeno Turles once and for all, Goku has ascended the SSJ3 transformation and at once, he takes his battle with Xeno Turles to another battlefield. Fairy Tail, Ultear, & Hisui follows in pursuit to get a better look of his transformation. And so has the Infamous Assassin of Universe 6, Hit...

And thus, the story of Goku & Fairy Tail begins...

* * *

 **Towa Arc**

 **Chapter 12: All is Forgiven**

 **Midnight**

 **the Front Yard of Goku's House...**

While in his SSJ3 form, Goku was ascending at a level far superior to the speed of light as he was heading to where he blasted Turles. Natsu and the others were trying their best to keep up with the Saiyan but given how they all were way off in terms of power; things were getting complicated as they struggle to catch a breath from playing follow the leader. Soon, the people who didn't learn about Ki got exhausted. They couldn't keep up with Goku's students since they learned Ki from him...

The first to stop was Hisui, given she's not the athletic type. Soon, everyone had stopped their pursuit to catch their breath. But not Natsu & Happy, no. They kept going since they were very eager to see more of Goku's power...

"Damn... I just- - _**SIGH**_ \- - realized something." Levy said, breathing heavy as she placed her hands on her knees, " Why are we chasing after a person who can fly around Earthland over a thousand times!"

"Shorty's got a point. We've been running nonstop for about an hour and quite frankly, I don't see us catching up to Goku anytime soon." Gajeel admitted, "There's no point in going to Goku when we're outclassed."

"I get your point, Gajeel, but that still won't stop me. Goku's out there fighting this lookalike while we were partying like crazy. The point is, I'm one to stand by a friend's side even if everything's going all right for them. It's just a matter of intuition." Erza quoted.

"S-She's right. Whether we're outclassed, I still want to support him" Hisui agreed, calming breathing to catch her breath.

"I get your enthusiasm for him, you two. Really, I do, but one question to you all... How are we gonna see Goku kick butt if we're just gonna arrive there too late?" Gray pointed out.

"That's a good point, Gray. Seeing as though we're all out of breath, I don't see us catching up any time soon..." Makarov started to think along with everyone else.

"( _Maybe I can use the demon energy I got that adds as my Satan Soul's source of power. But I don't know how to bring that out, though..._ )" Mirajane sighed as she couldn't think of a way to bring out her new power.

"Since everyone's panties are in a bunch, how 'bout we use this ship?" Cana pointed out.

"Ship? What?" everyone simultaneously said as they were all confused.

"I'm talking about this." she shows everyone a purple capsule.

"A capsule!" Hisui said, raising her voice that caught everyone's attention, "That's right! Goku has many varieties of them. They're were labeled in category sections and if I remember correctly when I was with Goku during that night, I did see a label mentioning transportation!"

"Sounds like a banger, Cana. Wait, hold up a minute, what do you mean you were with Goku that one night, Princess?" Lucy asked as she was looking at Hisui.

"Eh? Oh, um... Ahh... you know, I just, uh... Princess's duties, I guess..." Hisui said as her face started to sweat.

"Okay, then. So, Cana, mind-opening that capsule up so we can use it?"

"Wait, how do we know if it can fit all of us in?" Wendy wondered, "Princess Hisui said that capsule in your hand, Cana, is from the transportation capsule, right? Can the capacity fit all of us?"

"We'll know once we find out. Up we go!" Cana shouted with encouragement. She pressed the head of the capsule and threw it to the ground.

The ship, in fact, had the capacity of holding the Fairy Tail crew that was there along with Hisui & Ultear. Coincidentally, it was the same ship Bulma operated back when she & the Z-Fighters went to go see SSJ God Goku's battle with the Universe 7 God of Destruction Beerus...

"Capsule Corp? Is that the place where Goku got these things?" Lisanna wondered, placing her hand on the logo.

"It's a probability, yes. But enough dotting around! Levy, can you figure out how to operate this thing?!" Makarov politely asked as he was getting impatient.

"I'll give it a shot, master." Levy gave her word to Makarov.

"Oh, Levy, you're the best!" Jet admires.

"Nothing beats your smartness, Levy!" Droy praised as he was roughly eating his drumstick.

Everyone had entered inside the ship. After twenty minutes of growing accustom to it, Levy learned how to operate the controls. Thanks to the manual that was provided to her, of course. It was hard but as long as she learned how to operate and steer it, she wasn't going to have a problem with it...

"Hey, sis, you're not getting on board with us?" Elfman said, glaring at his older sister who appeared in her Satan Soul transformation.

"I would like to, but I'd rather just fly with you guys."

"Why is that?" Erza asked.

" Well, to put it bluntly, Goku informed me about my Satan Souls having demon energy. This ' _ **demon energy**_ ' is Towa's magic she inflicted on Ultear, to which, she gave to me when she stabbed with me her sword. He knows this because he told me he can sense it inside of me..."

"This energy he told you about, did he happen to tell you all of that when the lookalike attacked the both of you?" Makarov questioned.

"Yes, master. But Turles only targeted Goku. Not me because I wasn't much of a threat to him." Mirajane sighed.

"Then it's safe to say you can follow the rest of us in this ship without losing an arm or leg." Hisui said, turning around to face Fairy Tail, "Is there anyone else that wants to fly with the ship?"

Erza, Gray and the others that learned Ki wanted to fly with Mirajane but also wanted to explore the insides the ship and how it'll operate on carrying this many people. So, they decided to stick with the transportation method...

"Okay, then it's settled. Mira, my dear, given how this ship came from Goku, let's hope you can keep up with it." Makarov had advised.

"Thanks for the heads up, master. But I have a feeling I'll do just fine." Mirajane smirked, assuring everyone that her Satan Soul can do the job, " Hey, Erza, are you able to sense Goku's energy?"

"Mhm. " she nodded, "It's very recognizable. His energy's massive and thanks to being able to sense energy, I can pinpoint to where Goku may be heading towards. As for now, Natsu's already ahead of us, as we speak."

"Alrighty then, without further delay, let's drag our asses to where Goku is!" Gray yelled.

"Yeah!" Everyone agreed as they put their fist in the air.

* * *

 **Midnight**

 **the Outskirts of Magnolia...**

* * *

Given how strong the punch Goku delivered to Turles, he followed in pursuit. The pursuit ends when Turles crashes into the rocks of the mountains, unable to withstand impact. While still in his SSJ3 form, the endeavor Goku had stuck his landing safely and was a couple of feet away from him...

"( _This totally doesn't make any sense. Turles made me brought out SSJ3 and he hasn't even achieved SSJ. The fruit Towa modified... It boosted Turles' power to where he can keep with my SSJ3. If I get pushed back, I'll have to rely on my blue form..._ )"

After giving in some thoughts to himself, Goku heard rocks falling to the ground. Turles was getting out of the rubble. Seconds later, he dusted his Saiyan armor pads and was standing in front of Goku in good condition...

"You sure are a tough cracker, aren't you, Turles?"

No words were coming out of Turles. Just silently staring at Goku, concluding him to freak out from the intense stare. It caused him to sweat a little on his left side...

"Something wrong? Cat got your tongue?" Goku asked.

Turles continues to stare...

"Uh, okay, then. How creepy..." Goku said, admitting to himself as he scoffed.

Turles started his charging assault on Goku as he did the same. The muted Saiyan aimed to punch Goku's face. However, with a stroke of luck and impeccable timing, Goku tilted his head to his left and avoided his failed assault. With seeing how Turles's right arm was in the open, Goku hopped to the opportunity to wrap Turles's right arm with his left, lifting him up in the air.

He placed his right hand on Turles's stomach to give him a Ki blast, sending him flying further up to the sky. To reach up high & above him, he teleported behind Turles' back to give back a devasting strong elbow, sending him flying back to the ground. At least, that's what Turles was going to assume. As he was falling, Turles got accompanied by Goku, teleporting from under him. Seeing how Turles might assume Goku was going in for another elbow, he decided to shield himself with an energy barrier, but it easily gets broken thanks to Goku's overpowered SSJ3 aura.

Once the shield was gone, Goku had reversed Turles' assumption and went for a knee to his stomach. That amount of force, set with deadly precision, caused Turles to spill out blood and saliva. He steps a couple of feet back but Goku, however, gave him no openings to recover. Goku teleports in front of him to deliver a nasty blow to Turles's left cheek, repeating the step but to the right. This kept going on for a solid three minutes and when it was all is set and done, the SSJ3 aimed at his stomach again with another barrage set of punches.

Each punch Goku successfully delivered, caused an electric sound along with it being visible to effect Turles. Having to receive enough punches, Turles lits up his aura to charge up his Dark Killer Drive. At the processing of delivering his ultimate attack, Goku easily overpowered it and decided to end this battle once and for all.

By tanking Turles' Killer Drive, Goku gut punches the muted Saiyan once more with his left fist, punching his left cheek with his right fist and together, with his fists clenched, he aimed at Turles's neck, sending him up high above the clouds. Goku, with electricity around his right fist, teleports in front of Turles only to send him back down to the ground with a furious god punch. As Turles falls, Goku charges up to two orbs of energy in the palms of his hands. Showing a white color on the inside and yellow as the layer, outside.

As he flies down, he screams a mighty roar as both the orbs of energy reaches Turles's body, dragging him down to the ground...

" _ **SUPER DRAGON TWIN FIST!**_ " Goku yells.

He successfully hits Turles directly, causing his back to crash into the ground while at the same time having to deal with the super attack from Goku in front of him. With no way of getting out of the attack, Goku, before completing obliterating Turles, had this to say to him as the final punchline to finish him off...

"You're not gonna hurt anyone anymore, Turles..." Goku said, staring at him intensely, "This battle's over!"

The impact of the Super Dragon Twin Fist stopped the planet, that is Earthland, in revolving around the sun for six minutes. Other than that, the energy around them caused a crater that's ten times the size of a Spirit Bomb. Of course, this caused the wind to rapidly bring upon a force around the planet. People around experienced the wind and was holding onto something as their life depended on it.

Some people thought of this as global warming. Natsu and Happy, who was on their way to Goku, could barely see thanks to the wind. But it didn't stop them from continuing to march onwards...

* * *

 **Midnight**

 **Outside of Magnolia, (Close to the Outskirts...)**

* * *

The majority of Fairy Tail, that was inside of the Capsule Corp ship, fell on each other as the ship wiggles around. Mirajane uses her wings to grab hold of herself and later, the wind dialed down completely. Everyone got up and was recovering from that phenomenon...

"Damn, what kind of move is Goku doing?" Gray gets up from falling.

"Is everyone all right?" Makarov said.

"Yeah. I think the majority of us will manage. What about you, master?" Lisanna looks at him.

"Oh, ho, ho, I'm fine! Something like that isn't gonna bring me down!"

"Funny you say that because you were the first to fall before all of us, master" Erza grins at Makarov.

"Haha, well, no one's perfect, okay, Erza?" Makarov scoffs.

"Are you okay, Hisui?" Lucy came to Hisui and helps her up.

"I'm fine. I'm just not expecting quality treatment whenever Goku does something beyond as he usually does when he fights someone."

"I'm with you on that one. Although he's on our side, I can't help but feel unsafe because that guy's always doing the unpredictable."

"Yeah" Hisui chuckled to that comment.

Ultear, who got healed thanks to Wendy, was looking outside of the window, at the direction to where Goku is. She closes her eyes to try to get a better grip at sensing Goku and to her expectations, he's in one piece.

"( _He seems to be all right. That's good. That's just what I expect out of someone who Towa proclaims to be a God. A Saiyan God, that is._ )"

Right when Ultear was about to look away, Mirajane knocked on the glass with her right finger...

"Hey, is everyone all right?"

"Yes, sis, we're fine. We were manly enough to withstand that strong wind pressure so we're still in it to win it!" Elfman claims.

The way Whis opened the window in the BOG movie was being implied with Mirajane as she opens up the window herself. "That's good, Elfman. I'm glad. I thought the ship was about to lose altitude thanks to that force."

"Luckily, this ship had a defense mode button that I manage to press right before the shockwave came at us," Levy said, informing her guild about it.

"Smart thinking, Levy." Wendy compliments, "But before we continue to head towards Goku, is everyone okay to where we can continue traveling?"

"Juvia's still kicking it as long as Gray is!"

"Yeah, I guess what Juvia said is true. I'm still in" Gray gives a thumbs up.

"Yep, same here!" Romeo smirks.

"- - _**SIGH- -**_ one of these days, I'm eventually going to die of a heart attack. But yes, yes I'm still going to kick it, as well." Macao sighed.

"Touché" Wakaba gives his answer by drinking his ale.

"I'm still ready and armed. Okay, well, not armed but ready" Lucy said, showing a thumbs up with one eye closed.

Lisanna, Ultear, and Cana nodded their head yes as they give their answer to Wendy. Erza agrees to continue by nodding her head in agreement...

"And what about you, Princess?" Erza asked, looking at her as she was balancing her body.

"Hmm? Y-Yeah... I'd like to continue ( _Just to see if Goku's all right..._ )"

"Okay, let's get a move on, then! To Goku, we go!" Mirajane said as she gets out of the ship the same way she got herself in.

"Right! Levy, you know what to do!" Makarov said, hinted at Levy in doing what she does best.

"Mhm, I'm already on it! Everyone, hold onto your seatbelts! I'm going to accel this ship's speed limit to the max!" Levy said, cranking the speed up to the max.

* * *

 **Midnight**

 **the Outskirts of Magnolia...**

* * *

As the smoke dialed down from the aftermath of the Super Dragon Twin Fist, Goku was still in his SSJ3 form; waiting for the smoke to completely clear out so he can see Turles...

"( _I know I landed that move directly at him but I wonder... Is he's still alive? If he is, he could be hiding his power level. Uh! Looks like the smoke's clearing out finally._ )"

From the smoke clearing out, Turles was found on the ground up; bruised up with his pupils gone. Everywhere around his body was classified in blood and of course, they were all bruises that came from Goku's fury...

"Looks like you lost, Turles. That special power-up from Towa was nothing but big talk. I guess now you know how far off we are in terms of power, huh? This is just a warning. I'll let you live if you promise me you won't come back to try to kill me again. But... the moment you try to kill any of my friends that I made here..." Goku shows a serious grin, parts of his face was sketched in a shadowy figure, " _ **Then I won't show any mercy to you as I did when we first met**_."

Turles was able to gain consciousness and stood up while being shaken a little. He coughs up blood, "Hmph, so you're letting me go, huh? Not a very smart thing to do, Kakarot. Hehe - - _**COUGH- - COUGH- -**_ you're making a big mistake for letting me live. Is that your way of saying you pity me?"

" _ **Pity? I guess that's the word. Pity doesn't even begin to show how furious I'll get if you come back and try the same pointless tactic...**_ " he turns back to his base form. " _ **Now get the hell off my planet before I change my mind.**_ "

Turles flinched. He sees how serious Goku was being and right away, he opened up a portal similar to Towa and made his way inside while of course, carrying the Dark Dragon Ball. And just like that, everything was back to normal for the time being...

"Huh... Oh, crap! I never got to ask him about that Dark Dragon Ball he had on his chest when he fought me!" he scratches his hair, "I was so caught up in the moment, _**GAAAH!**_ But still... How does he have a Dragon Ball? A dragon ball that I'm not familiar with, too." Goku sighs, "Oh, well. No use crying over spilled milk. I better get back to Mira and the others before I- - what the heck? What's all this?"

Goku was looking around him. He was seeing everything in a different way. It didn't take long to find out who or _**what**_ it was that caused Goku to question his surroundings...

" _ **I had a feeling I'd run into you in this timeline...**_ "

"That voice...!" Goku turned around and was confronted by someone he hadn't seen since the Universe 6v7 tournament, "Hit! I knew that voice was familiar. It _ **IS**_ you!" Goku said as he was excited to see him.

"Long time no see, Son Goku. That was some performance you displayed. Acting all serious against that person. I was rather moved by it." Hit jested.

"It has been quite a while, hasn't it? You still up for a rematch?" Goku wondered as he clenched his fist in anticipation.

"Our rematch, for now, will be put on hold. I've got priorities I need to straighten out. But before I do them, I just have to ask, why is it you look so young? You look as though you're a teenager fixing to become an adult. Did something happen to you that made your youth revert?"

"Well, you got me on that one. I don't know the answer as to why, but I do know I have a purpose of being here in this world. Oh, and by the way, is this your doing?" Goku asked as he looks around.

"That's right. I used my Time Skip to freeze time to where only you and I can move freely. Quite frankly, you Saiyans have more power than I anticipated. That attack you did on that person was something no human could ever survive. I'm surprised the Earth is in one piece."

"Yeah, no kidding. Man, it's really good to see you again. I haven't seen Gohan, Bulma, Vegeta, or Lord Beerus and Whis since I came to this world! What are you doing here, by the way? Did Towa suck you inside of her Time Rift just like she did to me?"

"Time Rift? I see, so you _**ARE**_ the same Son Goku I fought in that Tournament. And you're somewhat right on that part. I'm in this world not because of Towa, but because I'm here to do my job from Vados."

"Vados? You talking about Whis' sister, right?"

"Right. And you mentioned Towa? I take it you ran into her in this world, huh?"

"Y-Yeah, I was moments away from finishing her off but... She's a lot harder to defeat..."

"Nothing is too hard, Son Goku. I also didn't take you as a person to kill."

"Hehe, well, not too long ago, she did something that almost made me lose it." Goku chuckled as he scratches the back of his head.

"Would that someone happen to be that white hair woman that was standing next to you earlier?" Hit asked.

"Y-Yeah... Say, how do you know about that?"

"I was in hiding in secret while spectating you and your lookalike. I was also trying to get some information out of him to see if I can find Towa and finish her off."

"Do you have a grudge with Towa?"

"Not necessarily, no. I was just ordered to kill her because she poses a threat to Champa."

"Oh, I see. And can you tell me how you got here if you're here to kill Towa?"

"The God Cube. It's the cube you were in yourself when you traveled to that nameless planet to do the tournament with my universe."

"Whoa, that's awesome. I didn't think a cube could do that."

"The cube Champa and Vados gave to me had some adjustments. One major adjustment that stood out than the others was something that enabled me to cross over to different timelines as I please. Towa's Time Rift must've thrown you to this timeline if I'm not mistaken. To a timeline where Universes 1-12 no longer exits while 13-18 still remain. And maybe... Maybe the Time Rift must've affected your youth of appearance. Though, those are just speculations..."

"Hmm? What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that your universe, Universe 7, and my Universe 6 are no longer in this timeline. Which means, you and I were erased with it."

"How scary. Wait, how do you know all this stuff?"

"On my way here, Vados gave me the story for this timeline which struck me odd as to why she would know something like that. But it wasn't in my rights to question her. She also gave me the story for Towa and what her motives are..."

"By any chance, is Towa from this timeline?"

"Wrong. She's from our timeline, but to be specific your Universe 7."

"WHAT!? Then what the heck is she doing in this timeline?!"

"As I recall, this so-called ' _ **Demon Realm'**_ was destroyed thanks to our Destroyer Gods. And since Towa's kind was no longer on the brink of conquering your universe, she must've looked up timelines that still had the Demon Realm alive and well."

"So what you're saying is, Towa brought me here to fuel her up with power strong enough to break the seal in this timeline because this timeline, in particular, still has the Demon Realm?"

"You're precise, but in this timeline, the Demon Realm is still wrapped under chains. So unless I'm mistaken, things haven't been too hasty..."

"I see. Well, I'm not one to assume but I think the Demon Realm is still locked up and away."

"Then there's still time. I'm sure you're eager to return to your universe seeing as though you've been stuck here. So, if you want, I can take you back. After all, it's Towa's fault you've been in this timeline for a long time now. It's the least I can do for giving me some new additional information."

"Really?" Goku said with excitement, "You can take me back? That's so nice of you! But wait, won't that just waste your time since you came here to end Towa?"

"It did take me a while to get here, but I managed to get the hang on the controls on how I can get here faster. It'll just be like a quick stop to a nearby gas station." Hit started to walk in the direction of his cube's location, "Are you coming?"

"Huh, oh, um, yeah... It's just, uh... You're doing this all too fast. Too fast that I won't have time to say goodbye to my friend's here."

"In my opinion, saying goodbye is utterly pointless. It's not like you made a buck load of friends here in this timeline, right?"

The one time Goku can return back to his world is being offered to himself as of right now. He probably would've taken this offer without any hesitation but because he became a member of Fairy Tail, things are quite different for him now. The Saiyan was struggling to give an answer because if he goes, he has to say goodbye to Mirajane and the others and they won't see each other ever again. But if he stays, he might never get the chance to see his two sons and friends again. It was a tough choice...

"You made up your mind yet?" Hit turns back.

The Saiyan was quiet for five minutes. Roughly after a few minutes, he finally made up his mind and decided to give the Assassin his answer...

"Yeah, it took me a while because this is something tough for me to decide. But I've made up my mind, Hit. I'll stay here..."

Hit was surprised to hear that answer because it wasn't what he would expect from Goku. "I don't...I don't think I can follow. why would you want to stay here when your family and friends are worried about you in your universe?"

"Believe me, Hit, more than anything, I want to see my sons and friends and even get some good training done with Whis. But... I just don't know. When I came into this world, I thought about wanting to find a way back, asap. But over time, I've met so many people here that I've grown quite fond of. Especially this one person I like. Whenever I'm with her, I feel all sorts of stuff I've never experienced before even though I was married to Chi-Chi."

"Could it be that you're in love?"

"I-I guess that's the term for everything, huh?"

"Would this feeling be coming from the white hair mistress?"

"Yeah," Goku said, blushing as he didn't deny it.

"Hmph, never took you to be such a kid to fall in love. Though, I guess love can change a man."

"Love..." Goku sighed quietly, "Yeah, haha, it can..."

"Fair point. I'll respect your decision, Son Goku, but is that the only reason why you want to stay here?"

"Well, that and there's something else. As long as Towa's in this timeline, there's no way I'll leave. She poses a threat to the people on this planet and since the Demon Realm is alive and well here, I'm going to put my life on the line to protect my friends. While stopping Towa in her tracks, as well. I can't have her ruin other people's lives just so she can have her ambitions achieved."

"Then I guess we have an agreement here." Hit smirked.

"What agreement?"

"Given how even Champa fears the demons, this mission isn't going to be a walk in the park. So just for this one time, I guess I could use your help."

"Really? Didn't think Towa was that dangerous, but I'm down!"

"Towa isn't the problem. It's what she plans to do that will deliberately screw us all later on. So then, it's settled?"

"Mhm, you bet! Never would I ever imagine you and me would team up to fight evil. It has a nice ring to it. Say, since we're a team and all, you want to meet my new friends? They're somewhat persistent on wanting to help me stop Towa so I think it's best if all of us pitch in and do this together- -"

"Thanks, but no thanks. I don't want to. I rather work in the shadows than with people. No offense, but they'll slow me down."

"Oh, okay. That's fair, I guess."

"My offer still stands if you want a ride back. So for the time being, I'm going to scout this entire planet in hoping to find some lead on Towa and if I do, you pretty much know what to do from there. I guess I'll undo my Time Skip. From time to time, I'll come to visit you and tell you info worth sharing. Until then, this is goodbye."

"Yeah, same goes to you. best of luck, Hit!"

"Hmph."

When their conversation had ended, Hit undid his Time Skip and immediately left the scene. Even he just had his conversation with him, he still couldn't believe someone from Universe 6 would appear in front of him unexpectedly. Given how he's an assassin, Goku was somewhat glad he's on his side. While still processing his talk with Hit, the wind blew a friendly breeze to the Goku...

"( _In a way, Towa managed to bring in even Hit of all people. I'm pretty sure she's unaware of Lord Beerus' fat brother taking matters into his own hands. And if that's the case, she won't know about Hit coming to kill her. That means we can use that to our advantages. Still, I wonder...how strong are those two Demon Gods_?)"

"Hey, Goku!"

Goku turned his head up and sees a Natsu and Happy flying down to him...

"Natsu & Happy..." Goku said, mumbling under his breath, "What are you two doing here?"

"To help you, of course! I mean, I know you don't need help but still, it doesn't hurt to receive some, right?"

Both Natsu and Happy looked around the battlefield and assumed the damaged environment was Goku's doing when he was battling his lookalike. And it turns out for them, Goku didn't need help. It's not like he needed it, anyway...

"Looks as though you got everything down and covered. Did you beat that faker by any chance?"

"I did beat him, yes. But I also let him go."

"Why would you do that?" Happy said as he was flying around Natsu and Goku.

"I know I could've ended Turles right then and there but... I let him live. Only to send him a message."

"What would that message be?" Natsu asked.

"Um, there wasn't actually any message, to be honest..." Goku chuckled.

From hearing that, the Fire Dragon Slayer & his Exceed partner both fell on their backs. The classic "comedic back fall" always gives Goku a good chuckle. He may be in a different timeline but he does know that wherever he goes, people will always fall on their backs from hearing dumb things...

"Actually, I didn't say anything to him. I was too into the moment, haha. But what I'm trying to say is, the reason I let Turles live was so Towa could see what I'd do to her if she hurts any of you guys. Does that make sense?"

"Oh..." Natsu said, fully understanding Goku's explanation.

"It makes sense a hundred percent! Though, I could see Natsu do that too." Happy implied.

"This Towa lady, she's the one who put Mira out for so long, right? What do you plan on doing, Goku? Are you going to fly over Earthland just to find her?"

"That's one idea but I'll pass. She's really good at hiding her Ki from me ( _she can even detect God Ki when I was fighting her._ ) I guess the only thing to do is to wait until she makes her move. But this time, I'll be on my guard and ready to strike!"

"Yeah! And you best believe I'm with you on that one! You've been training me not that long ago and I feel as though it'd be a waste not test myself on helping you kick some demon butt!"

"Wouldn't want it either way," Goku smirked.

"With Goku and Natsu working together, there's not a force in the entire galaxy that can stop them!" Happy was gloating.

"When the time comes, and we have to face your enemies who are my enemies too since they messed with my friends, I'll make sure to knock them all up so bad they'll think twice of messing with Fairy Tail. I'm all fired up from just thinking about it!"

"Glad you are, Natsu. I'm also curious as to what you can do on the battlefield with my teachings."

"Aye! I can't wait, either, because Natsu really has gotten stronger! Say, Goku, how would you rate Natsu on a scale of one through ten between him and you?"

"I'm obviously a ten..."

"Way to be cocky about it" Natsu mumbled.

"I'd give Natsu a three."

"THREE? WHAT?! ARE WE THAT FAR APART?!"

"Sadly, yes. We are..." Goku regrets to inform him.

"Gahh, dang it! I thought I was somewhat close to you like a seven or an eight. But a three? Goku, you're such a powerhouse. Having powers far beyond mine is just so uncanny..."

"Monster, huh?" from hearing that Goku wanted to bring up a topic to Natsu and Happy, "Say, Natsu, Happy, what do you think about me?"

"What? I don't understand..." Natsu tilted his head.

"I'm saying, do you think it would've been best if we never have met each other? I don't know why I'd ask you two this, to be honest. It just, since I came to this timeli- I mean world, people from my world crossed over just to shed some blood to Fairy Tail. I'm not feeling sad or anything, I just want your take on what you think about me."

"What kind of question is that? You're a member of Fairy Tail, dude. So, of course, it was for the best! Goku, you're my friend and master who taught me things I never even freakin' knew that I could do! When you joined Fairy Tail, you're automatically a part of our family. Got that? I don't want to even think about the idea if it was bad or not. It doesn't matter if you're not blood-related because everyone in Fairy Tail is considered family."

"Natsu..." Goku was moved because he heard this before.

"Yea, mister Goku! It's always exciting when you fight because you kick major butt! Oh, also, it's no surprise you'll come out on top because you're a hundred percent stronger than every opponent you fight! And plus _ **, I always gamble on you to win when you fight so**_ _..._ "

"I see... Well, what do ya know? Erza said the same thing about everyone being family. Crazy guil- - No, crazy _**family.**_ "

"Erza? She did? When was this?"

"Quite some time ago. It does make me smile when you repeated what Erza said. Though sometimes, it creeps me out when you guys always mention family this and family that in battle, Natsu... Not that it's anything wrong, it's just I feel as though you overuse the word a lot. And with that, I feel like I should tell everyone all there is about me..."

"Really? There's more to you than it meets the eye? What do you plan on telling us? You holding back way more power of something?" Natsu assumed, raising his eyebrow in hoping it was true

"Well, that and like I said, everything there is about me."

"Oh, okay, cool. Are you gonna tell everyone more of your story when we get right back to your house?"

"I could but..."

"But...?" Natsu followed along.

"I could do it now because it seems everyone's coming our way." Goku pointed out, hinting Natsu to energy sense.

"I forgot they were coming this way too," Natsu said, turning around as he was sensing multiple people in their direction.

"Hehe, same, Natsu. Happy laughed.

Goku, Natsu and Happy turned their direction to where Mirajane and the ship were coming from. After ten minutes, they finally arrived. Well, one person alone got to them before the ship could. It was Mirajane, the She-Devil herself. Having to arrive on set, she spotted Goku ahead of time flew faster to him.

With the help of her new boost in power, the demon energy, she landed safely on the ground and reverted back to her human form. She runs up to Goku; throwing her body at him for the sake of an embracing hug...

"It's Mira," Happy said, eyes shaking as he was sensing something scary inside of her."

"That energy came from Mira? Holy, crap, dude. That's some insane energy- -" Natsu was dumbfounded by her power upgrade, "Wait, how the heck did she get that kind of power."

"Mira's Satan Souls attracted demon energy since her transformation concept is the same as Towa's."

"Demon energy?" Natsu looks at him.

"Goku!" Mirajane shouted as she descending down from the sky.

"H-Hey, Mira..." Goku was humid from feeling the warmness of the She-Devil.

"Hey yourself, you big idiot.." she said as her face was planted on Goku's chest, "Are you all right, Goku? You're not hurt, are you?" Mirajane asked, tipping him off by placing her chin on his chest while her face looks directly at his.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. I managed to defeat Turles without breakin' a sweat!"

She looked at Goku with a worried face. Cheeks red as if she was blushing but that wasn't the case. She may have been given Goku's words about being fine and all, but it didn't stop her from caring about him...

"As long as you're safe and sound, then good on you for taking care of the problem, dear."

"Y-Yeah. By the way, how are you using your new demon energy, Mira? You flew here faster than the others..."

"I'm not sure, myself. I just thought about you and then... Poof, I managed to squeeze some of my new power out of me."

"Weird. Guess we'll have to take a look into that later. 'Cause right now, everyone's about to arrive here."

Soon, the ship that was left in the dust behind by Mirajane finally managed to appear in the act. Thanks to Levy operating the ship, she managed herself & the guild on landing safely to the ground. Both Natsu and Happy were shocked to see the ship that was more advanced than the ones they've seen. So shocked that they were speechless, to say the least. Goku and Mirajane looked at the ship as the doors begin to open...

"Looks like they're here," Goku said, pointing it out as the ship's entrance was fully out.

The first one to come out was the Queen of Fairies, Erza. She used her Ki to rush to towards Goku, Natsu, Mirajane & Happy...

"Are you okay, Goku?" Erza asked, worrying for his health as she ran up to him.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine," Goku answered swiftly.

Hisui and Ultear also ran up to the Saiyan. They were the second and third people to come out of the ship to see Goku's well-being. Hisui gave him a hug without hesitating. While Ultear, who was glad Goku wasn't in harm's way, also wanted to give him a hug. Unfortunately, she couldn't bring herself to do something so bold. Because when thinking about it, they've just met. It bothers her so, to compensate for it, she was going to let this one pass.

Mirajane was with Ultear on that one. Earlier, she gave him a hug and wanted him to receive more, but she saw the other girls hogging him. She was calm and collective about it but deep down inside, she was livid...

"Seems as though you took care of the problem, huh, Goku?" Makarov said as he sees the huge crater caused by the Saiyan.

"Well, I wouldn't say I _**did**_ but, yeah I did, Gramps," Goku said as he gives Hisui a pat on the head to make up for worrying her.

"Damn it up, I knew we'd be too late," Gajeel looked around, "Seems like spikes gave the other spikes a hard time."

"Looking at this environment, it would seem so, Gajeel" Panther Lily said.

"Well, on the plus side, we're all glad you're safe, Goku. If you're here, then you took down Turles guy, didn't you!" Wendy said, eyes sparkling.

"Well... Sure, let's go with that." Goku said.

The Saiyan who's words were fetching, caught the attention of the Card Mage. Cana was caught staring at Goku when he was doing all the talking. She could've used the golden opportunity to talk to him, but things were still awkward between them. Seeing as it may, Goku turns his attention to Makarov and the others. He was ready to tell everything there is about him. He wasn't going to leave anything behind...

"So, um, everyone, there's something I've been wanting to tell you since becoming a part of Fairy Tail," Goku said, grabbing the attention of everyone.

"What would that be? said Lucy as she pops her neck.

"Me. It's about me. I want to talk about... me."

"What for, man? What else is there that we need to know?" Gray asked,

"Juvia agrees with my Gray." Juvia nods like a bobblehead.

"Yeah, but I feel as though I need to tell you guys _**EVERYTHING**_ there is to know about me. Plus, I don't know why but I feel so guilty in not telling you guys more of my life. 'Cause there's a lot more to it."

"Then, by all means, dish out what you want to tell us," Levy said.

"It'll be manly when you tell us more about you so go for it." Elfman gave Goku a thumbs up.

"Okay... Here goes nothing..." Goku deeply inhaled & exhaled.

Goku was ready to tell more of his tales. He didn't leave anything behind when he exposed the truth about himself. He starts it off by bringing up how he's actually an adult who just only looks young because other than the wormhole made by Towa, Saiyans age really slowly. He continued on by bringing up the topic of his "married" life & two sons.

Soon, after twenty-six minutes of explaining his past events & battles, he finished with everything he wanted to say to them. To express how Fairy Tail was taking this all in was an understatement. Everyone was speechless to speak but Mirajane & Hisui was speechless to talk about the subject. Because to their extent, the She-Devil & Fiore Princess knew about his life thanks to their date. When he was done, he saw the speechless looks of their faces...

"So, uh, what are your thoughts about what I said?" Goku eagerly asked.

"I- I don't know what to say... quite frankly I'm still a bit surprised with what I just heard. Makarov said.

"You have kids?" said a shocked Erza.

"Ah-huh" Goku replied.

"You were married but is now divorced?" Lisanna repeated.

"Ah-huh" Goku replied again.

"You don't look as though you're making this up. Hot damn, man. To think your youth was somewhat taking it's time slowly despite being in your forties? Wish I had that, myself." Wakaba said, showing Goku his jealousy.

"( _This means I've been living with a guy who's like in his thirties or forties? What the hell... This is so weird and freaky..._ )" Cana eyes widened.

"When you said you were gonna explain everything there is about you, I didn't think it'd come out like this..." Lisanna honestly admits.

"Yeah." Elfman scoffed, agreeing with her sister on the matter "Though, I'd say it was pretty manly to hide that from us, Goku. I can understand why you would do that."

"I knew you were a mystery man, but this takes the cake." Carla puts out.

"Well, even if you're a lot older than us, that doesn't change the fact you're still the same old Goku we've come to know, right? To be fair, we were also in a pickle just like you, dear."

"How so?" Goku asked as he turned to the She-Devil.

"You've seen my memories, right? I'm talking about when my friends and I lost seven years of our lives thanks to Acnologia on Tenrou Island. Compare that to when you came into our world looking like you're as young as us. We're in the same boat, Goku, and whether you're older than us, that doesn't mean it has to be awkward between me and everyone here. You're still the same goofball I fell in love with. If you think about it, we're both adults so it's not that bad."

"Yeah, in a way, our youth was taken from us. Well not exactly, taken, yes, but you get what we're trying to say," Gray adds.

"Juvia agrees."

"You know that saying, _**birds of a feather, flock together?**_ " Lucy quotes.

"Mira's right. Appearances don't mean jack squat if you're like us." Erza said.

"Got that right." Elfman crosses his arms.

"We're still young, dude. There's not a need to panic unless you're like gramps. 'Cause, you know, he's old." Natsu said, roasting him as he felt something bad coming to him.

"I can hear you, Natsu," Makarov said, slapping the back of Natsu's head.

"It seems as though no matter what I say or reveal about me, you guys would always accept me. That's weird and freaky if I'm going, to be honest. But in a cool way." Goku said.

"Weird and freaky does fit Fairy Tail" Wendy added.

"Family most of all," Cana said to Goku.

"Y-Yeah..." Goku's eyes widened.

To his surprise, he was happy Cana was opening up to him. After two weeks, she finally spoke to him. To show his gratitude, he smiled at her; causing her to look the other way so she can avoid Goku from seeing her embarrassing face...

"Sometimes I envy you Fairy Tail people. You're all so close with each other, it makes me feel as though I could've done that too if I were to join you guys." Hisui stated, "But it's the thoughts that matters, doesn't it?"

"I hate to ruin the moment but what's next after this?" Ultear brought up.

"Well, for now, I guess it's best for everyone to head home." Macao said, "The four of you are all right and Goku's faker is gone. All's well that ends well."

"Good idea. Since Mira's all better now, we can finally leave your place, Goku. Not that it hasn't been a pleasure because let's face it, your place rules in terms of sleeping arrangement. Oh, screw it, we should all sleep there one last time!" Lucy suggested the idea.

"Okay. Oh, and none taken, Lucy."

"After what you've all been though, I think it's best to just take a short break. I'm sure you guys want to celebrate Mirajane's wellbeing so you should all take a breather. I'm sure Towa's not going to make a move for a while." Hisui said, suggesting the idea to take it easy.

"That's fine by us, Princess! But how would you know Towa's not going to make a move?" Makarov wondered.

"Gramps, it's all right. What Hisui said is true. Knowing Towa, she'll take her time on planning her next step; given how her recent one just now was a bust." Goku implied.

"Well, if it's all right with Goku, then I guess I can take your word for it. What do you plan to do from here on out, Princess?"

"Seeing how I haven't been in the Kingdom for over two weeks now, I need to inform my father & Arcadios about everything that's been happening under our noses. I'm sure they're pretty worried about me, too..." Hisui's thought cloud was of Arcadios giving her a scolding.

"I'm not sure about your father, Hisui, but that long nose person will definitely give you a long lecture," Lucy said, teasing the Princess with her trickery.

"Hehehe, I'm sure I'll get a pass. Arcadios told me he can trust Goku in taking care of me should I ever leave the kingdom. As for my father, I'm sure I'll get an earful for disappearing for too long just to heal up and stuff. I'll just tell him I hung out with a boy; I suppose. And then, I'll tell both of them the demon problem we have."

"Is it really safe to tell them that?" Erza asked.

"It will take some time for them to accept but if they're aware of the situation we're in, they could provide us with better planning and such. No human is safe from Towa, so the least I can do is protect my people as a princess should. I don't want to make the same mistake as I made with the ' _ **ten thousand dragons are coming**_ ' and stuff."

"So you're asking us to relax a little while you do some important stuff?" Levy asked, checking if what she heard was right.

"For now, yes, but it's only temporary. Once I alerted my father and Arcadios, we can continue with where we left off."

"Well, if it's words coming from you, then I have no objections," Ultear said.

"Temporary hiatus, huh? Can't say there's nothing to avoid it. Oh, well. If it must be done, then so be it. Guess during all that free time, I can train my ass off in the Gravity Room." Gray informs to himself.

"Not to sound like a hater, but what can the King of Fiore and your Knight do once they get informed? Not like they can do anything to fix our demon problem..." said Romeo as he brings up a good point.

"That's true. But they, along with me, can at least protect my people while you guys go at it on defeating Towa."

"So it's settle! All this serious talk got me all tired and sleepy so if we could just wrap this up, I'd like to head home" Makarov said, indicating his yawn to everyone.

"Sure thing. Would you mind taking me back to Crocus, Goku?" Hisui asked, looking at Goku with a caring smile.

"Sure, I don't mind. You want me to use Instant Transmission to get there faster?"

"That won't be necessary. Crocus is not too far away from here. Just flying there would take an estimate of three minutes if we're going by your speed, Goku."

"Okay, sure. Hold onto to me, then Hisui. I'll take you by swift and sound." Goku gave out his arms to her.

"While you do that, Goku, the rest of us will enter that ship and head back to your home! It's really late at night so we might as well catch some sleep while we still can." Lucy informs him, "You guys ready for one last sleepover?"

"Yeah!" everyone agreed.

"Tomorrow, Goku, let's spar together out in your backyard, okay?" Natsu asked as he was itching to take on the Saiyan.

"You bet, Natsu! Ultear, you should probably head back with them. Since we're partners, you would need a home to rest your body. I have plenty of room so make yourself at home."

"Y-Yeah, sure thing..."

Everyone was heading back inside the ship; with a couple of girls & three Dragon Slayers left to enter, they were hesitating. They weren't willing to get motion sickness but just this once, they were going to endure it. Or at least try to.

Before Goku could fly Hisui back to Crocus, Mirajane came up to Goku to give him a direct kiss. She wanted to remind the girls that fell for him that Goku is hers, not theirs. Hers. It surprised Goku but tipped off Hisui & Erza as they took that as an insult.

Moments later, the ship, with Mirajane and the others, took off back to Goku's house for the final sleepover. Since Mirajane's recovery and new profound powers of demon energy, things were going to back Fairy Tail's style of normal. Leaving just Goku and Hisui alone as he was flying her back to Crocus.

As they were heading back, Princess Hisui had a lot on her mind and wanted to ask Goku a few things. But she wasn't sure if it was an okay thing to ask. What she was thinking of was something she felt that might be personal to Goku. But, for the sake of her sudden affection for him, she decided to go for it anyway...

"It was pretty bold of you to reveal everything, Goku," Hisui said while still being carried in his arms.

"You think so?" Goku looks down at her.

"Mhm, I know so. And the fact that nothing changed between you guys makes me happy for you."

"Well, when you put like that, me being happy is what it's cracked up to be." Goku smiled at her words.

The two were halfway to their destination. Making small talk during their ride, Hisui couldn't help but think about Goku's relationship with Mirajane. Kissing him in front of her, hugging him as if she was her girlfriend. In terms of trying to get with Son Goku, the Fiore Princess felt threatened by the sheer power presence of the She-Devil...

"Say, that girl, Mirajane Strauss, do you have feelings for her?"

"Feelings? Like as in love?" Goku said as he was looking directly at her face.

"L-Love?" Hisui blushed from hearing that word, "Well, if you want it to put it like that, then yeah. Love..."

"Hard to say. I went blank when Mira confessed to me."

"S-She did? She told your love confession in front of your face?"

"Uh-huh." Goku nodded.

"What were you thinking when being confessed to?"

"Well, I was kinda surprised. I didn't expect one out of her. If I remember right, we've known each other for over two weeks & a half. And man, she was being persistent about it too. She wanted to know my answer if I love her back. I dodged the question, by the way..."

"( _I never took her to be so persuasive. If I don't make my move on Goku, then I'll lose him!_ ) Say, how would you feel, if I said I love you, as well?"

Hmm? What did you say? I can't hear you because of all this wind!" Goku yelled as the wind was blowing his face at an accelerating rate.

"Uh, it's nothing! Forget what I was trying to say to you, okay? ( _Oh, bummer..._ )"

Three minutes in, they finally arrived at the Capital of Crocus. More specifically, on the balcony of Hisui's room. From the outside, Hisui managed to open the windows because whenever she's alone in her room, she tends to be creative to kill time. But this only happens whenever she's not on duty for her people..."

"Here we are." Hisui said, entering inside as she welcomes the Saiyan for the third time, "Thank you for flying me back here, Goku."

"No problem. It's the least I can do since you missed two weeks of your life. Oh, and being involved in my mess with Towa. So, what's next on your agenda, Hisui?"

"Well, right now, I was planning on telling my father and Arcadios but given how it's late at night, it'd be best to tell tomorr- - Oh, wait... My father and Arcadios are away from the capital until the day after tomorrow."

"Really? How do you know?"

"Right before we had our date, Arcadios had a chat with me on how he and my father were going to take a long business trip outside the capital."

"And when was this?"

"The chat was before I took my shower. After the chat, Goku, that's when you came in with your teleportation technique like you would always do. Since you know, you developed a habit of seeing me naked."

"Ohh, okay. But wait, why didn't you say anything before?"

"I didn't know about the demons invading Fiore."

"So, your dad and long nose will come the day after tomorrow, huh?"

"More specifically, they'll return late at night."

"Sounds like they're _**REALLY**_ doing some important stuff, aren't they? How long is their trip?"

"Hehe, call it convenient, Goku, because their trip was for two weeks."

"Oh, cool. Well, I better get going, then. See ya next week for our date, Hisui! Goodnigh- -"

"Before you go, can I ask you a favor?" Hisui asked, grabbing Goku's right arm as she looks left while blushing.

"Sure. Lay one on me." Goku was ears were opened.

"When they return back to Fiore tomorrow night, I'm going to speculate that I'll have to wait until morning or some sort to tell them. And if my assumption is true, would you mind coming here to help me explain the situation to them? I have a feeling they won't believe me if I tell them about Towa. But, you? They will."

"Nope, I don't mind at all. When do you want me to come?"

"The next early morning after tomorrow night."

"Sounds like a plan. Okay! I'll be there!"

"You're a life saver, Goku. Thank you." Hisui smiled, "Can I give you something as a way to show my appreciation?"

"Is it food?"

"N-No..." her front bangs were covering her eyes, "It's... It's this."

Hisui didn't want Mirajane to show her up in the business of finding the perfect soulmate. She knew Goku met the She-Devil first, but it didn't stop her. As her eyes were covered by her front bangs, she showed an obvious blush that Goku noticed. He thought she wasn't feeling well and decided to leave her be. But that certainly wasn't it.

It felt right for Hisui. She thought the moment was perfect for her and took her chances with him. She came in front him, unveiling her eyes as her cheeks were still tainted in red. Goku, as a curious monkey, was defenseless with what was going to happen next. She leaned up to Goku's face, closing her eyes as she completed the task of connecting her lips onto his. For four seconds, he felt the contacts of her soft lips. Like with Mirajane, Goku was breathless with the sudden actions brought upon him

After four seconds, Hisui broke up the kiss and left a good impression on Goku...

"( _Her lips are as soft as Mira's..._ )"Goku's face was cleared out in the color red.

"Bye-bye, Goku. I'll see you the morning after tomorrow." she waved her hand goodbye.

"Y-Yeah..." Goku whispered. It was a fainted voice but was heard, "I'll, uh, I'll see ya."

* * *

 **Early Morning**

 **Goku's House...**

* * *

With the sun rising up & the final nightstand, it was the cue for the entire Fairy Tail to head back to their guildhall. Now that Mirajane, Makarov, Hisui & Ultear was all right, they had no reason to be there any longer. Today was supposed to be the day where Natsu gets his rematch with Goku since he asked for one the night of yesterday. But the Dragon Slayer had forgotten about it and took on a B-Rank mission with his team.

The only ones remaining at the house were Goku, Mirajane, and Ultear. Ultear had accepted Goku's invitation to stay with him since they both agreed to work together in taking down Towa. For Mirajane, she was there with the two of them to make breakfast. It became a habit for her to do such a thing every day. The table, the three were sitting at, was filled with food coming from the recipes of the cookbook. Goku and Mirajane sat on one side while Ultear sat on the other...

"So I heard Natsu and his team are going to be gone for the entire day," Goku said, munching down the food. He ate too fast and was pounding his chest to help him gulp everything down.

"I heard they're taking on a B-Rank mission. The rewards for that one is quite good. So I can see why they would take it. Also, try not to eat with your mouth full, Goku. It's very unmannered like."

"R-Right, sorry."

"You're forgiven, baby." Mirajane kissed for his innocent.

"So, if I may interject, is this what the two of you do on a daily basis? Like a daily routine?" Ultear asked as she was looking at Mirajane wiping Goku's mouth off with a napkin.

"Seems like it, yes. Every day, around early morning, before he wakes up, I would come over an hour early and start making breakfast for him. It sounds tiring but it's not, actually. There are perks."

"Like what?"

"Well..." she looks over at Goku and smiled, " I never seen a powerhouse like him enjoy food so much. It's really cute. And the fact that he's smiling with whatever I dish out to him, I take that as a win. It's a win-win on both sides."

"I see...( _So, in terms of wife material, Mirajane is so far ahead in the game than everyone else._ ) Do you think that way too Goku?"

"Well, as long as there's food, then I guess." Goku burped, "Now if you two will excuse me, I'll be heading to the guildhall."

"What do you going to do when you go there?"

"For starters, I'm going to apologize to Cana."

"The Card Mage? The one who drinks a lot?" Ultear said, waiting for Goku to confirm her traits.

"Yeah, that's Cana, Ultear. I never got around to say sorry to her. Plus, whenever I do get the chance, she finds a way to avoid me."

"What did you do to her that made her avoid you? As a matter of fact, I don't see her here with us. Doesn't she live here with you, too, Goku?"

"Yeah, she does. She has her own room and everything. And, uh, when you were unconscious when Ultear here stabbed you, I yelled at Lucy & Juvia. Cana saw and smacked him. She and I went at each other and I... kind went a little too far with my words."

"I see..." Mirajane scoff, "Well, in terms of opposite genders, it's best for you to do the apologizer. I mean, I know you said that but still, for two weeks? It's like the two of you broke up or something."

"Yep, haha. It is..." Goku got up from his seat; indicating that he was done with breakfast, "Which is why I'm not gonna waste any more time! She's fun to be around with. Since she's living with me, I don't want things to be that awkward between us. Thanks for the food, Mira, I'll see you two later!"

He hugged Mirajane and was about to head out. Ultear waved her hand and continued on with her breakfast. She didn't want to be part of Goku's love drama so she was going to stay at his house. Awaiting a plan as she was going to come up with her own. Before Goku could leave the table, the She-Devil stopped his movements by grabbing his right hand...

"Before you go, clean the dishes, please."

"O-Oh, right. Sorry."

"Just get to it, sweetie. I'll even help out."

"( _Mirajane is so way ahead in the competition, it's almost as though they're a married couple._ )" Ultear was staring at the two cleanings the dishes.

"Ultear, want to help? We could use some additional hands."

"Uh, sure, I'm coming." she got up with her dish portion and aided them.

Cleaning the dishes took around ten minutes and when they were done, the three were at the front door. Goku got into his regular Gi outfit, stretching as it was still early in the day. Instead of using Instant Transmission, he decided to take the long way by walking there...

"Before you head out, make sure you have everything ready when you approach her okay?" Mirajane asked of him.

"I know and I will, Mira. Not to worry." Goku replied, "Also, I know I said I'll help you how with Ki training, but I can't teach you if I'm still thinking about Cana. So if it's all right with you, I'd like Ultear to take over for me."

"I don't mind. Take all the time you need, Goku. There's no rush to it. Once you make up with Cana, tell me all about it, okay?"

"Right, See ya!"

Mirajane leans up to give Goku a kiss on the lips for four seconds. After the breakup, the She-Devil & Ultear were watching the full-blooded Saiyan leave the house...

"Do you really think it's a good idea for him to make up with another girl? I know you're head over heels for him, Mirajane. Isn't that basically cheating? Won't that cause some problems on trying to win him over?"

"I never took you to be someone to worry about my relationship, Ultear. But you don't have to worry, Goku & I aren't dating, yet. From the way you're saying things, I'd take it you're in love with him, too?"

"E-Eh!? N-No! I just met him! I don't see him that way! Though, I did see Titania eyeing Son Goku."

"You noticed that, too? Then, I'm not crazy. Could it be that Erza developed a crush on my Goku, as well?" Mirajane couldn't wrap her fingers around it, "I like him, I'm sure Erza likes him. But does Cana like him, too? Do _**YOU**_ like him?"

"I-I rather we get started on your Ki training, Goku. To kill some time until Goku gets back. Let's go to the Gravity Room, okay?" Ultear had no reason to puff up steam. But she did, anyway.

"Right, right." Mirajane giggled at her steaming face, "( _She dodged the question I gave her. That confirmations it for me. She does. That means I'm going to have some competition here. Fine by me. I'll win Goku's heart..._ )"

* * *

 **Morning**

 **the Fairy Tail Guild Hall...**

* * *

Usually, with Natsu & his team, the guildhall would be so haptic. But since they were all on a mission, it's been quiet. Team Shadow Gear, Gajeel, Lily and Juvia took on their own missions with a reference they like so the guildhall was empty on Dragon Slayers & Exceeds.

The third master, Makarov, was at the bar counter drinking booze that was being served from Kinana. Lisanna and Elfman were at a table with Laki. Alzack & Bisca were with their daughter Asuka at their own table, feeding her. Macao, his son, and Wakaba were hitting the markets in Magnolia Town. Max, Reedus, Warren, Nab, and Vijeeter had grouped up together in discussing a matter that involved the five of them.

It wasn't long until Goku made his entrance inside. When he entered inside, he looked around to see if the drunk mistress was here. But as he thought, she wasn't. So, to get some answers, he went to Lisanna's table...

"Morning, Goku. Is something on your mind?" Lisanna asked.

"Morning, Lisanna. And yeah, I was hoping Cana would be here in the guildhall. I was gonna apologize to her from two weeks ago." Goku said, proposing his idea to her.

"What do you me- - Oh, that's right, you yelled at her." Lisanna knows this because she & everyone else was informed by Lucy.

"Do you happen to know where she went?"

"Uh, nope, no clue..."

"How about you, Elfman?"

"I don't know where she is, too, Goku. Sorry. Usually, she would drink barrels of booze her but I don't know where she went."

"Couldn't you just sense her or something?"

"That was the first thing I did but I couldn't. She's hiding her Ki. A smart thing to do since I was the one who taught her how."

"Clever girl. Applying to hide her Ki just to avoid seeing you is kinda manly. Props to her." Elfman praised.

"If she's not here and she's hiding her energy, I'll never get the chance to make up with her." Goku was stumped.

"This is just a guess, but Cana could be at Tipsy Mag Ale." Laki implied.

"Tipsy Mag Ale? What's that?" Goku asked.

"It's a famous bar known throughout Magnolia. It's very popular, too. Cana took me there one time just to chill and chat. Although, we would always get hit on by men." Laki responded.

"Sounds about right. Cana does like alcohol." Goku said as he thought up an image of Cana drinking, "Does Cana go there often?"

"Well, whenever there's like a competition to see who can drink the most booze, Cana's always there to participate. From what I hear, she always reigns number one. No one can beat her."

"Wow." both Goku and Lisanna were amazed. Not to mention they expected that out of her.

"Being unbeatable at drinking booze is _**SO**_ her forte. Talk about having manly perks, am I right?" Elfman laughs.

"Alrighty, then, you guys. Guess Tipsy Mag Ale is my next location. Let's hope she's there. Thanks, Laki!" Goku smiled.

"My pleasure!" she replied.

"Say, Goku, before you go, what's Mira doing since she's not with you right now?" Lisanna asked.

"Well, she's at my house gettin' in some training done with Ultear teaching her. I could've taught her myself but I need to clear the air with Cana before I do. So I had Ultear take my position until I come back."

"Really? So that means she's gonna finally learn Ki! Like with me, she's gonna have no problem in sensing energy!" an excited Lisanna said.

"Yeah, same. Thanks for the info again, guys. See you three later!" Goku said, heading out to the front doors while waving at them.

Lisanna and Laki waved back while Elfman had something he wanted to confess...

"So, has anyone seen Evergreen? Or her team, by chance? I haven't seen them since they left to help aid the workers at the center of Magnolia."

"I haven't heard from Laxus or Freed, too. Much less Bickslow. Hope they're all right." Laki hopes.

"I'm sure they're fine. They've got each other so not to worry, Elfman." Lisanna assures her brother.

"Still, at least check in once in a while. It's not like Evergreen to disappear like that. A man shouldn't do things that would strip them of their title."

Goku teleported in front of Lisanna and the two. He wanted to know the location of the bar Cana was at but had no lead on where to start. Instead, his sudden appearance from literally appearing out of nowhere scared the girls. Except for the man, the myth, the legend himself, Elfman...

"Say, where is Tipsy Mag Ale?" Goku asked while still in his Instant Transmission gesture.

"In the east of Magnolia. There's a large sign that stands out. You can't miss it" Laki replied to him, catching her breath from the sudden jump scare.

"Oh, okay. Thanks again, Laki!" Goku was out of his Instant Transmission gesture and headed out the hall a second time.

"Does he pop out of nowhere like that on a regular basis? He scared the life out of me..." Laki said, catching her breath as she looks at Elfman and Lisanna.

"Yeah, but you'll get used to it." both the siblings were used to it since they were in sync on saying the same thing.

* * *

 **Late Morning**

 **the East Part of Magnolia...**

* * *

Having to arrive at the east side of town, Goku flew up a couple of inches to get a better view at the bar he managed to find. With his left hand above his eyebrows, he read the name of the building in front for him. Laki's words checked out and after a clearer look, he was prepping to enter...

"So this is Tipsy Mag Ale, huh? The sign isn't that big. That's kinda exaggerating on Laki's part but who cares. I better head inside."

He pushed the door open and got a clear vision of the inside. Inside the bar were filled with customers, mostly men, who were talking loud while drinking their booze. As Goku was walking around he could smell alcohol around him. His first impressions wasn't a happy one...

"( _Man, this place reek of booze. Cana better be at this place or else I'll look like an idiot coming in here for no reason._ )"

When looking around, he mainly saw old dudes on steroids. Some gambled while drinking, some drink were engaging in conversations. But most of all, they were giving uncomfortable Saiyan the nasty look for an odd reason...

"( _Man, these geezers look like they want to kill me. What the heck did I ever do to them?_ )"

"Can I help you?"

Goku turns his attention to the voice he heard. In front of him was a well-dressed lady. Thanks to the confrontation, Goku was ready to answer...

"Yeah, um, I'm looking for a girl named Cana. I heard she goes to this place from time to time."

"Cana? Oh... Cana, as in, the lady who's the current reigning all time drinking champion? She's right over that with the bartender." she points to Cana's area.

Goku looked over and spotted Cana drinking ale led by the bartender in front of her. Seeing her made him thrilled. The reason for that was simple. Now that the Card Mage was in his line of sight, he could finally do the one thing that "might" squash the awkward silence between them...

"Thank you!" Goku thanks the lady by shaking hands.

"And that's the whole story, Inoue..." Cana said, finishing up her mug caused her to develop hiccups.

Inoue is a female bartender & longtime friend in whom she knew since she was kids. She gave Cana another mug while taking back the empty one...

"That would explain why you've been drinking a lot more than usual whenever you come here. You've got boyfriend problems, huh?"

" _ **HIC!**_ I guess you can say it like that." Cana said with her hair tied back. She was looking at her reflection on her mug with a bland face, "Quite frankly, it's awkward to talk to him. I can't even look at him because it'll just remind me of the tantrum I threw at him two weeks ago."

"You must really like him."

"That's one way of putting it." Cana scoffed as she sips her mug, "But you're right, Inoue. After some time now, I found out that I'm crushing on him."

"And you want to confess those feelings but failed to do so, huh? How close were you two?"

"Well, he let me moved in with him since his house is frickin' huge. I even cooked him breakfast one time. I just don't know what to do. I don't want things to stay this way between me and him. If this keeps on continuing, he's going to resent me. Ad when the time comes, there'll be a point to where we might never talk to each other ever again. I don't want that..."

"I see. Seems like you're a maiden for love, huh? Other than alcohol, it's kinda adorable to see you take interest in a man. I've never seen you act this way. This mystery man's lucky to have someone like you."

"Yeah..." Cana blushed at that comment.

"So level with me here, Cana. What's his name again?"

" _ **Goku**_."

"Yeah, what he said. Go-" Cana stopped her sentence and turned her head left to see Goku staring at her, "G-G-Goku...?" she said all surprisingly.

"Hey." he waved.

"What the... What are you doing here?!" she asked.

"To see you, of course..." he replied.

From that comment, Cana's heart started to beat at an accelerating rate. Only her cheeks were red when hearing those words come out of him...

"So this is your mysterious man? My, he's quite handsome." Inoue admitted as she gave credit to Cana's taste in men.

"And you are?" Goku asked, turning to Inoue the bartender.

"Inoue Gigasaki. I'm a bartender here at this fine establishment. And I'm also Cana's childhood friend. Now I take it you're with Miss Cana?"

"Uh, yeah, sure." Goku sits next to Cana.

"Here you go..." as she hands him some ale.

"Oh, no, I don't drink alcohol." he waved like people waving the white flag for surrender.

"Oh, that's a load of nonsense! You don't know what you're missing out! This one's on the house since you're with Cana." Inoue said, looking at Cana who was looking down at her mug, "And I see that you two have some catching up to do. I'll leave you two be. Holler at me when you need more ale, you two." Inoue left the bar counter to attend her other customers; leaving just Goku and Cana alone.

"Are you friends with her? She seems quite nice."

"Compared to our guild, she's an angel."

Between the two, there was nothing but awkward silence for about five minutes; excluding the loud and noisy people in the background. Since it was getting more awkward, Cana decided to break the silence by bringing up a subject...

"How did you find me?"

"Laki told me you'd be here if you're ever troubled with something. Se also told me this is where you go if you're ever in a pickle."

"Tch, damn it, Laki. So what's your reason on coming here? Like really, really coming here?"

To carry on the small talk, Goku took a sip of the ale and immediately spits it out...

"Holy crap, this is terrible! How do you drink this stuff, Cana?"

"It may, at first, but if you keep drinking it, you'll get used to the taste and grow fond of it," Cana said, looking at Goku drooling.

"Are you drinking the same ale I am?"

"Ale, yes, but a different flavor..."

"Really? Can I try?"

Cana's eyes widen, "S-Sure... ( _An indirect kiss._ )"

She hands Goku her mug and watched him take a sip. He placed his lips from where Cana's lips touched and like his first time, he spits it out immediately...

"That tastes terrible, too!"

"What!? Are you crazy? Ale taste amazing as hell! You just have shit taste." filled with rage, Cana grabbed back her mug.

"Well, sorry... I don't drink. All I do is eat and train every day."

"It's also the only thing you _**can**_ do for a living" Cana took shots.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Goku cluelessly asked.

"Never mind, it's nothing. Listen, if you came here just to spit out ale and tell me to my face that it tastes like shit, you should go home and train like an idiot. I don't want to see you."

"That isn't true. Weren't you just talking about wanting to see me? Or something...?"

"Eh? What?! Where did you get that idea from?" Cana was steaming up.

"I heard it from you when you were talking to Inoue."

"You're such an eavesdropper, you know that?"

"It's not eavesdropping if I was literally next to you."

"Oh, shut up, idiot..." looking to her right side, Cana activated her timid side.

"I came here hoping the two of us could just chat."

"About?" she looked back at Goku.

"To be honest, you."

"M-Ne? What's there to talk about? All I do is drink and pass out. Nothing interesting about me."

"Yeah, that's true. But..." he decided to yolo it and chugged his mug of ale just to get comfortable with Cana, "( _Cuahh... Still taste terrible..._ ) I just want to have a chat with you no matter what the conversation will be about. So, I'll be your ears." he burped, "Hey, Inoue! More Ale over here, please!

"Coming right up...!"

 **-[About 20 Minutes Later...]-**

Goku, who didn't what to drink on Cana's level, drank over ten mugs just to impressed her. It worked to his extent because he also impressed Inoue. As they were letting the booze do its thing, the two got into a decent conversation about certain subjects. It was starting to get serious...

"- - _ **HIC- -**_ _I've gotten down like nine or ten mugs, but the taste still tastes terrible..._ " Goku felt dizzy.

" _You know, you don't have to force yourself to drink my sake. No one's asking you to_." Cana said, finishing up her twenty-eight mug.

" _I know that but_ _ **\- -HI!- -**_ _I wanted too, anyway._ " Goku was coughing next.

" _But... why? I don't understand._ "

" _I just want to squash the silence beef between us, that's all._ "

" _Are you drunk..?_ " she raises her left eyebrow slowly.

" _W-What? No way, Cana... I'm_ _ **TOTALLY**_ _bad_ _ **\- -HIC- -**_ _I'm like good girl, I swear..._ "

" _Yeah, you totally are. You're not good with your alcohol, are you?_ "

" _So what if I'm not? You probably weren't good at it at first...!"_

" _You'd be surprised..._ "

" _In that case, I challenge you!"_ Goku stood up and pointed fingers at her.

" _At what?_ "

" _You, me, a friendly competition to see who can hold out their alcohol! What do you say?_ _ **\- -HIC- -**_ "

" _You and I drink 'till we drop? You're going up against the champion of drinking booze. You don't know what you're getting yourself into_."

" _Yeah, well_ _ **, - - HIC- -**_ _I don't care about fancy titles! What's wrong? Chicken?"_

" _Fine, I accept. But let's put a wager here. If you win, I'll listen to what you have to say_."

" _And if you win?_ _ **\- -**_ _ **HICCCC**_ _\- -"_

" _I'll think about it. Now if you don't mind, let's get this started_!"

" _Inoue, another mug!"_ Cana ordered.

When the competition started, everyone inside the bar was around the two. They were cheering the both of them on as the challenger, who was Goku, takes the long and reigning undisputed drinking champion. One by one, their mugs emptied out. The people around them were surprised at Goku's alcohol endurance because out of everyone Cana had taken on, he was doing his best with the alcohol...

The competition went on for hours. It was getting late to where everyone headed home. Everyone except for Goku, Cana & the bartender Inoue...

* * *

 **-[Several Hours Later]-**

 **Late Evening...**

* * *

It was neck and neck. Both the two had a moment where they were about to pass out but refused to. Inoue, as she was looking at the two, wondered when the competition will dry out. She wanted to go home. Both Goku and Cana were extremely drunk; struggling to balance themselves as they tried to take another sip...

"I got to hand it to your boyfriend. For someone who just started drinking ale, he seems to have you on the run, Cana"

" _N-Nonsense. He's got nothing on me. I've... I've fought better people..._ " the drunken Card Mage said, not wanting to admit defeat.

" _You give up, C-Cana..?_ "

" _N-Never! I can still keep on going! Another one, Inoue!_ " Cana finished her forty-ninth mug and demanded another one.

" _Amazing... We're both tied and she still has the capacity to keep on going. In that case..._ " he finishes his forty-eight and went on to his forty-nine, " _Another one for me too, Inoue!_ "

" _I'll give credit where credit is due. You're doing well for someone who sucks at Alcohol."_ Cana admitted.

" _Thanks, but compare to you, you're on a whole different level._ " Goku giggles.

"( _Looks like they going confess out their feelings. I might as well get out of their heir so they can say what they feel towards each other)_ If you two will excuse me, I'm going to head outside to change the sign to close. I'll be right back. Oh, and if one of you happens to finish a mug, feel free to help yourself on pouring some more." Inoue gives them access to alcohol.

" _Now where were we? Ah, yeah. About you, Cana..._ " Goku hiccupped.

" _And as I said before, there's nothing about me that is interesting..."_

Both their cheeks were red...

" _Wh-Why d-do you think that about y-yourself..._?"

" _Because..._ " she looks at her mug, " _I'm somewhat not on a scale of that of a girl. What I'm trying to say is, I'm not like Mira. I can't cook, I'm not as strong as Erza whenever she spars with you. And I'm not rich or have somewhat of a royalty status like the Fiore Princess. I like you a lot, Goku. But I can't do anything about it. I'm just your average drunken mage who brings nothing to the table. I'm nothing like those three. I have nothing going on for myself._ " she doubted herself.

Goku was listening carefully as he was breathing heavily...

" _Compare to the three of them, I'm just a drunk who's physically weak out of everyone in the guild."_

" _Now that isn't true and you know it_ "

" _Eh?_ "Cana looks at Goku.

" _It's true you're not the fighting type like Erza or someone who can cook great like Mira. I don't know why you brought up Hisui, but the point is, you do have one thing that you're good at that the other three lack."_

" _What's that?"_

" _The niceness you portrayed to me."_

" _I-I don't think I follow..."_

" _When we first met, you were extremely friendly and nice. That's something I liked about you..."_

" _Well, that's kinda lame. Isn't Mira the same way too?"_

" _Yeah, but when you show your niceness, it looked as though you're very cheery to me._ "

" _Cheery? The hell's that mean?_ "

" _I'm saying that you're cheery/niceness is something that makes me think you like me._ "

" _WH-WHAT!? Why would you think that! That's kind of a bold statement!_ "

" _But... you just said you like me.._."

" _G-Goku, where are you getting at with these?_ "

" _What I'm trying to say is... I like you, too, Cana._ " Goku sighs after confessing, " _Liking Mira and Erza is cool but for some reason, liking you is something I feel is the best_."

Cana was speechless. She started stuttering cutely from receiving a huge compliment like that. From those words alone, she was quite happy to hear those words from Goku. So she couldn't help but let out a smile...

" _You really feel that way about me?_ "

" _Yeah. Yeah, I do. From living with you, you're a real treat, ya know._ "

" _To be honest, I miss talking to you, too. It felt so weird ignoring you for two weeks. I didn't feel right in the head._ "

" _I can relate_."

" _So, listen, Goku. I, uh..._ "

" _You're what?_ "

" _I, uh, hehh... Damn, the hell is this so hard?_ " she tried to speak but couldn't.

" _What's wrong?_ "

" _N-Nothing! It's just, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for hitting you two weeks ago. I wasn't in the right to do so. When I left, I felt bad and wanted to apologize right away but things were awkward between you and I. So I couldn't..._ "

" _I'm sorry too. For saying things I shouldn't have said. It was also wrong for me to say I got no one when I had everyone else in Fairy Tail and you, of course. Family, right?_ "

" _Y-Yeah, family._ " she gave out her right hand, " _Truce?_ "

" _Truce_ " he smiled as he took the handshake _,_ " _Ho, man, am I'm glad that's done and over with. Glad we can let go of the past, right?"_ Goku said.

" _Yeah. Hey, Goku...?_ "

" _Y-Yes?_ " Goku turns to her.

Cana pushed herself to Goku to give him a direct kiss on the lips, surprising him. As she was still puckering lips with the Saiyan, she placed her arms around him while placing herself on his lap. She broke up the kiss after three minutes...

" _Since you know I like you and all, want to get to know me a little better_ " Cana teased, rubbing her finger on his lips.

" _Uh... S-Sure! I'm feeling funny, but sure!_ "

" _There's a bedroom upstairs we can use if you want to do it._ "

" _Are you sure we can use it? Wouldn't Inoue get angry?"_

" _You don't have to worry. I've known her for about as long as I can remember. She'll let me do this._ "

" _Oh, okay..._ "

" _Fun fact, Goku, you're going to be the person who took my virginity_." she seductively smiled.

" _Oh... Well, that's nice to know, haha..._ "

" _Are you laughing because you're drunk or because are you feeling funny from touching me?_ "

" _Um, both?_ "

" _Cute..._ " Cana laughed at his innocents, " _Now, without any interruptions, would you be so kind as to take me already? I'm tired of waiting, Goku._ " she said as she starting to get aroused.

" _R-Right!_ "

Both the drunken pair captured each other's lips aggressively as their tongues intertwine with each other. Seeing how Cana knows where this was going go, she helps Goku take off his shirt while, of course, still smooching his lips.

One fragment of their clothes started to come off as they headed upstairs to the bedroom. From there, Cana was about to lose her virginity to the Saiyan...

* * *

 **Midnight**

 **Goku's House...**

* * *

Mirajane and Ultear had just finished up Ki training and were in the kitchen for a cooldown. They were drinking a freshly refined water bottle for a well deserving reward...

"So what did you think about today's training?" Ultear asked.

"If I'm gonna be honest, it's very awesome to have this feature," Mirajane replied by smiling.

"It has its up."

"I wonder what's taking Goku so long to apologize. Did he ever found Cana?"

"Maybe he's having a hard time trying to find her. As of this minute, who knows? He's probably still looking for her right now. If that's the case, do you want to go visit him since you can sense Ki now?"

"I would like that, but no. This is something Goku has to do and it wouldn't be right to meddle in with his problems."

"Oh, I see. So what now?"

"Right now, I'd like to take a nice bath and probably spend a night here."

"I'm with you on that one."

"Before we do that, I gotta ask you something. Ultear, by chance, do you have some sort of affection on Goku?"

"I-I, uh, I don't know..." the Time Mage was stuttering.

"It's okay if you do. I won't crap on your taste in men. Especially him."

"I'm not sure if I do like him, but I feel very funny when I'm with him even though we don't talk that much."

"I see. Let's not waste any more time and take our baths. Thanks for your answer, Ultear."

"Y-Yeah, anytime... ( _What was that about...?_ )"

"( _From those words alone, it's painfully obvious she does like him. The competition is starting to stack up even greater heights now.)_ "

* * *

 **Late Midnight**

 **Tipsy Mag Ale, the Bedroom...**

* * *

For over four hours straight, they had sex. Both were sweating and were exhausted. But through it all, they enjoyed every second of it. Cana admitted to herself that her feelings for him were strong. Strong enough to where she was about to majorly confess...

"Wow, that...was... amazing..." Cana said, giggling after receiving the godly pleasure.

"Y-Yeah, that really was." Goku didn't deny it.

"For a dumb person, you sure know how to pleasure a girl well..." she smiled.

"Well, I did have experience with this."

"Was it with your ex-wife back in your world?"

"Mhm, yep! ( _And with Erza..._ )"

"So who's better, your ex or me?"

"I, uh, hard to pick. I guess...you?" he chuckled.

"Good answer." she kissed him, "So, um, there's something you should know."

"What's up?"

"It's about Gildarts..."

"Gildarts? The guy with the orange-ish hair who styles his hair back?"

"Y-Yeah. You see, I never got around to tell you this because you were sad during that time. Gildarts is my father..." Cana gave out her personal information.

"What?! Really? No way..." Goku was dumbfounded.

"It's true, Goku. And I was just as surprised as you were. But, uh, can you do me a huge favor?"

"Sure, I'm listening?"

"Can you save my father from Towa?"

"Cana..."

"He's an idiot sometimes but he's my father. And the fact that he's under control by that demon bitch Towa, makes me all mad. I just want him free and back at Fairy Tail. I rather have him take on some quest that'll take a lot of years to complete rather than to get possessed by demons. It's unsanitary. I rarely see him but he's family..."

"I got it, sure. Just leave it to me, Cana. I'll make sure to bring back your dad, safe and sound."

"You promise?" she looks at him.

"Mhm, I promise..." he replied.

She rolls on top of him; her breasts pressed on his chest and her hands were on his cheek, "Thank you, Goku. I know this is a lot to ask but thank you..."

"Anytime, Cana."

"We should probably get some sleep now. It's pretty late." Cana pointed out as she looked at the window. She kissed Goku's forehead and got off of him.

"I am sleepy, so... Goodnight, Cana!"

"Night..."

Goku, who was on the right side of the bed, was sleeping on his left side while Cana, who was on the left side, was sleeping on her right side. Overall, they were cuddling...

"( _He accepted favor that would be impossible for me to do. He really is a sweet person. I hope the relationship between us evolve into something greater. In my opinion. I really don't deserve him.._ ) Hey, Goku...?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you..."

He paused for three seconds then gave her a reply just to uplift the mood more for her, "I love you too."

She placed her left leg over Goku's right hip and smiled from hearing that reply. As the two closed their eyes, they began to sleep the night away...

 **End of Chapter 12**

* * *

 **A/N:** **Remade of August 17, 2019.**

" _This chapter was iffy but the drama with Goku and Cana finally settled down so there's that. Next chapter will be an interesting one since it'll involve Goku, Hisui, Fairy Tail and the media so look out for that. Oh, sooner or later, probably in two upcoming chapters after Ch13, Goku and the demon Mira will finally clash at each other and I've got an idea as to how Goku can acquire SSJ4. Give me time to draw out ideas for that, Ningens!_ **"**

 **TheJSmooth:** **I could but this is a harem for Goku and I want to try something out Lisanna and him. Sorry in advance.**

 **Balsa1:** **SSJ4 is going to come. You just got to have patients.**

" _This is off topic but I just want to express my opinion on the latest chapter of the Dragon Ball Super Manga. Chapter 39 was fucking garbage. Like holy shit, how the fuck can Roshi dodge Jiren like that? I respect Toyotaro and all, but he threw logic out the window when he released Ch39. The anime isn't perfect, but damn, man. At least the anime executed Ultra Instinct well. I'm just at a loss for words._ **"**

 _ **Until Then...**_ _ **Su-ba-ra-shi-Nin-Gens**_

Chapter 13 Coming Soon..!


	13. Leaked Exposure

**FULL RECAP:** Goku's battle with Turles comes to an end with him reigning on top. The power Turles showcased forced Goku's hands into turning into his SSJ3 level. After sparring his life for the sake of his guildmates & Mirajane, Turles retreated to Towa. With the battle concluded, the Assassin of Universe 6 finally meets with Goku for a common alliance to take down Towa.

Even though the battle was won on Fairy Tail's side, Goku wasn't honest with himself. To everyone in his guild, he told the entire truth of his origins. At first, he wasn't sure if they would accept him since he's mostly older than everyone. But he assumed wrong. They didn't care about his age nor origins; they still considered him family.

Goku was moved by everyone's reaction to his origins. At one point, he thought about leaving them, but now? He admitted he was at home with them. Now, after discovering that Goku's past foes are working with Towa, Fairy Tail, the Fiore Princess & the Assassin will all pitch in to stop whatever it is Towa is planning...

And thus, the story of Goku & Fairy Tail begins...

* * *

 **Towa Arc**

 **Chapter 13: Leaked Preparations...**

 **-** _ **Goku's First Person POV-**_

" _I can't help but think about that Dragon Ball that was attached to Turles' chest. Why was the color red? The stars on it, too. What's this common goal the two of them share? Towa & Turles sounds nothing but a deadly combo, if I'm gonna be frank. During my fight with him, he kept telling me that I've changed a lot. And that it was thanks to the Time Rift. What he said is true and I'm not gonna deny that._

 _Fairy Tail. One moment I got taught a lesson about loving someone by my son, the next, I appear in this world. Earth, which is now Earthland. Magic, similar to Ki, in a way. And the people of Fairy Tail. They're all so... kind. Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy, everyone. But most of all, Mira. Mira... Ahh... I'm thinking too much about her._

 _Right now, with Hit on my side, the two of us are gonna make sure Towa doesn't hurt this world! I'll make sure of it! You're not gonna have things your way, Towa. Ya hear me? Not on my watch! I'll make sure no one I care about in this world gets hurt!_

 _ **-POV Ends-**_

* * *

 **Nighttime**

 **Towa's Hideout, the Grotto...**

* * *

Inside the Grotto lies a secret building that leads to everything a scientist would hope for. The building throughout was well structured on the outside as it is in the inside. There is a lab room to where Towa is treating Turles...

"You're back early, Mira" Towa looks at Mira who came from the Grotto entrance, "Something that made you come back three hours early?" she questions him with one eyebrow raise.

"I've grown a little bored killing the humans here. Very little resources they give me as I slaughter them." Mira pops his neck.

"Well, they are just mortals. Not as though they have tremendous energy."

Mira turned his attention to Turles, "You looked as though you took a beating. I take it you couldn't kill Son Goku? I never expected you too anyway."

"Oh, haha, Mira. You guys didn't tell me Kakarot improved _**THAT MUCH**_ on fighting since last I fought him. The moment I came in contact with his attack, I felt as though I was about to die again. But thanks to this..." he pulls out the Dark Four Star Dragon Ball, "It was able to protect me for that blast at the last second."

"The Dark Red wishing orb was made by the Demon Gods. Well, a member of the Dark Empire" Towa explained.

"Speaking of this wishing orb, when I started to use its power, why did it grow attached to my chest like that? I couldn't move my body as if it had a mind of its own."

"All seven of the Dark Dragon Balls have a mindset of its own. The reason why it took over you was that your body was swelling up so much negativity that's far beyond what you can handle. The negativity gets fueled by every demon throughout decades. And thus, lastly leading it to the Demon Gods, such as Lord Mechikabura."

"You demons are so over the top. You're practically saying I can't handle the negative emotions that comes from demons?"

"Those emotions fuels from demons and demon deities. I never expected you to take control of the orb in particular, anyway."

"You knew I couldn't handle the negative powers and yet you _**STILL**_ gave it to me? That's pretty menial of you."

"I never guaranteed you that the power was easy to control now, did I? I just simply gave you power from us demons as exchange for more of those fruits from the Tree of Might."

"Speaking of the fruit, how many did you get us, Towa?" Mira asked as he was next to his creator.

"About three hundred thousand. Each and every one will be amplified by me, of course." Towa said as she finished fixing Turles, "The Fruit will contain power that will be consumed by you, Mira, and once you consume every last one of the fruits, you will face Son Goku."

"Hmph, so this is my last task of the day, hmm? It sure beats the screams of every person on this pitiful planet. Now what are you planning to do, Turles?"

"I... am meeting up with my other partner. You know, the _**'Abnormal Namekian'?**_ Slug, of course"

"I see... Then when Mira's done eating all three hundred thousand fruits, the four of us will launch a huge attack on Son Goku. When Mira gets enough energy from inflicting Goku, we'll finally be able to break the seal off to the Demon Realm."

"Where is the Demon Realm anyway?"

"Given my knowledge in this timeline, it's at the end of the tip of this universe, Universe 13. But recently, I've discovered a doorway to the Demon Realm. We just have to simply open it up by giving it divine energy."

"I had no idea that was even possible." Turles said, considering himself to be impressed.

"I wouldn't believe it if I hadn't seen it myself." Towa admitted.

"Where is this anyway?" Mira asked.

"The doorway lies at an ancient ruin south from here. It's on the other side of Earth."

"Does Goku know about this?"

"I highly doubt that." Towa gave her answer to her creation.

"So what's the plan in general?" Turles asked.

"With the three hundred thousand fruits that I'll amplified; Mira here will consume every last one of them. I've got a good indication of Goku's god powers on how he operates on them. So when Mira finishes up his meal, his power will rival that to his god form. With those two colliding I'll be able to collect more than enough energy to apply it to the Kiri to break the seal."

( **A/N: The Kiri is a unit measurement that collects energy. It's what Babidi used to collect energy to awaken Majin Buu.)**

"Hmph. Your method is similar to that ugly booger of a wizard, Bibidi and his also disgusting son." Turles said, acknowledging the two wizards with their heinous appearance.

"But unlike them, what I'm breaking is a lot stronger than Majin Buu. Now then, Turles. When you go fetch Slug, I want the two of you back here, A.S.A.P. Given how Goku's even fought Beerus the Destroyer, I'll have to upgrade myself and modify your bodies."

"So the three of us are your lab rats, huh? Whatever, hope you have patients because Slug's in another timeline." Turles brings up.

"I have all the patients in the world, Turles. Now go fetch Slug."

"I know, I know. And don't order me around."

Towa opens up a Time Rift for Turles to enter. Entering inside, the dimension hole gap started to shrink, thus, closing. Towa and Mira were alone in the Grotto. Both the two criminal demons headed down to an underground large storage room. From there lies a room that's filled with the fruits. That's where Towa and Mira will spend their time. Jellal, Meredy and Gildarts were on lookout duty...

"Is it wise to team up with Turles? He seems as though he might betray us when he sees an opportunity to get stronger."

"He is the type to do that, but let's not forget that I'm the one giving him, and especially you, strength. If he were to cross me, I'll simply just have you annihilate him. Besides, for a Saiyan, he knows better than to do that. Seeing as though Son Goku's stronger than him, he'll need all the help he can get. He'll also be contradicting himself because even if he crossed us, what good does he get out of it? We were using him first."

"Fair point. So, in a way, you're saying he knows better than to pull such a stupid stunt. When Lord Mechikabura is revived and all, what will happen to Turles and Slug? We won't be needing them anymore once we fulfill our goal."

"That's up for Lord Mechikabura to decide. Now, without wasting any more time, it's time for you to eat. Heh, three hundred thousand fruits from the Tree of Might. Eating all of this should take little as to three days. We're good to go once you're done; we just need confirmation on Turles' part."

"Then let's get this operation underway." Mira pulled up a chair next to the pile of fruits and began eating.

"Right. I'll leave you be, Mira. Happy eating." Towa closes the door.

 **Time Remaining until the Full-Scale Attack: 3 Days...**

* * *

 **Morning...**

 **Balsam Village...**

* * *

Having to receive info about demons roaming outside of Balsam, Goku quickly used Instant Transmission to get to Hit. As he arrived, there were already piled up demon casualties; left and right. The assassin Hit killed over twenty demons, leaving it to just four remaining. At first, Hit confronted them only to just get some information on Towa, but they were very hostile to the point where the Assassin had no choice but to use brute force...

"Yo Hit!" Goku waved him good morning as he walks to him.

"Took you long enough..." Hit saw Goku's blue hair, "Why are you in that form?"

"My friends back at my house can sense Ki so I thought why not turn into a form where it's undetectable unless you're a god yourself."

"Clever..."

"Yep! So what do we got?"

"Nothing so far. I'm trying to get some information out of these four, but they just won't budge..."

"Heh, you think we're afraid that you can kill demons? Well I have news for you, pal..." one demon rushed to Hit with his razor-sharp claws at tremendous speed.

"Watch out, Hit!" Goku warns him as he puts his left hand out; jerking his head forward from the demon attack happening.

The demon coming in contact with Hit loudly. Instantly, he assumed he landed a direct blow on him. But being unaware of who he is and what he does, Hit, with no worries, uses his Time Skip.

With what he used against Goku when he "killed" him, Hit aims for the heart with a Ki Strike; killing that demon in one strike...

"Lilthra!" one out of the three demons shouted her name in despair, "You bastard, what did you do to him?!" one demon out of the three, whose name is Salveeya, stood up & pouted with harsh aggression.

"I killed him. I'll do the same to you three if you won't give me intel about Towa." Hit promises them his word.

"You bastard! Renzia, Jewely, let's melt this purple bastard from where he came from!"

"Y-Yeah!" Jewely agreed as she nodded.

However.

Only two out of the three demons charging at him, the was one who was stood back. It was Renzia. Just as when Hit was gonna use time skip on them, Goku decided to butt in and gut punched both the demons, causing them to fall on the ground unconscious...

"Jewely! Salveeya!" Renzia's eyes widened in fear. Seeing both of them easily get knock puts a heavy fearful pressure in his eyes.

Hit looks at Goku...

"I know you didn't need help, Hit, but still, I wanted in on the action. Seeing as though you took care of those guys behind us." Goku pointed at three piles behind them.

"- -Hmph. Whatever floats your boat, I guess. But that means we're left with one final demon." both Hit & Goku stares at the last frightening demon.

The last demon at Balsam Village, Renzia, instantly widened his eyes, however that was quickly interrupted by his inductance scream of desperation...

"W-W-Wait! Stop right there! You don't have to kill me because, believe it or not, I mean no harm to you!" he yelled, waving his arms at them that was a sign for defeat.

"And?" Hit positioned himself closer to him, "You're telling me this, why?"

"We don't work for Towa anymore, d-dude. We've gone rogue about a month ago! I don't even like her! P-Please, spare me..." Renzia begs as on his knees.

"Even if your loyalty with Towa is gone, regardless, you're still a demon. Your kind does nothing but kill people."

"Y-Yeah, that may be true, but not all of us are like that...! Listen, if you l-let me live, I'll tell you everything there is about Towa and what her plans are!"

Hit, with his Ki strike attack, blew off Renzia's left leg...

"ARRGH! Why did you do that?! I was gonna give you info about her!" Renzia started crying, snot running out from his nostrils.

"I already know what her motives are, genius. I don't need a recap."

"Y-Yeah, but listen..."

Goku could see the amount of blood coming out of the leg wound and wonder if Hit was going too far. He wasn't nauseous but he questioned Hit's way of getting intel...

"Say, Hit, aren't you going a bit too far with this?"

"Not really. If you want info from something or someone you're going up against, you have to do things that are unfair. It's only right to do so And besides, I do crucial things like this all the time..."

Hit looks at Renzia with a killing intent. Renzia was scared out of his mind to where he was unconscious pissing himself. Right as when the Assassin of Universe 6 was about to kill Renzia, Renzia managed to off his death sentence and something his executor might like...

"I-I can tell you where she plans to break the seal to the Demon Realm at!"

Both Hit and Goku's eyes widened...

"You do? Then tell us right now!" Goku demanded.

"Y-Yeah, sure thing. But if I do, you have to promise me to let me go, okay? That sounds fair, right? Do we have a deal? You let me live in exchange for revealing the seal's location?"

"That depends on the answer. Hurry and tell me." Hit was growing impatient.

"R-Right. So, uh, the seal... It's located at some ruins somewhere on this planet."

"Ruins?" Goku copied.

"That's right. Towa told us that the ruins has this sealed doorway that completely shuts off demon presences. To break that seal, she would need divine energy. And she already collected half of what she needs so before she makes her way to that place, she needs the other half."

"I see." Hit sighs after.

"Hey, what about that weird Dragon Ball? Do you know about them?"

"Those wishing dark orbs?"

"Yeah, I fought someone who had one on his chest. Do you know why it does that?"

"The Dark Dragon Ball is like a parasite. It can attach itself onto a host that feeds off of negative energy. We demons are an example..."

"That would also consider your lookalike." Hit adds, looking at Goku with an eyeful.

Goku nodded...

"I'll admit, you did get us some useful info."

"So, can you let me off?"

"One final question. Do you know the whereabouts of Towa?"

"Oh, uh, unfortunately, no. We lower-tier demons don't exactly know where she's hiding. She comes to us when she commands us to do something."

"That's too bad. I wasn't hoping for that answer. I guess I have to kill you now"

Renzia immediately looked at Hit. While still in pain, he groaned loud enough to where the Saiyan & Assassin could hear...

"W-Why? I gave you information! What more could you want? I meant what I said about how Towa comes to us! She doesn't reveal her location unless it's to that Mira guy!"

"Mira..." Goku was puzzled on why the demon would bring up his She-Devil.

"But if you can't tell us where she's hiding, then you're practically useless to me. And that makes you disposable."

"B-But...we had a deal..." he started to panic.

"Did we now?" Hit corrected him.

The Assassin of Universe 6 uses his Time Skip to kill Renzia & the two others that were unconscious...

"Did you really have to kill him?"

"He was a demon, Goku. If we had let him live, he would've killed those villagers at those nearby villages. It was necessary. Demons were responsible for almost killing your so-called lover."

"Y-You have a point then. So what's our next move?"

"The demon mentioned a seal was at some ruin somewhere on this planet. And like I said half a second ago, that could be anywhere on this planet. I guess until we bump into Towa. we find that place and make sure nothing happens. We'll prevent it from being used by her."

"Alright fine by me- - Oh, wait."

"What's on your mind?" Hit turns to him.

"What time is it?"

"A quarter past morning. Why?"

"Oh, crap! I'm late!"

"Late? Late for what?" he raises one eyebrow.

"Crap, crap, crap! Hisui's gonna be mad at me!" Goku scratching his hair out of guilt, "Hey, so, um, listen, you're gonna have to do me a solid and look for the seal in some ruins without me, okay? I just remembered I have some urgent things to do! No hard feelings, right? Okay, bye!"

Goku uses Instant Transmission to teleport to the Fiore Princess; leaving Hit alone with the dead demons...

"That was weird. ( _Does it have something to do with that white-hair mistress? Whatever. I better get a move on and search for that seal's location._ )"

* * *

 **Morning**

 **Hisui's Home: Mercurius...**

* * *

As to what Hisui said, she asked her father and Arcadios to sit with her in some meeting room to discuss the demon matters at hand. Sitting at a table together, Arcadios was next to the king while Hisui sat on the opposite side with a chair next to her, unseated...

Before she could explain everything, she had asked them to wait for someone else to arrive. And so, both the King and Arcadios were patiently waiting. Twenty minutes had passed. Arcadios and King Toma started to get impatient. Hisui was sweating uncontrollably...

"( _He's late. He's late! What is taking you so long, Goku...? Did he forget...?_ )"

"So, um, is this mysterious person going to show up, Hisui dear?" King Toma asked, "It's been well over twenty minutes..."

"Yes, he's coming, father. I just don't know when he will arrive. I told him to come early in the morning..."

"Then what's the holdup, Princess?"

"He's coming, I promise. Just please try to have some more patient." Hisui instructed.

"Okay, so, I was wondering about something, sweetie. You said you want us to hear out what this fellow person has to say, right? And you were already informed by him because you were there with him, right? Then, why not explain it yourself?"

"If I do, then I'd just make a fool out of myself. It'll be hard to believe me, otherwise." Hisui gave herself less credit.

"Oh, that's nonsense! However ridiculous it is, I'll hear you out!"

"Father, I think I'll just wait until he comes."

"Who is 'he' you keep mentioning? I don't ever recall this person's name".

"He's a friend that I recently made. Truth be told, he's really one to stand out than most people I made friends with. For who he is, I can feel as though I can trust him"

"Is this person by chance... Son Goku, Princess?" Arcadios asked.

"Y-Yeah. Yes, it's him, Arcadios." she blushed.

"HIM!?"

Arcadios stumbled back from his seat...

"Who is Son Goku?" King Toma asked.

"Yes, _**him.**_ "

"Who is Son Goku, you two?" King Toma asked again.

"Princess, by chance, have you and him been hanging out with each other? Is that why you 'trust him' as you calmly said it?"

"I don't like being left out here Who is Son Goku!" King Toma asked a third time.

"What if I am, Arcadios? You said it's fine that I can. You said if I were to ever leave the capital, I would have to make sure that Goku's the one to protect me."

"Yeah, but, that's if you're doing important business stuff. This is something else! Does this have to do with you being gone with him during that one night?"

"Um, you two, who the heck is Son Goku!?" a fourth time King Toma asked and fails.

"You don't have any feelings for the guy, do you?"

"Well, he and I are somewhat... close" Hisui blushes from not denying it.

"Princess!" Arcadios gasp.

"WHO IS SON GOKU!" King Toma yelled at the top of his lungs after getting highly ignored from his daughter and Arcadios.

Both the two looked at the King; realizing that they've been ignoring him...

"Son Goku... is a person who's in the Fairy Tail guild, Your Majesty." Arcadios answered. He finally gave the King the response he was looking for.

"Fairy Tail? You mean that guild who helped us stopped those seven dragons from the Dragon Festival?"

"You are correct."

"He's also one of the strongest people on Earthland. Probably the strongest, father."

"Hold on, I think that name's starting to ring a bell. Is he the same Son Goku that fought Blue Pegasus' Jenny Realight in a 1v1 you told me about, Arcadios?"

"That's right, Your Highness. He's _**THAT**_ person as I described."

"Arcadios, you told my father about Goku? When was this?"

"When I was on a business trip with him."

"So to summarize, Son Goku is a recent member of Fairy Tail, and he's really a strong person. What kind of magic does he wield for fending off Miss Fiore?"

"I'm not myself, Your Majesty. I wasn't there when he took down a possessed Jenny."

"He doesn't do any magic; he just fights with his bare hands. He's a martial artist." Hisui implied to her father.

"That's insane! No magic but he defeated someone who does magic with just his hands? Hisui, how do you know this?"

"I was there when he fought her, father."

"Oh, okay. Well, I guess it's fair that I patiently wait for him as you so please."

"Father." Hisui shows a smile.

"However, tell me this one thing"

"Okay, sure what is it?"

"Is he by chance your boyfriend?"

"..." Hisui froze.

"..." Arcadios made a face people would make when someone abruptly wakes them up from their sleep.

Both Hisui & Arcadios' eyes twitched. They were still recalling the words the Fiore King had said a second ago. Hisui shook her head from side to side, as though trying to deny that question...

"B-B-BOYFRIEND?!" Arcadios and Hisui simultaneously yelled.

"Yes, boyfriend. You said you trust him, correct? Doesn't that mean your relationship with him is a special one?"

"W-Wha- - Father, it isn't like that!" she was steaming up, "He's just a friend, that's all!"

"But Arcadios and you said he protects you. Sounds like boyfriend material to me. Listen, if you two so happens to go out, make sure you live a healthy relationship, okay? Nothing toxic. If Arcadios says he's like a god, then I trust him, too."

"F-Father! Quit with the teasing!"

King Toma laughs...

"Well, I'm now more curious than ever on meeting him. But before I do, I have to take a leak. Be right back, you two."

When the King left to use the bathroom, it was just Hisui and Arcadios alone in the room...

"Judging from your freak out, you are in love with him, aren't you, Princess?"

"W-Well, I suppose I am. Is that a problem?" she started to blush.

"As long as he treats you right, then I have no problem with him."

"Arcadios..." Hisui happily gasped from hearing that.

"Though, he if so happens to put a baby inside of you, I expect him to take responsibility."

"Arcadios...!" Hisui went back to steaming up like a house heater.

After ten minutes, Toma returned to the meeting room and sat right back next to Arcadios. Goku was still a no show and the King went back to growing impatient. There was silence in the room. Hisui's fingers were on her lap as she taps on it fast. To break the silent, Arcadios was the first to speak up; he got up from his seat and made his way to the door...

"Well, I'd love to stay with you guys, but I have to get something out of the way with my work."

"Wait what? Where are you going, Arcadios?"

"I'm, uh, I'm leaving, Princess."

"W-Why?"

"Princess, we've been waiting here for the past hour. Son Goku is someone I trust, yes, but it seems he forgotten about the meeting you told him about. I need to tend to my duties before I waste anymore tim- - "

Having to always interrupt people's sentences, the man of the hour finally appeared in front of Arcadios using Instant Transmission. He may be an hour late, but he kept his word and showed up remembering...

"Goku...!" Hisui said as she was excited to see him.

Arcadios fell back as he saw Goku in front of him...

"Son Goku...?!"

"Hey, Hisui!" Goku waved, "Hey, long nose!"

"You remembered..."

"I sure did."

"But what took you so long...?" Hisui grunted.

"Oh, uh..." Goku walked over to whisper in Hisui's ear, " _Sorry I was late, Hisui. I was busy fighting demons that I forgot about the meeting._ "

" _ **\- -SIGH- -**_ Okay, you're forgiven. Just take your seat next to me."

"Right!"

Since Goku had finally arrived, things were about to go underway. Hisui with Goku sitting next to her, Toma with Arcadios sitting next to him, they got started with the sudden "press conference..." The King started it off by asking the Saiyan questions...

"So you're Son Goku..." Toma stares.

"That's me! who are you anyway, old man? You look small like the gramps back at Fairy Tail."

"Ugh! Mind your manners, Goku! This is the king you're speaking to!"

"Eh? A KING?! Hisui, he's your father?!" he quickly turns to the Fiore Princess.

Hisui nodded...

"That's right..."

"Oh, crap. Well, then, uh.." he stood up, "It is an honor for you to meet me, Your Highness" he greeted while bowing his head down.

The ill display of the pure Saiyan's manners brought three different impressions on the Crocus people. Hisui, Princess of Fiore, laughed at his attempted manners because of how innocent he was acting out. She found his failed attempt to be bits and pieces of charming but also commended him on trying since he wasn't very smart.

Arcadios, protector of Hisui, had no words to say. He couldn't tell whether or not he was being serious or that he's just playing it off as a dumb person playing rookie. King Toma, King of Fiore, was with Arcadios on that one but had a much, much different opinion on him. That opinion convinced him about Goku's innocent, but naïve nature. So, he was going to give him a chance...

"Oh, come now. Lift your head, Goku. You're in our home, so you're an automatic guest. After all, you _**ARE**_ my daughter's friend, right?"

"Um, yeah, that's right."

"Now that you're here, Hisui tells me you have information that could put the entire world in danger. Is that correct?"

"Mhm, that's correct, Mister King!"

"Well then, don't hold back on me and tell me everything! I'm dying to know you informed Hisui about since she wouldn't tell me herself."

"Really?" Goku looks at Hisui.

Hisui shrugged. Goku sighs...

"Here we go, then..."

For forty minutes straight, Goku told Toma and Arcadios about the demon crisis roaming on Earthland. With every word Saiyan of Fairy Tail dishes out, Toma and Arcadios' eyes widened. They couldn't believe what they were hearing. Taking in every word from Goku, Hisui knew that her father & Arcadios were ready to go on strike with her, Goku & Fairy Tail...

"And that's everything you need to know, you two. Towa, demons, everything." Goku catches his breath after talking for that long.

"My word..." Arcadios couldn't believe it, "Demons? Such a race exists?"

"That can't be right. Demons haven't roam this planet since forever!" Toma couldn't admit to what he was feeling right now.

"I wouldn't have believed it too if I hadn't witnessed it for myself, father."

"What do you mean, witness?" King Toma questions his daughter.

"There's a village not far outside of the capital. All of the people there had fallen victim to them. All of their body parts were everywhere and..." she started to feel uneased. She couldn't finish her sentence because of the gory images of body parts surfaced her mind.

Goku placed his hand on Hisui's hand. He comforts her because he knew her health couldn't take the sight of a genocide onslaught. She wasn't up to the task of taking in that dark side of a spicy flavor. So, he tried his best into making sure she would feel better...

"It's all right, Hisui. I'll take over, if you want."

"S-Sure, Goku..." she held on tight to Goku's comforting right hand.

"What she's trying to say is this. There are no survivors at that village. She and I checked every building, in and out. Right when we were done researching, we ran into trouble."

"The point is, father; I need yours and Arcadios' aid to help me protect the people inside the capital. That's the only option we have/"

"Only option? Princess, if demons are roaming on Earthland as we speak, then we must take the time to wipe them out completely with an army!" Arcadios suggested.

"That would be the most common-sense plan, too." King Toma agreed.

"The only problem is, humans are no match for them."

"Not a match?" both of them said, staring at Hisui with a confused face.

"It doesn't matter if we send over armies to raid Towa, you two. She's way out of our league. She has the power to brainwash anyone she feels that deserves to get brainwashed. Because of that, she has plenty of strong corrupted people on her side who could destroy mountains or cities. Other than brainwashing, she's really a dangerous person herself. We don't stand a chance."

"If want you say is true, then how can we fix our way out of this mess and fight Towa on equal ground?" Toma asked as he was open to any suggestions.

"We can't do anything. But _**HE**_ can." Hisui pointed at Goku.

Toma and Arcadios looks at Goku...

"What can he do?"

"Dear, if Towa is unstoppable as you describe her to be, then what can someone like him do? Isn't he human like us?" Toma brings up.

"Goku, could you show my father your powers? Hisui asked.

"Sure thing."

"Powers?" Toma wasn't ready with what was about to come.

"( _Is he gonna show the King what he showed to me during that night_?)" Arcadios had a feeling about what's to come.

"Kay." Goku stood up and immediately turned SSJ.

"Whoa..." Toma's eyes was the reflection of Goku's SSJ presence.

"( _I was right! He_ _ **IS**_ _showing him his power! I know I've already seen this once before during that one night but still... Seeing it again, from up close, makes me think he's a god watching over the princess._ )"

"What... is that?" Toma asked, jaw dropped from the brightness of the golden aura.

"What you're looking at is my SSJ form." Goku smirked, informing him about his race's power.

"Super...Saiyan..?" Toma and Arcadios copied.

"That's right" Goku continues to smirk, "But wait, there's more."

"Your hair... It's golden." Toma pointed out, "Where are you going with this?"

"Funny you should ask, Hisui's father. I'll show you more to this form than just the looks. Ready? _**HERE WE GO! ARRGHH!**_ "

Goku's yelling caused the Mercurius to yell. Various things around them were either falling off of tables or shattering due to the immense man voice that Goku was projecting. In preparation for what's to come, Goku was handing out his power checks to the King & Arcadios.

His aura expands as electricity forms around him. The expansion of the aura caused the table in front of them to break; wind emerges inside and to Toma and Arcadios's face...

"This is a different form called SSJ2. It's really a major upgrade to the powers of a SSJ."

"Amazing..." both the gentlemen were awestruck of the front bangs changing position.

"( _Aside from his bang changing positions, that form really looks intimidating. I wonder if he's gonna show the form that I saw a few nights ago._ )" Hisui wonders, hoping to see the SSJ3 transformation.

"This is the same pressure I felt when he showed me that in front of Mercurius..."

Toma looked at Arcadios. He took what he heard with a grain of, not salt, curiosity...

"He showcased this before?" Toma asked.

"Indeed he did, Your Highness. I almost fainted from seeing it for the first time. But seeing it a second time, I think I can manage."

"I-I see..." Toma looks back at Goku, "So this is your true potential of power... impressive. Now I can see how you bested someone from the Blue Pegasus. If you're this strong, then I can see you beating Towa with this power."

"But that's the thing. Towa has many more people working under her and with her. So I'm not sure about my current power. ( _I have my god forms but I have a feeling Towa can handle them like it's problem..._ )" Goku powered down back to his base form.

"But it's more than enough, Goku!" Hisui insisted, "So, you two, what do you think?"

"Amazing. There's no way a mere human could have powers like that. What exactly are you, Son Goku?" Toma had wonders about him.

"I'm a Saiyan..." he replied fast.

"S-Saiyan?" Toma & Arcadios simultaneously repeated, "What's a Saiyan?"

"It's a mighty race from a planet. I don't think there's one here. But in my world, there was."

"Do you see now, father, Arcadios? Goku's the only person that can beat her. Since you two saw the debts of his mighty powers, will you finally believe me now? Demons will come and kill unless we take a stand in protecting the people of Crocus!"

"Well, with that splendid performance you just did, I can say I fully believe you. How about you, Arcadios?"

"Y-Yeah, I do. ( _The power up from the night of the banquet was nothing compared to what I just witnessed as of right now. Who are you, Son Goku...?)_ "

"At first, I didn't believe your story, Goku. Because it reminded me of the falsely 'ten thousand dragon' rumor. But... seeing your power straight up for myself, I can safely say that my Kingdom, and everyone behind me, will back you up." Toma assured him.

"And you have mine, as well. I should've known better than to not believing your story since you're freaking Princess Hisui's protector..."

"Then it's settled!" Hisui clapped her hands together, "Although we may not help Goku on the battlefield, the least we can do is protect Fiore with our lives. That will be the main plan in motion!"

"I'm down with that." Goku stated.

"Since we're going by your ways, I don't have any objections, Hisui dear."

"Same here, Princess."

"Now, with that being said, I've got other news to tell you guys and it does have something to do with you, Goku." Hisui said.

"Okay, Hisui. I'm listening..."

"Before you two came home last night, early around afternoon, the news media demanded a conference from me and for odd reasons, you, Goku. I don't know the reason as to why nor is it any of my concerns, but I do know there's going to be heaps of questions coming your way so it's just a heads up."

"Me?" Goku pointed at himself, "What do they want with me?"

"I just told you, I don't know. But they demanded you so much that they even camped outside of my home just to hear me say yes. They want to capitalize the chance to ask you things they find important. Mostly about the things you showed us during your fight with Jenny Realight."

"And you said yes, Princess?"

"I didn't want those people living outside of my domain, Arcadios, so, yes, I said it."

"Where will the conference take place?" Toma asked.

"Tomorrow, afternoon. More specifically, at two pm. It would be official if you and Arcadios could come, too, you know."

"And so we shall, Princess! This is something that must be taken care of so we'll accompany you anytime you want! Right, Your Majesty?"

"I don't mind. It'll give me a chance to see how you handle the pressure of millions of eyes gaze upon you, dear. No pressure, though" he teased.

"I don't know why I have to, to be honest. Do I really have to come?" Goku begged.

"I could but , Goku... Everyone's expecting you there. It would be shameful not to come."

"Why does the news media want me there anyway? What do they want from me? Am I special to them?"

"Ugh, Would you stop complaining already? You've sparked their interest since the defeat of Miss Fiore, whatever, so please do the honors and suck it up!"

"Yeah, but still..."

"Goku, if you show up tomorrow, I'll throw you your own all you can eat buffet if you attend. Deal?"

"Really!? Alrighty then, I'll go! I'll go! You said around two pm tomorrow, right? I'll make sure to come ten minutes early, then!"

"That's a good boy." Hisui head pats Goku's head as he comfortably takes it.

"Quick question, Princess. The press demanded that Goku is required to attend, right?"

"That's right..."

"Then, how is it they know you're the one who can deliver that?"

"Uh!" Hisui started to freak out, "I, uh, you got me there! I don't know as to why or how!" Hisui chuckles.

"Whatever you say, Princess..."

"Speaking of knowing, Goku, Arcadios tells me you're the one and only person who's capable of protecting my daughter. Is that correct?"

"You are correct, My Queen!" he jested.

"( _Q-Queen?)_ Then I take it your relationship with her is a special one, right?"

"That's right."

"Father, where are you going with this?"

"Then promise me this, Son Goku. Promise me you'll be the best darn husband to my Hisui! Because _**NO ONE**_ but you could make her smile and laugh like you do as Arcadios tells me"

There was a pause between Goku, Hisui & Arcadios. Both the boys were quiet and calm. Hisui, daughter of King Toma, Princess of Fiore, acted up and puffed up in steam from hearing those words come out of her father's mouth..

"Eh!?" Goku and Hisui yelled.

"F-F-Father! What are you saying? I'm telling you Goku's only a friend! I don't have any feelings for him!"

"But, isn't he your boyfriend?"

"B-Boyfriend?!"

"Yeah, I'm her boyfriend."

"G-Goku?! Not you too!"

"Yeah, I'm your friend that's a _**BOY.**_ Boyfriend! It's like that, right?"

"Eh... you misinterpret that wrong, Goku. But I guess you can think of it like that."

"AHAHAHA! Strong and a comedian! Hisui, make sure you cherish your life to the fullest with him, okay? Your mother would've wanted the same way. Goku, I leave my daughter into your hands. Make sure you treat her right, okay?"

"R-Right...! ( _What on earth is he talking about...? Treat Hisui right? What does that mean?_ ) You don't have to worry, good sir. I'll make sure Hisui's treated like um, uh, a princess...!"

"I'm counting on you to do that! Now, if you excuse me, I have to go to my office. Arcadios, I require your assistance."

"Right, Your Majesty! Don't worry about tomorrow, Princess. You have my word. Your father and I will attend this conference. We won't leave you hanging."

"Thank you very much, Arcadios. I'll be looking forward to see all three of you tomorrow at two. I'll catch you guys later."

With Arcadios escorting King Toma out the room, Hisui was walking Goku down to the front entrance to outside. Goku could've used Instant Transmission to get out of there but he wanted to talk to Hisui on demon updates. Outside of the Mercurius building was the sun shining on their faces. It was a sunny day...

"I see. Well, from what we're doing, I'd say we're a step ahead of Towa."

"I wouldn't say so for sure, Hisui. Towa's really unpredictable sometimes. And what happened with Turles takes the cake."

"Still, it is amazing how everything is going to plan. I've got to give you credit, Goku. You were the main attraction during the whole meeting. (A _nd probably with the media tomorrow too._ ) You should probably head back to your guild now. I'm sure Mirajane's worried about you for being gone that long."

"You're probably right. Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Hisui! Oh, and don't forget about the buffet you promise me!"

"I won't as long as you come tomorrow. And with the promise I told you, I expect you to be on stage with me when I take the mic. Right?"

"Yep, yep! Righty-o you are, Hisui!" Goku gave him a thumbs up.

Before Goku Instant Transmission his way back to his guild, he thought about doing something in return for Hisui's upcoming buffet offer. He turns around to her, center & in front of her face...

"Hey, um, Hisui?"

"What's up? Something wrong, Goku?" Hisui took notice of his rapid manner change.

With no hesitation and with experience, Goku came up to the Princess of Fiore and gave her a national treasure kiss on the cheek. During that scene, the Princess was without words. Feeling his lips pressed on hers gave her nothing but empty thoughts. After three seconds, Goku released his lips...

"W-What, what was that all about? Why did you kiss me out of the blue like that?" Hisui viewed the kiss by touching her lips from the aftermath. She was red, steamed from receiving an unspoken action.

"It's my way of thanking you for treating me to a soon incoming buffet. Well, that and it's to repay you for kissing me back at my house. So, um, yeah." Goku chuckled.

"O-Oh, I see. Well now, that was refreshing." she couldn't stop blushing as she looked down to avoid the Saiyan's eyes, "I, uh... haha, I'll see you tomorrow then, Goku. See ya..." she kept scoffing.

"Yeah, see ya... Hisui." he Instant Transmission his way out.

Hisui went back inside the moment Goku disappeared in front of her. Though when it comes right down to it, she couldn't help but smile at the fact that Goku made a move on her. Things between them were looking fine on both their ends. So in their perspective, nothing could go wrong for them to make them keep this a secret from the public, right?

Wrong...

During the whole session outside of the Beauty and the Saiyan, there were two flashed photographers in the bushes, taking all the hot pics they could dish out. With a lot of pictures taken, this was something the news media was no doubt going to bring up. Tomorrow, at two pm, Goku & Hisui was going to be in for a long ride...

* * *

 **Late Evening**

 **Goku's House...**

* * *

The Saiyan arrived in front of his door outside. Not much went on today on his plate. Aside from getting intel from demons to having to participate in some lousy conference tomorrow, it's safe to assume Goku was gonna have a busy day tomorrow. When he opened the door, he felt exhausted. It was weird for him because he didn't do much today...

" _ **\- - YAWN- -**_ I'm home..." he was scratching the back of his head as he was making his way to the kitchen, "( _I left Hit hanging in the morning like a cheap person. But I'm sure he's doing fine on his own, though. I have a feeling he might come to me with news if he discovers something in the ruins. As for tomorrow, I have to be with Hisui and speak to people. Hope there isn't a huge crowd. Man...I'm kinda hungry. Wonder what Mira coo-)_ "

Making his way to the kitchen as he enters, his sentence got abruptly interrupted. It was cut off because he let his guard down. From being too tired to sense energy, he gets tackled down by the Card Mage with a bear hug to the ground...

"Hey, Goku! she smiled at him, "What took you so long that it had to take you the entire day, hmm?"

"( _She doesn't look like she's wasted..._ )" I said in the morning I had to run some errands, remember?"

"You did, huh? I must've been way wasted when you told me that..."

"You drink even in the morning...?"

"Mhm, why?"

"Oh, nothing..."

"Anyway, since you missed an entire day, you want to hang out with me? Tomorrow? It'll be fun!" she teases.

"Well, I want to but..."

"But, what...?"

"Tomorrow, I'm going to be busy..."

"I find that hard to believe. You and busy in the same sentence...? But continue, what's gonna keep _**YOU**_ busy tomorrow...?"

"I, uh, have to attend a conference with Hisui tomorrow."

"What the hell, why?"

"Your guess is as good as mine."

Cana got up from the Saiyan and helped him up by giving him her hand...

"Ugh...This is so bullshit." Cana pouted... "In my opinion, the Princess wants to have you to herself..."

"You think so?" Goku tilted his head.

"Uh, yeah..." Cana assures Goku, "You don't realize it but it's going off like that. What time will this dumb conference be?"

"two in the afternoon. Sorry, Cana. Maybe next time..."

Cana had on a disappointing face. But all of that changed when Goku decided to give her a head pat. The sudden unspoken action from the Saiyan she had _**just**_ claimed to be her lover, drove Alberona to release a blush noticeable for Goku to see. He smiled...

"Don't worry, Cana, I don't know when but soon, I'll make sure we'll have time to hang out. I just need some time. Is that all right?"

"A promise is a promise, Goku. You better not forget, okay?" she held out her pinky.

"Yeah" he held out his and together they pinky swore, "It's a pinky promise."

"Since our date's put-on hold, you wanna do something for the time being right now?"

"Okay, like what? I was hoping I could eat something from Mira, but I don't see her in the kitchen..."

"She's with Ultear in the gravity room. She's been training nonstop since this morning"

"Really?!" Goku's eyes widened, "No way, she's really that dedicated on getting stronger? Wow, she wasn't kidding. Way to go, Mira!" he praised.

"Yeah, I was just as surprised as you were. She's really come a long way." Cana placed her hands behind her back, lowered to her butt crack.

"Mhm, I feel as though she could surpass Natsu and Gray in their area field. And since she had a rivalry with Erza, I know she'll be at the same level with her! Though, they're both weaker than Ultear."

"Is Ultear the strongest out of all of them?"

"Yep, she is. I didn't teach her too. Long story short, being brainwashed can pick up a few things. That could explain why Ultear could sense, fly and do all sorts of things."

"Well, if you're happy about it, then I'm happy about it too. Now, can you do me the honor in letting me move in with you?"

"W-What?" Goku's eyes flinched, "Move in? You already are, Cana. You live here!"

"I mean, why I'm living with you, but I mean really, really move in with you. I'm talking about your room." she chuckles a little.

"Eh? What does that mean? You don't like your room accommodation?"

"Gosh, you're really clueless in the love-making game, aren't ya?" Cana couldn't believe how Goku was acting right now.

"Y-Yeah, I am, actually. That's why I'm learning with Mira."

"Or... You could learn it with me..." Cana placed her finger on his lips, "I was hoping maybe you, me, together could learn it about love. I mean, haha, what we had last night was... amazing, ya know?"

"You mean, the part where you and I, had sex?" Goku mumbled enough to have his words heard.

"Yes, that. Bingo, Einstein! You don't just have sex with someone and act as though nothing happens, silly. Unless the girl you're banging is a hooker."

"But are y- -"

"I'm not a hooker, Goku. You're lucky you're cute 'cause otherwise, I'd smack the crap out of you." Cana teased.

"Haha... right, right. S-Sorry..." Goku asked for her forgiveness.

"You're forgiven... if you give me a kiss on the cheek." Cana asked. While giving Goku the look, she had one eye closed.

"K-Kiss? Sure, I guess."

"Yay!" her smile triggered a second effect where she let out blush.

Cana pointed at her left cheek to indicate where she wanted to be kissed. Her smile was what drove Goku's heart to beat faster and faster. Cana's light skin face came up to his own. By doing this task of hers, Goku will no doubt feel the anti-unutterable visions of her mystic fresh breath.

No hesitation and straight to the point, Goku kissed her left cheek. With his lips touching her cheekbone, it felt as though the Card Mage was reborn all over again. As if she was blossoming like a flower. She smiled with closed her eyes, chuckled as she placed her hands together; forcing her arms to squeeze her breasts that were covered by her black bra to each other. Cana felt the softness of his lips and was pleased...

"Wow... same spark from last night. Yeah, you're definitely boyfriend material, Goku." Cana giggled while still touching her lips.

"Boyfriend material...?"

"Yep, yep, sweetheart." Cana lightly taps his nose, "It's what you say to the person you want to cherish."

"And... you cherish... me?"

"We had sex, you said you like me, and you promise to save my father. If that isn't a sign that tells me you're the one, then I don't know what is."

"What about the part I heard? You know, you said you wanted to move in my room? What sign is that?"

"Same sign, babe. Tell me, have you and Mira kissed yet? Or perhaps had sex...?"

"Kiss, yes. Sex, no." Goku replied, "I kissed her but I never saw her naked. Other than you and Erza, Mira and I never went that far yet."

"Oh, that's coo- - Wait, did you say...Erza!?" Cana's eyes widened to the Queen of Fairies' name, "Cause I could've sworn you said her name."

"I did, Cana. I mentioned her name because other than you, I also had sex with Erza."

"W-What!? When was this?" Cana yelled, raising her voice loud enough to blow his eardrums out.

"Two weeks ago. She told me that I can fall in love with her too because she said she would cherish me. A bit confusing but she reminded me of Erza so now I have _**two**_ girls I want to cherish."

"Ugh... Goku... What about me, then? Do you want to cherish me?" Cana looks down

"I don't know."

"Wha- - You don't?" Cana scoffed, "What do you mean 'you don't'?"

"I, uh, unlike you, Cana, Mira & Erza are the two people who gave me the idea to _**WANT**_ to cherish them."

"And... me? What about me, Goku? What do you feel towards me whenever we're together?"

"I feel nothing." Goku said, not understanding where Cana was getting at.

"Ah, I see..." Cana's front bangs covered her eyes. Both her thumbs were rubbing against each other, "You... don't like me...?" her voice was faint.

"You seem sad, Cana. What's wrong? Your voice, I can barely hear it."

"What's wrong...? N-No, I'm not. I'm- -" she scoffed again, "I know I'm jumping the gun here when I say this but I'll do it anyway. Goku, I like you. It's certainly unknown as to how I develop this crush but the first thing I did when I found out I had a crush on you was to see you with another girl."

"Erza? Mira?"

"Either of them, it doesn't matter, Goku. I tested my patience on seeing you with them and I came up with this. My heart beat like crazy and I felt my face turning red as hot as a volcano."

"When was this?"

"When I moved in with you. I don't know, haha. I get these weird vibes that I should fall for you but I restricted myself because I knew it could mess up your relationship with Mira. But with Erza? I don't believe it... She has a crush on you, huh?"

"It seems to be that way, yeah. They're both freakin' cool, Cana! I like Mira more, but Erza is just as cool to want to cherish too! I, um, lo- um, love them! Yeah! I love those two." Goku smiled.

From hearing that response, Cana's felt down. Her spirit and charisma was destroyed by the words she heard from the man she claimed to be fond of. She weakly stutters a little and mumbles words just to use it as an excuse to mope about the end results...

"Cana?" Goku tilted his head from seeing Cana act weird, "You okay?"

"You don't like me, I get it."

"...? What? Cana, of course, I do!"

"Y-You do?" Cana looks at him confused, "I don't get it, what do you mean?"

"When I was with Erza, she told me that I can cherish more than one person. I'm still new to this whole 'love' thing and it feels... nice. Other Mira, I said that I want to Erza, right? It got me thinking that I should cherish you too. Oh, and cherish!"

"Y-You do!?" she was getting flustered, "That was unexpected. But... why? I mean, I do appreciate that but why confess it to me? You like Mira, no doubt, and you like Erza. What's going to happen when you say that?"

"Nothing will happen. Things will be the same as they've always been. Well, except for the part with you, Erza & Mira. I gotta tell ya, when Mira found out Erza & I had a thing together, she raced to be by my side just so she can 'protect' me from her."

"Oh, I remember that. Reminds me of the good old days. So... you _**DO**_ cherish me, right?" her voice squeaked a little, "Like, like me, right?"

"Yeah, I do." he replied with a smile.

"Goku..." Cana blushed, eyes widened and her face red.

"You, Erza & Mira. I'll cherish you all. Done deal, am I right?" Goku giggled.

His response was something she half and half didn't expected. But nonetheless, she was happy to hear her Saiyan crush feel the same way. She happily scoff a little to express how she was feeling. She was chuckling and decided not to feel down. How could she not? She just found out Goku does see her that way. Whatever if it was intentional or not.

She hugged him, making him feel warm with her body coming onto his. From the impact alone, Goku felt the sheer sensation from what transpired between them last night. She shook her head and sigh. Closing her eyes, she undid her hug and grabbed Goku's right hand with hers...

"Is something wrong? Why are you grabbing my hand?"

"Why? It's 'cause you and I are gonna go up to your room." Cana said, explaining what she & Goku was about to do while walking up the stairs to his room.

"We are?"

"Mhm. What you said about you wanting me to cherish you? Well, I thought I return the favor and show you how I would cherish you."

"Oh, cool! But where are we goin'?" Goku cluelessly asked.

"Your room. Since we're gonna be cherishing each other like lovers, we might as well get started on helping me move my stuff inside your room. Well, _**OUR**_ room!"

"How many clothes do you have that'll take us long to bring to our room, Cana? 'Cause you know, I, uh know for a fact that girls have a long line of clothes."

"Well..." she giggled, bear-hugging his arm as her head moved left and right out of joy, "Before we move my belongings to my 'new' room with you being my special 'roommate,' we're gonna have sex."

"Eh? What?"

"You, me, sex. Don't fight me us this, babe. You enjoyed it last night so let's start a new round here and go all out! ( _To be honest, having sex with him is a lot better than masturbating to myself..._ )"

"Sex? Ohh, haha. Sure, let's get going to my room, then. Wait, how long are we gonna go at it. The best we did was three hours, I think."

"Three hours? Hmm... Well, I'm sure we can go further than that! Now, off to the promised land!" while still holding onto him, she used her left arm and stuck it in the air as she yelled out words of encouragement. Her mouth was shaped like that of a neko.

* * *

 **Early Nighttime**

 **Gravity Room...**

* * *

Mirajane, while being in her Satan Soul, ended her sparring match with her partner Ultear as the two powered down. To get rid of the sweat, Ultear offered towels that were provided in the Gravity Room and together, the two proceeded to walk to enter the kitchen for refreshments...

"I've gotta hand it to you, Mirajane. Your dedication of wanting to help Goku really skyrocketed to the next level. You're growing faster and larger in power as you do your Ki Training. At this point, you'll surpass Natsu and Gray."

"Thanks, but I want to reach a level even further than that. I mean I'm a human there's no doubt in that, but I've also got my Satan Souls. My Satan Souls took in demon energy that I have to control 'cause it's what I am. A monster." she teases to herself.

"And that power is what scares me, to be honest. Aside from Saiyans, that is."

"Oh, by the way, I never got to ask, Ultear. Why is it you're helping Goku?"

"I'm helping him because his enemy took Jellal and Meredy away from me. Seeing as though I'm the one who's free from that loop and how I've caused you and your guild trouble, I feel I need to atone for those sins. Though it may even be too late. I'm just desperate at this point."

"I see. Ultear, sometimes you're too hard on yourself. Your past crimes are bad, that's true. But the crimes you 'currently' commit was when you got corrupted. From my point of view, I'd just brush it off like it's no big deal."

"No big deal?"

"Forgive and forget, right? Until you learn to forgive yourself, it'll come to haunt you forever and ever."

"Thank you, Mirajane. I can see why Goku cherishes you more than anyone in your guild."

"He's my Goku, after all!" she showed her pride and joy by blushing, "Let's just get something to drink."

"Right."

When both of them entered the kitchen, they ran into Goku and Cana at the counter...

"Goku..." Ultear said, eyes widened.

"Hey, Ultear! Hey, Mira!" he waved.

Mirajane waved back smiling, "Hey, Goku. Are you done with what you had to do today?"

"Well, half and half. Tomorrow, I promised Hisui I'd attend a conference with the media in Crocus."

"Why is that?"

"Hisui told me the media wants to interview me and her. Don't know why, but I have a feeling that it's going to be a boring day."

"Well, if you can endure it then I'll cook you something once you come home," Mirajane assures her with her charming smile.

"I would love that! You're the best!"

"Anything to help." she smiled.

"When does this conference start, anyway?" Ultear asked.

"two pm sharp," Cana replied.

"Goodness, that's certainly late..." Mirajane said.

"Speaking of late. Mira, how strong do you think you've gotten since you've been training for so long with Ultear?"

"She's vaguely improved. She easily surpasses Natsu and Gray Fullbuster. In my perspective, she's at Erza's level. Both their training in Ki are equal in strength."

"Wow... that's my Mira! That's just what I expect out of a S-Rank Mage!" Goku fanboys at his She-Devil.

"Oh, it's nothing really." Mirajane smiled, "If it's to make sure I don't die, then I'm just getting started, dear. Training all day with Ultear helped me realize I've got to get stronger. For our guild's sake."

"And you certainly did. Coming from Ultear and Goku's perspective, I'd say you have. Congrats, Mira" Cana congratulates her by drinking.

Mirajane took that compliment with a smile...

"( _Yeah... Mira really did improved . Her level right now easily surpasses me when I first fought Frieza on Planet Namek! And she's not even in her Satan Soul. Wonder if the demon energy she took in is making her want to strive for more power. Hmm, questions of the unknown.)_ "

Mirajane looked at the window and realized it was getting late at night...

"Oh my, it's getting late. Since I trained hard all day today, I need some shut-eye. Goku, would you mind teleporting me to Lisanna and Elfman?"

"Sure!"

"So we're calling it quits for today, Mirajane?" Ultear wonders.

"That's right. For one week, I'd like a break but right after, we'll resume."

"I'm certainly okay with that."

"All right, Mira, you ready?" Goku walked over to Mirajane to give her his hand.

"Yeah, I'm ready when you are," she replied by grabbing it.

"Okay, I'll be right back, Ultear and Cana. Next stop, Mira's house!" both Goku and Mirajane disappears thanks to Instant Transmission leaving Ultear and Cana alone.

"So I've been meaning to ask you something, Cana Alberona..."

"Go ahead, I'm listening..."

"Why were you and Goku both sweaty as hell? Did the A.C not work?"

"Heh!? Oh, um, yeah that was it! Hehehe...( _Can't tell her I spent hours in my new room getting fucked by Goku, now can I?_ ) Well, not to be dumb or anything, but I accidentally turned off the A.C and since then I didn't know how to turn it back on. So I asked Goku and he didn't know how so we spent countless hours trying to figure it out, haha..."

"Oh, ok then... ( _She's lying but for the sake of it, I'll just play along until I ask Goku the same question._ )Before I head to bed, I'm gonna grab a drink."

"Oh, I'll get out of the way, then."

When Ultear opened the fridge, she picks out the freshest cold beverage and drinks it like she was stranded in the middle of the Sahara Desert. As she was drinking, she looked over at the wall that had the A.C controls...

"( _The A.C controls are over there and it's set on sixty degrees. It's as cold as it can be. She definitely lied about turning it off. Just what are you two doing, Cana Alberona?_ )"

When she finished her drink, she crushed the can and threw it inside the trash can...

"I'm heading to bed. Good-night, Cana..." she heads up the second floor. Before heading up the stairs, she took a quick glance of Cana. Her front bangs covered her eyes but she was smiling...

"( _What's she smiling about?_ )"

"Nighty-night, Ultear! ( _I think I did a good job in covering up my tracks. At least I hope I did..._ )" she sighs of relief.

* * *

 **An Hour Before Midnight**

 **The Strauss's House...**

* * *

Goku and Mirajane arrived in the front porch of their door. Before they headed in, Mirajane gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Just to welcome him her house since this was going to be the first time ever that a man, other than Elfman, will lay his domain inside of her house...

"Well, here we are, Mira. Your home. Your place is quite nice."

"Yeah, but it's nothing compared to yours, though..."

"Hehe, true. So, um, you gonna knock?"

"I was planning to but what if Lisanna and Elfman aren't awake? By simply knocking, it could wake them up."

"Take that chance, Mira. You always enter my house in the morning so something like this shouldn't be a problem at all."

"You're right, I suppose. Guess I'll knock, after all." she knocked three times to where someone got the memo. The two heard someone coming down the stairs and up the door. This person opens to greet them. She yawns...

"It's Lisanna," Goku said as he looks at Lisanna wiping her eyes.

"Sis? Goku?" she yawned, "It's so late at night, guys. What took you so long, sis?"

"My bad, Lisanna. I put a lot of time into training that I didn't know the time would go by that fast."

"Well, the sooner the better. Goku, would you care for some tea?"

"Sure, I got time to spare..."

Lisanna was in her night-gown as she was escorting Goku and Mirajane to the kitchen. She pours tea on Goku's cup and for her sis...

"Oh, guess I need to freshen up before I go to sleep. I'll be right back, you two"

"Okie, take your time, Mira."

"Better hurry before your tea gets cold, sis!" she insisted on her.

She smiled as she heads to her room...

Elfman was in his room. Sleeping like a man without any care because he knew he could get a good night sleep because Goku was watching over Mirajan. To him, there wasn't any need to worry over his sisters. In the kitchen, Goku was sipping his tea while Lisanna was looking at the table the two were both at. It was quiet and awkward. To break the cold silence, Lisanna decided to open up a conversation until Mirajane gets back...

"So, how's your day, Goku?"

"My day started off normal but sometime in the evening, it started to feel great!" he refers to him having sex with Cana.

"Really? What happened during the evening?"

"Huh? Oh, uh, you know, Mira cooked me a feast, that's all! You know the usual!"

"Oh yeah, I guess her cooking could turn your frown upside down, huh?"

"Hehe, I guess! ( _That was a close one. I was close to rattling myself on telling Lisanna I had sex with Cana. Phew! Also, what Lisanna is wearing? Geez Louise, her chest is kinda revealing. I can almost see her butt on her chest..._ )So uh, how was your day, Lisanna?"

She looked at her tea with a blank expression, "Eh, you know... average?"

"Average? I don't think I understand."

"Average as in all right. But I've had better days..."

"Really? You can tell me what's up..."

"Sure thing. To start off, I get a little envious of you, Goku"

"How so?"

"Don't take this the wrong way but you're kinda dumb. To me, I thought most guys who are dumb would also be dense. But when you're with Mira, you make her smile and laugh and because of that, I don't see the 'dense' inside of you. I wish Natsu was like that with me."

"You must really like Natsu, don't you, Lisanna?"

"Yeah, I do. Back when we were little, he and I promised we would get married and stuff. We even played parents when Happy was born."

"Wow, so what's the bad part about Natsu?"

"Ugh, He's just... He's so dang dense! It's great and all that he's getting stronger but that's all he ever thinks about."!

"Uh-huh..."

"And I don't want to admit this but... the chances of me getting together with him are so slim it's just scary from just thinking about it."

"Speaking of together, I always see Lucy together with him. Other than being on his team and stuff, she always seem to be close to him..."

"Lucy. Yeah, I'm well aware of that. Happy told me that during the seven dragons attack on Crocus, Lucy leaned herself behind Natsu. He also told me that he placed his forehead onto the future Lucy."

"Whoa, sounds like you got competition."

"How ironic..." she crossed her legs, "I've been observing Lucy recently and from what I can put up with, she seems to be crushing on him too."

"Never took her to be that way."

"I don't hate Lucy, Goku. I really don't. I'm glad she's a part of Fairy Tail, but if she had never joined, then maybe Natsu could, you know, be together with me."

"So you're jealous of Lucy stealing Natsu away from you?"

"In a way, yeah. But Natsu won't see it like that since he's dense and all. I hate to break it to myself, but I don't think I'll ever get together with Natsu, so our promise of me being his wife is good as dead. Back when we were at your banquet, Goku, I confessed to Natsu that I want the two of us to be more than just friends. His answer? Well, he didn't take too kindly to that and rejected me..." she made a mopey face.

"( _She's admitting she'll never ever get with Natsu. She knows Lucy will be the one to end up with him and because of that, she's completely given up. I don't blame her, though. For most of her life, she was stuck in another world so I can see why Lucy's ahead. I'm not sure if I should interfere but... I can't let her be all gloomy and stuff. The least I can do is to cheer her up...)"_

"Oh forgive me, Goku. I don't know why I'm telling you this. I've been rambling on and on like an old person. You could've stopped me at any point, you know, instead of hearing my stupid relationship problems." she was scratching the back of her head while making a fake laugh...

"Lisanna..."

"Well, it's just how it is. Reality can be so cruel when it comes down to it. ( _If I had a wish, it would be to have a wonderful relationship with Natsu. Similar to Goku and Mira.)_ "

"So, um, Lisanna. How about this? I can't guarantee you the thought of being your husband like Natsu did. What I can promise is this. If you ever need a shoulder to cry on or you just need someone to accompany you, let me know. I'd be happy to assist." he smiled.

( **A/N: P.S, Goku's vocabulary improved thanks to Mirajane :P)**

"Y-Yeah..." Lisanna's cheeks unveiled in a small tint of blush.

He wasn't Natsu, but he offered himself to her. That's something every girl needs in her life. Being informed by someone that wasn't Natsu and say that he will assist her if she were to ever feel down, well, the younger sister of Mirajane was about to be in for a ride when she accepts his help. She made her blushing obvious but knowing Goku's naivete, she didn't mind showing the Saiyan her girly side to him...

"( _He's not Natsu and he's certainly haven't made no promise to me, that's for sure. But with the way he treats Mira so damn perfect, it just makes me wonder... Would he had done that to me? If I had met Goku when I was little and offered him that promise of being his wife, would he subdue to it? With the way he's with Mira, then maybe... WAIT! What are you saying! Goku's for Mira, not for me! Why did I think of the idea of wanting Goku as my husband...?)_ " she started to get embarrassed.

"You okay, Lisanna? You seem to be red in the face..."

"Huh!? Oh, um, I'm fine! Just, uh, you know, I'm trying to process what you said, that's all!" she gets up from her seat, "Oh, wow, would you look at that? Our cups are empty! Looks like I better get us some more, hehe!" she tries to head to the sink but in doing so, her left leg hits the upper leg of the chair she was sitting on, making her fall in the process.

"Lisanna!"

With incredible speed, he came to her daring rescue. He caught Lisanna in his arms while, of course, landing on the ground. The maiden was saved but the cup that was in her hands shatters as it was the toll to pay for saving a falling maiden...

"S-Sorry, Goku..." she said all embarrassed.

"It's okay but... are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine..." she couldn't help but turn red in embarrassment, "Well, this kinda embarrassing. Having another woman in your arms; seems like you've committed an affair, Goku..."

"Affair?"

"N-Never mind... but, uh, thanks for catching my fall. You didn't have to but still, thanks..."

"I caught you because you're my friend, Lisanna. And... because it's my job..."

"Your job? What do you mean by that?"

"It's my job to make sure you live to see another day. I know that Fairy Tail's a tough guild, but there are bound to be enemies stronger than the previous. I just don't want to lose anyone..."

Lisanna started to feel hot from that comment, "( _Is he referring to when Mira, Hisui and I almost die from Towa? Does he have feelings for me...? N-No! Get a hold of yourself, Lisanna! Don't go stealing someone that doesn't belong to you! Goku belongs to Mira... not me! But...)"_

Given how close Lisanna and Goku are, she was breathing in his space. Because Lisanna was in a certain position, Goku could see her almost exposed breast from a certain angel. And recently, after having intercourse with the Card Mage, Goku's mind wasn't out the gutter. So he was being a pervert and got erected; touching her bottom in the process...

"( _This is bad! This is really, really bad! Aside from the hair difference, Lisanna really looks like Mira! And because of that, my mind's telling me I should do something to her! GAAHH! Stupid brain, stupid brain! Stop confusing Lisanna for Mira!_ )You know, haha, Mira sure is taking a long time. You should probably check in on he- -"

His mind goes completely blank as he gets confronted by a kiss. His eyes widened when Lisanna, in opened arms, confined Goku with her lips. In that situation, he didn't know what to do but seeing as though Lisanna's already heartbroken with the reality that Natsu would probably end up with Lucy, he didn't resist and decided to give what Lisanna desired.

In a strong, passionate way, he gave Lisanna an intimate kiss. Lot of lip action as both their lips repeatedly confront each other. Seeing where this was going, there was no turning back for the youngest Strauss. The moment she decided this, she would soon know of the consequences. But to her extent, it could be somewhat worth it for her as she evidently found a new love interest. "Evidently..."

After an intense emotion of lip to lip kissing, their lips separated as they made eye contact. Soon, Lisanna felt something touching her bottom, "Ah... Something's touching my butt."

"Uh, sorry, that would be me. I, uh, could see your chest, Lisanna, and it's making me feel all sorts of things..."

"Oh, that was your... never mind."

After that awkward conversation, Goku helped Lisanna up and on a real note, things got quiet real quick...

"I'm sorry again, Goku!" she bowed.

"Sorry...?" Lisanna was confused.

"I made out with you without your consent and you're with Mira too. It was wrong of me to play with your lips like that. I don't want to steal you from Mira. I know how much she cares about you!"

"N-No! Listen, Lisanna, it's fine, really. I don't mind. at all! If it was to help relieve some stress off your back, then I don't mind! Really!"

"Goku..." she silently scoffed.

"But as I said, I'm here for you if you need a shoulder to cry on. Just let me know."

"Th-Thank you. Since you're trying to make me feel better and stuff, can you promise me something?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"Just don't tell Mira about what we did just now, okay? I don't want her feelings hurt if she were to think I'm hitting on you, as well."

"Uh, sure. I'll keep my mouth shut..."

"Thank you, Goku" she smiled, "Still, that kiss wasn't so bad. You kiss Mira like that all the time or something?"

"Mhm. For helping me with food and stuff, she said that could be her reward. She told me it's fair trade and I certainly didn't mind."

"I-I see... Um, so, since you said I can come to you for anything, would you mind kissing me whenever I ask you to?"

"S-Sure, I don't mind... ( _Whenever she wants, huh. She's weird... but the fact she has Mira's face makes me not want to refuse her. And besides, Goku, it's only to help her recover from a broken heart!)_ It would be my pleasure, Lisanna." he smiled.

She blushed from seeing that smile, "( _I can see why Mira would have a crush on him. He's so likable and he just makes you want to tightly hug him because of how adorably he acts. Am I falling for Goku...? No... that's not the case here. He's more of a rebound and a side person. Though, I sorta wish Natsu was like Goku because... I kinda want more of him from where this is going..._ )"

Around twenty minutes, Mirajane, who was in her nightgown, headed back down to the kitchen. When she entered, she saw Goku and Lisanna on the table sipping tea as if nothing happened...

"I'm back."

"What took so long, sis?"

"I'm sorry. It was taking me a long time to find the gown I like so I had to search the entire room. I found it, so... how does it look on me, Goku?" she asked as she lifts her night gown like a skirt.

"Amazing, Mira! You look so nice in that! ( _Am I complimenting her, right? Ah, I totally am..._ ) I see your front ponytail isn't styled." Goku noticed as he sees her front spikey bangs.

She was stroking her hair, "I make my hair like this every time I'm about to go to sleep. Oh, and thanks for the compliment, sweetie."

"Anytime! Haha, it's getting real late so I'm gonna do the two of you a favor and head out the door."

"You're not gonna use Instant Transmission to sense Ultear?" Lisanna pointed out, "She is living with you, right?"

"I would but from time to time, I don't want to rely on Instant Transmission too much. You get what I'm saying?"

"Oh, I see..."

"I'll help you with front door, Goku. Let's go." she grabbed Goku's hand.

"I guess I'll head back to my room. Night, you two." Lisanna said as was making her way to her room.

"Night."

As the two love birds were walking to the front door, Lisanna couldn't help but relive the scene of her macking on Goku in her head, "( _I'm sorry, Mira. I've done something I know I shouldn't have done. I've interfered with your love with Goku but... why does it feel so good...? Goku...)"_ she was touching her lips.

Outside of the Strauss's House, Goku & the She-Devil were on the steps of the front porch...

"Make sure you're on time for the conference tomorrow, okay? I don't want you to leave a bad impression with the media."

"Yeah, I will," Goku promises.

"Be a good boy for me, Goku. Because if you are, I'll give you a feast you won't live to regret. Do we have a deal?"

"Done deal!"

She placed Goku's head on her chest, "That's a good boy." she smiled.

Goku didn't say anything. In that moment, he wanted to use the silent time savor the moment they were alone together. Still, out of everyone, it was only Goku who can act so elegant and happy with Mirajane...

"G-Goodnight, Mira..." Goku said as he got out of her chest.

"Goodnight, Goku. I love you."

"I, uh, love you too...( _Still feels so weird saying that to her, man. But if it makes her happen, then I guess I don't mind saying it every time she says it to me..._ )"

"Shy boy." she leans forward to give him a kiss on the forehead, "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah... See ya, Mira."

Mirajane went back inside as Goku was walking away from her home. As he was walking, he couldn't help but think of the situation with him and Lisanna...

"( _So now there's Lisanna. If she was that sad, then I don't want to see Mira that sad, too. Alright, Goku! Make sure Lisanna and Mira are happy! That will be your job! Aside from stopping Towa, the number one priority is to put a smile on Mira and Lisanna! What the... What is this? Is this... Time Skip...?_ )"

He turns around and saw the Universe 6 Infamous Assassin Never-Miss Hit behind him with his hands in his pocket...

"Hit!"

"So you need to tell me you left me hanging this morning just so you could play with your white-hair friend?"

"W-What?! No! Hehe, sorry for ditching you like that"

"It doesn't matter, Goku. I've got some good news I feel you should know."

"Really? What is it?"

"I found the location of the seal."

"Really!? Where is it?" Goku raised his voice.

"Turns out the demon that told us it was at some ruin wasn't specific enough. The ruin was nothing more than just the entrance of a much greater location that _**REALLY**_ has the seal."

"Say what?"

"The ruin is at some place south from here." he points to that location.

"( _It's right around Crocus. From where Hisui is!)_ You're saying there's another location after the ruins?"

"That one way of putting it. The seal has two entrances stacked on one other. It's not one of those trivial things where we have options to pick and stuff. If we go explore further in the ruins, we'll pass entrance one and enter entrance two. It's like a video game boss. Once we pass the conditions of beating a certain amount of people, we enter the next floor to face the boss."

"Whoa, that's really something cool. You think there'll be something waiting for us?"

"I've already checked so I doubt it. Now, without wasting time, let's just go to Entrance Two."

"R-Right!"

* * *

 **Early Afternoon**

 **Universe 6, Champa's Planet...**

* * *

After some time being absent, Champa and Vados had returned to their planet to where Beerus and the others were waiting...

"Hey, Champa! Where the hell did you run off to?" Beerus asked, grunting aggressively after waiting over an entire day.

"Why the hell should I tell you? It's none of your business!" Champa sticks out his tongue to Beerus.

"Why, you little weasel..."

"Now, now, Lord Beerus, remember that it's forbidden for Destroyer Gods to fight each other."

"Tch, all right I get it, Whis. But still, you two better explain where you went and why it took you so fucking long to get back!"

"My apologizes, Lord Beerus," Vados said, "We simply were completing a task Lord Champa never got around to finish."

"And what would that be?" Beerus asked.

"Oh, I don't know, destroying fucking planets as a God of Destruction should do. Such a dumb question to ask, Beerus."

"Would you care to repeat yourself again, you fat piece of shit?" Beerus provoked his brother with the nonstop name callings.

"Okay, that's enough, you two! Stop bickering already! You're giving me a headache!" Bulma steps in after hearing enough of their bickering.

"Lady Bulma..."

"Bulma, you shouldn't interfere when both Destroyer Gods argue with each other. It's suicide" Gohan said.

"Technically, that's true and all, but we're guests here at Universe 6. We shouldn't have to worry about getting erased! Listen, Lord Champa. It's obvious you're not telling us the complete truth on where you went. So spill it! After all, you do owe your brother a favor for reviving your Universe 6's Earth!"

"Tch, I hate it when a mortal brings in a good point. Fine. Whatever... You guys were bound to know sooner or later."

Champa went on to explain everything without leaving any detail out. Vegeta, Trunks, Gohan, Goten and Piccolo's eyes were widened. Bulma and Whis didn't expect to hear what was coming out from Champa's mouth. While Beerus, on the other hand, was beyond agitated...

"I KNEW IT! CHAMPA, YOU LOUSY WEASEL! YOU SENT HIT TO TIME TRAVEL? THAT'S ILLEGAL, YOU FAT SCUM!"

"Oh, put a sock in it, Beerus. I'm just doing your universe a favor on destroying Towa and what better way than to do that then with our Universe 6 best Assassin! He'll get the job done."

"Ugh, but did you forget she can time travel!"

"She can? Holy crap, I forgot!"

"You're such an idiot..."

"So what now, Lord Beerus? What do we do from here?" Whis wonders.

"Have you been in contact with Hit?" Vegeta asked.

"Hmm? Even though he's in another timeline, the communication device I gave him will still have a strong signal for us to talk to."

"Then that probably means Hit's already in contact with Goku" Piccolo stated.

"Really? Is he really with Dad?"

"You don't have to worry, little runt, he is. On my way back here, Hit gave me an updated report of the current situation of the whereabouts of your personal fighter, Goku. Seems as though Goku doesn't want to go back to your universe. He likes where he is..."

"We already know that part, we just want to know why" Bulma brought up.

"Hit told me it's because the Saiyan's in love."

"L-Love?!" the entire Universe 7 yelled.

"That clown actually knows what love is?!" Vegeta was shocked beyond all hell.

"This new person Dad's in love with, is she gonna be our new mom?" Goten

"Um, I'm not sure, Goten. We haven't even met her yet..."

"To think Goku could be capable of love. I'm just speechless." Bulma was flabbergasted.

"Well, my dad loves my mom, and he's the Prince of all Saiyans. So that's saying something if Goten's dad knows how to love too."

"Guess Goku took my advice on finding a new love interest. Say, did Hit ever tell you what the new girl looks like?" Bulma asked.

"Well, all I could hear was that she has white hair..."

"White hair? That just sounds pretty." Bulma added.

"Hmph, a Saiyan's taste in women depends on how strong they can attract us. I'm guessing this white hair girl attracted Goku with something that he likes..." Vegeta informs, pointing out that possibility.

"So the reason that insignificant scoundrel Saiyan won't return to our universe is because he wants to be with some female mortal? Are you kidding me..." Beerus yelled.

"Take deep breaths, My Lord."

"Ugh... Why would that jerkface think of love at a crisis moment such as this one?"

"Well, that's a 'you' problem, Beerus. Now would you do me the luxury and get the hell off my planet, already? You guys have stayed here long enough. You've already gotten the information I gave to you guys! Goku's in another timeline where Towa plans to unleash the Demon Realm. It's not my fight."

"If it's not your fight, then why did you send in your best fighter for your universe to 'kill' Towa, huh?" Bulma pointed out.

"Let's just say, for a split second that Towa does bring forth the Demon Realm. My guess is that she plans to bring her entire race onto this timeline to conquer it as it was supposed to many, many years ago, right?" Vegeta pointed out, "And that's probably why you sent Hit."

"Kch."

"Looks like the cat's out of the back, My Lord." Vados pointed out as the jig was up.

"Okay, fine! The Saiyan's right! Look, Mechikabura and Demigra were tough bastards to deal with. You think I want to fight them again? HELL NO!"

"Then we'll fight." Vegeta volunteered, "You may not be up to the task, but we are. Saiyans like me are itching for a challenge."

"Yeah, Vegeta's right! My dad's fighting demons in the other timelines as we speak! I want to make sure that we can be there to help him!" Gohan was supporting Vegeta was his arms bends upwards.

"Then it's settled. We're officially entering the timeline to where Goku and Hit is to help them stop Towa!" Bulma announced their next game plan.

"- - _**SIGH**_ \- - Time traveling is so up everyone's asses, it's just ridiculous. Hey, Champa, it's fine if you don't want in on fighting the two Demon Gods again. I'll just have Goku and Vegeta back me up since they're god tiers themselves. But not as strong as me though, let's not get it twisted here.. Do me a favor and tell us what you used to send Hit to the timeline to where Goku is."

"R-Right... There's this planet called Guobras. The people there specialize in equipment that can modify your God Cube into the ability to time travel to different timelines. I'll even give you one of my clients info."

"So does this mean we're going back to Rogue, My Lord?"

"Yes, we are Vados. But it's such a long ride... all right, well, who's coming with me and Vados to Planet Guobras?"

"All of us!" Bulma spoke for her universe.

"So basically everyone... Well then, let's all enter your God Cube, Beerus, so that Vados can lead us the way."

"Hmph, don't order me around, Champa! I was already gonna do that. Now then, everyone, we're going to Planet Guobras!"

"Y-Yeah!" everyone yelled.

* * *

 **Midnight...**

 **Entrance 2, the Stellarium of the Deep Mines...**

* * *

Goku and Hit entered through the ruins where it all starts out. As they walked further and further, they resonated at the second entrance at last. Outside from the ruins layered out an open cut mine ( **A/N: Google it if you don't know what I'm talking about it.)** They were flying over as they could see the center of the holes below.

"Whoa, look at that. That's a big cater. You've really did some hardcore diggin', haven't you, Hit?"

"The craters were probably caused by demons trying to escape from the seal and because of how much they retaliated, they must've panicked and tried everything to ensure their own safety. You told me on the way here that this place is near Crocus, right?"

"R-Right..."

"Well, that certainly isn't the case. You're half right about it being near Crocus but once we get past entrance 1, entrance 2 takes us to a different dimension to where the rest of the locations was stored. It's basically similar to my Time Skip."

"So right now, we're separated from Earth in this timeline now?"

"That's correct. Although, this is may be my second time here, I know how dimensions work. However, right now, we're in a different direction because of a certain magic spell that Towa probably casted."

"Doesn't that mean we've set off some kind of alarm?"

"When you weren't realizing it, I used my Time Skip to prevent that."

"But if you did, shouldn't we be back on Earth rather than to stay here in this alternate dimension?"

"All I did with my Time Skip was turn off the alarm. But the effects of the alarm still set its place. But on the bright side, it didn't signal Towa so we're in the safe for now."

"Do you know how to get out of this place?"

"It's not hard. The same entrance we entered from."

"Oh, okay."

"We should probably head to the center of the hole. That was how I found the door."

"Yeah, sure, let's go...!"

As the two were still high in the sky, Goku and Hit started descending on down. The Saiyan could see the door but because he was still high in the air, he saw it as a small object. After two minutes, both the two landed in front of the door...

"Say, Hit, from up high, the door didn't even seem that big, ya know? But now that we're so close, it's like a thousand feet high! Why is that?" he placed his hand on his chin as he was confused, "And also this door's out in the middle of nowhere! Aside from being in this crater..."

"It's just a mirage. I'm guessing by entering through the second entrance, we would trigger all sorts of things. Such as an illusion. The important thing is, we've found what Towa's trying to open."

"Yeah but... how do we know this door is the real deal?" he placed his left ear onto the door, "I don't hear anything..."

"That's probably because the door's sealed shut. It'll automatically shut out any noises from the inside and out."

"Oh, okay. Now that we found the door to the Demon Realm, what do we do from here?"

"I don't know..." he said so casually.

Goku fell on his back comedically, "What? You don't know?!"

"I'm an assassin, not a thinker..."

"Yeah, but... don't assassin's think of a plan before they come to kill their target?"

"That doesn't really occur to me. In most parts, anyway." Hit looks at the door and noticed a specific hole right at the center, "Goku, take a look at the center..."

The Saiyan flies up, "I don't see anyth- - is that a hole!?" he placed his right eye to try to see through, "Huh, still no demons. Good eye, Hit."

"I'm gonna guess that hole has something to do with opening up this door."

"Spot on, Hit. So, um, uh, if that hole leads to opening up the door, how are they gonna open it? With their fingers?"

"Probably with some kind of key or a kit. Your guess is as good as mine right now."

" _ **You two were on to something but nope, you're wrong...**_ "

Hearing a different voice other than their own, Goku and Hit immediately turned around to get a clear view on who else was with them at the deep mines...

"That voice...!"

Standing behind them was none other than the demon scientist responsible for putting Goku into this world, Towa...

"Towa...!" Goku started to get angry from just seeing her.

"Long time no see, Son Goku. I see that you're doing well." she turns her attention to Hit, "And who is this man next to you...?"

"What I am is none of your business. All you need to know is that I've come here to kill you."

"From that response, I take it you know of me, don't you?"

"That's right..."

"Hold up..." she looks through her staff to seek the answer she's hoping to get, "You're Hit. The Assassin from Universe 6."

Hit's eyes widened, "You sure are quick to gain knowledge of me..."

Towa smirked, "All I did was look onto the previous times of our timeline to where Goku has fought. He fought you during this God of Destruction Tournament. Tsk, tsk, Destroyers nowadays."

Wasting no time, Hit used his Time Skip right away towards Towa...

" _ **Time Skip- Molotov...**_ "

He appears in front of Towa to deliver a full barrage of punches. Because of the frozen time, Hit gave all the punches simulated all at once; giving it all to Towa as she falls a couple of meters back away from them…

"A-Amazing...! Have you been training, Hit...?"

"I've been improving since our last battle..."

"You really are amazing!" Goku said, turning her attention to Towa, " Looks as though you took it too far with, Towa."

Towa's body started to glitch and fade away. It was similar to when a gamer loses connection in an online game...

"A mirage..." Goku said.

" _ **Did you really think I would come here without a plan?**_ "

Goku turned around and saw Towa behind him sitting on her staff. Since Hit finished his shot at taking her down, it was his turn. By not wasting any time, he turned SSB and fired a one-handed Kamehameha...

"HAAA!"

The blast fired directly at her as she had no choice but to take it in. She was also in front of the door, so the door got hit by the blast too. But as tough as the door was that lies inside such scary and malicious demons, it didn't budge. Just like the first time, her body started to glitch out to later, disappearing...

"Another mirage..."

"Seems as though she's just messing with us..." Hit said as he got up to Goku.

" _ **You could say that I just came with repercussions, that's all,**_ **"** Towa said as she appears standing again by sitting on top of the door.

"I'm just going to go on ahead and assume the Towa that's sitting o top of that door is another mirage?" Hit said.

"That's right. Even if you killed this one, the mirage that came from me will just reform into another me."

"With a trick like that, you're probably not really here, are you? It's just that image!" Goku pointed out.

"Correct. I'm on a tight schedule so I don't have Mira to protect me as of this moment. So I'm just speaking to you two from a mirage."

Goku powered down to his base form, "If you're 'here' all by yourself, then where is the real you, Towa?"

"Do you really think I'd tell you, Goku?"

"Aside from that, where is Mira anyway? I have to kill him, too."

"Oh? You not only know about me but Mira, too? Who sent you?"

"I don't give out my clients info."

"( _She said Mira again_...) Hey, what you do mean by Mira?! You better not be talking about my Mira."he showed an angry grin.

"Mira is a demon created by her, Goku." Hit informs him.

"What?"

"Hit's right. My _**'Mira'**_ is nothing but the very best creation I ever sought out on making. He's not with me right now because he's busy. Reaching a new peak of power just like you Saiyans... And besides, I was wondering what was going on with the alarms..."

"You knew the alarms went off?" Hit said.

"I actually had a backup one. If the first alarms were ever to get 'disabled' or by any means 'not work,' then the 'second alarms' that I installed, would've kicked in. I had doubts that a human could discover it, but you, Goku? You and Hit? Consider me impress..."

"( _Well, there goes our advantage of the element of surprise.)_ So is that all you came here for?"

"That and... _**I've come to give you a warning.**_ "

Both Goku and Hit felt chills from just hearing Towa change her tone when speaking. She also made a serious grin that fit the mood she was implementing onto the two god tier people...

" _ **I will break the seal and revive the Demon Realm. And you want to know the first thing I'll do once I succeed? The first thing I'm going to do is slaughter everything you care about in this world, Son Goku. I'll start with the white hair friend of yours.**_ " she started to laugh sadistically.

"Are... are you talking about Mira...?" his hair started to glow blue and black as if he was turning SSJ for the first time. His aura sparked the bright blue god color and at a moment's notice, he snapped, " _ **DON'T YOU ARE TALK ABOUT MIRA!**_ " his blue aura expanded as he was heated with words.

"Come down, Goku. You're giving what Towa wants by just getting angry..."

"Hmph, _**did I struck a nerve again, you filthy Saiyan...? It seems the only thing that would make you break character is if I mention that slut of a friend of yours. Now what did I do to her that provoked you to lay your hands on me? Oh yes, that's right. I had another slut spear through your white-haired mistress. Seems to me your power other than your race, is that you attract sluts, too!**_ she taunted.

Goku was done with the taunting Towa gave upon to him. So, within a blink of an eye, the Saiyan in his blue god form teleported to the mirage to where he exacts vengeance for Mirajane by giving Towa a brutal punch to her face. A punch that was delivered on a grand scale that no ordinary human could ever hope to survive out of...

" _ **I TOLD YOU NOT TO TALK ABOUT HER!**_ "

Fueled with rage, he counters with a right punch to her left cheek; sending the mirage figure a few meters back. Goku lits up his aura to unleash his signature attack. Without saying the whole name of the attack, and like how MUI Goku did to Jiren, he sends the blast to the Towa mirage.

The impact of the Kamehameha struck the ground so hard it felt as though there was a nuclear bombing. Having to witness it himself, Hit could see how deeply Goku "cares" the She-Devil. So he gave him some respect by not interfering with this assault...

"( _Seems as though the white hair person must've impacted Goku's life so much. I'm guessing he can't bear to lose her, huh? Towa's an expert on breaking down a man's spirit, I'll give her that..._ )"

When the smoke clears out, mirage Towa was shown on the ground all battered up but remained unfazed. And with that, she laughs it off...

"I would love to do this all day, I would, but I've got to get back into my original body and construct up a power that'll destroy everything you love, Goku." Towa started to float into the air as her body started to disappear, " _ **I'm leaving because I know the two of you can't do anything to that door so... I'll just be on my merry ways and play with you two another day.**_ "

"Get back here, Towa! You gonna run away like a coward?!" Goku clenched his fists.

" _ **Oh, I'm not running away, no. I'm just checking out the scenario one last time before I start my plan..."**_

"Plan?" Hit said.

" _Hehehe..._ _ **In three days, I'm going to launch a full-scale attack on you, Son Goku. And when I do, you'll fill me up with such energy that's more than enough for me to break the seal to free the Demon Realm! Once my kind is free, I'll have Lord Mechikabura reward you into completely obliterating you! See you two on the battlefield, boys... Ta, Ta...**_ " her mirage disappears knowing full well the door was still intact.

"Lord Mechikabura?" Goku said all confused.

"He's the strongest demon among the Demon Realm." Hit said.

"Towa threatening to kill my Mira... Who does she think she is..." he gritted his teeth as he powers down to base form.

"Well, we know the date for this battle and probably where it'll take place so... we'll just have to wait three days for armageddon. All hell will be loose once that day comes."

"Yeah... Oh, Hit, you and Towa mentioned a demon named Mira, right? How strong do you think he is?"

"Can't really say. But this is the first I've ever heard of him, her or demons in general. Champa told me that over the past decades, Towa's been collecting energy to feed into her creation. And that creation would be Mira. I'd be cautious when we go up against them."

"Yeah, good point." he looks down on the ground.

"Are you okay...? You're looking kind of gloomy there."

"It's just... I'm worried about Mira. My Mira, Hit. Since we're here in this other dimension, what if Towa's heading her way to Mira as of this minute!?"

"If you're that worried, then go pay her a visit. You care for her, right? Then do something about it by making sure she's safe and sound."

"Yeah, I should! But, Hit... won't that mean I'll be leaving you again?"

"I've got everything I need to prepare for the upcoming fight. In a way, we're basically done for today. I'll contact you in three days, Goku. So until then, spend some time with that girl of yours. I can't have you be a worry wart during our battles if you're just gonna worry about this other 'Mira' of yours."

"Hit..." Goku was speechless.

"Hurry and go. You remember how the entrances go, right? It's just as entering the entrance but in reverse."

"Thank you, Hit!" he started to fly back to the entrances, "I'll make sure to prepare during the fight in three days! No worries on my end, just make sure you improve your Time Skip!" he said as he was waving his temporary farewell to him.

"Same goes to you, Son Goku. The same goes to you..."

After five minutes, Goku got out of the entrances and straight away, he used Instant Transmission to get a better view at sensing the She-Devil. He was more than relieved to find out that she was doing okay and how she was still safe and sound in her home...

"Oh, thank goodness." he sighed out of relief, "She's all right. But just to make sure, I'm coming to you, anyway, Mira!"

With Instant Transmission coming into play, the Saiyan of Fairy Tail disappears on sight...

* * *

 **Midnight**

 **The Strauss House, Front Door...**

* * *

When the Saiyan arrived, he was banging on the door like a madman raising up the alarms. Three long minutes of intense non-stop banging, Mirajane decided to go check it out for herself and told Lisanna to stay in her room and such. Moments later, the She-Devil got to the front door and opened it...

"Mira! You're all right!" he said with relief.

"G-Goku...?" she was yawning, "Dear, it's like two in the morning. What are you doing here banging my door like a psycho?" she asked while wiping her eyes.

"Mira..." he gave her a firm hug; catching her off guard, "Thank goodness, you're all right..."

"All right? Of course, I'm all right, silly. Did something happen that made you assume I wasn't gonna be?"

"Yea, Mira. I, uh, I ran into Towa again..."

"And?" her eyes widened.

"Well, only an illusion of her. From what she said, she was gonna kill you as she tried to the first time. I didn't want a repeat of not seeing you for two weeks so I took my chances and came here."

"But, dear... you can sense me. There wasn't any need to come over here if you just wanted to know if I'm alright and such."

"It doesn't matter. I just don't want to lose you..." he started to whimper.

Mirajane started to blush from that comment, "( _He knows he can sense me, but he wanted to check on me in person anyway. From time to time, he tends to show a cute side of him that I adore. Still, I'm glad he's in front of me..._ ) You're such a worry wart, Goku. You don't have to worry though, I'll make sure I won't die, remember? Because I have you to protect me!" she directly smiled at his face.

"Mira..." his heart pounded hard, "Y-Yeah... And as long as I have you, I'll make sure that for real this time nothing gets in the way of us." he smiled back.

"I like those words. Did you come up with them?"

Goku chuckled a little, "Give me some credit, Mira. You taught me those words." he looks at the sky, "I guess I should come home now and get some rest. I don't want to miss Hisui's conference with the media today."

"It's at two pm, right?"

"Mhm, that's right."

"Then if you don't mind, why not stay at my place for the night? Even though it's technically morning..."

"R-Really?" he let a tint of a blush.

"Really. I did promise you I'd cook you something if you were to keep your promise so... I'll just make you an incredible breakfast you won't ever forget!"

"Yes! Mira, you rock!" Goku lifted Mira with his hands on her hips.

"But... it's just to make sure you can go to the conference, okay? I don't want an excuse saying you were tired when you eat like a bottomless pit."

"Mhm, yeah I agree! Don't worry, Mira, I won't make no excuses!" he said as he placed her down,

"Good boy." she gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Now come inside, will ya? I feel as though we're making a scene outside."

"R-Right!"

Both of them headed to the living room. The couch was where Goku was going to spend his night. Mirajane left to get some blankets and came back with one that was large enough to cover him and the couch...

"This is a bit large, but I hope you can handle this..." she gave the blanket to him.

"Sure, I don't mind." he sat on the couch, "Seems like a comfy couch, Mira! Your blanket should do me justice!"

"I'm glad..." she started to yawn...

"You okay?"

"Yeah, it's just... I'm still a little sleepy since you woke me up with your banging."

"Oh, sorry about that. Did my banging woke up Lisanna and Elfman?"

"Just Lisanna and I. Elfman can sleep like a log at times. However, Lisanna went back to sleep after I told her it was nothing serious."

"Why didn't you tell her it was me?"

"I was too tired to come up with words..."

"And you're probably too tired to go back to your room? Even though you went upstairs to give me a blanket..."

"You're right on that, I'm still beyond tired..."

"Then why not sleep with me on the couch? he suggested.

Mirajane tilted her head into wondering if she should agree or not but given how she's tired as hell, she didn't refuse and accepted the offer...

"Oh, why not. Make some room, Goku..."

Together, both Goku and Mirajane were sharing a blanket as they were cuddling together. Goku was blushing but Mirajane didn't. She was happy and comfortable but couldn't express how happy she is right now since she's beyond tired. But nonetheless, she was thrilled to share a blanket with the Saiyan she loves...

"I like this. This feels nice."

"It's what lovers do when they want to be together to sleep, G-G- _Haaa..._ " she yawns again, "I'm sorry, Goku. I can't finish my sentences because I'm so sleepy. I want to say that I like being in your arms but I'm too tired."

"Just go to sleep, Mira. I don't want to feel so tired in the morning. You can't cook good if you're sleepy! Go to sleep!" Goku chops the top of Mirajane's head lightly; making her laugh a little.

"Right, right. Good night, Mira. Love you..." she started falling asleep.

"Yeah. I... love you too..." he struggled but said it back.

* * *

 **Afternoon**

 **Mercurius (the Inside...)**

* * *

It's conference time. On the top floor in some room, Goku peaked his head out the window. He could see countless amount of people As his facial expression tells it all. In front of Mercurius was a stage filled with royal guards who were doing their duty in safely guarding the press conference event for it to not go out of hand...

"Whoaaa, that's a lot of people. A press conference made _**THIS**_ many people come? Dang..."

"Words press fast when something this the market. The people seem to like you and what you can display to the public's eyes." Hisui adds on.

Hisui was putting on her royalty attire as she finishes the touch by putting on her crown. She walks up to the window and next to Goku so she can join him on seeing the stage. Together, the two of them could hear the crowd cheer the King as he was giving his speech with Arcadios standing aside of him.

Earlier, at one point, the four of them were supposed to head out together to start off the conference but King Toma had other plans. Instead, he told his daughter he was going to go on ahead and make things underway with what he's been doing around the time he's been out the capital. After when Toma gets finished, that was the indication for Hisui and Goku to go out and confine everything the media wants to know...

"Hey, Hisui. What's that over that next to your dad?" he points his finger.

"Let me take a look," she squints her eyes, "Oh, that would happen to be some kind of punching machine. I think the purpose of bringing out an old model like that is to test out how hard you punch." Hisui turns her attention to Goku, "I'm guessing this was something the media wanted to see, I guess."

"Oh..." he starts to get flashbacks of when him and the Z-Fighters doing the punching machine routine back during the Majin Buu Arc. He chuckles a little, "You nervous?"

"A little... I've dealt with a large group of people before but not a crowd as large as a continent."

"Well, I have."

"Really? Care to tell me when?"

Goku told Hisui about the time where he and Vegeta was facing Majin Buu. More specifically, Kid Buu. He tells the tale where he was gathering energy by talking to the people who were revived thanks to the Dragon Balls...

"Wow, you basically spoke to seven billion people! How is it you were able to keep your composer?"

"Oh, I spoke to them from another planet and in the situation I was in, I had no time to give a reaction. The end of the universe was at the tips of my hands so I just said 'screw it' and went for it."

"I see. Well, I guess that helped me. Having to hear a story from where you had experienced with it could help me suffice in this situation. Thank you, Goku..."

"No problem! Is that all? I feel as though there's something else bothering you, Hisui." Goku notices Hisui's change in behavior.

"Uh... Yeah. Other than the conference, I kept thinking about something that's been on my mind, Goku."

"Really? What would that be?"

"You and that girl in your Fairy Tail guild. Miss Mirajane Strauss..." Hisui shivers at the thought of imagining the two of them together, "What do you, uh... What do you think of her, Goku?"

"I love her." Goku quickly responded to her question as he shows it in a casual manner.

"Eh!? So fast!" Hisui stumble from hearing his fast but honest answer, "You, uh, you love her?"

"Yeah, I do." Goku responded with a smile, "Or at least that's what she wants me to say. Since it's what lovers say to each other if they want to cherish each other. I don't know, Mira's a weird cracker. But a cool lover."

"I-I see..." Hisui sweats, "( _No... No... No...! He doesn't know what he's saying! Please tell me he doesn't know what he's saying! He just said he loves Mirajane! Why does that bother me...?_ )" Hisui quietly grunts.

"Hmm? You okay, Hisui? You seemed down."

"Eh? Oh, um... Goku..."

"That's my name, Hisui. What's up?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did." Goku pointed out.

"Not as in that, smarty pants. Goku, do you, perhaps, cherish miss Mirajane because you actually love her...?" Hisui's voice weakens a little.

"Well... She and I did promise we'd be together forever. I certainly don't mind 'cause she's a great cook. Better than Chi-Chi, in my opinion, haha. I love, love, _**love**_ her!" Goku smiled, chuckling at the thought of him and Mirajane together.

"Then...! Goku, how about this!" Hisui came into Goku's personal space; invading his space as her face was close to his.

"How 'bout what...?" Goku gasped a little.

"I can't cook like your Mirajane can but I have chiefs that can perhaps rival her. Goku, if you were to cherish me, then... I promise you that I'll... I'll..."

She couldn't finish her sentence because what she wanted to say was difficult. But it didn't stop her. She kept pursuing on but at the same time, struggle like a helpless infant that came out of their mother's womb...

"Goku... I'll..." Hisui's front bangs covered her eyes. The only visible thing that noticeable about her was her tomato red cheeks.

"You sick or something? You're stuttering like a madman..."

Finally, she revealed her embarrassing hot steamed face. Gloating at Goku that she was about to tell him something big. Big enough that'll leave an impact on him indefinitely...

"I'll cherish you, too, okay? If you're wondering why, Goku, it's 'cause... 'cause... I, uh, love you..." Hisui said, cheeks still red as she looks to her right side to avoid her face from being seen.

"You...love me, huh...?" Goku gasped, "Oh..."

"O-Oh!? Goku, I confessed my feelings to you and you all you can say is... _**'Oh'?**_ "

"Erza said to me, Mira also said to me. I'm not sure how to take in a third confession. Unless you want me to love you back. 'Cause I will if ya want. You're cool, too, Hisui." Goku smiled.

"Then... What's your response to that...?"

"Uh... Oh, look! Looks like your father's done wrapping up his speech-ish. That's our cue, Hisui, Let's go...!" Goku held out his hand.

"R-Right, sure... ( _That jerk... He dodge the question. Ugh... Why, Goku?_ )" she mopes.

* * *

 **Afternoon**

 **Press Conference Stage...**

* * *

For a duration of forty minutes, King Toma of Fiore spoke to his people that attended. It was a long speech but the crowd & guilds didn't mind it being dragged out. Fairy Tail especially since they came for Goku. After the speech was done, the Fiore King received claps from everyone in within five seconds, Goku and Hisui arrived. The crowd cheered an even mighty roar as the two were front and center at the mic stand...

"Looks like the man of the hour has arrived! Ladies and gentlemen, Son Goku of Fairy Tail!" King Toma stepped down from the mic stand to give the floor to his daughter and _**'Future son in law'**_.

Both the two went up to King Toma; he gave him a firm handshake while Hisui gave her dad a hug. When that was done, Goku and Hisui wasted no time and got to the mic stand. The mic stand had a space variety that could fit two to three people. Toma and Arcadios sat down on the chairs provided to them.

Being dead in the center, Goku and Hisui were witnessing not only an excruciating amount of people, they were being blinded by the flashes being taken by the news media & journalists. Soon after, Goku managed to see his guild and waved. They waved back...

"Woohoo! Go on, Goku!" Wendy gave encouragement as she waved.

Cana whistled, "Break a leg! Literally!" she waved also.

"No pressure, my boy! You've got this!" Makarov supported the Saiyan with the Fairy Tail hand sign.

Goku's eyes widen a little in confusion...

"( _What the heck are they doing...?_ )" he saw Fairy Tail copying the hand sign Makarov was displaying.

"You seem confused, Goku..." Hisui looks at him.

"Yeah, look at my guild. I don't know what they're doing."

"From my perspective, Lucy Heartfilla told me when they display that, there's a meaning behind it. ' _ **Although I do not know where you are, I will always be watching you**_ '. Or something like that. I felt very delighted when being informed that."

"Oh, I see...( _Huh, wherever I am, they'll always be watching, eh?_ )" he looks at Mirajane who was smiling at him; causing him to blush.

Hisui coughed one time to prepare, "Okay! Let's get this underway!"

The crowded replied to that with a strong cheer. Since the main dish had finally arrived, the media started to dispute questions one after another. And of course, Hisui replied to them all. It wasn't going to be long until the questions that were being thrown at them, shift into a different approach...

" _ **Princess, Princess! What can you tell us about the strange phenomenon that's been happening around Earthland? Like for the past week, we've been experiencing earthquakes one after another...!"**_

"( _Is he serious? Couldn't my father himself give that answer?_ ) I can tell you that it's a strange occurrence. Some would say it's global warming, though. It's your pick. ( _They don't know that Goku was the one that caused all that. He doesn't intend to but when it comes down to the people he's fighting, he doesn't hold back.)_ "

" _ **Hey, Princess! Princess! Give us your opinion on the fight with Jenny Realight! Before Goku himself showed his worth, how did you think he would fair against the current Miss Fiore?"**_ a female reporter asked.

"Well, when I got informed about Fairy Tail accepting the challenging, I was in. I didn't expect them to let their new members take her on but I'm glad they did. And although she showed something that doesn't exist in our world, Son Goku showed the same thing."

" _ **Did you had doubts about him winning?**_ "

"In all fairness, I did," she looked at Goku who was looking at the people, "However, it didn't take me long to remember he was a part of Fairy Tail."

Goku started talking to himself, "( _Man... I'm hungry. Which is weird because I just ate hours ago._ )" he looks at Hisui as she was rambling on, "( _I gotta hand it to Hisui, it must tiresome to stand here for hours just to respond to questions and stuff. I guess I can expect that out of a Princess. I haven't had the chance to talk yet. I wonder what Natsu and the others are talking about._ )" he shifted his direction to Fairy Tail.

"This is putting me to sleep...!" Natsu yawns.

"Wow, it's like you're trying to insult this panel." Lucy shakes her head with her arms crossed.

"It's funny how it's been over an hour and Goku hadn't had the chance to talk or something. This conference was supposed to be for him, right? Why aren't they asking him any questions?" Wendy tilted her head as to why.

"It's just a guess but I'm thinking it's because maybe he's the main attraction. They want to save the best for last so that way, they could end it with a bang." Levy brought up.

"That would be the most logical reason, Levy. Because if it wasn't, Goku would just look like a fool up there." Erza said.

"He does seem like he's spacing out Like he's in La-La Land..." Gray said with no shirt on.

"Gray, your shirt." Cana pointed out.

"Oh, crap...!"

"Other than to cheer on Goku, it is interesting to hear what Hisui has to say. She did bring up some good points that's been going on around Earthland." Mirajane admits.

"Yet they all connect to Goku..." Lisanna said unimpressed.

While Fairy Tail were discussing things related to Goku and Hisui, Ultear was on high alert. On her agenda, she wanted to support Goku while dealing with other issues at hand. She focused her Ki on trying to sense if anything out was out of place; like if there were any demons around or if Towa herself made an appearance...

"( _So far, nothing. Things are going by smoothly. Nothing Towa related is troubling this press conference. That's good. Still, why does that still give me anxiety...?_ )" she touched her chest.

"You okay, Ultear?" Erza looks at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just... waiting until death day is just killing me. We're here listening to some speech while Towa's out there planning some evil. Does Towa get so thrills doing things like that...?"

Erza comforts her as she decided to hold her hand, "That's just how villains do things nowadays. Our role, for them, is to kick their butt. It's just a cause and effect thing. I know how you feel, but the best we can do is just wait. Goku told us three days so we've got plenty of time. We use that time to train, so no worries."

"I know. I just hope we make it out alive."

"Goku got you out alive, didn't he? So, of course, we'll make it out alive."

"You've got a point" she started to show a tint of a fragile smile, "I guess I got to show some positive vibes once in a while."

"There you go. Looks like the Princess' wrapping things up." Erza pointed out as both of them started to pay attention now...

" _ **Okay, okay, Princess, thank you for answering our questions! It's an honor! Now this one goes to Son Goku besides you."**_

"Who me?" Goku points at himself.

"Here we go," Natsu said.

" _ **OK! - -**_ _AHEM_ _ **\- - Son Goku, as you already know, you've made a debut live when you took on Jenny Realight and when you turned the tides on her, you showcased that power of yours that you called SSJ? Tell me, what can you say about that to your fans around Earthland? What kind of magic is it? Like can other mages do it too?**_

"( _I have fans?_ ) Um..." being put on the spot brought pressure to him, "Uh, well, my power, you see, it's something only I can do. It's not magic, but what I use to fuel it is similar to magic. Want me to show you?"

" _ **Oh, please do!"**_

"K, here we go... _**ARGH...!**_ "

Within seconds, Goku's hair went from black to golden yellow in a flash. The crowd went crazy as they see the change in Goku's hair. He goes to the punching machine and placed his right index and middle finger at it; forming it into a fist to deliver the One Inch Punch also known as the Super Dragon Flash Attack.

The impact of the technique causes the machine to break into multiple pieces. The crowd, journalist, news media and Fairy Tail overall was amazed to the simplicity of Goku's indebted power. And so, they cheered harder than ever before after seeing that. After a while, Goku walked back next to Hisui and powered down to his base form...

" _ **Amazing! As expected of the Son Goku of Fairy Tail! With your strength alone, you're doing Fairy Tail justice!**_ "

"Thank you, I guess." Goku looks at Fairy Tail as they were cheering and whistling in the background.

" _ **Now onto my next question..."**_

"Go ahead, I'm listening..."

" _ **Okay, what's your relationship with Princess Hisui?**_ "

"Heh?" Hisui got on high alert as she widened her eyes at the journalist.

"Heh?" Erza, Mirajane, Cana followed after the Princess.

"Uh, can you say that again?" he raised one eyebrow up.

" _ **As I am saying this a second time, what is your relationship with the Princess? Are you two close? Or eve, intimate?**_ "

Hisui took over the mic as she started to steam up. By invading Goku's space to which he didn't mind, "W-What? What kind of question is that? I d-don't see Goku like that! We're just friends! I-It's not like I see him as a boyfriend material..."

"She's starting to get red as she stutters..." Gray whistles.

"So this was what the media was going for..." Lisanna said. "Well played. How did we not see that?" Lisanna looks at Mirajane and Erza who were paying close attention to Hisui's mouth... "Hehe, hate to be in Goku's shoes..."

" _ **That is an interesting way to spout. 'Just friends', hmm? Then tell me this, what do you think of him?"**_

"( _This is getting weird. Why are the news people talking about stuff like this? I can't wrap my head around it. These people are starting to rub me the wrong way._ )" Goku looks at Hisui. She was freaking out by stuttering cutely, "( _Looks like she's in the same boat with me..._ )"

"I-I... G-Goku... is...he-he's... my..." she started to look down.

"Princess Hisui looks like a bonefied hot mess." Wakaba pointed out.

"She did get put right on the spot. Wonder what she'll say..." Makarov said.

"A-As I said...I-I-I think of him as a friend. Nothing more, nothing less."

" _ **Then how about what you explain these pictures then, Princess?"**_

"What pictures? Goku and Hisui said.

One of the reporters threw up Lacrima in the air for it to form a rectangular shape to show these following images. The first image was Goku and Hisui in the park during their date. It was when Goku's aura blew off Hisui's cover as she got into his arms when being carried away into the sky...

"( _Oh, boy...)_ " Goku chuckled a little.

"( _When did they get a hold of that?!_ )" Hisui's eyes were shocked.

"So Goku went on ahead and hung out with my daughter while I was gone, hmm? Pretty gutsy."

"Yes, Your Highness..."

Fairy Tail themselves couldn't believe it. Especially Mirajane and Erza. The two of them couldn't begin to fathom the level one anger they were feeling inside of them...

"When was this?!" Erza demanded to know.

"Holy, crap! Goku and Hisui went on a date?" Lucy said, "I'm at a loss of words..."

"( _I knew Hisui had a thing for Goku, but when did this occur? Like how'd this happen?_ )" Mirajane had a hard time taking this in.

"( _Goku, you dumbass. Instead of the Princess, you could've hung out with me!_ )" Cana pouted to herself.

"Looks like we've been caught, Hisui." Goku pointed out.

"( _What do I do in this situation? Goku's taking this in without a care in the world while I'm out here freaking out! How could he take this in so casually? What do I do? What do I do?_ ) H-How did you get your hands on a photo like that?"

" _ **Well, we hadn't heard of this until an anonymous source gave us this source to cite. Now can you tell us about that particular event? Why were you in Goku's arms as the two of you were flying away?**_ "

Hisui started to stutter. Goku could see it so to save her from guilt, he thought of something and took over, "Don't worry, Hisui. I got you covered." he whispered to her. "Okay!" he yelled at the mic, "There is a reason for that!"

" _ **What would that be?"**_

"Um, well, she was just... giving me a tour of the capital!" he claimed.

"Y-Yes, that's correct! What he's saying is right! I was just personally showing him around myself as a reward for defeating Jenny Realight since he had no wager for himself! ( _Nice work on coming up with something like that, Goku!_ )"

" _ **I see, then how would you explain this picture?**_ "

"Eh? There's more?" as both of them said.

A different image appears on the screen. This one was different; it was a bit deeper than the first one. When the picture was displayed on the screen, everyone, mostly the girls in the background, and of course, Fairy Tail, had their mouths dropped. King Toma and Arcadios were shocked too. Hisui's eyes widened more than the first time they saw her first picture with the Saiyan...

The picture that was being presented on the screen was the picture of what the two photographers took. It was when Goku laid his lips on Hisui's cheeks. The entire crowd went silent for two minutes and then... everything went into chaos...

"Welp, there's no denying it. Goku's been spending time with Hisui" Natsu said, laughing it off with his hands behind his head.

"Yeah, they're in _loovvveee!_ " Happy teased.

"Don't joke around like that, Happy!" Erza yelled.

"S-Sorry, ma'am!

"I can't believe Goku's been hiding this from me..." Mirajane said.

"You upset, sis?" Lisanna looked concerned.

"A little but that doesn't compare to this one. I mean, I know I told Goku about how he can hang around with other girls because I know he's a dense guy, but now I need to reeducate him. I didn't think he would do something like this..."

"Tch, well, I'm mad at the fact he shrugged us off from training just so he can play with Princess Hisui." Erza crossed her arms. To express how frustrated she was, for imagery, her background showed flames fueling everywhere; especially her eyes.

"I kinda don't mind." Cana said, "Looks as though she could be 'fun' to play with if she's with Goku and I."

"Goku's in a pickle here..." Wendy looks over at her friends. She could see a pissed off Erza, an ambiguous Cana, and a supervisor Mirajane.

"Can't believe people would go as far as to take private pictures of us, Hisui. Did you know you have, like, a huge fan base? Because I see a bunch of dudes with flames in their eyes while giving me the dead man treatment. Um, Hisui?"

With no excuses to come up with, Hisui was left in a pitch. Given how she tried her best to keep her relationship with Goku a secret from everyone, especially the mainstream media, there was nothing she can do anymore. Her eyes were in disbelief as her cheeks had returned red as a tomato. While still processing this, in less than a fraction of a second, she said these words...

"That picture is... what it appears to be. True..."

" _ **So you're not denying it, then?"**_

She nodded her head no, "No, I'm not." she was still filled up with red on her face.

" _ **Just to clarify, that is you and Goku in that picture? Did he actually lay his lips on you?"**_

"Yes, he did."

" _ **Then can you finally confirm this? This has been a hot topic ever since we found out about your relationship with Goku. Everyone in the capital wants to know what your relationship with Goku is. Is he your lover...?"**_

"( _Lover..._ )" Hisui blushes even more.

"You want me to answer, Hisui? You look like you're having trouble here..."

"Wha- - I- - no, that's not it."

"Then what seems to be the holdup? Just answer him already"

"I'm t-trying but I- -"

" _HEY! Is he your boyfriend or what?"_ a citizen asked.

"Huh?" she turns to the crowd, "N-No I- -"

" _Tell us! We deserve to know!"_

" _Yea is that handsome boy your lover, Princess?_ " some female said.

" _Tell us!_ "

" _Tell us!_ "

" _Tell us!_ "

Left and right, all she could hear were endless questions that concluded to the topic of " _ **Is Son Goku your lover?"**_ She couldn't function right and after hearing repeated questions, that was when she snapped.

She slammed both her hands on the mic stand, putting Goku on high alert for a tight reason and, of course, getting everyone's attention to what she was about to do and say...

"My relationship with Goku? Does everyone want to know? Then I'll tell you! Goku is..."

" _ **Goku is...**_ " everyone repeated after her...

"Goku is... He's... He's my _**future husband!**_ " she said, announcing to the world as she came clean.

The crowd, Fairy Tail, and Goku were quiet for a split second. Everyone was looking at her dead in the eye...

"Hold on..." Cana started off the sentence.

"Did she say..." Lisanna was the second.

"Goku is..." Erza copied as she filled the third position.

"Her future..." Ultear was the fourth as her tone was quiet.

"Husband?!" Mirajane, who was the fifth person to finish the sentence, repeated Hisui's words as she shouted them out.

"Say what now?" Goku blinked as he looks at her confused.

" _ **EEEEEEHHHHHHH!?**_ " Everyone yelled.

"I knew Goku was Hisui's boyfriend! Didn't I call it, Arcadios?"

"You definitely did, Your Majesty."

* * *

 **Afternoon**

 **Towa's Hideout, the Grotto...**

* * *

"Looks like you have one hundred thousand fruits left to devour..." Towa said, looking at the remaining fruit pile.

"I've grown sick of the flavor," Mira said as he got started on his two hundred thousand and one fruit.

"Hmph, as long as you've eaten all three hundred thousand, then it's all going as planned. We need to act fast, too. As I told you, Goku found the door to the Demon Realm. And what's more, is that his companion that came along is Hit from Universe 6. I've got to come up with something that would put him out of commission. His Time Skip will be a problem..."

"Oh, what's this? Towa's taking repercussions? That certainly isn't like you..."

A Time Rift opens up in front of them. And out came Turles and Slug the Abnormal Namekian...

"As promised, I've delivered Slug back here with me."

"Only because I've heard Goku came to this timeline, Turles. I want to get some payback for killing me off!" Slug clenched his fist.

"That was quicker than expected. Doesn't matter. You two saved me some time because of that. Now hurry and follow me downstairs. I'm going to modify your bodies now."

"Whatever..."

"Modify? You better explain to me what you're planning, Towa. I didn't come all this way just to say hello here!"

"I'm basically going to make you stronger."

"I like the sound of that."

"As the three of us head downstairs, I'm leaving you in charge, Mira. I'm spending one day modifying their bodies and the next researching ways to counter Time Skip. Remember, if you need anything, they're three servants outside on lookout."

"I've got it under control, Towa. Don't worry about me and go on ahead. I'm just going to perform my task and finish up eating these fruits."

"Good. Let's get going then, you two..."

As the three were walking down the long staircases, Towa was thinking to herself. Turles and Slug were just catching up on things while also telling each other why they both hate on the low-class warrior that is Son Goku...

"( _Goku, who fought God of Destruction Beerus & Hit, who's known as the Infamous Assassin of Universe 6 Those two are going to be a pain in my rear. However, even with a SSJ God and an Assassin, those two will show no threat to me and my goals. I'll have no trouble tackling Goku and Hit; I just got to find a way to counter Hit's Time Skip. All things considered, other than Mira, if things get rough, I may have to summon my __**other**_ _ultimate servant._ _ **The Masked Saiyan...**_ )"

She smirks...

 **End of Chapter 13**

* * *

 **A/N: Remade of August 25, 2019. Sorry for taking this long to redo, guys. This chapter previously had 31k words but I shortened it to 23k. There was a lemon with Goku & Cana but I took it out. Sorry, Ningens. When I first read this, there were a lot of unnecessary things that didn't need to be put in. I'm ashamed lol. In quotations, here's what I said before I changed almost everything in this chapter...!**

"SSJ4 is coming so hold your horses, please! Lisanna is part of the harem and she'll have a slow start! Once again, SSJ4 is coming!"

( **A/N: I see grammar mistakes in answered reviews, lol. I would reedit them but that's a lot of work so I think I'll pass.** )

 **TheJSmooth:** _ **Ty :), I'm not 100% sure if I am going to include Broly, we don't know much about him other than he's a reboot character**_

 **Guest:** _ **I did consider bringing DBS villains to the story but that depends on what villains you want me to bring back. I've got plans for Frieza though don't worry. Goku and Mira's relationship is an adorable one so it depends, though it's VERY likely so I might include marriage. The chances are high :)**_

 **DragonGamerZ:** _ **I know it was explained, though I still didn't like how Toyotaro executed it. I still give him some credibility though without a doubt.**_

 **Guest:** _ **Saying it was Cliché, Boring and Wrong is fair, I'm not gonna get mad over it because I can see why you would think that. I understand, but the thing is... this entire story I was aiming for the Harem since that's the MAIN focus of this story and I did say Goku may be OOC in the description. I'm pretty sure I explained why Goku's personality changes, because of the wormhole and its butterfly effects. If I didn't include that then you were right and I was wrong.**_

 **Guest** _ **: Ty :) I'm not sure about it being better than other writers but that does make me smile. Once again Ty!**_

 _ **Until Then... Soup Baa Rash She Ningens!**_

Chapter 14 Coming Soon...!


	14. Preparations

**FULL RECAP:** Goku & Hisui manages to convince the King of Fiore & Arcadios of the upcoming battle in three days. Other than that, Goku & Hit discovers the location that secretly has the Demon Realm. In the ruins somewhere on Earthland lies the door behind the releasement of the Demon Realm.

In the upcoming conference, Goku & Hisui were present in front of the media and answered "all" the questions they were being asked. But one question, however, led everyone in on the exposure of Goku's relationship with the Fiore Princess. And with that, the whole population of Earthland knows.

Elsewhere, in the Grotto, while Mira finishes up his three hundred thousand fruits, Towa seeks to remodify the bodies of Turles & the Abnormal Namekian Slug. But she wasn't done. Other than the three people that'll help her on her conquest to free the Demon Realm, she sought out the help with her ultimate servant. _**The Masked Saiyan...**_

And thus, the story of Goku & Fairy Tail begins...

* * *

 **Towa Arc**

 **Chapter 14: Preparations**

 **Afternoon**

 **Goku's Backyard...**

Two days had passed since the conference mishap. After telling everyone about when and where the battle with Towa will take place, for the remainder of time they have, Fairy Tail trains with the Saiyan himself as their instructor. Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Mirajane Strauss and Ultear Milkovich teamed up as a party of five to try to tackle Son Goku down. With only one day remaining, every minute started to count and without little wasted effort, all five weren't holding back on their instructor.

The sound of explosions happening with clashing mixed in with levitation forces destroying the environment around them was just Natsu and Gray facing a SSJ Goku. Aura showing, and arms crossed, all Goku was doing was simply dodging both their attacks. For once, Goku showed a serious face as if he was training Gohan into becoming a SSJ himself...

"The both of you are still too slow. You'll never be able to touch me if you don't get your act together." the Saiyan means what he says as he got serious.

Natsu and Gray were uncomfortably exhausted and were breathing hard. "Damn it. No matter how hard we train, why is it we haven't even lay a scratch on Goku?" Natsu grunted.

"Well, maybe if you hadn't jumped in my way when I was trying to hit him, there would've _**BEEN**_ a scratch on him!" Gray yelled.

"In your way? Oh, shut up, stripper. You wouldn't be able to hit him, anyway! None of your attacks connected so you shouldn't blabber your mouth!"

"Oh, yeah? Well, your attacks haven't exactly landed a scratch on him, either! So can it, you fire breathing pyro!" Gray fires back with his right fist clenching up and down at the Dragon Slayer.

"Ugh, I just about had it with you!" Natsu heads butt with Gray. "You're just slowing me down here! both the boys were growing tired of each other.

"It's one thing you were my training partner and how you're bumping me out of the away just so you could take on Goku. But calling me slow? I think your vision is failing you, Natsu. I've gotten stronger!"

"You're starting to piss me off, Gray..." Natsu growls at him.

"You and me both."

"( _And there they go again..._ )" Goku sighs. While nodding his head left and right, he crosses his arms, "( _Why is it that every time these two gets put together they always end up arguing? Good grief.. The two of them reminds me of how Vegeta bickered with me like that when Majin Buu absorbed Gohan. With Towa just around the corner, I don't have time to see these two countlessly argue. I'll have to show them some seriousness from me, then..._ )"

"Oh, please. Between the two of us, it's clear enough I'm the one stronger than you. You're right below me like a second fiddle."

"Hey, you two, could we st-"

" _ **What was that...?**_ " Gray started to show a smug face, " Let's get one thing clear, ash breather. You're not stronger than me, nor am I second fiddle! I know, for a fact, you've gotten stronger; I'll admit that much. But... if you think for one second you're stronger than me, then you're sorely mistaken."

"Bullshit! You wouldn't even last one second against me! All I see right in front of me is a bitch who can't even stand his own ground!"

"Hey now, let's not go too far you two..." Goku tires to encourage them to stop but they wouldn't listen.

"Go fuck yourself, second fiddle."

"Heh, instead of just trashing talking each other, I'll just start to show you how strong I really a-"

" _WILL THE BOTH OF YOU STOP BICKERING AND GET SERIOUS!? THE TWO OF YOU HAVE DONE NOTHING BUT CONSTANTLY FIGHT EACH OTHER! INSTEAD OF FIGHTING EACH OTHER, FOCUS ON WHAT'S IN FRONT OF YOU!_ " Goku's anger showed results as it silenced his two students, " _TOWA'S JUST AROUND THE CORNER, YOU TWO, AND IF YOU DON'T SHAPE UP YOUR ACT, YOU'RE GONNA GET KILLED! NOW GROW UP!_ "

( **A/N: This is serious Goku back in the DBZ times. More specifically when he yelled at Trunks to continue flying to Capsule Corporations and when Goku told Vegeta to wake up moments before they fused into Vegito.** )

"( _How scary... His energy spiked up when he yelled at us..._ ) Sorry, Goku." Natsu said.

"Y-Yeah, our bad, dude..."

"Apologize to me later. What matters most is if you can land an attack on me. With all this training you've been giving, I would've at least thought you two would at least land a decent blow on me." said Goku with his arms still crossed.

"Hey, Natsu, I have a plan..."

He looks at Gray, "Whachu got?"

"It's a risky gamble and it pains me to say this but... we should try to combine both of our attacks together."

"Together? I get what you're saying, but what makes you think that would be successful?"

"Well, since the beginning, we've been dependent on our own on trying to hit him. We haven't exactly thought about teamwork. Before we do some grand attack, we should try to match our movements and attacks. That way, we'll have better coordination. If one person isn't enough to catch him off guard, then why not ally yourself with people in your shoes?"

"Heh, okay, I get it now!" Natsu fist bumps his fist. "I'm all fired up," flames started to ignite from his fists. "Right after there's an opening, you'll do your ultimate attack and I'll do mine as well."

"All right, well, let's try this out...!"

"Yeah...!"

"Hmm?" Goku widens his eyes a little.

" _ **Here we go, Goku!**_ "

The two of started to let out everything that had. Natsu expanded his fire while Gray went into more depth with his Ice Magic. From Goku's end, he could see Natsu letting out patterns of scales with canines that sharps further than sharpness itself.

Over at Gray's terms of power, his Ice Make magic started to evolve further in strength. It's almost as if they're breaking their limits similarity like Saiyans. But unlike the Saiyan race, the two were just squeezing out the remaining power they have left in them...

"( _That must be the Dragon Force Erza told me about. Whoa, Natsu's kinda cool looking. And with Gray, he's pushing his body past his limits here. This is... exciting! Guess I should do the same. But I got to make sure I don't overdo it, haha...)_ ARRRRGGHHH!" he added more fuel to his SSJ. "Don't let me down with, you two. Come at me with everything you got!"

"Tch, get ready, Goku!" both of them yelled.

" _ **ERRAAGHH!**_ "

The Saiyan at heart expanded his aura as he dashes his way to the two. To tip them off, Goku went for Natsu as he tries to deliver a right punch to his face. With impeccable timing, before Goku could land a punch, Gray slides in front of Natsu to block Goku's attack with an impeccable shield...

" _Ice Make: Block!_ " Gray shouted.

Even though Gray successfully blocked the attack, the impact it had on the ice shield proceeds to give the defensive attack multiple cracks; concluding it to shatter to pieces...

"Huh? So strong, Goku! What a powerful right punch." Gray admits as he shows a smirk to his instructor.

Gray manages to stop Goku in his tracks by grabbing his arm; freezing it as he ducks his head down for Natsu to strike...

"Fire Dragon Roar!" the flames accelerated towards Goku's face.

To avoid the flames, the Saiyan with his left index and middle finger, Instant Transmission his way out of that dilemma and reappear behind Gray to repay him by smashing his iced-up hand to Fullbuster's back...

Goku connected but knew something was off...

"Your back's on ice?" Goku's eyes widened out of the plot twist.

"Clever, huh?" Gray finished his sentence. He stomped the ground with his right foot, making the floor area around them to freeze in ice and, of course, Goku's legs. "NOW, FLAMEO!"

Natsu in midair descended on down to Goku's path, " FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!"

"Not bad, you two." Goku admits, smirking as he realize his fault.

He weaved his left arm to use Instant Transmission to escape. However, Gray managed to completely ice up Goku's left arm too. Doing that, made the Saiyan gasped out of surprise...

"Not today, Goku!"

"Kch!"

" _YYAAARRRHHHH! TAKE THIS!_ " Gray lands a blow on Goku's face.

In less than a fraction of a second, Goku didn't have time to think. He was still dumbfounded with the strategy Gray & Natsu were doing. But still, he wasn't worry as much because he had a backup plan. When the attack landed, the environment around the three were getting decimated all together. The sheer force allowed Gray's and Natsu's hair to fly back as they were up close...

"A direct hit!"

"Heh! Too easy...!" Natsu boasted.

" _ **Really? Easy? That's an understatement, Natsu...**_ "

"Huh? both them simultaneously said.

The smoke clears and the two couldn't believe what they're seeing. Goku was in one piece...

"Fucking shit, dude..." Gray's eyes widened.

"You were able to block it with just your... aura!?"

Goku's aura blocked Natsu's Iron fist as the static electricity hits the ground aggressively...

"Your bang changed position so that means..."

"You're in SSJ2?" Natsu assumed a she saw electricity flowing around him.

"That's right," he calmly said, he expanded his aura and blew Natsu to Gray.

"KCH! Damn, we were so close!" Gray said.

"No use crying over spilled milk, guys. Now then, prepare yourself, you two! Try blocking this!"

With his right arm free, Goku pointed his hands towards Natsu and Gray. His right arm emulated a small ball of Ki, later forming into a much larger one. That amount of energy emitting out of his palm publicly forced Natsu & Gray to not move due to the pressure..

"Here, try withstanding this. This level of power is something only Ultear could handle. So let's see the two of you try," he smirked, "Here I go!"

In one blink, Gok was gone. He disappeared in front of Natsu & Gray's line of sight, that they didn't know he teleported behind him as he hid his energy. By the time they did notice, Goku repaid them back for their combined attack earlier and struck them a light level punch. The impact of Goku's right punch sent the boys flying twenty-five feet away from Goku's backyard...

"( _Two down. Three to go..._ )" Goku closed his eyes and went back to crossing his arms. He started to fly up to get a better view on where his other three targets are. He wasn't off guard when doing this and there's proof. His aura. His aura was keeping him company as a protective shield. "( _Below me? No, that isn't it. Behind? No._ )" he started to sweat a little, "( _Kch! They're above!_ )" he opens his eyes and looked above his head.

One by one, he could see countless amounts of orbs falling down to him. Soon, the orbs transferred into light beams and was aiming down to Goku. In the BOG movie, when Goku was in base form hitting and dodging all the Ki blast and rocks being thrown to him by Beerus, it was being implied to the current situation right now.

With sharp reflexes, the ascended Saiyan dodged perfectly to avoid the light beams until the caster made her appearance...

"Hmm? Heh, there you are..."

Out from the light beams came Ultear Milkovich who was crashing her way down to Goku. Goku smirked and obliged on doing the same thing. Both the two were flying towards each other. From a far distance, it looked like two beams colliding together; one beam being golden while the other being a silky white with a little bit of dark purple. When they collided, Goku blocked both of Ultear's fist with both his hands with little to no effort...

Soon after, he turned Ultear in his right direction to kneed her in the stomach. She spits out saliva and dealt with another harsh blow to her back by Goku's elbow. As she started to fall from just a split second, she was able to land a kick to Goku's left cheek, but she wasn't done. She grabbed his left leg and pulled him to her to give him a bear hug.

With her taking charge, Goku and her starts to descend down to where at some point Ultear lets go of Goku and repaid him back with a double kick to his stomach. For about two seconds, he was falling but he caught himself and flew back to Ultear.

He let out a right fist gesture as she did the same. When he got close, their fists touched each other to where it created a shockwave strong enough to create ten craters. Goku could withstand it but Ultear started to shake from the aftereffects. So calm her easing, she took a few meters back to recover...

"You want to take a break? You look exhausted..."

"No..." she panted, "Let's...keep going!" Ultear insisted as she was breathing heavy.

"That's the spirit!" Goku expands his aura.

Right when Ultear was about to charge up her power for her next attack, two forces ran past her. Her eyes widened just a little from seeing two power levels making their way to the Saiyan. This caught Goku's attention. There were two colored beams heading towards him and he knew who exactly it was that were charging at him. He pops his neck to the left and lifted his head up just a little to indicate that he was awfully prepared for them...

"Heh" he clenched his right fist.

When the two power levels got close to Goku, it was revealed to be none other than Mirajane in her Satan Soul and Erza in her Black Wing Armor. To land their attacks, Mirajane swung her right fist as Erza swung her Black Wing sword at him. Goku, of course, caught Erza's sword with his right palm and Mirajane's fist with his left palm...

"Erza and Mirajane..." Ultear played her part on sparring with Goku so now it's Mirajane and Erza's turn. With the way the two entered the battle, Ultear had wondered by something.

She assumed Mirajane and Erza were still pissed at what happened when Hisui confessed. Since she too, likes Goku. She can sympathize what they were going through since she was in the same boat as them. And it was thanks to Hisui's announcement to the world.

Confessing to the entire world that Son Goku is her 'soon to be husband' really took a horrible for the girls in Fairy Tail because they were crushing on him, too...

 _A flashback commences..._

* * *

 **-[Press Conference Mishaps. He's Your What!?]-**

* * *

"Goku is my... _**Future husband**_ **!** " the mic echoes those words to the five hundred & thirty thousand people including the guilds.

Every man, woman, and child were completely silenced. The news media were speechless as their jaws dropped. Over at the VIP seats, Erza, Mirajane, Cana and Ultear's eyes widened as those words echoes inside their minds.

Natsu didn't really understand the situation but was still shocked. Gray's eyes were in comedic circles as Juvia's eyes burned in admiration, she wishes she could confess something as bold as the Princess. The rest of Fairy Tail were just in shambles as their jaws dropped to the ground.

"Hold on" Cana started off the sentence.

"Did she say..." Lisanna was the second.

"Goku is..." Erza copied as she filled the third position.

"Her future..." Ultear was the fourth as her tone was quiet.

"Husband!?" Mirajane, who was the fifth person to finish the sentence, repeated Hisui's words as she shouted them out.

"Say what now? Hisui, did you say... I'm your... husband!?" Goku looks at Hisui in shock

" _ **EEEEEEHHHHHH?**_ " everyone yelled.

 **~the Mercurius Hall~**

The conference was over and everyone went home. The news media got their scoop and now, when they start to publish, they'll know exactly what to name their headline. Fairy Tail was inside with Goku and Hisui as they were in the banquet hall. With everyone so confused as to what and why it happened, questions were left unanswered. So, to get some answers, they had to get it out of the main sources themselves...

"Okay, okay... I've seen fuckery in my days. During the times when Tenrou Island was getting mauled by Acnologia and when Phantom Lord destroyed our guildhall. But this... his is something far beyond than anything compared..." Cana grabbed Hisui's shirt pulled her towards herself, but it was in good intentions. "What the heck were you thinking! Announcing to the world that Goku is your husband!?"

"Future husband..." Goku said in the ground.

"Shut up, Goku."

"Y-Yes, ma'am..."

Three girls were in front of Hisui with one of them revealing to be Cana. The other two were Mirajane and Erza. Goku was in the background with Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Lisanna, Gray and Juvia. Fairy Tail was behind them...

"S-Sorry, you guys. What else was I supposed to say?" Hisui looks to her left in guilt.

"Oh, I don't know. You could've said something else like _HE'S JUST A FRIEND!_ "

"I get that you're mad, Ms. Alberona..." the princess waves her hands in front of Cana, "But I had no intentions of saying that, I swear..."

"Then why would you say it in the first place?"

"I just wanted to clear out rumors, but I probably worsen things even more..."

"Oh, you don't say...?" Cana titled her head to the right sarcastically.

Gray started to whisper to Goku with his left hand covering his mouth, "You know, Goku. On our way in here, I saw a couple of old dudes giving you the nasty look. With the Princess' announcement, you've gained a lot of enemies now. So when's the wedding?"

"Oh, boy, Gray. I'm not sure. I'm just in shock like the rest of you. I didn't know Hisui wants someone like me to be her husband."

"Were you a good husband when you were with Chi-Chi?"

"Nah, I was terrible. I thought about training over her, Gray. I even had a kid with her before I died."

"Wait what? You died?"

"Hehe, long story..."

"Ok, then... Quick question, you okay with accepting that announcement? You're basically gonna marry someone who has such high stats. If there so happens to be a wedding, you should offer me to be your best man."

"Sure! I don't know what a best man is, but I'll make sure to let you know that you can be my 'best man'."

"Being a best man makes Juvia smile with a hot passion."

"That's good to know, Juvia" Goku admired.

"Man, Cana's going at Princess Hisui so hard..." Lucy was feeling bad for Hisui.

"Yup and then there's Erza and Mira to worry about, too." Happy was flying over Natsu and Lucy.

"I don't know why the three of them are ganging up on Hisui like that. It's just a small thing. Why should they care anyway? Not as though they have a chance with getting with Goku. I'd say they should mind their own business and let Goku and Hisui live together." Natsu insisted.

"I don't think you should've said that, Natsu..." Lucy was starting to feel bad for Natsu now.

"Why's that, Lucy?" he turns to Lucy's direction.

Suddenly, Natsu heard heavy footsteps coming from behind. He tries not to look because he was familiar with that particular sound. When it got close to him, he immediately felt the chills down his spine. He gulped hard as he started to shake in fear. Moments later, he started to reevaluate his choices.

He looks at Lucy and the others as they look back at Natsu thinking it was too late to save him. Seeing all their faces, it could mean one thing. Natsu's fucked. He decided to yolo his chances and turned around. During that made Natsu think of one thing clear, it was the worst mistake he has ever done. As he was turning around, he could sense such an intimating aura. Happy hid behind Lucy who hid behind Goku with Ultear to his left side...

"E-Erza..." he shrieked.

Erza had an angered expression that was just leaking from her aura alone. Her arms were crossed as her left feet was tapping, "Mind repeating yourself, Natsu? You said something about not having a chance with Goku? Huh!?"

"O, uh... I said that? No! No, no! I didn't say that...! I said, uh... I said you _**DO**_ have a chance! Yeah, ahehe. You or Mira, you both have a chance! But, uh... I don't see how you can go for him when Hisui announced to the world that she's marrying Goku. It's game over in... my... book." Natsu saw the deadly glares Erza was giving him, "I'm, uh, I'm not making this better for myself, aren't I?"

"What was your first guess?" Erza tilted her head.

Ten seconds later, Natsu was on the ground bruised up. Bruises that should be censored because these injuries Natsu acquired were rated eighteen or up. Meaning, this assaults Erza unleashed upon the Fire Dragon Slayer was something to not take lightly. Steam was coming out from Natsu's bottom. Lucy crouched as she was comforting him along with Happy...

"Shouldn't have not went that way, Natsu..." Lucy gave a big sigh as she was crouching.

"You got your butt kicked, dum-dum..." Happy said.

"Fucking dumbass." Gray said.

Natsu was moaning in pain. Hisui saw what happen and was terrified of the brutal might from the Queen of Fairies. Cana saw but didn't care. The same went with the She-Devil as she then turns her direction to Hisui...

" If you don't mind me asking, Princess Hisui, do you love Goku?" Mirajane crossed her arms but it was placed under her breast.

"Eh...?" Hisui showed an obvious blush,

"Answer her already! Do you?" Cana raised one of her eyebrows.

"Uh, I uh, maybe I do. Why? D-Do you three like him, too?" Hisui replied.

"I do. I love him dearly." Mirajane calmly said it. "Even he knows it."

"Huh? E-Eh?" Hisui gasped.

"Say what now?" Cana and Erza eyes were twitching.

Hisui turns to Goku, "Goku is that true?! She just told me she loves you?"

"Mhm, I do. And I say it back to her 'cause she likes it." he smiled.

" _ **Say what now...**_ " Erza gave an angry glare to Goku who whimpered and hid behind Ultear. As he was marching her way to Goku, Ultear got out of the way to leave Goku unprotected.

"N-No, Ultear! Don't leave me with Erza! You don't know how angry she can ge- Oh hi, Erza...!" Goku faked chuckled.

"Goku... What the heck does she mean when she said you love Mira, huh!?"

"Um, what?"

"Let me reiterate. She just said she loves you and you said you love her back. Is that how you really view Mira?"

"Well, it's true. I do love her.

"You... _**love her?**_ " Erza tilted her head the moment she said the last two words, "You mean that...?"

"I do. Mira is someone whom I want to protect, remember? That means I have to love her. And I do! It's a fantastic feeling and I want to continue loving her!" Goku giggled to finish it off.

Hearing what their Saiyan crush said, Cana, Hisui and Erza all turned to stone. The She-Devil herself smiled to that remark. Fairy Tail was watching the five of them as if they were in a movie theater...

"I don't see the problem of me saying that. I say that to Cana, too."

Hisui and Erza stoned-self breaks and shatters down to the floor. The drunken Card Mage blushed from hearing those words while it was Mirajane's turn to flinch. So she walks up to Goku...

"Dear, what do you mean you say those words to her, too? Mirajane asked she was trying to keep a poker face.

"Well, if you must know, Mira, I'll tell ya. Back at Tipsy, we were in bed together and she said those exact three words. I said it back. You know, just to stable the mood and all. Why?" Goku started to flinch and realized he done goofed up. He saw Mirajane's Satan Soul appearing out of her little by little while her background consisted of a dark purple aura.

"I see..." she started to fake chuckle. Doing something as fake as that make it clear to Goku she was kind of mad, "Is there anything else I need to know?"

"Hehe, well, there is more. Since Cana moved in with me and is my roomie, she told me ' _ **sex is mandatory**_ ' as he imitates Cana's voice, "And she said the two of us should to everything together that would be considered 'hot'."

Most of the girls started to feel embarrassed. Wendy couldn't hear anything because her ears were being covered by Ultear's hands. All of the boy's jaws dropped to the ground except Natsu. "This could be the end of Goku" as they all thought...

"I-I see... Together like what?"

"Uh, let's see... Oh, I know! We haven't done this yet, but she told me she wanted to shower with me when she gets the chance. It was something like that. Uh-oh..." he started to sweat.

Mirajane and Erza gave nasty glares to him. Cana felted embarrassed and Hisui was steaming up from hearing all that...

"Hehehe, something tells me I shouldn't haven't said what I said."

"Gee, you think?" Cana said, using her fingers to cover her blushing cheeks.

"Oh, boy..."

 _Flashback over..._

Having to see it from the distance, Ultear could tell Erza and Mirajane were still livid and wanted to hurt Goku so badly. But in a relationship way-ish. Over at the ground a couple of meters away from the backyard were Natsu and Gray walking back. Their clothes were torn up as they were helping each other walk back to the backyard whether they liked it or not. Ultear sees this and flew down to them...

"Hey, Ultear - - **COUGH- - COUGH- -** If you're here, who's fighting Goku?"

"Erza Scarlet and Mirajane Strauss. I was about to strike back until the two of them interrupted me and made me lose my progress on channeling what was left of my attack. What happen to you two?"

"Goku happened." Natsu coughs, " Damn that guy, man. He hit us with such a strong attack that frosty and I didn't even see it coming." Natsu sat down with his right knee up, "Guess Towa really puts a scare on him. After all, he wanted us to get stronger. But damn... he sure doesn't hold back." Natsu said as he laid back on the ground.

Ultear and Gray looks at Natsu for a split second then took their attention to the battle happening in the sky...

"More like he doesn't want any of us to fall victim to her. That's what Goku's afraid of..." Gray pointed out.

Up in the sky, Erza and Mirajane were relentlessly delivering multiple punches & sword swings at the Saiyan but in failed attempts. Each swing was being countered by just Goku's right index finger while each punch that's trying to connect gets blocked by Goku's left wrist. Each failed attempt by the two girls led the three to ascend to the sky even higher.

Goku turns on his aura and expanded it, making the wind go towards the two girls as they covered their eyes with their hands. It wasn't wise to do since they left themselves vulnerable. The ascended Saiyan appeared in front of Erza and grabbed the tip of the blade away from her hand and without wasting precious time, he used the handle of the sword to hit her on the head both countlessly and relentlessly.

There were red marks on her forehead as Erza was moaning in pain a little. Natsu, Gray and Ultear could see this and were skeptical...

"Here's your sword back." he threw it back gently at her.

The sword gets thrown at her as she successfully caught it back from the handle. She started to get a little aggravated. And so, to take that anger out, she charges at him with one solid strong sword swing. Coming at the Saiyan with impressive velocity, her swing easily gets blocked by Goku's right index finger again. But that didn't stop her. Even though it was pointless, she kept repeating her sword swing her at him as every swung gets blocked again by the index finger. This time, when a swing was coming at him, Goku didn't block it this time.

Instead, he dodges to the left and elbows her to her stomach. The impact causes her to drop her sword but Goku catches from the sharp end of the blade and threw it behind him as it directly hits Mirajane, who was charging towards Goku hoping to aim for his stomach, too. She spits out saliva but grabs the sword and tries to use it to hit Goku with it.

A charming attempt but such a futile one, Goku's aura was still in display as he puts out his right palm at the sword's tip and shatters it to pieces. Erza recovers and flew to Goku's left side to try to get one up on him while Mirajane went to Goku's right side to do the same.

The two S-Class Mages were trying to attack Goku's sides but just like with Whis, when he effortlessly was blocking Goku and Vegeta's punches and kicks in the Resurrection of F movie, Goku did the same. With one final attempt, Goku caught both their punches and decided to end the training...

"Okay, you two, that's enough for today." he powered back to base form and teleported in front of Ultear and the two boys.

Mirajane and Erza were flying down as they started to revert back to their original form. The two of them were breathing as if the climate around them were hot as a dessert. Ultear gave her hand for Natsu to get up...

"Okay so, today's training was a little off but I guess I could count that as progress..." he was looking at the five of them.

"What do you mean?" Ultear wondered.

"For starters, I told you guys to try to attack me no matter what kind of condition I put you in. And yet, all I got out of that was endless bickers, three spectators and two people at the end who went hostile at me."

"S-Sorry..." Ultear felt bad.

"- - _**SIGH- -**_ It's fine, Ultear. I don't blame you guys." he head pats Ultear, "But still, you could've at least still try to come at me."

"Well, you're a Saiyan while we're just regular humans. Your stamina's much higher than ours. Whenever you tell us to do stuff like 'come at me' Don't expect us to do things the way you've been doing it your entire life, Goku." Gray started to whistle.

" Fair point. How you holding up, Natsu?"

"I'm _**\- - COUGH- -**_ fine. Still trying to find my balance after that anal ball Ki blast you did on me."

"How 'bout you two?" Goku looks at Mirajane & Erza, "How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine..." Mirajane replied. She was still mad at the Saiyan but given how it's Goku she's mad at, she comes to realize that she can't always stay mad at him, "( _As long as he includes me in on his life, I don't care if other girls swing themselves at him. I am his lover, after all._ )"

"Are you fine, Erza?"

She crossed her arms and looks to her left, "I'm fine..." she pouted.

"You sure? The way you said it struck me as odd as to why you said it like that."

"Maybe she's still mad at him. Cana, Hisui and Mira easily forgave him when he spilled the beans about him & the Fiore Princess." Gray whispered to Ultear.

"True, but you do have to remember the history Goku had with each of the other girls, Fullbuster. Mirajane being number one to him, Hisui going on dates and Cana with her 'naughty ambitions' with him. They all went ahead and set a milestone with him and what did Erza do? Nothing as far as I know. At least that's what I've been given knowledge to."

"Well, when Erza found Goku and came back to the house during Mira's recovery, Goku smelled like her. Even Wendy and Gajeel felt the same way." Natsu said.

"That's weird, why would Goku smell like her? Erza doesn't wear perfume..."

"There are other ways someone else can smell like him/her" Ultear said.

"Like what" Natsu and Gray asked.

"N-Never mind... you boys wouldn't get it..." her mind flows to an event that happened right after the aftermath of the Press Conference...

 _Another flashback commences_

* * *

 **-[An Explanation, Please?]-**

 **the Guild Hall...**

* * *

Team Natsu, Goku and the rest of Fairy Tail returned to their guildhall after having an outie with Hisui. But that went on mostly because of Cana and Erza. And as it was stated earlier, Mirajane, in a way, accepted Hisui's love affection for Goku because to her she thinks it doesn't matter how many girls throw themselves at him.

At the end of the day, it's the She-Devil herself who will rise as number one for Goku. It's also due to the promise that's still intact...

"I can't believe you, Goku! I, I- - What is wrong with you! You haven't known the Fiore Princess for a year and yet you just accepted the offer of being her husband!?" Erza was fueled in rage. All up in Goku's space as he tries to calm Titania down. However, nothing he had tried to do was working.

"Heh, uh, try to take it easy, Erza. No need to get all worked up now."

"Take it easy...? I should give you a pounding.!" her angry glare was getting the best out of Goku as it was making him sweat like it was a hot summer day.

"You're...You're mad, aren't you?"

"Oh, I'm not mad. I'm just completely done with all the bullshit I had to put up with you. First, you let Cana move in with you, and now you're a soon to be future king when you marry the Fiore Princess. What do you have to say for yourself?" she was tapping her feet furiously for an answer.

"Um, sorry?"

Erza snapped, "Sorry..? You get an explanation about what you did with other girls, and all you have to say is... _**SORRY?**_ " her aura was displaying red flames...

Natsu and everyone were watching in the background. They were praying for things would go well for Goku and for Erza to not snap. But knowing it's Goku, they weren't expecting much sincerity from the dense Saiyan...

"Listen Erza, I don't know what else to say. So, if there's anything I can do that'll make you feel better, then I'll do it. I don't want you mad at me."

"Anything...?" her aura disappears little by little, "You could... say what you've been saying to Cana and Mira..."

"Like what?"

"Use your brain..."

"My brain, hmm? Uh..."

"I'll give you a hint. It's three words..." she sticks out three fingers...

"Get back in the kitchen...?"

The entire Fairy Tail guild went white as their eyes comedically turned completely circle. Once again, Erza snapped and this time, she kicked Goku in the nuts; reducing him to an agonizing bitch screaming in pain...

" _THAT WAS FIVE WORDS! I SAID THREE, NOT FIVE!_ " Erza's yelling spooked her guildmates.

"Sheesh," he got up, "I don't know what those three words you want me to say, Erza..."

"You dunce."

"Sorry, could you tell me?"

"Figure it out yourself. I'm going to go into the gravity room to train..."

"Oh, okay..."

"It hurts to watch." Lisanna said as she was feeling bad for the both of them.

"Yeah, Erza's scary..." Natsu was holding on to his nuts.

"Gross, Natsu..." Lucy covered her eyes then saw Gray doing the same thing.

 _Flashback over..._

Seeing it now, Goku could see how Erza's still frustrated. But he still didn't know what to do. It wasn't until two minutes he did think of something, but it would have to only involve just the two of them. He didn't want Mira and the others to see so he asks them of this...

"Say, we'll call it a day, okay? You four can rest up and head back to the guild. Erza, mind if you and I talk somewhere else?"

"Sure, I guess. It's almost nighttime anyway. We've been training since early morning." Gray started to walk in the direction to where the guildhall is.

"Hey, tundra! Why don't we see who can reach the guildhall first? Loser has to receive a nasty blow for coming in second pla- - HEY!"

"Sorry, Flameo! I don't intend of losing to you even at things like this!" he started to run while Natsu was catching up to his speed.

"And I guess we should follow them..." Ultear looks at the two running neck and neck.

"Yeah," Mirajane turned to Goku, "Hey sweetie, make sure you come to the guild once you're done with whatever you're doing with Erza, okay?"

"Yeah!" he gave a thumbs up.

Mirajane smiled, "Ok Ultear, let's get a move on."

"Yeah..." Ultear looks over at Goku and Erza, "( _Does he have a plan to calm Titania down? And why does it involve us going away? Oh well, it's not like Goku's going to do anything hasty..._ )." Ultear went next to Mirajane as the two sped up to Natsu & Gray.

Her arms were still crossed, her eyes looked elsewhere, and her face was still in pouting position. Goku wasn't in too much pressure as he slightly sweats from his face. He wasn't going to speak about the situation until Mirajane and the others were completely away from the house. Th six minutes...

"Okay, it's just the two of us now. Erza, mind telling me why you're acting this way? Is it still because of what Hisui said and what those three words you want me to say to you, still? I swear, I didn't know why she said all that and I still don't know what you want me to say, honest..." he was scratching his head.

"I'm somewhat over that. I've come to realize that maybe I've overreacted a little to that."

"Yeah, you're telling me" he whistled after that.

" _ **What was that?**_ " she gave Goku the look.

"Uh, nothing, nothing!" he fake chuckled.

"Ugh..." Erza sighs, "All of the things that happened in the past with you and the Princess is the least of my concern..."

"Then what is it?"

"I've been on edge lately, and it's mostly because with our battle coming soon with Towa. I know you have some beef waiting to be settled with Towa, but I've got other agendas. It's mostly about...Jellal and the others..."

"Jellal, huh? Ultear told me you and him were like childhood friends or something."

"Yeah. I've known him since we were little and when we were slaves to build that tower from back then."

"( _That's right. Ultear told me she was the one who manipulated Jellal to do her biddings all in the name of this 'Zeref' guy. I think I understand now. Jellal was being controlled back then and ironically, he's being controlled again. It's like a never-ending cycle..._ ) You're concerned about your friend?"

"Yeah. What do I do, Goku? Jellal may have been stopped back then thanks to Natsu, but with Towa, someone from your world controlling him, I can't help but get reminisce flashbacks of a corrupted Jellal. He's being used again like he's been for most of his life."

"And you're thinking to yourself if you can save him again, huh? Very admirable, Erza. I would do the same thing." he placed his right hand on top her head and proceeds to head pat her, "Don't worry about it. I know you can save him. I don't know the bond you share with him, but I do know he's a changed man from the way Ultear described him to be. You have my support all the way." he let a smile that moved her.

She let out a blush, making it noticeable for the Saiyan to see to which he did and couldn't help but giggle at her "girly" side...

"Seeing this side of you is quite adorable, Erza. You should show this side of you more often."

"Idiot..." an embarrassed Erza said.

"Since you're feeling this way, can you tell me what these three words you want me to say to you? Just so I can help you feel better when we come to battle them."

"Perhaps another time. I want to tell you, but it'd probably would affect me and how I fight. Maybe when we're done with Towa, I'd like that..."

"Just let me know, Erza. Is there anything else you need?"

"I could use a... hug. ( _Making him say those three words will moved me, no doubt. But the least I could receive would be a hug. Can't be too hard, right...?_ )"

"A hug?"

"Oh, uh, you don't have too. I'm just thinking desperately here. I- -"

"( _Does she need a hug just to have motivation to fight Jellal? Why couldn't she just tell me what those three words are so I can say them to her? You're so extra, Erza._ )"

Goku pulled Erza close in his personal space. With his arms wrapped around her and her armor touching his chest, Erza's mind went blank as Goku firmly accepted her request. He didn't really feel anything during this, but for Erza's sake, he didn't mind either. Erza's eyes were wide but later it triggered out a smile when she placed her head on him...

"Thank you, Goku. This is exactly what I needed." Erza smiled.

"Yeah, no problem, Erza."

When the hugging session was over, they thought about heading their way to the guildhall. Goku didn't want to use Instant Transmission because he thought Erza wanted to spend time with him, to which, he was right so as they were walking, Erza was asking about his life...

"Gohan and Goten, huh? Those are nice names." Erza said.

"Gohan was picked by me since it was the name of my grandpa."

"Grandpa? I see. Was your grandpa a nice man?"

"The best! Even though I was a wild baby from back then, he put up with me and took care of me anyway as if I was his own!"

"Own? I'm guessing he must've adopted you..."

"Yeah, he did. He found me in a space pod and told me when that he found me, he decided to named me Goku. That's what grandpa told me if I remember correctly."

"What a nice man. So what's he doing now?"

Goku stopped walking. Erza did too but was a couple of inches ahead of him. When she turned around she saw the look on his face...

"Goku?"

"Erza... My grandpa's no longer here." Goku sadly informs her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. May he rest in peace. If you don't mind me asking, how did he die? Of old age?"

"Nope. I was the one who killed him..."

From that sentence alone, the two were silence. Erza's eyes widened with what she heard and was bamboozled...

"Did... I hear that right? You killed your Grandpa? That can't be true right?"

"I wish it were Erza, I wish it were, Erza, but it's not."

"What happen?"

"I didn't mean to; I wasn't myself back then."

"What do you mean?"

"When I was a kid, I had this 'tail' and whenever night time hits and I look at the moon, I turned into a Great Ape that's as big as a mountain."

"Tail? Great Ape? This is news to me."

"Yeah, however, as time went by, my tail was removed. And later on after that, I was able to meet my grandpa again."

"Oh?"

"Twice, actually. When I was kid and when I was on the verge of marrying Chi-Chi."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear about the marrying part but still, that's a lot to take in."

"Haha, yeah. I thought my life was crazy until I met you and your guild. After seeing Mira's memories, everyone's been through a lot together. Makes me feel all in awe. Say, can I have a peek at your memories?"

"Memories? I guess, but how are you going to do that?"

Goku placed his left hand on top of her head, "This is how."

He started to see it all. From when Erza was an enslaved kid working at the tower, to her joining Fairy Tail and getting her right eye "fixed", to having an intense rivalry with the goth Mirajane. He could see all the fights she's encountered. From Lullaby, Galuna Island, Phantom Lord, Tower of Heaven, Battle of Fairy Tail, Oracion Seis, Edolas, to last but not least, the Grand Magic Games.

When Goku lets go, he realizes how deep Erza's life was and was baffled. His eyes widened because he found out the hard way that telling the tale is different from actually witnessing it. Having to relive those memories again, Erza was belittled...

"Holy crap, Erza. I know your past wasn't a friendly one, but still..."

She makes a disconcerting face as she turns her attention to the ground. Goku didn't catch it until later...

"Erza, the old man you told me weeks ago, he's a true warrior. Sacrificing himself was a noble thing to do. I can't help but feel moved by him and I- - something wrong?"

"Uh, no, Goku. It's just... you made me relive the painful memories again. I know it was in the past but it's still painful to me..."

"( _Oh crap, that was stupid of me to do. Why did I let curiosity get the best of me?_ ) Sorry, Erza. I didn't mean to do something like that. I just wanted to learn about you."

"No, it's fine. I don't mind but in return, I want you to teach me that."

"That?"

"That, as in, I want you to teach me how I can see other people's memories like you did to me and Mira."

"Oh, okay, you bet! It's a simple technique so give me a call when you're down."

"Yeah, sure!" she smiled, "Also, would you mind treating me the same way you treat Mira?"

"Huh? Same as Mira?"

"Yeah, I know this is a bit of a bizarre request coming from a person like me, but still..." she placed her right hand on her armor, "These feelings I have when I get near you are so strong I can't hold it back."

"Oh, I see. Okay then, sure thing. But to be fair, I was already treating you the same as I've treat Mira."

"Is that right? Then why didn't I see that being implied to me back then?"

"Maybe that's because I had Hisui and Cana all up in my space. Especially Cana because oh, boy, hehe. I really don't mind but it's really a handful. And then there's Ultear! She's not a problem for me. In fact, she's been really helpful to me when I need her. She's like my right-hand man! Well, woman..."

"What about Jenny?"

"Jenny? Who's that? Oh, that blonde girl. I haven't seen her that much, to be honest. So I wouldn't know... yet"

"I see..."

"Since you want to be considered equal like Mira, I guess I should give you the same treatment as I give to her!" Goku had one finger up that implied he had an idea.

"What do you have in mind?" she looks at him.

Invading her space, Goku went close to give her direct contact on the lips. Erza's eyes widened as she starts to take a crack of red to the face. It was a touching move for the innocent Saiyan to make and it was something Erza didn't expect. But in her mind, she did say same treatment as Mira so it was being done as instructed. Their lips separated, Erza's face was red while Goku's was normal as usual...

"There we go, Erza. Same treatment as Mira!"

"K-Kissing is considered treatment?!"

"Mhm, Mira came up with it. She said something about 'equivalent of exchange'. She cooks every day for me and in return I praise her and stuff. You know, like that kiss I gave you. Mira really likes it when I do it to her. She's very passionate about it so I thought you might be too."

She was breathing hard, "Hehe, I guess I can think of that as passionate too. T-Thank you..."

"No problem" he smiled.

"( _Seeing this side of him is so out of character. It's the least you'd expect out of someone who loves fighting like him. Still, it's a nice change of pace.._.)" she gave a big sigh, "( _I haven't felt this way since I did with him in his room that night. Should I equip my Seduction Armor? Haha, no. I'm not Lucy so and I have warrior's pride..._ )"

"You ready? We should go to the guild, already."

"Uh, yeah, whenever you are"

"K, we'll fly there!" he lits up his clear white aura, "Here, hop in my arms. I know you can fly in your armor equips but right now you should conserve your magic. So, why don't I do you a favor and volunteer!"

"I'd like that, yes. ( _If only I can just say how I really feel about him, already. I probably would've made him mine. All mine. Oh, well..._ )"

* * *

 **Afternoon**

 **Towa's Hideout, the Grotto...**

* * *

All of the preparations were complete. Mira had finished eating all of the fruits as instructed and was being accompanied by Jellal, Meredy and Gildarts. Towa had finished amplifying Turles and Slug and so the three made their way to where Mira and the others are.

"And now you three are here. It's about time," Mira said, crossing his arms as he was standing out.

"Hehe, looks like the crew's all here." Turles smiled sadistically, "Let's get this round table under order. Towa, what's the plan you'll have us do?"

"It's not a smart plan, but it's something. I'll have my Mira take on Son Goku and I want the two of you to take on Hit the Assassin"

"Who is this Hit?" Slug asked.

"He's someone from Universe 6 but in the same timeline as Goku. He's quite dangerous as a foe. A Destroyer God from Universe 6 hired him to kill me and Mira and he has the ability to skip time which is a problem but I'm sure you two can handle it."

"Skipping time, huh? I'm sure it's nothing dangerous to witness. Fine. I guess Slug and I can take on this 'Hit' person. What will these three do?" Turles looks at the corrupted servants.

"They'll guard the entrances that holds in the door to the Demon Realm."

"Oh? So to summarize, these three will be guarding the entrances while Mira, You, Slug and I who will take on Kakarot and Hit?"

"More or less, yeah..."

"Hmph, what will you be doing, Towa?"

"While you two were being adjusted, I've done research on how to counter Hit's Time Skip. As Mira slaughters Goku for me, I'll help the two of you with Hit while, of course, keeping an eye on how much energy we can steal. I'll be multitasking."

"Hehe! Well, sounds like a plan to me." Turles laughs.

"Hmph." Slug looks at Towa, " Just remember this, Towa. _**WE**_ are not your toys! _**WE'RE**_ not working under you; we're working with you! You got that!?"

"Think that in many ways you want, Slug. As long you're contributing the revival, then I have no complaints."

"Fine by me." Slug smirked.

With everyone agreeing to the plan, things were starting to look "bright" for them. However, all but one thing came in the way. Towa's staff started to blink every two second. She catches aware and looked into it and was surprised...

"Tsk, tsk..."

"Something wrong, Towa?" Mira wondered.

"It looks like Beerus the Destroyer from our timeline is attempting to cross over here..."

In the staff, she sees Bulma and the others along with the Angels and Destroyers. On Planet Guobras, all of them were seen with the scientist Rogue Okuravick as she, herself, was modifying the God Cube...

"Oh dear, this could be a problem..."

"What's the holdup, Towa? Something's wrong or what?" Slug asked, giving the demon scientist a flaring tch.

"What's up?" Turles raised one eyebrow.

"Change of plans. We're not going to confront Goku, yet. I want you two to go to my timeline and stop Vegeta & the others."

"Vegeta? The Prince of all Saiyans?" Turles said, "Why?"

"Vegeta and the others from our timeline are tempting to come over here. You just need to do me a solid and destroy their ride. That's a simple thing to do."

"What is this ride?" Turles curiously asked.

"A 'cube;..." Towa replied, "( _They're in Universe 6, where Champa the Destroyer is. So that only means one thing. Hit was able to cross to this timeline because of the cube provided to him. That cube must've had a function that allows a user to time traveling. That isn't good. I can't afford for more fighters like Vegeta, Beerus and Champa to intervened. Ugh... I guess I'll have to send_ _ **him**_ _..._ ) Before I match the coordinates and create a rift for you two, I'm also assigning you one more person to accompany you."

"Who that be?"

"I'll call him," Towa uses her staff as a mic that connects to every room in the Grotto but focused on this one room, " _ **Come, you are needed my servant...**_ " and just like that, this mystery person entered in and approached Towa & the others.

"Who is that?" Turles asked.

"Someone I snatched from the past. Specially someone in my timeline."

"Look, Turles, he has the same hair style as you" Slug pointed out the Masked Saiyan's hairstyle.

"Yeah, you're right. Towa, who the hell is this guy? I think we deserve that much."

"Fine, it's fair, I guess. He's the **Masked Saiyan** , and he's..." Towa explained the Masked Saiyan's origins and when done, Slug and most of all Turles was surprised.

"You're kidding, Towa. That means he's Kakarot's..."

"That's right. He's related to Goku. That's evil, I know, It's what I do. Now come..." she opens up a rift, "You three must go. Mira and I can take care of Goku and Hit until you come back. When you're done destroying the cube like I asked, return here at once so we can kill Goku's friends in front of him,"

"Sounds like a plan, Towa. And we're off, see ya." Turles waved

"Hmph." Slug got next to Turles.

A rift opens and Turles was the first to enter inside, then was Slug. The Masked Saiyan was about to entered but stopped as Towa was about to tell him something, "Hey, make sure those two numbskulls don't get themselves killed, I still need them"

The Masked Saiyan knocks his head and enters the rift...

"All right. Since everything's in order, let's go to the door then," Mira said.

"Indeed, Mira. let's gets a move on, you three." Towa opens up a rift that gave them access to the area of where the door was being sealed.

* * *

 **Late Afternoon**

 **Universe 6, Planet Guobras...**

* * *

Bulma and the others were watching Rogue do her thing. Bulma was surprised at the technology Rogue was doing while Vegeta, Gohan, Piccolo, Goten and Trunks were in the background sparring. Beerus, Champa, Whis and Vados were at a table provided with food and water thanks to Capsule Corp genius...

"You know it's one thing to make a function to time travel for your friend Hit. But redoing this again for these people, Champa, you now owe me two favors!" Rogue said, heavy sighing.

"That's Lord Champa to you, mortal!" Champa jerked his right fist at her.

"Yeah whatever, you still owe me."

"This is simply amazing, Rogue. I've never seen something so advance before. As one scientist to another, this is something awesome to behold!" Bulma praised.

"Oh, surely you jest. I hear you're quite a catch, too"

"How do you know of me?"

"From Vados & sour puss over there? Yeah. Your reputation proceeds you."

"So... When can we know you're done, Krogue?" Beerus asked as he finished eating.

"It's 'Rogue' I'd say forty minutes."

"Forty minutes!? Can't you do it faster? Vados was able to help you, right?" Champa said.

"Yeah, but unlike the other cube, this one's an old model. Even with Vado's help, it'll still take time to make the proper adjustments! Forty minutes isn't even that long! Why the heck are you complaining! You'll live! Sheesh! Now let me do my thing before I get any more distracted!"

"Heh, are all of Universe 6 mortals like this, Champa?" Beerus teased.

" _ **\- -SIGH- -**_ Just this one female. Quite frankly I could destroy her, but she brings in some much assess to the table that I can't afford to lose her."

"At least be grateful you have someone who can do something like this, you fat pig!" Bulma said to Champa.

"What was that, mortal!?" Champa looks at Bulma who hid behind Vegeta as him and the rest caught up with Beerus and the others.

"Ahahaha! She's not wrong! You're the definition of a depriving pig if I ever saw one!" Beerus continues to laugh.

Champa headbutts him as Beerus returned the favor...

"Here they go again," Vegeta said, nodding his head left to right.

"Everything has to be a fight between these two." Piccolo inquired.

"Reminds me of my dad and Trunk's dad." Goten brought out.

"Yeah, except my dad's stronger and cooler, Goten!" Trunks rubbed below his nose with his right index finger.

"One at a time, Trunks," Gohan sweats.

"The truth hurts doesn't it, Champa?"

"Oh, shut up, you anorexic bitch."

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" Beerus' purple aura burst out.

Both of their auras were showing as Bulma and everyone were hiding behind Vegeta as he creates a shield to protect them. The brother-sister angel servants were unfazed by their power...

"Hey! Take your fight outside! You're going to destroy the cube that I am working on here!" Rogue said. "Hey, Vados and male Vados! Shouldn't you stop them?!"

"It's not serious right now so you'll live" Whis responded.

" _ **Are you ready Champa?**_ " Beerus asked while trying to look intimidating

" _ **Damn right I am, Beerus!**_ " Champa tries to do the same.

Both Destroyer Gods were about to send each other punches and kicks but gets interrupted when out of nowhere, the cavalry of bad news arrived. A Time Rift opens behind Vegeta and the anothers. Everyone takes a look...

"What the hell is that?" Vegeta asked as he was standing his ground.

"Kch! Guys, that's the wormhole I saw when it swallowed up Goku!" Bulma yelled.

"Is that right!?" everyone replied.

"Could this be that Goku found a way back?" Piccolo suggested.

"Yeah, Yeah! It could be my dad coming out of that wormhole!" Goten said, hoping his words would be true.

"I don't know about that, Goten. We'll have to see once whoever comes out of there," Gohan said.

"Seems to me that this wormhole doesn't have a force that's strong enough to pull us in like it did with Kakarot." Vegeta realizes.

Soon, a certain someone was coming out of the rift. Everyone could see a shadow coming out. The shadow with a hair style similar to Goku's. And because of that, everyone assumed it would be him...

"Look, you guys! It's Goku!" Bulma yelled excitedly, "He's come back!"

"I knew my dad would find a way back. He's awesome!" Goten praised.

"Oh? So that numbskull Saiyan found a way back, huh? I'm quite impressed..." Beerus sweats on his left side.

"Indeed, Lord Beerus."

"Hey, guys, I think I see Goku!" Trunks assumes he might.

Everyone's frown got turned upside down when the shadow revealed itself to be none other than his lookalike, Turles...

"No way.." Gohan's eyes widened, "Turles..."

"Why does that guy look like dad?"

"Look! Something's coming out behind him!" Bulma points out.

Out from the shadows came the Abnormal Namekian...

"Slug...!" Piccolo yelled.

"What are all these past villains doing here?!" Gohan wonders as he tries to connect the dots.

"Past villains?" the Angels & Destroyer Gods simultaneously said.

"Kch, there's someone else coming out..." Vegeta was the only one to notice as he points it out for everyone.

And the last person to come out from the rift was the Masked Saiyan...

"What!? This person also has the same hairstyle as Kakarot!"

"What the hell is going on here?" Bulma wondered.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Prince Vegeta and 'others'. Fancy meeting you here" Turles greeted them.

The Masked Saiyan was in the center, Turles was to his right while Slug on his left.

"Turles and Slug, huh. What a stupid combination..." Piccolo said.

"There's so many Goku lookalikes, Lord Beerus. It's astonishing" Whis admitted.

Vegeta steps up in front of everyone and confronted the three, "Hmph, what's a bunch of sad excuse of fighters doing here in my presence?"

"Hch, cocky as ever huh, Prince? I've just been order to stop you from coming to kill Towa, that's all."

"Oh? You think a low level like you can stop me? Turles, the last time we've seen each other I was still stronger than you. Up until today I am STILL a lot stronger than you. You don't stand a chance" Vegeta smirked as he crossed his arms.

"Tch, why do you think Slug and this Mask Saiyan is here with me?"

"Masked Saiyan? So you're harboring a Saiyan, are you, trash? Tell me, who is he? His hair is similar to Kakarot's"

"Tch, that's for you to find out. Now Masked Saiyan, care to show me how you throw down? Towa's been hyping you up so I'm itching to see what you can do, too." Turles' eagerness strikes before himself.

"As am I." Slug agreed with him.

And with that, the Masked Saiyan walks up to Vegeta as he uncrosses his arms and went to the Masked Saiyan as well. Vegeta and the Mask Saiyan were close to each other, similar to how Goku and Jiren were in Dragon Ball Super Episode 122...

"Heh, let's see what this 'Masked' Saiyan can do. Listen up, everyone! I don't want anyone interfering with my battle. If that's okay with you." he jested at Turles and Slug.

"Fine by me, Prince. I know how important a fight is to a Saiyan so be my guest!"

"Hey, Vegeta, make sure your combat dust doesn't involve the cube over here or I'll destroy you" Beerus threatens as he, his brother & the Angels were at the table.

"Uh, right, Lord Beerus,"

"( _So that's the Cube..._ )" Turles looks Slug as he looks back.

The two were smiling sadistically and nodded forward. They knew what they had to do. Gohan catches aware and became suspicions on the two so he decided to stay on guard. Piccolo & the boys did also...

"So a battle between two Saiyans. This is getting interesting" Whis said.

"Indeed. I, for one, am excited to see how this will play out." Vados replied.

"Go get him, Dad! I know you can beat him!" Trunks had his fist in the air, Goten did the same thing while Piccolo couldn't help but stare at Slug. He noticed something was different about him.

"You better win, Vegeta! Kick the bootleg Goku's butt and I'll make sure you'll receive something so fantastic! Bulma promised.

"Hmph, with pleasure," he turns SSJ in front of the Masked Saiyan as he activates his clear aura in return.

"Oh? He can turn SSJ as well like Goku?" Slug was mesmerized.

"Yeah, but what about it? What makes Vegeta think SSJ's enough to defeat this Masked Saiyan?" Turles said.

"Do you want to know how, Turles?"

"Oh, please tell me, dear Prince."

"Hmph, it's because you're a low-class warrior..." his aura expands, overwhelming the Masked Saiyan by just a bit, "And I am the Saiyan Prince! _ **Vegeta!**_ "

The Masked Saiyan cracks his knuckles in anticipation...

 **End of Chapter 14...**

* * *

 **A/N: Redone on August 31, 2019.**

"This was an okay chapter. I'm excited to write about Vegeta's battle with the Masked Saiyan! So tune in to that!"

 _ **Spider-Man999: Not sure if this might piss you off, but it'll be a while for them and I mean a while... lol**_

 _ **JLyman: It's cool I know what you mean, but I centered it to be like that. Most animes does the same thing too, I don't remember which ones specifically, but most do. Plus, I'm not sure if this is relevant to the topic but I'm redoing Ch 3 & 4 with more aspects and details, mostly because I reread it and it was kind of cringy...**_

 _ **ZeroOmega:**_ _ **I already planned things out for SSJ4 to come and for the tail to appear. I want to tell but it'd be considered a spoiler, so you'll just have to wait, also I'm redoing Ch 3 & 4 as of right now.**_

 _ **The Warrior Beyond: YEP lol I agree...!**_

 _ **SSJ Natsu: Their relationship is a touching one and ty**_

 _ **Giumetti: If the other fighters go through the rift Towa created then yes it will, they'll look young as shit like Goku. Ultear will have a moment with him, I already made plans for those two because she'll be sticking around for a while now. I have thought about putting Wendy in the harem but that'll make me a Lolicon lol, so I've decided to give her to Goten! You know because Trunks has Mai, and thanks!**_

 _ **Nalu: I will don't worry I have like a fetish for Lisanna for strange reasons. She's a great char who should be used more.**_

 _ **Guest: I know, and I know why you feel that way which is way I made this story...**_

 _ **Until Then... Subarashi NINGENS...!**_

Chapter 15 Coming Soon...!


	15. Fierce Battle 1 re: Tower of Heaven

**FULL RECAP:** With just a day remaining until the confrontation, Goku began using two of his spared days training the three strongest of Team Natsu, the She-Devil & the daughter of Ur. While training them, the Saiyan of Fairy Tail couldn't help but reminisce about Hisui's announcement of telling Earthland's population that he's the soon to be "future" husband.

Elsewhere, deep underground within the Grotto lies Towa & her partners. Together, all four have finished prepping for the battle that's to come and before they decided to head to the ruins that has the door to the Demon Realm, Towa gets an alert on her staff.

Vegeta & the rest of Universe 7 were fixing to crossover to the timeline she's in and to prevent that, she had asked Turles & Slug to handle the problem and to do one thing that matters the most. And that was to destroy the God Cube that has a function to cross over timelines. But they weren't going to head into the battlefield with the Prince of all Saiyans alone, no. Towa brought in her ultimate servant, the Masked Saiyan, to help aid the two in destroying the only transportation Universe 7 has to rescue Goku.

And thus, the story of Goku & Fairy Tail begins...

* * *

 **Towa Arc**

 **Chapter 15: Fierce Battle 1 re: Tower of Heaven**

 **Late Afternoon**

 **Universe 6, Planet Guobras...**

The battle between the Prince of all Saiyans and the Masked Saiyan was beginning to head underway. Both the Saiyans took their beef to the sky, shattering everyone's expectations as the moment they all blink, they saw the grown Saiyan men in the sky. The two were moreover above one of the main cities of Guobras. Vegeta went on the offense while the Masked Saiyan played defense.

Delivering punches, kicks and jabs as every single one of the attempted blows gets blocked and dodged. However, with each attempt, shockwaves were made as wind accelerated everywhere. Whis and Vados created a force field with their staff to protect the god cube and, of course, the Destroyer Gods...

"Vegeta may be giving him the ropes here but that Saiyan in the mask surely is holding his own." Whis observed.

"I know and it's bothersome. Haven't you given him fair amount of training, Whis? Knowing you, your training should show results here. Whoever this 'Saiyan' is, he looks as though he fought Vegeta before..." Beerus assumes.

"You're onto something, Lord Beerus. It's like he can anticipate the Prince's movements." Whis said as he continued to observe the Masked Saiyan's fighting movements.

"Does it really matter? Your Saiyan's kicking the other Saiyan's butt! It shouldn't seem as though he's losing when, in fact, he's winning!" Champa boasted as he was already declaring victory for his brother's fighter.

"And look at those two over there." Vados pointed at those as she glares, "They don't seem as though they're afraid of us. Either they're hiding that part and are doing something to fulfill whatever it is they came here to do, or they're just plain nincompoops that's waiting for death's door."

"Hey, Rogue!" Champa yelled, "How long 'till it's done!?"

Rogue gave a sweat, "Give me thirty-minutes here, your royal pain in the butt! It's been five minutes since I installed the layout structure for the cube, ya know!"

"Then Vegeta better end this saiyan in thirty- five minutes or less before you're done, Rogue, or else, I'll step in and destroy the Masked Saiyan myself." Beerus grunted.

"Come on, Vegeta! You got this, babe!" Bulma cheered on.

Over a few feet away from the Angels and Destroyers were the half-breed Saiyans and the Namekian. The four were spectating Vegeta's fight with the Masked Saiyan while being on guard for Turles & Slug...

"Look at your dad go, Trunks! He's not giving that other guy a chance to fight back!" Goten said in amazement.

"Hehe," Trunks rubs his nose once again, "He _**IS**_ the Prince of all Saiyans. My dad's gonna destroy him like he's burnt charcoal!"

"That may be the case, Trunks. But you know as well as I do that we shouldn't underestimate our opponent." Gohan states, "Time and time again, we let ourselves get cocky and where did that lead us?"

"Yeah but, Gohan, did you forget? My dad's a god now! It shouldn't matter if he gets cocky. Other than the Gods of Destructions, this guy's attack shouldn't faze him!"

"We thought that about Frieza and he was able to get a cheap shot in on Goku, remember?" Piccolo said as he reference the laser beam shot by Sorbet, "Vegeta isn't like Goku. I'm sure he can get the job done and beat the Masked Saiyan. While he's doing that, we should focus on what's in front of us with Turles and Slug."

"Turles and Slug. Hey Gohan, how do you guys know those two? And why does that guy have the same hairstyle as our dad?"

"These two were villains from the past that got defeated by our dad. I don't know how they're right in front of us, either they managed to escape from hell... or this is Towa and Mira's doing..."

"Past villains? Are they as strong as a SSJ? Trunk asked.

"Hmph, far from it. They're weaker than a SSJ but that's only because Goku didn't reach SSJ at that time and Vegeta was elsewhere."

"Haha, then they're not dangerous people anymore! Goten and I can take care of them! Isn't that right, Goten?"

"Mhm, yeah! You should let us take those guys on!"

"What do you think, Piccolo?" Gohan turns to him.

"Let them. As I said, they're not as strong as a SSJ so even I can beat them. Back when Number 17 and Number 18 were a threat, and after I fused with Kami, I was considered the strongest in the world. Even stronger than a SSJ during that time." Piccolo smirked, "Letting Goten and Trunks handle these two should be a walk in the park."

"Well, you heard it from Piccolo! Go for it, you two!"

"All right!" both the two clenched their fist in excitement.

Both Goten and Trunks confronted Turles and Slug, the two points at them.

"Hey, you two!" Trunks yelled, pointing at them as he crossed his arms.

"Prepare to meet your doom!" Goten did the exact same.

Turles was the first to respond, "It would be wise not to make me angry, little ones. You should hide behind something before I explode in power just to kill you."

"Hehe, that's cute. You think you can beat us?" Trunks smirked.

"From that cocky attitude, you're going to fight us, aren't you?" Slug said sarcastically.

"Dang right we are!" Goten replied.

"They're letting children fight? How sad. What has the

"True, but I wouldn't get confident, Slug. These kids are the sons of Kakarot and Vegeta."

"Now that you mention it, that little runt does resemble Goku, by a lot. And the purple hair runt is the son of that Saiyan fighting our Masked Saiyan?"

"That's right. It'll come back to bite us if we overlook this."

"You hear that, Goten? They're scare of us! Especially that faker look alike!"

"When we're the sons of two SSJ Gods. Who wouldn't be afraid! But hey, you know what would make things more interesting?"

"I'm listening..."

"Fusion! We should fuse into Gotenks and scare them even more when we turn SSJ and SSJ3!"

"Hehe, for once, you're right. Let's do it but let's hold off SSJ3. We shouldn't show off our trump card just yet."

"Okay!"

The two half-breeds gave each other a fair amount of distance for the fusion dance to commence. Uncrossing their arms, they posed their arms opposed of each other to start the sequence...

"Let's scared these losers 'till they peed their pants!" Trunks taunts.

"Oh, what's this? What are those two doing?" Turles wondered.

"Fu...sion... _**HA!**_ "

Both Goten and Trunk's index fingers aligned perfectly. A red and blue light beam merged to each other. Soon, when reaching the point to where the two beings become one, a dark figure in the bright lighting was about to make its appearance. Out from the bright light came a simmered down fusion of none other than the Grim Reaper of Justice. With a stroke of a smile, the fusion half-breed smirked...

"Ta-DA! It's Gotenks!" he dabs.

"Turles, did you see that?" Slug said in surprise.

"See that? We just witness that. HEY! Where did those two brats go? Who the hell are you!?" Turles demanded to know.

"Who am I? Hehehe, those two brats, Goten and Trunks, merged into one person. Hmph! And that person is the Grim Reaper of Justice..." he turns SSJ and charged at Slug with a sucker punch just to announce his presence, " _ **GOTENKS!**_ "

The punch sent Slug flying past buildings through buildings...

"Slug! Kch, why you... _**Killer Drive...!**_ "

Turles aimed his right hand at Gotenks in hoping it'll hit him. But instead, it gets averted as Gotenks left kicks Turles's right hand to the sky, where it was redirected. The fusion half-breed formed two blue energy spheres and brings both his arms in front of him in a gun like gesture, pointing at Turles. After everything was in play, he fires a "new" golden energy wave at Turles...

" _ **Big Tree Cannon!**_ "

The blast sends Turles flying to where Vegeta and the Masked Saiyan is...

"Huh?" Vegeta turns to the direction at the blast, "What the...!?" he ducks left, leaving the blast to hit the Masked Saiyan. It was successful and with that, both Turles and the Masked Saiyan were blasted a couple of yards away from the city...

"That attack just now. Was that was... Gotenks?!" he looks at Gotenks, "Hmph, as expected of a Saiyan. Nice work, Gotenks..." Vegeta smirked.

"Thank you, sir!" Gotenks rubbed his exaggerated pointy nose.

"Hmm?" Vegeta turns to the direction to where the blast went. He could sense two power levels rising up like crazy, so he grew concern, "( _What is this...? I can sense Turles's power rising up tremendously! But the other one, he's on a whole different level. His power continues to increase further and faster than Turles. He's a strange one. This Masked Saiyan... Who is he...?_ )"

"Hmm? Looks like the Goku faker and the Saiyan in the mask is coming back this way. Gah!? What the heck is that power? It's increasing like crazy!"

"Kch! Gotenks! Be on your guard!"

"Y-Yes, sir!" he lits up his aura.

"Piccolo, This aura... it's..."

"Coming from that Masked Saiyan, I know. It's a monster level thing," Piccolo was sweating unbelievably heavy from sensing the tremendous huge power gap. Later, he saw Slug charging at Gotenks, " _ **Gotenks, behind you!**_ "

"Huh?" as he turns around, the Abnormal Namekian repaid Gotenks with his own sucker punch and before he could send the half-breed Saiyan flying, Slug grabbed his left leg and threw him to Beerus and the others.

"WAAAHHH!" Gotenks' landed face first onto the force field.

"Oh, my..." Whis' eyes widened at the Slug audacity.

"Did that ingrate green man tried to break the shield by throwing that Saiyan pipsqueak at us?" Beerus flinched out of anger.

"It would indeed be so, My Lord," Whis responded.

Gotenks slid down and landed on his bottom, "Ow, my face..." he stood up and pointed at Slug furiously, "What's the big idea sneaking up on me like that!?"

"Huh? I only did that 'cause you did to me in the first-place, runt!" Slug looks at Turles and Masked Saiyan coming, "Speak of the devil..."

"Eh?" Gotenks, Gohan and Piccolo said.

"Kch," Vegeta lits up his golden aura and spammed his signature Ki Blast at the two coming their way, " _ **Haa! Haa! Aghh!**_ **"** each Ki blast gets dodged and deflected as Turles was the first to reach Vegeta but passes him as he went for Gotenks on the ground.

Doing that surprised Vegeta for a solid minute but he goes back into thought as he sees Masked Saiyan close to him so at once, both the two clashed at each other with their right fist colliding...

"I don't know how but you're keeping up with SSJ. I applaud you for that..." the Prince smirked. The Masked Saiyan was quiet as that was character complex, "But... you haven't fought me in my completed mastered SSJ form, have you? Ahh!"

Vegeta overwhelms the Masked Saiyan with a blow to the stomach and a left kick to his right side. The successful blows sends him flying again but gets caught as Vegeta teleports behind his back to place both his hands on the back to emulate his SSJ3 Dokkan Battle's signature attack...

" _ **Galick Cannon..!**_ "

The bright purple attack completely sucked the Masked Saiyan in as it leads in an incredible explosion; mixing in total chaotic destruction in the city. When the smoke dialed down, the Masked Saiyan was found in one piece. It was as if nothing fazed him...

"What the?" Vegeta said in a surprised tone.

"Look at that guy...! Vegeta's attack did nothing on him! Who the heck is he?" Bulma wondered to herself.

"A formidable foe, I'll give him that." Whis replied.

"Heh, I didn't expect you to withstand that. However..." he lits up his golden aura once more, " _ **TRY WITHSTANDING THIS! I'll BREAK THAT MASK RIGHT OFF OF YOUR FACE!**_ "

Just like in the third trailer of the Broly movie, where SSG Vegeta punched Broly in the face straight on but was left unfazed, SSJ Vegeta performed the same miracle act but on the Masked Saiyan; landing a punch to the Saiyan's Mask. "What the..."Vegeta realizes his punch didn't even do scratches. That was when he had to step up his game.

Over with Turles, Slug and Gotenks, the user of the Tree of Might Fruit tackled Gotenks as he gives a punch to the SSJ but gets blocked by both his arms. However, with the impact being implied to his advantage, it causes Gotenks to move back a little as his feet gets pushed back...

"Huh? How is this possible? How is Turles competing with SSJ Gotenks?" Gohan asked, "Last I checked, he wasn't as strong as a SSJ!"

"Tch, damn it all. It's obviously they're not who they were years ago..." Piccolo threw his weighted clothes to the ground and turns up his aura, "We've got to help Gotenks!"

"Right!" Gohan took off his glasses and just barely entered his SSJ form, "We're coming, Gotenks!"

But before the two could come to Gotenks and Turles, Slug intervened and teleported in front of the two to give them nasty blows to the stomach...

"Sorry but you're going to deal with me..." Slug smirked at them.

The hurtful blow causes the teacher & student to spill out saliva. But, on the plus side for them, it didn't stop them. Piccolo followed up by grabbing Slug's left arm and sliced it with his sharp right fingernails...

GAAH!" Slug yells loudly from the crucial pain he had received.

"Gohan, get his right arm!"

"Right! Haahhh!"

The son of Goku rips off the right arm and together, both Gohan & Piccolo combined both Ki blast attacks and blasted their unified attack to Slug; sending him to crash to the ground.

After consecutive seconds of Turles moving Gotenks's feet inch by inch while Gotenks was blocking the punch with his two arms, Turles stops his punching seminar and aims for a front kick to Gotenks's jaw. It connects as it moved Gotenks by a few meters; making him land on the hard concrete ground roughly...

"Ow, ow, ow! Weaker than a SSJ my ass. This guy's no sloucher..." he rubs his jaw.

"Hehe, I warned you..."

"You did and I'll give you that. But... that doesn't mean I'm out of the picture yet! Prepare yourself! You're going to witness my super awesome Ghost Kamikaze Attack!" out from Gotenks's mouth came ten Ghost Gotenks up and ready.

"What the fuck..." in this case, Turles could say to himself that he was "spooked" by the neat trick by the SSJ fusion.

"Hehehe! Prepare for a brutal beatdown, faker!" SSJ Gotenks smirked.

* * *

 **Late Evening**

 **Mercurius, Banquet Hall...**

* * *

The fateful encounter between Goku and Towa was exactly a day away. The entire Fairy Tail guild were at Hisui's place who, Hisui herself, invited them over for not only a private banquet for them, but to let them stay over for a week as her way to express her happiness of the guild. That, and for her protection.

At the banquet hall, all of the members were found sitting at extremely long tables being provided. Since it was a banquet, most people would take this opportunity to relax and eat safe and quietly. But since the honor guests were Fairy Tail themselves, it was a little out of left field for assuming they'd be "quiet." When it came to the food, the Saiyan & Fire Dragon Slayer dug themselves in on giving their bellies a feast...

"Aww, man! This is really some tasty grub! Keep 'em coming!" Goku said as he was rudely munching.

"Goku dear, it's not polite to speak with your mouth full..." Mirajane insisted him to use manners.

"Yeah, but still, Mira, free food! I can't help but eat all I can...!"

"I'm with you on that one, Goku!" Natsu agreed as he was slurping on some noodles.

"Eh... You know I think I just lost my appetite from looking at you two eating like bottomless pits..." Lucy said as she moved her plate forward.

Mirajane noticed something on Goku's left cheek so, being the dearest to her charming man, she was wiping it off with a napkin, "Goku, hold still there's something on your cheek."

"Hmm?" he stopped eating and looked at Mirajane.

Mirajane, as she leans to Goku and with the napkin on her left hand, was wiping the smear off of his face. Goku repaid her with a smile. That smile provoked Erza, Hisui and Cana. It affected Lisanna by just a little, but she tries not to show it since her older sister's here.

Here's where everyone was sitting at.

At the center was, of course, Hisui. Even though she was the one who threw another banquet for them, they insisted she should join. And so, she did. On her left side were Goku, Mirajane, Lisanna, Elfman, Shadow Gear w Gajeel and Lily, and other minor characters. On her right side were the first master Mavis, Makarov, Natsu w Happy, Lucy, Erza, Cana, Gray w Juvia, Wendy w Carla with other, other minor characters.

Hisui, who already saw Goku eat like a mad man was still mesmerized at how he could eat so fast and fluent while still have room in his belly. Not to mention how he could still be in shape after eating more than the capacity of a normal human being...

"( _It's amazing how Goku can eat this much and yet still have a rocking body. The third master told me he's a Saiyan from another world and how it takes a long time for them to age. But still, it's like God's gift to him or something. With him being a god himself, that is..._ )" Mavis analyzed.

Over at the other side, Erza was "somewhat" spying at Goku and Mirajane. She wasn't happy on how the seating arrangements were as she was sitting on the opposite of her Saiyan crush. She pouted as she takes a bite of her strawberry cake...

"You okay, Erza? You seem tense..." Lucy said, noticing the out of character behavior from her.

"Oh, it's nothing. It's just... I wanted to be the one next to Goku. But forever reason, it's always got to be Mira..." she still pouts.

"Yeah, well, on the bright side, at least he said he'll cherish you too, right?"

Erza steams up from having a trip memory lane from when he did actually say that. She felt embarrassed so she did the only thing right for her in this case and wacked the top of Lucy's head...

"Ow, that hurts...!" she was rubbing the top of her head.

"Sorry, Lucy. I just had to!" her face was still red as a volcano.

"What was the reason...?" Lucy wondered.

"You're not obligated know.." she stuffs more of her strawberry cake in her mouth to conceal it.

"Okay, then..."

"Goku, do you have manners at all? You need to be careful when you eat your food! Munch and swallow before you talk!" Mirajane giggled at his silly behavior.

Lucy and Erza looks over at Goku and Mirajane...

"Sorry, Mira, the foods really good!" after saying the word good, a chunk of meat flew out of Goku's mouth and hits Makarov in the head, making Mavis and Hisui laugh for a good minute.

"What am I going to do with you..." she nods her head left and right.

"Tch..." Erza grabbed seconds as Lucy saw the course of her action.

"( _Oh, now I see why Erza's acting like that._ )"

"So, Goku! If you don't mind me asking, what's your relationship with miss Mirajane?" Mavis asked, causing the girls who fell for him to pay attention.

"With Mira...?" he swallows a huge chunk of meat down his throat, "Hmm, why do I always get asked this question? Let's see..." he snaps his fingers, "It's a special one..." he smiled.

Cana broke the bottle of ale in her right hand from hearing that answer. Goku caught aware and was afraid so he revised his answer...

"But my relationship with Cana is a special one too!"

This time, Erza broke her fork when hearing his answer. The sound of kitchen utility snapping in front of him causes him to improvised once more...

"Erza's a special one too! In fact, my relationship with Hisui is a special one! They're all special!" under that pressure he had no choice but to spill what was coming fast to his brain.

Upon hearing that, there came satisfying results. Hisui blushed without holding anything back while Cana and Erza looked the other way as they pouted. Mirajane looked Goku for a half a second, then at Mavis...

"Why is it you want to know anyway, first master?"

"Oh, it's 'cause you act like a wonderful wife to him, that's all." Mavis smiles, "It's something I would want if I was still alive..."

"W-Wife...!?" Mirajane blushes but takes the compliment.

"I-If it's wife material Goku desires, then I would fill that part since I did announce to everyone that he's my future husband!" Hisui confesses but quickly covered her mouth with her hands.

"Oh, yeah. My mistake, haha. My, my, Goku. It seems you're quite popular with the ladies, aren't you?" Mavis teased.

"You really think so...?" Goku said.

"I know so!" she gave a thumbs up with one eye shut while the one shapes of a star.

"First master..." Mirajane was starting to feel embarrassed.

"- - _**BURP- -**_ Ahh! Man, oh, man, am I stuff!" Natsu said as he was picking his teeth.

"Already? I could still keep on going!" Goku said as he stuffed his mouth with some dumplings but halfway chokes on it. He pounds his chest to recover and continues eating.

"One of these days, you're going to die of choking, dear..." Mirajane taunts.

"Well, if I die, I'll die happy." he took her taunts with a smile.

"So, do you have any plan in mind when you come to face Towa, Goku? The odds may be stacked against them but it's not likely they'll care." Lisanna said, "I wasn't there when you told the plan to everyone..."

After hearing Lisanna speak on what she was thinking, Goku swallowed the last of his dumplings and stood up from his seat as he began responding to her question...

"It's true that numbers won't mean anything when it comes to Towa since she has her ways of going around that loop. However, the plan I had in mind is slightly different what I told previously. I tweaked a few things as we came to Hisui's place. The new plan I have in mind, is that we're going to pair up in partners."

"Partners, huh..." Erza said, "Sounds fetching to me."

"Please don't tell me I'm pairing up Flameo again..." Gray grunted.

"No, believe me, Gray. I know how much you don't like pairing up him Natsu so I partnered you up with someone else."

"Okay, so, what do you have in mind? Who are you going to have us pair with?"

"Easy. With Erza."

"With me? I certainly don't mind."

"While you two are a team, Gray, you're going to pair with Ultear and I'll pair up with Mira."

"Eh? With Mira? Goku, did you plan yourself to be with Mira or did you put us with each other accordingly to our skills? Erza asked.

"I don't mind as long as I'm not partnered up with the icey popsicle. Me and Erza, huh? Reminds me of when the two of us fought Jellal..."

"Y-Yeah..." from hearing Natsu say those words of her and him battling Jellal from ages ago, something came to her mind, "( _Did... Goku pair me with Natsu because he saw the memory of when he fought Jellal in front of me...? Goku..._ )" she looks at Goku as he continues to talk his strategy.

"I made these pairings because I think the partners you're assigned to fits each other combabilities. Also, it's best that we all stick together as a group rather than splitting up as an enemy comes in front of us. Feel free to object because I know it sounds a little crazy, anyway..." he chuckles a little as he scratches the back of his head.

"No, not at all. It's actually a great one. It's also the smartest thing to do." Gray said, admitting Goku's plan to be genius.

"It is?"

"Mhm, Gray's right. Fairy Tail been through a lot. The enemies we've fought along the way always poses a threat to everyone we ever cared about. But when the enemy is someone that's up in Goku's caliber, it's always the best option to stick together and wager it out rather than to go in all alone."

"Yeah, I think it's a good idea, too." Natsu agreed.

"If Natsu agrees, then you know the danger we're in so no picnic in the park. " Lucy said.

"Yeh..." Goku laughs, "And for the rest of you guys, you're here to protect the citizens from the inside and out." He shows everyone two bags. "The bags here are the Senzu Beans I'm going to provide. Here" he throws one bag to Makarov.

"Senzu Beans?" Makarov tilted his head.

"Yep, yep. The bean can fully heal you up to a hundred percent! But it won't work if you're dead."

"Amazing! I never heard of this contraction!"

"It's because it's from my world. I thought it'd be best to get ready if Towa ever gets the upper hand because every battle from here on will be a brutal one. I know that Wendy can heal injuries but if there's a chance she's not with you, just eat one up and you're back to full health."

"All right!" Natsu said, "Should I eat one now just to prepare?"

"No, only eat one when you're badly injured or if you're showing some sort of injury.

"Sounds delightful then, Goku." Mirajane compliments.

"Thanks. All that thinking got me all worked up." Goku said as he makes a frown face.

"Then, I guess it's best to reward you for your improvement," Mirajane leans upwards to give to a kiss to his right cheek.

The actions of the She-Devil caused the switch to flip on Erza, Hisui and Cana. Cana threw her empty ale bottle at Goku's head. He catches it and saw the flaming background of Cana and Erza.

"Mira, I'm scared..." he hid behind Mirajane.

"There, there..." she comforted Goku, "It's getting late. We should probably head in for the day until morning hits."

Goku got out from hiding behind Mirajane, "Yeah, you're right. Okay guys, time to hit the ha- -"

Cana threw another bottle at Goku. It connects as he flew back comedically...

"G-Goku?!" Hisui's concerned voice struck out.

"Tch, jerk..." Cana pouted.

"So Princess Hisui, with this many people taking shelter here for just a day, how are you going to provide the rooms?" Wendy asked.

"Two rooms specifically are large enough to fit two villages. One guild should suffice. If you like we could arrange the rooms by gender." Hisui applies that logic in the air.

"Awe, yeah! Like a girl's sleepover!" Lucy said in excitement, "I'm cool with that! In fact, I'm pretty much down!"

"A girl sleepover and a boy sleepover? Sounds pretty far fetch and out of little taste..." Goku said.

Mirajane leaned to Goku's left ear to whisper her words to him, " _Hey, if you like, you can request a room where it can just be you and me. Would you like that_?"

"Yeah! Oops, _I mean, yeah...!_ replied a whispering Goku.

"Then get some rest. All of you need to rest peacefully so you can fight to your very best tomorrow." Hisui insisted.

"Six? I only count five. Oh, including me." Natsu points out.

"Yeah, you're right, we're missing someone." Mirajane looks around.

"It's Ultear. It seems she didn't show up for this banquet feast." said Erza, "Would anyone happen to know we she is?"

"I can still smell the gender bender man, so she's still in the area here." Natsu confirms for everyone.

"Then I guess I'll go inform her on my new and improve plan then. Be back in a bit" Goku held up his Instant Transmission gesture.

"Don't be gone for too long, Goku. Okay?" Mirajane asked.

"Yeah, don't worry." he head pats Mirajane's head, "Okay... see you guys in a bit." With the end of those words, Goku's Instant Transmission sounds played into effect as he disappeared from the crime scene...

* * *

 **Late Evening (Still)**

 **The Rooftops of Mercurius...**

* * *

Leaning on the rail provided, Ultear was sightseeing the entire capital of Fiore. The wind blew a gentle breeze as it blows her hair to the left. She had her reasons for not joining the banquet. Something else was clouding her thoughts and because of that she didn't what the others to see her that way while enjoying the food downstairs. Looking down at a carnival happening, she shows a weak smile as she sees a mother and daughter at a concession stand enjoying the food they picked out...

"( _In a way, I envy the people down there. While there are people like Goku and Fairy Tail risking their lives to stop evil, these people won't even know about it. They're too conflicted with their own lives that they won't even know the blood that'll soon be on our hands to shed. They won't feel despair as I felt when I tried to kill Towa myself before Jellal, Meredy and I got infected._ )"she touches her chest, she grits her teeth, "( _Meredy... Jellal... no matter what it takes, I'll do whatever I can to save you from Towa. Or I'll die trying..._ )"

After a few minutes of alone time, Goku entered the scene. He appeared next to Ultear's right side...

"G-Goku..."

"Hey." he waved, "Whacha doing up here alone, Ultear?"

"Just sightseeing, I guess. What about you? How was the food down there? I betcha it tasted good because Mirajane was with you." she teases a little.

"Yeah, it was great but Mira's cooking is way better. Oh, and what do you mean by Mira's with me?"

"There's a saying that food taste even better when you're with friends. It's something along the line such as that but I don't really know myself."

"Speaking of food, why didn't you join us during the banquet? I mean the food wasn't as good as Mira's, but it was still amazing..."

"I... really don't have much of an appetite. It would kind of be a waste to take a seat and not eat the food. Do you know what I'm saying?"

"Um, yeah, sure. ( _She basically made fun of Lucy and the other girls..._ )" he leans on the rail with Ultear, "So, what were you looking at during your sightseeing adventure?"

"Take a look at that carnival over the next five blocks, Goku. More specifically at the food stands. Tell me, what do you see?"

"Uh..." he placed his right hand over his eyes, "I see... a mom and her kid. Is there something special about them?"

"Technically, no. But hypothetically, yes. I've been observing those two for a good number of minutes. The mother and daughter are sharing a moment by spending time with each other. It's something I wish I had acquired with my so-called 'mother'."

"What do you mean? You never had time with your mom? Is that what you're saying?"

"Hmph, so you can think. Yeah, it's something like that. Long story short, when I was little, I grew such resentment to my own mother because I thought she had moved on with me. And because of that, I thought nothing had matter anymore. So, I went down the road of manipulating people. It brings me to the part where I use and dispose people. After my battle with Gray Fullbuster, I had come to realize the harsh reality as it struck me in the face. Years later, I formed somewhat of a guild with Meredy and Jellal. Our purpose was something I could stand by and so I saw it through the end."

"Sounds as though you're going into this deeply, huh? But go on, I'm listening..."

She shows a weak smile, "When the Future Rogue came with the seven dragons, they attacked the capital. I had thought of a solution that could fix everything. But, Goku... the Ultear you're seeing right in front of you shouldn't be this young again..."

"I don't understand, what do you mean by 'young' again?"

"To stop future Rogue and the dragons, I used this one spell. It's a taboo spell that's strictly forbidden, but I used it anyway. It's called ' **Last Ages** '. It's a spell that allows me to rewind time."

"Rewind time? That's cool!" Goku said in amazement tone.

"One would think so, but there are disastrous effects to it. The only problem to using it is that as I'm doing it, my body becomes very severely burnt and to top it off, I rapidly age much faster. You're supposed to be looking at a wrinkling old lady Ultear that had aged greatly and not the fresh young face that stands beside you..."

"What happen then? How did you get back your youth? Dragon Balls?"

"Dragon Balls? No. After I did what I did, I assumed I had finally cleansed all of my sins. I 'fulfilled' my purpose with Jellal and Meredy. I did terrible things in the past and thought it was impossible to forgive myself but soon I was able to. However, it wasn't long until Towa and Mira came along."

"..." Goku puts on a serious face, "What happened next?"

"After cutting some slack, I decided to take some time and go for a stroll. The sun was setting down as I felt the wind hitting my face. I looked at the sky and in that moment, I felt at ease. I was about to enjoy it so much I even closed my eyes. But... in the moment... when I opened my eyes, that's when I saw those two. Towa and Mira. They were up in the sky looking down upon me..."

"Did you fight back?"

"I did but not in my wrinkling state." a sweat drop was forming as it was falling down her left cheek, "Towa waved her staff at me as some kind of power came out of it. Because of that power, she was able to revert my rapid age back to when I almost had cast the spell."

"Wow, that sounds unreal..."

"Yeah, and 'hence,' I was back to my young sane-self. When the spell had been casted, I took Towa as a fool for doing that, and so, I charged at her with magic I can combat with. But it was all proven to be utterly pointless as Mira destroyed me with one move."

"One move? I know you didn't know about Ki back then, Ultear, but still... one move?"

"One move. After Mira struck me out, I awoke one day onto the ground face first. My legs and arms were pinned painfully. I felt four hands doing that bidding so when I turned around I was in horror. Since there were four hands, there were two people obviously, and those two people were Jellal and Meredy. At first, I thought they had gone crazy, but then I noticed a malicious dark purple aura surrounding them and right away I knew they weren't themselves."

"Towa must've infected them with her brainwashing. The Time Rift effect!"

"And you're correct once again, Goku." Ultear scoffed, "After those two, I became the third one. And right after that, Towa targeted Gildarts Clive and he was the fourth to become corrupted."

"Dang it, Towa. ( _Besides Frieza, Towa's also one of the scummiest people I ever met..._ )"

"All in all, my 'corrupted' self, along with the sins I commited years ago, I'm nothing but a garbage human being." she touches her chest.

Goku could tell how miserable Ultear must've been feeling. And to top it all off, he didn't know all of this when he first fought her, to which, wasn't really a fight. It was slaughter. This sets an awkward silence vibe between them...

"So what you're really trying to say is... you're afraid..."

She slowly nods her head up and down, "Goku, I'm scared. I don't want to hurt any more people than I already have. If I could just have something or someone that could steer me on the right path, then maybe... maybe I could feel like I gain something out of this. But I doubt it. Things like this it just happens..."

"Well, Ultear, if you say you're bad luck and you need someone to help you along the way, why not rub that bad luck onto me too?"

She turns to Goku with a confused face, "Are you crazy or just plain nuts? It's not a happy ending with me. I'm just destined to live out this way forever..."

"Yeah but think of it this way. You say you're bad luck, but if you rub some of that bad mojo onto someone like me, I can help you. You know because of that saying, 'birds of a feather flock together'?"

"I'm surprise you even know that saying..."

"Lucy keeps saying that every time she gets the chance to. So how 'bout it?"

"I don't see the point of it, Goku, Did you forget? I almost killed Mirajane. Someone you deeply care about. Why would you want someone like me? It's like saying the female gender is the most superior, to which, it can be at times..."

"Because you're my friend," he smiled.

"F-Friend? Let me get this straight. With a reputation like mine, you consider me a friend?"

"You were confused and misguided, that's all. You just needed the right guidance; I can be the one to help you. If you'll allow me, that is."

She blushed slightly and looked a little to her left, "Alrighty then, if you insist. Hold on, what if I go back to being Towa's slave again?"

"Then I'll save you as I'll save Jellal and the others. Mark my words!" Goku fisted the air.

"But what if I go back to my old ways? There could be a chance I might go back to that if I get controlled again."

"Then I'll stop you. And if you get controlled a hundred times, I'll stop and save you a hundred _**more**_ times."

"Your reasoning is so bizarre, Goku. I guess that's why you have such a special bond with everyone in Fairy Tail, especially to Mirajane Strauss. In some ways, I envy her. She has someone like you she could depend on. It's something I wish I could have..."

"So you ready to hop on over to my side, then?" Goku placed his hand to Ultear, "We're all sinners at some point so it's best to stay on a boat where we can sink together like we're a proud nation. ( _Did that come out right...?_ )"

"G-Goku..." Ultear blushes at his endearing words, "I don't know what to say to that..."

"You could say 'yes' or something."

Ultear took Goku's offer with a bright cheerful smile, "You idiot... Thank you. I guess if you're my someone, that could bring some upside to my pain and sorrow. Goku, I'll graciously accept your offer. You best take care of me."

"Yeah." He smiled back.

The sun was setting down and that was when the moment was right for Ultear, she could finally agree to herself at this. From the moment Goku offered to help Ultear with her issues, that was when the tea was about to spill. Ultear...was falling for the Saiyan. Although she may have some competition, she'll try not to show it around Mirajane and the others...

"Hey Goku, can I reward you with something as a way of say 'thanks'?" she asked in a curious tone.

"Yep, lay one on me, Ultear. I'll accept whatever you throw at me."

She leans upwards and gave Goku a soft but firm smooth kiss on the cheek. When she was done, her cheeks were red as a peach, "If you don't mind, I would like moments like this more often 'cause in a way, it brings me to life whenever I could fully express myself to you."

"S-Sure..." he blushes.

"So other than to find me, why are you here, anyway? Surely you didn't come here just to cheer me up?"

"Oh, that's right. I revised the plan for tomorrow, but I guess I can tell you tomorrow morning. Right now, it's getting dark so let's head in. Hisui has two massive rooms that goes by 'gender' whatever that means. ( **A/N: LOL)** Girls in the girl's room, boy's in the boy's room. So you want to go and hit the hay early?"

"Yeah, sure. Talking to you eased up my fear of Towa and because of that, I can actually enjoy a good night rest." their hands were still holding, "I'm ready when you are..." she smiles once more.

"( _Her hands are so soft..._ ) All right, I'll take you to the girls, Ultear. Let's go!"

The sound of Instant Transmission comes into play as both the two disappears from the rooftops...

* * *

 **Nighttime**

 **the Girl's Room...**

* * *

As the Fiore Princess instructed, both rooms were occupied by gender. Inside of the girls room, most of the girls were in their pajamas, some in night gowns. Overall, they were preparing to get some shut eye until Goku and Ultear appeared in front of their eyes...

"Oh, Goku!" Wendy said as she spots him and Ultear, "And Ultear, too!"

"Yo, Wendy," he came up to her to pat her head. She didn't know why he was doing that but she didn't mind.

"I see Ultear's finally here." Lucy said.

"Sorry for being gone that long, you guys."

"Oh, it's fine. You have a lot on your mind so we understand" said Hisui.

"Hisui? You're going to sleep in here too?" asked Goku confusedly.

"That's right, I am. I never had a girl's sleepover so I thought now would be the best time to be in one. It certainly is a thrill so far."

"Well, if you're happy, then good for you."

"You two took your sweet time up in the roof." quoted Erza, "What were you two talking about?"

"Uh! Eh, um, hehe. You know, about... stuff..." Goku looks to his right to avoid Erza's face.

"Goku, you look at me when I'm talking to you. Spill it, what were you talking about that you had to talk in a suspicious tone?"

"( _There's no getting past this girl. I guess that's why she's named Titania and the Fairy Queen..._ ) we were, um..."

"He was talking about the plan that he revised, that's all. I had a lot of questions that took both our time away. Just to make there aren't any flaws" Ultear interrupts.

"Oh, I see. Sorry for coming at you, Goku..."

"No problem. Say, where's Mira? I don't sense her here..."

"Mira said she wanted to sleep in her own room since this is a fancy place to be in and Hisui here granted that." Lisanna replied.

"Oh... ( _Crap...! That means I have to go to her since she wanted some 'alone' time with me! Can't keep her waiting...!_ ) Huh? Someone's hugging me from behind..." Goku said as he turned around.

The person was revealed to be the drunken Card Mage, Cana Alberona...

" _Hey, Goku..._ _ **\- - HIC- -**_ "

"You're drunk..."

"And you're cute..." she teases the Saiyan by biting his left ear gently.

"C-Cana! Hands off of him! Stop striking at him whenever you see the right opportunity?"

" _First come first serves, Erza! Ahehehe!_ " Cana showed her drunken smile at the Queen of Fairies.

"She's right! Goku's not yours, he's mine!" Hisui yelled as she fights for her Saiyan man.

"Excuse you?" Cana and Erza gave Hisui the look that scared her a little; making her hide behind Lucy.

"I mean, he belongs to everyone..." Hisui retracted her sentence statement.

"Err... Come on, guys. Let's not fight right here when it's almost time to sleep- -"

"Stay out of it, Lucy!" both Erza and Cana yelled at the Celestial Mage.

With a cocky attitude, the Card Mage stuck out her head from Goku's left side, "If you don't like how I operate with my Goku, then do something about it..." she later stuck out her tongue.

"Kch! You dare stick out your tongue on me? Then I'll will do something about it!" she tries to punch Cana's face but with sharp reflexes, Cana manage to dodge the punch and hid behind Goku, making him take the punch face first as it causes him to fall to the ground.

"G-Goku!" Hisui and Lisanna said in concern.

"Ah, ya, ya. You pack such a power punch, Erza..." Goku said, rubbing his left cheek from the aftermath of taking her punch.

"I-I didn't mean to! You just happened to be at wrong time! But... I'm sorry..." Erza's embarrassment caused her to look the other way to avoid eye contact from her Saiyan crush.

"Oh, my gosh, Goku, are you all right?" Hisui ran to help him up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I don't know about Cana though."

"You sitting on her, Goku..." said Wendy, chuckling at Goku for using Cana as a human seat.

"I guess I did..." he smacks her cheeks softly, "Hey, Cana! You awake?"

"Goku, maybe it's best to leave her unconscious until tomorrow morning. She'll cause trouble with everyone here if she flirts with you." Lucy suggested, hoping that a war to win Goku's heart wouldn't break out.

"Good point, Lucy. Well, I guess I'll go head out. ( _I can't keep Mira waiting..._ )"

"You're going to the boy's room?" Hisui wondered.

"No I'm going to spent some time with Mir- - I MEAN, YEAH! Ahehehe! Yep! I want to sleep with Natsu and the others! Wait, that came out wrong..."

Erza and the others laughed, "Well, go on ahead then, Goku. Nothing's stopping you from entering."

"Yeah, well, uh, see you guys in the morning..." he heads pats Ultear before heading out, "And like I said, Ultear, you're not alone."

"Yeah..." she blushes. Her unauthorized blush caught Erza and Hisui's attention. They grew little bits of jealousy here and there but played it off as it they weren't jealous in the first place, "Good night, Goku..."

"Yep, yep. See you all guys tomorrow!" he disappears with Instant Transmission.

"Hey, so, why did he do his Instant Transmission for? The boy's room is across from ours" Wendy pointed out.

"Y-Yeah, you're right. There was no need to use Instant Transmission since I can sense Natsu and the others near us. Just a simple walk across should've done the trick." Erza inquired.

"It does raises questions, that I agree... But it _**IS**_ Goku we're talking about. He's not smart enough to think things like that." Levy tackles down Goku's intelligence.

"( _Or maybe he wasn't going to Natsu and the others. No, that wasn't on his agenda. He's probably going to Mira or something._ )" Lisanna secretly thought to herself, "( _Yeah... to Mira._ )"

 **-[Mirajane's Room...]-**

The room that Mirajane requested was several floors above the boys and girls. It was like a hotel room but much better since there were more things being provided such as a mini fridge or two, a super-duper comfy bed that fits for a couple, etc. Point is, Mirajane requested this room just so she could have her time with Goku since she hasn't had one in quite a while.

There was a comfy couch next to the bed. Mirajane sat on the couch as she was brushing her hair. She was in her night gown and as she was brushing, she smiles. She didn't know why, but she just let it happen. Soon after, Goku arrived in front of her...

"Hey, Mira," he waved.

"Hey, back," she finished brushing her hair.

"I see your front ponytail is still there..."

"It takes a while for a girl to get ready, Goku." she giggled.

With that, he sat down next to Mirajane. The next move was the She-Devil's as she hugs his right arm while leaning her body onto him, "When was the last time we had a room to ourselves where we weren't being interrupted by other girls like Cana."

"Seems far too long, I'm guessing..."

"Mhm, it has..." when she lets go of Goku's arm, she sets herself on his lap and placed her head on his, "Truth be told, it feels awkward doing this since I never got time to do such romantic things like this in a while."

"Then why do it since it's awkward?"

"It's because I want to get back into the feeling of doing this. It's mostly Cana and the Princess that's been hogging you. It makes me all sad that they get to do it more than I can. I am your lover, you know..." she pouted a little.

"But now you do, right?"

"Mhm. Since we're on borrowed time, I thought it be best to spread things out more with you, Goku..."

"Spread out more...?" Goku's pole could feel Mirajane's bottom as he started to feel a little heated.

" _ **Meaning, I want to explore more things with you. You know, like explore what's on the horizon?**_ "

"Ok then, sure! I don't mind. Can you tell me why?"

She placed her arms around Goku's neck, "It's because I love you. I'll always will 'till the day I die."

"Mira..." Goku was moved but was embarrassed at a certain extent, "I, uh, I love you too..."

"Sweetie, can you say that again but to my face? Whenever you say it back, you're always looking the other way. It's cute and all, but it's even cuter if you say it face to face..."

"Uh, right. Mira, I love you, too." his cheeks were red as hot peppers.

Both their bodies leaned on each other. Mirajane wore a nightgown that was revealing but smooth as silk. Since her breast were pressed on the Saiyan's chest, Mirajane gave her saiyan lover a direct kiss. Goku placed his hands on her hips as he helped Mirajane in the kissing game. It was quiet during this scene; all there was in the air were kissing sounds as it took over the atmosphere.

No tongue action was needed as their lips kept fighting back at each other. Both their cheeks were red as a volcano, but the effects weren't mundane. Back and forth, the two moved their bodies together. After the make out session for over forty minutes had ended, it left Mirajane wanting to explore more of her Saiyan. So, she wanted feel explicit feelings that Cana and Erza got to feel. Goku didn't complain so he took the She-Devil's curiosity into consideration as he laid Mirajane on her back with him on top while, of course, still being on the couch.

Knowing where this was going to go, Goku wasted no time into undressing Mirajane. Her breast exposed as her right knuckles covers her mouth. She was embarrassed with the course of action Goku was exchanging.

Right after, Goku removed her hands that were blocking her mouth out of the way and continued laying his lips on hers. Being attracted to each other emotionally and physically sets the scales for Goku as he interlocks both his hands to hers. What the two of them were doing demonstrated how much comfortable they both were as their lips struck at it again.

Seeing Mirajane's breast reminded him of how he kept playing with Cana's and Erza's as they when they had their shot with the Saiyan. He goes back into thought and just as when he was about to help himself into breastfeeding off of Mirajane, the two heard a knock...

"Ah... Am I, uh, interrupting...?"

That voice came from the youngest sister of the Strauss trio, Lisanna Strauss. She caught Goku & Mirajane in the act as she was found to be at the door. She couldn't fathom the thought of coming in the way of love making so, to avoid the awkward silence that might come into play, Lisanna acted as though nothing had happened. Despite her face being employed in red hot embarrassment...

"Lis! What are you doing here?" Mirajane asked she embarrassingly got dressed in her nightgown again.

"Well, if I had known you wanted alone time with Goku, then I wouldn't have gotten up here..."

"No, not at all. What do you need, Lisanna?" Goku asked.

"When you left our room, Goku, Lucy's Celestial Spirit, the maid one, came into the fray, and asked who was the third strongest out of everyone you trained."

"Third strongest? What do you mean? Mirajane wondered.

"Your sister and every other girl back in their room wants to know who's the strongest. Erza or you, miss Mirajane. The Supreme Deity made them stronger by giving them Ki training, so it occurred in everyone's mind on who's the strongest. As I recall, the Princess told me that Mirajane over there told her about the rivalry the two had when they were little..."

"V-Virgo!?" Mirajane and Goku yelled, spotting the maid behind Lisanna with her head peeping out.

"Oh, I forgot. Virgo came along according to her own will."

"Wait, how is Virgo able to be in this world without getting summoned by Lucy? Doesn't it work like that or something?" Goku directly asked.

"Indeed, it does, Supreme Deity. That is true to a certain extent but here's comes the good part about how I came to be here in my free will."

"Shoot." Goku was all ears.

"In your backyard, as you were teaching the Princess & her friends about Ki, big brother Loke and I eavesdropped on you from the Celestial world and thus, we were able to learn it. Quite quicker than your students, too."

"Wow, really? That's impressive. Wait, there's something I'm sensing inside of you. ( _That can't be... It's... SSJ God energy?_ ) Virgo, how do you have that energy inside you...? You're not a Saiyan..."

"Saiyan...?" Mirajane & Lisanna looks at the maid dumbfounded.

"You don't remember this because you were drunk with that Cana Alberona person, Supreme Deity. But I'll tell you anyway. Some days ago, probably a few weeks at best, the Princess came to your house in the middle of the night."

"She... did?" Goku was puzzled.

"Indeed she did, Supreme Deity. She wanted to get some extra training done so she can keep up with her friends on missions. But... she felt a little short when asking you that favor."

"What happen?" Mirajane asked for Goku as she was curious herself.

"As she entered herself in, big brother Loke and I accompanied her to your room, Supreme Deity, and the three of us saw you having naughty intercourse with miss Cana Alberona."

The sudden explanation rose up steam from the She-Devil and her little sister. Dwindling them with a red hot face as they pouted at the Saiyan. Goku, on the other hand, couldn't remember that specific memory and was unsure if it was true. But it didn't stop him from feeling a vibe that could end his life should he look over at his She-Devil...

"Um... That doesn't sound good, does it...?" Goku asked, scoffing nervously as he took a regretful peek at the She-Devil, "Uh-oh..."

" _ **Gookuu...**_ " the She-Devil said, closing her eyes with her background consisting of dark purple. When saying his name, she said it in a singing tone; enticing it with a vibe that she was going kill him. And he knows that tone very well.

"Heh... M-Mira..." Goku continues to nervously scoff, "I can, uh, explain here..."

"Really? How 'bout you tell me why you were having _**'intercourse'**_ her, _**DEAR.**_ " slowly, she was entering her Satan Soul.

"Hehe... ( _She's so scary here. I know I should freak out and calm her down the best way I can but... is it weird I find this adorable?_ ) I, uh... I can't come up with anything, Mira. I don't remember doin' it with her, honest!" Goku said, waving his hands like a white flag signaling surrender.

"The Supreme Deity is telling the truth, miss Mirajane. Cana tricked him into drinking and he got drunk right away."

"E-Eh!? S-She did... _**WHAT!**_ " Mirajane shouted, her left cheek formed a cross-popping vein.

"Sounds like her to do that. But she would only do that to someone she extremely fins attractive." Lisanna said, informing everyone about it, "Though, Goku would be her first love from what she's been tellin' me."

"So my Goku's got an alibi. I'm sorry for doubting you, dear. You were forced into having intercourse with her against your own will. I'm sorry." Mirajane apologized by kissing him.

"Hey, no big deal. I don't remember much and I guess I can't blame you for thinking that way, Mira." Goku head pats her head, "But wait, Virgo, you never went on into telling me how you have _**you know what**_ inside of you."

"Oh, that's right, I didn't. Fair enough, I'll explain. Right after Lucy, big brother Loke and I barged in into your room, the drunken Alberona girl accidently knocked Princess out with an empty ale bottle. Big brother fell unconscious from a massive nosebleed from seeing Alberona naked and when that wasn't enough, her nakedness used the Princess as a body pillow."

"This sounds all recent, if ya ask me." Goku said, putting his nose with it _**did**_ belong.

"As for me, you mistaken me as Cana Alberona and..."

"And...?" Goku & the girls followed along.

This answer Virgo was about to say could subject the She-Devil's view on Goku so to make sure there wasn't going to be any trouble in the air, Virgo teleported behind the Saiyan, closed in on his right ear and whispered these words...

" _ **You forced your lips on me and transformed in this red form. During the energy transfer, I realized what this energy was. It was god energy. SSJ God energy and because of that, I'm able to use it as an endless supply to come into this world without wasting the Princess' and or my own magic.**_ " Virgo whispered, covering his ear with her right hand, " _ **I'm not SSJ God though, I just have an energy supply that's higher than an normal human's energy.**_ "

"I-I see..." Goku was surprised with what he heard.

The girls couldn't hear Virgo's words thanks to the whisper and decided to asked. But they didn't know there was going to be a little resistance to it...

"Dear, what did she say to you that she had to whisper it?" Mirajane asked.

"Uh... it's nothing troubling, Mira, I swear! Haha! Ha..." Goku tries to cover up his tracks by fake laughing.

"Whatever you say, I guess."

"( _That was a lie if I ever heard one..._ )" Lisanna was skeptical of Goku.

"Now that you're aware of the 'past' crisis, can Mirajane come along with me so we can bring her to Erza? To see which power, that they have, is superior?"

"Sure. Goku, I'll be right back, okay? I'm going to show Erza all of my power, I guess."

"Hurry on back, Mira."

"Yeah..." she gave a quick kiss to his cheek and left with Virgo. Leaving the scene to just Goku and Lisanna.

"Hey Lisanna, why didn't you go with your sister and Virgo?"

"I, um... I'm still kinda shocked from seeing you almost trying to seduce my sis, that's all."

"Oh... right." he scratches the back of his head, "To be honest, I didn't expect to do it with her until the time was right. But she kept baiting me in, so I couldn't back down."

"Go figure, then..."

Like in Chapter 13, things were awkwardly quiet between them. However, this time, Goku was the one to speak up...

"So, do you want to sit on this couch with me? It's really comfy." Goku offered as he lightly pats the couch area for her.

"Huh? Oh, um, sure..." Lisanna closes the door and walks to the couch. She took Goku's offer and sat next to him.

"( _This is weird. Really, really weird! Why did I offer Lisanna to sit next to me? Is it because of that time where she and I shared that moment?_ ) Hey, so, I'm sure you get this a lot often but, uh, you really look like Mira!"

"Well, she and I _**are**_ sister. So, in a way, our genes are similar. Were those your thoughts when you and I kissed back at my house?"

"Uh-huh..." he nodded.

Lisanna giggles, "Is that all you see in me, Goku? As a reflection of Mira?"

"What? No! Not at all! It's just, the results of you two are just uncanny, that's all. Sometimes I thought you were Mira on certain occasions, but then I realize Mira has long hair and yours is shorter."

"Oh, relax, Goku, I'm just teasing." she waved her hand back and forward.

"Should've said that sooner, Lisanna. You got me all worked up," he pouted.

"My bad, just think of it as a way of lifting up the mood when you come to face Towa."

"Um... is your way of lifting up the mood? You're a weird girl, Lisanna. So how come you're not going down there to see the power scaling between Erza and Mira?"

"I want to but... ( _but there's also something I want to do to Goku with nobody around._ ) I can already predict that Mira may come on top by just a little. Since we were little, those two always had beef to settle with each other. Truth be told, I know Erza's strong since she wields many armors, but Mira's slightly stronger. Just slightly..."

"Yeah, as of this minute, I can sense Erza and Mira displaying their power right now. Mira's power slightly higher. That's Mira for ya." Goku smiled at his powerful She-Devil.

"You said that with confidence. Like, you knew she was going to come out on top."

"Oh, haha, you think?" Goku scratches the back of his head.

"It's an obvious showing, Goku. Since you..." she puts on a teasing face, " _ **Loveee her**_ _._ "

"Eh!? You heard that?!" he gasped.

"How could I not? It was hook, line, and sinker! What really puts me on edge is how you're about to say it with ease when you say it to Cana and the others."

"You heard it from those times, too?"

"I've been here and there. But mostly around Mira a lot. Also, be honest with me. The painting that Virgo drew of you in red. That really was you, wasn't it? And I'm talking about you in the red hair that she drew."

Goku's eyes widened, "Yeah, that was me. Didn't think anyone would believe me when I said that picture Virgo drew of me was really me."

"Then level with me here, if you can. You have a red form, right? I've been wanting to know because ever since I saw a glimpse of you in blue hair when you found where Towa is, it's been confirmed for me that you do, in fact, have a red hair transformation. Am I wrong?"

"No, you're right. The form's called SSJ God."

"SSJ God? You're a god? Does that imply with your blue hair, too?"

"Uh-huh But let's not get the two forms twisted here. SSJ God, which is the red hair, is, in fact, strong, but the Blue one you saw is much, much stronger."

"What's the name of the blue hair transformation?"

"At first, it was called Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan, but one day, I bit my tongue due to how long it is. So my master, whose name is Whis, officially changed the name to SSJ Blue!"

"Oh. Mind if I see both those transformation?"

"Sure thing! I'll show you SSJ Blue first since it's the strongest!" by accepting her request, he turned into his SSJ Blue form quickly and without shaking the Mercurius building.

"Amazing. I'm feeling such intense pressure from you...!"

He crossed his arms, "SSJ Blue is amazing, no doubt, but it does drain a lot. Like with SSJ3. Next, I'll show you SSJ God." he powers down to his base form then entered his SSJ God form within a split second.

"Whoa, this form looks so... almighty. Compared to the blue one, I kind of like this one more. The name 'SSJ God' does bring out the word 'God' in that name. Hell, you even look younger than what your appearance is right now!"

"Call it a blessing from the gods!"

"The gods? I'm sorry?" Lisanna couldn't follow along.

"I don't know. It's something my oldest son told me when he read some books to me."

"That's right, I forgot you were married in your world."

"Yeah... but as you also know, my marriage ended in shambles."

"Could you tell me something? Were you an outstanding performer with your wife? Before you had a divorce, did you ever pleasure your wife good?"

"Pleasure? Huh? Say what?"

"Let me put this in terms of what you're capable of. It's what you did to Mira just now and to Cana and Erza..."

"Ohh, that. Like kissing and stuff?"

"Yes... that." Lisanna giggled. Cutely, she giggled to the point where she tilted her head slowly to the left. Her lift.

"Eeeehhh... Well, if I'm going to be frank with you, I never gave Chi-Chi a kiss before. I just spend time with her in bed and then 'boom'! We have two kids by the name of Gohan and Goten."

"So you're a player. Wait, you never kissed your wife!?"

"Nope..." he casually said.

"That's hard to believe. I don't quite get it, but okay. Not once in your entire life you never kissed her?"

"Nope..."

"Not EVER?"

"Nope."

"You've got to be kidding me..."

"I'm not kidding me, I'm Goku..."

Lisanna fell back, "Aw, man. I'm losing brain cells here." she got back up.

"Well, gosh, you should get that checked out, Lisanna. That doesn't seem healthy..."

She fell back again, "It was just an expression, Goku..."

"Oh. That's a weird expression. It's hard to say it's an expression when it came out as complicated like that..."

"( _Well, with someone of your caliber, I don't expect you to know something as 'difficult' as that..._ ) I guess it's hard. So... If I didn't interrupt you and Mira, would you have gone all the way with her?"

"Uh-huh. It's mostly her that does the moves. But I deliver and because of that, she gets happy in knowing that I always know what to do when we get down into doing kissy-kissy stuff!"

"( _Wow... He's dense but he knows of what Mira's desires are. Why is that driving me insane..? Why the hell can't Natsu do that to me. Oh wait, it's 'cause he's a powerhouse who strives for fights.._ )" she looks at his crimson red hair, "( _He's still in his SSJ God form. I guess he forgot he was still in it, huh? All jokes aside, he somewhat looks cute in red..._ )" she was looking at Goku waving his feet up and down like a child who's legs were too short to touch the floor.

"I wonder what's taking Mira so long. I kind of want to get back to what we were doing before you and Virgo showed up..."

"Hmph. Sorry for being a party pooper!" she pouted.

"Eh!? N-No! I didn't mean it like that, Lisanna! I enjoy your company and at the time where we locked lips! I didn't mind that at all! You're a great kisser!"

"Y-You think?" she started to let out a blush.

"Uh... Y-Yes!"

"You paused for a minute there..."

"Sorry 'bout that. I'm not sure what to feel right now 'cause what you're wearing is... distracting."

"Huh?" she looks down at her body and could see her cleavage, in a way, exposed. Her nightgown was a type of nightgown that reveals too much of a girl's body. Lisanna didn't take aware of that when she first borrowed it from Hisui's closet filled with girly clothes.

"I guess it's too revealing. You could almost see the nakedness of my breast. Is it a bad sighting?"

"Uh, no! No, no, no! They, uh, they look amazing! They're a bit smaller than Mira's but still amazing."

"P-Pervert..." she looks a little to her left to face the embarrassment elsewhere.

"Pervert? That would be Gramps, Wakaba, and Macao..." he raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"But thanks. Sigh, if only Natsu could compliment me the way you do to Mira. That would be a treat for me in ways I couldn't even begin to fathom."

"Oh yeah, that's right. You want Natsu to idolize you, but he doesn't because he doesn't see you that way. And then there's Lucy. She came in between your quest for Natsu and not to mention she ruined your plans in getting with him, huh?"

"Yeah... I didn't need a recap, Goku. But yes, you are correct..." she accepted regretfully.

"So, what now? What will you do since Natsu's going to Lucy? It may not seem so, but it's going into that direction..."

"Sigh, I'm not sure. I'm just wishing here, but I doubt it'll be granted..."

"Sorry for asking, then..."

"No, you're fine. ( _I'm wasting time. I'm just gonna go on ahead and do what I've been shamefully been thinking on doing to him._ )"

What Lisanna was about to ask was something she was uncomfortable with. Her heart started to beat slowly as she had NTR thoughts about her soon-to-be-request. She had never been in a relationship before, and she didn't want to prior in on Goku's relationship with Mirajane.

But with what Lisanna did back at her house, she kept thinking about wanting more for an odd reason. Seeing as though she's alone with Goku, who was still in his SSJ God form, the chance was right in front of her! And so, with regrets coming to her sooner than expected, she was going to take it.

Since Natsu wouldn't see her as a potential lover, Lisanna was going to leech on Goku as a rebound person. She had a confession, though. She thought of Goku as a rebound but... she didn't know that the more she goes for him, the harder it is to get out of the rabbit hole. Soon... she was going to fall head over heels for him. And that won't look good on her payroll and on Goku's. Especially him...

" _ **I'm sorry, Mira...**_ "

"Sorry? For what?" Goku quickly turned to Lisanna. He wasn't ready for what was to come in a few short seconds.

Entering in on Mirajane's territory, there was no going back. Lisanna started to tremble with the actions she was about to commit. She leans towards Goku's face as she closed her eyes. Soon, her lips were against his. Getting touched by her lips blasted shivers down Goku's spine as his mind goes completely blank. He didn't fight back and immediately; he gave into the temptation fired back at the youngest Strauss.

This time, Lisanna entered Goku's lap as both their arms covered each other. Playing tongue war was decided as their tongues clashed. Their salivas flavored a sweet delicacy of a ripe fruit. She felt the same power pole hit her bottom once more as it did back at the Strauss's house. She wanted more. From being Natsu's childhood friend to being downgraded to a someone that barely gets screen time, Lisanna wanted this. It could relieve everything if she had to dealt with since her comeback from Edolas.

Since his mind was blank, anything could happen. _**Anything.**_ He lifted her up and walked together to the bed where he placed her on her back, with him on top. She whimpered extremely at Goku as he played with her breast aggressively. When he released his lips, he rips the life out of her revealing nightgown, exposing her completely nude, muttering Lisanna to be silenced. She returned the favor by undressing Goku's lower Gi pants & boxers, exposing his naked lower half.

They wasted no time and got down to business, Goku slid inside of Lisanna smoothly as she cries out. Back and forth the SSJ God thrusted Lisanna excessively, making her body stretch beyond the limit. Seeing Goku in his red form causes the third Strauss to let out a hot blush as she looks at Mirajane's lover.

Committing this is a sin for her but it can be adjusted if her older sister never finds out. The SSJ God went above and beyond as he sucks on her breast, causing her to moan at a weak state. Her face goes into heat as she whimpers over and over in pleasure.

Soon, her breast spewed out milk; Goku deliberately drank from it. For the first time ever, Lisanna finally embodied her first orgasm as her body leaks out like a fire hose...

"( _Aaah, oh my! He's sucking my breasts like a baby toddler! Goku... Oh, Goku..._ )" Lisanna's tongue was out and she was making an Oro-face.

All of a sudden, his crimson aura flared up as it surrounds not only him but Lisanna as well. The aura that was covering her caused her moan in a naughty lewd manner. Lisanna was... enjoying it. By doing this, she was able to lift away the depression she was hiding from everyone...

"( _I can't think of anything else as his cock's being submissive inside me!) Eeeh! Ahh...! I'm cumming...! Haa!_ )" Lisanna was on all fours as Goku was thrusting her from behind, "( _He's thinking with his dick rather than with his brain. I don't care if I get caught. The pleasure's too good to pass up on.) Haa...! Cum inside me, Goku...! Please mark me...! It feels good... Haa!"_

With it, Goku complied to her request. In his SSJ God form, he shoves his entire length inside of her, releasing his sperm as it enters Lisanna's womb. She arched her back as her face was in recognition of an Oro-Face. Her facial expression described the sex results she's having with Goku.

With her tongue still sticking out, her face goes into heat while her eyes goes upwards; concluding it was a face of ahegao she was making. For seven solid minutes, he continued ejaculating his hot steaming semen inside. Seven minutes was more than enough to fill her entire womb up. Both Goku and Lisanna were breathing excruciating heavy. Lisanna's womanhood was overflowing with Goku's semen, and because of the good sex, she giggled because her first time was with a Saiyan, Mirajane's lover, her older sister...

( **A/N: While they were having sexual intercourse, this was around the same time Erza and Mirajane were still comparing their powers.)**

To congratulate him, Lisanna went for a kiss that directly aimed for his lips, "Mmm." both their lips and tongues spurges out as they ended it with their tongues separately, oozing out their combined saliva, "You're still hard _._ " she looks at his length, "Do you want to go for another round? Can you still keep going at it...?" she wishfully asked.

"Yeah, sure. I'm all up for it. If you are, that is." he pants.

"That's the spirit, Goku. _**Let's get started on round two, 'kay?**_ "

* * *

 **the Girl's Room...**

* * *

As they were delivered, both Titania & the She-Devil were present in front of the other girls. They were both in their strongest states with Ki being implemented so with that being said, they were waiting for the results from their female guildmates on "who's the stronger S-Class mage..."

"So? What do you girls think? Who's the third strongest out of the Ki training?" Erza asked while admiring Mirajane's power level.

"Oh, my gosh. Carla, do you feel that? Both Erza and Mira's power levels are insane! I can feel such dominant power!"

"I feel it, but I still don't believe it. This is the results of Ki training?" Carla's eyes were shaking.

"Incredible. If Erza or Mirajane had this kind of power from back then, they could've easily destroyed Phantom Lord, or maybe stopped Acnologia from wasting seven years of our lives..." said Juvia as she was thinking to herself.

"You're right, Juvia. Holy crap, this is insane." Lucy's eyes were still in shock.

"I can't detect Ki like you guys do, Lu, but I can safely say the pressure they're giving off is stupendous..." Levy admires.

"I wonder how Natsu and Gray are going to feel from seeing two of our S-Class mages at a level where they could probably defeat Acnologia." Lucy wondered.

"They're not going to feel anything at all right now, Princess. All the boys across the room are asleep. Or rather, they knocked each other out-cold..." Virgo states.

"WHAT!?" the girls yelled.

"What the hell were they doing!?" Lucy asked as she was thinking about the boy's stupidity.

"Knowing Natsu and Gray, they must've started a fight with every other boy and Master must've taken part in it because I'm sensing his energy. It's a very faint. In fact, all of them are faint. Silly boys..." Erza didn't expect the boys to sleep a peaceful slumber.

"Ah-huh. Who else but them would cause a fight with each other?" Mirajane couldn't help but smile at her guildmates from across the room.

"Now to get back on the topic that's at hand here, who's stronger? Mira or me?" Erza asked the girls.

Half the girls voted for Erza while the remaining half voted for Mirajane. However, when it came down to it, Ultear stepped in to give the final verdict. The girls, Erza, & Mirajane were waiting for Ultear, who was known among the students to be the second strongest to give her opinion on the matter...

"What I'm about to say isn't going to be easy so don't take this to the heart, okay, you two?"

Both Erza and Mirajane nodded their heads in agreement...

"Alrighty then, lay one on us. What's the verdict?"

"Both of you are indeed incredibly strong. Your strength alone shows that feat. However... the one who stands on top is... Mirajane Strauss."

"What!?" Erza said in a surprise tone, she gets back into her regular armor while Mirajane went back to her base form.

"Mirajane's only stronger than you by just a little, Titania."

"Little?" Lucy and the others simultaneously said, "Such a huge difference gap..."

"Oh, dear me." Mirajane smiled in victory, "Well, if the second strongest says I'm the third strongest, then there's no denying it, Erza. But not to worry! You're still amazing in your own league!"

Erza had a cross-popping vein form on her left side. It was a compliment, yes, but it was also her way of mocking the Queen of Fairies because if there was one thing a Saiyan likes in a woman, it's that they're either strong or strong willed. Both in Mirajane's case since she's the one that checks everything out in Goku's list of what he finds in a lover. Though... it's not much considering that it's Son Goku...

"Well, congrats, Mira. You're stronger than me, I'll admit. But that doesn't mean it's over between us! I'll train and get even stronger than you and you, Ultear!" Erza promises as she points at the two of them.

"You're only strong by a little bit so there's a chance you _**can**_ surpass me. And when that day comes, I'll be waiting."

"Oh, yeah...?" her eyes twitches.

Back and forth, the Queen of the Fairies and the She-Devil were exchanging heated words. Lucy and others watched in the background as they were laughing at the former rivalry they get to witness one last time. Hisui wasn't able to see this, however. She was taking a hot steaming shower during the time when the two were showing off their power. As the hurtful words started to exchange one after another, one person in the room was able to feel Goku's Ki disappear. And that person was Ultear...

"( _What's the meaning of this? Why can't I sense Goku?_ )" she tries harder to sense him but couldn't. The only person she could sense was Lisanna, "( _Other than the boys sleeping and the girls here, I only sense Mirajane's little sister. That's weird. What's she doing on the higher levels?_ ) Excuse me for a minute, you guys. I need to catch some fresh air one more time before we head out tomorrow."

Erza and Mirajane stopped bickering with each other and looked at Ultear, "Okay, sure. Take all the time you need..."

"Make sure you come back again or else we'll have Goku search for you once more!" Wendy said.

"Right, See ya..." she exits out the girl's room and closes the door.

"Hey Princess, since I didn't do anything to stop your two guildmates from arguing, is it punishment time for me?"

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that, Virgo," Lucy said as she was tired of hearing the same request by spirit maid.

As Ultear closes the door, she leans back and took a deep breath. She tilted her up and gave out a huge sigh...

"( _Rather than to just argue who's stronger, I rather we could just get the day over with, so we can head out tomorrow morning. I guess I better look for Goku to kill some time. As I recall, Lucy Heartfilla's Celestial Spirit and Lisanna Strauss went out to fetch Mirajane and returned with only her. Whatever, time to get to the bottom of this..._ )"

At once, she begins to head towards the room where Mirajane had requested some alone time with Goku. But in this case, with Lisanna as she'll soon discover something she'll regret later on in the future...

* * *

 **Nighttime**

 **the Hallway to Mirajane's Room...**

* * *

After a couple of floors, Ultear arrived to Mirajane requested room. The room where only her and Goku can be in since it was something on the She-Devil's agenda. To have romantic moments, cuddles, and perhaps intercourse if they were lucky, that. But... replace Mirajane with Lisanna...

"There's a do not disturb sign. Was that intentionally on Mirajane's part? Did she wanted to seduce the Saiyan? Sigh, I'm clearing thinking way too much. I guess I should knock..."

Moments before Ultear was lightly going to knock, she heard a scream from the inside. This scream Ultear heard was a "odd" scream. A scream that was put to similarity to the boy who cried wolf. Except in this case, the genders were swap and the wolf would be the Saiyan. "The Girl Cried Saiyan?" Ultear thought too much on the matter and went back to reality...

"Was that a girl scream? What exactly is Lisanna doing...?" a scream that peaked Ultear's curiosity causes her to hide her Ki & presence. Being a curiosity monkey, she opened the door just a little for her eyes to take a peak. When doing so, her eyes widened with what she was witnessing. What she was witnessing... was a SSJ God Goku riding Lisanna from behind, "What the..."

Lisanna's eye were shaped into hearts as she was getting chewed out by the SSJ God. On the bed, on all fours with Goku rider her from behind. She was put in a doggy style position. The full length of his manhood causes Lisanna's screws to be loose; indicating that she was enjoying it...

" _AH! KHAAAHH! Ha, Haaa...! It's sooooo good...! Sex with a Saiyan is soo... gooooddd, ah! My hymen, Goku, you broke my hymen!_ "

Ultear saw the thin membrane of Lisanna's hymen get stretched out to a certain extent Blood was coursing out of her womanhood while also on Goku's meat rod. She could see the look on her face as she was enjoying it...

"( _My God...What the hell am I seeing...? Goku and Lisanna are both completely naked and they're committing such naughty deeds!_ )" she was feeling heated as her lower body started to leak just a little. The Time Mage could see Lisanna drool out so much saliva as she's giving such an erotic moan. But the moans get silenced with Goku giving her with a kiss that puts Ultear off the edge a little...

" _Lisanna, I'm going to c-cum... again!_ "

" _Come in my pussy, Goku dear. Don't come inside my other hole, cum inside my pussy! Hahh! I want another load of your thick semen. Overflow my womb some more with more of your thick load! (God, having him inside me feels so amazing. I want this SSJ God to pound me hard all day. But...what if I get caught by Mira or the others. Oh, I don't care. Oh god, I'm starting to get completely addicted to his cock._ )"

" _I'm... cumming, Lisanna!_ " Goku's voice was raspy.

Lisanna was placed on her back with Goku rising on top of her. Both the two interlocked their fingers together as Goku again started to release his semen once more into Lisanna's womb...

" _EEEHH! AHH!_ " Lisanna was tightly hugging Goku when receiving a creampie from him.

This one and final time of ejaculation causes the younger sister of the Strauss trio's eyes to goes up with her tongue sticking out on the edge of her lips. Her womb was getting filled up by the Saiyan's thick semen and, of course, he overdid it with the ejaculation because Lisanna's pussy was overflowing...

"I don't think I've ever released that much into one person before," Goku was breathing heavily...

"I'm surprise you could still keep going _..._ " she stretches out her pussy and could see the semen still leaking out of her, "Eight times, Goku. Eight times you came inside me... I don't want to get pregnant but the feeling of getting creampied is a pleasurable sensation that I just can't get enough. _**I want more.**_ "

"( _Is she a succubus? With the way she said it, they must've kept going at it with each other. What the hell..._ )" Ultear was still shaken by what she saw.

"Hey Goku, if I were to get pregnant with your child, would you have taken responsibility?"

"I guess..."

"Good!" she smiles.

"( _Unbelievable. And here I thought Goku was being faithful to Mirajane. Instead he fucks her little sister while she was down below. Was that why his Ki disappeared? His hair is red so that must be a God form. Still... it's a despicable act and yet... Why does that turn me on...?)_ " she touches herself, "( _I got wet from just seeing the guy I'm 'supposedly' falling for, fucking another woman..._ )"

"So, are you going to get pregnant or something? Because you told me I came inside you eight times. There's not a doubt you are going to get pregnant..."

"It's okay. I took a pill..."

"H-How...?"

"In Cana's handbag, I found some pills that came from your square container. I looked at the label from where the pills were in, and it was labeled as birth control. There were three colors, red, blue, and green. There was a manual Cana had on her, and I learned that green was the most effective and most successful one to take if I want to prevent myself from getting pregnant."

"Whoa, you girls have everything figured out, huh... ( _Cana must've taken the pills from the capsules._ )"

"The pills came from your world, remember, silly?"

"Oh, yeah, that's right..."

"Look at the mess we've made..." the two looked around and saw the amount "tension" they gave to each other along with their surroundings. "We've overdid it..." Goku points out.

"Yeah, but it was worth it. In my opinion, spending time with you by doing what we did was... worth it."

"Yeah, I guess so, too. You're even better than Cana and Erza."

"You had sex with them?"

"Erza on special occasions and Cana...? Mostly every time she gets the chance. And by that I mean every week and such..."

"Sounds like you're running on a tight schedule. Oh! You were about to that with my sis, weren't you, Goku? But I interrupted by being there, didn't I?"

"Well, doing it with you was good on its own. You know, 'cause it's makeup for interrupting me and Mira. You felt great though. I made you bleed so it must've been your first time. But still, you were no doubt awesome to feel inside!"

Lisanna blushes, "Are you just saying that...?"

"No, I mean, Lisanna. You felt amazing. Much more amazing than Cana and Erza ( _They couldn't go past three rounds, but Lisanna made me go all out on her and we did eight rounds._ ) but they were amazing, too."

"T-Thank you. I don't know what to say to that, honestly." she couldn't help but show a bright smile as she lets out an even more obvious blush, "You know, Goku, I thought of you as a rebound when we first kissed at my house. But now, I think I've fallen for you..."

"( _She's going for a confession...! She's trying to steal Goku from Mirajane!_ )" Ultear gulped hard.

"Did you say something? I was too busy looking at the mess we've made..."

"Err... I said I we better change the bed sheets before Mira comes back. There are some sheets in the closet over there. We can replace these ones in the closet and take the new ones out."

"Right. But wait! I ripped your nightgown! How are you going to get down to the girls room without getting caught?"

"There's a bathrobe in the restroom. I'll just use that to sleep the night."

"Oh, okay! You're pretty smart, huh, Lisanna?"

"Well, compared to you, I'm a genius..."

"Y-You know that hurts me in so many ways..." for a split second, Goku felt down.

"Didn't know an overpowered powerhouse could have feelings. Go figure. What...? I'm kidding, I'm kidding..." she waved her hands back and forth comedically.

"Uh-oh, we've some bad news..."

"What's up...?"

"I sense three power levels coming this way..." he gets a closer reading, "It's… Mira, Erza, and Hisui...!"

Ultear goes back into thought, "( _Oh, crap! I was so focused on Goku and Lisanna Strauss I didn't come to the realization of thinking Mirajane and the other girls that had fallen for him to come up this way...!_ )" soon, she heard three voices down the hall, "( _Shit..._ )"

The three girls, as they were walking down to Mirajane's private room, engaged in a conversation that regarded Goku. Hisui was at the center of the two as she was walking alongside with Mirajane to her left and Erza to her right...

"You know, instead of being all sneaky about it, you could've just told me you wanted to spend a night with my future husb- I mean with Goku... " Hisui said as she shows a little pout.

"Well, I wasn't too sure to tell you directly considering you like him, as well, Princess," Mirajane brought out.

"I'm just thinking ahead here. I wanted Goku too, you know. I just don't find it settling how you're always rising on top as his number one. What does he see in you?"

"And claiming to be his future wife is a step to being his number one?" Mirajane raised an eyebrow.

"I'm just evening out the playing field..."

"Either way, it doesn't matter. Goku doesn't really see anyone like that. He just sees them as a potential fighter for him to fight..." said Erza, standing her ground as she felt threatened by the progress the two girls made on Goku.

"You're only saying that because you haven't gotten anywhere with him, Erza. Hisui and I have, and that makes you go bananas, doesn't it? You're so far behind in the game..."

A vein popped out of Erza's head, "Idiot... I don't need you of all people to say that. I already know!"

"Now, now... let's not get carried away here..." Hisui waved her hands at Mirajane and Erza.

"She's right. Fighting over one man isn't going to help us as a guild, Erza. For now, we should care for a truce. I don't want Goku getting in between us when we go fight Towa..."

"Fine, truce. But when we stop Towa, I'm not going to back down on winning him over. You may be steps ahead of me, but just know that I won't back down from this challenge. I do want Goku, Mira. Know that much, 'kay?"

"It's fine. I like a challenge, anyway. Competing against someone who has the same interest in me does set the scales for this competition. So you're on, Erza." the two shook hands over Hisui's head.

"( _It's like I'm invisible here. But I too will take part in it. Even if they didn't hear it from me, I will take on this challenge to win his heart!)"_

Soon the three spotted Ultear in front of Mirajane's door, "Hey Ultear, what are you doing here?" Mirajane asked.

"Uh..." she started to sweat, "W-Well, while the two of you were comparing your training results, I noticed Goku's energy disappeared, so I had to get down to the bottom of it. You know, because we don't stand a chance unless Goku's the one to guide us to victory."

"Fair point. Mind if we enter inside? I left Goku all alone so he's probably still wondering how long I'll still take."

"B-Be my guest..." she opens the door and together the four enter the room.

"Hey, Mira! Hey, Erza! Hey, Hisui! Hey, Ultear!" Goku waved. Off screen, he turned back into base form.

"That took a while, didn't it? Lisanna said, glaring at them with a deceiving smile.

The four saw the two of them sitting on the couch, "Sorry if Mira took too long. We were arguing nonstop until Hisui broke up the fight..."

"Oh, cool. I get that Mira's here and all but why are you three here?" Goku asked.

"Lucy's Celestial Spirit told us that your energy went off the radar, so we took a moment to try to sense you and she was right. What was really odd was that only Mira came back with Virgo. Lisanna was with Virgo, so we thought she was with you and we were right." Erza speculated.

"Oh, okay..."

"So can you tell us why your energy went rogue on us?" Hisui demanded nicely.

"Oh, um, uh… ( _I don't know what to say..._ )"

"I was curious about Ki so I told Goku if it be fine to teach me that, too. He showed me an example but it was too much for me to handle so I called it quits and we just talked about each other's lives. That's all." Lisanna responded.

"( _Nice save, Lisanna!_ )" Goku gave a thumbs up.

"( _That's the cover up story they're going with I'm assuming..._ ) Okay then… If you wanted to know how, I would've taught you myself." Ultear said but willingly knew it was a damn fucking lie.

"Yeah, but sometimes people are destined for greatness like Goku here..." she scratches the back of her head.

"Well, as long as you're okay, Goku. I don't mind if you spend time with Lisanna." Mirajane smiled.

"Y-yeah... ( _But I doubt Lisanna wants to learn anyway..._ )"

"It's getting late. Why don't we call it a night? I'm just eager to end Towa's reign."

"Good point, Mira, Okay guys, if you don't mind, Mira and I are going to use this room."

"Sure, I'll just make my way out." Lisanna waved goodbye to everyone. As she was heading out, her front bangs were covering her eyes. The only thing that was on her mind was the intercourse she had with Goku. In a way, she cucked her own sister. She felt bad… but was also turned on by it. And the messed up part about all of the cucking is that she wanted more.

"What do you mean... use this room?" Erza raised one eyebrow.

"Uh, well, we were going to do something, but it's getting really late so I guess we'll just sleep on this large bed..."

"It's a suitable size bed and I don't think I can oblige to that request," Erza rejected Goku's idea.

"Excuse me?" both Goku and Mirajane said.

"If you're spending time with Mira, then I want you to spend time with me also!" she grabbed Goku's left arm and pulled herself to him, "You need to spend more time with me anyway..." she shows an obvious blush.

"Kch…! Erza..." Mirajane leaned to her left ear, " _Can't we settle this tomorrow? I really need this..._ " pleaded the She-Devil.

" _You never said the starting point so big whoop! Deal with it! The moment we both made an agreement was the moment it started._ "

" _So that's how you want to play, huh, Erza? Fine then..._ " Mirajane gritted her teeth and later gave a kiss on the lips as she yanked her Saiyan back to her side.

"Uh, feels as though I'm out of place..." Ultear said, scoffing silently as she watches the Saiyan gets involved in a rivalry with him caught in the middle of it.

"You… You fiend! You can't just do that!" Erza growled at her actions.

"You did the same except for the kissing part." Mirajane smiled at Goku as she hugs his right arm.

"( _What's going on here... are they fighting each other or with me...?_ ) Hey, so, can someone tell me what's going on he- -"

Erza levitated a couple of feet to Goku to deliver her seal of approval to the Saiyan's lips to which after she locked her arms onto Goku's left arm...

"( _It's so obvious but yet Goku doesn't have a clue. Poor thing..._ )" Hisui sighed at his innocents.

"Hands off, Mira. You were better off just recuperating for two weeks rather than to go at me like this..."

"Oh, really, Erza? This coming from the girl who couldn't even make a move on him until I was out of submission…!"

"( _Oh, this is like a soap opera…_ )" Ultear scoffed at the cringe.

"Just because you talked to him first, that doesn't mean he'll come to you willingly"

"First come first serve..."

"Kch..." both the two bumped heads.

Goku catches a glimpse of this as he was thinking of Mirajane and Erza's previous memory of when they were little. But unlike their previous past little selves, the current ones in front of him were much more mature. Mature but still… bumping heads. It was getting late at night so he wanted to break them up by getting in front of them. That was a grave mistake...

"Hey now, you two, let's not start a fight here. I really need to catch some zzz here with Mira- -"

Both the girls punched the Saiyan in the face, "Quiet, Goku." both of them said.

"Y-Yes, ma'am... ( _Geez they're scary..._ )" he recovers and got off his behind.

" _ **Attention everyone, can you hear me? Testing! Testing! Testing one, two, three...!"**_

Goku and the girls caught aware and were looking around the room, "Who's talking? What the heck is that?" Erza said, looking around the room to find the source of the voice she was hearing.

"T-This... voice… Don't tell me it's..." Ultear started to shake.

"Whose voice is it, Ultear?" asked Mirajane. She could see her shake in fear.

"It's Towa..." Goku answered for the petrified Ultear.

"T-Towa!?" Erza, Mirajane and Hisui looked at him.

"So that's her voice... Where is she...?"

"She's not really here, it's telepathy. If you want to see her, close your eyes and focus on the source..." Goku implied to everyone.

"R-Right..."

Mirajane, Erza, Ultear and Hisui closed their eyes. It took a while for them to find the source they need for clear visual but soon they were able to locate the power source...

"I see someone!" Erza confirms to everyone.

"Same here." Mirajane did the same but ended it off with a silent relieving scoff.

"So can I..." Ultear followed up with the She-Devil.

"I managed to find the source, but I never had Ki training. Goku, how is that possible?" Hisui asked with her eyes closed.

"You don't need Ki for this sort of thing, Hisui. Now let's see what's Towa's planning..."

"Right..." the girls nodded.

" _ **Oh, it seems to be working, that's good. Oh my, it seems I have multiple eyes watching us, Mira..."**_

Mira was behind Towa with his arms crossed...

"That's Mira...?" Goku claims.

"Yeah, that's him..." Ultear confirmed.

"Mira...?" Mirajane said in a confused tone, "( _That's my name…_ )"

" _ **Anyway… ever since I found the door to the Demon Realm, it's been really boring there. I mean, of course, by finding the door, the logical next step would be to open it. That's what some of you are probably thinking right now but I can't. If you're wondering why, I'll get to the point of why soon. As of right now, I'll focus on what's at hand in front of Mira and I and in the eyes of many humans here...**_ "

"Where are they? They don't seem to be on land. They must be in the sky..." Erza assumes.

"Good guess, Erza. They are..." replied Goku, confirming it for her.

" _ **From this planet's population, I can sense everyone whose eyes are closed into wondering, where am I? and how I'm able to grab the attention of everyone by just talking to you by everyone's mind.**_ "

"Telepathy..." Goku answered one of Towa's questions.

"I'm not impressed..." Ultear shrugged.

" _ **Take a good look at where we're at. What do you see? Oh? Do my eyes deceive me? It would appear Mira and I are floating above of this humongous city. Such a treat we're going to be in for, isn't it...?**_ "

"That city's just over five hundred miles from here...!" Hisui points out.

" _ **Even though it's night time, it's a lovely day to go sightseeing isn't it Mira? I can't help but idolize the lights of this… this…**_ " Towa displayed a sadistic smile, " _ **This revolting city. I think we need to terminate it. Too many bugs hogging a land, it's not healthy for a demon like me. Mira, would you do the honors into eradicating this pathetic city? We're just helping this planet rid off such waste that shouldn't be able to walk, let alone breath the same air as us...**_ "

"Kch, she wouldn't...!" Goku grits his teeth.

" _ **It would be my pleasure. This planet's overflowing with humans, anyway. Sometimes it just needs some… 'adjustment'...**_ " Mira stuck out his right hand at the direction of the city.

His ominous dark red aura started displaying with a dark energy blast forming to end it off. Forming in a counterclockwise way, the energy blast overlapped his hand and soon when he was done charging up, he was ready to commence…

"No, he can't! that blast he charged up is enough to destroy half the planet...!" Goku yelled.

"H-Half?!" the girls looked at Goku in shocked.

However, when Mira released his attack, the blast head on went for the city. Seeing that, Goku wasn't going to have it. Angered by Towa's actions, he decided to step in and save the city from the blast. So, with incredible speed, he dashed to the two demon's location with Instant Transmission...

"Grrr… _**I won't let that blast hit the city!**_ " he teleports to them.

"Goku!" Mirajane yelled.

Just moments away from the city's annihilation, Goku manages to steps in as he teleports himself in front of the blast. He was only a couple of feet away from it. In a stroke of luck, he turns into a SSJ and charges up a fully powered Kamehameha…

" _ **Kamehame… HAAA!**_ " his signature move connects to Mira's blast as it gets pushed back.

Mirajane and the others were witnessing the power of Son Goku. While Towa and Mira raised their eyes in a surprising way, they knew Goku was still holding back more power since they know about Goku's SSJ Blue when he used it against Towa. Both their eyes widened by just a little as they see Mira's blast gets pushed in deep space, later exploding. It covered up most of the sky in mixture colors of blue and dark red...

"He… He saved the city. Thank goodness,." the words spread relief to Hisui as she says it.

"Goku's truly an amazing man… " Ultear said.

"Indeed he is. Indeed he is..." Erza smiles.

"That's my Goku… " Mirajane happily scoff at Goku's bolded action.

As the smoke from the Kamehameha & the Dark Energy Blast simmered down, Goku was face to face with Towa and Mira. Together, the three stared at each other, eating away a look that could end Earthland within a simple blink...

"I've heard stories of the famous Son Goku and from that attack alone, you certainly live up to your reputation." Mira compliments.

"And I've heard of a guy named Mira who's a demon working with Towa. That must be you." Goku smirked.

"Indeed I am. I am Mira, Towa's greatest is no one in the universe that can defeat me..."

"Well, I hate to rain on your parade, Mira, I really do, but you're wrong about that. You _**can**_ be defeated. And the person that'll defeat you is my friends and I!"

"Friends? Is one of your friends that white haired girl that, get this Mira, is also named Mira?" Towa asked.

"S-She knows of me!?" Mirajane quickly flew into fear mode, but it was only temporary.

"Yeah." replied Goku, "But I'll give you something that's foreshadowing. She's not the same person as she was when she got pierced through, you two. She's gotten stronger. Much stronger to stop your other servants!"

Goku's compliments quickly turned Mirajane's fear into a smile where she couldn't help but have her heart skip a beat...

"Stronger? That's kind of a broad statement. The last time you fought one of my servants she was just as strong as a fully powered SSJ. I've made modifications to ensure my other three servants are able to withstand obscure attacks from someone like you so I doubt your little girlfriend can make a dent in one."

"We'll see about that, Towa. And to you, Mira!" he points at him, "When it's our turn to fight, you better give it your all or else all those energies you've been collecting for decades will go to waste. We wouldn't want that now, would we?"

"Hmph, you worry about you and I'll worry about me. You never seen me in battle before, so the odds of you actually beating me is a bit on and off. Though I will admit, the same is with me. But know this, Son Goku. When we fight, I will beat you and I will still reign the strongest. Just know you won't live to tell the tale."

"And let's not forget that if you do lose, which is highly likely, you'll be the one responsible for the revival of the Demon Realm since you'll be giving Mira and I energy as you fight us."

"The revival of the Demon Realm won't happen! Over my dead body! I'll make sure Hit and I will stop at nothing from shutting down your little operation!"

"Hit? Who's Hit?" Hisui asked.

Ultear, Titania and the She-Devil didn't know either as they shrugged…

"Hit…? Oh, Universe 6's best Assassin. That's true on your part, Goku. He is a dangerous foe to have around."

"Your grave, Towa," Goku continued showing off his smirk.

"Hmph, getting a bit overconfident?"

"Maybe I am. It's just… outside from tournaments, Hit's someone you _**DON'T**_ want on his kill list."

"For once I'll agree with you but sadly those words won't mean anything if he's not around anymore..." Towa mocked the Saiyan with her smile.

"What do you mean… not around...?"

"You would think by now Hit would've contacted you about something like this or that he would've shown up here right now since both Mira and I are present but unfortunately he's not home at the moment."

"Towa... What did you do to Hit!" he yells, "Answer me!"

"It was a strategic plan I came up. It happened this morning. I sent an army of demons to hunt him down. Though I had to play it smart. I sent an army, yes, but knowing number advantages, they could all be obliterated instantly by Hit. So I made him fight a demon one by one for a distraction. A distraction for me to charge up a Time Rift strong enough for him that he couldn't withstand and so I succeed."

"How could you do such a thing...!?"

"I'll admit, I've researched countless ways to counter the Time Skip, but no matter how much I tried to find the solution, the results were the same. But then I thought, why not send someone away you can't kill?"

"Where did you send him?"

"Who knows, to be honest. The past of this world? Or perhaps the future? Or maybe I sent the assassin to another timeline. Either way I could care less. The point is… your partner in crime is no longer able to help you. I've foiled your plan and now you're all alone. No one will help you. Not Hit or anyone from your universe. It's over, Goku. Once I kill you and revive Lord Mechikabura, we'll head to Universe 7 in our timeline and destroy everything there." Towa laughed sadistically.

"Hmph. Alone, huh? I'll have to disagree with you on that one..."

"Oh? What are you babbling about?"

"It's a shame that Hit couldn't make it for the final fight, but… alone? I'm far from it. I'm not alone, I've got Fairy Tail. They've got my back as I got theirs and although they're not as strong as me, I know for sure they'll be sticking around, watching over me. Because… that's what friends are for,"

"Ah, one of the most deadliest powers to bestow upon humankind. You're pulling the power of friendship card. _**How repulsing.**_ We'll see if the power of friendship can save you from me because when we start to battle tomorrow, _**don't blame me if you lose an arm or leg, Saiyan...**_ " Towa opens up a rift for her and Mira to escape.

"We'll see Towa. We'll see when tomorrow comes."

"Hmph, let's go, Mira..." she enters the rift.

Mira followed along behind Towa. As he was entering, he took one last look at Goku before judgment day. And just like that, the two demons were gone.

As the wind blows Goku's hair, he looks at the city and in relief, "That's good. No one down there got hurt. I should probably head back. I don't want Mira and the others to worry."

* * *

 **Midnight**

 **Mirajane's & Goku's Private Room...**

* * *

"Welcome back, Goku! Sometimes the actions you pull really puts a scare on us, especially me." Mirajane said, hugging him to his aid.

"My bad, but it was in good intentions."

"That's great and all, but you've kept us out of the loop for far too long, Goku. Towa mentioned this Hit. Who is he?" asked Erza.

"You guys were bound to know sooner or later, so I'll start explaining. Hit is someone from my world." Goku explains everything down to the last detail about Hit in his timeline, and about the multiverse. When done explaining, they understood completely.

"I see. Why didn't you tell us this sooner? Hit would've been perfect in joining us." Erza said, poking her eyes on him.

"You weren't the only one who thought of that. I offered him to come with us, and maybe become a member if Gramps would allow it, but Hit's the type of person to work without a large group. He's a lone wolf. That's just how he is. He's an assassin, after all…"

"And without his ability to perform Time Skip, we won't be able to win easily..." Ultear was biting her nails.

"Not that I don't enjoy an easy win, but I kinda want to do it the hard way."

"Is that you just being a completely insane idiot who always fight for the thrills? Or you have some sort of great plan to stop her without Hit?" Hisui panicked.

B-Both?" he jested.

"Sigh, typical Goku. We'll talk about what transpired tomorrow ok? Right now, we just need a good night's rest."

"Mirajane's right. We can't fight a good fight if we're not a full strength. We'll call it a day. Oh, and keep this between the five of us about what just happened, ok? I don't want Master and the others to know. With powers that other Mira displayed, it could completely shatter their will."

"Except for Natsu and the others that learned Ki. Other than that, you're right, Erza."

"Since we're in agreement here, I'd like to head back to the girl's room now. It's doubtful but I'll try to catch a night's rest. See you guys tomorrow morning," Ultear heads out.

"Night, Ultear! Okay Mira, it's a little too late to explore each other so let's call it a night and sleep, ok?"

"Okay..." she started to yawn.

"H-Hold up just a minute!" Erza raised her hand.

"Something wrong, Erza?"

"You're damn right something's wrong! Why does Mira get to sleep with you!?"

"Um, I don't know. She left out clues that she wanted to, so I went to fulfill her urges."

"Well, I don't buy it…! If she's going to sleep with you..." she started to get embarrassed, "Then permit me to do the same course of action, as well!"

"Huh? Goku said confusedly.

"Uh, let me sleep with you too!"

"Oh, kay..."

"Wait what? Sweetheart..." Mirajane glared at her clueless Saiyan.

"Yes, Mira?"

"Why would you invite another girl to share the same bed as us!?"

"I don't know. I guess it's to pay my debts to her?"

"What debts? You hardly owe anyone in the guild, debts! Are you just saying that because you couldn't think of a reason why?"

"Y-You got me..." he chuckled.

Mirajane and Hisui fell back, "Fine. I guess she can join us, but I call his right side!"

"Fine. I'll take his left." both the girls grabbed his arms, leaving Hisui without any of the saiyan action.

She was scratching her right cheek, "( _Again… it's like I'm invisible whenever it comes to Goku for these two girls. But still, I kind of want to sleep with him too. I'm not going to object to this! I've come too far just to not get some with Goku!_ )"

"Um, can we go to sleep already...?" Goku asked politely but got ignored, "( _Something tells me this is gonna be a long night..._ )"

* * *

 **Afternoon**

 **Universe 6, Planet Guobras…**

* * *

One full-blooded Saiyan. One fusion half-breed Saiyan & ten Super Ghost Kamikazes ready to deploy. Turles, as he was seeing the Gotenks' ghost in front of him, was speechless to see more of his opponent but in white ghostly form…

"Including the main body, there's eleven of you. Not that it'll make a difference." Turles said, his words hold him accounted for.

"Heh, keep telling yourself that, faker! All right! One and Two, go blow yourself up!"

"Yes, sir!" Gotenks One replied.

"Hey, wanna race, One?" Gotenks Two suggested.

"Hehe, you're on!"

The two flew their ghostly ass to Turles and because he was unaware of how the Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack works, he gets rid of the ghost by punching both the two, activating the effects...

"Hehe, _**SUCKER! BLAH!**_ " Gotenks One grabbed ahold of his arm and stuck out his tongue. Gotenks Two did the same and soon both the two blew up.

Gotenks jumps in the air in joy, "Wahoo! That's how you get the job done! Hey Gohan, Piccolo! I'm done with my part. How are you guys holding up with that green man?"

Gotenks could see Slug giving SSJ Gohan and Piccolo a difficult time, "Uh-oh, that green dude's giving them a hard time..."

"You should help them, boss" Gotenks Seven implied.

"Heh, you're right, I should. They need me 'cause I'm one of the strongest people in the universe! Alright, Ghost Gotenks! _**Let's get ready to rumble where Gohan & Piccolo are!**_" Gotenks fisted the air.

"YEEAAAAH!" all the Ghost Gotenks yelled their fist in the air in compassion as they saw their leader doing the same.

Moments later, all of the Ghosts were burnt to a crisp…

"Oh crap! What the heck happened!?" Gotenks said, later he saw the person responsible for the deaths of his ghosts, "You're still alive? How the heck is that possible? Both my Kamikaze Ghost got you at point blank!"

"it was an amusing effort, but pointless. That attack was annoyance at its finest. Allow me to repay my debts as I obliterate you with my Killer Drive..." Turles's aura appeared as his right hand emulated his signature attack, " _Take this…_ _ **Killer Drive…**_ **"**

The blast made Gotenks go on high alert as he tries to block it the old fashion way. With both his arms representing a shield, the blast goes completely through him. Right after the blast, Turles charges to Gotenks with a devastating left kick to his stomach. He spews out saliva…

"What's wrong? Where did all that bravado go, Gotenks?" he grabs Gotenks by the hair with his right hand and with his left he repeatedly jabs the life out of the fusion warrior's face.

At the last second, Gotenks caught Turles' left hand and turns on his aura, making the look alike let go of his hold on Gotenks's hair… "Take this! _**Rolling Thunder Punch**_!" Gotenks' right arm spins around rapidly as he connects his punch to Turles's face. However, Turles pays him back with sneaky Ki Blast to the face, sending them both away from each other.

During Vegeta's battle with the Masked Saiyan, he could sense Gotenks and Turles was down. He wasn't worried though. He knew Gotenks can hold his own. But with Slug, Vegeta sensed the Abnormal Namekian dominating Gohan and Piccolo…

"( _So far our battle with these three is still on edge here. Turles and Slug aren't the problem... it's this Saiyan..._ ) HAAAHHH! YARRGGHHH!"

The Prince blocks the Masked Saiyan with his left palm and repaid him with a right punch to the guts. During the battle with SSJ Rage Trunks and SSJ Rosé Goku Black, Trunks delivered a Galick Gun to Goku Black's stomach in an orderly fashion while in the sky. That scene in particular was being implied to Vegeta and Masked Saiyan as Vegeta blasted _**his**_ Galick Gun towards him at point blank. The amount of sheer power devastated the city as it caused aggressive wind temperature to go at an all-time high…

"Well…" Vegeta breaths a little heavy, " At point blank, there's no way you could've survive a Galick Gun of that caliber..." Vegeta's eyes widened a little from the results of his attack "How is that possible… He's still standing...!"

Out from the smoke came the Masked Saiyan with his arms crossed. Although he was silent, he knew Vegeta was holding back more power than he had anticipated. Seeing the Masked Saiyan in one piece ticked Vegeta off….

"Alright, what the hell are you? You withstood even the Galick Gun. No other Saiyan other than Kakarot, his kids and my son could hold off that blast. But you, you were able to hold it off like it was nothing.. Either you can hold your ground here or we've battled before. Because you were able to anticipate all of my movements..."

The Masked Saiyan stood still as he uncrossed his arms…

"The safest bet is to assume we did battle before and judging from your antics you must've gotten the advantage of me..."

For once, the Masked Saiyan replied to that comment with a forward head nod. Later, he gets a flashback of him with Mira in the background, taking on a SSJ4 Goku and Vegeta…

"Since you're stronger than a SSJ, let's see you handle an ascended SSJ!" Vegeta transformed the level above the SSJ, "If you say we've battled before, then you know about this technique! Prepare yourself! This is SSJ2 Vegeta!" Vegeta draws both his hands back, he starts to gather the Ki he needs to dismantle this one attack.

"Lord Beerus, Vegeta seems to be using that attack he displayed back at the tournament with Lord Champa."

"Use everything you've got into that blast, Vegeta!" Beerus shows a fist as he jerks it around.

"Today seems to be turning into an interesting day hasn't it, Lord Champa?"

"You're right about that, Vados. The fusion brat's holding his own against that Goku faker. For an odd reason, I can sense the faker's holding out more power than what he displayed just now. The same could be said for the kid. It's an interesting turn of events. On the other hand, Goku's other son over there with that Namekian are having trouble with the other one."

"Come on, Vegeta! Gotenks! Gohan and Piccolo! You can do it! Kick their butts!" Bulma encourages.

"( _Let's hope I can finish before this battle's over…_ )" Rogue continues to modify the machine.

At the battle with Slug, Gohan and Piccolo, the Abnormal Namekian was dominating the two. Piccolo was on the ground as his head was getting stepped on by Slug's right foot while he holds SSJ Gohan by the neck…

"This is pathetic. This is the same kid from back then? I was hoping you would be a proper challenge to me since you're Goku's son, but just like Piccolo here, you're just useless as you are weak… " he adds more pressure to the chokehold.

"Y-Yeah...? Well, do me a favor and choke on this..."

"Huh?"

Gohan lits up his aura to release himself chokehold. From there, he charges up and aims it directly at Slug, " _ **Masenko!**_ " the blast sends Slug through multiple buildings but when Slug caught himself, the son of Goku appeared in front of him to deliver an uppercut to the jaw and drew out another signature attack, "Ka-me-ha-me..." Gohan's one and only bang aims at the right side, " _ **HAAAA!**_ "

"ARRGGHH!" Slug took the blast with a harshly developed scoff.

"I'll send you into space, Slug! Take this with a grain of salt!" Gohan adds more fuel to the blast as Slug gets delivered into the space atmosphere. He lowers his arms after launching his attack and sighs heavily, " I may not be the same fighter as I was before, but I can still hold my own ground." He flies down to Piccolo. "Piccolo! Are you all right...!?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I wasn't expecting Slug to be _**this**_ strong..." Piccolo said as he gets up with the help of Gohan.

"I think they're like this because of Towa. She must have had a part in increasing their power..."

"In that case, you should do the both of us a favor here..."

"What's up, mister Piccolo?"

"Are you able to transform into your ascended form? Or as Vegeta and Goku would call it, SSJ2? Or perhaps the form you took on when you obliterated Majin Buu before he absorbed Gotenks and I."

"Well, SSJ I can but… SSJ2? I'm not sure. I haven't been training since Buu was defeated and quite frankly, it does put a burden on me. I also know this for a fact. I can't go into that form when I fought Buu, sadly..."

"All you need is to train, that's all. If you continue training, you'll be able to regain the forms you once had in the past. Your body's just lacking the needs for it."

"Yeah, I know. Once we find my dad, I want to continue where we left off in training, if that's okay, Piccolo."

Piccolo smiled to that remark, "It's fine. It's what your father wants, anyway."

After the talk about getting back into training, Gohan & Piccolo sensed their blasted opponent in space and looked up. They squint their eyes to see Slug coming down from the sky, but something was different...

"Gohan, do you feel that? His energy..."

"Yeah, Slug's power just jumped at an accelerating rate. We're in for some deep trouble here..."

"I know, but we've got no choice. Whether you're rusty or not, go all out against him, you hear? I don't want you holding back when we gang up on him."

"Right, let's do this. Let's charge at full power! HAAAA!" his golden aura expands.

"AAARRRGGGHHH!" Piccolo's aura expands as well.

At the sky as Slug was descending down slowly, he displayed the dark purple aura a corrupted person would have, but Slug wasn't corrupted, "So that's the full potential of a SSJ? Hmph, I've seen better." From his left hand came the new and improved fruit from the Tree of Might. He took a bite and his energy spiked. His power and aura displayed in an aggressive way as not only his aura gotten more sinister but also his power….

"Piccolo, look! That's the same fruit Turles had…!"

"Kch, I know! And from the looks of it, it's been revamped. One bite increased his power dramatically, he's stronger than a SSJ. _**BE ON YOUR GUARD GOHAN**_!" he waved his hand at Gohan.

"Right!"

"I'm guessing you two want are up for round two? Fine by me, _**LET'S GOO!**_ "

"He's coming down fast!" Gohan points out.

"Kch, I know!"

" _ **YOU'RE ALL GONNA DIE! HARGHH!"**_ Slug's aura was expanding tremendously as he descends. Gohan and Piccolo raised up their power as they came prepared for the ever dashing down Slug.

"Uh!" from the sensing the power from Slug, it made Vegeta stop from powering up his attack as he looks at Slug coming down, "The immense power is coming for that Namekian?" he was in shock.

( **A/N: Don't be alarmed. Vegeta never saw Slug before aside from the Hatchiyack OVA so this was the first he sees a Namekian other than Piccolo of having such immense power.** )

"Uh-oh, Vegeta! Don't let your guard down! The Masked Saiyan guy's coming at you!" Bulma yelled as she points out.

"Huh!?" Vegeta turns around, "( _Shit! I was so focused on that other Namekian's power I lost all my progress on charging up the Final Flash...! Grr... Damn it all!_ )" at the last minute, Vegeta sought it out to block the Masked Saiyan's upcoming attack with his left hand as the Masked Saiyan did the same.

"( _Oh, dear. Not even a SSJ2 Vegeta could crack that mask. Did this saiyan come from the multipleverse? It's highly possible considering he's in leagues with Towa. That could explain how he's able to anticipate all of Vegeta's moves? He's obviously hiding more power so I wonder… is he on par with SSJ God? Or Blue? It's doubtful but a possibility..._ )Yoo-hoo, Vegeta! I think it's time to skip the warm up and go straight into your god form. You know, just to end it quickly. The shockwaves you Saiyans are causing from colliding is making the force field my sister and I created to break and that could destroy the cube that Lady Rogue is trying to fix."

"Hmph, what a shame. It'll end this fight if I do, but if you insist, Whis." Vegeta and the Masked Saiyan lets go of each other and distances themselves. Seconds later, he went back into his base form, "Alright, 'Masked Saiyan'. You may have bested the levels of SSJ and the ascended SSJ. Hell, you might be even stronger than a SSJ3 for all we know. But tell me this, have you ever experienced a battle where a Saiyan's potential can reach up the levels of where gods stand?" he smirks as his hair started to blink back and forth a bright crimson red color.

* * *

 **Morning**

 **Outside of Mercurius…**

* * *

Morning has set sail as the crack of dawn hits. In front of the Mercurius Hall came the Capsule Corp Ship Cana released from the cap. Hisui, King Toma, Arcadios and Fairy Tail were seeing them off as Goku and co were about to make their departure, but before they did they were saying their goodbyes... for now.

"It's hard to believe three days had passed. Quite frankly, I was hoping we wouldn't come to this day. I don't want you all hurt, especially you, Goku." Hisui had both her hands together placed at her chest.

"There's no way around it, Princess. We were bound to do this sooner or later. It was inevitable." Erza said.

"I know but still… Make sure you win without losing a limb, all of you."

"You have our word."

"Hehe, no worries, Hisui! We'll make sure we'll kick Towa's ass if it's the last thing we do! Right, Goku?" Natsu gloats as he looks at the Saiyan who was a little sleepy.

"Y-Yeah…" Goku yawns as he smacked his lips.

"You okay, man? You looked as though you didn't get a good night's rest." asked Gray.

"Oh, I tried but last night..."

"Last night?" Gray had one eyebrow raised.

"Let's just say it was lively, last night."

What Goku was implying that he wasn't able to get much sleep last night since Mirajane and Erza kept going back and forth with each other as they were grabbingGoku's arms. The two were yanking to to their sides all night last night, giving him no sleep at all. Hisui didn't partake in it since she wasn't outclass when it comes to strength.

During the night pataking of wooing Goku, the two, after arguing countless times, grew fatigue as time was ticking. So they grew tired later on and soon fell asleep. Goku was at the center, Mirajane to his right, Erza to his left while Hisui took the couch since there was no space. During the sleep-a-thon that kept Goku to get no nap or rest, Erza kept moving around in her sleep, punching Goku as it was a sleeping reflex.

Her punches were consecutive so it caused him to remain awake for the rest of the night until the crack of dawn, that is. Mirajane, on the other hand, was sleeping quiet as a baby. All in all, it was Erza's fault Goku wasn't able to get some sleep, but he didn't want to blame her…

"That would explain how you have bags under your eyes."

"I'm fine. Going to where Towa will take three hours. That's enough to call it a nap for me."

"Well, whatever floats your boat, I guess."

"So, Natsu, Erza, Gray, Mira, and Goku. Although the rest of us render useless, I just want you five to know that not only me but Fairy Tail here got your back. There isn't a battle where Fairy Tail has lost, so I'm hoping when you come back, you come back as winners. Promise me that, my children?"

"Hmph, that's a fat bet, Gramps. You got yourself a promise!" Natsu gave a thumbs up.

"Towa's gonna make an ' _ **Oooh**_ ' sound when he beat her ass hard after we're done with her. Erza, Ultear, Mira, Goku, heck, even flameo here will make sure there won't be any traces of that demon!" Gray pounds his chest. The chest pounding made Juvia all moist.

"We _**will**_ survive this battle, Master. I guarantee you that." Mirajane smiles.

"I'll take your word on that, Mira. Now before the six of you departure, would any of you like to talk to them before they go? They've got thirty minutes until they head to the battlefield."

"Well, I suppose we can have some idle chat before you guys spill blood." Arcadios said.

For the remaining time they had, everyone went up to the six to say their temporary goodbyes, wish them the best and to make sure they break a leg. Towa's leg, that is. The people who came to say goodbye to Natsu were Lucy, Happy, Wendy. Carla, Romeo, Shadow Gear w Gajeel and Lily…

"Hey, when you come back, bring me a souvenir, okay? Also, make sure you go out with a bang when you kick those demon butts!" Lucy demanded.

"Hehehe, no sweat, Lucy. Since it's a request from you, I'll make sure they'll be in bruises for what they did to Mira."

"Aye, sir! But are you sure you don't want me to join you?" Happy asked in a sad tone.

"Don't worry, buddy. I would love to have you along but if you were there, I'm sure Towa would do whatever it takes to get under my skin. That would include killing you so it's best that you stay here with Gramps, okay?"

"Okay, then… "

"Don't worry, Happy! Natsu will hold his own! He is a student that's being taught under Goku, after all!" Wendy said as she tries to uppen the mood for him.

"Wendy's right .Cheer up, tomcat. Natsu's power is undeniably something the enemy won't be expecting..."

"Carla…. Right!" Happy goes in for a hug. Carla gave a big sigh but later just let it happen.

"Are you fired up to face villains of Goku's calibur, Natsu?"

"You bet, Romeo! Other than fighting my own guild and Goku, it'll be a nice change of pace to fight a new face I don't recognize! It'll be a thrill, and you know why? 'Cause I'm all fired up."

Shadow Gear gave a thumbs up while Gajeel flipped him off, causing the two Dragon Slayers to buttheads, "You looking for a fight, Gajeel?"

"Hehe, Ki training or not, I'll still kick your ass!" he said in a mocking tone.

"Yeah? Then after we defeat Towa, I'll gladly take you on!" he smirks.

"I'll accept that offer. So you better come back alive or you won't get a chance to see me in my full power, Salamander..."

"oR yoU WoN't SeE mE iN mY fULl pOWer SAlaMAnDe- -, OH, BIG WHOOP! YOUR FULL POWER IS crap COMPARE TO MINE, AHAHAHA!" he laughs stupidly.

To the people who came to wish Erza the best were Makarov, Mavis, Laki, Macao, Wakaba and other…

"Make sure you keep Natsu and Gray in line, okay, Erza? I'm counting on you. I have a feeling they'll jeopardize your mission."

"And I'll do what it takes in my power to straighten those two, and of course, stop Towa. You have my word, Master."

"Make sure to win because if you do, it'll be the biggest accomplishment Fairy Tail has ever accomplished!"

"Hmph, right ( _I can tell the first master's all excited here. Still, I have to keep my guard up..._ )"

"Even though you're about to find to save the entire world, you should relax a little and have fun with them." Laki points out.

"And make sure you don't pull your punches!" Wakaba gave a thumbs up.

"Or your kicks." Macao adds.

"I'll take note of that" Erza chuckled a little.

Over at Gray's area were Juvia, Alzack and Bisca w Asuka, and Max.

"Although the demons may be a force to be reckoned with, I know for a fact that my Gray will pull out on top and destroy them, right!?" Juvia was hugging his left arm.

"Of course I am, Juvia. No need to frap. I've got the maneuver of things down thanks to Goku. It'll be no sweat. No sweat at all."

"You say that but watch how it'll come back to bite you in the end. But a real note, kick some ass." Alzack asked of him, from one brother to another.

"And don't forget to save the three that are still under the mind control." Bisca pointed out the victims that were put in the same spot like Ultear.

"Yeah, kick their butts!" Asuka said as she encourages Gray.

"Seems Asuka's all fired up, isn't she?" Max points out.

What Max pointed out made Gray and the others laugh. Last but not least was over at Goku, Mirajane and Ultear. The people there that were saying their farewells for the three were Lisanna, Elfman, Cana, Hisui, King Toma and Arcadios. Lisanna and Elfman were hugging their older sis as Elfman shed "manly" tear…

"Oh sis, you make sure you come out alive! I don't want a repeat of you being out cold for another two weeks, or four or maybe more!"

"Haha, don't worry, Elfman. Your older sister knows the stakes here so she won't make mistakes that would cost her life, okay?"

"Oh sis… As a man, you have no idea how much those words mean to me!" comedically, Elfman lets out more of his manly tears.

"Elfman may be exaggerating here but he's right. Come back to us in one piece, without missing an arm or a leg, promise?"

"It's a promise, Lis" she smiles at her sis, "Speaking of which, why do you smell like Goku?"

"Uh… ( _Aw shoot! You're telling me his scent hasn't disappeared yet? I had made sure it would! Could it be due to the effects of having intercourse with him in his SSJ God form?_ ) When Goku was about to teach me about Ki, he went a little overboard with an example I told him to provide. Because of that, his aura smacked me without him realizing it, so yeah..."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense."

"Hehe, right?" Lisanna fake chuckled.

Over with Goku and Ultear, were the King, Arcadios, Hisui and Cana…

"Make us proud, Goku. As Earthland's strongest warrior and Hisui's future husband, I expect you to pull this win!"

"Mhm, you betcha I'll win, Your Highness."

"If you don't, then you can't marry the Princess...!" Arcadios points at him.

"Um, haha, I'll try not to disappoint then, long nose." Goku scratches the back of his head as he laughs.

"Ignore him, Goku. But yeah, please win. Not only for the safety of this world but for your guild and for me, too, okay?"

"Yeah, I'll make sure of that." he head pats Hisui, she smiles but also shows a shy blush, "I _**am**_ your future husband, right? I'll make sure of it that Towa will fall to my feet. Count on it!"

"Yeah..." Hisui nods her head once, "That also includes you too, Miss Ultear. Make sure you don't die too And also, watch Goku for me, please."

"Right..." Ultear shows a weak smile as she crossed her arms.

When it Cana's turn to talk, Goku hid behind Ultear as he was afraid to get hit by another bottle, "You're not gonna throw another bottle at me, are you?"

"Sadly, frankly, I just need a quick pep talk with you, if it's fine. And yes, I promise I won't whack or throw a bottle at you."

"Ok then..." Goku gets out of hiding, "What do you want to tell me...?"

"..." she looks at the ground then back at Goku, "Remember to save Gildarts, my dad, okay? Like you promise."

Goku's eyes widened but later shows a smile that would brighten Cana up, "Don't worry, Cana. Your dad will come back to you safe and sound. I'll make sure of it. It's a promise I intend to fulfill so I'll carry it out till the end!"

The Card Mage quickly gave Goku a tight hug and showed a sign of relief, "Thank you, thank you so much, Goku. And also, when you bring my dad back, I'll reward you with something once you get back."

"Yeah! I'll be waiting for that time to come."

She lets go of the hug, "Now go save the world from total destruction and stop that demon bitch from wreaking havoc, okay?" as she gives a thumbs up.

Goku returned the favor, "Right. Okay! Ultear, Mira, Erza, Natsu, Gray! Let's get a move on!"

"Yeah!" they replied.

And so, the five defenders of Earthland w Goku being the leader ( **A/N: So six defenders** ) head towards the Capsule Corp Ship as the front entrance to it opens for them. As they enter, they look outside the window as Fairy Tail, King Toma, Hisui and Arcadios were waving goodbye. They waved back.

Ultear was operating the steering wheel. Other than Goku knowing the location to the door, Ultear knew, as well. This was off screen but before the private banquet commenced yesterday, Goku showed Ultear entrance's location so she could have a clear memory on how to get there. And it worked. It'll take about three hours to get arrive so for the time they have, they were chilling. Well, some were...

On the floor with his left cheek implanted on the ground, Natsu was couldn't move as he and everyone else on the ship knew the cause. The cause was something they were all aware of and had forgotten because of the threat Towa lays on them. It was motion sickness, something only Dragon Slayers get when they're forced to rely on transportation. Regretfully….

"Ugh, I don't feel so good…" he covers his mouth as he was moments away from barfing.

Ultear puts the ship on autopilot and decided to watch Natsu struggle, "( _I forgot Dragon Slayers are weak against motion sickness .._ )" she unbuckled her seat belt and gets up from her seat to look out the window.

Erza and Gray were sparring were just sparring with each other. To prepare themselves, they were blocking each other's punches. From the background, Goku and Mirajane were watching them spar as they were next to each other.

Since Goku didn't catch any sleep, he was caught tilting his head towards Mirajane's way as she catches aware. His eyes were desperately trying to stay awake, but it was a hard-fought battle…

"Goku, are you okay...?" Mirajane asked as she grew worried.

"Yeah, I, uh, haven't got much sleep as I had hoped for last night..."

"What happen? I thought that you did."

Goku whispers to her ear, " _Erza kept punching me in her sleep for the entire night._ "

"You poor thing. You can't perform well if you don't catch a good night's sleep..."

"Well, it's morning so I doubt I can get some rest."

"It's only been an hour, so we have two hours left. Why don't you catch some sleep then?"

"Sure but, where should I sleep?"

"If you like you can use my lap as a pillow..."

"Mira, are you sure...?"

"Mhm." she smiles, "Anything for you, sweetheart."

"I'll take you up on that offer then Mira, thank you" he places his head on Mirajane's lap as his body enters the chairs in sleep mode.

"This really feels weird, I never used someone's lap as a pillow before"

"First time for everything..."

"Yeah" he chuckled.

Momentarily, Goku noticed Mirajane was breathing funny…

"Hehe, I guess it's my turn to ask you this. Are you okay, Mira...? You're breathing funny. If you're also wondering how I know, it's kind of obvious because you're showing it."

"Didn't think it was that obvious but, yeah. I'm feeling kind of nervous. You know, since we're heading towards the demon who controlled and ordered Ultear to kill me."

"Things were different back then they are now. Back then, I was too careless and that's what almost got you killed. It'll be different this time. This time, I plan on being on guard and to ensure Towa doesn't touch you."

"Well, that certainly brings a lot of hope to our side."

"We're going to need all the hope we can get to win this battle."

"Yeah, that's true. Not to mention that Towa's a villain who could probably choose to destroy the entire planet if she so chooses to. If you want my opinion, I'd say she's an omega level threat."

"I can see why you would… think that…" Goku yawned, "From your memories and Erza's, Fairy Tail only fought people who are like mountain level threats, omega level threats that can destroy a galaxy in a blink of an eye, or perhaps mess up a universe."

"And that puts a scare on me. Fairy Tail, including myself, has never fought someone like that before. I didn't think it was possible, Goku. To think you're from another timeline where possibilities are endless. Some people could be strong like you but evil. Someone could be a god but have a form of a tiny puny body"

"Which would make you think you're outmatched? Is that what you're saying?"

"In a way, yeah."

Goku turns to Mirajane's face, he lifts her head up to give her a kiss on the lips, "Those options are thrown on the table, but I have a feeling we won't have a problem like that coming to us for a while. At least not yet. Don't worry because if someone powerful like a god comes to this world and hurts you or Fairy Tail, they won't get a chance to live and see another day. It's because I'm here."

"Yeah… ( _Well, that's true. In his timeline, he told me there are beings stronger than him and this 'God of Destruction'. Not to mention they'll stay there since they won't have a way to get here, unless it's from that Time Rift..._ ) Rest up, Goku. I'll let you know once we're there, okay?"

"Right…" Goku yawns, " Night, Mira..."

"Yeah, sweet dreams..."

Mirajane locks her left fingers with Goku's right fingers as she was holding on tight. She raised his front bangs up to give him a goodnight kiss on the forehead. She noticed a bag fell to the ground, so she picks it up, "( _It's the Senzu Beans. I'll make sure to hang on to it for him just so he doesn't forget. Rest up, Goku...)_ " the She-Devil smiled.

"Kch, damn it, Mira. She's one step ahead of me again!" Erza pouted.

The Queen of Fairies wasn't looking at Gray when seeing Mirajane's displayed actions on her. So she was fed up with it. So fed up that she accidentally punched Gray so hard he flew to Natsu. The both of them crashed together with white clear circled eyes roaming around their face.

For the duration of the trip, Erza was taking out her anger on supposedly sparring with Gray, but he was just her punching bag. Natsu was still out as he struggles to cope with his motion sickness. After sightseeing in the local environment, Ultear got back to piloting the ship. Mirajane was stroking the sleeping Saiyan's hair to pass the time. Soon enough, three hours had passed and they had finally arrived.

They arrived at just a couple of meters away from Entrance one. Given how Ultear was given the tour about the place by Goku, at once, she begins to land the ship down. When they had arrived. Natsu got up immediately after 'recovering' from his motion sickness. Erza, Gray and Ultear were looking out from the window to see it…

"So that's the entrance, huh? That place has the door to the Demon Realm." Gray gulped, "We're going to be in for a wild treat."

"Although we may have arrived, there is more than one entrance, there are two total." Ultear said to the two, "Goku told me the layout so it won't be a fast run."

"Heh, who wants to take the easy way out anyway?" Natsu clenched his fist, "Finally! After hours of being imprisoned to motion sickness, it's finally time to kick some demon butt. I'm all fired up!"

"For one I agree with you, Natsu. For Mira and for causing pain to Goku, Towa will get put to an end."

"I like the enthusiasm the both of you are providing." Erza said, later looking at Mirajane, "Mira, you might want to wake up Goku..."

"Will do." she shakes Goku a little, "Goku, dear, wake up. We're finally here..."

"Hmm? Oh yeah, I would _**love**_ some of that chicken on my plate, Mira. Oh and don't forget to add in the cutlet rice, too!" he was still asleep but was also snuggling in Mirajane's lap.

"( _He even eats in his dream? He even dreams about me in his dreams, how cute. But I have to wake him up_ )Goku! Wake up! If you get up I'll cook you some food!"

The term "food" brought sunlight into Goku's eyes as he wakes up and out from Mirajane's lap. One sudden promise and it was all it took to wake up the Saiyan of Fairy Tail as he raises his head.

He yawns, smacking his lips as he wipes. He turns to Mirajane…

Hey there, Mira. Thanks again for letting me use you as a pillow to sleep."

"No problem. By the way, we're finally here."

"We are?" he got up to stretch and looks at the window with Erza and the others, "Yep, we're here, all right."

"Also, if you don't mind, I'll be keeping an eye on the bag of Senzu beans, okay, dear?"

"Sure, I was hoping to ask you anyway"

"So, Goku, what now…?" Gray asked.

"Well, since Ultear parked us far away, we're going to have to travel by feet."

"I'm down! Let's get a move on!"

"Yeah!" all but Ultear planted their fist in the air.

As they entered outside, they began to walk to the ruins. Some walked, some ran, some flew. It took roughly around six minutes but they made it. They made it to Entrance One. In front of the entrance, the six took a raincheck and wanted to make sure there wasn't going to be regrets entering….

"So this is it..." Erza gulps.

"Remember, once we enter, we'll be separated from this world. We'll get transported to a different dimension. We may be at Entrance One, but it's Entrance Two that really puts the nail in the coffin. So if there was ever a chance to back down, now would be the time."

"No questions here!" Natsu grins at his teacher.

"Ready when you are." Gray crosses his arms.

"Without a moment of hesitation, we'll enter" Ultear was ready.

"We've come this far, so it's a little too late to back down now." Erza said, informing GOku that she was ready.

"We're ready, Goku. Let's enter inside." Mirajane encourages him and everyone else.

"Right, let's get a move on. To Entrance Two!"

* * *

 **Entrance Two**

 **the Stellarium of the Deep Mines…**

* * *

As the six entered and passed Entrance One, they made their way to Entrance Two, the Stellarium of the Deep Mines. When they managed to get passed the first entrance that posed no threat, they went to the open cut mine, where it was known as Entrance Two.

Goku held Natsu, Mirajane and Erza flew on their own while Ultear was holding Gray as they flew down to the center of the mines. They set each other down….

"So, this is where we fight them at. This crater's massive..." Gray scratches his head.

"It certainly is a villainy place to fight our enemies." Mirajane said, looking around as she took notes of the droughtful environment.

"So sandy here. Like a desert but it's not hot. Either way, I feel like we're about to get involved in a sandstorm soon. Where are the demons at?!"

"Be patient, Natsu Dragneel. We probably got here a little earlier than they had expected."

"Ultear's right. Patient is the virtue, Natsu" Goku said.

"So, um, if this is where the door to the Demon Realm is hiding, where is it?" asked Mirajane.

"Uh! That's right!" Goku looks everywhere, "Where is it!? Don't tell me they activated the door!?"

"If they did then we would have already run into some demons" Erza points out.

"Oh, yeah, hehe!" Goku laughs then got serious, "Looks like they're here..."

"Uh!" Everyone turns around to see a Time Rift forming and opening up.

The first one out was Towa, followed by Mira and then the _**two**_ servants. Right after they made their entrances, the Time Rift closes. Friends and foes on the same battlefield. Armageddon between good & evil was closing in as the Judgement Day came. The heavy pressure in the air and both sides were anxious. Especially Goku & the demon Mira…

"So that's them, huh? Blue skin and white hair… " Gray said. "I don't sense much from them. Though, they could be hiding it..."

"Do you feel that, guys? That guy in the white hair and armor, he's packing some serious pressure here..." Erza's eyes were shaking.

"Be on your guard, Fairy Tail." Ultear points out, "Don't take them lightly…"

"So, you showed up. How very noble..." Towa sits on her staff.

"Hmph, you're damn right we did. I'm tired of you running the planet as if you own it! Prepare to meet your maker!" Natsu's fist lights up on fire.

"So these four must be Hit's replacement. I'm guessing they know about Ki control since they're able to stand on the same ground as us." soon, Towa recognized Ultear, "Ultear… you're alive. When my manipulation powers lost contact of you, I assumed he killed you..."

"Well, you assumed wrong, demon. I'm still kicking..."

"Heh, how disobedient you are. Slaves should know when to not talk back to their owners, especially one who tries to rebel because it's a worse punishment for them..." with killing intent, Towa glares hard on her former slave.

That convincing glare causes Ultear to shake a little...

"That's enough, Towa. You're going to scare her." the demon Mira smirked.

"You right, Mira. I hate mortals but with someone of your reputation, I can't afford to lose you. Guess I'll be taking you back now..." Towa stuck at her hand in Ultear's direction, her hand started to glow dark purple, " _ **You'll always be mine, Ultear. Remember that. Now become my slave again…**_ "

The energy blast Towa was emitting was something to where if someone were to get hit, they would instantly fall under the mind control of the person who cast it. As the blast heads its way to Ultear, Goku moves in front of her to deflect the blast with his left arm…

"No one's going to be under your control. Towa, your time's up…!"

"Goku..." Ultear said in relief.

"Heh, just teasing..." Towa looks at one of the servants, "Hmph, well, I guess we should get this started. You, over there." she points to one one the servants, "It's time to fight for your master."

Towa looks at the slave as the slave nods his head…

"Looks like it's time. Erza, Natsu, you're up." Goku said.

"Right!" Natsu grinned.

"Y-Yea..." Erza said unconfidently.

Before Erza could respond, Goku came in front of her and grabbed her by the shoulders with his hands, "Alright, this is it, Erza. Time to test the results of your training. I can tell you've gotten a lot stronger over these past few weeks so it'd be a waste not to test it right here right now."

"Y-Yeah, but how do you know I can win this…?"

"I just know you'll win. After all, I'm the one who trained you. Make me a proud master." he smiled at her.

"R-Right!" she gave Goku a quick hug.

"Alright Erza, Natsu. Make me proud here."

"You betcha I will!" Natsu gave Goku a fist bump as he gave one back. Erza requips to her Clear Heart Clothing.

"How touching… " Towa said sarcastically, "Alright, let's get out of the way here. A two v one but I know my servant will win."

"Right." Mira scoffed, he uses the word "hmph" to justified his assure victory.

Towa, Mira & the one servant flew up to over the edge of the cratermine. Goku and his friends did the same to give Erza, Natsu and their opponent the opening space to battle…

"Good luck, you two!" Mirajane waved as she was flying up.

"Make sure to win, flameo, Erz!," Gray cheered on as he was getting carried by Goku.

Ultear gave a thumb to her two teammates on the battlefield as they did the same…

"Here we go. Natsu and Erza against this one random person." Goku said as he and the others land over the edge of the minecrater.

"Hey dear, I noticed something's off with Towa. She's short one servant."

Everyone looked over at the other side of the edge of the crater to see that Mirajane was right! She was spot on about the missing servant. One servant out of the three is missing! Goku & Fairy Tail were baffled as they were oddly struck as to why…

"You're right, Mira! There's three servants the last time I fought one and now there's two?"

"Who could be the one missing…?" Gray wonders.

"Gildarts is her strongest servant, so the person missing is either Jellal or Meredy." Ultear said.

"It's a problem on us if we only save two out of three." Mirajane fears for the safety of the missing servant.

"We're worry about that later. What we should focus on is the opponent Natsu and Erza are facing down there." Goku crossed his arms.

Moments before the battle was about to begin, Natsu was stretching his legs. Erza was sharpening her blade…

"Alright, Erza. Let's get this show on the road."

"Couldn't agree more, Natsu. But I wonder, who are we fighting? Our opponent in front of us is covered up."

"Heh, we'll just have to start things off with my Dragon Force then. _**HAAA...!**_ " Natsu's appearance starts to change.

"What's that pink hair man doing?" Mira asked.

"It seems he's changing his appearance..." Towa answers as she was watching Natsu's appear change..

"Haaa…." steam came out of Natsu's mouth, "Alright, I'm good to go."

"That's quite the performance. I haven't seen you in your humanoid dragon form in a while since we fought Jellal in the Towerof Heaven."

"Desperate times calls for desperate measures..."

"Hmph," she smiles but then points her blade at the servant, "Alright, reveal yourself! If we're going to fight, we might as well expose our faces to each other, you got that?"

The servant didn't respond to that until Towa gave the word…

"Oh, why not? Do as she says. Not like it'll make a difference anyway. You have my permission to do so." Towa gave the heads up to her servant.

The servant that was chosen to fight Erza and Natsu took one step forward and with that came a tremendous force that moved the two back a little. And soon, they were able to see the dark purple aura surround the user and since Towa gave him permission, the servant took off the hood. In slow motion, as the hood was coming off, Erza and Natsu was able to recognize their opponent right away. Blue hair with the red tattoo above and under his right eye with some dark clothing. Natsu and most of all, Erza's eyes widened in shock…

"J-Jellal… " she said in a shocking tone while her teeth chatter.

"No way. We face him right off the bat...?" Natsu said.

"Uh-oh, Erza's losing her composure here..." Ultear points out.

"Yeah, I know and it's not looking good here, Hey, Erza!" Goku yelled from above, "Pull yourself together!"

"Erza..." Mirajane could see the look on her Erza.

Gray just stood there quiet…

"Jellal, can you hear me? It's me, Erza. You're under control by Towa. Snap out of it, please. You have to snap out of it!"

"It's no use, Erza. He's been under the influence of Towa's mind control for far too long that no simple words could save him out of it." he clenches his fist, "Only our fist..."

"Natsu… Okay then, let's get started. If our words can't get through to him, then we'll save him the old fashion way..."

The two against one battle has begun.

To start it off, Jellal's aura expands as he activates his Heavenly Body Magic. With incredible speed comes behind Natsu. He trips his legs to deliver melee assaults to the Dragon Slayer's body. The aftereffects causes Natsu to fall to the ground but he recovers quickly; dashing a few meters away to wipe the blood off his mouth…

"( _He's a lot faster than I remember..._ )" he puts both his hands over his mouth, " _ **Fire Dragon: ROAR!**_ "

The flames grew bigger but not big enough for Jellal as he was able to dodge the fire from above. A possessed Jellal widened his eyes as he looks up to see Erza with her sword above her head. The Queen of Fairies was descending her sword down upon Jellal, hoping it'll strike…

" _ **HAAA!**_ " Erza roared.

When the sword goes down to Jellal, he catches the swing with his left palm to threw himself closer to Erza to land a punch to her guts. That impact of the punch allowed her to spit out saliva and blood. Jellal takes the sword away from her hand to give a devastating hard kick to her right cheek as she gets put down on the ground…

"ERZA!" Natsu runs to her, "Erza, are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine..." she gets up thanks to Natsu giving her his hand, "Damn it. Jellal's strong..."

"You're telling me..."

In the air, Jellal threw the sword back at Erza as she caught it, "Kch, even though he's possessed, he's making a mockery out of us by doing that."

"Don't get too worked up, Natsu. But You may have a point, though. I have a feeling he's not showing all of his power to us..."

"What makes you say that?"

"It's just a hunch here..."

"So what now?"

"Heh, I say we unleash the Kaio-Ken to him."

"Good idea! Okay, ready when you are!" Natsu gave Erza space as he was a few inches away from her.

"What are they doing?" Gray raised one eyebrow.

"Looks like they're going all out." Goku replied to his question.

"With what exactly?" wondered Mirajane.

" _ **KAIO-KEN!"**_ the two turns red along with their aura.

"What the… They're surging up in power. The Kaio-Ken…" Towa said in surprise.

"Still weaker than me, nonetheless..." Mira had his crossed.

"Here goes nothing. Level with me, Erza,We're going to do a special attack right after after I do mine, you do yours too, okay?" Natsu asked but was grinning at the powers of their Kaio-Ken.

"Right! After you!"

" _ **HAAAA!**_ "Natsu surrounds his entire body in fire as he charges to Jellal.

When he got close, he goes in for a punch to the face. Jellal dodges and gives one back. Natsurecovers to grabbed both of Jellal's shoulders. With the course of action, he proceeds to do a hard headbutt to his head. He repeats this multiple times and soon, he uppercuts the jaw.

The uppercut was successful to it where it was sending the tattoo man to the air. But Natsu didn't stop there. He jumps to Jellal for another major attack he's about to dish out…

" _ **FIRE DRAGON: FLAME ELBOW!**_ "

The flames as it comes out of Natsu's right elbow comes in contact as it hits Jellal directly! Then right after, the Fire Dragon Slayer leaps over Jellal in order for him to land this other attack to the back…

" _ **FIRE DRAGON BRILLIANT FLAMES!**_ " with the large fireball created, he throws it at the back of Jellal's back, sending him down to Erza. "Now, Erza!"

"Okay, my turn!" Erza's aura circled around her as both her hands grips the handle of her sword to her right side.

"If Erza releases this attack, it'll be over." Goku confirmed. "So far, Natsu and Erza's are in stable condition when activating the Kaio Ken, but I hope they don't go over the limit or else it'll crush their body."

"I don't think it'll be necessary to go over the limit. They seem to get this down." Gray confidently states.

"I hope you're right, Fullbuster..." Ultear was growing concern.

"Almost there..." Titania's aura was lashing around her as it was all going inside of the sword, "Jellal's almost close enough for me to attack. This attack should be strong enough for him to snap out of the mind control." she clenched on tighter as she was ready to swing the blade at him.

"That's it, Erza. There you go..." Natsu said as he was seeing her charge up for one massive attack. "Now, while he's still coming to you, unprepared! Erza!" Natsu cheered.

"Kch, eight! Here we go...!"

Moments before she was able to swing her sword, she heard Jellal speak…

" _ **Er...za...**_ " he mumbled as the dark purple aura was fading away.

Erza's power up disappeared when she heard him speak, "Jellal..." she drops her blade to the ground and her Kaio-Ken as well. In relief, she was happy to hear him speak because that meant that he was able to fight out of it. "Yes, Jellal, I'm here!" she stuck out her arms, "I'm right here…!"

"What the hell, Erza! Are you out of your mind!? Finish him off!" Natsu yelled as his fist clenched.

On top of the edge of the crater, Goku and co. were just as shocked as Natsu…

"What!? Why did Erza stopped at the last minute?" Mirajane said as her eyes couldn't believe it.

"It's Jellal. She heard Jellal talk and now she's convinced she could save him without hurting him..." Ultear grits her teeth, "( _She's so far off the mark…_ )"

"Why do I get the feeling that something's not right here..." Gray said as he was uneased. "She's letting her guard down. Dammit, this isn't like her!"

Goku didn't speak a single word because right away, he knew something was wrong. "( _This isn't right. Although Natsu was able to land multiple blows on Jellal, it shouldn't have been enough to knock him out of the mind control._ )" he looks over to Towa as she was smiling and that's when it hits him, "Kch, it's a trick! _**ERZA GET AWAY FROM JELLAL, RIGHT NOW! HE'S STILL UNDER THE MIND CONTROL!**_ "

Mirajane, Ultear, Gray and Natsu looks at Goku in shock…

Then in one fell swoop, everything turned black and white. When Jellal was close enough to reach Erza, his ominous aura returned to his body as he generated one out of the nine lighting star swords. He grabbed her by his right hand, he goes in to pierce her through. His feet lands on the ground when it connected and then, blood spilled alarmingly from her guts. In a split frame, Goku, Mirajane, Gray and Natsu were in disbelief…

" _ **ERZA...!**_ " they yelled.

Erza looks down as she could see the sword pierced through her. Later she was coughing up blood from her mouth as she was taking three steps back. Soon, she fell back on the ground… " _Ugh… D-Damn… it…_ "

"Erza!Grr, Kaio-Ken Times Five!" he was dashing down to the two, " _ **JELLAL, YOU BASTARD! FIRE DRAGON: IRON FIST!"**_ he aims his fist to Jellal but gets blocked as he catches it with his right hand, "What the, one hand!?"

With Erza lying on the ground agonizing the harsh pain, Jellal focused his attention to Natsu as he activates his meteor once more. He appears in front of Natsu as both the two were exchanging blows. Jellal with an uppercut to the jawline, Natsu with a left punch; connecting to Jellal's face.

The punch moved Jellal back a little, striking Natsu to speed forward o land another brutal punch, " _ **BASTARD!**_ " he grabs on to Jellal, "You have to snap out of it! You're hurting Erza once more like you did back at that Tower!"

Jellal breaks free from the hold and guts Natsu brutally…

" _Bluah! Argh...!_ " he spits out saliva but manages to gut him back, "You're better than this...! WAKE UP! Because if you don't, you'll end up killing Erza like you did to her friend, Simon! You're not Towa's slave, you hear me? You're her friend!" he grunted.

"Natsu..." Goku said as he was moved by the words while seeing the two exchange blows.

Over on the ground, Erza was struggling to lift her head up, " _N-Natsu..._ " she coughs up blood, "( _Damnit, how could I fall for such a trick…? I had one job and I botched it. This is bad. I'm starting to lose consciousness..._ )" the sword that struck Erza fades away. "( _I'm losing a lot of blood, Not good. It's making it hard on me to get up. Damn it…_ )" she was slowly breathing as her blood was still leaking out, but she manages to get up anyway.

"The pink man seems to know my slave personally, hmm." she takes a peak at her staff.

"What are you doing, Towa?" Mira asked.

"I'm just looking through the history of this timeline, more specifically on that pink haired man. I want to know his relationship with Jellal." five minutes later Towa was able to gain quick knowledge on Natsu, "Oh, my. Well, this certainly got interesting..."

"I take it you found something?" Mira had one eyebrow raised.

"Yes, it appears Jellal has quite a history with the pink man, moreover with the person he stabbed that's lying on the ground. Natsu Dragneel and Erza Scarlet. Apparently, Jellal was under control by someone else, and that someone was Ultear. She manipulated Jellal to build a tower, but it went to shambles as Natsu and Erza were the ones to stop him. And I thought I was manipulative..."

"Tower?"

"That's right. It was something that would revive this 'Zeref' person. This Zeref person kind of interest me. Maybe I should look into him and perhaps recruit him to do my bidding. But enough about that, let's focus back to the battle in front of us. I think it's about time we spice things up a notch and give the two down there major PTSD they'll never forget..." she chuckled.

"What do you have in mind?"

"I'll just change the scenery here to that place where the three first fought..." her aura displayed. She gets out from sitting under her staff, " _ **Let's make this interesting now, shall we?**_ " she gently taps the ground with the bottom of the staff three times.

Soon everything started to glow a bright white light. The light causes Natsu and Jellal to stop fighting as they look at the light. Goku and co. as well.

"What the fuck is going on here...!?" Gray said as he was trying to see.

"Mira, stand behind me!" The saiyan uses his body as a protected shield.

"I don't know what that is, but I do know that this light is taking up the entire entrance here..." Ultear said, struggling to see.

The light continues to take up the battlefield, everything surrounding them began changing in shape. It simmered down right after five minutes and when it did, Natsu and Erza's eyes were belittled…

"Where are we?" asked Goku, given how he's looking around.

Mirajane, Gray and Ultear didn't know where they were but Erza and Natsu...

"It... can't be." her eyes couldn't believe it. "But how…?" her breathing was unhealthy as she continues to be in shock. Natsu as well but not as much as Erza.

"Like it?" Towa mocked, "Call it a blast from the past. As I recall, the two of you battle Jellal in this battlefield you call tower. Given how this place has a nasty reputation, I thought why not give you something that'll make you speechless, and it seems to be working. For Erza Scarlet, that is..."

"You... How could you..." Erza looks at Towa, "Do you have any idea what this place is!?" she starts to get fueled in rage, "This place is the complete form of the Tower and it's nothing but horrors and sadness I didn't want to remember...!" she gets a flashback of when Simon stepped in to protect her from Jellal.

"Like I said, a blast from the _ **fucking**_ pas.t" she evilly smirks at her.

"Grrr, you monster!" Erza tries to go for Towa but drops to her knees given how her stab wound's playing in effect, " _ **\- - Cough- - Cough- -**_ _Damn it..._ "

"Erza!" Goku and co yelled.

"Erza, are you alrig- " Natsu couldn't finish his sentence as Jellal paid him back with a severe punch to his mouth. "( _He's keeping up with Kaio-Ken...?_ ) Kch, _**FIRE DRAGON: IRON FI- -**_ "

Once more, he was punched in the mouth by Jellal…

Jellal increased his speed as he goes for a right hook to Natsu. With a not so rotten luck, Natsu manages to duck the right hook as his right hand ignites in flames…

" _F_ _ **IRE DRAGON: IRON FIST!**_ " he goes in to land the attack to the face but gets countered as Jellal collided his fist with Natsu's.

"What immense power..." Erza said as she was in awe.

"Come on, flameo! GOOO!"

"Tch..." Ultear wasn't pleased.

"You feel that too, Ultear?" Goku said as he looks as her.

"Yeah, Natsu's getting pushed back. He's at his limit here..."

"His limit?" Mirajane and Gray said, looking at Goku as he was dead serious.

" _C'mon, work with me here..._ " Natsu was struggling to the point where he couldn't keep up with Jellal. His feet getting pushed back was proof of that, " _DAMNIT, C'MON...!_ )" the shockwave caused by their fist colliding sends the Fire Dragon Slayer flying to Erza.

"Natsu!" Erza struggles but manages to catch Natsu, "Are you okay...?"

"Don't worry about me, Erza. Worry about yourself…" Natsu coughs as he was spitting out blood. "You shouldn't ask if I'm all right when you're in a more critical condition than me..." he gets up.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm going to stop Jellal. That's what I'm gonna do. I did it once, and I can do it again. I'll give him a Fire Dragon Iron Fist so strong it'll snap him out of it for sure. But I'm low on magic and Ki, unfortunately. I used so much of it during the beginning of battle. Damn, what an idiotic move..."

"Natsu… I- - ugh, ow!" Erza was struggling to deal with the pain.

"Erza!"

"I'm fine..." she was breathing heavy.

Natsu gets up, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to go over Kaio-Ken times five."

"Are you crazy? That'll mess up your body if you do so!"

"Well, I got to try something, Erza! I can tell you don't want to fight Jellal. I get it, Erza, I really do. But if stopping him is the first step into stopping Towa, then I've got to try something and not lay on my ass here!"

"They're quite chatty aren't they, Mira?"

"Hmph, bunch of weaklings..." the demon creation of Towa wasn't impressed.

"It'll hurt like a son of a bitch, but that's life for ya. Now..." he gets into a charging Ki stance, " _ **KAIO-KEN TIMES SI- -**_ "

"Natsu...? _**NATSU!**_ " Erza shouted, her eyes widened at the terrible thing that's occurring to her friend.

What happened in a blink of an eye was Jellal appearing in front of the two. He displayed a reminisce full power energy blast but in a form of dark energy; blasting Natsu through the Lacrima crystal pillars. Right after, he placed his left hand to Erza's face and unleashed a spell he showed before her before. " _ **Bind Snake**_."

The snake tattoo was restricting Erza's movements as her arms strictly goes behind her back… "Kch, not this again!"

"Hahaha! What a splendid performance, Jellal!" Towa claps her hands, "Before you kill your childhood friend there, why don't you finish off Natsu Dragneel over at the shattered pillars?"

As instructed, Jellal was heading towards the Dragon Slayer. Erza tries to stop him but gets pulled back by the snake tattoo, " _Don't do it...! Jellal, stop!_ _ **JELLAL!**_ " her voice shouted in despair as she was begging and pleading.

With both his hands on top, his index and middle fingers spreads out as seven magic seals falls from the sky and connects. Later it forms a light blast; simmering down on Natsu as he gets out from the rubble. When Natsu looks up he couldn't move…

"NATSU!" Gray yelled.

The blast hits Natsu dead on as an explosion occurs. The explosion causes the ground to crack while it blew out most of the Lacrima surrounding them. The ocean that surrounds the place shakes as if heaven was calling. Half of the Tower of Heaven was destroyed. Goku, Mirajane, Natsu and Erza couldn't believe it…

"Would you look at that? Natsu Dragneel met the same fate as Simon did and it was by the hands of none other than Jellal..." Towa chuckles at Erza as her face looks upon misery, "How cruel fate can be. Isn't that right, Erza Scarlet?"

"( _I can't sense him. Natsu... It happened again. A friend dying in front of my eyes by the same guy, at the same place..._ )" tears were forming as it was falling from her eyes. "( _Again, a second time. It happened again. I couldn't stop Jellal as it happened again. Why..._ ) _WHY...!_ " she shouted her lungs out as she was taking her frustration out on punching the ground repeatedly. "( _All this happened because I was blinded and fooled..._ )" a puddle was forming on the ground thanks to the tears.

"She's trembling again. Once more..." Ultear points out.

"Erza... I never seen this side of her before..." Goku felt pity for her. "( _Natsu… I can't sense him._ )"

Since Natsu was out of the picture, Jellal decided to finish things once and for all. He walks to Erza and as he got close, Erza looked at Jellal…

"( _I'm going to get Towa back for this..._ )"

Surprising everyone, Erza managed to get on her two feet to give out a Kaio-Ken punch to Jellal's face. It didn't budge him, however. He takes her arm and delivers a punch straightly for her. She did the same. Back and forth, they kept going at each other but this time Erza wasn't going to play any games here. Since Natsu's Kaio-Ken times five didn't destroy him at all, she took Natsu's plan into consideration as she herself went over her limit…

" _ **Kaio-Ken… Times Six!**_ " she bashed her head to Jellal's and assault him more as she goes in for a barrage of punches to his stomach.

Right after, Erza steps back to reclaim her sword. Jellal summons nine swords as one by one heads straight to her. Without flinching and embracing the loss of her guildmate, she proceeds to charge at the swords. She does a counter clockwise swing slash and jumps above another one to pierce it on top. It shocks her, but she didn't care. In that perfected moment, eight swords were but destroyed. Jellal had one left as Erza was on the same. Considering how she's been having one since the start.

Both the two were charging up their power and soon they were heading straight for each other. The way both of them positioned their sword was initially to penetrate through a body and that's exactly what was going on here between those two. As they got close enough, their swords clashed, creating a shockwave that moved the Tower of Heaven and the ocean floor surrounding them…

"Look at the power Erza's showing!" Mirajane said as she was tempting to see more but gets held back by the wind.

"You got this, Erza!" Goku and Gray cheered.

The shocked waved cleared and the results were in. The last one to stand was… **Jellal**. He was holding onto Erza's blade with his left hand as it was inches away from penetrating him. The same couldn't be said for Erza. Both her hands were on the handle of the sword as not only where she got ran through the first time to a minor part in the upper chest, but she got socked once more through her stomach…

" _ **ERZA!"**_ Gray yelled.

"Oh no..." Mirajane was covering her eyes.

Erza drops her sword and fell back on the ground. Jellal's ninth sword vanished so to make up for it, he grabbed Erza. Whether she had liked it or not Erza was done for, her Kaio-Ken times six ran out so she as of this minute, she was suffering the punishment for it as her body goes into agonizing pain. Not only that, but she received two holes and more blood was gushing out…

"For a human, she's got a lot of blood..." Towa admits, " _ **Now finish her off, Jellal!**_ "

With Erza's sword, he pokes fun of her by stabbing her left thigh…

" _Kch, ahh! AGHH! HAHH! UGH!_ " he moves on with the right thigh. " _Ahhh! Urgh! AHH!_

In the background, Towa was laughing at Jellal stabbing Erza, "Oh, how wonderful!What better way to start the day off then getting stabbed by someone who you've known since childhood. _**Am I right, Erza Scarlet?**_ "

Jellal repeatedly stabs her as he went for the arms next. Erza's scream was loud enough to echo around the Tower and it spread across the ocean. It also echoes to Goku's group. Gray was all fed up, Mirajane was covering her eyes as she couldn't stand to watch. Ultear was in fear as she was begging for all of this to stop. As for Goku… one could say the Saiyan snapped from seeing his Titania cry out in pain…

"Mira, mind giving me a senzu bean?" his bangs were down.

"Huh?" she looks at him, "No, I don't. Here you go." she opens the bag and hands one bean to Goku's right hand.

"I'll be back." fueled with rage, the Saiyan's anger causes the rock and pebbles to levitate around him as his aura was shown all golden.

"SSJ…? Hey Goku, what are you planning to do?" Gray asked as he raises his hands at him.

"His aura's lashing out around him… ( _I can tell he's pissed off..._ )" Ultear observed.

An enraged SSJ Goku flew down faster than the speed of light to Erza's rescue. As he arrives to the battlefield, he stops Jellal in his tracks with an impactful right punch to his left cheek, sending him flying to other Lacrima crystal walls…

"Oh, c'mon…! That's just playing dirty! Even for you, Son Goku!" Towa grunted.

"Goku..." she was struggling to look at him.

Looking at Erza's body, he could see countless amounts of stab wounds and he was horrified. He gets on his knees and placed Erza's head on his lap…

"Don't talk, Erza. Eat up. Here's a Senzu Bean." he feeds it to her mouth.

Simultaneously, all her wounds began to heal. After devouring the bean, Erza was one hundred percent fully recovered and realized her head was on Goku's lap. She blushed and would have freaked out, but didn't…

"What happen..." she looks around her body, "I'm all healed. Why did you save me?"

"Because you were moments away from dying." he responded, "I had to do something..."

Erza made a whimpered face, "But the same couldn't be said for Natsu..."

"It's not your fault. If you're going to blame someone, blame me. I'm sorry for putting you up first to the task. If I had known you still had dreadful memories of this place with Jellal, then I would've stepped in and Natsu wouldn't have died."

"N-No! Don't say that, Goku! But… You do have a point..."

Goku gave out her a lending hand as both the two got up, "Well, we can't change what just happened, so the best thing to do is to move forward on what's ahead of you, and to stop Jellal once more. Do it for Natsu, and for me."

"But what makes you think I could beat him? Kaio-Ken times six didn't budge him so what makes you think me in better shape can beat him?" she was looking at Jellal as he was coming out from the rubble, "I'm not a Saiyan that can get stronger from near death like you, Goku!"

"You can win because you're Erza Scarlet, Queen of the Fairies, remember? Just believe in yourself as I believe in you." he lets out a smile.

That statement alone made Erza blush. The smile he gave out brought in sunlight in Erza's empty shell. A smile that told her he can see the weaker side of her. The side where she can show him her girly side. She blushes even more…

"Then... if you don't mind, I'll be borrowing your technique to try to finish this in one blast."

"What do you have in mind?" he tilts his head.

"You'll find out later on. Now go back up to Mira and the others. I've got to finish this battle."

"Right, I'll see you after this battle's over." he flies off while giving a smirk.

The floor was Erza's again and this time, she has a plan that could stop Jellal in her tracks. But it was risky…

"( _Believe in myself, huh? Alrighty then, that's exactly what I'll do. For Natsu..._ ) **Kaio-Ken Times Six.** " her red aura disrupts around her as she glared at Jellal.

"Hey dear, did what you say get through Erza?" Mirajane said in a confused tone.

"Trust me, Mira. It did. She doesn't know it but she could unleash all of her potential right now to end this. She just doesn't realize it, yet." he turns his attention to Erza.

"Whatever Goku did to Erza must've moved her, I don't sense ant despair in her. Kch typical heroes and their stupid friendship speech."

"Easy now, Towa. You mustn't get angry..." Mira advises as he saw Towa leaking out negative energy.

"I know, Mira..." Towa grunted.

From the rubble just a couple of feet away from each other, herself and Jellal had a staredown. One Lacrima pillar had a pebble at the edge. As it was just about to touch the ground, both the two clashed with each other.

Erza gives the first hit with a crucial punch to his face. Jellal with a left elbow to her guts. After recovery, Erza unleashes another barrage of punches. Each punch clashing causes a shockwave to break the Tower. Everyone could see the place falling apart so they knew that one of them had to finish it. Jellal pushes Erza back to gain momentum, he then tackles her to the pillars and used her as a punching bag. Next, he aims for her stomach. Each blow makes her spew out blood from her mouth, but she wasn't out of the game just yet.

When Jellal was about to summon this last attack, Erza broke free from being imprisoned from the pillars thanks to her Kaio-Ken aura. She cried out a mighty energy roar…

" _HAAAAAA!_ "

She punches Jellal hard enough to push him away a couple of feet. She breathes heavily as she was at her limit…

"Ugh, this last attack has to get the job done! _**KAIO KEN… TIMES SEVEN!**_ " her entire body was covered in red aura.

"Time seven!? Is she insane!? She'll crush her body!" Gray yelled.

"I'm assuming she's breaking that Kaio-Ken limit because we have a bag of Senzu Beans so she's gonna push her body to the limit knowing we could patch her up nicely, afterwards." Ultear hypothesized.

"You're right on the money, Ultear. It's a crazy plan but if this gets the job done, then consider me impressed.

"You can do it, Erza." Mirajane wishes the best for her.

" _HAAAA...!_ _ **It's all or nothing! Here goes!**_ " she formed her fist into cups towards Jellal; later placing them at the right side of her hip, " _KA-ME-HA-ME..._ " her aura expands bigger, with one step back she unleashes the full-scale attack, " _HAAAA!_ _ **KAIO-KEN TIMES SEVEN: KAMEHAMEHA!**_ "

The blue beam of energy launched out of her palms and straight for Jellal. The level of attack grew Towa to get concerned for her servant…

"Kch, don't let that hit you, Jellal!DODGE IT!" Towa commanded.

Obeying the command, Jellal shieldED himself by making an x-sign with his head looking down as the x-sign covers the top of his head. However, the blast goes through him as it hit the Lacrima pillars…

"Wow, Erza can not only do a Kamehameha, but her Kamehameha went through Jellal as it connected!" Gray said in amazement.

"That's our Erza!" Goku quotes, "But when did she learn the Kamehameha?"

"She learned it by herself after witnessing it a bunch of times from you, Goku. She did her own training behind the scenes whenever the training sessions over with you, dear." Mirajane informs him.

"And you didn't bother to tell me this, why?"

"She wanted to surprise you."

Goku looks back at Erza as her blast continues coming out, "Erza… How amazing. She's really amazing! I see now, she trying to rely more on Ki if she ever comes to a situation where her requips doesn't get the job done!"

"Hmph, Erza's a strong-willed person and it's good that she would do a homage to Goku." Ultear smiled.

Six minutes later, Erza's attack was finished and Jellal was down for the count.

She breathes heavy for a solid minute…

After, she could see Jellal down on the ground, concluding that the battle was over so she gets out of the Kaio Ken and dropped to her knees…

"She did it! Alright!" Gray was jumping for joy.

"Seems she did. That's good. You've made me proud, Erza." Goku smiled at the results.

"She is the Queen of the Fairies, after all. It's splendid that she pulled the victory through."

"Erza Scarlet is an amazing person, I can tell you that."

"Erza may have won, but right now she's gonna wish she hadn't gotten out of Kaio-Ken..." said Goku with a concerned face.

In one fell swoop, the Queen of Fairies began dealing with the after effects of going over her Kaio-Ken limit…

"O-Ow! Ugh, my body... It hurts. I guess that must be the effects of going over times five. Crap, my body feels so worn out and it feels like I just got hit by a train.. _._ "

"Hey, Erza! We're gonna throw you a Senzu Bean. Just hold up!" Gray shouted

"Right..." she looks up at them.

While that was going on Goku was having a stare down with Towa, "Well, Towa? Looks like we've won this round and all that's left is that other mind-controlled person you've got in your clutches. If I were you, I'd start to get scared."

"Hmph, don't get cocky just because your red-haired girlfriend bested Jellal, Son Goku!."

"Things are turning bright for us, so why wouldn't I?" he smirked as he goes back to base form.

"Kch, shut up, will ya You're forgetting I've still got Mira here. You never fought him so he's an unknown threat to you."

"That may be but you're forgetting I have powers far beyond than an average Saiyan. You've seen my past, right? You know… with Beerus?"

"Oh, spare me. Hmm?" she looks to the ground and sees Jellal getting up, "Hahahaha, well, this has got me turning."

"What are you laughing at!?"

"Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes"

"Huh?"

"Erza may have dealt with the final blow but you got to know that you shouldn't celebrate early until you can confirm it. Take a look down there… " she points down.

"Hmm, Kch! _**Erza, watch out!**_ "

"Huh?" she looks up to see Jellal running to her with a sword, " _W-WHAT!?_ But how!? I put everything into that one attack!" her eyes kept shaking. Seeing how Jellal's still able to move, Erza tries to get up but couldn't. Her body was still in bad shape after the overusing the Kaio-Ken, "( _Not good. My body won't budge! At this rate, I'll get run through again! C'mon! Move, body! Move!_ )"

"No, no, no! Quick! Mira, throw me a Senzu Bean so I could throw it to her!"

"R-Right!" she gets one out and gives it to Goku, "Here!"

"Thanks! Here, Erza, tak- -NOO! I won't make it!" he saw Jellal getting close enough to Erza, blocking off a viewpoint for him to throw the Senzu, "Okay, that's it! I'm going in!" he goes SSJ, "I gave Erza plenty of chances but now it's my turn to butt in!"

Just as when he was about to fly in and save Erza, the blade that was about to touch her stops. The front of the blade couldn't touch Erza as her, Jellal and the others saw a hand touching the sharpness tip of it…

"Hehe, you guys missed me?"

Erza, Mirajane, Ultear, Gray and Goku's eyes couldn't believe it. What they saw in their very eyes was the person that came between the two and stopped the sharpness of the blade from touching her. That person who stopped Jellal from slicing up a helpless Erza is… Natsu…

"Natsu!" his grouped yelled in relief.

"Okay, that's just a bunch of bull right there. What the actual hell..?" Towa squinted her eyes in disgust.

"I believe you told me that in this timeline, no one dies here. They come close to it but never actually does come at death's door."

"Did I say that, Mira?" she looks at Mira.

"Yes, that's what you said."

"Hmm, what the hell is wrong with the people here in this timeline? Sheesh, a bunch of pansies, I swear..."

"Natsu... Am I dreaming?" Erza's were still wide.

"Nope, you're not. You're looking at the one and only Natsu Dragneel!" he exclaims.

"How are you alive? I saw Jellal pulverized you!"

"I would've been dead if it hadn't been for this one clutch."

"What do you mean?"

"At the last second, as I was fending off the attack, I blasted a hole from under in order for me to go in and once I did, I masked my energy so you and the others couldn't sense me. I did that just so I could think of a way to beat him, but I thought of nothing so I said screw it."

"You're one idiot to pull me into sobbing tears, you know that?" she smiled.

"Every minute counts. Now!" his right hand that was blocking the sword lits into flames as he crushes it. " _I SAY IT'S ABOUT TIME WE END THIS BATTLE, ALREADY! FIRE DRAGON: ROAR!_ " the flames coming out of his mouth convinced the corrupt Jellal to fall back a few feet.

Natsu pounds both his fists together, "Can you still stand?"

"Sadly, no. I went over my limit with the Kaio-Ken, Natsu. I went up to times seven"

"Time seven? You're always trying to get stronger, aren't you?"

"The same could be said for you..."

"Hey, Goku!" Natsu waved.

"Uh, yeah?" he points at himself.

"Throw down a Senzu Bean for Erza!"

"Right!" with the bean still in his right hand, he throws it down to her, "Heads up, Erza!"

She catches it and after devouring the bean she got up. "Hey Natsu, I don't blame you for not thinking of a plan in this situation so why don't we do a combined attack?"

"I like the sound of that." his flames reappeared, "But what about your sword down there?"

"I would use it, but sometimes the way to win is by using our fist, remember?"

"Hehehe, yep!"

" **Kaio-Ken Times Five!** " both the two said.

"Here we go, the climax of this battle" Goku confirmed.

Natsu, with his wrapped hands around his mouth, Erza with her clenched palms at her right hip again, they were certain the battle was gonna end with this one last desperate attack…

"What is that you're posing in...? UH! Is that what I think it is!?"

"Mhm, if you're wondering how, then I'll tell you another time. Right now, we've got to pull this one through! Leave nothing behind!"

"Yeah I know! Get ready! _**FIRE DRAGON: ROAR!**_ "

" _ **TIMES FIVE KAIO-KEN KAMEHAMEHA!**_ "

Both the attacks combined as it heads it way to Jellal. He had no time to react or to move somewhere else to avoid it. The results of this was inevitable. The combined attack sends Jellal through pillar after pillar soon; stopping at the seventh pillar. The tower itself was falling apart and just like that, the battle was finally over and the scene around everyone went back to the Stellarium Mines of Entrance Two…

"W-What just happen...?" a sweat drop fell down from Towa's face.

"It seems Natsu Dragneel and Erza Scarlet… bested our slave."

"Unbelievable... ( _What on earth did Son Goku teach them...!?_ " she grits her teeth from seeing the battle results.

Mira could see how frustrated Towa is and looked back at Goku, "( _From seeing those two humans, they were able to overcome Towa's demon magic that was bestowed upon Jellal Fernandes. If those two are that strong from being taught by Son Goku, then what about those other two and Ultear?_ )"

"Grrr... Damn it! What a failed experiment he is! It would seem I have to make some minor calculations to him in order to fix him straight..."

Since the battle was over and everyone went back to the arena of the Stellarium Mine, Goku and co slid down to Natsu and the others. By the time they got there ,Natsu helped Erza up with her right arm around him…

"Hey! Erza! Natsu!" Goku shouted in excitement. "Nice job, you two. That combined attack was amazing!"

"We all owe it to you, Goku. If you hadn't taught us about Ki, we wouldn't have stood a chance against Jellal. More like less than a minute." Erza said with a weak smile.

"Hey, you two, two senzu beans eat up." Mirajane hands them to the two.

Both of them puts the bean in their mouth, chewing for a few seconds before swallowing it. After their wounds were healed completely, Erza's right arm gets off of Natsu as she reclaims her sword and went back to her regular armor…

"You pretending to be dead surprised us, flameo! You really had us convinced when we couldn't sense you. You better not do that again!"

"Gray's right, it would be tragic if we had to tell everyone back at the guild. They'd be crushed to hear that, especially Happy. You tricked us all. You even fooled Towa over there." Mirajane leans to Natsu's ear, " _And between you and me, I saw the look on Gray's face. He was almost about to shed a tear..._ " she smiles, teasing where it was getting good.

"Really!?" Natsu tilted his body back and looked at Gray.

"The hell you staring at, flameo? You want to fight?"

"Hehehe..." Natsu tried to keep a poker face while holding in an irresistible laugh that was close to emerging.

"Huh? Is there something wrong with your body, flameo!? You're acting like you just caught the dirtiest scoop of the century! Now tell me what it is that's making you look like a parallel idiot!" Gray shouted, trying to not show sympathy after Natsu's action.

"Oh, it's nothing..." he goes in more in the teasing game, "It's just that, I find it funny that a frosty tundra stripper like yourself would show a decent amount of care for someone like me"

Both of them bumped heads, Gray with a pissed off face, Natsu stilling trying to hold in his laugh…

" _YOU LOOKING TO GO, ASHY!? YOU WANNA GO RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW!"_

"Oh, please, Frosty the Snowman. You saw how I fucked Jellal? Now imagine that being you!"

Comedically, both the two started to fight each other. Ultear and Mirajane were watching as they were laughing, mostly Mirajane. Ultear was just amazed at what an amazing chemistry those two had. In the other background, Goku was next to Erza. he was getting ready to give her the victory speech…

"Hey, you and Natsu did a good job. I'm proud of you." he head pats her.

"Thank you. Really, I don't deserve your praises..." she was smiling as she was taking the head pat kindly.

"Nah, you do. I enjoyed every minute of it. You don't know how proud I was when you whipped out that Kamehameha along with the Kaio-Ken." he gets a flashback of when he channeled a Kaio-Ken times twenty Kamehameha at Frieza back on Planet Namek, "You reminded me a lot of myself back when I had to go over times two to beat this guy named Vegeta and the fact you pulled a Kamehameha out of thin air is just absolutely amazing. You stopped Jellal like I said you would, now enjoy this victory."

"Yeah..." his praises caused Erza to blush in later making her want to give him a victory hug.

He accepted, of course.. Mirajane saw and was okay with it, for now…

"How gross. A human in love with a Saiyan? That's something you couldn't pay me good money to watch." Towa was watching the two.

"So what now? What do we do since Jellal is no longer able to fight?" Mira could see the dark aura fading away from Jellal.

"Well, although Jellal may have failed us, he did serve us well. He damaged those two into giving us a decent amount of energy. It wasn't a lot, but it was quite good for a human. It'd be a shame to lose him. S _ **o why not take him back to the Grotto and remodify him once more?**_ " with her staff in her hand, she gentle taps the ground.

A few moments later Jellal was able to gain conscious. His eyes blinked a couple of times as he got up from the ground. Goku and the others caught aware…

"Where… Where am I?" he touches his head to deal with a minor headache.

"Jellal's gain conscious, everyone!" Mirajane points out.

"Jellal!" Ultear said, relieved to see him snap out of the mind control.

"Ultear..." he looks over to the others, "Natsu Dragneel? Gray Fullbuster...? Uh! Erza? What are you doing here? What's going on?" later he sees Goku, "( _Who the heck is that guy_?)"

"Alright! Jellal's out of the mind control! You see that, Erza!?" Natsu looks at Erza.

"Yeah... I see. I'm glad. We should go over there and feed him a Senzu Bean."

"Yeah, let's go, everyone!" Mirajane said.

"Right!"

"Jellal, we're coming over to you! Don't go anywhere!" Erza shouted.

The six of them were heading their way to him but before they could reach Jellal, Towa wasn't going to have it. She still had plans for him so in a way, she still needs him…

" **No, I won't let you guys have him. He's my slave...** "

A Time Rift opens up behind Jellal. When Goku and the others saw, they wasted no time into sprinting their way there to save him…

"Huh!? What the!? What the hell is that!?" he looks back as he was getting sucked in.

"Oh, no! JELLAL!" Natsu yelled as he was trying to go over to him.

However, out of everyone that was running the fast that they could, Erza sprung out in the lead as she was desperately reaching her hand out for him…

" _JELLAL! TAKE MY HAND, HURRY!_ "

At first, Jellal brought out his hand for Erza to reach. He had hoped she could reach it but then realize the situation he was in was proven to be helpless so the hand that was brought out gets put back down…

"Jellal, what are you doing? Grab my hand! Hurry!" she was still running and was almost close into reach him.

Jellal showed a smile. It was a smile that indicated he couldn't be saved because of the force of the Time Rift pulling him back. There was no saving him. And painfully enough, he knew that…

"I'm sorry, Erza. I really am. You shouldn't get your hands dirty trying to save me again..."

In Fairy Tail's eyes, they could see Jellal getting sucked in. By the time Erza was about to reach him by jumping to him, the rift sucked him in completely. Erza had landed where Jellal had positioned…

"N-No..." Titania started to get angry, " _NOOOO!_ " both her fist crashed to the ground with repeated motion. " _DAMN IT! I WAS SO CLOSE!_ "

Goku and the others caught up to Erza…

" _WHY DIDN'T HE TAKE MY HAND!? WHY!? JUST WHY! I COULD'VE SAVED HIM!_ " she couldn't believed the choice Jellal made.

"Erza..." Goku said in sympathy.

"Hey Erza, maybe try to understand it from Jellal's perspective. He knew the situation he was in was drastic so he didn't want to drag anyone else as he was getting pulled inside of that Time Rift." Gray points out.

"Kch… I know, Gray. But still… He didn't have to play hero just for our sakes!" both her fist punched the ground once more in frustration.

"Damn it, Jellal..." Ultear looks at Erza. She too was thinking the same thing about the same thing as Erza, "We were meters away and yet we couldn't save him. Stubborn to the end…"

Goku gets on one knee and comforts Erza, "What's done is done, Erza. You're just going to have to accept it. What Jellal did was noble. He didn't want anyone else to fall in the Time Rift with him so he practically saved us all."

"Still, by entering that wormhole, that would mean he gets possessed again. He already suffered enough, Goku. why does he have to get put back on that tragic road! It's just not fair! Does Towa find pleasure in this!?" Erza's anger causes her to cry out tears as they run down her face.

"Erza..." in this dilemma, all Goku could do was to give her a hug. By doing that, she flew to his chest as his arms wrapped around her. "( _I feel so bad for her..._ )"

" _ **Hehehe… AHAHAHAHA! Would you look at that!? Talk about sentimental!**_ " Towa laughs at their pitiful existences.

"Look at her laughing. How can someone mess with a person's emotions..." Natsu was giving her death glares.

"Demons are low lives, after all..." Gray said, giving her a death glare. Ultear did the same.

"I think it's about time we send out the other servant so he could give us energy by pounding those weaklings. This one is a lot stronger than Jellal."

"You're right, Mira" she turns to her tall servant, "Alright, it's your turn. Make sure you give more energy as you cause pain to those humans than what that pathetic Jellal did, understand? I won't tolerate failure."

The tall servant nodded forward and soon flew down at the center of the crater. Goku and others saw…

"Looks like we have another challenger in front of us." Ultear said, "Who are you? Are you Meredy?"

The servant took off his hood his entire disguise was revealed to everyone. Everyone especially Natsu were surprised. Except for Goku since he fought him before…

"G-Gildarts!? Those bastards even got Gildarts!? The strongest mage in Fairy Tail!?" said Natsu while still in shock. "Unforgivable..."

"Is that why he's been gone for all this time since the Grand Magic Games?" Gray's eyes were shaking.

"It's impossible. Gildarts wouldn't have lost to them. H-How!?" Mirajane wondered.

"He also didn't know about Ki, Mira. And if he had learned, he probably would've put up a good fight. However, he still wouldn't have stood a chance..." Ultear said with regret.

"Monsters. All of them..." Erza wipes her tears away.

"Jellal may have failed to kill the two of you humans, but I'm confident that Gildarts, the strongest mage here, will put up a better fight into killing you. Now who's the lucky two that will be facing him? C'mon! Don't be shy..." she evilly teases, "I promise he doesn't bite..."

"Hehehe, I guess it's going to be round two for Gildarts and I." he looks at Gildarts, then to Erza, "Erza, if you don't mind, I'd like to get started on fighting him."

"You're going to fight Gildarts?" asked Erza.

"Yeah, I fought him before. He's stronger than a SSJ but I know I can beat him with no sweat. ( _Truth be told, I wanted to fight Gildarts anyway. To make sure I keep my promise to Cana. I want to see her happy, after all._ )"

"Okay, then… " she gets out of Goku's arms, "Just make sure you save Gildarts as I couldn't save Jellal."

"Yeah, you bet." He helps Erza get up and turns to Mirajane, "Alright Mira, you and I are up! You ready?"

Mirajane with a confident smile nodded her head forward, "You know it, honey. Ready as I'll ever be."

"That's the spirit. The four of you head back up on the edge of the crater, things are gonna get messy."

"Right! Good luck man!" Gray said.

"Make sure you save Gildarts completely, and I mean completely! No Time Rift exception!"

"You have my word, Natsu."

"Good luck, sir." Ultear gave a thumbs up.

"Hmph" he gave back the thumbs up, "Make sure you protect those three as I settle the score with Gildarts."

Erza went up to Goku to give a good luck kiss on the lips, "Something to give as a token of my gratitude. Good luck..." she smiles.

Goku could see one last tear dropping out of her left eye slowing. He plays the gentleman card and wipes it away, "Thank you, Erza. Now head back up, you four."

"Right!"

Around five minutes later, Natsu and the others managed to get back on top with Goku and Mirajane looking at Gildarts…

"So, once we beat him, how are we going to stop the Time Rift that'll suck him in?"

"Leave that part to me, Mira. For now, I want you to fight with me as we take on Gildarts! Don't hold anything back! Even though he's apart of Fairy Tail! The quickest way to break free of the mind control is to inflict tremendous damage to him. That way, he'll snap out of it. It worked with Ultear."

"Right!" she transformed into her strongest Satan Soul, the Sitri.

"You look pretty awesome in that, Mira!" he admits

"Thanks, honey..." she smiled at Goku then looks at Gildarts.

"How interesting. Her form somewhat replicates that of a demon. And her partner is Goku. Mira, here's a chance to see what he's made out of. This Goku is different than the one you previously fought."

"Yeah. This Goku, unlike the other millions you countlessly slaughter from various timelines, fought Beerus the Destroyer. This will be a treat." Mira smirked at the golden opportunity.

"You gonna transform, Goku?"

"Yeah, I just have to see how strong Gildarts is right now." he looks at Towa, "HEY, TOWA! Tell your servant to go full power on me! Unless you're a scaredy cat, that is..."

"Fine. It's your whore of a girlfriend's funeral. You heard him, Gildarts. You may use all your power for this battle. But don't overdo it. I want Goku's head as a trophy on my wall."

With permission being granted by his master, Gildarts channeled out all the power he had. It left Natsu and the others up there speechless…

"No way… He's a lot stronger than me..." Erza said as she trembles a little.

"You could see the dark aura around him as his energy skyrocket to a whole different league than us..." Gray said.

"Just like at Tenrou Island..." Natsu was sweating like crazy.

Ultear just shrugged, "Good luck, you two. It isn't necessary but good luck..."

"How amazing. With power, he could easily destroy Acnologia. How does he fair up with you, Goku?"

"Not that bad. I see Towa made him stronger than the last time we fought. With this power he's dishing out, he's as strong as two tenths of my SSJ3." He turns into a fully powered SSJ2, "This will do since you're with me. Our combined energy should be more than enough in this battle."

"This is odd. he's not going Blue. Not that it matters anyway, I guess..." Towa said as she sat back down on her staff.

"Here we go..." Ultear said.

Everyone could see the rocks floating in the air, his aura bashed into full autodrive with electricity flowing around it. The second battle was about to commence in Entrance Two of the Stellarium Mines…

"Well then, let's get this started. This one's for you, Erza, Jellal." his static golden aura expands as he yields a left fist at Gildarts, "Let's go, _**Gildarts!**_ "

 **End of Chapter 15…**

* * *

 **A/N: Redone on September 12, 2019. This one took a while to redo. I mean, there were a lot of fourth walls I kept breaking. Kinda embarrassing lol. Only 4 more chapters to go and then I complete my conquest of redoing the entire 19 chapter! I know I should feel proud but all I'm feelin' is tiredness at its finest…**

"Oh and thx for 100+ favs, follows, and especially reviews. My phone exploded in notifying me about the reviews coming out one after another like holy shit there was a lot. So to thank you guys, I thought it'd be kind of me to release the titles for the next chapters and a small sample description for each of them. Enjoy!"

 **Chapter 16 Fierce Battle 2 re: Cana's Promise**

SSJ2 Goku and Sitri Mirajane takes on a fully powered Gildarts. Now just like with the Fat Majin Buu, SSJ3 Goku could have destroyed him on the spot but he wanted Gohan and Gotenks to have a shot with him. SOOOO Goku wants Mirajane to have a chance to fight Gildarts w of course him backing her up.

 **Chapter 17 Fierce Battle 3 re: Master and Mother**

Gray and Ultear are up next, but the opponent Towa revealed out of a time rift, shocks them. Gray most of all.

 **Chapter 18 Fierce Battle 4 re: Conversed Plan**

Vegeta goes into SSJ God to battle the Masked Saiyan and as one would know he's WINNING without breaking a sweat so the Masked Saiyan's having a hard time. Gotenks enters SSJ3 and overwhelms Turles. Realizing he's going nowhere with this, Turles thinks of a plan to destroy the Time Cube that's being protected by the Destroyer Gods. SSJ Gohan and Piccolo still struggles hard with Slug.

 **Chapter 19 Fierce Battle 5 re: 2 Gods 1 Demon**

Goku and Mira finally squares off. As they continue battling, both the two enjoy the thrill of the fight so to take things up a notch, Mira enters a form called Super Mira and Goku proudly enters SSJ God. After some time, a Time Rift opens and out came another person that helps Goku.

 **TheJSmooth: Looks like you don't have to wait until Dec my friend.**

 **Spider-Man999: Hopefully those chapter titles and description gives you an indication on how long it'll take for Vegeta & Co to meet up with Goku & Fairy Tail. They are going to come soon, have patients my marvel friend.**

 **Guest: I'm pretty sure I didn't fam**

 **ZeroOmega: Yeah Jenny doesn't have to be in it, but I included her in anyway just for fanservice and for her to be a thot to him lol.**

 **Nalu: Did this chapter suffice to your liking w Goku and Lisanna?**

 **GeoNovaWrath: Well since I brought back Bardock, it is a possibility that I might bring back Raditz and Gine, but I would need an explanation.**

 **Shadow Joestar: THANKS! It's in all caps to show you my appreciation**

 **Goku Uzumaki: Later on in the future I'll include more girls for him.**

 **Guest: Don't know if Hisui & Goku will actually get married. Only time will tell.**

 **The Warrior Beyond: Thanks lol.**

 **Blake2020: TY!**

 **Dimiel: I thought I didn't nerf Goku, but if you say so my friend. Thanks btw with the criticism.**

 **Twisterblake2015: Ty very much**

 **wweTheBeast2015: Thanks a million**

 **blake015: Thanks for your support!**

 **Samuel2005: Thanks in advance**

 **TownsendJr08: Thanks, and I'll take your options of girls into consideration.**

 **DBSFan4Life: Fantastic Baby.**

 **DragonForce44: I'll take your options of girls into consideration.**

 **Weegee: I'll take your options of girls into consideration.**

 **Barry Thompson: I'll see where Kagura will play out in the harem.**

 **E.N.D Natsu: Indeed I did! Trailer 2 and 3! It was so good! If I was a boy, I would've failed No Nut November hard :)**

 **Until Then… Happy Thanksgiving, Ningens...!**

 **Oh and I'll set up a poll sometime soon…**

Chapter 16 Coming Soon…!


	16. Fierce Battle 2 re: Cana's Promise

**FULL RECAP:** With Hit "taken out" of the picture, Goku was left to lead the team with him taking charge. There were six fighters total that were meeting with Towa in Entrance 2. Six people, three groups, two to a pair. By entering Entrance 2, they were all welcomed by the demon of the hour, Towa. But she wasn't alone.

Towa was accompanied with her demon creation Mira & three other corrupted servants pulled from their will. The first fight was up and the pair of Natsu Dragneel & Erza scarlet were first to fight whoever it was that Towa was going to throw at them. The person that was fighting for Towa was revealed to be Jellal Fernandes. Shakenly disturbed by the fact that her childhood best friend was under the mind control of someone else, Erza couldn't bring herself to fight him.

But, with words of encouragement from her Saiyan teacher, both Erza & Natsu, with the power boost of the Kaioken x6, manages to fend off Jellal and snapped him out of the mind control for a brief second. With the first battle won on their side, Towa took no chances and sucked Jellal into a Time Rift as she still needs him for further study.

Now, as the next battle was about to commence, the second pair that was revealed to be Goku & the She-Devil, were up next to fight whoever the second challenger is that Towa will throw at them.

And thus, the story of Goku & Fairy Tail begins...

* * *

 **Towa Arc**

 **Chapter 16: re: Cana's Promise**

 _A flashback commences..._

 **-["The Promise..."]-**

The sun rises up to shed light as the one who sets foot first in the bar was the bartender, Inoue Gigasaki. In her bartender clothes, she was at the counter cleaning the glass cups. It wasn't long until she saw Cana and Goku coming downstairs. Cana was in a good mood while Goku was stretching his arms after waking up...

"Morning, you two. Did you guys sleep well?" she asked, smiling while still cleaning the cups.

"Morning, Inoue," Cana smiled back, "I guess you could say that..." she and Goku sat on the stools provided by the counter. "We did and we did more than just sleep."

"Hmm? You seem to be in a good mood, Cana"

Inoue could see the happy expression on the Card Mage's face. A blush surfaced as it grew more and more noticeable. She could see Cana happily move her body like a dog wagging its tail left and right...

"I _**am**_ in a good mood, Inoue. Last night, Goku and I bonded."

"Oh? Bonded you say...?" she teases then leans to Cana, " _What kind of bonding did you do? Dish, girl, dish!_ " she whispered.

" _Well, let's just say he and I have gotten a whole lot 'closer' to each other. If you know what I'm saying..._ " she winked at her.

Inoue gasped in surprise, "Congrats! No wonder I heard a girl's scream last night. I should've connected the dots here! That girl scream I heard last night was you and him making love!"

"Mhm!" her eyes were closed but she shows a smile.

" _Is he a good lover...?_ "

" _Oh, definitely, girlfriend. He surpassed my_ _ **expectations**_ _when he was dominating me in bed. He can really pleasure you in ways you can't even comprehend. Although he doesn't tend to reason when he's taking charge. Like he goes out of thought when it comes to sexual stuff like last night._ "

"Then perhaps maybe one day I can borrow him to satisfy my own lust..." Inoue teases again.

"In your dreams, Inoue! He's mine!" with her arms, she loops it around Goku's left one and showed her tongue out to her.

"I'm just teasing you, Cana. I wouldn't want to intrigue in on your love life with Goku. It's a cute one overall. As I said before he's a lucky man to have someone like you."

"Yeah, thank you..." she blushes, "( _It's quite the opposite though. I'm the one who's_ _lucky to have someone like him. Most people would find it impossible to do the task of saving my own father from a demon bitch like Towa, but Goku's different..._ )" she was drinking ale while watching Goku eating some breakfast grub that Inoue hatched up. "( _A promise he wants to fulfill and to top it off, he said he loves me. I said those three words just to test him and he_ _ **ACTUALLY**_ _said it back. In some standards, I really don't deserve someone like him._ )"

Cana finishes her daily morning drink of ten cups and Goku finishes his usual amount of plates he had eaten off of, "Ah! Booze here in Tipsy is top notch! Can't get better than this. Hey Goku, let's head back to the guild." she stood up from her seat.

"Okay," he got up from his seat.

"Aww, leaving so soon?" said Inoue in a different tone of voice.

"I'd love to stay and chat some more with you, Inoue, but I have duties to do back at the hall. See you next time." she waved goodbye at her.

"Later. Take care of your boyfriend for me." Inoue smiled.

Cana hugged Goku's left arm, "Bet on it." she turns to Goku, "Let's get a move on and lock your fingers in with mine, okay?" she smiled at his face, "I so want to rub this in Mira's face...!"

"Yeah, sure...!"

As they the two were heading out back to the guild, Goku had some things on his mind, "( _I hope Hit has something worth sharing. I haven't heard from him in a while..._ )" he looks at Cana who was squealy cutely at him.

 _Flashback ends..._

* * *

 **Late Morning**

 **Crocus Fiore...**

* * *

The Fairy Tail guild paired up into teams. Four to a group. One group specifically was on top of a building near a park where from there, they could view a scene near them that a wedding was commencing as they speak...

"Could you guys see how happy those two are for each other? If Gray and I were in their position, I could die a happy woman..." Juvia was wiggling her hips.

Cana was sitting on the edge with her hair tied back. Her attire was the same she wore in the Grand Magic Games. With the bottle of ale on her right hand, she takes a sip while looking at the couple saying their wedding vows...

"You okay, Cana? You've been quiet the moment Goku and the others left to face Towa." the Celestial Mage bended forward to Cana as her cleavage was exposed, "Could it be you're worried about Goku...?"

"I guess..." she takes another sip and exhales after, "Don't get me wrong, I'm worried as hell for the guy, but there's another thing that's been floating around my mind that I can't quite wrap my fingers around."

"What would that be?" she sat next to Cana.

"Favorites..."

"Favorites?" Lucy's head tilted as she was confused.

"I'm kind of confused too, Cana. Would you care to elaborate?" Juvia joined in and sat next to Cana as her knees were up with her hands around them but on Cana's left side.

"I suppose it's no surprise on how much I crush on Goku, isn't it? It's not a mistake to take interest in a guy who came from another world. But although it's not a mistake, I made lots and lots of progress trying to win him over to me. However, it all goes down the drain the moment Mirajane comes into the fray."

"And by that you mean...?"

"Juvia can explain it to you, Lucy. What Cana is trying to say is this. Her progress with Goku goes away the moment Mira steps in. Granted, there are other people who have similar interest in him like Erza and the Fiore Princess but none of them holds a candle to Mira as she's always the one to capture Goku's heart."

"Whoa, talk about heavy..." Lucy turns to Cana, "Is that true, Cana?"

"Mhm, I wish it wasn't..." her tone was shown a weak and fragile one as she shows a soft smile, "I've tried everything. I even seduced the fighting obsession freak but, in the end, he still refers Mira over me..."

"If I may ask, what makes Mira the one to stand on top when it comes to Goku? Cana, not that I don't disagree with Goku liking and _**maybe perhaps loving Mira more than he shows the affections towards you**_ , but what did Mira do that solely made the competition to win Goku hard on you & the other girls?"

"I haven't thought of it until the morning of when Goku and I returned back to the guild from the amazing sex we had the following night. Do you guys remember the day where the sky ripped opened and out came a meteor?"

"Of course!" Juvia nodded yes.

"How could we not remember that? It's like a natural everyday phenomenal for that to happen."

"When Goku came out of the meteor, I laid my eyes on him. I knew from the start that _**he**_ was the one, granted, it's too quick to assume that..." she chuckled a little, "But for once in my life, I did want to aid him because a guy coming out of a meteor? You know he has one hell of an origin..."

"If you wanted to nurse him back to health from the moment he came out, why didn't you?" Lucy had on a confused face.

"I wanted too, I couldn't..."

Five minutes later the three girls could see the couple kissing, indicating that they sealed the deal into marrying each other...

"And what do you mean by that...?"

"Let me put this in simple terms, girls. Natsu and Gray..." she started to get annoyed by saying their name.

"Oh no, what did those idiots do?"

"They were fighting each other and took it too far when Gray ducked Natsu's Fire Dragon Iron Fist; hitting me as I was behind him. I was unconscious during the three days like him and by the time Mirajane introduced him to everyone I 'just' happened to wake up. Talk about inconvenient timing..."

"I'm so sorry for what my Gray did to you, Cana! Because of him, he blocked you from making Goku fall for you!" Juvia bows her head.

"Nah, it's fine, Juvia. Really, it is."

"You keep telling yourself that, Cana., but is it really though?"

Cana turns to Lucy, "What do you mean by that?"

"Mira may be ahead in the game but that's only because she's with him twenty-four seven."

"Juvia agrees with Lucy! If you want our advice, try to stay with him twenty-four seven, too!"

"But... I sleep with him every night. You know, because I live with him?" she brings up the obvious.

"Then keep trying! Wasn't there at least a moment where he showed some affection to you...?" asked Juvia as she had sparks in her eyes.

"There was... that one night we had. After we had intercourse, I straight out said to him I love him."

Juvia and Lucy gasped, "How very bold of you!"

"Truly bold! If only Gray could do that to me!"

"What did he say?"

"He said it back." she smiles, "I tested him, and he actually said it back."

"Then why the heck are you moping about Mira reigning supreme for, huh!?" Juvia said in a loud clear voice.

"Hmm? What are you trying to get at?"

"What Juvia means is that you still got a shot! Don't give up!"

"I wasn't planning on too; it just seems as though I was going nowhere..."

"Yeah, but you said he loves you back and that's a clear indication he shows some affection towards you! You just have to play it smart and not bring Goku around Mira!"

"Yeah, yeah! I think Juvia's on to something! Think about it, Cana! If you take up Goku's time a lot every day, his preference in girls might shift towards you! All you got to do is to occupy a lot of his time and maybe he might grow to like you more than Mira!"

"I don't see that working in any sort of fashion..." Cana sweat drops unconfidently.

"That could be true but let's not forget Mira was the one who met Goku and introduced herself to him first and because of that she was able to show off the kindness that she is and that probably set the sails on Goku the moment he came in contact with her smile."

"Sigh... Look, I appreciate the help you two are giving me, but let's not twist the facts here. In no way or shape will I ever give up on Goku. It's a shame Goku's all gaga for Mira but at least I'm living with him, and in the same bed too, so that's somewhat of a win for me. Though, I will say this... He and I made a promise and I hope he'll do what the promise obliged because when he agreed, he smiled and said he wants to fulfill it to the end. Just to make me smile more."

"Whoa..." Lucy said in shocked, "( _A lot of things must've happened between those two since Cana right now is being dead serious here!_ )"

"How... amazing...!" Juvia had stars in her eyes as she was tearing up, "Someone like Goku who's capable of promising something as precious as that even though he's a complete dumb numbskull idiot, makes me hope for you the best of luck with him. But just out curiosity, what's the promise you and him made?"

"To save someone I care deeply about..."

"Eh!? Are you saying you love this person more than Goku!?" Lucy yelled.

"What!? Are you an idiot, Lu!? NO! The only man I'll ever love _**is**_ Goku! I'm talking about family here. Like _**ACTUAL**_ family..."

"Uh! You don't mean..." Lucy's eyes were frightened...

"That's right..."

"Who could it be?" Juvia asked.

"Gildarts..."

"Eh... EEHHH!? GILDARTS?! As in the man who manhandled Natsu with just his one right during that one time!?" Juvia had her hand covering her mouth in shock.

"That's him. He's my father."

"Then... For what it's worth, I hope that Goku, along with my Gray and the others, win this battle and bring back your dad in one piece!" Juvia stands up and showered her right fist in the air, "For Gray, Goku and the others... _**WIN!**_ "

"Uh, yeah. Win...!" both the two puts their right fist in the air but they weren't as enthusiastic as Juvia, but they smiled.

The door that opens up to the roof of the building had remain opened and someone was sitting on the stairway, listening in on the trio's conversation. That person was revealed to be the little sister of the She-Devil, Lisanna. she had a drink in her hand as she was sipping the last ounce of it. Her eyes were closed but she smiled...

"( _That's good to know. Hmm, I guess I should get started on getting with Goku when he and the others get back. Hehe..._ )"

She finished her drink and heads up to join them...

* * *

 **Early Afternoon**

 **Stellarium Mines, Entrance 2...**

* * *

"Alright, let's get this started..." the ascended Saiyan tilted his head to the left a little as his eyes widened in anticipation. The electricity spark around him cries out a mighty roar once more as Goku got into his fighting stance. "Mira, your job is to make sure you back me up, okay? While you're doing that, I also want you to find an opening for you to strike."

"Right..." her dark aura was expanding but it was nothing compared to the Saiyan. She could see the electricity hit the ground area around him. She takes a deep breath.

"Okay... _**HERE WE GO!**_ " he starts to dash to Gildarts.

Gildarts does the same. By the time the two got close to one another, both their fists connected; creating a shockwave that would send half a million humans flying. With their fist still up for grabs, Goku gets the first blood in as he gives a right kick to Gildart's left side of his head. Both his hands were on the ground after he lands the kick. To go in for a second blow, he spun his entire body around counterclockwise to give a spinning kick to Gildarts again; sending him to Mirajane...

"Get ready, Mira! He's coming to you!" Goku's left fist displays in front of encouragement.

"Yeah, I know!" out from her right hand came purple and blue energy as she fires it to Gildarts who was coming her way, " _ **Cosmic Beam!**_ " as her attack hits Gildarts, the blast was shown to project out pink-colored magic; completely destroying the ground below him.

"That hit was direct one! Mira's attack connected!" Natsu praised.

"Even though he's under control, this _**IS**_ Gildarts we're talking about. He'll get up like it's nothing from that." Gray points out.

"That's true, and that's what terrifying about Gildarts. And to makes things worse, he's on the enemy's side. Ultear said.

"But then there's Goku. He's our ace in the hole for this battle and for the next upcoming ones, as well." Erza had her arms crossed.

As the smoke dialed down, Gildarts was nowhere to be found. Both Goku and Mirajane's eyes were wide, "Where did he go..." he looks around.

"I know my attack got him, but how on earth did he vanish? He can't do teleportation..." Mirajane had on a serious expression.

"Kch... _**MIRA, HE'S BEHIND YOU!**_ " Erza shouted.

When Mirajane turned around, she was a second away from being completely obliterated by Gilarts's All Crush. He thrusted his right hand as it was inches away from Mirajane's back. It created a cross-shaped blast of energy and as it emerges out of his right hand and goes straight towards Mirajane, the Fairy Tail team had their eyes widened as they gave out a worried expression. Later an explosion commenced after the All Crush...

"MIRA!" Natsu and Gray yelled.

When the smoked simmered down, the first thing everyone saw was an alright Mirajane as she herself was surprised as well. Then, when a second object came out from the smoke, it was revealed to be Goku, but in a protective mannered fashion. He was shown with both his arms in an x-mark position placed in front of his face; indicated he took the blast head on for Mirajane.

"Goku..." said Mirajane in a worried tone. She could see blood coming out from Goku's arms.

"Damn... that one stings..." he looks at Mirajane, "You okay?"

"Y-Yeah. But what about you...?"

"I'll be fine. Aside from the bruises on my arms, it's nothing."

"Are y-you sure?"

"Positive." he pops his neck to the right.

Up from the crater...

"Alright! Goku clutched one on us once more with his amazing speed!" Natsu said.

"He took on that blast like it was nothing and came out smiling like a tough guy. As expected." Gray smirked.

"Indeed, he saved Mira's bacon there but..." Ultear regrets to reform.

"But what?" asked Erza.

"When Mirajane launched her attack, she completely focused on the quality of the Cosmic Beam and because of that, her other senses weren't active enough and her ability to sense Ki didn't kick in until after you pointed it out, Erza. However, it's natural one would do that. I did that most of the time when the six of us were training together. Though.. I never showed the mistakes she did..."

"Goku's Mira would've met her doom if that stupid Saiyan hadn't interrupted. Ugh, It's so hard to find good help these days..." Towa had her right palm under her chin as her right elbow was placed on her right thigh.

"This is just my opinion, but I think our slave will lose against those two. He is a human, after all, I mean, going up against a Saiyan? That's suicide..."

"Right, but as I said earlier before this battle begun, it's best for you to observe how he fights, Gildarts may fall to his feet later on but at the same time, he'll be giving us energy to feed into you and also to the Kiri meter. He's a better asset than Jellal, and humans are nothing but expendable anyway."

"Hmph, fair point, Towa."

Back to the battlefield, Goku and Mirajane gained some distances from Gildarts as he did the same. With his aura still displaying, his hair and front bangs were blown by the wind left & right, back & forth. Goku had to end this quickly...

"( _I don't want to overdo it here. I've got to keep my word to Cana. I should end it while I have the chance, but..._ )" he looks at Mirajane, "( _I also want Mira to shine. I also want to see how strong a corrupted Gildarts is! Man!_ ) Hey Mira, change of plans."

"What's up?" Mirajane looks at him.

"I'm going to fight him one on one here."

"Uh..." A sweatdrop falls from her face, "May I ask why?"

"Well, I want to experience Gildarts at his strongest. Sooner or later you're going to tag in, okay? And once you're done taking a shot at him, we'll end it together in one shot. We'll combine both our attacks to finish him off."

"As long as you don't get ahead of yourself then, by all means, have a blast. But remember, I'm also going to have to face him as you said, so I don't want you to hog all the fun. But... have fun with him, dear."

"Right..." he gave out a friendly smirk

Mirajane went back to her original form. She shows the Saiyan a smile and gave him a good luck kiss. The kiss lasted twenty seconds which provoked Erza to the very core...

" _THIS ISN'T THE TIME FOR A MAKE OUT SESSION, YOU TWO! JUST GET ON WITH THE FIGHT!"_ she was jerking her fist back and forth.

When the kissing was done, Mirajane went back a couple of meters away from Goku & Gildarts to give them space when they fight. She gives him the okay signal; indicating she was far away for the area which brought good news to Goku's ear...

"OK..." he turns to Gildarts, "I'm ready now..." his arms pointed at a ninety-degree angle as his fist were right beside his hips. His aura disappears the moment Gildarts's aura disappears too.

"Well, well, well. This is a turn of events. The white-haired Mira powered down and gave the floor to Goku. I'm guessing he wants to fight our slave one on one. That's even better for you, Mira. With this, you'll be able to see what Goku's _**REALLY**_ capable of since he doesn't have dead weight on his shoulders."

"Hmph..." his arms were still crossed.

With his left feet taking a step forward, he disappeared from sight. He reappeared behind Gildarts and as Gildarts was in the motion of turning around, Goku teleported in front of him to give him an almighty punch. The punch sends him flying meters away. During the process, Gildarts catches himself and activated the All Crush. The blast shaped like a cross heads its way to Goku. As ready as he'll ever be, Goku left kicks it to the sky. Once done, the Saiyan himself flew to the air and Gildarts did the same...

" _ **YAARRRGHHH!**_ " he charges to Gildarts as he emerges out his ascending aura.

As both the two goes towards one another with power leaking out of them at an alarming rate, the camera zooms in on Goku and Gildarts clashing their fingers interlocking. Goku's right hand with Gildart's right & both their left hands as well. Goku gets the upper hands by kneeing him then kicks him down to the ground.

After having a rough landing thanks to SSJ2 Goku's kick, he manages to barely recover. As he got up, he sensed Goku speeding down fast above him. So to make quick haste, he dashes away but it doesn't do any good as Goku uses Instant Transmission to get one up on him by headbutting. Just as when Gildarts was about to get sent away from the impact of the headbutt, Goku grabbed his left leg, pulls him towards himself and on repeat, he punches Gildarts in the stomach...

"Would you look at Goku... He's setting records..." Natsu couldn't believe what he was seeing. The Fire Dragon Slayer could see both Goku and Gildarts dodging and blocking each other's punches, but Goku has the upper advantage as his speed goes above and beyond.

"Hard to believe Gildarts could keep up with a SSJ2, and Goku's not even using that transformation with the long hair and no eyebrows."

"SSJ3, Gray?" Erza looks at Gray with a smile, indicating he didn't know what the name of it was called.

"Y-Yeah. And what's with Mira not fighting with Goku too?"

"From what I can tell, Goku wants Gildarts at a certain level where even Mirajane can be capable of taking him on. That or they're taking turns like complete idiots here..." Ultear speculated. She could see the two of them still giving each other punches with speed too hard to keep up if one didn't learn Ki.

As the battle forged on, the corrupted Gildarts tries to go in for a double punch but gets caught with Goku catching the two fist and proceeds to knee him three times in the head. With that, he kicks Gildarts to the crater side and launched multiple Ki blasts at him in the process. He could see Cana's dad reflecting each and every one of them so with the last Ki blast heading towards him, Goku traps it with both his palms, later forming it into a strong Kamehameha...

" _ **HAAAAA!**_ "

The attack connects and it bends upwards to the air. The Kamehameha with Gildarts embodied in it upfront, heads higher into the air, passing up both Natsu and the others along with Towa & the others as well.

When Gildarts was at a specific place in the air, Goku once again uses his Instant Transmission with his left index and middle finger. He teleports above him, releasing himself from the Instant Transmission gesture and with both his hands trenched together, he delivers a blow to Gildart's back, crashing him back down to the crater ground...

"Hmph..." Goku smirked, "( _I know there's more to Gildarts than this. He was able to keep up with a Super Saiyan plus Kaio Ken. Hmm? Uh...!_ )" from the smoke he could see Gildarts getting up, "( _That's what I'm talking about. Let's see how he can fair with a_ _ **Full Power Energy Blast Volley**_ _!_ )" with energy coming out from his hands, Goku fires large Ki Blasts that were more powerful than an average Ki blast. The barrage of Ki Blast follows through as one by one hits the ground, creating puffs of smoke. " _ **YAAH! YARGH! AAYAHH!**_ "

"Gosh, Goku's certainly overdoing it here. I can barely see Gildarts. He better not kill him..." Mirajane said to herself as her Saiyan lover continues to unleash more barrage of Ki Blast down under.

"Hey, hey, hey! Is Goku trying to kill him!? Is he insane!?" Natsu exclaims.

"More like he's weakening him so Mirajane can join in on the fun. ( _I gotta say, this fight is a lot more positive and less gory than the one with Natsu, Titania, and Jellal. All I could see is Goku having such a wonderful time up there. Just look at him, he's smiling as he unleashing such a ferocious attack_...)" Ultear looks at Mirajane, "( _And she seems to be smiling at Goku's smile. I'm getting such a weird vibe from that..._ )"

Five minutes later Goku stopped firing. When the smoke was gone, everyone could see Gildarts all wounded up. Wounds everywhere and especially his clothes torn to shred. Goku flies down. Towa looks at her staff to check up on the current status on the Kiri Meter. So far, the meter hasn't moved at all. The arrow was in the same position from the amount Jellal was able to collect.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Gildarts didn't even collect not a single ounce of energy from Goku!" Towa growled out of frustration.

"Gildarts might've inflicted damage onto Goku, but it really didn't phase him at all. It's like he's hiding an even greater source of power..." Mira said.

"( _Power of a Super Saiyan God... Of course, all the other Goku are weaklings compared to this one. Ugh... What do I do? Turles & Slug better hurry and come back._)" then at the last second, a plan came into Towa's mind, "( _That's it! Why haven't I thought of that? I'll just steal his SSJ God powers when he's off guard! But seeing as though that other Mira's there with him, he's probably on guard right now... I'll just have to wait at the right moment..._ )"

"Alright, Mira, you're up!"

"A-Already? Are you sure?"

Goku teleports in front of Mira, "Mhm ( _From the start, Gildarts started out strong but as he and I continued to progress, his energy started to decrease. So from two-tenths of a SSJ3 down to just barely on the level of SSJ3. An ascended SSJ can beat him, but for the sake of Mira, I'll bite the bullet and act like he's really, really strong!_ ) To be honest, Mira, I _**can**_ beat Gildarts if I ascend up to SSJ3. But if I don't really do it quickly, it'll drain a lot of energy on me and I'll feel pooped out."

"Really? Is that true?"

"Yep! And I'm not making that up just, so you can have a shot at him and that me in my Ascended SSJ and your strongest Satan Soul is equal to Gildarts! I mean what..."

"Hmm, 'kay..." she transforms into Sitri once more and walked up next to Goku. Goku fell back at how easily he fooled Mirajane. Well, that or she didn't even care. "Hey dear, I have a better plan. I'll stall him enough for you to dish out one of your cool attacks and when you're done, I'll use my Cosmic Beam and combine it with your attack."

"Oh, like Natsu and Erza, huh?"

"That's right..." she smiled, "You could say I was inspired by them doing it."

"OK! But, Mira... won't that end the match early? I mean, I like a good fight here..."

"Like I said last night when it was just the two of us, we're on a tight schedule so we have to wrap this up and stop Towa, along with saving Gildarts & the others."

That's when Cana's promise hit Goku, "( _Oh, crap! My promise with Cana! I completely forgot! Which is weird because in the beginning before this fight I said I would end this quickly. Guess old habits die hard hehe!_ ) Alright, Mira. We'll do it your way. You'll stall for me to charge up my attack then we reverse. And after, in the end, we'll unleash our combined attack!"

"That's the plan, Goku..."

"Okay then, I'm game!" he powers down to base form and puts his arms in the air.

With the actions Goku just did, it sparks everyone's curiosity, especially Towa & Mira...

"Goku dear, what are you doing?"

"I'm doing this one attack that requires me to be in my base form. Just focus on Gildarts and I'll explain right after we win."

Mirajane could see energy flowing around him then saw a tiny aspect of an energy ball forming above him, "Where is he getting all of this energy...?"

"Mira, focus on Gildarts, remember?"

"R-Right! But before I continue, how long will this charging take you?"

"Five to ten minutes at most. Can you hold your own...?"

"I can try. I'm not as strong as Gildarts but I can try. Seeing you toy with him really had me all motivated too, you know. Just make sure what you're doing isn't for show."

"Haha, right, right. Let's get this plan underway...!"

Gildarts launches up another All Crush as it heads to Mirajane and Goku. Seeing as though Goku's the one she needs to protect, she fires back with a Dark Reflect, redirecting the blast back to Gildarts. An explosion occurs which causes Gildarts to come out of the smoke by jumping high in the air. Mirajane follows by flying to him and in a blink of an eye, the two clashed with their auras attacking each other.

Natsu, Gray, Erza and Ultear could see the serious face Mirajane was putting out and boy were they quite amazed and shocked at the same time...

"From a faraway distance, you could only see two auras going at each other. Like Yin and Yang. Only difference is a Satan Soul Mirajane & a mind control Gildarts." Ultear points out.

"Look at how both the two are going." Natsu sees Mirajane dodging some incoming punches, while also taking some that landed directly to her but she embraced it as she so would, "I don't get it, though. Is Mira trying to beat him or what?"

Erza looks down at Goku where she could see a slightly bigger energy ball but still small as a shrimp, "Mira's stalling. It's what I'm guessing." she points to Goku, "Take a look at what Goku's doing..."

"What the heck is that kind of attack?" Gray sweats, "If you say Mira's stalling for Goku for him to charge up for a super attack, then the logical explanation is that he should be charging up for a Kamehameha! That's not the Kamehameha! His hands are in the freaking air!?"

"Goku's showing us a new move rather than the Kamehameha. What is it though...?" Erza wondered.

"COOL! OH, HELL YEAH! WHATEVER ATTACK GOKU'S ABOUT TO DO, HE BETTER TEACH THAT TO ME, TOO!"

"I wouldn't get too happy, Natsu. We should focus more on the fight with Mirajane & Gildarts, take a closer look. Gildarts is getting the upper hand here..." Ultear regrets to say.

Everyone looks up to see Gildarts aggressively going on the offense as Mirajane blocks many punches but couldn't with this devasting right punch to the stomach. The direct hit sends her to the ground. When Mirajane got up, Gildarts came in front of her and paid her once more with the powerful caster magic, " **Crush**." Gildarts crushes the ground with a single punch, making the stones/rocks form into the shape of a cube as it sends itself everywhere...

"What the hell was the point of that?" the wind was blowing hard, so she had a difficult time keeping her eyes open.

When she could finally open her eyes, Gildarts comes in front of Mirajane with a powerful strike, indicating he was able to land a direct hit to her which launches her a few distances away from him, making her crash to the crater side...

"Impressive. Maybe I was a little too quick to assume Gildarts couldn't get the job done _,_ " she looks at her staff to see the Kiri Meter, "Would you look at that? The meter's rising! Gildarts's giving more energy than Jellal did. I guess he just needed to fight someone who isn't Goku.. _._ "

"Speaking of Goku, what is it he's doing down there could it be that he's doing the Spirit Bomb?"

"Indeed he is, Mira. Does that ring a bell to you?"

The demon Mira gets a flashback of when SSJ4 Goku, SSJ4 Vegeta & the rest of the other Z-Fighters all helped Goku launched a Team Spirit Bomb, "The Spirit bomb I took on was massive. This one is... quite small."

"So you do know this attack is Goku's doing..."

"Yeah. But like I said, a Spirit Bomb that launches from everyone's hand. The Masked Saiyan and I didn't take that much damage though. The only big thing that happened was that it cracked the left side of his mask, exposing his left eye."

"( _Well, that explains everything as to why Mira and Goku's father returned to me with a piece of the mask missing. If this SSJ4 Goku's Spirit Bomb is strong enough to do that, how strong will this one be...?_ )"

"Hey, Mira! Are you alright?" Goku asked in concern.

"Yeah..." she gets out, "Is your attack done by any chance?"

"Almost... it's half of the size I want it to be... ( _To be honest, the moment Hit and I came to Entrance 2 to check it out, we knew right away the place was swarming with energy! It was a mixture of positive and negative energy with the negative energy just overwhelming the positive just a bit. But as I come in here again, I barely enough of the positive energy. But it's good enough for me to launch a small Spirit Bomb. The same Spirit Bomb I threw at Vegeta and Turles from back then. Just a little more here...)_ continue what you're doing! Give me a few more seconds!"

The small wisps of energy sparkled up glitter. The mass of the collected energy swarms itself to the right hand of Goku. The only thing left was for the Spirit Bomb to stabilize in a mannered form...

"Right..." Mirajane took a deep breath. Moments later she dashes with immense speed to Gildarts, with flames coming out from her feet. In that fraction of second, she swung at him ferociously, " _ **HAH!**_ " it was a sluggish blow and before Gildarts could register a dodge, Mirajane helped herself with a lowered left uppercut to his jaw.

From taking that blow, Gildarts didn't fall and he made sure of it. Though it was close, he prevented that mishap. Just when he caught himself, the She-Devil went in for another shot. Gildarts saw at the last second and shoved her away but with her being a few feet away, he goes for the haymaker and covered the distance between them. He goes in for the two punches, one landed, while one gets avoided.

In return, Mirajane threw in three punches that managed to, in fact, land. Those punches were delivered painfully to his guts and ribs, but once again, he stood on his own two feet despite taking multiple blows...

Gildarts took a few steps back and although he was silent, he was panting with blood leaking from his mouth...

"( _He's losing more and more energy the longer we fight! That's how I'm able to launch more punches and kicks on him! If I continue doing this, Goku could finish up whatever attack he's dishing out and I can draw out the Cosmic Beam to aid him. I hope this isn't overkill, Gildarts._ ) _**HAAAH!**_ " she flew to him with pneumatic speed.

Gildarts goes for a mean left blow as Mirajane comes close on pressing him. She counters the blow while suffering another unexpectable rounds of several gruesome slaps. In a blink of an eye, Mirajane tries to go for another crucial ideal, but Gildarts could finally dodge an upcoming attack and strikes back by cracking her ribs with a harsh blow.

Obviously, she spat out so much blood from her mouth but manages to rock herself back to recovery. Although her ribs suffered such extreme pain, it didn't bother her. She continues to push forward and rushes to him to thud the top of her head to Gildart's chest, sending them both to another side of the crater.

After the crashed landing, Mirajane dashed back to Goku. She was able to do that with a lucky stunt she pulled off. By crouching herself on Gildarts's back, she started to launch herself by adding pressure to the bottom of her feet. After coming back to Goku, she could see the Spirit Bomb hovering above Goku's right hand...

"What is that...? I can sense so much power in that ball of energy." Her eyes were in shock but were also pleased in a way.

"It's called a Spirit Bomb. It's a trump card I use if I'm backed into a corner."

"R-Really?"

"Okay, well, Gildarts didn't back me into a corner. I just want to end this quickly so we can get to Mira and Towa already. Also, you did great in distracting him." the both of them could see Gildarts coming out from the rubble, "Also, I'm not saying your plan's bad or anything but change of plans..."

"What is it?"

"The Spirit Bomb in my hand here is enough to destroy the remaining dark aura around him, but I can't launch it at him. I mean, I _**can,**_ but Gildarts could dodge it and it would all go to waste."

"So what you're saying is..."

"I need him to be contained in order for me land such a great hit on him..."

"And you want me to do that?"

"I would like that but no, I will!" he smiled at her.

"H-How?"

"Here give me your hand..."

Mirajane gave her right hand to Goku and with his right hand, he gives the miniature Spirit Bomb over to Mirajane as it enters above the right hand...

"W-Whoa... Holy - - This is... unbelievable! So much energy!" she said as she wields the Spirit Bomb, "It's a lot of pressure here." she was struggling a little to keep the Spirit Bomb in check, "How are you going to place him in your sights when I launch this...?"

He turns into a SSJ2, "I'll come up behind him and when I do, that's when you strike at him. Oh, and also me as well but I won't be badly hurt."

"Is that really the smart thing to do?" her left eyebrow raised up

"I've had experience with situations like this before, hehe..." he gets a flashback of when he held up Raditz from behind for Piccolo to launch his Special Beam Cannon, "We'll be fine! Now, you ready?"

"Y-Yeah...!" she gets into position.

"Okay..." his aura disappeared once more as he charges to Gildarts. He restarted their fight with a right punch that didn't connect when Gildarts catches it with his right palm.

Gildarts grabs Goku by the arm and spun him around three to four times before he attempted to throw him. An energy beam forms from his left and launches to his face. Gildarts pulled away violently and ushered through again by grabbing Goku's leg.

With his hands planted to the ground, Goku sprang off to throw himself closer to Gildarts and that allowed him to spin with his arms whipping in and out which was efficiently durable enough for him to be at an uncontrollable rotation...

" _ **AAAHHH!**_ " with a confident smirk, he confirmed everyone with a solid devastating punch to the guts, sending Gildarts meters away.

Mirajane, Natsu, Ultear, Erza, Gray, Towa & Mira were silent. It was as if time itself was holding its breath. What they witnessed was something only Goku could pull off and given his character, he surely likes it overdo it. The silent Gildarts barely had time to breathe along with trying to recover. Goku could see and realized the end results for this fight...

"( _Yeah. Without a shadow of a doubt, Gildarts is losing energy. I'm guessing the dark aura around him is taking up such a toll to his body. The same thing happened to Jellal, but I really never pointed it out. So at this point, Gildart's is weaker than a SSJ2. So... SSJ will have to do._ )" he powers down to SSJ.

"He lowered his power to SSJ? Can anyone tell me why?" Gray asked in a curious tone.

"Gildarts is losing energy..." Erza answered.

"How though? How is that possible?" Natsu wondered as he turned his head to Erza.

"Natsu, focus on comparing the energies between Goku and Gildarts, okay? From the start, Goku knew Gildarts was losing energy so maybe him turning into a SSJ right now is a turning point. And it's also an indication for Mirajane to strike." Ultear points out.

They could see Goku walking towards Gildarts. When Gildarts caught aware, he dashes for a punch but gets blocked off with Goku's right index finger. Repeatedly, Gildarts came back with more punches, one after another but, of course, it served him no good when each and every one them gets blocked all by the same finger.

This same fiasco went on for about four minutes. To end the all affairs of this battle, Goku lits up his SSJ aura and teleported behind Gildarts to form a headlock to get him in gear...

"Alright, Mira, you're up...! Do it!"

"R-Right! ( _Slow and steady, Mira..._ )" with her right leg stepping back, Mirajane at once threw the Spirit Bomb to Gildarts.

The Spirit Bomb that's heading its way to Gildarts rolled forward and slid right into Gildarts's guts. The moment it came in contact, Goku smiled knowing the attack would connect, given the situation he planned out. So at the last second, he kicked Gildart's back towards to the Spirit Bomb, later exposing out an explosion that could definitely make an impact of an 8.0 magnitude earthquake, but even worse since a Spirit Bomb pacts more destruction than an earthquake.

On the battlefield, everyone who was a spectator could see the blue light, which is the Spirit Bomb, take up the space provided as it got bigger. The wind blows back Mirajane's hair as she struggles to keep her composure due to the fact she was getting pushed back...

"Holy...!" Gray's eyes struggle to keep open.

"Shit...!" the same was with Natsu...

"What kind of attack is that!? It's even stronger than the Kamehameha...!" Erza's eyes were widened but was in shock.

Ultear was quiet but shocked at the upmost. Her, along with the other three, had no clue Goku had an attack that's way deadlier and stronger than the average Kamehameha.

Towa was silence. Truth be told, she knew from the beginning Gildart's was going to lose because of the dark aura around him was unstable. From start to finish, she knew Gildarts wasn't going to hold his own against the Saiyan, but she let him fight the Saiyan anyway.

But why?

Why give Goku a slave whose powers is decreasing at very second? Was it because she wanted Mira to see how Goku fights? No, that can't be it. Mira fought a SSJ4 Goku in another timeline so what makes this one special? At this rate, she was beginning to think being a villain of this matter was a bit... overrated. As it's so hard to find good help these days. So, she lets out a big sigh...

"And.. other one bites the dust. I swear, I can't rely on good help from humans, nowadays. You've got to do everything yourself. Remind me to never let a human do a demon's work."

"The smoke's clearing out..." Mira points.

The smoke as Mira said did, in fact, clear up and everyone could see Goku in one piece while still in his SSJ form carrying Gildarts on his right shoulder. The battle was concluded and the results shined bright on the good guy's side. Goku was alright, but his clothes were torn. The left side of his upper Gi was destroyed; revealing his blue shirt that hid behind the orange Gi. His blue wrist bands around his wrists were still intact so there's that...

"Look, guys! Goku's all right." Natsu said, "And Gildarts."

"Seems to be in one piece, as well." Gray assumed.

"Thank goodness the both of them are okay..." Ultear said then saw Erza coming down to them and so her, Natsu & Gray followed.

Back to the battlefield, Goku placed Gildarts down on the ground and heard Mirajane's footsteps coming in close. He turns to her, "Hey, Mira..."

Mirajane hops out of Sitri and jumped to Goku to give him a victory hug, "We did it, Goku! We won!"

"Uh-huh, we did. ( _And I kept my promise to Cana..._ ) You were the key factor to this, Mira. I'm proud." they were still in hugging position so Goku let the moment between them be as he head pats her. "( _I'm guessing she was too busy focusing on the battle that she didn't catch the part where Gildart's energy was rapidly decreasing. Oh well, you win some you lose some..._ )"

The hugging session ended and the next thing that happened was Erza running up to Goku to give him her version of a hug. It was a tight hug of relief and Mirajane was a bit conflicted but all jokes aside, she lets this one slide because of the victory of defeating Gildarts. Ultear and the boys had just arrived also...

"( _So a hug from Mira equals a hug from Erza... I'm okay with that..._ )" he lets a small tint of blush.

"Nice to see you're alive, idiot. What a ridiculous stunt you just pulled. You really had me on edge here..."

"Hehehe..." he scratches the back of his SSJ hair, "Sorry for that, Erza..." he smiled at her.

"Don't ever do that again! You made me skip a heartbeat..." her chin placed on his chest, she looks up to his face. Tear was flowing down her face but they were happy tears and she continued to play out the hug.

"( _Seeing her cry sometimes is depressing but this time it's kind of amazing & mind-boggling. It's like an Erza thing..._)" he smiled then looked at Mirajane. He could see the smile on her face but knew that behind that smile was the She-Devil ready to explode in jealousy. It made Goku chuckle nervously then looks back down to Erza. "( _Maybe it's best to avoid that look until we're done with Towa..._ )"

Natsu ran to Gildarts and saw that he was breathing soundly. Later, he opened up his eyes...

"Hey, hey, Gildarts!" he yelled in compensation even though he was close to him. Everyone turned to Gildarts as he gains conscious.

"Ugh... Ugh, my head..." he sits up while trying to balance things outs, "N-Natsu?" Gildarts said while trying to ease down on the pain.

"Wassup...!" he said in a slang way.

"What the heck are you doing here? Where am I?"

"You're in the safe zone with friends here."

From hearing that voice, Gildarts looks for the voice of reason which turned out to be Erza. She got out of the hug to turned to Gildarts...

"You were gone for a while, Gildarts. And the reason for that was because of that woman..." she points to Towa.

"Huh..." he looks at the direction of where Erza pointed and caught a glimpse of Towa, "That woman is..." his eyes widened a little, "She's the one that had three other people gang up on me during that time and the next thing I knew I became one of them."

"( _Jellal, Meredy & me..._)" Ultear squinted her eyes just by a tiny bit in shock.

"So from what I can get from this, seeing as though that Towa lady is here and how you're here, you were battling her, weren't you?"

"Well, not exactly. To get to her, we had to smash you and the other guy." Gray said.

"Other guy?" an image pops up in Gildart's mind. It was Jellal, "( _Could he be talking about that tattoo blue-haired man?_ ) So can anyone care to inform me on what the heck is going on? And why I feel like dog shit here..."

"I'll explain, Gildarts!" Natsu volunteered, "A-hem! Okay! Here we go! Gildarts, right now we're in the middle of a battle that could decide the fate of the entire Earthland."

"Entire?" he said in utter shock, "Seems like there's a lot on your plate, then..."

"You're telling me. Now back to the explanation. Long story short, the two people up there are from another world and they're much stronger than Acnologia. Like much, much stronger."

"Another world... Wait so, if they're from another world and they're much stronger than Acnologia, does that make them planet level threats? How are earth could you keep up with them...?"

"( _Judging from that response, he was conscious when he got taken over by Towa. But still he should be able to at least know about Ki and how it works..._ )" Ultear was staring at him.

"We're were able to keep up with them because of this man..." Mirajane responded.

"Mirajane? You're here too?" he turns to Goku, "Who the heck are you...?"

"Son Goku! Nice to officially meet me...!" he waved.

"( _Officially meet him?)_ If you say so..." then something came on his mind again, "Wait a minute, you're that guy that turned all red back at that village!"

"Village?" Everyone turned to Goku.

"Goku, you fought Gildarts before?" Mirajane asked.

"Mhm, when I was hanging out with Hisui, we ran into him and during that time he was as strong as a SSJ with the Kaio Ken. Then backup arrived and I had to escape because if I hadn't Hisui would've been caught up in an explosion that could kill her."

"How inconvenient..." Erza said, tapping her right foot on the ground as she crosses her arms.

"So I'm guessing you're from another world too, huh?"

"I am, and I'm somewhat one of the strongest there, too! If you're wondering about why Natsu & the others are here fighting the same battle as me, well, that's because I took them in as my students. That's how they were able to stand their own ground as of this minute. Also, your daughter was worried about you."

"Worried?"

"Before you continue to speak here, take a Senzu Bean, "Ultear gives one to Gildarts as he swallows the thing to full health. "A-Amazing! What the heck just happened? One moment I was all injured and the next I'm fully healed!"

"One of the many perks that came with Goku to this world." Gray bragged.

"Getting back on topic, you know my daughter?"

"Yep." Goku nodded forward.

"How do you know about Cana...?"

"She's living with me & told me about how you're her father."

He tries to process what he had heard but went completely white. His eyes were circled as he goes into a shocked state. It was if he heard the news of Cana announcing she was pregnant! And that the baby daddy left her! But in this case, it wasn't...

"W-What do you mean she's living with you?"

"Well, one morning I was makin' myself breakfast 'till I saw her passed out on the couch in my main living room. She had a ton of luggage and announced she was going to move in with me."

"Huh, EH!? What the hell happened during the time I was gone!? Could you at least tell me that she's okay?"

"Yeah, she's with Hisui at Crocus..."

"Hisui? You mean the Princess of Fiore? What's she doing with the Princess?"

"I'll take over, dear," Mirajane said as she placed her left hand on his right shoulder confirming it was her turn to talk, "As of this minute, everyone in Fairy Tail is in Fiore because they've been assigned to protect the people from inside the capital and out. While also protecting her along the way. Master is in it, as well."

"Wait, couldn't the Magic Council do the job into protecting the people? Why is the first master taking part in it?"

"Because the situation on the matter is far worse than we can imagine." Erza answered for Mirajane, "Besides, we haven't heard from them in a while. In fact, we haven't even run into them since the moment Goku came to this world."

"I see... Well, Goku, you have my thanks in rescuing me from Towa. With that being said. you have a lot to explain about what your relationship is with Cana."

"Hehe, right, right. But you shouldn't also thank me, Gildarts, sir. Thank Mira too for helping me. If it weren't for her throwing the Spirit Bomb, we probably wouldn't have gotten you out of the mind control..." ( **A/N: It's lies but it's also to get on Mirajane's good side...)** Goku praising Mira made her smile with joy as she hugs his right arm. Erza gets jealous and does the unthinkable and countered Mirajane's move by hugging his left arm.

"( _That lucky dog. He seems to be a chick magnet with Mirajane and Erza! And with Cana... Cana, as in, my own daughter. My flesh and blood. What the fuck- - Hold up..._ ) Okay, I'm confused here. You said that Cana's living with you, so I'm assuming you're dating my daughter, Goku. So why the _**HELL**_ do you have two girls hugging the shit out of your arms?" a vein popped out from his head.

"Um, I don't know myself. But I do know it's best not to get in their way..."

"Goku's right, Gildarts..." Natsu confessed, "It's best not to meddle in on their rivalry 'cause it's scary just to look at..."

"Ugh, oh, whatever. You can tell me later. Speaking of which, Natsu, Mira tells me you're able to somewhat keep up with that incredibly sexy but also evil demon up there? Is that true?"

"You bet your left arm it is...!" he begins to brag, "Not to sound like I'm an ass hat, but yeah, it's the truth! I've gotten way stronger thanks to this concept similar to magic. It's called Ki...!"

"Ki?"

"Yep, like I said it's similar to magic. Just think of it as advanced magic. Not only that but I vastly learned some new techniques down the line."

"I see..." he smirked, "So does that mean you can actually go toe to toe with me now?"

"Toe to toe? More like dominate you in battle!"

"Excuse me?"

"Gildarts, you don't have Ki and I do! And not only that, I can sense people and have undergone gravity training!"

"But Natsu, Ultear didn't know about Ki until after she became Towa's servant." Erza butts in.

"What's your point?"

"I'm saying, Ultear was able to learn about Ki when she was under control so the same could be said for Gildarts here."

"Oh, don't tell me..."

"Gildarts is probably _**still**_ stronger than you and me now that he has the ability to use Ki like us..."

"Oh, come on!" Natsu complains as he was stomping the ground.

"Oh, cheer up, Natsu!" Gildarts chuckles a little, "I don't know what this Ki is but I do know that I can somewhat have the ability to sense people too. Though... I don't sense Cana or the others in Fairy Tail..."

"We're in a dimension that separates us from Fiore, Gildarts. So trying to sense people's energy from the outside is out of the question." Erza answered.

"Oh... One last question, guys. Aside from Cana's boyfriend over there..." he sees Goku and Mirajane talking to each other in the background, "Who's the strongest here since all of you learned Ki?"

"Aside from Goku & Ultear, Mira is the strongest. Sadly, I rank below her by just a little..."

"Ultear, huh...? And Mira's third strongest? Well, I'll be damned. So that means Natsu and Gray ranks..."

"Below Goku and the other girls by a far margin..." Erza replied in a mocking tone to both the boys.

"Hmph!" Natsu & Gray crossed their arms and looked the other direction to ensure everyone they're not jealous when, in fact, it's quite the opposite...

"Then between Natsu and Gray, who's the strongest between those two?"

"Heh! Isn't it obvious, Gildarts? It's me!" Natsu points his left thumb to himself in confidence.

"Actually, they're both tied in power," Goku answered for Natsu.

Natsu and Gray turned to Goku with a confused look on their face, "What!? No, we are _**NOT**_ the same in power! Frosty/Flameo isn't even in leagues with me!"

"They even say the same words together..." Ultear was amazed.

"Right now, it doesn't matter so the both of you drop it or else I'll kick both of your butts into the next capital, are we clear?" Erza started to get annoyed.

"Y-Yes, ma'am!" Gray and Natsu set aside their differences just to ease down Erza.

From seeing what just transpired a few seconds, Goku and the others let out a laugh. Ultear just showed a soft smile. Two battles were down, and both were won. Now all that's left is for the third battle that Ultear and Gray have to take part in and once that's over, the main event will begin. Goku vs Mira. From up and over the edge of the crater, Towa could see the smiles and laughter on everyone's faces and, of course, being the demon that she is, she was disgusted...

She gives out a big sigh...

"From the moment Goku entered the battle with his Mira, I knew right away my Gildarts would lose. Well, no matter. Gildarts played his part and gave more substantial energy from beating up that white hair whore so he served his purpose." Towa made a slasher smile, " _ **Since he's no longer useful, what's trash is trash and I'll make sure he'll be granted a quick death.**_ "

"So, you're going to bring in that 'person', Towa?"

"Indeed I am. This person I snatched from a different timeline has some 'connections' with Ultear Milkovich. In fact, this new servant's last name _**IS**_ Milkovich so if she and that half-naked man down there fight, we'll certainly be in for a treat."

"And remind me one more time, what happened to the pink hair girl Meredy?"

"The aura surrounding Meredy had vanished and she was able to gain conscious of her surroundings. Being a mage, she tried to attack me while in the process of saving Jellal, so I had to lay her down like a dog. She's incapacitated and is in the Grotto right now getting in some minor adjustments to her body with Jellal _ **.**_ "

"And this new person...?"

" ** _Is_** _ **Ultear's mother and Gray Fullbuster's master, Ur Milkovich.**_ " she gets out from sitting from her staff, " _ **Let's change the scenery of this place into a more fitting area now, shall we?**_ With her staff in her right hand, she gently taps the ground to the irony of history repeating itself. The glow reappeared and it took up most of the battlefield. Goku and the others caught aware and covered each other...

"Again!? Everyone, get back!" Goku ordered by only covering Mirajane.

"What the hell is going on!?" Gildarts yelled as he shuts off his eyes from the bright lights.

"It's Towa's doing again like from last time!" Erza yelled but also points out.

"Which means she's going to change the area around us!?" Ultear covers her eyes with her left arm.

Erza, Natsu, Gray, and Gildarts covered their eyes only to see everything around them change. After five minutes, everything had simmered down again. And this time, the area where Ultear and Gray will fight to secure their third win was... a familiar place...

"Where... Where are we...?" Goku looks up to the sky, "It's snowing..."

"We're in a cold climate but I'm not shivering..." said Natsu as he looks around, "Oh look, a cabin."

"It seems to be a constructed wooden house" Erza went up to the front door and placed her right hand on it. With her right hand she examines the door from corner to corner. "It seems like an illusion but the feeling of it isn't..."

Gray turns around and looks at the cabin and grew a little suspicious, "( _That house looks... familiar._ )" his eyes widened a little.

"Towa's magic seems to be on point when it comes to these things..." Gildarts was punching the air to get a grasp from the Senzu Bean recovery. "Amazing, the bean really does work..."

"Speaking of Towa, where is she?" Mirajane looks around to try to spot her but couldn't.

"I can't sense her either..." Goku admitted.

"I'm guessing we have to defeat this next person coming up soon and then she'll show herself..." said Erza.

"How many battles have you guys won so far?" Gildarts asked as he looks at Goku.

"Two. Natsu and Erza won one earlier, and from when Mira and I beated you moments ago. So it'll be Ultear and Gray's turn to take in on the action and face whoever it is they're about to face, right, you two?"

"Y-Yeah..." Ultear shows a weak smile. From the way she said it, it was shown obviously that she had a feeling something wasn't right. She feels as though the person who's going to fight her and Gray would be detrimental to the two of them.

"You know it, man!" Gray clenched his fist, "It's about time I get in on some of the action!" ice started to form from his hands, "And working with Ultear is... a bit strange. But hey, teamwork is key, right? Just try not to slow me down..."

"You do realize I'm a lot stronger than you and Natsu combine...?"

Goku, Mirajane, and Erza laughed. Gildarts just chuckled a little...

"( _We're running on a good schedule here. Mira, Natsu, and Erza showed major improvements and completely destroyed Jellal and Gildarts even though I had a part in taking Gildarts down. Though it wasn't his fault he was losing energy as we continued fighting. Still, with the pace we're going at, there's nothing that's going to stop us now. I wonder who it is we're going to fight..._ )"

"Aw, c'mon already! TOWA! If you can hear me, bring out the person we're going to fight! Bring Meredy out already so I can bea- - I mean save her!" Gray was cracking his knuckles.

"( _Meredy has to come out. The only person that's still in the mind control is only her. Jellal was beaten and Gildarts is right here. I'm here as well so what's the holdup...?_ )" Ultear touches her chest in worry.

As promised, everything was going according to the pecking order. A Time Rift had opened up in front of everyone. The rift was a bit larger than an average one, but it was sufficient to bring in the next contender...

"She's here..." Ultear said into assuming the person coming out was Meredy. However, it wasn't.

Goku, Mirajane, Natsu, and Erza had on a serious grin. Gildarts was confused about what the hell was happening but was also looking at the Time Rift. Ultear walked up to the Time Rift and next to Gray, all prepared. The both of them looked at each other and nodded forward to confirm that they were ready to face Meredy and save her from Towa.

But all of that positive motivation went away the moment everyone was able to see the person coming out of the rift.

The person coming out had on a short jacket with the collar being brown. And to continue on with the description, this person wore black jeans with a pair of brown shoes. Her hair was short as it covered her ears and to capitalized the tip of the iceberg, her pupils weren't showing due to the dark purple color covering all of it as the aura surrounding her shows the same effects.

In certain circumstances, Ultear and Gray were shown in their most desperate hour. With the familiar place everyone was at, it was given to both the next fighters that they were in the Land of Isvan. To be more direct, in the mountains. Seeing the person in front of them was a reminder of their darkest hour. Goku and the others could see Gray and Ultear's eyes shaking and quaking; meaning one thing, they know this person...

"So... Meredy is this purple hair woman? She kind of looks like Ultear..." Goku said as he tries to wrap his finger around it.

"Hey, Gray..." Natsu said in a mannered tone, "What's up? Why aren't you talking...? Hey ice pop, speak up!"

"Natsu, something's not right here. Look at the way Gray's acting. He appears to be in shock..."

Taking in Erza's words, Natsu looks back to Gray. "The hell is his problem? Why is this one chick making him speechless...?"

"A person he knows from the past?" Mirajane brings up.

Gildarts was quiet. Knowing the situation, he also probably thinks this person has some sort of relationship with Gray, "( _It's weird how Gray's acting towards this woman. What's his relationship with her? And to top it off, the woman next to him seems also to be in shock..._ )"

"Hey, Ultear, who is this woman that's making both you and Gray not talk?" Goku asked while tilting his head confusedly.

In just mere seconds, she was just about to answer his question. Before she could, she took a deep breath and slowly chose her words. For a while, she just stood there. Her dignity started to get devoured as if she felt like she started to rot beneath her own mental conscious. It was if there was a painfully wild cry in terror. She begins to speak but in a discounted, tremulous, enshrouded violated voice...

"I-It's my mother... Ur Milkovich..." her eyes couldn't stop shaking with her voice trembling to speak.

Goku, Erza, and Natsu looked at Ultear in shock. Mirajane and Gildarts weren't catching on but judging from the way Ultear gave her answer, they knew it was something serious. Together in sync, Goku & Natsu said the words...

"Wait, what? That's Ur!?"

"Gray's Master, Ur..." Erza said while still trying to get take this in.

"Ur, huh..." Mirajane and Gildarts said.

"Master Ur..." said Gray, gulping deeply.

"( _Somewhere in this dimension, I could just hear Towa laugh in the background. That monster..._ )" Goku grits his teeth.

 **End of Chapter 16...**

* * *

 **A/N:** **Remade of September 26, 2019. Rereading this chapter before redoing it wasn't my proudest chapter, to be honest...**

"SSJ4 will come, Ningens! Be patient!"

 _ **TheJSmooth**_ **:** _ **I had too lol.**_

 _ **DBSFan4Life**_ **:** _ **Ultra Instinct may come, it may not. It depends.**_

 _ **gokusaiyagod**_ **:** _ **I'll admit. Making Lisanna fall for the same person that Mirajane's in love with is a bit weird and kinky, but there's no way in hell will I add Gine in the harem because A.) It's Incest, B.) Gine is for Bardock and C.) It's just straight out wrong. Sorry if you're disappointed.**_

 _ **Usey**_ **:** _ **Plot twist, he will but it's a secret. I don't want to give it away, but I will tell you I'm going to execute it in a different but cool way.**_

 _ **Spider-Man999**_ **:** _ **Don't know how I can include the movie 8 Broly when he got rebooted but I'll work something out.**_

 _ **Guest**_ **:** _ **Thank You**_

 _ **Dolfy**_ **:** _ **I am but after the Android 21 Arc.**_

 _ **Minerva: I was already planning to do Android 21 and Goku Black, but like Gruvia said, I don't how to implement Edolas with Goku Black and to do the Tenrou Island Arc unless...**_

 _ **The Warrior Beyond**_ **:** _ **Vegeta will appear and I'll give you a hint, he's coming very, very soon.**_

 _ **King getto**_ **:** _ **I would add Juvia, but I don't know how to work it out. If I can't find anything good to squeeze her in, then I'll just leave her be like I did with Lucy.**_

 _ **asim rockstar**_ **:** _ **SSJ4 is coming so wait.**_

 _ **ZeroOmega**_ **:** _ **Tbh, I'll probably go past that and make some shit up on my own lol.**_

 _ **MemeMaster**_ **:** _ **If you want Goten to join I can make that happen.**_

 **Giumetti:** _ **Vegeta will appear soon & the others, it'll been a while longer.**_

 _ **Guest: Okay I will but just a heads up, you used the wrong your. You're stands for You are and your means possession or the way people are being addressed by the speaker.**_

 _ **Until Then... Soopopparashi Ningens...! (Soo-pop-pa-rashi)**_

Chapter 17 Coming Soon...!


	17. Fierce Battle 3 re: Master & Mother

**FULL RECAP:** The second 2v1 match was heading underway. The She-Devil Mirajane & the SSJ of Fairy Tail Goku against one of Fairy Tail's strongest mages, Gildarts Clive. As the battle wages on, Goku notices the decrease in energy from Gildarts and had decided to end it fast. Just like with Natsu & Erza, when they combined both their Kamehamehas, Goku & Mirajane combined their attacks of the Cosmic Beam and the Kamehameha to end their match.

From the impact, Gildarts manages to snap out of the mind control and had regained his senses to later joining forces with Goku & co. Now, as the third match was set to happen, Ultear Milkovich & Gray Fullbuster were up next. Their opponent that the two will be facing... was a familiar face.

In a snowy environment, being in front of a perfectly constructed wooden house, Gray & Ultear's opponent was someone they knew since they were little. Ultear's mother and Gray's master, Ur Milkovich. With the sudden shock of events, the two acquainted with Ur's past are shocked beyond belief! How will this fight hold out?

And thus, the story of Goku & Fairy Tail begins...

* * *

 **Towa Arc**

 **Chapter 17: re: Master & Mother**

 **Afternoon**

 **Entrance 2, Ur's Home...**

Embarked on what was going to transpire in front of them, Goku and co were just seconds away from seeing Gray's master, who was also Ur's mother, in action. So, to give them space, they went back a few meters away. Everyone but Goku, that is. Before he was about to catch up with Mirajane and the others, he was giving the pep talk to Gray & Ur. Everyone could feel the wind breeze blowing...

"Hey Gray, I don't quite know the relationship you have with Ur here, but you've got to snap out of it. For all we know, she could be a faker."

"Could be... But Goku, if my master was a fake, then why does she possess that dark aura...?"Gray took a big gulp after, "There's no way. What I see in front of me is, in fact, her..."

"Gray has a point." Ultear followed along and also took a deep gulp, "Towa's the lowest of the low so this is just a hunch, Goku. I think my mother is from another world..."

Goku and Gray looked at Ultear. The two were about to speak but in different words...

"How do you know?/What makes you think that?" both of them had one eyebrow raised.

"If I recall, my mother from this world died from using an Ice Magic Spell called Ice Shell, right? That spell had caused her to remain as ice forever and since Deliora was released, the only logical thing here is to assume she's dead and this one in front of us is from another timeline..."

"Yeah... you're right, Ultear." he looked at Ultear, then back at Ur, "( _She's right. Our Ur's dead since Deliora was released that day because of Lyon. But how is it I'm able to see Ur right in front of me...? Does Towa have the ability to bring the living back from the dead? Or is it what Ultear said... she's from another timeline...?_ )"

"That means she's real, then. Yu two know what to do, right? Inflict enough damage to knock her out of the mind control!" Goku showed his left fist to the two for encouragement, "I know this is cruel for you two but remember this is Towa's fault so take out your anger and frustration on beating the crap out of your master/mother! And I know that's harsh, but that's the only way to save her."

"I c-can try..." he replied but wasn't so sure if he was up to the task.

"That's the spirit! Good luck, Gray, Ultear!" he smirked and gave a thumbs up. Seconds later, he flew to where Mirajane and the others are.

"Okay..." Gray took a deep breath, "You ready, Ultear?"

"I've been ready from the start. But the question is, are you ready? You're going to fight my mother who was your master. It was your fault she had to use Ice Shell. Are you okay on taking her knowing you've ' _ **killed**_ ' her before?"

"Kch, I know what I did in the past was upsetting, I get it. But... Things change, Ultear. I've gotten over it. Back then, I wasn't able to save her because I was a little kid. But now, thanks to Goku's training and you beside me, I can make a difference here. I can save her like how she saved me from Deliora years ago." ice started to form from his hands. "It's time to repay my debts to her, _**let's go**_..."

Ultear nodded her head, "( _Towa's gonna pay for pulling such a stupid stunt..._ )" she unleashes her Ice Magic too.

Seconds after Goku was done talking to the two, he flew back to Mirajane...

"Hey guys, sorry to keep you waiting!"

"You're good." Mirajane replied, "Did what you say to Gray and Ultear will have any positive effects on them? The person they're fighting is someone they know, right?"

"Yeah, it took a while, but they'll manage. ( _Mostly Ultear. Gray might struggle..._ ) It's up to them at this point. They're the key to leading us to Mira and Towa."

"I feel as though I'm out of place, so I'll be the one to ask here. Who is that woman that's making Gray and that lady next to him nervous?" asked Gildarts as he scratches the back of his hair.

Erza took over as she voiced her answer to Gildarts, "That woman is Gray's master and Ur's mother. Long story short, Gray had a part in the death of his master so it's understandable if he's shaken."

"What did he do that caused his master to die?"

"I'm not sure, but I do know that his arrogances were what mainly drove her to sacrifice herself to defeat Deliora. Hmm, oh! It was by sealing the monster in hard ice."

"Oh, you meant sacrifice. I didn't think Gray killed her or something. Hehe, my bad for assuming that!" he chuckled then whistled later.

"Heh! Well, master or not, he's got to show us what he's made of or else I'll kick his ass for failing! Knowing he has to face someone from the past, I'm sure he's going to take this seriously! Which means I get to see who's stronger! Him or me..." he clenched his fist.

Moments later, they all saw Gray shirtless as he was stretching his legs. A sweat drop appeared behind everyone's head. Three dots were above everyone's head as it came on one dot after another. Moments later, they all fell on their backs comedically...

"Ugh..." Erza sighed, "I forgot stripping was one of Gray's specialty..." Erza nodded her head left to right.

"Well, at least we know Gray's Gray, right...?" Mirajane giggled.

"Has the kid always had a stripping habit?" Gildarts was blinking nonstop.

"It's something only but the ice tundra can do. Hmph, I hate the stripper but just for today, he better fucking win!" Natsu yelled in encouragement.

"Best of luck, you two! Make me a proud master!" Goku yelled as he smiled for the best.

With the given signal, Gray and Ultear was ready to fight. With the first move, Gray opened up with his Ice Make :Arrows as over fifty of them marches their way to Ur. Unfortunately, one by one gets decimated with the immense speed she displays as she destroys them with only her right hand by coming in contact at the tip of the arrow.

After that impressive stunt, Ultear came up from behind to try to capitalize a sword swing from the magic sword she was able to produce from her palms that was gathering the energy off screen. First attempt, Ur dodges the swing due to her vanishing in thin air then reappearing behind Gray's back. After catching aware, Gray turns arounds and at the last second, he was able to protect himself with an Ice Make: Shield. The shield protected himself from Ur's right fist covered in ice but the ice itself was manipulated in dark ominous demon aura so if Gray hadn't activated the Ice Shield, then without a doubt, he would've been dead from a single strike.

Seeing how it was a close one, Gray took a deep gulp again and this time, he granted himself access with an Ice Make: Platform for him to plan his footing distance away from his corrupted master.

With Ur touching the ground after the failed attempt, it was Ultear's turn next as she bundled up one of her attacks...

" _ **Infinite Sphere...**_ "

With the serious look on her face, she aims at her mother's stomach with her created energy orb, to which it landed, causing the damage impact to be super effective. With that in mind, Ultear got close to her again and unleashed a barrage of punches to Ur. Goku and the others were witnessing her brutal assault to her very own mother. The way she's combating with her mother raised Goku & friend's suspicions...

"So, um, I know you told them to beat the crap of that Ur person but isn't that gender-bender person taking it too far...?" Natsu saw in little bits of horror.

"Yeah... Ultear's just laying it out to her own mom. Kind of... harsh." Goku analyzed.

"It's like she has some kind of resentment to her..." Mirajane puts out.

"Mira could be right..." Erza agreed with her, "If there's one thing to know about Ultear Milkovich, it's that she doesn't show mercy to anyone. Especially back in the day."

"Oh, yeah..." Goku said.

"You know something, Cana's boyfriend?" Gildarts looks at Goku.

That comment sets Mirajane & Erza off, "He's not her boyfriend, okay!?"

Gildarts chuckled, "Sure, sure whatever you say, girls. Getting back on topic, do you have something in mind, Goku?"

"Well, some time ago, I took a good look at her memories. Back in her day, she was really a handful as manipulating people was her guilty pleasure. But what really sets the scales here was the fact that she saw her mom with Gray and this other guy name Lyon at her house which is this battlefield."

"And how does this all connect by any chance?" Erza asked.

"I guess I'll explain everything from the beginning. When Ultear was born into the world she possessed magical powers that was potentially greater than most mages today, but it was too much for her; causing her to get sick. So, as a mother, Ur took her to these 'doctors', but these doctors weren't ordinary ones..."

"What do you mean by that, squirt?" Gildarts asked, popping his neck after brutally recovering from his ass beating.

"Continue, dear..." Mirajane politely asked.

Goku looked at Natsu and Erza as they nodded forward to confirm on that they wanted him to continue also...

"These doctors also saw the potential magic powers a young Ultear possessed and because of that, they didn't want this opportunity to slip away. So these 'doctors' lied to Ur's face that when they were continuing their so-called 'treatment', Ultear 'died' in the process and how it was too indescribable for her to take a look at her own daughter's body..."

"How awful..." Mirajane said in horror as she covered her mouth.

"Those stupid bastards. Making lies to the gender-bender's mom..." Natsu held his emotions in by clenching his right fist hard.

As Goku was about to continue explaining Ultear's tale, in the background, Ultear continued taking out her pent-up aggression on her mom by still releasing her sappy barrage of punches. Gray was on the sideline as he was watching her do that...

"Yeah... Anyway, it took a while, but Ur managed to accept her own daughter's 'death' and moved on. When time had passed, she took in the two people that were, of course, Lyon & Gray. Around the same time Gray was brought into Ur's household, Ultear managed to escape from a scary place where she was repeatedly experimented on."

"Since she escaped, where did she go from there?" Erza wondered.

"What do you think? The logical thing for her was to return to her mother, Ur."

"What comes next after that, sweetheart?"

"Well... When Ultear managed to escaped, she headed to Ur in the mountains and by the time she was close to her private property, she saw the two, Gray & Lyon. She wondered who those two were at the time and then when she saw her mother, she saw the smile on her face and was in state of shock."

"Oh, I get it now..." Gildarts confirmed.

"What's up, Gildarts? What do you make out of that?" Natsu asked.

"Judging from that scenario, Ultear must've thought her mother moved on with her and thought Gray and Lyon were her replacements or something."

"That's a cruel thing to do someone. At a young age, Ultear didn't deserve a sad childhood. I feel so bad for her."

Goku saw the sad look on Mirajane's face and comfort her with a hug. Erza saw and was contempt into wanting to hit him in the nuts. She did so, in fact, and now everyone's leader was on the ground with his nuts crucially damaged...

"W-Why'd you do that, E-Erza...?"

"Because now's not the time to be all up in each other's spaces!" Erza yelled as her teeth turned into shark teeth due to her being pissed off. Mirajane just smiled in the background.

"Jeez, Erza, ow...! You're such a scary person..."

"I don't blame her, squirt. You're Cana's girlfriend and you were in the arms of another woman..."

Erza gave a nasty glare to Gildarts as he started to freeze up knowing how deadly the female gender can be...

"Kch! Never mind! Hehe ( _She's so scary..._ )"

"I hate to rain on your parade here but take a look on the battlefield!" Natsu points out.

Everyone looks back to the battle as it continued to wage on. It left off where it last started. Ultear was still at it with her barrage of punches...

"( _Look at her go. Where was this when she was training with us...? Remind me to not piss her off..._ )" Gray said.

After a hundred and forty-ninth punches, she was going in for the final blow but this time, the last nasty punch was aimed to her face. Ultear added a lot of energy for this last one...

" _ **HAA!**_ " that yelled sparked the final blow as she aims for her face. A punch to the face caused a crater to form below their feet as they were at the center of it. After a successful attempt, Ultear breathes heavy. At a moment notice, her eyes widened, "What the hell...?" her right fist was concluded to her face but for whatever reason, Ur didn't seem fazed.

"That was a hundred and fifty punches Ultear gave to her and it didn't budge!" Natsu said, amazed with Ur's durability.

"Holy shit, that women can take a punch..." Gildarts admits.

With Ultear's fist still on Ur's face, Ur grabbed her daughter's right arm and pulled her closer to herself to give an impact Ice Make: Fist to her stomach. The punch sends her flying a couple of meters out from the crater and into the wooden house. Ultear got out of the rubble and was on all fours. Her mouth spews out blood, her stomach gravels in pain. When she got up, she wobbled a little...

"( _I never seen that kind of attack before. That could've killed me had I not learned about Ki..._ )"

"Ultear, are you alright!?" Goku yelled.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." she replied but coughs up more blood. "Kch... _**HAAAA! ICE MAKE: ROSEN KRONE!**_ " The ice giant roses and branches that backs up with spikes surrounded Ur.

The roses wrapped around Ur. In the process, she was getting the life squeezed out of her. Gray caught aware and was horrified...

"Hey, Ultear! What the heck do you think you're doing!?"

"What does it look like? I'm killing her!" Ultear fired back with a serious expression.

"It doesn't have to be that way! We can save her...!" Gray suggested in hoping she would oblige.

"Save her? Ugh, shut the hell up, Fullbuster. Did you forget she's from another timeline, you idiot? She can't be here in this one so I'm just doing the one job you're struggling with! So either you help me in killing her or just sit there and _**BE QUIET!**_ "

Gray let out a sweat, "( _The hell's her problem? Why is she getting all worked up on Ur like that..._?) Sorry, Ultear, but I'm not going to sit by and watch my master die in front of my own eyes again."

"Do you even know what you're saying? You're going to upset the laws of time if you let someone from another timeline roam free here!"

"But... Isn't Goku from another timeline, huh?"

Ultear widened her eyes and soon started to be in a denial-able state, "Yeah? What of it...? It's different with him..."

"No, it's not. Ultear, open your eyes. Goku's from another world so it's obvious someone's meddling with time here. And that someone is Towa. She brought in Goku to this timeline and because of that he's now apart of us. Having Ur join us won't hurt anyone as long as the events of the future still remains the same. It's... possible."

"Kch.. That's not how time travel works, dumbass..."

"Why are you being so persistent to Ur for? She's your goddamn mother for crying out loud! You shouldn't show this ugly side of you to her!"

"My ugly side...?" her bangs were covering her eyes. Soon, her eyes were revealed in an upsetting state, " _ **MY SO-CALLED MOTHER FORGOTTEN ABOUT ME! I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO CHOKE THE LIFE OUT OF HER!**_ "

Her attitude shooked Goku & the others as they were witnessing it in the background. They were quiet. Too speechless to utter a single sensitive word...

"I've never seen Ultear like this..." Goku gulped, "How scary..."

"Yeah... Same here." Natsu agreed.

"First time for everything..." Erza said.

"Ultear..." Mirajane looks at Ultear in pity.

"( _I'm guessing she got mommy issues..._ )" Gildarts assumed, judging the situation from just watching.

" _ **SHE MAY HAVE BEEN MY MOTHER, FULLBUSTER, BUT SHE ABANDONED ME WHEN I NEEDED HER THE MOST. AND TO ADD INSULT TO INJURY, SHE TOOK IN YOU AND SOME OTHER KID AFTER MY DISAPPEARANCE...! I DON'T EXPECT YOU TO KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO GET MOVED ON FROM!**_ "

It took a couple of seconds, but Gray responded to her, "Do you really believe that?"

"Kch, you're pissing me off, Gray Fullbuster. I'm killing her and that's final!"

"Please, Ultear, you don't have to do this! She's my master!"

"But now she's dead weight..."

"No, no, no! Please don't!" Gray plead.

"For what it's worth, I'm prepared to feel resentment from you, Fullbuster. she smirked a little.

When Ultear was moments away from squeezing the life out of her own mother, the silent corrupted Ur, who was from another timeline, broke free...

"Huh!?" Ultear and Gray looked up.

"She broke out of it?" Ultear said in shock as she could see Ur in the air. "Damn you..."

To make matters more interesting, Ur lits up her and welcomed her daughter with a humongous Ice Make: Sphere but inside was the malicious dark energy held inside like a cocoon and if it hits Ultear, she'll die. The Ice Energy: Sphere Ur created was almost as large as the Spirit Bomb as it laid its domain behind her. With one finger snap, Ur ordered the Ice Energy Ball to head towards Ultear as it went over Ur's head for a jump start. As it heads its way to her, Ultear was at a lost...

"( _I can't stop that... That amount of magic mixed in with Ki energy is enough to destroy a planet. Why did Towa have to give my own mother so much raw power...? Life is so cruel..._ )" her eyes closed into accepting defeat.

"( _Is she admitting defeat!? Dammit, Ultear! You're not going to give up on me! Over my dead body!_ ) _**KAIO-KEN: TIMES SIX!**_ " with the Kaio Ken times six intact, Gray rushes to Ultear with his Ice Make: Saucer.

He came in front of Ultear with the Saucer aiming towards the Ice Energy Ball. The ice disk heads to the Ice Energy Ball in order to do one job. And that was to slice that sucker in half and so it did. The Ice Make: Saucer was able to pierce & cut through the energy ball thanks to Gray's ability to adding it more power due to the Kaio-Ken. Soon the Ice Energy: Ball that was split in half vanished. Gray took some heavy breathing after...

"Damn..." Gray placed his hands on his knees, "That was tough. You okay?"

"Kch, why did you save me? You should've let me die..."

"Are you an idiot or what, Ultear?"

"Huh?"

"Wake up! This is your mother, for peep sake! Whether she's from a different timeline or not! You're too quick to judge and that's why everything you plan out fails! There must've been a reason Ur moved on with you back then and if you want to find out, then we've got to save her instead of killing her! Because if you think for a second you're just gonna kill her to resolve everything, then you've got two fights on your hands..."

Ultear was speechless but was also shamelessly going to admit it. She was curious as to why so for now she'll play be his rules...

"Fine, you win..." she lits up her aura, "We'll play by your rules but if there's a chance where she has the advantage, I won't hesitate into killing her..."

"Hehehe, fine by me. Because I have a plan..."

"Well, don't be a stranger now, Fullbuster. Tell me your plan..."

"We could do a... Unison Raid."

"Are we even combatable for that? "

"You're the daughter of my great master Ur who possess Ice Make Magic. We're combatable alright. Let's combine all our magic and energy together for this one attack."

"Which means we've got one shot at this, huh? I don't like the chances of us failing..."

"If we fail, then we'll have Goku come to our rescue which is something I like to avoid since I want to make him proud. He is my master..."

"Hmph, whatever..."

Gray & Ultear lits up their auras and merges it together. The two Ice Make users stood side by side. Getting themselves into their battle stance, they stared down their opponent so they wouldn't let their guard down...

"Hey, level with me, Ultear. Are you able to do some of Goku's moves?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'm saying we should end this battle with our Ice Make Magic with his Kamehameha..."

"Uh!? Are you crazy? You can't just do that on the spot...!"

"Why not? Erza was able to do it..."

"That's because she's more skilled than you. The Kamehameha isn't something you can learn so easily!"

"Well, you better take a rain check on that, Ultear. If Erza can do it, then so can I. Do it with me since you're stronger than her..."

"Huh!?"

"You heard me. We'll form the Kamehameha together and also combine our Ice Make Magic of ours to hit Ur with it. Once we do that, boom! Game over to her. We win." Gray said, assuring Ultear that the plan will work and that he wasn't full of himself.

"How could you be so sure?"

"Being the pupil of a Saiyan that comes from another world, I'm thinking my chances are great here. It's one in a million, so I'll take them with pride as not only as Goku's student but also as a Fairy Tail member. Now, without wasting anymore time in monologuing, let's do this!" he got into the Kamehameha gesture but on his left side.

Ultear complied to do the same but it was to her right side. Goku and his teammates saw. Everyone, especially Natsu, had their eyes widened a little at what their contenders was about to do...

"Wow, even Gray can do the Kamehameha? Consider me impress..." Goku said.

"Aw, give me a break! He can't do that! I understand Erza doing it, but not him! He's basically pulling the technique out from his ASS!"

"If that's what it takes to win, Natsu, then just let that happen..." Gildarts looked at Natsu stomping the ground aggressively.

"It'll get the job done since Ultear down there can kind of do it too since she's stronger than Erza by a freckle."

"Shut the hell up, Goku..." an almost enraged Erza said.

"Y-Yes, ma'am..."

Back on the battlefield, Gray & Ultear was charging up Goku's attack. For Ultear, she wasn't sure if this was going to work, but she trusts the soon to be Ice Devil Slayer with all of her hope given to him for a victory to assure them on their side. Gray, on the other hand, knew it was going to work as it was going to present a homage to his master as he admires so much.

In both Gray & Ultear's palms came up ice as the particles inside revolved into energy similar to Ur's Ice Energy Ball. Forming in a counter clockwise direction, Gray's ice version of the Kamehameha was fifty percent completed while Ultear's was at seventy percent...

"Hey, so, call me an optimistic person, but what do we name this attack?"

"Huh... Good point. What do we call this Unison Raid attack...?"

"( _Ugh, is it really a Unison Raid when we're not holding hands? Or does it not work like that?_ )"

"Oh, I know! We'll call it Ice Make: Ice Kamehameha! What do you think?"

"Name's too long..." Ultear said, letting out a sweat.

"Okay then, how about... Super Fahrenheit Kamehameha!"

"That sounds kind of cheesy..." Ultear stretched her mouth out of cringe from hearing the second suggested name.

"Oh, okay then, picky name eater. What do you suggest, then? 'Cause I'm all ears here!"

"Oh, un, me? Give me a second..." her attack charged up to hundred percent. Gray's was at ninety percent, "How about... Ice Avalanche Kamehameha?"

"Heh! That's one of the lamest- - Actually, that's not a bad name." he admits, "Ice Avalanche Kamehameha it is then! Hmm? Oh! I'm done charging up now."

"Good, because here she comes!"

The two could see Ur dashing down at the speed of light but there was a catch. She was descending down to Gray & Ultear with her right fist aiming at them. Her fist projected out ice as it covers her attack entirely, and not only that, but it was also mixed in with the dark aura; making her attack all the more dangerous if she was to land the hit on a human.

As Ur was closing in, Gray & Ultear had more than enough juice to rack up the combined attack that rivals Ur's and to put the nail in the coffin, together, they launched their attack...

" _ **Ice Avalanche: Kamehameha!**_ "

At first, there was two Kamehamehas coming towards Ur, but as both the blast gets closer and closer to Ur, the two energy attack had merge into one. Doing that created a bright baby blue energy blast that had ice magic surrounding it. Making its debut live, the Ice Avalanche: Kamehameha ascended upwards to Ur. The blast comes in contact with the corrupted servant's right fist. It created somewhat of a beam struggle; however, Ur was holding her own...

"Damn..." Gray said as he was stretching out his voice.

"I knew this was a bad idea...!" Ultear admits.

"Oh, shut it and bring out more power!" yelled Gray as he was still struggling.

Ur's fist was piercing through the blast as the two energy users were getting pushed back. Doing that U was in the process of splitting the attack up. Seeing as though Gray & Ultear was close at death's door, he decided to go above his Kaio-Ken limit like Erza did with Jellal. He grits his teeth knowing by that doing this he'll endure the negative aftermath after stretching out the Kaio-Ken limiter...

"Dammit, kch, c'mon!" Ultear's feet was getting pushed back.

"I know I'm going to regret this. I'll be suffering what hell is like but now's not the time to worry about my own body. Here goes... _**Kaio Ken: Times Seven!**_ "

The Kaio-Ken aura helped Gray boost his energy more as it sends it way to the center of the blast. Because of that huge gap difference, the Kaio-Ken: Times Six Ice Avalanche: Kamehameha successfully overwhelmed Ur as it swallows her whole completely...

"Together, Ultear! Now! At once!"

" _ **HAAAA!**_ " both Gray & Ultear yelled at the top of their lungs, landing the epic dramatic finish.

And thus, the battle was "concluded." The third battle had "ended." Gray & Ultear powered down and were beyond exhausted. After Gray got out of the Kaio-Ken, he suffered the aftereffects by going beyond times six. He falls to the ground as he couldn't move. Ultear showed a little concern...

"Are you okay, Fullbuster?"

"Y-Yeah, ugh, I'm fine. I'm - - O-OW! Hot damn, my muscles feels like they're going through absolute hell!"

"The battle's over so I'm sure Goku & the others are making their way here right now..." Ultear said, looking at Goku & the rest as she hears Gray complaining about the pain in the background.

And Ultear was right. Goku, Mirajane, Erza, Natsu & Gildarts ran to the two winners. Erza was pulled out a Senzu Bean from the bag Mirajane was holding and immediately gave it to Gray. Moments later, he got up...

"Easy, Gray. Easy..." Erza said, aiding Gray as she helped him up.

"Great job, you two!" Goku complimented, smiling at him with a such pride.

"What a cool way to end the battle, huh? Revealing how you can do the Kamehameha and implied that with Ice Make Magic, haha. Props to you, Gray" Mirajane smiled as she, too, complimented him.

"Impressive feat, you two..." said Gildarts as he gave a thumbs up.

"I hate to admit this, but you did an okay job, I kinda like that attack you did. That... Ice Avalanche Kamehameha was... cool."

In the background, Gray took the compliment by flipping him off in a cocky state. It ticks Natsu off as both the two headbutted each other...

" _ **I COMPLIMENT YOU AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME, HUH**_ _?_ _ **YOU STUPID ICE TUNDRA STRIPPER**_ _!_ " a vein popped from Natsu's left side.

"Taking a compliment from a stupid fire breathing loser is like saying pineapple goes on pizza. It doesn't hold up to the hype as it's too good to be true...! Thanks, but no thanks, you stupid fire breathing pyro!" Gray smirked but had a vein pop up from his right side.

In the background, they were comedically fighting and yelling at each other. Doing that gave them the opportunity to give rude nicknames to each other...

"Stripper!"

"Flameo!"

"Good for nothing frosty flake!"

"An abrupt volcanic ash breather!"

"Fuck you."

"Fuck you times infinity...!"

Seeing the two fight each other definitely puts a mood on Goku as he gets reminded of his epic rivalry with Vegeta. As they continues to fight, Goku looks at Ultear...

"Hey, Ultear. That was quite an act you put on..."

"Y-Yeah. Sorry for putting you guys on blast by seeing me like that..."

"You're good, Ultear, really. I don't blame you for acting that way. You taking out your anger on your mom reminded me of me taking out my anger on Frieza when he killed my best friend, Krillin. But you have to remember one thing, she's your own flesh and blood that gave birth to you. You have to learn to let go of it. What happened to you years ago was tragic but remember she's still your mom and she loves you. If there was a chance to apologize to her, will you do that for me?"

Ultear looked at Goku, then back to Gray & Natsu fighting each other with Mirajane, Erza & Gildarts in the background shaking their heads left & right. Momentarily, she responded...

"I'm sorry, but no. I can't do that. If it were a different request then I might've obeyed it, but this is something I can't do. It's far too late for me..."

"Is it really though, Ultear?"

"Goku, do you have any idea what it was like seeing your own mom take in two kids that wasn't blood related to her? And to make matters worse, she took care of them with a smile placed upon her face. Meaning she 'moved' on with me. She doesn't want any part of me..."

"Do you really believe that?"

"You're talking like Fullbuster there and I kind of don't dig that from someone like you, Goku..."

"Ultear, since I was little, I had no memories of my parents. The only thing that was close to being a parent was my Grandpa Gohan. You've got to know that your mom still loves you. Even though she took in Gray & Lyon, you know as well as I do that you can't be replaced because you're family to her. There has to be some more in dept story to this. You can't jump the gun here..."

Ultear was silent for two minutes then responded...

"Look, Goku, I appreciate you trying to pull the family card on me, but you _**also**_ have to remember I lived on without a mother for as long as I can remember so it's hard to forget the terrible things I got put in, so thanks but no thanks. I will always resent my mother and there's nothing you can do to change my mind..."

Goku got a little bit annoyed, but kept his cool, "Ultear, I'm still going to help you resolve the issues you have with your mom, whether you like it or not..."

"You can try but I promise you it won't work. How are you going to do that anyway? She's practically gone now since my attack combined with Fullbuster overpowered my mother by a lot."

He looks up from the smoke, "No, you're wrong. She's still alive..."

"Huh?" she looked at the smoke with him.

Goku turns on his clear silky aura and flew inside of the smoke. Natsu & co catches aware by his actions and just like Ultear, they were waiting for him to come out. Usually after a person would launch a massive attack, smoke would simmer up at an all-time high then simmered down quickly, but for some reason, it didn't. The puff of smoke was still shown being visible as Goku was in it for about four minutes. Inside the smoke, he was flying around...

"( _I can't sense Ur. Did Towa give her the ability to hide her energy..?._ )" he continues to fly around. He looks to his left direction, then to his right multiple times until the smoke had finally went away, "( _Gone? What!? That can't be! Damn it. Don't tell me that Ice Avalanche: Kamehameha made by Gray & Ultear killed her..._)" he flicked his tongue.

"Hey, Goku! What's up? Why are you up there?" Natsu yelled.

Goku flies down and walks to the others, "Gray, Ultear, why did you kill Ur for?"

"Huh?" Gray & Ultear gave Goku the confused face, "What are you talking about? We didn't kill her. We just fired a blast strong enough to knock her out unconscious, Goku. We didn't kill her! I mean, Ultear wanted to, but I convinced her not."

"What? Really? Gosh..." Goku scratched his head, "What's going on here...?"

"Is something on your mind, sweetheart? You look a little paranoid..." Mirajane said, noticing her Saiyan frying his brain in overthinking.

"Yeah, so here's the thing. Right after we beat the person in front of us, the area was supposed to turn back to Entrance 2, but it didn't..."

Erza's eyes widened to that remark, "You're right. The area here didn't change at all. We're still in this snowy place. Your master's house, Gray..."

"Can you try to sense her, kid? I'm having a hard time trying to sense her. I mean, granted, I just learned about it so I might be a little sloppy." Gildarts fakes laugh then moments later he got serious, "If you want my opinion, from the way she was fighting, she could potentially be at Wizard Saints level. Wait, no... She's way more than qualified to be one..."

"Could she be on par with you, Gildarts?" Natsu wondered.

"That's a possibility. Unless I find out myself, I don't know the answer to that. What do you think, Gray? She's been your master for as long as you can remember, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Take out her knowing about Ki thanks to Towa for me, will ya? What does she bring to the table with her Ice Make Magic?"

"Well, Gildarts... I don't know, to be honest. Back when I was little, Lyon would always say that she's one of the best mages he has ever encountered. He would even strive to surpass her. I'm sorry but I don't know..."

"Nah, you're good, Gray. It might've not given me the info I need but I can assure you all that your master is... probably on my level." Gildarts informs his guildmates.

"WHAT!? In terms of Magic or Ki?" Natsu said in shock.

"Maybe both. Who knows, kiddo. I'm just sprouting out assumptions. We won't know unless the two of us duke it out..."

"If we're throwing out assumptions here, here's mine. Maybe she got called by Towa and vanished just to take up her call."

"It's a possibility, Mira. But highly unlikely..." Goku said.

"Just throwing it out there, sweetheart..." Mirajane responded to his response with a smile.

"Hmph, I find it dubious how you could call him such tactic names like that, Mira..." Erza crossed her arms as she was annoyed.

" I can't help it." she smiles at Erza, "He's my Saiyan man, in whom, I claimed to be my lover."

The Queen of the Fairies took that an insult. She assumes Mirajane was up to something. It could be that she's trying to be all cocky with Goku; knowing it would tick her off . It did but Erza was just too tense about it. Mirajane wasn't even cocky at all. It was just a typical Erza's intuition. So, in the background, Erza exploded in rage as she unleashes her way of words onto Mirajane. Mirajane, Natsu, Gray & Gildarts had a dot appear one after another, three total. It was best to let Erza speak her mind out because if they had "try" to calm her down, they won't live to tell the tale...

"( _Erza's so scary..._ )" Natsu muttered.

"( _So glad I don't have girls prowling on me other than Juvia.._.)" Gray chittered.

"( _She's even more frightening than Cana's mother..._ )" Gildarts let out a sigh.

As that was happening, Goku & Ultear were primarily focusing on sensing Ur but had no luck. Ultear and Goku most of all were stumped. Goku had on a confused face as he scratches his hair...

"You got anything, Goku?" Ultear asked.

"No. It's like she completely wiped her whole existence away. Do you think Natsu could smell her...?"

"I don't think he can. If she can hide her power level, then it's without a doubt she can hide her scent, too."

"There goes that idea. That would mean our only suggestion left is to assume Towa called her back at the last minute to probably remodel her or something. Our best bet is to wait. Aww, man, I'm getting major vibes here..."

"Vibes?"

"Some time ago, me, this guy name Vegeta and my son Gohan had to stop this guy name Babidi and during the process, we had to wait a long time too. Especially my son..."

"I thought Gohan was your grandpa? Did you name your son after him?"

"Mhm."

"How sweet..."

"I guess so. Let's get back to the Ur problem here. The trail is left cold..."

"I know and it's skeptical as hell. Towa wouldn't do something like that unless she has a plan..."

"But... what if she didn't have a part in it...?"

"What makes you think that?" Ultear asked, looking at Goku as he might've figured out something.

"Well, if there's one thing to know about Towa, it's that she wouldn't do this in a sneaky way even though that's how demons operate. She's different. If she had done that, she would've done that in front of our of faces. This is clearly done by a second party or... Ur herself."

"Good boy..." Ultear was impressed with Goku's detective skills.

"Heh? Er... what do you mean good boy?"

"Other than fighting, you've actually used your brain for once, I'm proud of you." she smiled directly at her face.

"Err, gosh, thank you, Ultear..." he couldn't help but blush at Ultear's words. It was something he didn't expect from her. Her character struck out for him, but it was a nice change of pace at least. "For someone of your reputation, it's good to know you can let out a smile. Unexpected but cute." he gives her a head pat.

With a head pat being given, Ultear was surprised at the Saiyan's action. Goku stopped blushing and smiled at Ultear and this time, she was the one who blushing. She looked at Goku's smile but didn't smile herself until a second later. Her sins could be destroyed, or one could say "Hakai-ed" now that Ultear has someone who can help her.

With that being said, the touching moment between them was abruptly about to come to an end. To answer everyone's assumption of questions, the answer to where Ur was, well, she was behind Goku but a couple of meters away. Her figure was shown in a brutal state. Her jacket torn up; her body suffered widely bruises but she could still stand her ground.

Her eyes still covered in dark purple as her given aura displayed again. She decided to launch her next attack. Both her hands touched the ground as ice started to form. Within a split second, she sends off the ice coming from her hands to the direction of Goku & co at a fast pace; meaning it was going to catch them off guard. All but Ultear, that is.

Making its way to them, Ultear goes on high alert and her facial expression changed. Seeing one of Ur's ice attack coming at an alarming rate, she pushed Goku out of the way for her to get hit with it. Once the attack got to Ultear, the ice touching her turns her into ice. It was a noble thing, but she didn't calculate the other ice attack as it went straight to Mirajane & the others as they too fell victim to the attack and turned into ice...

"Oh, crap! Ultear! Natsu, Gildarts, Gray! Erza, Mira!" Goku got up, flew to Ultear and gave a punch to break the ice but no dice. "What the heck is this ice made out of, huh?" after he punched the ice, the particles flew on his hand as it started to take its effect. "My right hand! It's turning into ice..."

Witnessing it up close, his right hand was getting covered up in ice that was getting backed up with the negative demon energy supplied from Towa herself...

"Heh, I don't think so. _**ARRGGHH, HAAAAHH!**_ " he powers up by turning into a SSJ and because of that stunt, his right hand broke free from the ice particles. "That did the trick..." he smirked then looked at the direction to where the Ice attack got blasted from. "So she did hide her power level from Ultear and Gray..." he then looks at the others, "I'm sorry, you guys. I should've been more on guard here. Looks like the only way to rid of this ice is to take Ur down..." he looks back at the direction, "So that's exactly what I'm going to do, hmm?"

In his eyes, he could see Ur walking towards Goku. As she was walking her, ominous dark aura took a level beyond a human's limit. Ur's aura caught Goku's attention as his eyes widened...

"No way... With that much energy leaking out of her, she and her aura should be unstable from all of that! It's like she found a way to subdue that fallacy. Which means... She could be a lot stronger than Gildarts. I have to ascend to SSJ3, then!" before he was about to skip SSJ2 and jump straight into SSJ3, Ur was able to catch him off guard with a punch to his left cheek.

She followed up with by sending off a deadly punch to his stomach. Before Goku could act, she grabs both his hands and freezes them together. She crouches and the next step she took in was freezing both his legs. Once that was done, at point blank range, she had both her hands in front of his face and from it, she emulated an ice like energy blast.

Her attack blasted off as it covers Goku's entire body completely in the attack. Moments later, Ur finished...

" _ **Not a bad attack for someone who's being mind-controlled...**_ "

Ur turned around and saw a different version of Goku. A version where his golden aura was showing with electricity sparking around his body. It could only mean one thing... he's ascended to the next SSJ level but which SSJ transformation was it...?

" _ **You may be a mute, but I'm sure you're still wondering how I'm able to get out of that attack. Well, I'll tell you... Instant Transmission. It really does the trick in situations such as the one seconds ago. Now with that being said, thanks for letting me transform 'cause I've ascend to Super Saiyan Three...**_ " he smirked in a cocky way, " _ **Let's end this now, shall we, Ur?**_ "

Goku charges up more of his SSJ3 power and in doing so, the ground below his feet breaks & cracks into smithereens. He goes to Ur at such speed and to land a blow, he gives the benefit of the doubt to Ur as she was able to dodge whatever it was Goku was going in for. Ur moves quickly to her left and placed her left hand on Goku's back to form ice magic strong enough to seal him.

It didn't budge, however, since Goku evaded her left hand and conflicted Ur by giving her a punch back to her left cheek. For the second counterattack, Goku spams this in as he gives many left punches to her face. ( **A/N: The same way Perfect Cell repeatedly gave right jabs SSJ Goku in the Cell Games. That fight was fucking' amazing, btw.)** By taking every blow, it was in Goku's judgment to take it up a notch by deliberately giving a devasting right punch, sending her flying to what remains of her house.

The Saiyan, in his SSJ3 form, still had on a serious expression as he could see Ur getting out and up from the attack. He was shocked to see her stand up but smirked at the challenge...

" _ **Heh, I know we're fighting to the death here, but let's try to keep our clothes in check, okay?**_ " he mocks as he could see somewhat of a clear cleavage shot.

Ur was silent, but she flicked her tongue to Goku as he wobbles to his left a little for comedic purposes...

"( _ **Did she just flick her tongue at me!? How bizarre...**_ )" Goku's only SSJ3 front bang was on his left side on his forehead.

Ur raced herself to Goku as she activated her aura. Goku did the same. Both of them teleported in the air sending each other punches that created shockwaves powerful enough to destroy the entire Earthland over fifty times over. One scene they disappeared. In another scene, the two reappeared but with a twist. Goku lands a punch to Ur's stomach and again, the two disappeared.

They appeared again in a different area of the snowy place but with Ur giving Goku a sucker punch to his jaw. One scene, Goku emerges on top with a knee to Ur's stomach. Ur fights back with a headbutt to Goku's right hip. Goku swings again with a right punch to Ur's face as she engages back with a left punch to the Saiyan's face. In the air, Goku couldn't help but smiles...

"( _ **Unbelievable! Even though Towa gave Ur this much power, she's able to combat with me in my SSJ3! I never fought a human who can give me such a wonderful rush in my SSJ3 form! I could just fall for this woman! But... she's Ultear's mother. Still though, she's so strong! Should I ascend even higher and go SSJ God? Blue? Nah, that would be murder for sure. SSJ3 should do.**_ )"

Both Goku and Ur gave each other distances...

" _ **I know you're a silent person due to Towa, but I got to give credit where it's due. Ur, even though you're being controlled, I praise you for pushing me this far to go SSJ3 because you've given me such a wonderful fight as of right now. All yeah, as Natsu would say, 'I'm all fired up'!"**_ Goku continues to smiles at her.

Ur didn't say a single word which was obvious but got into a fighting stance. Goku did the same...

" _ **Not even your daughter could lay a finger on me and she was at least an ascended SSJ level. Props to you, Ur. As much as I like us sparring each other, I've got to end this. You're good for holding yourself off against me in SSJ3, but that's only because I was only using thirty percent of this form. Now I'll show you what fifty percent is like. HERE I GO!**_ "

By reactivating his universal SSJ3 aura, he makes way to Ur by giving her a taste of her own medicine. He gives Ur a headbutt to her stomach, followed by a counterclockwise left kick to her neck. As she was about to get sent flying, Goku grabs her by the legs and started up his Dragon Throw. After spinning her around ten times, he releases her and sends her flying to the sky by giving a nasty right upwards kick to her back.

The mother of Ultear Milkovich manages to catch herself later on but wasn't prepared to see Goku's Consecutive Ki Blast attack purging to her as she breathes. Lucky enough with the power of Ice Magic, one by one, she was able to freeze the Ki blast with a single touch in such elegant movement...

" _ **You've dropped your guard,**_ " he said as he teleports behind Ur.

He forms a golden Ki blast with his left hand and with the objective still in plan, he slams it to her back as it explodes with sheer might. From the smoke, she tries to gain some distance but trips in the process. On her knees, she spits out blood and was breathing hard. Then she looks up and saw a shadowy figure coming out of the smoke. It was revealed to be Goku in his SSJ3 form. And as he walking towards her, Ur could sense Goku stirring up more energy from his hands. From the left to his right, two balls of Ki energy was forming. Later, Goku bashed them together to form one energy ball that was more fitting to end this intense fight...

" _ **Ka...**_ "

Ur tries to get up but like a clumsy white girl in horror movies, she trips again...

" _ **Me..."**_

This time she manages to get up...

" _ **Ha..."**_

For a silent mind control person, she realized she was losing energy. She took a clear look at her hands, then back at Goku...

" _ **Me..."**_

In a desperate attempt with little power of magic & Ki she has left, Ur fired an Ice Make: Energy Wave to Goku. On its way to him, Goku smirked. As it gets close up to him, he dodges and teleports in front of Ur thanks to Instant Transmission and in a calm clear sustain voice, he smiled and said the last syllable...

" _ **Ha.**_ "

With the final syllable released from his lips, he gently placed both his hands that held the Kamehameha that took shelter in front of her, opened his hands like a book and released the attack at point blank. The stunt Goku just did was super effective as the blast sends Ur flying to the high sky of the air later causing an explosion to occur to which the color of it was bright blue. Thanks to that blast, the wind blows everywhere at such a rapid pace it made Goku's long hair feel as though he was in a Febreze commercial. And thus, the battle was truly over.

Since the battle was over, Goku powered down to base form and was looking into the direction where he had fired the blast at...

"Hope I didn't kill her. If I did, I'd just be like Vegeta. I certainly wouldn't want that on my conscious."

Moments later, Goku could see a body flying down from the smoke that had just gone away. An injured worn out fighter had fell into submission...

"Huh! There you are, Ur!" Goku said as he was excited to see she was in one piece. Kinda.

Just when she was about to fall to the ground, Goku was able to catch her swift and smoothly at the last second, thanks to him dashing. He caught Ur, but she was too injured to move or talk so Goku had to fix that...

"Mira has the Senzu Beans but..." he looks over to the others, "There's still frozen. That's odd. I thought by beating her the ice would go away. Guess I need the caster who cast it to undo that, then. And that caster happens to be Ur Milkovich! Ultear's mother..." he looks at her as she was in his arms.

He turns into a SSJ and feeds her some of his energy while also doing the healing procedure. It took two minutes, but it did the job and Ur was able to gain conscious...

"Ugh, urgh, my head. Wha- -Where am I? What happen...? And why does it feel like I got by a train or something?" she was making a face a person makes when they suffer a brain freeze or a headache.

"Try not to talk as I'm healing you..."

"Huh?" she takes a look at the person who was carrying her in his arms, "Who are you?"

"Hi, there! I'm Goku and I'm from Earth!"

"Aren't you forgetting the word land?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot Earthland!" he chuckles.

"( _He has an innocent smile..._ ) What am I doing in your arms?"

"You were under control for a long time, Ur. The only way to free you of it was to inflict enough damage to your body. It was so you could snap out of it."

"Mind control?"

"Mhm."

Ur takes a good look at a SSJ Goku. Around her, she could see the aura that was surrounding the both of them. When she looked directly at Goku, he smiled, and she blushes...

"( _My god, he is adorable. I want to keep him..._ )"

"Almost done..."

"( _He's like an angel nursing me back to full health. How should I pay him back? Hmm..._ )" she continues to watch Goku, "( _I don't know who he was except for the part where he completely fucked me hard in battle a few scenes ago. Who is this guy? More like, what is this guy...?_ )"

Goku could see Ur staring at him so he smiles. Ur smiled back which caused Goku's heart to skip a beat...

"( _Holy crap, she can throw down a stare! Staring at me for a good amount of minutes, Ur? You're just like your daughter. I better stare back just so things aren't awkward between us. Also, why am I feeling so hot at the moment?_ )"

"( _He shows a blush that was obvious to see, he's some sort of angel and to top it off, he's adorable and cute! I hope he isn't seeing anybody; 'cause I want I claim this hot mess to myself, hehe! Am I getting ahead of myself...?_ )"

"And done..." Goku sets Ur down, "You're back to full health, ( _thanks to me lending you a_ _ **HUGE**_ _portion of my energy. I feel like Yamcha right now._ ) Are you feeling anything strange?"

She looks around her body and once done, she looks back to Goku and gave her reply, "Nope! It seems you patched me up quite nicely. Thank you." she smiles.

"Y-You're welcome..." he shows another obvious blush.

Inside of Ur's mind, she was fangirling at how cutely Goku was acting, "( _AAAAAHHH! Too cute! Too cute! Too cute! I wonder if I should sweeten the deal more by giving him a kiss him for patching me up. Ah, screw it. With an innocent cute face like that, it's hard not to give one to him._ )"

"Since you were mind controlled, you were also given free and full access to learning Ki, which is good. Because when I fought you, it took me three transformations to put you down so now that you're on the good guy's side! It would help me in my favor that you could join in on helping me and my fri- -"

Midway through that sentence, Ur interrupted the "angel," who saved her while still being in his SSJ form, by catching him off guard with a full-frontal comforting kiss to the lips. It lasted about five minutes and once done, Goku's face immediately turned red and moved back a few inches in shock...

"Heh!? Why d-did you do that!?"

"To give you a reward, of course," Ur replied, smiling at him with her eyes closed.

"D-Do you do that to all the guys that save you!?"

"Only if they're stronger than me and cute. You qualify for those requirements. In fact, you're the first."

"F-First?"

"Mhm." she smiled innocently.

"So what, are you like one of the strongest mages on Earthland?"

"I wouldn't say that, but I hold my own ground. And like you said right before I interrupted you with that kiss, with the Ki being automatically taught to me, I could be the strongest on this planet. Next to you, of course."

"So are you aware of where you are and who's responsible for controlling you?"

"Yeah. My memories are a bit foggy, but I know that this woman with blue skin abducted me. That's all I know so far."

"Good!"

"Good? You think getting abducting by some blue lady is good?"

"Well, um, no. I meant the part on the person who controlled you. I'm happy I don't get to explain that part."

"Oh, well then, sorry for jumping to conclusions."

"You're forgiven..."

"Hehe, you easily forgive me? You're quite a ladies man, aren't you?"

"I don't know what you mean by that..." he tilted his head in confusion.

His confusion caused Ur to fall back comedically, "Can't tell if you're being serious or just trying to play cute here. I'm fine with either one since you're cute and all, but still..."

"Nah, I'm being serious here..."

"Oh, you are... ( _did I fall in love with an idiot? Oh well, he can be my idiot. Men these days don't really think that much if you think about it._ ) Say, are you a virgin?"

"Virgin...? Um... nope"

"N-Nope? So much for innocent. I was hoping to reward you more by making love to you..."

"Hehehe. Oh, I see... ( _EH!? WHAT!? That's kind of weird! She's freakin' Ultear's mother! I can't do that! But in some ways, she does look rather pretty for her age. In fact, she looks so young..._ ) Hey, if it's not a hassle, how old are you?"

"How old? That's something you don't need to know, um, Goku, was it?"

"Mhm, that's me..."

"As I said, you don't need to know about my age as it is not of your concern. It's rather rude to ask a girl that..."

"Uh! S-Sorry..." he scratches the back of his head with his right hand.

"I'll forgive you, Goku, if you give me a kiss..." she had her right eye closed but her left eye remained open as she looks to her right.

"Alright..."

"I understand if you're struggling so I'll sweeten the deal here an- -Wait, seriously...?"

"Yeah, I'll do it..."

"Are you pulling my leg?"

"Nope..."

"D-Do you accept requests like that on a regular basis?"

"Well, only with Mira or Cana but to fully give you an answer, yes, I do!"

"( _Tch, what? Is there someone crushing of my man? Damn it I better not jump the gun here..._ ) Say, Goku, sweetheart..."

"Sweetheart? Already?"

"I don't fine any reason not to call you that since you're my knight and shining armor, you cute little angel." she winked at him.

"Okay then, you can continue..."

"Are you, by chance, taken? As in, are you in a relationship?"

"Nope..."

"Yes! I mean, oh no, why not? You're quite a handsome man."

"Well, I was married at some point and had two kids..."

"Eh? M-Married? Two kids? EH!? At such a young age? You must be the type to get to the point, hmm?" her eyes formed comedic circles.

"Huh? Oh, hehe, no. It's not like that. Let me explain it shortly to you. I may look young but in reality, I'm in my forties."

"S-So, you're old?"

"Yes, but physically, my youth takes a really long time to age so I could be like fifty but look twenty."

"How amazing. So you're an adult who has two kids? Having to age slowly is like every women's dream. Youth is in your corner here!"

"You think so?"

"Well, duh! This means we're both adults, then! Thank goodness, haha. I was hoping something like that would come up because you look like a freakin' teenager."

"Hehe, well, you can blame Towa for that."

"Towa?"

"The blue skin lady..."

"Oh..."

"Yeah..."

Since Goku revealed a little bit about himself to Ur, she opens up herself and hugged Goku's right arm. Doing that sparked Goku's curiosity...

"Um, what are you doing, Ur...?"

"Just savoring this incredible moment, my love..."

"You call this incredible?"

"Is it not? It'll be even more incredible if you could give me my kiss since you made fun of my age, you big meanie..."

"Huh? What!? ( _Damn it, was hoping she would forget that..._ )"

"Did you think I would forget?"

"Hehehe, you got me. Hook, line and sinker, right?"

"Now you're speaking my language."

"But don't you have like a husband and a daughter to tend to?"

"My so called 'husband' abandoned me so it was just me and my daughter. How do you know about that, anyway?"

"W-Well, since you're pretty and all, I just assume you were married..."

"I haven't known you for that long, but I know you're lying, Goku..."

"R-Really? I thought I was spot on..."

"You would've been if you hadn't show out blush for me to see."

"You're quite stubborn, you know that?"

"I won't be if you give me that kiss..."

"Okay, okay, but I'm going for your cheek. Is that okay with you?"

"Fine by me, but which one? Left or right?"

"L-Left..."

"Fine by me, sweetie. 'Kay, kiss away." she shows her left cheek for Goku's lip to touch.

When he got close enough to give her the smooching, Ur took advantage and changed position. At the last second, she made his lips connect with hers and because of that, Goku got all red again and moved away from her due to feeling super-heated...

"Tasty" Ur said as she touched her lips. As she looks at Goku, she sees him breathing heavy.

"Y-You said cheek! Cheek! Not lips!" he points at her at a fast motion while going down to base form.

"Whoa, you can turn off the blonde, too?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, it's call Super Saiyan and it's a transformation that only I can do."

"You're a man of wonder, baby." she smiled.

"B-Baby?"

"Is it okay that I call you that? We're practically at that level already..."

"HEH!? We just met!"

"Doesn't matter. Ever heard of love at first sight...?"

"Didn't your husband leave you? he mocks but didn't know he did.

"Oh haha, Goku..."

"Sorry... Too far?"

"Yeah, but you're forgiven. Since you're my man and all. Speaking of husband, do you want to be my husband?"

"Huh? W-What!? Why!?"

"Why not? You're practically had experience, right? And since you have two kids, it's natural you play that part. I can only assume you're divorced since you're making out with me."

"( _B-But she's the one asking for the kiss!_ ) Y-Yeah, but..."

"I'm just teasing, Goku! You can relax a little. It's too early for marriage so I'm with you on that one since we just met so. For now, I'll just take it slow with you, if you don't mind. Since, you know, we're both adults here who are missing a love partner."

"Not to mention we both got kids, right?" he jokes.

"Yeah. So if you don't mind me asking, how you know about me having a kid?"

"Huh? Oh, um, I'll gladly tell you but for right now, there are bigger things here that are at stake and I'm going to need your help, Ur."

"Oh, sure. What's up?"

"Do you see those people over there?" Goku points to Mirajane & the others who were still in solid ice.

"Oh my, what happened to them?"

"You happened."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Yeah, you were under controlled. And since you learn Ki, you were able to modify the ice when you froze them solid. Even someone like me couldn't break through. I mean, I could but there would be a trap that the controlled you placed that would activate and boom! All of them die of frostbite."

"Hmph, the you doing the ' _boom!_ ' is simply cute. I couldn't resist telling you that. Now on the off chance that it was me, what can I do to help them get out of the ice?"

"It's ice magic combined with Ki. I have the Ki part, but I don't have Ice Magic. You have both, so you could undo the effects if you touch the ice, probably..."

"You think that'll work?"

"It's worth a shot. You in?"

"Sure, why not? Anything for you, my darling..."

Goku fake chuckles as he takes the compliment, "J-Just get to it!"

"Okie."

She went up to Gray first but didn't know that the person she was going to melt out of was Gray Fullbuster himself, "Here I go. You said to place my hand on it?"

"Yep, yep." he nodded yes, "Oh, and if they're wondering who won the fight to turn you back to normal from out of the mind control, say that it was him and her." he points at Gray & Ultear.

"Okay then, here goes..."

With her right hand, she gently placed it on the center of the solid ice. Thanks to the touch came out a glimpse of bright blue light. That was the first step, and the second was about to come into motion. The moment the blue light showed itself, the solid ice started to break, soon releasing Fullbuster from temporary eternal torture. Gray was about to fall but Ur manages to catch him...

"I gotcha..." she takes a closer look at him, "Why does he look so familiar...?"

"Hooray!" Goku jumped with his fist in the air for joy, "You did it, Ur! How did you do it? I mean, I know I said to place your hand on the ice, but still..."

"The hand on solid ice thing you mentioned was a piece of cake. However, it was the barrier backing up the solid ice. You weren't kidding about that and once you told me I was the caster; it became crystal clear. I could take back the energy I gave out that secured the solid ice and so I did. It seems to be in my favor."

"Wow, that's impressive. I'm proud of you!" he gave Ur a seal of approval.

"Proud enough to give me a pat on my head?" she teases.

"Uh, sure..." he proceeds to do so.

Shortly after the head pat, she got back to undoing her solid ice magic. After thirty minutes, she freed everyone, but they were unconscious. Goku grabbed the bag of Senzu Beans that Mirajane was holding onto and was just about to feed it to them.

Goku & Ur placed the unconscious Fairy Tail members next to each other on the ground...

"So they're unconscious. What can we do to wake them up?"

"With these." he shows the bag to her, "They're called Senzu Beans and they can heal you to full health no matter how much pain you suffered." he said in a fast way.

Ur laughed. Goku was wondering why...

"Hey Ur, why are you laughing?"

"Let's see, you answered my question very fast so I assumed you had to explain the Bean whatever concept to multiple people over and over again. It must have been a hassle for you, huh?"

"You read me like a book, Ur..." he laughs.

"Now let's see those magical beans in action!"

"Yeah, I'll start with Mira first..."

"( _Wait, what, that's Mira?_ )"

The Saiyan went over to her left side and lifts up her head to place it on his legs. After that, he gives the bean gently to her mouth...

"Hey Mira, eat up."

It didn't make sense since she was unconscious, but she ate the bean. After a minute, she swallows the bean and had gained conscious...

"Huh, wha- - Goku...?" she looks at him.

"Hey, Mira," he smiled.

Seconds later she gave her Saiyan a sneak attack by hugging him out of the blue...

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Mira! That's, um, unexpected..."

"( _Her name is Mirajane but he shortens it to Mira? And he calls that hug unexpected? Unexpected my ass!_ )" Ur pouted in the background.

"I'm just glad you're alright, dear. What happened with Ur?"

"Ur got beaten by Gray & Ultear so it's over now. They're unconscious like the rest of you guys."

From hearing those two names she was familiar with, she got out of pouting and widened her eyes, "( _D-Did he say Gray and...Ultear?_ )" her happy expression turned into a sad one.

"Hey Mira, help me feed the others with the Senzu Beans."

"Sure thing." when she got her share of it, she got up and saw Ur, "Uh! Are you Ur?"

She goes back into thought and answered Mirajane's question, "Huh, oh, yeah, that's me, Ur Milkovich. Nice to meet you." she stuck out her hand.

"Mirajane Strauss. It's an honor to meet Gray's master." she took the hand with great honor and did the handshake.

"You know about Gray? As in my student?"

"Mhm, he's right there." she points to Gray's body who was next to Natsu.

Ur walked over to Gray and was feeling sentimental, "My, how he's grown..." she showed a weak smile.

"He really looks up to you. You know, since you were his first master. You should probably feed him this to wake him up." Mirajane hands the bean to her.

"R-Right..." she got on her knees and was next to Gray.

During the Mirajane & Ur scene, Goku was in the background feeding Gildarts. He wakes up after and got up fast as if he slept through his alarms...

"Huh!? What!? Where am I!? Where is my daughter Cana?" he looks left and right very, very fast, "Oh, it's you, Cana's boyfriend."

"Son Goku!" he waves at him.

"Right... Also, did you feed that bean in my mouth?"

"Yep, yep." he replied.

"Uh, um, thanks, I guess. ( _How weird for me to get mouth feed by a dude. And he's Cana's boyfriend, too. Yeah... Totally weird..._ )" he continues to shake his head left and right.

Goku didn't know what was going on and continued on with Natsu. Rising up his head, he feeds it in his mouth and soon he wakes up from his temporary slumber...

" _ **HIIYAA!**_ " he gave Goku a sucker jab to his right cheek.

Goku flew a few inches back...

"Huh!?" he snorted after, "Where am I?" Natsu looks around then to Goku, "Oh, hey, Goku, what's up? What's wrong? Did someone try to punch you?"

"No, I, uh, I had a rough landing? ( _That punch stings a little. Natsu's getting stronger, isn't he? Haha, that's my boy!_ )" he said while rubbing his cheek, "Oh, I should probably feed myself a Senzu Bean for giving Ur a huge portion of my energy." he gave himself the bean and was back to full strength. "Alright! Now off to Erza..."

Natsu got up and saw Gildarts, "What's up, Gildarts!" he waved.

"Sup, Natsu..." he waved back.

"Heh..." With a cocky smirk, Natsu dashed to Gildarts' behind then to give him a Fire Dragon: Iron Fist, " _ **I GOT YOU THIS TIME, GILDARTS!**_ he yelled while having shark teeth and a tongue as long as a snake.

But of course, being the ace of Fairy Tail, Gildarts blocks the attack with his left hand and flicked his forehead, making the Dragon Slayer fly in the air as if he was Team Rocket flying off again...

"That boy will never learn..." Gildarts sighs.

It was Erza's turn to get beaned and Goku was on the clock here. With her head placed on his lap, he gives the bean to her mouth as she starts to chew to later devouring it. Moments later, Erza gains consciousness...

"W-What happen..."

"Hey, sleepy head"

"Goku..."

"That's me..."

She got a good look at the position she was in and blushed. After getting a clear view of what was happening to her, she went back to shut her eyes...

"Wake me in five minutes..."

"Don't get comfy, Erza. Wake up!" he shakes her multiple times.

"Okay, okay I'm up..." Erza said while recovering, "But are you?"

"I'm so fine. Handy-dandy!" he waves.

"Right..." she got up. "Care to tell me the current situation?" he looks over at Mirajane and Ur, "Is that Ur?"

"Yeah, I'll fulfill everyone once I wake up Ultear. I'll be back."

And last but not least, Goku puts Ultear on his lap and feeds her the Senzu Bean. She begins to wake up momentarily...

"Ugh, ah... Man, what happened?"

"Hey, Ulty" he smiled. ( **A/N: Ulty = Ul + tee)**

"Ul...ty?" she got a good glimpse of her and Goku together and freaked out. Later she kicked Goku's face and crawled a few inches back, "W-W-What are you doing touching me like that!?" she points with her left index finger while giving a red tomato face.

"Ow... Just saving your butt is what I did." he explains while rubbing his cheeks.

"Oh, my bad..." Ultear started to get embarrassed.

"You're fine..." he gets up after and Ultear followed.

After everyone was up and had regained consciously, Ur turned to Gray. Carefully she gave the bean to Gray's mouth as it enters. He chews it for a good few seconds and later swallowing it to complete the process. The bean heals Gray as promise and he was able to gain conscious. Ur could see Gray opening up his eyes...

"Gray... Gray, are you there? It's me, Ur..."

"Ugh... Ur...?"

"Yes, your master..." she said.

"Ur? Uh! Oh, shit! Ur!" Gray sat up and headbutts Ur's head, "You think you can get away from me, you little weasel!? I'm just getting star- -"

Gray had thought he didn't finish the job when Goku said Ur was missing from the smoke, so it was natural for him to do that but regretful. Ur attacked back with a hard-left punch to his head in anger...

" _ **I'M NOT UNDER THE MIND CONTROL ANYMORE SO DON'T THINK FOR A SECOND YOU CAN DROP A SNEAKY ATTACK ON ME, YOU UNDERSTAND!?**_ " she yelled with her eyes being in white circles but in the anger facial expression followed with her teeth being like a shark.

From the head thump from Ur, Gray was hurting like an eyesore, "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow... OW! You know that freakin' hurt!" he was in the same state as Ur, "You can't just do that just because I... hit you... back... Ur..." Gray's facial expression went back to normal as his eyes started to tear up a little, "Ur, I'm not dreaming, right? You being in front of me isn't one of Towa's tricks?"

"Nope, it's not. I'm the real deal. Your master, Ur" she smiled at him when giving her answer.

"But...But... how though? You were in ice due to Ice Shell...? How...?" his eyes were still letting the tears fall down his face.

"I guess miracles do exist, don't they? Why don't you give your master here a hug...?" she opens her arms freely to him.

He takes the offer and embraced this moment. He went into Ur's arms and cried his soul out. Ur could see how much he missed her and how her being gone for ten plus years must've affected him due to him being the one to cause Ur to use Ice Shell to Deliora. In the background, Natsu, Gildarts, Erza, Mirajane & Goku watched as they were happy for him.

Ultear, on the other hand, wasn't fazed by this emotional ride. She looked to her right with a tongue flicker. Mirajane locked her left fingers with Goku's right fingers as she hugs his right arm. She could relate to this moment because of how Lisanna was able to get out of Edolas. It was a touching moment...

"It's been so long, Ur..." he sniffs, "It's been so damn long..."

"There, there. I'm here, Gray. But I do agree with you. It's been a while, huh? I've missed you. This time, I'm here to stay..."

Gray looks back with tears flowing out of his eyes like crazy and smiled, "Yeah..." he wipes his tears, "Welcome back, master...!"

"It's good to be back, Gray..."

Both of them got up and everyone regrouped. It wasn't long until she was able to spot Ultear...

"Is that you, Ultear...?" Ur asked.

"Hmph." she looks to her left.

"I see you're alive and well, too. You've even grown since last I saw you. My little girl's all grown up, huh?"

"I guess..." she replied but in a heinous tone.

Her attitude caught Ur's attention, so she sparked up a question, "Is something wrong, Ultear? You seem to be bit mad..."

"I'm not 'mad', mother. It's just how I talk, okay? Can we skip this lovey-dovey reunion crap? I rather we get back to the trouble at hands."

"Oh okay, I'm sorry, sweetie..." Ur replied.

"You're fine... _**Ur.**_ "

By saying her mother's name instead of mom or mother, Ur was a little bit hurt from hearing the hatred and anger in her words, but she could understand why though. Goku saw the sad look on the Ur's face so he eyed his attention to Ultear...

"Hey, what's the big idea of responding to your mom like that?"

"Goku, like I said before, it's none of your damn business. You shouldn't involve yourself in family affairs..."

"Ultear..." Goku said. He didn't picture Ultear's mother-daughter reunion to be so "dull."

So, to change the subject, Mirajane asked Ur where she came from and how she came to be alive...

"Okay...! Moving onto other topics here. Ur, can you explain how you're here? Gray told us you died the moment Lyon revived Deliora."

"Deliora? What are you talking about? I never ran into that monster before"

"What!?" Erza & Goku simultaneously said.

"Say what now?" Mirajane blinked multiple times.

" _ **What...?**_ " Ultear said as she gave a nasty glare at her mother.

Gildarts & Natsu were just picking his nose...

"I don't remember doing all of that... I don't... I..."

"Well, Ultear's right on the money here..." said Goku.

"Huh? What do you mean?" asked Erza.

"This Ur in front of us is from another timeline..."

T-Timeline!?" Erza, Natsu, Mirajane & Gildarts yelled.

"Is that true?" Mirajane asked to Ultear.

"It's a high possibility, yes," Ultear responded.

From hearing the word timeline, Ur started to shake uncontrollably. Gray was the first to noticed and came to her aid as the student should to their master...

"Easy, Ur. One at a time here..." Gray said, comforting her, "At least try to remember something. What's the last thing you remember...?"

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking..."

Ten minutes later, Ur was able to remember the things that occurred to her and how it ties in with Towa. When she started to remember, her eyes widened in fear as she started to shake a little...

"Oh god... What have I done...? I killed them." the memory that came back to her wasn't a good one and she started to cry a little, "I killed them. I killed them..."

"Ur, what's wrong!? Speak to me!" Gray asked.

Goku & the others comforted her as they were curious too, "Hey Ur, what's up? Tell us, what's got you rolling like that?" Goku demanded.

"Cat got your tongue...?" Natsu wondered.

"It's just as Goku said. I'm from another timeline..."

"And that checks in..." Erza sighs briefly.

"Yeah... I was wondering how Gray grew up so fast along with my daughter. Then it all made sense to me. I'm from another worldline and the Gray & Ultear I know of was still just a little kid."

"You said you killed them. By chance, who is 'them' if you don't mind me asking?" Gildarts asked.

"I killed Gray & Lyon..."

One by one, in a split frame, Goku & co had their eyes widened to that remark. It wasn't something they weren't expecting...

"You... killed them? What the heck are you saying? Natsu said while still trying to take it in.

"I wasn't myself when I did it, I swear. I didn't mean too..."

"Ur... what happened? You can tell us..." Gray said to his master.

"Well, it wasn't something I'm not quite fond of, and I could still hear their cries to this day. But to tell you from the top..."

 _A flashback commences..._

 **-["Bended Against Her Will. Farewell, Gray & Lyon!"]-**

" **Believe me when I say this, guys. I didn't mean to kill them. Something abrupt of me that let me do so. But enough diddling-dandling. I'll get started on the story how I 'killed' my two precious students...** "

 **Afternoon**

 **Ur's House, Front Yard...**

"Not bad, you two. But you're a little short there, Gray. And Lyon, try not to overdo it again..." Ur said, "It's like this..." she shows off her Ice Make Magic to the both of them as they were amazed.

"You sure like to show off, huh, Ur?" Gray said as he was impressed as always.

"That's our master for you. She's at a level where I strive to be!" Lyon praises.

"Oh, shut the hell up, Lyon, and quit jizzing over Ur every time she shows off."

That roast made Lyon & Gray bump heads, "You want to go, little man? I'll have you know I'm better than you at Ice Make Magic, so you don't hold shit to me!"

"You're stronger than me if the fat lady sings!"

"Yeah? Care to bet?"

"Hmph, your losing streak against me starts today!"

"HEH!"

Both of them started to shout. With their hands near their right hip to cast their Ice Magic, they chanted...

"Ice Make- - "

Before the two could send out their Ice Make Magic to kill each other, Ur separated the two with her Ice Magic...

"Stop fighting, you two, or else you'll have to sleep outside!"

"Huh? Oh, right. Sorry, Master Ur..." both of them bowed, "Hmph!"

"It's all right, boys..." she smiles while head patting the two, "Let's get back to training or do you want supper to start?"

"Train! Then supper!" both the two raised their hands.

"That's the spirit. Alright, let's go..."

Up from the sky were the two demons, Towa and Mira. Towa could see the surprisingly amazing potential in Ur and wanted to seize the opportunity to make her one of her valued slaves...

" _ **She's the one, Mira. Ur Milkovich. On this planet, she's a mage whose potential could be Wizard Saint level. However, with my mind control, she'll be above that. Now let's make her mine...**_ " she points the head of her staff to Ur and proceeds to shoot out the dark energy beam.

When the beam hits her, her pupils disappeared as the dark purple aura starts to surround her. Gray & Lyon could see and were wondering...

"Hey, Ur? What's that...? Your pupils disappeared and what's the purple stuff around you?" Lyon asked.

Ur didn't respond. Gray was quiet and Lyon continued to speak. Unfortunately for him, this was the start of a duo massacre...

"Hello? Ur? Why are you so quiet? Aren't you going to teach us more Ice Make Magic?"

"Hey, Lyon. Something's not right here..." Gray started to feel unease with the new version of Ur.

"You're telling me what isn't right? Eat my ass, Gray..."

"I'm being serious, Lyon! Something's wrong with Ur!"

Before Lyon could speak, the corrupted Ur placed her left hand in front of Lyon's face...

"Ur...?" little Lyon titled his head a little.

Her left hand emulated a bright blue energy blast. Once done, she fires it to Lyon as it blew off his head completely. In black and white, Gray's face went into shock. He could see the blood leaking out from his neck as the head flew over Gray's head...

" _ **LYON!**_ " he yelled as he was traumatized.

Lyon's head was inches away from Gray while his body went down on the ground because of the beheading. Gray turns back to Ur. Seeing the dark aura around her, he was afraid...

"Ur... Why would you do that? He was your student! Why?"

Ur followed her next move thanks to Towa and chokes Gray to his death. Up from above, Towa could see Gray struggling to breathe as he also struggles to speak. Towa was laughing...

"U-Ur... Ugh, why... are you... doing this? he tries to breathe, "W-Why?"

Ur was silent but continued choking him by adding more pressure..

"Stop this, please, Ur. I b-beg you. Stop..."

His words weren't getting to her. Soon, she added more pressure and heard a snap. That snap was Gray's neck. Ur broke Gray's neck. Gray's head tilted to the right. Ur drops Gray to the ground and eviscerated his body along with Lyon with an energy blast...

 _Flashback ends..._

"And that's what happened." Ur had a sad look on her face as her eyes were letting out tears. She may have not been conscious of her body outside but inside she was.

"( _From that analogy, it's clear as day my mother came from another timeline and in that timeline, Gray Fullbuster & Lyon no longer exist. So, the Ur from this one is still dead from the Ice Shell she cast on herself. Kch, I wonder what's going to happen in that other timeline..._)"

"It's okay, Ur. It's going to be okay..." Gray gave her a hug, "I don't blame you..."

Natsu & Gildarts were silent. Erza, Mirajane & Goku felt bad for Ur and decided to cheer her up being aiding Gray with the hugging. Just the girls though, not Goku. Though he still feels terrible about what happened to Ur. Goku walks to Ur and crouches in front of her. Gray & the others gave the two space...

"Hey..." Goku waved.

"H-Hey..." Ur waved back as she was still tearing up.

"Look, I'm not going to lie. I can't fix what happened in your timeline, but I will tell you this. You weren't responsible for killing Gray & Lyon."

"But... I was watching. I saw the innocent face of Lyon when he was moments away from at death's door. And Gray... He begged & pleaded for his life when I was the one choking the life out of him! I couldn't control my actions. I'm the one at fault here and to make matters worse, I saw my own self smiling at that kind of pleasure..."

"It wasn't you though!"

"How could you say that?"

Goku looks at Ultear then back to Ur, "Because you weren't yourself. Little did you know it was Towa's doing, remember? You only think it was you because of your behavior. However, that behavior only happened because Towa took control of you. So, if you want to blame that incident, blame Towa because she's the one responsible for everything. She meddled in my life and now I'm out here trying to make her pay. Everyone here can relate to you, Ur, so with that being said, do you want to help us stop Towa? You can avenge your students..."

Ur wipes away her tears and looks at everyone. Everyone except for Ultear smiled back at her. So with that being said, Ur got up thanks to Goku giving her his hand. She wipes away her tears and gave Goku her answer with a sharp smile...

"Yeah, I'm in. I wanna take down that demon bitch down."

With that answer, Goku, Erza, Mirajane, Natsu, Gildarts & especially Gray were happy they got another recruiter to help them stop Towa. This time, she was going to be of value since she went toe-to-toe with SSJ3 Goku. By just barely five percent. She's stronger than Gildarts so luck was on their side.

"Welcome aboard, Ur." Goku welcomed her in open arms.

The next thing that happened to set the mood, even more, was Ur giving her Saiyan a hug. Erza & Ultear's eyes widened in jealousy. Gray, Natsu & Gildarts just let the fiasco happen while Mirajane was jealous in the beginning but after hearing such a sad tragic story from Ur, she lets this one slide for now...

"Goku, can we stay like this a little longer, please?" Ur asked as she placed her face on his chest.

"Yeah, anything for you, Ur. We can do this for as long as you want..." he puts her arms around her to warm her. "( _Towa brings out the worst in us but sometimes the worst can turn out to be the best. Three battles down, one to go. One final one..._ )" Goku noticed Ur tightening the hug, so he embraced it, "There, there, Ur. I'm right here. I won't leave you. I can't say the same for Towa, though. She's going to pay, big time."

"Something on your mind, Ultear?" Mirajane asked.

"Yeah, there is. Say, we defeated my mother with victory on our side, right? So the question that's left unanswered... Where the hell is Towa?"

* * *

 **End of Chapter 17**

 **A/N:** **Remade of October 8, 2019. This one took me a while to redo. There were constant fourth wall breaks and I was super busy with school so I couldn't work on redoing. Except today when I reupload it lol. 17/19 chapters done, two more to go!**

"SSJ4 is still coming, ningens! **"**

 **GeoNovaWrath: Thank you, but it's as you said. I'm going to add more girls to Goku's harem if it makes sense though. For Android 21, I'll just make it work lol and yeah 21 will be a part of Goku's harem because they would look adorable together.**

 **3678: I am but in the future. The Tournament of Power might be a skip from me because there are too many characters lol.**

 **Guest: I am indeed doing Alvarez & Tartaros Arc but that's after Android 21, Goku Black.**

 **ZeroOmega: Eh, sometime later on. I'm going to add a twist to it though.**

 **SpoopyGhost: I want to consider it, given how UI is broken asf. Master SSJ Blue might be up for grabs for Goku & Vegeta.**

 **MemeMaster: Oh fuck it! Goten will be a part of Fairy Tail, and between you and me, Goten bonding with Mirajane as a Mother-Son idea is just so cute to pass over on so that will happen!**

 **Fusion kurama: It's a great idea but I'm still not sure if I should add Juvia. I'll make a poll sometime soon on whether I should include her in.**

 **Guest: They'll learn how to fly eventually but probably after the Android 21 Arc, but if Natsu learns to fly, Happy wouldn't be any use though.**

 **Emi 12: It's coming but I'm not saying when or which one.**

 **Spider-Man999: SSJ Blue will come.**

 **Guest: It's a good suggestion, but I'll have to re watch that Dragon Ball episode so I can get a clear angle of it for my own version.**

 **JOJO fan: Jenny will return during the Android 21 Arc.**

 **Saiyan Kakarot: Goku will have a chance to slay the other girls soon. Can't tell you when though but soon.**

 **Oppaislayer: Got to my profile and there should be a vote icon to click on.**

 **Majin Zamasu: He would be the King if he marries Hisui.**

 **Divine presence: They're going to react as if something was wrong with Goku and Black's going to take advantage of that. Cana nor Lisanna will get pregnant, they both took the birth pill ahead of time lol. But there will be someone Goku WILL impregnate and that happens because of a time paradox. As for the person who's going to have Goku's kid... that should be obvious.**

 **Until Then... Subarshi, Ningens!**

Chapter 18 Coming Soon...


	18. Fierce Battle 4 re: Conversed Plan

**FULL RECAP:** The next opponent that came after Jellal & Gildarts was none other than the mother of Ultear Milkovich & master of Gray Fullbuster. Shaken after finding out who their third and last opponent is, Ultear takes out her anger on her mother since she "moved on" with her.

Pushed past their limits, both the Ice Make Magic users performed a Unison Raid along with the Kamehameha. Embarking on remodifying it, they combined both the Kamehameha technique with Ice Make and out came the birth of the Ice Avalanche: Kamehameha. But not even a different variation of the energy attack was enough to take down a corrupted Ur.

So, with everyone frozen in ice, it was Goku's turn again to save his friends. As he turns in a SSJ3, he realizes the potential power inside of Ultear's mother and decided to end it quickly so the main event can begin. Now, with Ur no longer mind controlled, she joins alongside with Goku & friends as they now reached the final boss level of Entrance 2.

And thus, the story of Goku & Fairy Tail begins...

* * *

 **Chapter 18: re: Conversed Plan**

 **Late Afternoon**

 **Universe 6, the Sky of Guobras...**

The three battles were going onwards in the sky of Guobras. The Abnormal Namekian Slug was taking his time with Piccolo & Gohan. Tormenting the two while also having such a wonderful blast as it set Slug's mood very high. To even the scales for Slug, he launched a big energy ball towards Gohan & Piccolo. The blast easily took over the two as they get sent far away from the battlefield and into one of Guobras main bridges. In one section of the sky, the Masked Saiyan and Vegeta were just about to start another round. But in Turles's worry, he doesn't like what the Prince of all Saiyans was brewing out...

"Be careful now..." Vegeta smirked, "You're going to wish you hadn't let me go into this form because once I do, there's no turning back on your end. Now... witness the power of _**Super Saiyan God Vegeta!**_ "

In a pattern, Vegeta's aura expands for five seconds then deflated back it's suitable size. That cycle went on for about five minutes. Then, when it was good to call it quits, his aura and his ascended SSJ hair were blinking golden yellow & black. Moments later, Vegeta got out of SSJ2 and entered his God form. His SSJ2 aura disappeared and out came SSJ God as it circles around him, later forming the correct posture for the Prince. With a confident but also cocky grin, Vegeta proudly shows off the SSJ God transformation in front of the Masked Saiyan.

Shifting on to Gotenks and Turles, in another section of the sky, SSJ Gotenks was holding his ground with Turles. Turles managed to land in one blow to Gotenks's stomach. However, Gotenks repaid the favor. Flying through each building, Turles & Gotenks were giving each other a hard time. One gave the other a central kick to the face. The other gave a Wolf Fang: Fist then added in a Dynamite Kick to the jaw. After a while, the two gives each other space by going on the rooftops of two buildings...

From there, the two were heavily breathing...

"Ugh, ha..." Turles pants, "Damn it, kid. You're actually giving me some trouble here. How is it you're able to keep up with me?" Turles was still catching his breath.

"Hehe, well, you see..." Gotenks pants along with him, "When you're the sons of two full-blooded Saiyans that surpasses a God's expectations, then, of course, the opponent in front of you is going to give you a hard time, too." Gotenks smirked.

"Heh, hehe... Hahaha... HAHAHAHAHA! Tell me something, Gotenks. Are you a full blooded Saiyan?"

"Huh? Hmm, let's see..." he gets into thinking, "Goten's mom is a human and Trunks's mom is a human also so... nope! The Grim Reaper of Justice is half-Saiyan, half-human!" he points his right index finger in the air.

"A hybrid-Saiyan... ( _No wonder why I'm struggling. It was a rumor I heard back on Planet Vegeta that a hybrid could have potential to surpass a full-breed, but I never believed it. Guess mother nature wanted me to see it for myself._ ) Hmph, how interesting..."

"Heh, jealous of my power?" Gotenks's nose grew like Pinocchio, "It's okay to feel jealous, old man. Just admit defeat and go back to wherever it is you came from and we're cool."

"( _Kch, his power isn't the only thing that's grown. His cocky little attitude..._ ) Well this _**'old man'**_ still got some fight left in him."

"Oh? That's a bluff!"

"Is it now?" he shows Gotenks the modified Fruit.

"Huh? What's that? A fruit?"

"Not just any fruit. It's the fruit from the Tree of Might. Back then, with one bite, my power exceeded Kakarot's by a lot. I only lost because of his dumb attack & his friends. But with a newly improved version of it, I'll reach a level where I don't even need to become the legendary SSJ."

"So you've been holding out on me. Well? Go ahead and eat the whole thing! I'm holding back too, whether it's surprising or not."

"Hmph, so we were both hiding away the big guns. Well now, here's a proposal. From this moment on, we hold nothing back. We go all out! I'm sure you know that as a Saiyan yourself we love to enjoy the thrill of a battle! How 'bout it?" he raised one eyebrow while smirking.

"Heh! Sure thing! I'll go first and show you the full extent of the mighty awesome Gotenks!" his aura appears, "Get ready to see a level beyond a SSJ!" he gets into charging Ki position and starts to yell.

From the yelling, Turles could sense Gotenks's energy skyrocketing off the charts. After three minutes of chaotic yelling, Gotenks went up & beyond and entered SSJ3...

" _ **You like it? This is SSJ3 Gotenks"**_ said Gotenks as he crossed his arms.

"( _Holy shit... He's almost as strong as Kakarot when I fought him back on Earthland. And just like Kakarot, his voice got a little deeper. Hmph, no matter. This fruit here is strong enough to keep up with that ridiculous form._ ) My turn..."

As Turles begins to eat the entire fruit, his energy started to skyrocket to a level where he was able to match SSJ3 Goku but not entirely. The dark ominous aura given by Towa returns in Turles's favor as it was able to increase his power even more, completely matching SSJ3 Gotenks but not SSJ3 Goku...

"What do you think?" he smirks as he was punching the air confidently.

"Now we're talking, Goku's faker. The Grim Reaper of Justice vs the Faker! Round...! Um... Three? AH, YES! Round three! Let's get this show on the road, baby!"

"Heh, your move..." Turles taunts.

"With pleasure...!"

Before Gotenks and Turles could square off another round, the two both felt Vegeta's energy disappear. The two of them looked over at the direction of Vegeta & Masked Saiyan. Turles' face was in wonders as Gotenks's face struck happy...

"Why did the Prince's energy disappear? Did the Masked Saiyan beat him? ( _If he did, then I gave him far more credit then I should have..._ )"

"Aww, yeah! Looks like he's going all out here!"

"All out? What the hell do you mean all out?"

"Hehe, I'm sure you're wondering why you can't sense Vegeta's energy, faker. Well, the answer to that is quite simple. He entered a form where it's impossible to sense unless you have that form as well. SSJ God..."

"SSJ God...? What? There's a form much higher than a SSJ3!?" Turles's eyes were shaking...

"Hehe, that's right! But he's the least of your concerns. Your fight is with me!" his SSJ3 aura shows out to Turles as he centers back his attention to Gotenks.

"( _Shit! He's coming straight towards me...! As much as I like to fight at my full potential, I've got to get done with what Towa asked me to do! But those Destroyer Gods are in the way..._ ) _**Killer Drive!**_ "

His personal attack makes head way to Gotenks and seeing the attack coming to him from his eyes' perspective, Gotenks fires up two Ghost Kamikazes to use as a shield. It works and with that, Gotenks was able to get behind Turles due to the smoke aftermath...

" _ **Haaa! Eat this!**_ " he manages to give Turles a punch to the face followed with counter clockwise right knee to his stomach.

From taking both hits from Gotenks, Turles makes a huge comeback to the SSJ3 with an upper left punch to Gotenks, making him spew out blood. The punch pushes back Gotenks as he gets down on his knees. He needed a moment to catch his breath, but it was little too short as Turles dashes to him.

At the last second, Gotenks dodges Turles' right punch and started shouting. That shouting gives Gotenks's aura a spark up and in order for him to gain some distances, he fires up two Ki blast. He gets away from firing a Ki Blast from his right hand. Once the Ki blast that came out from his right-hand ends, he fires back by shooting the Ki blast from his left.

Turles, however, deflects the blast with both his hands. In fast motion, he fires another Killer Drive. The Killer Drive heads its way to Gotenks and given one of the many perks of SSJ3, Gotenks flies up higher into the air to evade the blast. He successfully did, but in the process, the building he and Turles were on gets destroyed...

"Oh, crap. Thank goodness there weren't any civilians inside of that building." he looks over to Rogue, Bulma, the Destroyer Gods & Angels, "I'm guessing that Rogue lady must've acted on her own and told the people here to evacuate or something. Smart lady."

" _ **Is it okay talking to yourself when the enemy is still at large here?**_ " Turles said, spooking Gotenks as he appears behind him.

Gotenks widened his eyes and turned around. He turned around only to receive a blow to his stomach again, then with both fist clenched together, Turles shakes Gotenks down towards what remains of the building they destroyed...

"Hmph, that's teach you to make a mockery out of me, half-breed." Turles said as he spits blood to his left side.

 **-[The Guobras Bridge...]-**

After taking such a beating from Slug, Piccolo & Gohan gets up from the rubble and could sense Slug coming from a mile away. Even though they were hurt, they were still on guard. They stumbled a little but were on guard...

"Any ideas on how we can beat Slug, Piccolo? 'Cause I'm all ears here..." Gohan asked as he coughs up blood.

"I'm way ahead of you, Gohan. Do you see Gotenks up there?"

He looks at Gotenks manhandling Turles, "Yeah, he's winning."

"Gotenks, as a SSJ3, is stronger than Turles for now."

"So? What's your point?"

"I'll talk to him using telepathy. I'm going to order him to finish off Turles so he can give us a help hand with Slug. So for right now, I want you to hold off Slug while I talk to him."

"Okay..." he lits up his aura. "Five minutes. That's how long I think I can hold him off."

"Five minutes is more than enough. Hmm? Oh! He's coming this way!"

Slug makes his way to the bridge. From seeing Slug marching his Namekian butt down to him, Gohan takes up that approach by flying towards him at full speed...

"HAAA!" Gohan yells.

"ARGGH!" Slug returns the favor.

As the two duke it out in the air, Piccolo goes on ahead and contacts Gotenks telepathically. He close his eyes and was able to get a direct line with him instantly...

"Here goes... Hold your ground, Gohan." he takes a deep breath, " _Gotenks... Gotenks, can you hear me?_ "

Out from the rubble came Gotenks. There was a huge rock on top of his head, so he tilts his head to the left to get rid of it. He touches his lips and noticed the blood he had spew out was a heavy amount...

"Ow.." he shakes his head off, "Man, does he know how to pack a punch. And he's not even a SSJ! Hmm...? Hehe, oh well. He's not strong like me though so let's get back to whipping his fake looking butt!" he encourages himself.

" _ **Gotenks... Gotenks... Can you hear me!?"**_

"( _Huh? That voice. it's Piccolo..._ ) _Yeah, Piccolo, I hear you loud and clear..._ "

" _ **Good. Listen up, well, okay? First of all, how are you managing with Turles?**_ "

"Hehehe! Easy peezy lemon-squeezy! It's no trouble at all! How are you and Gohan holding up with that weird looking Namekian guy?"

" _ **Not good. He's making work of the two of us. In fact, right now, Gohan's taking a beating as a cover for me to talk to you.**_ "

"Yikes. But why do you want to talk to me for?"

" _ **Because I know you're holding back more power as SSJ3. Don't think I haven't seen you work up a good sweat because you haven't.**_ "

Gotenks freaks out a little as he steps back, "Uh! You knew!? Hehehe... Yeah, I'm holding back, alright. I want the faker to think he has a chance on beating me and when he's about to finish me off with his finisher... BOOM! I'll swoop down under when he least expects and serve him some good o Energy Volleyball!"

" _ **Forget about that and finish him off now. Vegeta already has his hands full on the Masked Saiyan so it's up to you to help us here. Finish Turles fast and help us as soon as you can, okay?**_ "

"Huh? Y-Yes, sir!"

With the telepathy coming to an end, Piccolo joins the battlefield and aids Gohan. During the time when Piccolo was talking Gotenks. Slug was putting some massive damage to Gohan. Since Gohan hadn't train at all, it was show in this battle how weak he's become and because of that, he couldn't even land not one punch on Slug, not one. Slug crossed his arms as Gohan continues going in for a strike...

"You know, kid, I hate to say this when we've been reunited, but you're not how I predict you'd been when you grow up." He smirks.

"Yeah?" Gohan pants hard, "Well, sorry for being such a disappointment, Slug. I may be weaker than I original was once but I know, for a fact, I can still beat you."

"Oh? What makes a washed-up fighter like you so sure he can beat someone like me? I'm on a different caliber than you. Or haven't you notice?"

"Slug, even though I'm not the warrior from way back then, I still live by this code. As long as I draw breath, not one death will go accounted for, not one! I'll stop you no matter what! Or I'll die trying..."

"What are you waiting for, Goku's son? Show me what you've got..." he taunted him to which it worked.

Gohan, without thinking at all, charges to Slug. His aura activates at will and as he got close enough to him, unaware with what Slug was about to do, Gohan goes in for a punch to the face. With his arms still being crossed, Slug dodges to his right and easily knees him in the stomach.

Gohan's aura disappears as he chokes on Slug's words. With an effective blow, Gohan couldn't move and was taking a minute to recover but he did that by leaning on Slug's right shoulder. Painfully, he moans while Slug laughs...

"This is what the son of Goku can do? What an utter joke."

To get Gohan off of him, Slug placed his right index finger on Gohan's forehead and pushed him away slowly from him. ( **A/N: Similar to what Android 18 did to SSJ Vegeta in the Android Saga..** )

"You're letting them all down, you know. Your friends, your own father..."

"Urgh, leave my dad out of this. He isn't here so I don't see why you'd bring him in..."

"Oh, but he does have something to do with it."

"What do you mean...?"

Slug did Gohan dirty by smacking his left cheek and ending it with a brutal punch to his mouth. It was a way to show Gohan that he can be menacing. But... not everyone gets what he was going at...

"I'm sure you're aware by now that your father's in another timeline thanks to Towa, right?"

"Yeah, I do. So what...?" Gohan recovers and gets up, "We're on a mission to get him back to our timeline."

"What if he doesn't want to come back?"

"Huh? What do you mean? Of course, he wants to come back. My father's a proud Saiyan who wants to fight people in this timeline, our universe, Universe 7!"

"Well, if I recall, Towa explained to me & Turles that he formed some sort of bond with this white-haired woman."

"White Hair? Uh...!?" he gets a flashback of when Shenron explains why Goku refuses to return back to their timeline, "That's right. Why though?"

"What do you mean, why?"

"I've known my father for as long as I can remember. All he ever cared about was training & fighting strong opponents. He never cared about anything. Then one day, he came to me about wanting to figure out on how to love. I thought it was strange that he would want to learn that."

"Heh, so the cheeky bastard decided to open up more hobbies. I hate the guy but even I know that's natural..."

"My father was curious, but he still would choose fighting over anything else. So what gives? Why? Of all the times he could've acquired love in our universe, why did he choose some random girl in another timeline? What's so special about her?" his left hand was holding onto his left ribcage as it took major damage.

"I'm not a scientist like Towa but she told me that by entering her Time Rift, it automatically counts as time travel and you know how time travel goes, right?"

"Uh!" Gohan gets an idea in his mind, "A time paradox! Time travel is a risky thing because you could change not only the very existences of a timeline, but you could also endanger yourself in the process! Resulting in a change in history!"

"Hmph, unlike your father, you seem like a smart kid..."

"( _I see now. My dad's in love with some white hair woman because there must've been some kind of butterfly effect when he entered that wormhole! And to make matters worse, it keeps changing his way of life because of a time paradox Towa's creating. Turles, Slug & that other guy came here in a Time Rift, so they must've change worldlines. In doing so, they're leaving the negative effects of time travel in the timeline my father's in! He's probably taking in these effects without him realizing..._) I see now, hehe."

"What's so funny?"

"When my father wanted to know about love, you and the rest of your gang must've had a part in screwing with his mind, didn't you! Towa's a time traveling demon, so she must've applied the butterfly effects onto my father into making him seem so out of character. He never once showed that kind of sympathy toward my mother and the fact that he had the idea to come up with a divorce was the effects of time traveling."

"So what if we did? I didn't know about that part, and I don't give a rat's ass if he does love this white hair woman."

"Heh, well, it's too late to change my father's persona now. If he's in love with this white hair women, then I'm happy for him. He's showing a side to him that I didn't know he could show. I won't let you get in the way of my father's happiness!" he lits up his aura.

"We've tried this already, kid. Don't embarrass yourself even more..."

"Yeah? Well, this time it's going to be different. You want to know why?" he charges to Slug and successfully lands a blow to his face, " _ **IT'S 'CAUSE I'M GOING TO STOP YOU RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!**_ " he strikes again with an uppercut to the jaw, followed by a nasty right elbow to an upper part of Slug's head. He gains some distances and launched up one of his original attacks, " _ **MASENKO!**_ "

The golden beam of energy strikes at Slug with such aggressive movement and when it covers his body completely, it caused an explosion that's as big as a crater that gets formed when a Saiyan pod lands on the ground...

"Ugh, hahh. I've really got to get back into training..." Gohan said, panting hard as he looks at the smoke, "But at least I know I stopped Slug in his tracks..." he powers down to base form out of tiredness.

" _ **You know, you shouldn't power down after you use such a big attack. I mean, is it a common thing to 'assume' you defeated an enemy after launch such a huge attack?**_ "

Gohan's eyes widened as he turns his attention to the smoke. The smoke was still visible as a shadowy figure comes out of it . It was revealed to be Slug. Gohan's attack didn't budge, but it did do significant damages to his body around him.

"No way. He tanked that attack..."

"Yawn..." he smacks his lips later, "Thanks for being a punching bag for me, squirt, but I think it's about time we end this. You're not Goku, but I guess I can fine some pleasure in murdering his kid."

"Kch, damn it all...!" he turns back into a SSJ.

Slug's aura evolved into the dark ominous one. He lifts his right hand as it emulated a dark energy blast strong enough to kill Gohan. From sensing such a power from the Abnormal Namekian, Gohan went on the defenses but knew deep down he couldn't do anything due to having his limit be so... limited. He watched as Slug was still powering up...

"( _What do I do? Ugh, I wish dad as here. No, I've got to stop relying on dad. This is all my fault though. If only I didn't stop training. I could've defeated Slug right here. I need that power when I fought Majin Buu. The one Elder Kai unlocked for me back then.! If only there were a way to reactivate that!_ )" Gohan flicked his tongue in disappointment.

Right when Slug was seconds away from killing Gohan, his mentor Piccolo came in and saved the day. Before Slug could launch his energy blast, Piccolo, with a left kick to the face, sends Slug down under the bridge and into the water...

"Piccolo..."

He was walking next to him while wiping his mouth and spits out blood, "Why were you just lying there? You were basically admitting defeat as you were staring into his attack..." he said in a disappointed way.

"I'm sorry, Piccolo. I don't know what came over me..."

"Hmph, doesn't matter..." the both of them walks over to the edge of the bridge, "We just need to keep this bastard in check until Gotenks can lend us a helping hand. I just hope the time limit didn't run out from him."

"Yeah..." the both of them looks over the bridge to see if Slug was about to emerge from it.

 **-[Guobras' Sky...]-**

Gotenks took Piccolo's words to heart and decided to finish Turles once and for all. But he was waiting. The moment he sees Turles getting out of the rubble they made, Gotenks was going to end it fast. But... once again, in Turles' line of defense, he was playing smart here...

"( _Okay... No more playing around. It's time I finish this with some Die-Die Missiles. Lucky for me, I still got enough time to finish up both that faker & to help Gohan & Piccolo!_) Here goes!" he gets into a V-Shape pose.

Under the rubble, the Saiyan with the fruit from the tree of might was planning something. He was carefully planning his next move...

"( _Given his power right now, it'll take more than flashy attacks to take him down, but I'm running on borrowed time here. Oh, I know! Hehe, I'll just pretend he got me and mask my power. Once that's done, I have to find an opportunity to destroy that God Cube when the Gods & Angels aren't looking..._)"

"Hehehe! Here I go! Scream my name, fool, for I am about to turn you into chop liver!"

From just powering up, the rubble around Gotenks levitates around him. To end this battle once and for all, he charges upwards to Turles to do a fake out. By coming in contact with Turles, Gotenks tricks him by going for a barrage punch. Turles took the bait and thanks to that he fired an energy blast towards him. Gotenks hops into a position where he opens his mouth to shoot out a strong beam attack. The move was called...

" _ **Vengeful Shout!**_ "

Turles took the blast head on and regretted it. The blast central took a major toll on Turles as it sends him crashing to buildings after buildings. He stops at the sixth building. From when he got out of the rubble, he noticed a rise in energy. It was Gotenks doing the bidding and it seems he wasn't done. When Turles was about regain his posture, he noticed energy bullets heading towards him...

"( _What the hell is that!?_ )" Turles was on guard.

One by one, the energy bullets swarm its way to Turles and when he got a good look at the him, he sees Gotenks spamming the ever living daylight out of it.

" _ **Take this! This is one of Gotenks's specialty... DIE-DIE MISSILE: BARRAGE!**_ "

Each of the blast is a thousand times stronger than a normal Ki Blast and with that in mind, Gotenks continues to charge out the attack as he rapidly goes faster than a human can blink. Turles had no way to dodge it so without having a choice, he takes each blast head on. One blast hits his left torso, the next hits his arms. Soon, Gotenks's attack was more than strong enough to overpower Turles. Craters were formed, along with explosions that impacts the planets at an all-time low. It was like fireworks! But differences was, it was happening on the ground.

"Man, what beautiful fireworks!" Gotenks was rubbing his nose.

Moments after, everything had settled down and out from the rubble Gotenks saw no sign of Turles. He puts his hands over his eyes and was looking everywhere. To get a better view, Gotenks flies down to the rubble aftermath.

"Oh, man... Maybe I overdid it a bit. I can't sense him. Which means, I DID IT! Yahoo! As expected of the Grim Reaper of Justice!" he punches the air in victory then turned his direction to the energy source at the bridge, "Now it's time to help Gohan & Piccolo. Oh, hey, I even got thirteen minutes to spare! Time to save my friend and brother! Um... Well, Goten's brother. Here I go!"

Before departure, he samples out five Ghost Gotenks and together the six of them flies over to Piccolo & Gohan. However, since throughout Goku and the Z Fighters' history of battle, the villains in their time learned how to hide their power levels. Turles was one of them. Out from other places of the rubble, Turles managed to give the slip from Gotenks...

"Phew... Looks like I fooled him. Act one complete. Now for Act two. I have to contact Slug..."

 **-[Guobras Bridge...]-**

First it was Piccolo who could sense Slug then Gohan managed to pick up the energy too. The two knew he was going to come out eventually and he did, but he flew up high in the sky...

"There he is..." Gohan had on a serious face.

"Hehe, you got me by surprise, Piccolo. But don't think for a second you can pull that stupid stunt again..." he wipes the blood off from his mouth, " _ **HOWEVER, YOU JUST SEALED YOUR DOOM! SAY GOODBYE, YOU TWO!**_ "

Gohan & Piccolo were on guard but didn't know what Slug was going to dish out. Right when the Abnormal Namekian was about to set off a devastating energy attack, the person who came dashing to Gohan & Piccolo was none other than the Grim Reaper of Justice. And also with his five Ghost Kamikazes, too.

For amusement, Slug launched the attack to them. In order to save the two's bacon, the Gotenks Ghosts took up their lives to stop the attack. Slug, Piccolo and Gohan were in shock with what they saw. All five Gotenks were gone but in the effort of Gohan & Piccolo's safety insurance...

"What the hell? Who did that!?" Slug looks around...

"That attack... That was..." Piccolo was speechless for a minute.

"Gotenks!"

The three of them saw Gotenks flying down to accompany his comrades, "Yo! What's up, guys! Have no fear, you two. the Grim Reaper of Justice is here!" he finishes off the dramatic entrance with a dab.

"Thank goodness you're here, Gotenks..." Gohan said in relief.

"Wow, Gohan, you sure took quite a beating..."

"Yeah, but no worries. From the brutal beating from Slug, it's convinced me to want to train stronger again..."

"Enough with the formalities here, you two. We've got bigger fish to fry."

"Oh, right, Piccolo! Hehe... So now that I'm here, I might as well get started. Leave that Slug guy to me!"

"You took care off Turles...?" asked Gohan.

"Yup, yup! I didn't even have to go all out on him because I got thirteen minutes left to spare! Okay, well, ten minutes now..."

"Then what are you waiting for!? Since you defeated Turles, go on ahead and beat Slug while your time is still going!" Piccolo commanded as he furiously yelled.

"Y-Yes, sir!" he replies back in a soldier-sergeant way.

From up the sky, Slug was analyzing Gotenks, "( _That brat... He's the same guy that sucker punched me. What the hell happened to him? Oh, it must be a SSJ transformation. He acquired a lot of power but in the process of losing eyebrows..._ )" he sweats a little...

" _ **Hey, Slug... HEY!"**_

"What the... Turles...?"

" _ **What's going on, buddy...?**_ "he mocks

"( _He's speaking through me by telepathy..._ ) Turles explain to me why you haven't take down the little brat here? Because now I have three fights on my hands.. _._ "

" _ **Oh, I could of, my Namekian friend. But the thing is, we've got to get a move on, remember? The God Cube Towa sent us out on to destroy...?**_ "

"Uh, that's right. But how are we going to destroy it when Beerus & Champa the Destroyers are there protecting it...?"

" _ **If there's one thing to know about the two brothers of destruction, it's that they like to outperform each other. I know this because of Towa's knowledge...**_ "

"I'm guessing you have a plan?"

" _ **Damn right I do. I believe with this plan we can pull a quick one on the Destroyer Gods. Here's the plan, Slug. Convince them to fight you..."**_

"Wha- -WHAT!? Are you out of your damn mind? They're Destroyer Gods! That's suicide!"

" _ **Don't worry, man. Just call a bluff, okay...? The two have a history of competing with each other and if I didn't know any better, that's when all hell breaks loose. They'll start to fight.**_ "

"I see, but what about those Angels beside them?"

" _ **Towa also told me it's forbidden for a God of Destruction to fight other God of Destruction... so they'll step in and stop the fight themselves and when they do, that's when I come in and destroy the cube...**_ "

"Hehe, I like that plan..."

" _ **Nice one, right? Just do your job and hold off against those three.**_ "

"What about Vegeta and the Masked Saiyan...?"

" _ **I'm taking a look right now and all I could say is... They're giving a show for the Destroyer Gods & Angels.**_"

"Alright... let's get this plan underway then..."

 **-[Above Rogue's Apartment, Guobras' Sky...]-**

As mention before, Vegeta entered SSJ God. His aura was so emissive, it was blowing back the Masked Saiyan's hair as he uncrossed his arms. From seeing SSJ God himself, the Masked Saiyan decided to hold his own ground by giving Vegeta a piece of his own aura in display.

From far away, there were two colors hogging the air. One being an aggressive crimson red color, one being an ominous subpar dark purple one. From the audience itself came Bulma, Rogue, the Gods & Angels...

"Well now, I said for him to go end things by using that god form, but I guess I wasn't specific enough, huh?" Whis chuckled out of embarrassment.

"I didn't know the Prince can go into that red form."

"It's the same red form that made you use seventy percent of your power, My Lord. Since Goku & Vegeta have acquired SSJ God & SSJ Blue, do you think they can take you out?"

"It's a possibility, but unlikely."

"Oh, ho, ho, ho! For now, I guess we should see how Vegeta's going to use that form, okay, My Lord?"

"Hey, hold up, Beerus! I thought your Saiyan had only the blue and normal SSJ transformations. Now there's a red?" Champa asked.

"It's called SSJ God. It's a worthy transformation to use against me. I've fought one of course."

"Who... Who won?"

"What do you think?"

"Hehehe, cocky Beerus..." he looks at SSJ God Vegeta, "( _I wonder, can the Universe 6 Saiyans perform that special kind of transformation? Cabba was able to into a SSJ, so is it possible for him to enter the red & blue? Guah, with the King of All's Tournament coming, I need like a thousand SSJ!_)"

"It looks like the battle's about to begin..." Vados brings up.

The first move went to the Masked Saiyan. Unaware of sensing his Ki, he charges at Vegeta. In doing so, he knew he had to be careful here. At a certain point, he starts up the new round with a punch heading straight to Vegeta's face...

"Hmph, predictable..." a prideful SSJ God Vegeta smirks.

Having his right-fist head to the Prince's face, Vegeta wasted no time into blocking it confidently with his right palm. Catching the Masked Saiyan's right fist allowed Vegeta's next move play into motion. He laid the second phase with an upper punch to his stomach. The punch was ground-breaking-neuro to the Masked Saiyan. He took the damage but recovered instantly by clapping back with another punch but Vegeta evades.

He teleported behind the Masked Saiyan and blasted a God Ki Blast to his back. The masked fighter had no time to counter the attack, so it was inventible he could withstand it. He couldn't block it anyway since the attack was built in God energy so the pressure & the mechanism of it was something no other person could handle unless he learned God Ki himself.

Vegeta's attack led to an explosion after as the Masked Saiyan crashed into a beautiful local park. The Prince saw the father of Goku crash into the stone canvas. And so without further delay, he flies down to him. With his aura still displaying, Vegeta was waiting for his opponent to get out of the rubble. He did just that and when Vegeta saw him getting up, he noticed the masked fighter tried to pull a fast one on him by landing a nasty blow to Vegeta. However, with such ease, Vegeta blocks his attacks with only his right index finger...

"Is it hard to digest the fact you're clearly outmatched here?"

The Masked Saiyan didn't care. He kept at it with more punches coming at Vegeta without breaking a sweating. It was impressive how fast the Masked Saiyan could deliver a barrage set of punches, but it was proven to be utterly pointless since Vegeta's finger adapted easily his speed. This went on for about five minutes and when it was time to call it quits, Vegeta spread his left leg back and goes in for a left God kick to the right side of the Masked Saiyan.

He manages to hit the Saiyan in an effective manner and before he could set the Masked Saiyan flying, he interrupted that progress with a quick swift right God-knee-attack. By just barely dodging the attack, the Masked Saiyan made haste and formed one of his Ultimate Attack, the Rebellion Trigger. He throws the attack to Vegeta head on without making a wasteful move.

It all came down to Vegeta's part of the bargain here. Seeing the attack coming to him he managed to block it with a surprise grinning look on his face. He was able to block it finely because his aura was the one holding off the attack because there was physical contact. Vegeta's SSJ God aura was able to eviscerate the Rebellion Trigger attack by just expanding it tenfold. All of the aura went into Vegeta's right hand as he points it directly at his opponent.

By extending his right arm, he was able to open up his palm and turns his hand towards the Masked Saiyan at a ninety-degree angle. Then a surge of SSJ God energy forms in great might and without hesitation, he released all of the powerful energy stored within his palm as it goes into a sphere form...

" **Big Bang Attack!** " Vegeta yelled.

The blast itself comes in physical contact to the Masked Saiyan. The Big Bang Attack created an enormous explosion, destroying the entire park all together. The attack was nasty and brutal to withstand and to make sure the Big Bang Attack came at full throttle, Vegeta made sure the attack wouldn't be evadable, so he added in a little spice to his attack.

After such godly feats, a gigantic mushroom cloud appear due to the aftereffects of the Big Bang. It disappeared once the Masked Saiyan was able to recover from it, however, he shows a tone where a fighter would show when he/she loses a fight; meaning he took out his anger by exponentially letting out all of his power. Vegeta saw and was laughing...

"So, is the quiet Saiyan all angry that he couldn't match me? What did you expect...?" he teleported in front of the Masked Saiyan in a fast-motionless fashion and gives the Masked Saiyan a deadly punch to his stomach, following up with another deadly right kick to him. ( **A/N: Vegeta kicked the Masked Saiyan the same way SSJ Blue Vegeta kicked Golden Frieza in the movie.** ) He tilted his head down to see the Masked Saiyan on all fours.

"Pathetic. You call yourself a Saiyan...? Ugh, disgraceful..."

Then out of nowhere, the Masked Saiyan received a Zenkai boost. He jumps back a few feet to recover. In the Vegeta's eyes, he noticed a rise in energy from the Masked Saiyan and was concerned...

"( _He's a Saiyan, all right. At the brink of death, he was able to gain more power, but it still doesn't suffice against me though. No Saiyan other than Kakarot can compete with me. Still, whoever this Saiyan is, his energy is ridiculous. He's in base form and yet, he's stronger than a SSJ3. Unlucky for him, he can't sense God Ki. Meaning I better finish this fast..._ )

Not knowing the might depts of how the Masked Saiyan functions, Vegeta wanted to end it. The SSJ God Prince curled his fingers and placed both his hands together at his chest which faces the same direction. He was able to gather up enough Ki and in a blink of an eye, he thrust both his hands forward and extremely shouted the three words that describes the powerful blast of energy clearly...

" _ **GALICK GUN...!**_ "

As a result, a huge powerful purple energy beam emanates out of his hands as it heads at an accelerating rate to the Masked Saiyan. The blast hits the Masked Saiyan and with that being said, an explosion occurs once more, but the damage was too great. With enough power, it was able to sedate the conclusion of this battle with Vegeta as the victor...

"Game, set and match ( _Even though he's an enemy, he's still a Saiyan so I had to held back a little on the attack and with confirmation of him able to get more power ups from death, Towa really sunk below such trash to use a Saiyan to do her bidding. She's no different than that tyrant bastard, Frieza. I have to know the identity of that Saiyan. Why does he have such a similar hair style as Kakarot? Unless I find the answer, I'm not going to kill him.)"_

Out from the smoke that got dialed down came a bruised up Masked Saiyan. His left arm suffered such damage, so with his right hand he aids his left arm...

"I'm a SSJ God, but you took on the blast like a true Saiyan. Hmph, I'll admit I shouldn't jump to conclusions here and assumed you were weak because you're not. I can pretty much tell you'd be a tough opponent if I didn't acquire the powers of a God."

A second later, Vegeta noticed something about the Saiyan's Masked. The left side was... chipped! Meaning it was cracked. Vegeta was able to see the Masked Saiyan's left eye and raised his eyebrows a little at the aftermath of his attack...

"Oh? I held back my power and it led me to see a portion of your face? Not bad..."

" _ **Kch... ERRR...**_ " the Masked Saiyan finally spoke.

Vegeta's eyes widened, "( _What the!? Did I just hear him speak!?_ ) HEY! If you can talk, then speak! Who are you!? Are you related to Kakarot!?"

" _ **Ugh... I'm... I'm not... ARGGHH!**_ " his aura exploded with a new form of color; the color mixed in with purple...

The Mask was cracked so it gave the Masked Saiyan a bit of freedom by letting him talk but not entirely. He was still under control so with little freedom, he yells and shouts like a brute. During the time when Vegeta was having the upper hand, Turles was telepathically talking to the Masked Saiyan about the plan and want to ensure he would follow through. So to make thinks more interesting, he flies away from Vegeta, to which, provoked him...

"Kch- -HEY! Get back here! Your fight with me isn't done!" Vegeta turns on his SSJ God aura and follows in pursuit.

 **-[Guobras Bridge]-**

Gotenks was jumping up and down, waiting for Slug to make the first move. But instead, he just stood there in the air still...

"( _Okay, Slug, think. I can't let Turles' plan go to waste here. I've got to come up with something. Obviously, since there are two Gods of Destruction, I'm sure he probably did. I've got to help him find a way to separate the Gods from the cube. Now he mentioned this rivalry between them on who's stronger and such so... I think I might have a plan..._ )" Slug smirks.

"Yo, ugly! Would you hurry up and come down here and fight me already!? I'm tired of you just standing there like an idiot! Because if you don't make the first move, I will..." he turns on his aura.

"Hmph, very well. I shall, you little brat!" Slug replied.

"That's more like it. I'm ready..." Gotenks got into a Ki charging stance but wasn't charging up power.

"( _Time to get this plan started. Right now, Turles is hiding his power level so I've got one shot at this..._ ) Hehe, you really think a punk like you stand a chance against me!?"

"Huh? Didn't you see what I was doing to your friend? I wrecked him! I don't know my own strength too!"

"Oh, really...? Well, I hate to burst your bubble here but I'm far more stronger than him! And since you gave him such a hard time, why don't I inform you that, I, Slug, am a force to be reckoned with! A GOD!"

There was silence in the air. Gotenks, Gohan & Slug had a sweat drop from behind their heads. Same with Slug but he was trying to keep a poker face...

"( _C'mon, c'mon... Fall for it..._ )" Slug gulped.

"Really? Then how come I can sense your Ki?" Gotenks asked with a confused look on his face.

"Is he bluffing, Piccolo? Because Gotenks's right. I can also sense his Ki..."

"Well, we don't actually know that for sure. He bested the two of us when the odds were in our favor. Maybe he was holding back more power than I had anticipated..."

"If that's true, then why doesn't he show it? Is he bluffing...?"

"Bluffing? I'll show you more of my power if you want!" he eats more of the fruit and charges up more power.

The power supply shocked the three. Slug's power was as equal as forty-five percent of a SSJ3 Gotenks...

"Holy crap! He wasn't joking. He is a god -evel threat...!" Gotenks admits but didn't know Slug was just messing around.

"Kch, damn it all. Gotenks, finish him once and for all!" Piccolo ordered.

"With pleasure!"

With his aura still showing, he powers up even more to further match Slug but it was something he had come to regret...

"Alright, ugly! Get ready to taste Gotenks' fist of justice up your throat because the Grim Reaper of Justice will end your reign of villainy with a Super Ghost Big Tree Kamikaze Att- -"

The time limit of the boys' fusion came to an end and Gotenks got reverted back to SSJ Goten & SSJ Trunks. Right after they defused, both the boys finished saying their fusion character's last word...

"Attack!" both the kids pointed at him. Later they realized the fusion had ended...

"Errr... Goten...? Trunks!?" Gohan said in surprise...

"Uh..." Goten looks down on his body.

"Oh..." Trunks followed in his footsteps.

For those who are curious as to why the kid's fusion ended so early, here's an explanation. Gotenks, as a SSJ3, is a strong feat for two half-Saiyan kids but because of that much power tapped inside of one person, it shortens the fusion time limit. The fusion time limit would only shorten if the fusion character lets out more power than expected. And that's exactly what happened to Gotenks. Gotenks let out more energy than he had realized and because of that he suffered the consequences and ended the time limit. He had ten minutes, but ten minutes went by fast whenever Gotenks charges up more power in his SSJ form. With that being said, it pissed off Piccolo to the core where his head got big like SSJ Vegeta to SSJ Goku on the Sacred World of the Kai. ( **A/N: When Kid Buu was being a lunatic and was destroying planets after planets...** )

Piccolo looks at Goten & Trunks, " _You, YOU IDIOTS!_ You two had one job and you let time get the better of out of the both of you! What the hell are we going to do now!"

"Uh, well, don't blame us, Piccolo! Didn't you hear what Slug said? He's a God!"

"Yeah, there was no way Trunks and I could handle that!"

"Oh, for the love of - -he was _**BLUFFING!**_ "

"B-Bluffing?" the boys simultaneously said. Goten & Trunks looks at each other confusedly then focused on sensing Slug's energy.

"Goten, he's right! We can still sense him! He was calling a bluff!" Trunks realized.

"Yeah, yeah...!" How did we fall for that!?" Goten chuckles out of realization.

"Well, it's not our fault. We weren't around during the time when your dad and the others fought these guys..."

"( _I can't believe I was going to rely on Gotenks to get the job done in an orderly fashion. Kch, we're done for unless Vegeta doesn't save us..._ )"

"C'mon, you two. Get it together, guys, because the next time you two fuse into Gotenks, just get the job done..." Gohan asked.

Trunks & Goten were laughing like idiots but nodded forward and accepted Gohan's request... "Okay, Gohan, we will. Next time when we fuse, we'll beat whoever's in front of us, right, Trunks?"

"Damn straight! Now let's just murk this loser already! We have three SSJ & a Namekian, don't we? I think we can beat him...!"

"Hehe, nooooo thanks! Slug said.

"What!? What do you mean 'no thanks'? Are you scared or what?" Trunks tries to bring down Slug's charisma.

"Hmph, well, Saiyan brat, it's not that I want a good number advantage fight. It's just, I... I know I can beat you guys. What I want is a **real challenge**."

"Real challenge?" the four said.

"That's right. You guys are weak. If I want to let out all of my power's potential, I want to fight... ( _If goes nothing..._ )" Slug took a big gulp, " _ **I want to fight a God of Destruction!**_ "

Whis & Vados were projecting the fights from their staffs together and because of that, they were able to hear what the Namekian Slug said. So, both the Destroyer Gods smirked...

"Hehe, hear that, Whis? That Namekian wants to fight me. He's got good taste for a mortal. Though it's foolish to challenge me..."

"Kch, acting so cocky again, Beerus? He wasn't referring to you! That Namekian wants to fight me! Champa!"

"Oh? AS IF, FATASS! YOU HAVEN'T TRAINED IN CENTURIES! YOU'LL JUST BE SLOPPY SECONDS..."

Champa developed a vein pop from his left side, " _ **Is that right...? Well, then, Beerus, why don't we finish where we left off before those three interrupted us for old times' sake? I can wait to murder you in cold blood...**_ "

" _ **Oh? A challenge from a fat pig? Fine by me, dear brother. I'm going to score another victory from you..."**_

" _ **Enough talk. Let's do this..."**_

Beerus & Champa looked at each other and got off their high horses. Giving each other a nasty look, the two ascended into the sky with their auras appearing. The skies of Guobras goes dark as it was noticeable for the others to see...

"Oh great, here goes those two again. I swear I can never catch a break..." Bulma said.

"What's going on?" Rogue looks up, "They're brothers, right? Why does it look like they're about to square off against each other?"

"Those two idiots are going to destroy us all...!" said Bulma as she tried to get a clear view but couldn't because of the immense wind.

" _ **RUUAAAGHH!**_ "

" _ **HARGHH!**_ "

Beerus & Champa closed in by colliding towards each other with their elbows. Simultaneously, they gave each other bruises. Blood spews from their mouths as they consecutively submitted to each other barrage of punches. Beerus gave a right punch to Champa's left cheek, Champa repaired the favor with a left punch to Beerus's right cheek. Each catastrophic punch they give to each other created interdimensional shockwaves that could kill galaxies upon galaxies. Buildings in the cities were getting destroyed as thunderstruck with subpar speed. The thunder lighting was striking the city as the wind pressure accels with no thought in mind that it was an accident...

"Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap! They're going to destroy this planet! Whis, aren't you going to stop them before they damage anything else!?" Bulma was hiding under a chair.

"I do so, too, Bulma. Sis, are you ready?"

"Indeed I am. Things never change with them, huh? They're always getting into fights whether it be ten years or a thousand."

"Hehe, it does suit their variability. Now let's stop them..."

As promised to Bulma, Whis and Vados went on ahead and teleported to their Destroyer Gods but at the cost of letting down their shield that was protecting the God Cube. As the two angels vanished, it was time for Turles to make his move. During the time of his absent, he hid his power and closed into on the Cube...

"( _Good shit, Slug. Looks like the Gods & Angels are busying racking up this planet that they won't notice a slimeball like me that's just moments away from destroying the god cube. Here goes..._)"

"Almost there... almost there... and done! I did it! I modified the cube for it to have access to time travel...!"

Bulma looks at Rogue with satisfaction, "Yes! Thanks, Rogue! You have no idea how much you're going to help me...!"

"It's what I do, madam..." Rogue jested.

" _ **Nice work there, human. It would be a shame if someone were to destroy it...**_ "

Bulma and Rogue turns to the voice they heard and saw Turles firing up his attack...

"You're... T-T-Turles...!" Bulma said in a scared tone.

"Oh, I didn't expect him of all people to show up. Wasn't he fighting some weird kid with long hair & no eyebrows?"

"You mean Gotenks? Did he lose to him!?"

" _ **Not necessary, but, in a way, yeah. Now if you excuse me, I've got a cube to destroy...**_ "

"Kch, ( _So it the cube they were after! And the timing couldn't be more perfect for him. He struck at the right moment when Beerus, Whis & their siblings are away from the cube..._)" Bulma panics.

" _ **KILLER DRIVE...!**_ "

 **-[The Wild Goose Chase in the Sky of Guobras...]-**

Finding out he was no match for a SSJ God, the Masked Saiyan decides to flying around the city just for Turles to do his thing and carry out the mission. It was a pain in the ass for Vegeta to chase him around, so to end this wild goose chase, he intersected himself in front of him...

"Okay, that's enough. You've played this stupid routine for far too long now. I'm going to end this and kill Turles and that other Namekian. Suddenly, he heard a scream, "( _Kch, what the heck...? That sounded like Bulma!_ )" he turns to the direction of the cube. From there, he could see Turles about to strike the cube & the girls. "No..." his aura turns up and flies quickly to his wife's rescue, " _ **BULMA!**_ "

The Killer Drive departures in slow motion. Bulma & Rogue were inches away from the Cube but was close enough to take the blast and perhaps die from the attack since it was Turles that gave more pressure and energy that was more than strong enough to end the existence of the cube.

" _ **NOOO!**_ " Vegeta was seconds away from seeing Turles pull off his energy attack.

The destructive capacity vastly imploded in the area it was given to by its owner. The range of the Killer Drive struck far and wide. It looked as though there wasn't any way for Bulma & Rogue to escape, so at a moment notice, they were caught in it...

"Eh? Err... Eh? What the- - I'm not dead!?" Bulma had her eyes close due to using her hands but once she opens them, she was in one piece. Rogue too.

"How did we survive that...?" Rogue had her glasses slip from her face out of relief.

The two girls noticed they were getting carried by someone and that someone was none other than Vegeta. The Prince held the girls by his hips. Bulma on his right side, Rogue to his left. To ensure their safety, he had them under the protection of his SSJ God aura...

"Vegeta..." Bulma scoffed, "Oh, thank goodness. I thought we were goners there for a second..." Bulma gave grief.

When Vegeta placed them down, Rogue was catching her footing while Bulma gave Vegeta a hug and, of course, a kiss. Vegeta blushed but decided to play it out cool...

"( _Kch... Always with her sneak attacks..._ ) Are you okay, Bulma...?"

"Yeah, thanks to you..."

"Oh hey, I'm okay too! Thanks for asking...! ( _said nobody ever..._ )" Rogue said to herself.

"The fire in front of us is annoying. I'll put it out..." Vegeta fires a Ki Blast to take out the flames and when it had vanished, they saw the Cube Destroyed.

"No... No, no, no, no! The cube! It's destroyed! The modifications I made on it! It's... all gone!" Rogue was scratching her hair out of frustration.

From the other side of the cube, they saw Turles and then the Masked Saiyan flying down to him...

"Kch, dirty bastards..." Vegeta grits his teeth.

"Hehe, well, I guess that's our cue. _**Masked Saiyan, Slug! We're out of here! I'll fire up a Time Rift and we'll return to Towa to join her on the battlefield!**_ " Turles announced.

The Masked Saiyan, who was next to Turles, nodded forward. Slug, who has such good hearing because Namekians have good hearing and all, nodded his head yes after hearing that...

"Hehehe... Well, well, looks like we're done for today. Let's get going, boys! We completed our mission...!"

"Huh? What the heck are you talking about?" Trunks said.

Suddenly, two Time Rifts opened up. One for Slug, one for Turles & the Masked Saiyan. In Gohan, Goten, Trunks, & Piccolo's POV, they thought the battle was over and how their enemies were going to retreat due to Vegeta's in-depth power...

"He's retreating. And by the same wormhole that swallowed up my dad..." Gohan points out.

"Probably pooped his pants from seeing the might and power of my awesome dad...!" Trunks confidently had his right fist all pumped up.

"Vegeta is an awesome guy, Trunks!" Goten praised.

"( _No, it's not because of Vegeta. What's the real reason...?_ )" then, Piccolo sensed Turles & Masked Saiyan over at the God Cube area, "( _Why are those two over there...? Since Vegeta's a SSJ God, I can't sense him but I know for a fact he's over there. But why at the place with the cube Rogue is fixing...? Uh! Don't tell me...!_ ) Everyone, quickly...! We have to fly over to where Bulma is...!"

"Huh? Why!?" the two kids asked.

"Turles & the Masked Saiyan are over to where the God Cube is. The real reason why the three came here was because they wanted to destroy the cube!"

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Gohan turns into a SSJ.

And so, the three SSJ & Piccolo flew at an incredible speed to catch Turles & the Masked Saiyan from doing whatever it is they were about to do. Unfortunately, Piccolo's hunch was right and they were too late.

The God Cube got destroyed. Beerus & Champa were still battling it out in the high clouds of Guobras with Whis & Vados watching over them. Turles & the Masked Saiyan had just entered the Time Rift. Slug had already entered and left, the second was the Masked Saiyan and lastly Turles. Only his left leg entered the Rift. Before his entire body was about to get inside, he looked at Vegeta to say his farewell...

"Well Prince, it's been a hot minute since last we saw each other. I'd say it's been decades but it's good to see you again. Out of respect of your title of being the Saiyan Prince, I won't fight you but the next time we see each other, I will do you the honors in fighting you. Don't be a stranger now & pay me a visit..." he lets out weird smirk but left the scene as he enters the rift.

"Kch, over my dead body will I have you and the Masked Saiyan bail on me now when our fight didn't finish..." Vegeta still had his red aura active...

"Vegeta., I know that look on your face and I don't approve. Don't try what I think you're about to try..." Bulma speculated.

"What's he about to try?" Rogue had one eyebrow raised as she was wiping her glasses.

"Vegeta... Vegeta...Vegeta, stop!" Bulma held his right hand to try to stop him.

"Relax, Bulma, I won't..." he promises but lies. He could see the Time Rift closing slowly and if he doesn't act fast, his chances of finding out who the Masked Saiyan is will go slim.

"Good. Thank you, honey..." Bulma smiled as she lets go of his hand.

"Hmph, ( _That wormhole is our only chance of finding where Kakarot is and I will not let vulgar creatures such as demons take the privilege of spilling his blood. There will be no Saiyan blood spilled on my conscious. Sorry, Bulma. I have to find out where that wormhole leads me..._ ) Hey Bulma, what's that over there...?" he points somewhere to the left.

"What's what over there...?" she looks in the direction her husband pointed out.

" _Here I go..._ _ **HAAAA!**_ "

The Time Rift was close to closing but the size was still suitable for only _**one**_ person to make the jump. And so Vegeta took it. Flying over the cube and into the Time Rift he makes way inside, Bulma & Rogue saw and were baffled in shock. The three Super Saiyans & Piccolo were late but at the last minute, they were about to see the stunt Vegeta pulled. Trunks himself saw and was worried so he flies to the Time Rift to try to enter it too, but he wasn't fast enough...

"DAD!" Trunks yelled.

By the time Trunks got there, the Time Rift had closed and Vegeta was gone. Off inside the Rift with Slug, Turles & the Masked Saiyan as the four were making their way to Goku & Towa; onwards to Entrance 2.

As to where the Destroyer Gods were... Well... The two were busy having their own wars. Which led to it being their demise.

Up in the skies, there were thunder clouds. Above them all was this massive huge thunder cloud. Inside of the cloud were Beerus & Champa, still beating the crap out of each other. Lumps, bruises, fucked-up puckered lips were described for these two and by add more icing on the cake, they were moments away from ending it with one destruction punch...

" _ **I've got you now, Champa..."**_ Beerus said while breathing heavily.

" _ **You're going down, Beerus...**_ " he spits out the blood from his mouth.

" _ **THIS IS MY...**_ "

" _ **VICTORY...!**_ "

Every second the scene kept changing to Beerus & Champa as the two were about to give each other crucial blows but then gets stopped by the angels as they used their staffs to end their meaningless battle...

"That's enough!" yelled Whis & Vados.

"Why didn't you top us, Whis...?" Beerus asked rudely as he pants extremely hard.

"What he said, Vados..." Champa grunted.

"Because, My Lord, not only are we so high up in the air, you left that Universe 7 woman along with Rogue completely vulnerable. And because of that, the three men that came out of the wormhole destroyed the God Cube..." Vados explains.

"Hold up... Did I hear what I think I just heard...?"

"You heard right, Lord Beerus. My sister is right. During the battle you two were doing, that Goku lookalike took it upon himself and took the advantage to destroy the cube. And if I may interject, it was his plan all along."

Beerus was confused. Champa also so they asked, "Would you mind explaining, Whis?"

"Yeah, tell us, Vados..."

"Very well, My Lords. Whis, mind if I take over?"

"Oh, no! Go right ahead, sis." Whis gives the floor to her.

"Very well." Vados clears her throat. The man that goes by the name Turles hatched up a plan to get you two to bicker. It must've been Towa that gave info about how our Destroyer Gods always fight for no good reason so Turles used that against us. While you two were fighting, he also knew about how Whis & I would always have to step in and stop you guys from destroying the universe we're in and once that was set into play, he swooped in and blasted the cube to smithereens."

"Couldn't have said it better myself, sis." Whis smiled.

"So... what you're telling me is..."

"We got outplayed by a Saiyan...?"

"That right, My Lords." Whis answered for Beerus and Champa.

Beerus & Champa couldn't stop blinking. Moreover, they were beyond pissed off at the fact they got outplayed by someone who isn't a deity. So, for now, they called a truce and decided to head on down. With their staffs, the two angel servants healed their selected God of Destruction and headed down to Bulma & the others...

"Those blasphemy mongrels did all of this..." Beerus started to get angered, he flickered his tongue.

"Lord Beerus & Lord Champa! Gohan shouted, "What happened? Where were you...?"

The deities looked around them. All they could see was the cube shattered to pieces. Beerus wasn't happy about this. To show his dissatisfaction, his eyes were covered in black shadings as his teeth grits while growling under his breath. His aura displayed as it alone was shaking the planet...

" _ **Hey, Bulma... Where did Vegeta go...?**_ " his eyes were giving everyone anxiety. They could tell Beerus wasn't happy and to make matters worse, they were looking at a Destroyer God who looks as though he wanted to murder someone. The eyes of someone who was on the verge of wanting to commit murder.

Even though the enemies were outclassed, it didn't stop them. They did what they came here to do and they followed it through. The God Cube was now destroyed. Their one chance on switching timelines to rescue Goku, now gone. Not only do they have to rescue Goku but Vegeta as well since he followed them. So in everyone's minds, what was next for them?

Other than having her life be saved by Vegeta, Bulma found out her bag she brought along was in one piece. When she took a look inside everyone was still a-okay, then she took a look at the energy gun she made. It still has the demon mark Towa still implanted. And because of that, it sparked an idea to the scientist...

"( _This gun... It's what made Goku enter that wormhole and into another timeline! What if this gun can lead us to Goku? Ah, why didn't I think of it before! This energy gun that still has the weird mark is a gun that can permit time travel if we supply it energy...! I've got to tell everyone..._ ) Hey everyone, I know you're all down about the cube being destroyed, but I have a solution that might turn our frowns upside down!"

"What would that be, mom?"

"Hehe, feast your eyes on this!" she shows everyone the energy gun.

Beerus, Whis, Champa, Vados, Rogue, the hybrid Saiyans & Piccolo's eyes widened. They were wide because given the circumstances, they hadn't thought about using the energy gun that had the mark. Who else but Bulma to come up with a backup plan to ensure everyone's frown wouldn't turn upside down...

"That's the energy gun..." Champa points out just to make sure of it.

"Mhm, that's right it is. This is the same gun that created that wormhole and sucked up Goku. Now if my hunches are right, we supply it with energy then we'll go to the timeline where Goku is and possibly Vegeta. In my opinion, I think we can crossover to that specific timeline because Towa probably marked the coordinates for it!"

"Bulma, you're a mad genius!" Gohan praised.

"Hmph. Nice going." Piccolo smiled.

"Hehe, I guess my mood has brighten up a bit now thanks to that improvise. Not bad, Bulma. As expected of the Prince of all Saiyans' wife." Beerus admits

"Bulma, what would we do without you?" Whis said, smiling at the incredible genius of the Brief scientist.

Bulma smiled and giggled a little, "I know, I'm awesome. With this, we're not out of the game yet! Goku, Vegeta, we're coming for you!"

* * *

 **Afternoon**

 **Entrance 2, Ur's Home...**

* * *

Goku & co were still at the location of Ur's house. Being such a gentleman, he helped Ur up. The battle was over and the area of the place was still the location Towa picked, so everyone wondered what was up with that. Goku, however, was cheering up Ur. She was still in his arms, moping at the terrible things she did to her timeline versions of Gray & Lyon, despite being under the mind control.

Goku couldn't help but feel her heat as she made physical contact with him. When he looked at Mirajane, she gave a signal that she was okay with this and didn't care. And because of that, Goku gives out one of his best ways of making a person happy, a head pat.

By all means Gray was extremely happy about this. His first master & second master comforting each other was like a blessing to him. Ur's been gone for so long it didn't mean jack-shit to him that she was from another timeline. She was still the same Ur that took him in. Erza crossed her arms and was for once was enjoying the moment.

Natsu & Gildarts were just quiet because they knew something like this was important to just not talk. Ultear didn't care about what was happening. Instead, she was still searching for an energy source that hasn't shown up on her radar. And it wasn't Towa, no. It was her child, Meredy. When it was all said and done, Goku gave a hand to Ur and helped her up...

"Alright, from this moment on, I'll take care of Towa. We've beaten every obstacle course that was thrown at us and now we're at the endgame here. Towa's an unpredictable person so I want to be the one to fight & end her. As your master, I'm hoping there isn't going to be an issue here?"

"Nope, not one." Natsu gave his answer.

"For everyone here and for my master Ur, you better set things straight to Towa. She deserves an ass beating for pulling such a stunt." Gray encouraged.

"Cana's boyfriend - - No... Goku. You're a lot stronger than people here in this world give you credit for, kiddo. So as a Fairy Tail member, make sure you bring honor to our name & guild."

"Don't overdo it and destroy everything here, okay? I don't want a master who refers to those tactics. Though this is you we're talking about so I doubt you can do those things. But yeah, good luck, Goku." Erza smiles.

"Knock her dead, sweetheart..." Mirajane said.

Ultear gave a thumbs up. Ur gave a hug for good luck...

"Listen, I mean what I said. It's love at first sight. So do me a favor and don't die on me, okay? I want to give you something amazing when we get out of this place. For my timeline Gray & Lyon, everyone here and me, Goku, win for us..." Ur showed a weak smile.

"Don't worry, I will. You have my word, Ur... ( _Seeing her all sad because she killed her students makes me feel bad for her..._ ) For you and everyone else, I'll stop Towa and save this world."

After the talk of promises, they heard a Time Rift opening up. Goku and the others were watching as they see the Time Rift right in front of their faces. The person coming out of it was Towa followed with Mira. Right after, the rift closes...

"Hmph, so you finally showed yourself after all, huh? Saves us the trouble..."

"Yes, yes I know. It's a hassle but I had to do some important things while Ur was fighting. It's for reasons I won't tell you because I'm a bad guy. But I apologize for the wait, Son Goku." Towa teased, smirking at the Saiyan because the plans she has in store will shock them.

"I hope you're ready, Goku. Because the moment we engage in battle, I won't show any hesitation on trying to murder you. In my fair share of battles, not one Goku was strong enough to beat me. I have battle one too many Gokus and you won't be the last because what I'll do to you won't make any difference ." Mira smirked as he uncrossed his arms.

"Hehe, well, I guess that's the part where I come in and say you're wrong about me because I'm much stronger than anyone you ever fought before..."

"Hmph, and that's when I reply back with an answer that all of you Gokus gave me. _**That's what they all say**_. Though we are just moments away from Lord Mechikabura's revival, I will grant you a quick death. I hope you appreciate this, Son Goku. Everything that's about to happen from this point will be on your head. The people separated from this dimension will live in terror as the demons behind the door will scream bloody murder. From the sound of cries & despair to being converted as valuable food source to demons, only then will I find such pleasure out of murdering you again." the demon presenting Towa turns on his immense aura, "It's a pitiful attempt to fight me but if you want me to end all the hope you weak mortals carry, then I'll happily extinguish that. _**Let's go...**_ "

 **End of Chapter 18...**

* * *

 **A/N:** **Remade on October 15, 2019. Hey, Ningens, I don't remember what I put on this A/N, so I'll just show out the list of girls that are in Goku's harem and some that are already confirmed and some that I'm not sure of. Enjoy! (Do note that the grammar and improper capitalizations of the list was something I made last year. I can change it but I'm too lazy lol.)**

 **Oh, and I'm not going to limit Goku's harem. I'll expand to how many I want and if you don't approve, then... Feel free to Hakai me out of this website if I'm doing such a terrible job...**

Already Confirmed

 _ **-Mirajane (Number One in Goku's eyes...)**_

 _ **-Lisanna (For NTR purposes and she's barely used in DBS & FT crossovers...)**_

 _ **-Erza (Ranks as number four in Goku's eyes, only because she's too scared to make a move...)**_

 _ **-Hisui (Ranks third because of the free grub and niceness she shows)**_

 _ **-Cana (Ranks Second but will get dethroned by Lisanna soon :) and you'll see why.)**_

 _ **-Jenny (Use for fanservice and to show off her body as a slut. I like Jenny btw, no shade)**_

 _ **-Ultear (Goku's right hand person)**_

New Additional Girls to the Harems

 _ **-Ur (Because she's a MILF that has experience and will without a doubt interrupt Cana's plans with Goku)**_

 _ **-Minerva (I found a way to fit her in...)**_

 _ **-Meredy (Same with her...)**_

 _ **-Kagura Mikazuchi ( Since she's friends with Erza and probably looks up to her and shit, I can make her fall for Goku through Erza's interest in him.)**_

 _ **-Android 21 (Why not, she's Bae asf)**_

Unsure if these Girls should be added/ might not include

 _ **-Layla (Lucy's mom) (she's a Milf so I'm thinking about it... but it's very likely she will be in the harem.)**_

 _ **-Flare (still thinking)**_

 _ **-Wendy Marvell (Edolas) (I'm not going to add her. I'm giving Earthland's Wendy to Goten, so it be weird as fuck if Edolas Wendy falls for Goku. She could fall for Goten though.)**_

 _ **-Lucy Ashely (Don't know...)**_

 _ **-Angel (thinking about it...)**_

 _ **-Juvia (I'm not going to add her in the harem too. Believe or not someone message me a death threat that he'll kill me if I do that so I'm not taking any chances lol. Unless people would agree on it then maybe I can reconsider and live with the death threat...)**_

 _ **Twisterblake2015: Thx & thx again for answering my question.**_

 _ **Emi 12: Trunks will make an appearance in the Goku Black Arc since I'm following the anime's way.**_

 _ **Tblake426: Thx for your answer. It gives me relief lol.**_

 _ **TheJSmooth: Who knows, only Chapter 19 will give you that answer.**_

 _ **GeoNovaWrath: I'm just as excited as you to hop into the Masked Saiyan Arc.**_

 _ **Guest: Thx!**_

 _ **Samuel2005: You never really gave me an answer but thx I guess.**_

 _ **TownsendJr08: Thx**_

 _ **DBSFan4Life: Thx for clearing up!**_

 _ **Troll face: I'll add Layla if people wants her in, but... I'm also thinking on adding her in anyway since she's MILF like Ur, but that's if she's popular.**_

 _ **Despacito 3: I wonder that too, I can't give spoilers if Bardock will stay alive, but I have a feeling he will be proud since Saiyans like strong willed girls. Except Chi-Chi lol.**_

 _ **The13thSpriggan: I might merge the two since Super Dragon Ball Heroes Episode 6 showcased Zamasu working with demons so Android 21 then Tartaros.**_

 _ **Communism lover: Some might be in it, some might not it. It has to make sense though!**_

 _ **ZeroOmega: I'm not adding Juvia unless the majority of people wants it. Some Naruto fanfics has Juvia falling for him. So it's a maybe, depends if she's popular for that choice. And yes, I'm adding in the 2 Xenos. Broly will make an appearance after the Tournament of Power Arc.**_

 _ **3678: Thanks for the heads up, but I think I can manage the harem. Zamasu & Black allying with ningens is weird but if you think about it, they could be using them as tools since they hate mortals.**_

 _ **shadowsosa: Vegeta & Co may think about it, but I know Goten will join since he will spot Wendy and have a crush on her.**_

 _ **Dbxv 3: I could but it would be a wild special chapter lol.**_

 _ **SAO fan: I was thinking about it so yes. Goten will have a small harem that consist of Wendy & Chelia **_

_**Guest 666: It's been confirmed that I will add Kagura.**_

 _ **Divine presence: Don't know how if I can make his third kid a girl, but Goku & Vegeta will obtain SSJ4 in the Masked Saiyan Arc. **_

_**Guest: It's possible for them to team up. If you watched SDBH Merged Zamasu allied himself with Demons.**_

 _ **Guest: When Vegeta and the others arrive, Whis will show Fairy Tail how he trains Goku & Vegeta by making them spar with each other.**_

 _ **Guest: the DBH stuff will come but not yet. We're too far away for that but it'll come. I'm not going to bring in Super 17, but Baby & Omega Shenron? Hell yes. **_

_**Merry Christmas, Ningens, and Happy New Year! :P**_

Chapter 19 Coming Soon...!


	19. Fierce Battle 5 re: 2 Gods 1 Demon

**FULL RECAP:** Jellal, Gildarts, & Ur have been defeated by Goku & friends as they march onwards to their last battle that'll decide the fate of Earthland. Should they fail, the Demon Realm will get revived so a lot was on their shoulders.

Elsewhere, in Goku's timeline in Universe 6, a 4v3 had just started. Turles takes on the Grim Reaper of Justice SSJ3 Gotenks, Slug takes on a struggling SSJ Gohan & Piccolo while the Masked Saiyan takes on Vegeta who entered SSJ God. As three battles raged on, when there was an opportunity to destroy the cube, Turles took it.

Now, as the three came and what Towa had asked them to do, they opened up a Time Rift to return to Towa. But they didn't expect company. Enraged about how Towa kept a Saiyan as a servant, Vegeta, at the last second while tricking his wife, went inside the Time Rift to join them as the four journey their way to Goku & Towa.

When all hope seemed lost on rescuing Goku, Bulma immediately thought of the energy gun that still had the demon mark on it that Towa implanted. And because this was Bulma, she had thought of a risky plan...

And so, the story of Goku & Fairy Tail begins...

* * *

 **Chapter 19: re: 2 Gods 1 Demon**

 **Late Afternoon**

 **Entrance 2, Ur's Home (Temporary...)**

It's without question that in Towa's care, she was responsible for sending Goku into another timeline where Universe 1-12 is gone but 13-18 still remains. For him to have such emotions that doesn't suit the character Goku had fallen in love with the She-Devil? Because of Towa, Goku's been acting differently. He's a Saiyan at heart who truly loves to fight, but a human who loves Mirajane. Could it be the effects of time travel? The evolution of the butterfly effect? Would this create a time paradox?

In most cases it didn't. Given how Towa's a demon scientist, she found a way to avoid the negative consequences of time traveling and shifted all the effects onto Goku. In a way, he was happy to have feel all of these things he never once had thought he could feel. He didn't feel this way with Chi-Chi, but he still cared about her. For Mirajane though, Chi-Chi doesn't compare.

The wind blows everywhere at such friendly magnitude. Goku & the boys' hair flies back as so with Mirajane's black dress from after the Grand Magic Games. Erza's new armor attire from after the Grand Magic Games to Ur, Ultear & Gildarts giving out a serious grin.

The fight was just moments away from happening but before things were about to go underway, Goku turned around at his friends for one last cheerful talk then it's off to the battlefield. Looking at Mirajane & the others, he gives a soft, gentle smile. It was just a hunch, but he feels as though something wasn't right here. Meaning something was going to happen later on in the battle that could prove to be vital to him. So to make it the best show ever, he was going to make his friends proud for them to enjoy the show...

"Well, looks like we reached the end of the road. I don't know why but I feel like I'm getting cold feet here." Goku said.

"You get to face the big boss, Goku! Defeating him means we save countless lives in the universe, right? I'm certain you'll pull this win with an epic clutch!" Natsu's voice showed hope & anticipation.

The Saiyan nodded forward confirming it for Natsu...

"I'm getting goosebumps but at the same time I'm eager to see you show your full power." the voice came from Gray.

"You and me both, Gray." Erza looks at Goku with her right eye covered due to her bangs. "( _We don't know what Mira's power can do, but as long as we have Goku, then we can win this one for sure._ ) Hey Goku, make sure you come back without losing an arm or leg."

"You got it, Erza." he gives a thumbs up.

Gildarts gave a fist bump to Goku as he took it to heart. Ultear just gave him a thumbs up, too, only because she doesn't want to make a move with Mirajane and Erza around. The She-Devil, however, made her move. Giving good luck to her Saiyan, she showed a smile that gave Goku such warmth, followed with a hug. Mirajane concluded her good luck charm by laying her lips on his while still in hugging position. He shows an obvious blush but was so damn happy. When it was said and done, she and him finished with Mirajane's arms still around Goku and his on her hips...

"Make me proud, okay? I want you to come out alive and still breathing. There are still things I want to do with you so I can't have you dead on me. That would make me sad. We haven't known each other for that long but the memories of spending time with you are such a joy to have and I can't think of anyone else to have them with than with you. So, for everyone and me... win."

"..." his eyes widened just a little in surprise then answered back, "For you, Mira, I will. And for everyone here, I'll beat them." he replied confidently.

"Good!" she shows off her gentle smile again.

The hug and kisses provoked Ur and especially Erza to their very core. So to counter Mirajane's action, she went up for a kiss to his lips too; surprising Goku & Mirajane in the process. The kiss lasted six seconds and was now over...

"( _I forgot that Erza & I made a bet to whoever could win his heart. I didn't expect her to pull a move over me right now in a situation like this. Well played, Erza..._)" Mirajane caught her breath.

"Erza..." Goku was still baffled.

"I-I... I said I wanted to be treated the same way as Mira, remember? So I took it upon myself to do what she did to you. Remember that...?" she couldn't help but show an embarrassing blush, "I hope you haven't forgotten about our oath, have you...?"

"Nah, I haven't. I was going to give you the fair treatment, but you haven't been giving me the talk lately."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, other than today when you fought Jellal, you kept avoiding me or something and you made the exact same face you're giving me now. How come?"

"Oh, um, sorry. I was just scared confronting you..."

"Why? I like you Erza..."

"Huh?! L-L-Like!?"

"Mhm, likey-like!" he nodded forward while smiling.

"W-Well... I avoided you all those times because... Well, it's - - When you agreed on me having equal ground like Mira, I was happy but a bit nervous."

"Why nervous? I don't get it..."

"Having equal grounds with Mira means being all romantic with you And as you know, I'm not the best at doing that, you know. It's a bit... overwhelming..."

Goku could see Erza getting more embarrassed, "But... What about that one time you and I had se- -"

Erza covered his mouth completely fast, "That was only because you were down, that's all. But... I do want us to work."

"Hmm? Erza, 'us' will work. Don't worry about that. Your so called 'relationship' that you want it to be will work. I'd be happy to do whatever it is you want us to work."

"Right...! 'Kay then. I'll stop making you procrastinate. Get on with your fight, okay?" she gives Goku a warm smile.

"Y-Yeah..." he blushes back.

In Ur's eyes she could see who her competition is and was fifty-fifty excited & pissed. "( _So Mirajane is that white hair girl in that cute black dress and Erza is the red hair girl in that weird unfamiliar armor so who's Cana...?_ ) Good luck, babe!" she gave a thumbs up.

"Right! without further ado, let's get this fight started..." he turned his attention around to Mira now, "I'm ready now..."

"That's good to hear..." Mira was stretching his arms, "Now let's begin." his eagerness showed out to Goku due to his aura lashing aggressively to the ground.

"Before we fight, I want Towa to take us to a different place. The one right now is so depressing and I don't want Ur to feel even worse. So if it's okay with your master, I'd like us to fight where the sky is fresh."

Mira looked at Towa. She looked back, then at Goku smiling, "Heh, for once I can agree with you on something, Saiyan. Before you two fight, I'd like to change the area here in a far more approach to your fitting, if you don't mind." she slyly smirked.

"By all means, Towa, go right ahead..."

" _ **With pleasure...**_ " w

With her staff in hand, she starts changing the battlefield around them. It was no longer going to be Ur's house. Everything glowed bright white as it took over everyone's bodies. They covered their eyes and soon, the flashing was over. Natsu & Gray covered themselves safely. Ur, Ultear & Gildarts did the same. Goku covered Mirajane & Erza, which surprised Erza but was glad...

"Is everyone all right...?" Goku asked everyone.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just tired of her bringing out that bright light. It's really annoying as heck." Natsu tries to open his eyes but struggles.

"My eyes, ah... It's is a bit difficult to see at the moment, but we'll manage..." Ultear agreed.

When everyone's eyes had recovered, they all witness the new battlefield everyone was in. They were a bit confused on where they were at. All but Goku. To him, it was something he was familiar with. His eyes were in shocked, but he wasn't a bit surprised at the stunt Towa pulled. The place everyone was at... was a large city from Goku's Universe...

"Where... are we...?" wondered Ur, "Round buildings? Are we in the future?"

"I've never seen such round buildings before..." Gildarts was looking around. "I never knew Ishgar had a city like this. They must've had some weird ideas making buildings with round rooftops."

"That's because this city isn't from this world..." Goku reported to everyone.

Everyone looked at Goku, indicating he knew something...

"Not in our world...? Does that means you're familiar with this place, aren't you, Goku?" Ultear asked in conferment.

"This place..."

" _ **It's West City. Well, to be more specific, we're at the center of it all**_." Towa gave out her answer to everyone that was curious.

"West City?" everyone but Goku copied.

"Dear, I was curious about your world, but this is just amazing. It's like you and I live in a different age where technology became so... advanced. Too advance, in fact..." Mirajane could see roads in the sky where there are tubes covering them.

That included everyone. They could see the vehicles hovering with many large buildings over their heads. Like sightseeing, they all could see such many differences from this city and from theirs. Only difference is, Earthland has people, this city was deserted. The sun shines bright on everyone's faces. But, of course, to avoid that, they use their hands to cover their eyes. On the other hand, Towa gave what Goku wanted...

"Like it, Goku? You did say for the air to be fresh, did you not? And what better way to set an example than to show you the city where you disappeared to! West City!" Towa gloated.

"Impressive, but I know this is an illusion. So it doesn't beat the real thing, Towa." He noticed four big pillars in each corner of a large building. "( _I'm not one to remember little things but I do remember not seeing that though. What the heck is that? Pillars? What are pillars doing in West City? Or am I out of touch than I thought..._ )"

"So, you guys can call me a dumbass, but why are we on top of a building. More specifically on top of the rooftop of this particular building?" asked Gray.

The rooftop of the building everyone was at was enormously large. It was the size of a tournament area but ten-times bigger. Mirajane saw what Goku was looking at and it drew her attention too...

"Dear, what are you looking at?" asking Goku but was silent, "Goku...?" Finally, she looked where he was looking and saw a pillar around their corners her dear Saiyan was looking at. The building everyone was on top of was at the center of all the fours, "Are you looking at the pillars?"

"Yeah..." he finally responded, "I can sense evil malicious energy piled inside of each and every one of them.

Soon everyone could see the pillars Goku had explained. Mira, on the other hand, had enough pondering around. He started to grow eager from just waiting it out, so he went on ahead to quit the fuckery and wanted the match to start already...

"Do you all feel special since you all can see the four pillars? It doesn't matter that you do, honestly. It's inevitable that you will all meet your demise right here, right now. Now... _**quit your talking and fight me already. Or do I need to have you motivated to do so? If so I'd be happy to oblige and rid your friends behind you...**_ " Mira grows impatient.

"No, you're good. We're just about done in talking to each other. The real fight begins now." he gave a confident answer to Mira.

"Good. Now let's begin..." he gets into his fight stance with his aura still showing.

"Right, you guys should probably step back a little. I wouldn't want you guys to get in the way when I fight him."

"Sure thing, kid. His orders, so let's go!" Gildarts commanded.

Everyone agreed and went to the far edge of the roof behind Goku. Towa did the same but was sitting on her staff...

"( _This will be interesting. I can't wait to see how my Mira handles against a SSJ God. In our countless heaps of battle, we've encountered so many of Goku & his friends that had fought Mira and failed. He's fought and slaughter so many Gokus, it's like a training regimen for him. What will this one provide? He's not a SSJ4, but a SSJ God with that blue hair. I never seen that before, so it'll be quite a feat..._)"

Over at the good guy's side, Erza, Gray, Gildarts & Ultear crossed their arms waiting for one of the to strike. Natsu was all pumped up to the core. He was so pumped up that he got in a charging Ki position but wasn't actually charging Ki. He was just having excitement but also anxiety at the same time since it's taken this long for one of them to make a move first..

( **A/N: Typical Dragon Ball...)**

Ur had her right hand on her right hip as her hair goes back from feeling Mira's aura. Mirajane had her hands together bent into hope and wishful thinking. She had on a worried face. Now the battle begins...

"Just before we fight, I'd like to ask you something..." he turns on her silky white aura.

"Hmph, go right ahead. I'll grant whatever request you desire just before you're moments away from death's door."

"Well aren't you a kind man." he smirked, "Anyway, back at Ur's house, you told me we've fought before? Would you care to explain...? 'Cause I don't remember ever fighting you." his curiosity peaked in interest.

"Yeah. Indeed, we did." Mira replied.

"If we did, then tell me this, Mira. How?"

"That's because I've squandered myself in fighting you in multiple different timelines."

Goku barely caught his breath, "Different timelines? You've fought me from many timelines?"

"Indeed again. In order for a created demon like me to obtain power to where I stand today, I would need an energy source from someone I can combat with. It all started with you & Piccolo defeating Raditz. Only in this case, that other Piccolo and you managed to come out alive. It was thanks to us that you avoided death because of Towa & I lending you a hand. Once Raditz was dead, I came in and challenged you. I won, of course. I slaughtered you, your son and Piccolo."

"Y-You monster..."

"It didn't stop there. We traveled to a different worldline where you had just begun your battle with Vegeta when he and his Saiyan comrade Nappa had arrived on earth. It was a rare sight, actually. Instead of you Saiyans fighting each other, you all felt the power I wield and set aside your differences into taking me down. So, it was a three on one battle. Vegeta, Nappa & you against me. With the power boost I gained from killing you and Piccolo from the other timeline, I was able to match the three of you Saiyans and laid waste on you three with no problem at all."

"Are you like obsess with me or something? You seem really invested in wanting to kill me." a sweat drop falls from his forehead.

"Hmph, I suppose I am." he willingly admits, "I fought you as a SSJ on Planet Namek and, of course, I won. The point is, with every battle throughout history, you and I faced each other. You as a SSJ2 with Vegeta when he was under control by Babidi, to you going SSJ3. Think of every battle you and your friends had ever taken part in, now picture me interfering your battle. It's either a one on one, you and someone, or a group of people ganging up on me. If you want an estimate, then I'll you give you the exact number. I've traveled over one million nine hundreds eighty-five thousand seven hundred thirty-two timelines and fought you the exact number. I know how you fight, your special attacks, and tactics you display. I know everything there is about you. I'm stronger than a SSJ4, Son Goku..." he confidently states.

"SSJ4? What the heck is that? Don't you mean SSJ3? I never heard of SSJ4..."

"You don't need to know about that 'useless' transformation yet, no. But if you want to know if I fought one, then, yes, I did. I've fought you as a SSJ4 along with Vegeta as a SSJ4."

"Man, you're really obsess with me by, like, a lot, aren't you? Fighting different versions of me throughout your time traveling shenanigans, eh? Well, in your Goku adventures, have you ever fought a Goku that's a God?" Goku smirked.

"Hehe, don't make me laugh. You're no God. I've fought over a million Gokus and none showed cases of a God. What makes you so sure this outcome will be any different? Are you going to show off your 'God' powers? That's if you have any..."

"Yeah, you're right. I'm just bluffing..."

"That's what I thought. Are you getting cold feet? Don't worry. It'll be over before you know it, Son Goku."

Over at Towa's end, she couldn't believe how gullible Mira was being, "( _We've crossed over millions of timelines and not once have we ever encountered a SSJ God. That was because the set course of history was eons away from his. There were many timelines that had the course date of SSJ God Goku battling against Beerus the Destroyer. But we were just never lucky in fighting one due to timelines being infinite..._ )"

"Okay, then. Ready or not, here I come, Mira!" he shouted to get his full attention, "( _All those times, when he fought over a million different versions of me, he never once encountered SSJ God? Or Blue? Just me in SSJ4. I wonder what that looks likes and boy would I like to achieve that form. It sounds strong as heck! Either way, I could use that to my advantage..._ )" he gets into his usual fighting stance.

"Good. Now let's rumble 'till one of us drop to our deaths..."

Both their aura were rapidly expanding. Lashing out such aggressive energy as it hits the ground they stand on, the two were excited. Mirajane & the others could see Goku's energy raising up at such tremendous rate. The battle between a Saiyan and a demon created by Towa was just about to begin.

In one frame, it shows Goku's left eye widening and expanding. In another frame, it shows Mira's right eye doing the same. The pressure started to get intense and both their faces shows a serious grin. In just about a minute, the battle between the Super Saiyan of Fairy Tail and the Demon creation was just about to commence and the fate of everyone on Earthland begins... now...

* * *

 **Early Evening**

 **Universe 6, Planet Guobras...**

* * *

Following the events of Vegeta chasing after Turles and his two accomplices, Bulma & the others were left cleaning up the battle of the Saiyans' mess. Rounding up together, they were checking out the gun that still had the sigil on it, to which, was placed on the head. Bulma opened up the part of the gun that held the capacity of the energy storage...

"So, based off of a hunch, Bulma, you're saying we can get back Goku & Vegeta if we supply it with energy?" Beerus asked as he was looking around the energy gun. "Seems like an odd thing to do, not to mention evil and stupid."

"Yeah, all those fit Towa directly."

"Interesting hypothesis, Bulma. But how can you be so sure it'll take us to that timeline Towa threw Goku in?" Whis raised an eyebrow, his expression became nonfunctioning, "It seems orderly but also impossible..."

"We won't know unless we try, Whis. And let's be honest here, we're all out of options! Towa not only messed with Goku but my husband, too! Do you know how messed that us! It's unforgivable! She messed with the wrong scientist if she thinks she can get away with it!"

"Um... but she did, mom. And she wasn't even here when dad went inside with the faker & green dude..." Trunks points out.

"Trunks' got a point, Bulma. It's also something to aluminate Lord Beerus into joining us to enter the wormhole..." Gohan explains.

"Alright, fine. You sold me in. Whis, we're going to help Bulma & the others fuel up the gun with my energy. After that, we'll enter the timeline with them."

"As you wish, My Lord..."

"Hold up, hold up, HOLD UP!" Champa intervened, "Do you know what you're saying, Beerus? You're entering a different timeline! Hence, time traveling. You're breaking the rules here..."

"We're all out of options, Champa. Because I don't know what's worse. Having to be tricked by a Saiyan or having the King of All start a tournament with two of my best fighters gone. I don't want to admit defeat to Towa, so I'm going to make sure Towa doesn't resurrect those two Demon Gods while in the process of saving those two Saiyans' ass..."

Bulma was touched by Beerus' words. So moved that she couldn't help but teased the Destroyer to an extent, "Awe, you may act all rude and cold but deep down inside you care about Goku & Vegeta, don't you?"

"Huh!?" Beerus gave Bulma an unsatisfying look, "The hell are you talking about!? I'm a Destroyer GOD! Not someone who cares about two measly Saiyans!"

"Oh, hohoho! On the contrary, Lord Beerus. You've been slacking off your duty as a Destroyer because of them and if I may interject, they've rubbed off on you."

Beerus grunted out of embarrassment. He didn't want to admit it, but they were right, "Hnngh... Just hand me the gun so I can supply it already..."

"Right, right. Here ya go!" Bulma hands the gun to Beerus.

Over with Champa, Rogue & Vados, they were speculating on what just transpired. As the three can see, they weren't surprised with what Universe 7's decision was...

"Um, so... Can you tell me what just happened, Vados?"

"Apparently, your brother's going through a phase. It's quite charming, actually. It shows how he's maturing thanks to those two Saiyans in his universe." Vados smiled.

"( _Champa's brother is like the complete opposite of him. It's really weird. But it's like that because of Universe 6 & 7 being twin universes, right?)" _Rogue thought to herself as she was seeing Beerus getting teased more by Whis & Bulma. "( _It's like seeing a God of Destruction having a bro moment with Saiyans. How adorable._ )"

Beerus opened up the storage unit and, at once, gave it a few specs of his energy. Half a pint of energy was more than enough to stuff the gun silly. When the deed was done, Beerus returned the energy gun to Bulma...

"There. Now fire it so we can go to the timeline where Goku & Vegeta is."

"Hold up, you two!" Whis cuts off Beerus, "We don't know the effects of Towa's sigil, so we have to remain caution on our side here."

"What do you have in mind, Whis?" asked Gohan.

"It's easy. I'll just give you Ki Barriers." with his staff, he spins it around thoroughly and points it at Gohan and the others. To each and every single one of them, the angel created a skin-tight variant energy-barrier. ( **A/N: It's what Goku used in the Tournament of Power Arc against Universe 9 foes.** ) "There we go. It's like wrapping up a present." Whis smiles.

"Whoa, that's amazing. I could see myself in a clear white outline. So this is a Ki Barrier..." Gohan looks around his body.

"Hmph, it's no different from a regular Ki barrier..." Piccolo speculated.

"Wow, don't we look awesome, Trunks?" Goten was jumping up and down.

"Totally, Goten! We're in this barrier but I don't feel anything different about myself." Trunks glanced.

"I'm not like you guys but this does feels kinda good." Bulma was still in amazement with the barrier surrounding her like latex, "Wait, hold up. Why aren't you and Beerus in the Ki Barriers?"

"We're deities, Bulma. Something like time traveling effects won't affect us." Beerus answered.

"I guess that makes sense."

"Now then, is everyone ready for departure?" Whis asked everyone.

"Yeah! I'm ready to save my dad!" Goten answered first.

"Same here, Goten. I'm up for grabs to saving dad and Vegeta, ( _And also meeting this white-haired person who could potentially be our next mom..._ ) You ready, Piccolo?"

"Yeah..." he crosses his arms but with his left hand visible in Gohan's eyes he gives the thumbs up.

"My dad, Goten's dad, I'm more than ready because it's time we meet Towa and make her pay!" Trunks insisted.

Bulma looked at her Trunks and smiled, "That's my Trunks. He really takes after his father. ( _Oh! I just noticed something. Vegeta didn't protect himself from entering the wormhole. So what's going to happen to him? Please be all right, dear..._ )"

"Indeed, he does, Bulma. Okay, without further ado, Lord Beerus, would you do the honors?" he graciously bows to him.

"Hmph, I will. Bulma, launch the energy gun now!" he commanded.

"Whatever..." she turns on the energy gun and aims it at an open area, "Three... Two... One...!"

With Beerus's energy stored inside, Bulma fires the gun's ammo at will. Since the energy was from a Destroyer God, the wormhole, other known as the Time Rift, appeared in front of everyone. This time, it was much, much bigger and the pressure was sustaining due to it being under the control of Hakai energy...

"So that's the wormhole that swallowed my dad. Is everyone ready?" Gohan looks at everyone. They answered Gohan with a head nod.

"Let's go, everyone! To my father and Vegeta!" Trunks boost his confidences.

The Time Rift was present in front of them. The first one to enter was Gohan. Goten was the second as he follows his brother's footsteps. Piccolo entered as the third, leading the fourth and fifth to Trunks & Bulma. As her son, he was being protective around his mother so Trunks, as a gentleman, was holding her hand.

Bulma had her bag filled with things she brought over to this universe but placed it behind her back. Like a backpack, obviously. And lastly came the God of Destruction and angel as they were the last to enter inside. Once the Universe 7 team all entered inside, the Time Rift closes; ending the scene with Champa, Vados & Rogue seeing them off...

"And there they go..." Champa said, scratching his belly.

"Let's hope your brother rescue those Goku & Vegeta fellas because this demon name Towa just sounds like a pain in the ass to deal with." Rogue implied.

"Trust me, Rogue. If there's anyone that can beat Towa, it's those two saiyans. I hate to admit this but they're the best Universe 7 got. They can help Beerus on stopping Towa's plan on reviving Mechikabura and Demigra."

"I see." Rogue looked at how serious Champa got and was glad someone like him was taking the demon matter seriously.

Moments later Vados heard a stomach growl. That growl came from Champa's stomach. And so, for taking the demon matter serious, Vados came up with an reward for her 'hard-earning' Universe 6 God of Destruction...

"If that's your stomach, then why don't I propose this to you, My Lord. Let's go to planet Earth and celebrate. I'm very proud at how you're able to take the situation seriously here."

"Hmph, I'm a glutton most of the time but demon issues are actually my forte. In this case, I shouldn't butt in. This was something that happened in Beerus's universe so it's up to him to finish what we started..."

"Such wise words, My Lord. Now then, without further delay, let's head straight to Earth for that feast! Rogue, would you care to join us? You've helped plenty enough to earn yourself a feast with Lord Champa and myself."

Champa and Rogue yield their right fist in the air, "Yeah, let's go! Feast! Feast! Feast! Feast!"

"Righty-ho, you two! To Planet Earth we go!"

Vados, being the transportation, sends Rogue, Champa & herself to planet Earth at once out of the celebration of Lord Champa actually showing concern and seriousness for a change. So buffet and feast, here they come...!

* * *

 **Late Afternoon**

 **Entrance 2, West City, Building Rooftops...**

* * *

A big sigh was released from Goku as Mira adjusted his footing. Towa's hand was placed under her chin with her right elbow placed on her right thigh. Natsu, Gray & Erza let a sweat drop roll downwards on their face. Ur, Gildarts and Ultear kept their sights focused on the two. Mirajane placed her hands together in hoping this battle will go to Goku. Everyone could see wind coming out from the two's feet along with both their eyes widening in such duration and when it was time to start the match, they started it.

Getting out of their fighting stance, they charged towards each other in the air; making their arms confined to one another. Their speed was faster than a mage's eye can blink but it was still enough for everyone to see the two of them hover above the sky with their right arms clashing.

Mira gets the first blood in by landing a left punch to his face. In the art of combat, he gives the Saiyan a nasty left elbow to his face; sending him back down to the rooftop. Goku was able to catch himself and saw Mira flying down to him fast. He squinted his eyes to see the demon coming at him with an energy blast botched inside of his right palm. To ensure everyone's safety, he flies back to Mira...

" _Urogh...!_ " Mira sends the blast down to Goku by moving his hand forward to him.

The energy blast came close in contact with Goku but luckily, he was fast enough to catch it with both his hands like catching a basketball. His hands goes in for the squeeze which deliberately made Mira's energy attack disappear. Getting back on track, Goku saw Mira getting ready for an onslaught...

"Heh, let's see you dodge this...!" he was able to dodge an upcoming right punch and glared at Mira's face. He could see how serious he was on wanting to kill another Goku, which was him. To get payback from receiving the first blow, Goku gets in a left knee to his stomach. The knee splinted Mira's expression, causing him to spit out double the saliva and blood. "Such a face you're making, Mira. But don't tell me that's all you got.. _._ " he shows such cockiness to his opponent.

"Far from it..." Mira was able to collect enough energy from his right hand and showcased it to Goku's face. "Try this on for size, Saiyan!"for a point-blank attack, Mira attempted to release the energy blast to Goku. Unfortunately, for him, Goku evades it easily.

"HYRAHHH!" he strikes a punch to Mira and could see him taking in inflicted damage. He swings his body to his right side to land an upper cut to his jawline.

Getting hit in the jaw caused Mira to bite his tongue. Blood gushed out from his mouth as he tried to gain some distances. Goku wouldn't let him, however, and followed in pursuit with a godly right kick to Mira; sending him crashing to a random building. The building gets destroyed and Goku could see Mira hovering above it up. He could see the building rubble flowing around him while also levitating all of it, too. It made the Saiyan impressed by a far-stretch. In doing so, Mira fired back with multiple Ki Blast. His hand movements were fast, enabling fast movement to the Ki blast by x2. From the speed of that Goku got into defensive mode to block each and every one of the Ki Blast.

To Goku, his movements were elegant too. He was able to block most of the Ki Blast with mostly his arms and elbows. Each reflected Ki Blast marches out from the battle area and into other buildings surrounding them. When Goku finished blocking all of Mira's attack, he felt the demon coming close behind him and got suckered in with an energy blast to his back...

" _Waahh!_ " he crashes into a section of a building, "Hmm? Where am I? Oh, it's a large office that many people are in when they take up calls." he said, later sensing Mira coming in the office with him. "Hmph, not bad, Mira. But I'm just getting warmed up!"

Goku didn't activate his aura but instead dashes to Mira. Mira tilted his head to the right for his body to evade a punch that was heading straight to him. At fast speed, the blue skin demon wanted to kick Goku but like all Saiyans, you just can't keep them down. He dodges and yells at Mira with a configuration of striking him with a left crucial punch. Mira did the same but with his right fist.

When both their fists collided, a shockwave was made and the building they were in gets destroyed. Window mirrors shattered over a million pieces as if a fat lady was singing. The buildings became ruins and up and above were Goku and Mira levitating it through it all. They gave each other such happy but serious grins. Their hair was flowing back and forth. Then, in a second, they started to yell...

" _AARRGHHH!_ " Goku's SSJ aura expanded.

" _HARRAAGGH!_ " Mira's aura did the same.

Their auras became visible and after half-a-second, the two bashed towards each other...

"Super Saiyan, huh? Seems like you're getting scared..." Mira mocks.

His golden SSJ hair shows off in style with Goku giving a smirk _,_ "Far from it, Mira..." were the words he stole from Mira when he said it earlier, "I just thought I take things up by entering my SSJ form. You don't disappoint, do you?"

"Neither do you." he claps back admittedly.

They started to yell again and goes towards each other. Circling around building after building, Goku was giving Mira a hard time but by a little. By Mira's account, he blocks and evades Saiyan's attack but couldn't evade a right elbow to his hip. Mira wasn't about to let himself fly across the city, so he grabs Goku's right leg and struck a nasty brutal blow to his body...

"Bluagh...!" with blood coming out of his mouth.

However, it didn't end there. After he was able to struck Goku, he grabbed his face and planted it hard on the building next to them. Soon, he drags his face across the building and ended it with a kick to his stomach. The building that got bodied in by Goku's face falls to the ground by the impact of their auras.

Goku catches himself and regained his balance, "I'm amazed at your strength, Mira. You're really strong but I know you can do better." Goku gave a glance to Mira.

Certain that Mira was holding in more power, Goku manages to grab Mira's arm towards him. His feet clasped against his hips which made tugging ever so slightly available. The Saiyan yells as he gauged Mira's strength with a confined knee again to his stomach; making him lose complete balance. Quickly, he gives a punch to his face, ducks under to ensure he wouldn't have time to fight back and struck once again with a consecutive punch to Mira's stomach. Each punch delivered to Mira consisted such brutal sounds coming out of his mouth. To silent him, Goku aims his fists to his face. Left and right, his punches made Mira's head move left & right in a painful motion. When it was all set and done, he flew back a little to fire up his signature attack...

"Kamehame..."

Aware of that word, Mira quickly goes on high alert and fires one of Frieza's move, " _ **Death Beam!**_ "

The beam vastly goes to Goku but with the combined techniques of Instant Transmission & the Kamehameha, he teleports behind Mira's back to launch his attack with saying the last syllabus..

" _ **HAAA!**_ "

" _AAARRRGGHHH!_ " with no options for him, he decided to tank the blow. Mira was sent flying through state buildings, roughly around nineteen total. Each building had holes in them thanks to Mira coming in contact. Landing toward the nineteenth building, Mira landed on some sort of high-level floor. The Kamehameha makes it worse for the demon because it made the building completely collapse on him; indicating that Mira was stuck under piles upon more piles of building rubble.

Flying over to Mira, the Super Saiyan of Fairy Tail glanced at the aftermath of his attack. He glanced down on the rubble to see if Mira would get up immediately. Seems as though he didn't as Mira was still under. This made Goku grew concern...

"( _I don't get it. He fought over many Goku's that does the same move. So, what's up with him still not getting out of that?_ )" he had on a serious expression that made him lift his right eyebrow in curiosity, "( _And that move was Frieza's. What's going on here?_ )"

Over at the spectator's view, Mirajane and the others were impressed to the very core. Towa wasn't surprised. She wasn't scared, either. It was because of Mira; she knows that Mira has a plan on fighting back SSJ Goku. In other words, he was calmly waiting. Not for a signal but was just waiting...

"There you go, Goku! Lay it on that demon trash!" Natsu said, sounding happy and pleased.

"So, this is how he really fights, huh? When he's not fighting us, he really fights in a way I've never seen him do before..." Gray admits, seeing Goku's spiky hair flowing smoothly.

"Not only that, but that Mira person couldn't keep up with a SSJ. So that raises the question here, guys. He's either weak or he's hiding more power..." Erza speculated, dropping out ideas.

"He's probably hiding more power. Towa controlled Ultear & the others so it's likely that alternative. Mira under that rubble isn't possessed, so it's likely turning out to be option B." Mirajane concludes.

"So, guys, would anyone like to tell me how long the kid's been a member of Fairy Tail?"

"We officially welcomed him as a new member to Fairy Tail a day after we came home from Crocus. Right after the Grand Banquet Princess Hisui gave us. It all went so weird after that."

"So, it's been a few days, Mira?" Gildarts looks at Mirajane.

Mirajane nods her head left and right, "It's been more than two weeks. Maybe, my memory is a bit foggy."

"During the time we came back to Magnolia, we took on missions like a regular guild should, but right after we were done, that's when Goku came in." Erza pointed out.

"Yeah, everyone's outfit changed, too. Pretty weird that I added that in, I know..." Gray said.

"And all of this was happening when I left you guys after the Grand Magic Games?"

"Yeah, Gildarts, yes. Why did you leave us, anyway? You could've called." Natsu asked, looking at Gildarts.

"I, uh, had reasons..." he scratches the back of his head, unwillingly wanting to admit he had more reasons as to why.

"Man, that demon's been hiding under the rubble Goku put him in for over ten minutes." Ur pointed out, giving off a tired and impatient vibe.

"Maybe Goku showed such power to him, he's probably thinking about a way to counter it with his own maneuver." Natsu said, with his instincts betting on it.

"No, that isn't it." Ultear gave the final verdict, giving off a serious expression of a face, "Mira's far more capable of doing such a stunt that it doesn't suit his nature..."

"( _Hmph, everyone but the ones I controlled should know about Mira's energy rising. Apart of him has Saiyan genes so that comes in handy._ )" Towa smirked while looking back to the battle, "( _What a bunch of weaklings..._ )"

Switching back to Goku & Mira, things were still the same. Mira hasn't made a move since he took the Kamehameha directly. His aura still showing as it revolves around Goku. His face was still in concern and wonders. Just what exactly is taking Mira so long? It was starting to drive Goku's patients...

"( _Maybe I over did it a bit. Was he just saying all that talk about killing me over a million times? I guess this outcome isn't anything special with Towa's controlled servants.)"_

But he spoke too soon. Little chunks of rocks fell to the ground. Natsu and the others sensed power radiating out from the rubble at such a scary pace. It was power stronger than all of them combined, except for the Saiyan. Towa smiled at the rise in energy.

All of them felt a sinister evil energy & aura racing up on them. Something was about to happen, and, in a flash, they heard the voice of the demon angered in wanting to come out. In doing so, it made Goku speculate that now he was going to come out. It made Natsu & the others form a defensive posture while Goku was set on guard mode...

"Hmm?" he wonders.

Soon, the ruins and rubble got destroyed. An explosion was made, and the nineteenth building had remained no more. By his aura alone, Mira destroyed the rubble that buried him in sulk...

" _ **HAAARRAAGHH!**_ " his aura was expanding and so was his power & energy.

Forming an x-sign with his arms, Goku placed it inches away from his face. He could see his dark black, purple aura immense quite a feat. Veins were formed around his face. One on his lower left cheek, one on his upper right forehead. The ruins of the building were swirling around Mira as he wasn't done powering up...

"Holy crap...!"Goku shouted, "His energy is rising up like crazy! I never met someone like this before...!"

The camera angel zooms in on Mira's face like he was constipated. When Mira was done charging up, he was still in charging Ki position but aims his attention to Goku. With his left feet taking a step back, he confronted the Saiyan with a laidback demon punch. He flew at such speed that the rubble that swirled around him flew back and got destroyed...

" _HARRAGGH!_ " Mira yells as his punch was sent to Goku's stomach.

"Kch! AGHH!" he made a face expression that wasn't a happy sighting.

With his head thrusted forward to Goku, he grabbed the Saiyan's hair and shot out punches to his face, later creating a level three energy blast to his stomach; sending him down on the streets of West City. Mira follows down to him after...

" _Urgh..._ " he coughs blood after and saw Mira a couple of inches away from him, "Hehe..." reactivating his aura, he charges to Mira; aiming to his face with a Super God Punch. He lands it directly but saw the unimpressed-face of Mira. Before Mira could make a move, Goku stepped back a couple of inches from Mira while standing his ground, "( _His energy right now is far above a SSJ3. That must mean he's at a level of this 'SSJ4'. Should I go blue on him...?_ )"

Before he had time to think, he saw Mira spreading his arms and feet in an exaggerated fashion. Both his hands cupped to his right side and Ki was concentrated in the single point of his cupped hands...

"No way... But that's- -" Goku's eyes were wide due to Mira's actions.

" _ **Ka-me-ha-me...**_ " his hands thrusted forward and out came the energy beam shooting from his hands, " _ **HA!**_ "

Mira's version of the Kamehameha was a blue but dark variant. The blast heads to Goku, in which, it utterly made him speechless...

"( _He can do the Kamehameha!? And not only that, he can twist it around and modify it as his own version. Kch, damn! It's heading towards me!_ )" at the last second, he had no choice but to block the attack using his body. The blast goes through and the buildings behind him gets eviscerated. The puff of smoke shows itself again, causing an earthquake to happen...

"Hmph." he gets out of the Kamehameha gesture.

" _ **So it's going to be like that, huh?**_ "

Mira's eyes widened to that voice coming out form the smoke. He saw a Goku with only his upper left Gi destroyed, revealing his blue shirt, "Guess I don't need an invitation on asking how you know my move and Frieza's.. _._ "

Before he knew it, he glanced at Mira's face. His mouth was struggling to move but that was only because of sheer excitement coming from this battle. He tried to hold it in but soon he lets loose of it...

" _Hmph. Haha... Hahaha... G-HAHAHAHAHAHA!_ " he sticks his arms out.

"Uh, are you okay...?" Goku asked.

"Far from it!" Mira replied, "It's just..." he stopped his sentenced and smiled slyly to the ground, "Fun fact, Goku. The Kamehameha I fired at you is the same one I always used in killing you and your family & friends in the other timelines. Not one was able to withstand it! Not one! So for that, I applaud you, Son Goku...!"

"Gee, um... Thanks... ( _I used a little bit of my God Ki in that suppressing the attack..._ ) that attack wasn't half bad. I really felt the chills."

The both of them showed each other their auras. One golden yellow, one dark red...

"Your SSJ form is more appealing than its appearance. I can tell you're having a blast rocking that form rather than your SSJ ascended form and SSJ3."

"It's more like, it's less energy draining. Plus, I can just go to those forms anyway if I want to but I won't."

"And why is that?"

"Don't play dumb with me. You know the answer to that, but I'll tell you anyway. SSJ2 and SSJ3 won't do anything to you since you're above those levels. After all, you are on a level that ranges of SSJ4, right?" he gloated.

"Indeed I am."

A second later, their auras clashed and the two jumps back to the sky. All there was available at sight were both their auras twirling around to each other. With each aura bumping into each other, it sets back the two but then reenters again. The last aura bump made Goku and Mira vertically grab one another as both one another blasted each other to the streets of West City.

Out from the smoke came Goku and Mira sliding back. Holding off their aggressive nature in wanting to punch each other, the two continued on. In the air, there were huge rubbles Goku & Mira used as their ground. Disappearing from the rubble, they reappeared in one scene with Goku landing a punch to Mira. Seconds later, they disappeared again only to reappear with Mira repaying Goku with an elbow to Goku's face.

One teleporting scene, Goku kicks Mira in the chin. In another teleporting scene, Mira gave Goku a sucker punch to his stomach. In a somewhat of a final scene, Mira struck forward his right arm to him but was proven to be fatal. Goku captures his right arm by wrapping it with his left. Enticing it with an energy blast to his face. It sends him up and above to the sky.

When Mira was able to gain his posture, from behind, Goku sends a swift strong hard kick to his stomach, ending it with an Energy Wave strong enough to overcome his entire body. He crashes into the streets, destroying the area around him, to which, included signs, lights, the headlights on vehicles, etc.

Mira gets up and sees Goku flying down with his aura still showing. He sees him smirking as if he had 'won' the fight. But that thought was put behind Mira's mind as he focuses his real thoughts on Goku on what to do with him...

"What's wrong? Don't tell me that's the power of a SSJ4. 'Cause if that's that case, I'm very disappointed." he begs aimlessly to mock.

Mira spits the blood out from his mouth, "Hmph, if I may ask, how is it you're about to keep with the raw power I possess? You're in your SSJ form and yet, you can match me as if I'm at SSJ4 level."

"Well, that's strikes it. I can tell you this, Mira. I'm able to match you in your level range of SSJ4 because... maybe you haven't fought a Goku who's stronger than a SSJ4. Like me!" he chuckled a little, "But I do know you're gettin' stronger for some reason. It's bad for me that you're rising but also great for me also 'cause I love a challenge!"

"So what you're saying is, if we continue to fight, my restful powers that's kept down in my slumbered body will regain its rightful name in power?" he asked.

"That's right." Goku answered calmly.

"Hehehe, you know we're enemies, right? You're not supposed to help the villain in this fight, right? But I guess you can't help it because you're a Saiyan. You strive such strong opponents that you do whatever it takes just to feed your hunger on strong opponents." Mira's eyes were deep on sight towards Goku.

"Mhm, I heard from Towa that you're stronger than the servants you controlled. So tell me this, why don't you be a trooper and really show out all of your power and I'll show you powers that I mentioned earlier." Goku suggested, putting up his right index finger for Mira to see.

"Powers of a God... correct? Hmph, very well. But let's do it when we're back up to the Rooftop with the others. I want to see your friend's face as I rip that cocky, confident face off."

"Demons first..." Goku politely offered.

And so, the two flew up to the Rooftops. Mira, in front of Towa, Goku in front of Mirajane and the others. Everyone could see the bruises on the fighters, but Mira had more than Goku...

"Dear, what happen? I don't mind, but why are the both of you back up here?" Mirajane tilted her head in concern.

"Call it insurance, Mira."

"Goku... I think you're using that phrase wrong." Ultear looks at Goku, pursuing her lips.

"Oh. Haha, my bad then. The truth is, Mira and I are about to go all out here..."

"All out!?" the girls followed Goku's words.

"( _All out!? Which means... We're going to see Goku as a SSJ3 again! Oh, hell yes!_ )" Natsu thought as he couldn't help but feel an excitement that's about to come into play.

Gray as well, "( _Goku's gonna go all out...? That's game over for the Mira demon, then. Some people would get out of the way due to the destructive force from him but I'm just as hype as Natsu here to see him go SSJ3!_ )"

"So, are you going to go ascended, Goku?" Erza asked, seeing his spikey hair flow back and forth along with his aura ruminating like a sun.

"Nope...!"

"SSJ3, then...?" Mirajane gave out.

"Nope...!"

"Then show us rather than answering their questions, Goku..." Ultear insisted, giving Goku the look.

"Y-Yes, ma'am... But right after Mira shows his!"

"Oh, boy." Ur sighs, "( _Not only is he some kind of idiot, but a knucklehead that likes to show off. Reminds me of my husband excepts Goku's feats are much better and more advanced. And he's a million times more cuter than he is._ )" she smiles afterwards.

"Here I go, Son Goku..."

Revealing more of his power, Mira ascends. By just charging up more power, he shakes the building they stand on along with West City even though it was just an illusion or some sort. Veins had appeared on his face like he was constipated. Screaming even further beyond, Mira's aura evolved into a deeper, dark red color mixed in with black and purple. The clouds and the sky begins to change color. From going from a bright baby blue color, to dark red. By just powering up, Mira changed the atmosphere around them, revealing his new power up. The power that rivals SSJ4...

"Hmph! So, what do you think of it? This power that's bestowed in front of you, it's deadly, is it not? This is the power that's stronger than a SSJ4!" his arms stretched out, revealing his even more deadly aura.

The looks of Natsu & everyone else's faces was something Mira had expected. They were scared shitless. Seeing Mira up close gave off a pressure impossible to withstand. They were all sweating; their eyes couldn't stop shivering. The power Mira had come to show out surpasses Goku's fully-powered SSJ3...!

Erza could barely catch her breath, "W-Wow. what incredible power..." her eyes continued to shake, "H-Holy, c-cow. his energy.. i-it's higher than anything I've ever sensed..."

"W-Why did we let him power up for...?" Gray asked, "He's way stronger than before...!"

"I don't believe it..." Ultear was able to regain the despair from when she had first fought Mira, "( _We're screwed. We're screwed. We can't mess with someone whose power's up to SSJ3 by a far stretch...!_ )" her breathing powers caught Ur's attention.

"Ultear..." she tries to be a mother and confronts her but gets shrugged away.

Ultear's actions saddens Ur but at this rate, there was nothing she could do. "Hey, just know that I'm here for you, Ultear. I'm here for you..."

"Kch, I don't need your words!" she looks at her mother, "We're screwed and that's all you have to say!? Just shut your mouth!"

"A mother's comfort can help her child. I'm just doing my part, sweetheart..."

"I don't need it..." she shrugged her off, "Pissed off..."

"Ultear..." her eyes showed sadness, so she turns back her head to Goku and Mira.

"Please tell me your SSJ3 is more than enough to fight him, Goku! Tell me!" Natsu asked in terror.

"Nope, he's stronger than a SSJ3, all right." he quickly responded back to Natsu.

"W-WHAT!? What are you saying?! Don't tell me you're trying to be funny here...! Haha! I'm laughing, Goku! Now tell me the truth!"

"I am, Natsu. I can't beat him as a SSJ3..." he turns his back to Natsu.

"N-No way..." Natsu started to sweat again.

"Hahaha! Looks like the mighty Goku's outmatched by my power." Mira boasted, "Hmph, what else is new?"

"A fitting ending for the fallen Saiyan race ( _But that stupid Saiyan's hiding something. Ans it's Super Saiyan God powers_ _!_ )" until the battle is over, Towa had decided to remind quiet. That or when Turles and the others will come back, "Huh? You don't seem as though you're not worried. Why is that?" Mira asked as he looks at Goku smiling.

"Oh, I'm just happy, that's all."

"Happy? At what? My power being greater than you had imagine?"

"YEP! SSJ3 is no match for that, um... What do you call that form?"

"Name? Hmm... The name of this form is... _**Super Mira**_." his armor that surrounded himself had broken free, revealing only but his red outfit.

"You added 'Super' to your name? Awesome, that's awesome!" Goku said, fanboying not only Mira's power but name, too, "You've gotten stronger in the last twenty minutes and you've even got an awesome name! I can't wait to fight you after I frickin' power up!" Goku said with stars in his eyes.

"How could Goku get all excited about someone stronger than him!? Gray looked at the others, "It's basically suicide, man! Suicide!"

"It's because he's hiding something..." Gildarts speculated, "Why else is he like this? Either he's holding back more power or... He's really an idiot."

Then it rang a bell to Natsu. Back when Lisanna and Lucy told him, Gray and Erza about Goku showing off a transformation that was undetectable, like Lucy said, she couldn't sense his Ki...

"Hey, guys, he's probably gonna show a transformation he hasn't shown us. You know, when Lis told us she saw Goku in blue hair and how Lucy & Juvia couldn't sense it." Natsu points out, looking at everyone.

"Blue hair?" Erza's eyes were in interests, "I forgot about that. Seems time's always moving when you do missions every day..."

"Would someone care to explain to me what the heck is everyone talking about?" Mirajane asked, looking at the gang all confused, "Blue Hair?"

"Yeah, this happened when you were still in the healing chamber, Mira. Blue hair, as in, it looked like Goku's regular SSJ hairstyle but only difference is the color & how you can't sense it." Gray answered for Mirajane.

"Wow, that sounds... amazing." Mirajane admits.

"Blue hair, huh? So, he can turn blonde and blue? My handsome, cocky, obsessive man sure likes to dye his hair..." Ur jested, "Sounds lazy but also cute."

"Blue hair transformation must be a his strongest one, then..." Gildarts, "That means we can hope for the best to ensure Goku's still not out of the game yet. ( _He can't or else I won't let Cana have such a weak boyfriend..._ )"

"Goku, are you going to transform?" Mirajane asked, looking at Goku curiously.

"Mhm, I am, Mira..." he smiled at his favorite person, then turns back to Mira, "All right! Since you're done, I'll get started on my power up. I'm about to show you a transformation called _**Super Saiyan God**_." he smirks.

"Super Saiyan... God?" everyone followed along.

His body started to rage up fire. Turning off his SSJ form, his aura went back to silky white to a crimson fiery aura. His based form hair-style started to form crimson red. There were many colors of red stirring together around Goku's body as he took such pride to it.

Overall, his body structure started to get younger and thinner but he was still freaking build. The stray hairs Mira gave Goku vanishes and his eyes turns completely red, along with the irises. Confidently, and with such a proud look on his face, Goku has entered the form that took on Universe 7 God of Destruction, Super Saiyan God...!

"What the heck...!? He has red hair..." Gildarts said the obvious.

"That's not the blue hair!" Natsu shouted.

"Red hair... He's younger and has even dropped a few pounds ( _and on top of that, he has red hair. With that innocent face he looks so... cute. Red like my hair..._ )" she shows a blush.

"Blonde, red and I'm not sure if he has blue but still... he's adorable! Seems like I found my husband." Ur showed cat lips...

"Oh, bite me..." Ultear gave a nasty face.

"Guys, take a look at his Ki. I can't sense it. Seems like this transformation and the 'blue' one are untraceable..." Mirajane points out, "Just when we thought there was someone stronger than Goku, he shows everyone who really is stronger. That's my Goku." she confirms it with a smile.

And now for Mira's opinion on it. Looking at Goku in SSJ God form, he was unimpressed. He couldn't sense his Ki, so he had assumed one thing. Goku wasn't taking this situation seriously and he was a bit disappointed...

"So that's a... SSJ God? That's the transformation you gloated on in the beginning of this fight? How disappointing. The only thing you changed was your hair color being magenta red and your appearance on looking younger with your psyches. The Gokus in the timelines I fought them in had SSJ4 and by the presences alone, you showcased outstanding energy that could shake countless galaxies."

"Galaxies? Well, if I'm going to toot my own horn here, I might as well. I know I'm capable of shaking galaxies, but you probably didn't know I could shake dimensions and a universe..."

"I don't buy it..."

"Oh, but you should. When I first fought Janemba, I transformed into a SSJ3 to battle him. During the transformation sequence, I was shaking hell and the otherworld so it's safe to say I'm well above dimension level. Now for universal, I am. I fought Beerus the Destroyer and whenever our punches came in contact, we would shake the universe. Supreme Kai told me that the universe was able to withstand such a magnitude because if it had kept going, the universe would've been destroyed."

"And I'm supposed to believe you? Out of all the Gokus, you sure like to spout such nonsense..."

"But it's not though. Whatever, you'll find out. NOW! If we're done chit chatting, I'd like to get back on fighting you!"

"Same here..."

"Hey, Mira. Be careful against him in this form. What he said is true. He did fight a Destroyer God..." Towa said, reminding her creation of Goku's history.

"Hmph, so what of it? I should be at SSJ God level since I fought endless SSJ4 Gokus. I have no rival...!"

"Right. But I'm just saying... ( _since when did Mira get all confident and cocky? Guess he's excited about fighting this version of Goku._ )"

"I never fought a Goku who's hair is red so you're going to look good on my wall..." Mira's smile emerges.

"Haha...!" Goku shows everyone his red crimson aura.

"( _W-Wow. His aura is beautiful, too..._ )" Erza said, giving such a stare.

"I can see why Cana likes this kid so much. Not being able to sense his Ki could be vital for that Mira..."

"Well, we can't sense his Ki but what we can do is sense Mira's. So, at best, we'll see the outcome of this battle by sensing whether Mira's energy drops or not.

"Good point, Gray..." Ur compliments.

"Hey, Goku! Are you sure you can beat him? We can't sense your energy, dude! It'll be hard for us to see the outcome until it actually comes!" Natsu shouted again.

"The outcome should be obvious, my student! I'm going to win, of course!"

"That's a weird way to talk. Guess he's so damn excited to fight him..."

"That's how Saiyan's are, Natsu." Ultear looks at Natsu, "And there could be a lot more like him in his world. Well, just only two..." she refers to Goku and this "Vegeta" person.

"Break a leg, Goku! You'll do fine, sweetie!" Mirajane waved at him.

Goku saw and smiled. He later revealing a blush, "Yeah! I will!"

Erza saw and decided to cheer him up too, but was struggling, "G-Good luck, Goku!" her eyes started to swirl as it appears, "W-Win...!"

"Yeah, I will, Erza... ( _The way she's trying to cheer me on is kind of cute..._ )" he turns his attention back to Mira, "Sorry to keep you waiting. Let's start round two!"

"Gladly..."

Without anyone knowing, Goku snuck in a Ki barrier to protect Ultear and Ur. The Ki Barrier was the skintight one that's similar to what Whis gave to Bulma & the others. He chose those two specifically because he doesn't want them to get corrupted. So, the two had red outlines but nobody noticed. Goku didn't give one to Gildarts because he knows that he can get out of the mind control.

Round two begins and both the upgraded two flies up in the air again. Mira makes the first move as he goes in for a punch but saw Goku disappearing quickly. No Instant Transmission but disappeared. Entering his space, Mira tries to find his grip but did after four seconds.

"( _He disappeared. And I can't sense him. Kch, what a pain..._ )"

"What's wrong, Mira?" SSJ God got your tongue?"

"Huh?!" he turns around and saw Goku placing his hands on his hips, "How did you- -"

"I read you like a book, buddy. You're kinda predictable now..."

"Predictable? Hmph. You're trying to get under my skin but it won't work. You just disappeared from my sights, that's all. It's nothing fancy."

"I suppose..." he gave a grin to Mira and waved his four right fingers to him, indicating Mira to try again.

It provoked him so he charges to him without thinking at all, "Kch, don't make a mockery out of me!"

With a punch aiming for his face, Goku's mouth lifted up a little for a smile, "There you go. Come at me, Mira."

The punch gets close and up to Goku's face but with such ease, he catches it with his right index finger, surprising him, Towa, Natsu & the gang...

"O-One finger...?" he was speechless to utter a word as he saw a blank face Goku was making like he was bored of anticipating his movements, "H-How are you so calm?"

"It's just predictable, that's all. During our fight from before, I was able to analyze how you fight."

"From just one fight? ( _This Goku's different. He learned how I fight right away? From when the fight started...? Does that mean he was holding back this entire time...!?_ )"

"That's right..." he shows no mercy to Mira and proceeds to slap him like a dog on a leash.

The slap sends him down to the Rooftops with the others. Mira got up but felt a devastating pain coming from his right cheek...

"( _Urgh. From one slap, he inflicted that much damage!?_ )" the blood he wiped from his mouth was now on his hands, "( _That can't be. He's not a god. I am...!_ )"

Natsu and the others were in awe...

"Goku slapped him and from that alone, he drove Mira here..." Ultear said.

"He's like a red sun with that aura around him." Erza looks at majestic Goku looking down on Mira.

"Judgement day is coming for him now." said Gildarts.

Flying back up to Goku, a furious Mira swings out more punches. Activating it into a barrage set of punches. Each punch gets evaded easily by Goku as he could see the frustration of Mira's face. With his arms crossed, Goku was just toying around with Super Mira. Yet again, Mira tries to aim for his face but this time, Goku fought back with a right flick, sending him flying across the city.

Natsu and Gray's jaws dropped to the ground. They saw how brutally Goku was toying with him knowing it could hurt a man's pride. Ur and Gildarts were just surprised. They said no words and were too speechless to talk. Ultear, Erza and Mirajane saw Goku having fun by continuing do the flicking gesture in the air even though Mira was buildings away from him. Towa wasn't happy...

"A flick...? I'm getting déjà vu here, guys." Natsu's eyes couldn't stop blinking.

Suddenly, they felt an energy blast coming towards Goku. The appearance of that blast was a dark purple beam but Goku knew right away whose attack he stole...

"( _That's Vegeta's move!_ )" with no pressure given to Goku, he holds it off with only his left hand, later squeezing the living existences out of it, "So, you even know Vegeta's move..." Goku said as Mira teleported in front of Goku.

"Yeah... I do. Except that was a different variant of his. I just added dark energy to it."

"You're pretty dirty playing like that, Mira. Do you even have your own attacks?"

"Shut up, Saiyan. Off with your heads...!"

Mira's aura explodes while Goku's crimson red one was still showing. This time, Goku rushes to the demon with a left punch heading towards him. It was the same way he charged at Beerus in the BOG movie. He lands a punch to his face, following up with another. Goku goes in for the full-frontal assault which made Mira go on the defensive side. Mira could barely keep up with Goku's speed as he was getting pushed back miserably...

"( _He's completely different from all the other Gokus I've fought! Damn it all!_ )"

"Hmph." the SSJ God teleported behind to Mira's side of his hip, making him retreat back into defensive mode.

Using such a classic move, Goku's arm moved fast for the second phase. He was making Mira flicker with a gasp. His feet clasped against the demon's hips, tugging him away ever so slightly and easing it off as soon as he resisted. Before a word was to come out of Mira's mouth, Goku flipped him over his head and sprung upon him.

Mira's hands were trapped behind the small space of Goku's back and now his weight lumbered over his chest, focusing through his knee. Such a result made Mira choke hard for space, and for moves to make. In the end, Mira was back on the streets and Goku followed...

"Would you look at that!? We're back on the streets." Goku chuckles, scratch the back of his head.

"Argh, shut up and fight me already! Don't make such a mockery out of me! You're not the strongest and you're not going to win!"

Goku silenced him a shoulder tackle to his chest, sending him up to the air a little. By ascending to Mira, Goku wasted no time with a right kick to the left side of his neck. He finished him off with his right fist absorbed with red, divined power...

" _ **Dragon Smash!**_ " a red dragon appears and swallowed Mira whole. The dragon's appearance was still visible, and it held Mira by its mouth. Blasting off to the sky, letting everyone to see. Later when Mira was high enough, the dragon exploded and Mira was falling to his funeral. Not really, it was a figure of speech. He was found to be severely bruised. Suffering from a lot of blood loss and now he was falling down back to the Rooftops.

Goku teleported back using Instant Transmission. Mira was on one knee and coughed up blood with his injuries being visible...

"It's over, Mira. You lost."

"L-Lost!? No... that can't be! How are you so strong?"

"Over a million times, you defeated and killed me. But you didn't calculate this. You never once thought about a Goku whose power could be beyond yours and that led to your defeat. You're stronger than a SSJ3, so that makes me think you are SSJ4 level. It also helped me confirmed SSJ4 isn't anything special to SSJ God. I don't even have to go Blue."

"N-No... it can't be..."

"YES!" Gray & Natsu yelled in victory, "GOKU WON!"

"Chalk up another win for Fairy Tail, won't you, Gildarts?" Erza suggested out of victory.

"Hehe, of course, I will. It's a humongous victory!"

"Hooray!" Mirajane was jumping up in joy with her breast going up and down.

"Got to hand it to Goku. When he said SSJ God, he really meant the 'God' part..." Ur said, relaxing her voice.

"( _Goku as a god. Guess Towa was right. He is somewhat of a deity..._ )" Ultear sees Goku standing on top.

"Good Job, Goku! I'm so proud of you!" Mirajane congratulated as she waved her right hand up and smiled at him.

When Goku saw, he smiled back and this time, it made Mirajane's heart skip a beat. Her cheeks plumed red from seeing Goku smile. It was because of Goku in his red form. Mirajane couldn't help but feel all warm from that SSJ God's smile. Erza saw and wanted the same so she compliments him too...

"Goku! You did a great job! I'm _**ALSO**_ proud of you!" she lets it out.

With the results he gave to Mirajane, he also gave to Erza. Seeing that SSJ God grin, it touched Erza. She smiled but looked at the ground. She couldn't handle the sheer innocents of Goku's smile but was glad he smiled back...

"Give up. You've lost..." he turns back to Mira.

He fails to catch his breath and his movements turn to shaking and fearing a SSJ God. Mira... was out matched. In a moment's notice, he was too prideful to admit defeat. So he was looking down on the ground to avoid humiliation...

"( _But how...? I fought over a million SSJ4s! Why didn't this one go SSJ4, too? He's at a level where I can't reach...! Damn it...! DAMN IT...!_ )" the sweat coming from his face falls to the ground, "( _SSJ God? I have to find a level of power that matches that! Being at SSJ4 level doesn't mean anything against a_ _ **GOD!**_ )"

Towa saw Mira's face and was worried, but she had a backup plan, "( _I don't blame Mira for falling out right now. He's not in his blue form from when he showed me that one time. Mira may not have fought a SSJ God but it doesn't matter. God or not, I've countered that with a Plan B._ )" she looks at each of the four pillars placed in the corners far away from this rooftop, "( _Each of those buildings have the pillars that functions on one thing. And that's to absorb energy. When the timing is right, I'll swoop in and absorb Goku's powers..._ )"

"So... Since you're standing before me, are you going to let me go like the 'hero' you are?" Mira had his eyes close as he asked him.

Knowing Goku, he _**is**_ the type to show mercy to his opponents. However, this time he didn't. Due to the effects of time travel Towa lay on Goku, he snapped. Both his hands formed into angry fists. His aura showed a nasty lash out and a pissed off angry expression laid surface on his face...

"Let... you go...? Is that some kind of joke?" he murmured.

In and out, his aura shrunk and expanded quietly. Everyone saw. He jerked his head a little, up and down in repeated motion. Then he released it. His pent-up anger due to the butterfly effects, he snapped as his aura expanded for the last time...

"You think I'm just going to let you go? After everything you and Towa did to me? To my friends here?" he looks at Mira with a deadly conflicted stare, unable to hold back with the next words he was about to say, his rage was starting to consume him. Out of anger of causing havoc to his She-Devil, he forcefully turned SSJ Blue out of sheer frustration, " _ **YOU HURT ME, MY FRIENDS AND EVERYONE I CARE ABOUT! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I'LL LET YOU WALK OUT OF THIS FIGHT ALIVE, HUH!? I'M NOT GOING TO JUST BEAT YOU; NO. I'M GOING TO MAKE SURE YOU DON'T LAY A FINGER ON MY MIRA! 'CAUSE IF YOU DO, I'LL MAKE SURE YOU WON'T LIVE TO KILL ANOTHER ME ANOTHER DAY!**_ "

He went back to SSJ God form and form the Kamehameha to his right side. From his words and actions, it scared Mirajane and the others by just a little...

"That's Goku...? I never seen him get so... mad." Natsu whimpered.

"All this time, I've thought he kept it cool. He was just as pissed off as we were." Gray said.

"He's like a completely different person here..." said Gildarts, looking at Goku's aura roaring loud.

"Goku..." the girls said to themselves...

" **Ka-me-ha-me...** "

From just seconds away from meeting his doom, Mira got scared. He closed his eyes in defeat. The battle was just about to be over from a single Kamehameha. Mira knows about Towa having a plan because of the pillars so he just accepted this defeat. He knew that he can be recreated again but against an opponent like this version of Goku, what difference would it make now? He knows that this Goku was _**way**_ different from any Gokus he's fought.

Before he could launch his attack, before he could shout the last syllable, a large Time Rift appeared above the clouds. It made everyone look up as it emerges. The clouds were getting destroyed when it was forming but the dark red sky was a nice background to it. Fixating on what was going to transpire, Towa was happy about one thing. Her mission she gave out to the three was a success...

"( _So, they did it. Props to them..._ )"Towa smirked in surprise.

"Look, guys, there's someone coming out from there!" Natsu pointed at the Rift.

And he was right. Soon, all four that entered the Time Rift from Goku's timeline had now come out of the hole and entered in on the battleground. It made Goku stop his attack as he could see four people coming straight to him and the others. Natsu & the others wondered who they were as well...

"What the...?" he raised his left eyebrow.

The four people crashed on the Rooftops where Goku was just about to finish off Mira. This gave Mira a chance to regroup with Towa. And so he did. When the four got up, the three villains allied themselves and followed Mira's footstep by going to their side. The fourth person ,which was Vegeta, was catching his grip after taking a ride from the Time Rift. But... something seems different about him and Goku was about to ask...

"No way... Is that... Yeah, it is! Vegeta!" Goku yelled.

"Kch... huh? That voice..." he turns to Goku, "K-Kakarot!?"

"It _**IS**_ you! Boy, oh, boy, am I glad to see you!" his happy expression shows.

Then in their eyes, they saw something different about each other so they were a bit shocked. In a clear voice, they were about to say the same words & sentence...

"Kakarot..." he couldn't stop blinking.

"Vegeta..." neither could Goku.

"What the heck happened to you!? You look like a teenager!" said the both of them, "Wait, what? What do you mean!?"

"Are you going insane, clown? You look like your son during the Majin Buu era!"

"Oh, yeah I do. Hehe, I totally forgotten about that! But, Vegeta, you also look like a teenager too!"

"What!?"

"Yeah..."

"How is possible? That can't be!" he was checking all around his body.

"Yeah, take a look..." he held up a Ki projection of a mirror and handed it to Vegeta.

He takes it fast and looks closely in the mirror, "Uh, What the heck? I do! How is that possible!?"

"It's probably from that Time Rift you entered from."

"Wormhole? Oh, that's right. That blasted Time Rift..."

"Yeah, Hit told me about having butterfly effects if you were to enter it."

"Hit? Oh, that's right. That reminds me. Kakarot, where is Hit?"

"Towa sent him to another timeline..."

"Towa...?" he looks over at the villains, "So that's Towa. The one sitting on that staff...?"

"Yeah. That's her, all right.." then Goku looked at the enemies, "Those two are... Turles and Slug!? They're here, too!?"

"Tch, I followed them here in hoping they could lead me to you. They were in Universe 6 trying to destroy the God Cube. Sadly, they succeeded..."

"Universe 6? Lord Beerus' brother's universe? Um, Chumpa? Oh wait, it's Champa...! What were you doing in his universe?"

"What do you think, clown? We're were going to save you from Towa."

"We? Who is this we?"

"Including myself, it's Bulma, my son, your two sons, the Namek, Beerus and Whis. We were in Champa's Universe because he has a person from a planet called Guobras who specializes in time traveling equipment. This person was going to amplify the cube for it to have access to time travel and since there was a big group, we had to rely on the God Cube. It's the same one that took us to the nameless planet for the tournament. Right before the cube was almost done, Turles, Slug and that Saiyan in the masked over there stopped us and destroyed that cube."

"Oh, I see. I can't believe it. Bulma, Beerus, Whis, Piccolo and my two sons..." said Goku, showing a smile on his face.

During the time Goku & Vegeta were having their Saiyan talk, Natsu and the others were confused as to what the hell was happening. They saw the three people siding with Towa & Mira, then saw Vegeta talking to Goku...

"Okay, this just keeps on getting weirder and weirder..." Natsu said.

"Who is that guy that fell from that wormhole in the sky?" asked Gray, looking at Vegeta giving an earful to Goku.

"It was faint but I heard Goku call that mysterious man Vegeta." Erza answered, seeing Vegeta's veins appearing on his face as he continued giving an earful to Goku.

"Vegeta!?" Mirajane, Natsu & Gray said.

"That's the guy that threaten to destroy his planet all those years ago!? That scum!" Natsu shouted.

"But, Natsu, Goku also said in his story that Vegeta's a changed man. He no longer has evil in his heart." Gray squinted out that piece of information from Chapter 12.

"Not only that but look. Take a look at his hair. It's red like Goku's." Ultear said, banding up thoughts on if he was a SSJ God.

"Wow, just like Goku's, all right..." Gildarts couldn't stop blinking, "I know Fairy Tail isn't a normal guild and that it's a weird but awesome one, but this is just weird. Even for Fairy Tail's standards."

"( _If his hair is red, then he's a SSJ God too. He must be a full-fledged adult, too, and SSJ God must've made him younger along with the Time Rift..._ )" Ultear speculated.

"I wonder who's stronger, you guys. That Vegeta guy or my Goku." Ur asked herself.

"Something wrong, Mira?" Erza asked, looking at Mirajane.

"No, nothing's wrong. I'm just happy at the way Goku is right now. Talking to that person in front of him makes me think they're like best friends..."

"Hehe, you do have a point. But they're also Saiyans, too, if I'm assuming if that guy is Vegeta..."

"Earlier when he got angry, I kind of wanted to hug him. I didn't know he was still hung over about that kind of stuff. About me getting a pierced by Ultear's spear. Erza, thank you."

"Why are you thanking me?"

"Well, you took care of Goku when I was out for two weeks, right? He must've felt awful and down. I'm just glad you were able to do whatever it was to cheer him up." Mirajane shows a playful smile.

"Uh, yeah, sure..." the thoughts of Goku fucking her again clouded her mind and so she panicked cutely, "Y-Yeah! It's no big deal, really..." she blushes.

"Tell me, Erza. When did you fall for Goku...?" she continues to look at the two Saiyans.

"When did I fall...? Hmm, probably when he showed feats that no one on Earthland could do. And when he kept centering his attention to you and only you. When he's teaching me, he's off task the moment he sees you."

"So, you fell for him because of the way he treated me?"

"I don't know, to be honest. I just don't know. But if you do want a real answer, then, uh. yeah. That's part of it. The other part was when he hung out with Princess and when I found him all helpless after you were down for the count. I never saw such a person so down like he was. He looked like a lost soul. It reminded me of myself back when I was little and subdue to that tower..."

"Oh, I get it now. ( _She fell for Goku either because of pity or because she could really relate to him and his innocent façade. It's probably his façade and how she can relate. It's cute that she fell for him because of that but still, Goku's mine. I won't let anyone else have him..._ )"

Back to Goku & Vegeta, they went back and forth on arguing about things that needed to be explained. Like how Goku didn't use Hit to get back to their universe. Also, when Shenron explained how he doesn't want to come back because of a certain someone...

You've got a lot of explaining to do, Kakarot. First off, why the hell haven't you return to our universe yet, huh? Champa sent Hit to kill Towa so I'm pretty damn sure that you must've run into him at some point!"

"Easy, Vegeta! Easy! You're right. I did ran into him and he did offer me to take me back but I refused his offer."

"Eh? Are you stupid or what, clown! Don't answer that..." Vegeta started to get fed up.

"Vegeta, I miss everyone in our universe but..." he looks at Mirajane and the others, "Since the time I've been here, I made so many friends. I even met someone... well someones."

Vegeta looked over to where Goku was looking and saw the group of mages, "Who are they? Mind tell me, Kakarot?"

"Sure! The person with pink hair is Natsu. The guy with no shirt on is Gray. Erza is the name for the one wearing armor."

"Natsu, Gray & Erza? What bizarre names..."

"Mhm, you're telling me. The person with the white ribbon on her head is Ultear, the other woman is her mom, Ur. The guy with his hair back is Gildarts."

"And yet, that's even more bizarre names." he spotted Mirajane later, "Kakarot, who's that white-haired person?"

"Oh, that's Mira. Her full name is Mirajane Strauss, but I call her Mira because she likes it that way."

"Mirajane Strauss... ( _Is that the girl Kakarot's in love with...?_ ) Tell me, Kakarot, is this Mirajane person the person you like...?"

"Uh, like...? Nope, I love her."

Three dots appeared above Vegeta's head. His eyes widened so much it almost took up most of his face...

"Y-You what!?"

"I said I love her."

"HUH!? HOW'S A CLOWN LIKE YOU ABLE TO LOVE!? ARE YOU REALLY KAKAROT?! IF I DIDN'T KNOW ANY BETTER, I'D SAY THAT TIME RIFT DID A NUMBER ON YOU!" him shouting those words reached Goku to where he was laughing like an idiot.

Mirajane and Erza couldn't hear what they were talking about, so they were curious. So were Ur & the others...

"So would anyone care to explain why that Vegeta guy's yelling?" asked Gray.

"It's probably a new flash he's receiving from Goku..." Ultear assumes.

"I wonder who's stronger since they're both SSJ Gods." Natsu wondered, looking at Goku & Vegeta as they were staring at them.

"We don't know much about Vegeta, so I'm going with Goku." Erza said.

"Same here." Mirajane agrees.

"Kakarot, do you actually know what love is?"

"Um, nope..."

Vegeta fell back, "Then why the hell are you saying you love her!?" his teeth were showed as shark teeth as his eyes became half of a circle with the white colored outlines.

"It's because she told me to say it to her. If I say to her every time I get the chance to, then I'll get what love is. At least that's what she told me."

"And she's the reason why you haven't returned?"

"Yeah, sorry, Vegeta. It's that and because..."

"Because..."

"Towa. She's going to revive these two Demon Gods. So I want to stay in this world and help my friends gear up and stop her before it's too late."

"( _Hit must've told him about the two Demon Gods, Mechikabura and Demigra..._ ) If that's the case, why didn't you call for help? Do you have any idea how pissed off my wife went on wanting to save you? There were times she gave attitude to Beerus and he came close to destroying the earth!"

"That's Bulma for you, hehe. But I don't think Beerus would do that. He's far more casual now with us, wouldn't you agree?"

"I- - Uh- - Huh...For once, you're actually right about something. That reminds me, I sense a God Ki barrier over there at those two people." which were Ultear and Ur, "Did you give them that?"

"I did but they don't know about it. Basically, I placed it on them so they wouldn't get possessed by Towa because Towa has the power to control people."

"Is there anything else I need to know?" Vegeta asked sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"They learned Ki because of me and they're as strong as a SSJ. Some are strong as SSJ2, but they can barely keep up with SSJ3."

"You taught them that!?

"Yeah, they wanted to learn so I taught them. That reminds me, I haven't seen you use SSJ God yet? What was the special occasion?"

"Take a good guess over there." Vegeta looks at the villains.

"So, I take it you completed your tasked and destroyed the cube like I asked?"

"It was a hassle, Towa, but yes. Yes, we did."

"Impressive. How did you avoid fighting Beerus & Champa?"

"I took your advice and had them fight each other. They were so busy on fueling their rivalry, Slug was able to get the better of them." Turles bragged, "You look like shit, Mira. Did Kakarot beat the shit out of you?" he mocks, "Guess you couldn't get the job done, too."

"Shut your mouth, Turles." Mira grunted then looked on the ground as his pride took damage.

"We did it but we also had Vegeta tail us." Slug pointed out.

"It doesn't matter. Two SSJ Gods are better than one."

"Towa, are you planning something?" Mira had his right eye widened in curiosity.

"It has something to do with the four pillars, but I'll strike when they both dropped their guard. ( _How perfect. I get two Saiyans for the price of one. With both their energies present, it'll be more than enough to fill up the Kiri Meter and for Mira to achieve that power. The only problem is, I need them to drop their guard._ )."

Goku saw the Masked Saiyan, "Hey Vegeta, who is that? His hair style looks like mine..." he sees the left side of his mask cracked.

"Tch, don't ask me, Kakarot! How am I supposed to know!"

"Well, sometimes you're the guy with the answers so I thought I could turn to you..."

"Hmph, this time I don't. However, I will tell you that he's like us. He's a Saiyan that's under controlled by Towa."

"A Saiyan!? There are more Saiyans out there!?" he freaked out.

"Probably. It's that or Towa snatched him from the past or something."

"How strong is he?"

"He's was able to keep up me in my ascended SSJ form. Then, out of nowhere, he manages to get a power up and surpassed your SSJ3 level."

"So, is he SSJ God level?"

"No, at least not yet I think. I entered this form and smacked him completely. I was dominating him during the duration of our battle."

"So, he's like Mira. He's SSJ4 level."

"Wait, what? SSJ4!? What are you saying?"

"You see that demon next to Towa? That's Mira. His power is above SSJ3, too, and he told me he's fought us in other timelines that we had these transformations called SSJ4. No SSJ God or Blue."

"So how strong is he?"

"SSJ4 is weaker than SSJ God. As you can see, I'm in this form! And how Mira's one knee."

"Then what's the hold up? Are you going to finish him off?"

"I was until you came in and interrupted my thinking process, man." a sweat drop forms.

"Kch! Don't shift the blame on me, Kakarot!"

"Hehe, sorry, Vegeta. I'm glad you haven't changed one bit, despite your appearance..."

"... Shut up." Vegeta said, unwillingly wanting to take that compliment.

"Ahem! Would you look at that, ladies and gentlemen!"

Goku & Vegeta heard that voice and turned to the direction of it. It was Turles...

"Turles, I gave you a chance to leave and yet here you are. How sad..."

"Wait, Kakarot, you fought Turles before?"

"Yeah, I did. Shortly after you left earth when we first fought. He came in and tried to destroy the planet along with trying to recruit my son, Gohan. I stopped him, of course, with the Spirit Bomb. Then we fought again over two weeks ago, but the difference was big. Right now. he's on par with SSJ2."

"I know. Gotenks was fighting him..."

"Gotenks? Goten and Trunks were fighting him?"

"Did I stutter? Yes, they did. While your other son Gohan & the Namek Piccolo fought Slug and he's stronger than the both of them combined."

"Gohan was fighting...? I thought he gave up on fighting and pursued a career in being a scholar."

"Hmph, I guess having his father disappear because there was nothing he could've done, inspired him to get back to training."

"That's my son." he lets out a cheerful smile.

"If you're done recapping, Prince, I'd like to get back to where we left off ... Would you look at this Saiyan reunion! The Prince of all Saiyans! Two low-class warriors! Nothing makes it better than that! Now all we need is Nappa and Raditz. Oh wait, Nappa was killed by the Prince and Raditz was killed by his own little brother. Heh, a mighty race indeed."

"Kch, shut the hell up, Turles. They were both weaklings that couldn't provide for themselves, so I had to step in."

"Wait, what about that Saiyan over there? You know, the one with the mask?"

"Oh, him? You're a Saiyan, right? Come join in on a Saiyan reunion... _**Bardock.**_ " Turles smirked as he looked at the two Saiyans.

In a split frame came Vegeta appearing first, then Goku. Vegeta was surprised about hearing that name while Goku was confused...

"Bardock!?" Vegeta said in shock.

"Bar...dock?" Goku tilted his head, "I never heard of a Saiyan whose name is that. Doesn't ring a bell, dude. What about you, Vegeta?" he noticed Vegeta was uneasy, "Vegeta...?"

"I heard about that Saiyan long ago. Wasn't he the scientist that made a created moon for us Saiyans to transform into Great Apes?"

"Maybe it is, Vegeta. Maybe it isn't. Shall I tell them who Bardock's relationship is, Towa?" his head leans back towards Towa's body.

"Why not? At this rate, I don't give a damn and I could use a good Saiyan monologue."

"Hmph, very well. Pay attention, Prince Vegeta & Kakarot. When Towa told me the identity of this Saiyan, I was shocked as all hell. So now I might as well share that wave of shock to you guys, too."

"Just tell us already before I kill you..." Vegeta grows impatient.

"Yeah, I kinda want to know who this Saiyan is too, Turles..."

"Hmph, stop teasing them and tell them, Turles, before I do..." Slug insisted.

"Right, right. Okay, this Saiyan..." in a deep-toned voice, Turles gave his answer to Goku & Vegeta, "This Saiyan is... _**Kakarot's father**_."

"Eh... Err... Eh!? F-Father!? Vegeta & the Fairy Tail crew simultaneously yelled.

"Huh? My dad...?" Goku said, tilting his head out of confusion.

"You're kidding me! That other guy who has the same hair style as Goku is his dad!?" Gray said, with his shirt still off, "Why didn't we put that together, huh!?"

"His dad..." for some reason, Natsu's mind brought up flashbacks of him and Igneel.

"No way. His dad!?" like many others, Erza had a hard time fitting this all in, "This just keeps on getting weird. For starters, why is his dad working with Towa & Mira...? Mind control?"

"Could be. That part is true but take a look at his left side, more specifically, his left eye..." Ultear said, pointing it out for everyone to see.

"Hmm? His left eye... It's red. Is he okay?"

"I sense dark energy from that alone, you guys. So he's probably possessed, Erza."

"How horrible..." Mirajane said, looking at Goku, "Goku's going to have to fight his own father. I wonder if he feels a bit sad about that..."

"With that face he's making, I don't think he's sad..." Ur looks at Mirajane then at Goku, "You call that a sad face? He looks lost like a helpless child..."

"G-Goku..." Mirajane sweats.

"All right, Kakarot, level with me here. Think back to when you were a baby. Did you ever experience any memories of your father back on planet Vegeta?"

"Not really, no. Only thing I do remember is when this old man took me in as his own. That old man is my Grandpa, by the way.

"No memory at all, hmm." Vegeta said, "Hey jackass, tell me something. Did you pull Kakarot's father, Bardock, from a different timeline or something?"

The name calling was referred to Towa. She did not expect to be called one too, "J-Jackass...?" Towa's eyes flinched, "Well, _**Vegeta**_ , to answer your question, I did. Back when Frieza was about to destroy Planet Vegeta, Bardock was the only Saiyan with an agenda on stopping him. But his ultimate attack was no match for Frieza's Supernova..."

"Supernova..." Vegeta murmured.

"Right after Bardock got hit by the attack, Mira and I was able to save him with a Time Rift rescue. If you're wondering as to why I chose Bardock instead of your father, King Vegeta, well... Frieza ahead of time killed him."

"What!? That bastard..." Vegeta growled at the dead tyrant who's suffering right now in hell.

"Yes, blame Frieza. Now back to Bardock. I picked him because he was the only Saiyan left on Planet Vegeta. Other than the kids because I'm sure you know what happens after Frieza unleashed his Supernova, right?"

"Kids? What are you on about?"

"Use your brain, Saiyan Prince. I'm talking about you, your brother, Nappa, Raditz, Goku and those two other Saiyans, Paragus & Broly."

"Paragus... and Broly?" Goku said, raising his left eyebrow curiosity.

"Oops, looks like I spilled too much information here. Ah, whatever. You were bound to know about those survivors anyway..."

"( _I've heard about Paragus through my father's meetings but who's Broly? He must be Paragus' kid..._ ) All right, I think I had enough of this..." Vegeta's God aura showed off to everyone, "I'd like to get back into killing you all again..."

"Whoa, do you guys feel that? The pressure that Vegeta guy is giving off..." Gray said, "It's ridiculous!"

"Yeah, not to mention outrageous..." Erza struggles to keep her eyes open.

"HOW COOL!" Natsu begins to fanboy over him...

"And we lost Natsu, haha." Mirajane giggled.

"Listen up! Since I'm here now, I'll be the one to destroy Towa and end her reign here! I'll also do you guys the pleasure in wiping your existences out of self-pity."

"Oh? A challenge from the Prince...?" Turles mocks but knows he's no match for SSJ God Vegeta.

"Hmph, you may be scared, Turles, but I'm not! I'll take up on that challenge..." Slug said, clenching his fist.

"Good, the more the merrier. And why not Bardock over there, huh? Three heads are better than one..."

"W-Wait! Hold up, Vegeta! You should let me fight them!"

"Like hell I would, you stupid ingrate of a clown! They picked a fight with me so I'm just going to finish the job and end them!"

"But, Vegeta... I want to fight the three of them while I'm in SSJ God, too! You're being unfair..."

"It's doesn't matter about being fair! It matters on whether or not we stop them!"

"But... Are you going to kill my dad...?"

Vegeta stopped speaking for a moment when he heard that come out of his rival's mouth...

"I don't really know much about him except for the similar hairstyle. But for some reason, I kinda do want to get to know him."

"Kakarot..." Vegeta's eyes were surprised. It was something he didn't expect out of him.

"One minute, they're fighting and the next, they're serious." Gildarts said.

"Reminds me a lot of Natsu & Gray. Wouldn't you agree, Erza?" Mirajane turned to her.

Erza chuckled, "I agree but only thing is, Goku and his friend are universal busters while Natsu & Gray are just plain humans. Fairy Tail just seems to grab more and more weird people by the day..." she lets out a sigh.

"( _Son Goku & Vegeta, huh? Sounds like a great iconic duo..._)" Ultear admits. She and Ur still didn't realize the red outline Goku gave them for protection.

"Hmph. Fine. You can handle your father. I'll take out the remaining trash and kill Turles & Slug."

"Ouch. Trash talking can hurt a man, right, Prince?"

"But does it hurt your pride as a Saiyan, Turles? It should be since you're such a disgrace to our powerful race."

Turles didn't respond which made Vegeta smirk...

"Heh, gifted speaker..." Vegeta continues to mock.

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" Slug powered up, "NO MORE IDOL CHIT-CHAT! IT'S TIME TO KILL! _**DARKNESS EYE BEAM!**_ " lasers came out of his eyes and heads to the SSJ Gods.

"Good call, Slug. We'll combine our attack! _**Killer Drive!**_ "

Time Breaker Bardock unleashes his Final Spirit Cannon (a.k.a Riot Javelin).

Together, the three attacks combined. Forming a huge energy blast that's capable of destroying ten galaxies total, perhaps more. Heading its way to Goku & Vegeta, the two Saiyans just smirked and took the attack head on.

Minutes later, the smoke went away and everyone saw Vegeta with his arms crossed and Goku smirking. They were unphased, making Turles and Slug's eyes widened in shock. Same with Towa & Mira. Fairy Tail as well...

"You call that a combined attack...? Pathetic..." Vegeta mocks

"It tickled." Goku chuckled.

"Grrr... Kch, how did they block that!?" Turles's eyes shivers.

"You should know better than to pick on two Saiyans who acquired the powers of a God. Now it's our turn..."

"Yeah..."

Together, their auras joined as one. They screamed at the top of their lungs on charging out their main dish of super attacks...

"Let's go, Vegeta!" Goku encourages him.

"I'm way ahead of ya!" Vegeta pitches in, " _ **Galick...**_

" _ **Kamehame...**_ "

Together, they said the last syllabus of Master Roshi's technique; indicating they were combining their attack while in their SSJ God forms...

" _ **HAAA!**_ "

The purple energy blast fusing with the light blue one makes way to Turles and the others. The combined attack of theirs was strong enough to destroy multiples galaxies to perhaps a universe. With that surge of energy heading to them, no one couldn't tank that. Not even Time Breaker Bardock which is kinda funny because Vegeta wanted to save him last chapter.

All of them were shitting their pants. Their faces filled with sweat falling to the ground as it complies together. With no other choice, Mira chose himself to be the sacrifice. Coming in front of his comrades, he sticks his arms out and tanks the attack but later coming to realize his body was about to get eviscerated by the Galick Kamehameha...

"M-Mira..." Towa's eyes couldn't stop shaking from his sacrifice.

"Whoa, the big guy just did that for us..." Turles couldn't comprehend why, "How out of character..."

"What an idiotic demon he was..." Slug said, "( _Though I suppose it's because of Towa being his creator_.)

"True, but on the bright side, he saved us from that God level attack..." Turles admits.

" _ **Kch, those blasted Saiyan for destroying my creation. Grr...**_ " Towa showed herself in a pissed- off state. Even though she knows she can rebuild Mira she was still furious.

"Hmph! Would you look at that, Kakarot? Towa's minion used himself as a shield and now he's gone. One piece of trash down, three left..."

"We kind of overdid it, didn't we? I can't sense Mira..."

"Good riddance, I'd say."

"They... They did it..." said Natsu as he was still trying to speak what he had just saw..

"Goku just did a combined attack..." Gray's eyes were shaken but in good ways.

"Holy, crap...!" Gildart's mouth dropped to the ground after.

"Galick Gun...? I'll admit, I'm intrigued on that kind of name. Sounds like a cool name, too." Erza admires the Galick Gun when it was combined with the Kamehameha.

"Well, I still think my Goku's Kamehameha was cool too."

"Yeah, Mira, I still think it's cool, as well."

"Tch, I can't believe I wasted my energy on these weaklings. Having to go God on them? Ridiculous..."

"At least we defeated Mira, Vegeta. I'm glad we did."

"You're... glad?" he was confused.

"Long story..." Goku said, scratching the back of his head while looking at him.

"Whatever..." he turns Towa, "Towa! You're next."

"Am I now?" she flinched.

"Yes, you are. You're no match for the Prince of all Saiyans who's a God! I'm just helping you set up your funeral here. I'll end your misery like the stupid demons you all are."

"Wait, Vegeta! Let me be the one to end her!"

"W-WHAT!? As if I'll let you, clown...!"

"What!? Why not!?"

"Because I gave you your father to fight, that's why! Equivalent of exchange, Kakarot. You want to fight Bardock, I want to fight- - I mean kill Towa."

"Aww, but that's not fair!"

"Life isn't fair..."

"And they're fighting again." Erza & the others fell back.

"( _How can they argue in front of the enemy like that? Are they insane!?_ )" Ultear thought.

"N-O." Vegeta was spelling the word out for him.

"N-O? Huh?"

"It means _**NO**_ , Kakarot!"

"Vegeta, I think you're being selfish here..."

"S-Selfish!? I was fighting your father before I came here! You have no room to talk!"

"Yeah, but I should still be the one to fight Towa. I already fought her once so I might as well finish her.

"Wrongggg...!" Vegeta said as he was exaggerating the word.

"I'm not wrong! I _**DID**_ fight her!"

During their stupid and endless bickering, Towa's Plan B was about to come into play...

"( _This is it. This is the moment I've been waiting for. They've dropped their guards! Now it's time for me steal their energy away from them using the pillars in each of the buildings of each corners..._ )"

"Um, so do they always fight with each other...?" asked Turles.

"Don't ask me, I'm not a Saiyan..." Slug said.

"Both of you, stand back. I'll take care of things from here..."

"What do you plan to do, Towa?"

"Easy. I'm going to steal their energy using the pillars I placed. Get ready..."

"Right." the two of them obeyed willingly.

As being told, Slug and Turles got behind Towa. With one snap, she activated the pillars as it glows a mighty dark purple. Mirajane and the others were able to catch aware and immediately warned Goku & Vegeta. Or at least tried to...

"You two! Watch out!" they shouted.

"Huh!?" the both of them looked at Fairy Tail.

The two Saiyans looked and wondered why they were saying that. Not knowing what was going to happen to them, they gave them the eyeball. By the time they were going to realize something, it was already too late. The four pillars were designed as energy lasers and it was a weapon thoroughly made by Towa. She had the idea of placing one pillar to a building in each corner which would make four total and as a large square, with the fifth building being the center of the arena.

She got this idea off of Perfect Cell when he made his arena for the Cell Games. The pillars opened up in the center and what was shown to be visible was the energy lasers fixing to shoot out continent size energy beams. If the four pillars were combined, the energy beam would be at a hundred percent but since there are four, each pillar powered by the energy laser was a quarter of a hundred.

With the energy lasers opening up and positioned at Goku & Vegeta, Towa snaps her fingers for the ready mark. And so, all four of the pillars in each corner that surrounded the building in the middle, shot out continent level energy beams to the Saiyans. When they saw the energy beams, Goku & Vegeta quickly went on the defensive mode and tries to withstand it. Little did they know it wasn't a beam constructed to be deadly. It hits them without realizing it because of the way it was structured. Conflicted with the pain and agony, the two Saiyans yelled in desperation...

"Hahh! YARGHH!" yelled Goku.

"Tch! UGH! The hell's happing to my body!? UGH!" Vegeta yelled too.

The large energy beams that blasted Goku & Vegeta were dark purple. Covering their entire body in purple light, they continued screaming in pain, later dropping on all fours. The dark purple energy beams that Towa had amplified to the pillars had one purpose. And that was to absorb. That's right, Goku & Vegeta had thought the energy beam was something deadly made to destroy planets, so they assume they were going to tank it to save everyone in this dimension. However, they thought wrong.

By coming in contact with the purple energy beams, an energy field would appear as it was surrounding the two Saiyans. It was capable of restraining two SSJ Gods because the pillars were ancient demon equipment made by Mechikabura millions of years ago. After the restraining, Goku & Vegeta were stripped of their power as it was shown to everyone that their powers were being painfully ripped out of them. From SSJ Gods, they reverted back to base form. Their pupils had disappeared during the process...

" _GOKU!_ " Natsu & Gray yelled.

After seeing enough of their master being tortured, Natsu entered Dragon Force and applied Kaio-Ken. Gray did the same but, without Dragon Force because he can't. Just before they were about to head to the battlefield, Ultear stops them by grabbing their arms...

"What do you think you're doing!?" shouted Natsu, giving off an angry expression.

"Do you have any idea what you're doing!? Goku's getting has ass kicked here! Let us go so we can help him...!" an incensed expression surfaced Gray's face too.

Soon they saw the look on her face. Ultear's face was timorous. Her face showed sweat appearing and following, one after another, like she was uneasy and was phobic.

"What's wrong, Ultear...?" Gray asked, looking at a petrified Ultear.

"D-Don't..." she answered, "If you go there to help them, it's instant death..." she bites her lip out of despair later.

"What are you talking about? Goku and that pointy hair guy needs our help!" Natsu said while trying to get out of the Ultear's grip.

"You don't get it!" Ultear shouted, giving both the boys a disturbed face. Her nerves were shaking. Her voice was in a panic, "That energy beam that's hitting those two isn't any ordinary in the slightest here...! It's powered up by something more terrifying than Mira..."

"More terrifying?" the boys said, looking at Mirajane & Erza

The two of them were also scared. The energy beam showcasing on Goku & Vegeta was a level of power that froze their body in complete silence. And just like Ultear, they were having an anxiety at the force of nature it was giving off. Natsu and Gray could see them sweat like crazy and how they were struggling to move their body. When they saw Gildarts & Ur, they were uneasy...

"What's going on...? From just seeing that purple energy beam, you guys are all scared shitless...?" Natsu murmured, looking back at the energy beam as it was still fucking shit up to Goku & Vegeta.

"There's nothing you can do. You go in there, you're history. Get it? You're as good as dead. That energy beam isn't on our caliber to handle. I hate to rain of your parade, Natsu Dragneel, but we're useless." Ultear painfully admits.

"No... Goku." Gray grits his teeth...

"( _Damn it! I don't want Towa to win here...! I won't let Goku die. But why? Why can't I move my body...? I know that energy beam will kill me if I come in touch with it but still... Goku... Please don't die..._ )" Ultear hopes, she sees the energy beam and field going away and sees a base form Goku & Vegeta falling to the ground face first unconscious. They served Towa's purpose and expelled them of their SSJ God & Blue powers.

With that being concluded, everyone was able to regain their composure and saw the two on the ground...

"M-My body. I can move again..." Mirajane said, later looking at Goku on the ground, it frightens her, so she got edgy, "No, Goku. No...!" she gets into Sitri out of seeing Goku lying helpless on the ground. She tries to go in like the attempt Natsu & Gray did but this time, the person that stopped her was Gildarts.

"Gildarts, why?" she looks at Gildarts, giving him a sad look on her face.

"Because, Mira. If you had gone to save Goku, those two lookalikes and the green man would've killed you on the spot.

Mirajane took a look back and saw the three giving a sinister evil glare at them. Gildarts was right. Had she gone for the bait that was in front of them, it was going to be her head...

"Well, what are we supposed to do then!?" Mirajane said, getting out of Gildart's grip, "That's my lover down there that's helpless, you know! I can't stand by and let him and his friend get killed!"

"Mira, Gildart's is right. Take a look at the energies surging in front of Goku and that other person. The green person's energy is atrocious. The guy with armor is just as strong from when we first saw him. And Goku's dad..." in the Bardock's background came a chilling dark presence of aura as it was making a name for itself, "His energy is more dangerous than the other two combined..." Erza gulped after...

"Yeah, but... Don't you love Goku, Erza!?" Mirajane said, giving her the friendship talk, "Goku's right on the ground, all helpless and you're saying you can't...!?"

"Mira, you don't understand. Those three with Mira & Towa. We- - We can't beat them. Not with all of us. Even if we ganged up on them, we can't survive Goku's dad and Towa..."

"I can't believe you're talking like this. Are you really Erza? Queen of the Fairies? If you won't help me save Goku and the other person, then I don't consider you a rival for me when it comes to loving Goku. Because my love for him shows that I'll go through extreme lengths just to save him!"

"Mira... ( _Kch, damn it, she's right...! I've fought many mages that were stronger than me, for peep sake! So why does this one, in particular, bring me down? Get it together, Erza! I have to save Goku..._ ) All right, Mira, you win. I'll help. And to correct you on something, I do, in fact, love him. Much more than you..." she requips to her Clear Heart.

"Oh? Really?" Mirajane smirks to her words while still being in Sitri, "I believe there isn't anyone in the universe that loves that goofball of a Saiyan more than me..." she stands side-by-side with Erza, ready to hop in and into save Goku.

"Count us in..." Natsu & Gray were still in their power ups.

"Natsu, Gray. Hmph, sounds like a plan. Operation-Save-Goku is now in play. Let's get going, you three!" Erza enters Kaio-Ken.

"Right!" the three replied.

" _ **HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!**_ " Ultear stops the four by coming in front of them with her arms sticking out. "You can't. I forbid you to do so."

"Get out of our way, Ultear." Erza points her blade at her face.

"What you're doing is suicide..." Ultear confronted, "Don't you see that? You're playing right into their hands!"

"What we're doing is saving our friend!" shouted Erza, "We're not going to let a Fairy Tail member die on us!"

"What you're _**going**_ to do is wait here! You're just going to get yourselves all killed. Goku wouldn't want that on his conscious."

"Yeah, but..."

"She right. Knock it off, you four..." Gildarts came in and aided Ultear, "I know us as a guild are strong, but in no way or shape are we prepared for this kind of battle. This isn't Acnologia or anyone we've fought, so would all of you just shut the hell up and do what this woman says!" he lets everything out.

"Gildarts..." Natsu said.

"I know, Natsu, I know. I want to help them, but it's a death sentence once we set foot to Goku's area..."

Towa and the others were seeing the show Fairy Tail was putting up. They were amused and surprised about how they knew it would be a death trap, but nonetheless, Towa had succeeded. She fulfilled her mission and gathered the energy she needed to break the seal. In fact, it was more than enough since it was energy from two SSJ Gods...

"And just like that, it's over. I've won..." Towa got off her high horse.

"Man, those humans over there are quite chatting, aren't they?" said Turles.

"They probably upset about how Goku & Vegeta went down." Slug assumed, pointing it out as if he didn't know he was right.

"So, what now, Towa? You've got what you needed with the Kiri Meter, right? It's stored up with enough energy to break and free the Demon Realm?"

"That's right. It's all over. All those years on collecting the amount of energy has finally paid off." she said in a surprised tone, realizing her journey was over...

"Where's the door anyway?" Turles looked around but couldn't see it.

"I transported the door to a different dimension. I didn't want anything to happen to it so ahead of time, I sent it off from a dimension different from this one. Now then, what to do with Goku & Vegeta, hmm." she walks to the two, alerting Natsu & the others.

" _TOWA! GET AWAY FROM HIM! DON'T TOUCH HIM...!_ "

She looks at them, "( _That voice came from Erza Scarlet. How interesting..._ ) What a ride this has been, Son Goku and Vegeta. If it weren't for the two of you, I probably would've continued on and on, on gathering more energy for the next century or something. So, I must give my thanks."

"Grr, that bitch..." Natsu grunted.

"I could have the two of you killed right now if I wanted too. Really, I could. But what fun would that be? I want Lord Mechikabura to have a challenge. I can't have the two of you die on me. Tell you what..." she lifts both their chins, "I'll give you the chance to fight us again, but once you're up in full health and power, that is. To thank you for giving me the energy for the door, I'll grant you a gift from me personal. And that gift is to _**send you two to a different timeline...**_ "

After she finished her words, a Time Rift opens up to their left side. She kicks Vegeta with her right leg first, then Goku. Before Goku was about to get kicked second by Towa, someone in the crowd wasn't too happy about this. It wasn't Natsu, or Gray. Mirajane or Erza. Neither was it Gildarts. Granted, in that situation, of course, they were gonna worry about Goku. One minute they're courageous, the next they're froze. They wondered why and couldn't help it. Well, all but Ur.

Everyone saw her aura appear around her body. Ultear started to get skeptical and right as when Towa was about to kick Goku into the Time Rift, Ur flies at the speed of light to Goku's rescue...

" _GOKU...!_ " she shouted, showing her icy-bright blue aura.

"Ur!" Gray saw Ur flying to Goku...

"That's idiot...!" Ultear grunted at her mother's actions, "Gildarts, hold these off these four! I'll go stop my mother...!"

"R-Right...!"

Ultear activates her aura and follows her mother. Little did Ur know; she was too late. Towa had kicked Goku into the Time Rift and without thinking at all, she chased after him and entered in also. Ultear as well. Since the Time Rift gives effects, Goku & Vegeta would for sure get effected by it again, but not Ur & Ultear. Not for them because of Goku's Ki Barrier that was protecting them. So when all four of them enter the different timeline, two will be left unscathed while the other two suffer the consequences... again.

All three of their names were being said by Mirajane, Erza, Natsu, Gray & Gildarts. Goku was now gone with Ultear & Ur. Tears were coming out of the four but Gildarts. Erza got on her knees and sob at the fact she lost her Saiyan. Mirajane sobbed but didn't get on her knees, she just kept crying.

For the boys, they were crying their snots out. Gildarts couldn't do anything so he just stood there and looked at them. He had the thoughts of taken pity of the four. To lose someone they care about, to lose a Fairy Tail member who was their master. Mirajane, above all. To lose someone she cared about so deeply, it reminded her of losing Lisanna. Her will shattered as she couldn't bear the thought of that again...

"( _Goku, please don't leave me..._ )"

Mirajane touched her chest while tears were still flowing out of her.

The battle was over. Towa had won. She lost the battle but won the war. She gathered energy from not just Goku, but Vegeta as well. All that's left was to give the energy to the seal and then all hell will soon break loose. The Demon God Mechikabura will get revived and the army of demons will reign Armageddon on Earthland. Who will stand up to them now that Goku isn't with Fairy Tail anymore? Who will lead them a helping hand?

After five minutes had passed, there was a crack in the sky, later forming into a huge one. No one had noticed it yet. The crack that opened up the sky was due to someone from a different timeline. It was caused from a certain someone Goku knew personally and was supposed to help him with the battle against Mira & Towa but got sidetracked by demons thanks to Towa. It was a certain, most deadliest Universe 6's best Assassin, Hit...

* * *

 **Early Morning**

 **An Unknown Timeline, Outside of Magnolia...**

* * *

Outside of Magnolia came a Time Rift opening up. The four who fell in had now came out of it and landed on the ground roughly. Goku and Vegeta landed on their stomachs, Ultear & Ur on their bottoms. Seconds later, the rift closes. An agitated Ultear takes out her frustration on her mother for doing such proacted actions...

"Ugh, why on earth did you do that?" Ultear asked her mother, agitating herself in the process.

"I wasn't about to let him die, sweetie." she answered slowly.

"Did you not see the difference in moral grounds? I can't believe you would pull such a stupid stunt..."

"I would've done the same for you because you're my daughter, Ultear..."

"Don't give me that crap. I'm not your daughter anymore."

Ur's eyes were in disbelief, "Ultear, please don't say that. Please... I'm your mother." she begged and plead.

"You're not my mother. You're someone who abandoned their child when she needed you the most. Don't talk as if you pity me. I don't need your fuckin' pity..."

Shortly after their conversation, they heard Goku & Vegeta. They had woken up around the time Ultear had finished her sentence. Saving this for another time, Ur and Ultear turns to Goku & Vegeta and noticed something different about them. It was their appearance...

"Urgh, my head, ow..." Goku was the first to wake up, he scratches his hair and saw Ur and Ultear, "Oh, hey, you two. What happened...?"

"Goku..." Ultear & Ur said. Their eyes became tense at what they were looking at.

"Say, why do you two look so much bigger? Is that just me? What are we doing outside of Magnolia...? What the heck? Everything looks so bigger than usual..."

"Goku, what happen to you..." asked Ur as looking at her "husband."

"What do you mean, Ur?"

Vegeta wakes up after...

"Kch, TOWA! You will not make a mockery out of the Saiyan Prin- - Heh!? Where am I? What happen?

"Vegeta..." Goku said his name for him to hear.

What the... Kakarot...? The hell happen to you!?" Vegeta asked, as he looks at him.

"I could say the same for you...!"

"You..." the two of them pointed at each other and saw something they would least expect. The reason why Goku said those things earlier was because... their size and appearance had reversed once again.

"You're a... _**KID!**_ " both Goku & Vegeta yelled at each other simultaneously.

 **End of Chapter of 19...**

* * *

 **A/N: Remade on October 20, 2019. I did it. I redid all of Chapters 1-19! Yay me! It was hard work but it paid off lol! Finally. Now I can focus on making more chapters and continuing my story. Oh, but hold on, Ningens! There's still Ch 20-24! I said I would just recheck for grammar but screw it. I'm going to redo them, too!**

 **If you want to check out those chapters that I haven't touched yet, you can but the grammar is still bad, I think. Probably during Christmas break or next summer, I'll start redoing those four chapters. I just want to make new chapters and continue my story, ffs.**

"First of all, I nerfed them and reverted the two to be kids because it's the first step for them to get SSJ4 because their tails. By being a kid, their tails will appear, like Goku in GT. They will get SSJ God and Blue back by entering the same Time Rift that led Goku in the Fairy Tail Universe, it'll cause a double reverse, meaning they're kids now but by going back to Mirajane and the others, they'll be Saiyans looking like teenagers again. **"**

 _ **Now for the girls in Goku's harems...**_

Already Confirm/Got Confirmed

 _ **-Mirajane**_

 _ **-Lisanna**_

 _ **-Erza**_

 _ **-Hisui**_

 _ **-Cana**_

 _ **-Jenny**_

 _ **-Ultear**_

 _ **-Ur**_

 _ **-Android 21**_

 _ **-Layla (Lucy's mom)**_

 _ **-Kagura Mikazuchi**_

 _ **-Minerva**_

 _ **-Meredy**_

 _ **-Virgo**_

Still Undecided

 _ **-Lucy Ashely**_

 _ **-Angel**_

 _ **-Flare**_

Won't Add

 _ **Juvia (I won't add her because my story is to where it's impossible to fit her in. That and the death threat I keep getting from the same guy X_X )**_

 _ **Can't wait to get into the Masked Saiyan Arc and then into the Android 21 Arc. Now for the reviews...**_

 _ **TheJSmooth: He'll find out what Earthland is like after the Masked Saiyan Arc.**_

 _ **3678: Thx! Also, I'm not sure about Vegeta having a side crush... he's loyal to Bulma because he's a saiyan who likes strong willed women.**_

 _ **tblake426: ty and Happy New Year to you too.**_

 _ **rithik294: Glad you're enjoying my story and nope! Fairy Tail won't learn God Ki. It's exclusive to only Goku & Vegeta... and of course Gods of Destruction and Kais. Ultra-Instinct will come, I just can't tell you when though...**_

 _ **Spider-man999: Did this satisfy you?**_

 _ **Guest: I'm sorry :( unless someone can help me with an idea on how to fit her in. I can't put Lucy in the harem...**_

 _ **DxD: no Juvia in general or else I'll get more death threats from that guy...**_

 _ **Trash heap: Yeah, I am going to buff Zeref and Acnologia. Not to spoil this but I guess it can't be help. Towa meets them and helps them grow their power out...**_

 _ **NaLu shipper: Yes lol. Three of the girls will fall for the same Saiyan...**_

 _ **Guest: Vegeta must stay loyal to Bulma! Plus, I don't know how to implement side crushes to the Saiyan Prince lol. For Gildarts & Ur, they're just going to be as strong as 10% of Goku's SSJ3 and I say that because the mind control was lifted from them, so the borrowed power they got from Towa will mostly go away.**_

 _ **Ichigo quincy: Yeah I agree. Gray & Juvia has been through a lot so it's impossible to fit her in Goku's harem. I wouldn't know how to execute it...**_

 _ **Zen: Xeno Goku MAY appear... :P**_

 _ **TheOneAboveAll: In a way Lisanna IS destroying Goku's relationship with the girls but will struggle with Mirajane since Goku likes her the most. NTR means cuckhold, meaning the main character's love one will be taken or seduced away from him and the heroine might be willing/ unwillingly to do so. Except in this case, Lisanna will take away Goku from Mirajane & the other girls because she likes him too. It might cause jealousy if you read that part that's soon to come.**_

 _ **ZeroOmega: You too!**_

 _ **Pink guy: Layla is officially added! For your question, I think Goku is in his late 30s, Ur in her late 20s, and Layla being in her late 20s as well.**_

 _ **GeoNovaWrath: 1. Vegeta will also be a mentor for those who learned Ki. I'm thinking of letting him be Juvia, Lucy & Wendy's master. Maybe, I might switch some out and add some in for Vegeta. 2. I don't know yet lol... 3. Probably manga. I love the anime's version, but the manga had some cool shit I want to put in this story. 4. Your wish is my command lol.**_

 _ **Smash bros: I don't know about Goku giving kids to every one of his harem girls. Probably Lisanna maybe, and for Vegeta... I'm unsure...**_

 _ **OdinThor: Some new additions will come in the Android 21 Arc, so far I thought of two to make an appearance and they are... Layla (Lucy's mom) and Kagura. The others will come later on, don't know when though...**_

 _ **Do it Broly: In the anime? Hmm... I love the both of them but I'll have to go with Erza since she's literally an asspull, still love her though.**_

 _ **Spingebill: Sorry :( Goku x Juvia can't happen...**_

 _ **Guest: You're in luck because Vegeta will also be a mentor for Natsu and the others and they will learn some of his attacks. Not Whis though, he's only the mentor for Goku & Vegeta.**_

 _ **Naruto Uchiha: There is no need to answer your question even though I'm giving one right now. Juvia won't join Goku's harem because it's literally impossible.**_

 _ **Guest: Elfman doesn't need to know about Lisanna's kinky adventure with Goku :) I mean what.**_

 _ **El Hermano: Layla is confirmed! Can't say the same for Juvia though. I might do the Baby Arc and I'll definitely do the Shadow Dragon Arc... and yes I will make him a kid again, judging by this chapter lol.**_

 _ **DBGT: I agree X_X**_

 _ **Guest: Thanks, and Juvia WILL stay with Gray!**_

 _ **Guest: Sorry, no Goku x Juvia :(**_

 _ **Guest: Hit was doing something and Meredy's back in Towa's hideout.**_

 _ **Guest: In a future poll I'll add Irene**_

 _ **Guest: Thx and Gray & Juvia will stay together.**_

 _ **Farquaad E: it's already been decided. Layla will appear in the Android 21 Arc and Gray will stay with Juvia. No polls necessarily.**_

 _ **fanfictionboy1998: Glad to see you're enjoying my story lol and Happy New Year to you too.**_

 _ **Koro-sensei: Well Koro-sensei, seeing as though you know about Shonen jump, I'll handle it slowly and with caution. Yes, DBZ villains will return. Acnologia won't make his appearance but Zeref will. So will Mavis, both of them will appear in the Android 21 Arc but in the end of it. Now get back to teaching your students!**_

 _ **Tsuna: Gray will be with Juvia and Layla will be with Goku :P and yes, I read the Fairy Tail Manga, I might consider doing the 100 year quest arc... maybe...**_

 _ **Until then**_ **Sub** _arashi, Ninge_ _ **ns!**_

Chapter 20 Coming Soon...!


	20. Black & White

**A/N: Yo, Ningens! If you're reading this, then just know that I've decided to redo the rest of Ch20-24. Don't know why, but felt like it. I'll take a short break from doing the Android 21 arc just so I can hurry up and finish this mini arc. I'm still feeling down about things that's been happening in my life, but somehow some way, I'm going to persevere it.**

 **FULL RECAP:** The final battle at Entrance 2 came to a dire ending. Vegeta, having to be in his SSJ God form, has reunited with SSJ God Goku and is now paired up with him to take on the likes of Towa, Mira, Turles, Slug, and the Masked Saiyan. As they have the upper hand, Towa got started with her backup.

A pillar on each corner of a building, four total, that surrounded the center building that they were all standing on was powered by demon energy that was backed up by Towa and a tiny tint of her grandfather, Mechikabura. The pillars were activated and Towa's plan came into fruition. The two Full-Blooded Saiyans were caught off guard as their attention were on the enemies in front of them and because of that, they paid the price.

Both their powers were drained from the pillars' ability and now the two had rendered helpless, unconscious on the ground as the battle & war was given to Towa. She now has the power source to break the seal to revive not only her grandfather, but the entire Demon Realm, as well. With the victory going over to the demon scientist, Towa had decided to punish Goku & Vegeta by sending them to a different timeline in an unknown time age.

And so, the story of Goku & Fairy Tail begins...

* * *

 **Masked Saiyan Arc**

 **Chapter 20: Black & White**

 **Timeline B**

 **Outside of Magnolia...**

The conclusion to the Towa Arc led to a brand-new beginning of the Masked Saiyan Arc. Where last the story was left off was when Goku, Vegeta, Ur and Ultear had crossed over to a different timeline. Due to Ur's devotion to Goku, one could say it was her fault that the four is now trapped in a timeline different from the ones they were originally at. When Goku & Vegeta opened their eyes, they saw a kid version of their rival and were a bit shock. Ur and Ultear, as well...

"Kid? What the hell are you on about, Kakarot? You're obviously delusional here..." Vegeta continues to point fingers.

"Whaa- - No way, Vegeta! You're a kid, too...!" Goku fired back.

Suddenly, both the Saiyans were trying to come up with a sentence. They looked at each other and then around their bodies. Soon though, they were in the same tone of voice and said the same words...

"Wait, what? You mean we're both kids!?" their eyes widened.

"This is a bit much to digest here..." Ur said, blinking at the two every three seconds while looking at the two, "( _But cute. Especially with Goku_ )." she smiled afterwards.

"Okay, then. We're both kids again. But how is that possible?" Goku wondered, placing his right index finger & thumb under his chin to think. Suddenly it came to him, so he snaps his fingers, "Wait! It's because of Time Rift!"

"Time Rift?" Vegeta looks at Goku then come to realization that it was that as well, "Yes, yes! It's what you said earlier back with Towa. You told me that, uh, something about our appearances being reversed..."

"Yeah! But how come we're aging even younger now...?"

"It's probably because of the whole sense of reversed." Ur added herself into their conversation.

"Reversed...?" Vegeta looks at Ur.

"Mhm, oh, by the way, the name's Ur. We haven't gotten a proper introduction, so I guess now is the best time, huh?" she took out her right hand for Vegeta.

"Uh... Yeah. Likewise..." he takes it and together they shook hands, "And may I ask who you are?"

"Ultear. It's a pleasure to meet you. Goku told me a lot about you..."

"Oh, really?" he smirked in a cocky way, "Like what?"

"He told me how you almost destroyed the earth with that attack you did earlier when you first met him."

"W-WHAT!? That was a long time ago! I don't quite understand why Kakarot would tell you that...! As if I need my personal info leaked..." Vegeta was embarrassed.

"Haha, sorry, Vegeta, but the people here begged me to tell them about you and the others..." he scratches the back of his head and laughs like a moron, "I had no choice."

"Hmph, whatever. Getting back on topic here, if you all will. Ur, you said something about 'reversed'. Mind telling us what you mean by that?"

"Sure." she picked up her little Goku and placed him on her lap, later placing her chin on the top of his head.

"Uh... Ur, what are you doing...?" he sees Ur giving him a tight but heated hug which made him blush a little.

"I'm going to explain something really, really important and I think you might fall asleep to this. I thought of a way to keep you awake..."

"By placing me in your lap and hugging me as if I'm a stuffed animal?"

"If you say it like that, yeah..." she smiles.

"( _Oh, bite me_ )." Ultear grunted, crossing her arms as she looks away.

"Now back to what I said. I believe the reason as to why the both of you reversed in appearance again was because of one of two things, Towa's magic. Her magic amplifies the ability to revert a person's age and appearance and one of the components to do that is to put you through the wormhole other known as a 'Time Rift'."

"Time Rift..." Goku & Vegeta said, copying Ur as they were catching on slowly.

"That's right..." she pets Goku out of nowhere as she continues her speech, "The Time Rift, as I recall, is a wormhole that allows you to time travel to a specific time of event. You're able to cross over worldlines and also go back into the past or future."

"Amazing..." Goku said, but still didn't know what she meant.

"Okay, then. How the hell do you know this..." asked Vegeta.

"After I was free from the mind control of Towa, my memory was a bit foggy. I didn't know how, but I was able to regain some memories by entering the Time Rift. Entering inside, I was able to recover a lot and one of the memories was when I still was serving under Towa. My body was in complete control but my mind on the inside was still conscious. During Towa's timeline adventures, if there's one thing to know about time travel, it's that no matter how you do it, there are going to be consequences. You'll create endless timelines with each jump you make and in doing so you'll create a butterfly effect. In this case, take it with you two. Your appearances..."

"So, you're saying because of a Time Rift, there were effects that led me to reverse my appearance...?"

"Not just that Vegeta, but also your youth, as well." She placed her head on Goku's left shoulder, making contact to his left cheek with her right cheek, "One of the main effects of Towa's Time Rift would be reversed age."

"Reversed age...?" Vegeta repeated her words.

"Hey Ur, what does that mean...?" a confused Goku asked.

"Hehe, I'll tell you right now, babe." she softly bites his left ear, causing him to blush again but worse.

"( _What the hell, Kakarot...? Why is this woman hitting on you when you got that white hair girl...?You've got a lot of explaining to do here_ ). You said reversed age..." Vegeta said, getting back on topic.

"Yeah, take it like this. Towa avoided time traveling effects and was able to create one of her own without realizing, which would be reversed age. Reversed age would have to be when you're traveling back in time because as you go into the past, you also meet your past self and soon inducting the same peculiar face and structure of it."

"So to put in in short terms, a Time Rift caused Kakarot and I to look even more younger because we went back in time?"

"That's right..." she nodded.

"Wow, you learned all of that in your time with Towa?"

"That's right, Goku. Oh, and another thing! Other than reversed age, a butterfly effect can also change history, as we speak. It can also effect the person who's a victim to it."

Ultear looks at Goku, "( _Can that explain Goku's action...? When I was under control, Towa searched up Gokus that only love to fight and eat. So that means, this Goku in front of me only loves Mirajane because of a butterfly effect. If that were gone, he probably wouldn't even noticed her_ )."

"Did the Time Rift effects already got to us, Ur?"

"It's a high chance, I mean given how the two of you are like this because of Towa, it's probably already _**in**_ effect. But I wonder, why didn't it effect Ultear and I?" she looks at her daughter, "We were in the Time Rift, too, so what gives?"

"Oh, that's simple..." Goku said.

"You know something, Goku...?" Ultear asked.

"Yep! You two weren't affected by it because during my battle with Mira, I snuck in a protected Ki barrier to protect you two. Just in case if Towa decides to control you again..."

The two girls blushed from that comment. Ultear was speechless but smiled at the Saiyan. Earlier when she thought how Goku loved Mirajane because of a butterfly effect, well, it might've gotten debunked. Ur smiled to that comment as well and rewarded him with a kiss to his left cheek...

"That's my baby..." she smiles and kisses him again. Soon she noticed something touching her stomach. It wasn't his hands or feet so she was wondering what it could be, "Hey, Goku, not that I don't mind, but what's touching my stomach...?"

"Huh?" Goku looks back at Ur, "What do you mean...?"

When Ur lifted Goku up, she and Ultear saw a long brown tail attached behind Goku and were a bit... speechless, more or less. Their eyes couldn't believe what they were seeing...

"Goku, babe... Y-You have tail!" Ur yelled in surprise.

"Huh!?" when Goku got placed down he started noticing his tail wagging, "Whoa, check it out! It's my tail from when I was little...!"

"Come again?" Vegeta took a look from his behind and saw a tail roaming around too, "It can't be. It's our Saiyan tails! So not only do our appearance reversed, but our tails comes back, too!"

"Y-You guys have t-tail?! What...!?" Ultear said, looking at the two as she was checking out their tails.

"Of course, we do..." Vegeta admits, "How didn't I notice this sooner?"

"Saiyans... have tails...?" Ultear murmured but was able to be heard by Goku & Vegeta.

"Hmph, I can see the two of you are surprised..." Vegeta looks at the surprise faces of the two.

"Y-Yeah. I thought all there is to being a Saiyan is just their transformations..." Ultear assumed, thinking back to Goku transforming into a SSJ.

"Believe it or not, there are other transformations that doesn't require the name of a SSJ."

"What is it, then...?"

"Hmph, it's a bit vulgar but I'll tell you anyway. When there's a full moon out and a Saiyan that has a tail looks straight at it, we evolve ten times in power and transform into large Great Apes that's the size of a mountain. Before there was Super Saiyans, we took pride in our Great Ape transformations because it symbolizes our strength but fertility too..." he smiles confidently on giving a lecture about Saiyans.

"How... bizarre..." Ultear admitted.

"B-Bizarre?!" Vegeta said, letting a sweat drop fall from his face.

"That reminds me, Vegeta. Isn't a Saiyan's tail vital if they get yanked or something?"

"Oh? Haha, no..." Vegeta replied, "I'm assuming you're referring to when you had that experience of when you did that to Raditz. To be honest, it's different to every Saiyan. Grabbing ahold of a Saiyan's tail doesn't hold much of a leverage on some Saiyans because their body adapts into overcoming it. Take Nappa and I, for example, when we first arrived on earth."

After hearing that lecture, Ur looks at Goku's tail and turned him around. Later she smiles & placed Goku in her lap again, but this time he faces towards her, planting his face in between her breast, "Well, monkey tail or not, it doesn't matter. Goku is Goku. And for that, I still find him attractive." she gives another tight hug as Goku suffocates.

"Kch, whatever..." Ultear was annoyed. To blow off some steam she got up and decided to turn on her aura.

"Where are you going, Ultear?"

"What do you think? I'm going to look for clues to find a way back. I also don't want to see this shitty performance..." she leaves scene after and flies somewhere outside of Magnolia.

"Wow, your daughter certainly knows how to make an entrance huh..."

"Yeah..." she shows a weak smile, taking in some of the hurtful words from her daughter.

"Well, I'm with that woman on this one. It's probably best if we split up and try to find a way back." Vegeta turns on his aura.

"Good thinking, Vegeta. You're smart!"

"Well, compare to you, I'm a fucking genius. By the way, since we traveled in the past due to Ur's speculations, it's safe to assume we're in a different timeline."

"Really?" Goku said.

"Vegeta's right. When you time travel, you created another timeline in the process. It's a messy thing to do but it's one of the few things that's come to knowing about time travel."

"Exactly. So for all we know, we could be in a certain event that's about to take place or something. Kch, what a pain in the ass. Listen up, if we're going to go back to the timeline with those other people, we have to find a way. And to not get things confusing, we'll call the timeline where we last were, Timeline A. The one we're in right now is Timeline B. Our objective is to find a way back to Timeline A and finish of Towa. Any objections?"

"Nope" they replied.

"Hmph, good. Now then, happy hunting, you two. We'll all meet up when the sun sets again."

"Right..."

Soon Vegeta left the scene and decides to skewer around the earth to find a clue, just like what Ultear's doing. Leaving to just Goku & Ur...

"I didn't quite get what the two of you were saying except for this. This 'butterfly' effect thing. Ur, you said that it can mess with a person and change history, right?"

"That's right. Other than changing history, it can mess with a person's characteristics..."

"( _Then.., is that reason I fell for Mira? Because of the butterfly effect...?Does Mira like me only because of the butterfly effect, too? What about Erza & Cana...? And Hisui. What if they only like me just because of a simple time traveling effect? I always thought it was strange when multiple girls took an interest in me. Why does that upset me...?_)" Goku makes a disconcerting face...

"Is something wrong, Goku...?" Ur took notice.

"Hey, Ur, you met Mira, right...?" his front bangs covered his eyes.

"Mira? Oh, you mean the white hair girl? Yes, she's quite cute for a girl. She also has a thing for you, too. As does that Erza person, as well..."

"Then answer me this, if you don't mind. Towa put me in this world thanks to the Time Rift, which made me time travel into a different timeline, and into the past, where I just landed in the event of after the 7 dragons ( **A/N: He knows this because Hisui told him about it.** ), the effects already went into play. So with your knowledge here, do you think, Mira and the others only like me because their minds and bodies got affected by it, too?" he had on a sad look.

"Goku..." she sees and comforts him with a hug, "It's a possibility, yes."

"I see..." Goku placed his face between her breast out of sadness. He didn't want to admit to that idea.

"Goku, it's only a possibility. It could be, but then again it could not. I can't say for sure, but I will tell you this. Were the times you spent with Mira and the others precious?"

"Y-Yeah..."

"Then there's a chance they took a liking into you not because of a Time Rift effect, but because they see someone they could call themselves wife to."

"Y-You think so?"

"I know so, Goku, because I feel that way with you."

Goku shows his face to Ur, "But, Ur, we just met. From just meeting me for the first time, you feel that way...?"

"Yep. It could be a Time Rift effect for all we know and if it is, then I'm glad it was. I think that only because it allows me to take another shot at love..."

"Love..."

"Mhm, love."

"Okay then, I get the gist of it now. Thank you, Ur."

"No problem, babe. Since you're done moping cutely, we should do what Vegeta and Ultear are doing and look for a clue on how to get back to Timeline A, our timeline."

"Yeah, since we're outside of Magnolia, let's try to find some clues inside!"

"I'm right behind you, sweetie." Ur placed him down and stood up.

* * *

 **Afternoon**

 **Timeline B**

 **The Center of Magnolia...**

* * *

The four Time Rift victims are now searching for clues. Vegeta and Ultear were looking around the earth as Goku & Ur were looking inside of Magnolia. As Goku & Ur continues to search inside the town of Magnolia, things were just about to go underway for Goku...

"Okay, Goku, you pick. Since the two of us are going to check out Magnolia entirely, it's best to take half-half. Where do you want to look?"

"Um, how about there...?" he points randomly.

"Okay then, I'll check things out on the opposite side, then. Remember, Vegeta said to meet up when it's sunset so don't go too far in your searching, okay?"

"R-Right..."

"Hehe, cute. I'll see you later on today, Goku. Oh, and remember, try not to talk about things would disrupt this timeline."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, try not to talk about future events that Fairy Tail got involved in. If you were to do that, history would change and their futures could be in great peril. For all we know, if you were to tell them the current fight events they got involved in, history could cease to exist..."

"Oh, okay then..."

"Good boy..." she gets on one knee and kissed his forehead, making little Goku blush just a bit, "I'm counting on you, sweetie. See you later at sunset!" she waves goodbye.

"Uh, yeah. Bye, Ur..." Goku waves back slowly.

Ur travels to the other half of Magnolia to where she assigned herself to. Goku, on the other hand, was heading straight to the Fairy Tail guild. When he pointed 'randomly', he actually pointed at the direction to where the guildhall was located. Seeing as though he's a kid, he still wanted to see his friends. To him, he thinks things might be weird seeing as though he'll be the only kid there. But he's wrong.

Making his way there, he placed his arms behind his head and casually walks to the guild Strolling his little Saiyan self with no care in the world, despite losing to Towa & being blasted to this unknown timeline that's now known as Timeline B...

"( _If we really did travel to the past, to a different timeline, then... Mira and the others are also kids in this one. I wonder what Mira's like as a kid_ )."

It was a ten-minute walk, but he managed to arrive at the front entrance...

"( _Well, here I am. This is weird, the building for Fairy Tail looks completely different. Oh wait, this was before Mira and the others came back from Tenrou Island in their seven year hiatus._ )." he takes a big sigh, "( _Okay then, Goku, let's take a step in. I wonder if everyone acts the same in the past too. Mira..._ )."

* * *

 **Afternoon**

 **Timeline B**

 **The Fairy Tail Guildhall...**

* * *

When Goku & the others entered Timeline B, the four had entered the event of when Happy was just hatched from his egg. It was that many years ago. Not that much, but it was a little much a lot. And it was all thanks to Towa. After the gathering of Happy's introduction, everyone in Fairy Tail went from being all worked up to being happy...

"Hehe! Can't believe we have a cat that can fly, Lis!" little Natsu excitedly shows off Happy.

Lisanna giggles, " I know. And if you think about it, Natsu, we're the mother and father to him." she smiles later.

"Oh? You're actually considering to play parent on Happy, you two?" Erza wondered, crossing her arms.

"Why not? Even though it's just been a few minutes since he came out of that egg, he's considered family!" Natsu replied.

"And apart of Fairy Tail, if I may add" Lisanna adds in.

"Aye!" was Happy's first word as he began flying around Natsu & the other little kids.

"Hmph, well, I just hope Happy doesn't end up like a loser like pinky here..." Gray, with no shirt on, said.

A vein popped from Natsu's face as it bashed into Gray's, "Oh, what, you think you're a winner or something? Huh?!" he gave kid Gray a serious grin.

"Heh, winner, winner chicken dinner, loser...!" Gray shot back.

Then, in the background, Natsu & Gray got started with their long-time rivalry fighting with white smoke appearing around them as they were rolling around...

"C'mon now, you two! We have a new family member right here! The least you two can do is show at least some manners, you know!" Lisanna insisted.

"What manners, Lisanna? Those two boys are nothing but the opposite of it!" the goth Mirajane said.

"Really, Mira? You're going back to trashing them right after we call somewhat of a truce...?" Erza's right eye twitches a little.

"A truce? What kind of bullshit are you on about? Looks like all that armor you keep on makes you a bit slow by not only in speed but in brains, too, because you actually rank high in stupidity..." Mirajane had on a smug face.

"Here they go again..." Lisanna mumbled, later revealing a big sigh.

"Oh, sis..." Elfman murmured.

Falling right into Mirajane's trap, Erza gets provoked. To let off that steam, she tries to land a punch to Mirajane's face when she's off her guard. Which would be now. Mirajane wasn't looking and it gave Erza the perfect opportunity to strike, and so, she did. Dashing to her, she gets her right fist ready. When she was close enough, Mirajane, at the last second, noticed and evaded her punch. However, being able to evade that punch led Erza to hit someone else behind Mira. That person was Cana...

"Bluraugh...!" an innocent pure Cana gets send flying to the entrance of the doors.

"Kch...! Oh no, Cana...!" Erza yelled in compensation, regretting the action she permitted.

"Nice going, idiot..." Mirajane laughs at Erza's stupidity.

From almost having to have a painfully harsh landing at the entrance, a certain little Saiyan monkey boy was able to avoid that catastrophe and swooped in to save the young Cana by having her fly into his arms. Thanks to the save, everyone in Fairy Tail all looked over to Cana and the little boy carrying her in his arms...

"Whoa. Nice save..." Gray said, looking at Goku as if he were a stranger.

Everyone around the hall took a deeper look at the Saiyan boy, specifically his hair. Glancing at it as it was their first time in seeing such a strange hairstyle, they were a bit taken back. Soon though, the awkward silence broke when Cana was about to speak up on her being save...

"Um, thank you, whoever you are." Cana looks at Goku, later blushed at the fact she was in the arms of a man. Well, boy.

"No problem..." he sets her down, "Gosh, why were you flying over here?"

"Huh? Oh, haha. Well, it wasn't intentional or anything. You just have her to thank." she points at Erza.

Goku looks at the direction at where Cana was pointing at and sees the rest of the guild members. He was mostly looking at Erza since Cana's pointing at her...

"( _Red hair? Hmm, is that Erza?! Holy crap! She even wears armor as a kid? Wow_ ). I see, haha."

"Can we help you with something...? Erza steps in to answer for everyone.

"( _Speaking of Erza_ ). Yeah, um ( _so to get back on topic here, the guildhall looks so different than the one in the other timeline. This must be what the guildhall looked like before Phantom Lord destroyed it_ )." Goku continued to look around, "( _Guess Ur was right. Everyone that I know, is a kid_ )." his eyes widened but checks out Ur's words.

"Are you okay? You're spacing out..." Erza asked, crossing her arms as she raised her left eyebrow.

"Hmph, he's probably scared of seeing an ugly mutt-face likes yours, Erza. Can't blame him. You scare all the boys with that immense, masculine look..."

"Enough with your provoking, Mira..." a scary aura shows up behind Erza's background as a cross popping vein appears.

When Erza said that name, Goku immediately took interest and looked at the little goth white- hair girl...

"Mira...?" his eyes centered his attention to her. For little to unknown reasons, he blushes a tint from seeing Mirajane, "( _Mira. That's... Mira. Wait, THAT'S MIRA?!_ )" two thought bubbles appeared above his head. One bubble shows the Mirajane he's come to love, then the other thought bubble shows the little goth Mirajane with a sinister grin holding up a butcher knife.

Mirajane caught Goku staring, "( _What's with him staring at me?_ )" one of her eyebrows raised up.

"Hey now, guys, I think the name Mira made that guy space out..." said Laxus, looking at Goku.

"Huh?" Goku goes back into thought, "Oh, sorry, hehe. Where was I...? ( _I guess I got to play pretend with these guys_ )."

"Um, are you okay there...?" asked Cana, leaning over to his right side to see his face, "( _What's with his hair? It's so spikey. Like Natsu but his hair color is black_ )."

Then the third Master, Makarov, hopped off his high horse and walked towards Goku. Little anime footsteps were heard. Goku & Cana saw the little old man stop in front of them...

"Ahem! Welcome to Fairy Tail! Now tell me, my boy, what's your reason to coming to this guild?" he gives a warm smile.

"Um, uh, hehe, well, you got me, Gramps..." he laughs while scratches the back of his head, "To be honest, I just wanted to visit this guild, that's all."

"That's all...?" Makarov & Cana simultaneously said while looking at him confusedly.

Soon, the kids gathered around Goku while the adults were just looking at him from their seats...

"Uh, yeah! That's, that's really all ( _why did I come here in the first place again...?_ )" he looks at Mirajane and gets caught again.

"( _Uh! There he goes again! Why is he staring at me..?_ ) Have we met before, twerp? Because I'm getting some mixed signals here." her arms crossed

"Oh, my bad, Mira. Guess I'm not used to seeing you like this..."

"Use to seeing me? We've met before...?"

"( _Oh crap! Why did I say that!?_ ) Uh, hehe, d-did, did I say that?"

"Hold on, have you two met each other, sis?" Lisanna looks at Mirajane as Elfman did the same.

"Yeah, he's saying your name so casually. Like he knows you." Elfman added.

"Alright, buddy, fess up!" Natsu came in front of Goku, "You're here to join Fairy Tail, aren't you! I don't blame you 'cause this is the strongest guild on Earthland!"

"Err... Not really, nope."

"Then what else would you be here? We don't know you 'cept for the fact you're all chillax with Mira. Wait a minute, are you her boyfriend?" Gray wondered, looking at both Goku & Mirajane.

"B-Boyfriend!?" Goku & Mirajane's faces turned red, mostly Mirajane.

"H-Hold up, Gray! I don't know anything about him, okay!? Don't just say random shit like that!"

"Sis got tense from just a simple assumption." Lisanna teases, "( _Though, it's not a bad thing. If she's able to take an interest in this boy, then she wouldn't mind me being with Natsu_ )."

"Aww, is little Mira getting all embarrassed from our guest here...? Guess the white-hair stench can also attract boys, too..."

"S-Shut up, Erza!" she turns back to Goku, "Okay, you have ten seconds to talk! Who are you and how do you know my name?" she points fingers at him, "The only people that calls me Mira are the people here and my two siblings!"

Goku was quiet. What Ur said outside of Magnolia was still on his mind. " _ **History would change and their future could be in great peril**_."

Giving a big sigh, Goku had to think hard on this one, "( _Ur said I can't reveal any info that might involve the future of Fairy Tail. But does that involve me? I'm practically involved with future events of Fairy Tail, too, if I think about it_ )."

"HEY! STOP SPACING OUT, MORON! If you don't tell me who the hell you are, I'll beat the shit out of you to get the answer..." Mirajane threatened as she was getting her fist ready to knock his head off.

Since Goku's been spacing out for twenty-four minutes, he had no choice but to answer without giving it a thought or two...

"Kch! Okay! Okay! The truth is, I'm from the same town you helped defeat the demon from that church!" his eyes closed as he covers his head.

From just a second away from striking at him, she stopped at the tip of his nose. Mirajane, Lisanna & Elfman's eyes widened. The other Fairy Tail members were just as surprised but agreed on Gray on what he said. They admitted Gray was right on the money...

"Y-You... are...?" her eyes still widened; a shocked expression surfaced her face.

"Y-Yeah, I am. Nice to see you again..." for odd reasons, Goku was breathing heavy.

"Can you tell me what's up with Goku telling everyone that? Mira seems to be shocked the most..." Natsu whispered in Lisanna's ears.

"Some time ago, before we found this guild, we helped a town with a demon problem. Mira was able to stop the demon and when she was done, the townspeople saw her right arm of and called her a monster. It's something I don't like to bring up. Those people are so ungrateful, if you ask me..."

"Oh..." Natsu turns back his attention to Goku & Mirajane, "( _So they're like childhood friends_ )."

"You're from that village..." said Mirajane, still having a problem with it.

"Yep. Haha, I am. ( _Oh, man, oh, man, oh, man!_ _Why the heck did I say that!? I only knew that because I peeked at her memories during Hisui's banquet for me! But it seems to work. She looks speechless_ )."

"Tch..." she turns around, "So? Have you come from that village just to poke fun of me? For having that 'arm' revealed and such...?" Mirajane gets a flashback of the people calling her out in her temporary home.

"What? No! If that's your way of calling yourself a monster, well I got news for you, Mira. You're not!"

Mirajane turns around, "I'm not? Where are you getting at?"

Due to the Time Rift's effects Towa laid upon to Goku, it messed with his personality. The Goku whose usually laid back and likes to fight strong opponents is still there, but there's been an additional cut. There was a trait added to him that allowed him to experience what true love really means and not just parenting love like he shows to his kids...

He wasn't going to regret this nor was his mind in the right state here. Being up front for it, he grabbed both her hands, which made her blush, and proceeded to uplift her down spirit, "No! Listen, Mira, you're anything _**BUT**_ a monster. When I first laid my eyes on you, all I saw ( _what am I saying? This is so... unlike me. Why aren't I stopping?_ ), is a strong beautiful person who I would really claim as a ( _come on, Goku. Stop...!_ ) _**wife!**_ "

 _ **Wife**_

 _ **Wife**_

 _ **Wife**_

 _ **Wife...**_

Was echoing around the hall. Everyone's jaws dropped to the ground. The kid's eyes widened so damn much, it almost covered their entire face. Mirajane was surprised, too, but unlike the others, she was in heat. Her face was turning red like a plumed tomato, making her stutter like never before...

"W-W-Wife...!? Eh!?" she puffs up.

Soon, everyone in Fairy Tail followed Mirajane's words, "EHH!? DID HE SAY WIFE!?"

* * *

 **Late Afternoon**

 **Timeline B**

 **Magnolia Town, South Gate Park...**

* * *

"Guahaha! You said what? That's hilarious!" Ur laughs.

"Oh, come on, it wasn't that funny..." Goku lets a drop of sweat fall from his face.

It was only an hour, but Goku & Ur decided to meet up. They met up in South Gate Park, sitting on a bench together. For Ur's pleasure, Goku was on her lap again as she was stroking his hair. It was a sunny day and it was about to hit high noon. Since the two didn't find anything Goku just told Ur what he did & say when he was in the Fairy Tail guild...

"I just can't believe you said that..." she smiles, "How courageous but also kinda of... dumb, sweetie."

"Yeah..." he looks up to Ur's face, "You don't seem as though you're mad. Whenever I say that to Mira in our timeline, Erza & Cana would pound me into pieces. Well mainly Cana. Erza would fight back depending on how screwy the situation is for her. It's quite adorable..."

"Normally I would, but I'll just let this one pass."

"By laughing it off?"

"Mhm, it's a way to release me from Ultear's words."

"Oh, yeah. You and your daughter still have like this weird vibe, huh...?"

"I just wonder why she's growing such a resentment to me..." she placed her sad face on the back of Goku's back, making him tingle a bit. "I thought seeing her again would make her happy. Guess I assumed wrong, then, didn't I?"

"I guess you can say that, Ur ( _I guess I can change the conversation of Mira is a wife to me by switching it with Ur's problem with Ultear_ ). I have a question, Ur. When you gave Ultear to those 'doctors', weren't you a bit suspicious?"

"I didn't question them during that time because all I cared about was Ultear's health. When they told me the lie of my daughter dying, I felt as if nothing had mattered anymore. That was until Gray & Leon came along. They didn't fill the role of being replacements of Ultear, I just cared about them as my students..."

"Would you like to know something...?"

"What is it?"

"Ultear probably felt betrayed or something. I peeked into her memories to when she was able to escape from those doctors and just when she reached your house, she saw you smiling at the two."

"R-Really? Why didn't she come out to see me...?" Ur was a little bit startled.

"She was heartbroken, Ur. She thought you moved on from her."

"That's... partially true. What choice did I have, Goku? My daughter was practically taken from me from just a single lie alone. I guess I don't blame her for wanting to resent me..."

"Hey, cheer up, Ur. I know that sooner or later you two will make up and make amends, but in the meantime, you got Gray & me..."

She smiles to those words and hugged Goku tighter, "I know and I'm grateful. It was painful to kill the two when I couldn't control my own body. Not being able to control my own body is a scary situation, sweetie. I've never been scared like that in my whole entire life."

"Well, you're free now. That's all that matters, and since you're out, you have a lot of catching up to do with Ultear."

"Yeah, you're not wrong on that. I just hope she'll forgive me..."

"She will. I just know she will. I'll help you two reconnect again. It's not a pretty thing to see family members fight..."

"Speaking of family members, let's talk about yours. You said you divorced your wife, right? What was the reason?"

"To be honest, I don't know. During that time after I had a tournament, all of a sudden, I demanded a divorce. For some reason, I spoke big words. Vegeta, his wife & my sons were surprised. They thought something was wrong with me and now that I think about it, there was..."

"Towa's Time Rift effects...?"

"Yeah..."

"I see. Then tell me something, if you hadn't gotten the effects from Towa, would you still consider divorcing her...?"

"Probably not. But in all honestly, I'm glad I did. I'm glad because I was able to meet a special person..."

"Would this special person happen to be that Mirajane person?"

"Yes!" he smiled quickly to that name.

"( _He didn't hesitate to answer back_ ). Hey, what do you think of her?" she lifts her face.

"Uh, I don't know..."

"We're both adults here. I don't care what you say, as long as you say it."

"Wow, really? Okay then," he clears his throat, "I like Mira because she half and half reminds me of Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi is my ex-wife's name, by the way."

"Gotcha." Ur caught on.

"Anyway, when I came into this world, she was the one to aid me to full health. Right when I woke up, she and I introduced ourselves to each other and we talked for a while."

"Sounds like a beginning of a love story." Ur hates to say it, but she felt like it was exactly out of a love story.

"I guess. She introduced me to Fairy Tail right after and when I became a member, she helped me get to know Magnolia. During our time together, she and I went out and explored every inch of the town. Then we decided to take a small break and eat out, too. But that's when something terrible happened."

"And what could that be, oh my darling, Goku?" Ur's choice of words was sided in half sarcasm but also half curious.

"Something was attacking my mind inside. And because of that, I blacked out."

"What was the cause of it? Time Rift effect?"

"Something like that, I guess. Basically, it's like this, Ur..."

 **-[20 Minutes Later...]-**

"I see... And tell me this, Goku, do you feel the same way with Erza?" Ur asked as she placed her left cheek on top of his head for a little more comfort.

"Yep, you bet! When Mira was in the chamber for two weeks, she's been checking on me a lot during her free time. She cooked for me and all other things! But I kept turning her down by ignoring her. Ah, but we made up in the end!"

"You're a chick magnet, that's what you are, sweetie. Not surprising, really. Just wish your handsomeness and charms didn't wow every dumb bimbo on the street. Oh, that's not an insult to Mira, Erza or anyone in your guild, haha!" Ur nervously laughs.

"Sure. Whatever floats your boat, Ur. You're soft, by the way. Is that weird saying that?"

"If we were strangers, yeah. But seeing as though I'm holding in on my lap, with my arms around like with a tight hug, no. Are you heated, by chance?"

"Kinda, yeah. Your big butt on your chest is pressing hard on my back that I'm feeling funny here."

"Big butt on my chest?" Ur exploded laughing. Seeing Goku express his comfort in a way that was really unexpected shot Ur's love for him up even more. It was so high up there she began to fangirl over Kid Goku even more, causing him to tighten her hug, "Ahh! You're so cute, Goku! So cute! So cute!"

"( _Man, she's gonna kill me with her squeezing_ ). Oh, that reminds me, how are we going to sleep at night?"

"I gotcha covered." she shows Goku a bag of unrefined jewels as he finally got off her lap.

"Whoa, that's a lot of Zeni."

"Zeni?" Ur's left eye rose up in confusion.

"Oh, sorry. I meant jewels. Anyway, how did you get so much? There so much in this bag."

"During my research in downtown Magnolia, I stumbled across a mugger stealing from a rich family. I swooped in and stopped him. His fighting stance was poor so I took him out with my eyes closed, literally. In the end, the rich family rewarded me with a big sag of jewels."

"That's amazing, Ur! As expected of Gray's master...!"

"I know, I'm amazing. I counted the jewels before we met up and it's enough to last us a week in a hotel with four days on food."

"For all four of us?"

"Yep..."

"Wow..."

"It's still early in the afternoon. Why don't I treat us to some tasty grub?"

"Yes! I would love that, Ur! You rock!"

"Can I get a kiss for my awesomeness?" she teases with one eye open.

"Eh!? Oh, um, err..."

"I won't surprise you like I did in when we first met, I promise..." she faked smile to convince him.

"Okay then, on the cheek..." Goku got close to her.

That was her chance. Falling for it again, Ur began to strike once more at the golden opportunity. She crouches to Goku. Getting ready to lay his lips on her left cheek, he closes his eyes when he got close, and because of that, it became his downfall. Ur suckered him in again with a kiss to the lips...

"Y-You did it again!" he points his right index finger to her and couldn't stop shaking it.

"Sorry, haha." she laughs it off, "I kinda want more moments with you since I got a history lesson of your relationship with Mirajane and Erza, that's all. Forgive me." she shrugs it off by laughing.

"Oh okay, I forgive you..." Goku was quick to forgive and forget.

"That's my Goku!" she grabs his right hand, "Okay then, let's go to the nearest place to eat. I want to take my mind off of everything that's happened to us and just get to know each other again."

"Sure, let's go!"

* * *

 **Nighttime**

 **Timeline B**

 **Magnolia, Hotel Inn...**

* * *

During the time of chowing down, Goku & Ur grab the chance to really get to know each other. Ur got to know more about his life and about Vegeta having his own wife & kid. Goku learned more about Ur and her potential as a mage. Together they had fun and as the sun went down, they met up with Vegeta. All but Ultear showed up and the reason of that was because of two reasons.

A.) She wanted to continue to find a way back.

Or ...

B.) Her mother.

The three were at some regular Inn that's common in similar standards to people in a certain extent. They were at the front desk, waiting for Ultear. When the clock struck nine o' clock, they've come to realize she wasn't going to show...

"She's not coming..." Vegeta said, looking at the front door.

Ur sighed miserably, "What am I going to do with that girl?" to take her mind off of her daughter's no-show, she looks at the Checking-In person behind the front desk, "Two rooms, please..."

"( _C'mon, Ultear. Even you need some sleep_ )." Goku thought to himself while hearing Ur speak in the background.

"Okay, here are your two keys. Have a good night, you three." the front desk person said.

"Yeah... Thank you." Ur's thank you came at a price of her lowing her voice from the disappointment that was Ultear's absent.

The two rooms Ur had rented were next to each other. Since they were two rooms, obviously two people are going to have to share a room. Goku & Vegeta in one room, Ur in the other. Ur opens up their room and saw the place. There was one bedroom and a bathroom. Knowing that, Vegeta wasn't fine with this at all...

"I am not sharing a bed with Kakarot..." his right eye twitches.

"I kinda agree with Vegeta on this one. We're both guys, right...? That's kind of weird..."

"You two squirts don't get to make the rules here. I do..."

"Urgh! And who let you in charge of the room arrangements?" Vegeta begs to differ, demanding an answer out of Ur.

"Because I'm the adult here..."

"Tch! Can't believe you would use our size difference against us..." Vegeta looks to the ground to not let Ur see his defeated face, "( _Sharing a bed with a clown? That's un-Saiyan like_ )."

"Well, if Ur says we have to share, then we have to, Vegeta. Besides, no one's gonna see us, right?"

Out of embarrassment, Vegeta painfully accepts, "Fine. But you better not hog all the blanket, Kakarot..."

"Hehe, okay..." Goku innocently laughs.

Since Goku & Vegeta were kids, Ur tucked them in. Vegeta was embarrassed but Goku was happy about it...

"Sweet dreams, you two. I'll see you guys in the morning..." she waves nighty-night to Vegeta and kisses Goku on his forehead and heads out the room.

When Ur got to the entrance door, Goku was waving her goodbye. She saw her Saiyan crush, who's psychically a little boy on appearance alone, yes, but knew that mentally, he was an adult. And because of that, she smiled at him. If one good thing came out of this, it's that she was able to experience love again, with Goku being her forever potential lover. For what it's worth, it was going to have to be just baby steps here. So for that, she turn off the lights for them and headed to her room, leaving the scene to just the two Saiyans...

"What are you, a kid? Receiving such a treatment like that..."

Vegeta was on the left side of the bed as Goku was on his right. Both their opposite hands were under their pillows. They tried getting some shut-eye but couldn't due to the awkwardness of actually sharing a bed together. So they decided to spend their night talking to each other, Saiyan to Saiyan...

"Hey Vegeta, are you awake?"

"Ugh, I am now..." his eyes were fully awake now thanks to Goku, "What do you want?"

"I can't sleep..."

"So? That's your problem, not mine. Quit bothering me and let me sleep, clown..."

"Oh, right. Sorry, good night, Vegeta..."

"Whatever..."

 **-[30 Minutes Later...]-**

Not an hour had past yet and Goku has already disturbed Vegeta again with his moving around in bed. It was to the point where it provoked Vegeta so badly that now he was officially awake...

Vegeta sighed very long and out of un-comfort, "Is there something wrong, Kakarot...?" he said in an agitated way.

"Yeah. It's just... do you think Ur & Ultear will ever make up? It's been on my mind since we came to this timeline..."

"How should I know? I'm not good with those kinds of stuff."

"Yeah, I know but- - Don't you wish they would just, you know..."

"Get it over with?"

"Do you think it'll happen?"

"I don't know much about that Ultear person, but I do know resentment when I see it. When she gave an attitude to Ur, I can already tell she didn't like her. In a way, it reminded me of myself resenting you for always being one step ahead of me..."

"Hehe, really? But now we're both even, right?"

"For now..."

"Though, you have change, Vegeta. From when we first met, all you thought about was, um..."

"Immortality, dumbass..."

"Yes, that, haha! You did whatever you wanted and in a way, I kind of liked it. It makes you so... you."

"Hmph." he took Goku's words to heart secretly and smirked. All while still laying on his left side, looking at what's in front of his eyes, "Though I must admit, during our first battle on Earth, other than Frieza, Dodoria, Zarbon & the Ginyu Force, I never thought about losing to a low-class warrior. And when you were the one to turn into a Super Saiyan, I strived to become one, too. In order to surpass you..."

"Then both our sons Gohan, and the Trunks from the future became Super Saiyans, too. Couldn't be any prouder. Wouldn't you agree, Vegeta?"

"You're damn right about that." he grins but agrees with Goku, "Since we're talking about things in the past, let me ask you something, Kakarot. Why did you divorce your woman?"

"Huh? Oh, uh- - I'm not going to deny it so I'm just gonna go out and say it. It's Towa's fault." his voice was calm and gentle as he was laying on his right side, looking at what was in front of him too, "The Time Rift's effects made me not want Chi-Chi anymore. For some reason, I just went along with it."

"Which made you go all bananas for that white hair woman, correct? What was her name again? Mirajane?"

"Mira for short, but yeah."

"I don't get you at all, Kakarot. Don't you know about Saiyans having interest in strong-willed women? Even I saw that in Chi-Chi. What makes this Mirajane person so different? Is it because of the Time Rift?"

"Time Rift, yes, and because or something else, too. For some reason, she really makes me feel so happy whenever I'm near her..."

"That's... so weird ( _Kakarot, being comfortable to a girl? What the heck did the Time Rift do to him...?_ ). Saiyans are loyal to their potential mates. Did you not know that?"

"Oh, really? I didn't know..." Goku was truthful about it.

"I'm saying that because you said you like Mirajane and she likes you, from what I'm assuming. So why did that Ur person also take a shot at you?"

"A lot of girls in that timeline somehow likes me. I don't know why, too..."

"Hmph. It's a Saiyan's code to stay faithful to their mate. Though I guess that doesn't apply anymore since Planet Vegeta is no more ( _and Kakarot is a dense idiot so I don't expect anything out from him_ )."

"Hey, so about Planet Vegeta, Towa mentioned these two other Saiyans, Paragus and Broly. Who are they?"

"I don't know who Broly is, but I know about Paragus..."

"Really?"

"Like many other Saiyans, he served under my father like a lapdog, but my father knew him personally. Since Paragus is someone my father knew, this Broly person is probably his son."

"Do you think we'll get a chance to meet them? You know, since they also escaped..."

"How would I know? I don't know them personally, so they won't recognize me. Though Paragus might. Speaking of Saiyans, let's talk about your father..."

"My father...?"

"He was alive all this time and was kept under Towa's clutches. Are you sure you don't have any memory of him? Not one...? Think hard about it."

"Um..." taking Vegeta's advice, he still tries to find a memory that's hiding deep within his mind but no dice. "Hehe, I've got nothing."

"I didn't expect much anyway. At the very most, I can assure you that you, me, Raditz, Nappa, the two other unknown Saiyans & your father made it out of Planet Vegeta. We made it out alive as if it were a miracle..."

"Alive..." that single word alone sparked something in Goku's mind. Suddenly he sees two Saiyans looking at him. One being identical to him but with a scar, and the other being a female, "H-Hold on...!" his eyes were getting wide...

"Something wrong, clown?"

"No, that word you just said, alive. For some reason, it's making me remember these two people I'm imagining right now..."

"Oh? What's going on, then?" Vegeta plays along...

"They're... They're telling me that I have to stay alive or something..." he tries to jog more and more and soon, a flashback was about to commence...

 _A flashback commences..._

* * *

 **-[The Parents of Kakarot. Bardock & Gine...]-**

 **Nighttime**

 **Planet Vegeta...**

* * *

During the nighttime of Planet Vegeta, there were two Saiyans flying away to a safe spot, all sneaky-like. One being male and holding a Saiyan Pod on his right shoulder. And the other being a female. Together, they snuck off a Saiyan Pod for their child to escape so he can take refuge in another planet that's nonviolent or at least have a low crime rate...

"You know, it's not like you to worry about your own kid, Bardock..." the female Saiyan puts out.

"Hmph, I think I've gotten it off of you since you're such a softy, Gine..." said Bardock while still carrying the Saiyan Pod.

Soon both the two had landed to a safe place. Their Saiyan baby, Kakarot, was inside and was making a ruckus. The pod moves a little forward, then back but it wasn't a problem for Bardock since he was still able to gain control of it. Soon, he sets the pod down in front of them...

"Calm down, Kakarot. It won't do you any good if you keep rattling inside like that..." Bardock suggested for his kid.

"Hey, babe, I just thought of something..." Gine said.

After placing the pod down, he looks at Gine, "What's on your mind?"

"Why can't we all escape together? You say Frieza's up to no good and that the presence of death is coming, right? Why can't we all escape so Kakarot won't be alone? We can grab Raditz and find ourselves a planet to take shelter..."

"I'm sorry, Gine, but it's impossible. They'll find us with the scouters. I'm only doing this to ensure Kakarot's safety. I programmed the pod for a planet that's way distance than Planet Vegeta. It's called Earth. That planet has plenty of food for our boy to grow and the best part is, the humans and natural resources aren't worth much, so it'll be the perfect place for our son."

Both the father & mother of Kakarot were in front of the mirror pod, looking at their little Saiyan child. Gine places both her hands on the front of the pod as she continues looking at her son, "Kakarot, if Bardock's wrong about Frieza being up to no good, we'll come get you as soon as we can!" she ensures.

Goku was just looking at his mom with a face all confused but with also the look of a worry wart. Soon, Bardock joined Gine as he and her were looking at their son together...

"Remember, Kakarot, you mustn't look at the moon for too long, okay?"

"I'll make sure to tell Raditz about it, too." Gine looks at Bardock for a second, then back to Goku, "Kakarot, please stay safe..."

Bardock placed his left hand on the front. Goku matches his hand with his father's right one and soon, the Saiyan pod started to ascend into the air for its destination, Earth...

"You have to stay alive...! Take care, son." Bardock wishes his the best.

"And watch out for the Galactic Patrol!" Gine added.

Together, Bardock & Gine were seeing their son off. Kakarot's pod was high up in the sky that was still viewable for the two. To them, their son was just a little Saiyan boy who has no sense in talking yet. And yet, he's getting sent away to ensure he can have a future. Gine embraced herself onto her husband's arms as the two were seeing him away. She had a sad look on her face but knew this was for the best. But it didn't stop her from crying, either...

"( _Please stay alive, Kakarot_ )."

 _Flashback End..._

The mystery of how Goku was able to view a memory fragment of two unknown people took him by surprise. His eyes widened to a known historical event that went by in his mind as he pictured the whole thing on how he was sent to Earth...

"( _They called me Kakarot. Only Vegeta called me that name. Who were they? Those two- - Were they my parents? Man, this is so confusing..._ ).Hey, Vegeta! I think I remember something about my life as a kid. I remember these two faces. Turns out they're the ones that sent me to earth when I was a kid."

Vegeta couldn't hear him, however, and was asleep. During the time when Goku was thinking long and hard, Vegeta took that chance and decided to fall asleep when the opportunity struck at him...

"Vegeta?" he looks over at Vegeta sleeping "That jerk. Sleeping on me like that when he wanted me to think long and hard..."

He places both his hands behind his head and looked up at the ceiling, "Still, I never knew I had such nice parents. It would've been nice to meet them. Bardock..." he gets a clear image of the Masked Saiyan, "( _If he was able to escape Planet Vegeta, how come my mom didn't do so, too? If I think about, if Frieza hadn't blown up Planet Vegeta, I would've still been with my parents and maybe that Raditz guy who claims to be my 'brother'. I need more answers to all of this. I can't just sit back and just wait for it to come to me. It's settled, then_ )."

Soon his eyes couldn't keep up anymore and he was struggling to keep them open. Later, he yawns for six seconds and realize he could sleep...

"( _Man, it's really getting late. I guess I better get some shut eye before it's too late_ )." he gets into position and sleeps on his right side, "( _I just hope we find a way to get back to Timeline A. Mira, Erza, I miss you all. When tomorrow hits, the first thing I'm gonna do resolve things between Ultear and Ur..._ )" his eyes closes and soon, he fell asleep.

The two Saiyans were finally able to sleep soundly. But as the night went on, a certain someone couldn't and begged to differ. That person was Ur. Laying on her left side, she was thinking about Ultear as a baby. Giving birth was one of happiest moments of her entire life and the fact that her own child resents her causes her to take such dramatic damage to her heart.

Because of her daughter's words, she was really heart broken. She didn't want Goku & Vegeta to see her in a state like this. Sniffing as the tears were coming out, she couldn't help but let out a silent cry. Her face riddled in sadness and sorrow, her tears invades her pillow with the wetness that she didn't care at all. All she wanted was to be Ultear's mother again. Whatever it takes, she wants Ultear to forgive her but didn't know how. However, it wasn't going to stop her. Before the night slays away, she takes one last sniff while still laying on her left side...

* * *

 **Morning**

 **Timeline B**

 **Center of Magnolia...**

* * *

The sun rises as it was an indication of morning. The two Saiyan boys had freshen up in the bathrooms. Ur took a morning shower. After the three were done, they headed out and was at the center of Magnolia. Yesterday, they searched for a clue but couldn't find one. So, for only one day, they took a day off and just decided to relax little after what they've been put through.. In some market stand, Ur bought the three snow cones. Three colors of red, blue and green...

"This is delicious! To taste something so cold but tasty at the same time is amazing! And the color gives it a different zest of flavor." Goku was eating the red one, "What color did you get, Vegeta?"

"Blue..." as he finished up his cone.

"Eh!? You already finished?" said Goku all surprised.

Vegeta threw the snow cone wrapper in the nearest trashcan, "It was melting quick, so of course, I finished it." he looks at Goku's snow cone melting on his left hand.

"Oh crap!" seconds later, he finished his cone. Ur did too.

Seeing Ur throw away her cone, things were set in motion. Ur's hand slowly crept onto her face, wiping the cone's ice that was bestowed upon her left cheek. After, she takes a big sigh as opposites attracts. Though it's been a day, the words that came from Ultear's mouth still roams in her head.

 _ **You're not my mom anymore.**_

Having to repeat those words over and over again, Ur's expression took a bitter taste at reality. Goku noticed...

"You okay, Ur...?" Goku asked as he was looking at Ur tear up from having such emotions.

"I'm fine. It's just a morning thing..." her devotion laid behind a lie that Goku couldn't see through, at least not yet.

"If you say so. Okay, you two, what do you want to do on our day off?" he looks at the two.

"I'm eager to fight someone..."

"Hey, Vegeta! You and I can spar!" Goku points his hand up for the suggestion.

"But if you guys do, this town would get destroyed due to the destructiveness..." looking at the two, Ur taps her finger on her left hip. "I see that Ultear's still not back..."

"Which means she's probably still searching for a clue."

"Hey, Ur, Vegeta, we're looking for a clue, right? What exactly are we looking for...?"

The sound of Ur's voice comes into play, "I forgot to tell you two this, but what we're looking for that describes as a clue would be a surge of negative energy."

"Negative energy?" Goku & Vegeta tilted their heads.

"Towa already has disturbed the flow of time so, of course, there's gonna be some hinted clues in every timeline such as this one. One hinted clue that only Ultear & I know would be the negative energy from the Time Rift. Only thing is, we don't know where it could pop up here..."

"Since the Time Rift is consumed on negative energy, then perhaps the logical way to find it, is to stir up its opposite."

"What do you mean by that, Vegeta?"

"Opposite attract, if that makes sense."

"It does..." Ur nodded her head, Goku was clueless.

"What if we've been doing this all wrong? Instead of searching for the clue which is the Time Rift, what if it's been here all along?"

"How do you figure?" asked Ur.

"It's like Yin and Yang. They're together due to influence. So in this case, take it like positive and negative energy. They need each other because it's a balance."

"Oh, I get it..."

"Can you tell me, Ur? I kinda don't..."

Ur was head patting Goku, "Vegeta means they're going to be together to keep balance to the name. Ergo, if there's an energy source that's positive, the chances of finding a negative source is right beneath our feet."

"Um..."

"If there's positive energy here, there's going to be negative energy and if there's negative here, then there's going to be positive." Ur puts it in the simplest terms.

"Oh, I get it now. You guys are implying we're positive energy, right? So that means- -"

"There's negative energy here. Only thing is, it's hiding its presence..."

"Shocking. So how do we to attract it?"

"Time Rift requires negative energy, but if it swallows positive, it can convert it into negative. I think the only way to bring out the big fish, is to attract it with a bigger worm. It can feed on positive energy since I don't sense any negative here."

"I see now! All we have to do is to charge out power for it to come out of its shadows..." Vegeta assumes as he was thinking right on the money.

"We're three positive energy sources so it's likely the Time Rift is somewhere in this town, leeching at the right moment." Ur was looking around. "( _And the pressure's probably non-threat level_ )."

"So, tomorrow we're back on track then? Since we kinda have a clue."

"Yep." the two said.

"Cool. Since that's out of the way, what are we going to do to kill time?" Goku asked the two as he had no clue on how to get started on his day.

"Hmph, I saw these two people rally up a crowd. Apparently, they think they're some big shots. Right now, they're offering a grand reward in something you call Jewels in a two-on-two matchup." Vegeta brought up.

"That's perfect! I'll have the two of you be my contenders to fight whoever these two losers are! How much is the reward?" Ur asked, looking at Vegeta crossing his arm.

"Something on the line of a hundred grand Jewels."

"Then what are we waiting for? Lead us to them, Vegeta!"

"Heh, would you look at that? Kakarot and I both just agreed on something. Very well. Let's get going, then." Vegeta confidently smirks as he knew victory was going over to his side.

Vegeta found himself as the navigator, leading the two into heading South of Magnolia. During that time, a scene will shift towards the Fairy Tail guild...

* * *

 **Morning**

 **Timeline B**

 **Fairy Tail Guild Hall...**

* * *

With the things that happened yesterday, Mirajane couldn't stop remembering the words the Saiyan boy said to her. Natsu & Lisanna were talking to their new friend, Happy. Gray & Erza were talking to the master with the extent of Cana telling Gray about his clothes being off, as usual. Laxus headed out on a mission right after Makarov was about to talk to Gray & Erza. Macao and Wakaba were enjoying booze at the bar counter. Reedus was painting a portrait of a grown Mirajane & Goku as a married couple because he was inspired by yesterday's event...

"Hey Reedus, what are you painting?" Elfman came over to see.

"Something that made me want to paint with passion. Would you care to look, Elfman?" Reedus looks at him with a confident look, knowing his painting came out perfectly.

"Sure." when Elfman got a closer look of the painting, he was surprised at how well it turned out, "This is amazing! I expect nothing less from you, Reedus! Who are these two anyway? Some made up characters?"

"Actually, it's that mystery boy from yesterday & your older sister in their adult age."

"H-Huh!? You drew them as a married couple?!"

"Quite the picture, huh? After what happened yesterday, I couldn't help but look at the face of young Mira as she couldn't stop blushing from her hands being held by that boy."

"Mira did act so weird yesterday. Everything ended so abrupt..."

In Elfman's mind, he remembered what happened yesterday. Right after everyone yelled the word 'wife' when Goku told Mirajane that, Goku exited out the guild by dashing as fast as he could. Leaving the scene just like that...

"For a kid Mira's age, he sure runs fast. Faster than anything I've ever seen." Elfman came back into thought.

Thinking about the speed of Goku, the Saiyan boy who cried wife, he saw his oldest sister, Mirajane, entering the guild...

"Hey sis, what's up?" Elfman greeted.

"Ah, nothing." Mirajane yawns, "I'm just tired, that's all. I didn't get a good night sleep." she then looks at Reedus's painting, "Who are those two in the painting?"

"Why it's you and that boy from yesterday," he answered back as soon as Mirajane was done asking.

Fallen to the sensation of her consciousness, at this very moment, Mirajane forcibly blushed at the painting. She took a step back as if she was about to run from a serial killer but surely that wasn't the case...

"Wh- -What are you saying!? He's someone I just met! You can't just paint something that doesn't happen out of thin air!" she couldn't control the shaking of her right index finger as she points towards Reedus.

"Well, that boy seem like he's known you for quite a while. Rather that or he's a stalker."

"Kch, I know what you mean by that ( _he kept staring at me yesterday. Not to mention at Erza, too. Who the hell is this guy? I need some answers_ )."

"Something wrong, Mira?" Elfman asked.

"No, it's nothing..."

Mirajane & Elfman walks over Natsu, Lisanna & Happy. Being lost in deep thought, Mirajane's only way of wanting to know more about the boy was to find him and the best way was to use a Dragon Slayer with a reliable nose...

"Oh, hey, Mira. What's going on?" Lisanna sees Mira walking over to them.

"Hey Pinky, I'm going to borrow you for a bit. Come with me now..."

"Tch, hold up! You can't just demand me just like that! Who do you think you are, Mira?" Natsu was standing his ground, but knew it was just going to be inevitable. A chill went down his spine.

Mirajane's eyes became openly wide as she glares at him with a killing vibe. Her eyebrows pointed towards the middle and oriented downwards, her upper eyelids raised in a stare and with her lips wide open in a form of a rectangle, she responded...

" _ **Stop flapping your fucking mouth and follow me. 'Cause if you don't, I'll beat the shit out of you...**_ " a dangerous dark purple aura ruminated as her background.

"Y-Yes, ma'am ( _gosh, Mira's scary_ )."

"Hold on, Mira. At least tell me why you need Natsu for!" Lisanna demanded an answer.

"Ugh, fine. I need him to track down the boy from yesterday."

Lisanna gasp, "So you are interested in him?" she took a step back, revealing herself to be in quite a shock.

"What? N-No, Lisanna! I just want answers from him."

"Like what?"

Soon, Gray, Erza & Cana joined in on the conversation. Mirajane wasn't happy with it as it came to her...

"( _Great, more people_ )." Mirajane grunted.

"Hey there, you three. What're you guys talking about?" asked Erza.

"It's none of your fucking business, Erza. Buzz off."

"Kch, what was that, you thin mop...?" she gets a bit agitated but holds it in.

"Hey now, you two, let's not fight." Elfman tries to calm the situation, "I'll explain if you want, sis."

"Be my guess..."

"Mira wants to borrow Natsu's nose to track down the boy from yesterday."

"Why, if I may ask?"

"It's because she wants some answers. I mean, you saw how he acted towards her. He was so friendly and chill with her as if they've known each other since they were born or something."

"But didn't he say he's from that village you were at before you three came here?" Gray points out.

"Gray's right, but if you want my opinion, he is rather cute..." Cana remembers getting saved by him by being in his arms. "He seems like a nice boy. He should join our guild. I wouldn't mind seeing him a lot more often ( _other than that, it can help me take my mind off of my father, Gildarts_ )."

Mirajane flicked her tongue, "Well, we'll see if he's a nice boy once I meet him again. Now hurry up, Natsu..."

"Okay, okay! Sheesh..." Natsu rubs his left arm.

"Wait! I want to come, Mira! Can I?" Lisanna begged.

"If you want, fine. But try not to go off topic, okay?" Mirajane ask this one favor of her little sister.

"You got it!" Lisanna smiled, knowing that she got her answer, she gave a hug to her older sister who graciously took it in.

"Hey, if she's coming, how 'bout including a fourth member to join your search, huh?" Gray was scratching the back of his head while laughing.

"Gray, your clothes..." Cana points out, once again.

"Huh? Oh, crap!" with no shirt on, Gray freaks out.

"Seriously? Ugh, fine. You can come, too..." more people caused Mirajane to grunt.

"If you're banding up to find this mystery boy, then include me in." Erza had her arms crossed, looking at Mirajane as she had a cross vein forming.

"Oh, come on, you little bitch. What makes you think I'll let you come with me?" she tilted her head up while looking at her, giving her the smug look.

"Just let me come, Mira. This is too good to pass up. I'm just as curious as you are, too, you know."

"Fine. But that's it, okay? No one else coming along. Too many people, we'll get recognize instantly, so I want to avoid that."

"It's fine with me. Elfman and I can take care of Happy for you two, if you want." Cana offered.

"Sure! Happy's sleeping right now so I guess he needs someone to watch over him. Consider yourselves hired, Cana & Elfman!"

"Yeah!" Cana smiled while Elfman agreed.

"Taking care of Happy is just like taking care of my best friend..." Elfman brings up his parrot.

"So to measure up, including myself, there's five people coming along to see this boy, right?" Erza was counting the people.

"Yep, that's right. That's Lisanna, Mira, stripper, Erza and I."

"A five-man, huh? Well then, let's not waste any more time here and find that boy! Natsu, use your nose! Can you try to sniff him, if it's possible?"

"Actually, I can. His scent's strong as heck for some reason."

"Wha are you waiting for then? Let's go to him!" Mirajane commanded.

* * *

 **Afternoon**

 **Timeline B**

 **South of Magnolia...**

* * *

In a market place, there was a crowd forming. Larger and larger it got as the main attraction for the crowd's attention was a short man in a business suit with two buff up kids, around the age of fourteen & sixteen who look like prodigy mages...

"Step right up! Step right up! For a hundred grand jewels, who will be the lucky two contenders to try and withstand them?" the short man in the suit had an accent used for market advertising.

The short man's name, that was hyping the two kids up is Mector CumTitty. The two kids were bald and looked the same as if they were brothers but they're not. One was a bit taller than the other. The tall one's name is Jr. MicDick and the other is Sucka HippyDicc...

( **A/N: Hey, don't go on me with the names, Ningens. You reap what you read!)**

"If there are two people, who's as brave as a tiger and are willing to stand up with this challenge I'm about to explain, then you win one hundred grand jewels! The rules are simple! For just sixty seconds, all you got to do is to withstand their magic as they try to lay waste to you and after sixty seconds, you can either take the jewels or take them head on! If that isn't a good deal, then my name ain't Mector CumTitty!"

The crowd was cheering loud as they were seeing the two students flexing their muscles on the crowd. Sucka was punching the air to show off the speed of his guns while Jr. was moving his pecks to show off to the ladies in the crowd. Speak of the crowd...

"Hey man, why don't you go in and take one for the team? You seem pretty good." a local man who owns a shop advised to another man.

"You wish. Over my dead body! I ain't a mage that can withstand those two shrimps. Why don't you try, man? Looking at you, I'd say you have a shot! You're built, after all!"

"Oh, me? Nah, I'm not a mage but I do want two people to take blows from these kids. I hear they're the top junior mages here in Magnolia."

"Wow, really? What a reputation to have! I bet they get all the pussy with that title, huh?"

Getting through the crowd for front row seats, Goku, Vegeta & Ur manage to squeeze in space for them to see and looked at their competition. At first glance, to Ur, Goku & Vegeta, compared to them, the two bald nobodies were at the bottom of the food chain...

"These are the guys, Vegeta? They look nothing but little Krillins. Err... I take that back. They're rip offs of Krillins."

"Hmph, I looked for only a good second yesterday. I was still looking for a clue, if you must know..."

"Are you guys going to sign yourselves up to take them on?" Ur asked, knowing they would anyway.

"Hell Yeah!/Damn straight." Goku & Vegeta's different wordings but same answer in a way caused them to say their answers in sync.

The two walked up to confirm everyone in the crowd that they weren't afraid for a challenge.

"Hehe, looks let we've got our two contestants, everybody! And would you look at that? They're the same size as my students! Now tell me, what are your names, you two?"

"I'm Goku, hi." he waved.

"Vegeta." he crossed his arms.

"Goku and Vegeta, hmm? What cool names. Well then, it seems things will finally head underway, ladies and gentlemen! The challengers, Goku & Vegeta, against my two best students, Jr. MicDick & Sucka HippyDicc! This will be a match of the century! Place your bets!"

"Ten grand on Goku & Vegeta!" someone said from the ground.

"Twenty-one grand on Goku & Vegeta!" says another person.

"You crazy? I'm betting my entire paycheck here for MicDick & HippyDicc!" this person, specifically was in front of everybody when he declared his betting.

People were throwing jewels up front as Mector was collecting it into his fancy hat...

"( _This is great! I'm getting more Jewels than I anticipated! Too bad for these two, huh? They're about to get knocked the fuck out by my two students. MicDick and HippyDicc will make short work of them. Heh, what loser_ ). Ahem! Okay boys, are you sure you want to withstand their magic for sixty seconds? It's suicide, I tell ya..."

"Just shut up and start this stupid event already, I'm getting impatient..." Vegeta was tapping his foot.

"Yikes. You sure know how to sweet talk someone, don't cha, kid?"

"K-Kid? I am no mere kid, you pathetic vermin! I'm the Prince of all Saiyan, Vegeta!"

"And I'm his friend...!" Goku smiled.

"Uh, right. Sure thing, you two ( _yeah, these two are goners. Better take them out of their misery_ )."

"Good luck, you two! Make me proud, babe!" Ur encourages, "( _Why would I need to wish them luck? I should send a prayer for those two over there. They're going to wish they hadn't brought themselves out like that_ )."

"Babe?" Mector looks at the two kids, "Say, which one of you are dating that smokin' hot babe?"

"None of us..."

"Really? Then how about this, if you get knocked out before the sixty second timer. then I get to have your sugar mama, okay?" Mector suggested as he was forming his hand like the okay emoji.

Confused, Goku raised his right eyebrow, "Um, sure ( _He wants Ur? Why though?_ )."

"Great! You win, you get a hundred grand jewels! You lose and that busty babe is mine!"

"Tch, you know, every day, I think to myself that humans couldn't possibly get any more stupider and every day I get proven wrong." Vegeta grunted after.

"Then without further ado, let's get ready to rumble!" with a handgun, Mector shot up in the air to indicate the start of the challenge.

While that was happening, the group of five, with Natsu leading them to Goku, were on the hunt for Goku. In a matter of two hours, they manage to find him but with all the people crowding their target up, they decided to stand on top of a building where the view was much better. Lisanna sat on the edge of the building where the other four just stood on their feet. Now, they could see Goku and noticed a tail behind him...

"Well, looks like he's still in Magnolia. I wonder what kind of ruckus he got himself into since he's in the main center..." Gray wondered as he was still shirtless.

"Hey guys, unless my eyes are deceiving me, take a look at what's behind him, at his rear there..." Lisanna pointed.

They all saw his tail and freaked out...

"Holy shit! He has a tail!?" Natsu said in a shocked tone.

"Is that takeover magic or something? He seems like he can pull it off..." Erza speculated, "He can do what you two & Elfman can do, right?"

"I don't sense any magic in him though..." Mirajane's eyes were deeply focused on Goku, "When he held my hands yesterday, I felt no magic swelling inside of him, what-so-ever."

"But don't you have to have magic to pull off a takeover?" Natsu looks at Lisanna.

"That is the case, but it seems it doesn't apply with that boy down there..."

"We should probably stop talking and see what he's up to..." said Gray, looking at Goku stretching his legs.

"Good call, Gray." Erza looks at Mirajane who still was eyeing Goku out, "( _First impression of that weird boy with the tail? He's a charmer, I guess. I mean, he made Mira act up like she was an actual girl. Blushing like that makes me wonder if she has feelings for him, hmm? We'll find out who he is or where he came from_ )."

Mector clicked on the timer and the event went underway. MicDick and HippyDicc showed everyone their Fire and Ice magic as it revolved around their hands. MicDick was the one with the flames, to which, it leaves HippyDicc with the ice. After they were done showing off their potential magic abilities, they ran to the Saiyan boys and aimed for their face...

"Why are those two kids just standing there, acting all tough!? They're about to get their ass kicked _!_ " an elderly person said, worrying for them as if they were her own grandkids.

"Trust me on this, ma'am, they won't even break a sweat." Ur, who was next to the elder person, smiled.

It went on for about twenty minutes. Their fire and ice punches kept flying to Goku & Vegeta's face as they took it head on without even realizing. Soon, the two students stopped out of mere exhaustion and sixty seconds had passed. Which means...

"N-No way. Sixty seconds passed...!?" Mector CumTitty looked at the two, "( _Who the fuck are these two kids?! They're not human at all! They took on over a hundred punches to the face! How can they stand there smiling!?_ ) C-Congratulations!"

"Hehe, well, would you look at that." Vegeta smirked, "How pathetic. You two remind of Yamcha..."

"( _The fuck's a Yamcha...?_ ) Ugh, getting back on topic here." Mector clears his throat for the crowd, "It seems the two kids weren't all talk and now they're walking away with the 100 grand jewels!" he regrets to say.

The crowd cheers for a bit but in Vegeta's taste, he wasn't satisfied. So to get more of a rush, he wanted more of this challenge to where he can be satisfied. And in doing so, he silenced the crowd for a demand he was about to speak up on...

" _HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!_ "

"Y-Yes...?" Mector looks at him, scared.

"You said after sixty seconds, we can fight back, did you not?"

"I-I did, yes. Don't tell me you want to fight them..."

"Oh, ho, ho yes, I do. Those punches were so damn weak it's a pity example to show off. Best mages in Magnolia my ass." Suddenly, Vegeta's SSJ/Final Flash Theme launched up as he continued to talk, " _ **So why don't I show you what a real punch is like**_."

With his fist ready, he jumps up and down like he did with Pui-Pui. By the time he got closer, he gave a nasty punch to HippyDicc's stomach. The impact of that punch was something Vegeta didn't hold back on and because of it, he sent HippyDicc crashing to buildings after buildings, making the crowd and the five kids, on the opposite side the building, jaws to drop. Ur was smiling...

"Geez Vegeta, you took it too far on that kid. I think you overdid it there." he gave himself a face palm.

"Hmph, not my fault he's weak." he shows a cocky smile, "I think I might've killed him. Oh well, it's not like he's someone important to care about."

"That's a bit harsh to say, Vegeta..." Goku said

"Just hurry up and finish that other guy off before I do!"

"But he didn't do anything to me though."

"Sigh... ( _it's always stupid ones to say the most logical things. I'm just trying to show everyone here about the power us Saiyans wield. What can I do to make him do it- - Oh wait I know_ ). Kakarot, I heard the other person there said he wanted to kill Ur." Vegeta said, sparking up a like that'll for sure make Goku ticked.

"Huh?" he turns his direction to MicDick, " _ **You said what now...?**_ "

"W-Wait! You got the wrong idea! I didn't say that! Really, I didn't!" he begins to freak out as if he was fighting for his life.

But it was too late. Being tricked by Vegeta's words, an angry Goku upper cuts his jaw and blasted him into the sky. Vegeta saw his action and knew he acted this way because of the Time Rift's effects. Ur saw and was touched. To think he really cares about her really makes her want to cherish him even more...

Once again, the crowd and the group of five above the opposite building didn't utter a word as they witness the power of the two Saiyan boys. Natsu, Gray, Lisanna and Erza were speechless to say while Mirajane, on the other hand, was really impressed with Goku...

"H-Holy, crap!" Natsu said in awe, "He uppercut that bald guy and sent him flying to the sky!"

"This guy's amazing!" Lisanna praised. "It didn't seem like he did any sort of magic here...!"

"Does he have enhanced strength?" Gray wondered, looking at Goku who was looking at CumTitty.

"I don't so, Gray." Erza said, "I don't sense any magic. He doesn't seem to be capable, in my opinion. It's probably something else. Whatever it was he did. it's probably a similar concept with magic."

"Is that even possible? Aw, who cares! We should invite him to our guild!" Natsu proposed.

"Heh?" Gray & Lisanna looked at him.

"C'mon now, it all makes sense! He came yesterday to the guild and left without stating why he was there! And to top it all off, other than the fact that he knows Mira, he's a complete stranger! My guess is, he wanted to join but couldn't because of how he saw Mira...!"

"That... kinda sounds true. What do you think, Mira?"

Mirajane was about to answer, but something came up that mentally attacked her from responding. A headache makes entrance to Mira's mind. Placing her hands on her head, she experiences pain that couldn't stop her eyes from twitching. Then something happened. The young & goth Mirajane started to develop memories from her Timeline A counterpart.

The memories she sees were the ones where the older version of her is speaking and smiling to the older version of Goku, as if they're a couple. The pain didn't stop there. She drops to her knees as she continues to take more of the painful headaches.

More memories surfaced of Goku & Mirajane. From when she was fixing Goku's tie in Ch6, to him & her about to have intercourse in Ch13. Every Goku x Mirajane moment piled up in her mind and soon, she broke. Collapsing on the ground, the four others saw and came to her aid...

"Mira! What's going on?! Mira!" Lisanna got next to her as she proceed on helping her up.

"( _What was that just now? What the hell did I just experience? Was that supposed to be me and... that boy? Why am I getting these memories?! These are all memories of him and I. But why...? How?_ ) Ugh!"

"Hey Mira, what's up! Are you okay?"

Mirajane was able to recover a moment later. First, she was breathing slowly. Inhaling in and exhaling out as if she had just ran a marathon, "Y-Yeah. I just got a headache out of nowhere..."

"You had us worried there. Though you're a tough nut to crack..." Erza said.

Mirajane's forehead was dealt with sweat and her eyes were tense. Soon, she was able to stand again, but her hand was placed on her forehead, "Ugh. My bad, guys. I just got a headache out of nowhere..."

"Happens to all of us..." Gray said.

"Are you sure you're okay, sis?"

Mirajane shows a soft smile to her, "Yeah, I'm fine, Lisanna ( _should I tell them about what I just witnessed? They probably won't believe me. Somehow, in those memories I was seeing, why did it seem as though he and I were together as if we're meant to be?_ )." her mind was strained, but she continues to look at Goku, anyway.

"Now that I think about it, we never got a name out of him." Gray said, thinking about Goku's name.

"Not to be rude here but should we jump in there to find out?" said Lisanna, looking at her friends, left and right.

"With a badass performance that guy dished out, I'm sure he has a badass na- -" Natsu's sentence got cut short.

"His name is Goku..." Mirajane answered for everyone, confirming it because of her Timeline A's counterpart.

"Goku? How do you know that, Mira?" Erza asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I just know." Mirajane's bangs covered her eyes, "I'm going to talk to him. I need answers that only he has." she jumps off the building and heads to Goku.

"WH- - HEY! Wait up, Mira!" Erza jumped too.

Gray, Natsu & Lisanna who was being held by Natsu, jumped right after to join Mirajane & Erza. Changing the scene back to Ur, Goku & Vegeta...

"Thank you very much for your cooperation!" Ur smiled at Mector, collecting the one hundred grand jewels along with the betting jewels the crowd gave out.

Mector gets on all fours as his two students and most of all, his jewels, were gone. The crowd was cheering on the two of them. With the sack of jewels on Ur's left hand, she & Goku gave out the peace sign and showed the crowd a victory smile while laughing it off. Vegeta just had his arms crossed and smirked with his pride at an all-time high...

"With all this loot, we can probably stay at the Inn for a couple of more weeks." Ur checks inside and saw the Jewels. In her mind, it was like taking out fresh-baked cookies out the oven.

"And with that much Jewels, we can eat like champs, Vegeta!" Goku said as he couldn't contain his excitement.

"Hmph." he looks at Mector on the ground, "I'm quite disappointed in you. You bragged about having the two best students and yet they were nothing more than flees."

"W-Who are you guys..?." Mector looks at Vegeta with a pitiful look on his face.

"I gave you my name already, but if you want the exact details, I guess I can tell you. I am Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans..."

"Prince of all... Saiyans? What's a Saiyan...? Are you pulling my leg?"

Before Vegeta could answer, him and Goku felt several energies heading towards Ur & them. Ur & Vegeta wasn't sure who was going to them, but Goku. The Saiyan of Fairy Tail knew exactly who it was, and sensed them coming here way too fast without a warning. Which was bad for the trio...

"( _One, three. There's five. Five people are coming this way..._ )" by the time he was done, he alerted the two others, "There's five people coming this way, you guys."

"Hmm?" Vegeta & Ur followed Goku and sensed them too.

Out of the five of them, Ur sensed Gray coming, "( _Oh, no. This is bad_ ). Hey, you two, I'll meet you back at the Inn, okay? I'll see you two then!" she runs through the crowd to avoid being seen by Gray.

"Well, that was weird. Even in our standards, right, Vegeta?" Goku looks at Ur exiting the scene.

"Hmph."

"Hey, Goku!" a voice yelled his name.

"Hmm?" both Goku & Vegeta turned to the five kids as they came right in front of him.

"M-Mira..." Goku's eyes were wide.

"Geez, Mira. Way to wait for us, will ya?" Gray catches his breath.

"Gray's here, too. Natsu, Erza and Lisanna as well?" Goku could see the other four that was with Mirajane.

"We need to talk..." Mirajane was giving him a serious look.

"( _This smells like trouble_ )." Vegeta thought to himself, seeing Mirajane and the other four catching their breath.

* * *

 **Late Afternoon**

 **Timeline B**

 **Magnolia, South Gate Park...**

* * *

Under the big centered tree was where the seven kids laid their location to speak out. Goku & Vegeta were together, side to side. Mirajane, Erza & Gray were up and front, side to side, too, with Natsu & Lisanna just behind them but was still able to see. Goku wondered why she wanted to talk to him and being the clueless idiot that he is, he lets curiosity flow out of him. Vegeta noticed the strange body movements Mirajane was projecting and by the sound of it, he knew what she was about to say was something serious. Just like Goku & Vegeta, Natsu & the others were wondering on why Mirajane wanted to talk to him. They were also concerned about her due to her actions up at the building.

Just when Goku was about to shrug her off for her own good, Mirajane spilled everything on what she knows about the Saiyan boy in front of him. The news struck Vegeta but not very much as it struck very hard to Goku. The young, goth Mirajane has the memories of the Mirajane that loves Goku. When she told Goku that, he wondered, how is that possible? Granted, they're both the same Mirajanes but from two different timelines. Everyone but Lisanna was confused. Lisanna knew Mirajane wasn't lying because she knew she was telling the true. When saying weird things on what she heard, it's impossible to make it up.

When Mirajane told Goku everything she knew from the memories she was receiving somehow, she wanted answers on who Goku was and why the older version of her has taken such a liking into him. On behalf of Ur's orders on not to tell anyone in this timeline about the future, both Goku & Vegeta were going to do it, anyway. To them and mostly Vegeta, the timeline they were in now was already going to be screwed. They didn't have proof of this but a premonition.

For an hour & ten minutes later, Goku revealed everything there was about himself. Vegeta revealed his background as well, but only info that he felt was needed. After telling Mirajane & the others who they were and where they came from, they were speechless. Hearing the news on how they're from another timeline from the future, it was hard to take in. To Mirajane, however, it all made sense to her...

"You guys... are from another time?" Mirajane's eyes were shaking with the info she was given.

"That's right. The memories you saw were the memories from that Mira in Timeline A, your counterpart." Goku said, confirming it.

"( _He knows Natsu's name. He also knows Gray's & Lisanna's. He even knows mine and the history of when I was at... the tower, Not to mention he's a future member of the guild_)." Erza continuously stared at Goku.

"Right now, the two of us are looking for a way back to our timeline, where we were first at. We found a clue on how to get back, too, if you wanted to know our progress." said Goku.

"What would that be?" Gray asked.

"It's an energy source. To be frank, it's somewhere in this town." Vegeta looks at the five.

"So, all those memories of you and I, they were real?" Mirajane looks at Goku.

"Every one of them, Mira. It's all real..." he smiles.

His smile caused her to blush. Lisanna saw and was in awe for her sis. To think someone like Goku could have a crush on an airhead goth bully that is Mirajane, made her day. Erza, on the other hand, wonders how it's possible for her to receive the memories of her older self from another timeline, so she asked...

"Hey Goku, how's it possible for Mira to gain the memories from another version of her? It doesn't seem logically possible." Erza said, thinking of ways but couldn't wrap her finger around it.

"It's probably because of a time paradox." Vegeta answered.

"Time paradox?" everyone looked at Vegeta.

"We came into this timeline because of a Time Rift, right? That's considered time traveling and with every jumps and leaps Towa made, the chances of history being changed is up high to a hundred percent. To be honest, it doesn't matter if that 'woman', Kakarot, told us not to talk about future events because the bottom line is, every timeline was already beginning to change because of Towa. She created these effects that'll damage the timelines and the order of events."

"How do you know this, Vegeta?"

"Hmph, back when Trunks was still around, my wife kept talking to her father about the scopes and flaws to the time machine Trunks came in and told about loops of time travel. I didn't know why I listened in, though, but I felt it was something to know about."

"So this timeline that we're currently in, it's going all to hell? What do you mean by that?" Lisanna asked Vegeta.

"Hell, as in, things that weren't supposed to happen in the future could happen now. Meteors could fall from the sky; this town could've been a country or some sort. The people you know could turn out to be enemies. You catch my drift?"

"No way..." Lisanna said, confused.

"If it's too late to fix things, then what the hell can we do, then? Live with it?" Natsu asked, looking at Vegeta as he was giving him the cock eye.

"It's what you said in your sentence, pinky." Vegeta gave a serious look that scared Natsu, " _ **Live with it**_."

Natsu fell back due to the immense pressure but gets up thanks to Lisanna lending him a hand. Mirajane looks at Goku then asked him a question...

"So... G-Goku. In your time, Timeline A, are we... lovers?" her cheeks turned red. The girly side of her was showing and it was giving Erza & especially, Lisanna, a whole new perspective on her.

Erza, Natsu, Gray & Lisanna got embarrassed and looked at Mirajane with a surprised look on their faces. Mirajane was blushing and she even admitted it. She lifted up her shoulders a little bit and was rubbing the back of her left arm with her right to avoid the awkwardness while also trying to avoid looking at his face..

"Yeah, we are. You said something about how you wanted us to be together forever. ( _Though she's not the only one. Erza, Cana, and Ur, too_ ). Just know that I'll love you, no matter what."

"L-Love!? I see..." Mirajane continues look away shyly. Her front bangs were covering her eyes and she was feeling extremely heated.

Messing with time was something Towa didn't care about. She knew that if she were to time travel, she could create endless time paradox and one had already fallen into effect in this timeline. Mirajane had not only retain her memories of her older self, but her actions and movements were the same as Timeline A Mirajane as well.

Without hesitating, she went up to Goku and gave him a direct kiss on the lips. It shocks Erza & the others to death at the unexpected action she did. Vegeta was just as surprised but knew why this was happening. Goku's face was turning red as his lips were still connected to hers. Right as when he was about to let go from the kiss, Mirajane leaned her lips forward again to lay them once more on his. Repeatedly, the two went a few rounds but concluded thirteen minutes later...

"W-Wow..." says Goku as he looks at Mirajane all embarrassed, "What was that for...?"

"It's my way of saying I love you, too, Goku." Mirajane responded, admitting it out of nowhere.

"L-LOVE HIM?!" Lisanna and the others said.

"Mira's so bold...!" Erza's face was red and had her hands covering her lips.

"Mi-Mira kissed a boy!" Natsu's eyes were in circles. Wondering if this was fake or not, he punches himself, "I-It's REAL!"

"Congrats, Mira!" Lisanna applauded her with a pat on the back, "I ship this, to be honest." she gives a thumbs up.

"But one question, if you don't mind. How can you say you love him when you just met him!?" Gray was at a loss.

"It's true, I just met this guy. However, the reason behind my actions is unknown, actually." she touches her lips then smiled at Goku.

"( _If I didn't know better, she's probably acting the same way her Timeline A counterpart is. So, she not only retains the memories but her course of actions, too. In a way, she's like the same Mirajane Kakarot had come to know and grow fond of._ )" Vegeta analyzed.

"Righty, ho, then, you two!" Natsu snaps his fingers, "We'll help you find a way back to your world then!"

"R-Really?" Goku & Vegeta said, looking at Natsu in surprise.

"Do you know what you're saying, Natsu?" Erza asked.

"Yeah, they said they need to find an energy source that feeds on either negative or positive right? Something called a Time Rift...?" a question mark went on top of his head.

"That's right. It's a dark purple 'wormhole' that swallowed us." Goku said, "Since Vegeta & I are positive energy sources, the negative one that comes in from the Time Rift will have to come out and reveal itself to feed."

"How will we know it won't swallow us, too, once we find it?" Erza asked, worrying for her safety.

"Right now, every Time Rift is at a suitable size that's weak. Unless it's size of an adult, coming close to one won't be an issue." Vegeta stated.

"Then we'll help." Mirajane said as she interlocks her fingers with Goku's, "Let's help these two return to their world. It's the least we can do as Fairy Tail members, right?" she turns to Goku.

"Y-Yeah..." Goku blushes, "Wow, even when you're a kid, you're still nice. And cute, too."

"I know. And it's because I care about you, Goku..." she tightened her grip.

"Everyone, put your hands together!" Natsu sticks out his right hand first in the middle.

Lisanna puts hers on top of Natsu. Gray was the third. Erza, fourth. Mirajane, fifth and Goku was the sixth. Now they were waiting on Vegeta and saw that he was refusing to do such a thing.

"C'mon, Vegeta! Put your hand in with ours! They're offering their help to us, man. It's the least we can do, right?"

"Kch, we're warriors, Kakarot. Not some bratty kid..."

"But, Vegeta, we _**are**_ kids." Goku obviously points out.

"Ugh, FINE!" Vegeta, as the seventh, puts his hand in and on top of Goku's, "Happy?"

"Hehe! Yep! Take it away, Natsu!"

"With pleasure! Okay! Listen up, people! Operation Goku & Vegeta returning back to their timeline is in full throttle! It's our duty to help them find the wormhole so they can go back into their world where they belong! Any objections!?"

"Nope" Erza didn't object.

"None here." the same was with Lisanna.

"I'm fine with it." Gray as well.

"Sounds like a plan, Natsu" Mirajane was the last to agree as she was on board.

"Then let Operation R.B.T.T.T., begin!"

( **A/N: It means Return-Back-to-their-Timeline** ).

"Yeah!" Everyone but Vegeta yelled as they all throw their hands in the air to have the operation commence.

With help coming from Mirajane & the others, things were looking quite positive on their side because more heads were now searching for the Time Rift. And because there are more heads, time will get consumed more. With this, it was only a matter of time until Goku, Vegeta, Ur & Ultear return back to their timeline from just hopes & hopes away.

 _ **However, reality can be a harsh thing.**_ Vegeta's words on Yin & Yang, a Time Rift happening to be close to them because they're 'energy sources' were nothing but make believe. It was all speculations for them to believe. There _**is**_ no way. There _**is**_ no Time Rift in Magnolia. There _**were**_ no traces. None. None at all.

The saying of how Yin & Yang are together that's similar to positive energy always being the light to negative was just simple, utter bullshit. Meaning, it wasn't true. What Vegeta said was nothing but false hope. He didn't even know it himself until the search for the Time Rift came out dry. There was nothing that backed up Vegeta's claim. And so, all four of them, Goku, Vegeta, Ur, and Ultear, were forever stuck in Timeline B...

* * *

 **Morning**

 **Age X784, October 16**

 **Timeline B (YEARS LATER)**

 **Fairy Tail Guildhall...**

* * *

It's been several years since Goku, Vegeta, Ur and Ultear appeared in Timeline B. Since they couldn't find a trace of a Time Rift, they gave up. Facing the truth on how they can't escape and get back to their world, they... _**simply gave up**_. It took a while, but they embraced it. Goku & Vegeta are now in their teenage/pre-adult years, roughly around the age of seventeen-to-eighteen. Not only that, but they're members of the Fairy Tail guild. Vegeta got stamped on his right peck. When the research came up dry and empty, Ur decided to join Fairy Tail.

By reuniting with Gray, it was a memorable and touching moment. Team Natsu & Goku were just happy for him. In Timeline A, there were girls in the Fairy Tail guild and others that fell for Goku, but in Timeline B. Only Mirajane fell in love. Both the two were boyfriend & girlfriend. Ur was also in love and announced that Goku & her were also boyfriend & girlfriend. It took a while but Mirajane didn't mind sharing him since it was just her. Not like anyone else will go for Goku... yet.

The time skip takes place after Laxus' failed attempt on trying to take over the guild. After Fairy Tail sends their farewell to Laxus at the festival last night, things went back to normal, for the time being, that is.

Looking back at it, Goku & Vegeta went through all the arcs that happened in Fairy Tail. From Lullaby, to Galuna, to Phantom Lord, Tower of Heaven, up to the Battle of Fairy Tail. Given how most of the opposing villains are humans, they weren't a threat to the two Saiyans, right?

Well...

Because of a Time Paradox, the people Fairy Tail faced were possessed but only problem is, Towa wasn't around. And not only that, every year, as time flies by, both Goku & Vegeta were slowly getting drained from their power so every major fight was proven to be a challenge for them. Even Vegeta admitted it...

"Morning, Mira." Goku came in the guildhall and waved hello to everyone then to Mirajane, his girlfriend.

"Morning, sweetheart..." she finishes cleaning up the cups, "You hungry? I made you some breakfast."

Goku sat on the counter and ate the food, "Mhm," he claps his hands, "Thank you for the food!" he chows out later.

"So how did you sleep last night?" Mirajane smiled at him.

"Um, you know. The usual, usual. Ur kept moving around a lot and I only had, like, three hours of sleep." he wipes his eyes as he yawns again.

"Again? That's the fourth time this week. You poor thing. If you like, I can let you sleep at my house. You can take the comfy couch."

"I rather sleep with you, Mira..." he pouted.

"It was a trick question, dear." she leans to Goku to give him a kiss on the forehead, "Of course I'll let you sleep with me. I _**am**_ your beloved girlfriend, am I not?"

"Yeah, you are!" he smiles, then goes into thought, "( _It's been a couple of years now. I wonder what's going on with Mira and the others in Timeline A. And I know I peeked into Mira's mind before, so I saw how Lisanna 'died' but why does that still get me? This is just killing me_ )," Goku knows she went to Edolas, but couldn't tell Mirajane because it could disrupt time even more, "( _In fact, it was because of Lisanna's fake death that Mira and I got together in the first place..._ )"

He gets a flashback of Mirajane crying in tears after Elfman uncontrollably 'kills' Lisanna as her body was fading. Goku had just arrived on the scene and was too late to save her. With emotions brewing up anger, she takes it out on Goku but later gets comforted in his arms. In his arms, Mirajane couldn't stop crying & Goku felt bad. Soon after that, the two locked lips together; sealing the deal into becoming lovers...

"Something wrong, Goku? You look a bit pale there." Mirajane asked, worrying for her boyfriend.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing, Mira, really ( _whether it's Timeline A or B, the same people wanted to learn about Ki. So Vegeta & I taught them. Erza, Mirajane, Natsu became my students. Lucy, Gray,& Juvia became his. But since Erza & the others came back from fighting Jellal, I haven't been giving them lessons and even trained myself since I've been spending a lot of time with Mira. Mira & I've been dating since Lisanna died. Well, went to Edolas. Speaking of Vegeta, he's out on a mission with Team Natsu. I haven't heard from him in a while, but I do know they should finish their mission any minute now since Vegeta likes to hog all the fun_)."

Mirajane noticed Goku spacing out again so she went around the counter and placed her forehead on his. Thanks to that, Goku went back into thought and panicked by blushing as red as carmine red...

"E-Err, M-Mira! What are you doing?!"

"You were spacing out again, so I got worried." she lets go after, "You're healthy. Thank goodness..."

"Mira, is it necessary to do that every time he spaces out...?" Cana said, drinking a barrel of booze.

"He's mine, Cana, so of course I have to." Mirajane giggles.

As Goku saw Cana drink that barrel, something came to him, "( _It's so weird not having Cana all touchy, touchy on me. Though this_ _ **is**_ _Timeline B so this Cana's different than the one I know_ )."

"Looks like they're here..." Mirajane said, looking at the entrance.

Everyone saw Vegeta & the others coming in the guildhall. Goku's & Vegeta's clothing attire were the same ones they were wearing during the Majin era, if one was wondering. Basically, Goku had asked Mirajane to make a custom made Gi for him and Vegeta and she did so. It wasn't exactly like their attire, but it was definitely close...

"Hey, you guys, how's the mission?" Levy asked them.

"Hmph, it was so damn easy, it was nothing but a warm up." Vegeta answered, "A shitty one, at that.

"Well, since you're aiding Natsu & the others, then, of course, it'd be easy. You're a Saiyan, after all, Vegeta." Levy could see Vegeta's tail move.

"Tch..." Natsu had a cross-vein appear on his face, "He says that because he freakin' took out everyone! GAAAH! I wanted to take out everyone, too, you jackass!"

"Awe, cheer up, Natsu! At least we got the reward, right? Seven Hundred grand worth of Jewels!" Lucy aided Natsu on the ground, "( _Rent won't be an issue! Hehehe!_ )"

"You say that as if you did anything, Lucy..." Happy teases.

"Hey there, you two, where's the master?" Erza said, walking over to Goku & Mirajane.

"Gramps went somewhere and said he'd be back in two days." mumbled Goku, eating on a drumstick.

"Goku, it's not polite to eat with your mouth full...".

"Sworry, Miwa, these meatz just too good!"

Erza noticed Mirajane's belly. It was huge and round. She forgot that Goku & Mirajane announced to everyone that they were having a baby. They told everyone before Vegeta & Fairy Tail's departure to the Tower of Heaven...

"I had forgotten about how you wanted to start a family, you two..." Erza crouches to Mirajane's belly.

"It was Mira's idea, actually..."

"Which reminds me, Goku. Why haven't you slept with Mira? You _**are**_ her boyfriend, are you not?" Erza said, pointing out a flaw on Goku part.

"I do, but in a pattern. One day, it's Mira. Then, it's Ur. Every day, I switch partners."

"I still find it unbelievably weird how you're okay with Goku sleeping with Ur, Mira..."

Mirajane rubs her belly, "I'm not one to think about competition, Erza." to show it doesn't bother her, she hugs Goku, "I'm just thankful, Erza."

"( _She's Mira, all right. Only difference is, this one doesn't care if other girls hits on me while the one in Timeline A does. That Mira's scary_ )." Goku gulps as two thought bubbles appeared above his head. Both the bubbles occupied Timeline A & B Mirajane.

"Hey Vegeta, where are you going?" Gray asked.

"None of your business..." Vegeta quickly responded.

"H-Hey! What about our lesson today?!" Gray jerked his fist at him.

"In two hours." he turns on his aura and flies out the guildhall.

Goku saw and knew what was up, "( _He's still probably upset that we still can't enter SSJ God or SSJ Blue. Not only are we stuck here but we lost our god powers_ )."

"Aww man, I was kinda ready to learn today. Hey, isn't today the day he was gonna teach us that move, Galick Hun?" Lucy said as she was trying to remember one of Vegeta's energy attacks.

"It's Galick Gun." Juvia adds, solving the mystery for Lucy.

"Yeah, I was so stoked about learning it. I was gonna apply it to my ice magic 'cause I know for sure it's going to do so much destruction! Ugh, I just hate waiting two hours..."

"Gray, your clothes..." Cana points out. In the background, Juvia had a nose bleed from seeing the hotness that is Gray Fullbuster...

"Where does he even go, anyway?" Lucy said as she looks at the door, "Every day, he does this."

"( _Knowing Vegeta, he's probably gonna stand at the edge of a mountain cliff while looking up at the sky_ )." Goku speculates.

After thinking about Vegeta's every day location where he wanted to be left alone , Ur enter the guildhall. During the years of staying here, one would assume Ur & Ultear would age greatly over the years, but they haven't. They looked the same as ever thanks to the SSJ God crimson Ki barrier that shows up every once in a while when it needs to be...

"Morning, everyone!" Ur said, then dashed to Goku to give him a smooch, "And morning to you, honey!" she hugs him from behind and softly bites his left ear.

"M-Morning, Ur..." Goku said, blushing from Ur's boldness.

"How's my little sunshine, today? I slept good with me being in your arms, as usual. Thanks for asking!" she looks at Mirajane, "Morning, Mira...!"

"Morning, Ur...!" she smiled.

"( _Behind that smile is a She-Devil ready to kick my butt since I didn't do anything. Wait, why did I think that? This Mira isn't the Timeline A Mira. This one doesn't care_ )."

"I see your belly is huge as ever. Say, think of a name yet for the kid?"

"Our child is going to be named... Gohan."

"Gohan." Ur & Erza said, contemplating with the name.

"It's the name of Goku's grandpa so I thought it'd be cute to name our son him." she looks at Goku.

"Yeah, I think it's a fine name, Mira..."

"It's a manly name to name a boy!" Elfman said, jumping in on the conversation.

"I know, right, Elfman?" Goku said.

"So what are your plans for today, Goku?" Ur asked.

"I'm going to go find Ultear ( _It's been years since we gave up on that search and yet she's still trying_ ). Remember? I was going to help you patch things up with her ( _I said that years ago, but things kept me busying that I didn't have time_ ). You want to come, too, Ur?"

"Sure. It's about time, anyway. I haven't seen my own daughter. She appears to everyone once every two weeks."

"Can't blame her. She's still bent on trying to find a way."

"Oh, wait! Before you guys go, there's something I like to address!" Erza announces as she raised her right hand up.

"What's up, Erza?"

"It's about our reward. Other than the seven hundred grand, behind the scenes, someone gave me this ball as a token. I thought it was weird, so I thought why not give it to you, Goku, as my way congratulate you two on the baby."

"Okay, show us what you got." Mirajane said.

"Yeah, sure. Hey, Lucy! Natsu! Bring the ball over here!"

"Hmm?" Natsu & Lucy said, looking over at Erza, "Oh, right! Yeah!" Natsu got up and with Happy and Lucy, they went to Goku & the others.

"Here you go. This old geezer gave us his orange colored looking ball." Natsu was searching through his back.

"Orange...? That rings a bell..."

"C'mon...! Where is it!"

"Don't tell me you lost it, Natsu..." Lucy said in disbelief.

"AHA! Found it! Here, for you two to see!"

When Natsu shows the orange ball, there were stars on it. To be precise, the color of the stars and the ball wasn't orange but dark red. There were three stars...

"( _I-It's a Dragon Ball!_ )" Goku got up from his seat and took the ball to analyze it, "( _Without a shadow of a doubt, this is the same version I saw when I battled with Turles! Except this one has three stars on it_ )."

"Something wrong, Goku?" Mirajane asked, analyzing Goku's odd behavior.

"Erza, you three, who gave you this ball?" Goku's hands were on Erza's shoulders.

"It was some female person on our way to back to Magnolia..."

"What did she look like!?"

"Well, I couldn't get a good look at her because she covered herself, but she's short in size." Erza continues to describe.

"Take me to her!" Goku insisted.

"W-What!? That's over three thousand miles. Are you insane?" Erza said, sitting down on a stool provided.

"I taught you how to endure Ki with your stamina. It'll be like a walk in the park."

"O-Okay, then. I'll lead you..."

"Thank you. Does anyone else want to come?" Goku asked around.

"I'll pass on that offer, thank you. I'll just take my boredom out on taking on another mission. Lucy, Happy, want to join me?"

"Sure." they both replied.

"Count me out, dear. I've got a baby to watch over, you know..."

"I'll help you with the baby, Mira. If there's anything you need, ask." Ur said, promising the She-Devil her services.

"Thank you." she smiles as she took her kindness to heart.

"Okay, just Erza and me. Not a moment to waste, Erza! Move it! Move it! Move it!" Goku was pushing Erza from the back as the two were heading out the entrance.

"R-Right ( _he seems to be fired up today_ )."

The two ran out the guildhall but before they could set out to find this 'mysterious woman', Goku ran back in to give kisses to Ur & Mirajane...

"Love you, Ur. Love you, Mira!" then he ran back out to Erza and soon, the two departed their path with one goal in mind: To find this mysterious female person.

"Love you, too, sweetie!" Mirajane shouted, waving at Goku, smiling.

"Make sure you don't run into trouble!" Ur shouted as well.

* * *

 **Afternoon**

 **Timeline B**

 **Wasteland, Outside of Fiore...**

* * *

Just as Goku had predicted, Vegeta was at the edge of the tallest mountain cliff, looking at the sky. With his arms crossed, he thinks of nothing but Bulma & Trunks. Seeing as though it was his fault that he was in this mess, he has no way out. And to top it off, he can't go SSJ God or Blue...

"( _So many years haS passed since the four of us got stuck in this timeline. The moment we became members of Fairy Tail, history would cease to change and it did. Kakarot & I fought past foes that was supposed to be for Gray & the others. But from the Lullaby incident up to Jellal, why were they all possessed? I didn't sense Towa, so why? My only answer to that is_ _ **, a change in history**_ )."

The wind blows his hair back as he sees the clouds move endlessly...

"( _Ur said a change in history can affect a person, too. That was the case with Kakarot. This timeline is so messed up now that it made Kakarot into a different person. Kakarot's the type of person who loves to fight as it would every Saiyan. Lately, he hasn't trained ever since he's been with Mirajane. From seeing him form such a bond with that woman, he's all over her as she is to him. So much that they're having a baby together. Hmph.._ )."

The Prince then felt a power heading straight to him...

"( _This energy. It's Gray_ )." he turns around to see Gray flying down to him.

"There you are, Vegeta..." he placed his hands on his knees to catch his breath, "It's been well over two hours. I think it's time we continue our lesson, man. The lesson, in which, you said for us to learn Galick Gun?"

"Hmph." he jumps from the edge and in front of Gray, "Where's Lucy & your girlfriend...?"

"G-Girlfriend? Hold up! She's not my girlfriend...!" Gray went on the defensive mode.

"Oh? Then why does she always clinch herself you?" his left eyebrow raised as he was crossing his arms.

"Cause she's weird, that's why! I don't know how girls work!"

"Whatever ( _whenever Lucy's talking to Gray, Juvia always gets the impression of Lucy stealing him from her so she shows such aggressive attitude. Reminds me of Bulma when I first met her_ ). Fine, let's get back to the guild and rally up the other two. Once that's done, we'll head back here to use as our training ground."

"Right...!"

"Though I must warn you, the lesson to master the Galick Gun isn't going to be easy..."

"Learning it from you, I don't expect it to be..."

"Hmph." Vegeta smirked, "If you were a Saiyan, I'd be impressed with your words, Gray. Don't get me wrong, I am. It was just a figure of speech."

Gray chuckled at his master trying to explain what he meant, "I get it, I get it, Vegeta. I know, don't worry, hehe. Let's just get going, shall we?"

"... Right."

The two turns on their aura and heads back to the guild to get Lucy & Juvia...

* * *

 **Evening**

 **Timeline B**

 **Magnolia Town...**

* * *

As the sun was setting down, Goku & Erza's search for the mysterious woman came out dry. So they were going to head back to the guildhall. They couldn't find the person, but it didn't bring Goku's spirit down as he has Mirajane to mope to. Vegeta had finished his Galick Gun lesson but unfortunately all three of his students couldn't get it right because, obviously, the Galick Gun is a hard move to master so they called it a day and was going to resume tomorrow.

The term 'Time Rift' was a tiresome word as Goku & Vegeta weren't fond of it. Same goes with Ur, but Ultear didn't care. She was still searching for one 'till this very day. Just when Goku & Vegeta had 'made peace in this timeline, a Time Rift had opened up in Magnolia. To be specific, on top of a tall building. Out came two familiar people. One in purple armor, one all green.

"So, this is the timeline Towa threw Kakarot and Vegeta at." Turles said, checking out the scenery, "I've got to say, I'm amazed they haven't found a way back."

"Goku & Vegeta are simply 'high quality' energy sources that she needed alive and by draining them of their powers by making them live in this timeline, she needed us to know how much they have left." Slug crossed his arms.

"It's been years since she drained them of their god powers, right, Slug? Without a doubt, it'll take them years to recover all that they've lost."

"You notice something about the two Saiyans, Turles?"

"Yeah. Every year since the day Kakarot & Vegeta's been put into this world, Towa asked us to check up on them. To see if they're gaining back their strengths and every time we come and check, the results have been the same. Vegeta's gaining his strength more than Kakarot's, but only a little."

"Goku's not regaining his strength as fast as Vegeta?"

"Well, I've noticed Kakarot's been acting really strange lately. A Saiyan loves to train and fight. But for him, all he cares about is that white-hair girl. I offered Towa to kill him myself since he's not gaining the strength he needs but as always, she said " _ **Let him be for now. He's bound to regain his strength.**_ " or some shit like that."

"My guess is, he's made peace with himself to live in this timeline." Slug assumed.

"Hehe, well, Slug, you're right on some things. That day when it was my turn to check on them, I saw the faces of despair when all of them couldn't find a way back. They've searched and searched but nothing came up. Towa had made sure that no Time Rifts would ever occur in this timeline because as you would know, it's their only way back. And boy can I tell you, it's a shitshow, if you ask me. At least we're not in the timeline where the Demon Realm is. Ugh..."

"Tell me about it. All that energy for that door is just enormous. I wondered what the Demon Realm looks like. Towa wasn't kidding when she told us Mechikabura's a _**Demon God**_..."

"I lost conscious from being so close to him. Demons are a problem as much as Kakarot and Vegeta..."

 _A flashback commences..._

 **-[The Demon Realm's Revival!]-**

 **An Unknown Timeline, the Demon Realm...**

The Kiri meter that stores the energy of SSJ Blue Goku & SSJ Blue Vegeta, was now being used to break the seal of the door to the Demon Realm. Once the seal had come undone, the door opens. As Towa, Bardock, Turles & Slug heads way to the Demon Realm, from there they see multiple dark infinite spheres captivating in the air. There was one in particular that was on the ground with the tree roots around it.

"This is quite a feat, huh, Towa?" Turles looks around, "The sky's dark red. I can feel the presences of many demons here..."

"That because this place was built by many armies of evil sorcerers. My brother, Dabura, was once a former great Demon King. Unfortunately, he suffered his demises due to that glutton of Bibidi's creation, Majin Buu."

"Is this the one here? The one that has Mechikbua?"

"It's _**Mechikabura**_. And yes, Slug, this one is it. It should be hinted obvious that it is. This dark infinite sphere is different from others in the sky. It's way bigger and more immense. He is a Demon God, after all. And my grandfather..."

"W-What!? Your grandfather?! Mira, did you know about that?" Turles looks at him.

"I was created by Towa so, of course, I know."

"Hmph, if we're done chit chatting, I'd like to get in the process of reviving my lord."

"Before you do, Towa, how would I know you won't turn against Slug and I?" he has the Fruit Tree of Might ready in his hand, just in case.

"I would've turned on you a long time ago. However, due to your cooperation on aiding me to breaking the seal to the Demon Realm and reviving Lord Mechikabura, you'll be rewarded greatly."

"Heh, you know damn well what my reward is, Towa! It's Goku's head!" Slug points his finger at her.

"And his head you shall get. Once I revive Lord Mechikabura, that is..."

With her staff, she levitates the Kiri Meter above her head as the tip centers the Dark Infinite Sphere. The tip alone glowed the dark red color and before it was about to leak out the stolen energy, Towa chanted the words...

" _Here is the energy we've gathered from many centuries of strong fighters. Now, revive and lead us once again..._ _ **Lord Mechikabura!**_ "

The stolen energy heads its way to make contact to the sphere. By the touching and continuing on, the dark sphere begins to crack. Little by little, the crack continues to head all around the sphere and after it made its way, the sphere completely shatters and from the inside, it was revealed to be an ancient, old demon. His skin was pale blue; not to mention wrinkly with his ears being pointy. His hair was white & his eyes were black with red irises. His legs were in crisscross shape, his staff was on his left side and finally, after millions and millions of years, his eyes laid dormant.

Making his way to the ground, he gets out of crisscrossing and stands on his own two feet. The revival was successful as it brought delight on Towa's face. To show her humble approach, she gets on one knee to bow at her Lord. Mira & Bardock, as well...

"Lord Mechikabura, welcome back, My Lord." she smiles at him, waiting for him to speak.

Mechikabura looks around and pops his neck. Later, he smacks his lips and took a look at his body. Turles and Slug could feel the tense pressure he was giving off. If it weren't for Towa's modification to their bodies, their old bodies would've splattered like a party animal balloon. Both their faces were filled with sweat coming down from their faces. Slug took a deep gulp as Turles tries to maintain his eyes from shaking...

"( _God, his energy is enormous!_ )" his hands were shaking, the scouter on his left eye breaks even though he didn't activate it, "( _This guy is dangerous! His power.. it's. fucking outrageous...! From the way Towa kept bragging and hyping him up, all I pictured out of him was some wannabe god... but clearly I was_ wrong)." Turles took back everything he had ever said about Mechikabura.

"( _He's as strong as Towa mentioned. His energy seeks no limit here. So this is Demon God Lord Mechikabura. That titl- - No... his appearance alone could shake ten planets!_ )" Slug took another big gulp.

"My Lord, it's been far over a million years since you've reigned this realm..."

"Arise, Towa. You've been of great help in restoring my life to where it almost was. I applaud you, my dear servant."

"I am not worthy of such a praise. If you only knew how much I've longed for this day. To see you alive and well so you can lead the Demon Army to reign hell to the universe!"

"The universe will now sink in despair now that I am back." He looks at the two non-demons behind Towa, "And who are those two, if I may ask?"

"( _Kch, shit!_ )" Turles' eyes widened.

"Those two are acquaintances of mine. The green man is Slug and the other one in the armor is Turles. One Saiyan, one Namekian."

"A Saiyan and a Namekian? What an odd duo combination..."

"..." Turles gulped this time and walked forward to greet him, "It's as Towa said, I am a Saiyan that goes by the name Turles." he gets on one knee, "I-It's an honor to meet you."

Mechikabura smiled to those words, "Rise your head, Turles. It seems you know your choice of words when it comes to deities like me. And what about the Namekian over that? Won't you bow your head?" he taunts.

"( _Damn him. I know he's fucking taunting me, but... if I don't do it, it'll be my head he'll take if I don't pledge my allegiance right now in front of him_ )." out of shame and humiliation as a Namekian outcast, he shows his loyalty to Mechikabura.

"Hehe, what an obedient dog. I'm so used to slaughtering races that wasn't a demon material, but I guess I can spare a few..."

"T-Thank you, Lord...!" Turles got up and bowed, "( _Kch, what a god complex this demon bitch has_ )."

"Lord Mechikabura, Grandfather, the time for you to take your throne as Ruler of the Demon Realm is now! Forgive me for being so persistent here, but I feel you must bring the pecking order to the universes that presently don't know of you!"

"In due time, Towa. That reminds me, I must ask a few questions here and there."

"I'm all ears, My Lord...!" she gets up.

"During your travels on collecting the energy to revive me, have you ever bumped into the Supreme Kai of Time, Chronoa, by chance?"

"No, not at all, My Lord. The Supreme Kai of Time never even ran into me. Even her so called 'Time Patrollers' didn't stop me..."

"( _That's so unlike her. What could be the reason as to why she hasn't stop Towa? Oh, well. No use frapping about it. It's her loss that will be my gain._ ). I see. Well, then." his dark red aura shows itself in front of the five...

Mechikabura's aura was terrifying both Slug & Turles. For them to see it up close is like having a seven-year-old prepare for survive in a middle of a winter storm. Both the two couldn't stop shaking. Bardock, who was still under the mind control, was unphased. The same went with Towa & Mira...

" _ **I guess it's time to show the universe that I, Demon God Mechikabura, has return to wreak havoc in the cosmos! I'll start by ridding the Supreme Kai of Time & the God of Destruction of Universe 7, Beerus.**_"

"As expected of Lord Mechikabura! Although he had just risen from the afterlife, he already has a plan in mind!"

"However, I can't move yet, as I would like. Due to my age right now, my body is old and suffering."

"Then how 'bout this My Lord? We can use the Dragon Balls to wish back your youth."

"Dragon Balls?"

"Yes. Turles, hand over the Four-Star ball."

"Uh, right..." Turles went to Towa and gave her the ball.

Towa walks to Mechikabura to show it off. The Demon God takes the ball off her hands and inspects the red orb himself. He was amazed with the shape...

"There are seven total. Gather them all up and you'll be able to grant a wish from an eternal dragon." Towa lectured, informing him.

"A wish, you say? Now that _**is**_ interesting. With that power, I could regain my youth in no time and take revenge of Beerus & most of all, the Supreme Kai of Time! But, Towa, you only have one ball. Where are the other six?"

"Unfortunately, the other six were scattered throughout space and time. I could only retrieve this one. Forgive me, My Lord."

"So you had my hopes up about a wish granting dragon that can wish my youth back, only to tell me you only obtained one Dragon Ball?"

"F-Forgive me, Lord Mechikabura! I'm terribly sorry!" Towa's begging for forgiveness sparked her to quickly bow her head to show she means it.

"It's all right." he waves his staff in the air, "I've already found one. This one seems to be in another timeline."

"( _Another timeline? By chance could that ball, My Lord, is mentioning the timeline I threw Goku & Vegeta in?_)"

"Before I start my reign on destroying the Kai and Destroyer, we'll simply throw that plan out the window for now. Our main priority is to find the remaining six Dragon Balls. We'll go retrieve them at once! But before I do, I must awaken my demon children and other loyal servants." he looks at Towa, "Towa, come here..."

"Y-Yes my lord?" Towa walks over.

"As your reward of reviving your ruler, I'm going to grant you a new power. _**Th**_ _ **e power of a Demon God. From this day forward until the end of time, you shall hover the powers I give to you! You are now Demon God Towa!**_ "

 _Flashback ends..._

Turles flicks his tongue, "Tch, what a pain in the ass Mechikabura is..."

"I'm with you on that one. If he was able to scare us on presence alone, then I don't want to think on what will happen if he reaches his prime form." Slug shivered at the thought.

"If it wasn't for Towa on telling him we had a part in the revival, Mechikabura would've killed us on the spot." a sweat fell from Turles' face.

"How so, Turles?"

"From his eyes, I could see a snake waiting to catch the mouse. We were the mouse in that predicament, Slug. His body may be fragile and old, but his strength is something else..."

"Getting back on our mission here, Mechikabura told Towa, who told us, that one of the dark Dragon Balls would be in this timeline, correct?"

"That's correct." Turles answers.

"This timeline is the same timeline Goku & Vegeta are in. So, what are the odds of them having to obtain the ball in their possession?"

"It's highly possible but remember, they've been in this timeline for more than over five years. They must've thought that finding a way back to the other timeline they were in was futile, so they made peace in this world. With, of course, them nursing their strength back to full health, kinda."

"I can sense Vegeta's energy getting back up quickly. Not much but at a good pace. But not Goku's..."

"Kakarot's energy does bother me as it bothers the Prince and Towa. If I remember correctly, she wanted those two, in particular, to remain alive so they can regain their powers. That way, they can be a challenge to that demon bitch- - I mean Mechikabura..."

"So how do we find the Dragon Ball?"

"Easy, my friend. We'll just wait it out until it pops up in our radar. The Dragon Ball contains negative energy that can be sensed by us since we're a prime source of it, as well. If it's in the hands of Prince Vegeta and Kakarot, that's when we'll know where it is. For now, we'll just have to lay low..."

"Hmph. The waiting game again, huh? Whatever..."

"( _Without god powers, both the two are weak as shit. Towa ordered us to find the Dragon Ball and spare the two. However, there's no harm in having a little fun with my own kind of version_ )." he devilishly smirks, "Say, Slug. Once we find the Dragon Ball, why don't we pay a visit to Kakarot & Vegeta? I'm sure you'll want to have another head hang on your wall."

"Hehe, I was hoping you'd say that, Turles. Sure! _**I'm in.**_ "

"Good. L _ **et's have a little fun in this timeline now, shall we...?**_ "

* * *

 **Nighttime**

 **Timeline B**

 **The Strauss House...**

* * *

The household of the Strauss consist of four people. Elfman & Mirajane are the two, which was obvious. And the remaining two were Goku & Ur. Vegeta has his own house thanks to taking on countless missions. Ultear just bunks out at every hotel room or even pulls all-nighters. She only did this because of her strong resentment of her mother.

Mirajane's bed was queen size for her and Goku to share. Ur's was, too. During the event, as nighttime hits, Goku had returned to his home and flew into his tank top and boxers. He helps a pregnant Mirajane, who was in her nightgown, off to their bed. All the lights in the house were out and everyone but the Saiyan & She-Devil was asleep. Mirajane was cuddling on Goku's right side as she snuggles her way to comfort...

"How's your search with Erza, sweetheart...?" she said with her eyes close.

"It came out dry, as expected. The person we tried to find had disappeared. Like, she never existed, Mira. It's like nothing ever goes my way whenever I have a lead on something."

"Awe, cheer up, Goku. On the plus side, we got a gift from Erza, right? That's something I like. I haven't even plan our baby shower yet."

Goku smiles at Mira, his nose was placed on top of his forehead, "Quick question, Mira."

"I'm listening..."

"Do... Do you think by being in this timeline, I've changed?"

Mirajane was quiet for minute but responded after, "How so...?"

"Well, when we first met as kids, for some reason, all I could think about was you and only you. I like to fight and train, that it's obvious. But recently, after I got back from helping Erza & the others in stopping Jellal, I neglected my training..."

"Does that scare you...?"

"Kind of. Saiyans train like crazy and from the training, we're able to reach new heights like never before. Like, I have the need to train but my mind isn't so focused like it once was before..."

"It's probably because of two things, dear. A.) It's probably because of a Time Rift effect that Ur mentioned. Or the other option. B.) You simply have just gotten lazy and decided to neglect your training."

"Really, you think so?"

"Maybe..." she turns her head up to kiss Goku, "Either way, you're still the same Goku I'm in love with so why does it matter?"

"It's just... I don't know. Forgive me for saying weird things like that ( _because I neglected my training, I barely turn on SSJ3. I want to train but what's holding me back? It's just been so peaceful here that... Ugh_ )."

"If you do get back into training, I don't mind. I do want my Goku to be as strong as ever. Master pointed out that you and Vegeta are stronger than the Wizard Saints since you're both Saiyans. And we're talking about your weaken state! Both of you are nerfed beyond disbelief and yet you still outclass them!"

"Haha, nothing shocking about that, Mira!"

"Yeah. Even if you haven't trained, you're still stronger than any mage here on Earthland. What's holding you back on wanting to train again, anyway?"

"I... I don't know." Goku couldn't figure what was wrong with him.

"Whatever it is, I hope you can find a way to resolve it. It seems unhealthy to procrastinate."

"Tell me about. So enough about me. Let's talk about you. We've known each other since we were kids, right?"

"That's right, dear."

"Then refresh my memory here, do you recall a time where you had a hole pierced through your by Ultear?"

"Nope, I'm afraid not."

"I see ( _the Time Rift's effects already messed with me but Mira too. She remembered Timeline A Mira's memories so she knows what happens to Lisanna and that point on, but as we grew up together, she doesn't remember a single clue. It's like her given memory of Timeline A was removed_ ). I don't know why but I kept having nightmares of you getting pierced. It's scary..."

By that comment, Mirajane tighten herself harder onto him, "It's okay, I'm right here. I'm not going to leave you. Truth be told, I don't want you to leave me, too. Lisanna's no longer in this world so I don't want anything to happen you and Elfman. I love the both of you."

"I love you, too, Mira ( _being in a relationship with Mira helped me become more bold in the love making business_ ). Lisanna..."

"What about her...?"

His mind gets an image of him in his SSJ God having an affair with Lisanna back in Mercurius Hall, the home of the Fiore Princess, Hisui. Seeing how he committed an unadulterated thing, he fakes laugh to pretend he remembered nothing about that event...

"N-Nothing! I just miss her, that's all. She would've been so glad to have a nephew, huh?"

"Mhm." she shows a gentle soft smile, "She would've love to become a niece. I just wish she was here. Hey, didn't you tell me about a dragon that can grant a wish right after the day Lisanna was no longer in this world?"

"Yeah, but that was just me saying stupid things. I couldn't find a Dragon Ball until today when Erza gave it to me..."

"So, if you don't mind me asking, why do you need a Dragon Ball anyway?"

"I- I, um, if Erza and I had managed to find that lady and she'd tell us where the other six were, I was going to wish Vegeta, Ultear, Ur and I to return back to the timeline we came from."

Mirajane flinched, "I-I see. So, you were going to leave me. huh...?" it was dark, but she had on a sad expression.

"M-Mira, listen..."

"It's okay. Really, it is. If you think about it, you're from another timeline, right? I'm pretty sure the Mirajane in that one is worried as heck for you."

"Mira..."

"If there was a way for you four to return, I would like nothing more than to help. But... there's also a part of me that doesn't want you to go because..." she grabs onto his right arm, "I don't want you to leave me in this world."

"Mira, don't say that. Of course I'll stay here with you..."

"Goku, be honest with me. You're not training because you're here in this timeline. It's messing you up both psychically and mentally, whether you realize it or not. I know we gave up that search for a Time Rift long ago, but there's still a way."

"How do you know...?"

"I just know, okay? Besides, I'm grateful to you. You cheered me up when Lisanna was gone and said you weren't going to leave me. You said you were going to be with me, right? I want to return the favor and really start helping you find a way back..."

"What about our son? If I go back, I would abandon you and him..." his eyes watered a little.

"It's true. It'll be sad for our boy to live a life where his father's from another timeline, but I'll also raise him to be a kind gentle soul. Just like his father, just like you..."

"Mira..." his tears getting the best of him, "I don't want to leave you..."

"I know, Goku, I know..." she started to tear up as well, "But it was bound to happen. If we didn't find a Time Rift when we were kids, then there could've been one right now."

"How could you be so positive about it? What makes you so sure...?"

"Erza found a Dragon Ball, so there must be six others on Earthland. At best, we can collect them and wish for you, Vegeta, Ur & Ultear to get back to your world."

"I...I don't know what to say. Mira, how could you be so calm about this...?"

"Goku, you're the best boyfriend I could ever ask for. When Lisanna was gone, you gave me a reason to move on when I didn't have one. Ever since then, you've treated me like we're family. We even have a baby that isn't due until a month later. I probably won't be the same Mira you see today if it weren't for you. We're all going to die anyway at some point, so the least I can do to return the favor here. all things aside, we've had a lot of moments together as a guild and as boyfriend and girlfriend, right?"

"Yeah, we sure have..." Goku couldn't contain his tears as it was running down on Mirajane's hair.

"This is probably going to be the last time we'll spend time together like this, huh? So let's make the best of it, okay? Goku, just know that I'll always love you, no matter where you are in the timelines out there." she smiles but lets the tears run down on her face.

"Yeah. I love you, too." he silently cries...

The night went by in utter silent as Goku & Mirajane went to sleep. The whole reason why Goku's not training, why he's acting so caring was not only the effects of the Time Rift, but also by being in this world. For her boyfriend's happiness, Mirajane wishes the best for him & the others to return back to the other world.

The times they spend from when she was a goth, little girl and when he was a clueless Saiyan monkey boy with a tail was all going to be nothing but memories. It's going to be scary for the both of them, but it was also the right thing to do.

Still, Mirajane, above all else, was glad she met Goku. She may see her lover go back to the other timeline to reunite with her Timeline A counterpart but still, what this Goku leaves behind is their legacy together. Their son, Son Gohan...

* * *

 **Morning**

 **Timeline B**

 **Magnolia, Fairy Tail Guildhall...**

* * *

Makarov was still out of town. Gajeel & Juvia were taking on a mission. Shadow Gear & Cana, too. Basically, everyone but a few were taking on missions, which leaves the guildhall to Team Natsu, Elfman, Mirajane, Goku, Vegeta, Ur & soon to be Ultear. The remaining guildmates were around a table, where the Three-Star Dark Dragon Ball was placed. Goku & Mirajane had told them about their plan on how they're going to send the four back and everyone was on board...

"I see. So once we gather the remaining six, we can wish them to go back, huh?" Erza said, placing her hand under her chin as she thinks.

"Yeah, but only problem is we would need to know where the other six are. And we don't have anything to help locate it ( _wish I had Bulma's dragon radar on me._ )."

"There is another way." Vegeta points out, "Level with me here and use your brains, people. Can you feel the negative energy stirring around the orb?"

"Yeah, yeah!" Lucy said, "Wow, that's a lot of negativity..."

"It could definitely make you lose your sanity if you didn't learn Ki..." Vegeta mentions, scoffing at his two students.

"I'll say. But lucky for us, Vegeta and I gave you a Ki barrier to withstand it right, Elfman?"

"It was manly was hell for you to do that. So, Vegeta, getting back to what you said, why did you make them sense the negative energy?"

"If I'm right on one thing, it's this. This orb here has negative energy that's probably linked and chained to the others. That's why we can see the negative energy roaming around the orb as it is."

"So what you're saying, Vegeta, is we can use the negative energy to bring out the other orbs that has it. too?" Ur asked.

" _ **That's not possible...**_ " that voice came from Ultear.

Everyone looks at the entrance to see Ultear walking in...

"Ultear!" Goku & Ur said as they were happy to see her.

"What do you mean not possible?" Gray wondered.

"During my search throughout the entire Earthland, I sensed a negative energy that came from the guild. I flew back yesterday and saw the Dragon Ball there in front of you guys and thought the other six are somewhere too. So, I snatched a little bit of negative energy from the orb and used it as a source to attract the other Dragon Balls and I came up with this. T _ **here is no other Dragon Ball on Earthland other than that one.**_ "

"W-What?!" everyone said.

"A-Are you sure!? Maybe you haven't checked completely around Earthland!" Lucy assumed, "The planet is big, after all. C'mon though, Goku told us about the legends of the Dragon Balls. If there's one right in front of us, then there's got to be six more out there!"

"I've searched already, over and over. I only came up with this answer. That's the only Dragon Ball on this planet..."

"I see..." Goku said, disappointed, "There goes our plan on getting back..."

"Hold on a minute, I wasn't done..." Ultear waved her hands.

"Huh?" Goku & Vegeta looks at Ultear.

"What are you talking about?" Natsu asked, crossing his arms.

"We may only have one Dragon Ball but that's all we need."

"I'm kind of loss here, where are you trying to get at?" Gray asked.

"Years ago, when Vegeta said about positive always have to be with the negative because of a Yin-Yang sort of relationship thing, right? Well, our negative here is that ball..."

The gang's eyes widened. Ultear was right on the money. Vegeta, above all, was surprised. What he said years ago was something he simply made up. But to think it was actually true, he'll never know how...

"That's right! Ultear, you're a genius!" Goku ran up to her to give her a hug.

"N-No problem..." Ultear blushes, "( _He's hugging me so tightly_ )."

"( _Oh? What's this? Did Ultear blush from receiving a hug from Goku? Well, well..._ )" Ur observed.

"This is perfect, dear!" this time, Mirajane ran up Goku to hug him.

Goku grabbed Mirajane by the hips and spun her. After that, he placed her down and she went into his arms. They celebrated this 'victory' with a kiss to seal the deal. Goku was going to go home, after five, long, tragic years...

"One question though..." Erza raised her hand, "We have our negative source so where do we go from there?"

"We feed it." Ur replied to her answer, "If we feed the ball our energy, the positive energy that came from us will turn negative. Ergo, it'll create a Time Rift..."

"Just like that!?" Natsu & Gray were stupefied.

"Just like that. Once we enter inside of it, there'll be multiple timelines we'll have to cross over until we find the right one..."

"Sounds like a pain, Ur..." Gray grunted.

"Yeah, but it's something your master's okay with..." she smiles while head patting Gray.

"Then, I guess this is it for us, huh?" Goku looks at his guildmates, "We've been through a lot together as kids and now, we're going to part our ways..."

"Y-Yeah..." Natsu started to cry a little but they were manly tears as Elfman would have it.

"You've helped the guild in our time of need, you four. I don't know how else to thank you guys..." Erza said, she was starting to get emotional.

"Ur, Vegeta..." Gray sobs.

Seeing Gray cry made Ur want to hug him. Vegeta was just silent as he crossed his arms. Lucy, as well. Happy & Elfman was sobbing, too. Mirajane was still in Goku's arms. She knew this day would happen and how things like this can't always be. She was happy but silently cries on his chest.

From kids to pre-matured adults, they've been through a lot together, through thick and thin and now, it was time for them leave and return back to their world. Back to their timeline, Timeline A...

"Good luck in your travels, Goku and, remember, whether you're with another version of me, this version here will always love you..." Mirajane said, smiling with watering eyes.

"Yeah. Ta-take care of the baby, okay, Mira? It'll be painful to live with no father, but our son can't live without a mother..."

"Yeah, your wish is my command, dear..."

They ended their goodbyes with a kiss. Soon Mirajane & the others were behind Goku, Vegeta Ur & Ultear as they were in front of the Three-Star Dragon Ball that was on the table. Right as when the four was about to feed it energy, suddenly, there was an explosion outside of their guildhall.

A large sinister energy ball had breached the town of Magnolia and because of that, everything was destroyed or in ruins. Soon, the diameter of the attack reached the guildhall and the people inside fell victim to the explosion as well.

Goku & Vegeta was able to shield everyone from the energy blast but by doing so, their guildhall was no more. Soon, everyone saw the town in flames as the sky turns dark red...

"Ugh, huh! Is everyone okay!?" Goku shouted at everyone.

Everyone nodded in agreement...

"Damn it, what the hell was that!?" Vegeta said as he and Goku turns off the energy barrier that surrounded everyone like a dome.

" _ **Well, heelllooo there! We meet again, Kakarot & Prince Vegeta!**_"

"Huh!? both the two heard the voice that came from a building up top. It was faint, but they were able to see Turles and Slug...

"Turles, Slug!" Goku said in surprise.

"It's been far too long, hasn't it? I missed my two Saiyan comrades, oh, so very much! That reminds me, when was the last time we've seen each other? Oh, that's right, over five fucking years ago! I hope you haven't gone soft on me now!"

"Kch, I'll show you whose gotten soft...! HARGGH!" Vegeta charges at the two in his SSJ form, "Galick Gun!"

"Kamehameha!" Goku blasted it along with the Galick Gun and was also a SSJ.

When the combined attack makes way to Turles & Slug, they tanked the attack like it was nothing. Unscathed and no scratch on them, the smoke cleared and the two were more than all right...

"What the!?" the both of them said in surprise.

"My, my. It seems you have. Without your god powers, that attack was just simply... a warmup. Wouldn't you agree, Slug?"

"Indeed, it's pitiful! I expected more of Son Goku & the Prince of all Saiyans!"

"Kch..." Goku's eyes became tense.

"Why don't we show you what real power is?" Turles' aura shows up.

The two could sense Turles' power and noticed it was stronger than the last time they met. Uncontrollably, they sweat without even realizing it and soon, with a blink of an eye, Turles knocked out Goku & Vegeta with a punch to the stomach. Knocking them unconscious as they drop on their knees, then face first...

"Goku! Vegeta!" everyone shouted.

"He flew down here but I didn't even sense him coming down...!" Lucy gulped afterwards.

"You bastard!" flames came out of Natsu's fist, " _ **Fire Dragon: Iron Fist!**_ "

" _ **Ice Make: Javelin!**_ "

Both the attack were evaded by Slug as he came in and knocks both of them out, too. Erza, Ur and Ultear came in to fight back but they rendered helpless, too, as Turles & Slug combined their attacks and blasted them in one shot. Lucy was just about to call in her keys, but Slug destroyed them and knocks out the Celestial Mage. Everyone was on the ground, leaving just Mirajane alone with Turles and Slug.

Her body wasn't in fighting shape since she's carrying a baby so all she could do was just watched. The baby inside was taking in so much magic out of her that she can't transform using Satan Soul. Only way she got around the guild and such was because of Goku giving her some of his energy every day. Turles got close to Mirajane and smacked her out of the way to get the Three-Star Ball. Mirajane lands in some other bench injured but still okay for the baby...

"There it is, the dragon ball. Oh, it's got Three-Stars. Well, our mission is complete, Slug. Like I said earlier, before we leave, _**let's make sure we have fun with Kakarot & Vegeta here...**_" he and Slug picked up Natsu, Erza, Gray & Lucy on their shoulders. Mirajane was the only one conscious so she asked...

"Let them go! What did they do to you!? You've got what you came here for so why are you taking those four?"

"It's true. Our objective _**was**_ to take this Dragon Ball, but who says we can't have any fun on kidnapping these guys, right?"

"W-What do you mean!?" Mirajane said, she couldn't stop shaking...

"I want to have a little fun before Slug and I head back, so we're going to play hero and villain here. You already know who the villains are, right? I'm going to set up the scene where these pathetic humans are my hostages. It's Kakarot's and Vegeta's duty as the heroes to save them but there's a catch. They have a time limit to do so. If they fail to save them within the time I've given them, _**I'll crush the ever fuckin' existences of these four you call '**_ friends'. Now let the games begin! They'll know where to go since they can sense Ki!"

"Hmph." Slug smirks.

Turles and Slug flies off with their hostages as they exit Magnolia. The town was destroyed. The people here were gone as well. When Mirajane got up to have a look outside the guildhall, she saw nothing but ruins for the town she was in. She covered her mouth in shock turned around to see Natsu & the others. She runs to Goku to wake him up...

"G-Goku! Wake up! Please!" she shakes him but still wouldn't budge...

Goku. Vegeta. Ur. Ultear. All of them were lying helpless on the ground as they were taken out easily by Turles & Slug. Suddenly, during the time of need, Mirajane once again experienced a headache. This time it was permanent. She was regaining the memories of Timeline A Mirajane's. From when she was a little kid, she experienced the memories but lost them as if they never came into her mind when she was growing up.

But as of right now, the sweet o' memories of her and Goku, basically everything that happened in Timeline A, was returning back...

"( _Urgh, my head. It hurts_ )." her hands were placed on her head as the headache still wouldn't go away. Then she saw the memories.

" _ **I'm Mirajane Strauss, but you can call me Mira.**_ "

" _ **I'm Son Goku but friends just call me Goku.**_ "

"Ugh." she painfully moans.

" _ **Would you be happy if I joined the guild?**_ "

" _ **I... would feel honored.**_ "

"Urrggh... K-Kch...!" the pain continues.

" _ **I don't want you to leave me...**_ **"**

" _ **Then how about this, Mira? Let's make a promise to stay together forever. Meaning, I'll be with you forever, if you want.**_ "

" _ **Yeah. I'd like that, Goku...**_ "

Mirajane drops on the floor. breathing heavy, her body shakes as if she was having a seizure... "The pain won't stop...!" her teeth kept shaking in constant pain & fear. Then it was all over, the pain and suffering she just endured came to an end and now, she fell unconscious...

"( _Go.. ku_ )." little-by-little, her eyes begins to close as she lies helplessly next to Goku.

" _ **Hey, Goku...**_ "

" _ **What's up, Mira?**_ "

" _ **I love you...**_ "

" _ **I love you, too, Mira...**_ "

" _ **Let's hope we still like this forever, okay?**_ "

" _ **Anything for you, Mira. Anything.**_ "

 **End of Chapter 20...**

* * *

 **A/N: Remade on December 29, 2019. Man, going through this chapter was nothing but a pain. So many grammar errors, misplacements, it was giving me aids. Like seriously, when making this chapter, I was so, so confident about it being the perfect chapter that I thought my grammar is top-notch. Guess I was wrong, huh? Well, seeing as though I redid this chapter right now, I can safely safe it is top-notch. I think. Don't quote me on that.**

 **tblake426:** _ **Jiren may be in it, Lucy Ashley is still on hold because I'm still thinking of a way and there's still time.**_

 **fanfictionboy1998:** _ **Lucy Ashley is still on hold because I'm still think of a way.**_

 **Spider-Man999:** _ **They get SSJ4 but not the GT way and this chapter proves it... :O**_

 **3678:** _ **I might mix Towa and Zeref, but I would have to plan it out and you're right, it's too much but... unless I found a way then it could be interesting...**_

 **rithik294:** _ **They're in Timeline B and although they've somewhat recovered from having their powers stolen... nope. They need to return to Timeline A and from there God Ki will return to them.**_

 **TownsendJr08:** _ **I'm still unsure buddy. However, there's still time since I'm way early in this crossover.**_

 **Guest:** _ **Goku's all caring for his father because like Bardock, Mirajane's softness rubbed off on him even though he was soft to begin with. That and the effects. I am letting Lucy stay with Natsu, but some people won't like that...**_

 **Jodl:** _ **I've skipped everything you were wondering about lol, sorry...**_

 **Guest:** _ **Meredy will show up in the Android 21 Arc and yeah, it's funny. Goku Black won't turn SSJ4 unless he has a tail so nope.**_

 **Guest:** _ **Yes indeed...**_

 **Ssgss hercule:** _ **I'll make a future poll for Brandish & Irene**_

 **Chocoslayer:** _ **Black & Zamasu may mix in between both the future and Earthland. I am going to do the Broly movie just not now. I was hoping to pair him with Kale because they both have "similar" transformations if you know what I'm Saiyan...**_

 **Guest:** _ **God Ki will return to them once this Arc is over!**_

 **Bta male:** _ **I'll make a future poll for those three...**_

 **Fisher:** _ **I could block him, but that would mean admitting defeat so I'm okay with the death threats and it's 2019 after all. No matter what you do, some people will tend to get offended. Mastered SSJ Blue will come in and face Fused Zamasu and if Black & Zamasu are popular in the story then I'll keep them alive for them to team up Towa or Zeref etc...**_

 **Xenovia:** _ **Yeah the titles are from that mobile game Dokkan Battle, I forgot to put that in too. I was tired. Sooner or later I'll put in credits to them too.**_

 **Kaguya-sama:** _ **GaLe could happen in this story, it could happen in the Android 21 Arc. Hint...**_

 **Anthony Kenshin:** _ **Ty! Future Trunks will appear after the Android 21 Arc and I can't have girls fall in love with him, he has Mai and I find those two to be the perfect couple. Under Vegeta x Bulma that is.**_

 **Guest:** _ **Ty! There is going to be a pregnancy scare but not the way you'll think, I'm just going to add a few minor tweaks to that idea. Cell is coming back since he's in the Android 21 Arc and I can't really make him a good guy, it doesn't really suit him and I know I'm contradicting myself with Goku having a harem but still... lastly, the fusion technique will come in for some Fairy Tail members to learn. I did plan on that happening.**_

 **GeoNovaWraith:** _ **No promises. Goku x Mirajane all the way but I also like Goku x Erza and a little grain of Goku x Lisanna (just for NTS XD.)**_

 **Usey:** _ **Ur did flirt with Kid Goku but it's okay he's like a legal loli except he's a guy.**_

 **Deurschakelaar:** _ **Those girls will be added in future polls into deciding if they will be put in for the harem.**_

 **Gmodder:** _ **The Spriggans might be SSJ2 level. Zeref & Acnologia are going to be SSJ3 level but even SSJ4 if Towa gives them powers. SSJ5 looks alright lol.**_

 **Guest:** _ **Since I'm going to follow the story line in Fairy Tail, they're going to get disbanded anyway, but Goku will have a part in reuniting them together with Natsu.**_

 **The ningen:** _ **Yeah lol, but you have the change of history and Towa to blame for Erza's change of heart. Or it could be that Erza wants more of that Saiyan dic- I mean what...**_

 **MILF hunter:** _ **If Goku marries Hisui, he would become the King of Fiore but knowing Goku, he would reject that title. Gohan might take it but he probably wouldn't.**_

 **Nameless:** _ **Ultear will tell Goku what she saw in Chapter 21. Vegeta doesn't know about the harem yet except for the fact he knows that Mirajane from Timeline B and Ur has a crush on him. He'll come to know about the harem when they return back to Timeline A.**_

 **Guest:** _ **Bardock & Gine are up for grabs since anything is possible.**_

 **Handman:** _ **That sounds like a hentai plot but nope, they won't rape the girls. They just simply torture them and perhaps break their will to fight if it comes down to it.**_

 **Guest:** _ **I don't know what to say to that. But there is a way for them to carry Goku's babies but not in the way you'll think it'll be...**_

 **Suomi:** _ **I did confirm about Layla returning but I kind of don't know how to bring her back but there's still plenty of time and Kagura might learn Ki.**_

 **Guest:** _ **Sorry, but I can't. The death of Future Gohan led Future Trunks to turn into a SSJ and for him to take his place.**_

 **Guest:** _ **I might do Dragon Cry, but I am definitely going to do DBS Broly.**_

 **Guest:** _ **Vegeta will take half and Goku will take the other half to train them as their mentors.**_

 **Guest:** _ **Well obviously. SSJ Blue is far beyond any mage in Fairy Tail so at best they'll be SSJ3 level and perhaps SSJ4.**_

 **Aaron barbarian:** _ **The death scene will go underway when I do the Goku Black Arc because it does seem like something I can make out to do. Also, Ty!**_

 **Guest:** _ **Goku will meet Mermaid Heel in the Android 21 Arc, but the other guilds, idk. Chi-Chi won't meet the girls. She's gonzo!**_

 **Guest:** _ **I can do an OVA like the baseball one but I'll have to make headway with it.**_

 **SMR:** _ **OVA is okay but I'm not sure about a beach one lol...**_

 **Guest:** _ **It's a good idea but some people are so cancerous when it comes to NaLu but if some other people want Goku x Lucy, I would need more ideas but this one is really good.**_

 **Guest:** _ **Frieza was already going to return but I'm not sure about Cooler. Movies villains are cannon, some are.**_

 **R republic:** _ **Hit & SSJ Blue Goku will be pairing up in upcoming battles so Caulifla & Kale will show up soon but I kinda want DBS Broly to pair up with Kale lol. Caulifla could go to Goku or some other DBS or FT chars...**_

 _Until_ _ **THEN SU**_ _BA_ **rashi** Ningens!

Chapter 21 Coming Soon...!

P.S Can't wait for the Dragon Ball Super Broly Movie tomorrow...!


	21. Mirajane's Tears? Ascending Past SSJ3!

**A/N: In the previous chapter I ranked Mirajane, Erza & Cana from first to third so now, I must do the other three girls... here they are...!**

 **Coming in fourth place is Hisui. Now the Fiore Princess ranks fourth only because of how kind she is and how she offers food. She's not much of an aggressive person and that's kind of a turn down for Goku but he still likes her anyway.**

 **In fifth would be Ur. "** _What, what!? Nani? How?! She just got introduced so what gives?_ **" Well, she's an adult who has such devotion to him, so he likes that about her. She also a good sparring partner who's stronger than Mirajane & the others. So, the stronger she is, the thiccer she gets I mean what... Goku's used to her now so she can mark her territory anytime she wants**

 **Sixth would be Ultear. She's obedient to him and would obey his every command as a way to repay her debts even though Goku doesn't hold a grudge. She just saw Goku as someone to look up to but seeming as though she got the talk from Goku in chapter 15, she decided it was time to enter in on the Make Goku Fall in Love Games. She ranks so low due to how she's been scared too, if she confessed then she has a chance to rank up.**

 **Now it's time to tank them from top to bottom...!**

 **#1. Mirajane Strauss**

 **#2. Erza Scarlet**

 **#3. Cana Alberona**

 **#4. Hisui**

 **#5. Ur Milkovich**

 **#6 Ultear Milkovich**

 **I'll continue to list more insight on the other girls as time goes on with this story so for now... this is on hold... unless you want insight on Lisanna and why I'm hyping the shit out of her and her NTR duties... WELL...**

 **After the Masked Saiyan Arc, she and Goku will go on a mission together and I picked those two because the other girls will be busy. In Lisanna's mind, she wondered how the hell was that sooooo easy to have him all to herself. Some girls are going to regret letting Lisanna go on a mission with Goku because they going to... finish what they started in Chapter 15... sorry not sorry lol** _ **I LOVE ME SOME LISANNA NTR...!**_ **Okie, back to the story...**

* * *

 **Masked Saiyan Arc**

 **Chapter 21: Mirajane's Tears? Ascending Past Super Saiyan 3**

An hour had passed since the invasion of Turles & Slug. Everyone was still down and out; the guild hall roof and walls were destroyed and not one person in the town of Magnolia was seen alive and well from the blast. Maybe some people did survive but even if they did, they'd `probably be missing an arm or a leg.

Turles & Slug took their hostages to the Kingdom of Fiore. From there they parted ways. Turles took the castle where the King of Fiore lives, Mercurius as his battleground for Natsu & Erza. Slug took Gray & Lucy at the Grand Magic Games arena. They were allowed to do this because when they entered the capital, they wasted no time in eradicating the entire population. So, Crocus's population was empty with the exception of six people.

* * *

 **The Palace of Mercurius...**

Sitting on the throne with the fruit from the Tree of Might in his right hand, Turles was looking at his captives in front of him. Rendering helplessly both Natsu & Erza were next to each other as their hands were chained as it connects to the ceiling. The chains were amplified by Towa as it was able to drain every inch of magic & Ki from the two. Moments later the both of them were gaining consciousness...

" _Urgh... Ugh..._ " little by little Erza's eyes blinked every two seconds. When they were completely opened, she was looking at the ground... "Wh-Where am I...?" she looks around to see she was in a large room. As she tries to move, she noticed her hands cuffed to the chains, "Chains? What the hell?" with the chains cuffed to her she looks to where the chains end, which would be the ceiling, "( _Why are the two of us on our knees with chains coming from the ceiling above us..._?)" Soon she heard Natsu gaining consciousness...

" _Ow... my head... son of a... shit my head hurts..._ " Natsu makes a face...

"Natsu, are you awake?"

"Erza?" he looks at Erza as she did the same, "What happen to us?" he tries to move but the chains restricted his movements, "Why the hell are we chained up?"

"I don't know... though being chained reminds me of that tower..." Tower of Heaven PTSD, "That's right! We were attacked!"

"Attacked?"

"At the guildhall remember? Two people out maneuvered us... ugh... if I could remember more on what they looked like..."

"I think I can remember... one was wearing purple armor and one was green. The purple armor looked exactly like Goku, but his skin tone was a bit darker..."

"Oh, Natsu... you're right! But why did someone like him attack us?"

" _ **Why indeed...**_ "

"UH!" Both Natsu & Erza looked in front of them. They saw someone sitting on the throne in front of their eyes. At first glance they couldn't see due to the shadow covering him, but as the shadow went away it was revealed to be their kidnapper, Turles...

"It's you!" Natsu gritted his teeth out of frustration, "You bastard! You destroyed our guildhall and Magnolia...!"

"Oh did I? Don't jump to conclusions here pink man... I feel a little hurt..." Turles teases...

"Shut your mouth faker! You know what you did..."

"Natsu's right...! Your pitiful attempt on begging for mercy is an obvious see through... why the hell did you kidnapped us for?"

"Well I guess I'm not a good actor as I thought. Well, _**Erza Scarlet...**_ my partner and I have a personal vendetta against your "guild mate" Kakarot, or in this case... _**Goku...**_ "

"The hell do you want Goku for? What did he ever do to you?" Erza demanded.

"Other than completely humiliating me the last time we've fought, nothing actually. I just want to see him suffer as I take the time in killing you two...

"Kch... you stupid bastard..." flames radiated from his mouth, " _**Fire Dragon ROOOARRR!**_ " nothing but a flame so little came out of his mouth, "What the hell...? Why did my flame come out so little?"

"It's the chains..."

"The chains?" Erza & Natsu gasped.

"That's right... the chains that are imprisoning you from movement, is draining the magic and Ki out of you. You know, to take repercussions. If I recall, in this timeline, you two learned how to use Ki thanks to Kakarot, am I correct?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"I see, just like the ones in the other timeline, you guys were just curious to learn huh? Dangerous humans I'd say..."

"Other timeline...? are you from Timeline A?" Erza said.

"Timeline A? ( _I'm guess that's what Kakarot & Vegeta are calling it huh..._) yes indeed I am." He confessed. He got up and walked to them, "If you want the full scoop, I had a part in putting those four in this timeline and boy was it worth it." He laughs like a maniac, "To see the great Kakarot washed away in emotions such as love and care for that white hair woman..."

"Mira..." Erza...

"Grr... _**YOU LEAVE GOKU & MIRA OUT OF IT OKAY? THEY'RE HAPPY THE WAY THEY ARE SO FUCK OFF!**_"

Annoyed with Natsu's antics, Turles got close to his face and grabbed him by the chin, "You're such a noisy brat Natsu Dragneel..."

"Kch! How do you know my name...? And Erza's?"

"I'm a time traveler of course... it was a pain, but I picked up on a things here and there... From this timeline and the previous one. Though, there are major changes here..."

"What do you mean by changes?" Erza had on a serious face, "What did you do to the people in that timeline!? Answer me!"

"You don't have to worry. ( _Sadly, right before the dimension of Entrance 2 was falling apart... that damn Assassin from Universe 6 swooped in and saved those people that was with Kakarot..._ ) What you _**really**_ should be worried about here is yourself. If Kakarot doesn't come here to save you, then I'll just do him the favor and murder you myself."

"Bastard..." Natsu grunted...

"( _So, he wants Goku...? This is trouble... that boy hasn't trained since Jellal's defeat. All he's been doing all... is spending time with Mira. Not a single speck of him trained and that does worry me. The person who's my master... isn't the same as before... he's gotten weaker... but still, I know he can win... Goku... the person I love..._ _ **Wait...**_ _why did I think that? Mira belongs to Goku... so why..._ )" Just like with Mirajane experiencing headaches, this version of Erza started to get back all the memories from Timeline A Erza. The memories popped up in her mind as she could see those moments she has with Goku.

"( _What is this...!? My head... Argh... it hurts..._ )"

 _A chunk of memory pops up from Timeline A Erza and into the Erza of Timeline B..._

" _ **If... I were the only person in the entire world that said I'd missed you... would you still consider leaving the guild...**_?"

"( _Is that Goku &... I...!?_)

" _ **Okay then Erza! Equal treatment as Mira? No Problem...!**_ "

"( _Equal treatment... what?_ )"

Then one important piece of memory fragment surfaced in her mind. That fragment was... their experience on love making at that love hotel. Specifically,... SSJ Goku raw dogging the ever life out of a helpless mind breaking Erza. Seeing her own face enjoying the erotic sensation of a SSJ got her heated up so she panicked by letting steam out. Her face turns red, making it noticeable for Natsu & Turles.

"Something wrong Erza...?" Natsu had one eyebrow up in confusion...

"Eh!? Oh! Nope! Nothing wrong at all! Hehehe...!" she looks at the ground, still thinking about it, "( _These must be memories from the Timeline A Erza... but how? How on Earth did I gain the memories of myself from another timeline?_ )"

"I haven't even begun to torture you and you're making a scene? Humans are weird..." he took a bite out of his fruit. "( _At any rate... I've got to see how Kakarot's power level is now... if he's not as strong as he was years ago... hehe..._ _ **I can't help myself into murdering that son of a bitch...**_ )"

After a "trip down memory lane" Turles, Natsu and Erza sensed six power levels heading this way.

"( _That's weird... I counted five when Slug and I was back at that place with Kakarot... why is there an extra one?_ )"

"You sensed that Erza? It's Goku & Vegeta!" Natsu said excitedly.

"Yes, Yes I do! And Ur & Ultear..." she started to smile with the four of them heading this way, "But... I sense one other person with them... what the heck? Is it Gray or Lucy?"

"If you're talking about that shirtless man and that dumb blonde bimbo, you're mistaken... my partner prisoned those two somewhere else in this place..."

"WHAT!?" Erza & Natsu furiously yelled at Turles...

"You bitch! Why on God's Earth would you kidnap more people than you already have!?" Erza's eyes started to get tense...

With an attitude Erza showed, Turles slapped her like lap dog, "Humans shouldn't bark at things they may end up regretting. _**You understand? You miserable pathetic red head...**_ "

"Kch... damn you..."

Turles finishes up the remaining portion of his fruit and looked at the direction sources, "Still... whoever that extra person is, I can tell he's strong... hehe..." he turns on his aura, "I best to not let my guard down..."

He was heading out the room, preparing for his revenge against Goku. Before he could leave though, Natsu made a ruckus.

"HEY! Faker! You're just gonna leave us here? HUH?!" he turns his head back to see the back of Turles...

"Obviously... I can't have you two run a mockery out of the plan of having fun that I want to enjoy..."

"Y-You're doing this out of pleasure...?" Erza turns her head around too, "Y-You monster..."

"Saiyans are also monsters. You and Natsu Dragneel grew up with those two... you have no right to talk about me being a monster..."

"BUT UNLIKE THEM THEY'RE KIND HEARTED!" Erza bites back.

"Yeah! What Erza said! Though Vegeta can tend to be a little bit tenacious..."

"Hmph, kind hearted? Hahaha... those two are such a disgrace to the Saiyan race..."

Just when Turles was about to head out, for a split second the anger inside of Erza stirred up she got tensed and unleashed her aura at him. However, the chains were holding her back...

Turles could sense the energy coming out of her and looked back in shock but was also surprised, "( _Incredible... she's a human but... this energy I'm sensing... it's outstanding! Did Kakarot or Vegeta teach her how to raise her power level...?_ )" his eyes were wide, but it was nothing to fear out on.

Natsu sensed Erza's power and was amazed, "Holy... shit, Erza you're amazing... ( _Her aura's lashing out... if these chains weren't holding her back, she could've fought toe to toe with this faker..._ )"

" _You..._ " Erza's eyes showed a deadly glare, " _ **If you lay a finger on him... I'll make sure nothing will come out of you once I beat the everlasting crap out of your life... DO YOU HEAR ME! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO TOUCH GOKU!**_ "

"..." Turles didn't say a word until five seconds later. Teleporting in front of her face again, he laughs for about a minute then showed his serious face, " _ **Just watch me... you'll bite your own words when I not only get his body count... but yours as well...**_ " Turles lifted her up face with his two right fingers under her chin, " _ **Do you understand me...? You pathetic red garbage bitch...**_ "

Giving no damns to Turles's words, Erza spat at his face. Natsu's jaw dropped on the ground as Turles's eyes were in the shadows. Moments later out of his frustration, he brutally punched Erza down on the ground...

"ERZA!" Natsu shouted.

When Erza got back on her knees, it was revealed to Natsu that she took a blow to her left side. Blood was gushing out of her mouth as there was a bruise on her left cheek bone.

" _ **Grrr... once I deal with Kakarot, I'll come back here and make sure I'll kill you in cold blood...**_ "

Erza spat her blood on the ground and smirked at Turles, "Hehe... _**I hope you choke on your own words. Now go hurry up and meet your demise from Goku, you faker...**_ "

"Hehe..." Turles exits the scenes and flew on top of the Mercurius building, waiting for Goku to come.

When he left, the scene was left with Natsu & Erza. The Scarlet Red head was caught coughing out more blood.

"Hey Erza, are you okay...?"

" _Urgh..._ yeah... he got my left side good..."

"That faker... what does he want with Goku anyway..."

"Knowing Goku's history with enemies, he's one of them that holds a grudge dearly..."

"Oh right... that reminds me... why did you get so angry about Goku...? I get it, he's our friend and all but still... that was so unlike you..."

She started to get embarrassed, "Huh!? I uh... huh... I-I uh..." she looks away with her face showing red again...

"Is there something you're not telling me Erza?"

"( _I don't want to say it! I don't want to say it!... urgh... whatever..._ ) Do... do you remember when Mira started to say such weird things as a kid? You know when we little, we met Goku & Vegeta..."

"Huh? Oh yeah, she said something about having memories of her older self..."

"Right, but as we grew up later on, the memories she told us as kids were now gone. Mira acted as though she never told us in the first place..."

"Yeah... that was kind of scary... having memory loss is kind of weird..."

"It wasn't memory loss. Remember what Vegeta said?"

"Huh?"

" _ **It's a Time Paradox. Anything can happen at this point since every timeline has already gone under the effects of it.**_ "

"Y-You're saying... Mirajane's memories were..."

"It was given to her as because of a mishap in time... she had it as a kid, but it got removed as she got older. That pretty much explains everything up until this point."

"What does that have to do with you...?" then it hits him, "Oh! Erza... don't tell me you..."

"Yeah... I got my memories from the Erza of Timeline A..."

"What!? That's crazy... but how...? Is it what you said earlier? A Time Paradox...?"

"That's mostly likely it Natsu..."

"Crazy... so what do you remember..."

"I uh... ( _In that timeline... why was I all uppity with Goku...)_ I..."

"You...?"

"I... was fondling over Goku too..."

"Heh?" a question mark appeared above Natsu, "Fondling? What?"

" _ **Sigh***_ It's nothing... but to put it in short terms... I really, really cared about Goku for some reason... like the way Mira cares about Goku..."

"Oh..." Minutes later he cracks up laughing, " _GAHAHAHAHA!_ "

"W-What's so funny!?"

"Oh, it's nothing..."

"It didn't seem like nothing..." she looks at Natsu with a glare.

"I just found it funny how you said you were all uppity on Goku when he has Mira..."

"Huh?! Are you saying he's way above my league!?"

"Um... yeah that's what I'm saying..."

"How could you say that!? I can show him my girly side!"

"But Mira's been with Goku for most of her life... you've got no chance since they're boyfriend and girlfriend..."

"Yes but... in Timeline A, that Erza kept fighting her way up there against Mira even though that Mira and Goku were closer than anything in this universe... she wouldn't mind a little competition... plus don't you remember? Ur's all over Goku too even though he's in a relationship..."

"Oh yeah, Gray's master..."

"For some reason, my body and soul won't add up the fact that Mira and Goku are an item together..."

"So, are you going to..."

"Try to win him over...? Yes, yes I am. I don't know how but I'll try to find a way."

"( _The Erza in Timeline A really likes Goku too? I'm guessing she not only got her memories but also her actions and mindset too..._ ) Well, for now let's just hope we can break out of these chains and save Lucy & Gray from that green man."

"Oh, that's right. Yeah, we can only do wishful thinking here, to break free we're going to need Goku... ( _And I just hope he's strong enough to break these chains. Don't die on me now. Not when I've gotten these memories...)_ "

* * *

 **One Hour Earlier, Aftermath of Magnolia & the Fairy Tail Guild Hall...**

The images of Goku & Mirajane as a happy ending... eviscerated. The moment their son Gohan was about to be born... eviscerated. Goku promising to stay here in this timeline... eviscerated. These awful nightmares came around a past out Mirajane as she was still lying there helpless. Having memories of Timeline A Mirajane's, she experiences a minor black out. Soon, after taking in so much she was able to regain her conscious...

"Heh!?" she got up from the ground, "( _It was just a dream... thank goodness..._ )" she looks at the person next to her, which was Goku, "( _That's right... we got attacked... I've got to wake up Goku..._ )"

She was shaking Goku to wake up, but it was proven to be pointless...

"C'mon Goku! Now isn't the time to sleep like a log here! Dear, wake up! Please..." when all hope seems lost, she knew one way to wake her boyfriend from his slumber, "( _I know! If there's something Goku also loves other than me... it's...)_ "

With her hands around her mouth she chanted the words, " _Goku! Sweetheart, dinner's ready!_ "

And say no more. Mirajane's cooking was one of Goku's delight. Hearing those amazing words, he has awoken from his slumber the same way he achieved the Ultra Instinct Sign for the first time.

"Food! I'm ready to chow down Mira!" he sat straight up with a smile, "Huh? Oh hey Mira. Where's the food?"

" _ **Sigh***_ What am I going to do with you dear...?"

"Uh! Mira! you're hurt...!" Goku checks the wounds she got on herself, "Are you okay?" with a worried expression.

"I'm fine dear, really I am... the baby's alright too if you're wondering..."

"Thank goodness." Then he looks around to see his fallen comrades, "Vegeta, Ur... Ultear!"

"We should probably wake them up too..."

"Yeah..."

 _Ten Minutes Later..._

" _ **Kch... GAARRGHH!**_ " Vegeta shouted, " _ **DAMN THOSE TWO!**_ "

"Easy Vegeta! Easy... your anger could destroy what remains left of this guild hall..." Goku tries to calm him down.

"How could you beat so calm about it Kakarot!? We got owned by Turles & Slug! It's humiliating here!"

"I know you're angry Vegeta, I am too..."

"Kidnapping those four... all for the sake of having fun...?" Ur tasted a bit of salt in humiliation with Vegeta.

"And to make matters worse, they got the dragon ball that's our key back to our timeline..." Vegeta points out.

"Kch, if we don't strike now, there may not be any more chances like this one. That dragon ball is our only ticket out of here and back to where we really belong." Ultear said.

"But... we didn't stand a chance here..." said Goku, "Those two took out all of us like it was nothing. Vegeta & I still haven't gotten our God powers back. Ur along with me... have stopped training, so we're at a little disadvantage here..."

"Regretfully..." Ur looks at the ground.

"Hmph, weaken or not, I still won't back down from a fight he started, Kakarot."

"Vegeta..."

"We're part of an elite Saiyan race! Just because we've gotten weaker... that doesn't mean they've gotten stronger!"

"It seemed that way when those two fucked us up earlier..." Ur said.

"What I'm saying it... we're going to bring the fight to them. They may have taken our powers & our comrades... but now and forever, there's always one thing a Saiyan always keeps... and I think you know what I'm talking about..."

"Of course," Goku smirked.

"So, that means we're going to go to them to save Natsu & the others? And to retrieve the dragon ball?"

"Damn straight..." Vegeta smirk, "Unless anyone else has another suggestion here, then by all means. I'm all ears..."

"I'm okay with it..." Ultear agrees.

"Same here..." Goku & Ur said together...

"Me too..." Mirajane said.

"But Mira, you're carrying a baby. You shouldn't fight..."

Mirajane held on tight to his hands, "I know but, I don't want to be a burden and stay here. I'm not in fighting shape but what I can do is save Natsu & the other three as you four duke it out with those two."

"Not a bad a idea Mira" Ur smiled.

"I don't care, as long as I beat the pulp out of those two. Then with agreement from me, go right ahead."

"If you like I can help you save them" Ultear suggested...

"Thanks, I'll take your help Ultear..." Mirajane smiled, "What about you Goku? Are you okay with it?"

"..." Goku, "As long as Ultear's there to aid you, then I don't mind." He smiles afterwards.

Mirajane gives Goku a kiss directly and right after, they formed a team of five.

"So the plan's already started right? The three of us deal with Turles & Slug as you two take rescue the four?" Goku asked in confirmation.

"Yeah!" Mirajane said as everyone else nodded.

"K then. Let this group of five do their fair share here and rescue Gray & the others and stop Turles & Slug!" Ur stated.

Everyone cheered and shouted, except Vegeta lol.

"With the five of us working together, there's no way we'll lose!" Goku claims.

" _ **As much as I like that, why not include two more people to help you? Seven heads ARE better than five.**_ " A mysterious voice.

"Huh?" everyone said.

That mysterious voice was soon about to reveal itself as a Time Patrol Portal opened up in front of them. Two people came out of it. One being a man with purple hair. Alongside with a sword behind his back. For his wore attire he presented a black trench coat. The second one next to him appeared as a short female who wears Potara earrings on both her ears. Her skin was pinkish purple as her hair was pinkish red. Her attire was similar to a Supreme Kai. For her short stature, she wore high heel boots, to indicate here that she was short lol. Soon after the portal closed, Goku & Vegeta's eyes were un utter shock.

"No way... Trunks!?" Vegeta & Goku shouted.

"Trunks?" the girls said."

"It's been a long-time father..." Trunks said, "It's nice to see you and Goku again too."

"Trunks! What are you doing here! And what's with that weird getup?" Goku goes around him to check out his outfit.

"It's a long story but that's for another time."

"Other than your weird outfit, why the hell are you here?" wondered Vegeta as he crossed his arms.

"Uh that's right. Well, I'm here to help you beat Turles & Slug."

"Huh? How do you know about those two?" Goku asked then saw the Supreme Kai of Time, "Who are you...?"

"Oh, this person here is my partner. She's a Supreme Kai"

"Eh!? SUPREME KAI!?" Goku & Vegeta shouted.

"Well, she's a Supreme Kai of Time."

"Of Time...?"

"I'll take over Trunks. _**Ahem***_ As Trunks said I'm a Supreme Kai of Time, though if you want to refer me as something else then Chronoa is fine."

"Oh, it's nice to meet you..." Goku bowed then looked at Mirajane who smiled at his manners.

"Supreme Kai of Time? What exactly does that mean?" Vegeta was waiting for an answer.

Chronoa explained her role of S.K.O.T for about twenty minutes and how the two of them know everything that was going on in Timeline A & B. It raises much questions to Goku & everyone as why the two didn't do anything in the past to help them. Trunks & Chronoa did feel bad and wanted to make it up by helping them stop Turles and Slug.

"If you knew about the four of us being stuck in this timeline, why didn't you come and save us?" Ur demanded an answer.

"Forgive us you four, but we had our reasons as to why it took a while..."

"A while? You better explain Supreme Kai of Time" Vegeta said.

"Well, I'm sure you guys are well aware about Towa's objective on reviving the Demon Realm, yes?"

"Yeah we are. Don't tell me she did it..." Goku

"I'm afraid so, both the Demon God Mechikabura & Demigra have now roamed free in the universe now. Our hands were full on them..."

"How strong are they?" Goku asked.

"( _Of course Goku would ask that..._ )" Mirajane giggled a little.

"Mechikabura was someone on par with a Destroyer God. The same with Demigra. Back at our Time Nest as Trunks & I was about to help you in Entrance 2, but Demigra appeared and attacked us. No one as you can see got killed, but the real reason as to why he was there in the first place, was to get to my friend TokiToki."

"TokiToki?" Goku & Mirajane said.

"He's a bird that can create time."

"What?!" Vegeta yelled, "What does he plan on doing after that!?"

"His goal was to overthrow me and become a God of Time himself. But he failed on taking TokiToki."

"But he's a Demon God right? He should have no problem in taking your bird, because no offense Trunks, but you're not as strong as Vegeta and I."

"Hehe, none taken Goku. Demigra wasn't able to get TokiToki because it was only his mirage that infiltrated the Time Nest."

"So where is he now Trunks?"

"Demigra's been incognito ever since his mirage attempt. The Supreme Kai of Time & I were looking through the Time Scroll to find any trace of him. Then we ran into Towa & Mira."

"Towa & Mira..." said Goku.

"Towa's appearance was a bit different, but we battled them, then we ran fought the Masked Saiyan who was beyond stronger than me. We retreated and since then we've been fixing the events of time thanks to the Time Scrolls. How long did you stay in this timeline?"

"Um... over five plus years? Right Ultear..."

"That's right..." Ultear replied.

"Well, those five plus years were only five plus days for us. We've got a lot on our plate and just when we were about to get right back to help you, the Time Scroll for this time age was missing so it took us a while..."

"Oh, it's okay... say since you guys are like time managers, you could help four of us go back to our timeline." Goku suggested.

"That's a bit of a problem..." Chronoa said.

"What do you mean?" Ur wondered.

"Goku, Vegeta. You're from a different timeline than from this one and the other one. By both your presences alone, the two timelines are on the brink of annihilation. It surprised me as to why this timeline specifically was still able to function right. The two of you changed the ever crap of the flow of events here!" Chronoa pointed at Goku & Vegeta.

"We know..."

"And to make things worse... yo- wait you know?"

"I know because of Kakarot here. He was changing as time went on." Vegeta looks at Goku with his arms crossed, "Since you're well aware of this timeline, then I'm sure you know about Kakarot's personality changing by a lot here."

"Yeah... Goku, you haven't trained in a while huh...?" Trunks wanted to confirm, "You're having a baby in this timeline if I recall..."

"Yeah I am." He smiles so casually as it worries Chronoa.

"Goku, you do know what happens if you stay here any longer... I'm not trying to say this in a bad way but you're a threat to this timeline and the others. It's best if you return to _**YOUR**_ timeline. You and Vegeta. Ultear and Ur must return to theirs too."

"But... what if I don't want to go..."

"What...!? What are you saying!" Trunks & Chronoa said.

"I..." he holds Mirajane's hand tightly, "I want to stay here... I want to stay with Mira..."

 _That statement made Mirajane blush..._

"Do you know what you're saying? You're saying all of this ONLY because you're in this timeline and was in the previous one! You're interfering with this timeline and you're having a baby with her! You're with her only because of how time's messing with everyone's head. You don't actually love her! If you were to go back to your own timeline, the effects would reverse, and you'll be able to go back to you once were...!" Chronoa was pointing out facts but Goku denies them.

"Listen, Supreme Kai of Time... what you're saying could be true, but... I don't want to leave the friends I made here... I don't want to leave Mira..."

"Goku..." Mirajane blushed again, smiling at Goku's words.

"But Goku, you and her were never meant to be. It's Towa that's messing with your head specifically. Your personality & stigma on Mirajane isn't real. You get it? It isn't real!"

Chronoa tries to reason and at this point she was taking it too far. Goku didn't know what to say, he wanted to stay here... to stay with Mirajane even if it means it's "fake love". But little did Chronoa know, not all effects can be reversed. After hearing more words come out of her mouth, Mirajane had enough. Goku's only in love because of time effects? Because of Towa? She had enough of the Supreme Kai of Time talking so she decided to defend Goku by standing right in front of him and confronting Chronoa.

"Huh?" Chronoa said.

"Please don't talk badly about him." she made a worried sad face that was noticeable for Chronoa to see, "You say that Goku's only with me... because of Time Rift effects right...?"

"That's... right. I know that's a harsh thing to say but it's true..."

"I don't believe it."

"Huh? Eh?! What are you saying!"

"We've been together since we were kids, so I practically know everything about him than he knows himself. Goku's a kind-hearted person, he wouldn't care that much for someone if it was due to a Time Rift. What I'm trying to say is, there's more to him than just fighting and eating. I'll admit, when Ultear told me about the Time Rift effects, I was worried here & there, but... saying that one of them is forcefully loving someone... is something I don't believe is true." She touches her belly.

"Mirajane... _**Sigh***_ okay. Have it your way. Not all effects are bad. Some could be good on some people." Chronoa looks at Mirajane's belly.

"Supreme Kai..." Trunks looks at her.

"Both the timelines are screwed anyway so I guess I can let this one pass. ( _But... the baby inside of her looks like the Gohan back in Goku & Vegeta's timeline, from when he was just born. How could that be...?_) What matters most is that we stop Turles & Slug and retrieve that dragon ball."

"What exactly do they want with the Dragon Ball?" Vegeta wondered, "Immortality?"

"Well no. The reason why they want that dragon ball father, is because Mechikabura's old. Towa's going to wish for him to be in his youth again. That's when he's at his prime."

"Okay then say no more!" Goku clenched his fist together, "For some reason, I'm feeling all excited!"

"Well that's good to hear Goku. We'll depart in thirty minutes. Prepare for the worst guys" Trunks said.

Catching up on things Vegeta & Trunks were having a father son talk while Chronoa, the Supreme Kai of Time was talking more about her position to Ur & Ultear. Meanwhile, sitting at the front steps were Goku & Mirajane. Mirajane leans on his right side for comfort while locking her left fingers with Goku's right.

"I'm amazed at what you said Goku. You're all excited? You only say that when you spar with Vegeta. Other than that, you're just with me 24/7."

"Yeah... I guess some effects can come and go as they please huh?" he laughs as he scratches the back of his head.

"Speaking of effects... Goku, I've got my memories back from Timeline A."

"Huh!?" he looks at her, "R-Really?"

"Yeah... tell me, why were Erza & Cana all over you? I was okay with Ur but those two? I didn't see them as the type to fall for a knucklehead like you. I was wondering why you kept staring at Erza & Cana over the years but still..."

"You got me. Haha, oh! That reminds me, since we're going to a dangerous place to fight, I want to make sure you're all protected Mira so here."

 _With his hand placed on her belly, he placed an energy outline barrier to protect the baby._

"If you get hurt, the baby won't feel it."

Mirajane kisses him, "That's my boy. You're such a caring father huh?" she giggles after, then got serious, "So... why didn't you tell me about Lisanna being alive all this time?"

"Huh... believe me Mira I wanted to. From when she disappeared I wanted to reveal it to you but I couldn't."

"Edolas... she's there right now..."

"Yeah well, I guess this will be put on hold. Saving our friends will have to come first & stopping those two people."

"Looks like we're all on the same boat then..." Vegeta said.

 _Goku & Mirajane turned around to see Vegeta, Ur & Ultear behind them. Trunks & Chronoa were having a room to themselves. _

"You three!" they got up, "Where are Trunks and the Supreme Kai of Time?"

"They needed a moment to themselves so the three of us are out here until they're done. Once they're done talking is when we'll head out." Ur said then jumped over everyone and into Goku's lap, "Your other lovers right here you know..."

"Uh! Yeah... sorry Ur...!" Goku stuttered a little.

"Hmm!" she smiled then kissed Goku, "It's fine. I can tolerate being ignored because we're just fights away from heading home, right?"

"Yeah..." Goku & Mirajane said.

"( _I can never understand why Kakarot's okay with having two girls for the price of one... dumbass clown...)"_ Vegeta could see Ur being all touchy on Goku as Mirajane was laughing next to him.

"( _The same shit over and over again... how can Goku stand that? Oh bite me..._ )" Ultear flicked her tongue.

 _Over at the Guild hall, specifically near the bar area were Trunks & Chronoa..._

"I've never seen Goku taking in such a care for a girl before. Moreover, with the fact that he's in "love" Trunks was looking outside and could see Goku smiling at Mirajane & Ur.

"For Mirajane Strauss, I guess that wasn't due to a Time Rift. He seems to be really in love with her." She takes out to Time Scrolls and places them next to each other.

"Whacha got there?"

"The two Time Scrolls that's well beyond help. These two scrolls were taking major auras when we weren't looking and not only that... it had both the scenarios of Goku going to both timelines! It's our fault Goku's like this..."

"Mostly your fault, Supreme Kai of Time... weren't you the one that accidentally trashed the scrolls in the infinite space of time?"

"SH-SHUT UP!" she jumps high to whack Trunks on the head, "It was an accident! The stupid Old Kai wasn't doing his job right, so I had to do it for him! Granted I was rushing but still! You can't blame a luxurious pretty girl like me to do all the hard work all the time!"

"Uh... my bad..." A sweat fall from his face, "So why did you bring out the scrolls? And earlier when you said both the timelines were screwed anyway, what did you meant by that? Like _REALLY_ meant by that?"

Chronoa had on a serious expression, "What I meant was... this timeline and the other one that Goku was both in... will cease to exist..."

"W-WHAT!" Trunks stepped back a little, "How is that possible? That shouldn't be the case because to fix a timeline we just have to get rid of the problem that's stirring up the events!"

"The events in both were already screwed as it is. We've been ignoring it while searching for Demigra, Mechikabura, Towa & Mira remember? There's no way into saving the timelines unless..."

"Unless what? If you've got an idea then tell me please! My father & Goku are at stake here!"

"We could... _**merged both the timelines...**_ "

"Merge? Is that even possible?"

"It's been done before but I had help from the first Time Patroller, Sealas... but it's been forever since I've seen him since he parted ways from me..."

"I see, how does merging works?"

"When two timelines are on the brink of extinction because of never ending butterfly effects, I as a Supreme Kai of Time can bring them together. But by doing that, I would have to cancel out major important events from both the timelines and install new ones... and that's what these time scrolls are for... the events in them are already done for, but I can simply adjust the events and put them all together in one, with the exceptions of losing some..."

"That's incredible...! Why didn't you do that with my timeline?"

"Trunks, your timeline was bad, but it wasn't bad shit crazy like this one! You'll live, but I can't say the same for these people in this timeline and the other."

"So what are you going to put in and remove?"

Chronoa pulls out a special kind of pen to write, "In this timeline Goku & Vegeta had fought alongside with their guildmates up until the era of when Laxus Dreyar was bent on wanting to take over Fairy Tail. In the other timeline, Goku had appeared after the Seven Dragons so what I can do here is simply add in Goku & Vegeta's contributions here to the other timeline so it would seem as though Fairy Tail's been having those two saiyans since they were little."

"So you're ripping out a huge piece of an event here and replacing it in the other one?"

"That's one way of putting it, yes. That's one process of putting in and removing..."

"Is that it? Or is there more?"

"I'm afraid there's more. I've got to keep on doing this until the Time Scroll can maintain its balance."

"If you combine the timelines, will the scrolls also combine?"

"After I'm done with these two, one will disappear while the other one remains but with the events Goku & Vegeta took with Fairy TailSsj. The one will have everything from both timelines but adjusted."

"Amazing! You're simply amazing Supreme Kai of Time! What's so hard about that?"

"It takes a lot of energy... that's why I had a partner in this..."

"Which is this first Time Patroller right? You said Sealas... who is he?"

"A former ally... but I'll give you story for him another time..."

"Right... what else are you going to put in and replace?"

"Goku hasn't been training so what I can do is simply add a motivation for him so train again. What I'm going to replace is... his & Mirajane's Strauss's baby."

"Eh!?"

"They named their son Gohan, I took a peek inside of her belly and it's the same Gohan from Goku's time with Chi-Chi. That's a big event that could make things worse..."

"But still... it's their kid!"

"Relax... with their baby gone, I can rewrite in the history where the mother of Son Gohan and Son Goten _**can**_ be Mirajane Strauss."

"Huh? But why? Isn't that two put ins?"

"Yes... some removals are more greater if there are more than one put ins only because some events are more dangerous than the others. Next will be their memories... both this one and the other timeline Fairy Tail's will retain all their memories. Well, only a few specifically... I'm not strong enough to pull off multiple people..."

"So if Goku's girlfriend, Mirajane has the memories of the other timeline Mirajane and from this one... it would...

"It would be a good thing because there wouldn't be a time paradox in some sort..."

"How many people will keep both the memories?"

"The best that I can do is two people..."

"Was it with Sealas or without?"

"It was with, but since then I was able to do two by myself so it shouldn't be a problem..."

"Who are you going to choose?"

"Mirajane and... someone else if I want... who knows... if someone else manages to have both memories than I'll consider that a put in for that person."

"So list me the things you're going in for put ins and for removals so you can add it to a new Time Scroll..."

"Sure... I already have my list. Don't be surprise with what I put on it. I only have a few but... I'll think of more along the way."

 **Put Ins...**

 **-Past Fairy Tail villains that Goku & Vegeta fought with Fairy Tail will be implemented in the other timeline's history so it'll look as though Goku & Vegeta's been with Fairy Tail since they were kids.**

 **\- Goku will be back into splitting his time of devoting Mirajane, then his urge on training.**

 **-Mirajane will permanently retain her memories from both timelines and MAYBE become the mother of Son Gohan and Son Gohan as the replacement of Chi-Chi**

 **-No more issues between Ur & Ultear...**

 **Removals...**

 **-Dragon Ball adventures would get changed a little by adding in some Fairy Tail spice.**

 **-The baby inside of Mirajane will disappear**

 **-In the other timeline where Natsu & the others beated past foes, will be erased as the timeline Goku & Vegeta are in now will overwrite it.**

 **-Since Goku & Vegeta are mentors here, that will be erased, and they'll have to redo that in the other timeline.**

"Wow, that's a lot."

"There's still plenty more, some of these I've already implied. Some will take a while longer so in the meantime, both the timelines will be stable, until it's merging time. To put it bluntly, I'm taking this timeline and mashing it in with the other one. Some things will get overwritten in the history of events for the universe of Fairy Tail but if that's what it takes prevent both of these timelines to parish then I'll take what I can get. Both Goku & Vegeta can't die. If both of them die here, then their original timeline will change as well. They do need to face _**those people...**_ "

"Goku Black... & Zamasu..." Trunks grits his teeth.

"Let's not forget the Tournament of Power here, his fight with Jiren the Gray is an important piece into saving the multiverse."

"And Broly & Paragus too... am I right?"

"Yeah, so for now while I'm working on changing history myself... you go with them in stopping Turles & Slug okay? I'll stay here in this guild hall."

"Are you sure?"

"I _am_ a Deity. They can't sense me unless other Gods are here, oh Goku & Vegeta as well. Now go! I'll have to merge both Goku & the other's history with Fairy Tail's history together... it's going to be a pain in the butt, but it's the only way. It'll also take a while since there's a lot of history between two of the Universes..."

"Right, I'll leave that to you..." Trunks turns around and before he could walk to Goku & the others, Chronoa wanted to give something to him.

"Wait Trunks! Before you go, take this!" she gives the boy a bag with four Senzu Beans.

"There's only four..."

"Those are four Goku & Vegeta's friends that are being held prisoner. I can sense their energies are being drained so make haste an ensure victory okay!"

"R-Right...! Thank you, Supreme Kai of Time!" he puts the bag in one of his coat's pocket. "We'll be back soon" he waves goodbye to her as she started to work on the Time Scrolls.

 _As Trunks heads out to the stairs where the others were, Mirajane's belly started to shrink back to its original size._

"Hmm? What the..." Mirajane looks at her belly.

"Something wrong Mi...ra..." Goku noticed it too.

"Uh... Mira... unless my eyes are deceiving me... what the hell happen to your belly!?" Ur yelled.

 _Vegeta, Ultear looked at her belly to see a baby inside missing_

"Did you blink so hard & fast that you made your son disappear!?" Ur thought.

"I... I don't know...! It just suddenly happened. One moment I was looking at Goku, then when I blinked, my belly went back to its original size... what's going on? Don't tell me it happened because of the Time Rift's effects" she starting to tear up a little...

"Actually, your baby is okay Mirajane..."

 _Everyone turned around and looked at Trunks..._

"What do you mean Trunks?" Goku asked, then touches her belly, "Mira's supposed to be fat to have a baby! But she doesn't!"

"Goku sweetie, I'd referred if you don't call me fat..." she looks at Goku all historically.

"Oh sorry Mira..."

"Do you know something about this Trunks?" Vegeta raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, basically... um... how should I put this... your baby is fine and safe, but he's not here..."

"Where is he? Please tell me..." Mirajane asked politely.

"Since your baby isn't due until a month, the Supreme Kai of Time simply teleported the baby inside of you to our Time Nest. From there he's getting the same nurtured things that was doing the same treatment to him in your belly."

"Oh..." Goku & Ur said.

"How is that possible? To take a baby that isn't out before its due date. It's either early birth or an abortion..." Ultear pointed.

"The Supreme Kai of Time has the ability to take out a baby from the processor's belly with amplified magic. It's _**REALLY**_ a thing for a Kai, and the Supreme Kai of Time invented that ability...!" he sweats & panics but it wasn't noticeable to Vegeta & the others...

"Why the hell would she even make an ability like that?" Vegeta asked bluntly.

"B-Because father!" Trunks struggles to keep a straight face from all of his lying, "What if the fighter's pregnant and there's a threat? The logical thing to do is to make sure your child isn't in any danger!" Trunks waved his right index finger up for a lecture that was filled in lies.

"Oh that makes sense. What a good idea that was for her to do that. Looks like you get to fight after all right Mira?" he smiles at her.

"Yeah" she plants her face on his chest, "As long as nothing's harming our son Gohan, then I'm okay with that."

"No complains here" Ur said.

"Hmph," Vegeta & Ultear didn't care.

"Say, mister Trunks..."

"Just Trunks is fine, miss Mirajane..."

"Oh. Then Mirajane or Mira is fine for me as well. If our son is in this "Time Nest"... how's he being nurtured?"

"Eh!? Errrr... Uh! Well, um... he got put in a capsule for safety measures..."

"Oh, ok. Thank goodness..."

"Alright guys! Let's go over the plan here... um... what exactly is the plan?" Goku titled his head.

"There wasn't any but now there will be, here's the plan. There are six energy sources I'm sensing but they're split up by two. Which means Turles is holding onto two of our comrades while Slug has the other two. However, they're still in the same area. So, here's what we'll do, we'll split into teams here. One goes after Turles, and one goes after Slug."

"Goku, Ur and I can take Turles. Vegeta, Ultear and your son can take Slug." Mirajane suggested.

"Hmph. I was already going to take on Slug."

"Really? How come? I'd thought you would reject since Turles is a Saiyan & Slug isn't." Goku said.

"Right now, I'm sensing my two student's energies going down. That Namekian's going to pay with his life if he thinks he can get away this"

"Father... ( _I guess as years goes by, he gets really soft and shows his soft side. Mother's really making such an impact on him._ )" Trunks smiles.

"Then it's settled. Is everyone ready to fly over there to save them? Ur turns on his aura.

"We're ready mom. We just need confirmation from the other four." Ultear said.

Her own daughter calling her "mom" widen her eyes, "( _Did... did she call me... mom?_ )" as she looks at Ultear.

"Mira, Vegeta, Trunks... you ready?" he looks at them.

"Yeah" Trunks & Mirajane confirms.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be." Vegeta said.

"Right! So, let's go save our friends and defeat Turles & Slug to retrieve the dragon ball!" Goku shouted, turning on SSJ as he was the first to fly off.

"Yeah!" everyone but Vegeta & Ultear shouted back.

 _Mirajane was the second to fly with Goku. Third would be Ur, then Ultear. Before Trunks could fly in being the fourth person, Vegeta stopped him._

"Hey Trunks, stop right there..."

 _Trunks turns around to face Vegeta._

"Do you need something, father?" Trunks's eyes blinks in a hurry.

"It's about what you said earlier to Kakarot & Mirajane's kid."

"Eh...? Err... Yeah! What of it?" Trunks said.

"Don't play dumb with me. What you said about the Supreme Kai of Time making up that ability was nothing but make believe so out with it. Why are earth would you lie to them? What's the real reason as to why the baby disappear from her belly?"

" _ **Sigh***_ Nothing can get past you huh father. For your question... well, I lied because it needed to happen..."

"For what to happen?"

"The Supreme Kai of Time said this timeline and the one you were at with Goku was on the brink of erasure. The only way to fix that is if she merges both the timelines together."

"Together? How can she do that?"

"She's trying to pile historical events that you and Goku contributed since you were trapped here for years and overwrite it to the other timeline."

"What!?" Vegeta said in utter shock, "If I'm hearing this right, then that means...

"Every past villain/ foe that you, Goku & Fairy Tail fought together, the recorded data of those events will transfer to the other timeline, the one that Goku was first stuck in. That other timeline didn't have you or Goku fight Laxus Dreyar, or Jellal Fernandes am I right? Well, as of now it will. That other timeline will have the events of you two fighting with Fairy Tail as if you've been there from the start."

"Every fight Kakarot, Fairy Tail & I did in this timeline will... go over to the other one?"

"That's right..."

"It's like a copy and paste thing. So tell me, what's the negative side to this because I know something like that isn't going to come off easy."

"In order for that to happen, the Supreme Kai of Time will need to erase some very important events from this timeline, the other one and possibly in your own one."

"Meaning? Care to elaborate?"

"If you want specific details, then how's this for size. Chi-Chi is the wife of Goku & mother of Gohan and Goten right? Well, since something like that is important, it'll be a frail fragment so Chi-Chi will get replaced by Mirajane Strauss as the real mother and wife to Goku."

"WHAT!? Shouldn't something like that be impossible? Won't that cause some kind of Time Paradox!?"

"It's a Put In, in exchange for a removal. It's harsh I know, but in order to save both these two timelines into merging as one, something drastic and important as that one needs to change."

"If Mirajane becomes the mother & wife of that clown... how will that effect this Universe?"

"All of that will get explained by the Supreme Kai of Time soon enough father."

"Unbelievable Trunks... tell me this one then, what's the cause of making that one in particular happen?"

"Since there's already a Gohan, and how Mirajane's son inside of her was named Gohan & even looks like her, we would have to erase that to avoid a time calamity..."

"Will it affect our timeline...?"

"I don't know. The Supreme Kai will work things out on that one. ( _But I do know if Beerus the Destroyer finds out about this, he might go crazy... but there's food that my mother always prepares when he's in a grouchy mood so..._ ) Father, for now I'll answer more of your questions in another time, we have to catch up to Goku & the others...!"

"Hmph, fine. However I better not see any changes with me and Bulma or I'll kick your ass son..." Vegeta transformed into a SSJ.

"Uh!? Hehe! No worries father. We're on the same boat then because if anything happens to you and her, I wouldn't exist..." he transformed into a SSJ as well. ( **A/N: His SSJ hairstyle is the one from Dragon Ball Z, with two strands of hair in the front. I don't have anything against the DBS one, but this one is much cooler and more badass.** ) "Let's get going then...!"

"Hmph"

 _Together the two flies off into the sky to catch up with Goku & Co. Leaving only the Supreme Kai of Time, Chronoa, alone in the guild hall. She will make it to the battle field soon, just not now. And thus, the plan was set in motion. Since Mirajane doesn't have a baby popping in her belly, she's well suited to fight! Time is ticking as the race to save Team Natsu begins! Will the heroes prevail? Or will the two villains? It should be obvious tbh..._

* * *

 **The Kingdom of Fiore, Crocus, Mercurius Building...**

As promised, Turles was waiting outside for Goku & Co. Sitting on top of the building, criss cross apple sauce, he was placed in the direction where Goku & Co were flying from. He had another fruit in his hand to finish before their arrival.

"( _I sense three strong power levels. Two's obviously Kakarot & the Prince, so who the fuck is the third one? Other than those three, I sense three normal rate energy levels with them._)"

 _With one last bite he finished up his fruit and licked his fingers that had the flavor still on his hand like chip powder. Idk. He stood up afterwards and smiled..._

"( _Hehe, they're here..._ )"

Turles got a closer look at the six people coming his way. When they were close enough, he flew to them, confronting the three SSJs and the humans. By his eyes he counted Trunks as the third source he was sensing but couldn't make do because it's an energy he never sensed before, until now...

"Well, so we have three SSJs in the area huh?" Turles smirked, looking at the three.

"Alright Vegeta, I got this guy so you, Ultear & Trunks find Slug & rescue Gray & Lucy." Goku ordered but didn't know he did.

"I don't need you of all people to tell me that. Ultear! Trunks! Let's go! Slug is nearby! It's time we pay him a visit in fighting style of a Saiyan."

"Yeah/Right!" Trunks & Ultear said.

 _Vegeta and Ultear flew to the Slug by sensing his energy. Before Trunks was about to follow them, he flew to Mirajane to give her the two of the Senzu Beans._

"Here Mira, these are called Senzu Beans. Right now your friend's energy weakening every minute as we lay here waiting."

"Senzu Beans... ( _It's those magical beans Goku told me about when we were little..._ ) Right, so I just feed them this and they'll recover?"

"Yes, that's right. Okay you guys, good luck in your battle with him!" he expands his aura, "I'll see you guys after my battle and yours!" he waves goodbye and catches up to Vegeta & Ur.

"Alright dear, do you need help fighting him? He _**was**_ able to go toe to toe with your SSJ3 for a little bit..."

"I know how he fights so I'll just wait for an opening. For now, you and Ur go rescue Natsu & Erza, when you're done, the four of you can join me in battle okay?"

"Right/ K!" Ur & Mirajane said.

Mirajane transforms into her Satan Soul and before she could make way to Mercurius for Erza & Natsu, she gave Goku a kiss. Ur did too. Soon the two makes their inside. Leaving the sky to two Saiyans as their battle field and I guess the ruins of many destroyed buildings.

"Man, you guys sure like to take your time huh?" Turles said then saw Goku's tail, "You have a tail?"

"Oh yeah... I was too lazy to get rid of it. Vegeta too. I thought he would get rid of it and remind me... I guess he's just as lazy & forgetful like me..."

"Hmph... ( _I guess I can fuck with him and blast up a moon for him to forcefully to look at once I beat him to a pulp..._ ) You seem confident when you told those two to rescue your friends."

"Last time we fought, I remember how you fight and back at my house, you had a different fighting style but it was easy for me to remember."

"Is that so? Well, I'm _more_ powerful than the last time we met Kakarot." He turns on his dark sinister aura which scared Goku a little bit, "What makes you think this fight will come in your favor?"

"Hehe well if you want to know, I'll tell you. It's cause I'v got friends backing me up with their strength so there's no way I'll lose!" ( **A/N: Tsk, tsk... the Power of Friendship got to Goku :(**...) " _ **AARRGHHH!**_ "

Making an intense face, he tries to channel all the power his body can dish out. He struggles and struggles but soon his yelling started to pay off. Static electricity begins to form around him as his hair started to get longer. With his aura expanding in and out, the wind pressure causes Turles's hair to fly back as he himself wasn't impress with the energy Goku was brewing out.

"( _Eh? All these years to recover the energy he lost, and this is the result? What a pity, he's weaker than when we fought back at his house..._ )"

" _ **RRAAGGRAHH!**_ "

 _After twenty minutes of power up, Goku had ascended SSJ3 but something was off..._

" _ **Heavy Breathing***_ What's the deal...? Don't tell me I lost more energy than the last time I transformed into this form. How is that possible? ( _At best I can only maintain this form for only ten minutes!_ )"

"What a shame Kakarot. I guess being with humans has made you soft. Your energy right now proves it. You're weaker than last we fought..."

"Kch... damn it! But still... ( _All I got to do is to hold him off until Mira & Ur has Natsu & Erza out. The four of them can help me against Turles..._)"

"Alright then! Let's not waste any more time and start fighting!" he dashes to Goku, aiming for his face.

"Here he comes...!" he gets on guard...

" _Haarrghh! Take this!_ " his fist ready for Goku.

From seeing an obvious first blood, Goku takes out his right fist and clashes it to Turles, making a shockwave that destroyed buildings of Crocus that were already rubble, making it worse.

"Not bad" Turles smirked then disappeared in front of him.

"Urgh! Where did he!?" he looks left and right then felt his energy from behind.

" _ **But it's nothing compared to this attack!**_ "

When Goku turned around to see Turles, he regretfully received two fist bulged together, slamming it to his face, making him do front flips as he falls to the ruins of buildings.

" _WAAAHH!_ " he crashes.

As Goku got up from that attack, he fired long energy blasts to Turles, causing him to move his hands back and forth to project them.

" _Energy Volley Blast!_ "

One by one Turles could see and wasn't in the mood here...

"( _Using something like this is just gonna drain your energy even more..._ _ **Sigh***_ _this isn't a fight now is it... No, it's practically a slaughter..._ )"

Powering up he fires down to Goku a Killer Drive...

" _ **Killer Drive!**_ " in its reign on coming down there, nearby rubble were getting destroyed in the making.

" _That attack looks much stronger than before!_ " he turns on his aura and at the minute he was holding off the attack with both his hands. In the process of pushing him back... "( _Damn, holding it off will just make me look worse here! There has to be something I can do to rid this blast..._ )" he gets an idea afterwards. "( _Oh that's right! Instant Transmission! Hehe!_ )"

Holding off the attack with his left hand, he placed his right index & middle finger on his forehead and worked on the magic by disappearing in front of Turles's eyes, along with the Killer Drive.

"What the!?" Turles shouted. "Uh! Behind me!"

When he turned around, he saw Goku reappearing but with his back turn as he was holding off the attack.

" _He wouldn't..._ " Turles thought.

"Here's your attack Turles! Bye!"

When he turns back he was smiling at Turles, then the bitchiest but clutch move came in Goku's favor. Using Instant Transmission again he disappeared once more, making the Killer Driver that he was holding off, come straight to Turles at fast speed.

"( _ **Kch... FUCKING DAMN IT!**_ )"

With no choice on taking on his own attack, he gets sent flying across the capital. Goku follows up by following the aftermath. As that was going on, the scene was switched to Mirajane & Ur. They ran up the long stairs and making their way to the King's room, Ur blasted the door open to see Natsu & Erza still on their knees with their hands out as their magic and Ki were getting drained.

"There they are! Natsu! Gray!" Ur said as she and Mirajane ran to them.

When they got close, they could see the two holding on as they were just moments away from blacking out.

"H-Hey! You two! Hang on tight! Don't you die on me!" Ur said.

Mirajane touched Erza and noticed her energy was being drained at an alarming rate, "Uh! It's the chains that are holding them up! We have to break them, so they don't lose any more energy than they already have!"

"R-Right...!"

The two powered up and with an energy blast coming out from their right index finger, they shot at the chains to release them. Before they were about to collapse on the floor, Mirajane managed to catch Erza, Ur to Natsu...

"Easy, easy you two..." Ur said.

" _Urhh... Ugh..._ Where am I?" Erza started to open her eyes, seeing herself in Mirajane's arms, "Mira...?"

"Hey" she smiled, "Before you talk, take this Senzu Bean and swallow it whole again?"

"R-Right..." she takes the bean, completed the process of recovering thanks to it.

Recovering from getting drained she got up from Mirajane's arms as a new person. Ur was next to feed the bean to Natsu.

"Alright Natsu's turn then..." she puts the bean in his mouth.

Following what Erza did, Natsu was about to get up from Ur's arms like he was a new man. Since the both of them had recovered, they were ready for a fight...

"What the... Mirajane & Ur? What are you two doing here..."

"We're here to rescue you of course..." Mirajane responded.

"Rescue... oh that's right! Lucy & Stripper got kidnapped too!"

"Not to worry. Vegeta, Ultear & Trunks are already on their way there..." Ur said confidently.

"Vegeta and Ultear huh. Haven't seen them work together since we were little. Wait who the fuck is Trunks?"

"How do I put this haha..." Mirajane tries to confine, "Trunks is the son of Vegeta, but he's from another timeline."

"W-WHAT!? ANOTHER TIMELINE!?" Natsu & Erza shouted as their eyes got big.

"Well, he said he's from a place called the Time Nest..." Mirajane corrected herself.

"Vegeta told us in the past that he has a wife and a kid, but I didn't believe him. What's the son of Vegeta doing here in this timeline?" Erza asked.

"He's here to help us stop Turles & Slug..." Mirajane said.

"Wait... Mira, how do you know their names?" Natsu wondered, as three dots appeared above his head.

"I don't know how to tell you guys this but... I've got my memory from the Timeline A Mirajane back."

 _Ur, Erza & Natsu's eyes widen..._

"Is that true?" Natsu wanted to confirm it.

"Yes, every exact detail. In that timeline, Goku appeared to us from a-"

"From a meteor outside of Magnolia... right Mira?" Erza had said as she too got her memories from Timeline A Erza.

"Y-Yes... Erza, how did you know?" Mirajane wanted to find out.

"Because... you're not the only one that got the memories from our Timeline A counterpart... I got them as well..."

"Eh!?" Mirajane & Ur shouted.

"Erza... then that means..." Mirajane.

"Yes, everything that the Erza did in that timeline, is what I have stored inside my memories..."

"Which indicates that you... like Goku...?"

"It's what my mind's telling me..."

"( _No way. Could this have happened due to the Time Rift? Both these two gals got their memories of their Timeline A counterparts so that means... the competition to win Goku's heart has restarted!_ )" Ur thought in her mind.

"Um... can anyone care to explain what the heck is happening here..." Natsu asked, "Uh! Where's Happy?!"

"Happy's back at the guild hall safe and sound." Mirajane said. ( **A/N: Off screen.** )

"So you two remember everything that Timeline A Erza & Mirajane did right? Trying to make Goku fall head over heels as a measure up?"

"Yes" they both said, staring at each other, making Erza reveal her red aura while Mirajane reveals her purple one.

"( _It's like I'm talking to the same Mirajane & Erza from Timeline A! Given how these two are Timeline B though..._) Hey so, as much as I like to see this Goku lovey dovey competition restart again when clearing I already won his heart, we've got to help Goku take down Turles!"

The two snaps out of it and answered back, "Right!"

Natsu ignites his flames, "Hehe, I'm all fired up now! Time to join in on the fun here! Let's go you three!" Natsu ran out first.

 _Ur follows as Mirajane & Erza was about to do the same... _

"Just so you know Mira, I don't intend on losing to you when it comes to Goku!"

"Really? Because if you want my opinion, you already lost. In this timeline, he and I are lovers are we not?"

"Indeed you are, but if Ur herself can still squeeze in on your relationship with him, then I'll do the same and won't hold back!"

"Hehe, best of luck then, because you're going to need it"

The two heads out the stairs as the room was now empty. With Erza & Natsu free from imprisonment, they were now going to add fuel to the fight and back up their master Goku. Speaking of their master, he wasn't exactly doing so well. A Saiyan in a weaken SSJ3 state due to a lack of training wasn't on par with a newly improved Turles. During the fiasco of Mirajane & Ur saving Natsu & Erza, Turles had his work cut out for him. From their first encounter in a long time, Turles couldn't keep up with SSJ3 Goku, but as of right now, it appears he was giving him the work.

Left & right Turles dominated and overcame every obstacle that Goku threw at him. With no choice on the last-minute decision making, he gathers what remains left of his energy and focused it on a Full Power Kamehameha. His current Full Power Kamehameha that was being sent to Turles wasn't something to ignore. No, in fact Turles after devouring a fruit, he deflects the blast back to Goku. Making him take on his own attack, allowing such serious injuries to swallow up around his body thus, concluding his ten minutes. When his SSJ3 minutes were up, Goku was lying there on his stomach, being unable to move.

Throughout the battle, Turles was tempering the shit out of Goku. Lying helpless on the ground, the great Son Goku was butchered badly. Blood coming out from his body as it forms a puddle, his face lies on his right side as his eyes struggles to keep open... in his base form his hands were twitching. Agonizing in pain he struggles to move with cuts and bruises everywhere.

" _Urgh..._ " he coughs blood up from the aftermath of the assault.

Turles flies down and walks to Goku. Seeing as though he couldn't see his face, he rolls the injured Saiyan over. Making him lie flat on his back.

"You know..." he stomps on his chest, making him scream painfully, "I knew you had gotten weaker Kakarot... but I never thought you'd stooped this far in the non-Saiyan business! HAHA!" he adds more pressure.

" _ **AHH! URGH! HYARAHH!**_ "

Turles devilish smiles from hearing him scream, "Ah yes... keep screaming Kakarot... I want you to suffer more!"

By adding more pressure to the ground that Goku lays on, it started to break & crack as the rocks and small pebbles levitates around them. Throughout the entire capital, you could hear the cry in Goku's voice as he was still suffering from Turles's pleasure of fun.

"I forgot you had a tail..." he notices.

"Kch... _urgh!_ " he spits out more blood, "( _Damn, he really messed me up here... I didn't see it coming and he just annihilated me just like that...! I've lost feeling in my legs and in my left arm... but..._ )"

 _He tries to stand but gets pushed back down with a right kick from Turles..._

" _URGH!_ " his head hits the ground harshly, " _Ow...!_ "

"Hehe... since I beated you so easily... nothing fun will come out of you..." he grabs his Gi and pulls him towards himself, "If only there was a way to make things interesting..." he throws him back down, "Oh! I know! _**Why don't I kill that white hair girlfriend of yours? Saiyan's are at their best when they're pissed off after all...!**_ _"_

"Kch... leave Mira out of this... she's got nothing to do with the two of us! You understand...!" Goku threatens but at a failed attempt to scare him.

"Too late, I've decided that I'm going to kill her, just to make you mad..." he taunts remotely.

From hearing that he dashes to Turles with a punch aiming for his face, " _ **I SAID LEAVE HER OUT OF IT!**_ "

Turles caught his punch the same way Frieza caught it during the Frieza Arc when Goku bounced from the water and into Frieza's space. Turles took a hmph and repeatedly kneed Goku's stomach. Goku's head jerks back, adding pressure to the back of his neck with each jerking, the painful blows gets worse and worse. The blood won't stop coming out of his mouth as it gushes out in repayment. After a course of kneeing, Turles held Goku by his hair and ended him with an energy punch to his face, sending him crashing back down to the ground.

"Since you're not in fighting shape, this battle between us isn't any fun as I'd hoped it to be..." again he looks at his tail, "Hehe _**Bingo...!**_ " with his right hand he creates a moon/ Blutz Waves and sends it to the sky. "( _Right now, he can't practically see me straight because of a point-blank energy blast. It'll take fifteen minutes for his eyes to recover... in the meantime I guess I'll just stay away until he goes Great Ape..._ )" he flies away, masking his energy.

Losing a great amount of blood, bundled with no fighting spirit left inside of him, Goku admitted to himself, he wasn't who he was anymore. Having no feelings in his legs and left arm, he uses his right arm to get up, but due to Turles's intensity on him, his right arm shakes uncontrollably due to fear having to chip inside of him, causing him to fall right back down on his back.

"( _Urgh..._ _ **Heavy Breathing***_ _Ugh... I haven't gotten this bad of a beating since Piccolo & I fought at the 23_ _rd_ _World Martial Arts Tournament. Argh...! Damn... I can't move as much as I thought I could. I can't feel my left arm, but my right arm feels like hell right now._ )"

 _Goku looks at the sky..._

"( _Mira... everyone... please be alright. If only I hadn't stopped training, I could've defeated Turles without a care. Where did he go anyway...?Oh no... don't tell me he's going after Mira! Damn it body get up!_ )"

 _Once again, he tries to get up but for real this time, he suffers badly and falls flat on his back..._

"( _Augh! Of all the times for my body to not function with me... I- ... GAAHH! WORK BODY! WORK! I have to stop Turles... I won't have Mira on the brink of death again! I've got to save her...! I've got to... Urgh... it's no use... my body won't move anymore... Is this it for me...?No! This isn't what I had planned!_ )"

 _After sighting the sky, he looks at the Moon/Blutz Waves to which he assumed what an energy ball created by Turles..._

"( _Am I going to die here...? Everyone... Mira..._ )" his breathing was slowly going away, "( _I have so many fond memories of this timeline. Just the thought of not being able to protect the ones I love... makes me cringe. My friends that were by my side throughout all this time, I can't bear the thought of not being able to save them if they fall to Turles. No, I can't die! Please... give me the power to protect my friends and to end this madness._ )"

At a moment's notice of staring at the moon, Goku's tail waved specifically at the occasion here. Then it happened again for the second slot and lastly a third time. In a desire to rescue Mirajane, Goku started to undergo a transformation he hasn't gone through since he was a kid.

Looking at the moon, his eyes widen as the color of red surfaced his eyes. His heart along with his chest started to pound hard than normally. In and out, it didn't stop. With each pounding his red eyes glows more as the only thing that came out of his mouth were groans. Then the pacing of Goku's chest pounds harder and faster. Both his arms showcased many veins as they started to get bigger. Veins surfaced everywhere as the next big thing to ensure enlargement was his shoulders. His upper Gi rips, showing Goku in a brolic state. The chest poundings continued.

 _Mirajane & the others were outside and sensed Goku's decline in energy. So without delay, they managed to get over there. _

"Uh! There he is!" Natsu yelled, sniffing him in the process.

"Oh no, Goku!" Mirajane tries to rush to her darling's rescue but gets stopped by Erza, grabbing on his left arm.

"Wait Mira! Something's wrong with him!" Erza points out.

"W-What!? What do you mean?" she looks at Erza.

"Erza's right, take a look at Goku, he's changing!" Ur said, making Mirajane look back at Goku.

 _All of them could see his chest continuously pound. They all saw Goku sitting back up with shark teeth becoming noticeable. Next, they saw his red eyes disappearing, only to see the color red take over his pupils. His voice wasn't the voice of hope they would always hear, instead it was something of a mighty monkey roar. The rocks, pebbles & rubble levitates all around, making his aura visible to see..._

"What the... what the hell!? What's going on with Goku!?" Natsu asked, blocking his eyes so he could see.

"D-Don't tell me... he's going to transform into..."

"Into what Mira...?!" Natsu looks at Mirajane.

"A Great Ape...!" Mirajane confirms.

"A Great Ape!?" Natsu, Ur & Erza yelled in shock, getting a flashback of when little Goku accidentally looked at the moon one time during a mission, making Vegeta man handle him down, without cutting his tail.

" _ **AARRGGAAGHHHH!**_ " Veins showed more of itself on his chest.

Little bits of electricity were shown then disappeared. The huge chunks of rocks & pebbles emerged from the ground due to levitation and of Goku's roaring. Mirajane & the others could only watch as they couldn't do anything to stop it. The reason for that was because of his unstable gigantic aura flowing around him with electricity backing it up in defense. Then, the process of turning into a Great Ape sped up. Turning into the creature of a monkey, Goku transformed in a similar way werewolves transformed. Getting bigger and bigger, Goku was no longer in his humanoid form.

Everyone saw the large Great Ape roam once again as it started to do one thing it's always been doing since the start of it... applying destruction. But something was different about this Great Ape that Goku took on. When a Saiyan turns into a Great Ape, the color of their fur was brown. Goku, on the other hand was... Golden Yellow! And everyone saw the change in color.

" _ **RRAAARGGHH!**_ " with his hands in the air, he stomps the ground to shake Earthland.

"Holy... SHIT!" Natsu said, looking at a Great Ape that's not only different in color but stronger than the average one.

Seeing a different version of a Great Ape, brought anxiety on everyone's faces, seeing fangs formed from teeths, his mouth elongating, with every fiber in their very being, they saw Goku as a Golden Great Ape.

Swinging his arms around, he destroys the buildings of ruins around him. His instincts kicked in and with the strength of a Great Ape stronger than a normal Saiyan, Goku's mouth beamed out an energy blast that was heading towards Mirajane and the others.

"Kch... WATCH OUT!"

Ur predicted the beam heading straight to Mirajane so as a protective sacrifice, she shielded her by pushing her out of the way for Ur herself to take Mirajane's place.

"U-Ur!" Mirajane's eyes shakes in fear, seeing the Ur at the last second smiling at her when she was moments away from taking the blast.

In less than a fraction of a second, the mouth beam energy attack took over Ur entirely. In three split frames it showed the following characters in order. Mirajane, Erza & Natsu, as they saw Ur fly off to a building meters away from them.

"UR!" They yelled in concerned.

Landing roughly on rubble, her clothes were torn, and she was badly wounded. Erza rushes to Ur to see if she was still able to kick it.

"Ur!" she lands on the ground and ran to Ur, "Ur! I'm right here... look, are you okay?"

Her eyes were shut, making Erza to believe a possibility that she could've went to death's door. To confirm that she was or wasn't dead yet, she checked her pulses. Surprise, surprise, she was barely holding on to her life.

"Thank goodness..." she said with a sigh of relief, turning to Natsu & Mirajane to yell the words, "She's alright! She's just unconscious. She's hurt no doubt, but she'll make it...!"

"That's good..." Natsu said, looking at the Great Ape as he pounds his fist together to brew out flames, "Alright Mira, if there's one thing Vegeta told us about Saiyans going Ape here, it's that the only way to reverse this is to cut off the tail."

"I know..." she was still in her Satan Soul but powers up, "We could use my sharp fingers and Erza's swords as she reequips here. The only problem is, Great Apes are always a mess to deal with. We're going to need a distraction here so Erza & I can cut off the tail!"

"Hehe! Leave that to me! I'm all fired up" Natsu smirks, then saw Erza next to them in her Heaven Wheel Armor.

"Erza... how's Ur?" Mirajane asked.

"Like I said, she's okay. She may have suffered greatly from that energy blast, but she'll be just fine."

"Right, then for right now, we should focus on stopping Goku here...!"

"I'm right behind you two, because here he comes!" Natsu said.

GGA Goku dashed to the three at incredible speed. Erza flew to Goku's left side, leaving Mirajane with his right. With a right fist coming straight to Natsu, he tries to combat it with his own fist but realize the huge gap in strength and suffered the consequences as he gets send down the ground.

"Argh... Cheeky bastard..." he wipes the blood from his mouth and got up. "Okay, let's try this one more time..." he flies to Goku's right fist to gain another chance of a counter attack, " _ **Fire Dragon Iron Fist! YAARRGH!**_ "

With his fist back in contact with Goku's, the Fire Dragon Slayer's body was covered in flames. This time for a brief moment, Natsu was holding his own here, but without taking the easy way he struggles completely. Indicating veins to appear on his face...

" _Urrghh... what the fuck is with this gap in strength! Why do I have the feeling this Ape Goku's taking on a lot stronger than the one when he was a kid...! ARGH...! I'm losing my grip here...!_ " Natsu started to lose the reversed tug of war.

" _ **RROOOAARRR!**_ "

Letting go of the fist collision, he swats Natsu out of his sight with a left punch to his entire body. When Natsu came in physical contact with the left punch, his pupils disappeared as he suffered the mass in sheer strength that lied behind the punch, causing him to crash back down to the ground. Knocking him unconscious, Goku was just seconds away from stepping on him like a cockroach but gets interrupted by the two S-Rank Mages. Turning around he saw many swords flying towards him.

"Take this!" with one hand sign, Erza aims them everywhere in Goku's area.

Each sword that came to Goku's flesh gets destroyed the moment it touches him, making Erza reevaluate her plans.

" Oh crap...!"

Coming from behind, Mirajane with her sharp fingers was up and ready to cut the tail but was a tad too slow. His tail wagged Mirajane's left side, sending her to some ruin buildings, causing a worried face on Erza.

"Mira! ( _Holy crap, that looked very painful..._ )" she looks at Mirajane then realized that it was a big mistake, "Huh!?"

Goku's left hand was mere moments away on slapping Erza's body completely but given the training on Ki, she could sense such a power and blocks the slap by holding the left palm with her hands. However, that was only one hand she defended off, the right hand makes way on Erza's behind and squashed her like a pancake.

The amount of pressure gave Erza an L in defeat, making her reverse back to her original form. After getting flatten out like a pancake, GGA Goku finished her off with a mouth energy beam directed at her and a right-hand slam to her back, making her fall down to the ground for her unconscious defeat.

With no control over it, the GGA Goku took out Ur, Erza & Natsu. The only person left still in the game was Mirajane. Turles was far away from the area and was standing tall on some building meters away and could see the havoc of Goku.

"Hahaha! Well, I certainly outdid myself here. Funny, I said I wanted to kill Erza Scarlet, but I guess it'd be more funnier if Goku were to take her out instead. It makes things more interesting here. Natsu Dragneel is down. Ur Milkovich is down also. Seeing Vegeta, Ultear and that other Saiyan split up, they must be heading towards Slug to rescue those other two prisoners."

He sees Mirajane getting out from the rubble...

"Oh, she got up quickly. As soon as Goku kill all his friends here, I'll kill him myself and aid Slug." He yawns afterwards and continues to watch from a distance.

Out from the rubble and from her Satan Soul, Mirajane was badly injured. Blood running down from her head, her left arm was injured so she grabs a hold of it with her right hand. Her front pony tail exposed itself with the sharp bangs coming back down to cover her forehead. She looks at her fallen comrades, then at Goku running rampage around the capital. She walks a few feet but stumbled down. She gets back up and saw Goku on all four like a monkey, on top of the Mercurius Hall, staring at the moon.

" _Who knew a Saiyan's tail could have such an impact if it touches you..._ " she had on a sad expression, " _Goku... I have... to stop you... I can't have you go out running crazy on me now..._ "

Flying slowly towards him with her right hand still holding her broken left arm, she flies in front of his face. This causes Goku to stop destroying for a bit as he could see Mirajane in front of her.

" _Goku... please... come back to us. Stop this... and come back to me..._ "

She shows a weak smile to the Ape. Not knowing what Goku might do, she continues to talk but it was hard to as her body wasn't functioning straight due to the tail's impact on hitting her...

" _I haven't seen you become a Great Ape since we were kids. You could've destroyed the guildhall if it wasn't for Vegeta stepping in. But still..._ "

She looks at GGA Goku with a sad expression still on her face.

" _Goku... can you hear me...? It's me... Mira... Mirajane... your girlfriend._ "

The only response Mirajane got out of Goku was a chest pounding he gave to himself with his fist as he stomps the building. With each fist pounding to the chest he screams a mighty roar.

" _ **Urgh... ROOAR! Urgh... ROARR!**_ "

" _Goku..._ "

By saying his name, he stops the chest pounding and looks at an injured Mirajane.

" _Do you remember who I am dear? I'm your girlfriend Mirajane... we came here with our friends to stop Turles & Slug to save our other friends... so we can put an end to this madness... please hear me..._"

" _ **ROAR?**_ "

" _Please you can't do this, you're going to destroy Earthland if you continue..._ " she hopes.

Given the words passing on to Goku at point blank, the Ape of him grows irritated so he smacks her down to the ground. Mirajane's state became worse than anyone's condition as of right now. Without giving it a thought, she painfully gets back up and flies back to Goku's face.

" _Goku... if you can't remember my face, then do you at least remember the things we did, just the two of us? You and I... we went on plenty of dates together... whenever we would win things that wasn't ordinary, we would get jumped by twenty mages, but you took them all down just to protect me. And when you yourself said you wanted me to be happy, you wanted us to raise our own family. Nothing made me more happier than to hear you say that sweetie. We weren't going to have a wedding until our child Gohan was born... but I can tell you that I wanted everything to turn out well for the two of us! I even pictured us as three people living in a household as one big happy family..._ " with those words she smiles again but a weak one.

Those words caused confusion to Goku as his face gets closer to Mirajane. Looking at her belly then back at her face. Her belly, then back at her face.

" _You have to remember Goku, you're the Saiyan I fell in love with since childhood..._ " she tries to reason more.

The more she tries to reason only made the Ape more confused, then aggravated that she would _**still**_ try something on him. So, with his right hand formed into a fist, he puts her down again to the ground, causing her to exercise more painful suffering. He heard Mirajane cry out, so to shut her up, he grabbed her with his gigantic left ape hand, pulling her towards him.

" _Goku, your heart isn't an animal! You're a person... you hear me? A person...!_ "

Mirajane was getting squeezed with little pressure Goku was applying but soon he'll add more of it as time would go on...

" _Please Dear... I don't want to lose you like how I lost Lisanna. You, Elfman, Lisanna & Fairy Tail... you're all family to me... I can't see anyone or you the most lost in thought here. You mean the world to me... please..._" her eyes formed sad tears.

Her tears were noticed by the Ape's eyes...

" _Goku, I love you... I don't want you to leave me..._ " her tears continued to come out from her eyes, falling from her face and onto Goku's left thumb.

The Ape saw Mirajane's tears falling as she was done talking. What else was for her to do? All Mirajane could do now was cry since mostly some of her words weren't reaching Goku. But in the case of an upside to things, it did.

Seeing her cry made the Ape's eyes shake without even realizing it. One single drop of tear in particular was falling and it caught the eyes of the Ape. With his gigantic large index finger, he goes for that tear drop. As his finger got close, he was able to retrieve the tear. Bringing it close to his mouth, he licks it and looks back at Mirajane who was still crying.

Digesting Mirajane's tear, the Ape soon came to a reality here. With his eyes widen at her, he gets memories of him and her together all happy. Thus, a hoard of memories came flashing back to him...

 _Flashbacks Commencing..._

" _ **Since you're stuck in this timeline, why not make the best of it and become a member of Fairy Tail Goku?**_ "

" _ **Eh? Do you want me to become a member...?**_ "

" _ **These memories weren't fake since you convinced me they're not, so I do. You're setting a huge impact on me so why not make the best out of it? You big stupid goofball...**_ **"**

" _ **Oh, okay then... you got yourself a deal... I'll become a member!**_ " he smiled at her, making her blush.

" _ **G-Good...!**_ " she blushes but smiles too.

" _Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Flashback_

Party confetti popped as Fairy Tail welcomed its new members, Goku and Vegeta.

" _ **Welcome to Fairy Tail!**_ " they all welcomed.

" _ **I got to say you two, those Fairy Tail symbols quite suit you well.**_ " Erza compliments.

" _ **It's weird how you already got a symbol on your body Goku, but it's better late than never right?**_ " Makarov smiled, drinking booze to show off his smile.

" _ **You said it Gramps! Hey Vegeta, why don't you and I go on a mission together?**_ "

" _ **With you? I'd rather have my life force taken out of me...**_ "

" _ **Aww c'mon! Natsu & Gray don't like each other but they get along during missions, well... not really. Hahaha!**_"

" _ **Hmph, my answer is no. But, if you want someone to spar with, then I'd be happy to oblige...**_ "

" _ **Ooh! Ooh! I'd like that too! It's always exciting to fight Vegeta! We can go all out here and show everyone who's the strongest Saiyan...!**_ " both the little saiyan munchers entered SSJ.

" _ **We'd rather you two don't. With both your powers, you're going to destroy our guildhall and maybe this town. It'll cost me a fortunate here...**_ "

Everyone laughed...

" _ **Heh!**_ " he powered down to SSJ, " _ **Well now. Since our match is on temporary hiatus, I guess I can take on a mission here. But not with you clown!**_ " he pointed his finger in distaste at him.

" _ **OK, ok, sheesh man. I know I can take on missions solo, but it'd be more fun to have someone along the ride...**_ " he looks at Mirajane, " _ **Hey Mira, you want to join me on some mission? I don't care about the jewels.**_ "

" _ **M-Me?! Well, I guess I can tag along. Would it be fine if Lisanna and Elfman tag along?**_ "

" _ **Whatever floats your boat"**_ he smiles, making her blush.

" _ **Awww... is the little mop head in love with our newest member?**_ " Erza saw the redness that lies on Mirajane.

" _ **WH-WHAT!? Shut up Erza! At least I have preference in boys... even with one that has a tail...**_ " looking at the ground to avoid looking at Goku.

Goku crouches to see Mirajane's face, " _ **You okay? You look all red here.**_ "

" _ **Eh!? Umm...!**_ " she steps back a few feet.

" _ **Hey, don't worry about it. Erza might think it's funny, but I don't mind you one bit!**_ "

" _ **... Dumbass, if you keep saying stuff like that, you're going to make me f-fall in love with you...**_ "

" _ **Fall in what?**_ "

" _ **Oh it's nothing. Let's just get going to our mission here... Lisanna, Elfman, let's get going.**_ "

" _ **Right!**_ " the younger siblings were next to Mirajane. Goku was in front of her as he was leading the way.

"( _ **What a weird boy... ahh... maybe I can take a load off on beating up some scummy guys...**_ )" all four of them heads out the guildhall.

 _Another Flashback Commences... Lisanna's "Death"_

" _ **Mira... I'm sorry I came here so late...**_ "

" _ **Came here late?**_ " she was trembling, " _ **My sister disappeared in front of my eyes and all you have to say to that is... you came here late...**_?" Tears were falling from her face as she laid an angry expression and attacked Goku by punching his chest repeatedly...

" _ **You jackass! It should've been YOU, not her! You should've died! Lisanna didn't deserved it!**_ "

Little by little she continues to punch his chest, but she gets slower afterwards, then completely stops as her head falls on his chest. Goku could hear her cry as her tears were falling to his clothes. Hearing her cry flew well with the sound of rain coming down to the ground.

" _ **Why did she have to go Goku...? She didn't do anything wrong...**_ " she sniffs as she continues to cry.

" _ **I know Mira. I know. It's okay Mira, Lisanna's off to a better place now. Over there in the otherworld she'll get treated right...**_ "

" _ **I don't care about that! I want my sister to be here! She died too early...! I should've taken her place! Not her!**_ " her yelling made Goku a little sadden along with her words. After her yelling she hugs Goku tightly, as he gave one back to her.

" _ **It's alright Mira. I'm right here. I'm not going to leave you. I won't leave...**_ " he pats her head softly as he could feel the wetness of her hair thanks to the rain.

With those words, she carefully looks at Goku, " _ **Will you... will you promise me one thing...? Promise me you aren't going to leave me. I need to hear it from you Goku, I don't want you to leave me...! Please say it...**_ "

" _ **I won't leave you. I'll stay with you if you like.**_ "

" _ **You promise...?**_ "

" _ **I promise...**_ "

With that confirmation the two laid their lips together to seal the deal. Becoming more than just friends. To make sure Mirajane wasn't going to be sad anymore, it was confirmed from that scene, that he and her became much closer than friends...

 _Another Flashback Comes in Again..._

" _ **Hey Goku?**_ "

" _ **Yes Mira?**_ "

" _ **Have you ever thought about returning to your own timeline? Not the one here and the other one but like, your own...?**_ "

" _ **Every day I think about it. My friends and family are there and I'm sure they're just as worried as heck for my safety.**_ "

" _ **If there was a chance for you to return... would you take it?**_ "

" _ **...**_ " Goku sighed and looked at Mirajane with a smile, " _ **If I do, I'd leave you.**_ "

" _ **But... don't you miss your family and friends...**_?"

" _ **I do but... I'll also miss you and everyone else here. I've grown a liking to this planet Mira. That means you as well. Vegeta even grows fond of here, (Though I know he still wants to be back in our timeline...) As Gramps and the others would say, we're not only members of Fairy Tail but a family right? I like that phrase...**_ " he smiles still.

" _ **I like it too...**_ " she smiles back, " _ **Hey Goku...?**_ "

" _ **Yes Mira?**_ "

" _ **I love you**_ "

" _ **I love you too**_ "

They kissed and Mirajane smiled afterwards at Goku, " _ **We'll always be together no matter what. That's what family is. I like nothing more than being together with you because it's things like this that always brings a smile to my face.**_ "

When the flashback ended, Goku had those four words stuck inside his head. It roams around and echoes her words soundly. " _ **We'll always be together. We'll always be together. We'll always be... together. We'll... always... be... together...**_ "

That was the cue for him. In order to get a hold of his own grip, he gently places Mirajane down to the ground, next to Mercurius. Seeing the possessed Golden Great Ape show such unlikely odd behavior towards Mirajane, made her think there was hope. She just has to go with her guts here and wait things out...

" _What's going on with Goku? Why did he put me down?_ " her breathing was taking its toll.

After Mirajane was profound on the ground floor, the GGA's body was shining out a golden yellow color around his body. The moon/ Blutz Waves that was still in the sky was in the mind of the GGA. His arms reached out to the moon but was far away to reach, but he was in state of regaining control of his body. Mirajane then noticed Goku's yellow glow...

" _Uh... what the..._. _he's changing in appearances...!_ "

Undergoing another transformation, Mirajane saw the GGA's body starting to shrink back into the appropriative size of a human. Yelling at the top of his lungs, the Ape's face started to resemble a human, intensifying the atmosphere as the wind pressure skyrockets because of the yellow glow. Going back to the roots of a human size person, the ape was no more. As of now, there was a man standing on top of the building Mercurius. Mirajane saw that man and wondered if it was Goku...

" _Who is that... is that...Goku_?"

The person Mirajane saw had his body covered in red fur. His eyes showed a shadow trim over the eyelids with the color of crimson red as the hair was lengthened, giving the approach of two long pointed bangs appear on both sides of his neck. His tail was shown as the same color as the fur. Oh and _**FREE**_ yellow pants lol.

" _Hey... what's going on? He looks completely different again..._ " to find out this answer, she slowly flies in front of him.

Getting an up-close view, she saw the man staring at the moon with a serious grin.

" _Goku... is that you...? I need to know here. Are you still on our side... the good side...?_ " she said with worry in her voice.

After an intense staring at the moon, he turns to Mirajane with friendly smile, confirming it to her that _**he**_ was Goku. Seeing that smile made her smile too, in return of a hug.

" _Goku!_ " with relief in her voice she threw herself into Goku's arms, even though she was badly fucked up.

"Mira..." Goku said, in a deeper tone voice, "What happen to you?"

Getting out of the hug, she looks directly at his face with a smile but also with watery eyes, "Nothing..." she sniffs, "I'm just glad you're back to your normal state here..."

Goku wipes away her tears with his right index finger, "Mira... you're hurt..." he looks at her then around him and saw his fallen comrades, "Natsu... Ur... Erza. Hey, Mira... did I do all of this...?"

"Huh? You mean you don't remember? You turned into a Great Ape and started to smash everything around you, even me..."

"I did?"

"Yeah, your power was ridiculous. The last time I saw a Great Ape was when we were kids but, dear... when you transformed in a Great Ape earlier... why was the color of your fur golden yellow?"

"Hmm? What do you mean? It was...? To be honest I don't know myself Mira. But this form I'm in however, I can feel such a great surge of energy inside of my body ready to explode here..."

"Now that you mentioned it... your energy seems off the radar."

"How so?"

"All these years you could only go SSJ3. No Blue or your other god form from what you kept telling me and last I took a reading on it, it was the strongest form you had on, but what I'm seeing right in front of me is something much stronger than SSJ3..."

"Oh? You can sense my energy?"

"Yeah... why?"

"I thought this was somewhat of a god form... but if you can sense it then..."

"Then...?"

"It's just another transformation that's after SSJ3."

"What are you going to call it?"

"Super...Saiyan... 4." He grins.

"SSJ4? SSJ4 Goku... that sounds charming. So, you have four transformations huh?"

"Counting the red & blue form... six. Now hold still Mira." he gently placed his right palm on her left cheek.

She blushes from his attempted approach, "W-What are you going to do...?"

"It's my fault you took a beating so, I'm going to repay my debts here and heal you..."

"Is that even possible?"

"Mmmm Hmm. I healed Lisanna in my SSJ form one time and a bird."

His aura shows itself. Removing the electricity for what it was known for, it gets replaced with sparkles but like just SSJ one to three, it was smooth as ever. Covering Mirajane's entire body, her wounds begin to close and heal. Restoring her back to her unscathed self, the bleed had stopped and her clothes that was torn in the cross fire was restored back to the way it was before.

"There..." he smiles.

"Wha... I'm all alright..." she looks around her body, "I never knew you can heal."

"I can do many things Mira, but being a healer isn't on my agenda much." His aura disappeared, "Okay, now for the three of them..."

Together, Goku & Mirajane picked up the bodies of Ur, Erza & Natsu. Placing them next to each other, he gets started on healing them. After 15 minutes Natsu, Ur & Erza was able to wake up and saw Mirajane & Goku in front of them.

"M-Mira?" Natsu wiped his eyes, "Is that you...?"

"Yes, Natsu. It's me..." she smiles.

"Y-You're okay!" Natsu said in shock.

"It's not just her that's okay Natsu. Ur & I are okay too!"

"Huh?" he looks at his body and saw no wounds, "What the hell... you're right!"

"It's good to see you three again." Goku said.

"Who are you?" Ur said, then tries sensing his energy and realize it was similar to Goku's, "Are you...?"

"It's me. Goku."

"G-Goku?!" the three said.

"What the, what happen to you? Weren't you an Ape not too long ago?"

"I don't know what happen actually. One minute I was a Great Ape, then the next I became this..."

"Is that a new transformation?" Erza asked.

"It could be, and if it is... I'll call this form SSJ4."

"Super Saiyan 4? Whoa..." Natsu said, "Your energy is amazing... you think it's the strongest form...?"

"No. I have two forms much stronger than this one. Unfortunately, I don't have the juice to take it out, so I guess I'll stick to this one."

Ur went up close to touch his fur. This sparked jealousy from Mirajane & Erza.

"Ur... what are you doing...?"

"Hmm? Touching the fur off your body. You were this innocent cute boy but now you're this incredibly sexy man that stands before me... I like it." She was stroking his fur.

"I-Is that so...? Haha..." he was scratching the back of his head.

" _ **Ahem...***_ I hate to ruin this "lover's quarrel" but we've got more important things to do than to flirt. First all, Goku. Where is Turles? Did you beat him or something?"

"No, before I looked like this, I was badly wounded. He left me to die right after. What about you guys? Do you guys have the dragon ball?"

"It wasn't inside Mercurius sadly..."

"Mercurius... Erza, did you get your memories back...?"

"W-Wha- I... Kch! Y-Yes..."

"So, that means..."

"I have the feelings... of wanting you, the same way my counterpart does..." Erza looks to the ground embarrassed.

"Hehe... so you remember the promise then...?"

"Yeah, of course..." she smiles right after.

"Promise? What promise...? Dear what the heck are you two talking about?"

"Huh? Oh haha! It's nothing Mira! Really!"

"It didn't seem nothing..." she pouted.

"Uh haha... Mira. For now, we should focus on trying to save Gray & Lucy. I can sense Slug battling against Vegeta & Trunks. He's giving them the ropes here..."

From a Great Ape to a SSJ4, Turles flew back to Goku in order to captivate something. Mirajane & the others sensed his energy and was on guard. Goku was in front of them and was ready for round 2.

Landing on the ground and in front of them, Turles could see Goku in his SSJ4 form.

"Kakarot...? Are you really Kakarot?" he tries to get an answer out of him but no response...

Goku just stared at him then towards Mirajane and the others and smiled, "You four, get back. Things will get ugly if you get caught in the battle field here."

"Right..." Mirajane said, "Come on you guys let's go!"

"Yeah!"

Ur was the first to fly out, then Natsu & lastly, Erza. Mirajane was about to lift off but wanted to wish him luck.

"Goku, beat him so we can hurry to Vegeta & Ultear okay?"

"Right..." he gives a thumbs up.

Mirajane ran up for a hug. Having to touch his fur, her cheeks firmed bright red as she smiles. Goku's eyes were wide, but later shows a warm smile down at her and pats her head. Putting his nose on the top of her head, aligning it to her hairline. Later after just realizing, he noticed her front ponytail dismantled.

"You look good with your hair down Mira, seeing those bangs covering your forehead is... cute..."

She smiled, "Took you long enough to notice dear."

"Hehe, yeah my bad. I'm kind of dense when it comes to girl's change of appearances..."

"Sometime later on I'll show my front bangs to you if you like, but in the meantime, focus on kidding this guy's butt for me."

"Right!" he agrees

"Be careful and good luck!" she kissed him & flies away to regroup with Natsu and the others.

The four of them flew on top of a building that was almost on the verge to collapsing but was still capable to hold four people. Both the saiyans flew to the sky. Goku's tail was anxious for the rematch so to kill time until things were ready, it wagged aggressively.

"( _His power's much stronger than the last time. Whatever this form is... it feels strong here. It's not a god form since I can sense his energy but still... I shouldn't take him lightly._ )" he gets on guard, "How disappointing Kakarot, if this is your idea to comeback at me then it's quite... disappointing. This form isn't like the red form from years ago."

"No, it's not..." he smirks

"Hmm? ( _He doesn't seem to be in the slightest bit of worry here..._ ) I don't like your overly confidence face here, you wrench. You don't know when to quit do you? From just minutes ago, I eliminated you at of your SSJ3 powers so what makes you think this battle with have a different outcome?"

"Oh that's right, you may have anticipated my attacks so far, but you have no idea what I'm capable of now and what you don't know... _**could hurt you.**_ "

* * *

 **End of Chapter 21...**

 **A/N: This chapter was supposed to revolve around Ur & Ultear with their mommy issues, but I changed everything lol. The whole Put Ins & Removals wasn't my idea but someone else that messaged me that idea and how to put it in words so shout out to you. The next 3 chapter titles are from the mobile game, so credits to Dokkan Battle. I don't own the name, etc...**

 **Also, I kinda want to do the Android 21 Arc already so these chapters are going to come in hot and early, IF possible. She's barely used here so I want to be one of the few to do so. That and I want the Z-Fighters to meet FT already. So, if anyone's confused about what the Supreme Kai of Time is doing, I'll give it to you my way.**

 **Two of the timelines that are getting eradicated because of continuous Time Paradoxes. The only way to rid some of it so the timelines can still see another day is to merge them together. One timeline is filled with more negative energy than the other one so if the two are combined, then it'll be somewhat of a balance. However, the only way for that happen is to take out important events from both sides and fill them up with new installed one.**

 **FOR EXAMPLE,...**

 **#1. Throughout each Arcs in Timeline B, Goku & Vegeta has helped Team Natsu take down enemies like Lullaby, Lyon & his gang, Phantom Lord, Jellal & Laxus. Timeline A, they arrived after the 7 Dragons incident so the Chronoa is going to dump all the historical fight events from Timeline B into A. Timeline A will now have the memories of Goku & Vegeta fighting with Team Natsu in each Arc, etc... **

**Since two will merged into one, there has to be a victor out of it and its Timeline A. Once Timeline B gets dumped onto Timeline A, it'll never exist. But Timeline A will have every event that they've been through only in this case, with Goku & Vegeta. However only thing that won't have the two Saiyans in it is, the Oracion Seis, Edolas, Tenrou Island & the Grand Magic Games Arc.**

 **When Goku & Co. returns to Timeline A, the Supreme Kai of Time is going to adjust Goku's character a bit, he's going to be fifty-fifty on viewing Mirajane & training equally. **

**Now here's a serious topic to discus, it's been requested by only a few in the reviews but a lot in the private message I keep getting. People are asking me to pair Goku up with Lucy. If I go there, the NaLu shippers will tear me a new one, but... I could perhaps make Lucy pair up with Goku since...**

 **-Not much DBxFT crossovers have Goku x Lucy in it.**

 **-This is a harem fic, so it's a possibility.**

 **Here's what I'll do, I don't ask for much but if this story can get 200 favs & follows then I'll put Lucy in the harem. Sounds like a fair deal, right? If I do get 200 favs & follows and a lot of people STILL don't like a Goku x Lucy pair, then I can make a poll on whether I should pair Lucy up with Goku but it's all on you guys to make this happen. Pair him up with Goku or leave her be with Natsu. Tbh, I don't ship Natsu w Lucy or Lisanna since people are such cancerous assholes to each other when it comes to Natsu, so Lucy could be up for grabs. Caulifla & Kale will be in future polls. Just do your part ningens!**

 ***CLAP* *CLAP* READER'S REVIEW...**

 **fanfictionboy1998:** _ **THANKS**_

 **tblake426:** _ **THANKS**_

 **twisterblake2015:** _ **It depends if I can out more girls but THANKS**_

 **TheJSmooth:** _ **Lol**_

 **Guest:** _ **There's going to be a future poll for Caulifla**_

 **GeoNovaWrath:** _ **Them being a couple is like a sneak peak in the future.**_

 **3678:** _ **I was a little lazy to put this in but if you want to know, Timeline B Ultear did meet Ultear but not Ur. Timeline A Ultear told Timeline B Ultear everything that's about to happen in future events. Spriggans are going to be SSJ2 by Towa of course. But yeah, Zeref and Acnologia are going to be 50% SSJ3 level, and I'm anxious for the Z-Fighters to meet FT too.**_

 **Spider-Man999:** _ **It was sorta like that.**_

 **Ichigo quincy:** _ **The Feel Trains about to hit me :(**_

 **Guest:** _ **Yeah, my friend mentioned the merging thing and coincidentally you brought this up. But, I'm not sure if what I wrote out suit to your liking.**_ **"**

 **salmon turkey:** _ **Nope, their child will no longer exist. And it was a first but now that Timeline B Erza has her memories from Timeline A, she'll feel and act like her counterpart towards Goku. Only Vegeta kicked his ass. Goku was just aiding Mirajane.**_

 **westly:** _ **I'll do both sooner or later. Shadow Dragon Arc might come after the Alverez Arc & Broly Movie... after Tartaros. Maybe.**_ **"**

 **Guest:** _ **Zeref & Towa can be a pair if people want.**_

 **Guest:** _ **I only like Gruvia & GaLe. I don't like NaLu or NaLi because people ruined it for me. At first I was all for Jerza but slowly that ship died on me. No offense but I don't ship Miraxus because to me, it doesn't make sense. Some people ship those two together because "**_ _they look cute_ _ **" like what? They have moments but most of those moments was mainly Laxus being a douche. The only good moment was when Mirajane called him a hero during the Tartaros Arc. That's it, other than that it makes no god damn sense to ship those two. Hell, Freed x Laxus makes more sense. On a real note, fuck that ship.**_

 **op gangster:** _ **She's doing so but... in a way you may not like it. Goku's third child will get erased thanks to the Supreme Kai of Time. Broly won't join FT and for a new poll... something soon.**_

 **hamon:** _ **Fused Zamasu might take on both. Kagura will fall for Goku through Erza. She's going to see how Erza acts around Goku & will do the same to see why. **_

**Minervous:** _ **That's saying something too lmao.**_

 **The Warrior Beyond:** _ **I was but... I only watched one season of High School DxD so I don't know shit.**_

 **Guest:** _ **I don't think Whis can revive her unless he becomes a member because only Fairy Tail can see her. Plus, you're right. With Goku & the Z-Fighters, Makarov may not disband FT.**_

 **Anthony Kenshin:** _ **Broly could have a small harem with Chirai & Kale.**_

 **Aaron barbarian:** _ **I never read the DBZ Multiverse manga so I don't know what you're talking about...**_

 **mystogan:** _ **By raping him but it's not rape if he likes it. What...?**_

 **some guy:** _ **Jenny fell for him because of the Time Rift effects, that's correct.**_

 **French hitler:** _ **Boi if Goku was in the anime, he would save the animation budget of Fairy Tail by a lot since he can one shot any villain in FT with ease lol.**_

 **Guest:** _ **I was expecting some kind of criticism sooner or later, so I find this understandable & hilarious. It's understandable because I'm not the best in romance development so I get what you're trying to say. However, I find this funny because telling me to work on my writing is fine, but at least know the difference between You're and Your before you give out your review because it's fucking cringe when people don't know the difference between the two words. Your welcome... oh wait my bad... YOU'RE welcome.**_

 **rave master:** _ **Idk, I was trying to be creative or something. Guess it didn't pay off.**_

 **blocky canadian:** _ **Dragon Cry is a maybe and I was already going to do the Shadow Dragon Arc. There's going to be a filler yes to win Goku's heart but that's after the Masked Saiyan Arc. I'm just going to do a skip the Tournament of Power Arc but it'll be implied in my story, just think of it as a time skip. Goku will meet Sabertooth & Minerva soon, don't know when but soon. I can make a poll for Yukino in the later future. **_

**Power scaler:** _ **Natsu, Gray are SSJ level. Mirajane & Erza are barely SSJ2 level while Ultear is SSJ2 level. Ur and Gildarts are 30% SSJ3 level. You do the math on that if you want.**_

 **KRILLINIT:** _ **Krillin & Android 18 will appear after the Masked Saiyan Arc and obviously in the Android 21 Arc.**_

 **dat boi:** _ **Goku x Lucy will happen... if this story gets 200 favs and follows! WHAT... WHAT!?**_

 **Guest:** _ **It's the last. I'm killing the third child off. Sorry.**_

 **Guest:** _ **Nope. No TOP Arc, I'll just skip over it but everything from that arc will be in my story. Like a Time Skip or something.**_

 **polnareff:** _ **If Black & Zamasu are popular in this story, then I shall let them live to ally themselves with Zeref. But the humanity extermination is right about those three.**_

 **Guest:** _ **Uub isn't coming anytime soon.**_

 **majin Natsu:** _ **It depends, if people want it then I'll do the Rave Master special.**_

 **E.N.D Goku:** _ **Future Trunks is stronger. Goku Black is way stronger than Android 21.**_

 **Lamia scale:** _ **After the Masked Saiyan Arc, some people will find out that Lisanna has sunken herself in on Goku. For now I don't what Mirajane's reaction will be but I'll let you know. As for Plue... he's here but...**_

 **Guest:** _ **The Moro Arc is a yes but that's if we get more chapters. So far, it's interesting and Vegeta saving Esca like that made me shed a tear for his character development.**_

 **Guest:** _ **I can have her join Fairy Tail**_

 **aladin:** _ **Goku can use Hakai since I'll use both versions of Zamasu and YEESSS! Promised Neverland is so fucking good right now.**_

 **Guest:** _ **Zeno will show up during the Goku Black Arc**_

 **Erza's cute Kya:** _ **I can add Caulifla to Goku's harem but I need more support on that.**_

 **badman:** _ **Yes, we'll see Full Power Goku in this story, but I'm not sure when though.**_

 _ **UNTIL THEN... SUBARASHI**_ **Ningens**

Chapter 22 Coming Soon...!

P.S Broly movie was amazing...


	22. Scarlet Flames of the Ultimate Saiyan

**A/N: Rain Drop. Drop top. I'm here to deliver you ningens the next chapter for this fat cock. This chapter my young faithful ningens is the chapter of SSJ4 Goku rapin- I mean fighting Turles. Like I said if people want Lucy in Goku's harem then this story needs 200 favs & follows so... the standards are high here but I'm sure we can do it. Maybe... if it doesn't hit 200 favs & follows by March 15 then she won't be in it. And if it does and people still don't want her in, then I'll set up a poll for her.**

 **Ringa Linga this chapter into overdrive then! (My friend says overdrive a lot around me so it's rubbing off on me now so expect it here and there...)**

* * *

 **Masked Saiyan Arc**

 **Chapter 22: Scarlet Flames of the Ultimate Saiyan**

During the time when SSJ3 Goku was being slaughtered by Turles. Vegeta, Trunks & Ultear made their way to Gray & Lucy's rescue. Ultear was familiar with the place they were heading so she told Trunks & Vegeta of where the two were being held captive of.

 **Grand Magic Games Arena...**

Making their hefty entrance the three set sails on the arena grounds and saw Gray & Lucy on a geometrical figure that consist of two intersecting bars/lines. It was perpendicular so it was shaped vertically & horizontally. Indicating they were crucified as what was holding them was draining their magic & Ki.

"Are those two Gray & Lucy?" Trunks asked, seeing Vegeta & Ultear hover to them, "( _I'll take that as a yes..._ )" he flies over with them.

Inspecting Gray, he could feel his energy diminishing little by little. Ultear did the same to Lucy.

"They're going to die if more of their energy gets taken from them. Trunks! Give Ultear & I a Senzu Bean!" Vegeta commanded.

"Uh- yes father!"

During the time of when Trunks was opening up the bag, Vegeta & Ultear got with it and destroyed the cross figure that was holding them in crucified form with a Ki finger beam and aided them down.

"Here father, Ultear. Two Senzu Beans" he throws it to the two.

"Lucy Heartfilia... here take a bean and eat it completely. It's going to replenish your body from being drained for too long."

Putting it in her mouth, she saw Lucy chew the bean. Thanks to that, she was fully recovered and got up. Next was for Vegeta. No words before he was about to give the bean, he just shoved it in his mouth. Trunks sweats a little from that...

" _ **Cough!* Cough!***_ " Gray got up, "Wha-... where am I?" he turns left & right, "Master? Lucy... & Ultear." He saw Trunks but didn't say anything.

"Glad to see the both of you alive" Trunks said gladly.

"R-Right... who are you?" Lucy asked, looking at the man from head to toe.

"Oh, that's right, my name Trunks. It's nice to officially meet you two. I've heard quite a lot during my travels with foes and history here and there."

"L-Like wise... wait, you said Trunks...?"

"Yeah, that's right. Why?"

"You wouldn't happen to be the boy who's the son of Vegeta are you?"

"Uh, that's right! How did you know that?"

"Being his student, it took a while, but he finally opened up to me and told me about his origins from his original timeline."

"Wait Lucy, you're saying that's the same Trunks, Vegeta always talked about? About how he wants him to be the strongest Saiyan after him?" Gray said, then looked at Vegeta.

"I don't know Gray. Saiyan's are so weird..."

"Well, technically I _**am**_ that Trunks, but I'm from the future."

"F-FUTURE!?" both Lucy & Gray yelled.

"So, you can time travel!?" Lucy asked.

"Y-Yes. That's correct Lucy..."

"Ay hold up! If you can time travel, then why didn't you come to the time where your father & Goku got stuck here? You would've saved them a lot of time!"

"That's enough Gray" Vegeta said, crossing his arms.

"B-But master..."

"It wasn't his fault here, he had a lot of things on his plate, so it occupied his time by a lot. It's understandable."

"Father... but no, Gray's right. I should've come earlier than right now... but I had so many things that took up my time. There was Demigra that I had to deal with, Towa & Mira and... that Masked Saiyan..."

"You ran into Bardock?" Vegeta wondered.

"Bar...dock? Oh! You mean Goku's father...! Wait, what? He's Goku's father? The same one that allies himself with the demons?"

"He's under possession of Towa's magic." Ultear said.

"R-Really?"

"Yes, but only difference is that masked that's harboring his face."

"I never knew..."

"Enough about Kakarot's dad here. Gray, Lucy... did you see Slug with the dragon ball?"

"Dragon ball...?" both the two said.

"Nope, I didn't. Only thing I remember is waking up here thanks to you guys" Gray answered.

"Same here..." Lucy followed.

"Fuck. So, it's either Slug or Turles that has the orb..."

 _Then all of them felt Goku's energy disappear..._

"Holy... do you guys feel that?!" Lucy was trembling, "I can't sense Goku's energy..."

"You don't think he..."

"No Gray, you know as well as I do that Goku's a force to be reckon here..." Ultear confines to him, "He couldn't have loss even though he hasn't trained in a long time..."

"I can sense Turles but not Goku's... what's going on over there...?" Trunks wondered, then felt Slug's energy coming in play.

"He's here..." Ultear points out.

There was a small Time Rift emerging in front of everyone. A shadowy figure comes out and there was the man that crucified Lucy & Gray. From his weirdly shaped head to the fruit from the Tree of Might, Slug enters the battle. The Time Rift closes afterwards...

"Slug!" Trunks said, taking out his sword.

"You know me brat? Who the hell are you!?"

"He's my son you Namekian jackass..." Vegeta's arms were still crossed but he turns on his aura.

"The both of you have blonde hair... you're both SSJ..." Slug looks at Trunks & Vegeta.

"But one SSJ is enough to send you back to hell." Vegeta clenched his fist.

"Father... we should fight together here. Didn't you and Goku get your butts kicked by him?"

"W-WHA- Fine... in the situation I suppose I can use some aid here..."

"That's the spirit Master!" Gray made a right fist and slammed it to his left palm to create his usual Ice Make Magic.

Ultear popped her neck to the left side and was by Vegeta's right side, "With the number advantage we can without a doubt get an answer out of him..."

"Hmph"

Vegeta was in the center, Trunks to his left w Ultear to his right. Gray was next to Trunks as Lucy started to go next to Ultear.

"Count me in here...!" Lucy grabbed two keys to show her fighting spirit.

"I thought your keys got destroyed by Slug. Lucy, how can your keys be in one piece...?" Ultear said, looking at the two keys in Lucy's right hand.

"Goku & Vegeta were able to do mirage techniques that can let their body fade away then reappear. I used that logic to apply it to my keys... though I think I can only use it one time because it's very consuming."

"I see..." Ultear said surprised but was amazed by the Celestial Mage, "That's quite impressive..."

"Yep! Now! Open, Gate of the Maiden, Virgo!" with the golden key that has the maiden crest on it, the Celestial Spirit Virgo appeared in front Lucy.

"Is it punishment time Princess?" she appeared hovering in the air, waving her hand at Lucy with her knees back.

"Now's not the time Virgo. Now! Open, Gate of the Lion!" with the crest of the lion on the golden key, Loke, taking on his Spirit form resides in front of Lucy but next to Virgo.

"It's a beautiful day for you to go on a date with me, wouldn't you say Lucy?"

"Again, now's not the time here you two." Lucy sighed.

"( _That blonde human summoned two other humans in thin air. Wait, those two I'm sensing... they're not human at all... what are they..._ ) Is this everyone now? Because I don't want any more party interruption when I beat the shit out of y-"

"Hey Vegeta! Gray! What's up...!" Loke went over to greet them, casually ignoring Slug.

"Not much man... just preparing for battle..." Gray said.

"I see you're still undergoing his lessons huh. You and Lucy..."

"You're that womanizer that always wants Lucy to go on petty little dates with her... Loke...?" Vegeta wondered.

"P-Petty? You're as harsh as ever Lucy's Master, but yeah that's me... Loke..."

"Hehehe okay enough with that, let's just get on with the battle here!" Lucy demanded.

"Now there's something we _**both**_ can agree on..." Slug activated his aura, "I'm counting about seven people here. The more the merrier I say!" He dashes to them...

"Here he comes! Get ready everyone!" Trunks whips out his sword into position.

With Vegeta leading his team, they all started to dash to Slug at high speed. A 7v1 was pretty much a slaughter for anyone without powers. Slug on the other hand, could probably withstand the seven of them, which included two SSJ. How? That's for next chapter. Off to the rematch of SSJ4 Goku against Slug!

* * *

 **The Sky Above the Mercurius Building...**

After taking such a brutal beatdown by Turles in Round 1, this time around in Goku's mind, he was ready to give hell back to Turles. While in the air and just inches away from each other Turles was still inspecting the new look on Goku.

"( _It shouldn't be possible for him to take on a new transformation. It's not the red or blue form, so what the hell is it!?_ ) ... Before we fight, I want you to tell me something. What's the name of this transformation that completely changed your appearance...?"

"..." no reply from Goku.

"Kch... _**WELL COME ON! TELL ME!**_ "

From his left side to his right, he pops his neck, "It's a transformation that's going to make you choke on those words from earlier..."

"Earlier...?"

"You heard me... _**when you said you wanted to kill MY Mira...**_ " he gives a deadly glare to him, making Turles feel uneased.

"Mira... your girlfriend...?"

Goku clapped his hands to congratulate him, "Very good! That's right. Bingo Turles, you win. Not many people could figure that out so here's a reward on the hard thinking to that impossible question..."

The moment Turles blinked was when Goku's speed kicked in. Appearing very close in front of him, his right hand formed into a fist, weighing in all the anger of his emotions & friends to Turles who he himself wanted to kill Mirajane. Aiming for his stomach Goku heard the sheer sound of Turles engaging out blood and saliva from his mouth and quickly silencing him with a three sixty-degree right elbow to his left cheek, which was more than enough to send him flying to the rubbles behind the building where Mirajane & the others were standing on.

Without a thought or was well aware on taking the blows, Turles immediately got out from his crashed landing and flew back to Goku. Irritated this time he decided to be the one on the offensive side. Letting Goku's words and actions get to him, Turles had no plan in mind, simply put it... he just went straight to him.

Assuming Goku was going in for a fist collision, Turles brought out his right fist. Right as when he was close to him, Goku without a care and with a glance, dodged to the right. After a missed attempt and also an accusation, Turles who couldn't stop flying at high speed, nearly stopped himself at the last second. Turning back down to Goku, he saw the smirk on his face.

As he activates his aura, he flew back to Goku for another throw off of a right punch. This time Goku dodged to his left. Two failed attempts, it was best for Turles to not to get upset. Rather, he would fine this interesting.

"Not bad Kakarot, this certainly is an upgrade here... you're basically just dodging all my punches like it's nothing."

From going to his left and right direction Goku kept dodging Turles' punches. Soon Turles' face scrunched up in anger. He could see nothing but the same results of Goku's actions.

"What's wrong Turles? You seem to be upset." Goku snarled at him, "You'll never touch me if you don't speed up your pace here..." he grins.

"Kch... shut up! Cocky son of a bitch!" a vein appeared on his left side.

Falling for the bait and shit talk, Turles sped up his punches but saw how Goku also sped up his dodging seminar with little effort. This time on a whim, Turles dished out his signature attack.

" _ **Killer Drive!**_ "

Seeing the attack coming at him at point blank, the furry Saiyan crossed his arms and confidently grinned again. Right as when Turles unleashed his attack, Goku pulled a Vegito on him and kicked the attack up high in the sky for it to show off as fireworks.

"W-What!?" he looked up at his attack then back at Goku.

Looking at Goku, he saw two of his right index and middle finger placed on his forehead. Seeing the face of a petrified Turles, Goku unleashed a heavy pressure that was difficult for Turles as he was barely able to withstand it.

"There, there Turles. It's alright."

But that was an understatement. Undoing his pressure mechanism, Goku smacked his left cheek to the ground. Making sure he wouldn't pull any ridiculous stunt, he got down to him with Instant Transmission.

When Turles manages to get up, he felt the power of SSJ4 Goku behind him and turned around. Quickly, before Turles could respond with his own follow-up, Goku swiftly punched Turles in the solar plexus, knocking the wind out of him, stunning him for a brief moment. That quick blow that Turles received, despite his counter offensive made him open for more attacks and Goku was not done.

Putting in more effort to his body Goku obliged in the name of his beloved girlfriend by simply giving out a simple sidekick into Turles' stomach, doubling him over. He followed with a rising quick uppercut. It sends Turles front flipping away from Goku and before he could counter act from that Goku appeared behind him, showing him his red outlines, he grabbed Turles' leg and violently showed off his Dragon Throw and changed his direction to the sky. Throwing him high into the sky, he saw the after effects of the Dragon Throw on Turles as he was sent flying by doing back flips.

When it was said and done, Turles catches himself but in the process of jerking his head back painfully. The entire atmosphere reigned over to Goku. All this time he was just playing with Turles, seeing him not lay out his own breathing patterns in front of his view, sets off a negative chain of reactions at Goku.

"DAMN IT!" he shouted, "This can't be...! I can't be beaten again! Not by the likes of you! You of all fucking people... YOU!"

"Hehe..." Goku could see the face of a person about to rage, "All of this happened because of you Turles."

"Me? What the hell are you talking about?" he tilted his head a little forward, all confused.

"You could've finished me off right as when I was on the ground all agonizing in pain. I was close to death at that moment and you could've killed me and ended it fast, but you just had to make it personal, didn't you? Because of that, karma's going to come back to bite you in the you know where..."

"Kch... shut the hell up." He turned on his aura and expanded it, "I resent you, that's true! BUT... what good does it do me if I just kill you right on the spot, HUH!? WHERE'S THE FUN IN THAT!" he puts his hands up to generate a large negative energy ball.

"What's that..." Goku had on a serious grin.

"Hehehe... this energy ball here's strong enough to wipe out thirty planets! You're saying it's personal? YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT IT IS! AND TO MAKE SURE I DON'T SEE YOU BREATHING, I'M GOING TO DESTROY YOU AND THIS DAMN PLANET!" he threw the ball towards Goku.

"Hmph, so you're pulling a Frieza on me."

Seeing the ball coming down, his hair and bangs flew back due to the immense wind. The rocks and rubble were being blown everywhere as it replicated an earthquake. To make sure Turles would bite his own words, Goku was prepared to end this fight once and for all.

"Taking out your frustration by attempting to destroy me with this planet is a bit critical on your end Turles, but at least try to own up to your mistakes with some dignity here."

Uniting two energy spheres to his hands, Goku charged up his Ki longer than usual but at the pace where it was safe from letting the energy ball hit the ground. Bashing the two energy spheres together, he goes to his right side for his odd fashion Kamehameha gesture that's ready to get deployed. At first glance his Kamehameha appeared in the color of whitish blue, like the standard Kamehameha, but later it starts to change overtime. The energy sphere in his hands emits a crimson aura. After charging up, Goku was ready. His SSJ4 aura shows itself as he was seconds away from launching his attack.

"This isn't your run of the mill Kamehameha Turles, so from me to you, _**10x KAMEHAMEHA!**_ "

The red energy blast that was the name of 10x Kamehameha flies out from Goku's hands and straight towards the energy ball. Such a retaliation from the person he hates so much, he gulped to his last regret. With both his hands placed on his energy ball, he makes sure he wasn't going to let Goku add up on letting him get sucked into his own attack.

"Kch... what is this...! How can one Kamehameha push back my attack so hard and with proper Ki structure...! I don't understand here!"

Little by little his Saiyan purple armor breaks and soon he lost leverage to his attack. Getting hit by his own attack that got sent back to him by Goku's Kamehameha and without hesitating Goku was going to end this fight by blasting Turles to the sun. Deciding to add more fuel to the blast he could hear Turles yell and shout out of utter defeat as he was blasted out to space.

"You think this will be the end of me? I'll come back even if you send me to the darkest parts of the universe Kakarot! Kch ... _Kakarot..._ _ **KAKAROT!**_ " the left side of his face gets in contact of his attack.

Away from Earthland and towards the sun Turles with no choice and at death's door, he heads towards the sun. Realizing the sun's heat that's hitting his back he turns his right eye to see the blaze of Sol. ( **A/N: Another word for sun** ).

"The sun... that's perfect... I can just blow up the sun for Earthland to freeze in total darkness here along with this solar system... wait..." his eyes widen, "Wait a minute... holy shit... I'm heading for the sun!"

He had no way on escaping out of the hot mess. His arms and legs were helpless to move on its own. The only part of his body capable of moving was his head which was shown earlier as he looked back. With his offset attack that he named 10x Kamehameha, he allowed no closure for Turles to take and when his body touched the hot surface of the sun, his body was then completely incinerated.

An explosion was set off in the sky, showing a crimson red color taking over the blue thin air. Natsu & the others saw Goku ascending higher into the sky. From his perspective, he squinted his eyes to see if Turles was able to get out in one piece.

"( _Oh crap... I blasted him to the sun... I didn't mean to kill him..._ )" from his left side a sweat fell. "( _At any rate, I manage to beat him at least and stop him from killing Mira..._ )" He looks at his hands, "( _Even I'm starting to realize this... Whenever someone talks badly about Mira and even threaten to kill her... why do I get so damn mad._ )" Without realizing, there was an energy source coming to him from behind.

By the time he turned around, that energy source became a familiar scent he's come to know over the years. When his eyes widen, he received a tight victory hug from none other than Erza Scarlet.

"H-Hey Erza..." in a surprised tone.

"Hey yourself..." she was smiling in relief for his safety, "That was such an amazing performance you showed us."

"Yeah, I'm just surprise as you are." He hugs her back while still looking at the sun that was distances & distances away.

"You want to know something...?"

He looks back at Erza, "What's up?"

Getting his attention Erza was going to flat out say what she was thinking, "I don't care if you and Mirajane are boyfriend and girlfriend..."

"Okay... but Erz-"

Erza placed her right finger to shut him up, "I wasn't done talking. Like I was saying, you and Mira may be in a relationship but that won't stop me... because... because... I also l-lov..." she started to get embarrassed.

"Love?" his left eyebrow raised.

"Y-Yes..."

"Cool, I love you too."

"Eh!? So casually you just said it straight out?!"

"The you in Timeline A wanted me to so I obey her wish. I don't mind either. We have that promise to keep too remember?" he smiled.

"Y-Yeah... ( _He can take on multiple transformations but at the end on the day... his smile is still the same, and it's what's making me feel so happy around him... Since this is Timeline B, Mira didn't care that Ur did things to him like kissing and other things... So... if I go in for a kiss then..._ )"

"I wonder what's keeping Mira & the others so long to come up here..."

"Goku..." she said one but fails to get his attention.

"We should regroup with them and help Vegeta and the others... I can tell Vegeta about this transformation so he can undergo it too so he can use it to beat Slug..."

"Goku!" this time she got the attention.

"Hmm? Yes?" he turns to Erza.

With the actions she took on from her Timeline A counterpart Erza surprised Goku with firm kiss directly aiming at his lips. From her actions it led out a blush from Goku as Erza saw. It wasn't on purpose but rather on accident, Goku's SSJ4 aura turned on and it covered not only himself but also Erza's body completely. For most of his life in Timeline B, the only lips Goku ever laid his on, were Mirajane & Ur.

Getting a kiss from Erza reminded him of when the two of them in Timeline A did... " **the dirty deeds** " at that love hotel. In his experience he was considering switching Erza over Mirajane but at the fraction of things that was still going on, he considered her to be number two for him.

Their lips were still smooched together, Goku didn't mind. He could feel Erza taking charge here as her tongue was wrapping around his. By the time her lips released from his, their saliva was still connected by a ham string. Down under Goku felt his power pole extending...

"... That was... something..." Goku compliments, looking at Erza who smiled at him.

"I don't know what Timeline A Erza's been procrastinating about. If I were in her position, I would've taken you a long time ago."

"W-What do you mean by that...?"

"The events of you meeting Mira first is un skippable but, if Timeline A Erza were to lay out her domain to you, then she would've been tied with Mira, probably even be your number one."

"... I see..." he continued to blushed, "( _This Erza does have her counterpart's memories but... this one's so bold here..._ )" he grabbed on power pole out of embarrassment, "( _Gah... I'm getting so excited here... I should probably get back on track here, I don't want to spend time with Erza... yet..._ ) Hey Erza, we should probably do this another tim-"

Erza persuaded herself more and kissed him again with a hot passion, reconnecting her tongue to his. This course of action made Goku go out of SSJ4 due to being in sexual heat. His eyes swirled around. Erza saw and thought that to be cute of him. She pushed her body more onto his, then as if she had the power to do so, she forced Goku to transform back into his SSJ4, making him release a hot sticky substance that splat his yellow pants. Erza saw.

"( _Did he...? From just a kiss...? I guess I don't blame him from precumming. We only had sex back at the love hotel. Maybe after this I can have him to myself and claim him as my own boyfriend to show us off better than Mira..._ )"

Erza released her lips but held his right hand with her left. From seeing his pants, she saw the large imprint of his length and was a little turned on... just a little...

"You got turned on by just a kiss?"

"You and I haven't done it in a while so of course I would. By the way, how did you manage to kick me out of SSJ4, then back in it?"

"Beats me. It's probably due to the sensation I gave to you that made your form take in unnecessary heat."

"But... my forms don't have a brain of their own Erza."

"It was just an idea..." she looks away then back at Goku, "Babe..."

"Babe...?" he was confused but smiled at what to say next, "Love you Erza."

"Err... Eh?! L-Love!?" she lets out steam, "L-Love you... t-too..."

"If we're done on trying to replicate Timeline A Erza's actions here, I'd like to go save our other friends..."

Both of them turned to that voice. That voice was Mirajane.

"Mira..."

"Hey Mira!" he smiled.

"Hey sweetie" For better and not worse she flew to Goku for her to give a kiss to him, striking Erza to get tampered in jealousy. During the kissing, Mirajane's eyes looked back at Erza to see if there was anything to see at her and she was right. Seeing Mirajane kiss Goku right in front of her made Erza pout.

There was a certain point in the kissing that made Goku assume it was done so he got out of her lips, only to be sucked back right in. Mirajane's breast pressed on his chest with their fingers interlocked together, Goku felt really heated but happy because it's Mirajane that's doing this to him, given how they've been together since they were little.

When the kissing was done Erza was in a way, butthurt.

"You've made your point Mira. I didn't need to see all of that..." her arms were crossed as she was still pouting.

"I'm just setting an example on where you stand Erza. This is my Goku you're trying to steal." She hugs him to try to end it off in a high note, "I'd like it if you and every other girl could back off here..."

"Uh! Bite your tongue! I won't lose Goku to you, and I don't care if he saw you first! I'm going to make him mine!"

"Over my dead body..."

"Don't you mean the hole in your stomach from Ultear?" she mocks, giving her a remainder.

Mirajane took that insult with a smile at first but then it got to her so she comedically cries on Goku's chest. Goku & Erza saw her tears fly out like a fountain, as they both were sweating.

"( _An insult like that got to her!?_ )" her eyes widen comedically.

"There, there Mira." he pats her head, "( _This Mira didn't care if any other girl was hitting on me so I'm guessing Timeline A Mira's going to consume how she'll function sooner or later... same with Erza._ )"

The insult Mirajane took in made her tighten her hug on Goku more.

"( _Still, they're both people I like... Mira with her hair down and the pointy bangs, counting two total... she looks so adorable here. If she were food, I would definitely eat her. Wait, what am I saying?_ )"

"HEY! Goku! Mira! Erza!"

"Hmm?" Everyone heard the voice and turned to see Natsu and Ur flying to them.

"Well, well what's this? Goku are you cheating on me with your girlfriend?" she said with such obvious sarcasm.

"No, with Mira."

"Uh... ( _Urgh... the joke flew over his head..._ )" she flew behind him to touch his furry arms, "Seems I've been missing out here." She went over to Goku's left shoulder to connect her right cheek with his left, going up and down while examine Goku. "This is truly amazing. You're a hot son of a gun with a ripped body and to top it off, you're furry as hell. My kind of man if you ask me." she winked at Goku, making Erza & Mirajane jealous.

"Okay, that's enough Ur. Stop giving Goku perverted thoughts here..." Erza suggested but saw Ur ignore her and went in for a kiss herself.

This time, Goku's SSJ4 aura covered his and Ur's body. While still on his back and still over his left shoulder, Ur wrapped her arms just to get better grip on Goku's face, but in the process her front cleavage shows. Ur's style of kissing lasted longer than Erza & Mirajane combined. Looking back to confirm something in her intuitions, she saw the jealousy on Mirajane's face but by a little, for Erza however, it was a lot.

"( _Seeing their faces, I guess it is true. Erza and Mirajane's got their counterpart's memories back. But what does that mean? Could this be the effects of Time Rifts? Or... could it be from that little pink girl, the Supreme Kai of Time..._ )" Ur flew over Goku after the kiss and smiled in front of him.

Seeing Ur be so close to Goku, Erza decided to break them up by standing in between them.

"Okay! Okay! You already filled your part already! No need to be so submissive here!"

"I wasn't submissive Erza, are you just saying things because you saw how a _real woman_ shows his man a _real kiss?_ " she teases.

"Kch...! What rubbish you're speaking! I can show Goku what a real kiss feels like if I wanted to!" she shows her left fist in Ur's face.

"Haha, well if you say so Erza ( _Just like the Timeline A one. How interesting..._ )"

"Um... can we just stop fighting over Goku and get to Vegeta already?" Natsu pointed out.

"He's right, we can fight for him another time." Mirajane looks at Goku, "Something bothering you? You seem to be dazing off..."

"I'm fine Mira. It's Vegeta's energy... his energy's slowly depleting..." he looks at the direction where Slug's battle is, "We should really get a move on guys, let's go!" he turns on his aura.

"Right!"

Mirajane entered Satan Soul, Erza in her Clear Heart, Ur unleashed her aura that resemble icy light blue like the artic. Natsu formed flames to his fist as he clenched his fist together. Together the five of them flew to Vegeta & the others.

"We're coming Lucy! Stripper!"

The four behind Goku accelerated their speed to match Goku but later flew past him. But with no worries he just smirks it off and caught up to them very easily. Now it's off to Vegeta & the others' battle with Slug.

* * *

 **Fairy Tail Guildhall...**

As said by Chronoa herself, she stayed behind in the guild hall to merge both timelines. It was going to take a while but at last she managed to fit in pieces she would think it could work out. When she was done, she placed her special pen down and merged both the Time Scrolls together to form a new one with both histories from both timelines along with major installments to it.

"Okay... Phew...! And done. This Time Scroll is Timeline A since it's less pale in comparison than Timeline B but nonetheless, Timeline B has the historical events put into Timeline A with major changes and installments. However, Goku & Vegeta wasn't here for Oracion Seis & for Edolas & Tenrou as well... so I made a new history with their involvement with Fairy Tail. Now before I put this Time Scroll into effect, for it to play its roll for this timeline and the next one, I'll have to recheck everything... Here goes..."

She reopens the scroll to start from the beginning. From there she was going to check which Arcs of Fairy Tail she puts after each other and to make sure there wasn't going to be any flaws to it. Here were the changes she nitpicked...

 **CHANGES...**

-Timeline A will have both events from theirs and Timeline B together but placed in a different time age.

\- In Timeline B, Goku & Vegeta were the only ones that has Ki. Given their influence on Earthland, they've made a name for themselves and soon everyone on Earthland (mostly mages and people you think deserves to learn Ki) has learn Ki. Since Ki was implemented, every fight was next to impossible to win unless you learned the basics.

-Earthland will hop over to Universe 7's Earth and merge, but not yet. Earthland in Timeline A will still remain until further notice.

-Mirajane will be the official mother of Son Gohan...

-Everyone's memories from Fairy Tail to Goku & the Z- Fighters will be rewritten.

 **Goku & Vegeta's Involvement in the Arcs of Fairy Tail...**

 **Macao Arc** : Goku helps Natsu, Lucy & Happy find Macao

 **Lullaby Arc** : Goku & Vegeta helps Team Natsu on stopping the Eisenwald

 **Galuna Island Arc** : Vegeta and Erza helps Natsu, Happy, Gray & Lucy with the "curse" island and on beating Lyon and his gang.

 **Phantom Lord Arc** : Goku's hugely involved. Seeing Laxus making Mirajane cry and from seeing her being crushed by the giant ticks him off to the point where he destroys the Jupiter Cannon with a held back Kamehameha and severely fucks up Jose badly. Vegeta aids Fairy Tail by defeating fodder characters but helps Natsu take on Gajeel.

 **Tower of Heaven Arc** : A possessed Jellal forces Goku to turn into a SSJ and from seeing Erza cry, he puts down Jellal for the count. Together, Goku & Vegeta destroys the Tower and gets everyone out of there. It was faint but this Erza received a flashback of Timeline A Erza close to Goku but thought of it as an illusion. Timeline B Ultear gets confronted by Timeline A and forces her to change her ways.

 **Battle of Fairy Tail Arc** : Laxus becomes possessed and beats the crap out of Natsu & Gajeel. Vegeta comes in and man handles him in his SSJ form. Erza with her swords stops the lighting that formed a circle while Goku turns into an angered SSJ and beats the crap out of Freed from making a pregnant Mirajane cry and for tormenting Juvia, Cana & Elfman.

 **Oracion Seis Arc** : Team Natsu w mainly Vegeta backing them off forms an alliance with Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus and Cait Shelter. Goku aids a pregnant Mirajane during this time and lost much more interest in fighting and was more into Mirajane and their baby. Knowing Vegeta doesn't like doing things everyone's way by command, he does things his way with a Final Flash to Nirvana.

 **Edolas Arc** : In Edolas there was major changes. There was in fact an evil Goku and a good Vegeta. This Goku didn't had his head hit hard as a child and was referred to as Kakarot, the King of All Saiyans. Gifted with tremendous power as a toddler he exceeded most Saiyans and was feared among Edolas. Vegeta was the lower-class warrior and was banished as a baby but was taken in by Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail had members not from Earthland but Universe 7 too for some reason so there was an Edolas version of Bulma, Piccolo, Krillin and the rest of the gang.

By the time Earthland Goku, Vegeta & Team Natsu came to aid Mystogan, Goku & Vegeta saw their friends and family but the Edolas version of them and of course the Edolas version of Vegeta. Goku saw Edolas Mirajane and was in love but then saw Earthland Lisanna and had a talk to her. Catching up on things Goku told Lisanna everything and she was glad for him and Mirajane on having a baby. Fast forward to the final battle with Edolas Kakarot, SSJ Goku & SSJ Vegeta took him on but it revealed to them that Kakarot could turn into the Legendary SSJ as well but his SSJ was much, much more stronger than theirs.

The only way to beat him was by an unfused Final Kamehameha which eviscerated his body completely and thus, Edolas was "free". Everyone who came from Earthland was now returning to Earthland where they fully belong. Edolas Mirajane & Elfman were saying their goodbyes to Lisanna and Goku, wishing they wouldn't have leave them, most of all Mirajane, this version didn't want him to leave her, but it was for the best. As Vegeta was getting pulled back to Earthland, he saw Edolas Vegeta & Bulma together which to him, he cracked a smile to that. No one but Gray saw.

 **Tenrou Island Arc** : After announcing who would go to Tenrou Island for the S-Class Trials, Mirajane's water broke and so their child Gohan is born, ( **A/N: Same Gohan from the anime** ). Mirajane wasn't in any condition to go to Tenrou Island but Goku aided her in Ki to get her back to full health. Goku & Mirajane gives their kid to Ur since she isn't going with them, so she'll be the one to watch the kid. Ultear tags along to see if Timeline B Ultear will be there.

Fast forward to Grimoire Heart's invasion, Vegeta aids Gajeel & Levy. Ultear confronts Timeline B Ultear and wonders why she didn't follow what she told her before. Azuma with possession powers from the Time Rift fucks up Lisanna and Mirajane. After taking the blow from Azuma and was on top of Lisanna's body, the two was seconds away from death's door until Goku came in. Seeing an injured Lisanna and Mirajane who almost cried her eyes out from seeing how she protected her little sister and how she doesn't want her to leave again, he gets annoyed with Azuma. Unnecessary but Goku turns into a SSJ4 and kills Azuma with an overpowered 10x Kamehameha that sends him to the moon. Vegeta aids Timeline A Ultear w Gray on beating Timeline B Ultear and Meredy who were later found to be possessed. From being moments away from extinction, Gildarts comes in and defends his daughter by killing As Team Natsu faces Hades, they struggled due to him learning Ki. Laxus comes in but was no match as Hades overpowered him a far margin. Vegeta came in and entered SSJ4 and puts an end to Hades by killing him. ( **A/N: Yes I said kill. He killed him. History's changing so why not?** )

As the battle came to an end, everyone encountered Acnologia in his Dragon form. On high alert they saw the Masked Saiyan riding on top of his head as he was fueling him in power so without delay and from backup from the injured Fairy Tail members, Goku & Vegeta launched a combined attack of the Final Shine Attack & the Kamehameha **(A/N Final Shine Kamehameha?)** to Masked Saiyan and Acnologia but it did little to nothing as the Masked Saiyan was as strong as SSJ4 Gogeta and soon, everyone on Tenrou Island including the island had gone missing for 7 years.

 **X791 & Grand Magic Games Arc**: 7 years had passed since the destruction and disappearance of Tenrou Island and of the Fairy Tail members that were on it. Gohan who was now seven years old was with Romeo as the two were by the docks. Alzack & Bisca called them in and soon the four returned to their guild. Ur was the fourth master since she was the strongest during the 7 years but hasn't trained in a long time so who knows how strong she is. Soon after wannabe guild members from the fodder guild came in to torment Fairy Tail more than ever, everyone from Tenrou Island had returned.

Given their return, it was emotional and shit but since it's Fairy Tail, what's emotional since they're always loud asf? Goku & Mirajane saw their son Gohan and were having a moment. Gohan lived without both parents for 7 years so it was weird for him, he called Ur mom since she was there for him, so it'll take a while. Since everyone was back, they were having their moments with one another. Everyone huddled around Gohan as he was the main attraction. They were happy for him to see him grow and to have another Saiyan well, a half breed.

After hearing about how Fairy Tail fallen over the years they all decided it was time to enter the Grand Magic Games. Fast forward to some parts I want to bring up was when Mirajane fought Kamika. Everyone on Earthland had evolved on learning Ki so Kamika was giving Mirajane the work until it was revealed that Mirajane was just messing around and mentioned to her how Goku's Ki is a million times stronger than hers and finished her off with a Cosmic Beam. Skipping to Future Rogue with the Seven Dragons invasions, Goku & Vegeta along with the other guilds successfully fended them off. Princess Hisui throws them a banquet afterwards.

The Supreme Kai of Time then noticed there was minor flaws she didn't realize until now...

"What the... I didn't write this..." she placed her special pen down and took a closer look at her new scroll, or rather... the combined and improved scroll.

The words written by Chronoa were stabilized while later she got to the worse part of it. The things she didn't write were scripted dark purple.

"Super Saiyan 4? Mirajane and Goku's baby lives? What!? I erased him off! How can that be... What the..." More of dark purple words revealed itself, "Son Gohan, the son of Goku & Mirajane. But, Son Goten... the son of Goku and... Lisanna...!? What the hell is going on here!? Why can't I erase this!"

Chronoa tries to overwrites the errors but gets blocked and canceled at the attempt. Wondering as to why something like this was happening, she had no time to get frustrated so in the meantime, she'll just live with it until she gets back into the Time Nest.

"Seems like I'm going to need the Old Kai's help here. Going back to the Time Nest is a no brainer, however... I'm not sure if he himself knows what's going on here. I made a new timeline from the combination of A & B. I made sure they were no errors, so why in the hell are there dark purple wordings here!"

Here's what some of the dark purple wordings said, there were more but this is the highlight of it...

 **Major Changes in the new DB & FT Timeline...**

 **-Son Gohan is the son of Goku & Mirajane**

 **-Son Goten is the son of Goku & Lisanna?**

 **-Some Arcs from both shows will mix in with each other.**

"There's so many changes than when I had last checked. I wrote in the new history where Gohan AND Goten's mother would be Mirajane Strauss. Why is the other sister, Lisanna Strauss, the mother of Goten? This change in particular is all the more dangerous!"

Then it started to hit her. During her duty on dumping Timeline B's history onto Timeline A, she went through the history of Goku's involvement and remember one important detail, she fell for Goku in Timeline A but not B. So, to get more in depth with it, she went to that specific event and entered the flashback through her mind as she could see it play out.

It was a bit hazy so she couldn't memorize all the conversations they talked about, but she could see Goku & Lisanna together which was more than enough. There was a scene where the two were taking on a mission together. They were walking on the road outside of the country, Lisanna was acting all shyly around Goku. Repeatedly looking at him then somewhere else, until Goku noticed...

" _ **Is there something wrong Lisanna?"**_

" _ **What? Oh um, not much Goku. I'm just happy for you that's all. You and Mira having a kid together. Naming him Gohan and such, it's pretty adorable.**_ " She fake chuckles.

" _ **Is that why you're acting all shy ish to me? Having to be around Erza a lot I picked up a few things, you know. I can tell if someone's acting strange. So, fess up. Is there something you're not telling me that's making you so... awkward...?"**_

" _ **Kind of... I guess nothing can get pass you Goku. The truth is, back at Mercurius I couldn't stop thinking on what we did together."**_

" _ **T-Together?"**_

" _ **You're a dumb cat so I'll educate you. I'm talking about having sex with you. You were in your SSJ God form and you practically won me over. Not from your immense power and length down there, nor was it your personality and good looks, trust me I do find that attractive about you. I don't know... I guess it was your kind words on how you wanted me to feel happy or something. I got flashbacks about Natsu and me."**_

" _ **Oohhh. Well, that's good! Does that mean you're going to go for Natsu then?"**_

" _ **Goku... I told you... Natsu doesn't see me that way. Lucy's probably the one he'll end up with because you know how it goes. The chances of marrying your childhood crush is slim if you're not blonde. Blonde people always win in the love competition over the childhood friends. It's sad but it's been like that since forever... (**_ A/N: XD Sorry couldn't help but put that in. You readers all know that's true.)

" _ **So, you knew you were going to lose huh... is that why you used me into having sex with you?"**_

" _ **It was at first. I wanted to take my frustration out on someone so gullible like you, n-no offense..."**_

" _ **None taken."**_

" _ **Haha... sometimes I wish I was Mira, Goku. You care for her so much that it puts me to shame when I try to do the same for Natsu. And that night when I kissed you, I couldn't help but want more for some reason. I know you're Mira's lover but still... I can't help but try to crush on you too."**_

" _ **I don't think I follow..."**_

She walks in front of Goku to stop him from walking. Pushing her space up in Goku's face, making him blush just a little...

" _ **I-I'm saying... I have feelings for you... as in I love...you..."**_

" _ **Heh!? Um... could you repeat that again...?"**_

" _ **I said... I love you Goku. My mind has alway been focused on Natsu but since you came into the fray and treated Mira like a queen, I was somewhat... jealous..."**_

" _ **(I get it. She probably wants equal treat like Erza!) If you want equal treatment like Erza & Mira, then why didn't you say s-"**_

" _ **I don't want equal treatment like them Goku! I just want you all to myself!"**_

" _ **Y-Yourself...? Eeehhh..."**_

" _ **Mira doesn't know this, but it doesn't matter. Goku, we've only laid our lips together twice. Back at my house and at Hisui's place. You're a much better kisser than I had originally thought you to be. I don't care if you have a kid with my sister. I don't care if the other girls in the guild like you too... From just looking at you, I get so crazy about wanting to...**_

Her facial expression showed signs she was going to go for a confession. Her cheeks red and her eyes were determined, and her voice showed confidences that could over throw the other girls.

" _ **The point is, from just that limited time we had together... I grew such a yearning for you. I love you more than Cana, more than Ur & Virgo. More than the Princess & Erza and much, much more than my sister..."**_

" _ **(But it was just... sex...)"**_

Goku was quiet. His eyes were a bit shaken with the news he had heard. His heart raced up as his body temperature cracked up to the maxed. Being loyal only to Mirajane was always on his mind but with each course of action Erza & the others do, it was practically impossible to do one simple task. It wasn't his fault though, it was out of sexual impulse.

Hearing her words caused Goku to remain quiet and as no words was coming out of his mouth, Lisanna decided to strike. To show what she meant on how she loves Goku more than Mirajane, she gave an imprudent passionate kiss to his lips. Wrapping her arms around his body, she went above and beyond and wrapped her tongue around his, combining their salivas as she aims to please. It causes Goku's mind to go blank, so blank where he didn't realize he had entered SSJ God. During their travels, they took on a mission in the afternoon and they finished in the evening. Goku could've teleported back right after but Lisanna wanted to take it slow and steady so it was night time when Lisanna kissed him.

When the kissing had ended, their saliva were still united as it was still connected by their tongues. When it comes to Lisanna, she has an aroma where her expectations far exceed Mirajane & the others. Where they were at when this was happening was at some grassy field in the countryside so no one could see them.

It cuts off from there. Getting back to the Supreme Kai, she snaps out of it fast because if she hadn't, she would've saw SSJ God Goku fucking the ever shit out of Lisanna again like at Mercurius. That part was also the part where Goku was going to cum inside of her nonstop as she would do the same, thus Goten was born as their kid.

"W-WHOA!" her face got embarrassed, "Was that how!? What!? That's strange... that's a future event in the new and improved Timeline A. Not only will it be Gohan but Goten as well, they're going to have their memories replace of having Chi-Chi as their mother to Mirajane... and Lisanna... This is really screwed up here..."

" _ **There's nothing screwy about it Chronoa!"**_

"That voice... it's the Old Kai... What are you doing contacting me for...?"

The Old Kai was able to speak through her because of the Time Nest...

" _ **Who you calling old? Okay, I'm old...**_ "

"You got something on Demigra? Or Mechikabura?"

" _ **Nothing, they've been laying it low for some time now it's actually scaring here... how's the trip to merging both timelines together? Are they any issues?**_ "

"There's so many, you couldn't keep up to count. I'm going to have to replace everything and start all over here!"

" _ **You probably shouldn't Chronoa..."**_

"Why? Will it just be the same again?"

" _ **Well it's that and you shouldn't anyway..."**_

"Eh? What the heck are you talking about...?"

" _ **You shouldn't waste more of your time on trying to fix the timeline you're in. Just merging it together will save it. You don't have to put that much work on yourself..."**_

"But if I do that... there will be changes that will be irreversible..." she thought about Goku & Lisanna. "( _I forgot about how Lisanna's going to hit on Goku more and more as times goes on...)_ "

" _ **Yes, that may be true but think of it like an alternate change. Think about it, we have our Goku who's a Time Patroller like Trunks! (**_ A/N: He's referring to Xeno Goku) _**There's also Capsule Corp Logo Goku. (**_ A/N: The outfit Goku wore in Super Dragon Ball Heroes.) _**They're both alternate versions of Son Goku than the original so having a new alternate one wouldn't damage time itself since there are endless timelines!"**_

"I get your point Old Kai, but still... Is it really okay?"

" _ **I'm sure it is. Let's go over each characteristic of the Alternate Gokus here."**_

 **Xeno Goku**

 **-A much more mature Goku.**

 **-A Time Patroller.**

 **-Takes things more seriously and gets shit done.**

 **-Son of Xeno Bardock and Xeno Gine.**

 **-Although he's a serious one he's always the same o Goku we've come to know and love, except he knows when to take things seriously.**

 **-Has not achieve SSJ Blue but can compete with one.**

 **-Never got to the BOG, ROF, Goku Black, & Universal Survival Arcs.**

 **-From an alternate timeline**

 **Capsule Corp Logo Goku**

 **-The same DBS Goku but from SDBH who's always laid back and wants to train and fight strong people.**

 **-After the Universal Survival Arc**

 **-A step ahead of Xeno Goku in terms of power**

 **-Has Mastered Ultra Instinct**

 **-Dense as ever and prefers to fight.**

 **-Is really outgoing and easy forgiving.**

 **-Stronger than Super's Goku**

"The Goku with the Capsule Corp Logo was pulled from a different timeline thanks to that man, Fu... wouldn't he be the same as this Goku in this timeline I'm in right now...?" Chronoa knew the answer but wanted Old Kai's thoughts about it.

" _ **Ah that would be the case but I'm afraid it's not true! Capsule Corp Logo Goku and this Goku are quite different! I'll give you the characteristics for this "alternate Goku"**_

 **Fairy Tail Goku**

- **Pulled into the Fairy Tail Verse, after the Universe 6 & 7 Arc**

 **-Now has SSJ4 and SSJ Blue in his arsenal now**

 **-Will sometimes show mercy but most of the time, he won't.**

 **-Unlike other Gokus, this one shows love and affection to the girls who fell for him. Mostly towards Cana, Erza, Mirajane and... Lisanna.**

 **-Will have two sons from two different girls he plowed. Mirajane's son will be Gohan. Lisanna's son will be Goten.**

 **-His attire is his Buu Saga one but has the Fairy Tail symbol on his left side of his upper Gi. (** A/N: It's in the position where the Turtle Hermit & King Kai symbol was on.)

 **-Able to learn fluently thanks to Mirajane and is a bit smarter than other alternates of Goku but not the Xeno one.**

"You're calling this version of Goku, Fairy Tail Goku?" Chronoa raised her eyebrow up.

" _ **More or less, yeah. This Goku alternate is quite impressive wouldn't you agree? He has qualities the other Gokus lacks. I mean love? That's not in Goku's nature so for the sake of it, you should just continue merging and finish polishing both Timeline A & B! And yes, I know the name sounds a little stupid, but we had to give this version of Goku a name!"**_

"No, no. It makes sense. Everything's gotta have name. You're right on that one, I'm just puzzled about how there can be many more alternate Gokus. I mean I know there ARE more Goku alternates out there, I just forgot since I'm busy dealing with Demigra and stuff."

" _ **I'm with you on that one. Our Goku is such a monstrous powerful ally to have with us. If he was in the Tournament of Power, he would waste no time and eliminated everyone! That's scary power. And there's Goku with the Capsule Corp Logo, and man... Is he a force to be reckon with. He's one step ahead of our Goku in terms of power and he has Ultra Instinct that the Gods themselves struggle to get! And last but not least, Fairy Tail Goku... he's not much but with both SSJ4 & Blue, he's no pushover that's for sure.**_"

"Yeah, speaking of our Goku, how's the search with him?"

" _ **He's out with Vegeta right now.**_ (A/N: Xeno Vegeta) _ **Searching for Fu as we speak. Though it's a pain in the butt I tell ya! The son of Towa & Mira is nothing but hot trouble!"**_

"Still on that trail huh? Well, let me know if their search ends up successful okay? I'll continue merging these two timelines here and finish up. If you think about it, Goku going to Fairy Tail was the birth of a new Goku, birth of Fairy Tail Goku! Now let's hope he and Vegeta can beat Turles and Slug."

" _ **Yep. Best of luck to you Chronoa.**_ " The Old Kai's communicator goes off as he ends the call.

"Okay... let's think outside the box here... these purple wordings... maybe, it's acting this way because it's telling me about the birth of a new Goku alternate. The birth of Fairy Tail Goku? That must be it, so this is one history where he can actually compensate with Fairy Tail without having to face large consequences... just little by little. I see... well then! I guess it was great on my part to merge both the timelines here and to also merge both their histories together!"

She gave herself a pat on the back.

"It's pretty much self-explanatory. More or less, I've got to keep working here... actually, I've got to see more of the dark purple wordings and where it'll lead Fairy Tail Goku at... let's see here... Ah! More is coming out!"

 **More Changes...**

 **-Vegeta, Bulma, Gohan, Goten, Trunks & Piccolo becomes members too.**

 **-ROSHI WILL NO LONGER BE EXISTING...**

 **-YAMCHA, TIEN AND CHAOTZU WILL NO LONGER BE EXISITNG...**

"WHAT!? ARE YOU KIDDING ME? The four will no longer be existing? That can't be true here! The four of them plays a huge part in Goku's childhood... could this have happened because of Fairy Tail's large involvement with Goku & Vegeta? It doesn't matter... Seems to me I've got much more polishing to do before I can submit this as the official history of DB and FT for the new time scroll & from the combination of A & B...!"

Just like that, she continues to work on it more. Chronoa does agree with Old Kai here. Having different alterations of different characters from different timelines may not be so bad. There's Xeno Goku & Vegeta, and more etc... After Chronoa reedits the combined history of timeline A & B. She was going to combine the history of DB,Z GT and Super with FT soon. It just has to work out and it'll take a while for all of the changes to kick in so there weren't be any significant changes until a few chapters later...

* * *

 **Crocus Fiore...**

SSJ4 Goku was in front but as mentioned earlier, he was flying at the same speed as his friends. During the way to Vegeta & the others, Goku was wondering about the events in this timeline that may not occur thanks to the interference of Turles and Slug. Mirajane & Erza noticed.

"Is something wrong Goku?" Erza asked.

"Yeah, I've been thinking about things from our timeline and for this one." Goku said in his deepen SSJ4 voice.

"You can tell us baby, what's holding you back?" Mirajane said.

"It's where we're at. Hisui lives here. I'm guessing she and the rest of the people here in Crocus must've fallen in the hands of Turles and Slug and died..."

"Now that you mentioned it, you're right. In this timeline we're just fights and weeks away from wasting our seven lives to Acnologia and yet, so hypothetically speaking, the Princess must've been a little girl during this era."

"Yeah..." Goku added pressure to his right fist as he forms it out of anger, "( _I'm sorry Hisui... I swear I'll avenge you and everyone in this capital. Your father... King Toma, long nose and the people... forgive me..._ )"

"So, um... what do you think they're talking about Stripper's master?" Natsu leans to Ur's direction as he asked in a sneaky manner.

"They're talking about things from our timeline, Timeline A. To be frank, it was about the Princess of Fiore. Right now, we're in Crocus, the building you and Erza were in was where she lived along with the King."

"Whoa, that's... cool and something... why would they talk about the Princess anyway?"

"When I'm not suppose to tell you this but, who cares. In seven years you met the Princess and she threw a banquet for you."

"REALLY!?" his mind clouded in food, "What was the occasion?"

"I'm not going that far in Natsu. Unless you got your memories from the Natsu of Timeline A, I'm not going to spoil everything for you."

"Aww... damn it! Stupid me from Timeline A and his future memories..."

When he was talking to himself, he didn't notice Goku stopping midway, making him bump into his back. The three girls stopped though, given how they're stronger and has more of a grip of sense in Ki better than Natsu. The Fire Dragon Slayer's face hits the back of Goku, making him agonize in pain a little...

"Ow!" he rubs his nose, "Hey Goku! A little warning when you stop flying!"

Goku ignores him, making Natsu confronts him by going in front of him with a question to ask,

"You okay dude...?" Natsu said, seeing Goku's face in a serious state.

"Can any of you feel that?"

"Feel what...?" asked Ur, looking at Goku all confused.

"I don't sense Gray, Lucy, Ultear or Trunks... I can sense Vegeta, but this energy seems so off..."

"I hope they're okay... they're probably fighting a hard battle with Slug..." Mirajane puts her hands together to hope for the best.

Then from a far distance they all heard a roar, then the appearance of a Golden Great Ape. Erza was the first to see and pointed it out for everyone...

"Not to sound like we're in trouble here but look! There's a Great Ape over at the Grand Magic Games Arena!"

"GMG arena? Huh?" Natsu looked at Erza then at the direction she pointed at and saw the Great Ape, "HOLY SHIT! ANOTHER YELLOW APE!"

"It must be Vegeta... he must've looked at the moon here like how you did Goku..." Erza thought.

"Don't tell me we have to stop him now too... It was bad enough we had to deal with you in a Great Ape form, no offense Goku."

"It's cool Ur, but it's fine."

"What do you mean fine?"

"Mira, I'm sure you saw it for yourself, right? How I was able to get into this form?"

"Y-Yeah... you were a Great Ape... then you became what you are now..."

"That's right. Looks like I didn't need to tell Vegeta after all. But I wonder, why did he look at the moon when he's doesn't resort to that..."

"My hunch would have to be his son Trunks. He's a time traveler, right? He must've told him about the transformation of the Super Saiyan 4, so Vegeta must be going under the process of doing it too."

"I wonder where's Slug..." Natsu wondered.

"It's faint but I can sense him fighting Ultear and Trunks... I guess I'm just a little off from worrying about Hisui that I didn't bother to recheck my senses that Ultear and Trunks are still kicking it. Let's get a move on and help them out!"

"Yeah!"

"I know I should've thought of this sooner, but I was so in the moment here... but we're going to use Instant Transmission, grab hold!" he stuck out his hand.

Natsu grabbed on his right shoulder. Ur hugged him from behind, Mirajane hugged his right side as Erza hugged his left side. Goku chuckles a little...

"Okay, hehe... We're coming! Gray...Lucy...Ultear... Trunks... Vegeta!"

For faster transportation the five makes way to the arena of the GMG. Turles is gone but not forgotten, so the only person left to defeat was his partner in crime Slug. In the next chapter, Vegeta will ascend to SSJ4 and will take on Slug as Goku & the other watches! After the battle, both Goku & Vegeta fights one more person that's on another level and right after that... is when they return back to Timeline A, from there Goku will reunite with the FT he knows and Vegeta would have to reintroduce himself again and soon the two Saiyans will reunite with their family and friends as they finally managed to come to Timeline A.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 22...**

 **A/N: Sorry if the fight with Goku & Turles was short. I made it that way because if you think about it, SSJ4 Goku is basically overkill for Turles no matter how you slice it. Also... we reached 200+ favs and follows...! Yay? Or Nay? Now here's the thing, I know I said if this story gets the amount of favs and follows I would automatically add Lucy but that was if people didn't have a problem with it. **

**Right after I released Ch21, I've got a bunch of private messages to add Lucy, and to not add her. SO, here's what I'll do! Getting 200 favs and follows was step one and truth be told I didn't want there to be a step two but now there is, so here's step two. Since people are divided on wanting Lucy to Goku's harem, I'll create a poll! Add her in? Or leave her be? You decide so get voting Ningens!**

 **Now that that's out of the way, let's get to this chapter. Does anyone like how I made this Goku an alternate version of the original? I thought that was pretty cool, I got the idea off of DC so credits to them. There's Xeno Goku, CCL Goku and Fairy Tail Goku which I somewhat made up myself! It's thanks to the Supreme Kai of Time that Goku will undergo so much impact of what FT is to Goku's mind. That and how she's going to combine DB & FT Arcs together but because there's a lot, it'll take time to kick in. The scene with Lisanna and Goku was just a small sample. Right after this Arc, she'll make her move so and I kinda can't wait to write that. I have the ideas on how I'll make Lisanna surpass Cana & the others.**

 **Drip Drop... Drop Top... Top Flop the Ningen's Reviews...**

 **TheJSmooth:** _ **Merp... Derp... Slurp on this Derk...**_

 **GeoNovaWrath:** _ **I aim to please :P**_

 **Blake2020:** _ **!xhT**_

 **fanfictionboy1998:** _ **If you want Lucy, then get to voting!**_

 **tblake426:** _ **Broly movie was better than Natsu vs Zeref, I mean what...**_

 **Guest:** _ **I was already going to make Mirajane the mom, but at a price...**_

 **Spider-Man999: TY...!** _ **Vegeta's time to shine next chapter. YAAYY... Their SSG and SSB forms will return to them if they go back to Timeline A.**_

 **3678:** _ **I can somewhat see that happening. Whis & Beerus are deities so I guess I can see what you're saying when they can see Mavis. As for the missing Arcs for Goku & Vegeta, that'll get explained in later chapters or maybe this chapter answered it for you. **_

**lenz012696:** _ **100 Years Quest Arc is going to be on hold, I'm far away from getting up to that part, but the idea with Towa & the 5**_ _ **th**_ _ **Gen Dragon Slayers is a neat idea and as for where they rank in SSJ levels, I'll give thought to it. It'll be a while, but I guess Touka can be added, just not now.**_

 **Anthony Kenshin:** _ **I agree but it'll be a while for all of that and for Lucy being added, well there's a poll up so it's up to you guys...**_

 **Guest:** _ **Sometime soon.**_

 **fuck Gratsu:** _ **Well, in this fic Cooler will be canon. As for the merging, FT won't be in their 30s due to reverse aging, which is something Goku & Vegeta went through last chapter. Gohan & Goten will still be in the same ages as they were in the anime, Asuka is still a kid and Pan isn't erased. Xeno Goku is going to appear but I can't give out when. Idk about doing the Heroes Arc and for Xeno Natsu and Gray? Maybe. Goku & Vegeta were stuck for 7 years with Natsu and the others due to Masked Saiyan as I explained it in this chapter. Nope they did nothing in the Key of the Starry Arc.**_

 **SSGSS Juvia:** _ **I must not give it away... but I want to tell you... but I mustn't give it away... Lisanna's ways are a bit... intentional, I'll tell you that.**_

 **Guest:** _ **Goku's timeline will get affected but it'll be a while since his history is huge there.**_

 **arak:** _ **Knowing Elfman, he would lol. Lisanna would still prefer SSJ God over SSJ4 if she chooses to get fucked by which forms.**_

 **Guest:** _ **Eh... it's just nothing but talk. When it comes to the real deal, I'll see what I can do about the power scaling with the 5 dragon slayers. Goku will fight Mechikabura sometime not too soon.**_

 **tori-bot:** _ **When you put it like that, then yea I agree. That would fit as one of the ultimate NTR pulled off by Lisanna. Xeno Goku is coming but I can't give that out unless you want...**_

 **Soy boi:** _ **Lisanna x Goku! After Mirajane x Goku...**_

 **Guest:** _ **Eh for Omega it depends. Team Natsu will take a crack at Black & Zamasu and some will fight the Shadow Dragons. Some... They will also get the dark versions of themselves since it IS the Android 21 Arc. More details on that will come soon. Cooler is going to make his entrance and I didn't know he was cannon...**_

 **Guest:** _ **Zeno is stronger**_

 **aks:** _ **the Shadow Dragon Arc might take place on Earthland.**_

 **Guest:** _ **Broly is cool, I like him but Jiren is stronger.**_

 **RIP Siegrain:** _ **There will be a poll for her after this launch of the chapter if people want her in or not.**_

 **red Zamasu:** _ **Probably not for a while. Lisanna's going to be sneaky about it with Goku. Goten x Asuka can happen, just give me what age is Asuka lol**_

 **Joseph Joestar:** _ **Virgo will fall in love due to consuming too much of Goku's divine energy. It sounds stupid but it somewhat works. Maybe... Since there's going to be a rewrite in history, Gohan and Goten could do takeover magic from their mom Mirajane. Meredy will see how Ultear "flirts" with Goku so she'll going to do the same and see what she'll gain out of it. It's going to drive her in into a state of liking him... soon...**_

 **wasted guy:** _ **Don't know about Laki, Kinana, & Evergreen. Aquarius I might lol, I MIGHT. Brandish & Irene are going to be open for grabs in Goku's harem in the near future when I set up a future poll. Dimaria, Caulifla I'm uncertain off and for Lucy, there's a poll for her.**_

 **The Warrior Beyond:** _ **Eh... I only know about DxD**_

 **chorizo man:** _ **Spoilers but oh well. I was going to give him SSJ3 for Trunks and he won't help stop Zeref with FT.**_

 **gayfish:** _ **Goku vs Haru seems like a worthy fight.**_

 **Guest:** _ **No, Just SSJ & SSJ Rose**_

 **Kakyoin:** _ **Villains from Fighterz will return, and of course I'm adding Cooler and adding his squadron isn't a bad idea. I'll consider that. Android 21 will fall in love with him when he mentioned that 1 on 1 time, she'll take it the wrong way and so on...**_

 **haram:** _ **Kagura might, who knows lol. Everyone's getting that Saiyan dick before Mirajane, even Lisanna...**_

 **yamcha sucks:** _ **In Fairy Tail I find Cana the most beautiful. Her or Erza or Mirajane. Actually no, I find Cana the most beautiful.**_

 **Foolio:** _ **He did, IN TIMELINE B LOLOLOLOLOL! But soon.**_

 **lost warrior:** _ **I can't wait to do NTR with Lisanna & Goku. It's just killing me right now. Vegeta's going to find out about Lisanna hitting on Goku and as for Kinana, she's there but as a background character. Don't worry though, she'll be active more in the Android 21 Arc...**_

 **ORA ORA ORA** _ **: The filler with Hit & Goku is a hell yes.**_

 **sebastian:** _ **Goku's a Saiyan not a Dragon Slayer so I don't know if I can give him his own Exceed.**_

 **red dick:** _ **It's been over 7 years so it's impossible to revive Simon**_

 **kancer:** _ **One of the many good things there is to a Saiyan, is that they age really, really slowly lol.**_

 **Manuel:** _ **I'll come to that bridge if Lucy is confirmed for Goku's harem.**_

 **Shadow Gray:** _ **Nope. But there is an Edolas version of Goku. It's the Goku where he never hits his head.**_

 **THE CROW 88:** _ **If you would like to see Lucy then get to voting! And thx!**_

 **Aaron barbarian:** _ **Yeah I'm going to add gruesome parts for Goku Black when he tells him about murdering his family and stuff.**_

 **yuno:** _ **It won't be long until Lisanna makes her move on Goku and it'll be worth it. Maybe, and for Lucy, there's a poll so vote if you can!**_

 **hentai lover:** _ **Idk, when I get to Broly I'll let you know. Sorry for not giving you a proper answer, kind of lazy lol.**_

 **swag jockey Erza:** _ **Avatar Arc is coming... soon.**_

 **basachi:** _ **Alegria Mirajane would have to be SSJ3 level but just 25%.**_

 **bujin:** _ **He won't leave lol. This alternate version of Goku is different.**_

 **REDBLUE:** _ **Can't give it away but during the filler arc, it'll be something that foes move Goku easily. I think Lisanna's underrated, she didn't do much after she came back from Edolas.**_

 **qtaro:** _ **I'm tied between OP 1 & 21, both are very addicting. I watch JoJo. I love Dio lmao.**_

 **Guest:** _ **Bardock's well over a thousand years old now I think... maybe, I don't know.**_

 **saddam:** _ **TY! AND IT'S MA'AM! MOTHEFUCKER...! Lol, okay I'll stop but if you get that reference, you're a legend.**_

 **meliodas pervert:** _ **I don't remember Kagura kissing Erza. It's was probably majestic if I put serious thoughts into it.**_

 **turk:** _ **I'm start the SD Arc in a different way but similar to the one in GT. Vegeta will probably fight Gray's father.**_

 **keitl:** _ **Lucy can be with Goku, it depends on the votes in the poll I put out.**_

 **banana man:** _ **I was planning on making Seilah be in his harem just to make Mirajane have more reason in wanting to murder her lol. By flirting and maybe perhaps f-f-fucking?**_

 **buccerati:** _ **Probably, but Natsu would become as dense as ever if Juvia were to fall for him.**_

 **dempsey:** _ **Turles, Slug & Cooler are cannon in this fic. And yeah, he did get his body switched but with Vegeta lol.**_

 **Guest:** _ **You would think that but no. Laxus and everyone else on Earthland was either possessed or was able to learn Ki due to Goku & Vegeta's influence in Timeline B. **_

**haki:** _ **Beerus might become FT's Universe G.O.D since the timelines have merged.**_

 **bizarre man:** _ **Goku won't fuse with the dragon balls.**_

 **aids masterclass:** _ **Goku wouldn't want to finish but since Lisanna's going to keep at it at winning Goku over with her method of ways, he'll consider doing a lot of things with and to her. She's going to be different than Mirajane & the others.**_

 **Guest:** _ **Nope, it's a little too late for the Celestial Spirit Arc. Maybe.**_

 **WhereThe PartyAt:** _ **Jesus Christ, you wrote so much, but thank you for you honest depiction on this story. You won't read it if there wasn't Mirajane or Lisanna? That's understandable, true fact I was going to make this crossover all about Goku & Mirajane's relationship, I don't know why I scrapped that idea for a harem. Golden Fairy is good fanfic, but I won't say mine's better. And hell yeah, another intellectual that has a brain and doesn't ship Mirajane and Laxus. I SHIP LAXUS AND FREED! DON'T AT ME!**_

 **Until Then... BooSuWashi Ringens...!**

Chapter 23 Coming Soon!

P.S Poll's out for Lucy...


	23. Unparalleled Blaze of Glory! SSJ4 Vegeta

**A/N: The poll's out for Lucy. For her to be in Goku's Harem, or to exclude her out. Take note that this poll will be up until Ch24's release. Once I release Ch24 I'll tell you Ningens the results. Until then, we'll have to play the waiting game...**

* * *

 **Masked Saiyan Arc**

 **Chapter 23: Unparalleled Blaze of Glory! Vegeta Ascends SSJ4**

Let's turn back the clock here. To when Vegeta & the others were just about to attack Slug. This fight happened as Golden Great Ape Goku was on a rampage, destroying the capital with just footsteps and roars alone. To the 7v1 fight, Vegeta was going to make sure Slug wouldn't leave Timeline B alive... Or at least without the dragon ball that was his, Ur, Ultear & Goku's ticket back to Timeline A.

* * *

 **One Hour Before Vegeta's Ape Transformation...**

At the Grand Magic Games Arena, we picked off where we last saw the scene with Vegeta & the others. Vegeta goes on the offense and without holding anything back, he charges to Slug with a right punch. Using both his arms to form a X-sign as a way to block the punch, Slug was able to protect himself for the time being, however, the punch was only but a coil.

The punch led by Vegeta wasn't something he planned on his agenda, but rather to build up momentum. With his punch still being blocked, Vegeta smirked and pushes back Slug with his aura expanding due to the pressure being added. Getting pushed back, Slug had no choice but to let go of his X-sign as he could anticipate Vegeta's next movements. With both of them moving to the right and soon left, Vegeta managed to get the first blood with a left hook, followed with a right kick to his right cheek bone, which led Slug to forcefully move to the left.

Vegeta followed in pursuit with his aura still on display, he increased his speed to go from behind for another punch strike. From behind, his right fist gets ready to connect to Slug's back. However, Slug was able to see through it. He saw the amazing speed from SSJ Vegeta and how during that process he saw his right fist forming, so right as when Vegeta was about to attack the back of the Abnormal Namekian, Slug counters and spun clockwise to match his strength and speed with a left fist forming too as it came in contact to the right fist of Vegeta.

With both fists colliding, the shockwave came into play. Destroying the ground below them as Vegeta looks on the ground to see. Taking his eyes off of his opponent, Slug found his opening and goes for an upper double kick. At the last second though Vegeta's eyes were caught back into battle and saw Slug's next move, making him do a backflip right as when Slug's legs were going up.

While still in the backflip scenario, Vegeta's hands were still on the ground, making it the perfect opportunity for him to spring his kicks in towards his stomach and to release it by stomping Slug's stomach, to which was successful. The kick by Vegeta led Slug flying towards Trunks and the others. Slug was getting closer and closer to Trunks and when Trunks saw the right moment to slash him, he took it.

Being the type to always gives no fucks to his opponents and to finish them off unlike Goku & Vegeta... Trunks powers up his aura and swung his sword to his right side, aiming to Slug's left hip.

" _DIIIEE! HYRAAHH!_ " the sword was just inches away from mere moments into slicing up the Namekian.

But, at the last second... Slug, while still being sent flying, catches himself in the process and landed on the tip of Trunk's swords. Keep in mind, this was Slug before he ate the modified fruit and from when he met Mechikabura, so with precision, he right kicks Trunks' left side and goes for the following...

" _ **Darkness Eye Beam...!**_ "

The attack was his ultimate technique and with perfect timing as Trunks was in the air, the beam goes to Trunks without holding anything back. Seeing the beam head towards him with such speed, the 'Kch' comes in as it came out of the swordsman's mouth. No worries though, it may be one of Slug's strongest techniques, if not the strongest... It was going to be short work for the son of Vegeta.

Landing on the ground in one piece, Trunks with his sword launches an attack...

" _ **Shining Slash!**_ "

Drawing his hands back, he gives Slug a friendly remainder on what was going to happen next. Bringing the sword forward from his right side, he was able to slice up Slug's beam. That scored one point for Trunks to which Slug admits, but he wasn't out the game yet. Teleporting in front of him, he slaps the sword out from Trunks' hand and brings the party to him by delivering nonstop consecutive punches to his body.

Making sure each punch would hurt, Slug applied pressure to each and the next, he kicks Trunks out of his sight. Getting send away, Trunks quickly recovered and got up from the kick. His move he did earlier that was called 'Shining Slash' where he slices what was in front of him, had a part two. The first part was of course using the sword to cut and slice, the second was to fire a Ki blast right after, but Trunks didn't think he would need to do that, not to an energy attack he sliced away.

Both the two string of hair that was in front of his forehead, were being blown to the left. Trunks' sword was on the other side of the arena. He could go for it, but Slug probably wouldn't let him. So, with a counter Trunks gets ready to launch one of his specialty... or rather, his signature attack...

" _ **BURNING ATTACK!**_ " after showing off rapid arm movements, he placed his palms forward for his thumbs and index fingers to touch, forming a diamond shape. With Slug in his sight, he fires up an energy sphere that came from his palm.

"( _Uh! He packed so much energy into that blast...! I better make sure that doesn't do damage to me..._ )"

Turning on his aura, he grabs the Burning Attack with the palms of his two hands to hold it off. Seeing as though he would do this, led Trunks the opportunity to grab his sword. From when the time came for Slug to see, he devised a plan...

"( _So, this energy blast was a decoy huh? He's going for his sword... WELL I WON'T LET HIM!_ )"

Being able to hold off the Burning Attack with his left palm, he proceeds to the next step by giving the attack a punch by his right fist, sending the blast back to Trunks. Feeling the energy blast heading towards Trunks, he turns his head back and at glance was about to block it until...

" _ **Ice Make Shield...!**_ "

With his feet, the ice came out and ran as if it had legs to cover Trunks' at its maximum defense. Gray appears next to Trunks...

"Wow, that's amazing. Thank you..." Trunks said, smiling at Gray with his right fist slammed to his left palm.

"Heh, no problem. You're the son of my master, so you don't die. Not on my watch..."

"Right... thank you for your concern... ( _It was nice of him, but I could've blocked my own attack myself or absorb it since it's my energy that was being flung back to me... But still, this one can do Ice Magic... I haven't seen anyone use ice in battle, not since Eis Shenron..._ )" he grabs his sword after.

"You good man?"

"Yeah..."

"Great, how bout we let this green freak of nature show them the power of Vegeta's student and son...!" he forms an Ice Sword...

"( _A-Amazing!_ ) Yea, you bet!"

"Oh? Two swords against an unarm man? Talk about unfair here..." Slug said, rolling his eyes.

"Shut up and go to hell already!" Gray charges to Slug with Trunks backing him up.

"Hmph!"

Seeing two swordsmen going towards Slug himself, he goes into preparations by defending himself. With Gray closing in, he dragged his Ice Sword to Slug's face but at the cost of a failed attempt. Slug's right arm was able to break the sword, causing the ice to shatter everywhere in their domain, but Gray wasn't worried. When Slug broke the Ice Sword, he goes for an energy blast to his body, but it was a no go.

Gray manages to avoid the point-blank attack by grabbing his arm that had the attack in hand and redirect it to the sky. Right after, he ducks to his feet and freezes it completely in solid ice.

"Okay! You're up Trunks!" he used his legs as a spring and gets out of the area for Trunk's turn to attack.

"Right! Here goes..."

The Time Patroller, other known as Future Trunks, makes way to Slug. Seeing Trunks coming to his direction, in a panic state but wasn't too noticeable, he launched two energy blast from his hands as one leads in charge.

Two energy blasts weren't going to stop but instead slice up. Running to the blast he slashes the first one that came to him from Slug's left hand and lastly, he finished up the second one and got up close to Slug. Being not able to move due to his feet getting frozen all together as it was glued to the ground.

Looking at his feet that's stuck on ice, then at Trunks, Slug didn't have time to dodge this sword swing that was about to come up next.

" _ **Argh!**_ "

In a smoothed motion Trunks swung his sword at Slug, cutting him in half as he lands on one knee afterwards.

"Nice one!" Gray compliments, giving out his soon to be condolences to Slug.

But the battle wasn't done. When Trunks turned around, he blasted an energy blast for both the body parts but only got the lower half. The upper body of Slug flew to the air in order to commence his regeneration ability to Gray & Trunks. Growing back his lower half, the two were able to see Slug's legs again, right after Trunks had destroyed them. He goes back down to the ground.

"Holy shit...!" his eyes widen at the regeneration of Slug.

"( _Damn it...! How the hell can I forget...!? He's a Namekian! They can grow back limbs like it's nothing, as long as their head isn't destroyed... Wait a minute..._ ) Hey! Can you freeze his legs again!?"

"Yeah, I can but won't he see it coming...? Don't tell me you're trying to slice him up again... You saw how he was able to grow his legs back..."

"I know, and I completely forgot he can do that... BUT! If we destroy his head, then he won't be able to regenerate!"

"Oh, I see! It's somewhat like a core..." he bashed his right fist to his left palm, "Alright! I'll do it again, but this time he's not going to fall for it..."

"You leave that to me..."

"( _You know... It's not very smart to say your plan in front of your enemy... What morons..._ )" Slug gets into gear as he sees Trunks going towards him.

To make sure his legs weren't going to get glued to the ground here by Gray's ice, Slug as a Namekian, stretches his arms thanks to expanding/ contracting the cells in his body through willpower and managed to grab ahold on Gray. The arms that expanded, flew past Trunks since the speed was much to bear alone. By the time Trunks turned around, he saw Gray in the hands of Slug.

"C-Crap! Don't worry, I'm going to save you!" with his sword he tries to cut the arms between him but missed because of Slug's counter, "They're both going up in the sky... Not if I can help it...!"

Trunks tries to follow the two as his eyes were set on saving Gray. What he didn't realize is that by taking his eyes off of Slug, he was able to shoot out his Darkness Beam to him, taking in critical damage as Trunks gets send to the arena walls... But he wasn't down for the count.

Holding Gray in the air with him, Slug prepares to do the unthinkable. Going up higher and higher, he adds pressure to his hands that were holding Gray's waist. In this situation Gray could've gotten out of the pressure hold but Slug wouldn't allow him. Undoing the stretching led Gray's body to touch Slug's, concluding it with a bear hug...

"It's amusing how you think you can be on a level that doesn't suit a human's limit. If you don't remember how I knocked the ever crap out of you back at your little 'guild' building, _**then allow me to refresh your memory...**_ "

At first, Slug compared his power to Gray by tightening the bearhug. The tighten bearhug catches Gray to mortify in pain. Tightening the squeeze more and more, he was able to gain the upper hand and knocked him unconscious. Letting go of Gray, Slug wanted to wake him up by dishing out what was best served cold. In this case, pain...

"Don't leave me now human..."

A left kick to his stomach woke him up as it was greased out the intensity of Gray's eyes. But Slug wasn't done, by doing a front flip with his fists clenched together, he aims for Gray's back. It was thanks to that shuttle of attack that led the disappearance of Gray's pupils and of course, with the impact Slug gave off, it sends Gray back down to the arena grounds.

It was a hell of a landing as Gray was found lying on his stomach. Blood and bruises everywhere as he was down for the count. Flying on down Slug came in front in Gray, nodding his head left and right after giving him heads up before battle, Slug's eyes fired up the Darkness Beam but didn't shoot it out yet...

"Impressive, for a human you managed to survive one of my deadliest combos. However, at the end of the day you're just merely a man... and you will meet your demise to my Ultimate Attack. Farwell human..."

Right before Slug's eyes were about to launch the Darkness Beam, Ultear came in to save Gray's butt by sealing Slug's eyes with ice. As his eyes were impaled to the ice, it was also at a moment where the Abnormal Namekian was about to release it his beam attack. So, his eyes were damaged in the making...

"Argh! Son of a... BITCH...! MY EYES...! I-I... I SHOT OUT MY BEAM RIGHT AS WHEN MY EYES GOT BLINDED BY THE ICE... I CAN'T SEE...!"

He steps back and got on one knee. His hands touched his eyes as it was shown to be blacked out. Obviously because of his eyes being damaged, it was a golden opportunity for Ultear to use her Ice Make Magic to freeze Slug in solid ice. Lucy & her Celestial Spirits came to aid Gray.

"Gray! Are you okay...?" Lucy rolled his body around and saw his face, "Oh my gosh... His injuries look so bad here..."

"Do me a favor Lucy and take him back. Recover Vegeta's son too while you're at it. I want both your Celestial Spirits to back me up because that ice isn't going to hold him for long."

"Right, okay! Loke... Virgo, make sure you back up Ultear here and make sure you kick that Namekian's butt!" Lucy commanded.

"Of course, Princess, but if I fail, I'll accept any punishment you can dish out." Virgo hits her head comedically while sticking out her tongue.

"Aiding a beautiful lady is something I'm always obligated to do Lucy, my dear. You have my word" Loke gave Lucy a wink with a thumbs up.

"Right I leave it to you two. Best of Luck! C'mon Gray, up you go."

Lucy aids Gray up by putting his left arm around her. Leaving the scene as Ultear, Virgo and Loke centered their eyes on Slug. It was a death wish, but for the sake of friendship and plot that's come to Fairy Tail's aid in the name of asspulls, Loke cracks his fingers. Soon the ice started to crack, making the three go on high alert...

"Get ready you two..." Ultear makes a concerning face.

As it was said from Ultear's words, Slug broke free from the ice but couldn't see still, but something like that didn't stop him. Being able to sense power levels was good enough for him. Call it a replacement if you want, it was temporary, but it'll do the job here...

" _ **Sigh*, Sigh***_ Damn it... Ultear, I've got to give you credit here, making me blind even for a temporary moment was a brilliant scene in your part, so I gotta commend you."

"Oh, bite me you Namekian trash. Give Towa my regards and choke on it. _**Ice Make: Rosen Krone!**_ "

The roses summoned from Ultear's Ice Make Spell attacks Slug with its thorns. Impressive speed came from the thorns but with impeccable timing, one of a Namekian's ability that Slug himself can do was hardening his skin. Evidently Slug was able to thicken his skin as a way to make a shield for protection. Normally Namekians would harden their skin to withstand temperature that drops extremely, but Slug had other plans. And it worked. All the thorns got destroyed as it surprised Ultear...

"Hmph, thorns made of ice? Really Ultear? Pathetic..."

"Kch... son of a... _**HYRAHH!**_ "

She threw energy blast that were covered in ice as protection. Slug blocks it with little effort and wondered if she was just messing with him. He was right to suspect that... Right after Ultear's performance, Loke came to Slug's right side as Virgo came to Slug's left side.

" _ **O Regulus...Grant me your strength!**_ " for melee purposes... Or not. It would seem Loke was going to use something else... " _ **Regulus Impact!**_ "

Virgo was using her chains. Wrapping it around Slug gave Loke the signal to strike, and so he did. Virgo & Loke were given knowledge about Ki thanks to Lucy as she learned it from Vegeta, so whatever she learned, Virgo & Loke automatically learns as well.

The light shown from his right arm came out the head of a lion. It was thanks to Virgo's chains that had Ki implemented to them that she was able to restrain Slug for just a bit. At a death march, the head of the lion touched the skin of Slug as it completely took over his body from the bright light. Thus, concluding the attack in a heartbeat... With Slug not affected by it at all...

"Oh crap, Virgo!" out from the light came Slug holding Virgo by the neck.

"I'M...I'm sorry Big Brother Loke... Right as when you did your Regulus... He broke free from my chains and used me as a shield..." her body proves it. Covered in scars and opened wounds.

"C-Crap... No you're fine...! Return to the Celestial World before he does something fast before we could blink!"

"R-Right... ( _Sorry Princess..._ )"

As instructed Virgo returned to the Celestial World, leaving it to just Slug and Loke.

"Where did the hell did, she go? I didn't even get to kill her" Slug said.

"Bastard... Are you all heartless here...!?

"We all come in the package of purgatory here. Whatever you are, you're just nothing but a warmup."

"Warm up ay?" he opens up the door to another Regulus Spell, "Well my green buddy friend... From one non-human to another... _**REGULUS IMPA-**_ "

Before Loke was able to dish up another Regulus, Slug came before him with his left hand emitting a dark purple energy blast, waiting to withdraw at hand. Speed so fast, that was beyond any human eye, and also Celestial Spirit in this case. Loke's spell had disappeared when Slug came at his face with a warning that labeled danger... It would even spook the orange hair man to where he wouldn't even talk because of the huge energy Slug's giving off...

" _ **You're quite annoying and you're wasting my time... Die...**_ "

The word die was the que for Slug to emit out the energy blast from his left palm. With a grin and in a single blast, he completely eviscerated Loke entirely at a point-blank range. But he still lives, given he's a Celestial Spirit after all, he just went back to his world. When it was said and done, it was Ultear's turn to attack and boy was it going to be served best cold. Pun intended.

"Three brats down... just two Saiyans and the two girls left to go... Hmm?" he felt an energy surge behind him, so he turned around.

" _ **Thanks for taking your eyes off of me, now you die!**_ "

"Uh!" his eyes widen.

This attack Ultear was going to do was something she did in Ch17. With her palms together at her right side, and with the borrowed time she received from Loke and Virgo, Ultear was prepared to kill Slug herself with the Ice Avalanche Kamehameha... Her version of it though was dark blue. Mouthing the last syllable as Slug mouth the words from just being blown seconds away...

"N-NNN-NOO...!"

" _ **HAA!**_ "

She fired her attack as Slug, the same way Slug did to Loke, at point blank range. Only difference is, she was aiming for his face. Setting off an explosion due to the impact, sends Slug flying to the area walls. In everyone's eyes, they all saw the dark blue energy blast completely taking over Slug as it took him to the walls. Half of the arena was destroyed and to show nothing but the opposite of curtesy, Ultear sat down from using up so much energy...

"( _Fucking shit man... I'm so exhausted. Launching that attack drained all of my energy than usual... In Timeline A, I could use a bit more energy after I did the Ice Avalanche but, here... the stupid effects from the Time Rift's taking away my energy slowly. At least I was able to hit him at point blank, though I wonder if it was such a good idea to waste the limit of energy all on that one attack..._ )" she coughs later...

Out from the rubble Slug got up. His clothes were torn and only a few injuries surfaced but it was nothing to be worried about, at least not to him.

"Impressive... no human has ever gave me such an attack. I expect nothing less from Towa's former slave..."

"Not all humans are weak. We can learn to adapt and evolve as any race such as a Saiyan or as yourself. Don't underestimate the humans..." she got up quickly.

"Hmph, how charming. I won't deny the growth in humans... _**but if it were a race to rise in power to the top, then the humans would rank in last place.**_ "

"Oh, shut the fuck up already and freeze to death..."

"Hmm?"

Slug noticed tiny ice particles on his hands. At first, they were microscopic small, but as time went on the particles started to get bigger, and soon it was going to trap Slug once again in solid ice but this time it was more durable...

"Alright... it worked..." Ultear said, "Now I've got to end this... while I can, but I don't have a lot of energy left..." she closed her eyes just to catch her breath.

" _ **What makes you think you had energy in the first place...**_?"

"...!" Ultear's eyes opened as she sensed Slug behind her, "But how...!? I saw you in the ice... There's no way you got out of it yet!"

"You might want to look at who you fired your blast too..."

"Huh...?"

When she turned back, she saw who she _REALLY_ fired Ice Avalanche to and was horrified.

"Lucy... Heartfilia...?" her eyes were shaking.

"Hmph, if you're wondering how all this became the outcome... then I guess I can tell you, unless you know how..."

"T-Towa's magic..."

"There we go..."

"You... She gave some of her magic to you so you could trick my vision into thinking I was fighting you but instead, fighting her?"

"You're right again... Though this magic she lends me was temporary. Once I use it, it'll go away. It's kind of worth it if you asked me..."

"( _If that's Lucy that's stuck inside the ice... Then where's Gray Fullbuster...?_ )" she looks for Gray and saw him on the ground still unconscious... "( _He's still alive... Thankfully..._ )"

"Now then without any interruptions, shall I eliminate you out of your misery...?"

"Heh!?" she turned back around and saw Slug's eyes glow red.

" _ **I had no problems when you were working under Towa, but since you're friends with Goku, then I'll just end our so called 'friendship' here. Goodbye Ultear...**_ "

Ultear couldn't escape it and she knew. Slug shoots the beam out from his eyes and the results were undeniable here.

" _ARGHH! AAHH!_ " were the screams from Ultear.

The beams covered her body as she was taking painful tolls from the attack. Her yells weren't heard from Gray or Lucy but from Trunks and Vegeta... When the beam attack was done, Ultear fell the ground face first.

"It's a shame really, Towa really did like you the most. Your background was something she was really into, but all good things must come to an end." He gets ready to shoot another Darkness Beam, "This next attack will finish you off, from me to you, _**enjoy.**_ "

Slug was about to laser out his beam again, but that fiasco gets avoided thanks to Vegeta kicking the right side of his head.

"Urgh... Vegeta!" he yelled as his eye beam aimed up to the sky, and also being sent to the arena walls that was in front of them, to which made Slug fall in arena rubble.

" _Urgh... Vegeta..._ "

"I'll take it from here Ultear. If you can move, break the ice off of Lucy and regroup with Gray."

"R-Right..." she got up but was severely wounded. When she started to walk, she was wobbling a little, but got out of Vegeta's way.

Slug got out from the rubble and spat out the blood from his mouth.

"So, it's just you again Vegeta..."

"You're damn right it's me. You should feel honor Namekian, you're going to die by the hands of a Saiyan." He smirked.

"At what cost exactly? You're not as strong as the last time we fought. You don't have your god powers, so you're just a regular Saiyan at most here. You're just complete waste of utter trash!" he dashed to him.

"Hmph, big talk coming from someone who got defeated by a clown back then who didn't even had the Legendary Super Saiyan in his arsenal!"

" _ **ENOUGH TALK! YOU'RE DEAD!**_ "

The both of them engaged their fists together, enticing yet another shockwave that was strong enough to destroy Earthland over and over again, but it kept at a minimum. Vegeta sprung his left leg back, then forward to Slug's right side. Catching his leg with his right arm, it created another shockwave but only destroyed the ground.

Vegeta flew back to do a counter clock wise kick to Slug's left side this time, but again Slug blocks him. No worries on Vegeta's end as he simply added up with a backflip to gain a few inches away from Slug, then with his legs crouching from the backflip, he sprung back to him to give a right punch to Slug's left cheek.

Second came a thorough left elbow to the top of Slug's head but it gets avoided as Slug counters with an energy blast to his stomach. Quickly and at fast haste, Vegeta removed the energy blast that was planted to his stomach and gave back a brutal stomach punch led by Vegeta's right fist.

" _BLURAHH!_ " saliva came out from his mouth.

At the price of getting an almighty SSJ punch by the prince, led Slug to grab hold of his arm. Pulling him close he was able to give in quite a few numbers of jabs to his face, ending it with a headbutt and a kick to his right side.

"Gah...! Not bad, I actually felt that one." Vegeta admits, wiping the blood from his mouth.

"So _**this**_ is the power extent from the Prince of a mighty race? How pathetic, I've heard stories from Turles, but quite frankly he simply was just hyping you up."

"What did you say!?" he started to get frustrated.

"Goku's a better opponent from when I first fought him! He wasn't even a SSJ... And he beated me! From the way you've been fighting me, I can tell you get very tense whenever you fight. You're the total complete opposite of Goku and because of that, you'll never be able to beat me"

"Kch... I'll never be able to beat you? Hehe... That's understatement if I ever heard on! It's true, I get very tense when it comes to murdering my fights, but that's just the way I am. I'm the opposite of Kakarot and I'll always will be. He has his methods on fighting, and I have mine, but the reason as to why that clown and I are opposite from each other, is because he lacks what I have." He smirks, later expanding his aura.

"And what would that be? Your small height? The fact that you're always going to be a step behind me? That you may _**think**_ you're on his level but in reality, you'll always be behind him..."

"Hehehe... Keep talking, I don't expect a Namekian like you to understand what a Saiyan like I have... Kakarot may have surpass me whenever I achieve a greater power, but there's one thing a Saiyan always keep..." his aura showed sparky electricity, indicating that he entered SSJ2, " _ **HIS PRIDE...! HARGGHH!**_ "

"Huh!? What the hell is he doing?"

After entering his SSJ2 form, he draws both his hands back to gather Ki. The aura of Vegeta expands as it shrinks. Following up in a repeated cycle. It was clear to Slug that Vegeta was charging up an ultimate attack, so he got ready...

"( _This must be his finisher right now... Very well! Let's see how strong it is... And whether I can compare it to the Spirit Bomb..._ )"

Slug had his fists ready, elbows at his waist as he puts on a serious grin. Vegeta placed both his palms together, forming the energy sphere that emitted sporadic electric bolts that then hits the ground intensely. During the time when Vegeta and Slug were fighting, Ultear managed break Lucy free from her ice and regrouped with Gray who was still unconscious.

"Holy crap... Vegeta's energy off the radar here..." her eyes widen.

Her hair gets blow due to the Final Flash causing wind temperature to skyrocket around the GMG arena. That amount of wind force was able to wake up Lucy. Blinking once... Twice... And she's awake...

"Urgh... What's going on..." she sat up and saw Ultear, "Ultear, it's you... UH! That's right! You blasted a Kamehameha at me! What were you thinking!" Lucy yelled but it wasn't in an angry tone. She just wanted answers...

"I'm glad so see you're well Lucy, and I'm sorry about blast that attack to you. Slug messed with my vision and I thought you were him... My apologizes..."

"Oh, okay that makes sense... H-Holy crap... What's that energy...!?" she looked at Vegeta.

"It's Vegeta... he's... doing that attack..."

"Uh... His palms are together... It's the Final Flash! The one where he used against Nirvana!"

"Are you positive?"

"Yeah, it was so overpowered. It's one of his best attacks if you want my opinion... The Final Flash was sent flying to Nirvana, then to outer space. If you could see how massive that energy blast was, you would be glad he's on our side..."

"Looks like he's almost done..."

Veins showed as he entered his final step. Slug still had on a serious expression but was rather amused actually. This form of Vegeta that Slug was seeing was something he could tolerate. The thought about slaughtering a Saiyan gets to him...

"Hehehe... What tremendous power! So this is the power of a Saiyan prince! Well done! I'm impressed!"

"Hmph, if my energy is what got you to be amazed, then do me a favor and stay right where you are!"

"Is he taunting Slug or something?" Lucy asked as her arms were covering her face.

"Probably, knowing Vegeta... He's trying to get Slug to not dodge his attack..."

"Say what!? Does that type of tactic even work!? That's calling bluff! Something like that won't work! With that amount of energy, he's showing us, he's going to kill us all!"

"That's probably his endgame here Lucy..."

"Does anyone hear that piano?" Lucy looks everywhere for the source. ( **A/N: XD)**

With such a setup, Vegeta begins to layout his structure to give Slug a lesson into knowing his place...

" _ **FINAL FLAAASSHHH!**_ "

The wind gets set into overdrive as Vegeta _finally_ , after charging up his energy sphere from his palms, discharge the massive bright golden beam of energy that surrounded itself to steaming electricity. Heading its way to Slug, he thought of it as nothing but small cheap talk until at the last second, he got a good glimpse of it up close.

"S-Son of a bitch..." Slug's face expression changes quickly.

Vegeta's Final Flash slams into Slug. Given no damns and wanting to take out his anger, his blast shakes the entire capital as 75% _**of**_ the capital gets destroyed. He did this because everyone's dead, so it didn't matter. There were no dragon balls in this timeline, so it was fine. The range of the Final Flash as said before covered about 75% of inside the capital, not only destroying that percentage amount but also the entire GMG area. Making the place that was their battleground into a wasteland...

There was smoke dialed up and was still appearing everywhere. The destruction led behind the Final Flash led to Crocus on the brink of elimination but to Vegeta, he didn't give a damn. He was going back to Timeline A soon, so it didn't matter. That and when Trunks told him about merging.

" _ **Heavy Breathing* Heavy Breathing***_ , That... _**Heavy Breathing***_ is something that clown Kakarot can't do..." he gets out of the Final Flash gesture...

( **A/N: What Vegeta meant by saying that is there were no people in the building his attack destroyed so it was totally fine and out the market...** )

"H-He did it!" Lucy said with excitement in his voice, "He beated Slug!"

"So that's the Final Flash... His attack destroyed almost the entire capital and it just... Vanished into space as it was told to do... Saiyans have far more power than I ever could imagine..."

"You said it Ultear..."

" _ **Heavy Breathing*,**_ _(The smoke's still clearing so I can't tell if Slug survived that attack... either way... I showed him..._ )"

The smoke clears and everyone saw Slug down on the ground.

"H-He got him!" Ultear and Lucy said, seeing it for themselves.

The girls could see Slug's torso gone as there was purple blood. He may be on the ground, but he was moaning in pain...

" _Uraaghh... Urgh...! CURSES...!_ " he yells.

"Heh... Hehe... Looks like you lost a torso there Namekian... Haha!"

Vegeta laughed at the fact Slug was on the ground all messed up as his torso was gone. His laughter indicated his overconfidence and that could come and bite him in the ass... Like with Perfect Cell... and... Jiren...

" _ **Cough! Cough!**_ Y-You... You got left arm... My lower body... And you think you can just get away with it!?"

"HAHAHA!" Vegeta's laughing was an answer to his obvious question.

"I would laugh too. Vegeta took care of him like a Fairy Tail member should! Nice going Vegeta!" she shouted the compliment.

"( _Something's not right... Slug's power thanks to Towa, should be able to withstand an attack like that... I'm not saying the Final Flash is weak... I just expected more out of him..._ )"

"HAHAHA! What did you expect? A Namekian's power isn't worth much against a Saiyan!" he points his finger to him, "That's what happens when you challenge me, the Prince of all Saiyans."

"Kch... Damn you Vegeta... You think I'm going to let you defeat me so easily!?"

"Hehehe... It seems that way!" Vegeta continues to taunt him, "You just stood there and took my Final Flash like predator hunting for its prey! Take that! That's the power of Super Saiyan... VEGE- Huh!?"

"What the hell...!?" Lucy said.

"I was afraid of this..." Ultear thought

The three of them saw Slug's body glitching out. After about three minutes of this happening, it was revealed to them that the Slug in front of them was nothing but a mirage... All this time.

"A m-mirage!?" said Lucy, looking at the mirage disappearing.

"No way... All this time and it was a mirage..." Ultear's eyes shakes in regret.

Then they heard a clap. Hearing it they looked everywhere until they saw him in the air just inches away above their heads, mostly Vegeta.

"Impressive... You actually put a scare on me."

"How..."

"Hmm? Did you say something Vegeta?" this time he was the one who did the taunting.

"Kch... When... When did you do the mirage!" Vegeta grits his teeth.

"From when your attack was just seconds away from touching. I had Towa's magic kick in and deluded your eyes."

"Urgh... You son of a..."

"Think nothing of it..." he brings out the modified fruit, "Well, I guess I should finish what I started and end all of you."

He starts eating it whole, consuming it once done. Then, something terrifying happened. The digested fruit that was now in the belly of Slug, had rapidly grow out power to aid Slug himself! His dark purple aura shows as his energy was shooting like crazy. It was bringing cold feet to Ultear, Lucy & Vegeta...

"( _From a fucking fruit? His energy... It's almost as strong as Kakarot's SSJ3!_ )"

Seeing Slug's energy that was almost as strong as SSJ3 Goku, puts a silence to him. Without his SSJ God and Blue form... All he could do was just mere SSJ forms...

"There we go..." Slug's energy was stable

"Fuck..." he turns to Ultear & Lucy, "Ultear! You and Lucy take Gray and get out of here...!" he demanded.

"R-Right...! C'mon Lucy, let's go..."

"Yeah... I'm right behind you..."

Before those two along Gray could escape, they felt the wrath of Slug as he appeared in front of Lucy with a stab to her stomach from his sharp nails. Vegeta & Ultear watched in horror. Lucy gushed out blood from her mouth and fell on her back.

"Damn it...! I'm low on energy but fuck it! Kameham-"

" _ **That's as far as you'll go, Ultear.**_ "

"...!" For some reason, Ultear stopped charging up. It wasn't much to begin with anyway.

" _ **Darkness Beam...!**_ "

This time Ultear was going suffer more crucial damage from his Darkness Beam. She takes a hit from him and falls to the ground as well, but her condition was much worse than Lucy's.

"Damn it!"

Slug teleported in front of him.

"That's as far as you'll go too, farewell Vegeta!"

Slug points his right palm in front of his face, out came an energy blast soon to be ready until with perfect timing, Trunks came in and sliced off his right arm, blowing him away with a Burning Attack.

" _ **Burning Attack!**_ "

"Trunks..."

"Father, are you alright...?"

"I'm fine, but what the hell have you been doing all this time?"

"Forgive me, Slug managed to slam me to the arena walls, which led me to fall unconscious a little..."

"I expected more from you Trunks..." he said a little disappointed.

"Hehe... Now's not the time to be lecturing me, we've got to end Slug here."

"How? I'm sure you know this but my energy over the years has been depleting. Because of my existence alone and from the stupid Time Rift's effects, I'm not able to get stronger. And to top it off I don't have my SSJ God or Blue form. I don't see us beating him unless we're in Timeline A..."

"Don't worry father, I have a plan here."

"Spill it."

"There is a way to beat him, but it requires loads of power."

"And how exactly are we going to get this "power" he asked.

"Not we, you."

"Me?"

"Yes you. I'm not suppose to tell you this since it could disrupt the timeline, but it's fucked up as it is already so there's no harm in doing so."

"Would you get to the point already?"

"It's your tail. Your tail is but a stepping stone into becoming a SSJ4"

"Super Saiyan...4? You're joking... Such a transformation exists?"

"Yeah... And right now as I took a look in the sky, someone created a moon."

"Moon...?" Vegeta didn't look but could tell Trunks was telling the truth, "( _Kakarot doesn't know how to make a moon, or rather he doesn't want to. Besides me... There's only one other Saiyan that would do that... Turles? Yes, Yes! Tha would explain Kakarot's disappearance in energy then that absurd energy. He must've gone into SSJ4!_ ) Tell me Trunks, what are the requirements of turning into a SSJ4?"

"You have to become a Great Ape"

"Oh? Well, that's all you had to say" he smirks and started looking at the moon but gets stopped by his own son.

"WAIT FATHER!"

"What!? What's so important that you would need to interrupt my Ape transformation?"

"Get out of SSJ and then you can go."

"What? What's the difference...?"

"The difference is, the fur color of your Ape form will render in gold instead of brown."

"Why gold?"

"It symbolizes what a Saiyan is. I think... But power down to base!"

"Hmph! Fine..." he went down to base, "While I do this, who's going to keep Slug at bay? Don't tell me it's you."

"Yeah, while you're undergoing the process..." he started powering up his SSJ aura then surprising Vegeta by transforming into... a SSJ3! "I'll hold him down with this form."

"That's... SSJ3! You can go SSJ3!?" he said.

"That's right. Thanks to the Supreme Kai of Time's training I was able to get to this form, but only difference is, I hadn't had time preparing up this form so I may have like five minutes here..."

"Hmph, five minutes is good enough. Alright get moving, father" he brought out his sword, "I'll charge at Slug with everything I got!"

"Whatever..."

Trunks flew to Slug as Vegeta was now looking at the moon. This takes him back. Looking at the "created" moon reminded him of when he used it against Goku back when he and Nappa invaded Earth. After doing an intense look, he finally started to go underway into transforming. While that was going on, Trunks was dueling Slug for a distraction. Getting out from the rubble he saw Trunks coming at him with his sword ready to get swung at him. He goes on full alert to make sure he would block that.

" _DIIEE!_ " He swung the sword at him but saw how Slug was barely able to catch it with his two palms.

"Kch, imprudent brat!" he was still holding it off.

"Today's the day you'll meet your end Slug!"

"You're just going to eat your own words shrimp...!"

Adding pressure to his hands, he broke the sword and brought Trunks close to him. The sword held by Trunks turns to ashes from the Darkness Beam that came from Slug's eyes and welcomed him with a blow to his stomach. The blow was effective but nonetheless, Trunks was still kicking it.

With his left fist ready to strike, he struck an uppercut to Slug's jaw. The impact of the uppercut sends Slug flying just slowly over his head, but he wasn't done. Turning on his aura, Trunks grabbed both Slug's legs and threw him up in the air. Pointing his hands up in the air, he charged a yellow large dome of energy that came around himself.

"Your reign on terrorizing timelines are over, Slug! _**Heat Dome Attack!**_ "

The dome expels out a gigantic yellow energy blast that could be a larger form of the Finish Buster, ( **A/N: Your call)** as it flies up at Slug. Not being able to get out of the blast because of its size, Slug had no choice but to take on the attack. The Heat Dome Attack overcame his body in hoping it would be the end of Slug but...

"That should have been five minutes now... I know Slug survived... My SSJ3 form isn't as strong as Father's and Goku's, I guess I need them to teach me more on how to stabilize it... ( **A/N: He's referring to Xeno Goku & Vegeta)**" he powers down to base form after using so much energy.

The smoke clears and Trunks saw Slug alive but bathed in wounds and injuries.

"Hehe! Not a bad attack kid! As expected of the son of Vegeta! Your power really does fit Vegeta's lineages, but unfortunately, I'm still breathing, and it would seem you're out of energy here... It was pretty foolish to use up all of your energy for such a dominating attack"

"Kch... Well, I know it wouldn't do much... I just had to stall you for my father to spring into action."

"Stall?"

Then as a miracle came in play, they both heard an Ape's roar after. Turning their attention to the Golden Great Ape that stands besides them. The two saw Vegeta as a Golden Great Ape!

"He did it!" said Trunks, being happy to see everything play out the way he wants too.

"An ape...? What the..."

" _ **ROOOAARR!**_ "

The GGA pounds his chest from his right fist, then left. Stomping the ground while doing the pounding, Trunks & Slug were wary just a bit, Trunks the most...

"( _Father, I just hope you can control your Ape form... We don't need two problems on our plates here if you were to go berserk..._ )"

" _ **ROOOARR!**_ "

"Grrr... WOULD YOU SHUT THE HELL UP YOU APE TRASH!"

Slug shoots out his Darkness Beam at the GGA, but it did little to nothing. The Ape took it as a tickle, so he looks down at Slug.

"Yeah what? The hell do you want?"

"..."

"Apes are such vulgar creatures..."

Before the GGA could do anything else to trigger SSJ4, he struck Slug with a left slap to his entire body. That sheer impact of a slap was able to send Slug flying to the sky. Right after Slug was out from his sights, he turns his attention to Trunks...

"Crap... Don't tell me he lost control... I'll just have to cut his tail...!"

Trunks turned into a SSJ and draws out an energy finger beam that was ready to chop off his father's teeth. Before he could, he saw the GGA smiling. From that smile alone, Trunks undid his finger energy beam and stopped himself from cutting his tail.

"Fa...ther?" he said, looking at his face...

Looking at his son, the GGA thought about Bulma and Trunks, indicating on how much he "missed", he starting to undergo a new transformation.

"He's glowing..." Trunks saw.

The GGA's body glowed yellow for a strong minute then, the body size started to revert. By doing this, there would be yelling to take out and so that's what the GGA did. Soon the GGA's face was resembling that of a human as the size was suitable to get into. The timing duration was about 10 minutes and that's when the miracles of all miracles kicked in. In Trunks' eyes, he no longer saw his father as the GGA, but as a Saiyan with astonishing energy to brew out w shining pants that was the color of Eis Shenron. The GGA was no more and what was left of it was the body of a man who was covered in red fur. Crimson color eyelids with shadow trim around the eyes, hair longer than usual but not as long as SSJ3. Both sides of the man's neck were two pointed bangs laying on the shoulders. Enter SSJ Vegeta...

"Father..." Trunks' eyes were a bit taken with the new appearance of Vegeta, "( _His energy... It's amazing! Not as strong as SSJ Blue or God but still! It's really freaking amazing!_ )"

Looking at his hands then around his body, Vegeta observation of himself came to an end as he saw his tail. Then, he ended it off with a smirk.

"Hehehe... So this is the power of a SSJ4?"

"Father!" Trunks ran to him.

"I got to say, it's a bit underwhelming from where it stands against Blue & God, but the appearance is... Rather impressive."

"This form is stronger than a SSJ3 but ranks below SSG and Blue. It's not a god form if you're wondering, I can sense your energy."

"I figured. Earlier you _**did**_ say my energy was amazing. If it were god energy, then you wouldn't sense it unless you have a god form yourself or someone's teaching on sensing it."

"Yeah, hehe... As expected of you father. That reminds me, were you in control of your ape form earlier or did you lose it?"

"I was in control."

"How does that explain your actions earlier?"

"I just wanted to show Slug how strong the Ape is. It may have looked like I lost control but trust me I didn't. I was just putting on an act. Still, to take a humanoid appearance with primal power _**after**_ entering the Great Ape."

"Hehe, you talking about Great Apes reminds me of when you went Great Ape on Goku & his friends when you arrived on Earth those years ago..."

"Trunks..." Vegeta looks at him.

"Y-Yes father?"

"Shut up... I don't need a recap of my evil ways you know..."

"Uh! Sorry father! My mistake!" he quickly bowed down for forgiveness, "( _Talk about a change in father..._ )" Trunks was still in bowing position but titled his head up to see Vegeta looking at his hands, "( _Father's really changed over the years... I'm glad he's able to let loose once in a while and care for his family. Mom, little me, Bulla..._ )" he smiled, later rising his head.

Suddenly the two felt five power levels coming their way.

"...! Father..." Trunks took a reading but couldn't specify, "There's five people..."

"Yeah... Hmph, looks like they're here..."

The sound of Instant Transmission kicks in, SSJ4 Goku & the others teleported right in front of their eyes. When they arrived on set, Mirajane, Ur, & Erza lets go of their hold on Goku. Natsu lets go from holding onto his shoulder. Finally, everyone had united and grouped up. Goku took a good look at Vegeta as he did the same.

"Goku! And the others!" Trunks said.

"Vegeta..." Goku said, walking up to Vegeta as he crossed his arms, "You did it! You entered SSJ4!"

"Hmph, I could say the same for you. How'd you know about it though? Trunks wasn't there to tell you so how?"

"Oh that? Hahaha" he scratches the back of his head, "I was beaten to a pulp and just when I was about to die of blood loss or something, I looked at the moon. What about you? Did Trunks tell you?"

"What do you think?"

"Y-Yes?" he wonders.

"Dumbass..."

Erza saw Lucy & the others down for the count.

"Oh shit, what the hell happen to them...!?"

"Ultear..." Ur ran to her.

"Gray's unconscious but... Lucy & Ultear took brutal blows from Slug, forgive me you five..." Trunks bows his head.

"You're fine... I can sense they're still alive... I'll go on ahead and heal them." Goku hovered to Ultear and Lucy.

"Heal?" Trunks and Vegeta raised their eyebrows.

Placing both his hands on Ultear & Lucy, he was able to rid off the wounds and injuries. It works but they were still unconscious, so it'll take a while... Ur was happy and rewarded him with a kiss. They rest went over to them.

"They're alright. Just a few days of sleep and they'll wake up." Goku said.

"I expect nothing less from you Goku." Trunks said, looking at Goku who was smiling at everyone.

"That's my big strong man... Maybe as a reward for healing my daughter... I could show you the ropes and together, you and I could have a _**little fun if you know what I mean...**_ " biting his ear softly.

"Hehehe... Um... Suuree..." he laughs it off but deep down inside he was feeling heated.

Erza separated Ur from Goku to save his soft innocent self, but there was nothing innocent about him, not until the future chapters come into play.

"Alright, alright, alright! Give Goku some space Ur! You're going to ruin him with lewd thoughts!" she says all of that but was holding on his arm.

"Lewd thoughts? Haha... But Erza, since when did you of all people would be bother about Goku's wellbeing? You don't perhaps... Have a thing for him?" Ur says all of this out of teasing because she knew the answer.

"I'm just doing this for his sake!"

"By holding his arm very tightly?" she looks.

"Huh!? Oh that!? Just a couple of repercussions, that's all!"

"Sure..."

"Y-You don't believe me?"

"Well... Yeah... I don't" she leans to Erza's ear, " _You got Timeline A's memories so I'm just going make my way inside Goku's heart before you can..._ "

"Is that your way to intimidate me...?" a vein appeared from her left side.

Ur just smiled at her. Using a facial expression as a reply triggered Erza for some reason. And because of that, the two started going at each other... Erza going on the offense with some kind of lecture while Ur was just smiling it all off. Goku & Trunks were sweating at the heated argument that was just the beginning, while Mirajane just smiled at what was happen. Vegeta saw...

"You're a weird person Mirajane..." Vegeta said.

"What do you mean by that?" Her eyes turned to Vegeta.

"For as long as we've known each other, you and that clown's been together since we were all little, so why is it you're calm about other girls hitting on him...?"

"Well, I won't deny Ur's determination on him, seeing as though I'm his girlfriend. She's always trying to knack one on me and subdue Goku for her own guilty pleasure too. But..."

"But..."

"At the end of the day, all of that can be forgiven... Because Goku will always choose me." she started smiling to her comment.

"What makes you say that?"

"From when Lisanna 'disappeared' and from when he came out from that meteor in Timeline A, it didn't matter which one he was talking too, he promised that he would be together with me forever... That he would never leave me... I can't help but feel so profound of him..."

"Timeline A...? Mira... Did... You get your memory back?" Vegeta wondered, uncrossing his arms from that sentence he heard.

"Yeah, not only me but Erza too... Did you know that Timeline A Erza has a crush of my Goku too? Shocking, I know..."

"What? What's with the clown on dropping girls to their knees when they see him..."

"I find that oddly weird too, but I guess it's because of how gentle he is. He _**is**_ my Goku after all. It's in his blood"

"R-Right... ( _Not to mention stupidity..._ )"

"By the way... Since you five are here, did you guys manage to get the dragon ball from Turles?"

"No... Goku blasted him to the sun."

"What did you say!? To the sun?"

"Yeah, he killed him."

"That... That moron! We needed to know if he had the dragon ball or not! Slug doesn't have it, so everything was pinned pointed to Turles!"

"Well, during the fight between the two, Turles didn't look like he had it on him."

"What...!?"

"It's what I said Vegeta, I'm pretty sure Goku knew that Turles didn't had it on him. That's probably why he ended him. So, you're telling me Slug doesn't have the ball either...?"

"No. That means one thing... They probably gave the ball to Towa."

"Which means you guys are stuck here again..."

"Kch... Blast it...!"

"Hehe..." Mirajane could see Vegeta's rage kicked in, "Cheer up Vegeta, I'm sure there's another way to get back."

"But that was our _**ONLY**_ way. It took five years just to find out that there _**was**_ a dragon ball here."

"There will be a time where you, Goku, Ultear and Ur can go back to your timeline and I'd like nothing more than to help."

"I guess, though... On the plus side, Kakarot and I achieved a new form I didn't think was possible, let alone real..."

"The both of you look quite good for your age too. ( _Goku looks so handsome when he looks like an actual adult... Hehe so cute..._ )"

Everyone awoke to the power heading its way to Goku & the others. Because of this power source coming to them, everyone especially Goku & Vegeta were ready to strike back. Both the Saiyans came in front of everyone to make sure nothing would happen to them.

"So, he's coming, is he? Took a while..." Vegeta smirked.

"What is this energy source...? It's outrageously strong..." Goku said but also stood his ground.

This power was revealed to be Slug. He returned to the battlefield all wounded but was still able to move his body functionally. His left eye was shut, not because of something serious but because of the purple blood going down towards it. Later he wipes the blood off from his left eye and opened it.

"( _What the... Now there are two insane power levels!_ )" Slug inspected the furry Saiyan.

"Wow, that dangerous Ki came from Slug... How...? He and Slug were about the same in power..."

"He ate a fruit that gave him a boost in power... Didn't Turles do the same when you beated him?"

"Well... Hehe... He _**did**_ have the fruit on him, but I gave him no time into eating it. I just didn't let him."

"Quick to the point huh? That's unlike you..."

"When it comes to Mira and our friends well, I'll do what I can if they get caught in the cross fire."

"Hey Goku, Vegeta! Are the both of you going to take him on?" Natsu yelled, "His energy stupidly strong here! Much more stronger than the faker's...!"

"No, this one's mine." Vegeta answered, "I've got unfinished business with the Namekian." He walked three steps front in front of everyone.

"Hehe, I'm okay with that." Goku said, looking at Vegeta.

"Are you sure...?" said Natsu.

"It's fine with me Natsu. You saw my power as a SSJ4, and now you and everyone else including me will get to see what Vegeta can do. My blood's boiling from just thinking about it."

"Oh? Is that you as a Saiyan saying that Kakarot? Aren't you the Kakarot that neglects his training all for a girl...?"

"Hehe... Enough with your teasing Vegeta. Show us your power and end him."

"That was the plan from the start. ( _I know Kakarot beated Turles, but he sure took his time with him. I'll end him with in one shot._ )"

"Alright everyone, get back behind me. Vegeta's going to end this once and for all."

As being told, Mirajane & the others got behind Goku. For him to be a shield if anything were to happen to them that is.

"Best of luck Vegeta!" Mirajane cheered on.

"End the green man!" Natsu said.

"Show him what a Saiyan from Fairy Tail can do!" Erza gave a thumbs up. Ur did to but didn't say anything.

"Show us what you got Vegeta" this time it was Goku who crossed his arms.

"Hmph, I won't be able to show much since I'm going to end this in an instant." He turns on his SSJ4 aura, "( _So much for going back to Timeline A where Bulma and the others are probably at. Oh well, I can make do in ending this Namekian's life._ )"

The two faces each other again but this time, things will be different. Much like with the new look on Goku, Slug took a new perspective on Vegeta. Looking around his body, he could tell Vegeta had drastically change in appearance and in power as well. Though he remains unphased, until the round two starts that is...

"( _It took me a while but... That is in fact Vegeta I'm seeing in front of me. Why did his appearance change...? Could that be... A new transformation...?_ )" he looks over at Goku, "( _And what about that person? Is that... Goku? Don't tell me he defeated Turles...? Kch... Damn it to hell..._ )" Slug was squeezing his fist.

"Hey Slug!" Vegeta yelled to get his attention.

"Hmm? What do you want...?"

"Before I kill you, tell me something, do you have the dragon ball on you? Or did you give it to Towa...?"

"Dragon ball hmmm... Heh, your luck has certainly run out Vegeta. To answer your question on whether I have the ball or not... Well, I don't. It's the other option, I gave it to Towa... Or rather, it's been sent to Towa right now."

"What did you say!?"

"Right after Turles and I kidnapped your friends, Turles set up the Time Rift's coordinates that's connects to the entrance of the Demon Realm. It'll take a while but it's going the Demon Realm as if it was being shipped/mailed."

"You're joking? So, it was already gone before we even had the change to retrieve it!?" Ur spoked in shock.

"It seems that way Ur... I'm sorry." Erza apologizes to Ur.

"It's fine, hehe... I'm used to living here anyway so it doesn't bother me. ( _At least I have Goku..._ )"

"Looks like we have to scrap that idea out the window. What a bummer you guys." Natsu looks at Goku who didn't seem to care about the dragon ball being gone. "( _He sure is taking the news calmly..._ )"

"Are you okay dear?" Mirajane asked.

"I'm good. No need to worry Mira, that means I get to stay with you and raise our son together." Goku smiled.

"Are you sure...?" Mirajane mused.

"I'm positive..." Goku leans over to kiss Mirajane, making Erza pout from seeing what she saw.

" _ **Ahem***_..." Erza fakes coughs.

"Hmm?" Goku looks over, "You okay Erza?"

Goku didn't get the Erza's memo so, she devised another plan. This one is quite simple, and it should work. She was mouthing the words... " _E...qual...Treat...ment!_ "

"Uh! ( _That's right..._ )" This time Goku went to Erza to give her a kiss. Erza smiled when she received one. This time, Mirajane was the one was jealous. Ur was jealous too, but it didn't get to her as much.

"Here I go... _**HHHHYRRAAHH!**_ "

Vegeta's yelling and powering up entered in an earthquake where the rocks and pebbles levitate. Everyone could feel the pressure Vegeta was giving off and it was difficult to keep up, seeing as though everyone's eyes started to close out of force. Except for Slug and Goku. Goku was smirking at the power while Slug was bent on wanting to kill Vegeta already, but something was holding him back.

"( _What is this power...!? Is it... a god form...!?_ )" tears of sweat falls from his face and that alone proves it all.

"Hehe... Get ready Slug!"

Bringing his right hand to his side, Vegeta emits out a green energy sphere. Charging up the attack, Vegeta smirked. Him smirking was the icing on the cake. Goku, Ur, Mirajane, Erza & Natsu was about to see a new move Vegeta was going to try out. All their eyes were itching in anticipation as they saw Vegeta's aura disappearing like a bubble popping, but with his right hand holding in dangerous energy. In three words, in the palm of his right hand, and in favor on winning this battle, Vegeta shouted the words...

" _ **FINAL SHINE ATTACK...!**_ "

The green energy sphere lashes out as Vegeta brings his right hand forward to fire the energy wave at Slug. It was common sense to dodge the attack, but the moment kicked in for Slug. He didn't think at twice about dodging it, he was too caught up on what the color of Vegeta's attack looked like. That, and because of the pressure SSJ4 was giving off to him. It was difficult for Slug to move. It was like trying to move in 100x gravity if you were a normal human.

"( _I... I can't move! My body won't budge here! Vegeta's giving off such strong pressure... How is he soo strong...!? I can't... I can't... I CAN'T MOVE...!_ )"

There was no way for Slug to get out of the attack. Being unable to move, he was destined to get hit by the blast. At will, the Final Shine Attack reached Slug as it inflicts a huge amount of damage. Getting caught inside of the blast, little by little his body was being erased from existence but not the Hakai way.

" _ **HRAAHH! DAMN YOU VEGETA! ARAAGHH!**_ "

The battle was now over. Vegeta has won, defeating Slug with one attack was all he needed. Natsu and the others jumped for joy as they saw the green blast detonating in the blue sky, for a brief moment it became green due to the Final Shine but later, it died down back to blue. Vegeta ended it with a confident smirk.

"He did it... A bit of an overkill but he did it!" Ur pointed out.

"Oh Yeah! That's my father for you!" Trunks was found jumping up and down for Vegeta's victory.

"Hmph, he really does like to show off" Goku smirked.

"Typical Vegeta, always showing off but also looking so badass when doing so." Natsu admits.

"There's no surprise there. I guess in terms of power, he really _**is**_ the Prince of all Saiyans, and the perfect rival for Goku..." Erza smiled at Vegeta who was still in his Final Shine Pose from after he launched his attack.

"You can say that again. We make a lot of head way with those two around. Our guild's always so lively but with those two, they turn things up a notch with their blasphemy power. It's every battle that we had to rely on those two and I'm not saying it as a bad thing for us, it's just that I'm glad that those two are with us. Fairy Tail's able to shine more than most guilds today."

"For better or for worse, those two are always changing the fate of Earthland with just their presences alone. They're practical 'gods' if that were the case"

"Makes me think on what would happen if those two were to participate in the Grand Magic Games with us. It probably would've been a warmup for them."

"Or child's play..."

Erza's comment causes the both of them to laugh. Victory is on their side, so in the name of Fairy Tail and in Goku and Vegeta's victory over Turles and Slug, they let loose. After all, they just went through hell, so it was appropriate to laugh it all off. After the battle was over, Vegeta went over to Trunks & the others.

"Yo Vegeta! Amazing as always I see" Natsu waved his hand at him for a compliment, "It's so like you to finish off your opponents with a big attack! What was the name of that attack again?"

"Final Shine"

"Cool!" Natsu's eyes changed into star shape, "You've got to show me that again! Pretty please!" invading his personal space.

"Easy..." with one hand, Vegeta pushed his face away from his space but Natsu remained unphased.

Seeing that made Trunks laugh as Goku was beginning to speak up.

"Nice attack, very solidified if you ask me. Consider me impressed." Goku said.

"Hmph, if you want, I can show it to you by blasting it to your face clown." Vegeta proposed.

"Oh really? Then perhaps I can repay you back with a 10x Kamehameha" Goku replied.

"A battle between me and Kakarot in this form? Nothing brings out better pleasure than that! I just hope your body isn't rusty from the unexcused lack of training you've been pushing off."

"Hehe! Far from it Vegeta. For some reason I feel so alive in this form. Like I can destroy an entire universe if I want to! I'm itching to get back into training now and show you who's really strong as a SSJ4"

"Oh? My SSJ4's way stronger than yours! I ended Slug in one hit! I know you were toying with Turles before you killed him!"

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's give these people a good show and brawl for the four hundred and forty eighth time!" he turns on his aura.

"If you say so clown! I'll show you the awesome might of SSJ4 Vegeta!" he turns on his aura too.

"Wow! A battle between two SSJ4? AAHH! I am so ready to see who's going to win! The both of you look so damn strong! Vegeta's Final Shine? Or Goku's 10x Kamehameha? Who'll come out on top and who's attack is more stronger...!?"

"You're about to find out Natsu! NOW VEGETA! Let's g-"

"Hold it right there you two!" Mirajane interrupted.

"Huh!?" both the two looked at Mirajane.

"Why'd you stop us Mira?" Goku asked.

"Because if she didn't, you two would've destroyed this planet due to your enormous power. You and father's..." Trunks said, scratching the back of his head.

"Plus, there are people here who are out cold you know! Your rivalry could be the death of us! Or have you forgotten that?" Ur said, carrying Ultear on her back.

"Oh, that's right... hehe! My bad you guys."

"Hmph, guess we'll settle this another time..."

"It would seem that way. For now, I guess we should head to the guild hall. There's nothing we can do here. This capital's dead now. Hisui..."

"It's okay Goku, at least she's alive in the other timeline you were in." Mirajane said.

"Yeah..."

"Alrighty then! To the Supreme Kai of Time! Goku, since you know how to detect God Ki, could you use Instant Transmission to teleport us to your guildhall?" Trunks suggested.

"Good idea Trunks, I'll need to get a signal... Hmm, oh! I found her. It seems she's still alone. I don't sense Gramps or anyone else there..."

"Everyone's still out on a mission and Gramps' is probably talking to the other Wizard Saints. It won't be long until the Magic Council finds out about Crocus." Erza said, thinking of the punishment ahead.

"Good point, but for now we should go to Chronoa. Everyone, grab on."

"Yeah..."

Turles is now gone and so is Slug. Before everyone could meet up with the Supreme Kai of Time, there was another phenomenon event that was about to take place. This time, the sun won't be shining on them like it did with Turles and Slug. From direct orders from Towa, this person she sent had to do one simple thing... To retrieve Turles and Slug for she had more things plan out for them. In truth, Slug had contacted Towa on finding the dragon ball.

Once the dragon ball was found, Towa told the two to return at once, but there can be times where acquaintances can disobey their partner's orders, so she had a backup plan. To use force on bringing them back, and she got the perfect person to fetch them.

A Time Rift opens up in front of them. Everyone saw. The person coming out was about to do something unforgivable. From coming out from the rift, he was hiding in the shadow, and his right hand was firing up an energy blast that was ready to deploy. Goku & Vegeta were prepared to take on whoever was coming out of the rift. Geared up, the two turned on their SSJ4 auras, getting in their fighting stance.

 _ **But the others weren't... In particular, there was one person who got targeted by the blast.**_ The person from the Time Rift shot the energy from his palm and makes way to Goku and the others. The energy blast that was heading its way to the others flew past Goku & Vegeta. Slowly, it passes through Ur, Ultear and Gray. Then Natsu. And then Erza. The energy blast that this person from the Time Rift was targeting... was Mirajane.

In a split frame, they all saw the blast hit Mirajane through the chest. Eyes were widened as they saw the huge hole in her chest. Mirajane's eyes were fading as blood gushes out her mouth and from the hole. To take on that blast, her body suffers greatly. Falling to the ground face first, everyone had a shocked expression on their faces. When the Time Rift was closing, the person who shot the blast came out... And it was revealed to be the Masked Saiyan, other known as... Bardock.

Seeing Mirajane bleeding out in his POV, Goku's eyes were trembling. Shaken at what he saw, it was the Ultear accident all over again. Tears were flowing down his face but instead of feeling sad... Goku was furious...

" _ **MIIRRAAA!**_ " Goku yelled.

Bardock... The father of Goku and under the mind control of Towa, has killed Mirajane. The only thing that remains was her body corpse. There was no way around. Mirajane's dead, the hole Bardock made was much bigger than the one Ultear gave out and thanks to that, she died with her heart destroyed and of blood loss. Natsu...Erza... and Ur's eyes had tears coming down their eyes too but unlike Goku, they were sadness at what just happen. Well, Natsu later started to feel angry. Vegeta wasn't sad but rather shocked at how fast the energy blast flew right past him. When he turned around, he saw the Time Rift close and a Bardock cracking his knuckles...

"Bardock..." Vegeta mumbled.

* * *

 **The Time Nest... Inside of the Time Vault...**

In the Time Vault lies where Xeno Trunks, Chronoa and Old Kai had come to do their duty in fixing time. By fixing time, they go through the events led by the Time Scrolls, only in this case... Xeno Trunks & Chronoa were in Timeline B, aiding Fairy Tail Goku & his friends so it was just only the Old Kai inside of the building.

Speaking of Old Kai, after he had spoken with Chronoa he continued to watch the events play out and now he was up to the part where Bardock had come into action. The Old Kai knew how strong he is so to come up with a game plan, he called in two Time Patrollers and caught them up to speed on what was happening in the timeline Xeno Trunks & Chronoa.

"It seems things are getting worse by the minute. Trunks & Chronoa are in trouble now that Bardock is there with them. I'm afraid if I don't do something while she's busy rewriting both Timeline A & B, Goku and the others will die. Now that you guys are informed with the information I told you, I hope the two of you are ready to save that timeline and the alternate versions of you."

The two Time Patrollers the Old Kai called in were two Saiyans. The first one was a Saiyan Time Patroller who had on a black fitting short sleeved shirt that came with black pants & black kung fu shoes and stockings. Securing it over a flowing red vest with a blue obi tied over his waist and with blue armbands on his wrist, alongside a Powerpole behind his back. The second Saiyan Time Patroller wore battle armor that was similar to Mira but in the color of black.

"I'm setting up the coordinates for that timeline. Now before you two go, you do realize you're going to encounter a different version of yourselves?" the Old Kai said, looking at the two who was smirking back at him.

"It's fine in my book. As long as we can fix history, then I'm fine meeting another version of me, right Vegeta?" Xeno Goku smiled at him as he looked.

"Hmph, after futile attempts on finding a trail on Fu or any other demon deities, then I'm down on doing genocide to the people who are threat to our counterparts. Who are we fighting anyway?"

"It's a Saiyan who became a servant under Towa. Who went missing after he attacked Frieza all those years ago. It's Bardock..."

"Bardock... Kakarot's father..."

"My father huh... Are we going to kill him?"

"No technically. All we have to do is break the mask and he's free."

"Shouldn't be too hard right?" Goku thought.

"For Fairy Tail Goku & Vegeta, it wouldn't be a problem if they had their god powers, but they don't so they're lacking. Which is why I called you two! Despite not having a single clue on Fu's whereabouts we can at least save Bardock and make him one of us."

"Sounds like a plan then. How long until departure?" Goku asked.

"In about two minutes, I'm almost done in finding the coordinates."

"Right! In the meantime, we should prepare Vegeta and spa-"

"And done! I've located the coordinates of the timeline where Trunks and Chronoa are! Get ready you two!"

"Oh..." later Goku felled on his back because of Old Kai.

The Old Kai opened up a Time Patrol Portal. With help along the way both Xeno Goku & Vegeta were up and ready to go aid their counterparts in stopping Bardock. Soon, the two enters inside and were now on their way. After the two entered inside, the portal closes leaving the scene to just Old Kai.

"With those two on the way, Fairy Tail Goku & Vegeta will be able to go to the new timeline Chronoa is constructing... I just hope it isn't too late..."

* * *

 **End of Chapter 23...**

 **A/N: One chapter left until the end of the Masked Saiyan Arc. YAAAYYY. And then Fairy Tail will meet Goku's family and friends so I can't wait for that. Now, next chapter I was going to bring in Gogeta so he can battle Bardock... but I'm going to change that, sorry. Initially I was going to have SSJ4 Gogeta battle Time Breaker Bardock and then boom, a Time Rift was going to open for Goku & the three others to escape back to Timeline A, but now that I think about it... Is that considered rushed? I certainly thought it was, so that's why I brought in Xeno Goku & Xeno Vegeta! After they help FT Goku & Vegeta, they'll open up a portal for them to go back Timeline A. It seems like a better ending for this arc.**

 **Oh and, I completely forgot about doing a filler arc about the girls trying to "win Goku's heart". I guess I can do that after the Masked Saiyan Arc so for a little while longer the Android 21 Arc will be put off. In the filler arc, I'm going to put in Lisanna's NTR actions on Goku so there's something to look forward too.**

 **Also, in case if you're wondering if Timeline B Mirajane is alive, well she's dead. I'm also going to kill off Erza, Natsu, Gray & Lucy in front of Goku, Vegeta & Trunks. And as I mentioned earlier, when I release Ch24 I'll also tell you Ningens the result of the poll. When I tell you which option won and which got the boot, don't throw a fit in the reviews or private message me in saying to "add her" anyway. Doesn't work like that. That defeats the purpose of a poll, so you get what you get. For now, I can tell you that option 1 is winning by a lot. **

**Also, these reviews are a lot to answer... But I answer them anyway...**

 **Blake2020:** _ **THNX**_

 **ericsofly2:** _ **Ty**_

 **fanfictionboy1998:** _ **Do you have like a fetish for blondes? You sound a little obsess by just a little... lol**_

 **tblake426:** _ **I agree**_

 **3678:** _ **Their reaction to Chronoa doing her thing is something to look forward too. For your question I don't understand it. Are you asking me where do DBZ & DBS events occur in Fairy Tail? If you are, I'm working on that right now so i can't give you a proper answer yet. For the merging, Chronoa isn't going to merge the original Goku but the Goku that came to Fairy Tail which is a alternate Goku.**_

 **Spider-Man999:** _ **Goku Black and Zamasu will come soon. It won't be for a while though. Hope you can wait.**_

 **TheJSmooth:** _ **CCL Goku is your Goku eh? Sounds fair lol. Sometime in the filler arc I'll do a segment with Broly & Paragus. **_

**deku:** _ **Goten isn't born from Lisanna's womb yet until the merging is fully adjusted. As for Mirajane knowing who Goten's father is, there will be clues hinted for her. Xeno Goku's wife is Chi-Chi, there won't be a harem for him, only Fairy Tail Goku. Gohan did meet Videl, nothing changes between them and thanks for telling me Asuka's age!**_

 **Guest:** _ **I forgot to mention that Vegeta didn't need to use SSJ4 but he used it anyway so show his friends what true Saiyan power is like. I could go back and change it but I'm kind of lazy.**_

 **Ichigo quincy:** _ **Seilah will be added in the future, she's not used a lot in DB and Fairy Tail crossovers so she's an exception.**_

 **Electronic robot:** _ **No, Asuka will be the same age as she was in the anime. Gohan is married to Videl so nothing has changed. Asuka's mom is Bisca. Pills don't last that one and there was an instant where Lisanna forgot to take a pill or she ran out, that would explain why she got pregnant by Goku. Not telling you which though, you'll just have to wait and read to find out!**_

 **Guest:** _ **Roshi disappearing was only a flaw Chronoa forgot to fixed. He's still in the history where he taught Goku the Kamehameha.**_

 **nameless:** _ **Nice pun for Seilah lol. Milliana and Ares can be added, in a future poll if you want there to be. I didn't know Goku likes animals.**_

 **USSR is the best:** _ **I don't think the girls will flirt with Xeno Goku. He's going to keep his distances away from them and be loyal to Chi-Chi. Gohan and Goten MAY still look the same and they could learn what their moms teach them.**_

 **hito:** _ **I never watched the Seven Deadly Sins. And AYYY ANOTHER LAXUS AND FREED SHIPPER! Not gay but there can be times where a ship can be YAOI. I could make that ship a thing in this fic. Maybe lol. For Irene to stay alive... Hmmm... I'll cross that bridge when I get there.**_

 **meliodas pervert:** _ **I read it. Pretty ho- I mean nice.**_

 **bilal:** _ **Mirajane is probably older. She lost 7 years thanks to Acnologia so technically speaking she should be in her mid-twenties. She may look young now but once she crosses over to the Dragon Ball Verse, her actual appearance as an adult will come in, which means she'll put on the seven years she lost but will still look extremely beautiful no doubt. Their appearances can change if you want me to do that for you. Goku's old but of course he ages so slow thanks to being a Saiyan. I like AlBis, they're great together and non-rushed. Gohan and Goten will be bother by it because they're going to tell him repeatedly to only stay loyal to Mirajane. I say Mirajane because Goten doesn't know that Lisanna is his actual mother to which I'll explain that another time. He doesn't got the heart disease.**_

 **jellal:** _ **Goku x Cana will return after the Masked Saiyan Arc fam. I gotchu...!**_

 **willen:** _ **Goku might fxxx the girls in his harem. Maybe, if people request it that is.**_

 **GeoNovaWrath:** _ **Lisanna has her ways on how. Just read and find out friend lol. It'll be THAT easy for her, and you might be shocked, or you won't. I'm just pump about wanting to do it.**_

 **THE CROW 88:** _ **FT Goku will develop UI soon. I can't take out Jenny and Virgo since they're already added and some people to which I mean a lot of people want them in. As for Lucy, it's all decided on the poll results. Sayla, we'll just have to wait and see.**_

 **el barto:** _ **I love me some Lisanna NTR even though I didn't dish it out yet. Lucy is up in the poll to decide. Sayla is, Milliana and Irene will be in the future polls and I don't think I can add Bisca, she's married and has a kid with Alzack. I can't give Minerva to Vegeta, she got added to Goku's harem and Vegeta is loyal as heck to Bulma.**_

 **star fox:** _ **Different timelines that has a Towa... HMMMM... maybe I can add one of those Towas to Goku. HMMMMMM**_

 **Guest:** _ **Great suggestion. If Lucy won the poll then I'll take that suggestion into consideration. Layla is also confirmed in the harem but in the Android 21 Arc.**_

 **billy:** _ **I'm not sure I CAN add Bisca to the harem. She's married and has a kid, BUT... if people do want that then I can set up a poll for her. Maybe...**_

 **Guest:** _ **Jellal's alive.**_

 **Ironic caesar:** _ **E.N.D Natsu would probably be 10% SSJ3 level, or 5%.**_

 **hangmat:** _ ***BADUM TISSS**_ ***** _ **Virgo would like that. Having Divine Punishment from Goku... HMMM.**_

 **atatata:** _ **Lucy's for the poll. Milliana, Irene, Brandish, Dimaria are up for future polls. Sherry I'm not sure about. Yukino... maybe, she looks like Lisanna so I can make due with that. Aquarius eh... Seilah will be in the harem, she's going to play a roll on making Mirajane anger with her actions. Kyouka, Sorano, and Anna are unsure...**_

 **yamete:** _ **I like your name. Goku did in fact F Mirajane lol. Elfman will find them hella manly once that time comes.**_

 **WhereThe PartyAt:** _ **Ty, and the time for the lemon of Goku & Mirajane will come. Once again ty.**_

 **The Warrior Beyond:** _ **Don't know if that was sarcasm or if you were serious... But Goku & Vegeta will get their God Ki back in Ch25. **_

**deepak:** _ **Yukino does look like Lisanna so I might add her in, just for Goku's confusion lol. And yet that was nice on Yukino's part when she did that to Eclipse Virgo.**_

 **Guimetti:** _ **THANKS...**_

 **Guest:** _ **Gohan and Goten can do takeover magic since their moms are Mirajane and Lisanna but it won't be anytime soon.**_

 **UI:** _ **Of course, clones of Fairy Tail will be in the Android 21 Arc. Once Fairy Tail crosses over to the Dragon Ball Verse.**_

 **Newspacks:** _ **I already did. Read Ch3.**_

 **Guest:** _ **Virgo will get more screen time.**_

 **Inversed Tohka:** _ **Yukino might as well be in it since she looks like Lisanna.**_

 **Big bang:** _ **I was already planning on making another Goku x Erza chapter.**_

 **SSGSS Asta:** _ **No one for the time being. The girls will take a while to be okay with it and later on in the future chapters Goku will sleep with both Lisanna and Mirajane.**_

 **jotaro:** _ **Mirajane's technically in her mid-twenties so she could be older than Gohan. Maybe, I don't know how old Gohan is in the anime. Count the seven years Mirajane lost and you'll see why I say she's in her mid-twenties.**_

 **karon:** _ **Having Gray and Juvia have their own kid is a bit much. I'll have to keep that in mind though.**_

 **Gilda:** _ **Omega should be well above Ultra Full Power SSJ4 Goku level, but thanks to Towa's magic, he may be SSJ Blue level or God. Maybe.**_

 **gekai:** _ **Eh. I don't see the Chinese in him. Dragon Ball is a Japanese anime so that makes more sense.**_

 **platinum:** _ **The Shadow Dragon Arc is going to take place after Alverez. Goku will only have kids with Mirajane and Lisanna which are Gohan and Goten.**_

 **shiryuu:** _ **That's if Goku Black survives.**_

 **urdu:** _ **Even with the buff, Zeref and Acnologia can't beat Omega Shenron.**_

 **kazo:** _ **No promises on all the girls living with him lo. I don't think I can add Levy. I like Gale.**_

 **F is high:** _ **Google who Touka is lol. I'm too lazy to tell you who she is.**_

 **Guwest:** _ **I watched Rave Master and I think Natsu's stronger since he's the power of friendship himself lol. I may do it. I might not.**_

 **shirazu:** _ **Touka will be added in future polls. Same with Milliana.**_

 **supah seyen:** _ **It's pretty messed up how I did that.**_

 **pantherra:** _ **I only watched the first season of DxD. I don't know shit so I won't do it.**_

 **Guest:** _ **I don't play Dokkan.**_

 **SSJ Lisanna:** _ **Chronoa will make changes to the age gap.**_

 **Guest:** _ **Trunks will get SSJ by training under Vegeta or something, maybe...**_

 **vali:** _ **CCL Goku might not come.**_

 **YuGiOh fan:** _ **Yes, Gohan still defeated Cell.**_

 **salty Australian:** _ **I get what you mean. Goten being the son of Erza and Goku or with Cana does make more sense but I like Lisanna being the mother more. CCL and Xeno Goku are still married to Chi-Chi. Krillin and 18 aren't erased, they'll come in in the filler arc or after it.**_

 **Guest:** _ **They are, but Goku & friends beated them.**_

 **Modesto:** _ **Keep reading to find out if they do get it back lol.**_

 **mish mine:** _ **DxD girls are beautiful but I'll give this one to Fairy Tail. The girls there are quite unrivaled in terms of beauty. I prefer Erza over Rias. No offense. I say Akeno is the most beautiful, then Rias. I'm with you on that one lol.**_

 **sasai:** _ **No harem version for Xeno Goku, he's married to Chi-Chi still.**_

 **Marsman:** _ **Their fusion name is kind of gay but you can say no homo and it won't be.**_

 **issekai:** _ **I'll keep that in mind. Making it 18 plus is something I do plan to do, along with adding more lemons scenes and of course brutal fight scenes... Goku's harem is limited but it's huge.**_

 **Guest:** _ **I don't hate this character, but I think Lucy. Her or maybe Jet & Joy.**_

 **younes:** _ **Golden Cooler is a maybe.**_

 **nico:** _ **I am watching Netsuzou trap right now. Thanks for the suggestion and for ideas for Lisanna's NTR adventures.**_

 **diamond:** _ **I won't need a love potion for Lisanna to use on Goku. Goku will automatically fall for Lisanna.**_

 **UniversitySouls:** _ **I'm curious too.**_

 **Nirvana:** _ **Since Mirajane is her mother, she can.**_

 **zeke-kun:** _ **Broly would one shot Fairy Tail. So nope!**_

 **mega man:** _ **UI Goku, Jiren, Gogeta Blue, Broly, Vegito Blue. In that order from strongest to weakest in my opinion.**_

 **Julia:** _ **I think Goku's hot too.**_

 **Guest:** _ **Chi-Chi is gone. Forever erased. :P Sorry if you like her.**_

 **ted:** _ **She's strong as shit. Touka's amazing and bae.**_

 **tetzudo:** _ **I might do the 100 years. but I probably won't. I never read it but I know the characters that Natsu and the others face.**_

 **zeldris:** _ **Threesome with who exactly? you need to specify the two girls who will do Goku in a threesome lol and then I'll answer.**_

 **Until Then... Subarashi** Ningens...!

Chapter 24 Coming Soon...!


	24. From Eradication to Indemnification

**A/N: New chapter is out, and the results are in! Surprisingly there were a lot of voters. 61 total and 38 voted for Option 2 while 23 voted for Option 1 so Lucy will NOT be in the harem. All well that ends well, right? She put up a good fight but since the poll has Option 2 with the most vote, then the Celestial Mage won't be apart of Goku's Harem. Case closed. I expect people to not be a dick about it in the reviews and private messages too! Happy reading Ningens!**

* * *

 **Masked Saiyan Arc Finale**

 **Chapter 24: Downside Eradication Upside Indemnification...**

In the binary environment everyone was currently at, things were left off from where Ch23 had ended. Mirajane, who was hit through the chest by Bardock's energy blast, lied there on the ground. With a hole in her chest that was larger than the one a possessed Ultear gave her previously, her eyes were open but there were eye bags underneath as her pupils disappeared. Underneath her body was a puddle of her blood thanks to the hole in the chest. The others seeing Mirajane on the ground were dumbfounded, Goku most of all...

In his mind, the only thing that was going on inside was the hole he was seeing. There were words coming out of everyone's mouths. The words came out in a panic tone, but it was only in echoes that was being played out in distance miles for Goku as his attention was still towards Mirajane.

"( _Mira... Mira... Mira..._ )" the name goes on and on in his mind.

He wasn't sad, but tears had begun to invade down his face. His mouth was open as he was speechless. His right fingers were twitching, his eyes were shaking nonstop. Everyone was silent at what was happening. Natsu, Erza, Ur and Trunks were also looking at the dead corpse while Vegeta was the only one looking at Bardock.

He could see Bardock look around the place he was in as if he were searching for something that he left behind. Turning his head, Vegeta could see that Bardock was bothered by something or rather in his case, something was missing, and he took note of it.

"( _Okay... What the hell is he doing? He shot Mirajane down and now he's looking around? Is he looking for something? Why is he just standing there...?_ )" Vegeta was puzzled. He couldn't get a good reading on him because of the strange behavior.

Then when it was all set and done, a certain pissed off Saiyan charged without thinking at all. Given the speed he gave out in front of every when he charged to Bardock, Ur & the others were left with the impression that Goku wanted to avenge Mirajane but with the circumstances they had with Bardock before, nothing good with come out of it...

" _ **AAARRGH! TAKE THIS!**_ " he rushes to Bardock.

"Holy crap, that was fast... Hey Goku!" Natsu yelled, covering his eyes with his arms due to the wind Goku laid out.

SSJ4 Goku forms a right fist that was placed near his right hip, then when he got close to Bardock, he laid out his right fist towards his face. What seems as though there was a dust explosion from what Goku was about to do, wasn't exactly how it all went down. The cause of the dust explosion wasn't from Goku's fist, but by Bardock casually blocking it with just his left index finger.

Goku, Vegeta and Trunks' eyes were widened in disbelief. Bardock, who wasn't in SSJ form or in any other form, blocked Goku, who was in his SSJ4 form with such little effort. After the catching of the right fist, Bardock could hear his son breathing hard at what he just seen. From the hard breathing to the next, Goku couldn't help let sweat form on his face out of anxiety. He was still in the air and when it was time to call it a day on Bardock's terms, he did the unthinkable.

With his left-hand blocking Goku's fist as he was in the air, Bardock's right palm structured out an energy blast that was going to knock him out into the next timeline. Everyone could sense the deadly power coming from Bardock's right hand as it emulated such ferocious power.

"What unbelievable power... All coming from his right hand...?" Erza was flinching nonstop.

"G-Goku... Get away from him right now! That amount of power at point blank will kill you!" Ur instructed.

However, it was far too late. By the time Goku was aware of Ur's words, his father launched his energy blast, other known as the Dark Rebellion Trigger, towards his son's stomach. His attack was consumed in dark Ki and it consumed Goku's body entirely. In a split frame, from Vegeta all the way to Erza, they saw Goku getting melted by the attack. Thrown to the ground, Goku was still in his SSJ4 form, but had taken in critical damage.

"One blast...!?" Natsu said, looking at Bardock who was now looking at him, "S-Shit...!"

Centering his attention to Natsu now, he rushed to him with another Dark Rebellion Trigger. This time as he was close, Ur was able to protect Natsu as she formed an ice shield that was powered in by Ki she was putting in.

"You alright Natsu...?" Ur looks back, struggle to keep up with Bardock.

"Y-Yeah... Thanks..." he replied.

"Mind lending me a hand here...?" she asked.

"R-Right... Fire Dragon Iron F-"

From behind, Natsu was found impaled by Bardock's left arm through the chest. Right after, he finished the job by incinerating Natsu's entire body with another point-blank attack. Seeing his body go away slowly, Ur was taken back in fear. Her eyes were wide but it got wider as she turn to her ice shield that was "supposedly" fending off Bardock but instead was his energy attack all this time.

"( _When I wasn't looking, he used his energy blast to hold me off just so he could come from behind to kill Natsu..._ )"

Ur was his third prey. While holding off his attack, her back was completely exposed to him. It gave him the opportunity to give a supreme right kick to the back of her neck, causing her pupils to disappear as her face hits the ice shield. The ice shield became unstable as Ur was rendered unconscious. With her face smashed into the ice, it shattered and the Dark Rebellion Trigger went through to attack Ur's face.

After taking the attack face first, Ur's face was a bit conceived. Her face looked like burnt charcoal and before she could meet her grave, Bardock grabbed her the hair and she was brought to her knees. Yanking it really aggressively, Bardock was about to fire another attack that would no doubt kill her but gets stopped by Erza in her Heavenly Wheels Armor.

Multiple swords were being thrown at him as he got out of the way in dodging every single one of them. He slid back after dodging the swords then felt an energy level come from behind. It was Erza. Coming from behind, she swung her sword to avenge Mirajane and Natsu, but it was proven to be utterly pointless. When the sword was swung, he stopped Erza by grabbing it with no trouble with his left hand.

Erza was in shock but she tries to remain unfazed, however she couldn't. Being up close to Bardock, she felt the immense pressure he was giving off and was struggling to stand. It was thanks to her struggling Bardock was able to yank the sword away from her. Throwing it to his right side, he repaid her back with a stab to the heart entirely. Getting stabbed led out a blood gush as she was getting on her knees. When the heart stabbing was done, Bardock took it out and could see the blood aching like a hurricane. Erza's eyes started to disappear and when it was all said and done, Bardock lifted her chin up with the tip of the sword and finished her off with a nasty skewered attack.

He shoved the entire sword from the tip first, down to her throat and kicked her out of his sight. When he was finished, he turned around and was hit by a Finish Buster from a SSJ3 Trunks. Bardock was sent flying to the rubble far away from them, which gave them time to prepare for an attack.

"How is he so strong? I don't get it...!" Vegeta said, "He wasn't this strong back when I fought him in Universe 6..."

"If we let Goku's father roam while still under Towa's control any longer, then he'll kill us all!" Trunks said, "We have to break the mask, to set him free!"

"Easy said than done..."

From the commotion going on, the injured Goku managed to wake up. Arms and legs wobbling but he got up. Breathing painfully as he took on one Bardock's deadliest attack, he was coughing up blood. Trunks and Vegeta saw and went to him.

"Goku!" Trunks ran to aid him up, "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah... _**Cough*... Cough***_ What... Did I miss?"

"He killed them." Vegeta said.

"Killed who?"

"Natsu & Erza. He tried to kill Ur but Erza came in and took her place." Trunks gave out the details.

"Natsu... Erza... No..." Goku's eyes looked at Erza with the sword inside her, "How did... How did Natsu die?"

"Your father blasted him with an energy attack. I'm sorry Goku..."

His bangs covered his eyes. Forming fists from both hands out of anger, his aura showed. Trunks and Vegeta could see Goku's power using up. When his bangs got out of his eye's sight, they saw Goku's face. Parts of his face colored in shadow, his pupils got aggressive. His face looked like he was done with the world, but it was the opposite. It was the face of wanting bloodlust.

"Goku..." Trunks could feel a very intense vibe from him.

"Natsu...Erza...Mira..." he grits his teeth after, "Damn it Towa, this is the last straw. You'll pay dearly for this... You hear me!" He furiously yelled.

 _Flashbacks Commencing..._

Moving into the Strauss House Flashback...

" _ **Okay well, that's the last of furniture... I'll give you props Goku, moving in with me and my sis something I can allow. You're a pretty manly guy with such manly feats!**_ " Elfman compliments as he rubs his nose.

" _ **Right... Haha.**_ "

" _ **We technically have three rooms. Two are Elfman and mine's.**_ "

" _ **And I'm guessing the third one was your little sister, Lisanna?**_ " Ur asked.

" _ **Y-Yeah...**_ " she replied but was sad.

Ur saw and immediately apologizes, " _ **S-Sorry Mira! I didn't mean to bring up your sister's name. Forgive me...**_ "

" _ **It's okay Ur. It's painful to bring up but sometimes bringing it up is necessary. Depending on the subject...**_ "

" _ **Right... Well, this is mine and Goku's stuff. Thanks to going on countless missions, we racked up so much Jewels that this house got a new makeover. It feels like a rich family's house haha.**_ **"**

" _ **That reminds me Mira. Where are Ur and I going to sleep?**_ "

" _ **Easy! Ur's going to take Lisanna's room while Goku, you can be a man and bunk a room with me! Sounds pretty manly, don't you agree...!**_ "

" _ **Uh... That's cool and all but... I kind of want bunk with Mira and Ur...**_ "

" _ **I knew you would say that! Just leave everything t- Heh!? How on earth are you going to do that?**_

" _ **I... Don't know haha...**_ " he scratches the back of his head.

Elfman fell on his back. Mirajane soon thought of a solution to his desire.

" _ **How's this one for size dear? We can do this way. Since Ur has her own room and I do too, you can sleep with one of us for a day then the next will be the other person.**_ " Mirajane suggested, smiling as she pointed her right index finger up.

" _ **Like a switch a roo?**_ **"** Goku thought as thinking it out was frying his brain.

" _ **Kind of. Since you're living with us we can start that procedure once nighttime comes.**_ "

" _ **I go first! Call it!**_ " Ur waved.

" _ **Sure, I don't mind giving Goku to you to start our sleeping schedule. I'll have him tomorrow then the next day you'll have him, then me. Then you. Do you understand it Goku, sweetheart?**_ " she smiled to Goku.

" _ **Um... I think. Correct me on this, I sleep with Ur today then tomorrow it's with you. Then Ur, then you?**_ "

" _ **Yes! Great job dear!**_ " she gave him a kiss to reward him. Ur did too but her version was sexual.

" _ **But hey, where do I put my clothes?**_ "

" _ **We'll split it. Since you're sleeping in 'both' rooms, I'll get half and Mira will get your other half of cloths.**_ " Ur said.

" _ **It's a fine idea. You okay with it, Goku?**_ "

" _ **Yes!**_ "

Ur was patting him his head as Mirajane was chuckling at Goku's doggy behavior as he took in the head pat. After planning how Goku and Ur will sleep, Elfman was having a nice chat with him as Mirajane and Ur was setting up the room accommodation for her and Goku, so they were upstairs.

" _ **You can be a man and be honest with me Goku, don't you find it weird? Sleeping with my sis and Ur in different nights... Doesn't that sound... A bit weird? If it's family, you can love someone as many times as you want, but it's Ur and Mira you're sleeping with... Need I remind you that you're my sister's boyfriend, but you're also Ur's boyfriend... Why doesn't that sound unmanly?**_ "

" _ **It's cause I like them both. Mira, a little more because she's really special. I just want to do things with them that'll make them happy, that's all.**_ "

" _ **As a man, that's pretty nice of you. Quick question, are you going to marry both of them?**_ "

" _ **Huh!? Well, I don't know... I had my fair share in the marrying business... But I guess I can answer your answer with a yes?**_ "

" _ **W-WHAT!? That means you're going to knock up my sis AND Ur!?"**_

" ** _Whoa! Whoa! D_** _ **on't get it mixed Elfman! Only Mira wants to have a kid with me. Ur said she has Ultear even though she doesn't see eye to eye with her but still, just marrying her will make her happy.**_ "

" _ **I see... For a dumb person you told me some manly things!**_ "

" _ **Y-You know I'm in front of you, right?**_ " sweating a little.

" _ **Hey boys! Could you both come up and help Ur and I on something!?"**_ Mirajane shouted from upstairs.

" _ **Right coming Mira/Sis!**_ " Goku and Elfman heads upstairs.

" _Their Alone Time Together_ " _Flashback..._

Morning lays its ground as the sun rises. At the guild hall was team Natsu, aided with Vegeta as they were about to take on an S-Class mission, but they were a man short. Well, woman. Waiting at the front entrance of the guildhall, they were waiting on Ur. Thirty minutes later, she arrived.

" _ **Well, it's about damn time you show up! What the hell took you so long!"**_ Vegeta pointed his finger at Ur who was caught yawning.

" _Yawning*_ _ **Sorry hehe, I overslept...**_ " she smacked her lips later.

" _ **Yeah, we can tell. Your messy hair gives it away...**_ " Erza said, chuckling a bit at Ur.

" _ **Cut Ur some slack second master. She's a girl after all. Not to sound like I'm taking her side, but don't girls need their beauty sleep**_ **?"**

" _ **Not when tomorrow which is today's mission is an S-Class mission! And you call yourself a S-Rank Mage!**_ "

" _ **That was a bit harsh Vegeta...**_ " Lucy sweats a little.

" _ **That's Vegeta for ya! Heartless as he is ruthless!**_ "

" _ **The hell does that mean you blue fur ball?**_ " Vegeta was a bit intimidated.

" _ **Say, isn't Goku joining us like he said he would?**_ " Natsu asked Ur.

" _ **He did but at the last minute, he changed his mind. He wanted to have the day off by spending time with Mira. In case you're wondering, they're both in bed right now!**_ " she stretches her arms.

" _ **WHAT! That sloucher! He promised he would come! He's always saying things he 'promise' to do and when the time comes! He blows us off! The fuck!**_ " Natsu's shark teeth made an appearance as he was stomping on the ground.

" _ **Not to point out the obvious, but I think it's because of Mira.**_ " Erza confirms, " _ **I know everyone sees it as I do when I say this. He's been really throwing away his training for the sake of being with Mira every day.**_ "

" _ **If I recall, he's even being too lazy about it on training you guys right?**_ " Lucy said to Erza and Natsu.

" _ **GAAH! Yes, that's true. I'm not against it, but why does Goku favor Mira more over training?**_ "

"( _ **Time Rift effects... No, that's not it. He really seems to love her as he does me.**_ )" Ur thought.

" _ **Don't know but whatever the reason is, Mira's got it while he lacks it. But thanks to Ur being the substitute teacher for Goku, we're still able to learn.**_ " Erza said.

" _ **You two are sooo welcome!**_ " Ur smiled.

" _ **If we're done talking about Kakarot and his lack of training, I'd like to get back on what's important here, and it's the mission!**_ " he turns on his aura and flies off.

" _ **H-Hey! Vegeta! Aww man, why is my second master so impatient...**_ " he flies after.

" _ **Guess after waiting thirty minutes, it got to him. Let's get going then you guys!**_ " Lucy was the third.

" _ **Heh! You ready to kick some mage's butt, Happy?"**_

" _ **Aye!**_ " as he and Natsu flew off after Lucy.

" _ **Coming Ur?**_ " Erza said, looking at Ur still stretching her arms.

" _ **Yeah, just give me a minute...! Okay, I'm ready... Let's go.**_ "

Together the two were the last to depart but eventually caught up to Vegeta as the seven of them were now about to start their mission to which they were thirty minutes late. Switching over the scene to Goku and Mirajane...

 _The Strauss House, Mirajane's Room..._

Last night was Goku's turn to sleep with Mirajane. However, last night was a bit special. When it was Mirajane's turn to have Goku sleep with her, it was somewhat of a special occasion. That special occasion was basically them having intercourse. Granted, that they _**did**_ had sex before and plenty of times, but it was with protection. However, last night for them was without protection. Goku and Mirajane's intercourse session usually last three to four hours, but that was with protection on. Without it, they outdid themselves and fucked for the entire night. Doing it raw was plenty more pleasurable than what they were both thinking and the reason behind that was simple. Mirajane wanted to have a baby with him, so Goku complied to that request and was more than happy to do so.

From late evening to early morning, they were at it. Countless amount of orgasms were released left and right as Goku released countless amount of ejaculations. The reason behind Mirajane wanting a baby was unknown but Goku didn't care. As long as she was happy, he didn't mind. When he did it for the first time raw, he admitted that Mirajane was the best when it came to sticking his meat rod inside of a girl's womb. To him, Mirajane felt way better than Erza, Cana and Lisanna, but it was only because for all those years in Timeline B, Goku only made love to two girls and it was Mirajane and Ur. He forgot what being inside of Cana and Erza felt like and he definitely forgot what being inside Lisanna was like as well, but once he goes back to Timeline A, his perspective on feeling good inside of the girls he fucked before will change.

When the morning rises up in the sky, Goku & Mirajane were still asleep and were fully nude together as they were cuddling. The both of them were founded to be sleeping while laying up against the wall. Their room was dark as there were shades covering the windows but by a far margin, the light attacks the shades a little for there to be light roaming just a little in their room.

When Mirajane woke up, she saw Goku's clear aura around them. Protecting them as it was able to cancel out their morning breath, Mirajane gave Goku a waking with a kiss.

" _ **Babe, babe, wake up.**_ **"** Mirajane was still on top of him as she was shaking him a little, then felt something inside her, " _ **Ahh! His...His cock... It's still inside me and it's cumming inside me again!**_ "

When Mirajane was getting creampied yet again by Goku, she falls towards Goku and hugs him tightly as ever because of Goku's intense cumming.

" _ **Aaah! Aaah...**_ **"** she was drooling while making an unnecessary face.

Goku was still asleep but he was still hard. When he was done cumming inside her, Mirajane fell on her back, twitching a little from the desired pleasure she always expects from her Goku. Touching her pussy, she could see a river of Goku's semen leaking out on their bed. Goku started to wake up after...

" _ **Oh...**_ _Yawning*_ _ **Morning Mira...**_ " he smacks his lips while wiping his eyes.

" _ **Morning to you too dear...**_ **"** her breathing hard caught Goku's attention.

" _ **You okay Mira? You look like you ran a marathon...**_ "

" _ **You came inside me again silly. I think that was the 40**_ _ **th**_ _ **time, counting thirty-nine from last night. It would make sense for your cock to get softer after every ejaculation but you kept getting bigger inside me and your loads of cum kept getting bigger too, not that I'm complaining. I love your endurance sweetie. It's really something to take note of. Seeing as though you like sucking on my breast a lot."**_ she teases.

" _ **I-I did?**_ "

Mirajane sat up and was on Goku again. Her arms were around Goku as both of them were still up but their head pushed back to the wall behind their bed but it was being backed up by a pillow so it was safe to place their heads back. Mirajane and Goku were kissing each other. Repeatedly as the body sweat became more and more noticeable and it came in physical contact.

" _ **You did, and you really know how to make me submit. I don't think it's normal for a person to ejaculate that many times. However, you're a Saiyan and Vegeta told me that Saiyan's potential is limitless so I guess it makes sense for you to have so much semen stored haha..."**_

Her arms were still around him and her face was close up to his. Their eyes were looking at each other as their lips were really, really close to each other so they could smell their breath that didn't smell too bad. It wasn't bad because of Goku's aura clearing it out for the two of them but Mirajane had on a vanilla scent that made Goku also submissive too. They were breathing in each other spaces. Mirajane gave Goku such a seductive look as they continued to kiss.

" _ **Hey dear, I have a question.**_ "

" _ **What's up?**_ "

" _ **No doubt I'm going to get pregnant, so... I wonder what we should name our baby.**_ "

When it was Goku's turn to speak, Mirajane was kissing him on the neck, later biting his ear gently as she tighten her hug to be in comfort. Goku moaned a little because of it.

" _ **Well... If it's a girl... We can name her... Lu... Lunaris?**_ "

" _ **Lunaris huh? It's a pretty name. What if it's a boy? Hey, what was your grandpa's name again?**_ "

" _ **Gohan.**_ "

" _ **There we go! We can name our boy if it is a boy, Gohan!**_ **"** she smiled at Goku.

" _ **Cool, I'm okay with it. Should we get out of bed then? To start the day that only involves you and me?**_ "

" _ **Hmmm... No thank you.**_ "

" _ **Heh?"**_

" _ **Goku, I want to spend time with you alone today, but I don't want to get out of bed. How about we spend our time until evening in bed together? We can even get started on making love again...**_ " she teases then kisses Goku on the forehead.

" _ **If you want Mira... Then I'm happy to spend the entire day in bed with you. You feel really nice when I'm inside you. (I came more inside her than I did with Lisanna...)**_ "

" _ **Hold up! Don't you have a mission to do with Vegeta and the others?**_ "

" _ **Ummmm I do, but I rather spend time with you. I love you Mira.**_ "

Mirajane blushed but smiled, **"** _ **I love you too Goku.**_ "

For the rest of the day until evening, the two spend their time making love again. This time they were going to go beyond ten hours and reach the pinnacle of pleasure, Mirajane especially. When it was evening, both Goku and Mirajane's body were way over sensitive thanks to the non-stop cumming. Mirajane was going to get pregnant no doubt thanks to Goku ejaculating inside her a lot and giving her god level pleasure. Mirajane's orgasm cum count was a hundred and fifty. Goku's ejaculation count was a hundred and forty-nine. Later as days, and weeks passed Mirajane's belly became huge as it became noticeable around the guild. Both the two found the gender of their baby and it was a boy. To celebrate, everyone in the guild were celebrating a feast for the congratulation on having a baby boy from Goku & Mirajane. Ultear didn't come as she was still searching for a way back. Vegeta too, he was busy training so the party went on without the two.

 _Flashback Over..._

After Goku's yelling, the three felt Bardock coming back to them, but he was taking his sweet ass time. He took his time by walking back.

"Hmm?" Vegeta looks at the power coming to them.

"Father, earlier you said that Bardock shouldn't have been that strong right? Does that mean you fought him before?"

"In a different timeline. In my timeline but specifically in Universe 6. When I first fought Bardock, I was a SSJ. Each time we gave out our fist to shed blood, he kept bringing out more power that was dwelling within him. Soon, he became a level of Kakarot's SSJ3, so I had to ascend in SSJ God to continue fighting him."

"W-Was he as strong as a SSJ God?"

"No... Far from it. He couldn't keep up with me. Then, when it seems as though he was getting desperate, he showed me more of his power and became a level far beyond SSJ3."

"W-What!?"

"Did his power matched SSJ God, Vegeta?" Goku asked, watching Bardock who was far, far away in distance miles, casually walks his way to them, but slowly.

"SSJ God still whooped him pretty hard, so it leads me to this question... How the hell did he one shot you, Kakarot? We're both SSJ4 and he literally knocked you out quickly. After that Trunks and I wasn't able to move thanks to the pressure he threw on us..."

"What if... That power beyond SSJ3 as you describe Vegeta, was SSJ4 level...?"

"Eh? What are you suggesting Kakarot?"

" _ **Cough*... Cough***_ Well, I'm not sure if this will help but back in Timeline A where I fought Mira, he told me about how he killed endless amount of me. Me along with you and our friends. Mira said during those timeline trips, we were SSJ4 levels. I'm guessing my 'dad' was with Mira as he did his Saiyan onslaught."

"That does seem logical. Bardock must've gained such an increase in power over a million plus times during the time he helped Mira kill us."

"Which means, he must've been put to near death and was able to gain multiple amounts of energy boost to every capability in a Saiyan's potential..." Trunks thought.

"If that's the case then... I'm afraid of saying this to you two... But I think he's strong than Vegeta and I as SSJ4..." Goku regrets to inform.

"WHAT!? Do you really think that Goku? Father, what do you think? You think what Goku's saying is true...?"

"Hmph, there's no way around it. Kakarot's an idiot clown but when it comes to battle, he doesn't lie. I hate to say it but he's right. Kakarot's father, Bardock, is stronger than Kakarot and I as SSJ4 so... I'm going add to his theory and state that he's even stronger than him and I _**combined**_..."

"Figured you were going to say that..." Goku said, knowing the truth but wanted to hear it come out of Vegeta's mouth.

"( _C-Combined...? That means... Bardock is way superiorly stronger than a SSJ4 Gogeta... Which is the fusion of my father and Goku..._ )"

Then the three felt Bardock closing in. Soon he was able to get back to the battlefield and was standing in front of the three of them unscathed.

"What do we do Vegeta? If there was a time and place where one of you two is hiding out a transformation or a cool level of attack, now would be the time because we're running out of options here..." Goku got into his fighting stance.

"I'm just as lost as you are... It'd be a walk in the park if we didn't lose our god powers, but now... My sentence could be retracted here. It'll be a walk in the park for Bardock..."

"Is there any way to change that theory you two!? What about my SSJ3! What if I add my fuel of energy with you guys? Would that make a difference..."

"You're happy to try, but I don't think it'll accomplish anything..." Goku admits.

"Damn..." Trunks grits his teeth but got into his fighting stance too.

When the chit chat was done, Bardock was ready to end them once and for all. When he turned on his aura, Goku & the others felt such a surge of energy leaking out of him and because of that, it was giving them anxiety. Their background was covered in the dark purple aura that was radiating off of Bardock. To show off even more to the younger generation, he charges up the Dark Rebellion Trigger from his right palm, but this one... Was going to be even more powerful and stronger than before... Seeing the attack from his right-hand charge in more and more energy, the three Saiyans were getting scared.

"But why... With that amount of energy, he's putting into that attack, he could destroy the entire galaxy!" Goku plead.

"Is he trying to kill us and the entire universe!?" Trunks whimpered, "We have to crack the mask for Bardock to break free"

"But I did that before and nothing happen. All he did was yell... Uh! He's still charging up...!" Vegeta took notice.

"What!? A simple crack isn't going to do! We need to bust the mask as a whole!"

"It's not going to be easy now..." said Goku, covering his eyes with his left arm.

Bardock's Dark Rebellion Trigger as it still was charging up was taking over the atmosphere around them. The sky that reign in sunlight had nothing to fathom but in darkness as it took over the air. From the blue sky to now being dark red. When an attack changes the color of the sky, that's how you know Bardock's attack was going to be deadly and that was just the beginning as Goku & Vegeta knew.

"H-He's still going..." Trunks' eyes were shaking, "Is he trying to destroy us out of existence from that attack?"

"Kch... Has he gone insane!?" Vegeta said.

"No... How is he still channeling out more power than before?" Goku wondered as he was in a frighten state, "This is insane... Just how much will he dish out until he's satisfied...?"

"With that amount of power, he could destroy the entire solar system over five times!" Vegeta stated.

"Vegeta... Even with SSJ4, we can't stop that..." Goku willingly admits.

Then, when the charging up phase was done, Bardock with his right feet, took a step back. Goku, Vegeta and Trunks were at a lost. Even with two SSJ4 and a SSJ3, Bardock had a power that overshadowed them by a lot. They were frightened and couldn't move. Without their SSJ God and Blue power, there was no way they were going to survive that attack. Other than Bardock, Goku took a step back and noticed Ur and Ultear...

"( _Maybe if those two were with us, we might've stood a chance..._ )"

Then Goku felt the blast coming towards them. Confirming it could destroy the entire solar system, Bardock shoots his attack from his right hand and threw it to them. Making its way to the Saiyans, the ground that fell victim to the attack gets eviscerated without a trace. Destroying everything that surrounded it, the Dark Rebellion Trigger became a death sentence for Goku & the others. It was pointless tactic, but Goku came up with something.

"You two, we'll try to stop that attack with a combined energy move from our strongest move sets!" Goku suggested, giving out a panic tone to them.

"Yeah, good call Goku..." Trunks got ready.

"Yes, right...! Get ready! It's coming this way..." Vegeta.

Both Goku & Vegeta turned on their SSJ4 aura, Trunks turns on his SSJ3. Using it as a last resort, Goku fires up his 10x Kamehameha as Vegeta fires up his Final Shine. Trunks did his rapid arm movements to do one attack that requires that amount of arm movement, the Burning Attack.

" _ **Burning...**_ " Trunks

" _ **Shine...**_ " Vegeta

" _ **Kamehame...HAAAA!**_ " Goku.

As Goku proposed, the three combined their attack as it will be the one to try to slow Bardock's attack down. Thus, a beam struggle was commencing. Veins were appearing on Goku's face as not only him, but Vegeta and Trunks were getting pushed back by not the beam but feet too.

"Shit... Shit... Shit...!" Vegeta shouted, trying to grasp his position on trying to not let the blast hit him.

"Please tell me you two are holding back? Because if you are... Now would be the time to use your full power here! Ur, Ultear and everyone on Earthland will die if we don't stop this attack!" Goku points out but expanded his jaw out of sheer might, indicating he wasn't in complete control here.

"Damn... It! We are though!" Trunks replied, knowing that his, Vegeta and Goku's full power they're showing right now isn't enough.

"C'MON! MORE POWER...!" Goku shouted.

"Grrr... BLAST IT ALL...!" Vegeta struggles.

Soon, the supposes "beam struggle" that Goku, Vegeta and Trunks were fending off started to become a disadvantage for them. With their feet getting pushed back, the control over the beam struggle favored in Bardock's position. Seeing as though the three Saiyans were struggling, he took this time to take another chance to look around for Turles and Slug. Vegeta saw and was angered with his actions...

"Gaahh... He's just toying with us...! Damn him...!" Veins were appearing on his face as he was trying to add more fuel to the fire.

"What's he doing? Is he not taking us serious here?" Goku wondered but remained focused on fending off the attack.

"It seems that way..." Trunks tries to hold up.

Bardock was done "ally seeing". If he couldn't find Turles or Slug in this timeline, then there was one thing he was suppose to do, which was to go back to Towa. By going back to her without Turles and Slug, it'll give her the impression that they died to Goku & Vegeta. Two options were given to Bardock and Option 1 struck out since neither of them are alive, so he'll stick to Option 2. " _ **If you were to find no traces of our two other accomplices, then they're either going rogue on me or they died at the hands of Goku & Vegeta. If they did die, I can just reprogram them or something... Alright, you have your mission Bardock.**_" Were the words from Towa.

Since he was done looking around, he came to the conclusion that the both of them had parish to the hands of Goku & Vegeta. This led Bardock to believe he must report back to Towa immediately so without wasting any more time, he was firing up another Dark Rebellion Trigger but from his left hand. At will he threw it to add more of a disadvantage for them because soon... He won the beam struggle and his attack swallowed the three whole as they were caught in it...

* * *

 **Fairy Tail Guild...**

There were many more constant inconsistencies in the Time Scroll that drove Chronoa mad. Her hair was messy every time from all the harden hair scratching she was giving to herself. The current events that she redid herself had many minors and a few major problems to it and she couldn't figure out what was the problem and why does it keep on piling up. She was lost... But this wasn't something she was new at. She came across these situations many times before, but all of that was fixed because she was at the Time Vault. Chronoa knew she wasn't going to get anywhere unless she was at the Time Vault, so at once, she was wrapping it up.

"AAAAHH!" As stated, she was scratching her hair roughly because of problems popping up left and right, "This is the problem in merging timelines! There's always going to be problems that'll soon multiple into disastrous situations for me to handle...!"

She sets her pen down to catch a breath of air...

"I've been working my butt off for about an hour and thirty minutes here... But nothing seems to go my way. Why is Lisanna Strauss of all people, the one to fall for Goku? I was clear on wiping away the Time Rift's effects on the new timeline, so why!?"

She helps herself with a bottle of ale from the bar counter. Opening it up she poured it into the glass cup and treated herself just to riled things down between her and the new timeline.

" _ **Aahh***_ No matter what era of time I'm in, alcohol has certainly come a long way here. Getting back on the matter... I get that Mirajane likes Goku not because of a Time Rift but from feelings of affection so that makes sense, but why Lisanna... She's not the type to get in the way of a couple, let alone it be her sister's relationship."

Looking back on the scroll of the newly improved Timeline A, she saw no Time Rifts appearing but...

"Even though Mirajane and Goku are together... Why do the other girls in his guild _**still**_ get in the way in their relationship? Cana Alberona... She seems to like Goku not because of a Time Rift effect but because of simply his 'looks' and personality? Says no girl ever... And Erza Scarlet... She seems to like Goku because in a way, she and him are alike in a nature of things so I guess that one makes more sense than Cana. Hisui... Ur... Jenny... and the list goes on..."

She emptied the bottle and drank her last sip. Placing the cup down afterwards...

"What's with the concept of having multiple women fall for the same guy? What's the deal behind that!? Argh... That problem in particular is a major loop hole I can't never seem to erase in the new timeline... But with Lisanna Strauss... Her actions in the future current events is going to upset the other girls by a lot. Now that I think about it, they're in love with a Saiyan man in his forties and they look so young... Wait, they're technically in their mid-twenties... Mirajane was 19 during Tenrou Island and then seven years passed as she lost them. Chronologically she's 26, but psychically looks like she's 19 again."

She took a deep breath...

"Goku too. He's old but looks so young in his timeline. He looks like he's 24 or something but in this timeline... He looks like the same age as Mirajane..."

Then the Time Scroll acted up again as it caught Chronoa's attention...

"What's this...? Holy crap... Talk about having terrible timing. There isn't any Time Rifts popping up as much in the new timeline it seems, so that means... The girls that fell for Goku wasn't because of the effects of the Time Rift... But because they _**really**_ like him? What logic is that..."

She gave out another big sigh...

"Mirajane Strauss. She's in love with Goku because he went under the effects of the Time Rift that made him want to find love... That weird logic must've applied to Erza, Cana, Ur, Hisui and more as well. Good grief... Youth these days... But, is that the case with Lisanna Strauss? No, it doesn't seem that way. The effects from the Time Rift limited Goku to loving girls to a certain extent and without realizing it, Lisanna must've denied that rule and broke through that barrier for Goku anyway. By doing that, she made Goku into thinking it was okay to go for her too... Diving deep into the future of the new Timeline A, she was winning him over so fast that it wasn't a challenge at all to her. Her only competition was Erza and Mirajane... Oh! It seems, FT Goku laid out the rankings of the girls he likes...

 **1\. Mirajane Strauss**

 **2\. Erza Scarlet**

 **3\. Lisanna Strauss**

 **4\. Cana Alberona**

 **5\. Hisui**

"He only has top five... Okay then I guess that's a start. _**Sigh*...**_ I guess it doesn't matter..." She rolls up the Time Scroll, "I can continue remaking the new timeline once I get back to the Time Vault. I wonder how the others are doing...?"

Then she felt an explosion hit. Shaking Earthland as it causes Chronoa to fall to the ground... She wobbled to her right side, then left. Then after, she fell on her behind.

"WAAHH! WAAAHH! What the heck...?"

The glass cup she used fell on top of her head as it shatters...

"Ouch! Stupid glass! Uh...! What the..."

Her eyes got serious. After taking the shaking from whatever that explosion was, she was able to feel the other's energy and she was getting scared...

"Oh no, what the heck is going on! Why can't I sense Trunks' energy? I can't sense Goku, Vegeta or their friends... Don't tell me they died... Damn it all...!"

She ran out the guildhall and was at the front steps...

"This energy... It's Bardock! Holy crap, I really got to put the new timeline on hold for now. I've got to save Trunks and the others before it's too late!"

She puts the scroll away and turned on her aura. Focusing the direction to where the battle was taking place, she was able to get a good reading...

"It's faint... But I can still sense them... Please don't die on me you guys. I'm coming!"

In the name of saving her comrades, she departured at once and flew faster than the speed of light. Seeing Trunks' energy so low means he took such a beating from Bardock. It was making her sweat a little as she was trying to hope for the best. For the sake of the new timeline, Chronoa wishes all is right once she gets there...

* * *

 **The Ruins of Crocus...**

Bardock's attack, the Dark Rebellion Trigger, had overpowered the Burning Shine Kamehameha combo, led by the three Saiyans. It didn't matter if there were two SSJ4 on the battlefield with a SSJ3 as backup, at the end of the day, it didn't hold a candle to Bardock's overpowered ultimate. Losing their footing cost them during the beam struggle. After having to lose their grip, the attack swallowed the three completely as the energy blast destroyed 50% of Earthland's population.

The aftermath of the beam struggle led to smoke appearing as its appearance was greatly but like most things, it started to died down. The Grand Magic Games Arena was their playground, but it was in ruins. In the arena, there was one man standing and for expectations to come, it was none other than Bardock.

He was seen popping his neck. The wind was blowing his head as he was heading towards Goku & the others. Getting in to their area, he saw them all stuck under the rubble. Instead of blasting the rubble, he was also given an order to capture the two, if he could that was.

" _ **If you happen to run into them and you got informed somehow that Son Goku and Vegeta defeated Turles and Slug, then do me a favor and capture them. They can be Lord Mechikabura's play things that'll satisfy his bloodlust for battle temporarily...**_ "

Piled under the huge chunks of rubble, Bardock with his bare hands got them out of the rubble and saw the condition they were in. Goku's upper orange and blue Gi was destroyed, revealing his upper body in full skin. The same goes with Vegeta. His battle armor was destroyed and the blue spandex that laid behind it was gone as well, just the upper part. Trunks' black trench coat was gone, but his upper body skin wasn't shown. He was shown in his tank top. All in all, the three were in serious condition. Goku & Vegeta were found lying on their stomach, Trunks on his back. Blood circulating out of them as their serious injuries were quite detrimental.

Ur and Ultear were safe, wounded as well but safe. At the last minute, Goku threw a Ki blast to their bodies. It was to throw them out of the energy range that was seconds away from swallowing them so he didn't want them to also get caught up.

Checking the two pure Saiyan's pulse, he found they were still alive. Stilling clinging onto life, but alive, which means one thing. To bring them back to the Demon Realm. Capturing Goku & Vegeta was about to go underway, but he wanted to do one thing before he opened up a Time Rift. He looked at Trunks.

Given the knowledge that he was a Time Patroller, Towa gave clear instructions to make sure to kill any Time Patroller that came in his path so that's exactly what Bardock was going to do. Getting close to Trunks as he looks down on him, he fired up another Dark Rebellion Trigger. This time, Trunks was on the verge to otherworld. he couldn't move and he couldn't counter that attack. When it was time to kill Trunks, he got interrupted by the one thing he was ordered to destroy if it came in the way of his objective.

" _ **Galick Gun!**_ "

" _ **Kamehameha!**_ "

Hearing the name of those attacks caused Bardock to step a couple of feet away from his targets. Wondering where the users for those two attacks, he finally found the casters as it was revealed to be two Time Patrollers flying down in their SSJ3 forms.

Both of them, Xeno Goku and Xeno Vegeta were in their SSJ3 forms as they landed on the ground on one knee, getting back up right after. This was the first time the two have actually met each other, but it certainly won't be the last.

"So that's Bardock, Kakarot's father..." Xeno Vegeta said, looking at him with a serious grin.

"Funny, he doesn't look like me..." Xeno Goku observed.

"Kch, idiot... That's because his face is covered up with that mask! Take a look at his hair style you moron!" Pointing with his left index finger.

"Oh... Haha, that's right...Well then, _**Ahem***_ So you must be Bardock! My um... Father...?"

"Yes, your father..."

"Right, right. As I was saying, you must be father! You took on two SSJ4 without ease, that's just what I expect out of my old man..." he smirked.

"Makes you wonder if he's capable of hurting us in our SSJ4 forms like he did with those two lying on the ground there."

"Well, there's one way to find out!" he transformed into a SSJ4 to show to his dad, "Alright, I think it's about time we finally get to know each other and do some father – son quality bond time, if you know where I'm trying to get at."

"Hmph" Vegeta transformed into his SSJ4 form too, "Sorry but I'll have to interrupt your precious father-son bonding here. We're on a mission Kakarot, did you forget?"

"Oh yeah, that's right... Well, it doesn't matter. If my father can easily wipe the floor with the alternate SSJ4 versions of us, then us two shouldn't be a problem in his book."

"Overconfident as ever Kakarot..." Vegeta got into his fighting stance as Goku did too.

If there's one thing to keep note here, it's the difference between FT Goku & Vegeta's SSJ4 and Xeno Goku and Vegeta's. Xeno Goku is the strongest variant of any alternate Gokus out there, so he and Vegeta are much more experienced in using the form. Xeno Goku is easily considered to be a 5th Dimensional being, so that puts a scare to Bardock.

Seeing their version of SSJ4, he backs down from the fight and opens up the Time Rift. Seeing him go inside made the two Saiyan Time Patrollers power down to base form.

"He's... Retreating...?" Goku said, seeing him entering inside as the Rift started to close.

"He's smart. He must've noticed the difference between the SSJ4 usage of us and the alternates." Vegeta said.

"Really? That made him want to retreat?" Goku raised an eyebrow, looking at Vegeta.

"That's the only solution Kakarot. Your father maybe under control but he isn't stupid... For now, we should forget about him in the meantime and focus on why we're actually here."

He got to Trunks and turned his body around, making him lay on his back.

"Give me a Senzu Bean Kakarot." His eyes were on Trunks but he stuck out his left arm that was in front of Goku.

"Right..."

With the bag at his left hip, he opened it up and saw that there was only one bean. But for the sake of his Time Patroller ally and as Vegeta's son, he threw the bean to him.

"( _He's still breathing, so he should be capable to chew the bean_ ) Here Trunks, eat the bean. Hurry before you die of blood loss." He puts it in his mouth and saw him chewing it.

Thanks to the recovery of the bean, Trunks was able to gain conscious and his wounds were gone.

" _Urgh..._ Huh... Huh!? Father? Goku? What are you two doing here?" he asked in a surprised tone.

"The Old Kai saw the situation and asked Kakarot and I to aid you and our alternates. We barely arrived on time is it would seem."

"Where's... Where's Bardock...?" He got up thanks to Xeno Vegeta giving his hand.

"He bolted" Xeno Goku answered, "We were ready to fight him, but at the last second, he ditched."

"What? Do you guys know the reason?"

"My only answer is that he must've compared us to the alternates on the ground. We turned on SSJ4 and that was when he decided to leave when it was good for him to do so."

"I see... Uh! That's right, where are the alternates you!?"

"They're on the ground still. Not to worry, they're still alive. Kakarot, give them a Senzu Bean too."

"Oh um... That's the thing... Haha, I gave the last one to Trunks."

"What!? You idiot! Why didn't you restock once we got back to the Time Vault?"

"Old Kai called us suddenly and I was caught up in the moment." He was scratching the back of his head out of embarrassment.

"Gaahh... Damn it all. If we don't heal them, they're going to die."

"Hey, not to worry Vegeta. They're us remember? They're as tough as nails, so they'll live to see another day."

"Hmph. Shut up."

"Looks like the Supreme Kai of Time's heading this way. You two feel that?" Trunks said as he was sensing it.

"She's here" Xeno Goku said, agreeing to what Trunks had just said.

When she arrived on set, she flew down to them and took a moment to catch her breath.

"Trunks, you're alright?" Chronoa said, placing her hands on her knees.

"I'm fine Supreme Kai. Father and Goku came in the nick of time before Bardock was about to kill me."

"Hmm?" she looks at Xeno Goku & Vegeta, "What are you two doing here!?"

"Um... Well... It's a long story, but I'll tell you..." Xeno Goku said.

 **30 Minutes Later...**

"I see. So Bardock got away. I can see what the Old Kai was trying to get at, but still. And you're short on Senzu Beans."

"Yeah, but Supreme Kai... Can you heal them since you're a deity?" Trunks wondered, attempting Chronoa to do so which was if she can.

"Trunks... All I do is keep an eye on time itself. You know better than to ask me if I can do anything else besides that."

"Doesn't hurt to ask."

"So, Supreme Kai, what took so long to get here anyway? Did you run into trouble of something?" Xeno Vegeta wondered as he crossed his arms.

"No... I was rewriting Timeline A & B together as one and that occupied my time by a lot. So much that Bardock's presence slipped my mind."

"I see. How's that coming along?"

"So far, it's a hassle but step one should come in place now."

"What's step one?" Trunks asked.

"Merging two timelines together means I have to rid one timeline and I chose Timeline B, which happens to be this one."

"That's right, you said you're going to dump everything from here, onto Timeline A right?"

"That's correct Trunks. The sky and everything else around us should cease to exist..."

And she was right. Soon, the sky and everything that was living and nonliving was fading. Turning into the color white means that history and everything in it for Timeline B was about to get erased. Everyone saw...

"Everything... It's turning white..." Trunks looked.

"Which means the 'step one' is already activating?" Vegeta said, making sure.

"Yeah, and since FT Goku & Vegeta don't belong here, I'm going to set up a portal for them to return to Timeline A that later on will turn into a new and improved timeline with the history from A & B." She opens up a portal in front of her, "Hurry, while we still can!"

"Right! Wait! What about Ur and Ultear Milkovich? They're from Timeline A too." Trunks said.

"I know. Just throw them in with Goku & Vegeta, Trunks."

"Right. You guys ready? Father? Goku?" Trunks asked.

"Whatever." Was Xeno Vegeta's reply as he was walking to his alternate.

Xeno Goku didn't reply but was doing something. On one knee, he was looking at Mirajane of Timeline B. He saw her eyes opened as she took in death. It was a bit breath taken for him, so he did her the favor in closing her eyes shut and placed her hands together on her stomach. While Trunks and Xeno Vegeta were busy throwing the bodies into the portal, Chronoa came over to visit him.

"She's pretty isn't she?" she bended over to Goku as he looked at her.

"I take it this white hair person is what the Fairy Tail me is in love with, right?" Goku wanted her to confirm it.

"Yeah. Her name is Mirajane Strauss."

"Mirajane huh..." he looks back at Mirajane, "Old Kai told me that FT me and her had a baby together and named him Gohan. That's my son's name."

"That's correct... You probably weren't informed more on this but... Mirajane also became the mother of Goten, your second son." Chronoa said but knew that was a lie.

"So, basically she's the replacement of Chi-Chi"

"When you put it like that, yeah. Why? What are you feeling right now, Goku?"

"It's just... It doesn't feel right, you know. In my history in going into timelines into making sure there isn't a change in history... I never thought I'd see me... Being with another person other than Chi-Chi. What makes this one so special...?"

"Goku... You've got me... Quite frankly, I'm just at a loss of words like you are. Moreover, the fact that this Goku preferred Mirajane over fighting."

"Seems very unlike me Supreme Kai..."

"Haha, well that's how much of an impact she had on you... Well him."

"You think it's alright to have a me that actually puts a lot of effort into loving someone? Don't get me wrong, I love Chi-Chi and our kids to death... But for some reason why do I feel as though it's been all a lie because of a Time Rift effect?"

"Well, there's you as a Time Patroller. The you wearing the Capsule Corp Logo outfit and there's this Goku, the Fairy Tail one. You were bound to see Gokus with different changes to the things you weren't used to seeing. Not to mention different preferences, you're all alternates of each other."

"Hehe, variations of me from different time ages sure can be a pain in the butt, but I guess it makes sense."

"It does?"

"Mmmm Hmm, it's like you said. We're all alternates of each other so that means this Goku, the Fairy Tail one could have a personality that other Gokus including me lack. I personally prefer a good fight overall, and this one likes Mirajane Strauss over fighting."

"Hmmm... Well about that. I made sure this Goku would consider training and fighting more."

"Really?"

"Yep! In the new improved Timeline A. To summarize, Fairy Tail Goku's going to split it up 50/50. Half on fighting and getting stronger and the other half on Mirajane and stuff... ( _Not to mention the other girls in Timeline A..._ )"

"As expected of the Supreme Kai of Time!"

"Hey if you two are done, I'd like to get out of this timeline before we cease to exist with it" Xeno Vegeta points out.

Xeno Goku & Chronoa looked at Trunks and Xeno Vegeta. They didn't see Goku, Vegeta, Ur and Ultear in their sights so that means they did their job and sent them through the portal back to Timeline A, thus the portal to Timeline A was closing.

"Great job you two!" Chronoa gave a thumbs up.

"What were you two talking about anyway?" Trunks asked.

"Haha, it's nothing Trunks. Since we save the alternates and their friends, let's head back to the Time Vault and continue the search for Fu & the other Demon God Deities." Goku said.

"Hmph" Vegeta crossed his arms.

"Right!" Chronoa and Trunks said.

And with that being said, everything started to disappear from existence. The buildings were disappearing in complete white as to every mage out there in Timeline B. Chronoa opened up a Time Portal that lead to the Time Nest. One by one they were entering. Vegeta was the first. Chronoa was the second. Trunks was the third but he stopped halfway on entering and saw Xeno Goku starring at the dead bodies.

"Goku, are you okay?" Trunks asked, worrying for his friend.

Xeno Goku was looking at Erza's dead corpse. The one that still had the sword shoved down her throat, then at Mirajane who had the hole in her chest. He couldn't figure out why this different version of him prefers Mirajane over Chi-Chi, but it mustn't get to him. He didn't know the answer as to why, but soon he will. In fact, he had a feeling he was going to meet Fairy Tail Goku again, but in full confrontation.

"Yeah. I'm good Trunks, sorry to make you worry."

"You're fine. let's hurry up before the portal closes. I don't want the Supreme Kai of Time yelling at us. I also won't want her cooking as punishment..."

"Hehe... Right, right I'm coming."

Trunks entered inside, leaving it to just Xeno Goku. He was halfway in and before he was going to go in completely, he took one last look at Timeline B Mirajane.

"( _I guess not everything's going to be picture perfect in your own eyes, Goku... If the Fairy Tail Goku's happy about Mirajane rather than Chi-Chi, than I guess I got to respect that. For my sake and for Timeline A, I hope things go right with you and her... I wonder how the Supreme Kai of Time's going to change his history and hers... I guess only time will time..._ )"

And thus, Xeno Goku has entered the Time Portal. By entering inside, Timeline B was no more. Everything in that timeline had disappeared to nothing as nothing itself was going to pass the time. However, the history lives on. It wasn't going to happen until later on but the Timeline B's history with Goku & Vegeta's involvement would soon transfer/dump onto Timeline A, creating that "new and improved Timeline A" but for now, Timeline A as Goku & the other were heading to right now, was the same old same old. A lot of history changing/dumping due to the merge, will require more time for everything to sync in. Once they make their way to the Time Vault, Chronoa was going to do a rescue mission into saving Jellal and Meredy...

* * *

 **Timeline A, the Fairy Tail Guildhall...**

The phrase "Everything's going to be alright" was a bit overused too much. Mirajane, Erza, Natsu, Gray & Gildarts were... How you would say it... On pins and needles. As the dimension in Entrance 2 was collapsing they couldn't save their friend. And from when all hope was lost, a certain Assassin swooped in and saved them. Losing Goku was putting on much of despair look on their faces.

There were no demons heading to the capital so after they managed to escaped Entrance 2, they headed to Crocus, the Mercurius. Relaying the news to Princess Hisui & Fairy Tail at what happen, things were a bit quiet. Hisui was crying with the news she had just heard. The girls in Fairy Tail joined in on the crying parade. Some of the boys were crying but some were mourning. King Toma and Arcadios were also mourning for his death too.

In their eyes, not only did they "lose Goku" but they let Towa win the battle and war as well. Getting onboard the Capsule Corp Ship, they were all heading back to their Guildhall with Hit in the God Cube following them. When they arrived, the ship went back as a capsule and Hit's God Cube was on top of their building. Everyone was inside, still mourning and moping about Goku. Hit was at the entrance, leaning on the door.

Inside the hall, people were silent. Mirajane was at the bar counter cleaning the cups quietly but had a sad expression forming. Being at a loss of a guild member, things were than starting to get unsettled as Natsu was the first to break the silence.

"You know what? Screw it! Someone's got to say it... FUCK TOWA FOR WHAT SHE DID TO GOKU!"

"Natsu, calm down!" Lucy asked, looking at Natsu who got out of his seat, making his stool fall back.

"No, NO! I'm not going to, Lucy!"

"Look, we're just as to blame as you guys are, okay? Don't blame it on yourself! You have no one to blame here!"

"But I was there Lucy, I could've saved Goku and his friend if I didn't wuss out because of that faker and green man! _**Grrr... FUCKING DAMN IT!**_ "

"Oh, my fucking god, would you cool it Pyro and shut the fuck up!? Since we got out of Entrance 2, all you've been doing is talk about how you couldn't save Goku! We get it! We're are on the same fucking boat as you! It hurts me as it hurts the next person! My first master had just came back to me and yet... I've lost her again... Along with my second master... Goku..."

"Gray..." Lucy mumbled.

"Calm down, you two... Please. I'm not in the mood here..." Erza asked the both of them.

"Erza's right my love. Goku's "death" affects us all. Juvia knows how much you like Goku as a friend and she feels the same way. Because of him, Juvia was about to get stronger due to Ki like you guys. We're all in his debt here..."

"Erza... Juvia..." They said.

"( _I haven't seen Erza like that since we had to retreat after invading the Phantom Lord's Guildhall..._ )" Levy saw Erza shedding tears just a little bit, "We're all sad here you two, try to think about how Goku would feel if he saw you like this. He wouldn't want to see his own students fighting each other."

"Levy's right... As usual. To say Goku's a goner is like having grilled cheese, but without the cheese" Droy said.

"I-I guess that makes sense..." Jet looks at Droy but was sad.

"I know Levy. I know... Kch... But still... Seeing our friend... Our own family, fall in the hands of Towa... Grrr... It makes me angry just thinking about it."

"Salamander's really must've looked up to him. Hmph" Gajeel saw Natsu clenching his fist out of anger.

"When you've been with someone who taught you new things, you eventually form a bond with them that's irreplaceable. And when you see them go away right before your very eyes... It puts much of an impact on him. In this case... from Goku to Natsu." Lily stated.

"Losing your own family member can be post traumatic." Makarov said, "Everyone in this guild is considered my children. Goku in particular. He was a special boy who declined the promotion of S-Class and was a gentle soul. He became friends with everyone he met and even had the Fiore Princess as his ally. He really is a formidable man, whether he was an adult overall but have looks like a pre-mature adult, no matter what... He was what gave Fairy Tail more light than need be."

"( _I couldn't have said it more better myself, Third Master_ )" Mavis thought to herself as she was sitting on top of the bar counter.

"Master..." Gildarts said, "I never knew the kid had that much of an impact on everyone... My condolences goes to him. May he rest in peace."

"Kch... He had way more than you'll ever have geezer..." Cana gave out an attitude as she was drinking her feelings out.

"Is something wrong, Cana?" Gildarts asked.

Cana broke her bottle and gave her father a nasty look. Out of anger she replied, "Rest in peace? Your condolences? You've got a lot of nerves saying that after disappearing on us when we needed you..." Later she came in front of Gildarts.

"Cana..." Gildarts said, in a worry tone, "Look, I'm sorry but I had urgent matters I had to take care of... Forg-"

"Oh what, forgive you? Why should I forgive someone who fell under control of that blue demon bitch HUH!? Because of your fucking absences I made a promise to that dumbass to rescue you! I don't whether to feel happy that he managed to fulfill it, or sad that he died trying...!"

Everyone saw the outrage Cana was releasing. Gildarts had nothing to say on the matter, more like he was speechless. He had no idea Cana loved Goku as much as she did. And it makes him all the more sad that he feels it was somewhat his fault.

"I'm sorry, Cana..."

"I don't need your sorry!" Out of anger and sorrow she was punching Gildart's chest but gets blocked by his hands, "It wasn't long ago that he and I made up! He was a one in a million boys that could perform miracles! Who could put a smile on your face... Who could... Could..." Slowly she stopped her punches, later revealing to everyone the tears that was coming out of her eyes. Soon, Cana was crying in her father's arms as he was hugging her back.

"Cana..." Gildarts comforts his daughter.

"This really sucks..." Laki said, seeing Cana cry tremendously loud for everyone to hear, "It's like we took him for granted when in fact we didn't. It was like we didn't deserve him... And I guess that's what happens when we take things for advantage..."

"Even if we did, Goku would just smile it all away like it doesn't bother him..." Wendy implied.

"He's very tenacious and very opened up to his friends" Carla added, "He's a fighting freak, but he's a great fighting freak..."

"True words have never been truly spoken Carla..." Happy said while looking at Natsu.

"Even though he was a power house, he was friendly and kind" Alzack said.

"As he was so caregiving and full of free will" Bisca added, while holding onto a sleeping Asuka in her lap.

"You guys don't think we gave him too much trust that led to his death, did we?" Macao wondered.

"Far from it Dad. Goku's not the type to meet his death because of that!" Romeo interjects.

"Your son's right Macao. Goku's a fighter and he would still fight to this day." Wakaba lits up his cigar.

"That's for sure. Goku's an inspiration" said Max.

"A true warrior and a true friend" Reedus painted Goku sitting on a cloud, smiling.

"Hey sis, how are you holding up...? I know Goku's death impacted you the most, but you've got to talk to me. You haven't spoken since we met up in Mercurius Hall." Lisanna asked, looking over at Mirajane who was still cleaning the cups.

"Mira...?" Elfman said.

Mirajane over everyone else was heartbroken. She considered Goku as her official and only potential lover and yet... He's gone. The promise to forever be together... Gone. Nothing had come out of Mirajane's mouth. She continued cleaning the cups until finely, she spoke...

"Goku... Was the man I was in love with. From when we first met, I couldn't think nothing but where he came from. But as time went by and as we talked more and more, we started to grow a little closer. I didn't know why, but my heart's always racing and aching whenever I talk to him. Whenever he smiles at me and whenever we're together..."

"He was a real man above any other man. I looked up to him as an older brother. If there was a chance I could say it to him, I would. I couldn't consider myself a man if I didn't have the balls to do something about it."

"Elfman..." Lisanna said then saw the look on Mirajane's face. She was crying too, but it was a silent one.

"Why... Just Why. What's the point of saying a promise when the person you make it to, is no longer there to keep at it!?" Mirajane broke down as tears launched out of her eyes, running down her face she placed the cups down and covered her eyes with her hands, "Goku...Goku... Why did he have to go...? I didn't want him to leave me... I was too weak to save him...! I...I..."

"Mira..." Lisanna came in aid for her older sister, "I know Goku could never been replace in her heart, but if you want my opinion... He would want the best for you and to find a person that could potentially be like him"

"Lisanna... I don't want a person like him... I want _ **him**_ in general! No one can replace Goku! I love him...! Much more than any other girls on Earthland!"

She stopped talking and continued crying. Elfman also came into her older sister's aid by sharing a sibling hug with his two sisters. Believe it or not, Lisanna was also going to miss him dearly too. She objected about her loving Goku more than anyone but in the situation everyone was in... Shit didn't matter.

Hit who was standing by the Guild doors, witnessed everything. Looking at Erza's silence crying, all the way to Mirajane's emotional breakdown, he could see how much of an impact Goku must've had on them, including the Fiore Princess, Hisui. Then he saw Makarov walking to him.

"Can I help you?" Hit asked.

"I just wanted to say this one more time, Thank you my friend. For saving my children from Towa."

"I was just doing my job old man. That's all there was to it. I wasn't on planning on rescuing them, they were just happened to be there at the exact moment all things at Entrance 2 came into chaos..."

"I see. Care for a drink?" he gives out a bottle of ale as an offering.

"I don't drink on the job."

"Have it your way. Tell me something..." He took a sip then continued, "Are you and Goku friends? You said that you knew Goku, so it came to my mind that you could be his friend..."

"Not exactly. We just share a common goal. I've fought him before and he's a prodigy but that was because of tournament rules. As a fighter, I respect him. Long story short, I got a mission to kill Towa and Son Goku had the same idea. We teamed up and right as when all was right, Towa sent me to a different timeline. Luckily I had repercussions here and baited her into thinking it was me but instead it was my clone."

"Hehe, you're really something else Hit."

"!" Hit's eyes started to widen. Makarov saw.

"Something wrong friend?"

"I'm sensing several power levels. Four total..." Hit was leaning on the door then stood up.

Soon the people Goku taught Ki to also felt several power levels. The Dragon Slayers then smell a familiar scent and rose up to confirm something.

"You guys... Do you feel that?" Lucy asked ther Ki users.

"Yeah, it's faint but... Could it be...?" Wendy inquired.

"It would certainly seem so, child..." Carla concluded.

"This energy feels like him and this scent... Smells like him..." Natsu was sniffing.

Gray stood up from his chair and looked outside. Juvia followed.

"I'm sure you sense that too, my love...?"

"This energy... I can feel three familiar ones, but this forth one... It's something..."

"Hey, hey! What's the commotion here?" Lisanna asked.

"It's Goku... This energy... It's Goku..." Mirajane was wiping her eyes.

"Goku? Are you sure?" Elfman and Lisanna wanted confirmation.

"I don't know for sure, but... There's no doubt that energy is him..."

"Mira's right...! If I'm reading this right... These four power levels are outside of Magnolia Town!" Erza inquired.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go find these four! Happy! Let's get going buddy!"

"Aye sir!"

"Wait for us Natsu!" Lucy yelled at him as she saw the two fly off.

"Those two are impatient..." Hit saw the two flying towards the energy source.

"That's Natsu and happy for you. Now! Let's go see what the commotion's about! To outside of Magnolia Town!"

* * *

 **Outside of Magnolia Town...**

Erza was right on the money as Hit was too. Hit said there were four power levels outside of Magnolia Town and by the time FT w Hit got to the outside area where these four power levels were, they saw them. Getting a closer view Mirajane and the other girls that 'fell' for Goku saw him. They all saw four bodies all wounded and bruised. In Mirajane's POV, she saw Goku and immediately flew to him and went out of Satan Soul the moment she landed on the ground.

Fairy Tail and Hit soon joined Mirajane as they formed a circle, surrounding the four bodies that remained unconscious. Mirajane had Goku on her lap as a lap pillow. Checking his pulse, then his heart by placing her left ear to where she could hear his heart beat, Mirajane confirmed it for everyone that Goku's alive...

"He's alive... He's alive..." She was crying again but they were tears of joy, which led Mirajane to hug Goku's body tight.

Everyone was happy that Goku had miraculously returned to them. They were heaving a tear-jerking moment for about ten minutes. Erza and Cana wanted to hug Goku too, but Mirajane wouldn't let them as she was still hugging him tightly. Soon after they found Goku alive and somewhat well, they turned their eyes to Ur and the others. Gray's eyes widen as he ran to her.

Checking to see if she was alive, Gray was hoping and all that hoping payed off. She indeed was alive. Wendy checked Ultear and confirmed it for everyone then saw Vegeta. Only Gildarts, Natsu, Gray, Erza & Mirajane saw Vegeta so they informed everyone that he was a "friend" of Goku's so they took him in.

"Quickly! We've got to take them back to the infirmary room and heal them asap!" Wendy ordered, "They're too unconscious to eat a Senzu Bean so I'll have to heal them by my bare hands...! Hurry before they die!"

"Right...!" Everyone said.

Mirajane was holding Goku on her back. Gray was holding Ur as Erza was holding onto Ultear. Natsu grabbed onto Vegeta and soon everyone was heading back to the Guildhall to treat the four. Here's how the following will go. Wendy will heal them the best she can to the four and once they're awake and shit, Mirajane's going to feed them a Senzu Bean to regain their strength. From behind Hit was following them but at a slow pace that matched everyone's speed. Something was bothering him...

"( _It's a miracle to say the least. I don't know how but Goku managed to come back here with these three others. Wait a minute... That man... Vegeta of Universe 7 and Son Goku? What's going on here...? Once they're awake, I need some answers as to why and how they came back to this timeline..._ )"

Hit saw FT going back to their Guildhall fast, so he picked up the pace and followed in pursuit...

 **End of Chapter 24...**

* * *

 **A/N: Next Ch's going to be a hot one I tell ya. It's the Ch of Goku's reunion with Timeline A Mirajane and the others! And soon with the Z-Fighter as they will finally come in Ch25. Loads of interactions waiting to come, so it's going to be a big and long chapter. Maybe... Now, since Goku & Vegeta are back in Timeline A, they got their God powers back, so yay...! We're done with the Masked Saiyan arc and now we're going straight to the filler arc. Filler arc won't be long so the 21 will be coming very soon :). Though in that arc, Lisanna's NTR action will finally come in play and I can't wait to make it happen. Also, just a remainder... Because 38 out of 61 people voted Lucy to NOT be in the harem... Well, SHE IS CONFIRMED TO NOT BE IN IT! The results came in so that's that folks. I'm sorry if some of you guys wanted Lucy x Goku to happen... Blame the 38 people...!**

 **Blake2020:** _ **I hate to be that person... But it's You're*. If you're going for a compliment, use You're* please. It's making me feel like I have anxiety. Not throwing shade.**_

 **fanfictionboy1998:** _ **You sound like a horny person. Not throwing shade, I'm just saying lol.**_

 **GeoNovaWrath:** _ **IT NEEDED TO BE DONE MY BOI :( On the bright side, there's Timeline A Mirajane who won't die so... Yaaayy...!**_

 **TheJSmooth:** _ **Oh no Bardock. It's like he doesn't have control of his actions. Like he's under control :( Lol.**_

 **WhereThe PartyAt:** _ **Damn right I do. I just made this shit even more bloody brutal as I did Erza's death wrong :) No promises if I do something like that again.**_

 **arabic adam:** _ **Thnx, I updated it.**_

 **zeldris:** _ **Goku could have that threesome with Mirajane and Lisanna.**_

 **smokey:** _ **I can give Caulifla to Goku but Kale should go to Broly. Imagine their hardcore sex lol.**_

 **buccerati** _ **: Nice so Mirajane's older than Gohan technically.**_

 **jelai:** _ **They're both hot, but Goku's a bit hotter. In his SSJ form, he could turn me into a new person with his deadly looks and innocent façade.**_

 **notsu drognel:** _ **With Satan Soul, Gohan could be stronger than SSJ3 Goku... Oh wait he already is! For alle to use Algeria, it's a maybe.**_

 **Guest:** _ **For the sake of fucking around, Laxus x Freed will happen.**_

 **stop pollution:** _ **I'm going to give Future Trunks SSJ3 so he's stronger. Fairy Tail Vegeta can use SSJ3, he just choose not to. He will get SSJ Blue Evolution.**_

 **Guest:** _ **Jiren will make a cameo. Goku will use Ultra Instinct and Broly will show up.**_

 **ssj4 Naruto:** _ **Nice and Seilah's going to fall for Goku by being ordered by Towa to kill him. At first, it'll be difficult to do so, but during that progress, she'll start to fall for him. Sounds dumb, but it's a beta.**_

 **taichi:** _ **Fucked up is what we need in this story my friend. For Goten, it's fucked up but still it's amazing if you think about it, to me that is and TY!**_

 **arlington:** _ **Won't be for a while for Bardock to see his son's harem I'm afraid. I will do Laxus and Freed because why not lol.**_

 **dunya:** _ **I guess you could call Goku a... ship wrecker? (Badum Tiss...) On a serious note, you're right. I ruined Jerza because that ship slowly died for me. I ruined Miraxus because that ship makes no fucking sense and people are sometimes stupid into believing it does make sense when in fact it doesn't and ayyy another person that doesn't ship them. My man. The same thing goes with Bixanna, that ship does not make sense... I wasn't feeling it with CaBa. I never knew Lyredy was a thing... Hibbikenny was nothing but for show if you want my opinion. I also never knew people ship KaRogue. StingYu? Well... Not yet. I also don't know why people ship RoWen when they hardly interact.**_

 **merria:** _ **I don't know what you mean by Saiyan genes and the Heartfillia family thing? Could you elaborate? And yes, Hakai can affect Zeref.**_

 **citrus:** _ **In an upcoming lemon scene Goku might use SSJ Blue on Lisanna.**_

 **ywach:** _ **The next lemon's going to be with Lisanna again, hence her "NTR" action. I can do a Virgo lemon in the filler arc if you want.**_

 **despacito 666:** _ **Ayyy lol Jojo for the win.**_

 **tblake426:** _ **I agree.**_

 **THE CROW 88:** _ **Maybe I might add a different version of Towa to the harem. Maybe.**_

 **3678:** _ **There's so much history Chronoa's still dumping so it'll take a while until it'll affect the original Universe 7 and thx.**_

 **Guest:** _ **Which girl do you have in mind for a yandere?**_

 **xcz639:** _ **THX!**_

 **towale:** _ **It depends. I need to do research on Omega Shenron. It's been so long since I've watched him in action so I don't know if I can put him to be SSGSS level. For Arale, yes.**_

 **Giorno Giovanna:** _ **All the villains are there for the 21 arc. Don't know how I can bring Janemba and Android 13, could you give me ideas? Fat Buu is not a part of Fairy Tail btw.**_

 **yugi:** _ **He can but Towa's going to buff them hard. He does know about Kagura thanks to skimming through Erza's memories from chapters ago. Cumber is a maybe.**_

 **I BEAT my meat:** _ **Dragon Ball Fusion characters is a good option to use. I might do so. I'll definitely do Laxus x Freed lol.**_

 **entete:** _ **Goku is a Dad I Love to Fuck. I mean what.**_

 **haatmeneer:** _ **It's a neat idea, but it's going down the drain sadly. Lucy will not be shipped with Goku. However, Virgo will go at it with Goku since she took in so much divine energy from him in Ch4.**_

 **gattai:** _ **The fusion of Erza and Mirajane... Is as strong as 50% SSJ3 Goku. Maybe, since they've learned Ki and they're almost as strong as a SSJ2, it's possible. Or they could be as strong as 39.9999% SSJ3 Goku.**_

 **shaggyshaggy:** _ **Sure, here's a small example of NTR things Lisanna's going to do.**_ _Lisanna's going to take advantage of Goku's pureness and corrupt him into loving her more than any other girl beside Mirajane and Erza (Because for those two, it's impossible). Every day when there's an opportunity, they're going to have endless amount of unprotected sex which will scramble Goku's brain into thinking what he should do if anyone were to find out he was fucking Lisanna for as long as he did. For Lisanna, she got everything covered. His mind goes blank and it'll change overtime thanks to how good being inside of Lisanna will be._ _ **How's that?**_

 **we are Gogeta:** _ **I can make Goku in his mid 20's. As for achieving SSJ God, nothing was changed yet since both histories from both timelines and worlds are huge so for now everything's the same.**_

 **t series is gay:** _ **Mirajane and Seilah will form a rivalry for Goku. However what Seilah's going to do in the future chapters will make Mirajane want to kill her. If you're curious, I'll tell you... She's going to fuck Goku right in front of her face as he lies there helpless. Thanks to Towa's magic, Goku couldn't move... Small sample but there.**_

 **T0mPayn3:** _ **It's not that confusing if you actually followed along the events with the different characters and the timelines.**_

 **Dead Turles:** _ **Cool idea but a dead one. Lucy isn't confirmed.**_

 **ZA WARUDO:** _ **NTR is just a course of action due to feelings of unwanted emotion, like jealousy or something. Something like that.**_

 **I love Diabetes** _ **: Spoiler Alert...**_ _Lisanna gets pregnant with Goku's kid but tricks everyone's mind thanks to a wish being granted from Shenron. Only Goku and Lisanna knows the truth. Lisanna was the one who made the wish to make everyone's mind that Goten is Mirajane's son, just for the sake not making trouble with her sister._

 **zamasu:** _ **Timeline A still has the Time Rift effects and once you get them, it can't be undone. That's how Goku got his harem.**_

 **turanjsu:** _ **Goku did fuck Ur. They did unprotected sex but Ur knew right when he was about to cum...**_

 **souhaul:** _ **There are still some Time Rift effects still going on. If a person comes in contact with the effects, it's permanent, it'll follow them wherever they go. All the girls fell for Goku instead of Vegeta because Vegeta told everyone ahead of time he has a wife and a kid. He's loyal to Bulma. Even though Goku's in his forties and the girls in their MID twenties, they're still practically adult. Goku despite his age looks really young thanks to being a Saiyan. But yeah I agree, it's funny.**_

 **attekan:** _ **I support Vic. Innocent until proven guilty. Fuck SJW for ruining that man's career...**_

 **The Warrior Beyond:** _ **Don't know. I'm not sure.**_

 **Yurushimo The Forgiving Dragon:** _ **Stop using parenthesis thoughts? Okay I'll stop. (Hehe, little does he know I'm still going to use it despite what he says! Evil Mafia Laugh***_ ) _**Here's a side note for ya, I'm not sure if you're well aware but I use the "PARENTHESIS THOUGHTS" to show how a character tells the story to another character. Parenthesis Thoughts can be used that way so I don't know how you came up with the idea that I ruined the harem when in fact I didn't. (Thnx for the compliment) Oh crap... I did the Parenthesis Thought... :(**_

 **sulfate:** _ **It's up to you to decide on the power of seven dragon flame Natsu.**_

 **Edward Elric:** _ **Accurate description for the Goku alternates lol.**_

 **Guest:** _ **We will not see Xeno Goku vs Fairy Tail Goku... Yet...**_

 **Until** Then _sUbarshi_ **ningens...!**

Chapter 25 Coming Soon...!


	25. Fairy Tail & The Z-Fighters' Reunion

**A/N:** PLS READ THIS POEM I MADE, I SWEAR IT'S FUNNY **It's the start of a brand-new chapter. A brand-new arc. SubarashiLawl had forgotten about it and left that idea in the dark. Since this author forgot, it's time to start up this Filler Arc and put 21 on hold a litter longer. But fear not, our beloved "Android Waifu" will be coming so I won't have to look like a squander. Once yours truly gets to some of that Android 21 goody-goody slime, we all know that deep down inside... It's pizza time.**

* * *

 **Inveigle Seduction Arc (Filler)**

 **Chapter 25: Fairy Tail & the Z-Fighters' Reunion**

Urgh... My head hurts. Everything's so dark and I can barely hear. Why do I feel as though I got hit by one of Beerus' attack... Ugh... Oh, that's right. Bardock... My father... He overwhelmed Vegeta, Trunks and I. It went through us if I can remember right, so why am I able to hear my own conscious?

" _You think he's breathing, right?_ "

" _You should probably get out of his space bubble, Natsu..._ "

" _Hang in there Goku! You're the manliest man to ever set foot in this guild! C'MON!_ "

Elfman...? Huh? Ah... What the dragon radar is going on...?

" _That should do, that should do! It looks like he's stable now!_ "

Stable... What?

" _You did a good job Wendy. Looks like the four of them are breathing well. Once they wake up, we'll give them the Senzu Beans._ "

Wendy...? Hold on... She doesn't come in until the Oracion Seis. And that voice... Is that Erza? I thought she died... How could I hear her? Ah? Something's touching me.

 _The unconscious Goku that was in the infirmary room, was now lying in bed. What he meant when he said something was touching him, was just simply Cana squeezing his left hand tightly as the next thing he knew, he heard more voices..._

It's so soft. Whose hand am I touching? Wish I could see. Damn it Goku! You've got to wake up! Wake up! I need to open my eyes, damn it! I can sense multiple people around me from wherever I am, so for the love of fighting... Wake up Goku!"

" _Oh, what's this!? He's waking up! HEY, EVERYONE, HE'S WAKING UP!_ "

" _Natsu, you don't have to yell it out of your mouth. We're just a few inches away."_

" _Guys! Give him some space!_ "

That voice... Lisanna & Mira...?

" _He's opening his eyes!_ "

Since curiosity was getting the best of him and how he wanted to see who these voices were, he finally was able to open his eyes. Once they were opened he sat up and found himself to be wrapped up in bandages, mostly his body. His face was fine.

"Goku!" the Fairy Tail guild members yelled.

"H-Hey..." he casually waves.

Then a shitstorm had abrupt Goku's space. Although he just sat up in bed after getting patched up by Wendy, three people threw themselves at him and proceeded to hug the ever life out of him. Getting hugged to death, Goku mercifully tapped quickly just to catch some air, but the girls didn't see what he did.

"C-Can't... B-Breathe!" was what he wanted to say in a clear sentence but clearly couldn't.

After some point, Goku got over the sudden hug tackle and recognized the three people that were on him.

The first person he saw, was a girl in a black dress. This black dress was the other black one from after the Grand Magic Games. Another giveaway was the white hair and the very familiar vanilla scent he's come to know since he was little, back in Timeline B. The second person was another girl but with red hair. Goku saw this girl wear a white upper attire that would always lay behind the armor she's always wearing, but in this case, this red head wasn't wearing her armor like she normally does. Just a white upper sleeveless buttoned shirt with a blue skirt above her knees. He also recognized the black boots & saw the silver diamond shaped earrings that only one person would wear.

Getting to the last person, his mind was filled with things he didn't think were possible, or at the very least, filled with things that haven't come to bite him back. Not since his departure from Timeline A to B. This last person was of brown hair with tan skin. Her outfit was of course, consist her abdomen being exposed and was covered in her dark bikini top. The only skin she was showing was her abdomen, arms, and her upper chest. She also wore black capri pants which were a tight fit, that was expected of a girl.

All in all, Goku knew who these girls were that was hugging the shit out of him. Soon after recognizing, he heard crying but not because of sadness, but joy.

"Erza... Cana... Mira..." he said surprised.

"Thank god, you're alive. Do you know how much we've been worrying about you?" Erza said, her face was planted on Goku's bandages, making him feel heated with a side dish of little pain from the pressure Erza's head was leaning on.

"What happen...? Why are you three on me?" he saw the three of them cry afterward.

"Idiot... What does it look like?" Cana responded, giving him an attitude that was fit for Goku only.

"Cana... ( _Why is she crying? And since when did she start to go all touchy-touchy on me?_ )"

"Sweetheart, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Mira... ( _Wait... Mira... But... How?_ )" he saw her in her black dress.

"Hey, glad to see you're alive Goku! I knew all this time you weren't dead." Natsu smiled as he was walking to Goku.

"He says that, but that's not what all of us saw." Lucy teased, covering her mouth with her right hand like she's got info worth gossiping, "Didn't Natsu cry like he was watching some dramatic romance movie or something? Hehe! C'mon Natsu, admit it... You were crying like you just lost someone and now you're going to pretend nothing happen?"

"If you only you fight good as you tease him, Lucy" this time it was Happy who was doing the teasing but got dropped kicked by Lucy.

"( _How is Natsu here and alive...?_ ) Y-Yeah... Hey, what's going on here? Where's my father?"

"Father?" Gray repeated, "The hell do you mean?"

"You know... The guy who wore a mask and killed Erza, Mira & Natsu..."

"Killed? Did you bump your head hard on something, Goku? Those three are right here and they're fine."

"Oh, yeah... That's right."

The three girls got out of hugging him and stood at the side of the bed. Mirajane was on his right side while Erza and Cana were on the left.

"Goku, you mean you don't remember?" Mirajane asked him.

"Remember what?"

"You and your friends got sent into that Time Rift and that was the last time we saw you" Gildarts answered in.

"That voice..." He saw Gildarts and was happy to see him, "It's you! Cana's dad! Um... Gildarts!"

"That's me. Pleasure to meet your acquaintance again." he waved his two right index and middle finger to him.

"You said, Time Rift...?"

"That's right. The same tactic that brought you into this world, squirt."

"( _Squirt?_ ) Oh, that's right!" Goku stood up but stumbled down from the injuries he still had on recovery. Mirajane caught him before he could fall.

"Goku! Are you alright?" she asked, acting all worried.

"Ow, ow, ow... Crap... My body still hurts..."

"Goku! Try not to move around too much. I just healed you enough to keep you alive." Wendy said, giving clear instruction to him but he didn't listen, "Hey, Goku! Are you even listening...!?"

"Urgh... Wendy...?" he dropped to his knees, with his hands on his head he was experiencing a headache while looking at Wendy.

"Hey, Kakarot! Would you pipe it down already?!"

"Huh?"

On the bed next to him, he saw Vegeta wrapped in bandages too. Later he spotted Ur and Ultear on two beds across from him and Vegeta.

"Ur and Ultear. They're alright. Vegeta, what's going on...?"

"We're back in Timeline A." Vegeta answered.

"Timeline A!?"

"Hmph. It's hard to believe but it's true and here's why. That little girl with the pigtails and her exceed. I never seen them before and that brown haired man with the cape on him, that's Gildarts if I heard it right from the rumors from Gramps. They weren't there when I defeated Laxus during the festival. And... This is the first time I'm meeting this guild again in Timeline A..."

"Oh, we are. Then that means..." Goku peaked a look at Lisanna.

She caught him staring and smiled. Waving her right hand made him blush a little to the point where he looked away out of embarrassment.

"( _How cute... A simple greeting but he looked away all cutely. Haha..._ )"

"Hey um... I suppose all you guys want answers on where I've been for all those years huh?"

"You don't have too. Vegeta told us everything." Mirajane informed.

"He did?" Goku said, looking at Mirajane then Cana as she was about to speak.

"Yeah. He was the first to wake up and told us everything. It was a shit fest from what he told us. You aged even younger to the point where you were a kid. You were stuck in Timeline B for five years and here's the funny part."

"What's the funny part, Cana?"

"You were gone in another timeline for five years, but that amount of time and effort begs to differ... As you were only gone for _**five hours.**_ " Erza said.

"FIVE HOURS!?" Goku yelled, startling Mirajane... "Oh, sorry Mira."

Since he was with Timeline B's Mirajane for far too long, the actions he did with her from Timeline B was going to come in effect right now. Pulling her closer to him, he gave her a kiss directly. Being so bold to Mirajane, it was not only her but Erza, Cana & Lisanna that were shocked at what Goku just did.

"H-He... He just kissed Mira!" Wendy's eyes were white circles as she puffed up out of embarrassment.

Gray whistled, "Very bold. Goku's got his work cut out for him."

"Oh, how I wish my Gray would be bold to me for everyone to see too!" Juvia was wiggling her hips from seeing Goku's romantic tactic at Mirajane.

"Three... Two... One... And here we go..." Lucy counted down to say her prayers to Goku, knowing that two certain mages wouldn't take that to heart.

And she was right. Mirajane was left feeling red hot to the face. Her heart raced from the sudden action but soon her lovely thoughts were interrupted by Cana as she gave a right kick to Goku's abdomen, throwing him to Natsu and Gray.

"G-Goku!" Mirajane and Erza saw Goku's eyes swirl.

"Hey Cana! What's the big idea throwing him towards us!?" Natsu's shark teeth showed as he aimed his fist to mark his words.

"No, no it's good Natsu, really. As expected of Cana.( _She's Timeline A Cana alright. She didn't like what I did with Mira earlier... Gosh, it's been so long that I forgot about how Cana wanted to get closer to me._ ) Hehehe..."

Scratching the back of his head, Goku got up and went back to what he was saying earlier.

"Erza, you said five hours? Are you lying?"

"No... From the moment you and the three others got sucked in, five hours had passed and we all assumed you were going to death's door"

"Why would you think that?" Goku raised an eyebrow.

"Dear, we were all worried about you. Towa sapped all of your power from what we saw five hours ago. You looked drained and..." Mirajane was holding on tight to Goku, "And we thought she sent you to hell or something... I didn't want to think that... I really didn't."

"Mira..." he saw the worried look on Mirajane's face an embraced a hug, "Well, I'm alive right here, aren't I? Death really isn't an issue to me.." he sought Mirajane off with a smile but later it dialed down when he remembered how Timeline B Mirajane died, "But...I don't want the same for you..."

"Goku..." she saw the sad look on his face.

"Mira... Once I get all patched up and once I'm ready to fight, I swear... I'll do whatever it takes to protect you, okay? I don't want you to leave me..."

"Y-Yeah..." once again she was red hot, "( _Did... Did being in another timeline screw with his brain? He seems... A lot more romantic than I gave him credit for...)_ "

" _ **Ahem***_ Can I get back into explaining everything to you when you were knocked out or do I have to pull a Cana on you and kick the ever crap out of your injuries?" Erza's background started to roam in darkness, creeping Goku out.

"( _No doubt this Erza is_ _ **DEFINITELY**_ _Timeline A Erza..._ ) Sorry, Erza."

" _ **Sigh***_ It's fine. As long as you know you were in the wrong here, I forgive you. You also need to do that to me too... When it's just us... Okay...?" she was getting embarrassed when saying that.

"Yeah!" he smiled back.

"So, as I was saying. Your friend told us what happened. You were in this other timeline for five years which was equivalent to the five hours Towa sent you to that wormhole. Five years in "Timeline B" must've equal to five hours here."

"That's crazy... But I guess that answers all of my questions I was about to ask. So, five hours huh? Haha, I didn't miss much then."

"But, what your friend didn't tell us is if the Demon Realm got "revived". Son Goku, by any chance, do you happen to know?" Mavis flew over to Goku.

"You're the first master right...?"

"Uh huh! Mavis Vermillion! It's always nice to greet you Son Goku!" she stuck out her hand as Goku took it.

"Uh, yeah. And to answer your question... The Demon Realm's free. Towa used Vegeta and I's energy to fuel that meter thing."

"How can you be so sure?"

"First Master, I just know. If you think about it, Towa got what she wanted. She wanted an energy source that was capable of breaking the seal and to our extent... Vegeta and I had to pay the price."

"( _Then... I'm afraid more is to come of this. Hearing the news from Goku himself is troublesome. With Towa now having demons that rank in caliber up to Goku's strength... I have a feeling they'll team up with Acnologia and... Zeref..._ )"

"Not to mention we've got a lot of shit on our hands now Kakarot. Beerus said something about two Demon Gods being as strong as him. Mechikabura and... Demigra..."

"Demigra and Mechikabura...? Demon deities... ( _And if that wasn't enough... We have Demon deities that_ _ **could**_ _potentially ally with_ _ **those two.**_ ) Pardon me Vegeta, how strong is this Beerus person you speak willingly of?"

"He's a Destroyer God. You all seen Kakarot's power right? Now imagine Beerus at that level but multiply it by five sextillion, that's how strong he is."

"WHAT!? SAY WHAT AGAIN?!" around the room Fairy Tail yelled.

"Hey Goku! This Beerus guy... He's stronger than you?!" Natsu asked, running to him.

"Yeah, he's a _**Destroyer God**_ after all."

"Goku, what is a Destroyer God if you don't mind me asking?" Makarov wanted to know.

"A Destroyer God, another known as "God of Destruction"... Is a god ordered to do one thing that suits the title. **To destroy.** "

"Destroy? As in what? His enemies? Does he destroy those who pose a threat to him?" Mavis.

"It's all of the above. Destroyer Gods are beings that can easily destroy anything he/she desires to. With just a lightly finger tap, half a planet could be gone."

"HALF!?" Fairy Tail yelled again, feeling surprised.

"And there's just a slight problem to that. Our Destroyer God, Beerus... Kakarot and I don't know what he's really made of and since then we don't dare to find out. On occasions though we can sometimes think about what it be like for a rematch."

"If Beerus... No, a Destroyer God is _**THAT**_ powerful... Then Goku, how on earth did you manage to slip one on him?" Makarov wondered.

"Hehe! That's easy! I became a God too!" he answered with a smile.

"God?!" Macao and Wakaba looked at him.

"Yeah. I have two forms actually. A red one and a blue one."

"I KNEW IT!" Natsu said, "YOU'VE BEEN HIDING MORE POWER THAN I ORIGINALLY TOOK YOU FOR! GOKU, YOU SNAKE!"

"Haha, sorry Natsu. I hid it from you guys because I didn't think it wasn't necessary to bring out the big guns. No one on Earthland is as strong as a god."

"BUT STILL MAN! C'MON!"

"Hold on a minute... Say, Lisanna, Lucy and Juvia. Didn't you guys see me in my Blue form?"

"Come to think of it, yeah. Back when you teleported Mira to your house when she had that hole." Lucy remembers that specific event.

"The color blue is something I can never forget so yes I saw too" Juvia inquired.

"It's faint but I do remember your blue transformation. It's the same hairstyle as SSJ, right?"

"Mmmm Hmm, you're on the money Lisanna."

"Then yeah I remember. ( _I also remember the red form. I mean... How can I not? It's incredibly sexy..._ )"

"Well this is news to me Goku. Why did you show it to them and not the rest of us?" Cana asked.

"I was busy finding Towa during that moment."

"The red I remember Virgo mentioning it, but blue? Goku, just how much power are you holding within your grasp?" Erza questioned rhetorically.

"A lot. But it's not only me. Vegeta here got SSJ God and SSJ Blue as well!"

"WHAT? HIM TOO!?"

"Hmph"

"Hold on, it's all ringing a bell here. We saw him with red hair next to Goku back at Entrance 2, remember?" Gray said to the people who were there.

"Two gods huh? That doesn't sound like a bad thing if Fairy Tail has them, you know." Gildarts said.

"I see! So, Vegeta's also a god too! That's wonderful! More Saiyans in Fairy Tail means more power we can show how we reign supreme!" Mavis said with stars in her eyes.

"Hmm? Hey First Master, how can you talk to Vegeta? I thought people only in Fairy Tail can see you, cause you're a dead person..." wondered Goku as he scratches his hair.

"Moron, I _**AM**_ a member. Look!" Vegeta unwraps his bandages and showed Goku his Fairy Tail symbol shown on his upper right peck.

"Oh yeah, that's right. From Timeline B..."

"It shocked us as well Goku. But since he's a friend of yours and was a member from another timeline, then he's considered family in our guild." Makarov points to him.

"H-HEY! I _**am not**_ friends with Kakarot! Don't assume that clown's someone I can just call a friend _**JUST**_ because I've known that idiot for years!"

"Those last words pretty much sealed the deal on that one, Vegeta" Mavis said, giggling to Vegeta's embarrassment.

Soon everyone started to laugh at Vegeta getting all tensed up. Goku too. Seeing everyone laugh & cheering was their way of welcoming him but it also puts him on blast with more embarrassment.

"I won't tolerate mockery! The Prince of all Saiyans wouldn't stoop that low for a dumbass clown like him!" this time Vegeta was the one with shark teeth as he was getting red.

"Hey Vegeta, it's cool. You've changed over the years. You aren't technically a bad person anymore. We're friends alright. Probably even best friends!"

"Not another word from you or so help me, I'll Final Flash you to the next planet." Vegeta promised.

"Haha! Classic Vegeta!" Goku started to laugh.

Mirajane, Erza and Cana saw the Saiyan laugh and smiled to it. It was five hours but it felt like an eternity. They three saw Goku and Vegeta going back and forth and also assumed they were best of friends too. Vegeta's head getting bigger like back in the Buu Arc on Supreme Kai's world to Goku waving his hands to him for mercy, but also laughing.

"Look at those two. They're quite something to look at." Erza said, later laughing at the two Saiyans

"Yeah it brings back memories with you two." Cana brought up.

"What do you mean?" Mirajane asked.

"Take a look Mira, those two clearly have a rivalry. It reminds me much of the rivalry you two used to have when we were little."

"Oh, you've got a point. How did that slip my mind?"

"Everything gets so riled up in this guild, nothing's ever the same when it comes to remembering, Erza." Mirajane chuckled.

"Fair point, Mira." Erza chuckled too.

"So, what do you guys think about what Vegeta said?" Mirajane asked the two, "About them being in Timeline B as kids then growing up with us to take on people/guilds?"

"Hard to say, but if you want a straight answer... I hate it."

"Care to tell us why Cana?" Erza's left eyebrow raised up.

"Because! Vegeta told us that Goku only loved Mirajane! The me in Timeline B wasn't as affectionate as I thought I'd hope when he was telling the story..."

"T-That's all?"

"That's all? Erza! You freaking love Goku, don't you!? Doesn't it pain you that the Timeline B you didn't love him too!?"

"It does pain me a bit. Considering the fact that it's me, I would assume I would go for him. That would be the logical explanation there, but I guess not all Erzas from different timelines are one in the same"

"Bull crap! If that's the case, then why did Mira stay with him!? If we're going by that logic, then shouldn't Timeline B Mira not be into Goku as well!?"

"It's just a one in a million chance something like that would happen again, Cana." Mirajane gives her thoughts on the matter, "To think he would confess to me in another timeline, later becoming boyfriend-girlfriend. Besides, you two should know better. He's _**MY**_ Goku! Of course, he would choose me, whether it's a different me or some sort."

"Like hell he is! Mira, it was a close call but now that Goku's back, I'm making sure I don't lose sight of him and I'm not going to hold back here! I'm going to make sure Goku's doesn't lose sight of me too, you know!"

"Same for me. Goku... Is someone I do want to... Perhaps get closer to..." Erza gets embarrassed, "Just saying it now Mira, you may reign Goku as his number one, but know this! The moment you let your guard down, I'll swoop him and steal him from you!"

"Fine with me. That means I'll have to be on guard 24/7 then. I won't lose to you, Cana or any other girl that poses as a threat to our relationship!"

"Fine!" Erza and Cana agreed.

The three girls nodded at each other as Lisanna was witnessing it. Being beside Elfman as he was preaching on about having two Saiyans to the guild would be manly times a thousand, she had her own opinions on the "matters on winning Goku over".

"( _I take that as a challenge Mira. Just because you had him longer, that doesn't me I can't take him away from you. I love you to death sis, but... I want Goku too and I want him to only love me... You and every other girl that likes him are bound to know sooner or later but until that time comes, I'll lay low and do things undercover..._ )"

She took a deep breath and looked over at Goku...

"( _Goku... Seeing him smiling and laughing... It's just so cute...! And to think Gray's first master got to her before I could again. I'll have to see what his schedule is tomorrow and if he has free time, I'll devise a plan._ )"

"Oh Goku, since you and your friend's upper Gi is gone, Carla and I flew over to your house and grabbed the square container that has plenty of capsules for you. Here, use one to that varies in clothing!" Wendy hands it to Goku.

"Hey, thanks Wendy!" Goku sees her as his own kid even though they're not blood-related, but that's beside the point. He rewarded her with a head pat and she took it with a smile.

"Do you like it when Goku head pats you, child?"

"This may come off weird, but yeah. For some reason I find his head pats a bit pleasurable."

"Pleasurable how?" Carla gets suspicious here.

"Pleasurable to the point where I see him as a father figure when he does it."

"Oh. Well, good for you Wendy... ( _ **Sigh***_ _Thank goodness. For a second there I thought she was going to tell me she was falling for him..._ )"

"Hey Kakarot, let me take a look at the square container."

"Sure, here you go." Goku hands it to Vegeta as he opens it up.

"There are a hundred capsules my wife made! Kakarot, how on earth did you get ahold of this container?"

"I don't remember haha. But I do know it was with me when I came to this timeline some time ago."

"I see... Kch, well... No use talking about it then. I'll take the pink capsule."

He grabs it and pushes down the head, throwing it to the ground and out came a coat rack. Instead of coats that were hung, there were two fighting attires hanging instead. Those two attires were Vegeta's battle armor he always wears, and Goku's Buu Saga attire with no Gi symbol, just plain own orange color with blue behind it.

"Wow! I never knew there was a capsule that had both our clothes, Vegeta... How did you know about that!?"

"You're talking to the person who married a rich person, Kakarot... Clear your mind for once and use your brain!"

"Hmm... Oh!" He snaps his finger, "Bulma!"

"There we go, yes."

"Gee, thanks for telling me to clear my mind, Vegeta. That helps!"

"Hehe, it's easy to clear your mind when you're a moron..."

"O-Ouch Vegeta..."

"Truth hurts doesn't it..."

"Kind of..."

 _Over with Gajeel w Lily and Levy..._

"Hey, is it just me or do they look like they're best friends?" Levy whispered in his right ear.

"You heard the other spikey man, they're not."

"Common courtesy, Gajeel. That's how all friends show their friendship. By fighting."

"Ha! What rubbish! Talk about lame..."

"Oooh?" Levy had her hand covering her mouth as she looks at Gajeel in a funny way, "Is it just me or do I hear jealousy out of you?"

"Jealousy? The hell you get that from small fry?"

"You have a rivalry with Natsu right? You probably want to be closer to him or something, haha! Like how Goku & our new member Vegeta are!"

"Like hell I do! Fuck Salamander! If we're talking about getting closer, then I rather get closer to you than that pink hair loser!" Gajeel said, not knowing what he said until a few seconds later.

"C-Closer to me!?" Levy blushed.

"Huh? The hell are you turning red for Levy? Something wrong with you?"

"It does seem like she's in some kind of heat. Like she got put in a desert." Lily speculated.

"W-What!? N-No! I'm fine! Haha, I'm just shooked at what you said Gajeel, that's all."

"Um... What did I say again?"

"Huh? You mean you don't remember? Haha, it was nothing, nothing at all..."

"Whatever you say..." Gajeel turned back to Goku & Vegeta still arguing.

"( _He said he rather get close to me... That... Was adorable but why would he say that all of a sudden? Was it because he was caught in the situation? Aagh! Get it together Levy! It was probably misinterpreted wrong,. Yeah! It was probably that!_ )" She smacks her cheeks afterward.

( **A/N: Gajeel said that because of a Time Rift effect.** )

"Hey before you two put on your fresh new batch of clothes, eat a Senzu Bean." Mavis had the bag on her thanks to Mirajane and threw two of them to Goku & Vegeta.

"Right, thanks First Master"

"Hmph"

Right after the two ate the bean, they powered up and was able to regain their strength. Also, the bandages that were around them were destroyed thanks to the aura. 20 minutes later, the both of them were wearing their attire clothes as they were stretching.

"That did the trick. Thanks again, First Master!" Goku smiled at her.

"No problem." she smiled back.

"Hey Goku, you two have your god powers right? Didn't Towa steal them from you?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah, that's right." Vegeta replied, "In Timeline B, I felt my power draining every year... But in this one... My strength feels like it's back to hundred percent" he makes a left fist, later squeezing it.

"Want to find out Vegeta? Let's see if we can turn into our god forms." Goku suggested.

"Right..."

Both of them were ready. Showing their aura to everyone, they all started to see their hair go straight to crimson red and soon they were in their SSJ God form. From seeing it close up, everyone saw the bright red color and were amazed. So amazed they were beyond speechless.

"W-Wow..." Makarov said, "Their appearance changed a little. Why do they look a little younger!?"

"It's probably because they're Saiyans, third master. They have all sorts of life hacks if you put thoughts into it." Mavis answered.

"I'm guessing that form is SSJ God, huh?" Alzack covered his eyes from the brightness but peaked a little.

"Very fitting for Goku & Vegeta after all..." Bisca gives out.

"Daddy! Mommy! Why are both of them so shiny in red!?" Asuka asked her parents.

"Well, Asuka..." Alzack grabbed Asuka and was holding her, "It's something called a transformation. It's similar to Take Over but no magic is required...!"

"Oh... That's cool daddy!"

"Very cool indeed, honey" Alzack smiled at her.

"Adorable..." Bisca looks at them as she smiles.

"Wow... Would you guys look at that energy? I can't sense it..." Lucy points out.

"A-Amazing!" Natsu & Gray were amazed as their eyes formed in stars.

"From seeing it up close, I didn't take the form to be so..."

"Majestic, Cana?" Erza said.

"Yeah..."

Wendy followed by Carla got closer to Goku & Vegeta to see what the front looked like. By the time she got there, Carla felt chills coursing down her spine. Wendy wasn't affected as much but was super amazed nonetheless.

"You guys look amazing, you two!" Wendy compliments.

"Thanks! So, this confirms it, Vegeta. We can go SSJ God again... But I wonder how's that possible?"

"Hmph. Maybe we were able to regain our transformations because we went back to this timeline, Timeline A, because this timeline is years ahead?"

"Could be, who knows? And quite frankly... Who cares! We got our forms back!"

"Don't celebrate too early clown. We still got to make sure we have our blue form."

"Oh, yeah that's right. K then. Ah..."

While still in SSJ God, the two laid out their energy in a pure state. The SSJ Blue transformation, that's basically said by Goku himself that it's just a form stronger than SSJ God. As both the turn turned on their aura, they started to yell. By just yelling their auras lashed out and flipped the beds the two were sitting on to the windows.

Fairy Tail (the members that didn't learn Ki) stood behind those that did learn Ki. They all saw the look on Goku & Vegeta's faces like they was constipated. Channeling out SSJ Blue was their strongest form and it's been five years since they lost it so they're a little rusty. All of them saw their auras turn golden yellow first, later expanding. Due to the double powerhouses powering up, they were shaking Magnolia town and of course the FT Guildhall.

"H-HEY! Someone stop them before they destroy the Guildhall from yelling!" Gray said, standing his ground but used his arms to form an X-sign to cover his face.

"My darling! If you desire some protection, then please! Feel free to jump into my arms for I shall protect you!"

" _ **GGRR...AARRGHH!**_ " Goku yells.

" _ **HAAARRRAAGHH!**_ " Vegeta yells too.

Suddenly the golden yellow aura that first displayed had now gone away as a new color abrupt into the aura. The color was green. It was similar to squeezing a pump as it's in your hand. You squeeze it in and for that was the purpose. That logic was beginning to apply to Goku & Vegeta's aura. Their so-called "green aura" for some reason, had been squeezing itself in and out like a beating heart. Their eyes get smaller as they added more intensity to their transformation sequence. By tilting their head up, it was finally around that time where the green color disappears and for the blue to emerge, after five years. After five long years, Goku & Vegeta were able to go into their SSJ Blue forms.

Seeing the blue transformation made Mavis drop the bag of Senzu Beans, that Mirajane gave to her. Hers and Makarov's eyes were shaking in suspense. Rendered speechless as they were moving a muscle.

"W-With that amount screaming... It surely pained off, hasn't it Third Master?" Mavis sweats.

"By mere appearances, why do I feel like this transformation will set a huge impact..." Makarov sweats also, dropping his bottle of ale to the ground.

"J-Just like the red one, you can't sense it..." Erza said.

"Blue hair..." Cana's eyes were on the two.

"So, this was the form you used when I was out, dear?" Mirajane asked and saw Goku turning to him.

"Yeah. It used to be called SSGSS, but my master Whis changed it to a much shorter and fitting name, SSJ Blue" later he was looking at his hands.

"Haha! Well, it seems we've gotten our complete powers back, Kakarot! Now the only thing to make this even better is if I beat the crap out Towa with my bare fist..."

"Can this form take on Beerus the Destroyer by chance? If you don't mind me asking..." Lucy wondered, getting into curious vibes.

"No. Not even SSJ Blue can haul him down. It'll give him a worthy challenge but he's still come out on top."

"WHAT! YOU'RE SERIOUS? STILL ON TOP!?" Natsu and Gray yelled, repeating some of the words from Vegeta.

"If not even the color blue can stop an actual god, then I render useless to my darling, Gray! Ah, my love! Please! Won't you catch me to grant pity and mercy on me?"

Juvia had her right knuckles on her forehead with her eyes closed, making it as though she was going to pass out. While in that position, Juvia falls back but Gray doesn't catch her as he was continuing on with his question.

"Hey, Goku & Vegeta. Tell us, which form suits you the most?"

"Hmm? Good question. What do you think, Vegeta?" he looks at him.

"Why should I care, Kakarot!? They're just transformations! Not a big deal! They're both good in their own tiers anyway, no comparison."

"Not the answer I was hoping for but okay then..."

"How about I answer for you, Gray?" Gildarts wanted to answer his question.

"Gildarts?"

"Yep. So, here's the rundown... If you think about it, those transformations have an esoteric meaning."

"Esoteric? How so?"

"From just powering up I came to two conclusions on what the forms are actually are. The red form, other known as SSJ God, contains such benevolence, seeing as though we all saw how calmly the two went into it. The main focus for SSJ God would probably be calmness itself."

"I see."

"What about the blue one, Gildarts?" Wendy asked.

"I'm curious to know as well..." Carla inquired.

"The blue one is a bit different. Since SSJ God contains benevolence, it's safe to assume that SSJ Blue contains malevolence. Earlier we all saw how aggressive the two were when they were tapping into that state. We all saw the raw emotions they showed to us, the angry yelling. It's somewhat connected to synchronizing Taoism. The god transformations are symbolic and esoteric to the "Saiyans" embodiment of harmonizing Yin and Yang into being one with Tao."

"As expected of Gildarts, from just seeing what he saw... He was able to get info real easily about SSJ God and Blue!" Happy said.

"Hold on, that doesn't explain which forms more suitable in battle." Levy said.

"It's probably red." Erza assumes.

"What makes you think that, Erza?"

"Think about it, Mira. During Goku's fight with the demon Mira in Entrance two. He didn't use blue but red. I'm going on a conclusion here and assume my Goku favors red more!" Erza confirms, "Why else would such a transformation be so easy to led out? Blue's probably draining..."

"First of all, he's not your Goku, he's mine. Secondly, I don't agree on why you say Goku favors red. He favors blue."

"Mind telling me why?"

"A.) If the blue transformation comes after the red one, then by logical conclusions it's supposed to be stronger.

"B.) Blue's a god form yes, but it's probably a level above SSJ God, to which it is!

"C.) You're probably just saying that because you have red hair and you think Goku looks great in red"

"K-Kch! AH! What!? Why bring up that last option?"

"It's not like you, but I had to. I'm just throwing off options here, Erza."

"Heh, it doesn't take a genius to argue on that one. It's blue" Gajeel said.

"Oh you can suck it, Gajeel! It's probably red!" Natsu flips him off.

"Eh? You wanna go Salamander?" Gajeel slams his face to Natsu's as both their faces showed cases of veins appearing.

"The both of you don't have to fight. I'll tell you all which form is Kakarot and I's most favor transformation... No, rather, most useful... It's blue."

"Haha!" this time it was Gajeel who was flipping him off, "Way to push your luck Salamander! You can't even get a simple question right, moron to the day you'll die!"

"Gaah! You're about to get my Fire Dragon Iron Fist if you don't shut your face!"

"H-Hey now you two, let's not fight in front of the two SSJ Blues here..." Wendy asked but got shut down as she saw the two brawling it out. Natsu was winning since Gajeel doesn't know Ki yet.

"I can't believe they're Dragon Slayers like you child... It's really not surprising..."

"Can't argue on that one, Carla."

"So awesome... Really awesome!" Elfman got close to them and patted their backs, "You two sure put the "ma" in manly! Ain't that right you two!" aggressively but also in a friendly way Elfman repeatedly slapped their backs in appreciation.

Goku was just laughing it off because Elfman was the same Elfman despite some changes in Timeline A & B. Vegeta grew a vein popping to his right side, annoyed with his antics he started to compare both Timeline A & B Elfmans...

"( _Urgh... Whether it's in here or in Timeline B, Elfman really abuses that word a lot. And it's getting on my nerves! ARRGHH!_ )"

"Personally, I think BOTH transformations are cool and MANLY! As a man, I can conclude it off by saying both colors fit a man's suit..."

"You shouldn't talk about being a man when Seilah told you to blow up our Guildhall with everyone in it, Elfman..." Cana said.

"What...?" Elfman looks at Cana.

"Nothing..." Cana replied.

( **A/N: XD, forget what Cana said lol. Just trying to make this chapter as long as possible. Also, Tartaros' reference...** )

Elfman continues to shake Vegeta but not Goku because in Elfman's book, he wanted to know more about Vegeta even though Vegeta himself knows everything about Elfman... Kind Of. So, Elfman centered his attention to Vegeta as everyone else was talking to each other about which transformation is much better or some shit like that.

At the time, Goku wanted to talk to Mirajane but saw her talking to Erza & Cana, so it was temporary but he was alone. Someone else was alone too. Turning around he saw Lisanna, who was in her spaghetti pink shirt with the ribbon in the middle with long jeans that has flower patterns on it, staring at him. She smiled and waved again as Goku deeply blushes at her. Usually, when someone smiles at him, he would simply smile back without hesitating. With Lisanna, she seems so different from the girls. Goku couldn't figure out why. His heart races and for whatever reason, it was making him crave more... So, without making it look like he was talking to Lisanna, he used telepathy to contact her...

" _H-Hey..._ "

" _Whoa... I can hear you in my head...!_ "

" _Yeah. That's everyone's reaction whenever I do that, haha_ "

" _Is it telepathy? How are you doing that?_ "

" _It's a technique I picked up here and there..._ "

" _That's cool. What's up? Do you need something?_ "

" _Yeah um... Why do you keep looking at me...?_ "

" _Hmm? What do you mean?_ " She said sarcastically.

" _Lisanna, whenever I look at you, you smile at me. And whenever you smile at me, I get a little... shy...? I'm not smart but even I can tell if someone's eyeballing me._ "

" _Hehe, you got me. I don't why myself if I'm going to be honest._ "

" _Really?_ "

" _No, I'm just messing with you. I'm looking at you because I want to._ "

" _Oh, okay then. Because you want to... That doesn't sound weird at all. Well, changing topics here, it's great to see you again!_ "

" _Likewise. Wait, what do you mean? Didn't you see me back in Timeline B? Oh wait, never mind. You were there when I got sent to Edolas, right?_ "

" _Mmmm Hmm, I didn't tell Mira about that, but later she found out._ "

" _Speaking of Mira, in Vegeta's story he fully told everyone here that you were her boyfriend, is that right?_ "

" _I am. Timeline B Mira preferred if I say lover. I was her lover._ "

" _L-Lover!? How close were you two...!?_ "

" _Well..._ " To think more about his relationship with Timeline B Mirajane, he puts on his thinking cap, " _Very, very close. I got her pregnant._ "

In shock Lisanna took a step back, " _EH? You got Mira pregnant!?W-Why?_ "

" _Let's see here... Mira said that she wanted to raise a family with me. She was thinking of having two kids. It didn't matter what their gender are._ "

" _I didn't think you knew what gender means Goku, but still... (_ _ **Mira took it that far? If I don't do something... I'm going to lose him...**_ ) _You two really must've took your relationship to the next level_."

" _Anything for her!_ "

"( _ **Ah... Anything...? That settles it... I can't afford to waste any more time here... I've got to make my move and fast**_ )"

" _So Lisanna, before I was gone for_ _ **five hours,**_ _what did you guys do?_ "

" _When you left to face Towa, Master had us split into teams. To protect the capital in and out. Though we only did it for an hour... Everyone was wondering if demons were going to come. Since we've been waiting long enough, Master had Warren contact every one and we were ordered to return to Mercurius._ "

" _Just an hour? Well, what did you guys do inside with Hisui?_ "

" _Just a breakdown on what the plan to protect the capital would be again. It was kind of stressful so I took off upstairs to the room where you and I had sex for some peace and quiet..._ "

" _W-Why that room specifically?_ "

" _Because technically we weren't done having sex if you asked me. I could tell you had a lot of stamina left..._ "

" _I... I see..._ " Goku blushed.

Lisanna could see his face and smiled at how adorably he was acting, " _Haha... You're way older than what your appearance brings you out to be, but inside you have the mentality of a nine-year-old. It's cute._ "

" _How o-old are you again?_ "

" _Old enough._ " she teased, " _Hey, do me a favor Goku._ "

" _What's on your mind?_ "

" _Would you mind teaching me telepathy? Just so I can contact you and stuff? (_ _ **I'm really using it just so I can pursue him**_ ) _And while you're at it, can you tell me what you'll be doing tomorrow?_ "

" _I don't mind teaching you at all! And for tomorrow... Hmmm... I'm probably going to go train Natsu and the others. (_ _ **In Timeline B, they got murdered easily... This time I won't be lazy about it!**_ )"

" _I see... (_ _ **That isn't good. Erza & Mira's going to hog him!**_) _When can you teach me telepathy, Goku?_ "

" _I can squeeze you in with the others tomorrow if you want._ "

" _Sure, I'd love that. (_ _ **I guess that's a start, while I'm there I can keep an eye on those two. I can't let Goku's mind consist of Mira all the time... And I also won't let his "other girlfriend" Ur, get in the way too. I've got to make Goku mine and mine alone.**_ ) _So, um Goku, you know you're still in your SSJ Blue form, right?_ "

" _I know. I can get out of it right now, but I don't want to... It's been so long since I used this form, it's amazing._ "

" _I like the red one better. It's the same form you took on when we had sex together._ " She teased again.

" _L-Lisanna..._ "

" _Haha! I'm kidding, I'm kidding! But still... If I'm going to be honest... What we did was somewhat amazing... Don't you think_?"

" _I would think the same but it's been five years or... Five hours since I did it with you or with Erza & Cana too. I forgot what the inside of you felt like, but I do know you were better than those two... (_ _ **Maybe...**_ )"

" _ **Would you like to remember what I feel like, Son Goku? Do you want to try it again in our birthday suits?**_ "

" _Ah... ERR...EEHH!? Heh!? Um... I think I'm going to go wake up Ur and Ultear! Talk to you another time, Lisanna!_ " he walks away and went to Mavis.

"( _Cute. From that reaction, I think it's clear to me on how I can win him over fast. I wonder what's it's like marrying a Saiyan. His ex-wife's lucky if you ask me..._ )"

Making it not noticeable, she was fangirling on the inside, placing her hands on her cheeks as love hearts was coming out of her imagination.

( **A/N: Keep in mind, Lisanna's appearance looks the same before the Tenrou Incident so technically speaking, she should be an adult. Same with Goku, the Time Rift's effects made him look younger so he looks like he's nineteen but is in his mid-forties. Though Chronoa changed that last Ch and offscreen. She was able to do that because it's a MINOR CHANGE. Goku, who's an adult in his mid-forties, who psychically looks nineteen, will be in his mid-twenties. Like everyone on Tenrou Island that lost their lives, Goku will look nineteen but is actually twenty-five. So, in Timeline A, he's twenty-five but the guild members don't know that. They still think he's in his mid-forties. More of this will be explained later.**

Back to SSJ Blue, Goku walking over to Mavis and Makarov, the two noticed he was coming over so at once they turned their attention to him.

"Something I can help you with, Goku?" Mavis asked.

"Yeah, can you give me two Senzu Beans? To give to Ur and Ultear."

"Oh. Sure, here you go."

"Thanks, first master!" he smiled, then ran to them.

"He has a handsome smile. Mirajane's pretty lucky to have him. I'd probably go for him too." she teased but said to Makarov.

 **AN: FBI OPEN UP oh wait no it doesn't work that way. It's the other way around.**

"He seems to be a ladies' man without knowing he is. That's Goku for you." Makarov drinks his booze peacefully.

Walking first to Ultear, Goku sat next to her sleeping body. Wendy, Carla and Erza were next to him.

"I got to say Goku, feeling this close to your blue form, feels overwhelming..." Wendy said, the aura was weighing her down.

"Oh sorry, I'll shut it off" he turns it off as he promised while still holding his SSJ Blue form.

"Hehe, thanks"

"Yeah."

"So, you're getting Ultear first..." Erza said.

"Something wrong with that?"

"Nothing's wrong Goku, nothing's wrong at all. ( _Except for the fact that she developed a crush on him too..._ )"

"Okay then, here Ultear. Down the hatch."

Putting it in her mouth, Ultear was able to wake up. Opening her eyes, she sat up and saw the Fairy Tail guild.

"Hey" SSJ Blue Goku smiled.

"H-Hey..." Ultear responded with a blush, "Where am I...?" she looks around and saw Ur next to her, "Why is my mother in bed?"

"We're back in Timeline A"

"A... Wait, Timeline A!?"

"Yep!"

"But how? Didn't Slug or Turles not have the dragon ball? How did we get back?"

"I don't know how we got back but we got back safe and sound. Well, maybe not the safe part. if you got questions, save em until I wake up your mom."

"R-Right..."

"It's good to see you again, Ultear! Thanks again for helping my guildmates before the GMG!" said Wendy, giving her flattery.

"Y-Yeah... No problem... ( _She's Wendy Marvell... I didn't see her in the guildhall a lot during Timeline B... I guess we really are in Timeline A again. But the question still remains... How?_ )"

"You and your mom looked terrible when you came back to us, you know"

"Erza..." Ultear mumbled, "Yeah... We ran into Goku's enemies again."

"Are you talking about the look alike and the green person?"

"Yeah..."

"Hey, don't worry Ultear! You don't have to fear those two anymore because they're gone, thanks to Goku & Vegeta!"

"How do you know that, Wendy?"

"Vegeta told us! He woke up before all three of you and we asked him lots and lots of questions."

"I see... ( _How? Both of them had their energy decreasing every year as it passes. Did they reobtain their God powers? I did open my eyes to Goku in his SSJ Blue form..._ )"

"Looks like that Ur woman is waking up, thanks to Goku putting it in her mouth..." Carla said, making Wendy, Erza and Ultear look over to Goku & Ur.

Just like Ultear, Ur ate the bean and sat up. Placing her left hand on her head like she's got a headache, she shrugs it off with a moan.

"Urgh... Where am I...?"

"Hey, hey Ur!" Goku waved.

"Goku..." Turning to see his face, noticing his SSJ Blue hair, "Why are you in your SSJ form? No, your hair's blue... What?"

"It's SSJ Blue."

"SSJ... Blue? Oh! You mean that god form you told me when you were little."

"Yep!"

"Cute."

Later she got a flashback of Bardock killing off Natsu, then her face into burnt charcoal from his energy blast. She stood out of her bed after.

"Your father, Goku! Where did he go!? And Natsu!"

"He's right over there, arguing with Gray" he points to them, "And my dad left. He sparred us."

"Thank goodness, those two are alright. Wait, but how? I saw your dad murder Natsu in front of me. And you never answered my question, why is your hair blue? What's going on here?"

"I like to know that too, Goku." Ultear said, making Ur look at her.

"Ultear..." her eyes were wide.

"H-Hi..." she looks away.

"Whoa... ( _Is it just me... Or did Ultear just said hi to her own mom? She never said hi in any sort of manner for as long as I can remember. She would always just shrug her off. This is new... even for Ur..._ )" he looks at Ur who was about to speak up.

"It's good to see you're alive again, sweetheart..." Ur said.

"Yeah, you too..." Ultear blushed and looks on the ground.

"( _S-She's having a conversation with her own mom!?_ ) Ultear, are you feeling alright? You sure are acting strange..." walking in front of her, he placed his hand to her forehead.

"Huh!? I-I-... I'm fine!" she smacks his hand away, "I just wanted to say hi to my own mother! Is that so wrong!"

"Well from that response, something is clearly wrong with you." Goku said, mumbling the words as he was covering his mouth.

"Ultear, not that I don't mind you talking to me, it's just... All you've ever been doing is straight up ignoration. You don't perhaps... Have a change of heart... Do you?"

She was silent. Looking at her mom, then after five seconds, she was beginning to speak.

"It's true. I'm not going to deny all the terrible things I did to you, my own mother. From that time, I guess I was still frustrated with what I saw back when I was little. Looking back on it, I don't know why I gave you such worst treatment. Assuming you were over me was a bit of a stretch on my end and quite frankly, I'm over it."

"Y-You are!?" Goku & Ur said, gasping after.

"Yeah... For some reason, I'm not mad at you anymore."

"Y-You're n-not?"

"No. At first, I held in such a hatred for you for so long because "daughter abandonment", but... I don't see it that way anymore. Next thing I know, all these negative feelings I had on you... Just disappeared. I'm over that now... And... I'm hoping we can start over... As mother and daughter? Like... We used to..." she said embarrassingly.

"Ultear..." Ur mumbled, later letting out tears of joy, "Yeah... I would like that." wiping away her tears, she went to Ultear's bed and gave her a hug. Ultear blushes but she finally shed a smile to her own mother. Touching moment, so touching it made Goku smile himself as he placed his hands behind his head together.

"( _What a heartwarming moment. Both mother and daughter. It's been a long time coming but, at the end of the day, I'm glad there was a happy ending with those two. I'm happy for you, Ur. I can't help but smile at this..._ )" Letting out a soft smile at them, "( _Oh wait, that reminds me. Ultear hated her mother for five years and suddenly it all goes away? Does it work like that? Could Ultear be going under the after effects from the Time Rift? Time Rift... Time... Oh, that's right!_ )"

Getting his hands out from behind his head, he spoke his mind...

"Hey so, I hate to ruin your quality mother-daughter do over, but I think it's about time I tell you what's been going on while we've all been sleeping in our capsules here."

Goku, from hearing the story from everyone and Vegeta, he explains to Ur & Ultear about everything that had happened from Timeline B, but the only thing Vegeta didn't tell Goku, was the eradication of Timeline B and the soon to be merging.

 _20 Minutes Later..._

" I see. So, it's back in Timeline A is it? Our five years in Timeline B was only the five hours we've been gone in this timeline." Ur speculated, "But wait, what about Timeline B Fairy Tail? What happen to them?"

"I don't know, hehe... Vegeta doesn't know too"

( **A/N: Except, he does...** )

"I see... So, we don't know if Timeline B Fairy Tail is alright or not. It's a bunch of questions left unanswered. But for the sake of it, I hope they're okay." Ultear said.

"Same here, Ultear. Same here." Goku agreed.

"Timeline B Fairy Tail may or may not be dead, but on the bright side, Timeline A Fairy Tail is here." Erza butts in.

"Mmmm Hmm. All in all, we're glad you guys are okay too and we're happy for you two!"

"Thanks um... Who are you? If you don't mind me asking..."

"Oh, I'm Wendy Marvell! It's a pleasure to meet Gray's master." Wendy smiles at her.

"Yeah. Likewise, I'm Ur."

"She's also a Dragon Slayer too if you're wondering, Ur." Erza informs.

"Wow really? Another one? There's Natsu and Gajeel... And now there's a little girl who's one too?"

"She's the very best I'd say! Wendy is special kind of Dragon Slayer that's really a chip off the old guild block!"

"Carla... You flatter me too much..."

"I see. Well, this guild keeps on getting weirder and weirder." Ur admits.

"You'll get used to it, mother."

Everyone laughs after. When the laughing was done, Ur remembered something from before her face turned into charcoal. Just realizing it now, she knows that since she's now back in Timeline A, she's got competition. Her thoughts were on Mirajane, Erza and Cana.

"( _Damn, I forgot that there are people here in this timeline that are after my man. Better make a stand to show them who's the one fit for Goku._ )"

"So, what now Goku? What are you going to do now that you're back in our world?" Wendy asked.

"Well. First things first, I'm going to ask Mira to cook me something haha...! My stomach's growling..." he giggles.

"Still the same old Goku, aren't you?" Erza smiled to that comment.

"Hehe... Expect nothing of me Erza, haha!"

" _ **Sigh***_ You're such a bottomless pit, Goku..." Carla said.

Then when the going was getting good, Ur made a move on him. Hovering forward to Goku's face, she laid her lips to Goku's. Provoking Erza, shocking Ultear, Carla, and Wendy. Goku felt her tongue wrapping around his and that led him to turn red. Putting her arms around him, Ur with her right eye opened peaked at Erza, who was damned to let it happen.

"H-H-HEY! What do you think you're doing!?" Erza yelled, "Get off of him! I won't permit you to lay such provocative actions to my ma- I mean guildmate!"

Ur just stared at her, not giving a flying F-word, she smiles back to Goku. That reply was her crossing the line. A left vein appeared to her left side, indicating she was ready to strike. And she did so.

Forming a right fist, Erza tries to aim it to Ur's face, to rescue Goku, but it did nothing on her end. Ur didn't get hit by her punch. Ahead of time, she got out of kissing Goku, and hid behind his back, causing Erza to hit his face. Hitting his face by accident wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed to do, by punching Goku's face because of a failed attempt, the bones in Erza's entire right hand was broken.

"K-KCH! Ah! My right hand...!"

"Erza!" Wendy and Carla said.

"Are you okay, Erza!?" Goku went to her aid.

"Kch... It hurts... My hand... It was like I was hitting a brick wall... But I can hit through one..."

"Let me see your hand, Erza"

Goku inspects her right hand. Touching it firmly and with gentle care, he's allowed to say that Erza broke her hand.

"That looks bad..." Ultear said.

"Ow, ow, ow..." Erza was grieving in pain.

"Why would you punch me, Erza?"

"I wasn't trying to punch you. I was trying to save you from Ur."

"By giving me a punch? To an injured woman like me? My baby Goku wouldn't allow that as he graciously took the blow for me. Talk about manly if Elfman were to say it here with me." Ur said, popping out from Goku's left side. Her head was over his left shoulder.

"Gah! He's not your baby, you hear me!" she tries to point her right index finger at her but forgot she busted her hand, "Kch! Ow, ow, ow!"

"Erza, let me take a look at it. I can heal if it's possible."

"Thank you Wendy..."

"Actually, you can save your magic. I'll take over on this one"

"Huh? Goku, you are?"

"Mmmm Hmm. Feast your eyes on this!"

Dropping out of blue, he entered SSJ God. Lisanna took noticed.

"( _Oh? What's he doing in his red form?_ )"

"Here Erza, I'll heal you myself. Let me see your right palm"

"R-Right... ( _From up close in person, he looks really cute in red..._ )"

Erza's right hand was between Goku's hands. The girls around them and Lisanna started to see his crimson aura going towards Erza's right hand as if it was acting like a barrier. Once the aura was covering Erza's right hand, the healing commences and there was a bright red glow. The healing took about ten seconds and when it done, Erza was able to feel her right hand.

"There... All done. Try making a fist, Erza"

"R-Right... Oh, I can feel my right hand." said Erza, feeling her right hand as if it was brand new.

"Whoa... You can also heal too, Goku?"

"Yeah. Haha...!" he scratches the back of his head, "Sometimes I forget I can do it too..."

"Makes you feel outclass in every way doesn't it, Wendy?"

"It does. Being a Saiyan is actually something I wish I could be if I'm going to be honest. To get stronger from near death, I would be able to protect my friends, knowing I can get stronger and stronger. Goku, you get all the cool things as a Saiyan don't you?" Wendy said.

"Mmmm Hmm, but I'm also an Earthling at heart! So Erza, I take it your hand doesn't hurt anymore...?"

"N-No. It's better now. Thank you..."

"No problem!" He smiled.

"That's my Goku for you! You never cease to amaze me babe... Let me reward you." she gave him a kiss.

"E-Eh!? Would you stop with the name calling and lewd actions? You're going to corrupt this innocent man if you keep doing that!"

"Erza, my Goku is already corrupted. Hell, he likes it since I've been doing it to him for years." she smiled at Goku who blushes.

"Okay, and here's another thing. Stop calling him your Goku! He's not yours!"

"On the contrary Titania, he is. He's my _**boyfriend.**_ "

Erza, Carla and Wendy's eyes were blinking every 3 seconds. From hearing that the three freaked out.

"Y-YOUR BOYFRIEND!?" Wendy and Carla said at the same time.

"That's right. He's my lover." Ur hugged his right arm.

"A-Absurd! You can't possibly think I would fall for that kind of silly talk now, huh!?" Erza's face became red.

"It's not a lie, Erza. Why would I lie about becoming Goku's girlfriend for? It's true and he knows it."

"L-LOVEEE!?" Carla & Wendy shouted this time.

"We were stuck in Timeline B, so I had to make the best of it there. My only competition was Mira, but in the end, we both decided to share him. I was okay with it."

"Like I'll believe that! You may be Gray's master so that much I respect you, but you're on another level of bs if I'm going to take that with a grain of salt. No offense, but there's no way a person like Goku could have the idea of being a boyfriend to you!"

"Erza, not to sound like I'm barking on the wrong tree here, but aren't you a little young to go for my Goku?"

"W-What do you mean by that?"

"I'm saying, Goku's twice as old as you. He's in his forties. You're in your mid-twenties. The math doesn't have to add up, but even I know that sounds a bit creepy."

"Oh, what... And you're saying it's not with you?"

"I'm Gray's master, so of course it's not. I'm older than what I appear to be and I'm not a Saiyan."

"How old are you?"

"I'm somewhat near Goku's age, so it makes sense that I get to be with him, not you" she sticks her tongue out.

"Kch... Over my dead body. Listen here! Whether it be you, Mira, Cana, Jenny Realight, or the Princess herself, I will not sit by and let Goku fall into the hands of any of you! Got that!? I'm the one who's going to win him over!"

"( _Well that confirms it. Goku's words checks out. This indeed is Timeline A we're in again._ ) But did you not hear? I'm his girlfriend. Ask Goku himself. He'll tell you."

"It's true, Erza. Ur and I are... Lovers."

"Goku..."

"Yeah?"

"Don't say that around me. Unless you want to address that to me, I won't permit you to say you're her lover!" fiery background implodes Erza as she says it.

"Scary..." Ur teases, "Sorry but he's allowed to say it because it's true, Erza. Truth hurts doesn't it?" a cocky smile surfaced as her hands were boiled in victory.

Suddenly, Goku felt two chilling presences in the area with him. The two happened to be Mirajane and Cana. Cana's face was an angry one as she crosses her arms, as the bottle of ale was in her right hand while her left feet taps the floor vigorously. Mirajane had on a smile, but that smile triggered a vein to pop on her face as her background shapes in dark purple.

"Dear... What do you mean, she's your girlfriend?" she asked in a nice tone, but behind that tone was actually led by a scary look of throw down if Goku replies wrongly.

"Uh...M-Mira...You see... She's..." sweat forms on his face as it faces exaggerations, "She's... I... Uh..."

"As much as I hate other people that likes my man, I agree with Erza. He's not yours, Ur. You may have won him in Timeline B, but this is Timeline A. You're going to have to try winning his heart again, just like the rest of us!"

"Cana..." Ur said, then giggled, "I don't have to try. I've already won."

"Like hell you did!" Erza & Cana yelled.

"Goku sweetheart, be honest. There's no right or wrong to this but in your opinion... Should I get punished for something I thought was right based off of my own intuition?"

"No, Mira. Not at all."

With that answer, Mirajane pulled Goku to her and kissed him herself. In a split frame, Ur, Erza, Cana, Ultear, Wendy & Carla whose eyes were circled in white, were shocked to see what Mirajane did. She lets go of her lips.

"Good, because I don't agree with what your " _ **girlfriend**_ " said. Goku, I won't allow you to sink yourself with another woman before me."

"Mira..." Goku blushed, seeing her smile, "You don't seem mad at me when I agreed with Ur..."

"Just five hours ago, I assumed you were gone. But you're not, so I'm relieved. I'm just glad you're here in front of me again. So, the promise is still intact."

"Promise? Oh yeah! That promise! Of course, Mira! I won't break it! Not ever!"

"Good!" Mirajane's body was touching Goku as she looks up at his face.

"Like with Ur, I'll have to call bs on that one!" Erza butts in and breaks up Goku and Mirajane.

"Same here!" Cana steps up her game and bear hugs Goku's left arm, "If anyone's going to have Goku, it's going to be me!"

"Kch, you of all people should know Goku likes a strong woman, you're certainly not stronger than me, Cana!" Erza came in.

"If that's the case, then didn't Ultear say I was a little stronger than you back at Hisui's place, Erza?"

"Oh, we're going by those rules, are we?" Ur used her ice magic and demonstrated her power level to the three girls and once again took Goku away from Mirajane, "Then I rank up top as his number one! I _**AM**_ stronger than all of you combined." she bites Goku's ear next.

"Wait so, who's Goku's favorite lover then?" Wendy wanted to know.

"It's me!" the four girls answered.

"Well, this isn't going anywhere, hehe" Goku laughs it off.

" _ **Sigh***_ " Ultear got up from her bed.

"Oh, you going somewhere, Ultear honey?" Ur said.

"Yeah. Believe me, I want to see this battle royale go at it. ( _Knowing that Mirajane might probably win here_ ) but seeing you guys talk and talk got me thirsty. I'm going to the bar counter if you guys don't mind."

"Oh! Can I join you Ultear!"

"If it's fine with the other girls"

"It's fine by me. I know you're not the type to sweep Goku off his feet away, so go right ahead Ultear" Mirajane responded.

The three others agreed too. Soon, as the four was about to continue where they left off, Goku & Ultear went to the hall, towards the bar counter. Instead of alcohol to relieve her thirst, she helped herself with a glass of water. Goku was sitting next to her as she drinks.

"Man, the guild sure got very livelier now that we're back in Timeline A, right Ultear?"

"And we have you to thank."

"How so?"

"Different girls in this timeline has taken a liken to you, whereas in Timeline B, it was just my mother and Mirajane. So, it was going to be that way from the start, Goku."

"Haha! Yeah, can't argue with you on that one."

"Hmph" she took her last sip then placed it down, "Correct me if my vision is failing, but where did your tail go?"

"Huh?" he looks at his rear and saw that his tail is no longer there, "Whoa! My tail, it's gone!"

"I know. I'm the one who pointed that out."

"How bizarre... Did Mira and the others rip it out while I was unconscious?"

"Whatever the case is, do you think it's important to have? Can you even transform without it?"

"Don't know... I guess I can give it a try... ( _Let's see if I can go SSJ4_ )" Goku said, while still in SSJ God.

"Actually! You can try another time. You'll attract the others if you go power up here. I just want some peace and quiet here, at least for now."

"Oh, okay. If you want I can leave you alone and head back to Mira and the others."

"Or... You can stay with me... I want to spend some time with you..." Ultear looks to the ground, her face was red.

"Sure. I'm all ears on what you want to do together. What's on your mind Ultear?"

"A few questions, first one... Since we're back in Timeline A, how would you fair since there are more girls out there that like you too?"

"Hard question, Ultear. Hmm, oh that's easy. I'll just treat them all equally! Mira's above them by just a little though... Yeah! Cana, Erza, Hisui, and Ur. I can find a way to treat them equally."

"You forgot one more person."

"Who? Oh, I don't see anyone else that likes me."

" _ **Lisanna Strauss does**_ "

Goku's heart beated slowly. His background was now the color black as he himself in the black background was outlined orange. Hearing Ultear say that made him... Go on high alert...

"U-Ultear... That's crazy! Guhahaha! Where did you get that idea from? Lisanna doesn't like me!" he fake laughs.

"Goku, I saw you having sex with her in that form, back at Hisui's place, in Mirajane's room."

"Kch! H-How did you..."

"I hid my Ki and watched."

Goku clapped both his hands together and bowed in front of her...

"Please, Ultear! Please don't tell Mira about Lisanna and me, I beg you! You don't know how angry she'll get if she were to find out I had sex with her sister."

"( _From that sentence alone, it just sounds so wrong._ ) Don't worry. I didn't tell anyone."

"Y-You didn't?" Goku's head rises, "How come?"

"I respect you, Goku. Though your actions with other girls whenever you're not with Mirajane... Is questionable, but nonetheless, I respect you. Remember what I said? I want moments with you too. I'm tired of leaving myself out of it. I was just so focused on finding a way back here for five years, I forgot I had you as my someone."

"Ultear."

"I hate Towa, but I'll give her credit where it's due. I enjoy being young again and I want to enjoy it with a man whom I can call... My lover as well..."

"L-Lover...?"

"Yeah... I... Have feelings for you too..." she said, thinking that right now was the moment for a confession.

"Ultear... What about your mom? She's not going to be happy about this."

"It's disgusting if you think about it, a mother and daughter's love interest in the same man. That's why I want to tell you Goku. I'll enter myself in the competition and win you over. If I win you over, I can have you all to myself and the other might back off."

"A-Are you sure?"

"Yeah. For now, I'll have to live with the fact that my mother and I like the same person. But..." Ultear got out of her seat and sat on Goku's lap, her arms were around him, "My love for you is drawing me into things I shouldn't do... However..."

Leaning forward, Ultear gave Goku a kiss that was way overdue. Her head was close the moment her lips contacted his. Goku's eyes were wide and open but later closes. He could feel the softness of her lips she laid out and when it was said and done, he could finally enjoy a moment with Ultear alone as he was curious to what Ultear would feel like.

What started off as a normal kiss ended up in a wet situation. Ultear's way of kissing him was quite different than the other girls. Her style of kiss was a wet kiss. Executed with their tongues together, Goku was helping her in the kissing game. Slowly turning into a submissive girl, Goku conveyed more of Ultear's submissiveness by continuing on. Hands placed on her hips, he gave off an enhance sexual arouse to Ultear, making her moan as she squeals.

" _Aaah... You don't know how much I needed this, Goku... Take me please... I want you..._ " she exhaled in Goku's face, but her breath was fresh.

Goku's kiss was about to introduce sex hormones and "proteins" that was going to make Ultear more sexually receptive. Their salvias were everywhere given their wet kiss, and it was just the beginning. Goku & Ultear's open mouth and tongue kissing was going to be their virtue and the increased amount of saliva were produced, then exchanged in each other's mouths.

 _While that was going on, Vegeta had his hands full on Natsu and Gray. Asking him endless questions, he was starting to get annoyed. Mirajane, Erza, Ur, and Cana were done arguing about Goku for the time being and met up with Vegeta. Lisanna too._

"So, you're my master's rival, huh? You don't seem tough" Natsu checks around him as he was still in his SSSJ Blue form.

"You've got guts Natsu, you're a real man if you're confronting it to our new member like that!"

"Except he's stupid as shit, Elfman. Hey Natsu, didn't you forget Vegeta has God Ki? We can't sense him!"

"Shut the fuck up, frosted flakes! I was being dumb! You know, to trick you."

"Uh... You were? ( _He stinks at it!_ )"

"You had me fooled Natsu."

"Hey, so Vegeta dude! Who's stronger? You or Goku?"

"Hmph, shouldn't it be obvious? It's me, Vegeta! The Prince of all Saiyans!"

"Actually, they're tied in power." Ur interjects, coming in on the conversation.

"Ur..." Gray said, "You're all better."

"Hey Gray. We've got a lot of catching up to do, don't we?"

"Yeah... I missed you. You and Goku. Glad to see you're all alright."

"Thank you. Though, of course, I would be alive. I'm your master after all, and I have Goku on my side. My life's good."

"That reminds me since you're alive... Are you going to join our guild?"

"I'm already a member, look." Ur lifts up her shirt for everyone to see her Fairy Tail symbol on her stomach, "But if we're going to by rules here because of different timeline ages, then consider me a new member"

"Whoa... First Vegeta, now Ur. Hey! Gray's master! How strong are you compared to Goku?" Natsu asked.

"Let's see... That's a good question... I'd say up to his SSJ3 level"

"WHAT!? YOU'RE BLUFFING!" Natsu & Gray said.

"Haha, I am. I'm probably 5% of his SSJ3 level."

"5%? That's still a lot considering that Mira and I are only half as strong as his SSJ2"

"I know. I was there in Timeline B. But you're only 40% strong. The both of you. Well, only Erza is. Mira, you're 45% strong as a SSJ2"

"That's preposterous! Ultear said I was just a little weaker than Mira. 5% is a lot than "just a little".

"My daughter told you that? That girl... She's probably blind or she's just hiding the truth. Erza, Mira is just 5% stronger than you which is 45% as strong as a SSJ2."

"Whoa... Talk about a huge gap..." Wendy was amazed.

"No kidding, and here I thought Flamethrower and I had it rough when Goku told us we're just as strong as a SSJ..."

"Don't worry my love! In Juvia's heart, you'll always remain stronger than Natsu, if that makes you feel better." Juvia comes in as she stands beside Gray's left side.

"Oh, it's Juvia..." Ur said, she could see the hearts come out of Juvia's eyes.

"You know her, master?"

"Indeed, I do." her smile was also a reply as she gave it to him.

"My name is Juvia, it's an honor to meet, Gray's master." Juvia bows her head.

"Oh please, rise your head. I don't do that kind of formality. Seems too high class, too high class for my taste buds. Just call me Ur."

"Are you sure? To be called by your first name?" Juvia rose up.

"It's fine, my boyfriend Goku says it all the time like it's no big deal, so you're more than obligated to do so. Speaking of boyfriend... In this timeline, are you and Gray... Lovers?" she starts to tease.

"Huh!? The hell did that come from, first master!?" Gray panicked.

Juvia let some steam out as two hearts took over her eyes and soon it almost took over her entire face. She hugs Gray's left arm with such charisma, it made Gray freak out.

"Of course! Gray is my forever darling who I'll love till the day I die!" Juvia said, but fangirls over Gray.

"Q-Quit it Juvia! It's freaky and weird!" Gray's eyes formed white circled.

"( _Haha, Juvia's still the same as she is in Timeline B. That's good to see._ ) Okay then, how about this Juvia. Since I took in Gray since he was little, I'm practically his mother... SO! You can feel free to call me mom instead!"

"M-M-MOMMM!?" Juvia & Gray said.

"That's right. You're in love with my student, which means you're going to marry him in the future. Which means you're my soon to be daughter in law!" she smiles, giving a thumbs up to her "soon to be daughter in law".

"Awww... Juvia is... Juvia is in tears right now! To have my darling's master as my mother in law, nothing makes me more happier than to get closer to Gray and his love ones! Can Juvia get a hug from her soon to be mom in law?"

"I don't see why not! Come on over here!"

The two started to hug. Three dots appeared above Gray's head as he sweats a little...

"What the hell just happened...?" the third dot got replaced with a question mark.

"Well, that was something." Erza said.

"Agree. Though, we all had it coming. Don't you think those two make a great couple?" Mirajane smiles at Juvia and Ur hugging it out.

"It's cute but also obsessive on Juvia's part. One time I caught her sleeping with a custom-made Gray body pillow..." Cana said, "( _I kind of want a Goku one..._ )"

"Well, love is in the air. Certainly for young Juvia and Gray" Makarov comes in with Mavis.

"First master, and third master. What brings you here?" Erza asked.

"It's for our recent new member, Vegeta." Mavis answered.

"What do you want little girl? Vegeta's aura turned off but was still in SSJ Blue.

"L-Little girl!?" Mavis touched her chest and saw Erza and Mirajane's large melons and was jealous, then took a look at Wendy. She was flat as a board too so in a way she was relieved, "Hehe well, since we have Goku, who's a Saiyan that's now apart of Fairy Tail, I just want to confirm it with you one more time. You said you're okay being here? As in being a member just like our Goku?"

"Hmph, Mavis was it? There is no way back to my world so I'll have to make do here. I was a member since I was little back in Timeline B, so becoming a member for the first time here again won't hurt me. I got my full power back anyway. I know how the system works."

"Perfect! Thanks!" Mavis grabs Vegeta's hands to thank him by going up and down, "Two Saiyans, third master! Tell me there isn't a better duo than them!"

"Both Saiyans and have god powers? A force to be reckoned with, first master" Makarov agrees.

"Hey Vegeta! Since it's been 100% confirmed by the masters themselves, are you going to be our teacher? Like Goku?"

"Oh? Kakarot taught you guys Ki here too?"

"Kakarot? You mean Goku?" Natsu said.

"What's a Kakarot? That sounds like a vegetable." Happy said.

"I guess he never got around to tell you his real name. Listen up because I'm only going to say this once! You guys were informed that his name is "Goku" right?"

"Yeah. Goku also told us, only you call him that? How come? Would you care to explain?" Mirajane asked.

"I'd like to know that as well. Why would you call him something that sounds like a vegetable?"

"Goku, for some of you that call him that, is his Earth name... Well... "Earthland name" his Saiyan name is Kakarot and it's his real name. But I'm the only one that calls him that."

"Makes sense, you're a Saiyan. Calling him by his actual name because you're both from the same planet from Earthland, right?" Mavis said.

"Yeah..."

"Pretty cool!" Natsu yelled with his hands in the air.

"And we lost him..." Lucy shakes her head, "But if you think about it, it's like a name only someone can call Goku and that someone is you, Vegeta!"

"So? What does that change, Lucy?"

"( _Wow, he knows my name? Guess he really is a member from Timeline B_ ) It's like a special privilege or something like you're brothers"

"LIKE HELL WE ALL! KAKAROT'S A CLOWN! I DON'T SEEM HIM AS A BROTHER!" Vegeta yelled, making everyone around him laugh.

"It's a name only a real man can give to Goku. I approve!"

"Shut up, Elfman."

" _ **So, there are two Deities, huh?**_ " the mysterious voice said.

There were two Celestial Spirits on Lucy's left and right side. It was revealed to be Loke and Virgo.

"Loke? Virgo!?"

"Hey there my sweet Lucy, looking beautiful as ever!" Loke got one knee to kiss her left hand.

"Hi Princess, it's been a hot minute but can I receive my punishment?" Virgo tilted her head to the left.

"On to important matters, what are you two doing here!? I didn't summon you!"

"I can cross over to the human world as I please my dear" he pushes up his shades.

"It's what Big Brother Loke said, I can cross over to the human world too as I please, but I can last longer than him."

"How?" Lucy wondered.

"The Supreme Deity Kakarot gave me his godly energy for me to sustain here for let's say... A month"

"( _D-Did she say Kakarot!?_ )" Vegeta was surprised, "Hey, Virgo! Why did you say Kakarot?"

Virgo and Loke turn to Vegeta and saw his blue hair...

"He knows my name, big brother..."

"Lucy did say our names to him not too long ago, Virgo." Loke said.

"Just answer the question you two, why did you say Kakarot and how do you know that name? ( _The Virgo in Timeline B never said Kakarot nor did she ever hear me say it_ ) And why are you two here..."

"The Celestial King sensed another Deity so, he sent Virgo and I to check it out. I gotta say you're... A little shorter than I imagine..."

"Kch!? The fuck you say, you womanizer!"

"W-Womanizer?"

"Is that why you're here, you two? To see SSJ Blue Goku & Vegeta?" Lucy said to them.

"Yeah. We just came to see if the rumors were true and damn, we're not surprised there are god tier people in this guild. Honestly..." Loke sighed.

"Well, if it makes you feel better, Goku's back!" Mirajane said the happy news to them.

"He is?" Loke said, "How?"

"Supreme Deity Kakarot is back, huh? ( _I'm glad... Though the Princess should punish me..._ )"

"Long story but, to tell you where he is... He's at the bar counter outside with Ultear." Erza points out.

"Speaking of those two... What's taking so long?" Wendy wondered.

"They're probably catching up on things, you know? Natsu said.

"Natsu... They were together in those five years..."

"Shall I receive punishment for not answering for you, Princess?"

"I wonder what they're doing. It shouldn't take long to get a drink to die down the thirst" Cana claims.

"They're probably drinking more than what they bargained for." Erza assumes, "They just got back, you know. Having to wake up, they're probably thirsty."

"In any case, I need to speak to him." Makarov orders.

"Oh? Why do you need to talk to Kakarot for, old man?"

"Not just him, but you too Vegeta"

"Me?"

"Yes, I need to speak to you and Goku."

"I can go fetch him, if you want me to master" Mirajane suggest, "I want to talk to my Goku while I'm at it."

"Uh!? Screw that! I'll go get him myself!" Cana offered herself.

"If we're offering ourselves like sacrificial lambs, then let me be the one to retrieve Goku." Erza stands as she offers herself too.

"( _Why does that sound so weird?_ ) Let me go get him. Ultear's out there too." Ur said, pointing out her existence.

Soon the four started to argue over him. Deciding who will go to fetch him might spark up trouble in the guild so two people took the offer over the four.

"Princess, why not let me go? There are things I want to ask the Supreme Deity Kakarot for." Virgo stated as she saluted Lucy.

"Fine by me. Is that okay for you girls?"

"Wait! Why don't I tag along too! I also need to ask Goku something! I don't have an interest in him anyway, so it's perfect, right sis?"

"Oh, sure. Be my guest Lisanna. I'm fine with you and Virgo. I can tell you two don't like him as a potential lover anyway. You have my permission" Mirajane said.

"I'm okay with it." said Cana, drinking from her barrel.

"Eh, go right ahead" Erza agrees.

"Knock yourselves out. But once you fetch my Goku, I'm going to lay out my domain... Yet again..." Ur sighs after.

"R-Right... Hehe... Virgo, you ready to go?"

Lisanna saw her walking ahead so she caught up to her.

"H-Hey! Wait up! ( _I don't see him as a potential lover? That's an understatement if I ever heard one, sis_ )" behind their backs, Lisanna secretly smiled.

Together, Lisanna and the Celestial maid Virgo entered the hall to where we shift back to Goku and Ultear. The two were still at the bar counter, only their positions were different. Lisanna and Virgo found Ultear, who was lying on top of the bar counter, flat on her back. And with Goku who was on top of her, still in his god form... But blue.

" _Aaahh... Mmmm...Mmmm... Goku... Haaa!_ " Ultear's desire for Goku caused her to lose all her senses for only a brief moment.

Ultear had her legs locked around him, as well as her arms. They didn't have sex but was still continuing on the wet kiss. The only step up to it was that Ultear felt his imprinted dick pressed over her clitoris that was covered. Both of them were... Leaking and right as when they've just about had enough, the two were about to go naked... Until Lisanna and Virgo came in front of them.

"Well, this explains why you two are taking so long..." Lisanna said, embarrassingly looking at her left.

"L-Lisanna!?" Goku said, getting off of Ultear the moment he saw the two, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here too, Supreme Deity!" Virgo said, "( _And his hair's blue... Why is that? Is that another godly form?_ )"

"My oh my, I didn't know you had a crush on Goku too, Ultear..."

Ultear was wiping her mouth and with embarrassment, she didn't deny it... Well, just a little...

"It's no-not what you think...!" Her face turned red.

"I wonder if the Princess will punish me for letting Mirajane's man cheat on her with another woman...?"

"This isn't Timeline B so, they're not dating. Goku's in the safe zone for now, Virgo" Lisanna said to her.

Then the two saw Ultear hug Goku from behind, Her face was still red and it started to infect Goku...

"U-Ultear!"

"Since we've been caught, I won't deny it then. I have feelings for Goku. I've kept it a secret from everyone this entire time. Please...Don't tell the others..." she tightens her back hug as her face was touching Goku's back, making him blush.

"Hey, hey! It's fine! But you do realize you have competition with my sister and the others, right?"

"That's true..." then Ultear thought of something. There was another person that she had to look out for, that might steal Goku from her, "Since I've been caught red-handed, I'm taking you down with me, Lisanna Strauss."

"Eh? What do you mean...?"

"Don't play dumb with me, I know you like Goku too."

"Haha! Since when did you become so funny, Ultear? You crack me up!"

"I know about you having sex with our little Saiyan here."

Lisanna froze. Virgo just stood there with the same facial expression. Ultear got out from hugging Goku's back to confront Lisanna.

"I see... I knew I wasn't being sneaky enough. Tell me... Who else knows...?"

"It's just me but don't worry, I haven't ratted you out. I wouldn't do that anyway. It's a minor thing to do."

"Ah? Really? Thank goodness..." Lisanna sigh with relief.

Virgo's facial expression was still the same. And Lisanna's front bangs covered her eyes. If her secret was out, she wouldn't live to hear it from Mirajane, but since only Ultear knows about her secret crush, Lisanna decided to make her move, given that it was only her that knows. And Virgo too.

"I've been wanting to do this since you got back, Goku... My love... Tell me something Goku, how much do you love Mira?"

"H-How much...?"

"I guarantee you, her love for you doesn't compare to mine, I love you much more than her... _**Much... More...**_ " Something seemed off about Lisanna. Something was radiating around her, but it wasn't a serious thing to consider though.

Ultear's eyes started to widen. Virgo too but as usual, her facial expression was the same. Lisanna's eyes were no longer covered from her front bangs, so she decided to let loose. The three around her saw her eyes shaped in hearts. The heart that appears in a girl's eyes indicates one that would want to be pleasured by another woman's lover. Lisanna's lust for Goku has driven her mad to the point that her actions had begun sulking deep into a void, meaning there was no way out, and there were no regrets...

Her cheeks started to plum in red as a bloody Valentine and soon they all saw a "different side to Lisanna". Licking her lips all around, Lisanna hops on Goku's lap, locking her legs and arms and proceeded to kiss him.

Lisanna's action shocked Ultear as it did to Goku. Again, Virgo was surprised but her facial expression was the same, and since it was the same, she decided to watch what would happen next. Sitting on Goku's lap, who was sitting on the stool, Lisanna pushed his body back to touch the edge of the bar counter. With his head tilted back, Goku saw Lisanna's eyes...

He saw the behavior she was letting out and it was starting to come back to him. The way Lisanna was acting reminded him of her actions back in Mirajane's room in Ch15. He could feel her tongue wrapping itself around his, her scent was something that admitted Goku in heat. Her body was leaning more on his body as her covered breast pressed on his chest. Knowing he would get hard, she positioned her bottom to hit his dick, enticing Goku to moan.

Ultear & Virgo watched as they blushed. Their mouths were a little open from seeing how Lisanna was able to grasp Goku's control just like that and was a roundup on where the other girls will stand if she keeps this up. Letting go of the kiss, Lisanna's hands were on his cheeks as it started to get red even further. Given no words, Goku said nothing but saw Lisanna's seductive face, their mouths had saliva sticking out that was still connected.

" _It's only been a few hours but I miss it. I miss it so much I crave it... Goku, I don't care if the others lowly see me like this..._ "

The saliva that was still connected, formed a bridge, getting devoured by Lisanna as she puts their combined salvia in her mouth, making her way back to wet kissing Goku. This time, only her alone was able to do something no other girl was able to do. Not even Mirajane & Ur. Giving another rock-hard kiss, Lisanna was able to shut off Goku's sense of reality as his eyes started to glow crimson red. The two girls saw his body outline in red and soon he hopped out of SSJ Blue and went back to SSJ God, the one that Lisanna thoroughly enjoys the most.

"( _The Supreme Deity went back to his red form... He turned back into his red form because of Mirajane's sister's kiss..._ )" Virgo witnessed. Seeing Goku getting back into his red form and being kissed by Lisanna, led Virgo to driven herself into jealousy for some reason. She wonders why, but still watches...

"( _A-Amazing... Wait... What the hell am I saying? Lisanna way of kissing makes mine look like an amateur._ )" Ultear saw Goku's aura covering both him and Lisanna, "( _I don't believe what I'm seeing, she's able to force him to go to his red form without his consent and to makes things worse... Her actions right now could EASILY surpass Cana and the others..._ )" but those were her assumptions.

When the kissing had ended, Lisanna placed her head on Goku's chest and giggled out of pleasure. Goku's front bangs covered his eyes. Something was off about Goku. Lisanna's actions from here on out was about to change his thinking and in some sense, she was going to corrupt him soon into loving her more than anything else, into making him her "toy" but at the same time a lover too. Whatever Lisanna was going to do Goku, the damage was going to be critical. Not knowing she could do this yet, Lisanna has the influence to bend Goku's will at heart and make him hers...

"I... I love you... Goku" Lisanna said with confident, touching his chest with her smooth left index finger. The left edge of her lips was founded in a little drool, falling on his upper Gi.

"( _She confessed to him!? So bold and fast!_ )" Ultear & Virgo had the same thoughts.

When his eyes were visible now that his bangs didn't cover his eyes, but his cheeks were red, awkwardly acting shy, he responded...

"I love you too... Lisanna" Subconsciously, he said it.

Goku saying it back puts Virgo & Ultear in a split frame. Lisanna's eyes widen and immediately went to look at Goku. placing her left hand on his cheek, she was happy.

"( _He... He just said it back without thinking about it... Goku... What's gotten into you?_ )" Ultear looks at Goku...

"Do you love me... More than Princess Hisui...?" she asked, looking at him face to face.

"( _What is she doing!?_ )" Ultear's thoughts explodes as she was about to see Goku answer back.

"Yeah. More than Hisui..." he answered in a calm tone. The calm tone that perfectly matches the situation that he was placed in.

"More than Cana...?"

"More than Cana..."

"More than Ur?"

"Yeah... More than Ur..."

"More than... Erza & Mira?"

"Yeah. I love you more than... Erza & ... M-"

Before he could say his answer in a full sentence, Virgo broke them up. Standing between them, she snaps her fingers in front of their faces, making them get back into reality.

"Huh? What the..." Goku said, then saw Lisanna was on his lap and freaked out, "L-Lisanna... You're on me..."

The new side of Lisanna goes away as she got back to her old casual self, "Hmm?" realizing she was on Goku, she got out of his lap and bowed, "I'm sorry Goku, I don't know what came over me!"

"I-It's fine... Really, it is." Goku said, not remembering what just happened. He didn't remember because Lisanna broke his mind and sense of reality without knowing she did.

"Supreme Deity Kakarot, your guildmates ask of you to return so they can have a chat."

"Really? Who?"

"With master." Lisanna rubs her lips as she smiled at him, "Master asked me and Lucy's Celestial Spirit to go grab you. He and the first master wants to talk to you and Vegeta."

"Oh okay, let's go then." Goku got up from his stool.

Goku and Virgo were walking on ahead as Lisanna and Ultear was behind them. Seeing Goku have a chat with Virgo, makes Ultear want to have one with Lisanna...

"Why are you doing this...?"

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

"Lisanna, your older sister loves him. You know that, so why are you trying to have him to yourself?"

She placed her right index finger in front of her chin, putting on a scene where she pretends to act dumb, she replied with a smile...

"Because I love him, that's why!"

"Lisanna, what you're doing is wrong. You're going to upset your sister if you continue to do this..."

"Am I? Funny... I could say the same to you. Doesn't Ur, your mother, have a crush of _**my Goku**_ too?"

"( _She said_ _ **her Goku...**_ _I see... She's already fallen that far for him._ )"

"Ultear, you're a cool person and I don't have anything against you trying to win my Goku's heart, but you got to know you don't stand a chance. I just have to worry about my sis and Erza."

"( _Mirajane and Erza? My god... She doesn't realize it... She almost won his heart earlier if Lucy's Celestial Spirit didn't come in. It was THAT easy for her and Goku was about to say he loves her more than Mirajane & Erza... I guess she doesn't know everything she dishes out when she enters that... __**Side of her**_ ) Do you remember what you did to him just now? And what he was about to say when you kissed him?"

"Hmmm... I do remember kissing him but after that, I don't remember much after that."

"I see... ( _She doesn't know this and I don't know how, but Lisanna has the ability to bend Goku's will into submission here. She can make him turn into SSJ God from just a simple kiss alone... Kch... Makes me feel so out of play... No! Ultear! You mustn't let yourself down! It's not over... I will have Son Goku as my man! I just have to watch out for Mirajane & the others, especially Lisanna... She's a dangerous one to be around Goku..._)"

Just to play it safe, Lisanna _**was**_ aware of what she was doing. She was just proving to Ultear how she'll play the competition from here on out, but Ultear didn't get the memo.

"Virgo... What are you doing...?" Goku asked.

Lisanna and Ultear looked Virgo bear hugging Goku's left arm...

"I'm hugging your arm to protect you from having lewd thoughts, Supreme Deity..." her facial expression was the same, "Is it working?"

"It's... ( _Her hairs soft..._ ) Yeah, it's definitely working..."

"Good! To the Princess and the others! And for my punishment...!"

"Y-Yeah!" Goku cheered on.

"( _What is she on...?_ )" Lisanna and Ultear thought.

From the bar counter to now entering inside the infirmary again, everyone saw the four enter inside. Letting go of Goku's left arm, Virgo gave a salute to Lucy. Goku was puzzled at what was going on... Ultear and Lisanna as well...

"Princess! I retrieve the Supreme Deity as you ordered me too! Can my reward for doing this be punishment from you?"

"Um... Sure..." Lucy answered.

"Hey, what took so long for you two to go get him?" Natsu wondered.

"The Supreme Deity was being attacked by Ulte-"

Ultear covered her mouth quickly...

"Goku and I fell asleep at the counter outside. Lisanna and this Celestial Spirit were taking their sweet time in waking us up."

"Why the hell would you fall asleep when you just woken up, Kakarot?"

"That's not true. Well, all I remember is being devoured by Lisanna's li-"

Lisanna covered his mouth quickly too.

"What Goku meant by that is he got devoured by my scent, that knocked him out. Mine as well when his aura was too close too me."

"Oh? The mighty Kakarot defeated by a woman's scent. How shameful... And why are you in your SSJ God form?"

"Oh, um... ( _Crap, I don't know what happen. I don't know why I turned into SSJ God..._ ) I was just double checking, that's all!" he turns into SSJ Blue after and caught Virgo staring at him. Not knowing why and didn't bother to ask, Virgo's eyes were still on him."( _With that same expression on her face it's not creepy at all..._ )"

"Hurry up and come to the first master and the old man already, Kakarot..."

"Um... Sure... Vegeta..." Goku said, walking to Mavis and Makarov as Vegeta did the same, "Say first master, and Gramps... What's up? You need Vegeta and I for something...?"

"It better be good. Because if it isn't, I'm going to go train." Vegeta puts on his gloves.

"Before you do Vegeta, I've to tell you that a certain someone's here and wants to talk to you two." Mavis said.

"Who?" They replied.

"It's the purple man, who goes by the name, Hit" Makarov answered.

"Hit huh... Wait... HIT!?" Goku & Vegeta yelled.

"Uh huh... The Assassin or so he calls himself. That Hit." Mavis claims.

"How is Hit here!? I thought Towa threw him into another timeline!"

"Well dear, if that were the case, then we wouldn't be here right now." Mirajane said.

"What do you mean, Mira?"

"Right after you and Vegeta got sucked into the Time Rift, Entrance Two was collapsing. We had no way on retreating and your look-alike was about to kill us all until he swooped in." Gildarts explains.

"So, that's how you all got out in one piece. I was wondering about that, haha. Speaking of Hit, where is he?"

Makarov pointed up...

"He's on top of the roof. He told us he needed to talk to someone in his God Cube. He also told us if you two were awake, he would want to talk to you guys alone."

"Talk to someone?"

"I curious to see who. Want to go up there and talk to him, Vegeta?" Goku offered.

"Way ahead of you, Kakarot. We'll use your Instant Transmission."

"Right! Here, take my hand!" Goku gives Vegeta his left hand.

Vegeta was embarrassed but took it. Before the two could head up the roof to meet with Hit, Goku noticed Virgo was still staring at him intensely, and it was unsettling to him...

"( _I wonder why she keeps staring at me... It's kind of creepy but somewhat likable about her._ )"

"Kakarot! Stop spacing off and teleport us to Hit already!" Vegeta said, with their hands still together.

"Oh, yeah sorry. Lost my train of thought."

"Whatever let's go..."

The two disappears with Instant Transmission and off they go to meet with Hit up the roof. The moment they left Loke went over to have a chat with Virgo. Leaning to her left ear, Loke asked...

"So, how'd it go, Virgo?"

"Those are his god powers alright. He's the same Supreme Deity that whooped us in the forest, big brother"

"And now's there's two of them. The Celestial King ordered us to keep an eye on Goku but since there are two, we're going have to split up to watch both our targets."

"Fair choice. I'll keep an eye on the Supreme Deity Kakarot then."

"Okay, then I get Vegeta. For now, let's report back to him."

"As you wish big brother."

"Hey Lucy! We're returning to the Celestial world! Call us if you're in trouble!"

"Right! See ya! ( _But those two come out on their own anyway even if I try to call on them..._ )" Lucy saw their bodies glow then disappeared.

"Speaking of seeing, come over here Ultear! Come meet your sister in law!" Ur and Juvia were waving at Ultear.

"( _What the hell are they on about..._ )" Ultear sweats a little and saw Gray sighing at what was happening too. Meaning, he didn't know what was going on just like Ultear.

 _Above the Fairy Tail Guildhall's roof lies Hit, the Assassin who was outside of the God Cube that was given to him. He had a communicator in his right hand as visually, he giving his report to Champa and Vados. The three could see each other's face like they were skyping or facetiming. Moments later, Goku & Vegeta arrives..._

"Yo, Hit!" Goku waved, going down to base form.

"Son Goku... And the other Saiyan... Vegeta..." Hit sees the two as he saw Vegeta going back down to base form as he yanks his hand away from Goku's.

"It's good to see you again! I have a question that's been bugging me since I found out you were the one to save Mira and the others."

"And what would that be...?" Hit lets the communicator hanging as he walks to Goku & Vegeta.

"Kakarot told me you got sent to a different timeline because of Towa, so how the hell are you here?" Vegeta asked, but in a rude manner.

"I did a fake out."

"Fake out?" Goku & Vegeta said.

"Since Towa knows about me and what I do, she must've taken action ahead of time. The same applies to me as well. I had a feeling she was going to attack me when I wasn't going to expect it, but the thing is... I did."

"How did you outsmart Towa?" Goku wondered.

"Easy. It's one of my techniques as an assassin. Ahead of time I made Ki duplicates of myself. It's called Tide of Times, what it can do is that I am able to store time I skipped into creating a personal subspace. It's basically a dimension I created, I can allow myself to enter my physical body in my dimension. The really good thing about it is that, even if I entered my dimension, I still appear in the real world." Hit explains.

"I see, you added some of your own Ki to the you in the real world so it made Towa think you were there."

"More or less, yeah. In my dimension I saw my body in the real world get send to a Time Rift thanks to Towa and her minions. I may have lost some of my power in that stunt I pulled but it's a price to pay to stay alive."

"I don't get it... Haha..." Goku laughs, knowing he's an idiot.

"Stupid clown. To put in it simple turns, Hit created a clone in the real world and apply that clone Ki so it looked like he was the real deal while the real Hit was in his dimension" Vegeta puts in it terms only a low class like Goku can understand.

"Ohhh! Two Hits for the price of one Towa huh!? That's clever! As expected of someone who's over a thousand years old! You must've thought it was the easiest trick in the book!" Goku admires with his hands forming into fists.

"Uh... ( _It was obvious from the start..._ ). So now that I told you about what happened to me, it's your turn. What happen when Entrance 2 was collapsing...?" Hit said, "I didn't see you two when I entered inside..."

"Towa had us thrown into another timeline. She was able to do that because when our guards were down, she stole our God powers from us." Vegeta informs.

"Champa told me, Towa needed a large energy source to break the seal. Did the both of you get your powers stolen?"

"Yeah... Haha... Sorry to say this on the count of bad news, but... She completed her goal and now the Demon Realm is free..."

Hit's eyes widen, "What did you say?"

"It's what Kakarot said, but we don't know for sure it's free yet. We never ran into any demons from then on."

"I see... So Towa's in incognito is she... _**Sigh***_ Typical Saiyans... You people always let your guards down and look where it got you. You two do realize you're going to have to clean up more of the mess you made...?"

"K-Kch...!? What!? I do not let my guard down! If anyone, it's Kakarot! Got that? I am a proud Saiyan warrior that doesn't let my guard down for shit!"

"Sounds harsh as it always comes out of your mouth, Vegeta..."

"You know it's true, Kakarot! You always let your guard down and it always comes back to bite you!"

"Like how easy...?"

"Oh, use your brain! Back when Frieza pulled one on you and had his minion use an energy beam to your chest. THAT!"

"Oh... Hahaha! Then yeah I guess I do let my guard down a lot..."

"You stupid idiotic miserable piece of shi- I can't even begin to express how mad I am at you...!"

 _Vegeta's head gets big as he starts to led out his angered words to Goku. Hit watches. During the time Vegeta going off on Goku, there were four people eavesdropping in on the three's conversation. These four people were found leaning on the edge of the roof as it was revealed to be Natsu, Gray, Lucy & Happy. As they see Goku, Vegeta and Hit talking to each other, Natsu and the others ducked their heads..._

"What do you think they're talking about?" Lucy asked as she sees Vegeta chewing up an innocent Goku.

"Beats me, I just wanted to see Hit talk more. That purple man rarely talked to us, gramps a little but still." Gray said.

"I'm with Frosty on this one. That and I don't know what they're saying too... We're too far away..."

"Well, we could get closer... But that Hit man's kinda scary..." Happy was hiding behind Natsu.

"Man, we may not be hearing what they're saying but look at Vegeta go... Who do you think is stronger? Despite what Ur said..."

"I like Goku, but Vegeta's also a Saiyan and he shows some promise here, so I say him..."

"What? The hell are you on, Snowflake? Obviously, it's Goku! He's stronger than Vegeta!"

"Wrong! It's Vegeta!"

"Goku!"

"Vegeta!"

"GOKU!"

"VEGETA!"

The two bopped heads. Veins coursing through their face, they were initially about to fight until Lucy broke them up.

"You two, shut up! Take a look at what they're doing next..."

"Hmm?" Natsu & Gray took a look right back at Goku & his friends.

"Oh man, you're just as energetic when you yell, Vegeta."

"Hmph, well maybe next time if we face any big threats, don't let your guard down!"

"Hehe. You're so mean, I can see why Bulma's your wife...! She's probably into that stuff!"

"The fuck you say to me?"

 _And yet they continue to argue..._

"Hmm?" Hit looks over at the communicator that was blinking, "Oh that's right. I was talking to Champa..." He walks towards the communicator and picks up his conversation.

"HEY HIT! It's about damn time you respond! The hell you leave me hanging for?"

"My apologies... I had some obstacles that appeared while I was talking to you."

"What? What would that be?"

"Hmph, I'll give you front row seat. I'm going to play a visual screening above the god cube."

Hit clicked on a button that allowed a function to commence. A very large rectangular screening was above the God Cube. Goku & everyone else stopped what they were doing and looked. In the screen above, Goku & Vegeta saw Champa and Vados clear as day.

"Heh, that's much better. And hey! I can even hear my voice now. It's much louder wouldn't you agree, Vados?"

"It certainly is my lord. Our voices may be loud but it also hinders a little bit of echo, though it's not a problem in the slightest."

"Whoa... Vegeta look, it's Beerus' fat brother and Whis' sister!"

"Hehe, Son Goku of Universe 7."

"Y-Yes?" Goku responded to Vados.

"It would very much help if you could address him as Lord Champa. He _**IS**_ a Destroyer God."

"G-God of Destruction!?" Lucy and Gray whispered.

"What's up? I can barely hear..."

"Clean your ears, Natsu! You see that fat cat looking creature?"

"Yeah? What about him, Gray?"

"The blue skin angel looking woman beside him said that he's a Destroyer God!" Lucy informs right after Gray.

"WHAT!? A DESTROYER GOD? LIKE WHAT GOKU SAID!?"

"SSSHHH! Natsu! You'll blow our cover."

" _ **You were never sneaky from the start**_." Hit said, crouching down on the four of them as he saw their eyes in comedic gags now that they've been caught.

"Uh! Crap, we've been caught..."

"Thanks to your dumbass, Ashy!"

" _ **Sigh***_ Really Natsu? You just have to yell everything you just learned?" Lucy shakes her head.

"That's Natsu for ya" Happy.

"Hey, Hit, what are you doing over her- Natsu? Happy, Gray... And Lucy? What are you four doing here?"

"B-Busted!" Lucy said, hiding behind Natsu.

"Yo, Goku!" he climbed up to wave at him. Lucy and Happy were behind his back, "We just wanted to see what you were talking about."

"Oh, okay. That's fine with me. Hit?"

"I don't have a problem, though I would like it if I can get no more interruption."

"Fine by us!" Gray said, "Let's go meet up with Vegeta!"

Goku, Hit, Natsu, Happy, Lucy & Gray regrouped with Vegeta as they all were about to see Champa. Goku & Vegeta explained all that had happen between them, this timeline and Towa's actions on breaking the Demon Realm. After their explanation, Champa started to freak out but soon got back into his character. He begins to speak his mind after...

"I see... So we're too late..." Champa said.

"This is very disturbing news indeed my lord." said Vados.

"Hey! Not to worry Lord Champa! Vegeta & I got our god powers back, so Mechikabura and Demigra could be no problem at all...!"

"We don't know that, Kakarot. Beerus said those two were as strong as a God of Destruction. We don't know if they're as strong as Beerus or his brother. It's a mystery..."

"But it's exciting if you think about it! Fighting a demon who's as strong as a Destroyer? Hehe, I'm all fired up!" Out of excitement, Goku transformed into a SSJ.

"That's my catchphrase, Goku..." Natsu sweats.

"Speaking of Beerus, where the hell is that stupid twig brother of mine?"

"Hmm?" Goku & Vegeta said, Goku turns back to base form.

"It's been five days since they left! Surely they would've ported to the timeline you're in right now, right!?"

"Don't know. Haven't seen them in a while." Goku said.

"I haven't either..." Vegeta stands to argue, "When did they leave again?"

"Five days." Vados answered, "Perhaps entering through a Time Rift can take a while, depending on which timeline you cross over too, that is."

Champa grunted, "Great... For all we know, they could take weeks, years, or even several decades!"

Then, something was about appear behind Goku & the others. Since Champa and Vados were on the large screen in front of them, they saw a Time Rift opening up behind them.

"H-Hey! You guys, there's a portal fixing to appear behind you!"

"Hmm?" Everyone took Champa's words and turned around.

They all saw the Time Rift opening, not knowing who it could be, Goku & Vegeta took safety measures and turned SSJ Blues. Hit and the two Saiyans stood in front of it as Natsu, Gray, Happy and Lucy were behind them.

"You four, get behind us. It's going to be ugly here." Goku ordered, with a serious face.

"S-Sure thing, Goku..." Natsu

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Lucy went behind Natsu.

"Do you guys think it's Towa?" Gray asked.

"The possibility could render as her. Perhaps she came to finish us when Turles and Slug couldn't get the job done." Vegeta speculated.

"Look. I can see small shadowy figures appearing" said Hit, squinting his eyes.

"I can't sense who they are because the Time Rift's blocking us off, but yeah I can see multiple people!" Goku said too.

"Towa could have brought an army. Be on guard, Kakarot!" Vegeta issues an order.

"Right!" He got into his fighting stance.

"Looks like they're about to pop out of the Time Rift..." Hit took his hands out from his pockets.

Three Saiyans and an Assassin. Standing before a Time Rift that swallowed Goku & Vegeta to revert their ages in Timeline B, has now come back. This time the two were on guard and prepared to lay out whoever it was that was going to come out, but the question remains... Who are the people inside? Could it be Towa and her army of demons? The suspense was killing them. Natsu, Gray & Lucy gulped. Goku and Vegeta sweat as Hit was ready to do his Time-Skip on them. Happy just was shaking from not fear but anticipation...

* * *

 **Time Nest, Inside the Time Vault...**

* * *

Having to return back to the vault, Old Kai welcomes them in open arms as they all gathered around the table that Chronoa has now placed the new timeline scroll she made...

"Welcome back! Heaven forbid if you guys were to get sucked into nothing but the shades of time. How are the alternates doing?" Old Kai said.

"Fairy Tail Goku & Vegeta are fine. They managed to get back to their timeline safe and sound." Chronoa informs.

"Good for them. Now, let's get this round table meeting in session then. What do we do from this point on? I'm stumped, so I'll hear what you guys have to say."

"Why call it a round table when the table itself is a goddamn rectangle!?" Xeno Vegeta brings up.

"Father... You get where he's going at..." Trunks scratches his hair, "Since we have no trail on Mechikabura, Demigra, Towa & Mira or their son Fu, I suggest we bring up this matter at hand."

"What's up, Trunks?" Xeno Goku looks at him.

"It's about that ladies' friends. Ultear Milkovich's guildmates, Meredy and Jellal Fernandes. They were under control of Towa the last time I checked the scroll."

"Good point, We can't have them disappear in the timeline your alternates are in. Jellal needs to have his battle with the Oracion Seis when Cobra busted them out. We need to help them go back to their own timeline."

"Fair game, but how do we find them?" Xeno Goku asked.

"Jellal Fernandes & Meredy weren't with Towa when she battled Goku & his friends in Entrance 2 so they could be anywhere..."

"AHA! Found them! Take a look everyone!" Old Kai pointed at a place inside of the timeline scroll Chronoa threw on the table, "The place they're both are in... They're in one of Towa's hideout...!"

"Good eye Old Kai, as expected of a Supreme Kai!" Xeno Goku praised.

"So that's Jellal and Meredy, huh?" Xeno Vegeta looks.

"Wow look at Jellal, he looks hurt. I wonder what happened..." Xeno Goku wondered.

"I wonder as well. It seems that Meredy girl is in one piece, but she's chained up. I wonder why that is...?" Old Kai looks at her face, then at her boobs, blushing later.

"You're truly despicable, Old Kai..." Chronoa saw Old Kai's hands make squeezing gestures like he was squeezing boobs, laughing like a pervert later "Truly... Despicable..." Chronoa showed a disgusted face after.

"We found them, that's good. But, what if there's a booby trap waiting for us?" Trunks brings out the possibility of one.

"Then we'll deal if it, Trunks. Simple as that." Xeno Vegeta said, crossing his arms.

"Father... This is Towa we're dealing with. We don't know what she could put in her traps."

"I don't think we'll have to worry about any booby traps. Take a look!" Chronoa points her finger, "That hideout is glowing dark red."

"What!?" The three Time Patrollers got closer to see.

All five of them saw the hideout ( **A/N: Other known as The Grotto** ) and it was starting to disappear.

"Crap, we're going to lose them if we don't do anything! Quickly! Old Kai, pinpoint the coordinates specifically on the hideout! If there's a trace of Towa's magic, I can redirect it for us to be in the forms of directions! We'll be able to go to them even if we lose them, as long as there's a trace of Towa's magic."

"I'm on it, Chronoa!"

Right before the hideout where Jellal and Meredy were held captive, was about to disappear, Old Kai managed to find loads of traces of Towa's magic. So, without wasting time, he did the impossible effortlessly. He pinned the coordinates on the hideout as the hideout swiftly went away. It's like a checkpoint, you save your game and call it a day. Later as you log back in, you go to that checkpoint. Being successful, the Old Kai share his info with the others.

"There! Done! Just in the nick of time, I managed to pin the location... My, my, it seems the hideout Jellal & Meredy are in is no longer in FT's timeline. Take a look you guys"

"Towa can do that?" Xeno Goku was confused.

"It's nothing big for her to do, Goku. She did that to the alternates of you and father."

"Oh yeah... Do you know where those two got taken too, Old Kai?"

"Hmm... I can try, but it's not up in my area to find because I'm not specialized in that."

"I got it!" Chronoa said, grabbing everyone's attention, "They're in another timeline!"

"Eh!? Another timeline?" Xeno Goku, Vegeta & Trunks repeated.

"I wonder why those two got sent to another timeline... What's the history on that timeline...?"

"Oh crap, where Towa led them too... They landed in the era of Majin Buu!"

"Majin Buu? That can be any version of Buu... Supreme Kai, which one do you mean? And which historical event?" Trunks wonders as he saw Chronoa sweats.

"Jellal and Meredy got sent to the event where the evil Majin Buu absorbed Gohan and is facing the Potara fusion of Goku & Vegeta... Vegito!"

"Oh uh... That's not good. Vegeta, Vegito's the Potara version of us... Jellal and Meredy are possessed, right? If we let those two give Majin Buu corruption with Towa's magic, he'll kill Vegito! Well, us..."

"I know! I'm not made of a black hole of stupidity Kakarot, we've got to go over there and stop them. We can't have them interfere Vegito and Majin Buu's fight."

"K be careful boys! If you happen to talk to Vegito accidentally, make sure it isn't for long. Things will change, but you already know that. Stock up in Senzu Beans, here's a new bag Goku." Chronoa threw the bag to him.

"Thanks, Supreme Kai. Alright Vegeta, you ready?"

"Hmph, set up a portal for us to go there, Supreme Kai..."

"Right, setting up the portal now!"

 _In front of them came a portal..._

"K, we're off! See you three when we get back!"

"Hmph"

Xeno Goku & Vegeta head inside as the portal closes. In the Time Vault, it was only Chronoa, the Old Kai & Trunks. Heading to pick up the time scroll, Trunks peaked a little at the newly improved Timeline A that was about to happen, but slowly, and saw something he wasn't supposed to see."

"Hey, Supreme Kai of Time, forgive me for looking but what's this?"

"Hmm? Oh that. I just lowered Goku & Vegeta's age in the Timeline A they're in."

"Eh? What's the age gap for them and why did you do that?"

"Physically, they look 19, but for the age mentality, Goku's 25 while Vegeta's 28."

"Why did you give my father three more years?"

"In the original timeline, your father was born earlier than Goku. And as to why I did that... It was a Put in I had to do so Removals could do their part and split."

"Smart on your end, Chronoa. For now, we should contact Goku & Vegeta and their progress on the Jellal and Meredy matter."

"Yeah. Best of luck. Goku. Vegeta."

"Father..."

Before Xeno Goku & Vegeta arrived, Chronoa and the two others took a rain check and was watching the view of the Vegito vs Majin Buu (Gohan Absorbed) fight.

"Looks like everything seems to be in order..." Trunks looks.

"For now..." Chronoa adds.

* * *

 **The Roof of the Fairy Tail Guild...**

* * *

They were still on guard. Goku & Vegeta had their aura turned on as the Time Rift started to expand. Soon, they all started to see two people come out the Rift. Raptured in the thought of who it was, Goku & Vegeta's eyes started to widen. Bit by bit as the two pure Saiyans were able to get a closer look at the two, they dropped their auras but remained in blue. Soon though, these two people entered out from the Rift.

"I don't believe it..." Goku's eyes shakes, "Gohan... Goten..."

"Hmm? That voice..." Gohan had his eyes covered, but later he uncovers them

"Gohan... Look... It's dad..." Goten grabbed Gohan's right arm for him to see.

"Hold up Goten, let me see... Uh! I see him...!"

"Gohan, Goten." Goku said.

The two people to come out were Goku's son. Gohan and Goten. It was quite as there was silent staring. However, it didn't last that long as his two sons broke the silence and ran to him to give a hug.

"Dad/Daddy!" Goten & Gohan tackles their father down on the ground.

"Whaa!" Goku yelled as he fell on his back with his kids on him, "Haha! It's good to see you two too! I give, I give!"

"Dad, we've missed you!"

"We thought you were dead, daddy...!" Goten claimed, making a sad face.

"Gohan... Goten... Hehe, I've missed you too, but I'm not dead. I'm alive! See?" He smiled to them.

"Dad... Why do you look so young...?" Gohan points out.

"It's a long story son..."

"H-He said son! Guys, look! Those two must be the two sons Goku always talked about!" Lucy points her left index finger up and down after finding out what they look like.

"The small one looks like Goku, but not that nerd looking one..." Natsu analyzed.

"Aye! I thought Goku's sons would look like him too, haha. I was partially right..." Happy laughs.

"Looks like they finally arrived huh? About damn time."

"Indeed my lord."

Gohan grabbed Goku up with a helping hand and saw Goten crying a little.

"Goten, is something wrong?" Goku crouches.

"I'm just glad you're not dead, daddy. I just knew you were still alive all this time. You're my dad after all!"

 _Goku smiled and picked up his son to hug him..._

"Yeah, your dad's tough alright. And he's glad to see his own two sons once more. It's really good to see you two again. I've missed you a lot." Goku gave his dad smile to Goten who was crying tears of joy.

"Same... Wait... Vegeta!? You're here and alive too! Hold on... Why do you look so young too!?" Gohan said shocked.

"Hmph. It's a long story. Tell me, how the hell did you two get here? As I recall, there wasn't a God Cube of our own since Turles destroyed it."

"Oh, Bulma found a way without using the cube. She's really a genius when it comes down to it."

"What? How?"

"The energy gun!" Goten said.

"Energy gun?" Goku repeated.

"Ah! The gun that had the dark symbol on it?" Vegeta thinks, "Wait, is it just you two? Who else is coming? Are there more?"

"Bulma & Trunks came with us too, Vegeta. And more"

"My wife and son are coming!?" Vegeta yelled to that Gohan's remark.

"Look, there are more people coming out right now" Hit said.

Two more people came out and it was none other than Bulma and Trunks. As they stepped out of the Rift, they saw Vegeta and immediately ran to hug him down too.

"Vegeta/Dad!" Bulma & Trunks tackled Vegeta down.

"W-WHAA! Hey! I did not sign up for a hugging session! Cut it out!" said Vegeta as he was getting embarrassed.

"Vegeta, thank goodness you're alright! I was so worried about you."

"Yeah dad, don't make us worry like that again!"

"Fine..." Vegeta blushed embarrassingly and looked to his right.

Soon more travelers got out of the Rift. The fifth one to come out was Piccolo. Finally, the sixth and seventh that came out of the Time Rift as it starts to close, were Beerus the Destroyer and his angel attendant Whis.

"Piccolo!? Lord Beerus & Whis!?" Goku said in a surprised tone.

"That's Beerus!?" Natsu, Gray, Happy, and Lucy said in their mind.

"Whoa, what are you guys doing here?" Goku went to them.

"Hmph, it's good to see you too, Goku. And as for why we're here? Well, you're going to have to ask Beerus on that one" Piccolo said.

"Lord Beerus, Whis... What's up?"

"Salutation Goku! It's been forever since we've last seen you! Hope you've been doing well." Whis said.

"Goku... Why does your appearance seem... Rather different?" Beerus's left eyebrow raised, then looked at Vegeta who was getting hugged to death by his family, "Vegeta too... What the hell happened to you two!?"

"Uh um... It's because of Towa's Time Rift..."

"Oh goodness me, it seems it was a good thing I applied the Ki barrier to Lady Bulma and everyone else."

"Huh? You did? Oh I see it! Is that why they don't appear to look younger like me?"

"It appears so, Goku" Whis replied.

"Wait, so then how come you two aren't affected? You're not in Ki barriers"

"We're deities, Goku. Some stupid Time Rift effect doesn't affect us. Now, you've got a lot of explaining to do. I'll start with the main one... Were you able to stop Towa from breaking the seal to the Demon Realm?"

"The answer is a big fat nope on that one, you skinny purple toothpick!" That comment came from Champa as he said it from the large screen above the cube.

"Lord Beerus, look"

Beerus & Whis walked towards the God Cube. When they were walking, Natsu, Lucy, Gray and Happy moved out of the way quickly because of the pressure he was giving off. They moved next to the Assassin Hit as they were about to see Beerus talk...

"Well, well, well, Beerus. It seems you were able to actually shift timelines to the one Goku was trapped in."

"Indeed, though it was a stupid hassle, really" Beerus picks his ears, "Five days on trying to get here? Man, I skipped out on a lot of anime episodes I could've watched on GodTube..."

"Patients is virtue Lord Beerus, and I'm glad you were able to hoan some in" Whis smiled.

"Really? Lord Champa isn't known to be patient, he quits after something seems too hard after five seconds. Later he would destroy it out of anger..." Vados adds.

"Vados... They didn't need to hear that, you know..."

"Hohoho! My apologizes my lord. I couldn't help but bring it up since you almost destroyed those innocent seventeen planets because some female alien called you funny looking."

"D-Did she say, seventeen planets?" Lucy's wide eyes makes an appearance as it covers her entire face.

"H-Holy shit...!" Gray mumbled.

"Man, so these are the people Goku would face in his timeline... Scary..." Happy closed his eyes due to discomfort.

"Aww man... Something tells me this guild's going to get even more crazier and crazier..." Lucy fears in thought.

Natsu gulped, "I don't sense that skinny cat's Ki, so he must be a god..."

"Seems like it..." Lucy said.

"I see... So we're too late..." Beerus said.

During the time Natsu & the others were talking, Champa gave out the news of how Towa broke the seal and now they're debating on what to do next...

"So, Beerus... What are you going to do now?" Champa wondered.

"Hmm... Beats me, hearing how Towa revived the Demon Realm, I'm kind of in a foul mood... Oh well, for the time being, I'll just stay in this timeline and have a chat on why that impudent idiot Saiyan would stay with some white hair mongrel girl, rather than returning to his timeline where he belongs!" Beerus started to yell.

"He's got it coming. I hate to be in his shoes..." Champa said.

"Well now, I guess this is goodbye then Lord Champa. It was nice to talk to you again after five days. And thank you, for helping us get where we are."

"Lord Beerus, Whis... I bid you a good day." Vados smiled as she bows down to them, later turning off the visual call.

"Well that's that, my lord. What are you going to do next?"

"Hmph. Well the first thing I'm going to do, is give an earful on Goku..." he turns around and saw Goku playing with Goten as Gohan watches and laughs, " _Grrrr..._ HEY GOKU! YOU BETTER EXPLAIN TO ME WHY YOU DECIDED TO STAY HERE RATHER THAN YOUR OWN TIMELINE!"

 _Everyone stopped..._

"Oh, right... Hehe! Well, I guess I got to explain huh? I guess I'll start from the top..."

"I would like to know as well. The Goku I know is only obsessed with good and fighting. Feelings for a girl seems... Too tacky if you ask me..." Whis sits on his staff.

After a while of explaining, Goku decided it was time for his family and friends of Universe 7 to officially meet his guild called Fairy Tail. Bringing them all down, Fairy Tail was going to be in for a treat. Coming inside they all saw Beerus and the others and were shocked to say the least. Soon, Goku started the introduction to his family and friends...

 _20 Minutes Later of doing Formalities_

Giving his family & friend's introductions to Fairy Tail, Goku saw the faces of his guildmates. From their faces, they were very shocked to see more of his friends from his timeline. Most of them were kind as they greeted him with a smile. Makarov's eyes looped in wonders as he saw more of Goku's kind. He saw the Saiyans, but they were only half breeds. Mavis's eyes were shaped in golden stars. In her mind she thought about wanting to recruit them because they were Goku's friends and they're strong in their own leagues. Both of course, they were also on edge because of Beerus.

Right after Goku introduced Fairy Tail to them, it was Fairy Tail's turn to introduce themselves. But before they could do that, Goten spotted the supposedly "white hair girl" that his father was in love. Mirajane was the girl Goku was in love with, but Goten didn't know that. The person Goten saw, was the girl in her pink spaghetti shirt, Lisanna. Acting all excited, he ran to her not knowing that the real white hair girl that Goku adores was behind the bar counter, cleaning the cup. Lisanna saw Goten running to her and she wondered as to why...

"So, you must be the white hair girl my dad's in love with!" Goten claims, "Tell me, are you going to be Gohan and I's mom if you marry him?"

"Eh? Marry?" Lisanna said surprised. She could see the happiness in Goten's eyes and fake chuckled. She faked it because he confused her for Mirajane and how she _**does**_ want to marry Goku but no one knows that. She gets on one knee and placed her hands on her shoulders, "Haha, I'm sorry Goten, but I'm not the one who your dad's in love with. ( _At least not yet..._ )" Picking off a fake smile.

"Huh? You're not? I don't get it. Shenron told us, about a white hair girl. I don't see anyone else... ( _And she smells nice..._ )" Goten admits, "( _She smells like my dad too..._ )"

"Hmm, I believe you're talking about my sister, Mira." she smiled at him.

"Mira?" Goten tilted his head.

"Hey, Mira! Goku's son wants to meet you!" Lisanna yelled at Mirajane.

"Right! Coming!"

Mirajane had finished cleaning the cups. Drying her wet hands with a napkin, she makes way to Lisanna and Goten. Seeing Mirajane in her second black dress and how different her appearance is from Lisanna, Goten blushed. While protecting her bottom and long dress, she crouched to Goten's height.

"Hi! I'm Mirajane Strauss. You can call me Mira for short though" she smiled, making Goten's heart beat hard.

"A-And I'm G-Goten..." his face turned red.

"Hmm? Oh goodness, is there something wrong with your face? You seem red?" Mirajane placed her right hand on his forehead.

"In a way, you're kind of teasing him sis, you're going to kill him out of chance." Lisanna jokes.

"I don't think I'm the reason Goten's all red. So, from what Lisanna told me, you referred me as your mom?"

"Mmmm Hmmm..." he nodded but his bangs covered his eyes.

"Well, I do love your father... But I don't know about marrying him, but I do know that I would like to try it out. And if I do end up marrying him, feel free to call me mom!"

"M-Mom...?" Goten's shyness was getting the best of him. So, at fast speed he flew behind his father's legs, to hide himself from Mirajane.

"Was it something I said?" Mirajane wondered.

"Forgive him, he's not used to having a girl be this nice to him" Gohan said. "Oh and it's nice to meet you, I'm also my father's son, Gohan." Gohan threw out his right hand.

"Mirajane, but Mira for short! The pleasure's all mine." She smiled as she took the handshake, "Gohan, huh? You must be the oldest son. Your dad's told me a lot about you and where your name originated."

"He has? Gosh, I feel glad he does. I don't know why but I'm happy for some reason." Gohan chuckles.

"So, how old are you, Gohan?" Lisanna asked.

"I'm in my early twenties."

"What!? Gosh, you're young! Do you have a girlfriend?"

"I'm actually married."

"Eh? Married? That's good! Who's the lucky lady that married such a handsome man?" asked Mirajane.

"Her name's Videl. I've known her since high school. We've got quite a history together when we were teenagers and together, we're raising a baby girl."

"A baby girl, huh? I betcha that girl's going to grow up as a man since she's part Saiyan like you and your pops, eh?"

"Heh? Um..."

"The name's Elfman. I'm Mira and Lisanna's brother. I'm very manly if you must ask."

"Hehe, nice to meet you." Gohan's glasses were falling down on his face a little as he laughs, "I hope we can get along."

"Haha! I'm sure we can! We're both manly here, so we should get to know each other more! You're going to be my nephew in law soon so let's do some bonding while we're at it!" Elfman placed his left arms around him.

Mirajane & Lisanna giggled to Elfman's actions. Seeing the way he was "bonding" with Goku's son, they just knew he and everyone else from their timeline was going to fit right in. Switching over to Goku & Goten, they saw how Gohan was talking with such ease to them. Goten pouted...

"Something wrong, Goten?" Goku asked, seeing his son behind his legs as he peeked his head out.

"Gohan's able to talk to Mira, so easily..."

"Maybe it's because he talks to Videl like that. They _**are**_ married, so it's natural for him to not show any sort of shyness to Mira...!"

"Dad, the girl with the long hair... Her name's Mira, right?"

"Mmmm Hmm, that's right, son."

"She told me to call her mom..."

"Really?"

"Yeah... It was from that moment I didn't know what to say or respond. I mean... It feels weird calling someone other than the mom we know... Mom..."

"Chi-Chi's been in your life since you were born. Remember when we first met, Goten? I missed seven years of your life but I made it up by meeting you for the first time. You calling me dad and all"

"That's because Gohan talks about how great you were back in the day and you're still amazing today too, dad. I think it was bad on me for running away like that."

"If you like, I can be by your side so you can properly meet her again."

"Yes, yes, yes! Let's go do that!"

 _As Goku & Goten walk their way to Gohan & the Strauss siblings, the scene switches over to Piccolo and Team Natsu..._

"Man, your entire body is green! Are you in some sort of transformation, right now? You have two freaking antennas on your head!" Natsu mocks but didn't know.

Annoyed by Natsu's antics, Piccolo groans at him with words bickering in contempt...

"Grrr... I've always looked like this, okay! I'm a Namekian! A Namekian's skin has always been green the moment we are born!"

"Hold on, did you say Namekian?" Erza's eyes were wide, "I see, so you're Piccolo... The person that killed Goku and his brother..."

"Huh!? Did Goku tell you that?!" Piccolo barged.

"That's right." Erza answered.

"Whoa, whoa, that's Piccolo!? Wait a minute, do you think he's related to the other green man?" Lucy blinks rapidly.

"Green man? Uh! You must've ran into Slug."

"Slug... He did seem like a formidable dude. But my Ice Make could freeze him no problem" Gray had a smug face on.

"Hmph, I can sense your power right now. It's tremendously huge. There are eleven exceptional people that must've learned Ki from Goku..." Piccolo looks at Ur and Gildarts, "( _Those two seem to be the strongest out of the eleven..._ )"

"The Piccolo guy seems to have a habit into staring at other people, seems like something an enemy of Goku would do! As expected!" Happy assumed.

"Hold on Happy, it's not fair to assume that." Wendy came in, "If he was Goku's enemy, then he wouldn't have come here with his family and friends!"

"Hmph. The little girl's right. I've changed..." Piccolo said, "I once held a grudge against him, but that was a long time ago..."

"See, Happy? Goku seems to have change many evil people's ways."

"But that doesn't explain why you killed him and his brother..." Lucy brings up again.

"It was a tactic Goku wanted to try. His brother was an evil Saiyan that wanted to recruit him and Gohan but failed miserably."

"Well, that explains everything. Sorry for asking you that question. It's a pleasure to meet you, Piccolo. I've heard stories." Erza said.

"Well, the feeling's neutral..."

"Hey, you should become a member, Piccolo!" Natsu suggested, "Because then we can fight each other."

"Oh? Member? Of this guild? Offers tempting... But I'll have to hold onto to that."

"Well, if you ever feel like you do want to join, we'll welcome you in open arms" Erza confidently smiles at him.

"Hmph" He ends their conversation with a smirk.

 _Over with Vegeta & his family, they got confronted with Ur, Ultear._

"Gosh, Vegeta... Not that a Saiyan like yourself needs to look even more younger but why do you look so young...? You're totally different than you originally look." Bulma looks around Vegeta.

"That's a long story, Bulma... But on to more important matters, how did all you guys get here? The God Cube was destroyed by Turles."

"We came here because of mom's energy gun, dad." Trunks said, "There was still that evil symbol on the head of the gun. And then mom brilliantly came up with the idea that if we were to feed it energy, then it would take us here."

"I see. Who was the one to feed it energy? You? Goten? Piccolo?"

"It was Beerus." Bulma said.

"Beerus!?" Vegeta's eyes were wide as he was looking at Beerus who was talking with Makarov, "Of all people I wouldn't expect him to take part in it."

"It surprised me too. Usually, he's just some food hungry pussy cat that usually would just eat till he's stuff, then nap."

"Didn't Whis say it's forbidden for anyone to time travel? He, along with you guys came to this timeline, so if you think about it, Beerus broke the taboo."

"His actions are questionable, but I think it's because he's gotten soft of us. He may seem like an angry Destroyer but I know that deep down inside he's just trying to say he's one of us." Bulma smiles to her words.

"And here I thought Beerus the Destroyer would be... A bit aggressive... Glad to know he's actually a friend of yours, Vegeta." Ur comes in.

"Eh? And you are?"

"Ur Milkovich, it's a pleasure to finally meet Vegeta's wife. He's told me a lot about you."

"Oh really? Haha, has he told you how incredibly beautiful I am?" Bulma leans towards Ur as she closed one eye, giggling.

"Well... He's told me things. Oh and this is my daughter. Introduce yourself, Ultear"

"R-Right. I'm Ultear Milkovich. It's an honor."

"Pleasure's all mine. Oh! And this is my son, Trunks!"

"Hey, what's up?"

"Trunks, huh? My, he certainly is handsome, isn't he, Ultear?"

"He certainly has his father's genes."

"No offense Ur, but your world... This timeline... It seems so less advance if you ask me. I don't see any fly cars or any capsules I made."

"The time age is different, so that's probably why. Say Bulma, since you technically found my Goku, what do you plan on doing from here on out?"

"Well, this place may not have advance technology, but I would still like to learn about this world. You see, back in my world, we have this wishing dragon tell us why Goku wouldn't leave. Other than he likes it here, Shenron mentioned some white hair girl..."

"White hair... Oh, you mean Mira. She's right over there"

Bulma looks to see where Ur points. When she took a good look, she saw Mirajane and was surprised at what she looked like. She saw her pretty face with the front pony tail as she was smiling at Gohan.

"Whoa... Holy crap... ( _She's so beautiful... Why do I feel like she's much more prettier than me...?_ )" her tone conceived of jealousy.

"Mom, she's really pretty..." Trunks saw Mirajane and blushed a little, "But Mai's even prettier!" as he defends his girl.

"Kakarot's a dumbass but for once, his life choices on nick picking are somewhat amusing."

"Eh!? What are you saying, Vegeta!? Are you trying to say she's more prettier than me? Your own wife?"

"Kch! Of course not! You're my damn wife! Why would I call someone that isn't my own wife, pretty?"

"Vegeta..." Bulma blushed, later hugging his body, "Aww! Since when did the mighty Prince start throwing out compliments left and right? You big goof!" Bulma teases.

"Urgh! Damn it, woman! I told you time and time again, never to do such an attack that would make me render useless here!" Vegeta's face turns red.

"I've never seen Vegeta get so embarrassed before..." Ultear analyzed.

"First time for everything..." Ur's eyes were amazed.

"That's my dad for you." Trunks laughs, soon joined in on hugging his father.

 _As Ur and Ultear watch Trunks & Bulma hug their long-lost father/husband, the scene shifts on back to Goku & Goten as the two makes their way to Mirajane and the others. Their journey comes to an end as they arrive. Mirajane saw Goku and ran to him, to give him a heartwarming hug._

"Hey, Goku!" Mirajane flew into his arms as they graciously hug.

Lisanna saw her action and was unimpressed. Seeing Mirajane hug the Saiyan who she'll soon claim to be her man, she gets a little aggravated but tends not to show it.

Hey, Mira!" Goku responded, smiling at her.

When Mirajane was able to land into Goku's arms, he spun her around willingly. The two were laughing together as Goku finally places her down, but she was still in his arms.

"( _Amazing. I never seen dad act like that to mom. This is so ground breaking. Talk about... A change in character..._ ) Hey dad, what's up?"

"Nothing much, Goten here wanted to greet Mira the right way, instead of fleeing as he did."

"He did, huh? Attempting to greet my sis, the manly way is nothing a man can't accomplish!"

"Elfman..." Lisanna looks at Elfman all hopelessly.

From hearing how Goten wanted to make it right, Mirajane gets out of Goku's arms and looks at Goten as she crouches, again.

"If you want a proper introduction, then allow me to go first" Mirajane smiles at him, "I'm Mirajane Strauss, but like everyone else... You can call me Mira"

"And... I'm Goten..."

"Goten, can I ask you a question?"

"Okay..."

"Earlier, when we first met, why did you leave me like that?"

"Um... It was..."

"Speak up, Goten. Cat got your tongue?" Gohan looks.

"( _Goku's son cute when he's embarrassingly trying to think. Wait, were those pedophile thoughts? Stay in your lane, Lisanna.)"_ Lisanna smacks her cheeks later.

"I ... Left you like that because when you say I could call you mom... I didn't know how to react to something... Like that."

"You said that, Mira?" Goku looks at Mirajane.

"Goten asked me if I was ever going to marry you, Goku. Eventually, I will so I told him he could call me mom. Gohan, you can call me that too." Mirajane.

"Haha! Excellent! If that is the case, then Goku's going to be my brother in law! How manly is that!"

"Mira..." Goku turns to his sons, "You heard her, you can call her mom. I don't mind, I guess sooner or later I _**AM**_ going to marry, Mira."

Lisanna glared at Goku as he saw. Goku flinched a little...

"You heard it here from your father. I'm all alright if you refer to me as mom. I may not be the one who gave birth to you, but that doesn't mean I can't raise you as one of my own. Family doesn't always mean blood, you know."

"Mira..." Lisanna was amazed, "( _She always has a way with words._ )"

"Okay, then Mi-... I mean... Mom..." Goten was finally out with it, though his front bangs covered his eyes. Embarrassed, his cheeks deployed out red.

"You certainly seem okay with my sis acting as your new mom, Gohan." Elfman looks at him.

"Yeah. I'm okay with a new mom. To be honest, I really wanted Dad to pay his attention to our family a lot, especially with mom instead of training, but not everything can turn out the way you hope for. Seeing Dad care for Mira may seem underwhelming, but it's something I want to serve under to, or at least see through to the end. So, yes. I will call Mira... Mom." Gohan smiled.

"Then, we're technically a family, right now! We just need a manly wedding and then it's official!"

"A wedding huh..." Goten imagined himself in a suit, looking at Goku & Mirajane sealing the deal.

"A wedding can be for another time, as for now... I'm going to establish something between you and me, Goten. Call it bonding as... Mother and son."

"What's that..."

Mirajane's right hand pushed Goten's front bangs back to expose his forehead. As the first order in on becoming the mom of Gohan and Goten, without hesitating and with a smile, Mirajane happily gave Goten a kiss to the forehead. Her action brought Goten to blush even further beyond as Lisanna was shocked. Goku, Gohan & Elfman were smiling at Mirajane who was "a mother kissing her own son". when Mirajane was done, she noted this to Goten...

"Since I'm your mother now, you're going to be my responsibility okay? As your mother, just know I'll give you lots of love and protect you with care like none other before!"

"Mir-... I mean Mom... I don't mind, but... Why would you say that? To someone you just met? We're not even related but you're telling me, you'll protect me... ( _She doesn't seem that strong to protect me..._ ) So, why...?" he was happy but confused most of all.

"When your father told me about you and your brother, I've always wondered what being a parent would be like. There's nothing I enjoy more out of the world than to spend quality time with my Goku, and... Whether we're blood-related or not, and as the first act of being your mom, I'll start off by saying _**I'll always love you**_." she smiled, "You and Gohan, are my sons too now. Technically speaking our sons, but you get the picture."

"Same goes for me! Since Mira's your mom, I'm your uncle!" Elfman shows his manliness spirit by punching his left palm.

"I guess I do it too. ( _Until I get my hands on Goku..._ )" Lisanna held her hands behind her back.

Seeing as though Goten was receiving more family members and a new mom to replace Chi-Chi, the shyness in him had diminished and he was back to his happy cheerful self. Seeing him smile, brought Mirajane to smile too, as well as Goku & the others. Soon, Piccolo and Team Natsu came over to have another round of chit-chat.

"Hey there you guys, you all seem to be in a happy mood. Care to tell us?" Erza wondered.

"We just had our first family meeting, Erza. A manly meeting!" Elfman gives a right thumbs up.

"Oh? Family?" Erza said, "With Goku's sons...?"

"Wow... The resemblance is uncanny... You really do look like Goku!" Natsu came in front of Goten.

"Huh? Haha, I get that a lot." Goten smiled, "You're um... Natsu, right?"

"Heh! Damn straight I am!" acting all proudly, he points to himself.

"Hey Piccolo, what's Vegeta and his family doing?" Goku wondered.

"They're busying talking to those two other girls over there." With his left index finger, he points to them.

"Ur & Ultear..." Goku mumbled, "Ur did say she wanted to meet his family. In a way, she got her wish." seemingly jokes, but knew it was true.

"If that little guy is Goten, then you must be Gohan. I gotta say, you're not what I pictured." Gray said.

"Please to meet you... Um..."

"Gray Fullbuster" He said with his shirt off, making Juvia in the background lose a lot of blood due to a nose bleed.

"That's the second time he's taken off his shirt..." Gohan laughs it off, but sweats.

"Don't mind him, he's always stripping whenever he gets the chance too." Lucy brings insight.

"Wow, just when I thought my dad's friends couldn't get any weirder." Goten said.

"That's Fairy Tail for you. Weird is in their blood..." Wendy came in to introduce herself to him.

When Goten saw Wendy approach him, he was stunned. Seeing the two pigtails in her natural hair color blue, his heart started to beat slowly. Eyes started to widen, cheeks turning red, Goten was at a loss of words...

"Hi there, I'm Wendy Marvell. Your dad's student, it's a pleasure to meet his son!" Wendy displayed her manners by giving out her right hand for him to take.

Taking a deep gulp, Goten had to respond. For about six seconds, he couldn't speak. Rather, he was amazed at how pretty Wendy is. Someone who is his size that rocked the pigtails right, Goten didn't know what to say, but as soon as reality hits, he finally answered.

"I-I'm Goten..." he graciously took her hand, "( _It's so soft..._ )"

"Oh, and this is my Exceed friend, Carla! Say hi!"

"Hello Goten, son of Goku." with her wings, she waved her left hand.

"A flying cat? Whoa, she reminds me of Puar..." Goten.

"I hope we can be friends, Goten. Goku told me a lot about you, I really wanted to meet someone who was my age too, you know."

"Y-You do?"

"Yep! And seeing as though we're about the same height, I'd say we fit well together, right?"

"T-Together!?" Goten started steaming up.

"Hey there, Wendy! So, I see you've met my son, Goten" Goku comes over.

"Yeah! We just started up our friendship here. Here's to the best!"

"Y-Yeah!"

"Say, Goten... Since we're friends, are you going to stay here by chance? If you are, you can become a member like your dad. I'd love to have you around, just so we can hang out as friends!"

"I don't know...hehe..." Goten said, "I'm not sure if I could though."

"You're more than welcome to join, Goten" This time Mirajane came in, "I'd love it if you could join so we can spend time together. As your mother, and with your father & brother."

"Hold on, did you say mother?" Erza's right eyebrow went up, "Since when?"

"Since five minutes ago, before you came here." Mirajane responded.

"What so, you're just going claim Goku's kids as your own too?"

"Mmmm, Hmm" she smiled, "He's my Goku and if he has kids, then they're also my kids too. Blood-related or not."

"No fair! You can't just do that!"

"I just did. Feel free to stop me, but I think it's already too late for that."

Heated words started to exchange left and right from Erza & Mirajane. Goten's eyes were blinking nonstop at the confusion. Wendy saw and knew what he was thinking and decided to answer the questions he was beginning to say before he could say it.

"That red hair girl, that's Erza. She also likes Goku." Wendy informs.

"Eh!? What?"

"It's a long story but I'm happy to tell you later if you like."

"Sure."

Goku broke up the fight and stood between them...

"Now, now you two... I just got back from another timeline, so I kind of don't want trouble here..." trying to bring peace to the two worked. Erza settled down while Mirajane hugged his right arm.

"( _ **Sigh***_ _It's so painful to look at someone holding Goku like that. I should be the one doing it._ )" Lisanna pouted but no one saw.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do, Goku" Piccolo said, seeing Mirajane and Erza's actions.

"Something tells me that dad's famous with the girls here in Fairy Tail..." Gohan observed.

"You're right on the money, Gohan" Lucy happily said, "You'd be surprised on how many girls other than Mira, like Goku too."

"Huh...?" Gohan sweats.

Then it was time. The Card Mage, Cana Alberona swooped in and picked Goten up. Surprising Goku & the others, Cana gave the poor kid a death hug by squeezing the life out of him. Seeing Goten resemble so much of Goku, the man she loves, Cana couldn't help but fathom the cuteness she saw in him.

"Aaah! You are just so cute, you know that?" Cana's style of hugging was like hugging a stuffed animal, but with Goten instead.

"Eh!? Who's this girl?" Goten smelled her scent, then her breath, "Her breath reeks... But she's so pretty..."

"Hey Cana! Put down, Goten right now!" Mirajane demanded.

"Now there's another girl coming inside of the picture..." Piccolo observes.

"It's getting more and more confusing. Dad, what did you get yourself wrapped into?" Gohan looks at Goten.

Goten's face was between Cana's breast as her hugging ends in shakes and rumbles. Seeing her new friend being attacked by Cana's breast, Wendy was quick to go on the offensive for him.

"H-Hey, Cana! Let go of my friend! You're suffocating him!" Wendy stands up but felt embarrassed. Her eyes swirl later.

"She's not listening to you at all child..."

"Sooo cute! You're like a miniature Goku! I could just hug you all day and keep you to myself!"

It was difficult to speak, and Goten had no way out. He tried to but realized that Cana knows about Ki, so the pressure was getting to him. But no worries. His face was getting red and when his hopes to get out from between Cana's breast, he shows off to everyone around them and became a SSJ to let go of Cana's grip on him.

Seeing Goten's blonde golden hair made Erza, Natsu, Gray, Wendy, Happy, Lucy, Carla, Lisanna, Elfman and Mirajane drop their jaws out of shock. In the air with his golden yellow aura, they all saw Goten as a SSJ!

"H-Hey... Did he... Did he just turn... SSJ?" Lisanna's eyes twitch out of amazement, not knowing that Goten possesses the power to do so.

"Look at his hairstyle, just like his dad..." Gray points out.

"He looks like Goku..." Mirajane & Erza said at the time.

"Cool! His son can turn in a SSJ!" Natsu said.

"No shocker there. I can turn into one too." Gohan looks at him.

"Whoa..." Cana whispered, looking at Goten hovering down and next to Wendy.

"Goku's kids... They're simply amazing!" Gray admits, "His energy was out of this world!"

Getting out of Cana's hug, Goten's nose became noticeable. He was suffering a nose bleed because of Cana's breast and because of her breast, lewd thoughts started to cloud Goten's mind without him knowing there were lewd in the first place. However, it goes away when Mirajane came to his aid and wiped the blood away with a handkerchief.

"Are you okay, Goten?" quickly, Mirajane wipes the blood away.

"Yeah... It's nothing."

"Man, I wonder if Cana's drunk right now. Seeing as though she's always drinking, it's possible" Goku checks in on Goten, "Way to act ahead, Mira"

"I had to do something, he was suffocating from Cana's breast." she stood up after.

"Not my fault he looks like Goku so much, right Goku babe?" Cana butts in a hugs Goku from behind.

"Hey, Cana! Hands off him!" Erza demanded.

"Dad... Why is this person hugging you from behind?" Goten asked.

"Hmm? That's easy, it's because I love your father too, it's not just Mira." Cana answered for Goku instead of himself.

"Love him huh... Wait, LOVE?!" Goten shouted, "Dad... Why did this person from behind tell me, she loves you too? Don't you love Mir- Mom?"

"It's complicated, Goten..."

"Getting back on topic here, I'm glad you're alright, Goten. You didn't respond until the last second where you became a SSJ to break free." said Wendy.

"As long as I did something, I'm okay in using it. Oh, and thanks for coming to my aid by the way."

"Huh!? Oh! I didn't do anything at all, I just stood there instead of helping..."

"Nah, I loved every minute of it. Your words were encouraging and you helped as a friend should so for that I'm grateful, thanks!" Goten smiled to show his appreciation.

Seeing Goten's smile and how he really means his words, Wendy was put in a scenario where she shows a blush. That innocent soft but also gentle smile puts the Sky Dragon Slayer over the edge where she drowns in blushing game.

"( _Why is his smile making me feel this way? Get a grip Wendy! He's Goku's son! It wouldn't feel right to fall for my master's son...! But... Just now... His smile got to me where my heart skipped a beat... Am I...? No, it can't be that..._ )"

"Something wrong, Wendy?" Goten looks at her face.

"Heh!? Haha! It's nothing! I'm just relieved about you being alright, that's all!" waving her hands left to the right, Wendy panics cutely.

"Okay then... ( _Did I do something?_ )"

Switching over to Beerus and Whis, they were looking at Goku. Analyzing his odd behavior to Mirajane, they concluded to themselves that Goku wasn't acting normal. He wasn't acting like a Saiyan who strikes for fights, but rather for Mirajane. The two were standing near the table that was the closest to the door, something seemed really off about Goku, and Whis had a hunch a certain someone was behind it. It wasn't long until Makarov and Mavis came in to greet them...

"Whis, did you see that? Goku's acting all strange. I guess what the eternal dragon said was actually true..." Beerus regrets saying those words.

"It does appear that Goku is a bit different... Hard to see someone like him care for a person of the opposite gender..." Whis implies.

"What do you think that could possibly make the lame brain act this way? You don't think it's because of..."

"Your hunch is right, my lord. I also came to the conclusion that a female demon is behind all this. It would seem as though Towa was the one to change his character completely..."

"It can't be a coincidence Whis. Towa's demon scum but I feel as though there's another party to this..."

"Is this base off of a hunch my lord?"

"Hmph. It is. And quite frankly, I'm irritated that I would come up with that because I don't have anything to back it up."

"Anything that would help set the odds on the table Lord Beerus, now... If I'm counting right... Other than that white hair mistress, there are also other girls that has taken a liking to Goku as well."

"I can see that, Whis... That red hair woman & the drunk one over there... I wonder if there's more we're missing..."

"It would seem that way... So what's our next move, my lord?"

"We'll stay here in this world for a little while until we can fix up on things on why Goku likes this world a lot more than our own. During that time, we'll scout out any demon and make them fess up with Towa and those demon trash gods are... Once that's done, I'll have Goku & Vegeta back me up with killing both Mechikabura and Demigra."

"Excellent plan, my lord! Oh? It would seem we have some company coming our way..."

Whis and Beerus saw Makarov coming over to greet them. Knowing that Goku gave information about who Beerus is and what he looks like, he knows he can't fuck up the formalities or else it's his funeral. Standing before them, he bows then lifts his head... With Mavis next to him.

"Hehe, greetings, Lord Beerus!"

"A mortal from this timeline knows my name? That's oddly new..."

"Haha, forgive me. Goku's told me a lot about you, you're quite legendary in your own aspect. I'm Makarov Dreyar, the third master of this guild, Fairy Tail!"

"Fairy Tail?" Beerus's left eyebrow raised, "Since when did fairies have tails?"

"Haha! Well, that's a story for another time. No one knows if fairies do have tails or not but it's just a name!"

"You pick an odd name for a guild, Makarov." Beerus said, "Though I'm quite interested in this guild."

"You are?"

"Mostly because of that bonehead Goku over there. That impudent Saiyan gives me more trouble looking for him than pudding."

"Pudding?" Makarov became a little bit confused.

"So Makarov, could you tell me why Goku's really stoked about wanting to stay here? You do know that he belongs in our timeline..." Whis questions.

"Reasons are but unknown myself um..."

"Call me Whis" Whis smiled at him.

"Hehe, you'll have to forgive me. I'm not used to seeing people of your kind before. I've never met a blue skin person that looks like an angel and a Destroyer God. It's rather giving me anxiety here..."

"Heh! Well, the anxiety can be dropped if you mortals have anything good to eat here in this world!"

"Lord Beerus, you just ate two hours ago during our ride in the Time Rift..."

"Whis, don't make me repeat myself! I'm just doing my job as a Destroyer God, that's all! If the food here taste good, then I shall spare it, but if bad... Then you know what happens, do you Makarov? Since Goku told you and all..."

"Huh!? Y-Yes! Of course! Earthland has food so delicious, it'll make your Destroyer belly stuffed!"

"A lot of promising but let's hope you can keep your end of the bargain here..."

"Man... That purple cat sure likes to talk all high and mighty on you, third master..." Mavis whispers in his ear.

"Oh? It would seem we have a dead person walking among the living..." Whis spots Mavis as she freaks out.

"Eh!? You can see me? But how!?"

"We're deities, there's nothing we can't do." Beerus comes in. "But enough about us, what's a dead person like you doing here? You're supposed to be in otherworld once you die."

"Haha, well I'm practically still holding in a connection because of my symbol's guild. Oh, and I'm Mavis Vermillion, Fairy Tail's first master! It's nice to meet you, Lord Beerus!"

"First master? That can't be right, you're small... But then again gramps over there is small too... Since when can little people become guild members?"

"Ohohoho! We're nothing compare to you Lord Beerus, but in this world, we're a force to be reckoned with!"

"Hmph, I see now. Small bodies but your capability is something to be unexpected. Fair game Makarov."

"So, if you're going to be here for a while... Then why not become Fairy Tail members like Goku too!" Mavis suggested, putting a heart attack on Makarov.

"F-First Master!" Makarov's eyes swirled in worry.

"Join you? Ohohoho! Your offer is tempting but I'll have to sadly decline lady Mavis"

"Same here. I don't play guilds."

"Fair enough, but if you're not going to join then whose side are you on?"

"I'm a Destroyer God, Mavis. I'm not here to take sides. I remain in the neutral zone until it's my time to lay judgment on those who claim to be a hot shot."

"The definition for that is a glory hog, my lord..."

"Zip it Whis!"

Makarov and Mavis laughs...

"Well, since you're on neither sides here, then how about we throw a party? The Reunion of Goku's friends and FT Party!" Makarov said, thinking about the name of it.

"I wouldn't mind a party, Lord Beerus. Gives us time to learn more about this world."

"Hmph, well let's see how good this Earthland's food is. Get started on the party, Makarov of Fairy Tail! That's an order from me!"

"Hehe, I'll gladly oblige to that order, FAIRY TAIL! IT'S TIME FOR A PARTY! The party to celebrate Goku's family and friends on making it here and reuniting with him! Let the show... _**BEGIN!**_ " Makarov announced, pointing his right index finger in the air, Fairy Tail style...

* * *

 **Late Evening, Goku's House, the Backyard...**

* * *

The party was not only for the reunion of Goku and friends but for welcoming new members as well. During the time of the party preparations, Goku finally convinced Bulma, Goten, Trunks, Gohan, and Piccolo to become members like him and Vegeta. Congratulating on bringing in more members, everyone ate their hearts out thanks to Bulma's silver capsule she threw to the ground that laid out three very long tables filled with Universe 7 Earth's food.

With a wine glass filled with the finest wine, Makarov stood up and did a toast on welcoming new members...

"E-Everyone! To Goku being back in our guild and for his friends to join, say it along with me...Welcome to..."

" _ **FAIRY TAIL!**_ " the crew of Fairy Tail follows after...

There were seven round tables but they were more than enough to fit the entire Fairy Tail and Goku's friends. Everyone saw Goku, Vegeta and Beerus eat their hearts out to the yummy food they picked out. Mirajane saw the mess Goku was making so she helps her clean off. Erza & Cana were provoked so they fought back.

Ur didn't bother with it, instead, she spends time with Ultear as they were finally catching up on things. Sitting next to Beerus and Whis, Vegeta gave a full report. There were some things the two didn't know, but now they do. What they've now been informed with was that Vegeta told them about the Supreme Kai of Time, Chronoa and his son, Xeno Trunks. He told them about the new timeline that's to come and how Goku's character could be affected by it a lot. The pieces were now in play.

Earlier when Beerus said there was a second party because of a hunch, now he knows it's true, and he was furious at the idea. Whis just had on a serious face as he took the situation with caution.

"I see, so the Supreme Kai of Time, Chronoa is responsible for changing Goku. I mean it's Towa's fault too, but that small pink Supreme Kai's changing a timeline and just to make a new one..."

"You'll have to forgive me if I'm a little on edge here Lord Beerus, but I do believe this is what happens when we time travel. The side effects are unknown but it's very handy to know about if we ever come to that situation."

"In this case, Goku didn't. Damn... This timeline will go away you said, Vegeta?"

"I'm not too sure, Lord Beerus. My son told me about merging it but don't know if it'll actually go away. However, Trunks did seem confident about it, so yes."

After a huge pile of plates stacked on one another, Beerus with a toothpick, picked his teeth. Leaning back on his chair as his feet hit the table, he was finished.

"From that tone, I take it you have a plan, my Lord?" Whis said, finishing up his sundae.

"Damn, straight I do..." he stood up after, "We're going to go _**visit the Supreme Kai of Time back at her Time Nest.**_ Whis!"

"I know, my Lord. I'm already on it." Whis stood up also.

"You're going to leave us!?" Bulma said.

"It'll be a quick trip, Bulma... Quit complaining..."

"Well, while we're gone Lady Bulma, feel free to make copies of the energy gun okay? For the dark energy symbolizing it, you can leave that to me..." Whis stands in front of Beerus as he placed his hand on his left shoulder...

"Okay, I'll try my best... But why make copies of it, for?"

"When we get back I'll tell you, now Lord Beerus... Shall we begin to departure?"

"Hmph. Let's get it over with..."

"Haha! Well now, Fairy Tail and friends of Universe 7, we're going to take a quick trip somewhere. So, behave while we're gone! We wouldn't want Beerus to be in a bad mood if he were to find out you guys did something so silly."

"Just go, Whis..." Beerus grunted.

"Ohoho! I'm on it, my lord. I bid you fair well, everyone."

With the beam of lighting coming from Whis and Beerus, Whis was able to locate where the Time Nest is so, their target was going to be Supreme Kai of Time, Chronoa. The travel will take three hours so it's going to be worth Chronoa's wild. Soon she'll go on high alert since she knows about who they are and what they're capable of. Everyone saw and was wondering why they would suddenly leave, but Bulma informs that something came up so they went on in their lives as followed before...

* * *

 **Time Nest...**

* * *

To the bearer of bad news, Chronoa sensed Beerus & Whis coming from a mile away. Inside the Time Vault, her and the Old Kai sensed him coming. Bombarded with the soon to be arrival of a Destroyer God, they panicked. Xeno Trunks saw the looks on their faces as there was sweat rapidly falling from their forehead to down under. Wrapping up the time scroll from a different time age, Trunks grew worried for the two, so of course he had to ask the oblivious question that's overused a lot...

"Hey, are you two okay? What's up?"

"No... Damn it... Why would he come here of all places!?" Chronoa said, panicking suddenly.

"Hmmm, this certainly is something to be extremely wary of. Listen you two, I'll stay here and help monitor Goku & Vegeta's aid in stopping the brainwashed Jellal and Meredy from interfering with Vegito's fight with Majin Buu."

"Wait! Why are you two suddenly so paranoid here? What's going on!?"

"Beerus... The Destroyer God is coming to the Time Nest..."

"B-Beerus? As in the one from Universe 7?"

"Yes, him! Look, I've told you about what a Destroyer God is, right?"

"Y-Yes ma'am, you have."

"Then you know the deadly powers he wields if something were to piss him off, so once he comes here, we've got to keep him in a good mood, okay?"

"I understand... But... My question is, how does he know about this place anyway?"

"It's a long story... Old Kai, I'll leave the aiding to you okay?"

"Right, right. Just hurry up and greet him before he comes here! That little spoiled cat thinks he's so special because he's a Destroyer God... HMPH!"

"Alright Trunks, follow me outside!"

"R-Right!"

As the Old Kai was watching over Vegito v Majin Buu (Gohan Absorbed) fight, Chronoa and Trunks quickly ran outside and were now in the green field of the place. Looking everywhere, Trunks couldn't find Beerus. Then he remembered about how you can't sense God Ki unless you learned it yourself.

"Ah! He's here...!" Chronoa said, sensing Beerus's arrival.

The beam of light lands in front of them as the wind pressure they gave off, flies Trunks's hair by, making him cover his face. Landing abruptly, Beerus came out from behind Whis. Moving to his left side, he gave a yawn. Trunks & Chronoa were out of words. What they were seeing in front of them weren't ordinary people, they were of two entities. A Destroyer God from the seventh universe and an angel attendant that's the son of the Grand Priest.

"H-Holy Crap... That's Lord Beerus?" Trunks said, unable to sense his Ki which lead him to sweat hard due to his godly pressure he was giving off.

"Damn it, damn it... damn it!" Chronoa mumbled to herself, "This is bad... Really, really bad..." The worse was to come as Chronoa thought to herself...

"We've arrived, my Lord." Whis confirms their location they were heading to, the Time Nest.

" _ **Yawwn**_ * Sure took a while Whis. Three hours? Heh, you're doing this on purpose. Making me waste valuable time on skipping anime episodes, but that aside we have bigger fish to fry here." Beerus turns his attention to Chronoa, "Hello there Supreme Kai of Time, it's been a while, hasn't it? We need to catch up on things as it's been far too long to count, but more importantly, I would like to have a moment of your time here. _**Specifically about this "merging timeline" I've heard so much about...**_ "

 **End of Chapter 25...**

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry if this came out so late. I caught the flu so it pushed back my schedule by a lot. If some things were rushed in this chapter, I'm sorry lol. Had a lot of school work that drove my mind out of creativity. As for this chapter, Goku's finally reunited with FT & the Z-Fighters. The interactions may not have been much, but that's because I was thinking not everything needs to be read, right? Idk.**

 **I was planning on releasing this Ch on the 15** **th** **because it'll literally be one year since I started this story but I guess I can upload now instead of letting you Ningens wait forever until the due date. You're welcome :) I'm still sick though but by the time you're done reading this, I'll be working on Ch26.**

 **Since the Masked Saiyan Arc is done, we're diving into the Filler Arc and I'm really excited to do this because I can finally do Lisanna's NTR towards Goku. I've been holding off the idea to do such an evil/cuck thing since November. Also, since it's almost been an exact year since this story's release... I've decided to give out the next chapter title and descriptions for Ch26 up to Ch35. I'm making this Filler Arc ten Ch longs and I know I said I would make it short but more ideas came into my mind and I don't want them to go to waste.**

 **You're always welcome to skip this to avoid spoilers...**

 **Chapter 26 Carmine Red**

Erza finally has Goku to herself for an entire day, so she plans to make the best out it. Going on dates, training together, the Queen of Fairies has a plan that will sure enough make Goku fall head over heels for her. Vegeta becomes another mentor to Natsu & the others as he begins to train them. Goten hangs out Wendy, while Beerus & Chronoa are having a long chat about timeline merging.

 **Chapter 27 Celestial Mage Training**

Lucy realizes she's the weakest link on her team so she asked Goku to train her privately. Using what he knows about the Lucy from Timeline B, he tells Lucy about how she can get stronger if her Celestial Spirits learn Ki too. Summoning her keys one by one, Goku starts to train the spirits along with Lucy herself... Goku's greatest obstacle, however, is Aquarius and Virgo... Especially Virgo.

 **Chapter 28 The Casket of Booze and Ice**

Ur was the boyfriend of Goku for five years in Timeline B. Now, in Timeline A she's forced to start all over because of Mirajane and the others. But that doesn't mean she can't do what she did with him in Timeline B. Living with him in his house again, Cana posed Ur as a threat as she's always the one to hog Goku in bed when she's usually the one to sleep with him. So, she puts her foot down and tries to even the odds with Goku's ex-girlfriend.

 **Chapter 29 How Bout That Wedding?**

Relieved that Goku's in little harm, Hisui's love for him exceeds even her own expectations. From hearing the news about Goku's supposedly 'death', she worries Goku may not live that long because of enemies from his world that are out to kill him, so she wants to marry Goku and plans for a wedding that King Toma will provide himself. Mirajane catches aware of this.

 **Chapter 30 To Save a Saiyan**

Traumatized about Lisanna easily winning over Goku, Ultear's afraid to lose him. More importantly, she knows that if Lisanna doesn't on corrupting Goku, she' going to break her sister's heart if she keeps doing this. So, to set things straight Ultear helps Goku in educating him in the right direction. She wants Goku to still be with Mirajane but at the same time... She doesn't. She also wants Goku to herself.

 **Chapter 31 Saiyan God Takeover**

Lisanna makes her move and steals Goku to herself. By chance, the two head out on a mission together and when they are done, Lisanna's sexual urges will come in play and corrupt Goku's mind. Having endless amount of intercourse, Goku's mind will simply rank Cana (Except Mirajane & Erza) & the others below them as Lisanna ranks up for third place & bend Goku's will at command.

 **Chapter 32 Gaze Upon a Goku 1**

During the day Goku acts like a regular person. Eating a lot from Mirajane's cooking, training with Vegeta into trying to land a hit on Whis, to training Natsu & the others. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary until Lisanna comes into the scene. Learning how to do telepathy, Lisanna pleads Goku to stay with her, spend time with her and of course have godly intercourse with her that will shape Goku's image of Cana & the others to amount to nothing. By just asking, Lisanna already tamed a SSJ God and will soon make him, hers.

 **Chapter 33 Gaze Upon a Goku 2**

Mirajane notices Goku's odd behavior around Lisanna so Ultear spies on them. By spying on them, Ultear learns about Goku's addiction to pleasing Lisanna's urges. Soon, his addiction became an obsession so Ultear tries to save Goku from stooping that low. She fails and is forced to watch the Saiyan she loves fucks another woman in front of her eyes.

 **Chapter 34 Gaze Upon a Goku 3**

Finding out that her little sister also loves Goku and seeing what was the outcome of not knowing all of this, Mirajane takes a stand. By force, she takes Goku away from Lisanna and makes him into a better person. Or at least tries to. Erza, Cana, Ur, & Hisui also found out about Lisanna's crush on Goku and took a stand as well. Sometime later, Goku snaps out of Lisanna's sexual urge matters and saw that Mirajane was crying. Knowing he did wrong, he feels bad and wants to help make things feel right between them as they once were when they first met. Goku remembers the promise the two made.

 **Chapter 35 From Here After**

The aftermath of Lisanna's actions will forever stitch itself inside of Goku. Mirajane helps Goku recover from his obsession with fucking Lisanna every day. Though he may render in Mirajane's arms and cherishing words, heed thee as deep down inside the urge of wanting to fill lust inside of Lisanna will return again in his nature of habit. From Whis's request, Bulma was able to finish a second energy gun that had a duplicate of the evil symbol thanks to Whis's angel likeability. Issuing an idea, Goku suggests that he, his family, friends & Fairy Tail go to Universe 7.

 **Chapter 36 To Universe 7's Earth!** (The start of the Android 21 Arc)

The Z-Fighters & Fairy Tail takes a trip back to Universe 7's Earth thanks to Bulma's energy gun fueled with energy. From there Natsu & the others meet more of Goku's friends and have grown accustomed there. Bulma gives Mirajane another copy of her energy gun with the symbol that was on her first one. That gun fueled with energy will take her & FT back to their timeline but also back here if they wish to do so. Elsewhere on the new Planet Namek, a certain Red Ribbon Scientist wishes back all the villains Goku & friends previously defeated back to life!

 **A/N: I threw in Ch36 just in case if anyone's wondering when Android 21 will come. Now, once I do the 21 Arc, there are some things that weren't explained in the game so I'll come up with it myself. It won't be too crazy, but it'll be something that suits the arc. I'm also changing a few things by adding in more characters to the arc. They are...**

 **-Cooler and his armored squadron.**

 **-Kagura & Mermaid Heel.**

 **-Layla (Lucy's mom)**

 **-The return of Jenny Realight**

 **A/N: I also found a way to revive Lucy's mom and for her to fall for Goku so no worries. Kagura in this arc will fall for Goku too, but it'll be because of Erza. And of course, I can't forget the current Miss Fiore, only she will appear in the 21 Arc, not her guild... Just her. Don't ask lol.**

 **And now I must do my part here and respond to the reviews. A lot of... Reviews... Sigh*... (So much X_X).**

 **Blake2020:** _ **Not much of a fight lol. Just a slaughter.**_

 **fanfictionboy1998:** _ **Goku will achieve Ultra Instinct. I'm skipping the T.O.P Arc but everything from the anime will apply in this story. Jiren might make a cameo.**_

 **xcz639:** _ **Ty. If you're confused about the timeline thing, reread it again to get a better understanding.**_

 **GeoNovaWrath:** _ **Check out this youtuber name Chuck. He has a video on Xeno Goku and how strong he is.**_

 **tblake246:** _ **I agree.**_

 **TheJSmooth:** _ **Being a Time Patroller is never easy lol. Unless you saw those Dragon Ball Heroes Mission on YouTube, then they can never take a load off!**_

 **mest:** _ **I was going to name it that, but who names an Arc of a hentai genre? Lol. There's already a name if you would look up.**_

 **Guest:** _ **I can have Loke and Natsu fight for Lucy. If not, then a poll.**_

 **Guest:** _ **Yandere doesn't fit them lol.**_

 **Guest:** _ **Flare's already confirmed but it'll be a while till she comes in**_

 **Giorno Giovanna:** _ **That does seem like a lot of characters to bring back. But there's still time, so I'll set up a poll.**_

 **Black draig:** _ **By a Time Rift effect. Laxus will acknowledge Freed's care for him and then... Smooth sailing. Goku will be okay with it and so Vegeta, but he'll barf though.**_

 **ywach:** _ **She gonna learn next chapter lol.**_

 **oof:** _ **No, there's still the Shadow Dragon Arc, the Moro Arc & the Arcs in FT.**_

 **Kakarot:** _ **No, but Goku knows her. He knows because he skimmed through Erza's memory of when the two fought at the Grand Magic Games.**_

 **Light yagami:** _ **Are you going to write my name in the death note if I don't make Lunaris happen? And the guild will support Laxus x Greed. It'll shock them, but they'll support them. Pls Kira, let me live.**_

 **Veku:** _ **Those are amazing ideas. I like them, it's a nice excuse to use in the Shadow Dragon Arc soon.**_

 **WhereThe PartyAt:** _ **Virgo will appear again in the Filler Arc. I'm just as excited as you are for some Lisanna NTR towards Goku. Z-Fighters will interact more with FT in the Filler.**_

 **hawkeyestratos1996:** _ **I don't do Dragon Ball Af.**_

 **el barto:** _ **People are strange. Not having Lucy but the mom? Sounds like they got a MILF fetish or something.**_

 **lucyxgoku:** _ **Some reviews could be from the same person, so I took repercussions.**_

 **NaLu:** _ **Thanks, if you in front of me, I would hug the Ningen out of you for your sexy comment. I mean what.**_

 **Guest:** _ **I could and no offense, but SSJ5 looks so weird.**_

 **merria:** _ **Oh. You're right, but why would Goku make Layla pregnant? Just wondering?**_

 **we are Gogeta:** _ **Shit Ningen, that's all you had to say. Will do lol.**_

 **narancia:** _ **Hit is SSJBKK level. The timeline will merge during the Goku Black Are or after...**_

 **nora:** _ **Broly might be after Tartaros Arc.**_

 **t series is gay:** _ **NTR indeed lol. Mirajane will definitely would want to kill Seilah after seeing her man getting raped in front of her. Tartaros will get buffed by Towa and Broly does not need to get buffed. He's already OP as it is.**_

 **pannacotta:** _ **She's not. I'm having Mirajane kill her off unless people want her to live. Seilah's life is up to you people.**_

 **Agumon:** _ **Yukino is confirmed. She looks like Lisanna so it's a hell yeah. But she won't come in until after.**_

 **Xeno Zeno:** _ **No. They're only interested in Goku. If they see Vegito or Gogeta, they're going to stay loyal to Goku and Goku only.**_

 **arakumo:** _ **Oopsies lol. SSJ God was just used again lol. Goku will use SSJ Blue against Mirajane, Lisanna prefers the red one by a lot.**_

 **TheWhiteThought:** _ **I am using Goku from DBS, so maybe I'll have him spam SSJ Blue.**_

 **yousef:** _ **You can call Lisanna the villain. She plays a huge role in this Arc and she's good at it by a milestone. Cana and the others don't stand a chance.**_

 **Jes81695:** _ **Caulifla is already confirmed but won't be in it until after. And I might do that idea.**_

 **The Warrior Beyond:** _ **He can but there wouldn't be a story for this crossover lol.**_

 **uganda memes:** _ **Nope, only Goku is the attractive one to them. Broly has Cheelai & maybe Kale.**_

 **mehmet:** _ **I'll set up a poll soon.**_

 **SSG Erza:** _ **Gohan from Mirajane won't stop training, you have my word. He's as strong as SSJ3. Jk, he's stronger than SSJ3. Like way stronger.**_

 **God shock flash:** _ **It hurts her so much but she doesn't want Mirajane to know that Goku got her pregnant since she knows about Lisanna crushing on Goku too, and that was bad enough so she improvised and has to live with it. Regretfully.**_

 **kura:** _ **Presto! Though your idea is good, I've got my own lol. By consuming more of his divine Ki, it'll trick her mind into wanting to love him. She'll realize that but will still love him anyway. The Celestial King is okay with it too. As long as she's keeping an eye on him.**_

 **UI Ultear:** _ **Chronoa called Bardock dreamy, so nope. She doesn't think Goku's ugly. The girls think he's incredibly handsome, cute, sexy, however you may call it, they got it. Piccolo will talk about Goku's harem in the next chapter.**_

 **LET ME INNNN:** _ **1\. After consuming so much of Goku's divine Ki, her mind will fall in the category of falling for him. She knows this but accepts it anyway. The reasons are unknown. When she confirms to herself she loves Goku, she's going to make him form a contract where she'll never leave her side, with of course never leaving Lucy's side too. She'll switch in-between. 2. Special interactions were a huge thing in the game so yes. 3. Fusion is going to be a thing but probably in the Goku Black Arc. Natsu + Gray and Mirajane + Erza. 4. They still have SSJ4. 5. No marriage lol (**_ _No promises though_ **)** _ **. Goku might married Mirajane, I said maybe. Who knows. And Ty, but the Golden Fairy is a good story too. A great one.**_

 **marvin:** _ **Without Ki, FT ranks Saiyan Saga Krillin, when Raditz showed up. Goku can one shot everyone in the Fairy Tail Verse, there's no question to that.**_

 **asuto:** _ **I think Laxus is stronger because of Natsu's plot armor. LOL.**_

 **FalseRising:** _ **If I remember right in the manga, Erza is still a virgin. But in this cross over? Nah, she's still a virgin. (Evil Smirk Face*) Also, Ultear is Goku's strongest disciple. What I meant by her being the second strongest, is simply her being second strongest besides Goku. He's the first. Reread the timeline explanation again if you're confused.**_

 **Emi12:** _ **Goku Black without question.**_

 **nekoneko:** _ **I might do that after the 21 Arc.**_

 **Guest:** _ **It's my first story yes and I wouldn't say it's nice. This story is blowing up but let's be honest here, it's because of the harem. If there's one thing I've learned about doing a crossover or any story in particular on this website, it's that you've got to be creative. Like by god, when I first started up this story I took inspiration from DBZxFT Spanish fanfics & from The Golden Fairy and did things that aren't considered on fanfic. When I first started my story, there were chars way OOC and I fucking wrote in script format. I thought it was okay to do that, but in the reviews and by a few private messages, I got a lot of hate for ruining their fav chars and how script format wasn't permitted/ preferred. Seeing the hate about those type of things got me thinking into wanting to rewrite the story, which I did... Ch1-4 is rewritten in regular format but Ch5. Too lazy to change it, but I might. What I'm saying is, a good story is done by creative ideas that can spark a person's interest that may or may not soon attract an audience. Given or take, there are some people that could really like this story or some that generally hate it because it's not their cup of tea. It just all depends on how you're able to write a good story with a lot of common sense. **_

**seth:** _ **Cosmos and Kamika will be in future polls for the choice of being in Goku's harem.**_

 **Guest:** _ **I'm not abandoning this story. It'll just take me a while to update like this chapter since I'm close to doing the 21 Arc and soon FT Arcs.**_

 **ABBA:** _ **Sorry, but I'm not going to make Broly join Fairy Tail. He's staying on Planet Vampa with Cheelai and Lemo. I ship Broly x Cheelai tbh, that ship works and just like Vegeta x Bulma, I'm not going to have other girls fall for those two Saiyans.**_

 **masako:** _ **Nope. He'll get Ultra Instinct but no training from the Grand Priest. That Goku is the Capsule Corp Logo Goku, known as the SDBH one. Xeno Goku isn't the same as GT Goku, I think the Supreme Kai of Time made her own Goku. Idk, maybe but I do know that Xeno Goku isn't GT Goku, but he is old.**_

 **masada:** _ **Beat and Note are CaC so nope. I think they are, I'm not sure. And yes, Goku will slay Hisui in the sheets.**_

 **kacchan:** _ **I probably won't do the Goku Jr special and I guess I can ship Asuka with Goten. Oh shit the FBI's here. No seriously, she's seven and Goten's like 12... I could include her in his mini harem with Wendy and that pink hair twin tail girl, because she's a loli. Sting, Rogue, Yukino does not know Goku, but Kagura and Milliana will about Goku soon.**_

 **exoskeleton:** _ **No Baby Arc or SSJ5! I'm not really into those things. Sry :(**_

 **Nicolas: _Yukino will be in Goku's harem, there will be no poll necessary for her. Once the new Timeline A comes into play then yes, Gohan can do Takeover Magic & Ice Make magic._**

 **Un** _til Then... Sub_ _BARshi_ _ **NINGENS...!**_

Chapter 26 Coming Soon...!


	26. Carmine Red

**A/N: Herro, herro Ningens. I'm just going to point out the girls in the harems of some specific boys in this crossover.**

 **In Goku's harem...**

 **-Mirajane Strauss**

 **\- Lisanna Strauss**

 **-Erza Scarlet**

 **-Cana Alberona**

 **-Hisui**

 **-Ur Milkovich**

 **-Ultear Milkovich**

 **-Jenny Realight**

 **-Virgo**

 **-Kagura Mikazuchi (In 21 Arc. Wait no, nvm, in this Ch she'll make an appearance.)**

 **-Milliana? (Was she in the previous poll? If she's in it, then she'll be with Kagura in this Ch.)**

 **-Flare (Later on)**

 **-Minerva (Later on)**

 **-Meredy (This Ch)**

 **-Angel? (I think she was in the previous poll too)**

 **-Yukino (Confirmed but later on)**

 **-Layla (In 21 Arc)**

 **-Seilah (Later on)**

 **-Caulifla (Later on)**

 **-Android 21 (In 21 Arc)**

 **If I missed any, tell me in the reviews or something and if I didn't mention any more, then they'll be put in future polls.**

 **In Goten's harem...**

 **-Wendy Marvell**

 **-Chelia**

 **-Asuka (Maybe)**

 **In Broly's harem...**

 **-Cheelai**

 **-Kale**

 **Happy reading (Trying to push these Ch out so I can get to the Android 21 & Goku Black Arc already...!)**

* * *

 **Inveigle Seduction Arc (Filler)**

 **Chapter 26: Carmine Red**

 **Unknown Timeline, Above the Skies of the Barren Wasteland...**

The Earth's population was reduced to only four beings. A Namekian who's the Guardian of the Earth, a human who is known by millions as the "champ", the evil Majin that was responsible for the extinction of humanity, & of course the Potara fusion of Earth's two strongest fighters.

The battle was still taking place in the sky. SSJ Vegito, who was as cocky as ever crossed his arms. No aura showing but a smirk had surfaced. In front of his eyes he could see Majin Buu (Gohan Absorbed) injured as his clothes were severely damaged. But from one of his amazing abilities, he regenerated a new batch of clothes and healed himself completely new. Though it was the forty fifth time he had repeated this process and it angered the pink chewing gum so much, multiple cross popping veins were around his face.

"Damn it! How the hell are you so strong!? I have three Saiyans in my arsenal and you have two!" Buu grits his teeth out of frustration.

"Heh, it's quality. Not quantity. And besides, you should know better than to steal my sons for a power-up. I mean, hehe... It's quite ironic, you needed my sons and Piccolo to evolve yourself into a being of invincible power and yet Goku & Vegeta did the same thing but effectively they bested you in that category."

"Grr... Shut up! You wouldn't be talking such smack if you didn't fuse with those earrings!"

"And the same goes to you, you wouldn't be able to be where you are now if it weren't for the boys and the Namekian."

"Do you always want to have the last words or something!? You always have some smart ass comment right after I finish!"

"I stick to what works. You know, for entertainment. I want to see you go through hell by my own hands." Vegito gives another smart comment as his smirk didn't disappear yet, "Now c'mon, show me what you got. You can't expect to talk big and not back it up, right Buu-Buu?"

Vegito's words got under Buu's skin. Annoyed so much by his words and cocky smirk, he tries to go for a right punch to his face. It was a desperate attempt on his part because of the veins popping left and right on his body. Going for a typical 'hmph', Vegito avoids his punch and knee him in his abdomen.

The impact of the right knee caused Buuhan to spill out unnecessary amount of saliva from his mouth. Getting a few inches away from Vegito, Buuhan had yet to recover as he was shown grieving in pain.

"For someone that was obligated to end all life, you're doing a terrible job." he mocks.

"SHUT UP!"

Out from grieving, he turns on his aura. Placing both his palms together, he was getting ready to launch his own version of the Kamehameha. Chuckling a little, Buuhan was done charging up. Getting close to Vegito, the somewhat invincible Majin deployed his Majin Kamehameha to his face, going in for a point blank attack.

Buuhan confidently smirks this time as Vegito's smirk was slowly fading away. That amount of power didn't scare him but was disappointed. He was disappointed because Buuhan tried this overused tactic on him earlier today. He was beginning to think Buuhan was getting desperate. The first act to the Majin Kamehameha was to aim it where it'll hurt. Buuhan's palms aimed for the face and before he could departure his attack from his hands, Vegito stopped him.

In power scaling, SSJ Vegito had no problem taking out the trash. With his arms crossed, he let his legs do the work. As the attack was launched from Buuhan, Vegito laughs it off by kicking it upwards to space. Deploying it into space caused an explosion to air above their heads and for a split second, they saw each other's faces.

Buuhan's face was of a surprised one. Vegito, whose face was pink for a little bit from the explosion above, smirks yet again. Sweating as it was noticeable, Buuhan was in a pickle. Taking a big gulp, he realizes how much of a huge power gap was between him and Vegito.

"Hehe, what's wrong? You seem shocked about something? Oh? Is it the fact I kicked your pathetic version of a Kamehameha up into space? Don't be such a loose cannon now Buu, it's not too late to give up now."

"( _He's been toying with me for the very start. If he wanted me gone, he could've done so hours ago. What's he up to..._ )"

"Well? I'm waiting for an answer!"

"Kch... ( _Look at him. Such a cocky person with his arms crossed, it's just sickening! He's nothing but one Saiyan short than me! There's no way he's stronger... If I don't do something, sooner or later he's going to kill me..._ )"

Then, as if luck was beginning to favor Buuhan's side, a Time Rift opened up to Vegito's left side, which means Buuhan saw the Time Rift on his right side. Both eyes widen as they were seeing two figures come out of it. One male, the other female. The male had blue hair with a tattoo showed on his right eye. The female showcased her pink hair. Both Vegito and Buuhan were... A bit confused on what was happening right now.

"This is... New... They your friends?" SSJ Vegito asked, while still looking at the two.

"I'm the guy that murdered this planet's population... Why the hell would I make friends with a human!?"

"Heh, well it seems they've taken a liking to you. They're staring at you..."

"Fool, don't you think I know that?"

Suddenly, Jellal and Meredy's aura were showing. The usual dark purple aura that was tainted in demon knowledge had shown itself once more. Soon, both their left hands were emulating a dark purple sphere. Aiming it towards Buuhan, they unleashed the sphere to him. Getting caught instead of moving, Buuhan was trapped in a sphere, agonizing in pain tremendously.

"AARGGHH! AGGHH!"

This kind of attack was like stepping on broken glass with nothing but your bare feet. That or stepping on leggings with just your knees. Quickly, Vegito uncrossed his arms and had to help Buuhan. Helping because he needed to get inside of him to rescue the boys and Piccolo.

"Hey, Buu! Stay strong, I'm going to break you out!"

Vegito launched his five finger beam to it, but it did nothing. It did nothing due to Vegito not trying because the amount of energy he put into the finger beams was supposed to be enough for Buuhan to break out but he doesn't know how strong he really is. That and he's always fucking around.

"Huh... It didn't break... Looks like I've got to fight these two to get rid of that." turning his attention to them, "I sense that you're humans, and you don't look like bad guys... Are you able to hear me? Are you sick?"

 _No respond from them..._

"Okay then, I guess they aren't talkative at all. Well, I might as well beat the crap out of the both them already."

Vegito powers up and turned on his aura. He was going to make short work of Jellal and Meredy until he sensed Buuhan's energy. Turning out quickly, he saw the sphere that trapped Buuhan inside, disappearing... Or rather shrinking. He saw the sphere shrinking only because the size of it was heading inside of Buu's mouth.

"He's digesting it..." he said speechless.

After eating up the sphere into his mouth, Buuhan became corrupted in Towa's magic. He was now possessed. Eyes dwelling in dark energy that soon corrupted his aura as it was showing, Buuhan's energy had skyrocketed up to Vegito's level! Kind of...

"Whoa... Didn't see that one coming..."

Since Buuhan was now corrupted, Jellal and Meredy went for Vegito's head. Getting close to him, they were prepared to send a strike that probably wasn't going to do anything to a fused SSJ man. Turning around, Vegito wasn't worried but surprised. To think these two humans gave Buuhan an energy increase out of nowhere, it boggles his mind.

However, being the bearer of good news, another party had decided to enter the battle too! In aiding SSJ Vegito, a Time Portal opens up from above and out came Xeno Goku & Vegeta. Falling down to aid their fusion counterpart, the two Time Patroller helps even the odds with a kick to the abdomen to the two corrupt servants. Back to back, the three Saiyans were facing three corrupts head on.

Turning his head around to see both the Time Patrollers, Vegito saw both the Time Patrollers and was... Shocked but confused too.

"Okay... Weirdness doesn't begin to describe how shocked I am right now." Vegito completely turned around, taking his sights off of Buuhan, but didn't let his guard down.

"Hey!" Xeno Goku waved at him, smiling too.

"You're Goku... And Vegeta... What!? How can that be? You're supposed to be fused together because of the Potara earrings!"

"Hehe well, we're Goku and Vegeta, but we're not the ones that fused into becoming you. We're from another timeline."

"Timeline? I see, that explains your weird getup."

"Enough chit-chat you two, we've got important fish to fry here!" Xeno Vegeta grew impatient.

"Hehe. Right, right. ( _That Vegeta's as impatient as ever._ ) So what are we dealing with here? What's up with those two and their glowing red eyes? Whatever they had, they infected Majin Buu with it too."

"It's magic that can control a being from simply consuming it. And the source behind it is a demon name Towa. She's behind all of this." Xeno Vegeta explained.

"Towa? Demon?" Vegito repeats, "Huh!?"

"Towa's this Demon scientist that can travel time however she likes."

"What's her purpose on doing that?"

"It's a long story..." Xeno Goku turns into a SSJ, "Looks like our fellow foes are getting impatient here."

"Hmph" Xeno Vegeta follows up and turned SSJ too, "For right now Vegito, focus on your fight with Buu!"

"Okay... But how do I get the pink blob back to normal?"

"All you got to do is inflict more damage to their bodies. If you do that, their corruption will fade away from their body."

"That's all?" Vegito's left eyebrow raised up at what he just learned, "Hehe, that's all you had to say. Alright!"

Bashing his right fist to his left palm, Vegito turned on his aura and faced Buuhan. Popping his right knuckles, he knew what he had to do, but he can't overdo it. At least not yet. SSJ Xeno Goku & Vegeta backs up SSJ Vegito by turning to their objective to Jellal and Meredy.

"Vegeta... Look at their right hand!"

"Hmm?"

The two saw an amplified fruit from the tree of might. In their hand they began eating the whole thing.

"The fruit... From that tree..." Vegeta said.

Then Jellal and Meredy's energy skyrocketed up to oblivious scaling. No subconscious but they yelled their lungs out from powering up. Their energy right now is unknown but it jumped up to where it caused a scene between Xeno Goku & Vegeta.

"Wow, that doesn't look like the fruit from when Turles had"

"This one must've been improved by Towa. Don't let your guard down, Kakarot."

"I know. Hey, I know!"

"What now?"

"Let's make things interesting and fuse!"

"Fuse? Kakarot, we don't have the Potara earrings. We can't fuse into Vegito."

"Yeah, but there's another way." with his one right index finger up.

"Kakarot... You don't mean..."

"Yep! The fusion dance!"

"FAT CHANCE! AS IF I'LL DO SOME RIDICULOUS DANCE WITH YOU, CLOWN!"

"Aw c'mon Vegeta! We fused with the Potaras, so why not the dance?"

"We're warriors, Kakarot! Not ballet dancers!"

"Yeah, but unlike the Potaras, the dance is only thirty minutes!"

"I said no..."

"Party pooper..." disappointed, but then his frown got turned upside down.

The two sensed Jellal and Meredy coming to them. Getting on guard, they blocked an attack and sent the two flying down to the ground. Following in pursuit, they two had to bounce back and Meredy had something up her sleeve. As she was falling still, she aimed her right arm in a motion towards their faces. Creating swords from magic that was also in wraps of Ki, Meredy launches the blades.

"Swords, huh? And a lot too." Xeno Goku said in an impressive tone.

"Quit acting like you're actually impressed and destroy them before they do damage to your body without realizing!" Xeno Vegeta ordered, defending himself by blocking the swords easily.

"Hehe, right, right."

Grabbing the Power Pole from his back, his method of blocking the magic swords was by using it as a fan. Spinning his pole towards the magic swords as one by one heads to its death. Later after the fan motion gesture from Xeno Goku, he saw two large magic swords coming his way so he swung the pole from his left side to hit the swords in contact, later destroying them as they explode in their faces.

The four landed on the ground with little damage. Getting to their side of the battlefield, Jellal rushes in and teleported behind Xeno Vegeta. With his left elbow aiming for the top of his head, the elbow formed an energy shield that with one touch, the person being touched by it will lose a great amount of energy. Though, it was no problem for Xeno Vegeta. Quickly moving to his left side, he gut punches Jellal, forcing him to stand down his elbow attack. Down on all fours, Xeno Vegeta showed no mercy and kicks him in the face, crashing him to mountain cliffs as he follows in pursuit.

And then there were two. SSJ Vegito battles Buuhan in the air while SSJ Xeno Vegeta murders Jellal in some random mountain cliff, which leads just Meredy & Xeno Goku, face to face. SSJ Xeno Vegeta manhandled the corrupt Jellal with such little effort that it's got Xeno Goku pumping in excitement in fighting Meredy.

Wasting no time Meredy unleashes another magic ability called Maguilty Rays. Meredy materializes these big yellow long blades towards Goku and expels energy into them. Vastly empowering the atmosphere around her, the yellow blades issued in following the leader. There were four total, and the first one aimed for Xeno Goku's right hip. Taking aware of the first blades' actions, quickly & with such smooth movement, Xeno Goku clapped the blade out of existences.

No really, the blade was in between his hands as he wanted it to be positioned that way. The energy particles were seen from after the literal clap and soon he saw three more blades coming. Turning on his SSJ aura, he was able to shatter the remaining three by simply powering up. Once that was done, Meredy took in the opportunity to strike Xeno Goku's face with a right punch but spoiler alert... It didn't faze him.

Surprised at what little effort she had done to the Time Patroller, Meredy took a step back and saw Goku popping his neck. Confidently smirking, Goku powers up even more in front of her. Him powering up made Meredy lose feeling in her legs. Xeno Goku didn't need to power up even more, but if it were to get the job done... Then so be it.

"You're a tough cookie to crack, I'll give that to ya."

 _No response from Meredy..._

"I guess most people that fall into the hands of corruption by Towa's magic, tends not to talk. It won't be long, Ultear's friend. Soon, with enough damage inflicted to you, I'll set you free." Xeno Goku charged up from his right side and formed an energy move that was mainly his signature attack from time on, " _ **Kamehameha!**_ "

The Kamehameha wasn't too weak, but it wasn't too strong either. It was just at a level that was enough to knock the corruption out of Meredy. Or that's what Xeno Goku assumed anyway. The energy blast took over Meredy's body as the ground below that was taking in the attack too, was breaking tenfold.

As the 2v2 battle wages on, the battle with the fused warriors was still going at it. Getting out from crossing his arms, SSJ Vegito repeated the process of punching Buuhan endlessly. Given no breaks and with no time to dodge the fast punches, Vegito set a record. Over five hundred thousand punches were sent to inflict damage suitable for Buuhan to get out of, but it didn't.

Seeing as though, Buuhan was still under control, Vegito added in some spice and fired a Big Bang Attack at point blank. Sending him to space, the attack discharges and we were left with what Namek Saga Vegeta would call... "Fireworks."

Looking up, Vegito had on a serious grin. He knew even that attack wasn't going to knock him out of it. Squinting his eyes he saw the remains of Buuhan in space, later forming together the complete form of the strongest form of Super Buu.

"Guess I didn't really put that much effort into the Big Bang Attack, uh! Here he comes...! What's this? I'm picking up several energies signals coming down. Don't tell me it's..."

Five Ghost Buuhan Kamikazes were flying down in front of Vegito, with Buuhan in the middle, all six of them were charging up another Majin Kamehameha.

"Uh oh, he's mad if he's launching that many Kamehamehas to me. Better block it because if I don't, that blast will rip open a dimension in time. Ugh... Much like his awful yelling... _**HHAAAA!**_ "

Vegito was right about one thing, Buuhan and his ghost minions were about to launch the Kamehameha, but thanks to more power ups from Towa's magic, the many Kamehamehas could not only rip a dimension open, but also destroy half the universe. Six Kamehamehas were heading its way to Vegito.

No cocky grin was on his face, but he still found the pickle he was in to be a breeze. In his right hand, he condensed a heed load of energy and forms it into a sword-like blast. Wasn't long or short, but was of right size and he was ready. Vegito saw six devastating Kamehamehas on its way to him. Luckily for him, the energy blade that was named Spirit Sword, was also his most devastating attack.

Piercing through the energy attacks from Buuhan, Vegito splits the Kamehameha in half, later slicing it up like sliced tomatoes and dealt with the remaining five. In short, Vegito successfully sliced the six Kamehamehas without it touching the Earth. He laughed for about two seconds and later pierced Buuhan's head.

"That's funny. I'm taking Goku's words to heart and inflicted damage where it'll hurt. Am I just assuming I inflicted enough damage when in reality I can easily do more but I choose not to because I'm getting way over cocky...? Nah! That can't be it."

Vegito threw Buuhan to the ground. Not knowing this, but not only did Vegito energy pierced his head, but he caught off the antenna that was connected to his head.

"Hehe, good grief. Whether he's possessed or not, our battle's destroying everything here. Luckily the tear holes in reality isn't that serious. The universe should be safe as long as I dial it down on the ass kicking. Oh, looks like Buu's getting out from the rubble."

As said by Vegito's words, Buuhan got out from the ground rubble. He heard Vegito knuckles being popped, later he was able to hear him speak.

"I've got to hand it to you Buu, you're taking an ass beating like a champ here, despite being controlled by demon magic." he couldn't help but shit talk him, "I'm kind of getting bored here, so I'm going to give you to the count of ten. In ten seconds, try anything you want that'll make me grovel at your feet me but it better worth it because once the countdown is over, I'm going to finish you. One... Two... Three..."

Possessed or not, Buuhan still had to think about a way to shut Vegito up. As Vegito was counting down, Buuhan could sense Xeno Goku & Vegeta handling Jellal and Meredy with no problem. Then it hit him. Buuhan was sure about Vegito not knowing about his antenna getting cut off so he went with a sly plan.

Looking for his antenna, he found it to be behind Vegito's back, even though he was in the air. You guys know what I mean. Anyway, after finding his antenna, Buuhan came to a conclusion to do one thing he did to Gotenks, Gohan and Piccolo.

"Seven... Eight..."

It was a desperate attempt but the same logic applied to Goku & Vegeta when they fused into Vegito, so as things were going into plan, Buuhan had his antenna liquefied as it heads to Vegito in a sneaky way.

"Nine..."

Soon, his antenna went into motion. Getting close to Vegito's back, he finally was able to engulf the fused warrior into trapping him inside of the pink goo. Pretending to resist was up in Vegito's cards. Soon, the pink goo cocooned Vegito entirely and brought itself to Buuhan and from there, the battle was over. Buuhan came out as the winner of the fight, but he was still possessed. Although he got caught in the absorption process, there was a catch. At the last second, Vegito was left with a grin and with an energy barrier he placed on himself.

Getting back to Goku & Meredy, their battle had finished too, Goku as the victor. With the smoke gone, Meredy was left lying on the ground defenseless. Knowing that she was a human, the caliber of Xeno Goku's Kamehameha was dealt with an impact capable of knocking her out of the corruption sequence. Catching her before she could fall, Xeno Goku gently placed her down on her back.

"There we go, I don't sense any disturbance in your flow of energy so you should be back to normal." wiping his sweat away from his forehead with his right hand, Xeno Goku looked over to the direction at Xeno Vegeta's battle with Jellal, "He sure is taking his time with the blue hair guy. Hmm?"

Xeno Goku saw a mountain cliff destroyed, Jellal at the center. Xeno Vegeta was spotted standing on one knee of the mountain rubble that was still in the air due to the dismantle of the mountain cliff. To now standing, Xeno Vegeta used the rubble he stands on as a spring to create momentum to charge at Jellal for this one last attack. His spring strategy had launched for momentum and he was now close to Jellal.

Jellal's hair was flowing nicely as he looked at Xeno Vegeta face to face. Getting his right fist ready, Xeno Vegeta showed the difference between a human & a Saiyan. Turning on his SSJ aura the rubble from the cliffs were instantly destroyed and he pulled Jellal close to him, later giving him a punch to his left cheek. The impact was crucial as it sends Jellal flying towards Xeno Goku's direction. The force was too strong for Jellal to stop himself so his body was seen hopping on the ground like a rock being skipped as it was thrown into the ocean.

At the last quarter millisecond Jellal's body was spinning in a clockwise manner to which later everything was hit in slow motion. As his face looked upon the sky, Xeno Vegeta appeared in front of him with his fist clenched together above his head. All of his aura went to his fists as he brings it downwards to hit Jellal's stomach. In a split second and the moment you blink, Jellal was sent flying again, enticing a shockwave to happen as everything around the two were sent into oblivion.

Crashing into the ground a couple of feet away from Meredy & Xeno Goku, the smoke and wind made Xeno Goku cover his eyes and thus, the battle between Xeno Vegeta & Jellal had ended. The two set the other two free from corruption. Descending down next to Xeno Goku, the two went back to base form.

"You overdid it with Jellal, Vegeta..." Xeno Goku looked at Jellal, who all found all fucked up.

"I did what was required, Kakarot."

Walking over to Jellal, the Prince kicked him for Xeno Goku to catch, later placing him next to Meredy.

"Man, you'd expect such a hard challenge from these guys since they ate the fruit and received Towa's magic."

"Maybe at one point they were at the top of their peak with the things given to them, but because they're also humans, I'm going to go on a limb here and assume their body was rejecting all the power."

"You think so?"

"What else could it be? Kakarot, I'm pretty sure they could give us a challenge in our SSJ forms, but just now we easily beated them without losing an arm or leg. Their bodies couldn't keep up the given juice from Towa. Hmph, doesn't matter anyway, we'll still crush them."

"Harsh, but true. Now that we did our part, I wonder what our Potara counterpart is doing right now... Hopefully he did his job and knocked out Majin Buu too."

"Hmm? That's odd. Can you sense Vegito's energy, Kakarot?"

"Oh? I can't! What's up with that?"

Both Xeno Goku & Vegeta looked over at the direction to where Buuhan is. For about ten minutes they were energy sensing Vegito but came out dry. They didn't want to think about the bad ending due to Vegito's energy disappearing, but they had no choice.

"Hey... Did Vegito get... Beaten...?" Xeno Goku's eyes were shaking, but he wasn't scared or anything. He was shocked.

"It does seem that way, and by the sound of that... Buu's energy's increasing. Gaaah... That fucking moron! Knowing he's the two of us, he must've let his guard down and got killed!"

"Really? His guard was down?"

"Shut up clown! Letting his guard down came from you!"

"Hehe, sorry Vegeta. Not my fault half of him was me."

"Great, this timeline is messed up now. Vegito wasn't supposed to die! We're going to have go back to the Time Vault and start all over. Kakarot, bring the two with us. We're going back for the Supreme Kai to reverse this alternate change."

"Right, gotcha."

" _ **Wait! Wait! Don't open up a Time Portal, Vegeta! There's no need!**_ "

"Huh? It's the Old Kai" said Xeno Goku, looking up at the sky as he was crouching next to Jellal and Meredy's bodies.

"What do you want Old Kai? Kakarot and I need to do this event again. Vegito got killed by Majin Buu."

" _ **Well, it may seem as though Vegito got killed but on the contrary! What happened to him is exactly what's flowing next in the time event you're in!**_ "

"What? Explain..."

" _ **Even though Majin Buu became corrupted thanks to Towa's magic, his actions were still the same as it should be. You see, you two couldn't sense Vegito's energy because he let himself get absorbed by Buu.**_ "

"Absorb?" Xeno Vegeta copied.

"Oh I get it! He couldn't finish off Buu yet because Gotenks, Gohan & Piccolo were still inside of him! So he's going to do an operating mission to rescue them!"

" _ **Right! And remember, just because Buu absorbed him, he didn't go through any drastic changes because he set up an energy barrier to protect himself as he was inside.**_ "

"Make sense. But that doesn't explain why Buu's energy is rising up every second. Hold on... It's Towa's magic, right?"

" _ **Bingo, Vegeta! Hey Goku, you said that you wanted a good fight from the corrupted Jellal and Meredy, right?**_ "

"That's right. But I didn't get what I wanted because they weren't strong, right?"

" _ **Right, the corruption magic was unstable and it was getting rejected, as you stated before. However for Buu, he's a different case. Buu's already strong because he was born with unimaginable energy so the magic from Towa took a liking on him.**_ "

"With the energy now that's continuing to increase, there's no doubt he can destroy the entire universe in this timeline. We've got to stop him, Vegeta."

"I know."

There two transformed into a SSJ and got their aura ready. Before they were ready to deploy this what if fight, the idea of doing the fusion dance came into Goku's mind again.

"Hehe..."

"Something wrong, Kakarot? Why are you giggling like moron?"

"Haha, well something came up to me. You know that Vegito was the only warrior left to Buu, right?"

"Right... Where are you getting at?"

"Well, this is just me but what if there was a change to that?"

"Change? Like what kind?"

"Instead of Vegito, how about we bring... _**Gogeta...?**_ "

"HEH!? YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT THE FUSION DANCE?"

"Yep! C'mon, don't you think now's the perfect time to unleash the power of fusion? It's a what if fight. Gogeta takes Vegito's place against Majin Buu! What do ya say!"

"Hell no! I'm not doing a ridiculous pose just to fill your fantasies of what ifs!"

"Aw c'mon, Vegeta! Look, I know we can beat him in our SSJ forms together, and no doubt in our SSJ4s, but you can't tell me that doesn't sound satisfying!"

"You just answered your own fantasy there, Kakarot. No fusion is necessary since we can beat him without it."

" _ **Actually Vegeta, you're wrong. Buu's level right now can easily beat the both of you. You two whipper snappers need to fuse, like Goku suggested!"**_

"What!?" Xeno Goku/Vegeta yelled, shocked in surprise.

" _ **It sounds hard to believe, but it's true! You need to fuse into Gogeta to beat him! Well, knock him out of corruption so the timeline can be restored and Vegito can do his thing.**_ " Old Kai said but was lying about how Buu's stronger than them. Along with Xeno Goku, he wanted to see Gogeta fight Majin Buu instead of Vegito because of a what if.

"Kch... Fine. We'll do the stupid fusion dance... ( _Lucky for me, there isn't anyone but the Old Kai and Kakarot to see me do the dance..._ )"

Except for Dende, Hercule and the puppy lol.

"Really? Alright! Okay Vegeta, let's line up our energy and fuse already!"

"... Whatever."

Giving each other some distances, their energy were about the same and their aura was showing. Xeno Goku to the left side and Xeno Vegeta to the right side. Lining up their posture they began getting close to each other, commencing the dance at such symmetrical movement. Together the two finished the fusion dance with the one word to end it all...

"Fusion... _**HAA!**_ "

Equal power levels means equal size. Their poses were in the image of perfect symmetrical form from each other and that means their traits will mix. The color of blue and red took over their bodies, later fusing into one being. This one person from the combination of the two Saiyans had his body glow in a bright color, soon the color dissolved and came out a person in white pants, who has a sash fit for the fused man with a vest of yellow padding around the shoulder and neck.

Being the counterpart of Vegito, Gogeta had now entered the scene. With Vegeta's hairstyle and window's peak, there was also a bang down on his forehead.

Xeno Gogeta is now active and will face Buuhan in Vegito's place. While in SSJ form he stretches his arms. Warming up his arms & stretching his legs, SSJ Xeno Gogeta activated his aura and turned to the location where Buuhan is.

" _ **Alright! You two fused!**_ "

"Hmph, what's the stats on Majin Buu, Old Kai?"

" _ **Right now he's currently still powering up. My, it's frightening... But don't worry! With your power Gogeta, you can take him down without going SSJ4.**_ "

"I see, so SSJ will do... Old Kai, while I beat the crap out of Buu, make sure Jellal and Meredy aren't in any danger from the damaging collision I'm about to do to the pink blob."

" _ **With his power, you're going to have to go take him out as fast as you can!**_ " Old Kai cheers, but also lies once more.

"Hmph."

At once, SSJ Gogeta makes way to Buuhan with Instant Transmission. Taking the scene to Buuhan, he was still powering up. By yelling, he shattered several dimensions but at the cost of such energy that magnitude his might. His dark purple aura was now the face of the corrupted Majin and with the new power he was given, he punches the air to see how strong he might've become thanks to Jellal & Meredy.

His punching session got cut short as SSJ Gogeta arrived on set, but his back was in front of him. Turning around he saw the nasty dark energy consuming him. Wasting no time he got to work and was prepared to end Buuhan's life but knows he can't kill him because of Vegito being inside of him.

Taking off his aura, he charges to Buuhan. Rushing towards him, Gogeta lays out his rush attack called the Punisher Drive. Giving Buuhan a rainbow set of barrages provided by his kicks, he successfully stunned him. The blows Buuhan had received gave SSJ Gogeta the chance to turn around to deliver a knee twice to the back of Buuhan's neck, to which he kicks him away.

Landing on the ground, Gogeta quickly teleported behind Buuhan to rapidly attack him with Ki blast coming out from his hands. He doesn't give Buuhan a chance to catch up to the speed he was dishing out. Within Gogeta's caliber, he blasted the Ki energy balls from his hands to Buuhan, bringing the difficulty bar up more. Gogeta wasn't done though.

He could still see the corruption magic around him so he knew what to do again. Charging towards him yet again, Gogeta opens his mouth as he yells his marching ways to him. Forming a right fist, his one and only front bang flies back as he lands a Super God Punch to Buuhan's face. Face was seen swollen as the impact of the God Punch causes craters to form on the ground thanks to the out of control shockwave. A shockwave so deadly, it could've destroyed Earth, but Gogeta kept it under control.

Being sent backwards as he rolls back, it was time end this battle once and for all. Gogeta teleported at the exact area he would fly too. Putting both his hands in front of him, his palms were open. Turning his anchor of this upcoming attack, Gogeta's hands were shown in a ninety degree angle. This attack wasn't the Stardust Breaker, but instead it was the combination move sets of Goku & Vegeta's greatest attack. Fusing both the Super Kamehameha and the Big Bang Attack, a powerful Ki stream shows out as it blows Gogeta's hair back.

" _ **BIG BANG KAMEHAMEHA!**_ "

Unleashing the attack from his arsenal, the Big Bang Kamehameha overwhelmed Buuhan as he was caught inside of it. To make sure the corruption will come out of Buuhan for good, Gogeta gave a boost of energy to the attack. Buuhan was sent crashing to the ground, later exploding the environment around them. The aftermath of the Big Bang Kamehameha created the largest crater known to existence. Not really, but it was definitely enormous. Seeing Buuhan in the middle of it, Gogeta flies down...

Descending down fast, he was in front of an unconscious Buuhan. Buuhan's clothes were shredded with his face planted on the ground. Gogeta had done it. He was able to purify the corruption out of Buuhan but ass kicking style. He didn't do Stardust Breaker because that attack would definitely kill him with Vegito, the kids & Piccolo inside.

"Phew... Looks like I took care of him with no problem at all."

" _ **Good job! As expected of Gogeta! Your fusion from the Metamorans is tremendous to behold! Though, the Potara fusion is way better in every way, but still... Congrats! Mission complete!**_ "

"Yet the fusion dance wasn't needed in the slightest. Sounds to me that a certain Kai lied about Buu being stronger than the two Saiyans. Goku & Vegeta didn't need to fuse into me to take him down. Simply just working together in their SSJ forms was more than enough..." he stated.

" _ **Hehe well, when you're helping a Kai of Time on making sure many, many and I mean many timelines to follow the current flow of time, sometimes it doesn't hurt for a change, as long as it follows the current event.**_ **"**

"I see. Change of pace..."

" _ **Oh, and I did what you asked and watched Jellal and Meredy, They're sound and safe. They didn't take damage from you chewing out Majin Buu.**_ "

"That's good, and what do we do about Buu here? Is it safe to leave him as he is?"

" _ **Don't worry. Knowing how his brain works, he'll just come to the conclusion that he won the battle and thought it was a hard fought one. That and he's going to be the one to ask himself if he absorbed Vegito or not.**_ "

"Hmph. I better go to Jellal and Meredy then. I have seventeen minutes to spare here..."

" _ **Always quick to get to the punch, huh?**_ ( _It's just like Gogeta to get the job done. He's totally the opposite of Vegito. Their demeanor's are so different, it confirms that they're counterparts of each other..._ )"

"When Buu wakes up, everything will resume the way it'll supposed to be, so I'd best get out of this timeline and head back"

" _ **Right! I'll meet you back in the Time Vault!**_ " Old Kai out.

Seventeen minutes had passed, Xeno Gogeta defused back to Xeno Goku & Vegeta. Before opening up a portal, Jellal & Meredy were fed Senzu Beans and had woken up. Gently blinking their eyes, they moaned and groaned. Sitting up, the two saw the Saiyan Time Patrollers in front of them.

"Ugh... Ow... I feel like I've been hit by a magic mobile..." Meredy copes with the pain she was suffering.

"Are you okay, Meredy?" Jellal stands as he gives his hand to her.

"Jellal... Yeah, I'm fine." she takes his hand and stood with him, "Where are we? I don't recognize this place. Are we even in Ishgar? In Fiore for that matter?"

"Doesn't seem like it. From looking around it seems we've been caught in the battlefield." Jellal and Meredy saw the environment around them.

"Gosh... Were we involved in this... Battle?" Meredy looks around and saw the craters everywhere.

"Seems to be that way, though I don't' remember anything. It's a little unclear in my head..."

"You're in another timeline." Xeno Vegeta answered for the both of them.

Turning to that voice of reason, Jellal & Meredy spotted Xeno Goku & Vegeta with his arms crossed, lurking in front of them. The two came over to them, aiding them with questions they know the two humans were about to ask. The Time Patrollers were armed and ready. Well, not armed.

"Timeline..." Jellal said, mouthing the word later.

"Just now, the two of you were under controlled by a demon name Towa. It's been far too long since then and it took us a while to find you guys, but we did. Oh and the destruction you see around you was from another person Vegeta and I fought."

"Who are you?" Meredy asked.

"I'm Goku! And the other person with his arms crossed is Vegeta!" he smiled.

Meredy blushed. She didn't know why but she blushed. Perhaps the reason as to why she blushed was because of a Time Rift effect? If it's not and she blushed because she might find Goku 'cute', then the Fairy Tail girls has more competition to seek out. Jellal was next to ask a question. Speaking for both Meredy and himself he asked...

"You're Goku...? Hold on, I remember. Meredy, there was this blue skin lady that was above our heads right after we ended our search on Ultear, remember?"

"..." her eyes widen next, "Yeah! Now I remember! There was another person next to her... This one was a blue skin man..."

"Towa & Mira. They were the one that stripped you of your freedom and enslaved you to do their biddings." Xeno Vegeta brings up.

"Towa..." Jellal & Meredy follows.

"Lucky for us, we set you guys free."

"Wait! I can kind of remember something. I wasn't in control of my body, but from the inside I saw Ultear, Jellal."

"You did?"

"Yeah, not sure if you can remember this but try to. We pinned Ultear down for that Towa lady to strip her life into enslavement too."

"Pinned... It's coming back to me now...You're right, Meredy."

"Please, if you two were able to save us out of enslavement, then what about Ultear? Don't tell me she's still under control and with that Towa person!?"

"You can relax, Meredy. Ultear is fine, this other version of me took care of her and is now living with him" Xeno Goku explains.

"Ultear's alright. Thank goodness, wait... You said living?"

"Why would Ultear live with a man that saved her life? Is it due to a debt?" asked Jellal, dusting off his cape.

"That and she's teaming up with him to find you two."

"She is?" Meredy got close to Xeno Goku, "Please, tell me what happened next! I have to know."

"Well... Right now she's living her life with the different version of me. She doesn't know about me and Vegeta that are in front of you, busting you out from Towa's clutches."

"If she doesn't know, then what are you guys next move from here?" Jellal wondered.

"We're taking you back to your timeline. By being back to your timeline, you're going to restore the current events and live through them as you're supposed to. Now, if you two don't got any more questions, I'd like to return to the Time Vault."

"You guys good? Jellal? Meredy? I know this is all confusing, but once we're at this place called the Time Vault, I'll have a friend name the Supreme Kai of Time explain everything to you."

"Right... Jellal, are you good?"

"My memory's still not coming back to me, but I'm fine. For now that is. Goku, Vegeta. Let's go, I'm ready."

"Hmph" Vegeta opens up a Time Portal.

"K... Keep close to me. It's going to be a bumpy ride." Xeno Goku advices.

Xeno Vegeta entered inside first. Xeno Goku, Jellal & Meredy were a batch together as the three entered inside as the second a group. Leading them like a tour guide, Jellal & Meredy were ordered to stay close to Xeno Goku. As the four of them entered inside, the portal begins to close. After the portal went away, the unconscious Buuhan had woken up and things went back to the way it was supposed to be in that event of the Buu Arc.

* * *

 **Time Nest...**

* * *

By the words of Beerus himself, he and Whis arrived at the Time Nest. Appearing in front of Chronoa and Xeno Trunks puts ten years away from their life. This specific scene was picked up from where Ch25 had ended. Annoyed, but tends not to show it to the Time Patrollers so he ends it off with a fake smile. Popping his neck, Beerus & Whis got closer to Chronoa. Xeno Trunks was found to be sweating heavy as he tried to keep up with the two gods and angel in front of him.

"L-Lord Beerus! Welcome! I-It's been far too long, hasn't it?" Chronoa tries to make a straight face.

"Eh, a few centuries give or take. I see you haven't change one bit. You're still the same shrimp Kai that sticks to her duties here. Speaking of duties... Look Whis, it's the Time Nest. Been a while since we've been here."

"Far too long my lord."

"Hehe, so Lord Beerus! What brings you here to where I work!?"

"Hmmm... Let's see... Ah! That's right, it's about what Vegeta told me. I crossed over to a timeline and found Goku, but for some reason he acts in a manner I'm not quite used to seeing. I wondered but then it all started to make sense. His change in character is due to you. _**Care to explain...?**_ "

"Haha! Look, I had no choice in the matter!"

"What do you mean?"

"I had no choice. Lord Beerus, I know you weren't aware of this but his character had already change when he was still in your timeline."

"That can't be, surely I would've noticed something."

"But it's true! L-Lord Beerus!" Trunks comes in.

"Hmm? And who are you twerp?"

"My, he looks like the younger version of Vegeta's son, my lord." Whis tells him by to his left ear.

"Uh, forgive me for the late introductions. I'm Trunks!"

"Trunks... Heh, he _**is**_ Vegeta's son. Supreme Kai, what the shit did you get yourself involved in that made you bring in a Saiyan?"

"It's a long story Lord Beerus, but back to your first question. Goku was already changing in your timeline. During his fight with Hit in the tournament with your brother, Towa snuck in Time Rift effects to Goku, making him inhale it without realizing it."

"What!? Surely you're joking. If she was there, I would've sensed her."

"Perhaps she used some of her grandfather's Ki to mask her Ki and presence. She _**is**_ the granddaughter of the late Demon God, Mechikabura."

"I'm not supposed to tell you this but oh well. Intentionally, Goku was supposed to lose to Hit by giving himself a ring out. And if you're wondering, your universe still won."

"Heh? If Goku's rung out, how the hell did I win?"

"Monaka punched him and Hit took the blow from his punch as a debt repaid for Goku."

"Monaka..." Beerus said embarrassed.

"Ohohoho! Looks like our _**strongest fighter**_ really was stronger than Goku & Vegeta if he was able to defeat the Never Miss Hit." Whis teases.

"Stop making fun of me, Whis. So, Goku was already infected with these "Time Rift effects", but that doesn't explain shit. What effects did he get?"

"It was... It was love... Being affected by the Time Rift, Goku was expelled into finding love..." Chronoa said, "And because of that, supposedly, he thinks he found the "perfect girl" for him."

"And that person would happen to be Miss Mirajane." Whis concludes.

"Correct Whis, now... I merged the timeline Goku's in right now with another one because of his presences alone, he was going to cease events in them into no longer be relevant. If the timelines were to not exist, then Goku would've been gone with it. I don't know how or why but the timeline he's in now accepted him. And if there were a scenario where it was on the brink on disappearing, Goku would go with it. It didn't matter if he somehow came back to your timeline. He had that much of an impact..."

"I see... The laws of time forbids Goku to ever returning to his timeline and cross to any other rather than the one he's in now." Whis conducted.

"Grrr... And all of this is because of that demon trash, Towa."

"Don't worry, Lord Beerus. Goku may be forced to stay in the timeline he's in now whether he likes it or not, I can simply arrange it where he can also freely go back to his timeline too. As long as he maintains a healthy relationship with Mirajane Strauss."

"What does that white hair woman have to do with Goku getting back to his timeline?"

"She's a huge influence in his life. She's a guide that can shape Goku's world around, that's why."

"But fear not, Lord Beerus. Future events from your timeline will still come to Goku and friends. Just in a different manner."

"Isn't that considered changing a hysterical time event?" Beerus asked.

"That's why I'm merging the timelines together. Later I'm rewriting everything. You don't have to worry though. Your encounter with Earth & Goku will still be the same, only change is more people. Merging timelines will save Goku and future events that not only involve him, but you, Fairy Tail and the Z-Fighters as well."

"Hmph!" Beerus turned around from hearing that, "We're returning back to that timeline Whis."

"Y-You're leaving already?" Trunks said.

"In a way, I kind of got my answer on why Goku's changing. I thought if his change in character would vastly stay that way, then I was afraid events would change very, very drastically. However, it appears that the Supreme Kai of Time has things under control. That's all I needed to hear."

"Lord Beerus..." Chronoa smiled a little to Beerus.

"If everything had to remain the same for the flow of time to not be altered but at the cost of twisting Goku's character around, then it's a fine price to pay. Wouldn't you agree, Whis?"

"It's a fine solution indeed, my lord." Whis smiled, "Everything will resume the way it was as nothing had changed in the first place but Goku's behavior in taking interest of the opposite gender. It'll take a while to get used to, but I can live with it. It's a nice change of pace from seeing Goku do nothing but train, fight and eat every day to caring about Miss Mirajane. I'm curious as to what their relationship will take them. "

"Though I will admit, that Mirajane person's a lot prettier than his other wife. What was her name? Cho-Cho?"

"Chi-Chi, my lord."

"Chi-Chi... Such a strict housewife. Never seen such a person like her in my years of living. If she wasn't the wife of Goku, then I probably would've killed her."

"Ohohoho, sometimes you joke around too much." Whis thought he was kidding.

"I'm not lying, I hate mortals that are like that. If no one was going to do it, then I would've."

"You're such a savage, Lord Beerus."

"Hmph. We're off you two! But know this Kai, _**the next time you do something so stupid without gaining my permission, then I'll destroy you and the Time Nest with it. Got it?**_ " leading off a pressure that puts Trunks on the ground, face first. Chronoa wasn't affected but she didn't want Beerus' immense pressure to destroy the Time Nest.

"G-Got it!" she quickly bows, "T-Thank you very much for visiting! You're always welcome to visit again!" her bowing causes Xeno Trunks to bow too as he got up.

"Hmph. Let's go, Whis."

"Right, my lord. It was nice to see you again, Chronoa. And to you as well, Trunks."

Tapping the ground twice with his staff, Whis & Beerus heads out of the Time Nest to return back to where Bulma & the others are at. Going at maximum speed, they'll reach the Fairy Tail Verse in an hour. The moment Beerus & Whis left, Chronoa fell on her bottom, taking off one hundred pounds of worry off her chest. Trunks too, but he looks at the pond of sweat he made thanks to Beerus giving him anxiety.

* * *

 **Timeline A, Goku's House...**

* * *

Since the arrival to the timeline Goku was so fond of, to traveling to the Time Nest, Bulma & the others had yet to get used to their temporary home. Two days had past and with Fairy Tail having more members, their guild was going to get even more haptic as time flies, and it'll attract the media sooner or later. It took a while, but Gohan & the others were explained about how some of the Fairy Tail girls here like Goku a lot. Gohan didn't know how to take it in while Goten wasn't okay with it. The only girl he wants to see flirt with his dad, was Mirajane.

During the two days, everyone got to know each other. Other than Whis & Beerus, Vegeta explained to Bulma and the others on what had been going on in his and Goku's life here. Goku told everyone about who Beerus & Whis are and what their job is in the universe, etc. As for the new members that had their symbols on their bodies... Gohan's symbol was orange as it was placed on his right thigh. Goten's color was orange too, but his was placed under his right thigh. Trunks' color was purple and was placed under his right arm. Bulma's color was blue, her symbol placement was on her right hip. Piccolo had his symbol not on his body, but on his weighted gear he always wear, but to the left side, like Goku.

Cool thing about it is that if his clothes were to get eviscerated, then he can make new clothes that'll automatically have the Fairy Tail symbol on it. Pretty neat, right?

Bulma, who brought her bag filled with equipment that served its purpose for the trip over here, sets up a house that's equally large as Goku's house beside him. They're practically neighbors however with one exception, both their houses share a backyard together.

Their shared backyard was now their training ground due to the expansion of it. The people that had learned Ki was found sitting at tables outside in the backyard. Gajeel & Lily came along because they wanted to learn about Ki too. Fairy Tail's first master, Mavis was also present because she wanted to know more about the new members, especially Goku's sons.

Natsu, Happy, Lucy, Wendy & Carla were at table one. Erza, Cana, Ur & Ultear was at table two. Mirajane sat with "her sons" with Goten on her lap. Mavis & _**Lisanna**_ accompanied her too. Gajeel, Lily, Gray & Juvia sat at the last table.

Bulma w Trunks were in their new house, inside of a room setting up a lab for a scientist like herself, Levy was with her. Beerus was laying back on a luxurious folding beach chair, sleeping with his arms behind his head. Snoozing as everyone could see. But then they shifted their attention back to three people in the middle of the training ground. Goku, Vegeta & Whis.

Seeing both the Saiyans take a battle stance, they also saw Whis with a friendly smile.

But let's rewind the clock back to the two days and the history in them that happened, and here are the rundowns.

On the first day, Goku got off his high horse & started to train his students again. However, there were new students, Gajeel & Lily. This one time only instead of Goku teaching Gajeel & Lily the basics of Ki control, Goku handled that task to Whis as he happily obliged. Sending the two inside of his staff, Whis enabled himself to enter inside too and there they began their lesson. Adjusting the dimension inside, one hour outside was ten days inside of his staff and it was more than enough for Whis's teachings to reach inside of Gajeel & Lily, hence, they were able to learn Ki.

( **A/N: Don't know if Whis' staff works like that and if it doesn't, turn a blind eye for me pls. For the sake of this story and plot.** )

Getting out of the staff, Gajeel & Lily were just in the nick of time for a disadvantage sparring match against the instructor, Goku. Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Mirajane, Ultear, Gray, Juvia, Wendy & Gajeel were about to take him on. To demonstrate how strong SSJ Blue is, Goku was more than happy to show it off. With it being a god form, his students couldn't detect his Ki so it was troublesome. With a smirk and arms crossed, ,Goku also closed his eyes. The training for today was to land a hit on him as he dodges. Similar to what Whis does to his students, Goku & Vegeta. Easy said than done, right?

For the entire day, Natsu & the others wasn't able to land a hit on him. The speed he displayed was out of Earthland's capacity by a far margin and the scary thing about that is, Goku wasn't even using one percent of his SSJ Blue power. A quarter of one percent to be precise. The students were left all tired. Exhausted as they sweat their frustration and anger out of not being able to hit him. As the training was done, Lisanna wanted to have some alone time with him, but Mirajane & Erza got in her way. Arguing over who Goku likes more, there was no openings for Lisanna to swoop in. As Cana was about to have her ways with Goku, Ur intervened and hogged the Saiyan man like a bargain sale. That's how the first day went, with a god showing off and with girls arguing over the same man. During that time, Vegeta was spending time with his family.

The second day was the debut of their new and other Saiyan mentor, Vegeta. His methods on training his students were... A bit different from Goku's methods. It was a hell hole for Natsu & the others. They realized the vast difference between Goku & Vegeta. Taking on the Prince of all Saiyan's training was just another word for hell's boot camp. Since the first day was scratched off on Lisanna's bucket list, the second day was perfect for her.

While everyone was busy busting their asses off to Vegeta, Goku & Lisanna were in a secret room on the third floor doing their _**own training**_. She was able to learn telepathy, but it took half the day. Since the day was almost gone, Lisanna didn't have time to fuck Goku. Little time means little efforts and wasted effort means pleasure cancellation so for the time being, Lisanna was going to get close to Goku.

Until the Vegeta's hellish training on Natsu & the others is done, Lisanna was going to spend her little precious time sitting on Goku's lap. The two were on the floor but up against the wall as the new side of Lisanna entered for a brief moment. Her sexual heart eyes emerges, causing her and Goku to wrap their arms around each other. Later hugging him tightly as her cheeks dwells in the color red.

By her presences and her way with words, she snapped Goku into entering SSJ God, making him render out of having a conscious. His aura merges onto Lisanna, her bottom hits Goku's erected manhood. Not being able to fuck him was painful. Her breathing pattern stinks out to Goku's face. Both of them were breathing in each other's faces as the only thing she could only do, was kiss him. The two laid out the kissing game to one another. For a weird but also disgusting turn on, Lisanna's saliva entered Goku's mouth. Call it a replacement of Lisanna's long awaited orgasm to which he impatiently couldn't wait to drink. Her delicious cum was what strived Goku into having a confused mind, into having thoughts about wanting to devour her more, figuratively speaking, that is.

But in situations as that concerns Lisanna, he didn't know whether to care or not. That was the tip of the iceberg in Goku's mind. Kissing her, pleasuring her, equalized his mind to obey Lisanna's wishes. Being a good boy means he gets to have her body all to himself. Her liquid and everything she has was what outclassed Cana & the others in the soon to be sex game industry. Lisanna can make Goku kneel in pleasure, making him form a face that Cana & the others can't do, or unwillingly unable to do with the few excepts of Mirajane, Erza & possibly Ur.

Other than kissing and swallowing saliva, Lisanna saw her Saiyan getting arouse so she took things around and exposed her breast for Goku to suck on. She wasn't pregnant but was lactating. The sexual desire of her milk drove Goku crazy. Moaning intensely as her legs locked on harder, she decided to screw everything and fuck Goku. At the last minute Goku & Lisanna undressed themselves and right as when they were about to have the long overdue intercourse, Piccolo contacted Goku telepathically. Telling him that Vegeta's training was called off for today, so Goku & Lisanna quickly changed back into their clothes and met up with the others, but with the news they heard, Lisanna was happy, but also wasn't pleased.

Happy as in, she was glad someone interrupted them from almost fucking, causing her to revert back to her sane self because if they had fucked, there was no stopping them. That and Piccolo didn't know what her and Goku were doing privately. On the other hand, she was unpleased. Although she was stopped by the Piccolo's words and not being able to see them visually, Lisanna's urges on wanted to tame the SSJ God were interrupted. But, call it a stepping stone as she was rather lucky to be saved. Soon though, there will be a time to slay the SSJ God.

Back to the present day, the students of Goku & Vegeta were about to witness them go at it with Whis, who was their teacher/mentor.

"I'm so excited here guys, it's like a dream come true. We're about to see Goku & Vegeta go all out against Whis!" Wendy said, later sipping her water bottle that was rich in flavor that only rich people like Bulma drinks.

"I agree. Son Goku and Vegeta. Fairy Tail's most strongest people are going to let some steam out and face Whis! Now if I recall right, Whis is the current teacher of them, so that means he's a lot stronger than them too." Mavis said.

"Goku did say that Whis was not only his teacher, but also Lord Beerus' attendant so it makes sense." Mirajane points out.

"Hehe, and that's what takes the cake! We'll get to see Goku & Vegeta's full potential." Natsu's hunger for the two Saiyans to go all out intensifies.

"I just hope Beerus' attendant lives up to the hype Goku's always been mentioning." Gray sniffed after. Popping his neck to adjust the comfort as things was just about to go underway.

"Good luck, sweetie! Break a leg and show us what you're made of!" Mirajane smiled as she encourages Goku.

"He's going to do fine, Mi- I mean mom..." Goten said, adjusting his seating.

"( _He always stutters when calling me mom. He's not used to it yet, but I'll give him time._ )" Mirajane's thoughts about Goten's correction to her name made her smile, "I'll give it to your father, Goten. When it's time to show what a Saiyan's made of, he doesn't hold back." Mirajane later puts her arms around him.

"Their clear auras are showing..." Gohan said, noticing the wind pressure slowly making a breeze.

"I wonder what's taking them so long to start. Goku's sexy when he's doing his stance, but he's also sexier when he fights." Ur teases.

Ur's teasing puts Goten in a foul mood, but he tends not to show it. To not show it means he had to keep a straight face, but someone spotted him trying to, and that someone was Wendy.

"Something wrong child?" Carla looks at Wendy.

"It's nothing." Wendy responded, lying to not tell Carla what she was thinking.

"So, is there a reason as to why you guy's training got cancelled for today?" Lisanna wondered, seeing Goten's face red from the soft and smooth arms around him.

"Actually there is. Given how we're the students of Goku & Vegeta. Those two will be in our shoes as they become the student to spar with their teacher, Whis." Erza informs.

"I wonder how strong Whis is. Other than Beerus, Goku & Vegeta in their god forms, you can't also sense his Ki." Juvia wondered, later looking at a serious Gray who was analyzing his teachers.

"We're about to find out. Looks like they're beginning to start their sparring..." Ultear said.

The wind explodes to Natsu & the other's direction as a shockwave was made. What caused the shockwave was by the aftermath of Whis blocking Goku and Vegeta's punch with only his index fingers. With speed that's far superior than a human, the three deities took their sparring into the air. Two silky auras flying to an unarmed Whis and from behind was Vegeta, assuming he could get fist blood by trying to punch his back.

Whis dodges however and chopped Vegeta's left side of the neck. Sending him to crash below the grounds. The next plan in motion was Goku flying in front of Whis to deliver a barrage of punches only to be led being blocked off by his right finger. His right finger goes in every direction Goku's punches aims for and with that in mind, Whis concluded his trial of punches with an his right palm, blowing away Goku's body to the trees down below.

"Did you see that dodge!? Even though Goku isn't in his blue form, his speed in base form is amazingly impressive too! But his speed didn't do him justice as Whis was able to hoard off his punches like they were nothing!" Lucy said, after observing what just happened.

"Not to mention Vegeta too. A single neck chop droved his body to hit the grounds abruptly." Ultear adds.

"Whis doesn't look like he's even trying. Heck, he's just smiling at their failed attempts..." Natsu could see Whis in the air smiling.

"He's always been like that. But he means well." Gohan said, putting on his glasses.

"Urgh... Damn it..." Vegeta was on his knees but stood up later, "Heh... I'm not out of the game yet!"

Flying back up to Whis, Vegeta attempts to foil Whis into making him take in a right kick to his left hip. But of course, he dodges. Dodging his kick led Vegeta to be vulnerable and like Goku, Whis with his left palm this time, blows Vegeta away. The winding coming from Whis' attack puts Vegeta in a tight situation. Covering his face as he takes a peak at Whis, there was little doubt if Vegeta could hit the angel.

" _ **HAAAA!**_ "

Three right punches followed by a left hook was up for Whis to take on. Dodging those attacks, the angel teleported away from Vegeta and came behind Goku. As Goku got up from the trees, he sensed Whis from behind and did a counter clock wise left kick. Though he caught it with his left hand, he threw Goku to Vegeta as their heads bump hard. Agonizing in pain, the two looked at each other furiously.

"Gah! Damn it, Kakarot! Learn to not get in my way!"

"Ow, sorry Vegeta, he threw me into you."

"Like I believe that, it's clear you wanted to bring me down so you can have Whis to yourself. Well, that ain't happening!"

"What are you talking about!? I wasn't thinking of doing that!"

"Oh that's right. You're a fucking idiot. It's hard to think big when you're a moron of low class!"

"Oh my, and they're back to arguing with each other." Whis observes from trees, "Ohoho, I better break them up."

Teleporting in front of them, Goku & Vegeta turned their attention to the angel.

"We can't have you two arguing now, can we? You're going to wake up Lord Beerus if you continue to chat it out." Whis said.

"Hehe, well it's not our fault you give us a hard time in trying to touch you." Vegeta smirks.

"Ohoho! If that's the case, then how about a proposal? If I'm able to get touched no matter what tactic is used, then I'll do whatever you wish me to do. What do you say? Does that sound promising enough to get you two motivated?"

"Hmph. Indeed it did. Waking up Beerus is the least of my concerns because if I'm able to touch you, then I can ask you to calm him down if he throws a fit."

"Haha! Well, if I were able to touch him... Then I probably don't want anything. I'm already motivated as it is!" Goku clenched his fist.

"Then please, go full power on me. I can't guarantee the results of what will happen but I do wish one of you can touch me. Also, me touching you doesn't count. Let's make that clear, okay? It's just me doing self-defense."

"Hmph, whatever. Let's go!"

Both Goku & Vegeta entered SSJ Blue and as Whis instructed, they were going to use their full power. To go all out will make Whis actually try here. Seeing the two SSJ Blues in the air with the angel became alarming to Natsu & the others.

"They're going blue!" Lucy said, seeing their clear blue auras hovering around their bodies.

"Hehe, finally we'll see what the big dogs will dish out! I'm all fired up!" Natsu pounds his fist.

"One can only hope this doesn't end badly. I would hate for Lord Beerus to wake up in a sappy mood that he might destroy us all..." Lisanna wishes.

"That's on the two spikes heads, but they're Saiyans so it's not in their vocabulary to do things quietly." Gajeel said.

"Wow, wow, wow!" Mavis's eyes were in bright stars, "Gods against a man in blue skin? You can't find entertainment like this anywhere!"

"C'mon on, babe! Let's see you hustle in some workmanships here!" Ur whistled later.

"Babe..." Erza looks at Ur, then Mirajane holding Goten in her lap still.

"Something on your mind, Erza?" Ultear asked, looking at Erza.

"Ah, it's nothing. Forgive me, I was spacing out."

"It doesn't seem like it though..." said Ultear, making her left eyebrow go up.

"Hey Goten, what's Bulma & Trunks doing?" Gohan wondered.

"They're in their house setting up a lab. You know, because Trunks' mom is a scientist and all. I did see that other blue hair girl there too. What was her name again?"

"Levy. She's also a smart person like Bulma. She's like Bulma but in Fairy Tail style." Wendy said.

"Maaan... I wonder when will this sparring crap will be over with. I want to spend time with my Goku..." Cana jugs down a bottle of ale.

"I wonder too, but it won't happen. As in Goku's not going to spend time with you. Why would he spend time with you, when he's got a matured bodied adult like me?" Ur attacks Cana in words.

"Urgh... You're just rubbing it in my face because you were his girlfriend in that other timeline or whether. Big whoop! I fucked that fighting freaking right before you showed up!"

"Yawn." Ur pretends to yawn as she says it, "It's about endurance and how long you can last. With him I can last up to fourteen hours. What can you provide to the table?"

"Kch! Well... With him... I only lasted six hours."

Ur laughs after, "Haha! I rest my case! You're clearly not the one for him! You can't satisfy Goku like I can."

"Grr... Shut up! So what?"

"I've known him more than you can count. He and I studied each other's body. That's how I lasted that long with him. Though he's never satisfied for some reason. He can cum so many times but yet remain hard. My Goku's really something."

"Shut up..." Cana drank her ale aggressively.

"You two... I have Goten on my lap. Very inappropriate to talk about that when he's around..." Mirajane said as she coverd his ears.

Luckily, Goten wasn't able to hear the sex talk thanks to Mirajane. Other than Mirajane, Lisanna wasn't impressed also. Fourteen hours? Confidently, she was sure she can last longer than Ur. Thinking that, it was going to be no worries on Lisanna's end, or at least she hopes.

"Hmm? Well, if you're uneased about that Mira, then how's this for a sore eye? In Timeline B, you and him lasted longer than I ever did."

"Oh...?" Mirajane was started to get interested, "How long did I last with him?" later she started to blush.

"There was this one time I watched the two of you go at it in the bed sheets, and I got to say haha, when it comes to pleasing your man, Mira, you're the one suited for him."

"Um... Ok? Ur, did you just admit defeat?" Mirajane wondered, "First and foremost, why were you watching Goku & I making love? And secondly, why would you admit to such a thing?" while still covering Goten's ears.

" _ **Sigh***_ not counting the Saiyans, the half-breeds, the Destroyer God & the angel looking attendant... We're only human. We have limits, but not Saiyans. Not Goku. However, there are some exceptions of human limitations."

"Like what?" Mirajane asked.

"What I saw when you two were _**at it**_ , was nothing I had ever seen in my entire life. Mira, the you in Timeline B kept up with him. Your endurance matched his stamina and at first it was amazing, but then it got a little freaky."

"Freaky how?"

"Hmmm... Let's see, oh! That's right, during our fifth year anniversary together, _prepare for this because it's going to get a little naughty here..._ BUT! To make our five years of being girlfriend-boyfriend, I suggested a threesome."

The girls sitting around the table with Gohan puffed up in steam from the juicy details they heard from the ex-girlfriend of Goku. Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Lily, Happy & Piccolo ( **A/N: Who's randomly there because he's Piccolo :P** ) weren't listening to what Ur was spilling. Rather, they were watching the 2v1 fight closely.

"T-Threesome? How absurd! What madness would make Goku agree in such a thing!" Cana got up from his seat as she placed her hands down on the table abruptly. Hearing what she heard caused her bottle to fall to the ground, shattering into bits of pieces with ale exposed.

"What's a threesome?" Wendy wondered; a question mark appeared above her head.

"Your ears, child! Cover your ears! It's something naughty!"

"Wow, that's something unexpected..." Lisanna said, looking at her sister who was still covering Goten's ears.

"Hard to believe I know, but it's true. Heck, I'll even bring up this part where I'm ashamed to say it, BUT OH WELL! During the threesome, I reached my fourteen hour limit and right before I passed out, Mira & Goku transformed. SSJ & Satan Soul."

"What!?" Erza & Cana yelled, getting flustered from more of the juicy news.

"Hehe, I wish you guys would've been there. Goku & Mirajane were so intimate with each other. They're nice and friendly in the streets but quite naughty in the sheets" Ur teased at her competition.

And it worked. Filled with embarrassment, Mirajane was shaking a little. Stuttering cutely as she struggled to let of Goten's ear, Ur's words caused Mirajane to go red, making it noticeable for the other girls.

"Is something wrong, mom...?" Goten looks ups at Mirajane's red hot face.

"N-Nothing! For now let's focus on your father's fight with Whis, okay?"

"Okay then..." Goten looks back to his father.

"Also, Goten, if you ever find someone you really want to cherish to heart, promise me you'll keep your eyes only on her and no other girls... Okay?"

"Okay... But how come? Why?"

Mirajane placed her face on top of Goten's head, basically on his hair. Feeling her nostrils breath out in invading his hair, Goten blushes a little. Later he noticed Mirajane tightening her grip on him.

"It's a struggle for girls like me too. Meaning, that saying applies to everyone that wants someone to cherish..."

"( _Her face... So soft..._ )"

Wendy sparked worry for him. Seeing as tough she's young in age and size like Goten, the Sky Dragon Slayer saw the red tomato color on his cheeks. Being clueless about Goten blushing, Wendy fears that Goten might get sick, Carla spots Wendy looking.

"( _She's been looking at Goku's son ever since they came to this world. Is there something I'm missing here? Wendy... You don't perhaps..._ )"

Natsu & the others soon heard thunder roaring, later hitting the ground, similar to Vegeta powering up the Final Flash. The cause of the thunder roaring was due to the impact of Goku & Vegeta's fist. Throwing the fist only to get blocked by Whis's left palm, lead out multiple shockwaves that showed Earthland undeserved punishment. Picking up their speed, Whis decided it was time to put the nail in the coffin.

Call it multitasking if you will and that was what Whis was doing as he toyed with his students. While keeping an eye out for two SSJ Blues, he was aware of the shockwaves & the sudden stop in the Earth's rotation. It was time to call it a day, so Whis flew his distance away from his students but the two didn't take kindly to that and following him in pursuit. In the spectators' seat they all could see two blue light beams following a single man around like a roller coaster. Concluding it towards the ground, the three landed as they were about to finish up the angel's training.

Like a stampede of rolling thunder, SSJ Blue Goku & SSJ Blue Vegeta were getting ready to lay out their strongest punch. Expanding their god aura led the trees, bushes, and anything mother nature related behind them to fly back. Right as when they were about to unleash their Impact God Punch, the motion of delivering the punch was interrupted. Whis came in front of the two SSJ Blues and stopped their punch with a peace sign from his right index finger, and his right middle finger, smiling as the training came to an end.

"Okay boys, I think we're done for today." as he got out of the peace sign motion.

Goku & Vegeta went down back to base form, exhausted as they were breathing heavy, the two placed their hands on their knees.

"Man... As expected of you, Whis. You're as strong as I remember... It seems impossible to land a hit on you." Goku's face piles up from sweating dearly.

"Well he _**is**_ Beerus' teacher, it's always been the same with him." Vegeta wipes the sweat from his forehead.

"After a test run with you boys, it's safe to say you're in the safe zone. Though, the one thing I noticed is that you two can barely turn on blue. Is it because of Timeline B? From the story I've heard from Miss Ultear, the two of you have gotten much, much weaker. Losing not only your god forms but as time was ticking away in Timeline B you guys also were losing bits of pieces of your own energy too."

"Yeah, it was scary. I could barely turn on SSJ3, much less SSJ2. But no worries, Whis! We're back in Timeline A, we'll be better than ever!"

"Hmph, it pains me to say this but I agree with Kakarot. The effects of the Time Rift are now in reverse here. We're getting our energy back little by little so it'll take time." Vegeta turns SSJ Blue, then back to base form.

"Yo! Goku! Vegeta!" Natsu yelled.

The three heard Natsu, later saw him coming to them. Mirajane & the others too. Running to the two Saiyans and angel, Natsu was amped as he was shocked. Being with them led a sleeping Beerus alone while under the umbrella that was attached to the beach chair.

"You guys are crazy! I can't believe you two couldn't lay a scratch on him! Whis, you really are strong as Goku said."

"Thank you Natsu, I am a man of mysterious. Ohoho! Though I tease my students too much." Whis smiles.

"Hehe, that's Whis for ya. So guys, since you all seen it up front, you saw the difference between me, Vegeta and Whis, right?" Goku said.

"Yeah, seeing Whis playing around with you puts me to thought about how you were in our shoes, Goku." Gray mocks but knowing Goku's an idiot to figure that out.

"Hmph. One of these days, I'm going to finally be on grounds with Whis. Just you wait." Vegeta crossed his arms.

"Ohoho! In due time, Vegeta. In due time."

"This is a first I've seen you struggle so hard against Whis, dad." Gohan said.

"Well, your old man's probably gotten rusty. But that's about to change, son."

"Dear, you're not old." Mirajane came to Goku to kiss him, "You're just lacking in training. Whis may be far levels ahead of you, but you'll bounce back to where you stand when we first met. I'm sure of it."

"Mira." said Goku, later smiling.

Seeing Goku & Mirajane kiss each other, made Goten smile. But Cana & Erza were provoked. From seeing their Saiyan crush effortlessly do that romantic tactic on one of their competitors, they helped themselves in on the action. Cana yanked Goku's right arm and kissed him herself. Mirajane, Erza, Ur, Ultear took that as an insult. Lisanna too, but secretly.

"C-Cana!" Wendy said, shockingly.

"Hey, booze lady! Get your hands off my dad! Only mom's allowed to have him!" Goten plead.

After the kissing, Cana give Goten the look, which made him take a step back.

"Mom... Well, I love your father too despite having his own kids, so..." she crouched to Goten, "You can call me mommy if you want, Goten."

Mirajane got annoyed and came in to her son's aid. Picking him up like a stuff animal, Mirajane gave out her protection as Goten felt embarrassed from Cana's words.

"Stop teasing him, Cana. You're going to give the poor kid the wrong idea here." Mirajane took Goten away from the drunk girl.

"I'm just laying my ground, Mira. Haha... _**Hic***_ Haha! C'mon Goku babe, let's go to your room and have se-"

Cana, Goten & Mirajane saw Ur kissing Goku. So, they raised their voice to shield Goku's protection.

"Ur!" Mirajane & Cana yelled.

"Hmm?" as she got out of her kiss, "What? I'm just giving my Goku a kiss to cheer up from his loss."

"U-Ur..." Goku said, scratching his hair later.

"Get your lips off him, Ur!" Erza shouted.

"Make me. but fair warning, I'll bite back."

"Ohoho! My, is this guild lively as ever! I can see why Goku likes this world so much." Whis said, "It lives up to the hype."

"Hey, so mister Whis guy!"

"Yes? And how may I help you, Natsu?"

"Since you're the Goku & Vegeta's master, would you mind taking me under your wing?"

"Hmm... It's not for me to decide, Natsu. It's for Lord Beerus. Unfortunately, I can't teach anyone else unless they're as strong as Beerus so he can have someone to play with."

"Really? Well shoot. So it's like that, huh. Damn it, I'm not some god like Goku & Vegeta, but can't you look the other way?"

"That's how it's supposed to be I'm afraid. If I were to train someone under Lord Beerus' approval, it has to be someone who's as strong as him or at least can keep up with him."

"Meaning that Goku & Vegeta were the only ones in our timeline to keep up with them?" Gray wondered.

"That's correct, Gray" Whis replied.

"Gray's so hot when he's smart!"

"Well, you gave it a shot, Natsu. You had it coming too. I told you that there's a restriction on who can be our teacher, you know. Whis here is a bit special. I had a hunch that he's a teacher for the gods."

"Whatever Lucy, it wouldn't hurt. But just think about it though. If Whis were to teach us things that are unknown in the universe, then imagine the power we could've unleashed! GAAAH! Damn it, screw you Goku! And you two, Vegeta!"

"Hehe, maybe in hundred years, Natsu." Goku fake laughs.

"Hmph! Out of a million, that is." Vegeta mocks.

"WHAT WAS THAT, VEGETA!? YOU WANNA GO?" he lights up his flames.

"Sure, why not? I'll blow you away with my Galick Gun to the other side of Earthland." he grins like a villain but it wasn't the case.

"Ohoho! Well getting back on track here, you two sure got a long way to go. From seeing this outcome, you two were just heading on by a thread. I suggest you pick up your training and gain back what you lost in your five years in Timeline B, otherwise, the Tournament that the King of All is expecting, will be difficult for you two."

"Kch, don't have to tell me twice, Whis. I'm not done yet. The training may have ended early, but I'm still going to train all day today and so on tomorrow." Vegeta pops his neck after.

"Trainaholic is what you are, Vegeta." Lucy mumbled.

"Hmph, since Kakarot's going to teach you guys tomorrow, I have an off day. I'm going to go to my gravity room and train like there's no tomorrow."

"I see, and what about you, Goku? When it's time for your day off, will you be training too?"

"Probably, I'm not sure. Aw crap, earlier when I said I had nothing to demand of if I could touch you? Well, if by chance I did manage to touch you, then I could've ask for a training session with you, Whis!"

"I see. There's always next time." Whis smiled.

"I know that Goku & Vegeta are powerhouses, but what are you, Whis? What do you provide to the table since you're stronger than them? May I suggest oh I don't know... You joining Fairy Tail?" Mavis teases, golden stars entered her eyeballs.

"And once again, I'm to kindly reject your offer, Lady Mavis. I'm just a spectator with Lord Beerus. You know, to see where everything will hold out in the end." Whis gives out his reply.

" _ **Sigh***_ Worth a shot." Mavis's eyes returned to normal after her reply she didn't want to receive.

"The next time I train you boys, my offer of doing anything you ask me to do still stands." Whis stated, "It can be anything, that's if you can touch me that is."

" _ **In that case, I'd say I did my part in doing the job Goku & Vegeta couldn't do.**_"

"Hmm?"

That voice came from Erza. Coming from behind Whis, she grabbed the angel's left arm. Her doing that surprised everyone, especially Goku, Natsu, Gray & Vegeta.

"Erza!?" Goku, Natsu & Gray said.

"I touched you, so I get to ask you a favor, Whis." Erza said, hoping he'll obliged.

"Whoa, Vegeta...! Look! She touched Whis."

"I can see that, moron. But the question is... Why?"

"Oh my, this is rather a turn of events." Whis looks at Erza, "Would you care to explain your actions, Lady Erza?"

"From up in the sky, you told Goku & Vegeta about the proposal, but you didn't specify about _**who**_ can jump in on that deal. So, I took it upon myself to take you up on that deal."

"I see... Well then, you caught me." Whis smiles, "Tell me what is it you want from me? Anything you can ask for; I'll happily lay down the line for."

"What I want..." soon Erza pointed her left index finger at Goku, "Is to spend the entire day tomorrow without any interruptions with Goku."

In split frame of five that consist of Mirajane, Lisanna, Cana, Ur & Ultear, everyone else in the background were just as shocked as they were. Whis just opened his mouth a little while Goku pointed at himself all confused.

"Me?"

"Hold on, so that was your plan from the get go, Erza!?" Cana confronted Erza.

"That's right."

"H-Hold on! You can't just steal my dad like that! You're not allowed have him too!" Goten said, holding off his share of the competition but in Mirajane's favor.

"Goten, right?"

"R-Right."

"I like your father too. There's no denying that and even he knows it."

"Huh? Dad, is that true?"

"Haha, yeah... Cana, Ur, Mira and a bunch more. They all said it."

"So, what does the pleasure of having my dad alone with you tomorrow bring, Erza?" Gohan wondered.

"I just want to hang out with him. Nothing more, nothing less... ( _Kch, more like I'm going to make him mine!_ )."

"I see, so I'm like a body guard, is it? Ohoho, well that's something I don't quite get to do every day, so! I'll do what you'll tell me to do, Lady Erza. I'll make sure you two get uninterrupted time together." Whis promised.

"Splendid! Thanks for understanding, Whis!" Erza thanks Whis with a thumbs up, later looking at Goku, "Goku, are you free tomorrow?"

"I guess I am. I'll have to cancel my training session with tomorrow. Or maybe Vegeta can pitch in for me!"

"Hmph. I don't mind, I can abuse them like I did the other day." Vegeta chuckles like an asshole.

"Fuck! The hell Goku! You're going to leave us for Erza!?"

Goku got some Timeline B vibes from when he was lazy to train them. This Natsu said words from the Timeline B Natsu so he got a bit triggered. Mirajane saw and giggled.

"Something wrong, dear?"

"Ah , it's nothing. It's one time, Natsu. Once the day's over, I'll get back to training with you guys. Way to be spoiled about it, you spoiled sport..."

"Yeah one day, but it's a day too long! I want you to teach me cool moves! Vegeta's hella scary and too strict!"

"S-Strict...?" Vegeta said.

"Natsu... _**It's just one time, so for the sake of your life, leave Goku with me and shut up already.**_ " giving Natsu the deadly glare, Erza's background was imitating.

"Y-Yes, ma'am!" Natsu was quick to apologize, later hiding behind Lucy.

"That's Erza for ya." Happy said, closing his eyes as he wasn't surprise to this.

"Wait so, Vegeta's going to be a substitute for you, Goku?" Lucy asked.

"Him or Ur. Ur's capable of teaching. She's as strong as a SSJ3. Well, not entirely but you get the picture, Lucy. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to get something to drink. I'll be back." he heads inside to the kitchen.

As Goku heads inside to drink down the thirst from try harding against Whis, an excited Erza couldn't wait for today to end and for tomorrow to start. Natsu, Gray, Lucy & Wendy were scared for tomorrow training and as for the girls, they were found pouting at Erza. Just Cana & Ur. Lisanna kept a straight face as Ultear did the same. Piccolo was on top of Goku's house mediating.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Erza repeated, "I get to have Goku to myself, tomorrow!" she blushed as her clenched fist were shaking upside down in excitement. Later she felt the girls staring at her, "Is there something I can help you with, girls?"

"Damn right you can. Look! I don't know what you plan on doing to my Goku, but you ain't going to slay him in the love department! You better creep off, you hear me? You better not do something that'll make him lose his innocent!" Cana shows her words with her right index finger pointing at her.

"That's kind of hypocritical on your part, Cana..." Erza said, a sweat drop appeared from her left side.

"I say let her. She ain't going to do anything tomorrow anyway. At least to me, I've got five years of experience! I know what Goku thinks, does, and wants and I'm the girl to deliver that to him." Ur informs, closing one eye to show her confidences.

"How cool! Mom seems to know what she's doing! Juvia hopes for the best for you!"

"Thank you!" Ur smiles at Juvia.

"This is awkward..." Ultear gets embarrassed.

"I'm with you on that one, Ultear." Gray agreed.

"Experience yes, but personal choice, that would go to me. Goku loves me." Mirajane came in.

"Yeah, what mom said!" Goten backs her up.

"Now, now you guys. Let's not start a fight like the other day here..." Gohan stands in the middle of girls.

"It's best to let them fight over your dad, Gohan. No use crying over spilled milk, if there was spilling in the first place." Lucy gives out.

"I smell a heated argument coming between Mira, Cana, & Ur." Gajeel said, his arms were behind his head as he turns around.

"In three, two... One." Lily helps in with Gajeel as he hops on Gajeel's left shoulder.

The never ending argument about Goku was about to play in as it was there for centuries. The three girls gave each other advice against winning Goku over, but it also came at the price of retribution from each other too. Soon, Erza came in and the argument surfaced a level far beyond a human's comprehension. Natsu, Gray, Happy, Lucy, Wendy, Carla, Juvia, Gajeel, Lily, Gohan, Goten & Ultear watched as the four horsemen of apocalypse rip each other out in words. Whis & Mavis just smiled at them while they go at it. Vegeta didn't care. Instead, he went to meet up with Bulma, Trunks, & Levy.

As that was going on, Lisanna sought this opportunity to meet Goku in the kitchen. While the others weren't looking, she sneakily heads inside to see Goku. He was found drinking ten bottles of fresh refined water. Finishing up, he sensed Lisanna from behind and greeted her.

"Yo, Lisanna! What's up?" wiping himself off with the towel he got out of nowhere.

Lisanna had her front bangs cover her eyes. She was quiet. During that day where Goku's training session had ended and there came an argument, well, the argument lasted about five hours. From Mirajane to Erza to Ur to Cana, the four continued trashing each other about how each of them couldn't handle Goku at his best in situations like... Sex? Dates? Whatever the argument was, it involved Goku.

Calculating that the argument would last perhaps another five hours, Lisanna took this chance to finally have some alone time with her favorite SSJ God. Unveiling her bangs, her sexual heart eyes surfaced. Goku saw and panicked.

"( _Aw crap! Her eyes' changed!_ )" going on high alert.

" _Goku..._ " she seductively smiled.

Walking towards Goku, Lisanna's hands rubbed Goku's chest, later using her right index finger to tilt Goku's face down towards her. Striking in, she gave Goku as passionate kiss, deepening it before their tongues connected. It was thanks to that kiss, Goku automatically entered SSJ God as his mind started to go completely blank and his facial expression entered a faze where it was if he was being controlled by a sex slave owner.

The crimson SSJ God aura appeared and merged with Lisanna as they continued their kissing while making eye contact. Lisanna leaned her body to Goku's chest, making him place his hands on her busty figure. Lisanna repaid the SSJ God by placing her arms around Goku with her fingers touching the back of his nape. Making out in the kitchen sets their hearts to beat fast as right outside was Mirajane and the others, but it was also a golden opportunity to get turned on.

" _Goku... Let's finish what we started back at Mercurius, okay_?" placing her right hand on his left cheek.

From there the two went to Goku's bedroom where he usually sleeps with Ur & Cana, but this time he was going to use his bed to bang Lisanna with his unidentified love for her... Or that's what he thinks anyway...

Goku rose lying flat on his back with Lisanna taking charge on top. Raising her arms up, she gets rid of her pink spaghetti shirt and threw it to the ground. Her soft firmed breast makes its appearance again in Goku's eyes as he showed excitement. In his eyes, he defined the breast to be perky, soft but perky. He wasted no time and got started playing with them. With his tongue first, he rolled it upwards to make her nipples hard. Thrilled by his actions, Lisanna could see more of his crimson aura flow around not only him but her too, so she got ready for Goku to serve herself as a meal to him.

Goku sucks on the left breast aggressively while groping her right one. It led Lisanna to moan as her womanhood started to get wet. This time, Goku placed Lisanna down on her back as he was on top. Tilting his head on what to do next, Goku fixed himself into removing her pants to later removing her panties that reeks in orgasms that he didn't know yet. Standing up Goku took up his own clothes and got back to bed with Lisanna. Goku saw her splendid figure as it was the same figure to make him cum inside of her eight times. Lisanna did the same and saw Goku's extremely fit body and his overwhelming lieutenant magnum that flows between his legs.

"( _It's bigger than I remember... I guess it's because I didn't get to fuck him in those five hours it led me to believe his manhood was bigger than anticipated..._ )" Lisanna's mouth opened at the Goku's length.

Licking her lips for seeing Goku's length, the two got to work. They were going to eat each other. Lisanna positioned over at his manhood while Goku was positioned at her womanhood, they started chowing down. Stroking his length, Lisanna saw the precum leaking out and right before she was going to help herself to devouring some of it, she moaned in submission due to Goku's fingers reaching further inside of her pussy. Thrusting it in and out led out a squeal that made Lisanna twitch a little. Fingering her wet pussy, Goku could feel the wetness coming out of it so he help himself to some delicious nectar.

While drinking her nectar, he felt Lisanna's breast in between his length. Teasing the god by licking his mushroom tip she heard Goku moan, so she did it again. The precum leaking out got on her tongue as she was tasting it in her mouth. After the taste, she continued licking his tip but this time, Goku fought back by licking her clit.

She moans as her legs twitched. For an odd sensation, he soft bit her clit to which led an orgasm to come out with a moan that made Lisanna go crazy. Given the speed from the SSJ God, he drank her delicious nectar from her as if it was made from the heavens itself. Goku did his part so it was Lisanna's turn. On the edge of bed, Lisanna was on her knees, breast in-between his length, she got right to work giving him a tit job.

Going up and down made the god shiver out of pleasure, making him cum from the explicit sensation he felt. The cum was in Lisanna's face and hair, but she smiles as if it was any other Thursday. Her cleavage was still in between his length and with that she started sucking on it while using her tongue to wrap around it. Pleasuring his length causes Goku to moan, indicating he was about to cum. About to blow a big load, Goku prepares Lisanna with a moan that draws closer to cumming. And he released it. Cumming inside of Lisanna's mouth, he poured a load that was greater than when he did it with Ur and Timeline B Mirajane.

Giving a smile, Lisanna swallows his cum without having trouble and without leaving out a drop to go to waste. Making her mouth go deeper, Lisanna sucked up the semen that was supposedly was about to go everywhere if it were a regular girl, but Lisanna wasn't any regular girl. She was a girl that can make Goku cum a lot of times and in big amounts too. Although she swallowed every drop of his semen, the last batch was overflowing her mouth. Taking a breather, Lisanna wipes her mouth, her nipples were lactating but she didn't care. Her breast was milk to her Goku anyway.

The last step for their quick sex was for Goku to insert his manhood into Lisanna's womanhood. Placing herself on him, his manhood entered inside her. Sitting upwards, Goku held onto her curvy hips as he began thrusting her. A tendered smiled came from Lisanna as she was finally able to fuck Goku. Placing her hands on the back of his nape, Lisanna was enjoying this moment.

Goku's thrusting sped up, enabling him his length to hit her womb harder with each bump. Goku pushed Lisanna's body up and down with her breast following that procedure, making it in sync with her hips pushing down, matching the rhythm of her breathing. Lisanna could feel the hole of his manhood kiss her cervix and because of that, she closed her eyes from sheer moves Goku was dishing out. Her sexual heart eyes glowed red as she was taking a pounding from SSJ God Goku, causing her to squeal hard.

Drawing her hips forwards, Lisanna went in for another passionate kiss. This time their tongues were at it in the tongue war. Each thrust as they kiss, Lisanna's eyes became watery from the amount of godly pleasure she was receiving left and right and to top it off, she willingly let herself to cum instantly. Panting as if she needed a break, Goku brought her on all fours and switched up on her holes.

Doing the anal procedure, Lisanna immediately came. An orgasm that matched the timing of her moaning, Goku was fucking her from her behind. Placing his chest on her back while he's raw dogging her anally, he gropes her breast.

" _I can't stop cumming... Aaahh, he's making me cum nonstop it's starting to hurt..._ "

Piercing her anally, Lisanna was found riding on top of Goku as his hands were planted on her breast. Continuing to squeeze them, he squeezed them enough to where milk came out like a water hose set on jet mode. After, the two exchanged their tongues as Goku could feel Lisanna tightening his length. By the time Mirajane & the other three were about done arguing, Goku & Lisanna was just about done on finishing up.

Making her toes curve, Goku switched back into her womanhood and came inside her. Her tongue was out as her eyes rolled up. Goku cumming inside of Lisanna caused her to moan loudly as she took in such an amount that was above a human's capacity in ejaculation. Lisanna couldn't feel her legs because of the intense cumming that was stored inside of the SSJ God's balls. Goku filled her up to the point where his semen flooded out of her as it gushes everywhere on their bed.

The both of them were sweating & panting. Lying in bed, Lisanna got on top of him and gave him a reward. Which was a kiss of course. They broke out of the kiss but she was still on top of him.

" _This was what I was missing, Goku. This. I've missed it so much even though it wasn't long ago._ " she smiled cutely as her hands dwells on his cheeks.

Goku had no words to say since his mind was still blank, but his actions weren't. Placing his hands on her hips, he leaned up to give Lisanna a kiss. She was happy about it.

" _It'll be our secret, Goku. Since I learned telepathy from you, I can call you to have sex. Today was just an appetizer, I can't wait to make you mine..._ "

" _Lisanna..._ " Goku moaned.

" _What is it...?_ " she wondered while looking at his blank face.

" _ **I love you... I want to be with you...**_ " in that sense, Goku was thirsty for her.

" _You love me... Hehe, that's right! You love me...! Do me a favor Goku, the next time you have sex with anyone else, think about me, okay? And when we have sex, I want you to only love me... Because I love you... That's how it works, okay?_ "

" _Y-Yes..._ "

" _That's a good boy..._ " she kissed his forehead, later placing her head on his chest, " _Make sure to love me more than other girls, Goku. I love you more than them. I don't want them to have you, because you belong to me. Not with Cana. Not with Ur or Ultear. Not with Hisui or Erza & especially not with Mira. My love is stronger than theirs_."

" _Lisanna... When can we do it again? I want more of you..._ "

"( _I wonder why he's acting like this... Oh, of course! It's because of me..._ ) _When there's an opening, Goku. Like with today, Mira & the others are still arguing so this was perfect. We'll be together soon, have patients... Okay?_"

" _O...Okay... Lisanna... Whatever you say..._ " Goku was like this due to Lisanna being able to break his will and his sense of reality. He's a different person when it comes to fucking Lisanna.

" _That's my Goku! Good boy. Keep this up and I might end up becoming your official lover..._ "

" _But I_ _ **want**_ _you to be my lover..._ "

"( _That confirms it. Goku acts different if he's with me. If he lays his lips on mine, his character and everything he stands for will go away just for the sole purpose of pleasuring me and himself. That's perfectly fine with me. It's like his mind went completely blank the moment my lips devour his..._ ) _Then to be lovers, we start off by saying... I love you._ "

" _I... I love you, Lisanna._ "

" _I love you too, Goku._ " she squealed cutely as she smiles at him.

Delicacy that wouldn't disturb their unknown love, together with the ultimate intensity vibe they gave to each other, things weren't harder on them. The feelings between them was described as a sweet smell intoxicating like a forbidden fruit. And things were just getting started...

* * *

 **Fruits Park, Next to the Poolhall...**

* * *

The next day started off bright with the sun shining on Goku and Erza. Together, the two were in front of the sweet shop. Erza's was excited to start the day with Goku. She was so excited she was holding hands with Goku. Bopping her head left and right like a school girl, she bear hugs his arm. Evidently, today was supposed to be Goku teaching his students, but call it a day off.

It turns out that Ur will be the person to substitute in for Goku. Vegeta didn't take Goku's position because he was scheduled to teach tomorrow and he didn't want it to do it today, so he spends his time training in his gravity room.

Cana was just in the living room drinking her barrels while watching Ur spars with Natsu & the others on the big screen. From fighting Frieza in the RoF Arc, to getting defeated by Slug, Gohan took this opportunity to ask Piccolo to train him, so the two heads to inside of Goku's gravity chamber. Goten, Trunks, & Bulma were watching Ur teach while Levy was trying to replicate something Bulma made but struggles. Beerus & Whis helps themselves with food at the buffet table Bulma got out from a capsule.

Lisanna was in a private room masturbating to Goku. Imaging him and saying his name brought large orgasms on the bed she was on. Each time she cums, she arches her back up. From the cum on her fingers, she sucks it. All she could do was fantasize but soon, she'll have her way with Goku and it'll be worth the wait, so for now, she continues to masturbates...

Placing his right hand above his eyes, Goku checked out the name he and Erza was in front of. He wasn't familiar with this place which is ironic since he skimmed through her memories before.

"Fruits Park...? You want to eat here, Erza?"

"That's right. It's a sweets shop that serves one of the best sweets in Fiore." while still holding his left hand.

"Really? How come I never heard of this?"

"The whereabouts of this place is unknown. Many people don't know about this place but their sweets are to die for. Although it may not be popular, it's something I can go to hangout. Now let's head in, shall we?"

"Yeah. I'm way ahead for you."

Entering inside they got greeted with one of the waitress. It was a female. She saw two walking to her. While walking, Goku looked around him and was amazed. Erza saw and smiled at him because in that scenario, he looked so pure and innocent.

"Whoa, this is amazing. There are a lot maids here and so many sweets, I can freakin smell it! Not sure if I have a sweet tooth."

"Hehe, we'll cross that bridge when we get there." Erza said while still holding his hand.

"Greetings! Welcome to Fruits Parks! Uh, it's you!" the waitress gasp, pointing her finger up and down at Erza.

"Hmm?" Goku & Erza turned to the waitress.

"You're the red head girl of Fairy Tail! Erza!"

"You know her, Erza?" Goku asked.

"Hard to tell. I've met many people it's hard to keep count. You're an exception though, Goku."

"You may not remember me, but maybe this will jog down your memory a bit! A few years ago you entered Fruits Park in a bunny suit. Then we switched costumes! You took my worker's outfit while I was in some goose outfit."

"Oh, it's you! How've you been? Were you proud in my work of disguise? And that goose outfit is something I take great joy in. The both of us looked so cute in our new getup, right?"

"I actually preferred being the bunny girl..."

"( _What's going on here...?_ )" Goku saw Erza nodding her head up and down while the waitress looked distressed.

"So, getting back to the here and now, is he your boyfriend?"

"Who me? No, I'm just her fr-"

"Y-YES! He is my boyfriend! He's pretty cute, isn't he?" Erza blushes, showing off her " _ **boyfriend**_."

"He certainly got the looks of a model."

"Eh...?" Goku looks at Erza as her background consist of a golden bright yellow color.

"Okay then, right this way you two." she escorts them to their table.

The table was the same one Mulan Rogue sat at during the filler episode when Erza first met Bisca. Seeing the same table at the same spot brought flashback memories to the Queen of Fairies. Reminiscing it as she and Goku were in front of the table. Seeing this, she could remember bits and pieces of what the conversations was about and what went down that day...

" _ **I seek Mulan Rogue, know her?**_ "

" _ **Yeah, you got her right here...**_ "

" _ **Rumor has it, you're a Fairy Tail wizard...**_ "

" _ **Damn right I am. What's it to you?**_ "

" _ **Still running that mouth? Cease this bragging and draw your weapon!**_ "

" _ **Fine then! We'll do it your way! At least you won't say I didn't warn ya!**_ "

" _ **Kch, The symbol we wear is no mere declaration, but the sigil of a family, the emblem of our pride! When we're marked, we take oath, forever binding our fate to that of the guild. And should anyone trample upon that sacred oath, good or wicked, I will cut them down.**_ "

" _ **D-Don't cut me, I'm already down! I didn't know what I was doing, but I get it and I'm sorry!**_ "

 _Giving an tense deadly glare at Mulan Rogue, her voice cracks as she sniffs out tears from her watery eyes. Leading that to the Queen of Fairies to head pat her. Smiling later as she walks off..._

" _ **That's what it means to be in a guild. Don't forget.**_ "

" _ **Uh... But why?**_ "

" _ **If you're looking for work, come to Fairy Tail. I think you fit right in.**_ "

" _ **... Hey wait! My real name isn't Mulan Rogue, it's Bisca Mulan! I... I didn't catch yours.."**_

" _ **It's Erza. Erza Scarlet.**_ "

" _ **I won't forget...**_ "

" _ **Hey, there's someone at the door.**_ " Happy said.

" _ **You came after all. I've been waiting.**_ "

" _ **Hey Erza, it's good to see you.**_ "

" _ **Hmm? What is it? Is the food not to your liking?**_ "

" _ **No it's just... I already owe you. Could I have a job?**_ "

" _ **Sure.**_ "

" _ **Hehe, it's sigil of a family...**_ " Mulan smiles.

" _ **Before that, you should meet the master.**_ "

" _ **C'mon, let's mark her up now!**_ " Happy.

Remembering the whole thing on how it went down, Erza couldn't help but smile at that flashback. Goku didn't know what was up with that smile and tilted his head all confused. Three question marks appeared above his head...

"Are you okay, Erza? You look like you're in a loss of thought."

 _Getting back to present day Erza snaps out of it and reply back to Goku._

"Haha, it's nothing, Goku. Seeing this table brings me back memories I had when I wanted to buy sweets here."

"Oh, you must've had quite the history in Fruits Park, don't you?"

"More or less, yea."

"I can agree with your girlfriend on that one." the waitress smiled, making Erza blush from that word.

"( _Girlfriend..._ )"

"We should take a seat, Erza."

"Right..."

The same waitress from years ago hands them two menus to order out. Taking down their order, she was quick to get their deserts. Twenty minutes later, their table was filled with sugary goodness. Erza's side had plenty of strawberry cakes. On Goku's side, he just ordered every sweets off the menu. Like a kid opening up presents on Christmas day, Goku saw how happy Erza is while eating her heart out to the strawberry cakes that was her guilty pleasure. He was rather... Intrigued at what he was seeing.

"Amazing, I never seen someone eat seventeen strawberry cakes in seven minutes..." Goku placed down his spoon, "As expected of you, Erza."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Erza said while the spoon was in her mouth.

"So, level with me here. What's your reason on why you wanted me to hang out with you?"

"My reason...? That's simple. I can't let Mira & the others have all the fun with you. Remember? Equal treatment...?"

"Equal... Treatment...?"

"By the way you're saying that, I take it you don't remember..."

"I'm sorry Erza. My mind's going through a lot at the moment. Going to Timeline B & back to A messed me up then I realized."

"Then allow me to enlighten you on what I mean by equal treatment. I don't blame you for not remembering, but I'm glad you're right in front of me. I said that I want you to treat me the same way you treat Mira. That's what I meant by equal treatment."

"Oh...! So, you want me to kiss you every day when I see you?"

"If it's what you do, then yes! It's basically anything that's thrown on the table here with Mira."

"Okay then... Honey..."

"H-Honey!? she puffs up, "Where did that come from!?"

"Haha, it's nickname!"

"I know it is, but still..."

"I always call Mira that. At least in Timeline B."

"Speaking of Timeline B, tell me Goku. What did you and Mira do together as a... _**Couple?**_ " she cringed at the last word.

"We did lots of things! We went on dates, moved in, basically anything you can think of."

"Urgh... ( _Damn you Mira..._ )" Erza was picturing Mirajane doing a peace sign of victory, "( _Always a step ahead of me... HAAA!)"_

"You good, Erza?"

"Y-Yes! I'm fine!" she finished her eighteen strawberry cake and placed the plate that carried on the stack next to her left side.

"Haha, you're funny, Erza." smiling as he sees Erza panic cutely.

"( _Such a cute smile..._ ) So Goku, I know Vegeta told everyone about your adventures in Timeline B, but in your perspective, or rather... Tell me about your relationship with Mira. Don't leave anything out."

"Really? You really want to know?"

"Yes! ( _I have to know what that Mira did so I can reflect that to my own actions!_ )"

"Well, after Vegeta, Ur, Ultear & I assumed there be no way back to this timeline, we became members with the Fairy Tail of Timeline B."

"I see. I know that part already, from Vegeta..."

"You see, Mira from when she was little got her memories from Timeline A Mira and so she was a huge part in my time during Timeline B."

"How's that possible?"

"It could be a Time Rift effect, because I've been wondering that myself. Anyway, since she got her older version's memory she and I have gotten a lot closer. Hehe, we weren't dating at the time but she really gets on edge when a girl other than herself or Lisanna talks to me. She gets the wrong idea and starts a fight with one."

"Sounds like the old Mira. The goth white hair thin mop I've known and rivaled with since we were kids. Tell me, who did she always pick fights with?"

"You."

"Me? Haha, that figures. Is it because of the same old same old?"

"Used to be, but... Whenever I'm with you, she gets jealous..."

"J-Jealous? I don't get it. Why would Mira get jealous about you hanging out with me? There's nothing wrong with that. She must've assumed a lot of things during that era..."

"You have no idea..."

 _A Flashback was about to commence, "Don't Jump to Conclusions!"_

In the guildhall in Timeline B, the little young girl in armor was educating our fellow little Saiyan boy, Goku. With textbooks on the table and a white board in front of him, Erza had a teaching stick, pointing at the problems she laid out for Goku. However, he was steamed...

" _ **And that's how you solve that problem. Knowing how the first step works could deliberately aid you to form a strategy to tackle down other problems that stands in your way. Do you understand, Goku?**_ "

Kid Goku was picking his nose as he was balancing a pencil on his nose. Doing that provoked Erza to yell at him.

" _ **GOKU!**_ "

" _ **S-Sorry!**_ "

" _ **Aagh, were you even paying attention?**_ _ **Seriously, this is the seventh time I've explained this to you! Even Natsu isn't that stupid!**_ "

" _ **Well, I'm not Natsu. I'm Goku.**_ "

" _ **Ugh... I don't know how you're with Mira and how she puts up with you...**_ "

" _ **Oh that's easy! I just told Mira I'll be with her forever. Even saying I love you to her, she gets all sentimental and stuff. In secret she says she adores me...**_ "

" _ **Did she now... Haha, I would love to see that come out her mouth.**_ "

Suddenly a table flew to Erza, thrown from out of nowhere, Erza felt pain as she got up.

" _ **Urgh... What the heck was that?**_ "

" _ **Are you alright, Erza?**_ "

When Erza got up, she had received a punch to her left cheek by the goth girl Mirajane, sending her to the bar counter. Then turning herself towards Goku. The little Saiyan boy got... A little scared for her presence staring down on him...

" _ **H-Hi Mira...**_ " he waves with the tone of a nervous child.

" _ **Don't you hi Mira me, Goku. I thought I told you you're not allowed to talk to Erza. Because if you do, you'll become team Erza..."**_ she grunted after.

" _ **And what the hell's wrong with talking to me? Huh!?**_ " Erza got up and turned Mirajane to her, " _ **You don't control his actions with whom he can hang out with! He can't just always hang out with you, you know!"**_

" _ **I don't have a problem with any of the boys here talking to him, but if a girl, especially you, even talk to him... You're going to take Goku away from me!**_ _"_

" _ **Is that what this is? The reason as to why you threw a freakin table at me!? You've gotta be crazy to even think that! I don't like him, only as a friend!**_ "

" _ **You're just saying that but behind the scenes I know you're a Saiyan stealer. You're not allowed to talk to that bonehead idiot...**_ "

" _ **That 'bonehead idiot' is allowed to make his own choices! You act as though you know what's right for him...**_ "

" _ **Of course I know! He's a goddamn idiot...**_ "

" _ **I-I'm right behind you...**_ " Goku stuttered from hearing that.

" _ **Sorry Goku, but it's true... I don't mean it in a harsh way though...**_ "

" _ **Urgh... Unbelievable... Just because he told us you were his lover in Timeline A, that doesn't mean he's only limited to only speaking to girls like you...**_ "

" _ **Well me and Lisanna, but that's beside the point. The point is, Goku could get the wrong idea here and leave me for you!**_ " she was beginning to snap.

" _ **If he loved you in Timeline A, then by going by the logic of being faithful, of course he's going to love you in this freaking timeline too! I'm not interested in him! I just want him to get smarter because it pains me to see him act like an idiot! Vegeta's the total opposite than him! A total airhead but opposite of him!**_ "

" _ **Shut the hell up tin can before I ram my fist down your throat...**_ " the goth Mirajane was not having it.

" _ **H-Hey, maybe you're taking this too far Mira. Erza's right here, what you saw is not what it's actually going down. You're kinda assuming.**_ "

" _ **Uh?! You're taking her side!? How could you? I thought you were on mine!**_ " Mirajane was quick to turn to Goku.

" _ **Whoa, whoa! Let's not get it twisted here! I'm just stating things you assume in a nutshell here... Mira, you're always acting this way whenever I talk to other girls other than you and Lisanna... Kinda overreacting if I'm going to be honest...**_ "

" _ **Overreacting? St-Stupid... I'm just doing what's right for you, but if you think that's over reacting... Then maybe 'us' just doesn't work out...**_ " from pissed off to getting sad, somehow the goth Mirajane was starting to feel down, " _ **It's the first time I've felt like this. Caring for someone deeply other than the guild & my siblings... Goku, you really find that... Overreacting...? Am I being a bother?**_"

"( _ **Wow, never thought I see the She Devil be so... Cute? Is that word? She seems so sad and her cheeks are so red... I guess that is the word...**_ )" Goku gave a relief sigh, " _ **Mira, just because I said that, that doesn't mean I find you to be a bother. Not at all.**_ "

" _ **You don't...?**_ "

" _ **Nope. From time to time you tell me not to talk to her because I might become team Erza instead of team Mira, but I went for help anyway. I asked Erza to teach me math, reading & other things because I wanted to impress you.**_"

" _ **Impress me... Goku... But why?**_ "

" _ **Vegeta told me if I want to impress you a lot for you like me, then I got to show you that I'm not always going to be all brawn here. I also want to have a brain.**_ "

"( _ **Vegeta giving Goku advice? That's rich...**_ ) _**Goku, I don't care if you're an idiot. Sometimes an idiot can out smart a genius and it doesn't take a genius to figure out if something's wrong. You've impress me enough when we go on missions together...**_ "

" _ **Mira... Then what about that one time you were angry at me and said those mean things?**_ "

" _ **I only said that because I was frustrated I couldn't land a single punch on you during our sparring session, but the point is... You don't need to prove your worth and impress me with leveling up your brain. I like you already as it is.**_ "

" _ **I like you too!**_ " he shows a happy smile from the compliment.

" _ **And... Maybe I kinda do go overboard whenever I see you with another girl. But that's only because I don't want you to leave me. From just listening to my guts, I always get a feeling that you might fall in love with other girls in the guild like that dumbass tin can over there.**_ "

" _ **Is that it? Wow...**_ "

" _ **What do you mean '**_ _Is that it?_ ' _**I act like I know what's right for you but the only thing that happens when I do that, is us always arguing a lot. We're not even boyfriend-girlfriend due to our young age, but I can't help it.**_ "

" _ **I get it now. I must be your first, Mira. That's weird, I thought you had experience with boys since you're so pretty.**_ "

" _ **Maybe in Timeline A, but in this timeline... I'm s-shy. Also, I had to deal with people calling me a monster ever since my parents left my siblings and I. Of course I have no experience...**_ "

" _ **I guess everything's clear to me now. Mira, I won't ever think about choosing other girls over you. Um... What to say in this situation...What to say... Oh! Anyway, no matter what Mira, I'll always choose you above up. I love you...**_ " he came up with all of this due to Time Rift effects and ended his sentence with a heartwarming smile.

" _ **Love... Goku, I love you too. We're not lovers yet, but... Can we kiss? I want to say I'm sorry by doing that**_."

" _ **Sure! But I'll always accept your apologies, Mira. I can never stay mad at you!**_ "

Mirajane blushed and was happy. Getting close to each other, they put their arms around each other's bodies and kissed the situation away. From what you can get out of the situation, it was water under the bridge. For Goku & Mira that is. The argument earlier with Mirajane & Erza was left unsettled so there's that. From seeing their kiss being dragged out, Erza was grossed out.

" _ **Ugh... Get a room you two...**_ "

 _Flashbacks Ends..._

"That's quite the story, Goku. It's just like little Mira to do things like that. I can see her do that now because of the competition for you, but in a manner that's the opposite of the young little her."

"I agree! Haha, if you want more about our relationship then how's this for size? Years later after You, Natsu, Happy, Gray, Lucy, Juvia, Vegeta & I got out of the Tower of Heaven mishap with Jellal, Cana decided to pull a prank on Mira."

"Did she now... Didn't strike her to pull one on someone as pure & innocent as Mira."

"She was drunk, as usual. Back to my story here. During the time we got back to the guild, Mira was already pregnant and boy oh boy was her belly freakin huge! After coming home from missions, Mira would always give me a warm welcoming hug and I can't help but feel so fond of her." he was so happy saying that he tilted his head left & right.

"You look like a boy scout from just doing that... But continue..." Erza pouted from hearing that part.

"An hour later after we got back from the Tower of Heaven, Cana pulled me over and told me to fake break up with Mira. Don't know why I agreed to such an evil thing, but I did. Going over to my pregnant girlfriend Mira, she looked so happy and cheerful to see me. Cana was laughing maniacally in the background and right after she toned down, I said it. I interrupted Mira as she was talking and said " _ **I'm not happy being in a relationship with you, Mira. I want to break up**_." Those were the words Cana told me to say."

"Huh. I know it was just a harmless prank, but that was kind of messed up. You got her pregnant for god sake. If you were to actually mean it, she would've gotten mad. That's what I'm assuming anyway."

"You would think that because saying & doing something like that is a scummy thing to do. However it's Mira we're talking about. Mira from after she witness Lisanna going Edolas. The Mira that lost her will to fight? Mira became the Mira we know today and after I said what Cana told me to say... She wasn't angry I said that... She was crying..."

"Crying...?"

"Hehe, it got real ugly. So much tears coming out from her eyes, I didn't want her to feel sad and it's what you said, she's carrying a baby! I told her it was just a prank Cana told me to say and when she got informed, she didn't get mad at me or her. Instead, she'd just hugged the crap out of me."

"It was a scary moment for her. I get that."

"Yeah, prank or not, I felt bad. I said sorry over a thousand times to Mira, but she said she didn't care about the prank. She just didn't want something like that get in the way of our relationship. She asked me if she did anything wrong that made me say that, and honestly... I've never been more confused in my entire life."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. It's hard to say it but I feel it. Anyway, after the dumb prank I did on Mira, for the rest of the entire day Mira never let go of me and hugged me until the next day. She kept nibbling my lips as she tightens her hugs."

"Seems... A little overdramatic..."

"Timeline B Mira was more traumatized about losing Lisanna than the Mira here, so knowing that she wanted to make sure I didn't leave her. Pretty selfish but it's Mira so I didn't care."

"Selfish is the least of your problems in your relationship with her, Goku. I hate to admit this, but I really am enjoying these stories you had with her. You also seemed to have gotten a lot smarter. Tell me, was it Mira that taught you to hit the books?"

"Mira, you & Lisanna."

"R-Really? but I thought... Didn't she... Aagh! I'm confused, could you care to explain...?"

"Lisanna and Mira took turns lecturing me when I was little and right as when we got older, Mira accepted you as my teacher."

"The part with me being your teacher... Was it after Lisanna's trip to Edo-"

"To Edolas yes, the you from Timeline B kept gloating about your title as teacher. Because she was the teacher & I was the student. Our roles reversed and I could tell she enjoyed every second of it. Now that I think about it, since you became my teacher, you were so keen on wanting me to get smarter that you were so selfish you didn't tag out for Mira to tag in and teach me herself."

"I see... Well forgive me for being selfish for what I'm about to say, but speaking on technicality terms here, if I were the Erza in Timeline B... I would've gone for you."

"For Mira it makes sense, but why you?"

"Because... You do know I want you. It pains me to see you flirt with Mira, rather than me. I want you to do that to me and me alone. Sorry if I'm acting like a selfish kid."

"Erza..." his cheeks blushed.

"Also, what Ur said the other day... About you being out of my league because you're way older than me... I don't care. We're both adults here, right?"

"Right." he nodded like a good soldier.

"Then, it's okay for me to go for you even though we're off by probably twenty years in age... Right?"

"Right. I don't care about age... Unless you're younger than eighteen. Timeline B Mira told me to never go for a girl under the age of eighteen which is funny because I was only into her and Ur."

"Then it's settled! It's not weird if someone my age goes for you! The bottom line is... We're both adults so it doesn't matter about the age gap."

"Not to sound like a smarty pants here, but I'm guessing Ur's words got to you hard, didn't it? From how you said it, you seem so tense... Like the privilege of just 'talking' to me is stripped away from you or something..."

"Even if things are stripped away from me, and you would still choose Mira over anyone else... I still want you. I... I _**love**_ you."

"I... I don't know what to say..." Goku was nervous, "Quite frankly, this is all happening so fast that I don't know how to respond to that..."

"A simple _**I love you too**_ would fit the mood here."

"I... Hehe... I... ( _What's wrong with me? I'm used to say those words without a problem! But in this timeline, why do I struggle? I can't even say it to Mira the other day..._ ) Love... You too..."

"Hey, there's something on your face..." she notices.

There was a small piece of a cream crepe right below Goku's right cheek bone. With her left index finger, Erza leans forward to get rid of it. Wiping it off his face, it was now on her left finger. She didn't find it disgusting so she ate it.

"T-Thank you, Erza. Um, because the mood's right, can I have a piece of your strawberry cake? In Timeline B, you never shared it with anyone..."

"S-Sure! Here..."

With her spoon, she extracted a portion that suited the size of the utensil. Pushing it towards Goku's mouth as he opens it, Erza was shaking. Eyes in circles as she was shaking in sweat. Face turning red but Goku didn't see because his eyes were close.

"( _He's going to put his mouth... On the spoon where I put my mouth on! Kch... It's going to be an indirect kiss!_ )"

Sweaty uncontrollably, Erza almost chokes her way out of feeding Goku her cake. However as faith would have it, she managed to feed the Saiyan. Taking in the flavor, the texture & softness of the cake, Goku was impressed. Rather, he finds strawberry cake to be delicious.

"Wow, that taste good. Strawberry cake's good, Erza!"

"I know, right? Take it to heart Goku, because since it's you and only you... I don't mind sharing my cake. If you'll find it to be that way..."

"It would be my honor. Oh btw, this has been on my mind from earlier. When we were standing before taking our seats, you stood still. Was something on your mind? I can tell if you're acting strange because I've known you since I was a kid."

"Oh that? From earlier? It's really nothing. I was just thinking about the time where I first met Bisca here."

"Bisca...? Oh, you mean the green hair girl that has a kid with that guy but dresses inappropriately?"

"That's a weird way to describe her but yes, her."

"So, why are you thinking about Bisca?"

"Well, when I first met her, she tainted Fairy Tail's name so I went undercover to confront her. Fun fact, although her name's Bisca, back then she went by as Mulan Rouge. We fought and then boom; she became an actual member instead of saying she's in Fairy Tail just to get free things."

"Didn't take the cow girl to do something like that. Guess everyone's different in the past, huh?"

"Indeed, though it's cool now. In fact I'm glad we met like that. Tarnishing Fairy Tail's name is a nope from me, but her joining Fairy Tail made me look the other way, so it's a win-win for the two of us."

"As expected of you, Erza! You're amazing!"

"Oh please Goku, you're flattering me too much." Erza was embarrassed but was happy to hear that from her crush.

"Oh, I got to use the bathroom. Um... Excuse me!" he stood up.

"Right, make sure you wash your hands. It's impolite to not do so. I'll take care of the bill so meet me outside once you're done, okay?"

"Sure, wait. What are we going to do after we're outside?"

"Leave that to me. Now hurry and use the bathroom, alright?"

"Right! Meet you outside, Erza!" he saluted her and ran to the bathroom.

Erza watched Goku entered inside the men's bathroom, the moment he closed the door, Erza's heart was beating fast. What transpired just now made set Erza's chances of winning Goku over to a hundred percent! Thinking it would be more easy now because the day is still going on. If Erza's plan for today could make Goku fall head over heels for her, it'd be history in the making. Being a sneaky person, she brought an erotic smut light novel with her to aid her in her quest of conquering the Saiyan.

"Take him to a place for the first start of a date? Check. Now, what's next on the agenda here... Oh what's this...?" she started to read the novel. The light novel consist a girl as the main character as her quest to win over a boy was the same as Erza, so Erza follows into her steps.

 **Match Making in Fiore Vol 27**

 **Chapter 33: As the Date Progresses...!**

 _ **Alright. Phase one, Craymaro and I went on a date. We had fun, ate at a restaurant in Fiore and got to ride on rides that were a bit fun. Nothing could make things better for us. I feel as though we've gotten closer. Our date lasted until nighttime. Man, it was just glorious. The capital of Fiore is no joke. Seeing fireworks with Craymaro definitely set the mood right. As each fireworks displayed, our hands touched, later locking as if we were an actual couple.**_

 _ **Gaaahh! My fucking heart is beating like a madman! Craymaro's holding my hand! Okay moment of truth right here, the timing is perfect! I have to confess my feelings. I've got to make him my boyfriend, right now, right now! He has to say yes, right? Because I have an amazing body and got a boob job. Sex appeal, it's all about sex appeal and I'm drop dead sexy, alright! Seducing him is what I'll do, I will make him mine!**_

 **Chapter 33 Ends...**

 **Vol 28 will release next month! Thanks for reading.!**

"Eh...? That's it? The last chapter and it was short? Short... And that's it!? What a rip off! I didn't learn jack shit of this light novel! GAAHH! I paid good jewels for that piece of crap! I've read better smut novels than that! It wasn't even smut anyway!"

Frustrated, Erza rips the book countless times to where you could see nothing but paper flying everywhere. Then something came to her.

"Hold on, at the last scene she said about how she'll use her body. Why use your own body to confess for Craymaro? Wait... Of course...! Why didn't I think of this sooner! The only way to get a guy to fall for you is to show off your glams! I don't see Mira doing that, but Gray's master, Ur!"

Erza was imagining Ur in using her body into seducing Goku to making him her boyfriend. But truth be told, that's not how Ur got to be his girlfriend, so it was just assumptions on Erza's part.

"I see, it's that simple! Haha..."

She says that like she's got an answer but shakes nervously at what she came up with...

"H-Her body... My body... It has to be that solution right, Erza? Mira's a different case, but Ur must've gotten with Goku by using her body so... Is that the only way to get with him...?"

She smacks her cheeks but was filled with embarrassment. Nervously, she laughs... Later steaming up from the idea of using her Seduction Armor on him... Gulping to end her naughty lewd thoughts...

"I don't see it any other way than that. But is it really that simple...?"

Coincidentally, she saw a couple two tables away from her, making out. With such thoughts invading her mind, her eyes swirls, twitching as she was cutely stuttering. From seeing some random couple kiss, she assumed the first step into becoming Goku's lover was to kiss him.

"Okay... Kiss... I've got to kiss him in order to make him mine. My... Lover... Okay... I can do this... As soon as he gets out of the bathroom, I'll kiss him..." her mouth was shaking from anticipation.

The thought of kissing Goku into making him her boyfriend clouds her mind and because of that, her mind shuts off everything else. Shutting off her ability to sense Ki just for this one moment to focus on making Goku hers, there were two people heading their way to Erza. Both identify as girls. They both belong in a guild. The guild the two belonged in was called Mermaids Heel. Guess who it is yet?

"Welcome to Fruits Park! Table for just the two of you?" the waitress greets them.

"Actually, we're here to meet up with that red hair girl over there."

"Oh, you two know Erza?"

"Haha, we go way back! Now without further ado, let's go meet with her!"

"Right, have fun you with her then..." the waitress bowed at them as they went to Erza.

Erza didn't sense these mysterious figures coming her way to but heard footsteps. It's funny really, hearing the footsteps made Erza assume Goku was going to her even though she said to meet her outside. Quite ironic but faith wouldn't want it either way. Standing up from her seat as she continues to hear the footsteps, Erza was ready for phase two to come into play.

Phase two consist of her kissing Goku. If by kissing the young dumb Saiyan protagonist, she'll be able to get his attention and his attention would mean Erza herself would cloud up in his mind until a confession would be made. This was going to be her cup of tea here, so it's something she couldn't afford to miss. When the two figures were at Erza's table, there was a black hair woman in front of her. A woman with an amazing figure, her hair was long and straight. Her hair was princess styled fitted in Japanese traditions. Wearing a blazer of gold lining that travel its way to open a revealed collared shirt and a underneath red tie. The jacket that she wears have cuffs that are tucked in a pair of wrist gloves colored in white. Legs covered in black tights, which are tucked in the pair of knee-high boots that sits under the short skirt she wears that compose of white frill. Ending it off with a tied white ribbon pointing upwards from the middle of the bow.

Closing her eyes and shutting off her Ki sensing because of the lovey-dovey mood she's in, the person that was looking at Erza was 'assumingly' Goku, at least that's what Erza assumed.

And because of the assumption of Goku being in front her, Erza started phase two and launched her plan into action. With her eyes closed she turns to the direction of this unfamiliar person, entering in this girl's space, Erza delivered a kiss directly aimed at the lips. The other person next to the girl being kissed had her eyes widen. A shocked expression had surfaced as she covered her mouth with her left hand like she receive info worthy of gossiping.

"( _Phase two is in motion. No doubt about it. I know that Goku's in front of me, so I've got to start off by kissing him. This is a date if you think about it, so yeah..._ )"

Erza heard a girl moan. Thinking it was weird for 'Goku' to do that, she opened her eyes. At a moment's notice she opened her eyes. The person that Erza kissed, was Kagura Mikazuchi. Kagura's face was wrapped in a hot mess. Cheeks red as nothing was coursing through her mind, Erza was shaking. Breaking out of the kiss, Erza immediately went into panic mode as the person she wanted to kiss was Goku, not Kagura.

"K-Kagura!?" Erza said with a voice cracked.

"Well, this is awkward... Feeling spiffy, Erza?"

The person that said that was another member of Mermaids Heel. Her name, Millianna . Erza turns to her...

"Millianna...!" Erza's expression was a happy one.

"It's been a while, Erzy Werzy!" Millianna raised her hand.

"You two... Kagura... Millianna. What are you two doing here?"

Moving onwards to a different topic, Kagura & Millianna took their seats opposite of Erza as the three sat down. Kagura was embarrassed at the actions her 'older sister' laid out, she tries to not let it go to her head but deep down, she kinda liked getting kissed by her.

"We were in the neighbor here. Millianna asked me to help her with something." Kagura said, coughing out of embarrassment.

"And what would that be?" Erza wondered as she too was coughing out of embarrassment.

"It was to help me find adorable cats to take back to the guild!"

"I-I see... And Kagura, you were okay with that?"

" _ **Sigh***_ Millianna here didn't tell me about her request. Instead, she told me repeatedly about how important it is to her that she gets this done. But by the time she actually told me, I was heading home."

"By the sound of that you seemed disappointed." Erza's eyes were amazed as she looks at Kagura giving another sigh, later crossing her legs.

"Of course, though I expected that out of Millianna. I can never take her so seriously... And the upsetting part to such an odd request is that we didn't really find any cats. Just endless roaming around this town."

"Haha, well it's the thoughts that count and the sense of adventure, right? Oh who am I kidding, haha."

"During the time we roamed we ran into you. Well not exactly, but we saw you enter this place with a man that's unfamiliar."

"Oh? Then why didn't you come in sooner? Surely we could've hung out as a group of four."

"There were two people spawning out danger to a couple. So Millianna and I pitched in to help them. Then their guild members came in and we had to deal with around fifty people. Short work though."

"Mmmm Hmm! And because we helped that couple, they rewarded us with a kitty plushie! It was too kitty-pwitty!"

"That's so like you, Millianna. But what of the plushie? I don't see it in your hands..."

"Hmph!" Millianna gave a face to Kagura as she made a tch.

"D-Did something happened?"

"Kagura was fed up with my 'childish request' and other things she had to put up with me and sliced up my kitty plushie!"

"I only did that because you've been driving me insane for the past few hours..." her face expression was normal.

"Haha, well it's good to see you too again. Haven't seen you guys since the banquet."

"Other than the part where you kissed Kagura, it's great to see you again too! Now, moving on to a new subject here. Tell me Erzy Werzy, who was that man that entered Fruits Park with you? It's not Jellal since his hair is blue."

"It's Goku..."

"Goku...? Hold on, as in the one that took on that request of the 1v5 with Blue Pegasus?" Kagura wanted to confirm it with her, raising her right eyebrow up..

"Yeah, I guess news spread fast about him. He did showed feats that are well above any human."

"No shocker there. I've heard a golden dragon came out of his fist to destroy this weird largely looking ball."

"It was an energy ball. To be frank, I thought at that time Goku was just showing off. I mean he was, but it was a good thing. If that ball which was energy by the way... If that energy ball had touched the surface ground, then Earthland would've been destroyed and we've would've been wiped out of existence."

"Existence?" Kagura & Millianna said.

"That's right."

"You said no human... So Goku isn't human? What is he?" Millianna asked.

"A Fairy Tail member" Erza smiled.

"( _She said that like it was nothing. What's his relationship with Erza?_ ) Erza, where is he now? By chance did he leave you here?"

"Certainly not, he's in the bathroom. Would you like to meet him?"

"Sure! I want to meet the man that's going on a date with my Erzy Werzy!" Millianna meowed after.

"I would like to meet him. He's been the talk of Fiore for over weeks now..." said Kagura, placing her sword down.

"There he is. I better call him."

Out from the bathroom, Goku dries his wet hands on his Gi, later dusting anything else that was in his obstacle. Soon after, he heard Erza call him over.

"Goku! Come over here! There are some people that wants to meet you!" Erza waved her left hand to have Goku indicate she wants him.

"People? Hmm?" Goku looks at the two people in front of Erza, "Who are they? Alright, I'm coming!"

Making his way to the table, he spotted Kagura & Millianna staring at him. Wonders why but tends not to show his curiosity. He took his seat next to Erza.

"Um hello..." he waved at them, "My name is Son Goku... It's a pleasure to meet me."

"Goku, meet my two friends. Kagura and Millianna. Millianna's a longtime friend of mine and Kagura's my 'little sister'."

"Little sister!?" Goku shouted next to her.

"Long story..." Erza sighs afterwards.

"Hello!" Millianna shows her smile to Goku, "Pleasure to meet Erza's friend. Were you two on a date or something?"

"D-Date?" Erza mumbled.

"Date... As in two people hanging out? Then yeah, a date."

"Haha, I knew it! Kagura, did I tell you?"

"Kch, it's not like that..." Kagura pouted.

"Hmm? Something wrong Kagura?" Erza asked from seeing Kagura's pouted face.

"Am I missing something here? I feel like I'm being kept out from the loop..." Goku said.

"I'll fill you in. Basically, Kagura and I saw you two enter Fruits Park. When we saw you, I said to Kagura that you two are going out while she said they're just hanging out as friends. Hehe...!" Millianna nya at Kagura.

"Tch, well even if it's true I don't buy it..."

"Um... Okay..." Goku leans to Erza's ear, " _Hey Erza, what's up with your little sister...? She doesn't seem to like me..._ "

" _I can see that too. I wonder why..._ Hey Kagura, is something on your mind?"

"Yeah. There is..." Kagura glares at Goku, "Son Goku, what's your relationship with Erza! You do happen to know I'm her little sister..."

"Where did this come from, Kagura?" Erza's eyes widen.

"Other than your guildmates, this is the first time I've seen you act like a girl... Especially towards him." pointing her finger at him, "Tell me something and be honest, do you have feelings for him?

"W-What!? What makes you say that to put me on the spot!?" Erza stutters.

"Date for two, a place to grab a bite, it fits in the romance category, Erza." Millianna said, eating a sundae that was left untouched.

"Nonsense! Goku and I are just hanging out as friends, that's all! We're just catching up on things..."

"But you're both in the same guild..." Kagura points out, making it not easy for her.

"Heh...Heh... Well... I..."

"I'm someone who gives her equal treatment."

"Equal treatment?" Kagura & Millianna.

"Yeah. Here, watch what I mean by that. Hey Erza."

"Y-Yes?" Erza turns to him.

Goku leaned closer to Erza, pushing his lips to hers. His actions sparked Kagura & Millianna to blush. Erza was well beyond blushing, moaning at such a bold move from Goku, she didn't expect that from him. But then again she did say equal treatment. Kagura's mouth was hesitate as she was shaking. Millianna was fangirling for her childhood friend.

Well it was said and done, Erza helps herself and fought back in the kissing game with Goku. Falling amidst to Goku's charms, Erza quivered at what Goku's doing to her. From Timeline B Mira, Goku became a lot more romantic in these sorts of situations. His tongue had entered hers as the only thing being heard was kissing sounds. This has been going on for about four minutes, Kagura was blushing for an odd reason while Millianna was still fangirling.

"That's equal treatment." as he broke out of the kiss.

Erza was left shaking and quaking, but later smiled and blush at such precision Goku took at her. Touching her lips, she was baffled beyond words. Kagura saw her face... She saw her older sister smiling.

"Wow, you're so... Bold..." Millianna said, after fangirling she's come to realize the deepen relationship the two behold.

"I-It's something like that..." Erza manages to speak up but was still in lala land from before.

"You two get it now?" Goku asked the two.

"Uh huh. Seems to me Erza's found herself a suitable boyfriend... You go girl!" giving her seals of approval.

"I don't buy it..." as that was Kagura's answer.

"Huh? How do you figure?"

"Son Goku, I don't see you as a potential lover for my big sis. If I recall from the newspaper and from Sorcerer Weekly, you're Princess Hisui's future husband..."

Erza placed her hands on the table roughly.

"She is not! She got put in the situation where she was forced to say it, okay!?" as it was her way of defending Goku.

"Erzy's getting amped here..." Millianna said, licking the bowl that had the sundae she was eating.

"Is that right? Then why did Goku and her appear on the stage where they were in the eyes of millions? It was basically saying they were announcing their soon to be wedding."

"Kch! The circumstances for that are unreasonable in the slightest because the Princess' motives behind that are unknown, but you've got to come into an understanding, Kagura. That's how it is... Between me and Goku."

"Is what you're implying here a substantial part in the relationship you two hold, matter?"

"It does matter because I love her."

"Heh!?" Kagura blushed.

"At least that's what she wants me to say to her."

"Heh, I knew it. Your relationship with her isn't actually a thing. Erza, is he black mailing you? Forcing you into this 'date'? He has a close relationship with the Princess of Fiore so he's two timing her with you. I can slice him up if you want..."

"Eh... I think you're getting some mixed signals here, Kagura..." Goku finally got the grasp of this situation.

"Oh? You do? Then please, do enlighten me. Inform me as to why you're cheating on your fiancé with my older sister... But any wrong answer that I'm not hoping you'll give... _**I'll cut you...**_ " Kagura crossed her arms.

"Kagura's so scary when she's like this..." Millianna worries for Goku.

"Where should I start... Oh I know... Okay, hope you three have patients... It's going to be a long story about how all of this happen..."

"No... Go right ahead Goku. Kagura's a bit confused but I know you can knock some sense into her, so go on with it... ( _GAAAH! Why are we still here!? We're wasting precious time! The day's going to go away if we don't get out of here...! Damn it, why today of all days do I gotta run into Kagura and Millianna!_ )" she secretly pouts.

"Okay Kagura, Millianna. The history that I share with Hisui? Well... It all started when..."

* * *

 **Time Nest, Two Days Earlier...**

* * *

After the talk about the change in Goku's character, Beerus & Whis makes their way back to the timeline they were heading from the start. It's been twenty minutes since they left, Chronoa & Xeno Trunks were left sitting on their butts from the pressure Beerus gave off. From just talking to him, Chronoa worked up a good sweat.

"Oh gawd, am I glad that's over..." Chronoa lies flat on her back.

"Beerus... I mean Lord Beerus... He certainly lives up to the reputation, doesn't he?"

"He holds that title for a reason, Trunks. I'm just glad he was able to look the other way here. I was afraid he might destroy me... Though that could pose a problem if he would to go there, but still... I'm just glad he's a person with some sense into him..."

"Why does he care about Goku's strange in behavior anyway? It's not like for a Destroyer God to worry about us mortals..."

"The timeline Beerus belongs to just got done with the conclusion of the Universe 6v7 Tournament. You know what comes after that, right?"

"Goku Black & Zamasu... But wait, Lord Beerus doesn't know about that until the me from a different timeline goes back in time to tell Goku & the others."

"There's Goku Black & Zamasu, but I'm talking about the Tournament of Power."

"Tournament of Power... Oh that's right! The tournament to decide a universe's fate if they lose...!"

"Exactly. With the change in Goku's character, Beerus must've thought that Goku might have gotten soft and likes to hang out with girls rather than to train like the Saiyan he is. The truth to that is quite the opposite. In the new timeline, he's going to balance everything out..."

"That's good and what about my father? Are there any changes to him?"

"Only towards Goku... Goku suffered a lot of changes from entering inside of the Time Rift. Vegeta was in SSJ God so he managed to suffer less. You get where I'm getting out?"

"Yea, I do."

" _ **Sigh***_ Times like this I wish I could find myself someone dreamy to take a load off..."

"Supreme Kai..." Trunks twitches.

"Oh, it looks like hairless purple cat is gone!" Elder Kai walks down the stairs to comfort them.

"Hey, how'd it go with Vegito & Buu?" Chronoa asked.

"According to plan. Goku & Vegeta are on their way back here with Jellal and Meredy safe and sound. The timeline they were in will carry out as it should from before."

"That's good. One less thing to worry about..." Chronoa stood up after.

"What happen to you two? You look like you've seen a ghost. Was it Beerus? Did he threaten you or something?"

"Not exactly. He just gave us a warning... But boy does he like to run his mouth like he's the boss of everything..." Chronoa stomps her feet.

"The title Destroyer God can give anyone that feeling of wanting to be the boss of everything, Supreme Kai." Trunks said.

"Yeah well, he didn't need to be a dick about it, gosh!"

"Oh? I'm picking up a reading. Looks like the two made it..."

A Time Portal opened up. With four people inside of it, Xeno Vegeta was the first to enter. Xeno Goku followed up and the last two to come out as it started to close was Jellal & Meredy. Old Kai saw Meredy's breast and suffered from a nose bleed.

"Welcome back, you two. Nice work on retrieving them." Chronoa welcomes them in open arms.

"What is this place?" Meredy looks around.

"It's called the Time Nest." Chronoa walk towards Jellal & Meredy, "Hi there, I'm the Supreme Kai of Time, Chronoa! You don't have to tell me your names. I already know them."

"What's up with you two? You look like you've seen a ghost." Xeno Goku observed.

"We just got done chatting with the Universe 7 God of Destruction, Beerus. Man, I don't know how your alternates do it, but he's such a scary person. He doesn't look much, but I guess that's how things play out. The moment you look at someone, you would assume they're not much. And yet, it turns out they're the real deal. From just looking at him, I almost lost my grip there..."

"Lord Beerus isn't one to show off his power, but I guess it depends on the situation. To be fair, he had every right to show off. I mean, we're screwing with his timeline for god sake..." Chronoa said.

"Fair point. Now then, let's get down to business here. Jellal & Meredy, by now you're fully aware on what's been going on, right?"

"Uh, yeah. During our trip to this place, Son Goku over there told us about timelines and which ones we belong it. He also informed us about what's been going on and what events that has yet to occur..." Jellal tells it to Old Kai & Chronoa.

"So tell me um... Supreme Kai, are you able to give us a ride back to our timeline? The one where we fully belong in...?" Meredy hopes.

"Getting back to your timeline is something I can do. However..."

"However...? Is there something wrong, Supreme Kai?" Jellal asked.

"Your friend, Ultear Milkovich... She's a mage that can manipulate time, is that correct?"

"Y-Yes... But why does that matter?" Meredy wondered.

"How do I put this without making it seem like she's the bad guy... Oh screw it, she messed with time!" Chronoa yelled at Meredy & Jellal.

"Eh? What do you mean? I don't understand..." Meredy had no idea what Chronoa was on about.

"Some time ago the Supreme Kai and I looked at the timeline history you two belonged in. More over at the event with the seven dragon invasion." Old Kai puts his hands behind his back as he explains.

"What about it, what did Ultear do that makes you think she's... The bad guy? I don't get it..."

"Some people were supposed to die that day. However, Ultear prevented that. With a spell called Last Ages, she prevented many lives from certain death."

"So? She saved their lives, what's the big deal in that? I don't see the problem in doing such a heroic thing. She's just trying to undo her wrongs, you know, cleansing her sins?" Meredy defends Ultear.

"That's one way to look at it, but she shouldn't have done it anyway! Meredy, do you know what Last Ages is? It's a spell that's a taboo to do! That spell is able to rewind time, no one other than the angels serving under the King of All should do that!"

"What's the big deal on reversing time? If it means to save lives, then you should look the other way!"

"Meredy, do you know where we're at? I hold the title of Supreme Kai of Time, hence this place. Myself along with these people you see around you, watch over the flow of time. We make sure nothing changes in history. However, I above up can move time and guard over it. What I'm trying to say is, Ultear got caught manipulating time. I mean, it's a TABOO for a reason!"

"You're saying she should be punish?" Jellal came in front of Meredy to support her.

"Well, she did get punished. By using Last Ages, she rapidly ages into an elderly woman as the result." Trunks informs.

"Elderly woman...? Jellal, during that time when we were searching for her, do you remember an elderly lady giving us a letter?"

"Now that you think about it, yes. Meredy, are you saying that old lady was Ultear?"

"Who else!? I mean... It's not every day we get a letter that talks about Ultear inside!"

"If you're aware about that, then you probably know what happens next, right?"

"Yeah, we got possessed and saw Ultear young again... Is that because of that blue skin lady, Towa?" Meredy assumed.

"Yeah, she reversed her age back to her prime so she can use her. But, I'm sure by now you two got informed about how she broke free from the mind control and is living with a different version of Goku over there..."

"That sums it up, miss Supreme Kai. That means she already got punished enough, right? She went through the stage of having her life taken off by a lot... I say that's punishment enough."

"That's not how it goes around here, Jellal." Supreme Kai gives out a sigh.

"Here, I'll explain it to you two. Try not to lose your marble." Xeno Goku clears his throat, "During the time of the seven dragon invasion, the Supreme Kai of time spotted Towa at the event and planted several Time Rifts. Those Time Rifts activated right as when Ultear did Last Ages and because of that, many timelines from here over suffers the effects from it. Now I know what you're thinking... _It's Towa's fault then! She basically used Ultear into using it_! I agree on that part, but you got to know that with or without Towa, she still reversed time."

"Reversing time can be considered a little mistake in changing history but that little mistake could totally ruin everything." Xeno Vegeta dragged Ultear's name down even more without giving a damn.

"I get your point, which means she's getting punished one way or another. But that doesn't explain Towa's part... Since she was there when Ultear did it, couldn't she have corrupt her then and there?" Jellal couldn't think why Towa would have him and Meredy drag Ultear down during that one time.

"Trunks, Vegeta and Goku came in and interfered from taking Ultear over. Luckily they did it under the shadows without anyone noticing they're there." Chronoa said.

"And since then, we've been on her trail, along with the other demon trash..." Xeno Vegeta grunted afterwards.

"So from what I got out of this... It doesn't matter if Ultear suffered a lot from Last Ages because she got her youth back. So, she needs to face REAL consequences?" Jellal said as he was right on the money.

"Bingo, Jellal. Glad to see you caught on." Chronoa gave him a thumbs up.

"But that's totally unfair! Can't you look the other way for her? She had no choice! Who wants to live on Earthland where Dragons roam and humans vanish?" Meredy comes in defense for her foster mother.

"I'm sorry, but that's how it's supposed to be. She broke the taboo from not only using the taboo spell, but messing with time too." Chronoa regrets to inform her.

"Maybe we can forgive her and pretend we didn't see a thing... If you show me your goodies young Meredy... Hehe." Old Kai's perverted thoughts cloud his mind.

Chronoa gets annoyed and whacked Old Kai on his head. Meredy was creeped out while Xeno Goku laughs. Xeno Trunks & Vegeta flew a sweat down their face from such a thing Old Kai would say. Jellal was just taking in about what he learned about Kais. Kais are deities that are of worth... But he didn't think one would be so perverted.

"Listen, Supreme Kai of Time... I can't guarantee you that Meredy would just sit out and let you punish Ultear... So let me take her place. I'll take her punishment."

"Eh!?" Chronoa, Xeno Goku, Trunks, Old Kai & Meredy shrieked.

"Jellal, what are you saying!? You're not exactly agreeing with yourself on do that, are you?"

"Meredy... One of the main things Ultear and I have in common is the sins we committed. Even though she corrupted me with Zeref this and Zeref that, I owe it to her."

"Jellal..."

"Fair enough. I'm okay with you taking her place." Chronoa shrugged her shoulders.

"Hold on a minute! What even is the punishment going to be?! You can't punish someone who manipulated time if you don't have something to execute it!" said Meredy.

"That's easy. I was going to have Ultear join us, but since Jellal said he'll take her place, then he'll take her place. Jellal, I hereby welcome you to the Time Patrollers!" Chronoa welcomes her in open arms.

"EH!?" Xeno Goku, Vegeta & Trunks shouted in surprised.

"Are you out of your mind, Chronoa!? Didn't earlier you said that Jellal needs to have his battle with a certain group!?"

"I did, but don't worry. Until we get to that event, Jellal's going to be a temporary member."

"Are you okay with this, Jellal?" Meredy looks over at him.

"It's fine. As long as Ultear is safe and I'm paying her sins off for her, I don't mind working with these people. They did save us, so we're in their debt." Jellal smiled at Meredy, telling her he was really okay with it.

"Where have I seen this before? Oh, haha... Well this brings up the past. Say, didn't you give the offer of Time Patroller to Trunks as well since he had a time machine?" Old Kai looks at Xeno Trunks.

"Exact same scenario, except swap me out with Ultear." Xeno Trunks scratches the back of his hair.

"If we're done here, I'd like to get start on joining. Since it's the first step of my punishment..." Jellal crossed his arms.

"Hehe, welcome to the team, Jellal!" Xeno Goku pats his back, making Jellal sweat a little.

"What about you, Meredy? Will you become a Time Patroller like Jellal?" Xeno Vegeta asked the question to her as he looks at her.

"Somehow I want to pitch in and undo the sins with Jellal, but I also want to see Ultear. Since the seven dragons I haven't seen or heard from her, except for the time she gave us her resignation letter in her elderly form... So, I would like to go back to my timeline. To see her..."

"I see... Well then who's to stop you. I'll open one up for you right now. Better say your farewell to Jellal for now since it's only temporary..."

"I'll be fine, Meredy. Like the Supreme Kai of Time said, it's only temporary so sooner or later I'll return back to our timeline. For now, I'll pitch in and help these people protect history."

"That's the spirit, Jellal!" Xeno Goku smiled.

"Since you're a member, I'll appoint you to be Trunks' partner." Old Kai appoints.

"R-Right..." Jellal replied.

At last Chronoa opened up a Time Portal where the coordinates set at the timeline Meredy fully belongs in. However, she can't keep it up for long so she encourages her to say whatever she has to say to enter.

"The portal will only be up for a few minutes... So if you want to say your goodbyes, now's the time." Chronoa holds off the portal for the little time she can.

"Right... Jellal, for now this is goodbye. I'll be heading back to our timeline and with Ultear. I'm sure she would want to hear from you."

"Give her my regards, Meredy and good luck. We'll meet again..."

Before entering the portal, Meredy rushed to Jellal for a hug. Taking in the hug, Jellal accepts Meredy in open arms & smiled. Though it may be temporary, he could already tell himself that he'll miss working with her. But at least she has Ultear to go back to, so it was good enough for her.

"Okay, get going, Meredy."

"Right. Goodbye Jellal."

"Goodbye" waving his farewells to her.

Turning to Chronoa, Old Kai & the Xeno Time Patrollers, Meredy shows her manners and bows to them, to show how grateful she was from being free from Towa's control.

"Thank you, you guys... I won't forget what you did to me."

"No problem. Now get going before it closes!" Chronoa said.

"See you soon, Meredy." Xeno Goku waved, smiling at her.

His smile caused Meredy to blush. Looking on at the ground, she didn't see or hear Xeno Trunks & Old Kai say their goodbyes to her. Putting her attention in front of the Time Portal, she finally makes way and heads inside, later closing. ( **A/N: Btw, getting out of the mind control, Jellal & Meredy learned about Ki and will apply that a lot in their battle that's soon to come. Other than from being innocent and wanting to correct his wrongs & Ultear's, Chronoa recruited Jellal for the same sake she recruited Trunks... But unlike Trunks, Jellal will be temporary...)**

"Okay! Let's get you changed into some clothes that fits the role of Time Patroller, Jellal!" Chronoa came behind Jellal.

"Huh? You don't think this getup is enough?"

"I'm not exactly fond about wearing this trench coat but I live with it. Here, follow me. We're going to Conton City to help you find the right clothes that suits you!"

Xeno Trunks leads _**Xeno**_ Jellal out of the Time Nest as they went to Conton City to "shop" for some Time Patroller clothes. Truth be told, Chronoa could've sapped Jellal into some new fresh clothes, but she wanted Jellal to feel comfortable with the environment he'll be working in.

"Until those two get back, we'll take a break. I'm going to go feed TokiToki..." Chronoa heads out of the Time Nest.

"Okay, see ya soon Supreme Kai! Hey, Vegeta! You want to spar right here right now?"

"Heh, I'll beat your ass, clown... But why not?"

"Hold on! Don't fight yet! At least let me evacuate before you tear this place up!"

"Oh, right Old Kai. Hehe!" Xeno Goku laughs.

"Moron..." Xeno Vegeta sees Old Kai off while hearing Xeno Goku laugh in the background.

" _ **Sigh***_ Something tells me today's going to be a long day..." Old Kai walks inside of the Time Vault, right before the two Saiyans clashed.

* * *

 **Late Evening, Outside of Magnolia, the Forest...**

* * *

Unfortunately, Erza's so called date with Goku had come to an end. With the sun setting down, the two were spotted outside of Magnolia Town. In the forest walking to Goku's house. On the sidewalk that was given, Goku had his both his hands together, placed behind his back while looking at the sky. Erza was found moping as she was disappointed about today. The reason as to why the date had ended on a high note with Erza all mopey, was because of Kagura.

" _ **Sigh***_ _I had an entire day with Goku... All to myself... Yet nothing got done. I had everything planned out_!" Erza mumbled under her breath, later giving another sigh.

"Today sure was fun huh, Erza? Haha, that Kagura girl was really something!"

"Goku, you're a trillion times stronger than her. Why do you say things like that? Is it a bluff? A tease? Do you enjoy saying stuff like that when you could literally beat her with just your pinky?" Erza pouted at Goku.

"You look down, you didn't enjoy today?"

"No! I didn't... Goku, I wanted to spend time with you alone. It was great to see Kagura & Millianna again, but I don't want them to intervene with us! Ugh!"

"Huh... Speaking of Kagura, man was she a handful. How hard is it to make her believe that I wasn't two timing Hisui? Sheesh... Although that duel had her finally convinced her, wouldn't you say?"

"Kagura doesn't rely on luck but by her own choices. With her knowing about you and Hisui being 'betrothed' ( _Gawd... I almost gagged to that..._ ) She made the choice of believing that you weren't right for me, just because you were Princess Hisui's future husband. You can't blame her for thinking that, but still... Of all of days... Today was just... Not my day to spend with you..."

 _ **Nine Hours Earlier, the Open Grass Field...**_

Giving a full explanation about his relationship with Erza & Hisui? Kagura doesn't buy it. Stating that he isn't a two timer but doesn't know what that means? Kagura doesn't buy it. Telling the truth and hoping she could believe him? Kagura doesn't buy it. It would seem Kagura doesn't buy Goku's story. So the only way to convince her that it's true, is a one on one fight.

If he is able to beat Kagura, then everything he said about his relationship with Erza & Hisui will be up for grabs as Kagura will come to terms to them about it being real. Piece of cake on Goku's end, so what could be the reason as to why the date ended?

Erza with Millianna next to her, was the referee to the Goku v Kagura fight as they were out of the battlefield, watching from a couple distances away. Stretching his arms and legs as he jumps up and down, Goku was excited to fight her. Kagura got her sword ready and yield it to her left side. Her face was serious but Goku was just plan goofy. Popping his neck to end himself from getting ready, he got into his fighting stance.

"So they're really going through this..." Millianna said, "Wish the two of them luck, but since Goku's this strong person you speak freely of Erza, then I wish Kagura the most luck..."

"( _It's a quick duel, but I hope it ends very fast. The sun still shines as of right now so I hope they can wrap this up so I can continue to try to make Goku fall for me..._ )" Erza grunted.

The atmosphere turns to stares. Kagura still kept on a serious face as Goku wasn't worried but had chills down his spine. This outcome of the fight will determine Goku's words and Kagura's 'rightful' decision. This fight in particular will tell you why Erza's plan went to shambles...

"Okay Kagura, remember our deal. If I win, then you'll have to agree with what I said. I'm not a two timer and my history that involved Erza & Hisui is nothing but real news! Best of luck!"

"I haven't relied on luck since the instant I was born. Everything has been the result of my choices. This is what leads my existence towards the future." Kagura starts drawing her sword.

"If the both of you are done talking, I'll start the match now. 3...2...1... Go!" Erza gives the signal to attack.

Being the strongest in her guild, Kagura charges to towards Goku. With her sword weighing in by her hands, Kagura lunges at her opponent with a slash up to high speed. This sword slash was the same technique she used to slash through Erza's Adamantine Armor & stopped the blast from the Jupiter Canon.

"It's that move..." Erza remembers her Adamantine Armor rendering useless against it during the GMG.

"Looks like Kagura's not holding back..." Millianna said.

What was known to strike down one of Erza's strongest armor, was reduced pigeon poop by a finger block from Goku. Stopping the slash caused the ground they stand on to crack. Stopping the sword slash made Kagura's eyes widen in surprise. With such a tedious attack, Goku was a bit overhyped and overdid it a bit by blasting Kagura's abdomen with a Ki blast.

"( _What is it? Magic!?_ ) Argh!" as she was sent flying.

Kagura has fallen to the ground from Goku's attack. Standing up quickly, she noticed Goku looking at Erza & Millianna. Because of that, she got provoked.

"You shouldn't take your eyes off of me just because I'm a woman!"

"Hmm?" Goku looks back at Kagura.

Using Caster Magic, Kagura applies the change in gravity towards Goku. She raises the gravity around him to make sure he could be incapable of moving, but she saw that he wasn't effected.

"How are you able to move?" Kagura's eyes shakes from seeing Goku waving his arm at her.

"The gravity you deployed on me is kind of weak. You see, back in my world, I trained over a hundred times gravity. This is just child's play. Gimme a break!" using his aura Goku broke out of the Caster Magic and heads his way to Kagura.

"( _Kch! He's coming this way!_ )"

" _Yaarrghh! Here I come, Kagura!_ "

Getting close to Kagura, Goku teleported behind her back to elbow her, sending her about fifty kilometers away from him & the girls. Millianna & Erza cringed at the attack Kagura took in.

"Ow, that's gotta hurt for Kagura." Millianna closed her eyes from seeing Kagura take damage.

"That's Goku for you. Whether you're a man or woman, he'll still fight you. Just to make sure he can get a good fight." Erza said, "But yeah you're right. Goku! Go easy on Kagura! She doesn't know about Ki & you could easily kill her without realizing...!"

"I know! I held back a little on the elbow I gave her. Hmm? Oh, looks like she got up. What a tough cookie."

Kagura got up. Blood coursing down her head, she coughs up more blood as she placed her sword to the ground. Touching her mouth, she saw the visible blood and lay her eyes yet again on Goku, who was far away from her.

"( _I don't get it. He doesn't wield any kind of magic and yet, he's causing me this much trouble? My sword, Archenemy... It doesn't hold a candle to him. Damn it, is he just toying with me?_ ) Huh!?"

Goku teleported in front of her.

"Give up? You're clearing out matched... You're even bleeding. I guess not even 2% of my power is enough for ya... Erza's gonna kill me..."

"Don't take me lightly!"

"Hmm? I don't understand it. You're a lot weaker than me, so you should stand down. In this scenario, I'm somewhat of a tiger hunting down my prey, which is you..."

"Sometimes a mermaid feast on a tiger..."

"Eh?"

Kagura adapts her ability in using her sword slash once again to Goku. Jumping right above Goku's head, Kagura swings her sheathed sword downwards. What seems like a desperate attempt, Kagura reluctantly swung her sword everywhere at Goku. Using the same finger before Goku blocks her sword slashes. By blocking each and every single one of them, Goku's immense pressure got the best of him as it creates a crater below their heads.

"The way you're going at me reminds me of this other person I know. This person almost wields a sword, but he and I were about even in power levels. Let me show you what I mean by that... ARGH!"

Unnecessarily, Goku turned into a SSJ and blew Kagura away. Sending her flying high in the sky, Kagura was defeated. Knowing she couldn't fly, Goku caught her in his arms.

"You okay, Kagura?" SSJ Goku said.

"Yeah..." her eyes were looking at a god.

"Sorry about overdoing it. Here I'll heal you up."

His SSJ aura invaded Kagura. Closing the flesh wounds Goku caused without realizing, Kagura could feel herself feel a lot better. Looking at her injuries to now being as though there wasn't any injuries at all...

"There ya go." Goku sets her down.

"T-Thank you..." she looks the other way, "This is very upsetting..." giving out a tch after.

"Goku! Kagura!"

The two heard their names being called by Erza & Millianna. They saw the two running towards them. By the time they caught up, Erza whacked Goku on the head. Millianna gave a hug to Kagura.

"Idiot! I told you to hold back a little! Why the hell did you go SSJ!? You could've killed her! What you did could've been a fool's errand!"

"Ah ya, ya... Sorry Erza! Haha, I guess I got a little carried away... Sorry, Kagura!" he bowed, going back to base form.

"Y-You're fine... I've lost. I can see from our duel, you didn't want to hurt me, even though you couldn't hold back the urge to fight. So for the sake of your relationship with Erza, I'll believe you. I'm sorry for jumping the gun here..."

"Kagura apologizing? Where are we? In bizarre world!?" Millianna was shocked to say the least.

"Even someone like me can apologize, Millianna."

"Haha! Sorry, sorry!" Millianna teases.

"So... What I'm about to say may seem like I'm in denial... But I don't know why I issued a challenge to you, Goku. From hearing your side of the story, there was a part of me that believed you because you're Erza's friend, but the other side begged to differ..."

"At Fruits Park, you did seem a like you weren't buying it... ( _Time Rift effects? Could she be undergoing them..._ )" Goku couldn't figure it out, "( _I guess our fight must've snapped her out of it..._ )"

"So! Allow me to apologize with sincerity!"

"N-No, you're fine Kagura, you don't need to do anything to say you're sorr-"

And Goku was right. Kagura had gone under the effects of the Time Rift thanks to a small portion of it escaping from Entrance 2. Interrupting her sister's sentence, Kagura kissed Goku as a way of apologizing. Millianna & most of all Erza, were shocked. Goku was dumbfounded by her soft lips pressed on his. Not knowing why she would do this, Goku knew Erza would get pissed. Soon, Kagura & Goku broke out of the kiss...

"W-WH-Whacha do that for!?" Goku panicked, covering his mouth as he was shocked.

"It's my way of apologizing..." Kagura was embarrassed.

"K-Kagura...!? What's the meaning of this? Explain!" Erza went on the offense.

"I uh... I don't know. For whatever reason, I'm feeling as though I have to draw interest into Son Goku. Something's telling me I'm obligated to get near him. To get... Closer to him..."

"What kind of prophecy crap are you sprouting!? You _**do**_ know my interest in him! Because of Goku's story?"

"( _Ok, it's ringing a bell. If I remember right from Erza's memories, she fought Kagura at the GMG. Kagura's the sister of Erza's childhood friend... Simon. And she used to have a hatred for Jellal. Kagura's usually a calm relaxed person. What she just did to me just now... It must have been a Time Rift effect..._ )" in front of his eyes was Erza going back and forth with Kagura.

"You can't just steal my Goku just because of an obligation! Where did this come from!? This is the last thing I'd expect from someone like you..."

"I don't know..." Kagura tries to figure it out but couldn't...

"Erza's right. Kagura, you can't just open up and kiss Erza's man..."

"Thank you, Millianna..."

"Because I want to be the one to kiss her man!"

"Eh!?" Erza's pupils got big, she was even more surprise to hear that from Millianna.

The kitty loving girl who usually loves cats had also struck at Goku's lips. But why would someone like Millianna fall for a Saiyan that doesn't look like a cat? Time Rift effects. The small portion that escaped and infected Kagura, infected Millianna too, so in her mind does she not only have an affection for cats, she's going to have an affection for Goku too, despite being a non-cat. However, there will be a time where she will dress up Goku to look like one. Lol.

 _ **Flashback Over...**_

"( _Urgh... Back and forth, Kagura & Millianna argued over Goku for the entire day... Standing in my way, I couldn't reach him... And because of their odd behavior my entire day that I planned out with Goku went to waste... Kch, why did the two kiss Goku for? It doesn't make sense. They just met him and yet they want to claim him...?_)" Erza couldn't wrap her fingers around it.

"Today sure was... Weird, but nonetheless fun! Kagura & Millianna sure spent like ninety percent hanging out with us, right Erza?"

"That ninety percent was just them kissing, arguing and calling you theirs... I don't get it. Mira, Cana, Ur, the Princess, myself & possibly Ultear, are the only girls that has an interest in you because they must've sense something they liked. On the other hand, Kagura & Millianna just met you. Why would they say such nonsense... Millianna above all! She loves cats! Why would she claim you as an affection?"

"Affection...?"

"It's means liking..."

"Oh, well I don't know. People like to try new things?"

"Funny... Cats are Millianna's affections. Not a Saiyan. Their dumb argument wasted this entire day I had planned. Hey, promise me if they go for a confession, you would consider me on top of them, besides Mira."

"Sure, but why?"

"Well since your mind is so enfeeble, I'll tell you. Pay attention, and don't fall asleep. I don't know the reason as to why but Kagura & Millianna seem to have taken an interest in you. That would explain why they've been kissing you back and forth to show who's the better kisser... I could've stopped them but I was paralyzed in shock from hearing those words come from them."

"So that's what it was about? They like me...? That's weird... Why would they do that to someone they just met...?"

"If you're really thinking that, then we're really are in bizarre world..."

"Haha, but I think I know why." he got serious for moment.

"What's up? What's the reason?"

"Towa planted Time Rifts everywhere you could think of in the timelines she chose as her playthings... This may sound dumb but I'll bite, the Time Rift must've been in a place where Kagura & Millianna were at and in time, it must've infected them. Just applying the effects on them, not the mind control and stuff..."

"That wasn't dumb at all, good job on thinking that..." Erza tippy toed to head pat Goku. Goku was happy. If he had a tail, it would wag.

"Looks like we're almost at my house. Sorry if today wasn't what you expect. It's just one of those days..."

"You're telling me. Well, at least Whis kept his promise. Mira & the other girls haven't interfere our disastrous date, so there's that."

"You seem so down that you always have to bring it up, Erza."

"Sorry. I was really looking forward to today, but thank Kagura & Millianna for taking away ninety percent away from it... Though, back at Fruits Park, I did enjoyed that kiss you displayed to me. So not everything that happened today was bad..." she blushed from remembering that scene.

"Then, you want me to kiss you? To cheer up our little Fairy Queen here? I'll even pitch in a form." from finishing, he entered SSJ God.

"SSJ God..." Erza's eyes were wide, "Why your red form...?"

"It's because of what you said when everyone was comparing my blue & red form on which is more suitable. You said red if I remember right... So! As a courtesy call, I'll give you what you would want of desire from me. If you're okay with that..."

"Y-YES! YES! I would very much appreciate it if you could! Please!" as she got up in Goku's space, "It'll be my way of showering my love for you..." she said but Goku didn't hear that part

"Okay then, let's do this." he smiled as he was happy to obliged.

Getting confirmation from Goku giving the okay signal, Erza's heart beated faster and faster as his innocent yet charming face came up to her own. Before she could withdraw her mind from places that fits this scene, Goku's arms were around her. Her thoughts as of right now was blurred and drowned to the bottomless pits of nothingness. To make up for today Goku wanted Erza to feel good here, so he bent back her head across his arm and kissed her. At first it was a soft kiss which was like a fig that was freshly split opened. Then with gradation that was swift of intensity, Erza cling to Goku as it was the only action suited in their dizzy swaying world.

His mouth fueled with SSJ God aura parted Erza's mesmerized lips, sending a wild sensational tremor down her nerves. Evoking this sparking sensation she had long awaited to yearn again since their touchy-touchy bonding back at love hotel chapters ago, Erza captured the same feelings she experienced with Goku when she lost her virginity. Moments later, Erza was kissing him back to set the mood.

The moon that was showing in the background as they kissed was a perfect example on how to end a date, whether it was disastrous or not. Breaking out of their kiss, they stared into each other's eyes. Holding up their end of things, all what was left after the kiss was a smile Erza couldn't help but show to Goku. Staring at him for blankly a moment, she then responded...

"Yeah... Despite being interrupted on our date, today was worth it..." her cheeks showed proof of her happiness.

"Are you saying that because I kissed you? Or because you really enjoyed today? Even though we weren't alone today."

"Yeah..." her tone was depicted as a calm fan girl who got a kiss from her long time crush, which is ironic in this situation.

"Same then. Same. I may have spent a lot of time with Mira & Ur in Timeline B but hanging out with you was really fun. It was... A nice change of pace."

"Then if you don't mind... Would you like to settle for another kiss?"

"Sure." again, he didn't mind.

When they were about to go for another kiss, they got interrupted by two people. One male. One female. Those two that were in front of them as they were a meters away from Goku's house, were Hit the Assassin & Ultear Milkovich. Seeing the two got Goku & Erza to break up their touchy-touchy goody-goody vibe they were dispensing to each other.

"H-Hit! Ultear! What are you doing here?" Goku wipes his mouth.

"It's nighttime. Your day with Erza has come to an end. Hit & I spotted you a few meters away from your house so we came to check on you. Guess we should've knocked, but what is a door..." Ultear tries to hold the urge of kissing Goku in.

"For myself, I needed some air. Being inside of your home is... A bit out of my taste."

"Really? How come?"

"Your girlfriend Mirajane's defending your youngest son from that drunk girl and from that Ur person too. It's a festival in there, I suggest you don't go in there unless you want that drunk girl to hit you with a barrel of booze every time she makes a turn. No pun intended."

"Did... You just make a joke? Hit, the Assassin from Universe 6, the deadliest and well known Assassin, making a joke about his name..." Goku was amazed.

"It wasn't a joke but whatever. There's also another reason as to why I came out here. To tell you I'm heading back to our timeline."

"What!? What's the reason to doing that? You don't want to help me beat Towa?"

"That was the plan from the start since we formed an alliance but Champa called me in to throw in the towel."

"Why would he do that?" Erza wondered.

"I don't really know and quite frankly it doesn't matter. But to give an answer as to why I won't be joining you in slaying Towa's existence out this timeline... Must be because of your Destroyer God being here."

"Lord Beerus?" Goku said.

"Yeah. Champa's twin brother, Beerus. The title of God of Destruction holds a valuable asset to the mission at hand. And I'm sure he'll take the job serious since Mechikabura & Demigra are free."

"Then, thank you for all you've done, Hit. For helping Goku & Fairy Tail to the best of your abilities."

"Hmph. I don't see the reason to thank someone like me."

"On the contrary, Hit. Goku told us about you. He told us how you didn't want to help us if we were ever in the midst of cross fire but you helped anyway. Remember? Entrance 2?"

Hit's eyes twitched a little, "I don't like to be in debt."

"Whose debt are you in?" Ultear wondered as she got next to Goku.

"That's... Something that doesn't concern you."

"All things aside Hit; it was really good to see you again. Whenever we get the chance to meet again, let's fight to the death!"

"Hmph. To the death happens to be my specialty." Hit smirks then turns around to see Goku's house. His hands were in his pocket, "This is goodbye, Son Goku. Goodbye for now. I know we'll meet again and you know it too."

"Yeah. ( _The upcoming soon to be tournament from every universe!_ ) Hey, where's your ride?"

"The God Cube is in your backyard."

"Oh, that's nice to know. Well, I'll say it again. See you soon, Hit! Come visit again!"

"Hmph. You are a strange Saiyan, Son Goku."

Erza & Ultear waved their goodbyes as the three saw Hit entering the backyard from far away. The night was silent but it was temporary since they heard the God Cube commencing back to the timeline Goku, Hit & the Z-Fighters belong in. Hit was now heading back to his timeline, to Universe 6, leaving the floor to Goku, Erza & Ultear.

"Oh, that reminds me. Where are Lord Beerus & Whis?"

"The Destroyer God & his attendant said they were going to explore the galaxy in space. Checking planets to see if there are living organisms. Beerus said something about wanting to see if there's a God of Destruction in this universe too."

"Wow, so they're going on a field trip of their own..."

"What about our new members?" Erza asked.

"Vegeta, Bulma & their son Trunks are in the large round house next to yours Goku, since you guys are neighbors and all. Your oldest son Gohan is up writing about something in his room. Mirajane right now is protecting your youngest son Goten, from being smothered by Cana Alberona & my mother. Oh and Lisanna's still here too..." the last words sent worried signals to Ultear's mind.

"Oh I forgot about Ur & Cana trying to tamper with Goten. I guess I better go stop them. Can't let Mira handle this fight alone."

"Wait hold on, Goku. Excluding Lisanna & your two sons, you have Mira, Ultear, Cana & Ur sleeping under your roof!?" Erza points out.

"Uh huh." Goku nodded.

"Tell me... _**Which one sleeps with you...?**_ "

"Hmmm, good question. Mira hasn't slept with me yet unless you count Timeline B. Ultear doesn't too since she has her own room, so it's Cana & Ur. The past two days they've been hogging my arms lot in bed."

"How come Mira doesn't sleep with you?" Erza wonders.

"It's probably because of Lisanna & Elfman. They have their own houses... Though I guess I can let them live with me so that way Mira can fit in the bed with me, Cana & Ur." thought Goku.

"N-No! It's best not to do that!" Ultear & Erza shouted.

"Huh? Why not?"

"( _If Goku offers that to the Strauss siblings, Lisanna's going to be closer to him. I've got to avoid that..._ )" Ultear led out a kch sound.

"( _Giving that offer to Mira of all people will leave me out of the game, so hell no to that!_ ) Why? Well, it's simple! If Mira were to sleep on the same bed with you, Cana & Ur... Then there would be no room & you all could get sleepless nights...!" Erza's eyes twitches later. She was hoping for Goku to buy that lie.

"Oh ok, that makes sense. Everyone's got to have a good night rest." as Goku took that lie.

"( _ **Sigh***_ _Thank god..._ )" Erza sighed.

"( _Nice work, Titania!_ )" Ultear gave her seal of approval to her.

"So do you guys want to help me save Goten from Cana & Ur?" Goku offers, sticking out arms behind his back.

"Sure. I could use some Saiyan mojo here. Today's serving was nothing but interruptions. I could turn the fate around here by helping Goten out." Erza agrees.

"I don't care really... ( _Spending time with him will ease my pain from seeing Lisanna kissing Goku. I just hope to god he doesn't fall in love with her..._ )"

"K. Let's go!"

Before the three could head to the entrance of Goku's door, they heard a noise come from behind their backs. Turning around, they saw a Time Portal opening up, which is the opposite in energy flow from a Time Rift so the pressure was nothing to them. Immediately Goku came in front of the girls and entered Blue.

"You two get behind me!" he ordered as his aura appeared.

"R-Right!" as instructed, Erza & Ultear got behind him.

"( _Damn it, why is a Time Rift opening up here of all places? Doesn't matter. I won't let whoever comes out of it hurt Erza, Ultear or any one of my friends!_ )"

"Someone's coming out..." Erza squinted but could see.

Coming out of the portal, they saw a woman of curvaceous figure. Her hair was shown to be pink, wavy too as it reaches down to the middle of her back while being accompanied by dark brown colored earmuffs. Her attire or outfit, however you may wish to call it, was a red dress of golden trim around the neckline that transcends deep. Making her 'seven years of developed' ample cleavage to show. A red dress but was also a short skirt, with a substitute belt of a yellow ribbon tied around her waist. Her legs were confined in black stockings as her feet dwells in brown boots.

Getting out of the portal, the two girls behind Goku was able to see who it was that came out of it. Erza was shocked but Ultear's eyes were twitching from seeing what's in front of her right now. Goku kept a straight face which was only because he had no idea who this person was. But when turned around, he came to a conclusion that Ultear does.

"I don't believe it..." Erza said, dropping her mouth just a bit.

"Hey so, this girl doesn't look like Towa or any demon. Who is she?" Goku wondered but was then about to hear Ultear speak.

"It's... One of the other servants that was under Towa's control... Meredy..." Ultear was speechless, her eyes couldn't stop shaking.

Meredy too. From seeing Ultear again, she broke down in tears and held her mouth with her hands. The tears went down her face as it invaded her hands that covered her mouth. Her left foot took a step back, but she was happy. Unable to come up with a complete sentence, Meredy just said her foster mother's name.

"U-Ultear..." mumbled Meredy, shaken from seeing the woman who raised her when she was little, in front of her eyes again.

The camera angle was positioned above their heads, later zooming out to make it seem as though they were nothing but ants. They've worked together with Hades in invading Tenrou Island, to helping Jellal create Crime Sorcière. From the seven dragons, to finding a letter with her words written in it, Ultear & Meredy had finally reunited. Not just as members of Crime Sorcière, but as fostered mother & daughter.

 **End of Chapter 26...**

* * *

 **A/N: So it looks like 2019 really is the year of anime. First and foremost, Dragon Ball Super Returns July 2019! And just last night I got informed about Re: Zero getting a season 2! Seeing the trailer I already know what's going to go down, because I read the light novels. Subaru's going to suffer even more than season one. Rip...**

 **Getting back on topic here, some of you readers messaged me NaLu fanfics where Lisanna's the villain. Like holy crap man, people really seem to hate Lisanna because she gets in the way of NaLu. One of the reasons why I prefer Lisanna over Lucy, I don't hate Lucy though, nor do I ship Natsu to either of them. Makes me want to treat Lisanna like a queen in this crossover but that's just me.**

 **Also, am I trying too hard in this crossover? Ch25 has over 30k words and this one has about 35k words. I feel like my brain's about to explode from trying to put some much dialogue into a 30k Ch. Oh and another thing, Goten & Wendy was supposed to have a moment but I totally forgot lol. So they're going to have one next Ch. Kagura & Millianna have also made it into the harem game instead of waiting in the 21 Arc, but quick question... Was Millianna in the poll to be in Goku's harem? I could go back and check but I'm kinda lazy lol and if she isn't then oh well she gets a freebie.**

 **TheJSmooth:** _ **Love Bulma too. Looks like we got BOTH Vegito & Gogeta. Too bad they couldn't interact with each other. Pfff...**_

 **Spider-Man999:** _ **True Golden Frieza comes as it'll come in the anime, in the T.O.P. In the 21 Arc he'll just have to remain the way he is due to plot.**_

 **The Warrior Beyond:** _ **There will be clones of Fairy Tail in the 21 Arc due to a certain percentage of timeline merging that'll kick in by the Supreme Kai of Time. The Hisui chapter will have the Strauss siblings & the Son family bonding. Oopsies, I spoiled enough!**_

 **xcz639:** _ **Thx but I can't get every girl pregnant in the harem lol. It would only be Lisanna & Mirajane.**_

 **Jes81695** _ **: Thx, and it does seem like I made Lisanna's all antagonistic but not in a way where everyone will hate her like those NaLu fanfics, maybe. Still love her though. Also, Goku won't be a Destroyer God since he refuses that offer a lot in the anime. The Saiyans won't grow back their tails but Goku & Vegeta can still go SSJ4.**_

 **Guest:** _ **Tbh, idk man. Power scaling in Dragon Ball is a hell job, but I think Xeno Goku is stronger than Beerus. I think...**_

 **can't stop movie:** _ **Thx lol. Fairy Tail might meet Chi-Chi. Might. I can see Mirajane meeting Chi-Chi though because of having an interest in Goku.**_

 **the French Juvia:** _ **That's good to know, thx. So that means Asuka can officially be in Goten's mini harem. I'm not sure if Aquarius should be in Goku's harem, don't know but I'll make a poll after this chapter's release. Sting's a bitch lol, a shitty dragon slayer in my opinion. I could pair Lucy with Loke though, poll for that too but later in the future.**_

 **JoJolion:** _ **Yukino will fall for Goku by a Time Rift effect.**_

 **Guest:** _ **Seilah being spared will be up for grabs in a future poll.**_

 **Denki:** _ **Aquarius might be in it, I'll set up a poll after this. Mavis's won't be in it unless people want her to be. I'll listen to some Dokkan Battle OST in my free time soon.**_

 **Buuhan:** _ **You dirty Majin lol. Maybe Lisanna might want that but we all know she wants that SSJ God dic- form to emerge from Goku.**_

 **Guest:** _ **Whis can revive Mavis but the thought never really crossed his mind.**_

 **GeoNovaWrath:** _ **Yeah and from the links you sent me to read the NaLu fanfics, I really felt bad for Lisanna because people in the reviews bash the crap out of her because she got in the way of the romance between Natsu & Lisanna. Nothing against Lucy but Lisanna best girl. **_

**WhereThe PartyAt:** _ **She's the villain in this filler arc, but I won't have her hated. She doesn't deserve that. She suffered enough as it is. Best girl in my opinion, besides Erza & Mirajane.**_

 **KoopaTroopa:** _ **You are correct! Asuka, Wendy and Chelia will be in Goten's harem.**_

 **fanfiction1998:** _ **The Broly movie is amazing. 9000/10**_

 **tblake426:** _ **ty**_

 **ultra trunks:** _ **Good to know lol. And thanks, GaLe is a good and stable ship.**_

 **freezer:** _ **No, Juvia said what she said because of comedy. Her having blue hair isn't why lol.**_

 **Narancia:** _ **Can't spoil it but... Kagura & Millianna will fall for Goku due to Time Rift but that will change over time as they'll actually see Goku as a potential lover from not Time Rift effects but actually preference. And yeah, Time Breaker Bardock is strong as hell, but surely you can look the other eye, right?**_

 **Sex pistols:** _ **The Z-Fighters won't do anything. The girls will butt in.**_

 **winnepig:** _ **Idk why she likes SSJ God over blue. Because of creativity? Idk.**_

 **Tom Tucker:** _ **That sounds like a Juvia thing since she likes Gray by 1000%. Lisanna will just fuck Goku everyday as planned lol.**_

 **el barto:** _ **Sry. The poll has Lucy not in the harem. Ch27 will just have non romance stuff between them. Just teacher & student.**_

 **Usey:** _ **Ty**_

 **basara:** _ **Laki & Kinana is a might. Evergreen is with Elfman.**_

 **icelandic:** _ **Probably for Ultra Instinct they might get wet. Except for Mirajane & Erza.**_

 **Guest:** _ **Goku & needles? Probably might.**_

 **Ichigo quincy:** _ **Lunaris is a 'made up' name I created but turns out I didn't create that name and there's an actual character that has that name. Not from the Fairy Tail anime though.**_

 **Light yagami:** _ **I get what you mean. Looks like that idea's scrapped out...**_

 **salutes bleek:** _ **They might be fine with it since Goten's a kind boy. Yukino & Minerva will fall for Goku due to a Time Rift effect.**_

 **God blade:** _ **I could but that's a lot of characters but I can if you really would want that.**_

 **Chungus:** _ **She was still a virgin until she made love with Goku in Hisui's palace, yes. I plan on doing the hymen breaking when Lisanna makes her moves in the upcoming chapter. And nice fact.**_

 **carl:** _ **Goku might show SSJ4 but only when he needs too. Ur prefers both since they're both transformations Goku owns.**_

 **EnergySlide:** _ **Vegito & Gogeta will be implemented soon. Vegito in Black arc. Gogeta in Broly arc. Probably both in the Demon arcs...**_

 **Rhythm Ta:** _ **No it's not weird lol. Lisanna deserves better and I'm kind of glad I'm putting her in the harem since she'll rank number three in Goku's list. :)**_

 **GD:** _ **Sure. I'll add that detail in Gohan & Goten's eyes. They'll have their mother's eyes.**_

 **ikari:** _ **Timeline B no longer exist so Gohan from Mirajane's belly is gone too. However, I can make your idea happen. Mirajane Future Gohan would make good content.**_

 **allibert** _ **: Broly will be 28 like Vegeta since the two were born before Goku.**_

 **aerobics:** _ **Around a certain percentage of the merged timeline will come into play in the 21 Arc. Don't know if that helps but that's how Jenny will go to Universe 7. Kagura got introduced in this Ch. Yay?!**_

 **stickman:** _ **She'll freak out and would probably have the thought about seeing Goku as her dad. Lol. Probably.**_

 **Guest:** _ **Thx lol. And yeah, I heard about DBS returning in July. So excited!**_

 **Mario Mario:** _ **That won't happen. Lisanna will only seduce Goku because he has the plot armor of a main character. What lol.**_

 **Guest:** _ **Yes, I will do the Copy Vegeta Arc.**_

 **God bless you:** _ **Minerva will fall for Goku as she will still be evil during the duration of the Tartaros Arc etc. Yeah during the SD Arc Natsu fighting Nova & Gray fighting Ice will be a cool thing to do because of their abilities being similar. I probably might do SDBH arc.**_

 **ZeroOmega:** _ **Mirajane will marry Goku first, and maybe Ur.**_

 **Vegeta hairline:** _ **Goku can stack Kaio-Ken on his SSJ forms so I might implement that. For Gary to join Avatar, that's a maybe. Depends. Vegeta & the Z-Fighters might not since it's not their concern to meddle in Goku's life with the girls. Goten might retaliate.**_

 **slifer:** _ **As a matter of fact I was going to do that. Go back and forth in showing Goku v Jellal, Vegeta vs Laxus, Z-Fighters & Fairy Tail fighting the Cell & Cell juniors in the Cell Arc. Soon though I'll take out the Time Rift effect as the only reason why the girls fell for him. They're going to fall for him because of another reason though, don't worry. Sooner or later Broly will meet Goku's harem and will wonder why are the girls around him like 24/7. It doesn't get to him since he will have Cheelai & Kale wanting his Legendary dic- I mean him.**_

 **yeshiva:** _ **Future chapters will have Goku x Kagura, Goku x Yukino and so on. Goku won't have to train the other guilds because in the merged timeline, everyone will automatically know about Ki. Goku's tail is gone. It's gone because he went back to Timeline A, he can still go SSJ4 though. His tail stays the same no matter what transformation is what I'm thinking.**_

 **Until Then...** **SUbarashi** _NingenZ_ **!**

Chapter 27 Coming Soon...!

P.S, This is just me but I feel as though I rushed Kagura & Millianna...

Edit: Poll is out for Aquarius...!


	27. An Innocent Virgo Goes Bye-Bye

**A/N: I changed the title's name because I like this one better. I might sound like a hypocrite here but I watched this compilation vid on YouTube and it made me revert back to being a NaLu shipper. I still prefer Lisanna over Lucy but hey, it's whatever. Also, after reading those NaLu fics, I can't look at Lisanna the same way anymore. Scary stuff man, scary stuff...**

* * *

 **Inveigle Seduction Arc (Filler)**

 **Chapter 27: An Innocent Virgo Goes Bye-Bye**

 **Nighttime, the Forest...**

The Time Portal that was aided by the Supreme Kai of Time helped Meredy in her favor. Returning to her timeline from the help of the Time Patrollers & the Kais, the portal behind Meredy closes. Ultear was in for a shock. Seeing Meredy not possessed raises a bunch of questions, but nonetheless she was happy to see her, even though her face didn't exactly show it.

"Ultear!" Meredy ran to her to give her a tight hug.

Jumping to her foster mother made Ultear shriek a little. She shrieked out of the sounds of being clamor. Meredy, who was possessed. Meredy, who helped Towa in tackling Ultear down for her to get possessed too. Whom she said to herself she was going to save her and Jellal, but the thought of saving both gets scratched off her list as she only needs to save Jellal.

"M-Meredy..." she was still shaken by Meredy's trumpet return, "It's really you..."

"Ultear, I missed you! Do you know how long and hard it was for Jellal & I to find you? Why didn't you tell me you were that elderly lady that gave us the letter that day?"

"Letter... H-How did you know it was me...?"

"This woman who goes by the name of Supreme Kai of Time. It's crazy... Her and a group of other people help Jellal & I snap out of the mind control."

"Supreme Kai of Time...!?" Goku crashed their reunion with a yell that as unexpected.

"Huh!? Son Goku..." Meredy said, getting out of her hug with Ultear, she wipes her eyes "Another you..."

"Another me? What are you talking?" Goku was confused.

"Meredy, are you the person in front of me? The last time I saw you; you were under Towa's control."

"It really is me, Ultear! You're right on one thing. I was under control like you and Jellal, but I broke free."

"Broke free? How?" was the question that came out from Goku & Ultear's mouth.

"I would like to know this too. Back with Gray & Ultear's fight we all assumed the last person would be you since it's the logical thing at the moment. However, Towa switched it up and surprised us with Ur." Erza brings up, crossing her arms on remembering that plot twist.

"Erza Scarlet..."

"Hi there, Meredy. It's been too long. I'm not sure how to take this in, but I'll start off by saying it's good to see you again."

"Yeah. Same to you!"

"Meredy, can you tell us how you were able to break free?"

"Yeah, I'll tell." she turns to Goku, "There was this different version of you along with his friends that helped me."

"Wait hold up, you said a different version? A different version of Goku?" Erza asked.

"Yeah, it was weird. I'll start from the top. The Goku that helped me informed about where Jellal & I were. We were in this timeline where we came in the middle of a crossfire. A crossfire between two people who goes by the name of Vegito & Majin Buu..."

"Majin Buu!?" Goku crashed the storytelling but didn't mean too.

"Uh... Yeah... This pink man with a large antenna..."

"You also said Vegito... Who's he?"

"You seem surprised, Goku. Don't you know who Vegito is?" Erza looks at him.

"The only Saiyans are me, Vegeta & our sons... Unless... Oh! I see now! The Potaras!"

"Potaras?" the three girls copied after.

"Haha, Yeah! I'm guessing Vegito must've been the Potara fusion name of Vegeta & I."

"Goku, what the heck is a Potara?" Erza asked again.

"The Potaras are these earrings you wear. Basically, you give one earring to a person and you can either wear it to the left side of the ear or right. As long as it's the opposite to the one you gave it too."

"An earring to the left ear while the other gets it to the right? Is there any sort of reason behind that?" Erza wonders.

"I'm getting to that. Once both people have the earrings placed on the ears opposite of each other, we'll automatically get drawn to one another and fuse into one being."

"That sounds amazing, well where is it?"

"Only Supreme Kais have them. And if you're wondering, the earrings were given to me."

"I see. Majin Buu must've been an extremely high level threat to make you and Vegeta fuse into one being..."

"You're telling me, Ultear. Haha, it was only one time though because Majin Buu was way before Beerus & Whis so, I had no god powers. Since then we don't really rely on the earrings that much because I don't think there'll be an enemy stronger than a SSJ God. I mean, what are the chances there'll be a bad guy who can keep up with SSJ Blue, right?"

"It's best not to jinx things before they happen, Goku." Erza said.

"So, back to what I was saying. After we came in into the fight, there were two people that helped us. This different version of you Goku, and this other guy name Vegeta."

"Me & Vegeta!? How's that possible? I'm right here and Vegeta's with Bulma & Trunks..."

"The Supreme Kai of Time mentioned you as an alternate of other Gokus." Meredy explains, "Maybe that explains why you're confused um, Goku..."

"Alternates...?" Goku tilted his head, "I don't get it..."

"Don't sweat it, Goku." Erza tells him up front.

For about fifteen minutes Meredy went on to explain about the Time Nest, the Time Patrollers & the Kais that run the show of the operation. She was able to tell them this because during her trip to the Time Nest, Xeno Goku explained everything that had happened to her and Jellal. Speaking of Jellal, she also told everyone about Jellal becoming a temporary Time Patroller as his way of cleansing 'Ultear's sins' & somewhat his own too.

 _Fifteen Minutes Later..._

"Jellal's free too, huh? That's good..." Ultear said with relief.

"That's just like him to do something like that." Erza admits, "Well, at least we know he's doing alright now. With that being said, I don't think there's any more people under her control, right?"

"That's correct. It was only me, Jellal, Ultear, Gildarts from Fairy Tail & this other woman that sort of looks like Ultear." Meredy confirms it for Erza.

"That other woman that looks like Ultear is her mom name Ur!" Goku informs Meredy.

"Mom...?What?! Ultear, I thought you said you lost your mother long ago! How could she be here among the living?"

"She's from another timeline, Meredy. A timeline where Fairy Tail & other guilds are practically much gone. Towa swooped her freedom away and transferred her to this one."

"Really?"

"My mother told me herself."

"Where is your mother? If I could right now, I would want to pay my respects to her."

"She's in Goku's house. She's quite the person to make a scene in there..."

"Goku's house...? Oh that reminds me, the Supreme Kai of Time told me about how you're living with Goku. So tell me Ultear, are you by chance... His lover?"

That sentence got Ultear to panic. Erza got wild up while Goku was clueless as a dense protagonist in an harem anime.

"L-Lovers!? N-No! I'm just owing a debt to him, that's all!"

"That's right! They're nothing but acquaintances at most! Not lovers, just acquaintances!" Erza assures Meredy, "She doesn't even like him anyway!"

"Then why are you living with him? What's this debt you owe?"

"It's a long story... But to sum it up, I did Goku wrong so I'm doing the best I can with whatever I can do to help..."

"And that's to live with him...?"

"Uh! That... That's something he offered to me because we formed an alliance..."

"What alliance?"

"Me and Ultear decided to team up to rescue you and Jellal. She felt as though she did wrong so she wanted to help me beat Towa. With of course saving her guildmates... Which is you and Jellal..."

"I see... Well that puts me at ease. For a second there I mistakenly took you two as a couple... I mean haha, Ultear with a man? No offense, but you're not the type to go for one..." Meredy laughs it off, knowing she could rest easy.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that. So to put it in full report here... Alternates of Goku & Vegeta saved you & Jellal. Jellal took my punishment for me due to manipulating time by becoming a Time Patroller with the Kais and you're here because you didn't accept the offer of being one too?"

"Jellal's a _**temporary**_ Time Patroller but yeah you're right, Ultear. Now that I told you guys about what happened with me and Jellal, now it's my turn to ask the question. Why are you all you three out here at night?"

"I went on a date with Erza." Goku said.

"Date? What!? You and Erza Scarlet..." Meredy pointed her right index finger left and right to Goku & Erza.

"It's just one of those days, you know?" Goku smiled at Erza, making her blush.

"I'm just out here getting some space." Ultear answered.

"Space from what?"

"Why don't you come inside? Surely Goku can spare a room for Meredy?" Ultear offers to Meredy as she looks at Goku, giving him the eye.

"Sure. I don't mind. My house has plenty of rooms and I mean PLENTY!"

"You sure? I wouldn't want to barge in like a rude guest."

"Hehe, it's fine. Ultear said the same thing but I let her live with me anyway, at least until we can take down Towa. That's probably why we formed this alliance... Huh... I probably should've mentioned that in the beginning of my telling about why Ultear's with me..."

"Better late than never, Goku." Erza chuckled at Goku.

"Then, I'll kindly accept your offer. If Ultear says she's taking refuge here, then I'll accompany her, until Jellal comes back to us."

"That's fair game, Meredy! Welcome to the Son's residence! Courtesy of Son Goku! Hi!" Goku bows his head to Meredy.

"Thank you... You certainly have quite the manners..." Meredy was impressed.

"I learned a lot from Erza & Mira..." getting out of bowing Goku scratches the back of his head.

Ultear & Erza were embarrassed but it's whatever. Meredy didn't know how to take this in, but since it's the same Goku (kind of), she's ready to move on from her run in with Towa. To ease down what she's been through, she too will help Ultear into helping Goku take down Towa.

"Come, Meredy. Let's head inside, shall we? ( _Another woman living with my dear Goku... Lucky for me she doesn't pose at the type to go for him, so I'm okay with it._ ) You've got to know who else living with you other than Ur & Goku."

"R-Right. Let's head in, it's definitely getting late."

The four heads their way to Goku's house, who is in fact the owner. As they were walking, Erza was giving Meredy a full explanation about another Vegeta living in this timeline and how both his and Goku's houses are next to each other with a large backyard being shared. Meredy was listening but was also looking at Goku talking to Ultear up ahead of them. Seeing this version of Goku smile and talk to Ultear sets her radar to go off. Mostly his smile was what got Meredy all raddled up and she couldn't figure out why, though she did admit this... She found Goku to be cute...

"( _What's wrong with me? I'm getting worked up over a man whose alternate saved me... But I'm safe to say this though... He's cute..._ )" making it not noticeable, Meredy led out a tint of a blush as Erza's voice was heard in her background even though she was next to her.

* * *

 **Goku's House, Morning...**

* * *

The sun has risen as today was going into motion. In the kitchen a person was found working on breakfast. That person happens to be Mirajane. This was the daily routine for the She Devil. Before anyone else, she wakes up an hour early and heads to Goku's house. Starting up the kitchen, Mirajane got right to work on cooking a grand feast for her lovable Saiyan. She's been doing this for quite a while and it's a hassle but she doesn't mind.

By the time she was seventy five percent done Gohan, Goten, Ultear & Meredy were at the table eating what Mirajane gave to them. Piccolo was still on top of the roof meditating. To be honest, Mirajane developed a habit of cooking big because she was with Goku but now she has grown a liking to it where she could forcefully cook big out of habit. Thirty minutes later, it was finally morning time for everyone. Goku headed down stairs with Ur & Cana. His hair was messy while Ur was riding on his back. Cana grunted and walked on ahead. The reason behind that was soon be unveiled next chapter...

"Oh! Morning, sweetie!" Mirajane greets Goku with a smile as she wipes her hands on the cooking apron she placed on herself.

"Morning, Mira." later he sniffed, " Wow oh wow does that smell good..." he drooled at the table filled with Mirajane's cooking.

"Dear, you're drooling. Here, let me fix that..."

Mirajane had a handkerchief on her and wiped the drool off his mouth. She wasn't pleased about Ur being behind his back but it didn't get to her.

"What am I going to do with you? It's like a daily routine you and I do every day. I make a feast for your belly; you drool the moment you come in here."

"Haha, sorry Mira. Your food's always unbeatable! That's why I drool to it. Unless it's you yourself, no one can top the food you make!"

"Haha, you flatter me too much, sweetie. But you're right." she smiled dearly to him.

"Morning, dad" Gohan greeted his dad.

"Morning, dad!" Goten greeted his dad as well.

"Morning sons. How are you two enjoying this world?"

"Despite having technology that isn't advanced such as ours, I'm enjoying it quite a lot. What about you, Goten?"

"It's alright I guess... To be honest I wasn't expecting much other than to meet Dad's lover(s). I just don't see how so many girls can fall for my dad when the right one for him is mom!"

"I guess I'll bite this one, Goten. Last night I've been thinking about this world and the perks of it. Perks that mainly center dad. I guess by being in this world, well timeline, girls will throw themselves to you." Gohan speculates, "But that perks only goes towards dad because he's not one to think about girls back in our own timeline."

"If that's the case then what I want to know is _**why**_ a perk like that only affects dad..." Goten turns to his father, "Hey dad, when you first got here... What did you feel when you first opened your eyes to this world?"

"Hard to say, Goten. All I can tell you is that when I opened my eyes, Mira was the first person I met here."

Ur got off of Goku and sat with her daughter & Meredy whom is technically her "granddaughter" since Ultear fostered the girl her entire life. Well not entirely, but you get the picture. One side had four people in the order to which are Gohan, Ur, Ultear & Meredy. The other side consist of four and in that order stands Goten, Mirajane, Goku & Cana. Breakfast was ready and everyone especially Goku was chowing down to their last breath.

"Shenron told us that you didn't want to leave this world because of Mom, so not that I'm complaining about having a new mom but how come you want to stay here with her?" Gohan asked, looking at his father stuffing his mouth.

"Don't know..."

"Y-You don't know?" Gohan & Goten stood up and looked at their father.

"Back then I didn't know but for right now... It's my guts..."

"Your... Guts?"

"First time being in this world I wanted to find a way back but as time went on my guts told me something. It told me to not leave Mira. To always be with her till I die. And for some reason it tells me that to Erza & the other girls too..."

"And we're back to where we started..." Gohan sat down from receiving an answer he didn't get.

"To be with other girls? Dear, why would your 'guts' tell you that..." Mirajane wondered.

"I... Don't know. Is that a bad thing? Because it's been on my mind. I want to be with you Mira, but for some reason another agenda popped into my head in telling me I shouldn't leave Cana, Hisu, Erza, Ur and so on out of the loop... For whatever reason I'm forced to think that... My brain goes into a thinking that if I don't spend time with that girl or this girl... I don't know... I get a little ...Sad..."

"That's... Odd..." Mirajane adds, "Could this be because of having two girlfriends in Timeline B?"

"I don't think it was.."

"He probably has a fantasy of plowing every girl." Cana finished her breakfast and went on to drink a barrel.

"What!? What are you talking about, Cana!?" Mirajane steamed up.

"Hey, I'm just saying. I'm throwing options on the table on why Goku prefers multiple women when he's got such an 'angel' like you, Mira."

"Goku's probably got a fetish for different kind of girls. Not calling him a womanizer but he surely got good taste in us I guess. Can't blame him, I'm undoubtedly stunning. Oh, and you guys too..." Ur teased, "Speaking of girls... Meredy, how are you liking this living arrangement with your grandmother?"

"You say that like you're an old person..." Goku mocks but didn't mean too.

Ur threw a plate to his face.

"Well, I'm just surprised about the resembles you two hold. Ultear, you really are your mother's offspring. I'm glad to meet you, Ultear's mom."

"Please, call me grandma. Sounds old but what can you do..."

"It's hard to see any difference if you're a blind person but at least you get the picture, Meredy. ( _The fetish of Goku wanting different girls isn't the issue. It must be a Time Rift effect. Some effects are damaging enough but it seems he's going to live on with it because he's been carrying those effects for a solid five years. Poor guy, I'll do whatever I can in helping him, especially towards Lisanna Strauss. I've got to make sure she doesn't ruin him more than he already is._ )"

Everyone heard the front door being rung by a person. Goten was finished before everyone to which that includes Cana. Hearing the door being rung over six times, Goten quickly was the first one to offer himself into getting the door.

"Oh my, who could be at the door this early in the morning?" Mirajane looks over.

Goku knew but had his mouth full so he couldn't answer. Same with Gohan. This was the time for Goten to rise up and answer the door.

"I'll get it! I'll get it!"

Getting out from his seat he ran to the front door. Usually the door would just let anyone in but since anything could happen, Ultear thought of an idea in putting up a four digit code. The password was 9001 ( **A/N: Over nine thousand!?** ). Everyone except for the people outside didn't know the code so without further delay, Goten entered the code and the door slid to the right, letting whoever it was that wanted to come in... In.

"Oh, it's Aunt Lisanna and Uncle Elfman." Goten peaked only his head out the door to see them.

"Hi!" Lisanna smiled at her 'nephew'. Nephew at first but that's about to change soon lol.

"AHA! How's my nephew Gohan doing!" Elfman barged in and gave a manly hug to Goten, shaking him left and right.

"My n-name is ... G-Goten!" as he barely finished his sentence.

"Oh Goten, huh? Haha, my bad Goten! I barely got to know you since Mira's always at your side."

"She's always at his side because Cana & Ur are always trying to attack him, Elfman." Lisanna giggled after, "Hey Goten, is Mira & your dad in the kitchen?"

"Mmmm Hmm. Along with Gohan and these other people. You want to join us? There's two seats left."

"Would we! Why would we not? Mira's cooking is something a man like me can handle because I'm nothing but manly!"

"I think it's skin and bones at the last part Elfman, but whatever. Let's go."

The three met up with Goku & the others. Seeing the two chairs Goten mentioned, Lisanna & Elfman took their seats. Lisanna was sitting next to Gohan while Elfman was next to Goten.

"Elfman, Lis! This is a surprise. You guys barely come to visit during the mornings. it's usually around afternoon."

"True, but Elfman here got the idea of wanting to do a family bonding seminar with us three, Goku & his sons." Lisanna said.

"Family bonding? How come?" Goku wondered, slurping down on some noodles.

"Because ever since the news about Gohan & Goten officially becoming a part of our family, I figured now would be the best time show some quality bonding time! In the style of a man!"

"How very thoughtful of you, Elfman." Mirajane liked that idea.

"Family bonding? Hold on... Goku... Are you married to Mirajane Strauss?" Meredy asked, whether to believe the family-family thing Elfman said just now.

"Nope, not really."

"Then... How do you have kids with her? Did you guys just want kids without going through marriage first?"

"Long story, but Gohan can tell you all that other time, Meredy."

"Sounds to me you're being lazy about telling her, Goku." Lisanna teased.

"It's not that..." Goku sighed.

"Haha, I know. Call it 'family bonding', if you're able to get that."

"I get it. Sort of... Kinda... Probably not..."

" _I can tell you more about bonding if we're alone, Goku._ " the teasing game doesn't stop with her.

" _L-Lisanna, we're with people. You're going too far here._.." keeping a straight face, Goku looks away.

" _I'm just waiting for an opportunity to steal you away, that's all. Now's not the time so I'll just say this... I love you, Goku._ "

" _Y-Yeah... It's always a trade off with you... but I guess I love you too..._ " he was shamelessly to say but had to obliged.

"Looks like everyone's done with breakfast. Dear, be a gentlemen and help me with the dishes." Mirajane asked of him.

"Right, coming Mira."

The sink was loaded with dirty plates & dishes. With Goku helping Mira on scrubbing, the others were in the living room. When Lisanna got passed Goku, the two felt shivers going down their spines for some reason. Goku's eyes widen while Lisanna's front bangs covered her eyes, but she secretly smiling. Two minutes in of washing the dishes, Piccolo entered the living room to greet Gohan & the others.

"Oh hey, Piccolo." Gohan greets him first, "What's up? Where were you last night?"

"I was in some wasteland... Meditating..."

"Why couldn't you meditate here? I mean my dad doesn't mind you staying here at all."

"It's not that I don't want to... It's that I just need some peace and quiet..."

"Peace and quiet? Don't you meditate outside?"

"My ears are very sharp so I know what goes on inside your father's house and I got to say... Whatever goes on in your father's room with those two ladies... Is something I wish I didn't need hear..." Piccolo refers to Goku, Ur & Cana.

"Are you going to meditate today? If not, then could you help me on training again? I want to get stronger to protect everyone I love, Piccolo."

"Hmph, as a matter of fact, I'm not. I was hoping you would ask me that. I want you to be the strongest half breed Saiyan. I want the Gohan who toyed with Majin Buu before he absorbed me and Gotenks."

"I feel the same way. I can barely turn on the ascended SSJ level, and that form Old Kai unlocked for me. Please, help me regain what I lost."

"Hehe, it's not going to be easy, Gohan. So prepare yourself!"

"Hold up! Hold up! Gohan, what about family bonding with your aunt and uncle here? Surely it can't be a big one if you chicken out you know. It's not manly to do that."

"I know Uncle Elfman, but... I have a reason."

"What could be the reason?" Elfman wondered, crossing his arms.

"During our trip here to this timeline, I had to face a great evil. With my current power, I couldn't even lay a scratch on him. So I want to do everyone proud here. I basically want that potential power a Kai from my world unlocked for me back then. To regain what I lost so I can use that power to protect my family & friends."

"Oh... Gohan... That's... SOOOO MANLY! HAHA! I understand now! Take all the time you need!" Elfman puts on his title of uncle and encourages him with a thumbs up, "For now it's just me, Lisanna, Mira, Goten & Goku! Listen, it's manly to spend time with your family, but it's even manlier if you want to protect them with everything you got! And with this unlocked power you want to gain back, I'm sure you can pull it off! Have a manly blast with Piccolo!"

"R-Right... You know Uncle Elfman, you somewhat remind me of my father-in-law back in my world."

"Oh really? Tell me nephew, was he as manly as your uncle that stands before you?!" Elfman shows off his guns.

"Well, he certainly has a way with people when it comes to his way of words. Not to mention lucky events that coincidently favors in on his end of the bargain, but I _**can**_ tell you he's the people's champ."

"A champ huh? Hehe, pretty darn manly. Alright Gohan, you go on ahead and start your training. but remember, when you regain this 'power' of yours, come hang with your family, okay?"

"Right! Okay Piccolo, let's go to the gravity room."

"Yeah. I've got this bag of Senzu Beans on me so we're going to need this in our training session, but fair warning Gohan, I'm not going to hold back."

"I was hoping you weren't going to in the first place." as he was smirking at Piccolo.

Gohan & Piccolo exit out the living room and head towards the training room that can change gravity in the inside to settle the score for the comeback of the lost potential unlocked powers Old Kai once unleashed out of his body. From seeing them off, Meredy was going to get Goku & Mira for Elfman's family bonding idea.

"I got to say, Gohan may not look like Goku, but he certainly is his father's son." Lisanna was impressed.

"I'm curious about this lost unlocked power Gohan speaks of, is it as strong as a SSJ God?" Ultear wondered.

"Oh, my brother's talking about a form that was once the strongest power in our world. Before SSJ God & Blue was a thing."

"Really? So it was more stronger than a SSJ3?" Ultear asked.

"Yep!" Goten answered.

"How amazing. So his son was at one time the strongest being in their world. Tell me something son of Goku, if this 'unlocked power' your older brother wants to get back, did something happen that made him lose this power?"

"My brother stopped training after my dad defeated Majin Buu. He got married and lived the good life with her and they even have a baby." Goten said.

"Baby... Hehe, hearing that word reminds me of when you were just a baby, Ultear."

"Mother..." Ultear was getting embarrassed.

"It feels like yesterday when you were in my arms. Nothing made me more happier than when I heard your crying. I could've shared it with your father but he was a no show. Hey who knows, if I marry my sweet Goku, he can be your dad, Ultear."

"Huh!? Stop with your teasing, mother! You're going to give me wrong ideas here."

"Haha, pretty sudden but I will make it happen you know. Goku's going to be your dad once I marry that fighting loving Saiyan!"

"Mother... I don't want Son Goku as my father..."

"Eh? Why not? You lived your life without a dad, Ultear. I'm just doing you a solid and make sure that hole gets filled. How come you don't want that?"

"I don't want that because... Mother... I have a crush on Son Goku too."

Goten, Elfman, Meredy & Ur dropped their jaws from hearing that. Lisanna knew about it since two chapters ago and wasn't fazed. But to put it in a much deeper meaning to the word 'fair'... Well, it wasn't a word that fits in Lisanna's dictionary.

"S-So you _**ARE**_ DATING Son Goku, Ultear!?" Meredy was in shocked.

"I'm not dating him at the moment, but if there was a chance... Then yes."

"A-A confession out of know where... And in front of your own mother too..." Ur looks at her own daughter in disbelief.

"Great... Someone else wants to steal my man..." Cana grunted, "Is there anyone else that took a liking to Goku? Huh!?"

"More competition for my sis, huh? Mira's a man for holding her own against other girls."

"Aw c'mon! Mom doesn't need another person trying to steal dad away! What's with you people in trying to do that!?" Goten pouted at Ultear.

"Goten, it's not like I want to steal your father from Mira. I just need to get it off my chest here. Keeping this a secret was something I wanted to reveal for the longest time but couldn't because everything was on my mind during the moment. I doubt I can get with him but I at least want to tell him face to face that I have feelings for him. I mean, I somewhat did confessed but he didn't get the memo so I'll do it again but flat out say it in simple words."

"If you confessed it once then why do it again, Ultear?" Meredy wondered.

"Goku didn't understand what I said, so I'll explain it again in simple terms. Slow but simple enough."

"( _That's a load of bs if I ever heard one. Ultear, it's obvious you want to have Goku to yourself. Saying what you said just now was just bait for your mother & Cana to take. You're not going to fool me. Goku is mine and I won't let anyone stand in my way._)"

"Confessing again is going to be crystal clear here, so I'll do you the favor in bring Son Goku over to you, Ultear but don't worry! Everyone including me will give you room, right you guys?" Meredy looks at the others.

"R-Right. If it's aching in your body then it's best to rid some of it rather than to expel more. It's something a real man can tolerate!" Elfman gives the okay signal.

"Go on ahead, you shocked me about your love for Goku but if it's for a confession to get it over with, then you're basically saying you can't live on unless he fully understands, so go for it." Ur gives the okay signal too.

"Heh, I don't care. It's not like you can steal my Goku away from me anyway. You're not the type to do that." Cana gives the okay as well, "And you, Goten?"

"Errr... Nothing but a confession... I'm okay with it too. It won't ruin my dad's relationship with mom so I'm okay, Ultear." Goten was okay with it too.

"Heh. You guys act as though I can't do this willingly here, but as long as I get it over with."

"Yeah. Okay, I'll go get Goku. He's in the kitchen washing the dishes with Mira but they should be done by now. I'll go take a look!"

"Right!" the others replied.

As Meredy was walking to the kitchen, she took a simple yawn as a way to wake herself up since morning was still in play. When Meredy entered her way into the kitchen, she saw both of them doing... Something she considered lewd since she never had experience on the certified action Goku & Mirajane was doing in front of her.

"Hey um, Son Goku... If you're done washing the dishes, Ultear wants to... Talk... To... You. Eh... Ehhh... EHHH!? W-What are you two doing?!" Meredy was quick to react as she was blushing in embarrassment in what she was seeing.

In front of her eyes, she saw Mirajane on top of the counter kissing Goku. His hands on her hips as her legs were locked around him, indicating that her arms were around him. A kiss that was filled with intense emotion and passion that was reserved between the two, the kiss was called the Lingering Kiss. It basically means a kiss that entails lots and lots of lip to lip kissing for a long brief period of time.

"W-WH-What are you two doing?!" Meredy starts to freak out.

Hearing that voice made Goku & Mirajane break out of their kiss. Turning towards Meredy they realized they lost track of time.

"Oh dear, hehe. Looks like someone finally caught on." Mirajane laughs it off.

"Why did we stop? Oh, it's Meredy. What's up?"

"Y-You and her just... KISSED!"

"Uh-Huh, we did. Nothing wrong with that." Goku said.

"But aren't you Ur's boyfriend? You've got to have her consent on doing something like that!"

"If you're referring to Ur trying to seduce him every hour of the day but fails because of me, then yeah! We have her consent." said Mirajane, smiling at Goku after.

"Uh, ok then. Goku, do you have a second? Ultear wants to speak to you."

"Ultear? Okay..."

"Oh Goku, before you go to Ultear, can you look at me for a second?"

"What's up?"

Mirajane gave a quick kiss to Goku's lips. Surprised by the sudden fast movement, Goku was surely happy about that. His cheek blushing showed proof of that.

"Okay, let's get going to Ultear you two."

"Right!" Goku said.

"Y-Yeah... ( _What's the big idea here? Isn't Goku the lover of my mother's mother? Why did he kiss Mirajane Strauss...? Unless what Ultear told me last night about him being intimate with someone other than her mom was true. So if that's the case... Goku's in love with Mirajane Strauss? Why does that upset me?_ )"

As they were meeting up with everyone in the living room, Meredy saw the two holding hands. To go in depth here, Mirajane was hugging Goku's right arms. Figuratively, there were hearts flying out of her imagination as she couldn't help but show a happy smile. Seeing Mirajane smile that kind of way made him laugh innocently. For Meredy's sake, she hopes one day she can have Goku to herself too, but the question is, why?

"Oh hey, there you guys are! And you're hugging his arm, Mira. Great..." Ur said and as she was saying it her level of excitement in seeing Goku went down when she saw Mirajane spoiling him with her love of affection.

"Hey, guys. Hey Ultear, what do you need me for?"

"I have to tell you something..." Ultear was ready to say it.

"Alright, shoot."

"I uh... You see I... Hehe... ( _The hell is confessing to him so hard..._ ) Listen Goku, there's something I've been meaning to tell you but I couldn't back then. Now, I can. You see I..."

Lisanna, Ur, Elfman, Cana & Goten were on the edge of anticipation. To hear what Goku's going to say after Ultear's confession was up for grabs here. Before Ultear could shake the words out from her mouth and get rid of the butterflies in her stomach, everyone heard the doorbell.

"Oh, it seems we have guests." Ur points out.

"It's a group of people. Hold up Ultear, I'll answer the door."

"I'll answer it with you, sweetheart!" Mirajane opens up with another arm hug to Goku's right side.

Together, the two made their way to the door but in a fashion of showcasing themselves as the 'ideal couple,' Cana & the other girls that has a crush on Goku were jealous. Lisanna most of all. Seeing her older sister take up Goku's arm like that provoked her. To see her SSJ God smile at another woman rather than her, Lisanna wanted to punish Goku but in a sexual way. Just thinking about the punishment got her all riled up. A thought bubble appeared above her head. In a clear image she imagined the two of them naked. Nitpicking with their lips to later eating each other out. From thinking of something so lewd just now Lisanna had her front bangs cover her eyes, making herself wobble back a little.

"( _I've got to control myself. Hehe, can't let the others see me like this._ )" Lisanna's lips looked as though it was looking for Goku's lips to devour.

It was so unlike Lisanna to think of all of this, but it didn't matter anymore. To her that is. In certain situations, Lisanna was able to not let other people see her act a different way but towards Goku? She couldn't control herself from giggling a little and what makes this creepy into having lunatic vibe to this, was that her eyes was still covered. Though, Lisanna may have spoken too soon. Only her left eye was uncovered. Her 'sexual heart' eye that is. Making her head tilt back a little like she coo-coo in the brains.

"( _Goku..._ )" she was breathing as if she was stuck inside of a sauna for twenty-four hours.

Getting to door led to Goku opening it. Surprise, surprise, to whoever showed up outside of Goku's door, was none other than Gajeel w Lily, Levy, Juvia & Team Natsu.

"Natsu... And you guys! What's up." Goku kindly waved.

"Morning to you too, Goku." Wendy greeted him.

"Why are you guys here? Today's training goes to Vegeta."

"We just wanted to say good morning to you and how your sons and family are doing." Gray said.

"They're doing fine. I'm doing fine too if you're wondering, cause Mira's here!" he shows off a smile that made Mirajane fangirl over him, to which pissed off Erza.

"Tch..." seeing the She Devil get so close to Goku with her 'mother this' and 'mother that,' she was sick of seeing her contribute more to Goku than herself so she fought back.

Walking in-between Natsu & Gray as they were in front of everybody else, Erza got in front of Goku. Mirajane's eyes were wide and she knew something was up with Erza. And she was totally right on the money. Closing in, Erza pushed Mirajane out the way. She was wearing her armor but it didn't matter at the moment because the Fairy Queen surprised everyone and passionately kissed Goku on the lips.

Lucy, Levy, & Wendy had their eyes form white circles as they saw the unmannered action led by Erza. Mirajane was shocked as well but was angry at what Erza did to not only her but to Goku. Speaking Goku, the fair innocent Saiyan was speechless to move. Speechless as in he felt Erza's tongue having fun inside of Goku's mouth. Moments later she broke out of the kiss.

"Hey, Erza! What was that!?" Mirajane was pissed, "You've got some nerve doing that to me and my Goku!"

"Goku's not your boyfriend so it's okay do so. Mira, if you're mad about it then do something about it and do the honors of _oh I don't know..._ making him your boyfriend! Oh wait, you can't. Haha, you're just about as shy as a deer getting seen a human."

"They're gonna go at it..." Lucy said.

"A war is about to break out." Happy was getting chills.

"Uh oh, we better stop them. They're going to destroy this place if they duke it out..." said Natsu, alerting everyone.

"That's rich coming from you, Natsu." Wendy giggled.

"What makes you think I can't make him my boyfriend?" Mirajane was unable to figure it out.

"Timeline B Mira was Goku's girlfriend, so I'm assuming _**that**_ Mira went for it. However this Mira that I see in front of me didn't. Or in better words... CAN'T!"

"I-I... I can't? Of course I can! I'm just looking for the right moment to do so... But what about you! You say I can't do the deed in claiming Goku but you're saying you can?!"

"Heh! Of course I can. There's nothing I can't do."

" _ **Except winning Goku over**_." Mirajane trash talks.

" _ **Eh? You said something, Mira?**_ " Erza got serious, "I couldn't sworn I heard you say I can't confess to Goku and claim him as a boyfriend..."

"You heard right, Erza. If you're calling me out on not claiming my Goku, then you can sit on the bench with me because I know for a fact that you can't do the deed too!"

"Bite your tongue, Mira! You're shortly mistaken!"

"Can we settle this later, you two? I've got things to do today and you guys are hogging my inner thoughts with your bickering..." Goku asked the two nicely.

"Uh, Goku. Right... Sorry..." Mirajane & Erza left this unsettled argument for now and for Goku's sake since he asked kindly.

"Looks like the only thing that can calm those two down is Goku..." Happy said.

"No kidding. It's a miracle we lived through all that without losing an arm or a leg..." Lucy was breathless.

"Hey, you guys! What's up! We having a party or what?" Elfman came out door with everyone else.

"It's Elfman. Oh and I see Lisanna, Cana, Goten, the Milkovich family &... Who's that coming out...?" Juvia wondered.

Recognizing Ur & the others outside with them, there was one more person that was still inside but she was heading out the moment she recognized that voice. Coming out after an hour of the crack of dawn, Juvia & the person were drawn to each other.

"J-Juvia!" Meredy happily said.

"Meredy!" said Juvia in the same manner.

Running towards each other, they held hands as it was good to see one another since it's been far too long.

"I haven't seen you in so long, Meredy! If you're in front of me then that means you were able to get out of that demon's mind control."

"Yeah, the feeling's neutral, Juvia. And you're right. I'm here in one peace and out of Towa's grasp."

"That's good. Also, what are you doing here living in Goku's house?"

"Oh, it may seem like I'm living with Goku, to which I am, but I'm also accommodating here with Ultear. You know, because of our guild, Crime Sorcière? And... I just found out about Ultear's mom being alive after all this time so I'm practically with her too."

"Hehe, if that shocks you, wait until you get a load of this. Ur, who was my darling Gray's master & Ultear's mother, is going to be my mother-in-law!"

"Eh!? Mother-in-law!?"

"Mmmm Hmm! You heard right!" Juvia nodded her head up & down.

"Wait! So, does that mean you're going to be my sister?!"

"It does seem that way, Meredy!"

"Well, that's great and all but tell me this, _how did you manage to get Gray as your boyfriend_?" Meredy whispers this question to Juvia's right ear.

"Er... Well, for right now my darling hasn't returned the same feelings I always give him, but it'll work out somehow some way!"

"Oh, I see... ( _Still the same with Gray Fullbuster I see..._ )"

"Seems like everyone's here to get Vegeta's training over with I see..." Lisanna sees everyone present.

"Indeed. From switching to Goku to Vegeta, I could learn more from someone else's perspective. Let's hope he doesn't go over board and go SSJ Blue on us..."

"One can hope, Erza..." Gajeel said.

The students under Goku's supervision were Ultear, Team Natsu, Juvia, Gajeel & Mirajane. For Vegeta, his students are Team Natsu (without Wendy) Juvia, Gajeel & Ultear. Mirajane didn't take training under Vegeta because she prefers Goku to train her over him. Because it's a girl thing...

"In thirty minutes, Vegeta will wake up. Since we all said good morning to Goku, you guys should head out in the back." Mirajane brought up.

"You're right, Mira. Hehe, Vegeta maybe a bit stricter than Goku but that doesn't matter because training's training!" Natsu slammed his fist together, "I'm all fired up!"

"Before we head back, is Beerus the Destroyer & Whis here, Goku?" Gray asked.

"No, they're probably still out there in space. It seems they're not done exploring, I guess." Goku said as he's still able to sense them.

"Which means we don't know whether if they'll come back or not. Alright, let's head to the back!"

Natsu & Gray raced each other to the backyard. Before Erza, Ultear, Gajeel w Lily & Juvia could follow, Lucy went up to Goku all excited.

"You ready, Goku?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, you have the capsules I asked you get last night?"

"All five!" she shows them off to him.

"Now hold on a minute Lucy, would you care to explain what it is you're trying to do with Goku?" Erza asked, coming in between them.

"I'm taking Lucy somewhere on Earthland for a private one on one lesson." Goku asked.

"EH!?" Cana, Erza, Ultear & Ur yelled.

"Wait, what!? Explain your reasoning on wanting to steal my man!" Cana demanded.

"Eh, take it easy, Cana! I'm just asking him to help me improve on Ki control, that's all." Lucy waved her hands for mercy.

"Oh yeah? You better not think about hitting on Goku, Lu! I'm warning you I'll consider you an enemy if I see you pull that shit..." Cana threatens but it was a friendly one.

"I don't see Goku like that. I just see him as a friend..."

"Yeah, I see Lucy as a friend too. A weak friend but a friend."

"Okay you didn't need to put in your sentence, Goku... You could've just left that out..."

"Just making sure, Lu. I have too much on my plate here, but if you're not trying to hit on him, what's with the five capsules?"

"We're going to an opened cut mine that's filled with nothing but short cut grass. It's the perfect opportunity to train there! The capsules are our resources, we're going to be there for nine hours because I can only afford nine for some reason."

"Yeah, later on in the day I'm going to spend it with my sons, Mira, Lisanna & Elfman for this family bonding."

"Oh. Well, let's not waste any more time then."

"Sure thing, Lucy. You guys... Are you okay with that?" Goku asked the girls that has a crush on him.

"I guess. I don't see you two as a pair so, you're good to go you two!" Erza said.

"Whatever. She can't do anything to her anyway..." Ur looks at her look all smugly but it wasn't that noticeable.

"Only nine hours? Better than a whole day, right Titania?" Ultear didn't mean to tease but it got to Erza anyway, making her say out a tch.

"Have fun on training Lucy, dear. Just make sure you come back after nine hours are up. I'm looking forward to spending family bonding time with my siblings and our sons, so make sure you help Lucy in Ki control."

"Yeah, no worries, Mira."

"Hmm." Mirajane happily smiled, "We should also inform Gohan when his training's done too before he goes off track and spends the entire day."

"Oh, that won't be a problem. Gohan told me he'll end training an hour early before dad gets here. We're in the clear, Mom!" Goten assures Mirajane.

"Good." she replied back with a smile.

"We'll be a man short but it is what it is. Goku! I expect a big entrance from you! Come to us in SSJ Blue because that stunt will be something only a man could love!" Elfman issued, pointing his finger at Goku.

"R-Right!" Goku laughs it off.

"Make sure you remember, Goku. I certainly would want you in on our family bonding. _We can deepen our bonding in family counseling, if you know what I mean... Darling..._ " the third sentence was by telepathy, which is obvious but still. It sounded gross but it was what Lisanna considers as teasing.

"Yeah... _Lisanna, you're going to make me feel funny._ " Goku looks away from Lisanna to avoid from feeling more funny. Lisanna was chuckling at such a cute reaction.

"You guys should probably head on back with Natsu & Gray before they rip each other a part." Wendy said.

"How come you're not going to training with everyone else, Wendy?" Carla asked.

"Vegeta's pretty scary so just like with Mira, I'll take Goku over him. I hope he doesn't take it to heart."

"I see. Well, what are you going to do until it's Goku's turn, child?"

"That's easy!" Wendy ran to Goten and grabbed his hands, "I thought I take the day off and spend some time with my new friend, Goten!"

"Eh... Eh?! Y-You're touching me!" Goten panicked, "And with me...!?"

"That's what I wanted, but I'm not so sure now. Goten, I do want to hang out with you but you're going to do the family bonding with Mira & the others."

"I-I uh... I..." Goten started to stutter.

"You can join us, Wendy. You too, Carla. Didn't you tell me at one time you consider Goku as a father figure?" Mirajane brings up.

"I did and I still do because Goku's an unpredictable person. That's what makes him so unique, and he's very kind."

"Hope you guys don't mind but I'm going to bring in Wendy & Carla. Lisanna, Elfman." Mirajane looks at them.

"Go right ahead, Mira!" Elfman was prepared for more company, "This may be family bonding, but who says it's just by us and Goku's offspring? Fairy Tail's family so anyone can join in!"

"I know we're all family no matter the blood relation Elfman, but you're kind of ruining the point of a family bonding. I'm referring to actual family. Mira's going to ' _ **marry**_ ' Goku soon so we're all technically _**real**_ family, you're just going to defeat the purpose of this seminar."

"Haha, you're right, Lisanna. Forgot about that, I was too busy being a man on pointing things out I didn't get a chance to warp back into reality here."

"So do I stay or do I..." Wendy wanted to know the answer.

"If you wish to say here with us four, then feel free, Wendy. We wouldn't mind. Goten?" Mirajane looks over at him.

"N-No... I don't... ( _she's still holding my hand... I need some space here before I explode!_ ) Hey um Ur, are you going to join us?" Goten fake laughed thanks to the situation he got stuck in.

"I won't join but I'll watch. I might take a nap though, last night wasn't fun for me."

"What happen last night, Ur?" Meredy asked.

"Little miss booze girl here took Goku away from me last night so I couldn't cuddle with him." Ur looks at Cana.

"Oh? These past two days you've been stealing him for yourself! You have no room to talk since _**You're**_ the one that hogs him at night every night!" Cana had shark teeth as she express her opinion.

"Whatever, six hour fiddle." Ur took shots at Cana.

The trash talking made Cana form a cross popping vein from her left side, angered enough by her antics she wanted to throw a bottle at her but Ultear interrupted.

"The time for Goku isn't until Armageddon time you two. Settle it later."

"You heard what my daughter said, Cana. Later!"

"Whatever, I'm going to go drink out the whole entire cabinet stock." Cana went inside.

"We should probably go too, Lucy." Goku said.

"Sure, but how? I can't fly, remember?"

"I would carry you but it would seem like I'm hitting on you. Oh, I know! Ur, since you're free and aren't doing anything, would you kindly carry Lucy and follow us to the open cut mine?"

"Anything for my man." Ur came close to kiss him on the cheek, "Here Lucy, let me carry you."

"Yeah." Lucy was now in her arms, "I'm going to be the navigator since I saw the open cut mine during my mission some time ago, is that okay, Goku?"

"Yeah. Let's just get this show on the road!"

"Right! Ur, let's get moving!"

"With pleasure."

Lucy w Ur carrying her in her arms, was giving directions on where to go. So at once, Ur flew into the skies and into the direction where the open cut mine is while Goku follows in her footsteps. The moment Goku entered the sky, Mirajane & Goten said their goodbyes.

"Have fun, sweetie! Come back after nine hours so I can cook you something amazing! Oh, and the family bonding. Love you!"

"Yeah! I won't miss out, Mira!"

"Come back soon, dad!" Goten said.

"Hehe. See ya guys in nine hours!"

Goku exits out the scene.

"We should get going too, you guys. Wouldn't want to be late for Vegeta's training." Erza suggested.

"It's going to be rough, but if my darling Gray can overcome it, then I shall too!" Juvia starts walking with Erza.

"Other spikes is gonna give us another day of hell. Hehe, oh I can't wait." Gajeel walks behind them.

"Endurance is the way to, Gajeel." Lily stated while on his left shoulder.

"Oh, hold up! Wait for me you guys!" Levy ran to Erza & the others.

The scene was now condemn to Mirajane, Lisanna, Elfman, Goten & Wendy w Carla. Goten realized his hand was still connected with Wendy's.

"Um, Wendy? Your hand's still holding mine..." Goten looks the other way.

"Oh, my bad. I went blank for a little moment but I'm good now."

"Hey, Goten!"

The one who called Goten's name, was Trunks. Everyone in the front lawn saw the son of Vegeta & Bulma fly over to them.

"Morning, Trunks!"

"What's up, Goten. Oh and you're um... Wendy, right?"

"Yeah, Wendy Marvel. Nice to meet the best friend of Goten!"

"Hehe, has he told you about how I'm stronger than him?" Trunks smirked.

"Trunks... You're a year older than me but that doesn't mean I can't beat you! I can! I just need training..."

"HAHA! And training's what we're going to do today!" Elfman came in the middle of the kids.

"Elfman?" Wendy raise her right eyebrow.

"That's how we're starting off this seminar, Elfman?" Mirajane was curious.

"Indeed, Mira! The first step to family bonding is to fight our feelings out because if I know anything about family, is that we always fight. Goten, for your uncle, for your aunt and for your mom, I'll allow you to pick out an opponent between your mother or me."

"Eh? Why!? Not offense but you two don't seem that strong..."

"Your father's been training me, Goten. He ranks me up to an ascended SSJ level but only forty five percent." Mirajane said.

"R-Really?! You're _**that**_ strong! You're amazing, Mom!" Goten was impressed.

"Haha, thank you, Goten." Mirajane shows off her heavenly smile.

"I don't get it, Elfman. Why start off this seminar by having Goten spar?" Lisanna wondered.

"Why? I'll tell you why, Lisanna. The first step of this family bonding seminar is to become a man! Goten must pick a fight with a family member. Only then will he become a man and for us to move on into deepening our seminar lesson!"

"But... I'm just a kid... Uncle Elfman..." Goten sweats, "Also, I don't want to fight you or Mom. It's not that you're weak or anything, it's that I don't want to fight new family members. At least until I get used to you guys..."

"Goten..." Trunks said, "Hey! You can fight me if ya want! I'll be happy to spar with you! Though I'll win of course." Trunks rubs his nose.

"Haha, we've battled over many times, Trunks. We might destroy my dad's front lawn."

"Then what do you suggest then?" Trunks said.

"Let's see... I don't know..."

"You got to pick someone, sport. Time's ticking!" Elfman was counting down.

"Uhh... This isn't how I picture our 'family bonding' you know..." said Goten. He still couldn't decide on who to pick.

"If you're having a hard time Goten, then pick me." Wendy offers herself as tribute.

"Wendy?! What are you saying!" Carla was shocked.

"Goten doesn't want to fight Mira, Lisanna or Elfman since they just became a part of his family and he doesn't want to fight Trunks too because they probably fought over a thousand times already."

"Are you sure, Wendy? I can tell you're strong but I don't want to hurt you because... No offense but you don't seem that much to someone like me. I can turn into a SSJ you know."

"Don't underestimate Wendy, son of Goku!" Carla came in to deliver facts, "Wendy has also been learning about Ki control and the basic maneuver of hand-to-hand combat! And it's all thanks to Goku!"

"Ehhh... Really, Wendy?" Goten looks at Wendy.

"I'm not as strong as a SSJ but I can hold my ground against one."

"I see... And everyone else is okay with this? Is there anyone else that can hold their own ground like Wendy? Like Mom and the others!?" Goten looks around.

"We all are. We need to get stronger no matter what comes down the line."

"Mom..."

"It's settled then! Goten will take on Wendy for the sake of him turning into a man!"

"What happen to it being a family member to take Goten on, Elfman?" Lisanna said, later giggling, "Some much for family bonding if other people are going to come in too..."

"The time for that is in the past! The time for being a man... IS NOW!" Elfman yelled.

"That was two minutes ago..." Trunks was laughing at a hilarious Elfman.

"Let's do our best, Goten!" Wendy said, giving some distances away from Goten.

"( _When did she get over there?!_ ) Yeah... Same." Goten took a few steps back.

"Best of luck you two! Make me proud, Goten!" Mirajane waved her hand at them.

"Yeah..." Goten said then looked back at Wendy.

"Hehe! This family bonding seminar is going to be manly here! Goten vs Wendy? Seems like a worthy fight!"

"Worthy and manly, right?" Lisanna looks at Elfman who was laughing like a moron.

"Hey, do you guys want to sit at a table? I've got a capsule on me." Trunks threw a black capsule behind them and there lies a table for five.

"Good thinking, Trunks." Carla praised as she stands on the table.

Trunks, Elfman, Lisanna & Mirajane took their seats. With their bottoms now placed on the chairs, they wasted no time on turning their attention to Wendy and Goten. Something came up in Mirajane's mind so she wanted to ask Trunks since he's the one who can answer it.

"Hey Trunks, where are your parents? I don't sense Vegeta in the backyard yet."

"Oh, my mom & dad are still in bed. Wait no, my mom got up after I came out here. Dad's still sleeping but he usually wakes up twenty minutes after Mom does. Why do you ask?"

"I'm just wondering, that's all."

"Okay... Oh, looks like they're raising their power..."

"How very manly! I can see rocks & pebbles levitating around them! Goten most of all! He really is his father's son."

"His stance even looks like his too. But let's not count out Wendy here. She seems to be calm about it." Lisanna saw.

"Goten's energy's higher than Wendy but she doesn't seem to be afraid. Let's see where this will go. C'mon child!" Carla was the cheerleader for Wendy.

Goten's aura was showing and so was Wendy's. The both of them had on a serious face, but Wendy's was more serious. Wendy took training under Goku before but it was barely. It was barely because he always centered his attention to Mirajane a lot so she might lose easily to Goten since he's a half breed. There was going to be one winner and Trunks knew who was going to win. Mirajane, Lisanna, Elfman & Carla didn't know because they were busying on trying to see how this fight will turn out. If Goten wins, he'll become a "man" and the next step for family bonding will start. The two were shaking at anticipation but nonetheless, they started their sparring match.

While that was going on, let's switch on over to the house next to Goku. Specifically over to Vegeta & Bulma. It seems Vegeta is finally awake and is heading down to the kitchen...

* * *

 **Vegeta & Bulma's House...**

* * *

As previously stated, Vegeta had just woken up. In nothing but his boxers, he immediately got out of bed, freshen himself up and headed down stairs to meet up with Bulma. In the kitchen lies Bulma sipping on a mug filled with hot coffee. While leaning on the counter that has a window in front of her, she takes a peak outside and saw Natsu & the others in the backyard.

"Oh, morning sweetheart." Bulma greeted him, seeing him put on his gloves.

"I don't sense Kakarot. Where is he?" Vegeta asked, later poured himself coffee on his own mug that Bulma brewed.

"Probably spending time with Mira or something."

"Mirajane is in the front with Kakarot's youngest son and Trunks." Vegeta took a peak outside and realize Lucy wasn't there.

"Something wrong, Vegeta?"

"I'm missing a student."

"Who?" she leaned to Vegeta to peak out the window, "Oh, that blonde girl. Um... What's her name again?"

"Lucy."

"Maybe she wanted to take a break. Your way of training them are tremendously defined as hell." Bulma inquired.

"Hmph." Vegeta finished his mug, "Didn't matter if it was, she would've taken it anyway."

"Really? How would you know that? Is it because of Timeline B?"

"Yeah. She may not seem strong but she definitely doesn't lack courage. Maybe... Don't hold me on that."

"If Goku's not here and Lucy's gone... Then they probably went on a mission together or something."

"Could be. I'm also not picking up Ur Milkovich too."

"She could be with Goku & Lucy too. I gotta say I like being in this timeline but ours is way better. The only thing that confuses me is the fact that girls here are in love with Goku. I mean... It's still a hard pill to swallow on how Goku's in love with Mira but seeing as though he shows that same courtesy to Ur, Erza & the other girls is... Simply terrifying."

"Not to sound like a jackass, but I came to a conclusion that people in this world, specifically girls, are into clowns..."

"Haha. Still, seeing Goku act so lovey-dovey to Mira got me wondering how our relationship is being told."

"Nothing needs to be told, Bulma. Our relationship is a healthy one and not as toxic as Kakarot's..."

"True, and I couldn't be anymore happier." Bulma gave a hug to Vegeta and was holding on, "Say, let's say you skip out on today's training and spend some time with your beautiful wife? We can even continue where we left up in bed last night..."

Vegeta blushed due to Bulma's teasing, "I'm a warrior, babe. Stop trying to fill my thoughts with your... Sexy... Simply perfect... Body..." Vegeta was running out of words and Bulma seductively smiled.

"Trunks said he's going play with Goten all day so we got the whole house to ourselves, let's take that opportunity, babe and show me what the Prince of all Saiyans can do to me... I'll even trash talk Goku while we're having sex..." Bulma soft bites on his left ear.

"B-Bulma..." Vegeta gave in.

Saiyans are a dominant race. Nothing can control them, except for their wives. Lip kissing each other, Bulma placed her hands around to the back of Vegeta's nape. Moaning as Vegeta attacked her neck the two then heard their backyard door open up. Turning around they saw Levy, Lily & Gajeel in front of them. Levy blushed at what she was seeing and hid behind Gajeel. Gajeel & Lily covered their eyes with the right fingers and looked the other way. Levy, who was still red peaked out her head...

"Are we... Intruding in on you guys?" Levy's tone was far from a normal one.

"Garggh! You three! What are you guys doing? You can't just enter in on our home like that!" Bulma said, getting out of Vegeta's arms as she was embarrassed too.

"You're ten minutes late, Vegeta." Gajeel informs, "That's why we came in. If we had known you were going to do this, I wouldn't have gone inside."

"Ten minutes? Shit, I lost track of time. We'll finish this another time, Bulma." Vegeta kissed her forehead.

"Aw. Damn it, oh well. I forgot about teaching you some things myself, Levy." Bulma came to her.

"Hey, hey! No worries, but um... Next time We'll knock..."

"Right..."

"This is getting more and more awkward. Let's break this silence of awkwardness and head out everyone..." Lily advised.

"Yeah..." everyone agreed.

Vegeta didn't put on his armor so he was in his blue spandex, his Majin Buu attire. Bulma was next to him as Levy was next to Gajeel. Seeing Vegeta & Bulma kiss each other got Levy riled up. So she looks at Gajeel who was talking to Lily on his left shoulder.

"( _Don't know why I got so flustered about Bulma kissing her man like that. I guess my mind wants Gajeel to do that to me... His words about how he rather be with me is still playing it out in my brain... Gajeel..._ )"

Fun fact, Bulma went on a limb and took Levy under her wing. Other than learning about technology and stuff, it was going to come to her soon, but she was going to ask Bulma other things. Other things such as love and how she was able to tame someone like Vegeta. Because of Gajeel she was thinking this way and she wondered why, but she didn't mind. Gajeel may have "crucified" her during the Phantom Lord Arc, but that was in the past. It was just a hunch, but she had a feeling she might belong to Gajeel and Gajeel only. As not only a part of Fairy Tail but perhaps an "item" together. Only time will tell...

* * *

 **The Open Cut Mine...**

* * *

The opened surface Lucy spotted during this one mission she took with Team Natsu was located at the other side of Earthland. The open-pit looked as though a Saiyan pod had crashed landed but in this case nothing was damaged in the slightest. However, the surface ground at the very center of the mine were covered in short cut grass that was implanted from the roots below the ground. Goku, Ur & Lucy had arrived and rested on the short grass. Since Lucy had five capsules on her from being told by Goku to get some, she used a light green one to have a suitable house for them.

"This place is perfect! With all this space I can get a lot done from training under you alone, Goku."

"Yeah. Say, when did you find this place?"

" Not too long ago. Before you came to this world, Natsu, Happy & I took one a mission. It was more of a scavenger hunt but all in all it led us here. The only difference is the grass here... I don't remember the cut grass being here at all..."

"Probably mother nature or something. If I'm using that phrase right... Oh who cares. Okay Lucy! Remember to get started on your training for only nine hours?"

"Mmmm Hmm! You bet your hungry stomach I am. Thanks for flying me here, Ur. You've done a lot and I don't know how to repay you."

"Don't mention it. Though, you can repay me by letting me stay here."

"Um..."

"Don't worry, I won't get in the way in your training... I'll just watch my handsome man train you."

'Oh, well that's all you had to say. For a moment I thought you were going to interrupt my training that I went through hell to book."

"Knowing that it's you that booked it, I say you need this training."

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Lucy felt a bit insulted.

"You should probably give the other capsules to Ur, Lucy. Wouldn't want you to drop them once we get started." Goku ordered to the Celestial Mage.

"Good call, Goku. Here you go, Ur." Lucy hands the rest of them to Ur, "Question Goku, why have me get five capsules for?"

"One capsule should be for a house so we can rest inside of. Training with me isn't going to be easy but it's not going to be hell like Vegeta's." Goku assures Lucy.

"And the other five?"

"I just felt like five would be more than enough. It's one of those days, you know? As long as you have a capsule with a house in it, then the other four can be whatever you want it to be..."

Goku & Lucy heard four capsule sounds so they turned to Ur. Ur had wasted four of the capsules and what was in front of the three came a table fit for four, a mini fridge with beverages that could last about the next six days, random clothes & a recliner that looked as though it was worth three hundred thousand Zeni in Goku's timeline.

"Sweet..." Ur smiled and immediately sat on the soft recliner with the mini fridge next to her.

"Wow, that's convenient..." Lucy sweats a little.

"No kidding, haha. Let's not waste anymore more time here and get started, Lucy." Goku said.

"Yeah..."

Goku & Lucy were a couple of feet away from Ur. This was where the training was going to begin. As Ur watches Goku go full teacher on Lucy, she helps herself dial down her thirst and opened the mini fridge to drink a beverage. Taking three sips she was about to see the teachings of Goku and whether or not it's believable here, Ur took a liking to a teacher Goku. In Timeline B, Goku was pretty much lazy in teaching his students and that does worry her a bit but all of that got resolved as what was in front of her was an unlazy Saiyan who looked more than happy to teach. And that puts smiles of her face.

"So, refresh my memory a bit, Lucy. I know you were with everyone- well, the people that I taught Ki to that is... What exactly did you take out of the lessons?"

"Hmm... Let's see..." Lucy was sitting on the ground, thinking about things that happened so long ago, "If I remember right here it's that you all taught us how to do Ki control. We were able to sense other people's Ki and everything."

"Is that all?"

"Hmmm... Oh! That's right! You see, here's the thing, Goku. I only wanted to learn how to sense other people's Ki because I thought that it might come in handy someday."

"What good does sensing Ki do if you're just going to hide?" Goku mocks but didn't know.

"Uh?! I do NOT hide!" Lucy slaps the back of Goku's head, "For your information Goku, there are times where I stood up to an enemy of Fairy Tail and show them a move that left them speechless!"

"Really? Could you show me...? Use what you used on them to me!" Goku suggested.

"Hehe, sure!" Lucy took a few steps back.

"Hmm? What is that girl doing?" Ur wondered, drinking her tenth beverage.

"K..."

From a fair amount of distances Lucy puts out, she starts to run back to Goku. In her direction she sees a perfectly sit still Goku to which she can fully go all out to. As she got close to Goku she used the momentum that was gain out from running and jumped up. With her right leg present in front of her she was ready to strike and so she did. Lucy strikes Goku with a simple right kick to his face. But it didn't do shit...

"Lucy... Kick!" she yelled.

"..." Goku was blinking every two seconds.

"..." Lucy did the same.

With still in the position of her right leg in Gokus face, the wind blew past them a breeze. They were looking at each other with just a blank face. Mainly Goku. Lucy was unbelievably sweating and her eyes formed in circles. Her pupils expanded as she was still in the position to where she kicked Goku's face.

"This... Is it, Lucy?" Goku asked.

"Yeah..." Lucy replied while still in the air of her kick.

"Don't tell me this is all there is..."

"I'm afraid so..."

"Do you have anything else other than Lucy Kick?"

"I'm afraid not..."

"I see..."

"Y-Yep..."

"How disappointing..." Goku said with doubt.

"Haha, I know..." as she couldn't agree more.

It was such an awkward moment. Lucy felt embarrassed as she couldn't stop staring at Goku's blank face. His blank face which was led by a continuous blinks every two second. Seconds on in, Goku broke the silence and separate Lucy from him by turning on his aura, sending her a few inches away.

"WHAAA!" Lucy shouted, landing on her face, "Hey! That hurt you little jerk!"

"Lucy... There's nothing wrong in sensing Ki but you're practically still the same weak little mage here..."

"Don't you think I know that!" Lucy took those insults with shark teeth, "I don't want to be left out of the loop with my team here when we go on missions! Hell, even Juvia's able to get stronger thanks to you guys..."

"Is that so..." Goku scratched his right cheek.

"Look, there are times where I can prove I'm useful but that's only in a million chances! I just use my Celestial Keys too and then boom, it's back to seeing my friends take out the mother lode..."

"Celestial Keys... Hey, that's it!"

"What's it?"

"I know how you can get stronger, Lucy!"

"You do? Tell me...!" Lucy was invested.

"Your Keys there on your waist! Your Celestial Spirits!"

"What about them?"

"No offense but the Lucy in Timeline B was way, way stronger than you but that was only because her Celestial Spirits learned Ki too."

"Feel free to stop me Goku, but what difference does it make I have my Celestial Spirits learn Ki too?"

"Since you're their owners, you practically give ammunition on how much time they can stay in this world, but that depends on how many keys you can summon."

"Are you trying to say I can do that with Ki?"

"That's what Vegeta taught you in Timeline B..."

"Vegeta taught me that!?" Lucy was in shocked.

"Yeah. He trained you and all of your Spirits. Except Virgo for some reason, I couldn't figure out why."

"Wow, but I still don't get it. How is Ki able to make me strong?"

"Vegeta made it apply to you and your spirits that once your spirits learn Ki, they can lend you energy, no matter how big the amount."

"That's sounds like a loan to me..."

"As long as they were in the Celestial World, they can give you energy as long as they stayed there in their world."

"Really?!"

"Yep. That's what Vegeta said himself."

"Ok so if I, a Celestial Mage that holds most of the Keys in my arsenal here, let my Spirit friends learn Ki too... It'll benefit me greatly because they'll be able to lend 'somewhat' of an unlimited energy if they remain tack in the Celestial?"

"Yep."

"Call me a downer Goku, but what does having a lot of energy do to someone like me?"

"Vegeta made you harness everything. Making you feel use to it you will be able to perform at your greatest from at least fifty times."

"FIFTY TIMES!?" Lucy's eyes were wide.

"I'll offer you this advice, Lucy. Ki & Magic are similar due to their concept but Ki is by far a greater source and if you can learn how to harness loads of energy within your body then you're apply that to your Celestial Spirits and they'll get boost in power too."

"With this harnessing thing with Ki, I'll be able to summon two Celestial Spirits at the same problem with no trouble then!"

"Even better Lucy, you'll be able to summon three no with no problem!"

"THREE!? That's definitely better! Well, I'm all pumped here, Goku! Let's get started on this harness Ki training now!" Lucy demanded.

"Yeah! Leave it to you, Lucy! Let's get this training underway!" Goku smiled because he'll be able to teach the things Vegeta taught to Timeline B Lucy.

"Haha, they seem to be living it up. Especially Goku... Such a sweetheart..." Ur smiled at a happy Goku as she sipped her last beverage and threw it to the ground, "Seems like I'm going to be in for a fun ride in watching those two..."

* * *

 **The Front Lawn of Goku's House**

* * *

While being on all fours, Wendy was founded on the ground. Panting as she was sweating extremely hard, she was beaten by SSJ Goten. Goten didn't need to use SSJ but he wanted to show Wendy how strong he is and boy did things go too far between them. The front yard was kind of destroyed and there were mini craters. Goten was in the sky but hovered down as he got out SSJ. Lisanna, Elfman, & Carla were in a state of shock. To see a kid this strong could put Fairy Tail to shame. Trunks wasn't surprised, he was just waiting for the results of the battle here.

" _ **Pant* Pant***_ I can't believe it, Goten. You're so... _**Pant***_ Strong..." she was still taking her time panting.

"I'm sorry, Wendy. I didn't mean to go SSJ on you. You caught me off guard there..." Goten aided his hand to her.

"No, it's good, haha. If you didn't mean to, then that means I was able to push you enough for you to see me as a threat. I'm happy. I lost, but I'm happy."

"You're... A weird person... Not that I'm judging, but why do you say you're happy?"

"Considering how your dad's a god, it's impossible to push him to his limits. Unless you're a god yourself but you get what I mean. So, I'm happy I can at least push his son to go SSJ."

"Wendy..."

"Oh, you've got a cut on your left cheek..." Wendy noticed.

"Eh?" Goten touched it, "You're right... How...? It must've been your air attacks, Wendy."

"Probably, now hold still."

In matter of seconds, Wendy was able to close Goten's wounds and he was surprised by it.

"You can heal?"

"Yeah, but I have limits."

"That's so cool! You're just like this friend I know back in my timeline!"

"So I've heard from your dad, Goten. Oh, looks like everyone's coming on over."

Goten & Wendy saw Trunks, Carla, & the Strauss siblings walking over to them. Goten was picked up by Elfman as he was giving him a manly hug.

"Ahaha! There we go my boy! Such a manly showdown, Goten! You certainly know how to kick ass the manly way! Congratulations, you're officially a man!"

"Hehe, thanks, Uncle."

"Nice job, Goten. But she's just a girl, you know. You didn't have to go SSJ on her..." Trunks said.

"Yeah, but you'd be surprise to see how strong she really is, Trunks..." Goten said.

"So I take it, we're done with step one?" Mirajane asked her brother.

"Yep! Now we get started on the next step of family bonding!" Elfman pointed his right finger up.

"What would that be?" Lisanna asked.

"Simple. We go out of our way an-"

Before Elfman could finish his sentence, Natsu was sent flying from the backyard and crashed onto Elfman. The sudden appearance of the Fire Dragon Slayer puts everyone in surprise as the smoke dialed down. When it died out, everyone saw Natsu on Elfman's back as he was show to have his face planted on the ground but to his left side.

"N-Natsu!?" Wendy & Carla yelled.

"You okay, you two?" Lisanna asked the two.

Lisanna helped Natsu up as Mirajane helped Elfman.

"Ugh... Damn that Vegeta... Yeah I'm good Lis. Thanks for helping me up." Natsu said.

"What's going on in your training session?" asked Mirajane.

"Tch! Freakin Vegeta went ascended SSJ level on everyone and started fucking us up! Erza & Ultear are the only ones holding their ground, but barely..."

"You look hurt, Natsu. Want me to patch you up?" Wendy offered.

"Nah, I'm fine. GAAH!" Natsu's fist were in flames, "I'm not out of the loop yet, Vegeta! I'm coming for you!"

Everyone saw Natsu jump high on Vegeta's roof and used a window below him as a spring to help his way back to Vegeta. Later they all heard an explosion which led out a voice cracked scream. It was Natsu who screamed.

"Gosh, didn't think Vegeta's training would be that tough..." Mirajane said as she was sill hearing Natsu's yelling.

"My dad doesn't like to hold back. Even towards me." Trunks said to Mirajane, "He's just worried that if he does, he get super-duper soft or something..."

"What's wrong with being soft?" Lisanna asked.

"Nothing's wrong in being soft. It just doesn't suit someone who has such Saiyan pride."

"Oh, I see... Oh Elfman, you're up- AH! You're bleeding from your head!"

"Ow... Damn... Usually it doesn't hurt when someone falls on me, but why did Natsu cause damage to my me?" Elfman placed his hands on his knees.

"It was probably Vegeta. The Saiyan entered SSJ2 and sent Natsu flying over here. Hell, I'm sure everyone here can hear Natsu & the others crying in the backyard right now."

"That's my dad for you. He doesn't know how to go easy."

"I'm kind of glad he's not my master..." Wendy fake chuckled after.

"Haha, it may be hell for Natsu & the others but it's also a form of a man..."

"Ease up Elfman, you're going to lose a lot of blood if you don't treat yourself. You're going to die of blood loss."

"Yeah you're right, Lis. Wendy, think you can heal me?"

"Sure! No sweat!" Wendy walks over to Elfman and proceeded to heal him.

"I'm sure even Vegeta can show mercy. Even he's not that cruel..." Mirajane assumed.

Later they all saw Natsu, Gray & Gajeel being sent flying over their heads and towards a direction they were familiar with...

"Huh... Was that Natsu, Gray & Gajeel?" Mirajane asked.

"Yep..." Lisanna answered.

Then they all saw rapid Ki Blasts following the three too as the speed of those energy blasts were ridiculous.

"Were those energy Ki blast?" again Mirajane asked.

"Yep..." as Lisanna answered again.

"Huh... The direction they're being sent at is Magnolia."

"So it would seem that way sis..."

It was faint but the girls heard a cry in defeat from the boys being sent to Magnolia.

"Were those fainted cries from the boys?"

"It seems to be sis..."

"Huh... Okay then... I stand corrected..."

* * *

 **The Open Cut Mine**

* * *

Four hours had passed. By now Goku taught most of the Celestial Spirits Ki, so Lucy was down to two keys left. In the process of the Spirits learning Ki, Lucy was able to pick up from where she left off chapters ago in her progress in Ki control. About now she was able to learn so much and how she can apply it to summoning more Celestial Spirits who in term learned Ki too. There were two Celestial Spirits left on standby. One key in particular scared Lucy and she wasn't about to summon _**her.**_

She was afraid to call this one out since they don't see eye to eye a lot however, since Goku's here then it would okay for her to summon the key she has in her hand. Granted that even though Goku's a Saiyan she appeared to be worried anyway because she might have a feeling this specific Celestial Spirit might not give a flying gahoot. She took a big gulp...

"We're just two spirits left, Lucy. What's the hold up?" Goku wondered as he saw Lucy shaking her key.

"I uh... I'm not so sure I can summon this one, Goku. This one's a little unfair in the market..."

"Ah c'mon, can't be that unfair. Summon the second to last spirit!" Goku encourages.

"If you say so, Goku. Luckily, there aren't large pools of water around here... _**Ahem***_ Open, Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!"

"Oh, you meant her..." Goku took a big gulp too.

Coming out of the bright golden light came a mermaid in royal blue. Her hair color was light blue that reaches her waist and has clear blue eyes. With a dark blue bikini top covering her breast, she was also shown as each of her arms wears golden armlets & bracelets. A golden belt on her waist with whereas there were three piercings on her tail. And to end it all off, she wears a headband and has a tattoo of the zodiac symbol on her collarbone. The light simmers down...

"What the hell do you want? What did you summon me for? It better be good because if you summoned me for no reason, I'll drown you..." Aquarius immediately had a cross vein pop on the left side of her cheek.

"H-Hi, Aquarius! In fact there is a good reason as to why I summoned you!" Lucy was getting nervous.

"Well, speak! Stop pausing every second..." Aquarius said as she was getting annoyed.

"R-Right! Look, you need to learn Ki!"

"Need? Who are you to tell me I need to learn something? And what the fuck is this Ki?!" an annoyed Aquarius said.

"It's something the other Celestial Spirits have, fish lady." Goku came in.

"Hmm? And who are you, runt?" Aquarius squinted her eyes at him in disgust.

"Son Goku!" Goku waved.

"What? Goku...? Hold on... You must be the guy that Virgo said she got her powers from. Whatever you call those powers, it didn't suit her when she came into the Celestial World..." Aquarius speculates.

"She got those powers because she kissed me."

"Eh?! Kissed you!? WHAT!?" Lucy looked at Goku with her eyes all giantlike.

"Oh? So, you must've seduce the poor girl into making her consume your power?" Aquarius's smug face was surfacing.

"No, I tripped on her and she used her legs to wrap it around my body while I was still on her. Oh, and I was in SSJ God when our lips 'accidentally' touched."

"What kind of bs do you take me for, maggot?" Aquarius said, "You honestly think you can give a Celestial Spirit power by just a simple kiss?"

"Well he's a Saiyan so maybe that's the exception there, Aquariu-"

"I didn't ask for your take on it, Lucy! ZIP IT!"

"Gah! Yes ma'am!" Lucy stood still.

"What was your name again? Gon Soku?"

"Son Goku, but you can call me Goku."

"Well, _**Goku.**_ The Celestial King informed us all about a being that could potentially be a god worthy of the title of 'Supreme Deity.' You're telling me you're _**THAT**_ person that Virgo & Loke reports on!?"

"That does seem like I fit the title, yes. Loke doesn't call me that but Virgo does. She also calls me Kakarot and the only other person that called me that is Vegeta."

"Right... And I'm supposed to believe you're the one that gave tints of power to Virgo, right?"

"The truth's the truth, fish lady."

"It's Aquarius. A-Q-U-A-R-I-U-S, and I don't believe you for a second. You're shitting me because I don't sense anything that's so supreme of you. You look like a muscle head mage that can't get any stronger..."

"A-Aquarius..." Lucy said.

"Man, why does everyone not believe me in this world? Oh I know! Lucy, call Virgo out and she'll able to prove I'm telling the truth!" Goku issued.

"Really? Okay then, Goku. Open! Gate of the Maiden, Virgo!"

A simple poof sound popped out of nowhere and with that in mind, Virgo came into the fray. In the air, her legs were bent back as she waved her right hand to Lucy.

"Hi Princess, did you summon me?" Virgo said as she landed on the ground. Then she felt Goku's Ki and immediately turned to him, "Supreme Deity Kakarot..." her eyes were a little open.

"Yo, Virgo!" Goku waved with a smile.

"Hey, Virgo. Be a pal and tell me something, did this man give you powers that were well above extraordinary?" Aquarius asked.

"Indeed he did. The Supreme Deity Kakarot gave me powers of a Super Saiyan God." Virgo casually answered.

"Super Saiyan what now?!" Aquarius raised one eyebrow up as she crossed her arms, "Enlighten me if you wouldn't mind."

"Kakarot here isn't human. Nor is he a Celestial Spirit or dragon. He's a Saiyan that comes in a bundle."

"Bundle? What do you mean...?"

As Virgo was about to explain more about the characteristics of Goku, she sat on his shoulders and placed her chin on the top of his head. Goku, Lucy & Aquarius saw and wondered why she did such a provocative action. In a way, Goku was blushing but he was being a good sport about it and hid it from the others.

"A Saiyan can get stronger from near death and in terms will display a huge boost in power. Not only that but there are also varies transformations they can achieve. The Supreme Deity Kakarot has a lot of forms and one of them had the energy transferred to me... Isn't that right, Supreme Deity, Kakarot?" Virgo looks down as she was rubbing Goku's left cheek.

"Yeah... You sure know a lot about a Saiyan..."

"In the Celestial World, Big Brother Loke and I did research upon research and were surprised with what we were being filled in on."

"Ohhh... Also, why are you on top of me and why are you rubbing my left cheek?"

"A Supreme Deity such as yourself should not invoke themselves with lewd thoughts so I'm doing the best I can to prevent yourself from going down that route. Plus, I am ordered to watch you too." as she got out of sitting on his shoulders.

"You say all that but weren't you doing something so inhumane to Goku, Virgo?" Lucy sighs after her sentence.

"Virgo, if you say this 'Saiyan' is the Supreme Deity, then how did he give you this strange power again?"

"He fell on me and lay his lips on mine. He has someone name Mirajane Strauss but he still went for me or something. Probably giving me punishment..."

"Oh, that's all I needed to hear! I should've known something was up with you, Son Goku!"

"Me?" Goku points to himself.

"No shit! Given how you're friends with this blonde bimbo over there, you're just as stupid as she is but worse!" Aquarius got her jar ready to launch water to Goku.

"Hold up, why do you say that!?" Lucy asked.

"I detest men who cheats on their girlfriend with other girls that are just as lame in the brain as this one! I should've known something as up with you. Anyone who's friends with this dumb bitch is obvious messed up in the head!"

"I take offense to that, Aquarius..." Lucy mumbled.

With the jug in Aquarius's hands, she absorbed in the large mass of collected water and flings it towards Goku. The water coming out generated a big strong wave that was described to hurl an expensive yacht from being in the middle of the sea back to shore. Seeing Aquarius' temper lay out in front of her, she knew it'd be impossible to make her learn Ki.

Just as when the tidal wave was within Goku's grasp, Virgo came in front of him and used the energy she received from Goku and destroyed it with an energy blast, sending it off towards the sky. From seeing the energy explode in the air, Lucy & Aquarius were left with a shocked expression as they were shown in a split frame.

"Virgo... That energy came from you...?" Lucy was still shocked but questioned her.

"Indeed it did, Princess." Virgo answered with a blank face.

"Holy..." Aquarius's eyes were shaking. Although she couldn't sense Ki, she felt the immense pressure Virgo's energy gave off in front of her. Like she lost fifty years of her life.

"Aquarius... I will not allow you to harm the Supreme Deity."

"Virgo..." Aquarius was a bit surprise, " I don't understand. Didn't this man assault you? Why are you making it seem as though you're his body guard?"

"Supreme Deity Kakarot is a Saiyan and Saiyans are brutes but this one is not. At the time when he kissed me, he wasn't in a relationship with Mirajane Strauss. He's innocent as they come." Virgo looks at Goku, "He just happens to give me his power because he was in SSJ God. His aura and energy had transferred to me to a certain portion."

"If that's the case, why did you him let kiss you?!"

"He's obligated to. Whether it was intentional or not, SD Kakarot gave me energy so I feel as though I must owe him a debt and watch over him. It's equivalent to asking for punishment, right Princess?"

"If you say so..."

"I don't... I... _**Sigh***_ Okay, I don't understand this. Virgo, you're a Celestial Spirit like myself. We serve under someone who will take care of the key we give to them, _no matter how shitty the person who wields it is..._ " she looks at Lucy as she said those last words, "So why on earth would you say something like that..."

"... Under normal circumstances it's really logical to obey our master... But..."

"But...?" Lucy & Aquarius followed.

"I don't know..."

"You don't!? What?!"

"Princess, I have a contract with you that I hold dearly to because I'm always in anticipation for punishment...But... For whatever reason my mind and soul is telling me I have to obligate myself into serving the Supreme Deity Kakarot as well."

"You're obligated? Virgo, I still don't get it... You're obligated of wanting to serve Goku? But why...?"

"Is it the power he gave to you?" Aquarius wanted to know.

"That could be it..." Virgo admits to which later her own aura showed. Her aura resembled Goku's SSJ God aura but unlike Goku's, hers was just an aura for show. It didn't mean she became a god. She got loads of energy.

"Whoa... Your energy is up the chains!" Lucy couldn't stop blinking.

"Maybe the reason my mind and soul wants to serve under SD Kakarot is because of his energy he gave me. I've consumed so much of it during our encounter in the forest. By consuming it my mind must've went in shock of how strong a Saiyan's energy is."

"I see... Your mind might act on instinct and declare Goku's energy as a source to feed on. Is that how you're able to come here on your own in this world?"

"Other than being called, I can but it'll consume magic out you and me, but with the energy the SD Kakarot gave to me, I can stay longer. Up to a month, longer if I absorbed more."

"Amazing..." Goku & Lucy was awe struck.

"And all it takes is a simple kiss?" Aquarius questions Virgo.

"Yes. I can show you." Virgo replied.

To prove a point the Celestial Maid levitated herself to Goku's height. Closing in on his space, Virgo wrapped her hands on his cheeks and with such willpower, she gave her deity a kiss. Lucy had her jaw drop to the ground as her eyes comedically formed circles to which it mostly took over her face. Virgo's actions to Goku however only shook Aquarius into making her widen her eyes as such indecency came from Virgo's benefit.

Virgo could see Goku's forehead crease slightly. She could feel the movement of his left hand twitch so she calmed him by holding his hand with her right hand. Goku showed a massive blush because of it. But Virgo's face was the same and something was off. What she said was true. Kissing Goku will indeed transfer energy into her body but something was definitely off so Virgo broke her kiss from Goku.

"V-Virgo..." Goku had covered his mouth from being tainted by the maid. He was embarrassed.

"So did you get more energy out of him...?" Lucy said.

"No... I don't feel any changes. I mean I do have his energy but that was when we were in the forest. However, I'm picking up a different source of energy within you, Supreme Deity..." Virgo said.

"And what would that be?" Goku asked.

She mouth the words Lisanna Strauss. No one but him got the message so he panicked. From just a kiss Virgo was able to filter herself into seeing deep down inside of what Goku desired. It was Mirajane Strauss but behind her was Lisanna Strauss. She takes notes of this and noted that she's a person who can lewd Goku to a point where there was no going back. So she wasn't going to let that happen. To get back on the topic as to why she didn't receive energy from Goku, she might've found the problem.

"I knew there was nothing special about you, Son Goku. I don't know what you did to make Virgo say all of this but I'm going to go on a limb and assume you corrupted her into making her your slave. You're probably a sick person with a messed up fantasy of wanting to break her. Disgusting..." she had her jug ready to attack him.

"That's not it, Aquarius..." Virgo defends Goku.

"Eh!? What do you mean? After the failed attempt you're still going to be on his side!? He's not the Supreme Deity you say he is! Look, I believe you on how you got your powers but it definitely didn't come from him, that's for damn sure!"

"I'm kinda with Aquarius on this one, Virgo. I didn't see a rapid increase in energy since you kissed him. Also, thank god Mira isn't around. I'm sure she would've murdered me for letting you kiss him..."

"See? Even the dumb bimbo agrees..."

"It didn't work because he wasn't in his God form. SD, go in your red form if you may."

"Okay..."

To go into SSJ God with the permission from Virgo, Goku had a smirk. He's usually just a laid back guy but in this timeline there tends to be people that don't believe his strength. So, without further notice, he turned on his aura. Positioning himself to power up, everyone saw his red aura come alive.

His aura, hair & eyes were blinking the mighty crimson red color that was the same color he fought Beerus the Destroyer back during his era of time & of course Virgo and Loke back in the forest of chapter four. Then, within the next ten seconds, Goku had deliver his promise to Virgo & transformed into his second strongest form, SSJ God.

Looking at his appearance, Aquarius was in utter shocked. Perhaps she couldn't even mutter a word under her breath because she could feel such an immense pressure coming from him, and it was just the red form. Blue is where she'll really be surprised. For Lucy, this wasn't the first time she seen SSJ God.

Quite a few times actually, but nonetheless she was still damn impressed with how young he looked and the powers he could dish out from the palm of his hands. Virgo on the other hand was showing a smile that was quite rare for Lucy to see and the reason for an unexpected reaction from Virgo's smile was the attractiveness she was feeling for Goku.

From the get-go, Virgo had already doomed herself. Thanks to the Time Rift she undergo some effects that were unclear until the kissing happen. By taking in such a large energy portion from SSJ God Goku back at the forest, Virgo's mind was in denial about the feelings she was venting for him.

"Whoa... Holy Shit..." Aquarius again, was speechless.

Seeing SSJ God in front of her made her think it wasn't real. But it felt real. Her mind on the other hand felt as though this could be one cruel trick, but spoiler alert... It wasn't.

Virgo's conscience was a silky quiet one. Seeing the SSJ God was what granted the title of Supreme Deity, even though there was more than one since Vegeta can go SSJ God too. The moment was right to prove Aquarius wrong, so she got to work.

Virgo's lips brushed to his, her cheeks plumbed an obvious red. By the soft texture his lips were, the Celestial Maid had broken character and wrapped her legs around his waist, placing her arms around his neck. Lucy & Aquarius replied to that with a shiver.

That was when the fetching was getting good. Lucy & Aquarius then saw Goku's aura being shared to Virgo and saw red energy orbs spiraling towards her, entering inside her body with no problems at all. Though this wasn't intentional on Virgo's behalf, she let out a fainted moan. Her eyes for whatever reason watered up and her covered womanhood started to leak nectar. Goku was the only one that noticed and knew he had to break it up and so he did.

The kissing lasted longer than expected. Seven minutes to be precise but in those seven minutes was enough for Virgo to stay longer on Earthland for three months, without using magic at all.

"That... Was what I was talking about, Aquarius." her tears were still visible but she wasn't sad. More like, timid with what her body showed.

"That amount of energy that transferred to you Virgo could destroy planets over four times!" Lucy said.

"F-Four times?! No way, you're kidding me..." Aquarius looked at Lucy with disbelief, "I hardly doubt anyone could have that much power..."

"Here, I'll demonstrate the power I got from the Supreme Deity."

Her own aura had finally showed. An outline of pink but clear on the inside, Virgo placed her left hand in the sky. The chain attached to her left hand tangled and was still intact. At first it was faint, but it gradually started to get bigger and bigger. A rosé energy blast had emerged from her hand and so, she released it at once into the sky. Imploding it to disruption like a ticking bomb.

The sound of the energy blast that exploded in the air had woken Ur up from her nap. Her four hour nap came to an end when she noticed Goku in SSJ God. The ex-boyfriend founded drooling. Founded in a dark blue flowy boxy tank top, she stretched her arms and legs as she yawned the next. Getting out of her recliner chair, she meets up with Goku & the others.

"Hey babe, what's going on? Why are you in SSJ God?" walking to Goku, she gave him a back hug for comfort.

"Oh, Ur. You're awake!" Goku said.

"I am." Ur replied with a smile that was fit for Goku, "Now can you tell me why you're in SSJ God form? And why do you need to use it against Lucy for?"

"Oh, I'm just giving Virgo my energy to show the fish lady I mean business."

"Virgo...? Fish lady? Hmm?" then on a whim, Ur spotted Aquarius and Virgo, "You're... Lucy's Celestial Spirits!"

"It's the deity's other girlfriend, Ur Milkovich..." Virgo stated.

"OTHER!?" Aquarius was in shambles, "So, you _**ARE**_ playboy!"

"What? No... I'm just a Saiyan who goes back the name Goku. You need to get your facts straighten fish lady, you're kind of killing the mood here."

"Hey Lucy, with Virgo & Aquarius here, is this part of your training for better understanding of Ki? Or something? My mind's fuzzy..."

"Sounds like it, yeah. Though it's hard. I just need Aquarius to learn the basics of Ki. I just found out that Virgo doesn't need a lesson since she already got her source from freakin Goku over there who's in red!"

Virgo shuts down her aura and looked at Aquarius, "So, what do you think? Believe me now?"

"( _Please say yes...!)"_ Lucy hopes.

"Fine. I do. I believe Son Goku is the 'Supreme Deity' and because you showed me how you got his power, I don't have a reason to go on a tangy rant on him."

"Cool. You know, you're kind of a nice fish lady once you realize you're in the wrong. Fish lady."

Aquarius wanted to fuck him up but Lucy was holding her back. Goku was just mocking her with his innocent smile but again he didn't know he was doing the mocking. Virgo turned to Goku and saw his smile. When Goku caught aware, he turned to Virgo and smiled at her with a wave.

Here's the thing. In those seven minutes, Virgo had taken in over twenty percent of energy from Goku so the god essences clouded her mind. Here's why... Goku's conscious on wanting to be a darling boyfriend to Mirajane has attached itself in one of the energy transferring to her body and there was one other thing that slipped inside without realizing... The other side of Goku was wanting to fuck Lisanna senseless to the core. These were the things that infected Goku's mind since he actually endured these hands on experience before.

Performing NTR action that Lisanna had been doing, was now going inside the mind of Virgo. Coming from Mirajane's influence, she was now tainted of wanting to love and spoil Goku with affection, to wanting a desire on having him the same way Lisanna plans to have him. Long story short, fifty-percent of pureness Mirajane & fifty-percent of Lisanna's NTR had chipped into Virgo now so she's going to take place in both seats of the action performance the next time she sees Goku. Or maybe now...

Virgo had smiled back but was deep down on the dial of red that clouds her face. Seeing as now she developed the need of wanting to fuck Goku due to Lisanna's influence chipped inside of her mind, she thought of the idea of having Goku to herself. This was the second coming of Lisanna...

"Hey, miss Ur lady that's the Supreme Deity's girlfriend..."

"Hmm? What's up, Virgo?" Ur turns to Virgo, "Oh and I'm his ex-girlfriend. We broke up but I'm going to win him back!"

In the background, Aquarius was beating Lucy to the ground so she was down for the count. Comedically that is.

"Okay, Supreme Deity's ex-girlfriend, for just an hour would you mind taking your ex-boyfriend's place in teaching Aquarius?"

"S-Sure... But why? What's the hold up, Goku?" this time she turned to Goku.

"I don't know myself. What's up, Virgo?"

"You're probably hungry from all this teaching so I thought I could lend a helping hand to the person I'm obligated to watch, so let me cook you a meal inside." with her right thumb she points to the capsule house.

"Oh, that's all you had to say, Virgo! I didn't know you could cook!" Goku's voice entered an excited tone.

"I've somehow gotten a memory check on recipes of your favorite dishes, Supreme Deity..." Virgo wonders herself but that came from Mirajane's pureness.

"Yes! Yes, and yes! Okay, Ur tag in for me please!"

"Kiss me and I will..." Ur said.

And so he did. Goku flew over to Ur and kissed her like a school boy kissing their mom as he heads to the school bus that stopped at his exit.

"K, have fun eating. Love you." Ur teased.

"Yeah, love you too Ur! Okay, Virgo, let's go!"

"As you wish, Supreme Deity."

Virgo was the one in command as she used her left hand to hold Goku's right. Her running towards the capsule house made Goku to run up to it too. During the running, Goku felt a sudden tight grip Virgo was showing and when he started to get curious, he tilted his head to the right a bit and saw Virgo's face blushing. He was skeptical about this but then again, this is Goku. What does skeptical mean in his book since he's a moron still...

"Looks like I'm your trainer, Aquarius, was it?"

"Yeah..." Aquarius was staring at the two going inside and had something to doubt Virgo of, "( _Virgo's acting really strange. I better not let my guard down if I'm going to get through this stupid training of Ki... Urgh... I rather be with my boyfriend..._ )"

* * *

 **Inside of the Capsule House...**

* * *

When the two non-human beings entered inside, Virgo had now undergo the Lisanna Syndrome. The Lisanna Syndrome is basically this new side of Lisanna and that's what the Celestial Maid now has. Signs indicating they were unimaginable; she couldn't fight back. And just like Lisanna, her eyes were shaped in the sexual heart eyes she took on as a new self to show to the Saiyan.

Goku didn't see her eyes since she used her front bangs to cover them. Using the immense energy from Goku, it was considered to be impossible due from magic but with energy from Goku, it wasn't considered impossible anymore. Virgo had forged up a contact made out of energy. What was already written inside was Lisanna's agenda. Virgo had Lisanna's corrupted thoughts about wanting to bend and break Goku into making him hers and for him to be her sex slave to later being actual lovers.

That was 'part' of the contract. To be fully submitted to Virgo means she can please herself to drag Goku the same way Lisanna does. Her actions were Lisanna's actions and it looks as though Goku was going to be in for a tight situation. No pun intended.

The other part to fully seal the deal was an exchange. If Goku agrees to sign it, he becomes another owner that Virgo will serve and instead of using a key to summon her, the energy that Goku shared to her will be a bridge to connect a signal for him to use telepathy freely. That or if he thinks hard enough, he can summon Virgo out of clear thoughts. Just say her name and poof! She'll arrive.

For Virgo's end if she can get Goku to be her other owner, she can freely borrow energy from Goku to help aid Lucy in future battles but she must set up a link in order to do that and she has to ask him directly though.

Everything that was in the new Lisanna had copied and paste onto Virgo. She was basically Lisanna v2 but a Celestial Spirit. All in all, it was her actions that was sported to be like Lisanna since it was Lisanna herself who had these thoughts first! Virgo was just carrying them out without knowing it came from Lisanna.

Her thoughts are the same but the contract was of her own idea...

"C-Can you sign this... Supreme Deity...?" from being too close to Goku, she was feeling hot.

"Sure, but why?"

Virgo had a pen ready and handed it to Goku, "It's a contract agreement. Basically if you were to sign it, you would become my new master..." from just talking she was breathing funny and her own agenda of making Goku stable had washed away.

"Eh!? Master? Aren't you Lucy's Celestial Spirit? Isn't she your owner?" Goku started to notice the strange behavior Virgo was letting out. Like he seen it before but couldn't figure out what. But it was a familiar scene.

"The Princess holds my key because she is a Celestial Mage. Celestial Spirits & Mages set up contract on days we can be summon. And thus creates a bond, but you are a different case. You don't have magic radiating in you but something else."

"Ki..."

"Yeah. Ki is simply levels above magic and in terms you can do almost anything greater than magic. About ten times if I calculated right. It can be within your area to form a contract with a Celestial Spirit such as myself."

"Is it possible to have two owners? I don't have a key for you..."

"With the energy you given me, I went out of my ways in the laws of Celestial Spirits and Mage in replicating a contract but with minor adjustments."

"Virgo, what would be the point in making me sign it? You do know I'm like a gazillion times stronger than everyone on Earthland..."

"To receive and obey. Do I look to be the type to go on in life without repaying a debt? Supreme Deity Kakarot, you granted me power without unwillingly knowing that your powers came in me in the first place. So, it's within my duty to pay you back. To obey you because you're a practical god."

"Again, what's with everyone in owing back debts...?" Goku mumbled under his breath.

"Everything will still be the same between you, me and the Princess. All that will happen is me having another owner who can supply me in more energy. Supreme Deity- no... Unless you refer I call you master... So, will you sign...?" she breathed in for a minute then exhaled.

"Just Goku or Kakarot will do, Virgo. I'll agree to a contract if you can just drop the fancy title."

"Kakarot... Goku... I'll stick with your original name since your friend Vegeta calls you that. Now please, sign the contract..."

Taking the strange request in signing this "contract" from a different acting Virgo, Goku had no idea what he got himself into to. It was just words that Virgo 'faked' to make Goku sign. To fully understand what this contract means is this. Goku signs it, he becomes a 'different' kind of owner for Virgo. In this role of master and slave, it will be Virgo's duty to serve Goku but due to being influenced by Lisanna's lewd thoughts from the energy transfer, Virgo was going to find a way to break him and bend his will.

The contract was signed and Virgo was rolling it up. When the deal was done Goku was looking the other way. Virgo made the scroll disappear after and something troublesome was about to happen. She began to use transformation magic to Goku's liking. From receiving Goku's sexual desire from whenever he gets with Lisanna, she knew one way to make Goku's mind go blank like Lisanna does. If Virgo couldn't match Lisanna's actions, then you transform into her.

When Goku had turned around, he was in shock to say the least. He saw Lisanna in a maid's outfit. He knew it was Virgo behind the scenes but he was still impressed. Later he saw the sexual heart eyes flowing within her eyeballs.

"Follow me, Kakarot. Let's finish where we left off in the bathroom, okay?" Virgo had asked of her new "master."

"Y-Yeah... Why did you use transformation magic to look like Lisanna-"

That was when Goku had realized something. From being with Lisanna alone in every chance they have one, he couldn't stop himself in transforming into SSJ God. Much like this event that was happening right now, Goku had transformed into Lisanna's favorite red form and he himself didn't know about his sudden hair change.

"SSJ God?" Goku looked around his hands and body, "How is that possible? I would've known about going into SSJ God because I mastered this form! So, how?"

"It's because your mind goes under the impression of wanting to please Lisanna. It's like your brain knows how happy she gets if she sees her 'darling Kakarot' in red. You automatically go SSJ God, no matter what. But that's only if you're alone with her, like you are now. Kakarot, I look like Lisanna Strauss, I even have these strange emotions on wanting to please myself in fucking the life out of you..." Virgo realized she swore.

"How do you know all of thi-"

"If it's Lisanna, your mind won't be satisfied unless you can show dominance to her. You go blank the moment she kisses you... _**So I'll do the same, Kakarot.**_ " just like with Lisanna, Virgo's eyes shaped in the sexual heart ones.

"Your eyes... Virgo... Like Lisanna's... What's going on..." SSJ God Goku was a little scared of what was to come.

"Are you getting excited, Kakarot? I sure am. I can't wait to devote myself to you forever. Hmm? Oh? You seem scared. Don't worry, your sweetie Lisanna will nurture you. Let go of that feeling and loosen up!"

By recognizing those eyes, Goku started to lose his consciousness the moment Virgo got close to him. Disabling everything he has in this reality world; his mind forcefully went blank. Like with Lisanna, Virgo was able to make Goku submit like a lapdog.

"( _This is... Bad...Losing conscious..._ )"

She only did that because of Lisanna's work she already started. As a Celestial Spirit, she was okay in serving her master. Virgo sparked her lips on Goku's. It wasn't going to take a lot of time but she did it. Having Goku to enter this stage will have him go on a parole of wanting to please his partner, no matter who was in front of him. Except for a guy...

They continued locking their lips with a passionate kiss and headed straight to the bathroom. The bathroom was already used by Ur in her four hours of rest so the floor and the atmosphere in there was still hot and slippery. Just like with Lisanna having to know it was wrong to fuck Goku, Virgo had doubts.

This was unlike her but she consumed too much of Goku's energy and too much of Lisanna's influence of NTR action that she had no choice but to serve it since it was in their contract agreement. For Lucy, she will continue to act normal but if Goku were to call upon her, it'd be for favors. Any kind of favors, especially _**sexual favors**_.

"Get undressed, Virgo." the mind blank Goku had commanded his Celestial Spirit.

"Yeah..." after replying, Virgo went back to her regular appearance and did what she was asked to do.

Both their naked bodies were present of each other. Virgo saw her new owner's meat rod and was stunned to see something that abnormal. It frightened her but she was curious to wanting that "monstrous thing" inside her. She gasped.

" _It's so big... No one can have a size that big. It's not normal... As expected of Supreme Deit- Kakarot. As expected of you, Kakarot._ _As expected of..._ _ **My Kakarot...**_ "

" _Virgo, you're already leaking...?_ "

" _Eh? What do you mean?_ "

She noticed her soft and sensitive private area dripping in sweet nectar. Touching it simply made Virgo lash out a moan, confining her fingers in nectar as well. Goku's crimson eyes were glowing red, which was a sign to devour all of the leaking nectar that was oozing out.

" _That looks delicious..._ " Goku was faded in wanting to swallowing Virgo's nectar and so he did so.

Turning his gazed to Virgo, Goku couldn't take a look at her perfectly defined body any longer. Seeing Virgo act like Lisanna posed Goku to feel very attracted to her, enticing himself to treat her like she was Lisanna. Their clothes were on the edge of the bathtub and the two were on the wet slippery floor.

Goku laid Virgo down gently on the slippery floor, exposing her naked pussy with nectar leaking out. On all fours Goku came on top of her. Virgo's face fell in awe on seeing the manly action Goku was displaying as he rose over her body. She could feel the rhythm of his breathing as his lips got close to hers, engaging a passionate effective kiss.

Her face froze in shock because of the way his lips were moving against hers. Her eyes were locked on his as their lips were captured perfectly in the moment. Leaning forward, Goku had his head cradled by Virgo's palms as she kissed him back soulfully deep.

Virgo made a face that resembled a girl being pleasured right where finally, Goku came from behind and kissed her shoulder as he was hugging her tightly. Each kiss activated a moan and each moan activated more percentage of leg twitching.

" _Haa... Haa... Kakarot!_ "

" _So soft. Virgo, you're so soft. Like my Mira... Like my Lisanna..._ "

Virgo bites her lips from such kiss teasing to the shoulder and with that being said, she couldn't help herself in fingering her wet pussy.

" _Kakarot... Kakarot... Kakarot, I'm starting to feel funny...! Aahh!_ "

To unleash a large orgasm Goku whispered softly and laid his lips on kissing her collarbone.

" _Kakarot- I... I'm gonna cum...!_ "

Before she was about to have an orgasm, Goku's speed kicked in and at that moment, he slid down to her pussy area. His mouth was right on her womanhood as she released her nectar. Goku had no problem drinking Virgo's sweet nectar and with each licking and sucking, Virgo grunted out of his actions.

" _Kakarot, not too fast! I can't I- Eeeh!_ " her eyes got wide, "( _He's biting me!_ ) _Haaa! Haahhh! Kakarot!_ "

Virgo had gritted her teeth from suffering pleasurably by the clit biting of Goku's teeth. Her back arches up as her head did the same.

" _Easy... Easy, Kakarot! You're going to bite it off! Stop- before I- Haahh... (What's wrong with him?! I can't think straight..._ )"

His SSJ God aura had merged with Virgo and Goku was done drinking all there was in Virgo's nectar, for now that is. Seeing as though Goku was her second owner and a male, she decided at this moment it was time to give him the attention he deserved.

" _My baby, Kakarot... Oh, your cock. It's leaking like my pussy._ " Virgo saw the precum leaking out of his cock. Much like with Goku, Virgo's impatient was getting to her. To please a ravishing god, she started stroking it for him.

Virgo could sense the great SSJ God Goku moan at such a tease that it led him to ejaculate big all over her hand that was stroking it and her chest. Goku took a breather as his front bangs temporarily covered his eyes. While his eyes were covered, Virgo tilted her head forward from anesthesia and later licked the cum off her fingers. Her left index and middle finger formed a V-shape and between the space provided was the Saiyan's hot sticky cum.

" _Your cum is delicious. So hot, thick & sticky I just want to have a year supply of it . Oh, your cock's still hard? That must mean there's more semen still stored inside of you, Kakarot. It's not healthy to keep that much stored, you know._" Virgo groped her breasts up and down to see Goku's hot sticky semen go everywhere, " _This is my first time doing something so lewd, Kakarot. I'll try my best in making you submit in pleasure! I'm going to empty your balls so pretend I'm your beloved Mirajane._ "

" _Mi-ra?_ "

" _Yes. Lisanna. You love that girl too and I inherited some of her lewd actions and thoughts so I'm going to what she's about to do to you in future events..._ _ **My darling Kakarot...**_ "

Ending the tease talk, Virgo served her Goku by wrapping her lips on his manhood's head. Sucking on it vigorously, she bobbed her head back and forth slightly in attempt to make him cum again. The only thing that was going on with Goku was continuous moans. He closed his eyes from simply having his manhood being sucked by Virgo's mouth pussy.

When he opened his eyes, he looked down on Virgo and already his mind went under the illusion that it was Lisanna he was getting head from, so he immediately went into happy mode about seeing her since she's the one who broke him every time they fuck in private, but deep down this 'Lisanna' was actually Virgo.

" _Lisanna... You're sucking too hard... I'm gonna cum...!_ "

Virgo was ready to take all of it in, but what she wasn't ready was how it'll get delivered in her mouth. She noticed the sudden patterns of Goku's cute grunts and frap more to it. She could tell he was about to release more of his hot semen so she sped up her sucking and was ready to swallow it all.

Goku's manhood was submitted to having it pulse harder & harder in which it was finally time for him to cum. Deprived in heat, the SSJ God came hard with a hard groan that was turning Virgo's face red even more. His godly semen shot out of him and entered Virgo's mouth. To his surprise, Virgo swallowed most of it but knowing Goku's a Saiyan, there was still more semen to come out.

Virgo had expected a humongous amount but this was something even greater. Percentage wise, the Celestial Maid had swallowed ninety percent of the semen that was shot out of Goku's cock. The other ten percent was everywhere on her body, that included her hair.

Ten percent is still a lot for such a number smaller than ninety but that percentage amount had covered Virgo in sticky hot cum. Seeing Goku breath fast from the intense ejaculation, Virgo was happy to see Goku enjoy her mouth as toilet ( **A/N: Cum addition, not for pee and shit lol.)**

" _Amazing, you came and yet you're still this hard? First time I expected a huge load, but why did the second one give me an even greater amount?_ " Virgo inspects her own body, licking the last of his semen off.

" _Lisanna..._ " Goku's faded pupil eyes of crimson shined out in front of Virgo, " _You're so tasty... I want more...!_ " this side of Goku, the 'mind blank' one was now in control.

" _Lisanna? AAH!_ "

Goku had a grip on Virgo. That grip caused Virgo to squirm like a helpless girl. Interlocking his fingers together with hers, Goku aggressively kissed Virgo. His tongue began to explore inside of Virgo's mouth and it was so rough for her to retaliate.

As horny as they come, Goku's right hand grip her left breast, drawing in an involuntary moan. Getting out of his hardcore kiss, he placed his lips and played with her right breast. Sucking on the nipple with his teething grazing it, he could feel something wet coming out that was attacking his manhood.

" _Hmm?_ " Goku's eyes looked down and saw Virgo cumming on her own, " _Hey Lisanna, you can't cum yet..._ "

" _I- can't help it..._ " her eyes were showered in tears and to which had down running on her red face, " _Kakarot, I can't take it anymore! I want you! Hurry and stick it in me! (I never knew the Supreme Deity would be this good in sex! Aahh!_ )"

A whimpering Virgo asking such a sexual request could only put Goku in a verbal situation.

" _Lisanna!_ " he was more down happy to do so, " _I'm going to stick it in!_ "

SSJ God Goku plugged in his manhood inside her cunt. She moaned a bit to then whimper. From just placing the tip, Virgo came.

" _Kakarot, wait! Don't go all the way in yet! I'm gonna go crazy...!_ "

" _It's only the tip, Lisanna._ "

Virgo got scared the moment she found out Goku's manhood tip was what made Virgo cum instantly.

" _Eh...? Just your tip? You didn't plug it all the way in...? No way..._ "

Then Goku surprised her. He rammed his entire length inside of Virgo, making her hymen rip. Stretching it open, Goku was successful in changing the shape of her hymen. Blood had appeared and Virgo was moaning little in pain.

" _It hurts! Kakarot, it hurts! Slow down, you're going to break me- Eh...? What's with that face...?_ " when Virgo turned her head back, she saw Goku's blank expression. She had no idea what she got herself into.

" _You're not my Lisanna..._ _ **Why did you lie to me**_ _..._ " Goku's eyes were twitching a little. His eyes looked angered.

" _Eh? Kakarot, of course I'm not Lisanna. I'm Virgo, your servant... Vir-_ "

" _ **You're that demon that kidnapped her... Seilah...**_ "

" _Heh? Demon... Seilah? What are you talking about...?_ " Virgo was starting to worry for her new owner.

" _ **Kch... Grrr... How dare you pretend to be Lisanna... You're gonna pay...**_ " he grits his teeth.

For whatever reason, the effects of the Time Rifts started to act up on him, but there was another party to this weird mojo Goku was forcefully taking in. The Supreme Kai of Time Chronoa had worked on the new Timeline A scroll for over two hundred hours now. She worked over that many hours because she was combing history from both series and right now she was only fifty five percent done.

In that fifty five percent, Chronoa was in the middle of doing the Tartaros Arc. From there she was in the section where Goku confronts Seilah and finds out that Mirajane & Lisanna were held captive. Fueled with unrequited rage, Goku was fixing to murder Seilah until... It goes blank from there because that's where Chronoa stopped. She was pooped from overworking herself too hard so she's taking two days off. But she'll get right back on it soon.

Although Goku may have memories of the new Timeline A, the moment Chronoa gets to a hundred percent, everything will sync in. Every interactions and crossover new ones will be implemented up to the current arc after this filler one. Goku, Fairy Tail & the Z-Fighters will have close chemistry as if they've been there since the beginning when they will soon reach 21 & Goku Black.

More of this will be explained in future chapters, for now let's get on back to Goku & Virgo. Keep in mind that some of the percentage of merging both Fairy Tail's history and Dragon Ball' history will come in some people's memories, like Goku. Speaking of Goku, the way he's acting now was because... Well it should be self-explanatory. Virgo acted like Lisanna due to consuming too much energy from Goku's SSJ God powers but she's not a god though. The energy transfer had Lisanna's NTR action brewing within & of a Time Rift effect.

" _Uhhh..._ ( _Why is Kakarot saying weird things like that? No, this isn't Kakarot speaking! It's like he's saying information from the future or something..._ ) _Kakarot, listen I- Ahh!_ "

In the eyes of Goku, he looks at Virgo who assumed to be Seilah in his vision, so with the anger he's feeling from seeing that future event, he ascended to SSJ Blue. But it wasn't a huge pop of a transformation, he just immediately went to blue. Virgo's eyes went in fear. Seeing how he's acting this way, she was afraid he might kill her, so she tries to calm him down but was quaking to do so.

" _Kakarot! I'm not this Seilah person you speak ill of! I'm Virgo, your servant! Someone who will serve not only by the Princess' side, but yours as well-_ "

Influenced by so much of Lisanna's urge of wanting sex, sex, sex, there was also a time where Goku had read a smut light novel he borrowed from Timeline B Erza because he wanted to prove to the teenage goth Mirajane that he can read and yet, suddenly what he read was going to be what he intends to do to Virgo. Omg rape...?

SSJ Blue Goku threw Virgo onto the edge sink counter that was in the opposite direction of the bathtub he was sitting on. She positioned her hole in full view to Goku and was afraid if she hadn't done so, it would've cost her; her life.

" _ **For what you've done to them, I'm going to make sure you'll live a life filled with regret because what I'm about to do to you will forever chip down in your memory.**_ "

" _(He's delusional. I don't know where he got this idea from that I'm this Seilah person, but he looks as though he's going to kill me if I don't obey him... I guess I got no choice... He said he's going to do something that'll chip down in my memory. What uh... Is he going to do?_ )

When Goku got to Virgo, his SSJ Blue aura took over her body. The blue aura she was taking in almost made her legs give out from anticipation. Just like with SSJ God, she was taking in SSJ Blue and soon too much of it. With a moan, she was drooling over the edge of her lips and her cheeks splattered in the tomato color of red.

Virgo used four of her fingers to stretch her hole out as a tease for Goku's cock to enter inside her. Goku grabbed her hips, turning her to face the mirror above the sink. It left the impression of leaving her hole positioned just above his cock.

" _It looks even bigger than before..._ " looking at his length made Virgo wary and quivered out of the monstrous size. Looking at his eyes, there was nothing she could do to make him snap out of it. It looked as though it was filled with nothing but a void.

" _ **This is for Mira & Lisanna. Endure it, demon...**_"

Goku pushed her hole onto his cock, lifting her legs she could feel down onto him. Feeling him fill her insides completely, he stretched her hole. He placed her legs down onto the floor, spread widely, but held her down on his cock.

" _Oooh! Oh!_ " Virgo cried out from Goku ramming in and out inside her, " _Hagh! Hmm!_ _Kakarot's cock is- Kkh! It's gotten even thicker & it's throbbing harder inside me! Aghh!_"

The Celestial Maid whined from the thickness of his cock but bounced on it with the spreading of her legs. For over an hour and twenty minutes of being consumed by SSJ Blue, Virgo was reduced to a pathetic mess. Goku held on her by the hips and bounced on her using his cock until she came.

Squirting so hard led Virgo to cry out of pleasure. After the sheer dominance Goku showed out for control, Virgo quickly came, crying out his name. She could still feel his power pole hot inside her and her cum drenched out on the floor, dripping out most of it. Turning herself around was her back putting pressure on sink counter as her legs wrapped around Goku's waist. She kept whining in sensitivity that his cock swelled inside her, panting on waiting for him to cum.

Leaning closer with her legs still wrapped around, Virgo also wrapped her arms around Goku as they reached his nape. Coming close, she gave her owner a kiss as he continued pounding her. Each thrust led Virgo to moan like a girl scout, enticing that she wants more of this aggressive sex from the delusional SSJ Blue Goku. Since he was inside of her, she grinded down on keeping him where he belonged.

"( _He made a Celestial Spirit like me cum over hundred times in just a short spam of an hour and something minutes. This is... Bad. He's making me not think about anything else but his cock. Losing... Consciousness. His cock is blocking my way of thinking, making me think nothing but... His delicious cock... Maybe I am this Seilah..._ )"

She was still kissing him and when it was broken up, she took the reproduced saliva and swallowed it and wanted to see if Goku would get even more angry in this... Angry sex...

"( _Not good... Consuming so much of Kakarot's essence, he's making me think about nothing but him. And his cock... It's going to break me in half. From looking at his size it looked impossible to fit inside of me and yet he rammed it anyway. I'm still bleeding. Kakarot... I love you- What am I saying?_ )"

Virgo developed another orgasm. Sticking her tongue out she was suffering from the thickness of Goku's aura and massive cock. She wondered if he'll ever cum inside of her since he made her cum nonstop since the start.

" _Aahh, yes... Kakarot! Harder! Faster...!_ ( _I know a way for him to cum inside of me..._ ) _Surely Mirajane's boyfriend can do better than this because otherwise... It was good on my side to enslave her to do whatever I, Seilah, which is me, say. I tortured her so much she couldn't even think of you the same way anymore. If you ever have sexual intercourse with her, she'll be thinking of me_." she teases, knowing she doesn't have a dick but was out with the shit talking.

Not knowing it was crossing the line, Goku stopped his thrusting. Virgo took a huge gulp from seeing his front bangs cover his eyes and when they had unveiled, she saw a despaired angered blood lusting look on his face.

" _ **Who told you to talk... Demon?**_ " he whispered in a murderous tone low enough for Virgo to understand him, " _ **She'll think of you? She'll love you more than me...? Don't you dare talk about my Mira like that... I'll... I'll...**_ "

Another layer of his aura came out. The first layer was blue and outside was the second layer, the color of red. Virgo whimpered in pain from seeing Goku's cut nails pierce her back skin, later gritting his teeth. Not sure if she should continue talking dirt on Mirajane, Virgo hesitated but wanting to see result.

" _I- I wonder why she took an interest in you. You want to know what her daily routines are? While you're out on missions, she'll be busy cheating on you with me. Giving pleasure to me, Seilah, which I, S-Seilah, because she prefers a lover that can make her squirt... Including Lisanna. She'll also think of me while you're busy trying please her because my... Cock_ ( **A/N: Which is imaginary lol** ) _can satisfy the two of them..._ " she finished talking but was scared, her heart beats as if she was at death's door.

" _ **Is that so...? Seilah, you're just as scummy as Frieza.**_ "

More of Goku's red aura showed and when he had heard enough, he multiped his strength and speed. Reading Timeline B Erza's smut light novel, there was one thing he could do in this situation. He wanted to impregnate her for enslaving Mirajane & Lisanna which is false since this is Virgo but Goku was still under the effects. An eye for an eye as Goku would see fit.

" _ **Kaioken Times Ten...**_ "

Goku was now in his SSJ Blue Kaioken form. A form he hadn't used since his fight against Hit. This fight, however, took a turn for the worse for Virgo. She now had regrets provoking & teasing SSBKK Goku.

" _What the, Kakarot... What is this for-_ "

" _ **If all of this is true and you actually did that to Mira and Lisanna, then I'll pay you back by ripping you to shreds... Seilah. I'll make you'll think about nothing but me because I'm going to end you.**_ "

A confused victim of the Time Rift effects but yet delusional Goku, had restarted in thrusting Virgo. This time, he took things too far and sped up his pounding. He gave the maid no breaks and went full ape on her. Going all out in unleashing SSJ Blue with Kaioken times ten, Goku showed the maid much of strong dominant side. Dominating Virgo, Goku had forced an agenda burnt down in her memory.

Goku wanting her to submit to him, to make her think nothing but him. To oblige everything to his every desire, to obey. Truth be told, he doesn't know whether to think who was in front of her was Lisanna, Seilah or Virgo herself, he was just under the impression to fuck the brains out of whoever it was he was fucking.

" _ **You seem to be troubled. What happened to all that spunk you had, Seilah? You're not all that when you're getting attacked like this.**_ "

Goku made Virgo form a facial expression as she dealt with an orgasm. Virgo, whose face was usually the same as ever when she served under Lucy, was having her mental health hit rock bottom. Goku's manhood went deeper inside to where it touched her cervix. Thus, concluding her to stick out her tongue.

It was truly a friendly torture for Virgo to feel such extreme pleasure from a Saiyan God like Goku because her facial expression had snub in erotic disfigure. All in all, Virgo had made an Oro-face, which was described as Ahegao.

" _It hurts, but it feels so good! Kakarot!_ " just like with Lisanna, Virgo had her eyes undergo sexual heart ones, " _Hagh! Ugh! Ukh! Aaah!_ "

Not giving time for her to adjust, Goku continued to fuck her hard and fast. The fast pacing drove Virgo to squirt like crazy. The Saiyan God felt how tight Virgo's pussy was and it made him want to thrust even faster since this kind of feel sets his expectations to Lisanna level. Trying her best to make a stabilized face wasn't fit for this situation as she was hugging Goku tightly.

Virgo had lost feelings in her legs so they unwrapped from his waist but to her surprise, Goku caught them, mostly her thighs, and continued on fucking the Celestial Maid's cunt. Other than Lisanna, Ur & Timeline B Mira, Virgo was so damn tight Goku wanted to match his thrusting with her moans.

Virgo's enjoyable cunt made Goku lose all senses. To have this much endurance is to have such godly amount of power and that was both traits Goku had on him. Each thrust was like a wet sound for the stretched cunt, taking Virgo's pussy well above her limit. Moving opposite of Goku's manhood, Virgo felt every ripple and bump to which she felt to be incredible. Every movement her hips showed caused her juice to fly everywhere with the wet sounds.

Such endurance favored Goku because he hasn't cum inside of Virgo yet. It shows that he doesn't cum so easily, but it also means Virgo gets to enjoy more of Goku since he'll remain hard all the way which doesn't matter. Goku can come over fifteen times and still remain hard because he's a Saiyan with no limits!

It was fair game then since Virgo tried to hold off her orgasms to match her hip movements of going up and down to Goku's decisive speed. However, Virgo came.

" _I'm coming, Kakarot!_ " her tongue was still out as was her Oro-face, " _Oh, I can' think anymore! Kakarot! Please punish me! I've been a very bad gi- Seilah! I've been a very bad Seilah! Cum inside me please! I want your cum! Bear me your kids, Kakarot!_ " she panted over every word she spoke out on.

Goku had accepted her pathetic and misfit request. Since he hadn't cum once, now was the time. SSBKK Goku increased the shit out of his thrusting. Virgo could feel her clit being touched by his swollen healthy balls. The speed of his thrust once again made Virgo's juice gush out as she developed another orgasm at hand.

His manhood pushed so deep at the entrance of her womb; Virgo could feel a strong desire of Goku wanting to impregnate her. So enough, Goku was ready to spill a huge load to Virgo's womb that rivaled Timeline B Mira, Ur and Lisanna's pussy in the slightest.

" _HAAHH! ARRGHH! Kakarot...!_ " she drooled on his back with her Oro-face and fell in love with his cock.

While still being hugged by Virgo, Goku threw his head back and shot out the biggest hot load in Virgo's womb since being inside of Lisanna & Timeline B Mirajane. The Celestial Maid felt Goku's rocked hard manhood still coming inside her. She lost feeling in her arms and her stomach felt hot. When Goku finished coming inside of her, he pulled out his manhood and she fell on the wet slippery floor as her lower half twitched. Semen had oozed out of her pussy as she came out exhausted & sweaty. In favor though, she felt amazing. Goku had came inside of Virgo and it was huge amount so there was a probability she was going to get pregnant.

The good news to this was that Goku had regain almost all of his senses and went back to mistaking Virgo as Lisanna. He gave her a bear hug as it surprised Virgo.

"Lisanna!" hugging her led out a happy smile.

" _Aaaahh... Kakarot... I'm going to get pregnant because you launched such amount inside of me..._ "

" _Lisanna, you can keep continuing, right?_ "

" _Eh?_ " hearing that made Virgo check his manhood and it was still hard, "( _How can he still be this hard from after he came so much inside me!? Kakarot, your endurance is not normal!_ )"

" _I want to keep going, Lisanna. I love you..._ " obviously Goku was still tricked and was under the impression thanks to the Time Rifts and of Lisanna's heavy influence.

Virgo sat up and more of Goku's semen gushed out of her cunt, " _Kakarot, you still want to keep on going?_ " she tilted her head a little.

" _Yeah! I want to keep on making you happy, Lisanna!_ "

"( _He doesn't seem me as this Seilah person so he probably went back to the phase of wanting to fuck Lisanna over and over again. In fact, he went back to seeing me as Lisanna. It must be because of her heavy influence. Somehow Lisanna Strauss must've made Kakarot have pure thoughts of her. Assuming it be sixty percent... And he views me as Lisanna Strauss..._ )"

" _C'mon Lisanna, I want to push on and continue loving you... Please!_ "

" _Hey, Kakarot. Do you view me as Virgo or Lisanna?_ " she points to herself.

" _Hmm? Lisanna, of course! Virgo is with Ur & Lucy outside!_"

" _Another thing. Who do you love more? Mirajane or me?_ "

"( _Mirajane? Lisanna usually calls her sister sis or Mira... Oh well..._ ) _I love Mira of course!_ "

" _Then... Why are you with me?_ " Virgo who was Lisanna in a naïve Goku's eyes, said.

" _I'll never leave Mira because she wants to be with me forever and because I love her! I'm with you because I don't want to see you sad, and for some reason I feel so attracted to you...!_ "

"( _I guess I got my answer. Lisanna Strauss probably saw how the Princess is somewhat all over Natsu Dragneel so she aimed for Kakarot here and if he's in this 'stage,' he'll see me as Lisanna herself! So if he's out of it, he'll go back to seeing me as Virgo._ ) _Okay Kakarot, I'm up to the task. Let's continue on making love to each other..._ "

" _Really!?_ "

" _Yeah..._ " Virgo's sexual heart eyes took over, " _I want to have your babies and love too, you know. Lisanna can't have all the fun, let's roll play here. You're going to be my key owner and I'm your slave, Virgo. Hurry and fuck me senseless again, Kakarot!_ "

" _You said you and I belong to each other, so of course. I'm going to love you even harder now! I love you, Lisanna._ " his eyes went out again as it faded in blue shade.

" _I love you too... Kakarot... Aaahh_." Virgo spoke for herself, not Lisanna.

It was confirmed now. Virgo had fallen for Goku. Losing her morals thanks to Goku's energy she took in, she also wanted Goku to herself. On behalf of her Saiyan crush, she was glad she formed a contract made out of energy. That contract means she can go to him no matter where he ends up on Earthland and in exchange, she automatically gets free energy to supply herself. To not only stay a little longer on Earthland but to help those she cares about. Like Lucy.

"( _He certainly likes to devour me since he mistook me for Lisanna. He's an innocent Kakarot but a pervert thanks to Lisanna Strauss. Lisanna... Strauss. I have to keep an out eye for her. I won't let her steal my Kakarot..._ )"

His two layers of combined aura merged with Virgo and she was ready to take more of Goku's semen inside her. This was a first. A Saiyan that came enormously inside of a Celestial Spirit was groundbreaking and it was going to go down in history. A Celestial Spirit falling for a Saiyan was unheard of! Soon though, Goku is going to see Virgo as a lover too and would want more of her later in the future. For now, they got back to having intercourse in the midst of round two. While this was happening, outside of the capsule house, Ur was still teaching Aquarius Ki and was also helping Lucy get better in Ki training. Two birds with one stone as Ur likes to have it.

* * *

 **The Front Lawn of Goku's House...**

* * *

Eight hours had pass and an hour had remain. Gohan, Goten, Wendy w Carla, & the Strauss Siblings went on to the next phase, which was story telling. With everyone at the table, Mirajane served them sliced cut sandwiches, in flavors. Most of the sandwiches were really well made by none other than the She Devil. Grilled cheese and other flavors with meats & vegetables, etc. Since this is about family bonding, Elfman had an idea of wanting to know his nephew more so they gave it a thought to exchange stories.

Mirajane started off by telling her share of battles she was involved in with Fairy Tail and the same went with Elfman. Lisanna did too but later told everyone what life was like in Edolas. Mirajane also told Goten about how she used to model for Sorcerer Weekly. Goten didn't care about how busty his mom was, he found Wendy to be his type and how his dad should be the one to see the bustiness side of her.

Goten was fascinated with Lisanna's adventure in another world and seeing how excited he was sparked jealousy on Wendy's face, but didn't know she was actually going through it. To top Lisanna's Edolas side story, Wendy decided to give it a shot. The Sky Dragon Slayer began talking about her & Carla's life before they met Team Natsu & Fairy Tail.

It somewhat worked, Goten was amused by the sense of adventure she went through when she was just at that specific age. Now it was Goten's turn. Mirajane told him to not hold anything back and to go all out when he's going to revisit memory lane. All eyes were invested on him and Goten was ready to exploit the chapters of his life.

Everyone's attention were on him. Trunks knew most of his past but for the sake of this 'family bonding,' he didn't speak a word. Here's a summary of everything he said... Well not all but some...

 _My dad wasn't around when I was born so mom raised seven years of my life along with my older brother, Gohan. Since dad wasn't around, mom raised us two boys so it was always study, study, study. I think there was this one time she said studying's more important than saving the Earth and how she wants me to be a scholar too just like Gohan right now. One day while Gohan was studying, mom took me outside to train a little. I got to tell you, for someone who likes nothing but the best for her sons, she knows how to fight. Because the way she came at me was a first I ever came at her! When she told me fight back, out of know where I turned into a SSJ! When mom saw, she called me a monster and she didn't want another one in the family, haha._

 _As days went by this girl name Videl blackmailed my brother to enter the World Martial Arts Tournament and when mom heard about the prize money, she was okay with it! Even I can enter and when word got out that my dead dad was going to enter, every one of his friends including Trunks & his dad entered! _

The first meeting of seeing his dead dad to entering the junior division, Goten went on and talked about his amazing fight with Trunks. When he got to Mighty Mask, Trunks wanted to take over. The whole idea for the two to form one adult fighter which is Mighty Mask, was to face the adults since there were none in the junior division. Trunks was beginning to wrap it up with Mighty Mask's fight with Android 18.

"And I'm telling you, the moment Goten and I became SSJ, Number 18 literally found out it was us! I mean for crying out loud haha, this was the same woman who's stronger than her husband and went toe to toe with my dad as a SSJ back in the day!"

Mirajane & the others laughed. From hearing the little Saiyan's shenanigans on meddling with the adults, it was just hilarious in their book. Reminds them of Natsu in a way. Wendy above all giggled hard at Goten's actions back then. It makes her wonder what life would've been like if she and him were together like childhood friends.

"My, who would've thought our nephew was such a little troublemaker? Haha!" Elfman pats Goten on his back.

"When you're the son of Goku I guess you get the trouble making side of him, or at least I think you do..." Lisanna nodded.

"If he did, it makes Goku all the more desirable. Other than your looks you certainly got your father's loose of action, Goten." Mirajane head pats Goten's head.

"M-Mom... It's embarrassing when you do that..." Goten titled his head down, his face was getting red.

"I can't help it, Goten! You're really cute and so is Gohan. Hearing your past story it makes me wonder what would your life would've been turn into if I was your mother. This Chi-Chi person sounds like a terrible parent if you ask me..."

"Yeah, but she means well. I know her ways of raising a kid is questionable, but she's my mom. And I love her, no matter what she does to me."

"Goten..." Mirajane's happy face had collapsed, "Your father told me about when he first met her. It was already in play when she said she wanted to marry my Goku."

"Goku said he thought marriage was food, right Mira?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah. To me though after he told me about his history of Chi-Chi... Well, from the beginning Goku was cheated out of his life with her."

"Eh!? How would you know that, sis?" Elfman wonders.

"Goku's not really someone you would consider smart and when the gauntlets were thrown on the table, Chi-Chi got called to action to claim him. I'm not saying she's a bad person for doing that, but she's just down right awful. Bossing him around and caring more about you and Gohan when she should equally love everyone the same, just gets my nerves."

"I had no idea, mom..." Goten uttered in hearing her mom's words.

"I get it but then I don't get it. She wants what's right for you guys but she ignores Goku because he's nothing but a brainless fighter... I mean she's not wrong but that doesn't give her the option to shove down what is and isn't right!" Mirajane slammed her right clenched fist down on the table, her aura was showing a dark purple scent and her Satan Soul was showing little by little.

"Whoa... That's m-mom?" Goten felt Mirajane's energy skyrocket like crazy.

"Scary... Goten, your mom's energy is freaking up SSJ level!" Trunks' eyes were in shock.

"Goten, since I'm your mother now I'm going to make sure you live a good life with me, your father and Fairy Tail. I don't want you to be heavily influenced hard by your mom's teachings. Hitting the books can be okay but from time to time there are situations where you can call it day."

"It's already too late for Gohan, Mir- mom. He barely trains anymore. He's a family man with a family to raise."

"Tell me Goten, why does Chi-Chi want you be to be like Gohan for?" Lisanna sips on her cold drink.

"So I can have a good job and earn a lot of Zeni well, I guess in this world it's called Jewels. Anyway, if I follow in Gohan's footsteps I can live a great life."

"Is that what you want, Goten?" Wendy looks at him.

"I mean kinda... But I also want to train like my dad! To become strong like him! But whenever I say that to my mom, she always tells me that studying a day keeps fighting stupidity away..."

"That's so manly, Goten! The getting stronger like your dad one, not the quote your mother said. She's kind of pissing me off..."

"I don't know her that well other than what you've told us so I can't give you my opinion on her but I'll say her actions aren't well justified." Lisanna finished her old drink.

"She's such a weird person and what a weird way to raise a son..." Carla shooked her head.

"It's like a few bad fish in the barrel..." Trunks said, placing his hands behind his back.

"Exactly. Listen son, I'm not your mother by blood but I _**can**_ tell you this. You're not going to do things that you're forced to do because here in Fairy Tail, we're family." Mirajane settled her frustrated anger down by thinking about Fairy Tail.

"You sure calmed down, mom. Does Fairy Tail really mean that much to you?" Goten wondered.

"Yeah. It does. Fairy Tail is my home and since Goku, you and Gohan are now a part of it, I'm really glad to be in our guild. You have no idea how happy I am, Goten."

"That's Mira for you." Wendy smiled, "She not alone. Goten, we're all family so don't be afraid to reach out to any of us for help. Even if you're a Saiyan, but make sure you call me first... Hehe..." she chuckled.

"Oh... Right! Thank you guys."

"Don't forget about me and my family you guys." Trunks came in, "I like this place and I'm sure dad likes it too. He really knows every place on Earthland!"

"Yep. You guys as well! Welcome aboard! Haha, manliest to the very end. I got to say this family bonding seminar is really me having a run for my jewels." Elfman said.

"It's been almost eight hours. I hope Goku didn't forget." Mirajane hopes.

"Let's not forget Gohan. He said he'd be out early before Goku, Ur & Lucy arrives."

The talk about Goku and Gohan got cut midway when everyone couldn't sense Vegeta's Ki all of a sudden.

"This is weird. I can't sense Vegeta's Ki." Carla points out, "What's he up to?"

"Haha, he went into god mode! My dad probably went SSJ Blue on Natsu and the others! Ooohhh Haha! Believe you me, the moment he goes into his blue form!" Trunks imitated an explosion sound, "Game over!"

"Oh, he's at it again..." not surprised by what Vegeta is and stands for, Carla chuckled as she nods her head.

The girls & boys heard the cries of the students. Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Juvia, & Erza were blasted by SSJ Blue Vegeta's Galick Gun which didn't kill them, he held back a little because he would've killed them if he hadn't.

"AAAAHHHH!"

An explosion shook the ground as Wendy felled back on her chair. Looking at the sky they all saw the five names listed above in the sky. Being spun counter clockwise like a fidget spinner, Natsu & the four selected victims were Galick Gun to the other side of Earthland. Mirajane and the others had their jaws dropped, but Trunks was laughing at the fact Vegeta showed no mercy to them.

"That's my dad for you. Ruthless as a monkey's uncle." Trunks placed his right hand over his eyes to look at the direction, "Where did he blast them too?"

"Gosh, does he even know his students are human? Well, Gray & the others. Natsu's a different case." said Carla.

"Lisanna, Elfman, were those five people who I think they are?" Mirajane said, looking at the blast's direction.

"Yep..." Lisanna was blinking.

"That Vegeta doesn't like to hold back..." Elfman thinks Vegeta as a man high above a man's standards

"He sure doesn't..." Lisanna agrees.

Mirajane, Lisanna & Elfman were all looking together at the direction. While they were looking, they heard Vegeta's voice...

"Haha, c'mon! You all should already be informed about how Saiyans operate, right!? Never let your opponent charge up for a big attack, but I guess it's just not your day, is it? You all just stood there and let me use Galick Gun like it was any other Thursday!" SSJ Blue Vegeta follows in pursuit.

Vegeta was in the Strauss siblings' line of view as the bright blue beam was up and ready to head after his students. Ultear was lying in the backyard all fucked up. Not severely but she was majorly tired. Lily, Levy & Bulma gave a helping hand to her though so it's good.

"And there goes Vegeta and his maniac laugh... Sure glad I'm not partaking in his training sessions... Poor Natsu, Gray, Erza & Gajeel..." Wendy sweats for their safety.

"I pray he doesn't kill those four, but he's a Saiyan at heart so what's praying going to do." Carla said.

"Nothing in their shoes, haha." Lisanna jokes, making everyone laugh.

"I wonder why dad blasted them over in that direction... Oh well. Hey, you five want to see something cool? Goten, let's show them fusion!"

"Sure. Prepare to feast your eyes on this you four!"

Goten & Trunks were in perfect distance range from each other. Wonders clouded the spectator's thoughts and seeing their arms go in different directions of each other like a mirror reflection, they got close to finish it off.

"Okay! Mom, Aunt Lisanna, Uncle Elfman, Wendy & Carla, check this out! We're about to merge into one awesome looking fighter! Let's go Trunks!"

"Heh, don't have to tell me twice."

Lining up their posture in opposite mirror structure, they got close to each other. Already entering their last step of the fusion dance, their fingers had touched.

" _Fu... sion... Ha!_ "

The red and blue light that came from the boys merged into one colorful beam. With the new beam of light dialing down, there came one being. Resembling the hairstyle of Vegeta kind of, this person's hair in the front and back was black. The sides were purple and thus, the fused warrior Gotenks has arrived.

The first thing everyone at the table saw was a teal sash around his waist. Wearing white silky pants and dark shoes with teal wraps, Gotenks had on black wristbands too. For his upper body he wore the same blue and yellow vest that comes from the Metamorans. Ending it off with a grin as he wipes under his nose with his right index finger, the fusion half breed did his signature dab.

"Ta-Da! There Grim Reaper of Justice has arrive on set!" Gotenks greeted them with a hard knock dab.

"W-What the! C-Carla, what just happened!?" Wendy's eyes went in for a loop.

"We just witness it but it's still hard to believe..." Carla was shaken.

"How manly!" Elfman rose up from his seat and went to Gotenks like a fanboy, "I don't know who you are but for someone your size, you're certainly build. As expected of a man!"

"Hehe, I know that big man. I know." Gotenks took the compliment to heart as he was picking his right ear.

"Hey um... What do we call you?" Lisanna asked.

"Hmph! I know how incredibly awesome I look, I know ladies! If you want a name, ya got one! I am strongest fused being in the universe! The Grim Reaper of Justice, Gotenks!"

"Go-tenks?" Mirajane and Lisanna titled their heads.

"How cool!" Wendy had admit, "But where did the other two go? Goten and Trunks, I don't see them but somehow I can sense you're both of them."

"It's called the fusion dance. It's where you and a partner fit in the same power level as you do a short series of poses. Like what you all saw when Goten & Trunks touched their fingers together. _**That**_ is fusion."

"Fusion dance..." the group followed.

"Your energy right now is off the chains, Gotenks. How strong are you?" Wendy wanted to know.

"I'd like to know too, Gotenks. Show me what a man like you can dish out! Show me the power of a man!"

"Hehe, you ask of it..." Gotenks grins, "Ho!"

Gotenks' aura sparked up a wild one. With the electricity flowing around him his hair grew in size. The length reached his ass as his eyebrows faded, Gotenks has entered SSJ3! Shocked with the amount of hair and power, Mirajane, Lisanna & Carla were quick to feel such intense energy from the boy.

"Haha, you like? This is Gotenks as a SSJ3!" the electricity was still flowing around him.

"Carla, do you feel that? Holy bananas..." Wendy's eyes were shaking.

"Feel that? I can almost taste it. Not as an individual but simply put it, they've ascended SSJ3..." Carla was a bit scared.

"Unbelievable..." Lisanna's eyes got the shivers, "Don't tell me half breeds can do up one level in the SSJ food chain..."

"Gotenks, how do you fair against Goku and Vegeta...?" Mirajane wondered.

"Against them? Haha, maybe back in the day I could show them what real power is! But, unfortunately Goku & Vegeta's gotten so much stronger they literally became gods!"

"I see..."

"How cool! Gotenks, you're looking like a sharp manly fighter!" Elfman inspects Gotenks by going around his body.

"Condemning me is such a flattering thing to do, Elfman. Now! let's put it to the test here! Who wants to challenge the awesome might of Gotenks here? I won't bite, I promised. I might Ghost Kamikaze you but still..."

Before anyone could answer, a another light heavy beam struck behind Gotenks and the others. It was Beerus & Whis. They had finish wandering off in the cosmos from searching for a God of Destruction but came empty handed. Coming empty handed led Beerus' tummy to quake so they called it a day and decided to eat some chow.

"Huh? Who the heck interrupted the awesome Gotenks' speech- WHAA! Lord Beerus! Haha, I didn't mean to trash talk you!" Gotenks was quick to apologize.

" _ **Yawwn**_ * That was trash talking? Get it together Trunkten, I didn't get offended that bad. I mean with a power of your caliber, haha. Don't even get me started..." Beerus finished his yawning.

"Uh... Right. So how was the field trip you two took?"

"It's a never ending dried up well we kept digging up." Whis answered.

"What did you guys even want to search for?" Gotenks wandered, getting out of SSJ3 and into SSJ.

"Destroyer stuff. Something that doesn't concern you, Trunkten." Beerus said.

"Uh, it's Gotenks."

"Oh. Well then _**Gotenks,**_ all you need to know is that nothing went in our favor so we decided to leave it be. Hmm? That's odd. I don't sense Goku here, where is he?"

"He's off training Lucy in an unknown place." Mirajane answered for him.

Elfman, Lisanna, Carla, Wendy & Gotenks looked at Mirajane in a sense of shockery. How could she talk to a Destroyer God so casually? Here's how. Mirajane saw how chillax Bulma is to Beerus. It's like they're down to Earth and so, that's what she's going to imply here.

"You're... Goku's girlfriend... Mirajane Strauss?" Beerus' right eyebrow raised up, "You seem so calm when speaking to me. Tell me, do you fear me?"

"I don't. I shouldn't be anyway." Mirajane smiled at him.

"H-Hey! Mira, you shouldn't address him like in such a unfit manner. This skinny cat can just do one light tap and then... BOOMM! Earthland is gone!" Gotenks tries to reason with her.

"You think of me as a royalty maggot that likes being complimented, Gotenks..." Beerus looks at him, then at Mirajane, "I'm guessing Goku's influence got to you too, huh... The way that Saiyan shows his manners to me is something I can see in you."

"Is that a problem, Lord Beerus?" Mirajane wondered.

"Well as long as you address me as Lord, then go with whatever you see me fit to." Beerus gives the okay as he shuts one eye with the other one still looking at her.

"Good, thank you very much!" Mirajane giggled at Beerus.

"Sis, you're so brave..." Lisanna looks at Mirajane showing off her privilege demeanor.

"I've seen Goku act like a spoiled sport when it comes to vegetables. I think I can handle a Destroyer that thinks of himself as an all mighty big bad loathe of a person. I mean, we have Vegeta who acts like that every day."

"Haha, true. You got a point, Mira."

"Sis, you're so manly right now." Elfman was tearing up from seeing his older sister stand up to Beerus.

"Say, that reminds me. Since Goku is off somewhere on this planet, I can't sense him. Oh wait, now I can. He entered his god form on whoever it is he's training. Wait, you said Lucy... That blonde mortal that dresses in a unmannered fashion?" Beerus wondered.

"That's Lucy!" Wendy said.

"One thing I don't get is that this 'Fairy Tail' guild of yours... Why do most of the female mortals here dress and fight showing a lot of skin?"

"It's probably a trend here in this timeline, my lord." Whis assumed, "That reminds me, Lady Mirajane, do you love Goku?"

"Love... Of course I do. Why ask me such a question. Goku and I may come from different worlds and different timelines, but at the end of the day it doesn't matter. Goku is Goku and he'll always be someone that I can call... Family."

"I see. Then, would you perhaps do me a favor, Lady Mirajane?" Whis ask of her.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Lord Beerus is afraid Goku might get lazy from training and even if he receives training from me, what's to stop him from choosing something else rather than to train? Can you make sure Goku doesn't skip out? You'll be doing Lord Beerus a favor here."

"I will, but not to sound rude here... But how come?"

"It's a complicated little lady... Long story short, I need Goku & Vegeta at the best of their abilities because time is limited!"

"Limited?"

"There will be a time where someone who's higher in rank will come to Beerus and other Destroyer Gods and when that time comes, Vegeta & especially Goku must not let their guard down."

"You said other Destroyer Gods? Who are they? How many are there?" Mirajane asked.

"Names are not needed but to answer your other question, twelve."

"Twelve!?" Lisanna, Elfman, Gotenks, Wendy & Carla yelled.

"No way. There are more Deities like yourself!?"

"That's right. Some Destroyer Gods can be even stronger and more deadlier than me. Some of them don't show the kind of mercy I normally show to the two Saiyans..."

"I see, so that's why you want Goku to train more..." Mirajane said.

"Eh, somewhat like that. ( _To impress the Omni King means to have Goku at his best here. But can he get stronger with the time he has now? That multiverse tournament could be here any day now... Gaahh! I'm getting anxiety..._ )"

"Oh, that's right. Where is Vegeta? I don't see him or the students he's training." Whis looks around.

"Hehe, Vegeta went SSJ Blue and blasted them to the other side of this planet!" Gotenks said.

"Did he now? It's like he's trying to take my title as a Destroyer God. And that would explain him going into god mode too... Well, I'm going to go eat something delicious then. Where's Bulma?"

"She's out in the backyard with Levy & Lily." Lisanna answered.

"Levy? That short blue hair girl, is that right?" Beerus asked Lisanna.

"Yeah..."

"How do you remember her name but not mine?" Gotenks fell on his back.

"Levy is this smart girl trying to learn a few things or so. Ugh... What's with this generation of smart know at all...? Let's go head into Bulma's kitchen, Whis. She left her own capsule container there too."

"With pleasure! Remember to grab the one with the long table servings of food!" Whis was quick to say.

"Hmph. Well, I don't know what you guys are doing in the front lawn and I don't care. Have fun with whatever it is... You're doing. Let's go, Whis."

"Right, my lord. It was nice seeing you all again. Don't be a stranger now!"

Mirajane & the others saw the two enter Vegeta's house. Turning back to the family bonding, Elfman went back to being the leader of it.

"Alright! Well if there isn't any more interruptions here, let's get back to family bonding here!" Elfman pounded his fists.

"Sure. Hey Gotenks, since you're both the two boys, how long does the fusion last?" Wendy asked.

"Thirty minutes."

"Wow, that's amazing. Temporary fusion, huh?"

"That's right but Wendy, the time limit for fusion will last faster if you charge up more power."

"Eh!? Really? Then how long you got since you were in your SSJ3 form?"

"Um... I went SSJ3 for just about two minutes. I went back down to SSJ so I think I have fifteen minutes to spare."

"More power means little fusion time. Sounds like a half ass side effect." Lisanna was disappointed, "Oh, and what you said just now. You said in order to do the fusion dance, you need a partner that's fit in the same power?"

"Yeah, basically in order to merge into one being you and a partner needs to sync in the same amount of power because if one person's power is weaker than the other, then it won't work. The fused person will look wonky."

"I see. Who taught you the dance?"

"Goku & Piccolo."

"I wonder if Goku & Vegeta ever fused..." Wendy's thought bubble appeared above her head, "I wonder how strong that fusion being would be..."

"Strong enough to end a universe probably..." Lisanna giggled.

"Alright everyone, let's get back to family bonding!" Elfman helps everyone back on track, "No time to waste here! I think we've ponder off long enough."

"Sure, what's next on the agenda list, Elfman?" Wendy asked.

"We have an hour until Goku comes and Gohan's supposed to come out by now so... We could either wait for one of them to come or we can take on a mission. Since we have a SSJ3 in our arsenal, we don't even need an hour. You know what? Screw it! The next step in family bonding is to go on a family mission! All in favor?!"

"Aye!" everyone along with Elfman raised their fist in the air as they smiled.

But before they could set sail to the guildhall, everyone except Elfman felt a tremendous energy surging inside of Goku's house. Turning around, everyone heard footsteps coming from the inside. Several footsteps actually. It turned out to be two people by the names of Gohan and Piccolo. The energy everyone was sensing was Gohan & Piccolo.

Coming outside, they saw Gohan in his orange Gi with a towel around his shoulder. Piccolo was in his purple shredded Gi. His weighted gear was left in the gravity room. As promised Gohan had ended his training all for the sake of joining his family bonding with the Strauss siblings. Though the two were dumb founded injured and Wendy immediately saw.

"Hey, are we late to the party?" Gohan grins ever so slightly.

"Gohan... Whoa this power. It's the same back with Buu..."

Gohan's appearance was mainly the same, but the only difference was the muscle mass he embodied on himself. The front bang that always stood out had a strand of hair behind it but is now gone. His eyes has a narrow looking to it as his entire hair became rigid. In the eight hours of intense brutal training led by Piccolo, Gohan had regain his unlocked potential. An amazing sight to behold as he now entered as Ultimate Gohan! As least that's what the video games called him.

"Gohan dear, you look so amazing. This energy is so subpar to my own. No, it's even greater than mine!" Mirajane admits.

"That must be the form you mentioned hours ago, Gohan." Lisanna's eyes were wide open, "Gosh, this must be the power you used against this Majin Buu guy."

"Yeah, Aunt Lisanna. Now then, back to-"

"HOW MANLY!" Elfman rushed to Ultimate Gohan, "Tell me nephew, why didn't you tell me this power of yours look so manly! As expected of man!" Elfman chuckled at his nephew.

"Hehe, well I don't know myself. I haven't used this form since forever so I didn't know myself I guess..."

"Gohan, you look hurt! Want me to heal you?"

"Oh, sure. Thanks Wendy." Gohan thanks her.

"No problem! While I'm at it, I'll also heal you too, Mister Piccolo!"

"Hmph." Piccolo looked over at the direction where Natsu & the others are, "Vegeta's energy is gone. He must've went blue on Natsu and the others."

"Yep, and he's going to straight up murder them!"

"Gotenks, why are you here?"

"Part of family bonding, Gohan!"

"But isn't half of you, Trunks?"

"The fusion's just for show, okay Gohan? Oh speaking of which, you're just in the nick of time!"

"Time for what?"

"Elfman decided the next step for our family bonding. All of us are going to do a mission because with Saiyans like you guys, no matter the rank to it the mission will be over in like two minutes or something." Lisanna said.

"I'd like nothing more than family time here but since I missed out most of the family bonding, mind if I have a pick at it?" Gohan suggested.

"What do you have in mind squirt?" Elfman crossed his arms.

"I'm not psychic but I can tell you guys are curious to see how strong I am in this form."

"I kinda am. What are you suggesting, Gohan?" Mirajane wondered.

"Why don't I display my power and fight someone here to show you all?"

"It'll just be a repeat of Goten v Wendy..." Elfman points out.

"I'll have you know Elfman, that fight was worthy! Granted she lost but still, you don't need to sound disappointed..." Carla defends Wendy.

"Oh it's fine, Carla. He's a Saiyan so of course I have no luck on winning against him. Okay Gohan, you're done. Mister Piccolo, you're next." after fixing up Gohan, she went to Piccolo.

"In some ways kid, you remind me of this little Namekian back in our timeline."

"Really? What was he like?"

"Green like me and he can heal just like you. He's also the guardian of the Earthland."

"Oh! That's cool to know. I wouldn't mind meeting him!"

"Hmph, come to our world one day and I'll show you the Lookout. It's where he's currently lives as of right now."

"Dooley noted, Mister Piccolo!" Wendy smiled.

"So who do you want to fight, son?" Mirajane wonder, " Gosh, I hadn't realize how tall you are." she was looking up.

"Hehe, gee mom. Well if you're training to regain what you lost, you'll also forget some things that were already in a pitch."

"Indeed." Mirajane smiled at him.

"Let's get back to the bonding here guys. Gohan, who do you want to fight?"

"Hmm, that's a hard question, uncle."

"Your mother? Your aunt? Me!?"

"Hehe, how about me, the Grim Reaper of Justice!" Gotenks went into SSJ3.

"Gotenks?" Gohan said.

"Why not? I'm a SSJ3 too! I'm strong as hell! I was on par when I was fighting Majin Buu so you know I'm a big hit!"

"Weird flex but okay, no eyebrows..." Carla let out a sweat drop.

"Done. There you go, Mister Piccolo. Healed up! Whatever training you did, you almost looked like you were fighting to the death or something. Oh, and your blood seem different than a human."

"Namekian blood is a different color compare to a human & Saiyan."

"So how bout it? You guys okay with another sparring session? Spectators?" Gohan looks at them.

"Oh, why not? I've seen the way Goten fight and it's is intriguing so I hope you show us what you got, son!" Mirajane waved her hand to Gohan.

"Go for it." Lisanna's smile was all Gohan needed for a yes.

"Hmm... Goten became a man from fighting Wendy so I guess it's logical for Gohan to undergo the same thing. So be it! You have my answer, nephew!" Elfman gave a thumbs up.

"Alright! Wendy? Carla? Any objection?"

"Nope, none at all." Wendy and Carla were idled by.

"Here we go then. Get ready, Gotenks. Fight me at your full strength." Gohan insist.

"Hehe, if I do that the battle will be over in a flash! But hey, you'll get your wish, Gohan!"

"Heh, we'll see. Oh Piccolo, you're not going to watch us fight?" Gohan looked over at him.

"Normally I would just mediate outside in peace but it seems to be occupied. So, I think I'll go do some mirage training back in the gravity room for the rest of the day. I'm heading back in." Piccolo started walking.

"Oh, okay. See ya later, Piccolo."

While walking to the door he waved his right hand at him. The Strauss siblings, Wendy & Carla saw him off and went back to paying their attention to Gohan & Gotenks.

"So we're back to Gohan and Gotenks. Match for the ages here..." Elfman thought, seeing the both of them hovering away from each other for space.

Gohan's clear white aura showed as Gotenks' golden aura made its appearance too. Getting into their battle stance made the others gulp in anticipation. The small rocks and pebbles around them begins to levitate from the sheer pressure and energy they were giving out. When Gohan showed more of his power, Mirajane saw how by just powering up, he had already succeeded her in power. After all, Ultimate Gohan is much stronger than SSJ3 Goku.

"Good luck, Gohan! Best of luck, Gotenks!" Mirajane cheered up.

"May the best man win!"

"Break a leg um... One of you!" Lisanna said.

"We have an hour left until Goku comes so I can't wait to see what Gohan can dish out. He's not in SSJ form so I wonder what this form can do." Wendy said, she was excited to see Ultimate Gohan in action.

"If I recall, this form was once known as the strongest form because the potential power that dwells within was such a massive upgrade. Such an upgrade it makes SSJ3 look like a joke and it probably did I'm assuming. So there's no doubt it'll do wonders. Carla said.

"You think so, Carla?"

"Yeah. It _**is**_ a strong form. Before SSJ God & Blue that is."

"Looks like they're about to start." Mirajane points out.

"Here I go, Gohan!" Gotenks started dashing to him.

"Hmph, don't hold back, Gotenks! I want a good fight!" not backing down, Gohan also dashes to him.

Dashing towards each other, their right fists collided and seeing as though it made a shockwave beneath them, they took their battle to the air. The one who'll come out on top is without a doubt, Ultimate Gohan but for the sake of testing his might, he was going to have a little fun here. Gotenks went full power SSJ3 and the same went for full power Ultimate Gohan.

Luckily for Gohan, he got pointed out on his weakness thanks to Piccolo so in this battle he'll try not to expose it to Gotenks. When the battle got started, Ultimate Gohan got straight to the point and manhandled SSJ3 Gotenks to the core and to make matters worse, he only had about four minutes left so unless he doesn't end his cocky opponent now _to which again isn't possible since Ultimate Gohan's the strongest before SSJ God and Blue_ , he's going to defuse and become Saiyan chow!

 **FORTY TWO MINUTES UNTIL GOKU'S ARRIVAL...**

* * *

 **The Open Cut Mine...**

* * *

Ur was done teaching Aquarius Ki and Lucy on improving on Ki control. She didn't improve that much but she did just about enough where she can consider it as an improvement. Since Aquarius can sense Ki now, she sensed Lucy's Ki and wasn't impressed. Sensing onto Ur's, she was. Ur didn't look like much in her eyes, but thanks to Ki sensing Aquarius was wary about her.

"We'll call it a day, good job you too. We even have thirty nine minutes to spare..." Ur took off her brown jacket and was shown in her tank top. She was sweating but that just means she was working hard.

"Thanks, Ur! I definitely see improvement here. It's not much but hey, it's something I needed to see through the end."

"No problem, Lucy. And remember, just because this is all you can dish out, that doesn't mean you can't continue on improving because you can. Everyone's different so don't worry. How about you, Aquarius? Are you seeing an seeing a new side to this?"

"Hmph. This isn't bad, but how can I stay here longer in duration? Virgo can stay here for longer than a month so how do I do that?"

"She got energy from Goku."

"Goku? That spikey dumbass that Virgo's so keen on protecting?"

"Yeah."

"What does he have to do with sta- wait a minute. Virgo can stay here since _**Goku**_ , other known as Kakarot, gave her his energy as a supplement."

"It seems that way, Aquarius..." Ur shrugged.

"Don't tell me... Since he's the Supreme Deity the Celestial King speaks of, I'd have to kiss him to get energy!?"

"Again, it seems to be that way..." Ur didn't like that idea but she answered for Aquarius.

"WHAT!?" Aquarius' yelling sparked Lucy to hide behind Ur, "But I have a man! Why would I cheat on him for a longer duration stay time here on Earthland!?"

"Unless there's another way, _to which I hope there is_ , that's the only option, Aquarius."

"Yeah but... I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!"

"It's just a thought, Aquarius. You don't have too. Lucy's has a decent energy supply in her so if she's low on magic to keep you in this world, she can switch over to using her energy to last you longer."

"And what do you mean by decent?"

"Um..." Lucy pops her head out, "I'd say I can keep you going for about four days ish..."

"Hmph, of all the owners I get stuck with such a fucking sucky one." Aquarius grunted.

"Hehe, sorry Aquarius. You know I can't get things right off the bat when it comes to learning a different nature flows other than magic... I'm just a Celestial Mage..."

"That's something a lonely loser would say and hey, it seems you fit that category." Aquarius dissed.

"Uh!?" Lucy fell on her back.

"But... I will admit, you are improving so don't make me have such low expectations for you, Lucy. Otherwise, I'll kill you."

"Aquarius..." getting up Lucy was happy to hear that.

"But that doesn't make us friends! I'm out!" Aquarius had returned to the Celestial World.

"So, do you usually have fights with Aquarius?" Ur wondered as she was looking at her.

"Well, she does have quite the history with the previous owner, my mother."

"Your mother? Get out!"

"Haha, I know. Most of the times she trash talks and even tried to kill me on occasions but I know that deep down, she considers me a friend! I've known her since I was a little girl too."

"Well, friends come in all sorts of shapes and sizes. I'm just lucky to have her in a good mood. She doesn't seem to hate me, not one bit."

"I wonder that too, but it's whatever. So um, are you gonna take a shower? You're sweating like crazy, Ur."

"Hmm?" she looks over her body, "Probably tonight. Fun fact Lucy, in Timeline B when I was Goku's awesome and sexy girlfriend, he would drink my sweat like it was nothing. Like it was the tasty thing ever."

"What? Eww, that's gross. Why?"

"Exploring each other's bodies, that's why. You're a virgin so you wouldn't get it. Plus, I forced him and now he's got a craving of wanting my sweat, haha."

"Wha- Ur! Don't just say random things like that!"

"Just trying to start a conversation, Lucy. I guess I went a little too far on that on, didn't I?"

"No kidding you did!"

"Can't help it. I've got major competition with the other girls that wants my man. I mean seriously, they all forced me to break up with him because this is Timeline A. Such bullshit. This Mira's way different than the Timeline B one..."

"Well, when you tell them you're the girlfriend of the man they're also in love with, then of course they're gonna force you to do that. Don't get me wrong, I find that to be just awful but it is what it is."

"Speaking of Goku, do you like him?"

"Hmm? Goku? Nope."

"That was a fast reply."

"I mean he's good looking but I'm not into older men, despite his life hack of looking young no matter how old he is. I see him as an older brother though."

"Really? That's cute. And good for me as well. Since you're not into him than it's one less person to worry about."

"Haha, you're definitely Gray's master, Ur. Say, did he confess to you or did you?"

"I confessed. When Goku told Timeline B Mira he wanted to become more than friends, I swooped in and took my chance too. I'm not out of the picture and I don't intend to be."

"And now he's in love with you too, right? Or how does that work?"

"We're broken up but our feelings remained the same. Don't tell the others this but technically we're still in a relationship but Goku told me in private that he still has feelings for me. He agreed that forcing me to break up with him was out right silly."

"So, you're secretly still dating?"

"Mmmm Hmm. He also said he wants to form a relationship with Mira too. I don't mind but I would like it if he would just pay attention only to me but hey, what can you do?"

"At least he's a care giving person, right? It's not like he sees you as food."

"In bed he does. He eats me out a lot and I can't help but love him for that." she smiled then giggled.

"U-Ur... Again, you didn't need to mention that!" Lucy steamed up.

"Sorry, my bad again. Haha, I'm just having a little bit of a rough time here."

"With the girls?"

"Yes, but mostly Cana. Jeez, she's always chewing me out for stealing him in bed. He loves me more so she can suck it."

"Ha...Haha... It's a good thing she's not here to hear you talk mess about her, isn't right?" she laughs sarcastically.

"It is, but it's a friendly mess talk. Hmm?" Ur started to get serious.

"What's up?" Lucy asked.

"We have company..."

"Company? I don't sense someone... Oh wait never mind, I do. This energy... It's..."

"You know this person?"

"Yeah, it's very familiar."

"You're about to find out how familiar it is. Look, this person's on top of the crater mine in front of us!" Ur points to the upper mountain looking rocks that forms a crater mine.

This mysterious person had slid down the rocks and is now walking towards the two. Getting closer them, Lucy was able to get a clear picture on who this person is. Whoever this person was; was wearing the same attire from the Grand Magic Games and with a the Sabertooth mark located on the left side of her stomach.

A cloak clasped together by a star-shaped clip, with feathery protrusions that covers the chest, shoulders and mid-back over the blouse and shorts. With the cloak flare at her feet, there was a divided flowing section secured by ribbons and to end off the appearance of this person, there were visible black pair of socks that stopped at the mid-thighs.

"Haha, I thought I recognize you, Yukino!" Lucy said as she was happy to see her.

"Eh? Lucy?" Yukino's face was a serious until she heard her name being called out by Lucy.

Lucy ran to Yukino for a hug as she took it with a smile.

"It's good to see you again, Lucy." Yukino smiled.

"Yeah! I haven't seen you seen the banquet!"

"Didn't you take me to some green hill to summon our spirits to favor them what they wanted?" Yukino chuckled.

( **A/N: It's a filler episode** )

"Oh yeah, that's right. Good point. Natsu & Happy were there too if I'm not mistaken. So, you're right. We haven't seen each other since that time."

"You know her, Lucy?" Ur asked with her hands behind her head.

"Yep, she's another Celestial Mage, just like me!" Lucy confirms.

"Celestial Mage? There's another huh... The only other Celestial Mage I know is that Sorano girl. She wasn't much but boy can she show off her keys..."Ur went down memory lane from her time in Timeline B.

"Sorano..." the way Yukino said that name means she knows something.

"Yukino? You okay? You're spacing out there..."

"Oh it's nothing... The name rings a bell but we can talk about that another time. So um, how do you know Sorano um..."

"Ur Milkovich, recently new member of Fairy Tail. Nice to meet you, Yukino." giving her left hand as she smiles with her heaven charms.

"Yeah. It's an honor. My, I didn't know your guild was recruiting new members, Lucy."

"Long story... Oh that reminds me, what are you doing all the way out here anyway?"

"Um well, it's a long story but I'll happily tell you about it if you tell me why you two are here."

"Sure. Ur and I aren't the only ones here, there's one more."

"One more? Would this other person happen to be in that round house behind you?" she points.

"Yep. His name's Goku. He's also a new member of Fairy Tail. Okay well technically he's not new anymore."

"Goku? You don't mean Son Goku, right?"

"Yeah, let me guess. you heard of him from the Grand Magic Games' 1v5, didn't ya?" Lucy started to gloat.

"You're correct! I wasn't there to see the match but I heard rumors around my guild and from Sorcerer's Weekly. Sting & Rogue showed me a person destroying a this large sphere that was as gigantic as the arena itself with a dragon coming out of his fist."

"That's my Goku for ya! Haha! That must've been his Dragon Fist!" Ur said.

"Dragon Fist?"

"I'll take over for you, Yukino. Basically it's like this _. Goku was dominating his five opponents that called him out and right as when he was about to finish them off, there was this big energy sphere consumed of negative energy and if it had touched the ground, it would've destroyed Earthland entirely!_ " Lucy explained as she did in a fast way, catching her breath after.

"Okay then... Ever since I've heard about Son Goku's performance, Sting & Rogue wanted to meet him. I kind of want to too."

"Really? Why do you want to see my precious Goku?" Ur asked.

"Precious?"

"Hehe, Goku's my baby so I call him that."

"Uh!? Are you his girlfriend?" Yukino gasped.

"Well, ex-girlfriend but not to worry! Once a certain piece gets set into motion, he'll be my boyfriend again."

"Ex-girlfriend? Again?"

"It's a long story, Yukino."

"I swear, it's always something with you Fairy Tail people, haha." Yukino giggled.

"Hmm? Why do you have your key in hand? Did you get into a fight?"

"Oh, no. Very much the opposite. Libra came to Earthland after receiving information from the Celestial King about this 'Supreme Deity.' Apparently this deity person Libra speaks so informative of is a being that brings fear to the King in her world."

"So it's with you too, huh?" Lucy said.

"Lucy? You act as though you know this..."

"Virgo and Loke told me about it too. The Celestial King is on edge since they're deities invading this world..."

"Deities? You said that in a plural way..."

"Yep, and I meant every word to that. We have four gods in our guild. Okay two since the other two are in neutral territory..."

"That's why I'm here. Libra doesn't talk that much but when she does, you know it's something serious."

"Are you going to summon her?"

"Yeah. If she wants answers and clues on who this Supreme Deity is, then I guess you're the right person. Okay, Gate of the Scales, I open thee."

Yukino waved her Heavenly Scales Key to the right side and summoned Libra at command. With the bright light simmering down, Libra had appear in front of the three girls. Ur noticed her attire was that of a belly dancer and of course what's Fairy Tail without showing off their striped bikini? With her hands dangled with pairs of scales, she had her mouth covered in cloth that bears her sign.

"Whoa, she is pretty." Ur admits, fangirling over the belly dancer girl.

"Libra, I did all I can with finding clues but you can get your questions answered for your research expedition."

"Hehe, this is the first time I'll hear you speak, Libra." Lucy was ready to hear her talk.

"Same with me. Never seen a Spirit like yourself, and you're quite the attractive one." Ur teases.

Looking around Libra came to a conclusion they were in a crater mine. As she turns to Lucy she started to talk. Lucy & Ur's eyes were widening as the anticipation was getting to them.

"Lucy Heartfilia, I take it?" Libra talks for the first time in a while.

"Y-Yeah. That's me."

"My master Yukino tells me you can answer the questions as to why the Celestial King desires to be wary about this 'Supreme Deity.' Care to explain?"

"Supreme Deity is nothing more than my guildmate and master, Goku!"

"Son Goku/ Goku?!" Yukino & Libra said at the same time.

"This deity is your guildmate, Lucy!?" Yukino raised her voice in surprise.

"How very suspicious..." Libra must admit, "Lucy Heartfilia, is Son Goku the same person that gave Virgo an unusual powerup?"

"Yeah, and I think you're referring to Ki."

"Ki?"

"You're concerned about the Celestial King, aren't you? You're not used to seeing him on edge."

"I'm just doing what I've been told to you."

"Well have no fear, Libra! As of right now Virgo is here and inside the house with Goku. I can bring the both of them out so they can answer your question! The mystery of the Supreme Deity, the unusual Ki leverage Virgo acquired, you're going to get it all."

"I don't sense any magical essences in that house or from you, Lucy Heartfilia. Are you sure she's here?"

"Positive. Virgo switched over to a Ki supply that can last her up to a month or longer without any side effects."

"If that's the case then I have to know everything, please bring Virgo and the Supreme Deity Son Goku."

"Right, right. Back right back you three." Lucy started walking to the house.

"When you fetch them, I'm so gonna hug my darling Goku."

"Darling? You must play an important role for Son Goku."

"Haha, an important role in loving him, Libra."

"Love..." Yukino said, "You really seem to have a thing for Son Goku, Ur."

"I do what I can for my baby. After all, what can you expect out of being his lover?"

"Ehhh..."

As Ur & Yukino exchanged words with each other, Libra was looking at the round house that was in front of the three. The door was left opened and it was raddling back in forth thanks the soft breeze. She wonders why Virgo's magical trace wasn't in her sense of sight but as the words given by Lucy, she was going to find out.

Coming inside she knew where to look. If memory served her right, Goku & Virgo would be in the kitchen since Virgo said she'll cook for Goku. By entering the kitchen they were nowhere to be found. Looking over at the sink, it was empty or rather it wasn't used/touched.

"That's weird." Lucy opened up the fridge and saw packs of food that wasn't eaten yet by Goku, "Not only weren't they in the kitchen, the food in here's left untouched. That's very weird, even for Goku."

To now entering the living room, Lucy looked around and to her searching far and wide, she couldn't find them. Sitting on the couch she got right to sensing their Ki. Closing her eyes she concentrated to her hardest here. A simple grunt escaped her mouth as she was having a difficult time finding them. For about three minutes, she gave up and scratched the shit out of her hair.

"AAAHH! Damn it, where the hell did those two go!? Why can't I sense them? I saw them entering inside so why aren't they here?! Unless..."

Lucy stood up...

"Goku's in his god form! And if I know my Saiyan transformation knowledge, SSJ God and Blue are forms you can't sense unless you learn how to sense God Ki! So that means they're still here. Well, Goku is. Where is Virgo?"

Then as would fate have it, she heard a moan.

"A scream? It sounded feminine. Oh, it's coming from over there."

Lucy walked a couple of feet close to the bathroom and to her assumptions she happens to believe the voice came from there.

"The bathroom...?" she got close to it, "Huh? It's locked. Is someone using it?" she said as she tried turning the door knob, "What's this? Steam's coming out from under..."

Later she heard a bump sound from the door. It scared Lucy for a second but she remained on her guard.

"WHA-! What the heck was that?!" her circle wide eyes blinked at a fast pace and her heart was beating as though she was about to ask out her crush. If she had one that is.

"P-Princess? Is that you?" Virgo said as she was breathing hard.

"Virgo!? Are you in there? You sound as though you're up against the door! What are you doing in the bathroom?"

"Eh? I uh... I'm bathing myself.." Virgo said but lies to cover her real reason.

"Bathe? Can Celestial Spirits take baths?"

"We may not die because we're Celestial Spirits but we're just as human as you are, Princess. When it comes to bathing, breathing, exploring, etc, we're just as one in the same. So, what I help you with?"

"Ye-Yeah, I can't sense your Ki but you're in the bathroom so that's good. So tell me this, where's Goku?"

"Supreme Deity Kakarot? He uh... He's with Mirajane Strauss right now." she lies.

"Mira? But why?"

"Kakarot had used telepathy to call her and to his surprise, she needed him with something. Don't worry, if you need him he'll come back. He was going to anyway."

"And the sudden disappearance of his Ki?"

"He was already in his god form, remember Princess?"

"Oh yeah. I'm guessing he forgot he was still in it. Okay, when will he come back?"

"In about two minutes."

"You sure seem to know that? Did he tell you that?" Lucy asked as she placed her right ear on the door.

"Princess, you have nothing to frap. He'll come..." she continued to breath heavy.

"Are you alright, Virgo? You're breathing hard... Is everything alright?"

"It's nothing for you to feel worried about, Princess. I just took a long bath, that's all. Like over seven hours...?"

"Seven hours? Wouldn't your skin get wrinkly?"

"Not to Celestial Spirits, so I can take longer baths if I please. Like right now!"

"Okay then, hurry up and bring Goku out with you. Someone outside wants to talk you."

"Who could that be?"

"It's Libra."

"Libra... Her? That's odd. Okay Princess! Leave it to me! I'll make sure to finish up and when Goku comes, he and I will head outside. Now uh... Could you give me some privacy?"

"You're shut behind a door and you need privacy? Okkaayyy... See ya outside!"

"As you wish, Princess."

Virgo used her energy sensing to see if Lucy would exit the house. She did because now she can sense her owner shutting the front door to regrouping with the girls outside. She gave a sigh of relief after...

"Okay, she's outside, Kakarot. You can talk." Virgo told him.

"Hmm?" Goku mumbled as he was still in SSJ Blue.

Sitting against the door was Virgo. Inside of the bathroom lies the both of them to be extremely sweating. Up against the door was Virgo's back and on her was Goku. He was laying forward on her lap, giving her a tight hug to enticing their sweat to connect. Looking up to her face, Goku asked her question...

"Hey Virgo, why are we both naked? And why am I on top of you?"

"So you don't remember, Kakarot?"

"Oh, you're calling me by my Saiyan name. But you haven't answered my question, what am I doing on top of you?"

"You mistook me as Lisanna Strauss and raped me." she answered in a casual manner as her facial expression was the same.

"Eh!? I did? I'm sorry, Virgo!"

"Don't sweat it, Kakarot. It's not rape if I like it."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Uh, why is the area around us so sticky?"

"You and I climaxed over hundred times."

"W-What!? That can't be..."

"It's true. Not to mention that hot stuff from your cock that came inside me over a hundred times too..."

"No way... Please tell me you're joking..."

"I'm not. I read that after the male ejaculates, their cocks get soft. But it didn't with you. You remained hard the entire seven hours..."

"We've been at it for seven hours?"

"Yeah."

"Is there anything else I need to know? Wait! You said I came inside you?"

"Over a hundred times but if you want a number, one hundred and fifty seven. I've also read that if the male ejaculates inside of their partners, they'll be a high chance for a pregnant. From one ejaculation though, you came hundred and fifty seven times so I'll get pregnant for sure..."

"Can Celestial Spirits even get pregnant?"

"I have also heard that if the male's sperm is more dominant than a Celestial Spirit's essences, then yes. However, there's not many humans that are on the same basis as Celestial Spirits. You're an exception because you're a Saiyan."

"And that means..."

"You're got me pregnant. The Princess isn't going to be happy with this. Are you gonna take responsibility over our baby, Kakarot?" she looked down on him.

"E-Eh!? What are you saying, Virgo? Why didn't you stop me from coming inside you!"

"Because you referred me as Lisanna Strauss. I got some of her motives stuck inside me and I couldn't get them out so I endured it until it went away. And just in case you don't remember, you're my other master or owner. Whatever you like to refer to yourself."

"Master? Oh I remember."

"Yeah. The contract made out of energy so it doesn't affect my contract with the Princess. The difference between the two contracts is that you can summon me by just using telepathy, whether I'm in the Celestial World or not you automatically link me up a bridge of a signal connection to a supply of your own energy."

"Wow, it's like a discount for you."

"I can use the energy from you to help the Princess in future battles and the other thing about our contract. While you were on me forty minutes ago I went over the contract agreement and what I didn't see that slipped in was that I'm forced to do whatever you say."

"And is that bad?"

"One of the conditions is to fulfill your lust, Kakarot. You seem very horny when you're around Lisanna Strauss so I must've thought about wanting to do the same to you. Thinking about it hard enough for it to actually be one of the conditions in the contract."

"So... If..."

"If you're in need for some pleasuring, you can call me because we formed a bridge to connect to, Kakarot."

"What about your belly? What if I cum inside you again...?"

Virgo touched his cheeks and smiled at him. Her smiling made Goku noticed a sudden change in character.

"If you cum inside of me that's fine. I'll give birth to as many babies as you want."

"That's sounds like a slave-ish thing, Virgo."

"That's also in the contract condition. I am your slave... But I guess it didn't specify. I am your loyal Celestial sex slave, Kakarot."

"V-Virgo..."

"Yes, Kakarot?" she had her face in curiosity mode.

"You should smile more, you know that? You look cute when doing so."

"Smile huh... Okay then, how's this?" she showed another smile.

"Perfect! I guess I'm okay with you being my slave but let's not use that word, okay? Reminds me of Frieza and his terror on Vegeta and I's race."

"How about partner?" Virgo suggest.

"Yeah, I'll take it! But what about your belly? You're filled with my sticky stuff, right?"

"Cumming inside of a Celestial Spirit like myself will take longer than a human or any other race. It'll take time for our bellies to get big."

"How long does it take for you to get pregnant?"

"On getting big? Longer than a human's belly. To give an estimate... Half a year, seven months or probably a year for even a little belly inflation."

"Wow, so it won't be for a while."

"Indeed, which means..." Virgo captured Goku in her arms and was stroking his cock that was still hard, "We can keep this up for as long as you want, Kakarot."

Ten strokes and Goku came over the area in front of him. Virgo smiled and placed her face on the back of his nape.

"It's been almost two minutes. We'll put this private stuff behind us for now. The Princess and Ur have some visitors that requires you and I to attend to."

"Who?"

"Another Celestial Spirit and a Mage, I'm assuming."

"A Celestial Spirit wants to talk to us?"

"Yeah. Let's not ask the questions inside here and head out already. I get the feeling they've been waiting forever even though it's only been an a minute and a half."

"Okay." Goku got up.

"Kakarot..."

"Yes?" he turns to Virgo.

Virgo hovered up and kissed him passionately. He saw her heart eyes but they weren't glowing the steamy hot red version as it should be so Goku was in the safe zone for now. Later they broke out of the kiss.

"One last condition to the contract is that... ( _This one came from Lisanna Strauss' lewd thoughts..._ ) Is to think of me as a lover. I don't know why but it's in there so... You have to think of me as your lover..."

"Okay, I gotcha, Virgo. Or should I say sweetheart?" he smiled as he teased.

"Sweetheart... I like that. Sweetheart it is!" Virgo was on his chest, giving him a hug.

"But the others can't know about this, okay? I want to avoid a war between them. Mira & Erza most of all. Ur doesn't care so I guess you can tell her..."

"Done and done, Kakarot. I love you..." Virgo said the first three words fine but the last three she mumbled under her breath. Her facial expression was the same though.

"Sure, okay let's go!" the last three words Goku didn't hear because she mumbled them.

Their clothes were in on the edge of the bathtub and after five minutes of getting changed, they headed out. Ahead of time Virgo was the first to finish putting on her clothes and as she finished she did the both of them a favor and cleaned the floor and everywhere else in the area where their love juice has splattered to. Wouldn't want Lucy and the others to find out they've been fucking each other senseless now, would we?

Opening the front door, they saw the four girls a couple of feet away from them. By the time the two caught up, Ur gave a Goku a warm welcoming hug, later kissing him too.

"Goku!" her warm hug that was caught in his arms made Goku smile a little.

"Hey, Ur. What's up."

"Nothing. Just that you had me teaching Lucy and her Spirit for hours here! I'm a little mad that you forgot to teach her yourself but you can repay me back with a kiss if you're so down to Earth, sweetie."

"Sure." Goku leans forward to kiss her directly.

"Okay, you're forgiven. How can I stay mad at you?" Ur's smile brought little tint of jealousy to Virgo but the good thing about it is that she can keep a straight face.

"So who are these two people? Uh, no way... Lisanna?" Goku stares at Yukino, "What the heck are you doing here? And what's with that weird getup?"

"Uh Goku, that's not Lisanna." Lucy said.

"Eh? Really? But they look so alike..." Goku got closer to her and stared intensely. Looking around her, Yukino was a little bit clueless on what he was doing.

"Uh hehe, Lucy's right, Son Goku. I'm not this Lisanna person you address me of, My name is Yukino Agira. It's really an honor to meet you."

"Yukino? Hmm, why does that name sound so familiar..."

"Goku, don't be a rude host and show some manners." Ur ordered.

"Oh, right." Goku stood up in front of Yukino to later bowing his head down, "My name is Son Goku! It's always a pleasure for people to meet me!"

"Um... Haha. My, do you have a way with words, Son Goku."

"Just Goku is fine."

"Oh, we're going back first names already? Then you can address me as Yukino."

"K! Hello there, Yukino." he smiled, "So what brings you here in the middle of nowhere?"

"Well I have friend here that wants to talk to you. Libra, you're up." Yukino stepped aside for her to come face to face.

"Libra? Whoa, I never seen you around before..."

"She's a Celestial Spirit, Kakarot." Virgo answered for him.

"Celestial Spirit!? No way!"

"It's what Virgo said. I am the Celestial Spirit, Libra."

"Wow, I never seen someone like you before. Why do you have scales on your hands? Is that your way of showing your powers?"

"It is indeed, Supreme Deity."

"Supreme Deity...? Not you too."

"What business did you come here for, Libra?" Virgo asked.

"It's what the Celestial King informed us Spirits about. He's worried about an entity that might cross over to the Celestial World and dethrone him for his title."

"So you got curious?"

"That and he asked me to check it out for myself and report anything out of the ordinary... Apparently, he fears this Supreme Deity might be the danger to all Celestial Spirits."

"I see... Well there's nothing to fear of, Libra. Rest assure that Kakarot here isn't what the King assumes him to be. He's quite the opposite."

"I don't understand here... Would you care to explain to me?"

"I will. Maybe if I tell you the King will finally take my word from a different Celestial Spirit. Here goes..."

In the thirty minutes Virgo explained to Libra about everything she need to know. Why there's a being that makes the Celestial King worry a lot, the kind hearted deity that is Goku, to just basically everything Loke and Virgo had wondered themselves. When she was done explaining, Libra looked at Goku who was talking to Ur. She believes every word that came out of Virgo's mouth and thus concluding her curiosity. With that in mind she was going to go report this to the Celestial King.

Libra gave her goodbyes to Yukino and the others and immediately went back to the Celestial World. When seeing her off, Yukino wanted to know about Goku and where his strength holds up in Earthland.

"I've seen many people with spikey hair but yours takes the cake, Goku." Yukino compliments.

"Loads of people here have spikey hair, Yukino. Oh I'm still in my god form. Better power down." he went down to base form.

"W-Whoa! Goku, your hair... It was blue a minute ago and now it's black."

"It's a Saiyan thing, Yukino. It's best not to get way to interested." Lucy gives a thought.

"But I can surely tell you that I have more forms than just this, want to see?"

"Goku, we have five minutes. We're going to go past nine hours and be late for your family bonding..." Ur points out.

"Oh, right. I forgot about that..." Goku scratched the back of his head.

The forgetfulness of Goku's simple mind puts Lucy & Ur to fall on their backs. Yukino giggled while Virgo just stood there as casual as can be. Getting up Lucy wanted to thank both Goku & Ur for spending their free time on helping her get better in Ki control and stuff.

"Well for what it's worth you two, thank you. I mean I bought nine hours for you to teach me Goku but haha you know, those other remaining hours went to Ur. Oh not to sound like I'm throwing shade, Ur! You're amazing too!"

"None taken." Ur didn't care.

"Then I guess it's time for me to head back then. Before I go Princess, will you give me my punishment?"

"I think we'll call it a day, Virgo. But thanks for helping me demonstrate a point to Aquarius."

"Wasn't expecting a thank you for my punishment but I guess those two words will be something I'll take to heart then. Farewell, everyone."

"Goodbye, Virgo!" everyone followed.

" _Kakarot, if you need anything at all... Please don't hesitate to call me_ " using telepathy to talk to him, Virgo gave her word to him.

" _Yep, no worries! I'll make sure to count on you for things I need you to do for me or us together. See you later, Virgo._ "

" _This is goodbye, Kakarot._ "

Like with Aquarius and Libra, Virgo begins to return back to the Celestial World. As she was in the process on heading back she waves her farewell with a hand wave to everyone and when looking at Goku directly, she gives him a smile. No one saw except for Goku as he was blushing a little.

"See you, Virgo! Don't call me, I'll call you!" Lucy stopped her friendly smile and hand wave as Virgo was now in the Celestial World, "Okay guys, let's get back to our guild. Well your house, Goku."

"Right! Wait, what about you, Yukino? What guild do you belong in? I can teleport you there if you want."

"I belong in a guild called Sabertooth."

"Never heard of it."

"I was assuming you didn't."

"Doesn't matter, I can carry you and you can tell me where it is. Ur, do me a favor and carry Lucy too."

"Sure. You okay with that, Lucy?" Ur asked.

"You carried me this morning, so I don't see any problem in that now." Lucy was okay with it.

"Carry me? How exactly are you going to do that? Don't tell me you can fly, Goku..."

"I can. Now let's go, okay? I'm pretty sure we have a minute left..." Goku gave out his arms to Yukino as she was shown to be carried like a princess.

Ur did the same to Lucy in her arms and together the two turned on their white silky aura. Lucy looks on Ur's face to see if Ur would get jealous of Yukino since she was another woman in Goku's arms but to her surprise, she didn't care.

"Which way, Yukino?"

"Oh my, this is amazing... And uh... My guild's location is over there in that direction." Yukino points in some random direction.

"Alright! Sabertooth guild here we come! Let's get moving, Ur!" he turned on SSJ.

"I'm right behind you!" Ur powers up to match his SSJ level.

The training was over and the four was heading back to their guild but to the Sabertooth guild first to drop off Yukino. Seeing Goku's golden spikey hair made Yukino wonder what kind of person he is to his guild. There were many questions she wanted to ask him but it can be for another time because she'll return again...

* * *

 **Outside of Magnolia...**

* * *

In a nearby forest outside of Magnolia resides a certain evil mage. Sitting down in deep thoughts he smiles. Since history was being altered, anything could happen and the term anything was being implied heavily to this mage's knowledge. Wearing a high collared blank and tan robe with trims of gold, there was also a large flowing white toga draped around his torso. He was smiling because he just got done talking to one of the time manipulators in Goku's timeline, Towa.

They were negotiating and to his surprise, everything had worked out on both sides. Towa will aid this evil mage in battle as promise while this person will do whatever it is he'll see fit for Towa and her kind. Obra, a former elite mage from Raven Tail, was on his left shoulder and with a simple wind breeze coursing past them, they both sense a dead girl's presence.

"How long has it been since we've talked, Mavis?" a smile came upon his face.

"Zeref..." Mavis was hovering above his head.

He couldn't see or hear her, but that didn't stop him from talking. With the same ongoing smile, the older brother of Natsu was about to preach something.

"No matter what the age I'm living through, the cycle of hatred continues to go on and because of that a new evil has risen between people along with their conflicts."

"It seems to be that way, Zeref."

"Hmph. Believe it or not, I'm actually looking forward to seeing a new age that'll put an end to it. To all of it."

Mavis noticed the sudden attitude change in Zeref. It was a chilling one and breathing taking. She knew Zeref was getting serious and it was implied that he gave out a much more serious tone. Hovering down to the ground, Mavis got serious too.

"Tell me Mavis, how many times are people going to repeat their own mistakes? No matter the past or today's present, they don't seem to learn from their mistakes and thus they continue to repeat from it."

"Despite what you say Zeref, that's one of the many reasons why humans will continue to live on."

"Oh? One of the many reasons, is it? Mavis, how foolish can you get. If humans continue living on this way on making the same mistakes, then they aren't really living. Take me for instances, I'm no longer anything that man can come to love."

"Who were you talking to just now?" Mavis had wondered, "I never seen them before."

To now turning himself around and getting up from the ground, Zeref gave his answer, "Acquaintances. You'd be surprise who I talk to. I'll give you a hint, they're not from this world because I hear they're time travelers."

"Time Travelers...? What are you talking about?" Mavis's voice pitched a little.

"Don't act so coil with me, Mavis. Your new members told you about them."

"Towa & Mira..." this time her eyes got wide, "What are you doing associating with those types of people?"

"We both share a common goal. What she wants is what I want. Her grandfather named Mechikabura is not up to full strength yet and right now she is seeking these wish orbs that go by the name of dragon balls."

"But what's to stop her from betraying you!"

"She and I are more alike than you think, Mavis."

"Zeref, I say this as a full warning to you. Do not and I repeat, do not involve beings from another world into our affairs. They have nothing to do with what's ahead in the future."

"How hypocritical you are." Zeref chuckled a little, "As I recall you and your guild have recruited new members. I know this because I've been watching you all. Son Goku & his friends are from another world but you welcome them in open arms. Sounds like you've been caught red handed."

"But you also know the vast difference between them. You know why I recruited them. They're more than just members you know..."

"Hmph. You always seem to surprise me with everything you see fit, Mavis. But that doesn't mean you're ahead of the game. Having a long chat with Towa she informed me about other timelines including the one Son Goku comes from. Seeing as though there are powers that far exceeds magic, I'll have to go above and beyond here and seek the ultimate power."

"So you're... You're working with Towa then!?"

"That's right." Zeref shows Mavis a fruit from the Tree of Might.

"What the heck is that? Some kind of fruit?"

"It's a fruit that can help me achieve power that's like magic but more evolved."

"Ki..."

"If I eat it, I can start my genocide upon all of Ishgar and Earthland."

"Then what's stopping you from taking one bite?"

"Because now's not the time to unleash such havoc. I've got to make sure myself and those who stand behind me are up to date with this Ki manufacture and what better way to explore that than with the help of my demon acquaintance, Towa."

"You're full of yourself if you think I'm just gonna sit by and let you destroy those that are precious, Zeref!"

"So it would seems. Hey, I've come to a conclusion here. If humanity and the world continues to reject me, then I'll do the same."

"Fairy Tail will be its own salvation. You're not going to win. That I can guarantee." Mavis was confident with her words.

Taking down a bow for Mavis, the Black Wizard was about to ensure something for the deceased first master, "Here's my gift to humanity, Mavis. To have them start anew and for nothing but the opposite of mockery. I'm going to do everyone a favor and initiate a one sided annihilation on humanity and there's no certainty a human soul will survive."

"That's not going to happen. You may have backup from Towa & her kind but you're mistaken to think I'm going to let it all end in your hands. Fairy Tail will stop you and they will destroy you, Zeref!" she gives him a glare.

"Then it's settle. We'll see about that. ( _Our final battle is coming near, Natsu. And I can't wait for that day to come..._ )"

With the conversation coming to an end, Zeref and Mavis glares at each other face to face. Zeref starts off little by destroying the forest around him with magic. Using Death Predation to create a dark wave to kill everything in its path, the news about Zeref working together with Towa sets worries for Mavis. For what Towa's capable of, Mavis believes that even though Towa's now involved in their mess, she believes her and Zeref can still be stopped and what better way to stop them than her own guild with the Z-Fighters who are also members of Fairy Tail too.

* * *

 **The Front Lawn, Early Evening...**

* * *

The sun was now rising down and the whole group doing the family bonding seminar sought it off with a smile. Never have they seen something so beautiful just temper away as any minute now could the moon rise. Or so that's what a few of them were doing anyway. The only ones looking at the sun clocking out were Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Wendy & Carla. The Strauss siblings were at the table wondering and maybe panicking about Goku assumingly forgetting what today is.

But spoiler alert, he didn't. Using Instant Transmission, Ur and him arrived in front of their eyes. Gohan & the others sense his energy and turned around. Goku was barely on time with the bare minimum of three seconds to spare.

"We made it!" Goku said while still in his Instant Transmission gesture..

"So we did, babe." Ur was sitting on his shoulders but got off the moment they arrived home.

"Goku!" the Strauss siblings said.

"Yo! What's up you three!" Goku came to them as he waved.

"Dad/Goku!" Gohan & the kids said as they walked to him.

"Sorry if I arrived late you guys..." Goku laughs it off by scratching the back of his head.

"Oh you're fine! Three seconds to spare but you're fine." Elfman states, "Now then _**brother**_ , we can finish up our family bonding seminar the manly way now that you're here!"

"Sure. I'm sorry for not being in most of them, but I will be in this one!" Goku gave his word.

"That's good, sweetie." Mirajane smiled at him.

"So what's on the agenda now since Goku's here?" Wendy asked Elfman.

"Uncle Elfman said something about all of us taking on a mission together as family..." Gohan was brainstorming.

"Gohan? Wow, is that you? I haven't seen you look like that since Majin Buu! Oh, I know! Did you get your powers back from when Old Kai first unlocked them for you?"

"Somewhat. I just got this back thanks to Piccolo helping me tap back into it. However, I'm still not strong enough in this form."

"Really? How can you be so sure, son?"

"It's true I just got this form back but that doesn't mean I've gotten all of its power back. Right now while as I am in this state, I'd say I've gotten back at least forty-nine percent. I still need to train my butt off if I'm going to be the same as I was back when I fought Buu, dad."

"Yeah. We're going to need it too just in case. All in all, I'm glad you're sticking to your training again." Goku smiled at his son.

"Since I've gotten beat up countless times from Frieza up to Slug, I'm bound to think about wanting to train again. To protect my friends and family. And my new family right here." Gohan looks at the Strauss siblings.

"HAHA! Gohan! Don't worry, my nephew! You're already a man so you're going to get stronger in no time!" Elfman wrapped his right arm around his shoulders.

"Haha, thanks, Uncle Elfman." Gohan felt his manly tears on him as he smiles.

"Say Goku, where's Lucy in all of this?"

"I was about to bring her here but then I remembered she's not off the clock yet with Vegeta's training so I took her to Natsu & the others. It was Ur's idea."

"Hey, hey. You can't skip out on training right, Goku?" Ur teased, leaning on his chest.

"Right! Though she did cry because Vegeta doesn't hold back even if you're a girl. I saw a fast glimpse of Erza too. Man she's looks banged up."

"Only to mom does he show that kind of mercy, Goku." Trunks came in laughing.

"I agree, haha. Oh, what are you and Wendy doing here?" Goku looked at the kids.

"I'm sorta like a stand in for you. Until you were to get back that is." Trunks said.

"I'm here because Mira said I could, remember? And I kind of prefer your training over Vegeta. He's scary..."

"Oh so when it's Vegeta's turn to train everyone, you're going to bail?"

"Well if you put it like that, yes."

"But mine you'll stay?"

"Hehe sounds like I'm picking favorites but I don't mind Vegeta. He just needs to dial down on the anger and yelling like a madman."

" _Sounds like a load of bull. She probably wants to get closer to you, Goten._ " Trunks whispered in his ear.

" _Really, she does? What do you mean by that?_ " a clueless Goten didn't know Trunks was teasing him.

" _Uh- never mind..._ Well you guys I'm off to meet up with my dad. I want to see him beat the crap out of the pink hair man and his friends. See you guys later!" Trunks turned SSJ and left to go to Vegeta & the others.

"See ya, Trunks!" Goten said as the others waved.

"We better get started in doing a mission together. Elfman, is this all we have to do or is there more?"

"This is the last thing to end it all, Goku. Don't feel too bad about missing most of it. All we did was talk, a little bit of sparring and we exchanged stories. All that's left is for us do a mission as a family!"

"Sure! Let's do a hard one. Mira, you're S-Class, right? We can probably do a mission that's your rank."

"Sure, but with the muscles and Saiyans that's with me, I'd say this missions will be over in ten minutes. Make sure you don't hold anything back once we get started." Mirajane said.

"No sweat, honey."

"Well I'm off. Wouldn't want to prior you guys in family bonding." Ur turns her back on them.

"You're not coming, Ur?" Lisanna asked.

"Nope. I sort of need to do some family bonding to with my daughter and granddaughter. I can sense they're both in the backyard with Bulma & Levy so I'll go have the rest of the day with them. See you guys later. Love you, Goku."

"Love you too, Ur." Goku was waving at her going inside.

"Dad... Why do you feel the need to say that when you got mom?" Goten pouted at him.

"Oh, sorry, Goten. Force of habits? Five years is a long time. But if you like I'll say to her too."

"Sure, I want to see."

"Alrighty then, let's get Mira's attention. Hey, Mira!" Goku shouted her name as she was talking to Lisanna.

"Yes?" she turned around to him.

"Love ya!"

"Eh?! Goku..." she blushed, "I love you too."

"Happy?" he smiles at Goten.

"Very! Now let's not waste any more time here and go to the guild! I want to do a hard mission that people here can't do unless you're S-Class like mom!"

"Sure. Mira, Lisanna, Elfman, Gohan, Goten, Wendy, Carla, are you ready?"

"Yeah!" they shouted in a supportive way.

Mirajane went to Goku's right side to hold his hand, later hugging his arm, "Let's Instant Transmission back to the guildhall and pick one out already. I can't wait to spend the rest of the day with you, dear. And the rest of our family."

"Same, Mira. Let's not beat around the bush and hold onto me everyone! Next stop, the guildhall!"

Goku, his sons, the Strauss siblings and Wendy w Carla will end their day with a mission that will satisfy the end course of the family bonding seminar. With Goku now being on board, they all were going to end it with a bang. For now, Lisanna was stable. She didn't want Mirajane and the others to see her unhealthy obsession of wanting Goku so by playing it low, she's going to put on a fake façade.

Not much could be said with Goku & Mirajane's relationship. With the two getting closer in this family bonding, all is well with the world. Gohan and Goten were okay in having a new mom that'll voice her own opinions on their actions but that's if it's needed. Elfman and Lisanna will sort their new roles to them as Uncle and Aunt. The role of aunt will just be a temporary thing. Soon, when Chronoa finishes up the new time Scroll for Timeline A, Lisanna will officially become the mother of Goten...

You could just smell the NTR coming from a mile away. Mirajane and the others won't know what hits them until it hits them. As for an update on Vegeta's rough training to Natsu & the others? Well, let's just say they'll live to survive another day. In Whis's case they could be the blessing and the curse of the warrior race...

 **End of Chapter 27**

* * *

 **A/N: I'm in over my head to do OOC things to my man Goku lol. To Virgo too I mean lol, can a Celestial Spirit even get pregnant? I'm sure they can but to me though I think it'll take longer for their bellies to get big. Now** _ **this**_ **is the longest chapter I ever dished out. Almost 40k words? Hot damn, so in this chapter I had both Aquarius and Yukino enter the harem scenery but unlike Kagura & Millianna, they won't undergo the Time Rift effects so they'll take a while to fall for Goku. Same with Meredy.**

 **Now if you're thinking this chapter was long overdue here's why. 1.) School for me is almost ending so I'm trying my hardest to finish up my tenth grade year so I can go onwards to eleventh grade. 2.) I bought the Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission on my PC and god I freaking love that game. I've been playing it since its release and I'm loving every minute of it. 3.) I'm revisiting DB, Z, GT, Super & the movies because I really find the Dragon Ball Verse to be really interesting.**

 **Off topic here but I'll spill the beans. I never watched Naruto but I heard of it. From March up to two weeks ago I finished Naruto, Shippuden & the movies and I got to say... I'm not impressed with it. The 4** **th** **Great Ninja War Arc was a mess and just like with Fairy Tail, there were some pairings that didn't make sense and were forced. I saw a lot of One Piece when I was watching Shippuden but in Shippuden no one matters unless you're a reincarnation of a freaking god. Sasuke is a bootleg Kurapika from HxH. I'm sorry, but I do not like Naruto Shippuden. Part one was amazing though.**

 **The Warrior Beyond:** _ **Goku Black Arc won't be until a couple of chapters. Like more than a couple.**_

 **Usey:** _ **Thx and it looks like Aquarius is going to be in the harem, sorry**_.

 **TheJSmooth** _:_ _ **I agree. I find the lemon to be too much though but I had to do it since it's suited for NTR.**_

 **Blake2020:** _**Thx**_

 **fanfictionboy1998:** _ **Thx**_

 **tblake426:** _ **Thx**_

 **remove kebab** _ **: I'll take that idea to mind and I'm not sure if Goku's the best guy to tell Gray about advice lol.**_

 **GeoNovaWrath:** _ **Thx and I agree. No need to flame Lisanna but of course the blond bitches always win in the love competition. I mean what!?**_

 **WhereThe PartyAt:** _ **Yep she should. I would go gay for Lisanna if she were real or if I ever get a chance to meet her.**_

 **Guest** _ **: Kinda. If you're getting fucked then the eyes form as heart eyes**_.

 **Fundus:** _ **Goten's eyes that he'll get from Lisanna won't be too noticeable for Mirajane to see. But she will find out sooner or later.**_

 **Aaron barbarian:** _ **I am going to involve Ultra Instinct and T.O.P flashbacks in my story so yeah.**_

 **Guest:** _ **He's twenty five years old but the others still think he's in his forties.**_

 **Spider-Man999:** _ **I'll do Goku Black but not T.O.P Arc. But I will do flashbacks and Ultra Instinct.**_

 **star power plant:** _ **Aries and Libra will be in polls though I'm not sure how I can pull it off for Libra because she rarely talks.**_

 **Guest** _ **: I agree but Goku doesn't "magically appear" he came from a portal but you wouldn't know that if you haven't read it yet.**_

 **spaceduck** : _**This is DBS Goku so yes, he'll spam SSJ Blue to weaker people.**_

 **tiger slayer** _ **: Nope. Freed's runes won't affect Goku & Vegeta since they're gods and are. Yes, I used that logic against Freed.**_

 **krebs:** _ **Broly will make a cameo in chapters soon before the Black & 21 Arcs. It'll be that soon.**_

 **dichtheid:** _ **They're going to overload on taking all of this in. They won't know what to say about a monkey having all the bitches fall for him.**_

 **Edolas Goku:** _ **Eh maybe. Edolas is a thing in the past but I'll make something off it.**_

 **taiki kuduo:** _ **All of the above. Fusion, UI will come in the FT arcs. DBS manga Goku isn't an alternate Goku and I might spare Irene, it just depends. With Irene's story, I'll take that in mind.**_

 **Kurfrstendamm** _ **: Goku will fight some Spriggans and Zeref but Vegeta might fight Acnologia. For Historia, I'm not sure but there's still time for me to think!**_

 **giant German kid:** _ **Bardock will soon be free and T.O.P arc is in my story, I'm just skipping over it because it's too much. Goku will use SSJ4 but later.**_

 **Guest:** _ **I'll arrange Ur in meeting with Lyon again but probably in the future.**_

 **italian Jellal:** _ **True**_

 **Guest:** _ **Lisanna will still be madly in love with Goku even after the filler arc**_.

 **lucky crit:** _ **Hisui doesn't know he's back yet until her chapter with Goku again.**_

 **kakyoin:** _**Lisanna is way overpowered! Also in a parallel universe, Vegeta does have the harem and Goku does marry Bulma but that's only in a different timeline.**_

 **FalseRising:** _ **Irene will be in future polls.**_

 **weegee:** _ **Zeref and Acnologia does know but they're still hiding because they're villains in hiding, you know. Shounen stuff lol. Goku can do Hakai but it's sometimes.**_

 **Manuel** _ **: Eh, I like his orange Gi kind of better. The blue Gi should only be for GT Goku.**_

 **tactical nuke:** _ **Mirajane only feels attracted to Goku. If she sees Gogeta or Vegito, she won't feel a thing since half of them is Vegeta. But if she fuses with Erza then she'll definitely go for Goku. I'll take this idea to mind.**_

 **StefonRichardson** _ **: Thx and Lucy & future Lucy won't be in Goku's harem. I already confirmed they won't be in it.**_

 **Guest:** _ **Family combos with them is something I'll do in the future with Goku & Mirajane's sons.**_

 **remove k3bab:** _ **That's nice. Cana is a little taller than Goku except from when he transforms. I might give Gohan SSJ4, but Xeno Gohan has SSJ4 for sure.**_

 **Guest:** _ **Yes he still died in the Cell Saga in the new timeline.**_

 **andrea04carta:** _ **Thx, and I just did! Today's release!**_

 **yami:** _ **In the SD arc Goku might be a kid again. MIGHT.**_

 **pannacotta fugo:** _ **No but it'd be funny if they did join.**_

 **DragonGamerZ:** _ **It is what it is. Can't say I'm a fan of it too but I do what needs to be done.**_

 **Guest:** _ **Too late now lol.**_

 **Guest** _ **: I like Goku x Lisanna too. So much I want to freakin go SSJ to destroy Earthland. I mean what...?**_

 **666:** _ **And so I did! May 9**_ _ **th**_ _ **is the release of this chapter!**_

 **thanos:** _ **Laki and Kiana will be in future polls.**_

 **FalseRising:** _ **Timeline B no longer exist.**_

 **Sakia:** _ **I haven't but soon I will. The tail I might keep even though it's gone. I'm not sure about using the balls to fuse with Goku. Don't know.**_

 **Capn:** _ **I would go gay for Lisanna and I find Goku to be extremely attractive especially in his SSJ forms. What do you think?**_

 **Gary the snail:** _ **Flare will be in the future and Fairy Tail will see Zamasu.**_

 **Nico belic:** _ **I'm going to do like a special chapter about the girls meeting Chi-Chi soon. I might use that Jojo scene with three girls kicking Chi-Chi because that's funny but it's a maybe.**_

 **piggyback:** _ **And she is! Yukino is in this chapter! Say what?!**_

 **tuek** _:_ _ **I'll take those ideas to mind.**_

 **Guest** _ **: I guess I have to do an epilogue but it won't be till a while.**_

 **SSJ Gajeel:** _ **Don't know much about Shallot so I don't know.**_

 **brokko panda:** _ **Asuka would be stronger than her parents if she trains under Goku. The roasting battle between Cana and Aquarius will come soon. Not soon enough though just soon lol.**_

 **bukkake woman:** _ **I've heard about Fairy Tail's next generation and if he does pairings that doesn't make sense, like Mirajane & Laxus, Bickslow & Lisanna, then I'll be pissed. It's just forced pairings that doesn't make sense and if he really goes through it all, then I'll consider Fairy Tail's Next Generation as Dragon Ball GT. As in non-canon. I don't care about Jerza, NaLu, Gruvia, & GaLe anymore. My story won't change overall, it'll remain and pace the same. The good thing about it is that my story is from a different timeline than the one from both Dragon Ball Super and Fairy Tail.**_

 **big smoke:** _ **Indeed it is lol. NTR at its finest. I know what a DILF is and yes the girls outside of Ur are DILF hunters and would badly want that Saiyan di-**_

 **Until Then...** S _ub_ aras **h** i N _ing_ ens!

Chapter 28 Coming Soon...!

P.S I'm going to make Ch28 around 15-20k words and not go overboard like this so it should come out very early but hey, don't quote me on that.


	28. The Casket of Booze and Ice

**A/N: Some parts of the story will be in first person so be wary of that. That is all ningens, get to reading pls.**

* * *

 **Inveigle Seduction Arc (Filler)**

 **Chapter 28: The Casket of Booze and Ice**

 **Conton City, Oozaru Chow...**

Oozaru Chow is the name of a restaurant famous in Conton City. Inside came a table of four chairs and a group of four Time Patrollers chowing down on some delicious food. Those Time Patrollers were Xeno Goku, Xeno Vegeta, Xeno Trunks, and the recent new one "Xeno" Jellal. The three Saiyan Time Patroller usually crash at this place after completing a mission and with Jellal being the partner for Trunks, they showed them this place.

Seeing as though Saiyans eat a lot, their bill would be out of this world if it weren't for the fact that they're Time Patrollers so they get discounts whenever they come in. On Jellal's right side was an empty table stacked on bowls & plates. Sweating just a little, he saw Xeno Goku & Xeno Vegeta stuffing their faces like crazy while setting aside their old plates on the table to his right and starting up new ones.

For those two, they ate over who knows how much. For an estimate it could be about over hundred and something bowls. Jellal only ate five plates and lost his appetite after. Xeno Trunks could eat like his dad and Goku but he chose not to. Today's occasion on coming to Oozaru Chow was to celebrate Jellal's first mission as a Time Patroller and what better way to celebrate a first mission by coming to fancy place in Conton City!

"Jellal, we know you're but a temporary member but still, in open arms we welcome you as a Time Patroller! Welcome aboard, Jellal!" Xeno Trunks made a toast.

"Welcome aboard!" there were other Time Patrollers but they're minor characters.

Party confetti were raining inside of Oozaru Chow as everyone began digging in. The owner had close her restaurant for today to only be exclusive for the Time Patrollers. It was also a favor call from the Supreme Kai of Time since the two are close friends.

"Eat up, Jellal! You just completed your first mission! How do you feel?" Xeno Goku asked, slurping on some hotpot miso ramen.

"Aside from seeing you eat with your mouth open? Kind of alright, I guess." Jellal had finished his last plate and sets it aside.

"Haha, c'mon! Eat more! This is a rare occasion where we can as much as we want!"

"I would but wouldn't the bill for food be... Overpriced?"

"Hmph, not to worry. Mageelu is tight with the Supreme Kai of Time. Completing a job in fixing history twenty-five times leads to an all you can eat here in Oozaru Chow." Xeno Vegeta said, macking on a drumstick.

"R-Really? I see... That's seems nice."

"But it's also a celebration for you, Jellal. You seem so tense. Cheer up and eat till your belly pops!" Xeno Trunks advise.

"Hehe, well, I'm not exactly on par with you Saiyans. I can't exactly eat as much as you could. It's simply impossible."

"You won't know unless you try, Jellal. Hey Vegeta, don't want this sushi?" Xeno Goku grabbed the sushi from Xeno Vegeta's side and ate it in front of him.

"H-HEY! You clown! I was saving that!" Xeno Vegeta's teeth were that of a shark.

"Haha! Sorry, sorry! I didn't know." yet he continues to chew it in front of him.

"Ugh... Playing like a clown, huh? Fine! Two can play that game!" on Xeno Goku's left side had a pork shrimp burger. Xeno Vegeta took it and ate it in one bite.

"Hey, Vegeta! That was my burger!" Xeno Goku grew a cross popping vein.

"Oh? I didn't see your name on it. I didn't know." Xeno Vegeta teased, later finishing the burger in front of his face.

"I thought we were friends, Vegeta!"

"Hmph! As if I'll lower myself to being friends with an ingrate clown!"

"Looks like they're going to go at it again..." a Time Patroller that goes by the name of Kurozaya said.

Everyone inside saw the two go SSJ and thus, started beating the shit out of each other. While that was happening, Xeno Trunks and Xeno Jellal were having a chat while watching them.

"S-Shouldn't we stop them?" Xeno Jellal asked, looking at Xeno Trunks, "They're going to tear this place apart!"

"They're like this where ever we go. It makes no difference, Jellal. Oh that reminds me, how are you liking your Time Patroller outfit I picked out for you?"

"It seems comfortable. I didn't have a problem in fighting in it. It suits me well." Jellal answered.

"Good. I'm glad to hear that."

Jellal's new attire as a temporary Time Patroller was the Four Star Dragon Ball Outfit in Xenoverse 2 but with the color exception of extreme blue, simmering gold, and black. It was the same colors he had on during the Grand Magic Games and so on up to the Tartaros Arc. Over their talking was a crowd chanting "fight!" over a thousand times towards Xeno Goku & Xeno Vegeta.

Everyone saw Xeno Goku throw Xeno Vegeta to two tables and when he turned his back on him, Xeno Vegeta sought the perfect opportunity to send him crashing to table with a hard right kick. This time the two took it up the next level and entered SSJ2. Blowing away the plates, bowls, chairs & tables they were at it again. Exchanging blows and kicks equaled a full scale brawl.

However, luck was on Oozaru Chow's side. The place was well structured enough to take minimum damage from all kinds of rift rafters, but it won't last long. Especially not against pure blooded Saiyans since their race is the mightiest & strongest of them all. Excluding Gods & Angels...

Jellal kept staring at the two Saiyans going at it in front of him. By the time Xeno Trunks got up from his seat, something unimaginable was going to strike him.

"Hmm?" Xeno Trunks looks at his communicator he has on him.

"Something wrong, Trunks?" Jellal asked, looking at him.

"The Supreme Kai of Time messaged me."

"What did she say?"

"She's asking all of us to head to the Time Nest. The four of us."

"What's the occasion this time?"

"I'm not sure myself but she said it's urgent. Probably another distortion in history."

"Let's get going then. I don't want to be in the middle of Goku & Vegeta's fight. I might get obliterated."

"Haha, true. Okay, father, Goku." Xeno Trunks got up from his seat, "The Supreme Kai of Time called us in for another mi-"

Xeno Goku was in front of Xeno Trunks and when he saw Xeno Vegeta go in for a right strong punch, he Instant Transmission himself besides Jellal and made Xeno Trunks take the blow for him. By the time all of this hits in, they were shocked as a mother fucker.

"Urgh?! Trunks!" Xeno Vegeta said, realizing he punched his son.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow. Father, your punches are really something I wish I didn't run into." Xeno Trunks said, sitting on the ground from the aftermath of his father's punch.

"Hmph, blame that clown over there. You're really nitpicky when it comes to how many food you can fit in your belly huh, Kakarot?"

"At least I didn't hit Trunks."

"Ugh!? You dumbass! If you didn't steal my sushi then we wouldn't be in this mess! Now can it!"

"Alright you guys, enough." Xeno Trunks stood up, "Now that I have your attention, the Supreme Kai of Time called us."

"Hmm? What does she want?" Xeno Vegeta crossed his arms.

"I don't know but we'll get our answers once we go there. Now, if we're done eating and fighting I'd like to go there now." Xeno Trunks was rubbing his cheek.

"Sure! I'm full already. That sushi really hits the spot." Xeno Goku stretches.

"The same for that pork shrimp burger. So we're even, clown."

"Alright, Jellal. Let's get going." Xeno Trunks advised.

"Right." Jellal got up from his seat and walked with the three of them as they head out side.

As of right now, Oozaru Chow was left half destroyed so that place won't get finished until two days. But if people were curious as to how many bowls the two Saiyans ate together, then the total estimate would be: 265 bowls. Good thing this was all free thanks to being a Time Patroller. If not, then the total would've been ridiculous to subdue.

 **Time Nest**

On the grassy field lies where Chronoa was. The four heads to her and were ready with whatever it is Chronoa had called them for.

"Yo, Supreme Kai!" Xeno Goku waved at her with a smiled.

"I see all of you are here."

"Supreme Kai, what did you call us for?"

"There's another distortion going on in history, Trunks." Supreme Kai gave out.

"It seems Trunks was right." Jellal admits, "What part in history is being changed?"

"A Time Rift has opened up in the age where Team Natsu confronts Zeus on Tenrou Island. He's under control thanks to the evil magic Towa laid out in her travels of time."

"That's all? What else is there?" Xeno Goku asked.

"Other than to kick that old man's butt, there's a person there that doesn't belong in that age! At least not in his human form. It's Acnologia."

"Acnologia!?" Jellal shouted, "Supreme Kai, are you certain it's Acnologia?"

"I'm positive. Old Kai went through the scroll and informed me about Acnologia helping Zeus as he too is under control."

"So what's the plan?" Xeno Goku asked another question.

"Go in that age and kick their ass. That's always been our plan." Xeno Vegeta points out.

"That's true, Vegeta but not yet. Acnologia isn't supposed to be there until Zeus' defeat. Your mission is to make sure you knock out Acnologia and bring him here. I can use the negative energy he has on him and develop the coordinates on which and what time he belongs in and when he'll come into play."

"Sounds like a plan. Ready, Jellal?" Xeno Trunks looks at him.

"I guess."

"Oh Jellal, I'm assigning you a different partner. Two other people will join you guys on your mission."

"Hmm? Who?" they asked.

"They're in the Time Vault with the Old Kai. Here, I'll go inside to call them."

They all saw her enter inside and when coming out, the three Saiyans and especially Jellal's eyes were wide. Being next to the Supreme Kai as they head down the stairs were two people from Ur's timeline. Jellal definitely knew them, especially the girl.

"I don't believe it... What are they doing here..." Xeno Vegeta wondered.

"Whoa, aren't those two from the other timeline with the Fairy Tail me...?" Xeno Goku was baffled.

"Natsu Dragneel... And... Erza..." Jellal's eyes were shaken out of everyone.

"Supreme Kai, aren't these two from the other Goku's timeline?" Xeno Trunks wanted to know.

"It seems that way but nope. Here, I'll explain it to you guys. They look like the same people Fairy Tail Goku knows but then they're not."

"They're not?" the boys repeated.

"Natsu and Erza here came from the timeline where Ur Milkovich was before she got controlled by Towa."

"I see, they're from a different timeline than the one from the other Kakarot in Timeline A..." Xeno Vegeta speculates.

"That's right, Vegeta. In these two timelines, everything was different. Gray Fullbuster never became a member because he was killed off by Ur when he was little."

"So what makes you want to bring them? Weren't there any other people you could've brought? Some people are stronger than these two, you know." Xeno Goku said, not throwing shade to them.

"What time age did you pull them out of anyway and why did you do it?" Xeno Trunks asked.

"Lots of questions but here goes. For Goku's question I could only bring these two because everyone else had vanish. Meaning they were the only ones left on the entire Earthland's population. For your question Trunks, it was when after they defeated the Oracion Seis. Here's where it'll get a bit dark. When Team Natsu with the new members Wendy & Carla came back to the guild, everyone had been killed off."

"Killed off!?" the boys repeated again.

Natsu and Erza led out a tch. Whatever happened back at their guildhall had implanted them in the rollercoaster of hell for the rest of eternity. Seconds later, they led out a tear or so to compensate. Erza had more tear to show because everything that she had as a family was gone. The only family she has left is Natsu. Jellal took notice of Erza's silent cry.

"Erza..." Jellal looked as though he felt pity to which he gave.

"The person that had killed Fairy Tail was... Mechikabura..."

"Mechikabura?!" Xeno Goku & Vegeta shouted.

"So that bastard finally came out of the shadows, huh?" Xeno Trunks grits his teeth, "Supreme Kai, when was this?"

"When you were helping Jellal with his first mission in correcting history. Old Kai monitored for you guys during your raid so I was a no show. I couldn't contact you because when I was buying food supplies for TokiToki, I came across time scroll."

"What was a time scroll doing in Conton City?" Xeno Trunks asked.

"Your answer is as good as mine, Trunks. When I had opened it I saw the destruction of the unbalanced history Mechikabura and his army disputed. I couldn't just stand by and let him roam havoc to that age of time so I immediately rushed inside to confront him."

"By yourself?!"

"Nope. As luck would have it, your son Gohan and Goten were in the area. They got back from their mission so I called for their help. However, by the time we got there... Mechikabura had annihilated the entire human population on Earthland except for these two. The three of us searched around the planet to scout survivors but came out dry until I spotted Natsu from under the rubble of their guildhall."

"Everyone... Fairy Tail... They're all gone... Kch..." Natsu's fists had clenched because now, he started to tear up, "I couldn't do anything to stop them... Gramps... Lucy... Happy... They all died right in front of me and I couldn't fight back!"

"Natsu..." Erza was feeling the same pain.

"Gaah! Damn it! One flick... One flick and I got destroyed completely! All my bones had shattered and I was losing blood fast."

The boys were silent. To give respect for Natsu and Erza's fallen comrades they didn't say a word until it was time for them to speak.

"As for me, I was left with two broken useless legs. I was just outside the guildhall and then within one blink of an eye... An explosion occurred in front of my face and I was left lying on top of destroyed buildings..."

"The two didn't suffer as badly as other people did. They were just lucky to be alive where most people couldn't gamble on."

"Supreme Kai, couldn't you have restarted from that event before Mechikabura came?"

"That was the first thing on my mind, Trunks. I couldn't... One weak but was still developing demon had snatched the scroll from my hand when I was helping Natsu out from the rubble and ate it. Then it exploded. There were no signs of any remains of the scroll and no records of it back at the Time Vault."

"What? Did what you're saying is, it never existed?!" Jellal said.

"Yeah... Someone or something must've snuck their way in the Time Vault without being seen by the Old Kai and eliminated all records of the timeline this Erza & Natsu belong in."

"WHAT!" the boys yelled.

"Hold on, then with the opportunity this mysterious person had, couldn't they have destroyed all records of every time scroll that holds different histories of the timelines each?" Xeno Vegeta was confused.

"My guess was that he was about to until someone was about to catch him in the act."

"Supreme Kai? What do you mean?"

"The alarm went off and Old Kai immediately answered the call to go find out who the intruder was but he was too late to find out."

"Hey Vegeta, that would explain why Old Kai said he'll be right back when we were with Jellal on his first mission."

"You have a point, Kakarot." Xeno Vegeta admits.

"Long story short, the timeline where this Natsu and Erza belongs in no longer exists since it's 'wiped out of existence.' I can't redo the event before the demons got there because the time scroll for that timeline is forever gone too."

"Shouldn't those two perish along with it? Isn't that how time works?"

"Not entirely, Jellal but I get your point. So now they're stuck here."

"How tragic..." Xeno Trunks gave his condolences to their timeline.

"What timeline did they come from again?" Xeno Goku wanted a remainder.

"Ur's timeline. But for the sake of better remembering... We'll call it Timeline C but I guess names aren't very fitting since everyone in that timeline is permanently gone."

"Natsu, Erza. Listen up... I know what it's like to lose people you find to be cherishing. My home planet, Planet Vegeta was destroyed by a dumbass tyrant name Frieza so, on behalf of the people you care about in Timeline C and everyone here, You're welcome to stay here and maybe join the Time Patrollers." Xeno Vegeta offers with his arms cross and with respect.

"Sure, I guess..." Natsu was quick to answer.

"N-Natsu? What are you saying?"

"Erza, we don't have much to lose anymore. We lost everyone thanks to those people we've never met before. Happy... Hmph, there's nothing I'd like more then to join alongside with you guys. Wait, you guys are fighting these demon bastards, right?"

"Along with correcting history, yes." Chronoa answered.

"Well, fuck it. Sign me up."

"Natsu..." for once Erza saw how serious Natsu was and couldn't blame him. He lost his best friend and she lost what she had left as family, "If Natsu's willingly joining, then count me in."

"Erza..." Jellal's eyes were wide, "A-Are you sure...?"

"You don't have to worry, Jellal. I informed Erza about you being here and what has happened to you in your days of childhood. Erza here doesn't hold it against you." Chronoa assures him.

"Jellal, if I had known you were under control, I could've done something to stop you."

"It's not your fault, Erza." Jellal tells her.

"Well, I guess it's settle! Unlike Jellal, you two will become permanent members of the Time Patrollers and will go with Jellal to form a team of three! With Trunks watching over you of course."

"Permanent!?" the boys shouted.

"That's if you want, you two." Chronoa turns to them.

"Sure, I've always wanted to see the future and past of whatever history throws us in." Erza said.

"Heh, I just want to beat the crap out of anyone who's in my way! I'm all fired up. You guys were about to head out on a mission, right? Let's get going!"

"Hold up, Natsu! You and Erza can't go!"

"Eh!? Why not?" Natsu looks at Chronoa.

"You have to build yourself up if you want to take on missions that involves changing time. You can't just go into the battlefield and fight anyone you see!"

"So what are you suggesting?"

"Goku, I'm sitting you out for this one."

"Eh?" Xeno Goku points at himself, "What do you mean by that?"

"Have them learn the basics of martial arts, Ki, blah, blah, blah... Within I'd say in one and a half year they'll be about at least at the level of Goku & Vegeta when they first arrived on Planet Namek and man handled the Ginyu Force." Chronoa assumes.

"Oh, you want me to be a teacher. Cool! I've done that before. Okay, for how long it takes I promise I'll teach you everything there is to know for the expenses of you two because I'm sure you guys can only do magic, right?"

"Right..." they nodded.

"Alrighty then, let's get going you two. Oh, since you're officially Time Patrollers, we've got to give you two new outfits. Ah, that can wait until after training! Follow me, we're going to go to a place where a year inside of a chamber equals a day out here."

"W-What!?" from hearing that, the two were confused but they followed.

"See you guys in a couple days! We're going to use four to six days on using the chamber so that means it's four to six years inside! Oh, and good luck with your mission Trunks, Vegeta and Jellal!" Xeno Goku was waving goodbye as the three then exits out of the Time Nest.

"Hmph. I couldn't stand that clown anyway."

"You say that every day, father. Oh Jellal, something on your mind?"

"I'm just surprised. I didn't expect to run into her of all people. Last time I saw her was when the seven dragons came reigning havoc on us. Is this the same Erza from that event?"

"Eh, you're far off, Jellal. This Erza is from when her and her guild finished Phantom Lord off. Two days after was when Mechikabura came and messed everything up for them. I wonder, did he come to Timeline C with a purpose? Or for just giggles?"

"Hey whipper-snappers! Get in the vault here! A Time Scroll's acting of sorts of funky here!" the voice came from the Old Kai. He came outside to hurry them up.

"Oh yeah, our new mission." Xeno Trunks said.

"Let's head in you three." Chronoa was walking in front as the three boys followed.

Timeline C Natsu and Erza's training will be going on for a couple of weeks which will be more than a couple of years inside of the chamber everyone's known and love. Mostly the pure blooded Saiyans but soon the two new members will like it too. As Xeno Goku trains Timeline C Natsu and Erza for however long it'll take, Xeno Vegeta, Xeno Trunks and Jellal will head into Tenrou Island where they'll stop a possessed Zeus and Acnologia!

* * *

 **Goku's House, the Kitchen... (Cana's First Person POV)**

* * *

Sigh... Shit, is it already morning? God fuckin damnit. Another one bites the dust. There are a lot of things that usually doesn't get to me. Mira's one of them. I can see her steal Goku away from me and I'm half and half about it. The first half means it would make sense since she was the first Goku has met in this world. The other half is that her influence alone can outwit me and the others! Looking back at it, the competition wasn't that much if you think about it. In fact, if I'm thinking this right here, it was only Mira and I that fell for him.

Unless Erza & the others were hiding how they felt or I've been blinded this while time. Life was so simple when it just a few like that liked him. Now I have people like Ur that fucking hogs him a lot! Urgh... What a pain.

Ever since Goku came back to us from whatever time they were at in Timeline B, she's been all up in Goku's space. When I'm trying to shower with him, I see Ur already here and scrubbing his back with her breast. Looking at me with a smug look, she turned around and made me watch them kiss. Gaah! What a showoff...

There was also that one time I was trying to ask him out of a date in the guildhall, she came in front of me. She blocked my view of seeing my man and offered him a coupon to an all you can eat at some restaurant east from here. It's like she's trying to do this on purpose...

When we're sleeping together on our bed, I tried to cuddle with him but a drunk and sober Ur throws me off bed by using her foot to kick my freaking face! It's every night! And when I get up to yell at her or something, I see her in Goku's arms as it was around her. Her face close to his! It pissed me the hell off that I wanted to hit Goku. But then I remember... He's a darn Saiyan...

Instead, I tried yanking his ass away from Ur but to my surprise that dumbass was holding on to her. They're not naked except for me... Goku was in his boxers while Ur was in her crop cami top with colors that suited her interest and with the closing of being in shorts. Don't know why I talked about what they were wearing but hey, it's to keep the story going I guess...

Aside from what they were wearing, why the hell are they so darn close? On wait, never mind. I know the reason... Ur was to get down hard sweaty for Goku to drink. I saw it before when they were in the bathtub together... How gross... I wanted him to drink my sweat! Lately, it's mostly been about Ur and Mira for Goku. That idiot... Doesn't he remember about me and the promise? Do I have to knock a bitch out to make him remember?

Why did I have to fall in love with an idiot whose charms affected other girls? Sigh... I wish the term "first comes first serve" was in my favor right now. All I can do is fantasize about being with Goku since Ur and most of Mira, are hogging him. It's just one of those days... I guess got to live with it. Kch... To hell with that! No way am I going to let Ur steal my man away from me! She may have got more experience on him but that shit doesn't matter! I'm going to win him back from you! I've got do something that'll make Goku pay more attention to me, but how do I do it? Hmmm...

"Oh, morning, Cana. You're up early..."

That voice came from Mira. I guess I am up early. She comes inside this house before anyone wakes up to make breakfast.

"Morning, Mira..." I yawned later.

"You okay? You seem tired because I see bags under your eyes."

Hmph, like that wasn't obvious. I'm fucking tired and angry but I can't tell her that or else she'll feel relieved I'm not going anywhere with Goku.

"I'm fine. I'm just... Uh... Drinking to see if I can use it to stay awake!"

"What an odd way to stay awake but okay. I'm going to go ahead and cook for my Goku if you don't mind."

Your Goku? Piss off, Mira! He's mine!

Mirajane giggled. Look, I know her game here. She's giggling because she knows that I can't reach her to Goku. Or more like she's overconfident. Kch... I've never been tempted on wanting to make out with Goku in front of her but that's just wishful thinking. But one day it'll happen, one day. Guess I should kill some time and help Mira. I'm all out of booze anyway and the cabinets are empty. I'll have to go shopping.

"You want me to help? I've got nothing else to do..." I got up from my seat and got close to next to Mira.

"Aren't you usually sleeping with my sweetheart?"

"Not last night... I just needed a little space."

"Funny. You of all people needed space from Goku? You're usually the one that wants to get way, way close to him."

" _ **Sigh***_ Alright, you caught me. It's complicated- actually... It's not."

"Would you care to explain...?" she titled her head.

"Ever since Goku came back to our timeline with Vegeta and the Milkovich family, Ur's done nothing but get in my way on sleeping with Goku."

"And that's bad to me how...?"

"Look, you have full access to Goku whenever you like. He can fully obey you because he really, really loves you. Erza's like the perfect sparring date for him because muscle, magic and power is her specialty. The Fiore Princess has perks to make Goku's stomach go full throttle on her. Ur's been his girlfriend for five years which to here is five hours."

"And what do you have...?"

"Not much to offer." I hate admitting that, "But cuddling with him is all I have! It's not common for you guys to do it with him but I did it first! You and every other girl have a special memento with him. Ur's memento was being his girlfriend but now she has more by sleeping, cuddling, and showering with him. Those are my things! I hate to admit this but now, I feel like I'm far behind of you girls."

"( _I've seen Cana down before but never this down. I know how much she likes Goku and I love him too. I shouldn't do this because it's one girl out of my way in making Goku my husband. But... I can't stand to see her sad..._ )"

I noticed how she kept staring at me. I'm not naked or anything so why the intense staring? She's not done with breakfast so why is she procrastinating? Kind of weird... Huh? She's... She's coming this way to me. What the hell...

"Cana..."

"Y-Yes?" she's so close to me.

"Forgive me for doing this to you."

"Hmm?"

Suddenly, before I caught on, Mira kissed me. She grabbed my arm and yanked me to her. Our breast had touched and I couldn't read out the situation. I'm not Goku! So why the hell is she kissing me for? Her tongue's playing with mine. It's so wet and soft... Mira... I never knew you go both ways... It's weird. I haven't kissed Goku in so long, I'm actually getting turned on by her. Mira...

It doesn't end there. When our lips touched, she was looking at me with her eyes open. When two people kiss, their eyes close. Mira and my eyes didn't close for whatever reason. She added more pressure to me, enticing me to fall back slowly as she follows. My back was on the kitchen table and she was up on me. What the!? Her style of kissing is so... Unfamiliar. Is this what Goku gets to feel when he kisses her?

Eh? She's done kissing me. That's good but she's still on me. Oh, she's drooling and... Ah! I didn't realize this! My mouth... My mouth was open and the salvia that looked like wet spaghetti had entered inside. It's disgusting but I didn't see it that way when I was still shocked about how Mira kissed me, I mean... She's supposed to do that to Goku! Not me... So what gives...

"Um... Care to tell me why you kissed me out of my will, Mira?" she got off of me and wiped her mouth.

"Cana, I'd wished you didn't have a crush on my Goku, but I also don't wish to see you so depression."

"Depressed? I'm not depressed..."

"Your hair's messy, the cabinet's out of booze and you have baggy eyes. Something tells me that fits in the grumpy category, Cana."

"Yeah, so? Just let me be. I've been thinking about packing my stuff and moving back to my own house. I'm going to assume Goku doesn't need me to cuddle with him since he has his precious new cuddle buddy, Ur. Urgh..."

"You moving out is something I like nothing more, but... _I can't believe I'm saying this..._ Don't give up."

"Don't give up? Mira, there's nothing I can do here. I don't hate Ur, I just hate her attitude when she takes Goku away."

"Do you want my advice?"

"Advice? Is this a trick question?"

"No. Listen, have you tried fighting back against Ur?"

"Are you crazy! She's stronger than me. She's going to not take me lightly and see me off!"

"If there's one thing about Goku, it's that he's a caring person. Whenever I'm down or about to cry, Goku's there to cheer me up. I've noticed the same patterns to Lisanna and I. One day I asked him why he's there the moment one of us breaks down and you want to know what he said?"

"What did he say?"

"He said... ' _ **I just don't want to see you sad. You're always brightening my day when you smile**_.' I've never been told that before..."

"Wow... Wish it was me but still, wow..."

"Cana, I'll offer this advice to you. It's a little bit evil to do but you should pretend to be sad. It's not best to use fake emotions but you could really use it."

"Hmm... You think so?"

"Well, you've got to try something, right?"

"Heh, you make seem like I'm desperate or something."

"If it works out in the end, then it's worth it."

"Okay then. I'll take this advice, Mira. Thank you."

"My pleasure but know this! This is the only time I'll ever help you in pursuing Goku. I can't let you steal my darling if you're back in the game now, can we?"

"Hmph. Sometimes you say things I don't consider taking to heart. Well, let's get the morning over with. Here, I'll help you with breakfast."

"Oh? Haha, thanks for your help, Cana. Now, let's get cooking! To satisfy Goku!" Mirajane had a whisk up in the air.

"Y-Yeah!" I raised my fist in the air the same way she raised her whisk in her right hand.

Something tells me by playing it Mira's way, Goku might spend more time with me. I said MIGHT. There's no guarantee it'll work, but it's worth a shot. Anything to even the odds with Ur. There's Mira and Erza to also worry about but my main priority is to shut Ur down and for Goku to make some room for me! This is my last chance. I've got nothing to lose here!

* * *

 **The Fairy Tail Guildhall...**

* * *

Hehe, thanks for your advice Mira but that doesn't work on me. I mean I do want Goku to cheer me up if I cry or breakdown but that rarely happens. Sooo... I devised my own plan to get Goku to love me more than Ur!

As I'm drinking my barrel in the guildhall I was keeping an eye on my targets. Goku & Ur were checking out some missions on the mission board. Ahead of time back at Goku's house, I asked Goten a favor. Usually he would just run away from me like I'm going to rape him or something, but after he heard the dilemma I was in, he was just like Mira. He was going to help me just this one time to get with his father. Haha, what a lucky break.

So here's my plan. I overheard Natsu and his team discuss about some mission that could take the entire day. That's all the time I need, honestly. I convinced Goten to tag along and for whatever reason Wendy seemed so happy about that. Does she like him? Hmm... I'll have to look into that later. Oh and Vegeta's kid is also tagging along.

Now what does this have to do with Ur? Easy, she's going to get asked by Goten to tag along. It's going to be a hard string held by a thread but I gave him lines to prepare so he can easily convince her.

"Hey, dad. Hey, Ur."

They both turned down to see Goten. Ur smiled.

"Can I help you, Goten?"

"In a couple of minutes Natsu and the others are going to go on a mission. Trunks and I are going to tag along and I was wondering... Ur, can you come too?"

"Hmm? Why do you want Ur to come along?" Goku wondered.

Isn't it obvious? So I can have you to myself you idiot! Looks like Goten's going to whisper his reply to Goku's ear.

"Because dad... _You need to spend more time with Cana, dad. C'mon, you need to stop leaving her out of the loop!_ "

And he got back on the ground. Looking at me he gave me a thumbs up. Good job kid. Oh shit, Ur's looking at me for some reason. Don't tell me... Is she catching on?

"( _What is Cana up to? This is a first. Goten's usually pouting at me for hanging with his dad. I don't understand this..._ )"

"So, do you want to join, Ur? P-Please? ( _ **Sigh***_ _I feel so uncomfortable right now. I only want mom to be with dad..._ )"

"Um Goten, not that I don't mind but... Why do you want me to join you with Natsu and the others? You and Trunks can just fuse and boom! Mission over." Ur was crouched to Goten's size.

Kch... She's not wrong. Goten and Vegeta's kids are too damn strong. They can end any mission without lifting a finger. Urgh... Maybe I didn't think this through. C'mon Goten, please don't spill the beans. I'm just desperate at this point.

"Ur, I um... ( _Looking at Cana right now, she's sweating like crazy. She must not want me to spill everything. I'm not going to! I just need a reason._ )"

"Hmm... ( _Why is Goten looking at Cana for? Seems really suspicion if ya ask me. Unless they're in on a plan together to get rid of me so Cana can get with Goku? Nah... There's no way Goten would agree to that. He only wants Mira to only be with him so that idea's scratched off._ )"

"Ur... The reason why I want you to come... Is um..."

Say it Goten. Say it! She's going to be on to you if you wait around. I should probably pitch in here! But that'll make me even more suspicious. Gaahh! I didn't think this through. We're gonna get caught...

"I want to spend time with you. You know, with my other new... _**M-Mom...**_ " he looked down when saying that.

You're going with that, Goten? Is she going to take the bait? I don't think she will, oh wait. Ur's quiet... Her front bangs are covering her eyes so I can't see her eyes. Did the word mom get to her head? Looks like she's about to open her mouth...

"Mom...Mom..."

I still can't see her eyes and she's just repeating the word mom. Did Goten break her or something? She sounds like someone took out her batteries...

"Goten, you referred to me as... Your mom?"

"Uh...Oh... It took me while but... Yes.. My other mom..."

Looks like her front bangs or getting out of her eyes' way. Hmm? What's with that facial expression? She doesn't seem suspicious... She seems... Happy!?

"Mom! Yes, I'm your mother, Goten!"

"Wuahh!"

Huh... What do you know. She bought it. Hearing one of Goku's sons call him by mom made her hugged him. She must've been really out there to consider that to be her title for Goten and Gohan too... But it worked... She's hugging him and carrying him like an airplane.

"Goten! I'm so happy to see you finally call me mom!" Ur showed a happy smile to him.

"Y-Yeah... I don't know. I just want what's right for my dad, you know? And if you're going to marry him too, then we should get to know each other by going on this mission with mister Natsu and the others."

"Haha, right! Right! I'm so happy right now! Screw it, I'll come along."

"Hold on, you are?" Goku and Goten said.

"Ultear won't be an only child! She'll have two handsome brothers!"

Maybe Goten's having regrets here... Ur's tightly hugging the shit out of him that their cheeks are rubbing against each other.

"Goku, if it's fine with you, I want to spend the day with Goten here. I want to get to know more of _**our son**_ together."

"S-Sure... I'll just spend time with Mira then. Oh wait, she's out of town with Lisanna and Elfman. Gohan & Piccolo? No, they're out on their own kind of mission too. Spar with Ultear?"

"Ultear's spending some time with Meredy in some town next to ours." Ur mentioned.

"Hmm... Train Juvia & Gajeel?"

"They're out on a mission too, sweetie." Ur was now laughing at the options Goku had left.

"Hmm... Then what do I do to kill time? Where's Lord Beerus and Whis?"

"I overheard them going out to try food from all over Earthland. Bulma & Vegeta are accompanying them. Oh and Levy too."

"Man, what's the chances of everyone being so busy today, Ur?"

Your guess is as good as mine, Goku. I'm just as shocked as you but it's a golden one! Chances like this are often rare! I have to take it or else I'll never beat Ur in the game!

"Okay, Goten. You ready to go, _**son**_?" Ur was smiling when she said son.

"Y-Yeah..." Goten was looking down, "Trunks & the others are outside of Magnolia waiting for us. Let's go please."

"Wow, why are they outside the town when they could've waited outside of the guildhall? Oh well, can't complain when I have a son now! Hey, Goten."

"Y-Yes?"

Holy shit... Ur just kissed Goten on the forehead! He's not Goku but why did I feel so attacked for? Looking at Goku, he's not even giving a shit. But his smile hehehe, I sure would like to gobble it up. Goten's face looks like a tomato. I guess he's barely been kissed before.

"Well, let's get going then. On our way you can tell me what this mission's all about."

"Sure thing."

"K. See you later, Goku! Love you." she was waving goodbye to Goku as she and Goten were heading out.

"Yeah. Love you too... Ur." Goku was waving back.

Goten's looking at me... He's opening his mouth but isn't saying anything. He's mouthing them... I'll try to decipher it...

" _You're... Welcome... Cana! But this is one time only!_ "

Haha. Thank you, Goten. I gave him a thumbs up for his courage. I know he wanted to barf from saying all that to Ur but I have a feeling he wouldn't mind having her as his third mom. Ur's a pain but she does have motherly perks so I'll give her that. Now, Goku's all alone! Here's my chance to strike!

"( _Should I call Virgo? She did say to call her if I need anything. I kind of want to spar with her. Or maybe... Eat her- wait... Why did I say that...?_ )"

"Hey, Goku."

"Hmm? Oh, Cana..."

He turned around when I said his name. What was he thinking in his mind before I came along and interrupted him?

"Hello there... Busy day, right?" I looked down to the ground and didn't know why.

"Yeah. Gramps has been out of the guildhall a lot. He never tells us why, but hey as long as I can still sense him, it's good. Do you need something, Cana?"

God, his innocent face is what makes me want to have him to myself. And this is my chance! Mira isn't here! Erza & Ur are out on a mission! My competition's basically telling me they don't need this day to win him over. It's like a handicap to poke fun of me... Gaah... It's desperate but I'll take it...

"Um... Goku, do you... Do you want hang out together?"

"Hang out...?"

He titled his head. Is he dense? Surely he knows where I'm going at with this. He was Ur's girlfriend for five years so at least know where I'm going at, you dense idiot!

"Sure. I wanted to hang with you for the longest time to be honest."

Oh, he did get the clue. Wait, what the fuck did he say?

"Wait, say that again. I could've sworn you said you wanted to hang out with me..." I lowered my voice each time a word came out of my mouth.

"It's the truth, Cana."

"P-Perfect! Let's go right now! There's this one place I want to go for just the two of us."

This is perfect! So perfect that it's easy! Way too easy... What's the catch here... I know everyone's gone but still, I'm going to stay on my guard. Things may go my way this fast, but what's to stop it from being ruined. Goku's acting a bit strange too. I wonder why... Oh well, I'll ask him when we go to that place... I've got no plan in mind but that won't stop me! Goten, I won't let your sacrifice be in pain and Ur, prepare to meet your maker. Goku should only sleep with me... Not you! Whether you were his girlfriend, I don't give a shit.

* * *

 **Goku's House, the Master Bedroom (Still in Cana's POV)**

* * *

Here we are, the place where I wanted to go. Our bedroom. Truth be told, I haven't really thought of a big game plan to win him over. I just miss cuddling with him because if I don't get in Goku's arms, I'll have some trouble sleeping. I mean I can rely on booze to do the trick but it's more soothing if I were in the arms of the man I love. So, yeah. That's basically it. That's all I have planned. Nothing big, just a slow day. A really... Slow... Day. God, I'm tired. I haven't gotten a good sleep since Ur came to live with Goku and I...

The both of us are sitting up in our shared bed. In a way, I'm freaking wasting this precious day. Everyone's out of my way and my objective is the same as theirs. So, why didn't I prepare a big plan to win my Goku over? Ugh... I'm tired of trying to think ahead here. Does it matter whether or not I plan big? It gets sent to the scrapyard the moment Ur and Mira gets his attention. Cana, it doesn't matter. You have Goku right beside you. If I want to even things out, I have to play it like them. Ur, Mira... I think I get finally understand how the system works.

"So, you want to spend our date here? Why in our bed?"

"Goku..."

"What's up?"

Here goes...

"Why haven't you been cuddling with me?"

"Cuddling?"

"Most of our nights you've been cuddling with Ur. Why haven't you done that with me? I've met you first, you know."

"What are you on about, Cana?"

"Look. I'm glad you're safe and sound from that demon bitch Towa, but ever since Ur came along with you, all that's been happening between us has been an empty well. I feel as though we're being driven farther apart..."

"Apart? But we sleep together, Cana."

"That's true but that's all there is. Goku, back when it was just the two of us living together, we'd cuddle when sharing the same bed. We would freshen up together and when it's time to hit the hay, you would always carry me in your arms towards the bed. Now you do those things to Ur and I feel as though I don't have a place here. Like I don't exist anymore."

"Cana..."

I said it. Wow. I can't believe I said what I've been feeling ever since Ur became a member. It certainly wasn't easy but I feel like a huge burden got lifted off my shoulders. I... I feel relieved but I'm also embarrassed. I'm basically admitting defeat here. Casting out my emotions to him like he's my counselor, I feel like I'm receiving counseling. I feel pathetic.

"I'm sorry. Forget what I said, it's stupid. You don't have to be here, Goku. I'm sorry for wasting your tim-"

"You're not, Cana."

"Eh?" I turned my head towards him.

"Nope. I feel the same way."

"Y-You do!?"

"Yeah."

Did I hear that right!? He's only into training and eating... So...

"Cana, I've probably should've told you this. There are times when I do want to sleep with you like last night, but..."

"But?"

"Ur's still new to this world and she's been behind her years since she got possessed so I'm just showing her around, making her feel at home. You know like a good host would."

"The one thing that'll always amaze me is the fact that smart things can actually come out of your mouth."

"Hehe! I know! I'm even surprised myself. Mira, Lisanna and Erza from Timeline B helped me out a bunch!"

"That's the only good thing coming from them." I couldn't help but laugh, "I mean, are you really the same Goku that couldn't say a big word without Mira helping you out?"

"Good point, haha. But still, you know as well as I do that you're the best option to cuddle with."

"Are you just saying that to cheer me up or to just get out of this play?"

"The first option! Cana, it's only been a few days since our return and I wanted to make sure Ur would feel at home here. In her timeline, Gray & Lyon died and Ultear's probably gone too. And I've got to say, I did a pretty good job making her feel like home in this timeline" he shooked his head up and down.

"So, all this time you were helping her in adjusting to our timeline?"

"That's right. Mira told me to always care for others if they were feeling down. When Ur came in this timeline with us, I knew that deep down inside she still feels a lot pain about killing her two students in her timeline."

"I... I had no idea. She copes by having you. I mean I know she wants to rub it in my face but still... I get it. Ur's story about supposedly losing Ultear in her timeline to later killing both her own students... She must've had no one until you came along."

"Sometimes it's best to help those that feel down, you know? Ur may seem like she's fine but inside, she was suffering..."

 _A Flashback begins to commence, "Officially Boyfriend-Girlfriend!"_

It was still haunting her. Beheading Lyon and chocking the life out of Gray by her own hands, it's like a never ending nightmare for her. It was hard to sleep at night when that crucial event keeps playing over and over the moment she closes her eyes for some shut eye.

Sitting at a table in the Timeline B's guildhall, Ur's eyes were tired and she couldn't catch not even a peaceful slumber. There was nothing she could've done to stop herself from killing her students. It was Towa's fault but every now and then she would often blame no one but herself. The guild front doors were opened and it pouring hard. Hearing the sound of rain falling down on the ground puts Ur's mind into a simple depression state.

" _ **Hey, how did you sleep, Ur?**_ " _**Goku came to check on her.**_

" _ **Goku... It's the same as always. These last few months my mind's been replaying the same scenario..."**_

" _ **Ur... You're twitching..." seeing Ur's hands twitch unstably made Goku have concerns for her.**_

" _ **Oh... So it is... Goku..." Ur's eyes were watery, "I don't know what to do anymore..."**_

Goku's eyes were wide when she saw Ur breaking down. Sitting next to her, he allowed Ur to rest in his arms. The Strauss siblings were out doing a mission together, Vegeta, Natsu, Gray and Erza were out in town ruffling up some wannabe guild who claims to be number one. Knowing Vegeta, he's going to overdo it and probably might kill them.

" _ **There was nothing you could've done, Ur. You were possessed, remember?**_ "

" _ **You keep telling me that, but you weren't conscious inside your own body to see yourself kill your own students! I saw the looks on their faces, Goku. It's forever gonna haunt me. And to make matters worse, my daughter's ignoring me too. Is it so hard to say I'm sorry over a million times? No matter how many times I say it, she just doesn't give a damn...**_ "

" _ **I may have not been there but I know how you feel...**_ "

" _ **You've been controlled and was forced to kill your own students?**_ "

" _ **Well, not quite. Not my students but my Grandpa.**_ "

" _ **Grandpa?**_ "

" _ **When I was little, I turned into a Great Ape by looking into the moon. Vegeta told you about Saiyans and our tails, right?**_ "

" _ **You and him first mentioned that when we arrived here in Timeline B for the first time. If I recall right most Saiyans can controller their Great Ape form but some can't.**_ "

" _ **Yeah. I couldn't control it and the next thing that happened was something I regretted. I killed Grandpa. I found this out when I first fought Vegeta in our timeline. He transformed into a Great Ape and everything started to make sense to me.**_ "

" _ **Heh, so in a way we both got cheated out of having those we cherish...**_ "

" _ **We did. So listen Ur, if there's anything that'll help you cope better, let me know. I'll do anything to help.**_ "

Ur turns her head up to Goku, " _ **Anything?**_ "

" _ **Anything!**_ " Goku smiled.

" _ **Then... Become my boyfriend.**_ "

" _ **Ehh? Boyfriend?**_ "

" _ **Mmmm Hmm. Earlier today I overheard Mira wanting to become your girlfriend so I want to too.**_ "

" _ **Am I even allowed to have two girlfriends?**_ "

" _ **The only people that likes you are me and Mira. The Erza here doesn't like you so Mira and I are in the clear. I don't see Lisanna taking an interest considering how she has a crush on Natsu so again, we're in the clear!**_ "

"( _ **Unless somehow she got her Timeline A's memories then I'm screwed. But she doesn't.**_ ) _**Wait, how did you know about that?**_ "

" _ **About you and Mira? Easy, you two were talking quite loud for me not to know.**_ "

" _ **Oh. Well, then go ahead. I'll be your boyfriend.**_ "

" _ **J-Just like that?**_ "

" _ **We're both adults. Well technically I look like a kid but I'm older than you so there's that. I think I should trust my guts here and make you happy. That way you don't have to have nightmares.**_ "

" _ **So is this pity or you really like me?**_ "

" _ **Both?**_ "

" _ **Haha, I'll take that I guess. So you got a second girlfriend, how's Mira going to take that in?**_ "

"( _ **Right now we're still far away from the event where Lisanna gets sent to Edolas so this Mira right now won't take too kindly to having to share me... Oh boy... I can just see her Satan Soul ready to chew me up...**_ ) _**You leave that to me, Ur. Just know I'm not going to let you have nightmares, okay?**_ "

" _ **Goku... I know we just started but... Will you stay with me? I'm scared of losing you. I don't you to ignore me too.**_ "

" _ **I won't go anywhere.**_ " he smile confirms that.

" _ **Thank you, Goku.**_ "

It's a slow start but it's also the first step to recover from the endless repeat of killing your own students marathon. Since Goku released Ur from her mind control, she's been having a crush on him but couldn't make a move since little Gray & Lyon were constantly on her mind. Even in her dreams she could see those two growing a resentment to her. Perhaps with Goku becoming not only her boyfriend but knight and shining armor, she'll be able to move on from her PTSD of killing Gray & Lyon. But it will take time so it'll be here a little longer.

 _Flashback Ends..._

Holy crap. Having something like that cloud your mind must've been rough. Ur... Damn. I guess I judged her wrong. Gray & this Lyon person must've been special to her next to her daughter, Ultear. She lost all three and since she formed such a bond with Goku, she doesn't want him to go bye-bye too. That's sad but still... I'm not going to give up. Even if Ur's been through hell, that's no excuse to winning Goku over.

"So yeah. That's why Ur and I are close. And why I want to show her around that nothing's changed. Except for a few new members."

"That would explain why she's so happy to hear Goten call her mom."

"Could be."

"Hey... Touching story but I couldn't care less. If that was Ur's way to tell me she needed you, then that's bullshit."

"How so?"

"She can't just use that excuse just to get with you. Even if you have no one to vent."

"Eh. I would've done that if I lost Mira."

"Yeah I know. Remember the Mira has a hole in her stomach and you going too OOC?"

"Haha. True, true. But that goes for everyone else I love. Especially you."

"M-Me!?"

"Of course. Like I said before, no one but you can do it best in sleeping with me. Not even Ur or Mira. You're like my sleeping buddy."

Hearing that made me blush. My freaking heart even skipped a beat. He said that with such a cute smile I feel as though I'm going to die from a heart attack. So cute...

"I forgot about that. You told me that during our drinking showdown at Tipsy."

"Yep."

"Haha. How could I forgotten that? God, I feel stupid..."

"Don't be. I forgot about it too when I was in Timeline B but when I got back here, mostly everything had returned to me."

"Guess I overreacted over nothing. I thought you were gonna throw me out since Ur became your 'new sleeping buddy.' I felt so used and thrown out."

"Well if you want my opinion, cuddling with you always feels so great because you can do it unlike anyone else."

"Goku..." I couldn't help but blush again, "I know what we can do for the entire day."

"What's up?"

"Since you've been showing Ur around to making her feel at home... I haven't gotten the chance to sleep with you since she's always hogging you so... Will you spend the entire day sleeping with me?"

"Hmm. I'd be happy too."

"That's good... I miss sleeping with you."

Cana's style of sleeping with Goku was always the same before Ur came. Nude. But given how they haven't been each other's sleeping buddy in so long, it's like she forgot what it means to be sleeping buddies. For now she just wanted to sleep with Goku in the way their outfits are right now. Goku in his orange Gi Buu Saga outfit and Cana's outfit from the GMG arc. It was early in the morning but who's to stop them from getting some more zzzz?

"Oh and Goku... I love you..."

"You do huh... Well then, I love you too!"

This is also where Cana's First Person POV ends.

* * *

 **Goku's House, Evening...**

* * *

Today unlike most days were quite fast and weird. It's one of those days where a person can set out on their objectives but procrastinate because there are days they can do that and days that can wait. This is one of them. Team Natsu, Ur, Goten & Trunks had split after their mission. When evening struck the team had went their separate ways for now until the next mission will hit. Vegeta & Bulma had relocated back to their house along with Beerus & Whis. Trunks parted ways from Goten, Ur, Wendy w Carla and was now heading back to his house too.

While walking back to their place, they couldn't sense Mirajane with Goku and was driven with the conclusion that today like other girls that likes him, are taking a day off from seeing him. For Ur, she didn't care though. If she were given the opportunity to get a day off from being with him, she wouldn't take it. Her undying love for Goku is the same for her love of Ultear.

Walking to the front lawn the four saw Ultear and Meredy sitting at a table. On their table were two empty pizza boxes and a couple of drinks empty too. Spotting the four coming towards them they set aside their colas and greeted them as should be.

"Hey, mom you three. What's going on?"

"Hey there, Ultear and Meredy. Nothing much. It's just that my handsome boyfriend's son has finally called me mom!"

"R-Really!? That's great, grandma!" Meredy praises.

"Hee-hee, thanks!" Ur was holding Goten like a stuff animal. She's been doing this since the mission was over and Wendy wasn't too happy about it.

"It's all Ur's been talking about, Ultear. Goten's my son this, Goten's my son that. Haha, all of us are still wondering why you're okay with it, Goten."

"Uh... I just... I... ( _Cana looked so desperate I just couldn't help but help her this one time._ ) A wishing dragon told me that Dad's in love with a white hair person and that person is Mom. It's really no logic behind that, but when seeing him act like a lover to Ur, I got... I got a little curious. I wanted to Dad to only be with Mom true but taking interest in Ur myself was bound to get to me sooner or later.

"I guess love comes in all shapes and sizes. Hey, so where's Gohan? I want to meet my other son too!" Ur smiled, later putting down Goten.

"He got done with a mission and later had a bucket list of things to do." Meredy said.

"How do you know that?" Wendy wonders.

"During the afternoon, Ultear introduced me to the gravity room for some sparring and um... I'm not a big fan of it. One minute in and I could barely move. I gave up after and asked if Ultear and I could just hang out and talk a little. She suggested the front lawn to, which we're here now, and right as when we sat down, there came Gohan and the green person, Piccolo."

"They already finished their mission and had nothing to do, so I offered them to go see around Earthland." Ultear said, "It's going to be a two day trip for them. Gohan seemed excited but Piccolo didn't care."

"Huh, that explains why I couldn't sense Gohan. Oh, well. I'll tell him another time, oh but it's killing me! Having to tell him I'm also his mom makes me want to find him!"

"Mother... Oh, where's Mirajane Strauss? She's usually here until late evening..."

"She and Aunt Lisanna are going to remodify their house. Oh and Uncle Elfman too." Goten answered for Ultear.

"Huh... What do you know... It's a rare occasion for the girls to not be up in Goku's personal space. ( _Lisanna most of all. Why didn't she use this rare opportunity to get close to Goku? I should've used this chance myself..._ )"

"Well, Carla and I better get going. I'll play with you tomorrow, Goten!" Wendy waves.

"Yeah, I'll see you later, Wendy!" Goten waves back.

Everyone waved their hands at Wendy and Carla as the two were exiting the scene. Ur had her mouth covered by her right hand and looked down at Goten. She knows what's up between Goten and Wendy. It was so juicy to not let out. So she did.

"Say, Goten... You seem to so happy in seeing Wendy. You're always smiling at her, even when you're saying goodbye." Ur teased.

"Yeah. I made a new friend. She's really strong to spar with but not too much of a problem. Ur on the other hand... You don't hold back..."

"Hmm? What happened to you calling me mom?"

"Oh... Um... Yeah..."

"Uh... Okay then... Gohan and Piccolo are sight-seeing and I sense Vegeta at his house. Where's Goku?"

"He's sleeping."

"This early? Well... Early isn't the word..."

"He's been sleeping in since morning." Ultear said.

"Really?" Goten and Ur said.

"Yeah. I was hoping he would join us in having a chat. But he didn't answer our knocks so I went outside to join Ultear. It was nice having a talk and catching up on things. Oh! And the things we ate. Pizza was really good."

"The recipes came from that cookbook Mirajane Strauss had on her that came from that square container. I don't cook so I had Mirajane do the recipe for me. I only asked for one whole pizza but she over did it and gave me two."

"Ultear and I ate it anyway but it was yummy."

"Mira? When was this?" Ur asked.

"After you two, Trunks and the others went out on your mission. Mirajane informed us she may be busy today and might not stay at the house to be with Goku. Turns out she was busy and she informed us about how her and her siblings are redecorating the house. I don't why, but it is was it is. ( _As long as Lisanna's away from Goku then it's fine..._ )"

"So everyone was out doing their things, huh? Gosh, I guess it was a good idea to go on the mission with Wendy and the others. Oh and you too, Mom."

"Aaah! You called me mom again!" Ur's happiness caused her to hug Goten again, "Ultear, your little brother's so cute! One day, we're gonna have our own family bonding seminar!"

"R-Right..." Goten & Ultear said.

"Oh shoot, we should've saved some slices for you two. Sorry."

"Don't be, Meredy. There's things in the fridge I'm assuming." Ur said, placing down Goten again.

"Mom made me a bento to heat up so I'm going to go eat. I'll see you guys later."

"Okay, see ya, Goten." Ultear and Meredy said.

"Bye, Goten! Oh and..."

"And...?" Goten was at the front door but turned around.

"Love you."

"Eh!? R-Right..." Goten's shyness couldn't bring him out to say it back. The same was for Mirajane too even though she's been more of a mom longer than Ur.

"( _It'll take a while for him to say it back. Oh well. He acknowledged me as mom so I'll take it._ ) Oh, you guys need help with the trash?" Ur saw Ultear and Meredy cleaning up the table.

"We're just about done, but thanks grandma."

"You can just go on ahead inside. It's been a relaxing day so far right, Ultear?" Meredy said as she was tying the trash bags.

"It's been quiet but yeah. ( _The Fairy Tail guild has been taking missions in and out so it's natural for them. For now it'll be quiet and relaxing but... It's only temporary. Sooner or later, Lisanna Strauss is going to make her move. To be honest, I've been watching over Goku while at the same time catching up with Meredy. Today may have been a relaxing one but I'm not taking chances.._ )"

"You guys going to head in?" Ur asked, sipping on Ultear's drink.

"Uh... We'll still be out here until nighttime." Meredy replied, "Right, Ultear?"

"Yeah."

"This is new. Oh well, whatever floats your boat you too. See ya guys inside when nighttime comes. Later." Ur heads in, "( _Eh, Who know. I might join them..._ )"

"Yeah. Later."

Coming inside, she saw Goten in the kitchen heating up his bento for about a minute and a half. She wanted pop in and say hi to her 'son' but also wanted to see Goku. While heading upstairs she was wondering why Goku would sleep in early. It seems weird enough because even if he was left alone he would've done the things he see fit anyway. Training in his gravity chamber, eating what's in the fridge or what Mirajane left behind. It was weird and it wasn't normal.

She arrived in front of her door. Grabbing the door knob with her right hand it was unlocked, so she opened it. Coming in she only saw Goku sleeping on his right side.

"He really is sleeping. Why? Hmm? Who's that over at his right side?"

Ur makes her way around the bed to see the right side. Now, it all made sense to her. Goku was sleeping in early because he was with Cana! Behind his back he didn't look like he was cuddling with Cana but coming around made her realize something. Cana Alberona wasn't around much during the day and she would always fight Ur in winning Goku. It's a daily routine for them but since today she didn't, it felt one sided. She knew something was off since she had Goku to herself the entire morning.

"Ugh... So that's where you were. That explains a lot of things." Ur sees Cana in Goku's arms. Both were asleep nice and soundly, "Goku went to sleep early because he wanted to sleep with Cana. No wait, something's off... Hold it..."

Then she remember another thing. She noticed this when she first crossed over to this timeline, Timeline A. Goku informed her that Cana was his sleeping buddy but since he's been cuddling with her more and leaving Cana in the dark, Ur got a clear indication of all of this.

"I see... You just wanted to cuddle with him." Ur had realized she had been hogging him a lot in bed, "That explains why she's always grumpy in the morning. I mean it stands out without saying but still... I guess I'll let you have this night but after that it's fair game, Cana."

Cana was still sleeping but she was smiling. Ur noticed. Her eyes were closed but she made a moaning noise as she was adjusting her position in Goku's arms. Again, Ur noticed.

"Hmph, I give you permission to do what you want with my man and you're already showing it off? What a naughty thing to do, six-hour fiddle..."

Just this one time Ur was going to respect her wishes and headed on out the room. Coming downstairs, she saw Goten cleaning up and smiled. She saw his upper lip cover most of his lower one when he was cleaning the kitchen table.

"( _He certainly has manners. Unlike my Goku. You have to tell him to do something in order to get to it. I don't blame him though. He's innocent, my Goku's so innocent. Not his fault he was raise in the forest with no one but himself._ )"

Ur came outside to meet up and hang with Ultear & Meredy. She had snacks & drinks she took from the cabinets without Goten being aware she was there with him. Closing the front door, Ultear and Meredy helped Ur with the many goodies she brought with her. Welcoming her in on their circle, the three began chatting where they left off, but with Ur joining in.

Today was an alright day. There are days where the girls can fight to the death over Goku but this is not one of them. But it'll only be a once every decade thing because that's the vibe every girl that has a crush on Goku was feeling. Except for Cana...

* * *

 **Goku's House, Nighttime (First Person POV...)**

* * *

I was well aware of what was going on today. Like myself and the other girls, they didn't bother Goku. At least that's what I've been concluding it too. Erza didn't bother him since she was out on a mission. Mira was with me and Elfman as we were redecorating our house. Ur was also with Erza & the others on a mission. I should've made on some excuse to Mira and Elfman so I could spend time with Goku. Damn it.

It was nighttime, around ten forty nine. Almost reaching eleven pm. The urge of wanting to be with Goku is making me reach a new low. I am going through extreme lengths just to want him to stick it in me. I can hear crickets chirping and up in the sky I see so many stars out along with the moon. Making my way to his house I was wobbling. I couldn't wait to devour him more. My front bangs were covering my eyes but somehow I was able to see fine?

From my house to Goku's, it took roughly around twenty four minutes to get here. I wandered lonely as a one man band. When I'm with people, I act normal. The same Lisanna everyone knows but when I'm alone... I'm different. I smile so seductively and my eyes change into these heart ones. I know this as a fact because whenever I look in the mirror when thinking about Goku, it automatically comes in.

I continued to walk forward and I see Ur, Ultear and Meredy passed out. Wondered why they weren't in their rooms but I see the empty chip bags and drinks around their table. Must've been a girl's night, but whatever. They looked passed out but there's no booze so they must've been tired or something. Their lost...

Opening the front door, I rushed to Goku's room. Bursting in without making a sound I found him to be sleeping with Cana. No, no, no. That won't do. Cana, he's mine. Getting on the bed, I brushed Cana off her side and she fell to the floor. I probably shouldn't have done that but she's still asleep so there's that.

" _Goku... Goku... Wake up. It's time for you to spend time with me, your lovely Lisanna._ "

I said that as I was on top on him. I was breathing heavy and I couldn't wait any longer. Rubbing his soft cheeks got me to leak a little. By the time he opened his eyes he already went into a phase I very much come to know. To also love too. He stared at me blankly but went SSJ God. I will never get tired of seeing his crimson red hair and his cute eyes. His devotion to me when he enters this state is way beyond comprehension than the other girls he devotes too. I felt so, so, so, so, so special.

And there I saw it. Seeing my reflection off his eyes I saw how corrupt I became. I looked like a thirsty horny girl with the intention of wanting to rape Goku. I smiled at him like I was obsess. Giving him my spit, he swallowed it whole. ( **A/N: Lisanna right now has a Yandere face** ) To show where I stand in front of Cana, I'm going to fuck him right in front of her as she's asleep. What a wasted day for her. If I were Cana, I would've fucked him all day. Such limitless stamina my Goku has.

" _You know what to do, right?_ "

He nodded yes.

" _Good boy._ _ **Let's fuck right now and in front of her. She's not awake so let's go all out. When you're about to cum, when I'm about to cum... Pour it all on her. It's to show her who owns you, Goku. I own you, right? Let's get started on being lovers here and make love, okay?**_ " I could've help but smile so seductively with these corrupt thoughts.

And he nodded. From being with Goku and seeing him obey so willingly, I have problems. Someone's going to find out I have these abnormal problems and if the girls catch me fucking Goku, I don't care. They're going to watch us fuck. I simply don't care. I don't give a damn because I know they can't satisfy Goku the way I can. His stamina's unnatural and I'm the only one that can make it natural.

It serves them right. **Goku is mine.**

 **End of Chapter 28**

* * *

 **A/N: Just a quick chapter I pulled out of my ass. Nothing special. I also wanted to try out First Person. I'm going to do this more often. Or at least try to. Oh and Happy Goku Day! Okay that's all. Since I got out an early chapter, I'm going to focus more on school since it's ending and when school's over, I'll hop back on this story to finish up this filler arc and dive right into the Android 21 arc. I can't wait. By the time Android 21 finishes, I'll make an in-between special chapter where the Supreme Kai of Time explains the combined arcs of Dragon Ball and Fairy Tail along with the logic and knowledge on where things stand. You could call it a new beginning for the gang. Okay,** _ **now**_ **that's all.**

 **tblake246:** _ **Thanks.**_

 **fanfictionboy1998:** _ **Jenny's already affected by a rift but not in the way I portrayed it to the other girls. She will be a different case.**_

 **twisterblake2015:** _ **Thanks. I'm not so sure about having a connection between Irene and Erza. Ur & Ultear are a different case but I'm not so sure if I can change her bad ways. I'll think of something though.**_

 **Spider-Man999:** _ **Lol. Find out next time of Dragon Ball Z! Or in this case, Dragon Ball x Fairy Tail.**_

 **GeoNovaWrath:** _ **Eh. Mira's relationship with Goku won't get affected that much. And thanks!**_

 **NaLu:** _ **I know lol.**_

 **Guest:** _ **Well... Yeah, I know. Also, I might kill off their kid. Might. :O**_

 **FalseRising:** _ **I get where you're trying to get at, I do, but you need to look at the bigger picture here. If you paid attention I lowered Ur from 30% down to 5% and you're complaining? It's like you haven't read the story at all. I made Ur that strong because she went under Towa's mind control and because if I'm remembering right she was considered to be wizard saint level? Idk, don't quote me on that. Bardock went under the same mind control too and is now considered to be stronger than SSJ4 Gogeta. IN HIS BASE FORM. Depending on how strong people are in Fairy Tail, I'll list them the way they are in DB power scaling because they have Time Rifts, Chronoa, and Towa's mind control to back them up! And if you think about it, the Fairy Tail Verse is merging with the Dragon Ball Verse and history is being rewritten. Use common sense and see where I'm getting at. If Natsu & the others were there from the beginning and had been taught Ki the same way the Z-Fighters did, they would've help a lot in the Saiyan, Frieza, Cell and Buu Arcs. Their rankings in terms of power scaling if they were in Dragon Ball, Z, Super or Gt would be shit compare to Goku, Vegeta, the Destroyers & Angels but they won't be a joke because of the way they reach new heights of power and it's what I'm basing them off of. Base form Goku hasn't trained in five years and his energy was draining too. He was more interested in Mirajane & Ur rather than fighting. Sparring against Timeline A Natsu & the others, of course he's going to get rusty, but that doesn't mean they're as strong as SSJ Blue. I'm not changing shit. Things are the way it is due to the arc involvement of our characters. Some new changes from the new Timeline A are being implemented to the current Timeline A and of course Time Rift effects. Natsu & Gray are stronger than base form Goku because being in Timeline B sucked the energy and motivation out of him and because he wanted to be with Timeline B Mirajane & Ur a lot. If Goku were the same right now and didn't lose sight of his training, he can without a doubt smack their booty cheeks. Vegeta and him are still a sextillion plus times stronger in their SSJ forms than anyone in Fairy Tail. If you want an explanation to how all of this is so sudden and fast and how it doesn't make sense, BLAME IT ON TOWA! **__Wait, on who?_ _ **ON TOWA!**_

 **GrimmjowTaichou (The Warrior Beyond):** _ **Lol no. Acnologia isn't going to be SSJ God but I'll think of something. He may be mind controlled.**_

 **andrea04carta:** _ **I don't play it but I watched the walkthroughs on YouTube. I get what you mean. There may be another lemon for Goku and Erza, who knows and thanks. I'll summarize the T.O.P Arc but with changes of course. For the replacement of team Universe 7, we'll cross that bridge when we get there.**_

 **WhereThe PartyAt:** _ **Yeah I know. For Tartaros, they will. A full explanation on where each arcs goes after is something I'm going to do so of course. Lisanna and Mirajane is a huge influence on Goku so maybe. But it is a harem so who knows.**_

 **N'doul:** _ **Chi-Chi will try to win Goku over but he still chooses Mirajane over her. And yeah, I know.**_

 **Yamcha sucks:** _ **I might kill off their kid. Who knows and Lisanna likes Goku because of many things. What you said is one of them but the main one is that she finally comes to a realization that childhood best friends don't win the main character' heart. Only blonde girls do. Lol.**_

 **Gold Fullbuster:** _ **I know. It's going to come bite me in the ass whether I like it or not. The other four ships are okay but if Miraxus becomes canon, Fairy Tail Next Generation will become Dragon Ball GT in my eyes. I have no idea why people ship them. It's okay to ship them but they don't make sense. People just ship them just because. It's stupid. For Lucy I might take a rain check to see who ends up with her. I've seen Endgame with my friends. I cried when you know who died. :(**_

 **Jes81695:** _ **Jenny will soon return!**_

 **Meme Review:** _ **I'm with you on that one, but we can't have nice things now, can we? And I am pairing Laxus x Freed. Just later.**_

 **Doppio:** _ **They're fodders so probably Saiyan Saga strong? Ur is only 5% strong as a SSJ3 because she went under the mind control like Bardock did and he's stronger than SSJ4 Gogeta.**_

 _ **evil Lisanna: The NaLu fanfics made Lisanna a hateful villain and some reviewers were shitting on her. They wanted her to die and they went on how she's a slut, she doesn't deserve to be with Natsu, etc. Also the way she acts in those fanfics. That's what I mean by that when I can't look at her the same way anymore.**_

 **kurou:** _ **I might kill their kid off. Muhahaha... Or I could name their kid Lunaris. Who know?! I am thinking about using UI for sex lol and true. He uses it more for sex than fighting. He's not stronger than Beerus in my story. I don't know why Superale made Goku that powerful but he's doing him.**_

 **Kitler:** _ **Thx. I try my best in the lemon game. I have been thinking about making Goku Black use Kaio-Ken so it's a maybe. He can only use SSJ & SSJ Rosé and maybe Kaio-Ken.**_

 **Wolf:** _ **I might not do that because I might kill of their kid. Hisui might be next and she might be pregnant for real.**_

 **CJ:** _ **Yes lol. I love the CJ memes. Especially with the JoJo ones.**_

 **tetsutetsu:** _ **Goku Black & Zamasu might not die. The plot thickens...**_

 **Cowboy beepop:** _ **Interesting fact. My favorite HxH character is Chrollo.**_

 **PETA is bad:** _ **It's what you said about their ages. That. Goten will interact with Asuka in Ultear's chapter or in Hisui's.**_

 **trevor:** _ **True. Gohan can never lose sight of his training if he's born on Earthland. But that raises the question on how he'll meet Videl... Vegeta can use SSJ3 but he'll think it's a worthless transformation since it drains so much of his energy. Ironic since SSJ Blue does the same. Gohan can't.**_

 **Diego Brando:** _ **Neither. Goku and Vegeta will just be the same as they were.**_

 **Yuya:** _ **Virgo did say she doesn't mind that many babies coming out of her since it's hers and Goku's kid. So hmmmmmmmmmm.**_

 **FFAR:** _ **The explosive green boi.**_

 **Xeno Akshay:** _ **It's only been five years so he's still in his forties. Probably mid or in in his late, but since he's back in Timeline A, the five years reverted to five hours so he didn't age at all but he retained the memories.**_

 **Lux:** _ **Their kid with Saiyan and Celestial DNA is potential worthy but I might kill it off. Kill it with fire! Jk, Jk. As for telling the guild about Virgo having his kid, idk. Won't be for a while I guess.**_

 **Emperor Crimson:** _ **Weren't there scenes where Aquarius caught Scorpio flirting with other girls? The cheating thing is something I'm still figuring out, like she's in the harem but the people voted her in so probably. These are probably the same people that wanted Bisca to cheat on Alzack with Goku to which is a nope lol. I'm debating whether I should get Gine in the story. There's not much of her and I really loved her in the DBS Broly movie. For Bardock's harem, it depends if I can give him one. Brandish, and Irene are already confirmed to be in Goku's Harem. Maybe I can make do with Dimaria falling for Bardock and revive Gine. Bardock will still choose Gine over any other girl.**_

 **gladiolus:** _ **Interesting fact. Not too long ago I watched a video about how someone said that Dragon Ball GT can solo DBS. I'm not complaining. I'll take SSJ4 over Blue any day. That someone is that YouTuber name Chuck.**_

 **Emi12:** _ **Sure, what do you have in mind? Tell me some techniques that are common or in Goku & Friend's arsenal.**_

 **Until Then... !snegniN ihsarabuS**

 **(Aside from the reviews, I got private messages that they want Goku and Virgo's kid to stay alive or something. So... Should I make a poll or something? Actually, I'll make one. By the time you're reading this, the poll's already up.)**

Chapter 29 Coming Soon...!

P.S Chapter 29 is Hisui & Mirajane's chapter! I'm thinking 20-25k words? Maybe longer...


	29. How 'Bout That Wedding?

**A/N: Hi. Okay, get to reading ningens.**

 **Inveigle Seduction Arc (Filler)**

 **Chapter 29: How Bout that Wedding?**

* * *

 **the Fairy Tail Guildhall...**

It was just another ordinary day on Earthland. Well, not exactly. A sunny day as the clouds were moving as it should, the Fairy Tail guild were up and ready as they come. Goku, Gohan and Goten went on a mission together for some father-son bonding. For Mirajane to see that, she gave Goku a standing ovation.

At the bar counter with Mirajane herself working the place, she accompanied the love of her life with the Destroyer God & Angel. Three bowls for the three of them. Mirajane, with the help of the cookbook, made Tonkotsu Ramen. It was her first time but she pulled it off. The three gods were slurping the shit out of the noodles and were praising her. Mostly everyone in Fairy Tail was present in the guildhall with the exception of Gildarts being gone. Vegeta, Trunks & Bulma were in town for a family lunch because Bulma wanted too.

Plus, Vegeta couldn't say no to her because if he did, she'd show out her feisty side that no man alive wanted to see. Not even the Destroyer God Beerus. It was also a thing that strives the Prince of all Saiyans to love Bulma even more. Lol.

"Ahh! Delicious!" Goku had finished his fifth bowl and placed it on the counter, "More please!" he asked Mirajane.

"More for me too, woman!" Beerus finished a second later but demanded another bowl from Mirajane.

"Sure, here you go sweetie." Mirajane served the last Tonkotsu Ramen for today to Goku.

When Beerus saw that, he was very much annoyed Mirajane ignored him and served Goku instead.

"HEY! What's the big idea serving the Saiyan first before me?! A God of Destruction!" Beerus snapped his chopsticks.

"I'm sorry, Lord Beerus. I only had one bowl left." said Mirajane, smiling at him without a care.

"Y-You're sorry? You could've given the last bowl to me instead!"

"My Goku does need food to replenish his stamina, you know." Mirajane went on, "I've come to a decision that I'll always serve my darling husband first before anyone."

"Even before a Destroyer God that can kill you in a blink of an eye?" Beerus' aura turned on.

"I'm just doing my job, Lord Beerus. To make sure he falls on the right track and not lose sight of his training."

"Uh... But what does food have to do with his training?"

"Saiyans can't fight on an empty stomach." Mirajane quoted.

"Ohoho! She's got you there, my lord." Whis had finished his bowl after the two.

"Ugh.. You know, I sometimes wonder why the most disrespectful people are friends with Goku... Much less someone like you." Beerus took a yawn, "It must also be a thing here too, isn't it?"

"Could be, or I'm just really in love with him." Mirajane smiled at him.

"Hmm?" with two or three noodle strings hanging from his mouth, he slurped it in.

"Goku, don't do that again please. That wasn't very well manner like." Mirajane had asked.

"Sorry." Goku chuckled a little, "I'm just wondering what you guys are saying, that's all."

"Nothing that concerns you to think, Goku." Beerus made a tch later, "Everyone's afraid of me as they should be but you're not..." later looking at Mirajane.

"Vegeta's wife doesn't seem to be afraid of you, so why should I?"

"Oh, stop it." Beerus faked chuckled a little, "We all know why you're like this. Because you're the only one that can get Goku's ass off his high horse and train like he's always come to do."

Beerus was ignored by Mirajane and Goku as the two were heading towards the table where Lisanna and Elfman were sitting at.

"It would seems they've ignored you, my lord." Whis was wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"..." Beerus grunted after, "Mortals these days have no respect towards deities... I could just do myself a favor and wipe this planet off the grid." he insist.

"If you must, Lord Beerus. But remember, Goku will lose motivation to train if he sees lady Mirajane die in front of his eyes."

Beerus flinched a little, "Oh, that's right. Damn it. Whatever... I'm still hungry here..."

"Well, it's a good thing I brought along bento boxes made fresh from lady Mirajane." with the staff's head, Whis projected two extra-large bento boxes out. The size of it almost broke the counter but surprise, surprise, it didn't.

"Ooohh... What's this?" Beerus was close to it when he took off the cover and sniffs, "My, does that taste good!" his mouth was watery.

"Indeed it is, Lord Beerus!" Whis couldn't agree more.

"Whis, how did you get something like this?"

"Lady Mirajane made it for Goku the other day but made so much out of bad habit and offered me the rest!"

"Heh, the rest huh? The bento boxes are big enough to feed ten people! But it's going in my belly!"

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's dig in!" Whis had his chopsticks ready.

"Thanks for the food!" Beerus & Whis broke out new chopsticks and began hammering the food into their mouths as delicious as it should be since it comes from Mirajane.

Over at the table with the Strauss Siblings and Goku, things were normal, or not. Mirajane & Lisanna sat on one side while Goku and Elfman were on the other. Lisanna was in front of Goku and she was liking it.

"So, what are you guys going to do today?" Lisanna asked.

"I'll probably train on my own or something. I can't train with Ultear because she's sleeping in with Meredy."

"What about Vegeta?" Elfman looks to him.

"He's out with his family so who knows when they'll get back. Hey, what about you, Mira?"

"We could, but I rather spend the entire day with just cuddling and do romantic things with you-"

Mirajane saw Goku eating a breadstick while picking his nose. She fell to the ground from seeing that. Lisanna and Elfman laughed. Since the topic of Goku has nothing to do rose up in the air, multiple girls came to fight for the crown.

Erza without her armor picked Goku up from his seat and was in her arms. By the time Mirajane got up, she saw and felt attacked. Goku didn't care, he was laughing it off.

"Goku can spar with me." Erza said, looking at Goku finishing his breadstick.

"E-Erza!?" Mirajane said while shaking, "As if! He's mine!"

"No, he's not."

"Yes, he is."

"No, he's not."

"Yes... He is!"

Goku, Lisanna & Elfman felt something dark coming. Mirajane was seconds away from entering into her Satan Soul while Erza was ready to go into her Heavenly Wheel Armor. During the time when they were about to, Erza dropped Goku on the ground.

"Ow..." he was rubbing his butt cheeks, "No mercy, huh." he got up seconds after.

Then there were footsteps coming from the entrance. One person in particular was running towards Goku. Whoever this person was, his energy was setting off an alert to the Saiyan who had just gotten up. In perfect range between them, this attacker had jumped up in a fair amount and was descending down with a hard right fist.

But who is it? Who is the man coming down on him? Is it a bird? A plane? No! It's the Fire Dragon Slayer, Natsu Dragneel, coming down towards Goku with his full power Fire Dragon Iron Fist!

"TAKE THIS, GOKU! _**FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!**_ "

Natsu was aiming for his face! By the time his fist tried to reach the skin of his face, Goku had capitalized by blocking it with his left hand and in the same motion, he dragged him down on the ground. His flames had disappeared after and his right hand got twisted without realizing Goku did the nasty to him.

"A little advice, Natsu, if you're trying to sneak one up on me, try not to raise your power. It becomes very noticeable. Though, I'm not sure if it'll do anything anyway. I was on guard that time." Goku chuckles.

"Bullshit! Whis told me you have a habit of letting your guard down! Did he lie!?" Natsu was recovering from the hand twisting.

"I got on guard because I sensed you raising up your power level." Goku points out.

"Told ya, Natsu." Lucy came with as she was nodding her head sideways, "But no matter how many times I tell you that, you keep trying to land an actual hard punch to hi- EH!?"

Lucy and everyone else present saw Goku with his left hand blocking every punch aided with flames. The flames weren't a bother to Goku. In the air, Natsu was trying his hardest but nothing came back positive on his side. Landing on the ground, he pants.

"Damn... Ugh... You haven't trained for five years! I should've landed at least a single punch!" Natsu was acting like a spoiled brat.

"Maybe if I were a kid you could land a hit on me." Goku teased as he laughed.

"Oh, ha-ha!" Natsu's teeth were that of a shark, "Hmph!"

"Awe cheer up, Natsu! He's your master so you had no chance anyway!" Happy was also teasing.

"OH, HAPPY!" Natsu comedically shed tears.

"What did you expect out of all that?" Wendy giggled, "But it was fun to watch."

"I agree. It's fun to watch pinky here get smacked hard in the ass. He's a Saiyan for fuck sakes, Ash Breather... No chance in hell." Gray trash talks him as always.

With that insult comes a cross popping vein to Natsu's upper left side on his head. Turning around he was ready to deliver a punch to the left of his cheek. Gray did the same but with his right.

"You talk a lot of trash for someone who can't touch him too!" Natsu grunted.

"Heh! At least I know when I'm beat! You just can't accept the facts that there are some people you yourself, can't surpass!"

"GAAHH! I will surpass Goku one day! Just watch me!"

"You're delusional..."

"And you're a second fiddle stripper! Piss off!" Natsu ignited his flames towards Gray as he uses his Ice Magic to fight back.

"Oh, boy. This won't end well..." Lisanna gave a sigh.

"Haha, the battle of battles, right here! Man vs man!"

"Today's certainly got interesting, haha." Mavis was sitting on the bar counter next to Beerus and Whis. Looking back with a large shrimp cock tail hanging from his mouth, Beerus noticed the rise in energy. It's not that impressive but he was curious.

"Something troubling your tummy, Lord Beerus?"

"Who are those two's names again?"

"The one without a shirt on is Gray. The one in flames with the scarf around him is Natsu. They're pretty strong, don't you agree, Lord Beerus?" Mavis smiled at him.

"For humans I guess." Beerus was a quarter finished with his bento, "Still, it's nice and all to show how strong you are, but... _**It's rude to do that while a Destroyer God is trying to enjoy his meal...**_ " his forehead creased.

"I take it you're in a foul mood, my lord?"

"Hmph, call it a temporary thing."

"Err... What are you going to do? You're not planning to destroy this guildhall, right?" Mavis sweats a little.

"Not the guildhall but those two."

"EH!?" Mavis yelled.

"Relax, little girl. I'm just making sure those fleas don't throw their combat dust on my delicious bento."

While still in his seat, Beerus used Z-Vanish and teleported between Natsu & Gray. Turning their heads to the destroyer hairless house cat, they were shocked that someone who's that high up, paid a visit to him.

"B-Beerus!?" Natsu said, struggling in the process.

"That's Lord Beerus to you, pinky."

What Beerus was about to do required little to no effort at all. He was just doing this in the name of bentos. He doesn't want the food inside go to waste if it were to come in contact with dust so with only his right index finger, he lightly tapped Natsu's forehead into making his pupils disappear as he fell unconsciously hard on the wooden floor, face first.

"Holy shit!" Gray saw and later panic.

Turning to Gray now, he used his left index finger and proceeded the same action. While their faces were on the ground, drool came out and still, their pupils were temporary gone. Some of the people around them were baffled at how quick and smooth a Destroyer like Beerus moved. Now they know the kind of shit Goku faces in his timeline.

"Oh no, Natsu!" Happy came to his aid.

"My darling, Gray!" Juvia came to Gray's aid, "Don't die on me, my love!"

"No need to be so worked up, blue lady. I just knocked their lights out until tomorrow. Honestly, it's like I've degraded with the humans I laid dormant." Beerus yawned after.

"One tap and they're out cold..." as shocked as Lucy was, she knew the two boys had it coming.

"Even though we couldn't sense his Ki, he completely destroyed them." Erza's eyes were shaking.

"The power of a God of Destruction..." Lisanna quivered.

"It just goes to show you shouldn't take him so lightly." Carla sweats.

"Did you really have to do that, Lord Beerus?" Goku went him.

"Did I? Of course I had to, Goku. A proper meal requires the upmost silence. How else am I going to enjoy such delicacy when there are annoying mortals yelling their lungs out in playing who's the strongest?"

"You show such wisdom, my lord. I expect nothing less from you." Whis compliments, turning around.

"Hmph. Though I will admit this, for mortals not being Saiyans, their energy is rather impressive. Not for me to worry about obviously, but still."

"That's my students for ya! Hee-hee, they have potential to out shine anyone here on Earthland."

"I probably should sub one of these boys in instead of that fat pink blob during the tournament with my brother... Oh well!" Beerus had return to his seat to finish up his bento.

"Hehe, that's Lord Beerus for ya." Goku chuckled.

Suddenly, Goku stumbled a little but remains on his two feet.

"Ugh..." not knowing why he did that, Goku shakes his head to snap out of whatever it was he was in.

"Dear, are you okay?" Mirajane took notice and came to him.

"Yeah... I feel so... Blank..."

"Blank?" Mirajane & Erza followed.

"Yeah, I don't know why, but some things in my mind gets so blurry because during that process, all I could hear, is the voice of a girl that wants me to be her only lover."

"Lover? And who is this 'girl'?" Cana came up to them.

"Um... I don't know."

"Goku, could you perhaps be dreaming it? With a lot of girls being up in your space it could affect your heath in a way where your mind goes into a phase of you expecting girls to fall for you..." Mirajane thought.

"Yeah, but, Mira, I always expect you to fall for me because I'm always falling for you whenever I see you." Goku initially said it without realize he had done goof.

Mirajane blushed, later she was very much thrilled to hear that from him. She pretty much knew this but it's so refreshing to hear it time and time again, so she gave out her way of showing her love by kissing him directly. Erza & Cana took that insult to heart.

"Maybe you're thinking about me when you hear this voice in your head." Mirajane later wrapped her arms around him as the right side of her head touches his chest, "Who knows..."

The war to win Goku's heart continued where Cana pulled Mirajane away from Goku and hugged him like he was one big teddy bear.

"This is where you cross the line, Mira!" Cana assures her, "That voice shouldn't come from you, because it's more suited for me!" the Card Mage stuck out her tongue.

Mirajane had fake smiled but formed a cross popping vein on her left side. Erza too. Seeing Goku smile down on Cana made her want to fight back. And so she did. This time it was the Queen of Fairies who separated Cana and hugged Goku more tightly than Mirajane and Cana. Seeing this play out in front of Lisanna made her angry... But she tends not to show it because she's very well clever in keeping a straight poker face.

"How absurd. The voice that Goku hears isn't something to consider in the match making competition when it should be clear that voice is probably me!"

"Fat chance." Cana & Mirajane said.

"Goku's gonna pop like a balloon if you keep squeezing him like that, Erza." Lucy said.

"If it means taking him away from Mira and Cana, then I'll pop him like a balloon animal!" Erza fights back.

"Eh? I don't want that!" Goku panics but didn't know it was just a saying. So, he Instant Transmission behind Lisanna.

"Hmm? Oh, Goku." Lisanna turned around.

"Hehe, hi, Lisanna." Goku smiled at her as he waved.

"( _What an adorable smile..._ )" Lisanna blushed but she hid it from the girls after noticing she was exposing herself.

"Something tells me we're about to have a triple threat in this guildhall, Lord Beerus." Whis wipes his mouth with a napkin.

"Hmph. That's it, I'm heading outside. It's time to try out the goodies here from this timeline."

"I take it your belly isn't full yet?" Whis looks on.

"Nope. I could ask that Mirajane person to cook me some food but I have a feeling she might rebel and say she'll only cook for Goku, so I'll just head out and take what I want outside of this place."

"Ohoho! Surely, you can just force her..." Whis taunts.

"If I do that, Goku might get angry. I can take him out, but what I'm trying to say is... I don't want endless amounts of arguing on this and that. It hurts my brain..."

"Then perhaps you could destroy your problems. Hence the title, 'God of Destruction'."

"Eh, these mortals aren't worth my time." Beerus got up from his seat.

"Oh, I know! Why don't we get ourselves a tour guide for this town you all call 'Magnolia'." Whis suggested.

"Hmph, but who exactly can we rely on?" Beerus sniffs after.

"Allow me to help you around!" Makarov appeared at of nowhere in front of them.

"Master?" the guild said.

"Hehe, Lord Beerus and Whis... It would be my honor into showing you around Magnolia. After all, you are guests here. It would be rude to not show manners."

"Hmph. At least the master of this weird guild knows what manners are. Tell me, your name is... Makaru?"

"Makarov, sir." Makarov was rubbing his hands out of generosity.

"Hmmm, well, Makarov, consider yourself hired. I expect the food here to be delicious as Goku says it is." Beerus puts pressure on Makarov.

"Of course! You're going to be baffled with the sheerness of Magnolia's taste buds!"

"You hold a lot of promise, Makarov. Let's hope you can stand by them. Whis, let's get going."

"As you wish, Lord Beerus."

"Ooh! Ooh! Mind if I tag along! People can't see me anyway since I'm practically dead!" Mavis waves her left hand back and forth due to excitement of wanting to come.

"Errr... Why not. As long as you don't do anything annoying on this tour, I'll let you." Beerus was being kind for a change.

"Alright! Third Master, let's get going then!" Mavis was happy.

"Yeah. Well then, Lord Beerus, Mister Whis, First Master, let's head on out. ( _These deities know how to eat... It's a good thing I have tons and tons of jewels on me. It kills not having to pay off all the food with their bellies doing all the talking..._ )"

"I want this tour to be good and snappy! Let's say... One hundred food places. I want to expand and try that number of amount, out." Beerus wanted.

"Right, and you're going to get it!"

Everyone saw the four heading out. Beerus and Whis' face were faces that was waiting for something amazing to gulp down to their bellies so their expectations were very high here. So high that Makarov himself is sweating intensely. Mavis was just smiling as she was skipping like a girl. A dead girl, that is. Too soon?

With them gone, the attention want straight back to Goku & the girls.

Mirajane showed her ground and kissed Goku again on the lips, provoking Erza and Cana to take strategic action.

"Could you not...?" Erza's enticing anger leaked out and she wanted to punch Mirajane.

"He's mine first, Erza. Why don't you find some other man? You clearly don't see the value of first come first serve here." she goes back to hugging him.

"Shut up."

Cana had come up with a backup plan and jumped on Goku's back to which now becomes a back hug.

"That's true, Mira, but there's nothing like fighting fire with fire here!"

"..." Mirajane wasn't having it.

"..." Neither was Erza.

So as Goku was caught in the middle, the three girls were arguing with each other while around him, giving him no space get out. The rest of the guild members knew if they had intervened, it's tickets for them.

"I don't know how Goku can catch a break when he's constantly fighting for his life around the girls." Wakaba lights up a cigar after.

"I'm with you on that one." Macao agrees, "We're basically dead meat if we were in his shoes, it's astounding."

"Maybe it's because Goku's younger than the both of you even though it's because of his hacks of being a Saiyan." Romeo said while looking at them.

"His other hack is always getting stronger while being close to death." Laki said, laughing with her left index finger pointing up.

"Ain't that the truth. Frankly, I'm not surprised if he able to surpass the God of Destruction if he keep on getting stronger." Levy shakes her head.

"Oh, you're so on point when you spout the truth, Levy!" Droy praises.

"Isn't she? That's our Levy for ya!" Jets does the same.

"That's one way to show how you're strongest on Earthland." said Gajeel, crossing his arms.

"But then there's Vegeta." Panther Lily points out as he was on Gajeel's left shoulder, "Goku & Vegeta are rivals, aren't they? That means one of them has gotta reach the top for number one."

"Could be Vegeta, I mean the dude's a no mercy kind of guy." Max scratches his hair, "I saw him blast Natsu to the sky not too long ago."

"Oh that? Natsu kept trash talking Vegeta about how he can beat him. He had it coming..." Lucy's amusement on having Natsu get shitted on countless times by Vegeta, made her giggle a little.

"Now hold on a minute, they're both manly in their own rights so it's hard to say which one will be on top."

"Could be but hey, my vote is on Goku." Lisanna said as she shrugged with her eyes closed.

"Who cares if they're strong, I'm just glad we have that kind of power in our guild. To of course having them as part of our family overall, theatrically speaking." Warren speaks out.

"You can say that again. Missions have been very easy, it's a piece of cake!" Wendy smiles.

"Hmmm." after a clear indication on what to paint, Reedus started but now finished his portrait. It was Goku and Mirajane with their sons together. He was very much satisfy this came out very well.

"Other than Goku & Vegeta, their kids and their friends are also no joke." Nab bring ups, "I always wondered something. If those guys with Goku & Vegeta formed a guild, then they can pretty much stomp everyone without breaking a sweat."

"True, but knowing Goku, he wouldn't do that to Mirajane since he's crazy for her." Bisca's confident places a huge stepping stone to that.

"Goku & Mira are like a power couple too..." Alzack's thought bubble consisted of those two. Goku in his SSJ form with Mirajane in her Satan Soul, "Hmm, if those two actually had a baby together, that kid would be strong as hell."

"But the others would disagree to that." Bisca implies this to Cana and Erza as she still sees them going back in forth in pulling Goku towards them.

"Ye-Yeah... You have a point, babe." Alzack said as Asuka was in his arms.

"Haha, mister Goku's trapped by the three girls!" Asuka was laughing as her parents saw that as a cute moment, "He can't get out, can he?" Asuka smiles.

"No, Asuka. No he can't." Alzack head pats his daughter.

"Man... The way the three argue is no different than how Natsu and Gray comes at each other..." Goku thought to himself, "( _They trapped me inside, haha. I can't get out..._ )"

Then the rest of the chivalry arrived. Mostly, those in Goku's family and quote on quote "new family." For those who learned how to sense Ki, struck a gold mine when as of this moment, they could sense three people racing towards the guild with one more person behind them walking.

Three competitors, all running so fast the eyes of a regular human wouldn't even notice and would mistake it as a strong wind breeze. But if some humans were aware that the breeze came from actual people, it would take eons and eons away to actually see the simple movement in slow motion.

At the entrance of the guildhall, Ultimate Gohan was found to be in first place and without breaking a sweat. Him smirking was what justified the statement before this one. Turning his head back, he sees his competition dragged into the dust as the one who came in second place, was Ur. Last but certainly not least, was Goten as he was placed in third while in his SSJ form.

With those three finishing their race by reaching the guildhall, they got greeted by the others.

"Looks like I'm first, you guys." Ultimate Gohan said, giving his victory with a smile, "Better luck next time."

"Dang, I didn't think this unlock potential power of yours was _**this**_ strong..." Ur panted as her hands were placed on her knees, "Gohan, your strength is freakin unbelievable." later she looks up to his face while her hands were still on her knees.

"Dad told me that this power Gohan has right now is stronger than his SSJ3 and probably Gotenks' SSJ3 too." Goten said.

"I've fought your father in his SSJ3 back at Timeline B. I lost of course but he told me while in that form, I made him use five percent." Ur informs them.

"Wow, so you're stronger than mom, Ur?" said Goten, going back to base form as he mentioned Mirajane.

"Oh by a far margin. Oh, and Goten?"

"Yeah?" Goten looks up at Ur.

"That's Mom!" Ur tapped his nose lightly with her right index finger as she smiles.

"O-Oh... Right, sorry, mom." Goten was getting embarrassed.

"It's fine. Do you struggle in saying mom a lot with Mira?" Ur wondered.

"Well, no."

"Hmm... Then maybe you won't struggle with me if I..." Ur came up with a proposition and kissed Goten's forehead.

"H-Hey!" Goten freaked out as he madly blushed.

"Goten, a mother does this to her kids to show how much she loves them. Along with your father, your sister Ultear & Meredy, I always love you and Gohan. It's a big family and with your new mother, I can't wait for the wedding vows."

"That's if our other mom will agree to it." Ultimate Gohan teased as he powered down back to base form.

"Hmph. And I won't. There weren't be any wedding nor will there be vows because Goku's not going to marry you." after the triple threat battle, Mirajane came over to greet her sons along with defending her title as mom.

"Oh, hey, mom." Gohan greeted.

"Hey, Gohan." Mirajane smiled at him, "Hi, Goten."

"Hi, mom. What's going on?" Goten asked while looking behind her to see Cana's arms around his father while Erza tries to retaliate back by doing the same, "Never mind. Did you get into another huge fight with miss Erza & Cana again?"

"The usual. Over your dad on who gets to do what with him so and so. I practically gave up our little war with them but that doesn't mean I'm out of the frying pan yet." Mirajane assures Goten.

"Show off your title as mom and maybe they'll back off, oh wait, this is Fairy Tail so it doesn't matter." Ur laughs, "Still... You're wrong on that, Mira. I _**am**_ going to marry him. I have experience."

"Experience doesn't make you make far ahead in the game. It depends on the preference and Goku's preference of an ideal wife certainly isn't you."

"Oh? What's wrong with having a mature woman like me, Mira? Last I checked, he's a lot older than anyone in the guild. Excluding, his friends, master & Gildarts."

"I'm aware on how old he is, but we're all adults here. I'm twenty-six."

"You are!?" Gohan & Goten said as they were shocked.

"Yeah." she looks at them with a smile.

"But you look so young...! I understand if you said you were twenty four or twenty three, but twenty six!? You're almost in your late twenties!" Goten roasted her without knowing it was a roast.

"It's a long story, Goten. I'm pretty certain I told you this. Oh wait, on second thought, never mind. Let's just say the majority of Fairy Tail including me and an island called Tenrou, lost seven years of our lives in hibernation."

"Hibernation?" Gohan repeated, "Well, whatever happened to you on Tenrou Island must've affected your aging but not physically because mom, you still look amazing."

"Aww, thank you, Gohan." Mirajane shows her happy smile to him.

"Heh! Well, I look amazing too for being in my thirties..." Ur tries to clap back, "Anyway, back to the topic about the 'ideal wife.' I'm so tired of using this a lot to you guys since we're back in Timeline A, but I was his freakin girlfriend for five years!"

"Wasn't I too?" Mirajane debated.

"Heh, you were but it was a different you. The Timeline B you, not the you right now that I'm staring at. That Mira was more Mira."

"I... I don't get it. How can Timeline B me be more me than me?" Mirajane was getting a headache from this.

"Because it's simple. Only in Timeline B, it was just you and I that fell for him so we just called it a truce and shared him. But in this timeline, Hohoho, I hate it. Not in general, just the fact there are like a gazillion thirsty girls that are after my Goku."

"Am I one of them?" Mirajane raised an eyebrow.

"You're one of the main players. So is Titania, & Alberona. Point is, life was so much simpler when it was little competition so that's why I say I'm more mature because I fit that category and I'm also, _oh I know I said this already but I'm gonna say this again,_ more experienced. It's just facts."

"You know what? Whatever floats your boat, Ur. So why were you guys racing?"

Before Ur could answer for the three of them, Goku's Instant Transmission came into play as he appeared in their line of sight.

"Goku/Dad!" Mirajane, Ur, Gohan & Goten said.

"Hehe, hi guys." Goku waved at them.

"Hi, dear." Mirajane acted fast and hugged Goku's right arm because earlier when she 'gave up' for now, she saw Cana's arms around his and was turned off. So this is kind of a redemption.

"Hey, babe." for Ur though, she's not one to be easily offended. Seeing her lover in the arms of someone who made be like Timeline B Mira but doesn't have the memories, she fought back and hugged Goku's other arm.

"Ugh..." Mirajane grunted a little, her face showed an expression that she was a little upset.

"Haha, um... Well..." Goku felt pressured from having his arms taken by them, "Other than being tackled by you girls every day, what was up with the multiple energies I was sensing from you three?"

"Ur had us do a free for all race to see who was the fastest. And to also test out how much power I got back in my potential unlocked power."

"So, how much did you get back, Gohan?"

"Not much. I'd say like seven percent back, but it's slowly coming back so there's no harm in taking it slow and steady."

"What about you, daddy? After we came in, I saw you being stuck in a pickle with Erza and Cana. Where did they go?"

"I'm pretty sure they're going to come over here too." Goku looks over to the two and he was right.

"Damn right we are." the two girls said as they joined in on the conversation.

"Mira, Ur, get your filthy hands of him...!" Cana demanded but it was a demand they couldn't oblige too.

"No, I'm good." they replied.

"Then at least know when to not let your guard down!" Erza came in to rescue Goku from Mirajane & Ur by yanking him away from them and replacing the consent action by being in her arms. Again.

"E-Erza!" Mirajane & Cana yelled.

"Well um... This is unexpected... Again..." Goku felt embarrassed but didn't think it was embarrassing. ( **A/N: Does that make sense?** )

"Don't be embarrassed, I'm just saving you from these scoundrels." Erza looks at him with a blank expression.

"Saving him from what? His perfect amazing wife that'll put a ring on my finger in the near future? I doubt that, but thanks for trying, Erza." Ur said.

Erza placed him down. Gohan & Goten weren't very surprised by this. For a couple of days they've been here, they already know what was up with Goku being targeted by some of the girls of Fairy Tail. Mostly Goten since he wanted just Mirajane to have his dad, Gohan didn't really mind but for once in his married life, he wanted someone to claim his dad already.

"Man, dad, you're really living it up here with everyone." Gohan admits.

"But the only one that should be living it up with you, dad, is Mom!" Goten pouted at his dad for not doing anything to prevent the other girls into stopping them.

"Sorry, Goten." Goku really was sorry, "I'm not sure how I should go about that."

"What's so hard in saying you just want mom?"

"Fat chance, Goten." Ur said, "Plus, I'm getting mixed signals here, who are you calling mom? Me or Mira?"

"Uh, well, I uh..." Goten started to stutter later.

"Oh, never mind. Most people would know when to quit, but you girls... Well, you're very persistent, I'll give you guys that."

"It's not in our code to give up." said Erza, later continuing her reign by kissing Goku by surprise.

"MMM!" Goku's eyes were wide as Mirajane, Ur, & Cana were shocked as hell.

When the kissing was released, the three other girls felt attacked. Goten included. Gohan and most of all Goku, were left in a pickle.

"Goku doesn't fight back because it's not something he can anyway. He's very pure and would want the best."

"Yeah! What Erza said." Goku complied to that.

"But, Goku, if you want what's best, why don't you make me your first instead of Mira?" Erza questions but had asked.

"Uh... Haha, well you got me, Erza!" Goku fake laughs, "If it was anyone else, then sure. But, Mira and I have that promise so I'm supposed to make her my first."

Mirajane smiled. Cana shrugged as she grunted after. Ur didn't care but it didn't mean she wasn't jealous because she was. Erza was a bit butthurt by what she heard but tends not to drag her down. Goten also smiled at what his father said and was pleased.

"Well, if you ever feel like she isn't going to be your first, then let me know. I can fill that role better than she can." Erza said, disappointed.

"Sure and hey, don't look so down. I still find you to be someone I cherish. You, Cana & Ur too." Goku's innocent simple minded words brought smiles upon smiles on their faces. He was taught to know all of this thanks to Timeline B Mirajane so she did the girls here a favor. Kinda.

"Goku..." the girls were in awe.

"( _Haha, unexpectedly, dad's always finding a way to keep the calm before the storm. Mom, mom, miss Erza & Cana seem to buy his words other than his charms._) So, what's on your agenda, dad?"

"Hmm, I know! Gohan, you and I could spar if you want! Old Kai told us the potential power you wield and he wasn't joking when you were dominating Majin Buu, remember?"

"Yeah, but, dad, I don't have a lot of that old power back. I just need more time training on my own and maybe... Maybe, I'll take your offer on sparring you like old times sake."

"When were the old times?"

"Haha, when you and Piccolo were helping me train for the Androids and when the both of us were in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. You were helping me become a SSJ."

"I know." Goku smiled at him, "I was playing around, hoping you yourself would remember. You know, we've got to get back into doing things like that sometimes. I mean that's if you want, since you're an adult now, you have your own life."

"True... But, sometimes I can't always rely on you and Vegeta to save the day because you're gods. I've got to make sure I don't lose who I am."

"That's good, son." Goku was proud.

"Don't forget about me, you two! I want to become strong too!" Goten with his hand up, jumped up and down.

"I wasn't counting on it, Goten! Hee-hee! Man, hearing you guys say that makes me want to train you guys."

"That's makes all of us." Wendy & Carla came in on the conversation.

"Hey, Wendy." Goten greeted.

"Hello, Goten!" Wendy replied.

"Why is Natsu & Gray on the ground?"

"The God of Destruction knocked both of them out because he said they were interrupting their meals."

"Oh." Goten laughs later, "I don't know those two that well, but they sure are hyperactive, like a lot."

"They're idiots that doesn't know how to display manners..." Carla looks at Juvia & Lucy who were still accompanying Natsu & Gray.

"Hmm? Oh, someone's coming this way. I sense a familiar Ki." Goku's words caused the others to into sensing whoever it was too.

"Yeah, you're right, dad." Gohan was with his dad on this one.

Mirajane, Erza, Cana, Ur, Goten, Wendy w Carla were sensing this Ki that was so, so familiar and when this person got close to the guild hall, later coming inside, it was revealed to be none other than Piccolo. Goku & the others felt a little embarrassed after not picking it up that it was him in the first place but that's beside the point.

Entering on in, it would seems Piccolo has some sort of newspaper in his hands.

"Hey, Piccolo!" Goku greeted with a wave, "I see you've done a little exploring yourself!"

"With you being in this timeline, I thought I'd take it upon myself and see what kind of news people have heard of you and I've... Not sure how you're doing all of this..."

"Hmm? What do you mean?" Mirajane asked Piccolo.

"Recently, I took an interest in getting to know this world better and what better way to do that than to go to a reliable source. Here, I took up an old new paper not too long ago. Say about... Three weeks ago."

"Three weeks ago?" Erza, Cana, Gohan & Goten repeated.

"What are you talking about, Mister Piccolo?" Wendy wanted to know.

"Apparently we in the mist of a 'Fiore Prince'." Piccolo points to the headline of the article newspaper.

Here's was the caption...

 **BREAKING NEWS! Son Goku of Fairy Tail is Princess Hisui's Lover!**

 **IT'S OFFICIAL! The Future Fiore Prince? And Maybe... King?**

"Eh? Hehe... Come again?" Cana's eyes blinked multiple times.

"The headline of this article says that my father... Is a future Fiore King?" Gohan was unsure who this Hisui person was.

"Oh goodness, with everything that's been going on, I had forgotten about that..." Mirajane was in disbelief.

"Mom? What's going on? Who's Princess Hisui? What did we miss!?" Goten wanted to know.

"About three weeks ago, before you guys came here, there was announcement made by the Princess of Fiore. Her name is Hisui. She and her father, King Toma, reigns over Crocus and they're very well known throughout Earthland. Just like with us, she too has a crush on Goku and went as far to say to the world that Goku and her are future husband and wife..." Erza informs the boys.

"I see, so do they rank high in scaling?" Gohan asked Erza.

"Not exactly. The ones above the Fiore King and Princess are the Wizard Councils. If I remember right, during the time we spent that banquet on Goku, I had a good talk with Princess Hisui. After the Seven Dragons mishap and the Eclipse Gate, they were almost stripped of their title."

"Seven dragons, huh? Hmm, hmm."

"It was before Goku got to this world. Actually, he arrived a couple days after."

"So, you're telling me that another girl likes my dad too!? And not just any girl, but this girl is a Princess?!" Goten was on high alert.

"The Princess of Fiore, but yeah." Erza replied.

"Goku? You seem really distracted. Something on your mind?" Ur asked in hoping he'll snap out of it.

"Hisui...? Hisui..." Goku kept repeating that name.

"Goku? Is everything alright?" Piccolo wondered, crossing his arms as he sets the newspaper on some random table.

"Hisui..." Goku now got a clear visual on who that name rings a bell to.

"Goku dear, are you okay?" Mirajane came over to him.

It had finally rung a bell to him. Hisui, was the girl in green hair! That was the one thing Goku knew about Hisui because her green hair stands out to him. In one frame, Goku stuttered a little. In a closer frame, Goku's face were relentlessly aching in sweat. But in a final frame, his eyes were twitching and the sweat drops that were falling from his face had sped up their demise to reach the ground to where Goku had forgotten to do one thing.

Since Goku & the three others came back to Timeline A, he was going to tell everyone what had happened in his five years but didn't need to since Vegeta did it for him. However, there was one person Vegeta didn't inform and pretty much didn't get to know yet, and that person was Hisui.

Time and time again since coming back to Timeline A, Goku was going to teleport to Hisui in telling her the news that he was alive and not dead since she's the only person that didn't know about Goku's wellbeing. But... Since he's living with Ur & Cana, things have been clouding his mind a lot to where he couldn't help but forget to tell her. It gets worse when Gohan & the others had crossed over so one can fathom with Goku when the phrase "There's a lot on my plate" is used here.

"Huh... Huh... HUH!? Hisui!? AW CRAP!" Goku yelled as he freaked out everyone around him.

"What! What!? Why are you yelling, Goku!" asked Mirajane as it caught her off by surprise.

"Oh crap, how could I forget? Oh, crap, oh, crap, oh crap!" Goku was scratching his hair fast, "How the hell do I keep on _**FORGETTING!?**_ "

"Goku! Dear! Calm down! Talk to us, what happen?" Mirajane was even more curious to why Goku's yelling.

"Dad?" Gohan & Goten titled their heads.

"Son?" Piccolo followed.

"Goku/Babe?" Erza, Cana & Ur followed too.

"( _I can't procrastinate any longer! I've got to see Hisui right now!_ )"

"Goku?" Mirajane started to worry.

"Sorry, you guys. I just remember, I have to do something! I'll see you guys later!" Goku got into his Instant Transmission.

But before he was about to teleport to Hisui in Crocus, he looked over to Mirajane to kiss her directly. Later, he ran the other girls did the same procedure and waved at Piccolo & his sons. Mirajane & the other girls blushed while the boys were confused as to what just happened. About the kissing the other girls, it a systematic procedure that was planted in Goku's memories. Don't know how or why but it's there. Could it be... A TIME RIFT EFFECT? IDK!

Over at the table with Elfman, Lisanna wasn't happy at all. Her eyes were covered by her front bangs as her frown got turned upside down for the taking here. It just kills her she couldn't kiss and fuck Goku yet but something tells her she'll have her way soon. _**WAY TOO SOON**_ as it's going to be the cream of the crop.

For now, she seductively smiled and just lightly, her sexual heart eyes had appeared. Thinking about it, Lisanna was licking her lips all around and giggled a little.

"( _Goku... It won't be long now..._ )" she stumbled back a little but it wasn't noticeable.

* * *

 **Crocus, Mercurius, Hisui's Room...**

* * *

From hearing the news from Hit & the others as they came out of the Entrance 2, Hisui's spirit had diminished. A couple days have passed since the "death" of Goku and from how the Fiore Princess took this in, well, she wasn't the same since then. In her room where she locked herself in, she was lying in bed. Lying on her right side as her eyes were dragged through a rainy hell of tears, there were constant knocks from outside her door.

Hisui hadn't eaten anything since Fairy Tail had left and quite frankly, hearing that word brings up Goku eating like a wild animal. Her eyes were already tearing up and was still going to which wasn't good. Because of the nonstop silent crying, her throat started to hurt and her muscles in her face begins to get fatigued. Moreover to where her face gets more pale as her eyes were swelling.

She was depressed because her lover was gone and she had no one, excluding her father and Arcadios. A sniff had escaped her and there was another knock on the door. Someone was calling her name but she didn't answer. All she was looking at on her right side was the wall. Not only has she not eaten, she hasn't showered or did anything functional as a human. She lost all of her charisma as one when the news broke out to her. She didn't know want to do anymore so she just aimlessly lie there in bed as days goes by.

Soon though, all of that will go away. The knocks from the outside continues and her name was still being called.

"Hisui! Hisui, dear!" the voice came from her father, King Toma, "C'mon sweetheart, you have to eat something." he looks to his right and saw food carts from days ago as they were now cold and the most recently one today.

"King Toma, your majesty... It's been a couple of days." Arcadios points out like it wasn't obvious, "Has the death of Son Goku impacted Princess Hisui that much?"

"It would seem so. She hasn't touched the food our chiefs made or came out of her room. The best we can do is give her space..."

But your majesty, I pray for the best for Son Goku, but still! Princess Hisui must do her duties as her title beseeched her!"

"Arcadios, I'm not sure if you ever experienced love before but that's what my Hisui is going through right now."

"What do you mean, sir?"

"Love is a beautiful thing. I know that because I experienced that with her deceased mother, my wife. When you love someone, you give it your all into making sure things will go great on both sides. It's beautiful but also tragic. My daughter went through what I went through..."

"Your majesty..."

"Hisui's under a depression state because everything she had worked hard for, got depleted. Right now she's experiencing losing a love one and is still coping to this day."

"Forgive me if I'm tainting your wife, sir, but doesn't that mean she felt this way when your wife, her mother, died too?"

"She was just a little girl back then, so she didn't have to see her own mother pass away, Arcadios. The last time we were all a family was so long ago... Hisui wasn't that emotional when her mother passed away but it did definitely leave an impact on her. That's why she's so nice and caring as she is today."

"But with Son Goku..."

"Yeah... I can't imagine what it'd be like if I were in her shoes despite losing _**her...**_ "

"Still, Princess Hisui's been cooped inside her room for days now. She must tend to her duties at the Fiore Princess!"

"Sometimes coping is what people need to past the time of losing a love one. C'mon Arcadios, let's give my daughter some more time. She may not be same Hisui we know but sooner or later she'll be back to her glorious self. For now, let's just give her what she wants."

"Right. As you wish, your majesty..." turning towards the door, Arcadios still wondered if Hisui will ever recover, "( _Son Goku... You were someone I can rely on to protect her, like an guardian angel in a form of a god, but instead you made her suffer a lot in ways I can't comprehend by you being gone. She really loved you and you paid her back by dying? May you rest in peace wherever you are..._ )"

"Hisui sweetie, the guards have left another food cart for you. It's hot and ready to eat. Please, when you feel like it, don't hesitate to come out and eat. You haven't eaten anything in a couple of days, it's making me worry."

No response from her...

"Hisui..." King Toma placed his right hand on her door, "Please eat something..." he gave a sigh later, "Okay, let's get going, Arcadios. There's a meeting I can't afford to be late too."

"Yeah. I'm right behind you, King Toma."

King Toma, Arcadios & the Garou Knights that were now assigned to protect/escort the king. In the Kingdom of Fiore under normal circumstances, the Garou Knights work in the shadows as they execute criminals in the Abyss Palace, but with the impact of Goku and his demon enemies, Arcadios took no chances and wanted them to protect the king as he will do the same.

All five followed behind the two as they all left Hisui alone and of course, the scene. Which leads to Hisui having her own scene and as mentioned before, she was in her bed, all hopelessly depressed.

"( _Goku..._ )" that name kept repeating itself in her mind.

She sniffed. Realizing it now, the public and the media doesn't know about Goku's death so she's going to have to relay them the news. But for some reason, she didn't care or want to. For the past couple of days, Goku was on her mind constantly. Nothing but Goku. Visually & figuratively, she'll never live out her life as his "future" wife since the Saiyan she's deeply in love in is... Gone.

Or that's what she thinks anyway since in a couple of minutes she's going to be in for a huge surprise that'll uplift her sad merciful depressed spirit...

"( _Goku... Can you truly be gone...? Why...? It's been a couple of days but it feels like an eternity... Goku... Goku... Goku..._ )"

With the way she is right now, it was without question Hisui grew a little obsession over Goku since she's been nothing but a sad puppy. As a matter of fact, it was all she was thinking and saying. It was depressing as hell, but she somewhat shifted her mood a little and pictured her and Goku as husband and wife.

But getting back to reality, she wanted one thing. To see Goku and to her extent. She knew it would be wishful thinking but she didn't care. If there were dragon balls on Earthland, she would've had her people search all over the planet for the orange orbs just to revive him. That's how faithful she was. Her forehead creased slightly as she wanted that idea to exist as badly as the next. To revive her lover would mean everything to her but too bad the dragon balls isn't a thing in Timeline A. At least not yet.

"( _Goku told me about a wish granting dragon that can grant anything you can think off... I wonder, if the dragon balls were here on Earthland and I received a notice about my Goku's death... What I wouldn't give to revive him. If only I could've told him back then... That I love him..._ ) I wish you were right in front of me, Goku..."

There was no wish granting dragon but she got her wish.

The sound of Instant Transmission came into play and Hisui was much, much familiar with it. With a blink of an eye and a simple saliva swallowing, Goku teleported in front of her right side!

"Right, I made it!" Goku said as he was still in his Instant Transmission gesture.

"( _Huh... I thought about Goku for so long now that I'm hallucinating him..._ )"

"Hi there, Hisui." Goku smiled as he leaned down on her face.

"( _Wow, this hallucination I'm in, it's seems so convincing. He's saying hi to me. He's like the real thing, the real Goku. Is he getting to my head?_ )"

"Hisui?" Goku's face was near Hisui but he tilted his head to the right.

"( _Hold on, am I dreaming or is that really... Goku...?_ )" Hisui bought the hallucination for a good solid minute but then realization something was up. So, she immediately sat up.

The moment she sat up, her hair was shown as a mess and her outfit consist of pajamas lol. Her eyes were of course, swelled. Overall, she looked like she pulled an all-nighter because her appearance as of right now, is shit. She looked like an overworked person who pulled nothing but all nighters.

"Goku..." Hisui's swelled eyes widen.

"Hi!" Goku waved.

"Is... Is that really you?" her swelled eyes were tense as she said that in a low but weaken tone.

"Yup, it's me, Goku."

"I... I... ( _What?! That's impossible... Mirajane Strauss told me he was dead. Is this man an imposter?_ ) I..."

"Hisui, are you okay?"

"If you're really Goku... Then tell me... What's our soon to be occupation?" Hisui was testing him.

"Occupation? ( _What the heck is that? Oh wait, Mira told me what that is..._ ) You said ours?"

"Yeah..."

"Future Husband & Wife!" Goku answered with a friendly smile.

The way he said wife made it clear for Hisui. Her eyes were shaking and her mouth got covered by her hands. Her swelled eyes had suffered too much from the non-stop crying but with what's going on in front of her, she led out one more cry. Entirely, her body was shaken and tears begins to develop and fall out of her eye sockets as it runs down her face.

"Goku... It really is you..." Hisui had a voice crack as she showed a smile that wasn't present in a couple days.

"Yeah, it is! I gotta say, Hisui, you look terrible..." Goku confirms that by looking at the sorry state Hisui was in.

"Goku..." more tears had come running down as it lands on her silky expensive rich pajamas, "Goku..." she kept repeating.

"Um, yeah, it's me, Hisui..." Goku said, "Hisui, why are you crying?"

It was unclear for her but she didn't let it ruin this moment. Seeing Goku alive in the flesh in front of her, Hisui jumped out of her bed and tackled down Goku with a tight firmed hug. Spiraling through happy emotions, Goku felt her tears fall on him as her face was near his. In a mere seconds, she was about to speak...

"Goku... I'm crying because I thought you were dead!" Hisui's tears were still showing, "Mirajane Strauss told me and at first I didn't buy it until I saw her breakdown..."

"She did...? You did...?"

"Goku, how are you alive? When Mirajane Strauss said those words, it sounded so convincing..."

"Well, it's a long story but given how you look, I guess you're going to be in for a treat, huh?"

Hisui giggled a little to that and after, she placed her head on his chest as she continues to hug him.

"I'm down for a little storytelling, Goku. I don't care. I'm just glad you're alright. I've missed you."

Goku smiled. Sitting up made Hisui get placed on his lap. Being such a gentlemen, he wipes the tears off her as he was about to tell the tales of his five long years in Timeline B.

 **Three Hours Later...**

Goku, the "future husband" of Hisui, told everything that was. While he told the story of how he got stuck in Timeline B and the five years, they were found in bed. Hisui was cuddling with Goku. She wasn't one to act so rational here, but with everything that has being going on, she said fuck it! Okay, well, not fuck it, she just didn't hold back anymore.

Hisui had made Goku hold her in his arms as the left side of her head was placed on his chest. Goku spilled everything. Becoming Fairy Tail members again at such a young age in becoming a boyfriend to two girls and one them being pregnant. He left nothing back as he told the unsung history of his Timeline B leisure. After that, he told about how his two sons & family had finally crossed over and was happy as shit that they became Fairy Tail members too. The two sons Hisui heard made her want to meet them. But not right now though, there was still more she wanted to get out of Goku while being in his strong, firmed, built arms of course.

"Wow, so Towa sent you to a different timeline?" Hisui said.

"Yeah. It was... A pain if I were to be honest..."

"Haha, you turned into a kid when entering inside and to top it off, you achieve this form called, SSJ4?"

"That's right, but it's not stronger than SSJ God or Blue but it's pretty much the third strongest!"

"And now you have your family and friends here due to crossing over."

"Yep."

"Goku, if you've been back for quite some time now, why haven't you visited me earlier when you came back to this timeline?"

"Oh, uh... Um... Haha, it's uh..."

"Goku... Please tell me what is it you're hiding that's making you stutter?"

"Hehe, you're going to find this funny, Hisui. I sort of... Forgot..."

"Forgot...? Goku..." Hisui's tone was a disappointed one, "Am I not that special to you?"

"What? No, no, no! Hisui, you're very special!"

"But, not special enough to where you kept forgetting to come to me..."

"I just had a lot on my plate!" Honest! Hisui, I've been meaning to tell you, but it's been so chaotic at my house... I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I forgive you."

"R-Really?"

Hisui looked up at his face and kissed him so sudden. Hisui's unspoken action on kissing him, made Goku blush hard to where Hisui could see.

"Yeah. I do. You're not the type to lie, so I believe you. I'm just still shaken on how you're here in front of me, but I'm also glad that you're alright in one piece.

"Hisui... I'm kind of hungry..." Goku chuckled a little as his stomach growled.

"..." Hisui looked up at Goku's face, "Typical Goku... I know! There are some food carts outside my door. I'm counting... Five total."

"Really? Well, what are we waiting for, messy Hisui! Let's eat!"

 **Five Minutes Later**

The five carts that were outside was now inside the room of Hisui. Well, now in Goku's belly. Hisui's left side developed multiple sweat drops as she saw the speed of Goku's nitpicking. With each course of food entering his mouth, Goku finished up the five carts with the exception of two dumplings remaining.

"Mmmm! Mmmm, man, this is wonderful! It's a little cold but solid good!" Goku's hands were holding onto the dumplings.

"Forgive me, Goku. My father and Arcadios had stacked up the food carts because I haven't been answering my door." Hisui was felt bad a little.

"Hmm? Hey, cheer up, Hisui. It's still yummy though. Besides, cold or not it taste good when I'm with friends."

"Friends..." she was thinking a lot on that specific word.

"Something wrong, Hisui?"

"No, well, your story that you told me. You say that your family and friends are here. The same people that were by your side since the next huge threat. They all sound so great that I want to meet them..."

"Hmm? You want to? You looked like you've been cooped in here for days even though you were, haha."

"Sure! I would like to!" Hisui's voice of excitement spoke for the both of them, "I've always wanted to meet your sons and Bulma. Especially her! Your adventure started with her so I wouldn't let this opportunity go to waste!"

"Good! Goku finished the last dumpling.

Hearing the chewing sounds, Hisui's stomach growled hard. When Goku swallowed all that was left of the dumpling, her stomach growled harder. Goku noticed.

"You hungry? I guess I should've left some food for you..."

"Eh? N-No, you're fine, Goku. Well..."

"Well what? What's holding you back?"

"Don't get me wrong, I would very much like to meet your family and friends, but it's what you told me about that other thing..."

"Other thing?"

"Yeah. _**That.**_ I'm always looking forward to what you're going to tell me in your past journeys, but... When you told me how you were Mirajane's lover and this Ur person's lover... I felt... A little betrayed..."

"What makes you say that?"

"Goku... _**I love you.**_ " Hisui wasn't bluffing when she said it, "I get that none of my chiefs can best Miss Mirajane in terms of cooking, but still... Aren't we... _**Lovers?**_ "

"I'm not sure where you're going with this."

"I announced to the world that we were lovers too. You being my future husband and I as your future wife. You even said that you're my husband before you went to face Towa, remember?" Hisui brings this up from Ch15.

"My head's still fuzzy on memory but I do remember you officially calling us that."

"Then... If you were their lovers for five whole years, can you officially become mine?"

"Become... Yours?" Goku gulped as his heart beated slowly.

"I've been thinking these past four days. Goku, how many enemies want your head? And what's to stop them from having that come to reality? It's your head they want on their wall! You coming back to me- I mean this world, delighted me but still..."

"Hisui...?"

"What if, next time you face Towa, _**You actually die?**_ " just by thinking of it got her to tear up a little, "I don't want that. I rarely see you and when I see your take on how you want your ideal girl to be, I feel like my life is being taken away by forty years."

"I... Where are you going with this?"

"Goku, I want to officially _**marry you.**_ " looking at him face to face made her determined of this.

"M-Married!? Heh!? So sudden!"

To show how serious she was, Hisui held Goku's hands and squeezed them gently...

"Everyone knows we're an item together, and your guild didn't seem bothered by it, except for the girls. The whole entire world knows so, Goku, I don't to lose you... I don't want to hear those words that you've... _**Died...**_ You have no idea how happy I get whenever I'm around you..."

Goku didn't speak a word but he was blushing in an obvious state.

"I know it's a competition but personally, I want that to end. To end it with me stealing your heart." her face was full of tears but she tried not to let it stop herself from smiling at the last part.

"( _She's crying but she's also happy... I never seen Hisui this way before..._ )"

"If you can find it in your heart to accept these feelings... Nothing would make me more happier."

With that, Goku knew what to do in this "tight" situation. Seeing as though she's talking more since her room shut in, he thought it'd be polite to wipe away her tears. Adjusting himself by criss crossing his legs, he got to work. His right hand swept away her tears and the next, he proceeded to smile as the setting of this scene was very well fit...

"If it's what you want, then I'll accept them." he said.

"Eh? What did you say!?" Hisui's eyes widen as she looked at his face clearly.

"I said, I'll accept then, Hisui. I _**am your husband**_. Wouldn't it feel dumb to not return the feelings back since we're a future couple?"

"Goku... Does that mean...?"

"Yeah. Hisui, I love you too."

At first, she didn't know how to take it in. So here's what she did. By hearing that, she was extremely happy, so she chuckled a little out of relief. Later showing a happy smile that benefited her and Goku at the same time. She definitely wasn't complaining now. Goku has now confessed his feelings and probably is feeling the same way. Probably.

"Goku... I don't know what to say..." Hisui said as she was happy.

"I don't know what to say either..." Goku chuckled a little.

"I didn't think you'd been able to get all that I said. Quite frankly, I'm not complaining! Is it because of Miss Mirajane and Miss Ur?"

"Yep! Timeline B Mira though."

"Then, you're okay if I speed things up between us and get..."

"Get...?"

" _ **Married...?**_ "

"Well, I've been your fiancé for who knows how long... So, sure?" Goku didn't know what he was getting himself into and someone in his guild was going to find out, "I thought marriage was food but since I really know what it is, then sign me up! I'll marry you, Hisui!" he smiled.

"It's official then, Goku! I'm your lover as you are mine." Hisui was thrilled.

"Sure, Hisui. But, can you tell me why you want to speed things up again?" Goku asked as he titled his head.

"One more time...? Okay. Goku, there are times where I want to hold you, to hug you if you're ever down but you're usually not. Before I met you, my life's always been the same. My duty is towards the people and I'm happy in doing that, but since upon meeting you, I've never felt so genuinely happy in indulging conversations with you. And when you came back from your 'faked' death, one thing's clear, I've got to stop holding myself back and go for it. If you were to ever disappear in front of me, I'd be sad. To not being able to confess to you as I did just now, is just heartbreaking."

"..." Goku was speechless.

"That's why I want to speed things up, and marrying you is the key! I won't let people have your head while I'm in the picture."

"I see... ( _Now I get it. Because she thought I was dead for a couple of days, she must've went crazy. I think. She's afraid that I might die for real this time so she's going to do what she can with the time that she has with me..._ ) Okay then." Goku was okay with it.

"Are you sure with it? Are you okay with giving me your consent on marrying me? We haven't known each other that long to go to that stage yet."

"True, but the same applies to Mira and the others. Well, the Timeline B them. So what's next?"

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

"We're somewhat married I guess, so what comes after that?"

Hisui was stumped. This was the first time she set sights on a boy who returned the same feelings to her. So truth be told, she had no clue.

"I'm not sure, what do married people do? We're supposed to have a wedding, cut the cake and boom, a baby comes out, right?"

"Haha, not true."

"What do you mean, Goku?"

"A baby doesn't come from a cake being sliced. It comes from within you."

"M-Me?" Hisui points at herself.

"Mmmm hmmm. After the wedding comes love making. But I guess that can come before and after."

"Heh!? L-Love making?" Hisui turned red, "Who told you this!?"

"Back in Timeline B, I read this issue magazine with Ur and what it said was what I just explained to you right now. Ur didn't complain so we made out a lot and had... Intercourse."

"I-I-Intercourse!?" Hisui puffed up steam, "It's so fast, Goku! Surely you couldn't be thinking that!" Hisui shook her head up and down.

"I am. I read the issue but it was still confusing so Ur told me that before marriage, we gotta make love to each other and then again after the wedding night."

"... Say what!" Hisui's steam of nervousness skyrocketed into oblivion, "Goku, I don't think it's necessarily to do all of th-"

"If we don't do that, then what's the point of marriage? Personally, I want to do that to Mira." saying Mirajane's name got Goku all happy, which made Hisu ia little jealous, "I don't know why, but I want to make love to her before we get married and then after."

"... Is that so?"

"You betcha! I love Mira!"

"( _Even though she's not here, she's beaten me even though I'm married to him._ ) Then, let's get to do, Goku. Let's make love..."

"Really?"

"If you did this to Miss Timeline B Mirajane and Miss Ur, then you're basically giving your consent on marrying them. In that case, I shall do the same. I'm your wife now so I've got to put everything on the line here and show you how your wife in front of you can do." Hisui's determination was up there with Mirajane, "Is making out part of having a baby?" Hisui said as she was embarrassed.

"Well, if I stick it inside of you and cum... Yeah."

"Hmm? Cum inside me?"

"It's part of making love." Goku's knowledge of this was based on Mirajane & Ur, "It's a special liquid thingy that guys have. I think girls have it too... I think..."

"I see. This special liquid that has to go inside my womb... Tell me, besides Timeline B Mirajane, who else did you impregnant?"

"A Celestial Spirit name Virgo..."

"Virgo? I'm assuming you're referring to one of Lucy's Celestial Keys... But why the maid Spirit?"

"I wasn't thinking... And I don't think it's a problem. Virgo told female Celestial Spirits take a long time for their bellies to get inflated."

"I'm not sure if that's really true, Goku, but I'll take your word on that." Hisui was ready but took a look at herself, "But Goku, look at me. I look like a mess. Do you want to make love to something like this?"

"Eh, Mira & Ur look like monsters whenever they wake up so it's fine."

"Goku... That's something you don't say to a girl, regardless."

"Why? What's wrong with that?"

"It's a girl's thing."

"Oh, sorry then."

"You're fine... Sweetie. In a way, you've changed. You seem more romantic than when I first met you. It's more charming to see you act this way. You're usually so dense that I have to explain everything to you but since you told me about how marriage works, I've got to say... I don't mind seeing you act like this. In fact, I very much would like to see more of your romantic side."

"Really? So, you want a hug, a kiss and want to cuddle?" Goku wondered.

"All of the above. We're married now so I've got to get used to all those things."

"Well, no pressure, Hisui. It's going to be a lot to take in since it's your first time we're going all the way. Are you down with that?" Goku wanted to make sure.

"It's fine, let's just get to it. The loving making between you and I. Between husband and wife..." her voice stroke a crack of nervousness as she was really embarrassed to say the least, "( _You can do this, Hisui. Mirajane & this Ur person does this to my Goku all the time. You're his wife for goodness sake! Suck it up do make love to him. But... It's also my first time doing something so lewd..._)"

"Right. As your ' _ **husband,**_ ' let's get this show on the road." when saying husband, Goku's index and middle fingers helped with the quotation.

"Be gentle... Goku. It's my first time." when her cheeks were red, she used her right hand in form of a fist to cover them.

The two had both adjusted their grounds. This was going to be Hisui's first time as her V-Card was going to be taken by Goku. While still in her rich silky pajamas, Goku got to work. For what kind of pajamas Hisui was wearing, it was well suited. In a paired set, she showed off her curvy figure by wearing a Satin Lace-Trimmed Cami with matching shorts. It was a fashion thing around Fiore but quite expensive to get, unless you're filthy rich and daughter of King Toma, then nothing is expensive.

Going all the way required both to get undressed, and that's what Hisui was about to do. Ordered by Goku nicely, she took off her V-neck top slowly and revealed her soft perky breast to him. Exposing her upper chest to the man she loves aimed in her favor because with that, she had received a bolded direct kiss to the lips.

This time, Goku's mind wasn't blank so he was taking charge here. As the passionate kissing continued, Hisui's breasts were pointy due to this new feeling Hisui was going under. With every lip contact, Goku played with her breast. Squeezing both as his lips were still showing her the way. Though of course, it led to a moan out of the Fiore Princess. Breaking out of the kiss, the husband of Hisui now targeted her left breast.

Sucking it so hard, she gasped and moan deeply as it made her toes curved. Since it was her first time, Hisui was already feeling hot and submissive as she let out a pathetic cry. Eventually, he switched to her right breast and played with her left.

" _Aahh! You're sucking so hard! Calm down, Goku...!_ " tears kept flowing down her face as she made an embarrassing face, "( _Why does it feel so good?_ ) _Something's coming out of me!_ "

It was just child's play for Goku since he knows every inch of a woman's body and how he can exploit it. With such nitpicking and levels beyond teasing, Goku started to get erect. His covered monstrosity manhood had poked itself on Hisui's silky pajamas shorts. Noticing something hard touching her, she looked down and saw the imprint of his manhood.

" _What is that...? Gokus hands are busying with my breasts so what's touching me down there!?_ "

" _You want to see it?_ "

" _It?_ " Hisui took a closer look at Goku's lower body.

Taking off his upper Gi came a well-structured fit body that was in Hisui's range of sight. She was pretty much impressed on how built her husband was and to make things better, she was going to be in for a treat. After his upper Gi removal, he finished undressing himself and came nude. Hisui was shy about it.

" _Oh my, you're certainly an expert at this, aren't you? This level of confidence in seeing a girl nude, you're not fazed by how I look?_ "

" _Not at all, Hisui. You look amazing and I'm used to seeing Ur naked all the time, so I'm gradually excited to see whoever it is, I'm plowing._ "

" _P-Plowing?_ "

" _It's what Ur says whenever she and I eat each other out._ "

" _E-Eat...!? Each other out!?_ "

" _I'm guessing you don't know what I that means._ "

" _Of course I don't! You're speaking so inappropriately here! I don't understand a word you're spouting!_ "

" _Hmm... Okay then, do you just want to skip to the main event?_ "

" _Eh? Already? Why so soon? Don't you want to take your time and..._ _ **Eat me out?**_ "

" _We can, but probably after the wedding. You did say you wanted to meet my two sons and friends._ "

" _Oh, I did say that. You bring up a good point, Goku. Well then, let's go all the way and enter the main event then. I just hope you're not saying that because you think my body's not attractive._ "

" _Oh but it is! It's very, very... Um, sexy?_ "

" _Sexy...?_ " Hisui blushed, " _I'm... I'm guessing Ur told you to compliment girls too?_ "

" _To the very extent. Plus, I'm putting it together as my role of being your husband._ "

" _Goku..._ " Hisui was in awe, "( _He looks as though he has no regrets in becoming my husband. Does he truly want to be? Does he... Love me?_ )" and then she blushed.

This was the start of Hisui's shared life. Being it with her future husband who described her body to be "sexy," this time, she helped out Goku and kissed him back.

Being placed on her back, Goku's manhood was about to go inside of Hisui. From just the tip alone, she got nervous. Looking at such length that came from her husband, who's a freaking god, got her to feel riled.

" _Aahh... Uhh..._ " she stuttered, blushing deeper.

It's her first time so she didn't know how wet she'll be getting. Slipping it inside her womanhood caused a wet sound to be heard. From just putting it half way in, Hisui moaned as her fingers on opposite sides twitched hard. She wasn't used to this, yet.

" _Goku..._ " Hisui's voice was calm, soft one as the next she appeared on his lap, making half his manhood enter almost fully, " _Ahh... It's completely in!_ " she grabbed onto Goku.

His meat rod was hard and thick, leaving a good impression to Hisui because it made her walls tighten Goku's length to the extent of getting it squeezed, but it felt good. Thrusting in and out lead Hisui to moan again but this time, it sparked her to place her hands on his cheeks as her arms bent for that to happen. It was very assuring and after riddling herself from placing her hands, she got interrupted with a neck kiss by her husband.

It caused her mind to lose control, making her arms to feel like they've lost feeling, but she was feeling good. Speaking of feeling good, Goku let out a groan. Groaning from how tight and soft it is inside of Hisui made the Saiyan lift her up as both were levitating. Levitating to the edge of the bed, Hisui was on her back again while Goku had climbed over her. The romantic side of Goku had kicked in and had now proceeded onwards.

From her stomach down, he started to lick her. Her skin was so smooth, his tongue slid up from her stomach to coming into between her breast. While still over her, Hisui had granted full access into kissing his neck.

" _Goku... This feels like an addiction..._ " her breathy voice had reached his ear, allowing her to feel more aroused.

Hisui was about to climax, so Goku helped himself and pushed his entire monstrous length inside her, making her cry in pain. Shoving such a thing that could break her, only broke her hymen, making blood course out from her womanhood. Hisui's V-Card was now snatched. She was crying up tears from the pain but also from feeling his length touch her womb like it was nothing.

Thrusting in and out again, Hisui had climaxed. Her nectar had covered Goku's rod and it remained inside, continuing the thrusting as if nothing had happened.

" _Haahh! Goku...! Goku! Something came out of me...!_ " her tears of pleasure were still flowing out of her eyes.

" _Yeah, it's called cum. It's delicious too. Like it's a fruity sensation. You came!_ " after finishing his sentence, he felt her walls tighten again.

" _I love cumming! Goku, make me cum again! Don't stop... More!_ " she was into it.

Each thrusting that led to touching her womb made Hisui squirt like crazy. Later, she realized how painful it was to cum over and over again. Painful, but still feeling good.

" _Hahh, H-Hold on, wait, I- Aghh! Goku please, I can't... You're making me cum too much!_ "

Her nectar dripped and spilled on the floor where her womanhood was releasing it to. Goku's thrusting had sped up and she was going through a roller coaster of having her clit feel engorged and sensitive. While still thrusting, Goku rose up and kissed her lips. Making her moan in the process because now, her body was fully sensitive, making her arms wrap around his fit shoulders.

" _So soft... So tight! Argh!_ " Goku threw his groans left and right, " _You're still so tight, Hisui!_ "

"( _Blood is still coming out... But it feels so good...!_ )"

Her hymen had broken but was still tight surprisingly. Her cunt was such a delight to Goku's manhood that Hisui felt like she was going to break over a thousand times. Her face made an expression as if she was unconscious but it was quite the opposite. The pleasure in ramming her cunt caused it to go extremely sore, Hisui couldn't stop but tear even more.

" _Are you okay? You're crying so hard..._ " Goku stopped his thrusting with his tip out and was concern.

" _Mnh! No, I'm fine. I just realized you took my first in everything. It's messing with my head..._ " she was drooling a little, " _Continue... Please..._ " she begged.

The tension was getting to her and when Goku got back into putting his manhood inside Hisui completely again, her hips were moving on her own. Each hip thrust matched the timing of her clasped breathing, both her legs wobbled up and down as her pussy was throbbing. It was about to get hotter by the second. This time, Goku took it up a notched and entered SSJ2 on her.

His static golden aura merged onto her as this one single thrust Goku did was a signification slam to her womb. Making her moan painfully, she felt this was pleasuring done right.

"( _I never want this to end! Ahh! So this is what lovers do, I want more of this!_ )" her face was a dog but no panting.

" _I'm about to cum, Hisui! I can't hold it in any longer!_ " slowly, his thrusting was about to come to an end.

"( _What happens if he cums inside me? Will I become a mother? Will I have his kid? I can feel his desire to impregnate me for some reason. I want it..._ ) _Cum inside me, Goku! Mark me please! Ahh!_ "

When he stopped thrusting, his tip had reached the breaking point and touched her womb for the last time. Giving the okay, Goku immediately came inside her. Filling her with a ridiculous amount of semen, Hisui could feel it. She could feel how hot his liquid is and how much Goku was pouring inside of her. Her back arched up and her head was thrown back. As his cock was still delivering the hot semen inside of her, it made Hisui's legs wrap around Goku into making her tongue stick out. For over eight minutes of receiving a creampie, Hisui couldn't think.

Her legs were twitching, her womanhood that was sore was now throbbing and she was screaming from the mixture of pain, pleasure and climaxing. Goku came inside of Hisui for about a total of eleven minutes and when he pulled out, Hisui's legs had rendered so helpless as her body, mind and spirit had never felt so dull and weak, but at the same time so... Good.

Goku came close to her face to deliver a hot steamy kiss. She was breathing hard and her first time diving into sex was well spent. Deeply enough, Hisui was smiling. Her legs may have lost feeling but her womanhood was still leaking out the combined semen and her nectar as it was still pulsating in an enriched throbbing way.

Lying in bed, he powered down to base and gently pulled Hisui into her arms. Her body was still worn out and used so she couldn't exactly move on her own for a bit. She painfully moaned a little as she was now placed in his arms together at the center of her bed.

"That felt amazing..." Hisui couldn't fathom enough how good the sex was.

"Yeah, if blood came out of you, then I'm guessing I was your first?"

"Indeed. Goku, I'm glad you were my first. Quite frankly, you schooled me in something I was unfamiliar with, but it was worth it. I... I love you..." she blushed.

"I love you too, Hisui." he said it back fast and swiftly.

"That hot stuff that you came inside of me with... Is that an indication for something?"

"Oh crap... ( _I was so in the mood of having sex with her that I lost the logic on trying to avoid impregnating her!_ ) Yeah... Unfortunately..."

"What's wrong? Did I do something?"

"Nope. I was in the mood and wasn't thinking straight. I came inside you, Hisui. You're going to get pregnant." Goku said.

"I see... So be it."

"Eh!? Just like that? You're not going to get mad or something!?"

"Being married means having a baby together. Which means I have to get pregnant for us to have a family together... I don't mind, as long as it was you who got me pregnant. I have maids and helpers that can help me with our baby."

"Hisui... I see..." Goku was shocked.

"It also means I'm dedicated to being your fully pledged wife! So, it means two things! One, I love you and two, I love you."

"Those have both the same meaning, Hisui."

"My point exactly. Goku, for what it's worth, I at least want to spend my years happily with you, because it's what I want."

"Hehe... You're just like Mira... and Lisanna..."

"Lisanna?"

"Oh, never mind. Forget I said that."

"Okay." Hisui was able to feel her body come to life again and got on top of Goku. Placing her hands on his cheeks, her arms were bent. Her cheeks had blushed and was smiling because this was the first time she wasn't afraid in taking bolded action towards her husband, "Goku, do... Do you love me? Like truly love me?"

"Truly? Um... Of course! I don't want to lose you, Hisui. ( _Like how I lost her in Timeline B even though we never met..._ ) You're precious to me. I don't want to go through that feeling of losing someone. You were heavily injured when Ultear was inches away from having your head, so yeah. If it means to not lose you, then I'll love over for as many times as I'll say it..."

"Goku..." Hisui blushed, "( _Is this really the same Goku...?_ )"

She was moved by his words that it made her want to kiss him passionately. Lots of lip to lip action as their tongues were swirling each other. When it ended, Hisui and Goku both looked directly at each other in the eye and smiled. They were now committed to this relationship that sooner than expected, a wedding was about to come.

"I have a question, Goku. Am I another person who you claimed as a lover?"

"Well, you happened to be the third. Mira's the first. Ur is second. Erza I don't know. She did say she wanted to be treated equal like Mira but that's still a blur because she wasn't specific. Cana, we're just um... I don't know how to put it, but there is a promise we both made. Ultear's a my partner in crime and my right hand person so, technically, you're not the only one. Why? Should I be straight forward and make Erza, Ultear & Cana my lover too?"

"N-No, no! Haha, it'd be such a hassle for you to do that."

"Really? I'm sure I can find a way to fit all of them in!"

"( _ **Sigh***_ _You don't know what you're saying, Goku. You're so darn innocent, it makes me concerned for the other girls in your guild that may have a crush on you too. And that blonde woman from that 1v5..._ ) Hey, I doubt I can change your mind in exiting your relationship with Miss Mirajane and Miss Ur, but can you do me a favor and not think of the rest of those girls you mention as your lovers?"

"Um... Why?"

"It's the first thing as your wife that I ask, please?"

"Hmm... I'm not sure, Hisui. They won't be happy about that. In fact, I feel like they're going to chew me out, BUT! I'll do what I can, okay?"

"That's all I ask! Thank you, Goku."

"You're welcome, sweetie."

Hisui blushed, "Can... Can you say that again?"

"Thank you?"

"The l-last word..." her eyes were covered by her hair.

"Sweetie? Okay, sweetie. Hi, sweetie! Love you, sweetie! You're so perfect, sweetie! You make me want to go SSJ God on your perfect figure of a body, sweetie!"

"W-What...?"

"Eh? I'm sorry, sweetie. I don't know why I said all of that for..." those words were meant for Lisanna and for some reason, it slipped out of his mind.

"SSJ God? Don't tell me... You went into that red form when you were doing it naughty with Mirajane or Ur? Or both!?"

"Neither. I don't know why I said that."

"Oh. Oh, that's right! Goku, let's get into our clothes and meet with your friends and sons!"

"Haha, oh yeah. I almost forgotten about that. Alright! Hisui, um..."

"Yes?" Hisui got out of her bed and looked at Goku.

"I'm kind of scared..." he got out of bed too and stood next to Hisui.

"What are you scared about?"

"I don't know... Sometimes I just agree and go along with what's being thrown at me. Like with you and me. I can say no, but I don't. I'm not saying I'm against the idea of marrying you, but it just feels like I'm not really into it."

Hearing that was simple. Hisui came forward and tippy toed to Goku's right cheek for a kiss as a way to tell him, it's alright.

"Your mind's not used to feeling this busy. I'm guessing other than fighting, you never really used your brain in other things that forces you to get into a serious state."

"You think so?"

"Mhm, I'm your wife. I Know so."

Both of them had finished putting on their clothes and they were ready to set out on an expedition to meet his friends and sons.

"Besides, you basically didn't have to use your brain for once because you had people to guide you through all your life."

"Hmm, you have a good point." Goku said, scratching the back of his head, "Would it hurt if I sometimes think for myself?"

"It wouldn't hurt at all. If you can be romantic and charm me through sex, then surely you can think for yourself for once that doesn't involve fighting."

"Okay! I'll do it then. Besides using it for fighting, I'll use to for other things."

"That's good." she smiled.

"Oh, before we go, you should put on a disguise. Don't want people to recognize you."

"But we're just meeting your family and sons, where's the trouble in that?"

"Vegeta & his family are eating out in Magnolia. They're in some kind of food place to stuff themselves."

"Oh I see. Very well then. I'll put on another disguise. Oh wait, I lost the capsule you gave me, so I can't dress up in incognito..."

"Oh really? Darn, what a shame. And what timing too. Since we're going out to meet Vegeta & Bulma, what are the odds for it to go missing?"

"I'm sorry, Goku." she started to tear up.

"Whoa, hey, hey! No worries... I just wish we can find you a disguise... What a dilemma." Goku was wiping her tears away.

Then a light bulb appeared above the Saiyan's head.

"That's it! I know how to get you a disguise, Hisui!"

"You do?"

"Mhm! But it requires someone I know! She said I can contact her if I use telepathy and if I concentrated hard enough."

"Hold on, she?" Hisui's left eyebrow raised up.

"Yeah, hold up. I need to speak with someone..." he closed his eyes and concentrated on trying to reach this person but turns out, she had already appear out of thin air because she was anxious to meet her "Kakarot" again.

Calling the Celestial Maid, she appeared in front of Goku and Hisui's eyes! With the sound similar to Instant Transmission, the Celestial Maid Virgo had arrived to help Hisui's dilemma!

"Hi, Kakarot." Virgo attempted a smile, and it worked, "Did you summon me? Is it punishment time?" she refers sex to be her punishment.

"Hi, Virgo! Oh, and you're smiling. Cute. Say, can you hel-"

"Who's this woman beside you?" Virgo wondered.

"Oh, that's Hisui. My um... Wife."

"Wife?" Virgo titled her head as her blue eyes were circled in confusion.

"Y-You're that Celestial Spirit that helped with the Eclipsed Gate!" Hisui had recognized her instantly.

"Hmm? You were there during that time? Oh hold on... It's starting to get clear now. You're that person that did a fatal calculation error and unleashed the dragons in Fiore."

"Huh?! T-That was an accident! I was fooled & got played..."

"Hey, hey. It's all in the past. Don't sweat it, Hisui." Goku was in front of her to give her a head pat. The head pat made her blush.

Seeing Hisui blush made Virgo question her Kakarot, "Kakarot... Why are you so close in this woman's space? You said she's your wife, right? What, did you get married during the time we weren't together? Is she giving you lewd thoughts?"

"Goku, what does she mean by that?"

"Ehh... I don't know..."

"Hmph." Virgo showed more emotion by giving a pout, "So... What did you call me for? I mean, it's not like I was waiting for you to contact me because of how I responded to you quickly..."

"Lucy told me you helped her with clothing problem when most of the time her clothes were bound to the edge on ripping, right? Can you help Hisui in a disguise?"

"Her name's Hisui?" she looks at her.

"Y-Yes, I'm Hisui... Nice to meet you.. Virgo." she felt as though she was getting eyeballed hard by Virgo.

"You can make clothes out of thin air, right?"

"I aided the Princess with clothes that one time in that Nirvana mishap, so... I guess I can help her. But I better get something out of this."

"Like punishment?" Goku jinxed it.

"You know me so well... Okay then, if I'm going to do this... I'll have to covert over into using Ki."

"Ki/Why Ki?" Hisui & Goku simultaneously said.

Turning on her clear aura, she held both her hands in front of Hisui. This one move she learned from Piccolo. She was able to learn this by going inside of Goku's mind to that one time where Piccolo gave Teen Gohan the same attire he wore in the Cell Saga. But Virgo had other plans.

All but her face was glowing a bright oyster pink and when the ten-second human flashlight came to an end, Hisui was now covered in a disguise! It was temporary but here was the finished product.

Hisui, wearing a white school uniform covered with a thin black but stylish jacket, her skirt were hella above her knees. Her hair was composed of a short but spikey hair style with her natural hair color, green. And again, this disguise was temporary. For the top she was wearing, most of her buttons were... _**Buttoned**_ so her cleavage wasn't exposed. However, there was one exception to having one button go unnoticed and that revealed her belly button in exposure. To top it off, she was wearing a handbag out of nowhere with blacked out glasses with no lens. This was her disguise!

"Whoa, you look like you're not Hisui, Hisui!" Goku complimented her.

"You think so?" Hisui touched her temporary glasses, then her hair, "My hair... You shortened it..."

"It's only temporary," Virgo said.

"Wow, your short spikey hair is somewhat similar to yours, Virgo."

"It is but there are minor differences..."

"Yea, I see that."

"Well, if you're not complaining about how you look, I'm going to head back to my world."

"Not at all, Virgo. Thank you very much for helping me!" Hisui showed her gratitude and bowed her head.

"It's what I do." Virgo took the bowing.

"Hehe, nice work, Virgo. I'll see you later! Goku smiled.

"Yeah... Farewell, Kakarot... ( _I was hoping we would have sex again since he called me but it seems another person has fallen to his charms... I hope this green hair girl doesn't lewd you, Kakarot. She doesn't look like the type so I'm betting on that!_ ) Call me if you need help again."

"Right!"

The similar sound of Instant Transmission came about again as Virgo disappeared the way the Z-Fighters spam Z-Vanish. Looking at the mirror, Hisui was very much impressed with this look. Goku too.

"I don't know how you're about to summon Lucy's spirit friend, but she helped us in our favor. I don't even recognize myself..."

"Yeah, you and me both. You look... Cuter?" Goku paused for a moment as he was putting thoughts in finding that word.

"T-Thank you, Goku. Hold on, Virgo said this look of a disguise is temporary... So, when will it wear out?"

Before Goku could answer, Virgo informed him by telepathy...

" _ **Ten Hours.**_ "

"Ten hours..." Goku repeated Virgo's words that echoed in his head.

"How do you know that?"

"Trust me, Hisui. I know... Okay! Well, we got your disguise, let's go visit Vegeta & Bulma!"

"Yeah! I can't wait to meet the woman who was by your side since your early childhood!" Hisui was getting excited.

Holding onto him, Goku was able to locate their energy and at once, they shifted out of her room and teleported to the Saiyan Prince with his human wife and half breed son, at the place they were eating at. To Magnolia they go!

The only downside to this is the mess they left behind. The empty food carts and the... _**Leftovers of their lovely soon to be married love juice...**_ Hisui's door was left a little open. By that little mistake, something's going to happen that will trigger an alerm. Three people, in particular, will check on Hisui again but this time, they'll head inside because you know... The door's open. These three people were Arcadios, Cosmos & Kamika.

Checking up on her as they showed their concerns, a future shit storm will commence and a priceless facial expression will bestow Arcadios' face. Or not.

* * *

 **Magnolia, Casettanagaria**

* * *

Casettanagaria is a restaurant that had just opened up not too long ago. The selection of many types of food was what attracted customers because it attracted Bulma. She knew of this place due to reading some magazines about it and from Mirajane. So, for family time, she took Vegeta & Trunks to this place. It was early afternoon and they've been there since it had opened. Trunks and especially Vegeta were stuffing their faces as bowls & plates were stacking up. The people around saw...

"How's everyone liking the food here?" Bulma asked, smiling at her two handsome boys.

"Can't talk!" Trunks was eating a pork culet rice bowl fast, "Gotta... Eat!"

Vegeta did the same. Devouring the pork cutlet sandwiches to the curry rice, the Prince was nowhere near full. The saying goes to Trunks as well.

"Heh! This Gyudon's not bad at all!" Vegeta said but his mouth was stuffed as hell.

"Not to mention this Soba Noodle Salad! Mom, you've gotta try this out! Man, it's good!"

"I will, son" Bulma smiled, "I will. I'm still trying to finish this Salmon Teriyaki."

A waiter came to their table with more food. This waiter was hating his job over nine thousand times because of how fast Vegeta & Trunks were eating up the food storage.

"I have an order of a Beef Kushiyaki and one Chicken Katsu!" the waiter, Koal said.

"Ooh! Ooh! I ordered the Chicken Katsu!" Trunks said as he finished his bowl.

"Hmph! The Beef Kushiyaki is what I had ordered!"

When Koal gave them their food, Bulma requested more food.

"Excuse me, could you bring us twice the amount of what we all previously ordered?"

"Of course ma'am, as you wish I will bring you three- TWICE THE AMOUNT!? Koal's eyes widen.

"Oh, sorry. My mistake... Five times the amount."

The waiter, _who's Koal btw_ and the customers around them fell on their backs to which was now on the ground. When Koal got back up, he accepted that request and was now heading towards the kitchen for the insane request for the chiefs to cook out.

"A-As you wish, ma'am." Koal complied as he heads to the back.

"Thank you!" Bulma said, eating her Sesame Seared Tuna.

"And bring some more eggrolls while you're at it!" Vegeta demanded as his right hand held a fork with meat on it.

"Hee-Hee, you know boys, I kinda dig this place. If it weren't for your earnings for that crazy amount of jewels you earn on missions, Vegeta, we would've be eating big!"

"What's the name of this place again?" Trunks said, with grilled meat in his mouth.

"Casettanagaria" Vegeta answered for him, "Hmph, a fine place for us to eat!"

"You said it, dad."

"When it comes to eating, you two are really outdoing the bill... I expect nothing less from you guys. You are Saiyans after all."

"Not to mention fighting is in our blood! Along with the thrill rush of excitement when we punch the crap out of each other!" the sentence came from a mysterious voice.

"Hmm? I didn't know you can do voices, Vegeta." Bulma looks at him.

"That voice wasn't me. Heh, someone's coming this way." Vegeta predicted who it was.

Vegeta & Trunks sensed two people coming. Bulma couldn't and when the two arrived, it was none other than Goku & Hisui in her disguise Virgo made for her. The three laid their eyes on the two because it was something so unexpected.

"Goku/Kakarot!?" Bulma & Vegeta said, they were surprised to see him.

"Yo! What's up, Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks!" Goku waved at them.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm with someone that wants to meet you guys"

"Who?" Vegeta & Bulma said at the same time.

"Her." Goku pointed at Hisui.

Hisui walked two steps in front of Goku and introduced herself. She may be the Fiore Princess but that doesn't mean she can't show her manners. Sometimes in life, it's best to respect your elders even if you're royalty and that's what Hisui's about to do. Taking a stand, she showed her respects to Vegeta & Bulma by bowing her head. Trunks saw and was confused.

"Hello, my name is Hisui. It's a pleasure to meet you two. I've always been wanting to meet the Prince of all Saiyans & his beautiful wife." Hisui said, smiling because she can finally meet them after hearing Goku's stories that involved the two.

"You know us?" Bulma wondered.

"Yeah, Goku told me a lot about you, Mrs. Bulma." Hisui raised her head.

"Oh, just Bulma is fine. Hold on, you said Hisui? Where have I heard that name before?"

"She's the Fiore Princess..." Vegeta helped Bulma remember.

"P-Princess!?" Bulma & Trunks got up from their seats and eyeballed Hisui.

"S-Shh! Please, lower your voices! I don't want people to recognize me." Hisui waved her hands to calm their voices.

"Excuse me, mister and misses, if you're looking to check in, it's up in the front. Now I'm assuming its table for two?" Koal, the waiter said as he appeared next to Goku and Hisui.

"Oh that won't do. These two are with me." Bulma aided for the two.

"Say what again?" Koal's eyes were livid and he was exhausted to say the least, " _ **Sigh***_ I'll bring some more chairs for your table and your selection of food dishes are here."

 **Fifteen Minutes Later**

After joining Vegeta's family, Goku helped himself to the food while Hisui was getting to know Bulma more. Along with Trunks & Vegeta. In Bulma's case, when she said she heard that name once before, it was due to reading past newspapers and the current ones today. Through it all, Hisui was getting to know Goku's friends and boy was she overfilled with joy.

"Haha! I thought I recognized you! The newspaper really favors you a lot because you're on every headline when a new issue comes out." Bulma said, finishing her plate and went on to drinking her wine.

"Yeah. I'm very well known around Earthland. Though my reputation may proceed me, the Wizard Councils are people who are higher than where my father and I stand. In fact, my father and I almost had our title stripped away from us because of one stupid idea I laid out."

"So, what do you really look like? Since what you're wearing is a disguise and all..." Trunks wondered.

"Well for starters, my hair's longer than this and I wear a fancy attire that suits me. Not to mention I have a tiara on my head."

"Wow, so how do you know Goku anyway?"

"Yes, please enlighten us on how you know this idiot of a clown." Vegeta teased.

"C-Clown? Well, it's from the 1v5 from weeks ago."

"1v5? Oh, I've read that part! There was even a picture in the papers!" Bulma added, "I don't what those people were thinking! Suggesting a 1v5? Goku, you do realized you could've killed them."

"Haha, well they put up a good fight. Trying is what counts!"

"A good fight?" Trunks was off.

"Don't listen to him, Trunks. Stupidity's contagious... No human on this planet is capable of giving a Saiyan a good fight. Unless they're from our world, I just don't buy it."

"Unless you count Natsu & the others because they're your students?" Bulma inquired.

Goku & Trunks laughed at the point Bulma made. Hisui giggled while Vegeta blushed out of embarrassment.

"It's just as you described them to be, Goku. Vegeta's so prideful, Bulma's so commanding and their son is so in-between," Hisui looked at Goku as she checked out his words.

"Uh-Huh, it sure beats having to mope a lot for a couple of days, Hisui. Right?" Goku said as he started on his hamburger steak.

"Mope?" Bulma copied, "Hisui, you didn't know Goku was alive?"

"No, I didn't. I had assumed Goku died in the hands of Towa, no one informed me about him coming back to this timeline so I thought I lost him. But I'm glad he's alright." Hisui was holding his hand.

As the hand holding came in Hisui's favor, she blushed. Her blushing became noticeable for Vegeta and Bulma to see. At first, they looked at Hisui's smiling but also blushing face. The next they looked at each other. Blinking at the same time, they just now noticed something. It appears Princess Hisui is in love with Goku! Then something came in Bulma's mind...

"Hey so... Hisui... Something came to me. When I was reading past newspapers, there was one in particular that intrigued me."

"What would that be?"

"Apparently, we're talking to the Fiore Princess & her _**future husband...**_ " Bulma added more enthusiasm to the last two words.

"Future husband?" Trunks turned at Goku and Hisui.

Hearing that, Vegeta raised his right eyebrow as things didn't make sense to him. He thought about those two words, future husband. He knows a clown like Kakarot is incapable of thinking for himself but deep down knew he was going to marry Mirajane Strauss. But why someone who has royalty? Things didn't add up and it made him stop his appetite for a solid minute.

"Oh, yeah. During the public press conference. I can see you're very well up to date in what's going on around this world. It's true. Goku is my husband. We're officially going to get married." Hisui said, hugging his right arm to confirm it.

" _ **SAY WHAT!?**_ " Bulma shouted, standing up all shocked, "Married!?" her yelling caused a commotion so she sat down to avoid people from looking at her, "What the hell, Goku!"

"Hey, I'm just as shocked as you are. Heck, I'm still trying to take this all in." Goku said.

"That's not the point! You have a beautiful woman back at our guild, Fairy Tail! Mirajane is, _if not,_ one of the most beautiful girls I've ever met! Her freakin cooking outclasses my own chiefs that I've known since I was little!"

"Really? That's sad..." Goku wasn't getting the point.

"Gaahh! Answer me this! Why are you getting married to this woman here when you have Mirajane!? Your sons looked up to her as a mom! No offense Hisui, but you look underage to be marrying him!"

"I'm well over my twenties, Bulma. I'm in my early twenties..."

"Gaahh!? What!? But you look so damn young! Like you're seventeen or something..."

"You're just saying that because you're old, Bulma."

"SHUT UP, GOKU!" Bulma whacked his head, "I'm still young, you know! It's you Saiyans that make me feel bad for my age because you fighting freaks take your sweet ass time in aging!"

"Kakarot, you're like twice her age. I know you're a dumbass but surely you could've done the math here. It doesn't make sense if you're marrying her if you're in your forties..." Vegeta said.

"Actually, I'm twenty-five..."

In a split frame, Bulma & Vegeta looked confused. Hisui too.

"Twenty-five? Heh... Ha... Hahaha! Did you hit your head or something, Goku!? I may be older than you but I know damn well you're over your forties!" Bulma stuck out her right index finger at him.

"No... I grew up with Mira since I was little. Vegeta, you even attacked Fairy Tail when we first met before joining... Don't you remember this?" Goku was getting confused.

"What? I don't remember any of this. Kakarot, we were both in our timeline when we first duked it out. Why the hell are you sprouting such bullshit?"

"Eh? Oh c'mon, you can't be serious. Bulma! When we first met, the two of us joined Fairy Tail! Does that ring a bell?"

"I think being with a lot of women got your mind to think these made up memories..." Bulma assumed, "I joined Fairy Tail when we first arrived at this timeline... Does _**THAT**_ ring a bell?"

"They're not made up! Hisui, you believe me, right? During the 25th Grand Magic Martial Arts Games, Supreme Kai warned us about Majin Buu and the seven dragons that were serving under him by Babidi's magic!"

"Did you? I only remember the seven dragons... Goku, I'm not going to say I don't believe you, but why are you saying these weird made up things? That never happened..."

"It didn't!? What... That's weird. If it didn't really happen, then why do I feel as though it did? I can see it clear as day in my mind!"

"( _I think I get it. This is the Supreme Kai of Time's doing. Trunks told me she's merging both our history with this timeline's history here so their villains become our villains too... All that's left is to rewrite everything..._ ) Tell me something, Kakarot. If I attacked Fairy Tail from back then, was I in a guild?"

"Nope! You and Nappa forced Phantom Lord to serve under you!"

"Hmph. Nappa and I? Haha, that does sound like me."

"Dad, why did you need to know that?"

"It's a long story, son. You don't need to know it. As for you, Bulma, if you want to know why he's saying all of this... I can tell you because _**I believe him**_."

"Y-You do!?" Bulma & Hisui's eyes widen.

"Wow, I never thought I see the day. My dad agreeing with Goten's dad."

"Vegeta seems to really believe you, Goku. And that's saying something because he doesn't like you."

"Really? I thought we were friends."

"Over my dead body, clown. ( _But still, if he's saying all of this unknown information about alternate future events, then it must be_ _ **her**_ _doing. Right now I don't see any changes in this timeline since this is the timeline that's being rewritten anew. But yet, Kakarot has those memories of the new Timeline A? Is it a Time Rift effect?_ )"

"Say Goku, did you tell Mirajane about this marriage thing? How is she going to take this in? Hell, how are the _**other**_ girls going to take this in? That Cana Alberona's a tough alcoholic and you know how those types are..."

"Ur's okay with it. I think. I don't know the others... Mira's not going to like it, but she was okay in sharing me with Ur... Oh wait, that's Timeline B Mira... Ahh, my brain hurts..."

"It's okay. Take it easy and slow, dear." Hisui's words helped.

"Erza's not going to be happy... I don't think Ultear cares and I think Lisanna's going to take her stand on that."

"Lisanna? Why Mirajane's little sister, clown?" Vegeta wondered as to why he brought her of all people since she doesn't like him. At least that's what he assumes since he doesn't know what she's really like when she's alone with Goku.

"Oh, my bad. I don't know why either..." before he could continue, all of a sudden he pictured Lisanna with her sexual heart eyes and panicked as he stood up.

"Goku?" Bulma was confused.

"Is something wrong, sweetheart?" Hisui also stood up, holding his hand as a way to show concern.

"Urgh... It's nothing... Sorry for making you worry..." Goku's face looked as though it was fatigued.

"Okay... As long as you're fine, then I'm going to assume you really are. Don't scare me like that." Hisui said, at first she made a sad look but it changed to a cheer up one.

"You never really answered my question, Goku."

"Well, I don't really know. But, I can ask her! Hisui, let's go Mira and the others! My sons are there with her."

"Alright. Mr. Vegeta, Mrs. Bulma, and Trunks, it was nice meeting you. I enjoyed our chat and I look forward in meeting you all again. Goodbye for now." Hisui bowed and grabbed hold to Goku's arm.

Now hold on a second. Their next destination was, in fact, Fairy Tail so Hisui could meet Gohan & Goten, but she had a change of plans. Believe her when she says this, she wants to meet Goku's sons, but she also wants to marry him before it's too late. Because who knows, Goku could _really, really,_ be dead this time.

Since it happens to be late morning, almost entering early afternoon, she tippy toed to Goku's ear and had requested to go to her place. Why? So she can tell her father and Arcadios the news on Goku being alive all this time with the additional information that she's no longer going to trap herself inside her room just to mope, and for her to tell them the news that they're engaged.

" _Did you get that, Goku? We'll visit your sons some other time._ " Hisui whispered.

" _Really_? _Okay_ , well, we'll see ya guys later!" using Instant Transmission, Goku with Hisui on him, teleported back to her place.

"Huh... He never really answered my question... And here's my second one, why the hell are there girls falling for him!"

"Heh, what a fool. Does he not have Saiyan pride? The moment we choose our partner in crime, it's bound by law we are to be faithful... But he... He doesn't do that and it annoys me a lot."

"Gohan told me he hit his head hard when he was just an infant, dad." Trunks inform.

"Try not to think too hard on it, babe. Let's just enjoy our meal before they close this place." Bulma had insisted.

"Fine... ( _How long will it be until the new Timeline A comes into play? Our memories will get mixed in with the history here as altogether, it'll merge as one event after another. I don't care about that but... Will I remember the memories I have now? I'm not sure I'm feeling the vibe here... As long as I have Bulma & Trunks, then I don't mind..._)"

Looking at his wife and son, Vegeta grew a little worried for the three of them. If the Supreme Kai of Time kicks in the new Timeline A, then how will he and Bulma meet? There are so many questions and they'll all be answered when the Android 21 Arc gets done, so hang in there, Vegeta!

* * *

 **Crocus, Mercurius, Hisui's Room...**

* * *

As previously stated, the door to Hisui's room was left a little open. Again, Arcadios went to check on Hisui's wellbeing. By the time he got there, he noticed the little opening space and thought it was odd. So he opened the door to see what was up and saw the Princess missing from her bed. He panicked, but it wasn't a high alert, at least not yet. Before doing anything dramatically big, he checked everywhere in the room. He perhaps thought she was in the bathroom, but no dice. Or maybe she was in her closet picking out her outfit? No dice.

With Cosmo and Kamika by his side, the three inspected every inch of the room and after thorough research, they came across the empty carts, and also... _**The sticky embodiment of Goku & Hisui's love juice...**_

"Well, the five carts that were left outside are empty. That would explain why it wasn't in the hallway." Arcadios concluded, with one knee down he was inspecting the Hisui's bed with the love juice, "What is this sticky substance? I never seen anything like this before..."

"Do you think the Princess was giving herself rough treatment?" Kamika wondered.

"What makes you say that, Kamika?" Arcadios stood up and turned at her.

"This sticky substance came from her, or at least I think it did. Rather that or... _**There was a second party under our noses.**_ "

"You think that?"

" It's hard to say, but I know the substance in front of us is a mix of a man and woman... Perhaps some rift raft snuck inside and forced the Princess to get out of bed." Kamika shrugged as she was saying it.

"I dislike men who tend to be all flirty. It reminds me of that one person with the shades when we were fighting the Fairy Tail guild. The one with the orange hair..." Cosmo gave a strong tch as she pictured Loke.

"But it shouldn't be possible. We have guards guarding their position and the Princess twenty-four seven. And you're telling me that some man's 'involvement' on the mixed substance is with Princess Hisui?"

"We don't know that for sure, but what we can do is find them. Perhaps they're both still here in Mercurius, in another room as we speak. She's probably being held against her will and is trying to fight back but can't. She's probably getting raped..."

"Kamika, don't say that!" Arcadios had pleaded, "If that _**did**_ happen, there would've been a scream!"

"What are your orders, Arcadios?" Cosmos asked.

"It's obvious, is it not? You two with the Garou Knights will search the entire place and make sure Princess Hisui is found alive! She must be! And she couldn't be that far ahead..." Arcadios prayed for Hisui's safety.

"We have our orders, Cosmos. I guess this is a nice change of pace. Usually, we Garou Knights carry out the same duty in executing criminals, but since we're finding the King's daughter, it wouldn't hurt to show some rough treatment on the man who kidnapped her, right?" Kamika teased as she was anxious.

"Men are the worst. When we catch this person, I'll make him into a doll that dances beautifully and have his limbs scatter everywhere!" Cosmos licks her lips.

"I'll contact the other Garou Knights and catch them up to speed. Don't mention a word to this to the King. If he were to find out, his own daughter is missing, he'll only be in more denial..."

"Yes, sir." the two replied with respect.

As the three turned around, they were about to head out the room. At the last second when they were close to getting out, Goku & Hisui arrived in the nick of time. Teleporting behind the three with the sound of Instant Transmission kicking in, Arcadios & the two girls turned around. There, they were surprised to see Goku. Hisui was in a disguised so they couldn't recognize her unless she spoke.

"We made it..." Hisui said as she was still clinging to him.

"With a few seconds to spare, new record!" Goku chuckled.

"I don't believe it... Son Goku?" Arcadios widen his eyes to see if he was imagining it.

"Hey, long nose!" Goku waved.

"Wh- I thought... But are you- You're supposed to be dead!" Arcadios had thought.

"Hehe, well, I always manage to cheat death..." Goku laughs, scratching the back of his head.

After his laughing dialed down, Cosmos & Kamika charged at him. Not a smart thing to do btw. Cosmos had summoned a flytrap from the ground while Kamika did a Paper Blizzard spell by hurling amounts of paper shurikens. As both the offensive attacks wage way to Goku, only his aura was needed.

By turning on his silky clear aura, the flytrap got destroyed along with the shurikens. Stunned at what happened, Cosmos & Kamika was about to dish out more until Arcadios intervened.

"Kamika, Cosmos! That's far enough! Stand down!" Arcadios ordered.

"Eh!?" Cosmos looked at him.

"What for? He's an intruder! He's probably the one who kidnapped Princess Hisui!"

"There is no need. He is a friend... Hisui's lover... Son Goku..."

By hearing that name, the two girl's eyes were wide again. They heard that name before from the news media and because they were there during the 1v5 against Blue Pegasus.

"You're kidding me, that's Son Goku of Fairy Tail?" Kamika wanted to confirm.

"A doll that's beautiful in not only enrichens but dances beautifully also..." Cosmos refers to the way Goku was fighting against Jenny and the four others.

"Huh? Hey, you're that Kamika girl that tried to poison Mira."

"Eh? You know me?"

"Well, I know _**OF**_ you. I gotta say, that wasn't a smart thing to do. My Mira's really down to earth with poison. Because she's a demon? A very beautiful one too." he complimented Mirajane because he feels bad insulting her from before even though it wasn't an insult.

"How are you alive, Son Goku? Your guildmates told me how you had perished against the likes of these demon folks I've been hearing about..."

"So I've heard, but hey, I'm tough as nails."

"Tell me something, when did you come back?"

"Right after my guild told you that I died, so... A couple of days."

"WHAT!? A COUPLE OF DAYS!?" Arcadios started to march his way to him, "You fool! Have you no shame? If you were back the moment your guildmates left us with that tragic news, you could've informed us! Princess Hisui was crying and hadn't spoken to anyone in over a couple of days! You were supposed to watch over her because I thought of you as a guardian angel! One that would always be there for her, but instead you made her suffer for past hours to days!?" comedically, his head was big and his teeth were that of a shark.

"Haha, sorry, sorry! I kept forgetting! I had a lot of things that kept me busy I didn't find the time to tell her!"

"What could be more important than attending to the Princess of Fiore! She claimed you as her future husband! Your lover! King Toma recognized you as his son in law! And now we've got some stalker loser who kidnapped her!"

"( _Arcadios..._ ) Arcadios, please don't yell at him. I get what you're trying to tell him, but sometimes it's best to forgive and forget..." Hisui, who's head was out from hiding behind Goku, said.

"Oh? And who are you? Surely you're not who I think you are." then he turned to Goku, "You're not cheating on Princess Hisui with this shrimp, are you?"

"( _S-Shrimp...?!_ ) Arcadios, it's me." she came out of hiding to confront him.

"That voice... But it can't be... Princess Hisui!?" Arcadios's jaw dropped to the ground as the two Garou Knight did the same.

"H-Hi..."

"P-Princess!? Y-You've changed! And your hair, it's so short! Did you go through a phase or something? Why the sudden change in looks?"

"This is just a temporary disguise. And I know, I have a lot of explaining to do. Before I do that, can we meet with my father? I'll tell you guys everything from there..."

Goku, Arcadios, Cosmos & Kamika didn't argue so at once, they headed to where King Toma is.

* * *

 **Somewhere in Mercurius, the Conference Room...**

* * *

King Toma had just finished with a meeting. After twenty minutes, Hisui and the others arrived. Everything that had happened in this chapter was explained by Goku & Hisui. So, the King, Arcadios & the Garou Knights, _who are only there to protect the King_ , were informed a lot on what's been going on and of the demon matters. Except for the part where Goku & Hisui fucked. They didn't mention that part but it's simple, that was a private thing for them. Which leads to what's going to happen right now.

After finding out Goku's alive and Hisui's depression state was gone, King Toma was about to get informed about a wedding her daughter wants to do. It's still a bright afternoon so the time to have one was fair game.

"Heh, my daughter marrying a man from Fairy Tail. The guild that majorly helped us against the seven dragons. But not just any man, Son Goku, a man who's literally the strongest in his guild." Toma was finding it hard to believe Hisui was this upfront about it.

"So, are you okay, father? In me marrying my husband?"

"Of course! Who's to stop you anyway? I know deep down you love this man to the very core. It's inevitable. Heck, I always thought of Son Goku as my own. So, if you want to have a wedding right now, I'm all for it. Anything to make my Hisui happy."

"Father..." slowly, her eyes started to widen from being so happy with the news she heard. Turning to Goku, she wanted to celebrate, "Goku, we can finally live our lives together! Aren't you excited!"

"I am, but I'm sure you're more excited than me. I've seen you smile before but this smile in front of me, it's very cute."

Hearing that, Hisui kissed Goku's lip directly. King Toma & Arcadios didn't know their relationship was that far up ahead and they were utterly shocked about how bold Hisui is towards the Saiyan. But it shows that she'll have no problem showing more of that confidence when she takes over as the Queen of Fiore.

Two of the Garou Knight members, Cosmo & Kamika were aimlessly staring at Goku. For Kamika, she wanted to torture him. Even though he was the future husband of Hisui and soon to be 'King,' she found him to be a plaything that she wants to torture. However, she didn't know why, but... She also found this man to be cute. With an innocent smile, a handsome sharp look, Kamika found Goku to be perfect to torture in seeing him in a miserable sight! It would definitely give her chills! But since he belongs to Hisui, she got a little jealous so she continued to stare at him.

Cosmos felt the same. It's funny, she despises men and especially those that are the flirty time like Loke. But to Goku? Why does she feel the need to want him? The author will tell you why, it's the Time Rift effect! OMG! DOUBLE ME, DOUBLE G! Since Kamika is under the effects, Cosmos is too. She found Goku to be a beautiful doll. A lovely criminal in who she must dance with because it's what makes things the way she sees it, beautiful. So like with Kamika, she got a little jealous in seeing Goku flirt with Hisui. She thought of it as something not beautiful and causing her to feel jealousy isn't lovely! So she continues to stare at him.

"Oh, father. By the way, I'm going to have a baby soon because Goku placed his seed inside me as a way to claim me as his mate." Hisui informed her dad.

"Oh, that's good news to hear, Hisui! I think it's wonderful that you're going to be a mother- WAIT, WHAT!?"

 **Early Evening, the Fairy Tail Guildhall...**

Vegeta and his family had just made it to the guild. Paying off the bill was the exact amount of jewels Vegeta earned during his solo missions. Coming on in, they saw the guild getting super wild as ever. Trunks went to find Goten and spotted him talking to Wendy. He saw Wendy's cheek red and Goten talking to her. Since Mai's his girlfriend, he knows when this best friend needs some alone time with a female so he didn't interrupt those two.

"Welcome back, you three," Whis said, sipping on some jasmine tea.

"Oh, Whis. Where were you and Lord Beerus at during the entire day?" Bulma asked.

"Hmm! We had a little tour with the shrimpy old man of this guild. What was his name? Sakharov? Makavov?" Beerus was picking his teeth.

"I-It's Makarov, my lord." Makarov helped Beerus in correcting him.

"Heh, well... Eight out of ten for showing me a good time. If it wasn't for the delicious food, I would've canceled the tour with a one out of ten and destroyed you on the spot."

"But, you didn't! And that's good Lord Beerus!" Mavis was close in on his space.

"You're in my face, runt." gently, he pushed Mavis away with an air palm, "Though you intrigued me. You're a dead person but you can still eat? Consider me impressed."

"That's the First Master for ya." Makarov said, "So, Vegeta, Bulma, where have you two been this entire day?"

"We had a family day out. We spent the entire afternoon eating at some place that just opened up. Vegeta and Trunks really liked that place. They kept ordering more and more food!"

"I certainly liked stuffing my belly! The food was great!" Trunks shakes his head.

"The chiefs at our world needs to step it up." Vegeta pokes at them.

"Hey, guys! Welcome back!" Mirajane said as she & Gohan came over to them. Lisanna and Elfman were talking to Team Natsu, "How was lunching eating out?"

"Amazing, Mirajane. Thank you for telling me about that place. I'll definitely go there again with my family."

"Anytime, Bulma." Mirajane smiled at her, "Do you want a drink?" she offered her fresh water.

"Sure." Bulma takes the water and together the two were going to have their own chat.

Vegeta, Gohan & Trunks were going to go over to Team Natsu, Lisanna & Elfman just for a chat and for Vegeta to mock Natsu as he'll never be able to beat him. Ever. For Beerus & Whis, they chatted more with Mavis & Makarov about what they mainly liked about the tour, which was the food they were given. To them, it was like a walking heaven buffet to feast on! Plus, it was all according to Mavis' plan btw.

Sitting at a table, the wife & girlfriend of the two Saiyans were about to have some quality time chatting. Getting to know each other more as it could be a way to bond as friends since they are at Fairy Tail and are exclusive members.

"You know, I never really had a problem with Chi-Chi before until recently but I never saw Goku being happy with her. But with you, it's astonishing..." Bulma finished her water.

"Yeah. Goku's a knuckle goofball but he's my goofball. Coming to this world may have been an accident but to me, it was a good thing. I never met a person whose charms could win me over. Not to mention how he'll never leave me."

"He's usually into fighting and eating food. To think he's now into loving you, you bested Chi-Chi into winning him over."

"In everything?"

"I've tasted your cooking and in the past, I tasted Chi-Chi. She could learn a few things or two from you, you know."

"Oh, you're too modest, Bulma."

"It's the truth. Mirajane, I think you're the right one for him. Really, I do. It's OOC to see Goku flirt and feel so attracted to the opposite gender that at the same time, it's also remarkable."

"Speaking of Goku, where is he? Have you seen him?"

"Ehh? You mean he hasn't come here yet?"

"No, this morning he yelled out of nowhere and said he had to do something and left. Using Instant Transmission and everything."

"That's odd. He came by for a visit when my family and I was eating out."

"Really? What was he doing there with you guys!?"

"Well for starters, he wasn't alone. He had a girl with him..."

"G-Girl!? Was it Ur? No, she was here with me this morning with Goku..."

"It's the girl with the green hair. Oh shoot, what was her name again? Misui? Kisui? Oh, it's Hisui!" Bulma pointed.

"Hisui!? The Princess of Fiore, Hisui?" a surprised Mirajane yelled, later lowering her voice so the other girls don't hear, "What was he doing with her?"

"Hmm? You mean he didn't tell you? Hisui told Vegeta and I that she and Goku are going to get married today..."

"Married!? ( _Was that why he had to go this morning?_ ) Did he tell you anything else?"

"Well, I asked him if getting married is the best thing to do right now when he has you. And those other girls that like him too. If I remember right... Ah! He said you would be okay with."

"What? No, I wouldn't! Why would he think that?"

"Oh wait, haha, my bad. He said the Timeline B you would be okay with that. The you right now would be furious as hell."

"If you he knows I would be mad, why would he continue on with this?" Mirajane wasn't sure what to say after.

"Beats me. I know he was an idiot when we first met, but I didn't think he would marry that rich green hair girl without thinking it through... Maybe she knows more about Goku and that's why he's going to marry her?"

"Goku favors me as his favorite cook. He's always putting me before other girls and I'm the one who taught him what he knows today. He always knows what to do if I'm ever down and he wouldn't mind staying with me until I feel better. There was also that promise we made since the beginning."

"What promise?"

"To always be together." Mirajane stood up from her seat and was walking out of the guildhall.

"Hey, wait! Where are you going?" Bulma ran to her and together, the two were outside on the stairs.

"I'm going to stop that marriage. If Goku marries Hisui, he'll become a future king. I find that pretty hot but still, he's not thinking clearly here and I'm not about to let him seal his fate in only idolizing just the Princess..." later she turned into her Satan Soul, "Make sure no one but the two of us know of this, Bulma. If word got out, then I'm pretty sure the other girls would be beyond furious and would want to kill the Princess, not literally."

"Whoa... ( _She looks like a demon..._ )" looking at her wings, she was getting ready to fly off, "Well, how will you know you can actually stop the marriage from happening?"

Mirajane looked back at her, "I don't know if I can, but I have to try something."

"It's getting late though! And... What can I do to help? I kinda feel bad for letting your man slip away when I could've knocked some sense into him..."

"Notify the boys inside the guild. I won't be back for a while until I have their father with me. I'll see ya later, Bulma. I've got a wedding to stop." since time was ticking, Mirajane in her Satan Soul departed to the blue sky and skyrocketed away from her guildhall. Flying at such speed, she hopes she can make it in time.

Bulma covered her eyes with her arms due to the immense wind Mirajane had unleashed. Other than her wings, she saw her dark purple aura that matched the Satan Soul. She couldn't believe a girl like her who was so kind and beautiful, have such a demon appearance. Bulma couldn't see Mirajane's purple light beam anymore so she's going to take her advice in telling the boys she won't be back.

"The boys...? Oh, Gohan & Goten! I better informed them with some sort of lie that she and Goku are on a date. Can't let them know their demon mom's going to crash a Princess' wedding with their dad. Oh, boy... Goku, what did you get yourself into?"

Turning around, she was looking at her husband who was blocking Natsu's fire fist with one finger. In front of them, she saw Gohan & Goten speaking to Ur, Wendy & Carla...

"Just be lucky you have someone who's willing to go that far for you, Goku. She's a keeper... Hmm?" she noticed something was weird with Lisanna as she took a closer look at her. Bulma saw Lisanna's front bangs covering her eyes and the way she was smiling was just so creepy. She may not be able to sense Ki, but she can safely tell herself that Lisanna right now looks as though she has a desire to rape someone. How does she know? A woman's intuition. Maybe... "I wonder what's wrong with her..."

She smacked her cheeks...

"Focus, Bulma! I gotta tell Gohan & Goten about what Mirajane is ' _ **doing**_!' Okay, I best be on the move! Hey, Gohan! Goten!" she proceeds with the plan and was now going to inform them.

* * *

 **The Kingdom of Fiore, Mercurius (Early Evening)**

* * *

The wedding was going to take place in the backyard lush garden of where King Toma & Hisui lives, Mercurius. Mostly everything that resigns in a wedding was present. Surrounded by large amounts of decorated flowers, there were flowerbeds placed everywhere, and all sorts of things that fitted the wedding theme. Two split sections of the reserved chairs was just the tip of the ice berg. For the bride and groom, it's clear they'll walk the middle aisle between the split sections but before they could do all of that, they were preparing.

Media outlets were well on the job as they consumed most of the wedding population. Close friends of the King were attending and the same came for Arcadios. To make sure nothing gets interrupted, the Garou Knights were there on the job. Being at the center of where couples say their wedding vows, were the King, & Arcadios. They were talking to the people organizing the event.

"Yes, that will do. Okay, thank you very much." King Toma was thanking the people who helped with the decorations.

"I must admit, your majesty. I never would've imagined you putting a wedding out this quick and with such tenacity." Arcadios compliments.

"Anything that can help my daughter not feel so depressed. It's a miracle Goku came to her before anything could happen because quite frankly, I had somewhat of a feeling Hisui might take her own life or something."

"Sire, surely the Princess wouldn't go that far."

"I said might, Arcadios. This is the same Hisui that announced to the world that her future husband is Son Goku of Fairy Tail. It doesn't get further than that."

"I'm just wondering if everything will fall into the right place..." Arcadios had his thumbs on his chin, "If Son Goku marries the Princess, he would become your son-in-law, and he would become a future king!"

"Eh, that depends. Hisui told me Goku doesn't like fancy titles."

"What!? But that's unheard of! What good does marrying someone of royalty if he doesn't pick up your title when you retire soon?"

"It's just his character. I don't think we can convince him to take the title even if we begged him too. Unless Hisui could get the job done, then perhaps... Why? Why are you touching in on that part of the subject, Arcadios?"

"Nothing! I just find it odd, that's why..."

" _ **You find that odd but not Son Goku as a whole**_?"

That voice was familiar. King Toma and Arcadios knew who it was. Making way through the middle aisle to now reaching the two of them, was Darton.

"Darton..." Arcadios was surprised to see him.

"Arcadios, your majesty..." Darton bowed at the King.

"What brings you here, Darton?" King Toma asked.

"Why, isn't it obvious? I came for the wedding..."

"Funny, I know I'm a tough nut to crack but didn't you oppose to the idea of having Son Goku become the Princess' guardian angel?"

"At first, yes. But now? I see it as an opportunity."

"Opportunity?" King Toma and Arcadios had no clue on where Darton was getting at.

"We're lucky to be alive and still breathing after the invasion of the seven dragons. Since then I've been thinking about what next level threat could attack our kingdom and if the Princess is in any harm, who can be there to protect the people and her majesty?"

"Hmph, and you're thinking about Son Goku, aren't you?" Arcadios understands now.

"Exactly, it's revolting. I don't want an idiot like him to get married into royalty because he's not up there in the brain, but he is all brawl and with what we saw during his solo match against the Blue Pegasus guild, he might as well be label as the Protector of Fiore."

"That's if he'll see it that way." King Toma inquired.

"And that's your reason, Darton?" Arcadios was unsure, "Because he's a powerhouse?"

"He belongs in the Fairy Tail guild and that guild is known to be destructive! If it was just Son Goku, with his godlike powers, he just end it in a mere second! Or better, in half a second! Before you could even blink!"

"I wonder what's taking Hisui so long? Her wedding's about to start and she's still not out?"

"Not to mention we have a full crowd. I see some of our good friends, your majesty."

"Well, until she's out with her groom, let's just wait for her. No need to rush the couple that's going to rule the capital in the future." Darton suggested, "Let's take our seats, Arcadios, your majesty."

"Right, very well. I'm sure Hisui's still getting ready..."

The King, Arcadios & Darton were sitting at their reserved seats, which was in the front. Things were about to go underway and with the permission from her father, Hisui was going to marry Goku & soon, they'll rule the capital of Fiore in the nearby future. _**Unless someone came and interfered with it.**_

* * *

 **Hisui's Room...**

* * *

In her room, Hisui & Goku were up and ready. Giving the fact that Hisui's basically rich asf, she wore one of the most gorgeous wedding dress that's still to this day, the talk of the town. Only her backside was exposed but her makeup was done very nicely and her red lips were sticking out. Just like with her usual attire, there were flower patterns in some parts of the dress' extent. Her hands were covered by silky white gloves that reached up to her elbows. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail while her jewelry she always wears were placed in the same spots. The large silver necklace around her neck, the paired earrings that had the large green gems in both of them, and of course the main thing that suits her title, her tiara with the seven gemstones she wears on her head.

For Goku, he was in one of the most expensive tuxedos jewels can buy. It was provided by King Toma and since it's a wedding, he was put on a chair to get his hair done. His hair was styled the same way it was during the Arale episode, except his bangs were a bit longer than usual. Goku was kind of feeling the tux because inside, it was silky, smooth and it was warm

" _ **Sigh***_ " Hisui gave a huge sigh, her heart was beating twice as hard than usual, "Are you ready for this, Goku?"

"Hmm?" he looked at her while fixing his bowtie, "Oh, yeah! I am."

"Are you sure? In a couple of minutes, we're going to get married."

"I know, I had experienced."

"That's not what I meant. You're going to marry into my family. I'm the daughter of the King of Fiore. I'm just wondering if you're really going to be fine with it. There's nothing that's holding you back from saying... I do?"

"Nope." he smiled.

Hisui walked to him. Being in his arms and placing her head on his chest, she was blushing.

"We're going to become an actual couple." later she gave him a tight hug and wasn't letting go, "( _With this, I can finally be with him. He won't have to share his everyday life with his guildmates, but with me instead._ )"

"( _She's very warm. This is weird, haha..._ )" Goku was patting Hisui's head, "To be honest, I can't wait for this to be over."

"Oh, yeah? How come?" she looked up at him.

"The food, Hisui! Everybody knows after a wedding, there's always delicious food to take hold of! And I can't wait for all of that to get devour into my stomach!"

Hisui giggled, "With someone of your appetite, we're going to need more rooms for food storage since you eat like a bottomless pit."

"Funny, my best friend said the same thing, but hey, I just love to eat!"

"And you're best friend's Krillin, right?"

"Right you are, Hisui!"

"Hey, Goku? Can you kiss me?"

"Eh? Um, sure..."

Hisui's arms were around his nape and Goku's hands were placed on her hips. Closing in, Hisui had cling hard onto Goku and kissed him directly. Their lips were mesmerized, and each motion gesture sent a tremor of a wild sensation down Hisui's nerves. She was happy. As the kissing was still continuing on, she was thinking about the sex they had. It may have been short, but she enjoyed it, and she's going to enjoy more of it after she seals the deal with Goku.

Shortly, the kissing was done and Hisui's mood became more positive. After the kiss, Hisui got back to hugging Goku tightly as he did the same and didn't resist.

"You know, if we get married, am I going to be ranked higher than those other pretty girls?"

"Maybe..."

"I guess I'll take that. Goku, I love you."

"Uh-! Yeah, I..." Goku was stunned but he answered back after, "Love you too..."

"Haha, okay. Let's get going. Goku, you have to go down there first and wait for me."

"Really? Why?"

"The bride is supposed to walk down the aisle where the groom, which is you, awaits for me. It's what's in a wedding."

"Weird, it wasn't like that for me. It must be a thing here in this timeline. Okay! I'll get on it, Hisui." before he could walk out of her room, he kissed her and she blushed, "Alrighty, I'll go meet you outside in that fancy garden you have!"

"Right, love you."

"Love you too- Hmm!?" he stopped a few inches away from Hisui.

"What's wrong? Goku?" she looks at Goku spacing out.

"Someone's coming this way. It's a familiar Ki... No... It's..."

A mysterious person had come by and entered herself in; in Hisui's room. That person is the older sister of Lisanna & Elfman. The mother of Gohan & Goten. It was none other than Mirajane Strauss...

"Mira..." Goku wasn't expecting to see her.

"( _Mirajane Strauss!?_ )" Hisui's eyes were wide.

"Goku..." Mirajane was still in her Satan Soul, but now she went back to her normal form, "You look good in a tuxedo, sweetie."

"Mira, what are you doing here?"

"What does it look like?" Mirajane walked up to Goku, "To stop you from marrying the Fiore Princes..."

"Eh? Why?" Goku was confused.

"Yes, why! Would you care to inform us, Miss Mirajane?" Hisui wasn't liking this as she was on high alert.

"Goku, do you have any idea what you're getting yourself into?"

"Yeah, I do. I'm marrying Hisui."

"But why though? What good will it do? What could you possibly benefit from marrying her other than becoming a future ruler?"

"Beats me. I agreed to marry her because she thought I was dead and because I forgot to go to her the moment I came back from Timeline B."

"Goku..." Mirajane was starting to get disappointed with him.

"He agreed to it, miss Mirajane. It's also my way to show you guys you shouldn't exclude me out in winning his heart!"

"... Could you give us a minute, Princess Hisui?" Mirajane peacefully asked.

"Eh? Okay, but make it quick... I don't want any hold ups on the wedding..."

"Thank you..."

Mirajane wasn't going to have it. To get some private one on one talk, she grabbed Goku's hand and pulled him out of the room with her. As always, Goku had no clue on what was going on here and why he was pulled out of the room. That and he was about to go downstairs to do what Hisui asked...

"Something seems to be bothering you, Mira. What's up?"

"Goku..." at first she looked down, but then she looked directly at him while trying to hold back tears, "I'm bothered."

"Gosh, what's bothering you? I'll do what I can to help."

"You. You are what's bothering me..."

"I... I don't get it. How can I be bothering you when I did nothing to you... Yet..."

"Exactly, Goku. _**Yet.**_ You haven't _**yet**_. You're going to break my heart here if you marry her."

"What!? What's the harm in doing that?"

"Marrying someone means you're going to devote your entire life in cherishing your shared life together. That means you're going to be away from me. Goku, don't you remember our promise? We promised we'd be together no matter what. What good does that do if you're going to break it..."

"Mira... I wasn't going to break it..." Goku noticed tiny tears were falling down Mirajane's face, "I was just... I..."

"If you were to be married to the Princess, you wouldn't be with me anymore. I wouldn't get to cook you a large breakfast every morning. We wouldn't get to spend our time together with our sons and... And if you were to become the future King of Fiore, you wouldn't be a part of our family anymore. I don't want that..."

"Mira..." Goku didn't realize how much he goofed up.

"It would be like losing Lisanna all over again. I don't want to feel that pain again with you up and gone, Goku. Please reconsider here..." she was squeezing his hands tightly.

"I... I uh..." Goku couldn't think for himself because Mirajane brought up many good points.

"Becoming Hisui's husbands means you would lose your family; you would lose me. I'm sure your guild symbol would be removed if you were to take the place of her father. I love you, Goku. I wanted to be the one to marry you." this time, her tears were large and visible as it came running down her face.

"Mira... You're crying..." his eyes were shaking just a little.

"I'm crying because of you, you big idiot... If you feel like you've got to marry her, then I'm not going to stop you. But know this Goku, this might be the very last time we'll see each other." to end their conversation, Mirajane gave a quick kiss to Goku and was heading out, leaving him all alone outside of Hisui's room.

Goku had fucked up. He crossed the line and didn't think marriage was that big of a deal but after what he's been told by Mirajane, he doesn't want all of that to happen! The person he wants to marry is Mirajane and if he can't share his life with her, then it's pointless to keep such a promise!

"( _What was I thinking? I'm an idiot! I can't break that promise... I promised Mira I would always be with her... And here I am breaking it as I'm about to marry Hisui!_ )" Goku couldn't stop picturing Mirajane crying, "( _She was crying... I made Mira cry..._ )"

That last sentence got to Goku very, very hard as it played countless times in his head.

 _ **This might be the very last time we'll see each other.**_

 _ **This might be the very last time we'll see each other.**_

 _ **This might be the very last time we'll see each other.**_

 _ **This might be the very last time we'll see each other.**_

 _ **This might be the very last time we'll see each other.**_

 _ **This might be the very last time we'll see each other.**_

 _ **This might be the very last time we'll see each other.**_

That was the last straw. More than fighting and food, he loved Mirajane the most and couldn't stand not wanting to be with her. To see her cry makes his heart feel like it's been stabbed over a thousand times. He's got to fix this and resolved things before it gets out of hands. So, to get his head out the gutter, he messed up his styled hair back to the way it always was and headed inside to speak with Hisui to cancel the wedding.

"Hey, Hisui..." Goku came in.

"Yes!" Hisui ran to him in his arms, "Your hair, what happened to it? We have to get it styled again! We can't have you looking like that during our wedding."

"Yeah sure, but Hisui... About that... We need to talk..."

"Talk? About what?"

"..." this one was for Mirajane. Talking a big deep breath, he was going to go for it, "I hope you won't get mad at me..."

"Hmm? Mad?" what Hisui was about to hear, was something she wished she hadn't.

* * *

 **Late Evening, Outside of Magnolia, the Forest...**

* * *

Successfully, Goku managed to cancel the wedding. It was a long talk but he convinced Hisui. She didn't like it and quite frankly, she refused at first. But seeing as though he was acting so differently, if she didn't comply then she might've doom their marriage. Hisui had forgotten Goku's love for Mirajane was well beyond reach than to other girls and if Mirajane didn't want to see him anymore, Goku would forever be sad. And if Hisui married Goku in that sad state, she had a feeling their marriage would be dull. So she released him from marrying her, but it doesn't mean they're no longer engaged, because they still are.

The marriage may have come to an end, but that doesn't mean Hisui has given up. In fact, she and Goku are still an item together and he wouldn't want it any other way, but he has conditions. One day if Goku actually does marry Hisui, he wants to make sure he can still be with Mirajane & his guild. So it pains her to agree to such a thing but she did.

Walking down the path to his house as the sun was setting down, Goku & Mirajane were having a chat about what transpired today. She was proud that Goku wanted to keep their promise intact and the thought about marrying him crossed her mind since it was the theme for this chapter.

"I'm glad you came to his senses, Goku. I'm proud of you." Mirajane was holding his hand.

"Yeah, I'm sorry for making you cry, Mira. I had no intention of doing that. Really, I swear." Goku was still awful about that.

"I know. You're not the type to make me cry anyway. I just wondered where you got the idea of agreeing to such a thing..."

"Hisui went on without knowing I was actually alright. All this time, she thought I was dead and when I came to her, she wanted me to stay with her..."

"Losing someone is something no one wants to go through. With Lisanna and with you, Goku. The Princess went through dramatic stages of depression, whether it was temporary or not. I know the feeling, but that doesn't mean she can have you. Because I called you first." Mirajane smiled at him.

"Yeah, and once again, I'm sorry. Sorry for everything you had to put up with today."

"It's okay, cheer up. I'm just glad you didn't doom yourself into marrying her. There's nothing wrong with that, but that also means you wouldn't be a part of Fairy Tail anymore and you wouldn't see me."

"And our promise in being together forever..."

"Mhm."

"But, does that mean I can't be with any other girl if I marry you?"

"Dear, I'm not someone who has royalty in her blood. I'm a part of Fairy Tail, we're all family. You can still be with other girls because even if we marry each other, things would still be the same."

"Mira, really?"

"It just depends on how you beat the system, and for once, you have got to use your own brain and think twice in situations you're putting yourself into!" softly, she chopped Goku's head.

"Heh, I've gotten a lot smart than when we first met, but somehow it all negated when I came back here."

"But the memories you had in Timeline B, they're permanent, right?"

"Yeah! Every nano second! I just hope everything's alright in Timeline B..."

"I'm sure everything's fine. I just find it hard to believe. A timeline where you and I are actually dating and having a kid together..."

"His name was Gohan."

"How odd. Your son's name is Gohan in this timeline, why give our other baby in Timeline B the same name?"

"Because you picked it. And if it was a girl, then we would've named it Lunaris."

"Lunaris... A pretty name..." she blushed.

"( _Talk about déjà vu..._ )"

"You're spacing out... Something wrong?"

"Huh? What? Oh, nothing. Mira from Timeline B said the same thing."

"You know I've been thinking about something..."

"Lay it on me..."

"When _**we**_ get married, Goten & Gohan will officially have me as their step mom. Having kids is a blessing, but the reality of it is, they're not my kids by blood."

"I know, but why are you telling me this..."

"If you're okay with it, dear, I'd like to have a baby with you. Maybe one day Gohan & Goten can have a little sister with that cute name?"

"Sure... But when will that be?"

"Not far away, I'm hoping. For now, let's just enjoy our life together before we settled in something huge like marriage and having our own kid." Mirajane's face was red but she didn't care.

"I'm down with that, Mira." Goku agreed, "Anything for you!"

"Good! I love you..."

Whenever she says that Goku's heart always skips a beat and he acts all shy in replying back, whether or not this was Timeline B. He replied...

"I love you too..."

And they kissed. The sun sets down and the night sky had taken over. There were many girls Goku had cherished and was very fond of, but none of them could ever top Mirajane. Erza was a close second but like Vegeta, she's second fiddle.

"You want me to cook you something? I want to cook you something amazing for handling the wedding situation very well."

"We could or... We could eat out, with our sons. You know, like a family thing. You should get a glimpse of what a married couple with kids does together- But hey! You don't have to! We're still way behind all that mumbo jumbo crap. We don't have to do takeout-"

"I like it. A glimpse, huh? Sounds like a fine sample for me to take in. If it's to give me knowledge on how families operate, then let's go grab the boys and head out. We can go to this place that just opened up." Mirajane suggested.

"Mira... Yeah! Let's go! Wait here! I'll go get Gohan & Goten!" he ran to the door but before he could enter inside, he forgot he could do this one quick and fast simple thing, "Ah! Hehe, that's right. Instant Transmission... Why do I keep forgetting I can do that..."

Lucky for him, Gohan & Goten were together in a room. They were separated from Ur & Cana so that was a good thing on Goku's behalf.

Yep. Mirajane admits it. For once, Goku can actually use his brain. And she wasn't talking about using it when he went up against Botamo in the Universe 6v7 Tournament, no. In situations where he's forced to use words and not his fist? Consider that a win in her book.

"( _Five years is a lot but I'm glad he got stuck with the Timeline B me. In a way, he's changed. He's not the same gullible goofball Saiyan I fell in love with. Okay, maybe he is but mentally speaking, he's a lot smarter than I gave him credit for. Still, to someday marrying him and having our own kid... I wonder what that will be like... Haha, I don't think that'll happen since Erza, Cana & Ur are going to interfere with us a lot._)"

"Yo, Mira! Let's go!" Goku with his sons was outside and she saw the three of them waving.

"Right, coming! ( _It's not just them though. There's the Fiore Princess and Jenny Realight. To make sure I don't let Goku fall into their hands, I will marry him! To become a stepmom for the kids and maybe have our own daughter, I'll equally love them all. Other than to keep Goku safe, I wonder if Lisanna's sick. She's been acting all strange whenever she's with Goku. Hmm, it's probably nothing to be concerned about..._ )"

"All right, all four of us is here, Mira. Let's go to that place that just opened up already!"

"Sure thing, you boys ready to pig out?"

"Yes/Yep!" Gohan & Goten replied.

"Then let's go to Casettanagaria!" she placed her fist in the air as the boys followed, "( _Yeah. It shouldn't be something serious to get concerned about... I'm sure there's two sides to the story..._ )"

 **End of Chapter 29**

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, so technically this chapter isn't 25k words but 27k. I just had a lot of ideas brewing out of my mind but then I just wasn't watching the clock as I see fit with this chapter. And about the lemon... Yeah, sorry if it was short. Not every lemon needs to be long as hell.** _"But you fool! Goku was so OOC! How could you make him like that!?_ **Well, it's simple. To anyone that still doesn't have a clue, it's a Time Rift effect. That and what he learned from Timeline B Mirajane, Erza & Lisanna, he's come be a lot more romantic and he'll definitely keep striving that way when the new Timeline A kicks in.**

 **Oh, and about last chapter, I don't know why I put in the part where Mirajane kissed Cana. Eh, I wasn't thinking clearly. Oh wait, now I know! Why it's to get a grasp of Cana's situation! Yes! That must be it! Oh who am I kidding? I don't know why...**

 **As for the poll I put up, the results are in. Goku & Virgo's kid will be killed off, sadly. Total votes, 22. 12 votes went to kill her their kid while 10 were fighting to keep the kid alive so as promised, the kid of Goku & Virgo will be erased. Sorry. If Cosmos & Kamika were voted to be in Goku's harem, then they'll have a slow start like Kagura & Millianna. **

**twisterblake2015:** _ **I'm just saying, not every girl can turn good like Ultear did. Irene's like pure evil in the finest. It would be hard for her to turn a new leaf. And ty, I'll try what I can.**_

 **tblake426:** _ **Jiren will make like some sort of cameo. And ty.**_

 **GrimmjowTaichou:** _ **Same lol. I mean, Zeref being on par with SSB Goku? LOLOLOLOL I MIGHT AS WELL MAKE NATSU STRONGER THAN THE KING OF ALL, ZENO LMAO! As for plowing the girls, Goku will plow more. I need to step up my game in that. Just Saiyan lol.**_

 **fanfictionboy1998:** _ **Yep, I know you're excited to see Jenny Realight.**_

 **Emi12: Oh yeah, you bet. The One Inch Punch is a definite hell yes and I'll incorporate other techniques, you have my word!**

 **souhaul:** _ **Dragon Ball Super Broly Movie over Fairy Tail Dragon Cry. I like both, but Broly a little better.**_

 **Krebs:** _ **Lol I don't. Maybe she is Bi.**_

 **Kakyoin:** _ **Top Ten Anime Plot Twist :O**_

 **LSSJ Natsu:** _ **Thx and kudos to you for catching that. Goku & Hisui did indeed smash and for Dimaria and Bardock? I'm not sure about that lol. For Lucy to be shipped with, I can put a poll up for that.**_

 **WhereThe PartyAt:** _ **I don't know why Mirajane kissed Cana, but there are things out there in the universe you're better off not knowing... And yeah, I will do more Yandere Lisanna.**_

 **GeoNovaWrath:** _ **Yeah. Thx!**_

 **moonlightfreak:** _ **Ty and nope, Chi-Chi is still in the harem. Think of her like Malty in the Rising Shield anime except, Goku wasn't framed.**_

 **Merged Zamasu:** _ **She'll probably still love her like a sister but dislike the action she did. The other girls, well, they're a different case and they could resent her.**_

 **FalseRising:** _ **I know and since I'm the one writing it, I made points where it should be logical to understand. Ur's that strong because she went under the same procedure as Time Breaker Bardock.**_

 **Fgeel:** _ **No lie, I was about to make a lemon of Mirajane & Cana fucking until I came to my senses. Alternate Gokus will come and appear more often than expected so expect that to happen.**_

 **Vegito god:** _ **Took me a while to understand it but yea, you're right lol.**_

 **shizaa:** _ **During the Android 21 Arc, he going to avoid seeing her but when the new timeline kicks in, everything will restart and things may not be what you expect it to be. Good thing it's only Goku she does it to.**_

 **Guest:** _ **I'm thinking number one wizard saint or the strongest out of the four gods of Ishgar. It's way too perfect to not put up that undeserving title for him lol.**_

 **beats:** _ **I think the JoJo verse. There are many people in that show that are heavily underestimated. Dio would win against Ultear and Diavolo. I'm pretty sure Dimaria would get slaughter either way. The JoJo verse is to not be taken lightly.**_

 **Im Scared:** _ **New timeline she'll be the same as ever, but she'll have a huge crush on Goku instead of Natsu.**_

 **Giorno Giovanna:** _ **The Sun Village is but stepping stone introduction for the Tartaros Arc so yep. For the Eclipse Arc, if it's not in the manga, it's considered to be non-cannon.**_

 **LEGO robot:** _ **You're thinking too hard about power scaling but it'll make sense in the new Timeline A. I get what you're trying to get at.**_

 **zetsubou: (*In Vegeta's voice*)** _ **Wrrroonngg! Goku is the same age as Mirajane. Some girls are older or younger**_ _,_ _who knows,_ _ **but most of the girls in his harem are one year younger or older than him.**_

 **Liberty City:** _ **Sure, his hair style will be the one from Cell Saga, but when he powers up to SSJ or in his Ultimate form, it'll be the same as it was in the actual anime, the Buu Saga Arc specifically. Goten will keep Goku's hairstyle when he grows up, you have my word.**_

 **h3ntai heaven:** _ **Yeah. Your question just got answered! Sort of... Hisui might be involved in the Android 21 Arc so yes? She'll go to Universe 7?**_

 **oozaru:** _ **It can be like a special chapter(s). So I might do it. Thanks for that.**_

 **Guest:** _ **Sadly, Mirajane does. She beats Erza in everything! Zeref and Acnologia is as strong as 50% SSJ3. Gohan & Videl will meet and I was planning to have her be in Mermaids Heels or something. Yep, like you said in your review...**_

 **tiwelie:** _ **Sure, I could make Omega Shenron G.O.D level, for him to use UI? Maybe...**_

 **Guest:** _ **Broly might take part in Tartaros and Alvarez. Might. For the 100 Year Quest arc, it depends if I can eventually get to that part.**_

 **Wolf:** _ **Ty. I haven't read that fanfic. I might check it out sometime when I have free time.**_

 **Guest:** _ **Whether Goku's a guy or girl, his harem will still go for him! Regardless!**_

 **Guest:** _ **Chapter 25 I did read and what you said might be true. And a huge load of hilarious, but like you said, it could be an Alternate Goku.**_

 **satanic sadist:** _ **I stopped reading Eden's Zero but I might get back into it.**_

 **dot:** _ **Bardock's going to be a Time Patroller, but I am going to make a chapter between him and his son, Goku. They are a disappointment tbh. And that's nice to know those three girls are in Bardock's generation.**_

 **LR Goku:** _ **Here's what'll happen. Being stuck there for one year which is one day outside, Goku & Lisanna will fuck each other endlessly to the point where his mind will fully surrender to Lisanna, making him put her as his number one, meaning Mirajane will get dethroned. There will be nothing Mirajane can do to prevent that so she'll see Goku love Lisanna more than her and it'll hurt her a lot but good thing Lisanna doesn't know about that. 17 will be the same as he is in the anime and SSJ4 will come back.**_

 **Jonathan Joestar:** _ **He tries to remember what happened with him and Lisanna but whenever he tries to, he forgets thanks to Lisanna kissing him. Thanks, but I don't think it's necessary to include Bisca unless you're into NTR, or with Sherry and the other married girls. Goku is going to marry Mirajane, yes, but Irene And Seilah won't spared, regardless if they're in the harem.**_

 **Taeyang:** _ **You'll get your answer in the chapter where Chronoa finished the new time scroll for Timeline A.**_

 **clacker volley:** _ **Yeah, thanks to Natsu, Goku's harem life is taken by storm by Lisanna. Thanks for her, Goku's going to make major mistakes that'll drag him down hard by the other girls.. But yeah, chronologically, Goku is twenty five but physically will look like he's eighteen.**_

 **ampharos:** _ **Beerus would smack Broly. I know what Goku said in the movie but we don't know that to be fully true so unless I see hard facts or a battle, I'm sticking with our God of Destruction, Beerus!**_

 **naraku:** _ **Yeah, thanks for the heads up. I know The heroes characters are overpowered but I didn't think they were well over Dragon Ball Super's caliber. I know Xeno Goku can smack the DBS verse and I know Time Breaker Bardock can murder SSB Goku & Vegeta. I'll have to take a raincheck the next time Time Breaker Bardock runs into them but thank you for informing me about that! Just ignore the SSJ God Vegeta vs Masked Saiyan battle from previous chapters lol. And ty!**_

 **Salamander:** _ **Fairy Tail world would have a bit of both. The middle ages and the modern one so they'll be flying cars and stuff.**_

 **Until Then...** Subarashi **Ningenz** **!**

Chapter 30 Coming Really Soon...!

P.S: No seriously, it'll come early than expected. I'm having Ch30 (Ultear's Chapter) be about 10k words. Excluding the A/N and reviews I answer.


	30. To Save a Saiyan

**A/N: As promised, this chapter came early! After Ultear's chapter, Lisanna can finally make her move for the next 4 chapters lol. But they'll all be reasonable amount of words I'll dish out. It won't be too long like how I overdid Virgo's chapter. Like 40k words? That's sort of crossing the line, right? (This is going to be in 1** **st** **Person.)**

* * *

 **Inveigle Seduction Arc (Filler)**

 **Chapter 30: To Save a Saiyan**

 **Late Night Magnolia, Motel...**

Wow. Goku and I just had sex. With a blink of an eye, everything happened so fast. It's been a couple of minutes since midnight struck, and... I just witnessed what it's like being fucked hard into pleasure by a Saiyan. I gotta say, he's very good at taming a person well. I've never felt so embarrassed in my life. I mean, why did I stick my tongue out? His massive cock hit places I didn't think was possible and he was still hard no matter how many times he came.

Is this what lovers do? After the sex, I was found cuddling on his right side and I've been thinking... This is what my mother's been having for years... In Timeline B, her and Mirajane get to experience this fine pleasure every day? I envy the girls here. Other than my mother, I know Cana Alberona fucked him too. The Mirajane in this timeline? I'm not too sure. Not counting her Timeline B counterpart, I'm unsure if she had a part in fucking him too. Erza Scarlet as well. _ **But then there's that person...**_

Lisanna Strauss, the younger sister of Mirajane Strauss. Around people, she's as innocent as they come but alone with Goku... She shows a side I never thought I would see from a minor character. Her older sister is madly in love with Goku, and so is Lisanna. Ever since I saw them have intercourse back at the Princess Hisui's place, it kept replaying in my head for years. I couldn't un-see the look on her face. And when they made out at the bar counter, it's like she was controlling him. The look on her face when she made him subconsciously go into SSJ God, Goku... I'm afraid for you.

Right now, as it's late pass midnight, Goku fell asleep while I remained awake. I couldn't shut my eyes for a peaceful slumber because of the unexpected amazing sex we had not too long ago, so other than cuddling with him, I'm looking at the ceiling at some motel we booked a night for. Getting back on topic here...

It scares me when one of the strongest Saiyans on Earthland, got easily downplayed hard by someone who's not as strong as her older sister. Someone, who's a SSJ God, but yet at the same time, falling deep into Lisanna's clutches. Right now, Mirajane still holds the title of number one in Goku's heart. I'm assuming Erza & my mother holds second while the other girls rank below those three. Now, what does that got to do with me?

In the beginning, I said that Goku and I had sex so you're probably wondering when it was, he and I did it. There's that and about my concern for Goku when he's alone with Lisanna Strauss... It's a serious matter. I was going to take action and put Goku on the right path here. To make sure he wouldn't fall for the younger one but... Doesn't that make me a hypocrite? I wanted to make sure Goku would maintain a healthy relationship with Mirajane Strauss and prevent Lisanna Strauss from enticing any more inappropriate actions. But yet, I fucked him at some motel...

Everything doesn't make sense so let's go back in time to the events that transpired earlier. To know what happened today and what led from trying to help Goku not see Lisanna as a sex toy into an eventual lover, to Goku and I at a motel fucking for hours until midnight... We'll rewind the clock.

* * *

 **Early Morning, Magica Café (14 HOURS EARLIER...)**

* * *

Hopefully, my words can reach to him. To make him see that what he's doing right now behind Mirajane's back, isn't the best thing to do. So, to make sure he'll go back to the right path, the faithful one and focus on only one girl, I'll have to straighten him myself. Lately, I've been seeing each girl have their own time with Goku so I thought it should be my turn to have a crack at him. So without anyone's knowledge that I was responsible, I took Goku without them knowing. By now, they're going to wonder where he is and assume one of them took him or something.

Thankfully, I asked Goku to hide his energy and I managed to throw off his scent for it to be impossible for the Dragon Slayers smell him out so we're in the safe zone.

As for where we are, we're at some café far away from the Fairy Tail guildhall. I had to take drastic measures and be cautious about the girls there. I'm having my own day with Goku. Hmph, it's like we're on a date or something. Around eleven am, I snatched him when I saw the opportunity and I'm going to use the entire day to persuade him to stay loyal to her! Otherwise, Goku wouldn't be the man I'd devoted my life to. Upon sight, I would follow behind him to wherever he goes but not against a weak soulless one that rendered in Lisanna's clutches.

I just have to know what's so different about Lisanna. How does she make such a huge impact on Goku's character? Much more than the other girls? Whatever it takes, I just hope today won't go to waste. Goku... What's wrong with you...?

"Hee-Hee, even though I already stuffed myself with Mira's cooking, I wouldn't mind eating more!" Goku started eating the sugary food off his plates.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to this, Goku..." I was sweating a little from seeing Goku pig out again, "Does your stomach know no bounds?"

"When it comes to food, especially Mira's cooking, nope!"

"Okay, so. Goku. I'm sure you're wondering why I've called you out so sudden."

"Hmm? Yeah, I was about to go on a mission with Mira until you pulled me away and took us here. What's up, Ultear?"

"Goku, with the way you're going at it with your relationship with Mirajane Strauss, I fear the two of you may no longer be together."

"What makes you say that? Our relationship is fine, Ultear. In fact, it's more than fine! It's great! I feel like we're getting closer together as not only a couple but family!"

"Couple? You're that aware of how your relationship with Mirajane?"

"Uh-Huh, I was her boyfriend for five years in-"

" _ **In Timeline B**_ , I know. Which is why I called you here, Goku. You need help. What you're doing could not only jeopardize your health but Mirajane as well."

"What kind of 'help' are you needing me to take?"

"I view you and Mirajane as a beacon of hope. It's what strives me to want to keep on fighting believe it or not. But the fact that you're going behind her back with other girls is, revolting."

"Funny, since when do you find it revolting?"

"I don't know myself and quite frankly, I don't want to find out. Nor do I care. It's none of my business to meddle in your harem affairs, but when I see you at a fragile state then it becomes my business."

"I beg your pardon?"

"No one knows this except for that Maid Spirit and myself. Lisanna Strauss is the biggest obstacle you have to overcome."

"Heh? What's wrong with her?"

"Let me refresh your memory. Lisanna Strauss is the younger sister of your lover, Mirajane. If it were any other girl, I would be okay with. But the fact that someone who has the same blood as her older sister, makes me not want to bury the hatchet."

"I'm... I'm confused."

"Exclude Mirajane out the picture for me, will ya? The girls such as Titania, Alberona, the Princess of Fiore & my mother all have to fight on the same level to win your heart. Mirajane doesn't because as you can see, she easily won your heart as you won hers. Unlike the others, Mirajane doesn't have to work on the same level as them... And the same can be said for Lisanna Strauss as well."

"Uh... You don't say...?" Goku was afraid of what Ultear was going to say next.

"You're not yourself when you're with her alone. Hell, do you even know what she's like when she has you to herself?"

"Well now that you mentioned it, whenever it's just us, I see her eyes change."

"Change?"

"Yeah, in a room with just us, she acts like a whole different person."

"( _You don't say?_ )"

"Her eyes change and the moment she comes in contact with me, it gets all dark."

"Dark? What do you mean by that? Is it a place you get sent to?"

"Not exactly. Whenever she kisses me, it's lights out."

"Oh."

"Ultear, I don't know why but I like it."

"You like it? Goku... Don't say that. You like it because you've been doing her sexual biddings for a while now, your brain's now developed an addiction. Look, no one knows this but us. Whenever I see you up and disappear, the girls wonder where you've gone too. And the same goes for Lisanna. She's on the same level as her sister. Which means she easily outclass my mother & the others."

"What's your point...?"

"My point? My point is this, Goku. Don't go near her. Do you hear me?"

"Why?"

To get through that thick skull of his, I placed two pictures on our table. One was Mirajane smiling and the other was Lisanna smiling as well.

"Look here." Ultear points at Mirajane.

"That's Mirajane!"

"Correct. Now, what do you think about her when you see her?"

"A lover! My lover." Goku answered quickly as he shows his happy grin.

"Hmph, that was fast. Now what do you think of Lisanna now?"

"Hard to say, but I feel like I'm obligated to say..."

"To say...?" I followed along.

"I like her too. Wait, no. Love! I love her too. Much more than Ur, Cana & Hisui."

I froze. Ugh, I was afraid he would say that. Looking at him smile after he said that puts me unease. How can someone, who handle a God of Destruction better than any mage could ever pull on Earthland, fall so easily to Lisanna...?

"More than...? Do you really enjoy Lisanna?"

"Yeah, I feel like she's amazing."

"That's dumb, Goku. You're not even yourself when you're with her!" saying that made me think of that one time Lisanna kissed Goku in his SSJ God form over at the bar counter days ago, "You're going to hurt Mirajane if you keep this up..."

"Question."

"Uh, sure? Go ahead..."

"Why do you have pictures of Mira and Lisanna?"

"Ugh, that should be the least of your concerns, Goku."

"Okay then..."

"Look, I'm only looking out for you. You're someone whom I fully respect the most out of everyone on Earthland. I'm no sloucher and I certainly don't call myself competition when it comes to wanting to be with you, but that's beside the point. With your lack of being faithful, you're only going to end up hurting Mirajane a lot."

"Something tells me you didn't call me out here for lunch, huh?"

I facepalmed myself. How the hell does Mirajane put up with this guy!? How does any of the other girls too! And this is the person Lisanna full wants him to be submissive too?

"Rank the girls you love in order. Least to greatest..."

"Least to greatest? Gosh, Ultear, that's sort of mean. You can't rank a girl just to prove a poin-"

" _ **DO IT!**_ "

"Yah! Yes, ma'am!" Goku's chin was up.

I already know Mirajane's number one for him. I need to know where Lisanna ranks. Above Erza Scarlet? Cana Alberona? My mother? God, these dramatic seconds is killing me.

"You know, I like it when you yell at me, Ultear. It's pretty cute to see an angered you."

"Angered? That's bizarre. No man doesn't want to see a girl mad, but you? You're a weird person, Goku. Now, can you get to it?"

"Haha, sure, sure. Hmm, let's see. Mira's obviously my number one."

I gulped, "Who places in second?"

"Erza & Ur."

"R-Really? Well, that certainly wasn't what I had originally thought."

"Lisanna is third while Cana is fourth. Hisui is fifth."

"T-Third?"

"Yea, why?"

What do you mean why? She didn't participate in trying to win you over until after Mirajane's hole in her stomach was healed! Everyone has a head start before Lisanna and out of nowhere you're ranking her third?

"Oh wait, I forgot one more."

"One more? Who could that be? Certainly not that Jenny person..."

"Who? Oh, that blonde girl from Blue Pegasus. Haha, nope! It's you!"

"Heh? Did I hear that right?"

"That's right, Ultear! I'm placing you in fifth place with Hisui!"

"What? Not that I didn't see that coming because I truly didn't, but why give me a rank? I didn't show you my love affection for you..."

"Yeah, but didn't we kissed a couple of times? The rooftops of Hisui's place and at my guildhall?"

"Uh! Crap..."

"Ultear... Let me ask you a real question. Are you in love with me?"

"Heh!? Wha... NO! No, no, no, no, NO! Why would you think that!? I don't have a developed crush on you! That's preposterous, Goku!" my face turned red as I immediately panicked and went into defending myself.

"Mmmm, Hmm. Okaaay, whatever you say, Ultear...!" Goku was smirking, "Liar..."

"Eh!? You're calling me a liar?"

"Yep, you're lying."

I can't believe it. Someone who's as dumb as bricks is calling me out as a liar... No, that's not it. He's been taught to know these things. But who? No one in this timeline taught Goku except for... Timeline B...

"If... If you think I'm lying then how would you know? How could you possibly know that, Goku? Tell me..." he's not wrong. I do very much like him but the fact that he called me out on it, is mind boggling.

"Ur told me all there is know if a girl likes me."

"My mother?"

"Yea, she said this. A girl likes you if she keeps staring at you. If you catch her staring, she'll look the other way. Their emotions gets all happy the moment they talked to their crush. I didn't know if it was true so I did it on Mira."

"But you do know she likes you..."

"Well, she does but I didn't know that, yet."

"Wtf... What made you think that?" I was at a loss of words.

"I just wanted to make sure so I did what Ur said. She looked at me and I caught her, making her look the other way. And when we were talking she acted different than when she normally talks to people."

"And?"

"And I was happy. I gave her hug, she freaked out and turned red to which later she kicked me. Lisanna & Natsu saw and called us an old couple. Which is funny but ironic. It also indicated that she likes me."

"And also my mother."

"Well she was so obvious about not hiding her feelings. You though, you're playing hard to get."

"Hard to get!? What?"

"Haha, it's what Ur says. She also does that when we have sex in bed."

"Ok, ok, ok, I didn't need to hear that." I almost gagged there for a second.

"My bad, Ultear. But back to you. You do like me, right?"

"I... Uh..."

"You're stuttering."

Sigh. It's always the dumbs ones that gives unexpected remarks. Way to put me on the spot, Goku. But it's true. I do like him, but does that mean I have to love him too? Does it?

"I... Yes, I do." my face was filled with such embarrassment, I couldn't look straight at him.

"I knew it!"

"Huh? What do you mean, you knew it!?"

"Haha... Back when we were in Timeline B, Ur noticed how you only talked to me and at first, it was only because you couldn't stand her and Vegeta was busy with missions 24/7. But since then she came to a conclusion that you developed a liking to me but didn't want that to be true, so she told me to keep it a secret."

"So much for keeping it a secret, Goku."

"Huh? Aw crap! Ur's going to kill me for telling you that! Oh, man... You don't know what she's like when she's angry. One time I pissed her off without knowing I did and she freeze the bathtub when I was showering..."

"Well, rest reassure your secret's safe with me. I don't see why she would kill you over a silly little secret but I won't tell a soul."

"Really? Thank you, Ultear!" he smiled.

Uhh... Is anyone going to tell him? He has such an adorable smile. My mother's lucky to have him for those measly five years. I could've been with him too but instead, I've been searching for countless ways to find a way back to Timeline A that I almost lost sight of who I was and almost considered going crazy. Still, I almost but I'm glad I didn't.

"Yeah, no problem..." must his smile put me to feel so soft and warm?

"For real though, back to what I was saying. Ultear, you're saying Lisanna's bad for me and that I shouldn't be more forward with her, right?"

"Right. It's not healthy."

"The fact that you're stepping in to stop me from making a wrong mistake is considerate, but it also shows one flaw to it."

"What could be that flaw then? I don't see any major flaws to it."

"Your jealousy. Ultear, you want to help me not damage my relationship with Mira and prevent Lisanna on getting close to me because she's the key into making that happen, right? At the same time, you're also showing emotions here. Didn't you tell me back at the bar counter when we got caught by Lisanna and Virgo, you have feelings for me?

"EH!? What are you saying!? I do not!"

"It's not that hard to see. You're telling me to not go near her and suppose I took your advice. Is that a way of telling me you want her out so you can come on in and steal me?"

"Err... Goku..." I didn't know why, but I was feeling defeated here. Since when did he get all smart all of a sudden?

"You want me to stay away from Lisanna and be with my Mira, but is that just a cover up?"

"No, I... No... Goku, I-" he's getting me to stutter a lot.

"I sometimes wonder how you function, Ultear. You're someone who rarely shows emotions except for the past crimes you did that involved Fairy Tail, but still. Believe me when I say this, I ranked Lisanna in third because she seems to be defeated most of the time. She had a crush on Natsu since childhood but when Lucy was brought into the picture, she knew right away she wouldn't stand a chance in getting with Natsu."

"What does the Celestial Mage have to do with Lisanna Strauss?"

"Lisanna told me that childhood friends can never get with their crush but a blonde can. She told me it always seems that way for every anime too. Mostly, harem or romance tags."

"Way to break the fourth wall, buddy."

"Yeah, let's rewind this huh?"

 **A FEW SECONDS EARLIER...**

"Lisanna told me childhood friends can never win against blonde people. When it comes to having the same love interest, it's a doom life because unless you have blonde hair or some sort, you can't win your childhood friend's heart."

"She knew that, huh? Is that why she went for you?"

"I guess, I don't know."

"How do you not know?"

"Beats me, but I do know I have an obligation to make her happy. And if she wants to kiss me for some reason, I let her."

"Urgh..."

"Something wrong?"

"Nope, nothing's wrong at all." we're back to where we started, "Couldn't Lisanna just confess her feelings to Natsu Dragneel already?"

"She can't."

"She can't or she won't?"

"Both."

"Eh? Well why not?"

"She has a feeling Natsu would turn her down. Natsu talks to Lucy more than her so there would be no point. I think one time Lisanna told me she might as well be a minor character..."

"A what?"

"Nothing, it's nothing. ( _Or maybe she said she's a background character?_ )"

"So, nothing's getting through that thick skull of yours?"

"Nope. I don't see how being with Lisanna could endanger my relationship with Mira."

"You know, for someone who has god powers, you're not all that well in the head, are you?"

"Probably not, but that's why I'm learning!"

I fell back from my seat. Seriously, how the hell can the girls put up with him? How can my mother put up with him!? This is the guy that I fell madly in love for?

"Let's get out of here, Goku. We're going to a motel. Finish eating so we can get out of here..."

"Why?"

"We're going to go stroll down into your memories and there you will see why I advise you shouldn't see Lisanna Strauss anymore. Now get to eating, Goku."

"Oh, okay. Sure thing, Ultear."

* * *

 **Early Afternoon, the Motel...**

* * *

After eating breakfast again at that café, Goku and I are at our motel room that I booked for the night. I rarely carry jewels with me, so I robbed Lucy Heartfilia's savings she placed when she was training with Goku in the backyard. Her bag of jewels were on a table that looked like it was begging to be rob, but it felt so obvious. She wouldn't mind if I took a thousand jewels, right? Last I counted, she had over two-hundred grand jewels, so a measly thousand will go unnoticed.

In our room, he and I are on the same bed, with our legs criss crossed. Looking at him, he had no idea what was going on even though I clearly told him, he and I are going to venture in on his recent past memories, but the question is, how do I go about it?

"This place is nice, kind of."

"Focus, Goku."

"Right, my bad. So how are you going to go into my memories anyway? I didn't teach you how to do that so it's a big blur to me on my end."

"Let me be on your lap."

"Eh? Oh, okay. Hop on then."

And so I did. He was very obedience, I'll admit.

"The next step to dive into your memories is uh... Is..."

"Is what? You're kind of heavy."

I slapped him. I may be a former evil person with evil ambitions but I'm still a woman, you jackass...

"Sorry, Ultear. So how are you going to go into my memories?"

"It's just a theory but level with me. _**We kiss...**_ "

"Kiss? Is that all? That's easy!"

"Yo-You're okay with that?"

"Uh-Huh, I kiss Mira all the time! Cana, Erza & Ur too."

"I get it, Goku. Kissing is just the first step. As we kiss, we've got to link our power levels to be the same."

"That sounds, dumb, why?"

"Because I said so, and it's a freakin theory!" I started to get mad at him for questioning me. Does he not know I said it was a theory? Moron.

"Ok, ok. I'll stop asking a lot of questions."

Kissing him was just a basic thing, well, kind of. What I meant by basic is this. Most girls would wrap their arms around their man to kiss him. Me? I just went in and attacked his smooth, soft lips with mine, without placing my arms! But my legs were around him though. When our lips touched for that magical moment, our combined aura had emerged out.

The aura was silky clear and both our power levels are one in the same, all that's left is to dive into his memory. The only way for me to do that is if I have a destination to go to and I do. I'm going to go to that time where Goku & Lisanna kissed back at the bar counter when we came back to Timeline A.

It worked. We were both inside Goku's past memories but more specify, a memory that happened not too long ago. Waking up in the Fairy Tail guildhall's infirmary room to where Lisanna & the Maid Spirit of Lucy Heartfilia came in on us kissing over the bar counter.

 **Chapter 25 FLASHBACK...**

" _ **Whoa, you did it, Ultear! We're inside my memories.**_ " Goku was looking around the guildhall all happy, " _ **Hey look! It's us kissing over the bar counter!**_ " he ran to us kissing.

" _ **I know. I pulled up this event because what you're about to see next will make you change your mind.**_ "

" _ **Wow, haha. It's so weird seeing myself kiss you. It's like we're seeing this is third person, huh?**_ "

" _ **We're merely illusions of our past counterparts.**_ "

" _ **Huh? H-Hey! Why did my hand faze through your butt?**_ " he was looking confused.

" _ **We're also spectators, Goku. Since we're inside your memories, we do not possess any kind of powers in here. Unless you're doing mind training. They also can't hear us since this is a memory already made in the past. Also, I just realize you're in SSJ Blue.**_ "

" _ **Yeah, it was when Vegeta and I found out we can go SSJ God and Blue again. Heh, look at yourself, Ultear. You look like you enjoy seeing me in blue hair, other than your arms, your legs are also hugging me. You look so cute when you're kissing me.**_ " for a brief moment, he chuckled at the adorable action I displayed on him during the time we made out at the bar counter.

" _ **Ahh... Stop with the teasing, Goku...**_ " stop with the compliments, man. It's bad enough there are girls all over you, Goku. I don't want to contribute and follow along in trying to get with you. Maybe... Wait, what am I saying?

"Well, this explains why you two were taking so long..."

" _ **Hmm?**_ " the both of us turned to that familiar voice.

"L-Lisanna!?" Goku said, getting off of Ultear the moment he saw the two, "What are you two doing here?"

"I'm here too, Supreme Deity!" Virgo said as she puts her hand in the air.

" _ **Hey, Ultear. Look! It's Lisanna and Virgo!**_ " Goku said, looking at me as he points at them with his left index finger.

" _ **I see that. You're very clever, Goku. You want a head pat?**_ " I said that just to tease him but he took the bait so unexpectedly.

" _ **Ooh, Ooh! Yes, please!**_ " he titled his head down for me to pat him.

And so I gave him one. Seeing him behave so cutely when I did so made me want to keep him for some reason. He may be an idiot, but man can he change your heart from angry to happy just like that.

" _ **For a man who's in his mid-forties, you're kind of childish.**_ "

" _ **I give Cana and Erza head pats all the time but I also take them in too because Ur does it to me a lot like I'm a dog or something. Whenever she says, '**_ _good boy!_ ' _**I get all flustered and happy.**_ "

" _ **You don't say? That's nice to know. Huh? Aw crap, we're missing some of the parts I wanted to show you!**_ "

" _ **Hmm? Oh, crap! Wait... Look, Ultear. Do you see the way I'm acting towards Lisanna?**_ "

" _ **Over a billion times, yes. Why do you ask?**_ "

" _ **Look at me and her**_ " he said, acting as if he was starting to finally pick on; on what I was trying to tell him.

" _It's only been a few hours but I miss it. I miss it so much I crave it... Goku, I don't care if the others lowly see me like this..._ "

" _ **What the...**_ " Goku's eyes were a bit shaken by what he was seeing.

"I... I love you Goku..." Lisanna said, touching his chest with her smooth left index finger. The left edge of her lips were founded in a little drool, falling on his upper Gi.

"I love you too... Lisanna." Subconsciously, he said.

" _ **Weird, I don't remember saying that to her...**_ " Goku was getting more and more speechless by the minute with what he was witnessing.

" _ **If that shocks you, wait until what else you said. Clearly, you don't remember but you're going to now. Look!**_ "

"Do you love me... More than the Fiore Princess?"

"Yeah. More than Hisui."

"More than Cana..?"

"More than Cana..."

"More than Ur...?"

"More than Ur..."

"More than Erza & Mira...?"

"Yeah. I love you more than Erza & ... M-"

That's where I paused it. At that scene, I made Goku take a whole new raincheck at what she's like when she has Goku to herself. Pretending as if Lucy's Celestial Spirit and I weren't there, which clearly, we were.

" _ **Huh? Why'd it stop?**_ "

" _ **That was me. I paused it there so you could hear what you were about to say, Goku.**_ "

" _ **Whoa, cool! How'd you do that?**_ "

" _ **I'm a Time Mage, Goku. With Ki, I evolved my magic into doing things like freezing time. But, it's not that long, sadly. However, since we're inside your mind, where your memories are being hold, I can freely freeze past memories as I see fit. There is no limit to how long I use magic & Ki in here.**_"

" _ **That's cool, Ultear! I did not know that! You're amazing! But wait, I thought you said we weren't allowed to have our powers. How are you doing that?**_ "

" _ **Unless you're the caster yourself, you really can't do any sort of power/power ups here. You're but inevitable. I'm not, hence I can do what I please here. I am the one who cast this spell on us, well you, to help you of course.**_ "

" _ **You just keep surprising me like it's nothing, Ultear! I could just marry you for that!**_ **"** he teased.

I blushed a little, " _ **Flattering me won't do you anything, Goku. It's not going to make me let you have Lisanna over Mirajane.**_ "

" _ **I know, I know. That's why we're in here, right?**_ "

" _ **Correct.**_ "

" _ **Hehe, you paused it right when Virgo was about to break us up. Hey Ultear, look. We and Virgo share one body, haha!**_ " his body went inside of Virgo, placing his head on the left side next to hers.

" _ **What are you, a child? We may be able to faze through people, but you should still take this matter serious**_."

" _ **I am! I'm just um... Uh... How do you say it? Oh! I'm looking for clues!**_ "

" _ **Strike that. You ARE a child.**_ " I sighed later as I finished my sentence.

" _ **Haha, you're funny, Ultear. Hmm? Hey Ultear, come over here. I want to show you something.**_ " he said that in a serious way.

" _ **Show me? Look, if it's a 'clue' I don't want to see it. Otherwise, I have to say '**_ _Oh wow! Spot on, Goku!_ _ **' and stuff. Hmm? What is this...**_ " when I came over next to Goku, he and I looked at Lisanna.

Her eyes... What the hell? It's shaped differently. It's glowing red and it's shaped as a heart. In both sockets, I see her eyes glowing so brightly red.

" _ **Hey, hey... What the hell is that?**_ "

Goku hid behind me after he showed me Lisanna's sudden change in eyes.

" _ **Goku...?**_ " I turned around to look at him.

His hands that were on my hips were shaking hard and he was beginning to sweat unbelievably too. After seeing Lisanna's glowing red heart eyes, all of a sudden his kind hearted attitude changed into a scared one. But why is that?

" _ **Are you okay, Goku?**_ "

" _ **Her eyes... Back at the café I told you about the sudden change in her eyes, didn't I?**_ "

" _ **Now that you mentioned it, yes. But what's so different about those eyes?**_ "

" _ **When Lisanna's eyes enter into those sexual glowing red heart ones, she becomes fully commit into wanting me to submit to her... In ways I couldn't even fight back even if I want to.**_ "

" _ **Not even your two god forms?**_ "

" _ **It doesn't matter if I go into it. I lose all meaning the moment I see those eyes. Speaking of it, whenever I see the heart eyes, I go into SSJ God...**_ "

" _ **Why the red form specifically?**_ "

" _ **It's her favorite form when we have intercourse...**_ "

" _ **What did you say? Her favorite? That's new... Tell me, does she always go into this stage whenever she's with you?**_ "

" _ **Yeah, when we're alone.**_ "

" _ **Okay, hold on. I'm going to jump us to another time where you and her were alone together.**_ "

" _ **Okay...**_ " he said frighten.

I never seen Goku act this way before. It seems he's scared of Lisanna's heart eyes. He mentioned they were sexual too. Is that an indication that they had sex a lot? As I'm searching for memories that only involved them, I'm looking at Lisanna right now. Her creepy, seductive smile ( **A/N: Also Yandere** ) as she's on Goku's lap... She's easily over powered Goku, who's a SSJ God? Other than Lisanna, I looked at SSJ God Goku's face. It's so blank... Can Lisanna be capable of doing that?

" _ **I found another memory with just the two of you.**_ "

Before he could answer, he gave me a back hug. I never thought I could get one from him and yet, it feels so good to receive one.

" _ **Okay, let's go to it then... I don't want to see her eyes, Ultear. If I do, I might become a ruthless animal that might become addicted into having sex. If I look into those eyes, I might go into a phase where I might want to have sex with you, Ultear. Like all day long...**_ "

" _ **R-Right... Okay, then. Here we go... To another event with you and Lisanna Strauss!**_ "

 **Chapter 26 FLASHBACK...**

Goku and I entered the memory where we found him be in the kitchen all alone. Drinking ten fresh refine bottles of water. He got out of the hug and acted as though what he never saw Lisanna's sexual heart eyes. I don't know why but seeing him act all scared, makes me all the more concern for him. Goku, you poor thing.

" _ **Where are we now?**_ " he looked around.

" _ **This is two days after all of us had woken up from our slumber after coming back to Timeline A.**_ "

" _ **Hey look, it's me. I'm drinking so many bottles of water... Oh wait, now I remember! This was when Vegeta and I were trying to land a hit on Whis!**_ "

" _ **I know. I was there too. You and him were SSJ Blue and everything but you couldn't lay a single finger on him. It's amazing that he's someone who's stronger than you, Goku.**_ "

" _ **And Lord Beerus' teacher! That's Whis for ya!**_ "

" _ **Someone's about to come in.**_ "

Sneaking inside while the others were arguing, Lisanna found Goku drinking ten bottles of fresh refined water. Finishing up, he sensed her from behind and greeted her.

"Yo, Lisanna! What's up?" wiping himself off with the towel he got out of nowhere.

" _ **Hey, her front bangs are covering her eyes...**_ "

" _ **I can see that, Goku.**_ " my eyes squinted a little from what was about to happen next.

"( _With Mira arguing with Erza, Cana & Ur for about another five hours... I can use this little time to fuck the shit out of my Goku..._)" Lisanna giggled like a maniac.

Calculating that the argument would last perhaps another five hours, Lisanna took this chance to finally have some alone time with her favorite SSJ God. Unveiling her bangs, her sexual heart eyes surfaced. Goku saw and panicked.

"( _Aw crap! Her eyes' changed!_ )/ _ **Aw crap! Her eyes' changed!**_ " both the Gokus said, going on high alert.

" _Goku..._ " she seductively smiled.

Ultear and Goku saw the new side of Lisanna kick in and began walking towards Goku. Rubbing Goku's chest with her hands, she used her right index finger to tilt Goku's face down towards her. Striking in, she gave Goku a passionate kiss, deepening it before their tongues connected. Thanks to that kiss, Goku's subconscious went away and he unwillingly entered SSJ God.

" _ **I can't believe what I'm seeing...**_ " I was shaken as hell... Just like with the bar counter scene, Lisanna Strauss made Goku enter SSJ God with just a simple kiss... What's her secret? What could be the key into making her do such an easy task?

" _ **She made me go SSJ God again... Ultear, it's her eyes...**_ "

" _ **Her eyes?**_ " could that be the source? Time and time again, Goku told me several times about the sudden appearance of the sexual heart eyes. Is that source that can make someone submit so willingly that your own subconscious goes away?

" _ **Huh? What the!?**_ " the moment the two of us blinked, we were taken to a scene where Goku and Lisanna were fucking each other. It's a scene that continues on from the kitchen one. But, I didn't take us to that part yet.

" _Ahhh! I can't stop cumming! Aahhh... Goku, you're making me cum nonstop, it's starting to hurt!_ " her tongue was out as she was making an Oro-face.

" _ **Look how aggressively you're fucking her. Your cock's in the other hole...**_ " I saw the younger sister of Mirajane on top on Goku as his hands were planted on her breasts. Looking at Goku who was next to me, he didn't utter a word but instead, stutter.

Huh, is she lactating? Her breasts is producing milk at such an alarming rate. She's not pregnant, but she can do such a thing? Milk's coming out of her nipples so damn fast that it's covering Goku's body.

" _Hahh! Arghh! It's feels so good! I'm cumming everywhere!_ " Lisanna said, her walls started to tighten Goku's length so hard, his godlike breath became visible to see, " _I'm going insane!_ " her tongue had still remained out.

Making her toes curve, Goku switched back to her womanhood and came inside her right away. As her tongue was still out, her eyes rolled up. Goku cumming inside of Lisanna caused her to moan loudly as she was taking in a great amount of semen up to her womb. Unlike the other girls, Lisanna took up such an amount that was above a human's capacity in ejaculation. I never seen anyone take in Goku's ejaculation like that.

Is he still ejaculating? He is... That's insane... How can someone still cum for more over than five minutes? Looking at Lisanna, she... Oh, god. She's taking in his semen like it's nothing... She's twitching. I can hear her breathing patterns like she's in pain. She's drooling too, not to mention she twitching like crazy. Her head's bopping back every two seconds the twitching kicks in and her face, she's liking it...

" _So much... Cum... Goku._ " turning her head back at Goku, her glowing red sexual heart eyes shined even more and her smile was undoubtedly creepy. She's like a sex slave owner. Her eyes widen in such excitement and her lips were shaped as though she wanted to kiss the shit out of him...

" _Lisanna..._ " Goku moaned. He received a hug from Lisanna and didn't let go, " _I love you.._ "

" _ **He said... Love!?**_ " that shooked me by a lot.

" _You love me... Hehe, that's right! You love me...! Do me a favor, Goku. The next time you have sex with someone, think about me, okay? And when we have ex, I want you to only love me... Because I love you... That's how it works, okay?_ "

" _Y-yes, ma'am._ "

" _Good boy. You're such an obedient lover, you know that?_ " she kissed his forehead, later placing her head on his chest, " _Make sure to love me more than the other girls, Goku. I love you more than them, because you belong to me. Not with Cana. Not with Ur or Ultear..._ "

" _ **Why she say my name for?**_ "

" _Not with the Princess or Erza & especially not with Mira. My love for you is way, way stronger than they can comprehend. Goku, my love..._" she moaned a little.

" _ **Her eyes are glowing an even more shining red color. Carmine would be the right word. What do you think of this, Goku? Heh? Goku?**_ "

When I looked at him, he wasn't moving, nor was he talking. I saw his erected dick imprinted on his lower Gi, but why? His breathing was also sounding not healthy and his cheeks were turning red. Then all of a sudden, he turned into a SSJ God...

" _ **What!? That's impossible! You can't turn into SSJ God inside of your mind because I made us as just illusions going through your memories!? Eh? Oh, I see now. It's her eyes! Goku's looking at her eyes!**_ "

" _ **Lisanna...**_ " his mind started to go blank.

" _ **Crap, I should been more careful! He was looking directly at her eyes this entire time and entered SSJ God! His subconscious is going to be taken away if I don't do something...!**_ "

Slowly, he started walking towards Lisanna's projection. And I tried to stop him.

" _ **Hey, hey, Goku! Snap out of it! Stop looking at her, damn it! You're going to lose your subconscious if you continue to look into her eyes!**_ " I tried pushing him back but he wouldn't budge. Damn, he's stubborn!

" _ **Lisanna, I want you...**_ " he wasn't responding to my hand waved motions I was putting out in front of him to snap out of.

" _ **Kch... Damn it all! I'm trying to push him back but instead I'm the one who's being pushed!**_ "

Lucky for me, I don't consider this to be a danger level threat since I've been in multiple situations that fits those words. Unless I'm delusion or something. To snap Goku out of it, I had to warp us out of his mind and enter back into the real world. And successfully, I did. Thank the heavens I did so.

Getting back to reality and out of the kiss between us, I remained on his lap. We've been stuck in this kissing position until late evening, holy shit. I'm drooling too, not bad. He and I are both drooling and speaking of Goku... He was in SSJ God...

That's worrisome. Our silky combined clear aura had turned into his crimson red one. Lisanna Strauss wasn't with us but he _**still**_ went SSJ God. And I know the cause. This new side of Lisanna that comes out of her, radiates these glowing red eyes. Comparing it to SSJ God, it's a similar color. I wonder, are Lisanna's eyes suddenly carmine red because her favorite SSJ transformation is, SSJ God?

"Goku, snap out of it!" to wake him up, I snapped my fingers multiple times. No dice however.

What can I do to make him come back to me? Do I have to slap him? Seems I have to... He won't feel it since he's in SSJ God but I have to try something. Taking ten seconds in and a gulp, I gently slapped him. For some reason, it worked. He's now back to the real world with me. He scared me for a second there, if I had not stopped him, what could he had done? With his subconscious taken away while in SSJ God, would he had mistaken me as Lisanna Strauss?

If he did, I would somewhat get ominous vibes from him. The vibes where it's making me think he would raped me if I didn't comply to his sexual request or something. Getting out of SSJ God, his base form made it back and his eyes were blinking nonstop. Goku shooked his head a little and he was a little confused on what happened. But thank god I snapped him out of it.

"Eh? What happen? Ultear?" Goku looked at me as I was still on his lap.

"Thank goodness, Goku... You're alright."

"Yeah, what happen...?" it took a second but then he remembered, "Oh, wait... Never mind."

"Do you see now, Goku? How much of a danger Lisanna is? By just diving deep into your shared memories with her, you almost lost your subconscious again!"

"This happens whenever I'm with her alone, isn't it?"

"Mhm. Goku, do you see why I'm afraid for you? Why I'm so concerned for your relationship? It's not healthy to balance many in styled relationship with your main one. And with Lisanna acting all creepy like, it's fair to say she doesn't give a damn about your relationship with Mira..."

"Ultear..." from the way he was saying my name, I sensed disappointment. Disappointment in the fact that Lisanna was acting like that, "She doesn't, huh..."

"She wants to have you to herself and will stop at nothing to get what she wants. Goku, if you want my opinion, I think she would choose you over Fairy Tail and would want nothing more than to ruin your relationship with Mira..."

"I'm sorry, Ultear. For not believing you. I was just so... So..."

"Blinded? Stupid? Overprotective because you just wanted her to be happy?"

"Okay, I get it. But yeah. I don't want Lisanna to ruin my relationship with Mira, so..."

"You'll take my advice and save your own ass here? Mirajane's important to you and I don't you want to be off track with Lisanna because I have a feeling she might turn your world upside."

"Thank you, Ultear. I'll do what you want me to and not ruin my relationship with Mira!"

"Good..." you have no idea how I much I needed to hear that, Goku. I'm glad.

"Since I act funny when Lisanna's new side kicks in, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, anything for you." I wonder what he's going to ask me.

" _ **Can we have a sex?**_ " he said so suddenly and without holding anything back.

"..." I paused there for a minute and was blinking rapidly fast.

Did I hear that right? Did he just ask me... TO HAVE SEX WITH HIM? I...I... I'm shaking right now... He's asking me to be taken by him!? My front bangs are covering my eyes and I can feel my cheeks burning red. Never in my entire life have I been asked to get fucked by someone, much less by the man I'm in love with...

"Y-You... You want? Why? Why me exactly?"

"Well, it's just a theory or some sort."

"Theory?"

"Yep. With what I saw, I pretty much came up with this. Lisanna's sexual heart eyes, the glowing red ones, stands out, yes?"

"Yeah..." where is he going with this?

"After she's in that phase, she proceeds to try to lay a kiss on me to later having sex, so... I was hoping we could do that."

"But Goku... I don't have those sexual glowing red eyes... What would be the point?"

"I remembered this for some reason but even if she doesn't have the glowing red eyes, she can still make me bend to her will, just like that. When we kissed some time ago, all of a sudden, I came with a proposition on wanting to plow her. And she wanted that so, so bad that after we kissed, her eyes became what we saw."

"The glowing sexual red eyes..."

"Yeah..."

"But Goku... My eyes don't do that... Are you just saying that just to prove your theory? Or has my dear mother been influencing you with words to mix up so you could hear the three lettered answer?"

"Three lettered answer?"

"Sex."

"Huh!? N-No! You're wrong, Ultear! I want to do this because I have to know if this can come from you too!"

It's more like both from where I'm getting at. I have come to my own conclusion. It's a Time Rift effect that Lisanna has now consumed. Goku's been consuming such a thing for five years so it's without a doubt, he would think like this but if you combined that with Lisanna... It's no wonder Lisanna Strauss can outdo my mother & the others...

"Fine... I'll do what you want me to. I'll have sex with you..." as embarrassing as it is, I too want to see what fucking a Saiyan is like.

"Really?"

"Yeah... Since you know I like you, I want my first time to be with you, Goku. I will no longer be a virgin if you take me as your mate so... Please be gentle..."

"Right... Do you want me to go SSJ Blue?"

"WHAT?"

"I don't know. I think you like it because back at the bar counter, you were kissing me while I was in blue so I thought you might want that..."

"Stupid! I don't! Don't be absurd, Goku! Let's just get it over with..."

"Haha, right, right. You're so cute when you turn all red, Ultear. Having intercourse with you is like having intercourse with Ur! But with her daughter..." Goku was kind of creeped out by the thought of that.

"Goku... Don't refer to me as my mother's daughter, ok? Refer to me as your mate! Your fucking partner, got it!?" I showed him my angry side because he's always finding a way to piss me off, regardless.

"Okay..." as he said it so fast.

"All right, okay... Let's get started then..." I was still on his lap.

And now I'm bringing it back to present time. Back to where Goku and I shared a bed after the amazing sex we had. From late evening to midnight, we've been doing it. He was in SSJ Blue and he kept making me cum nonstop. I can see why Lisanna Strauss likes fucking him a lot. Hmm? He pulling me into his arms...

" _Mmmm, oh, Ultear..._ " Goku was sleeping talking while he was in his Blue form, still.

I accomplished my objective, right? I made Goku see the bad in Lisanna so next time, he'll think twice before he makes another mistake that could jeopardize his relationship with Mirajane. I should feel happy but I don't...

While still in his arms, I looked up at his face. He's smiling in his sleep. God, he's so cute... I might have done this for Mirajane's sake but why does that bother me? It makes me feel like I'm using that as an excuse for being in denial. No, no, no! I wanted Goku to stop seeing Lisanna so that he can maintain a healthy relationship with Mirajane Strauss! Not so I can kick her out of the competition for me to swoop in and steal him!

Right?

Kch... What's done is done. I've already did what I can and hopefully Goku will too. I told him to be very aware of Lisanna's strange behavior and to watch out for those glowing sexual red heart eyes. Those eyes are dangerous and it's the same color as SSJ God. I wonder, did Lisanna make those 'special' eyes out of nowhere because she was thinking about Goku in SSJ God?

Don't think too hard on this, Ultear. You did it. It was bothering you since Princess Hisui's place when we were hours away from entering Towa's battleground, so at ease. Goku gave me his word he wouldn't see Lisanna anymore so there's nothing I should be concern of. Courtesy of your right hand woman, Ultear Milkovich.

For the remaining hours until it hits seven am, I'm going to go to sleep. I kissed Goku's forehead to wish him the best with Mirajane. Actually no, I didn't. I kissed him to show how I'm going to win his heart. I love you, Goku...

* * *

 **Early Morning, the Motel...**

* * *

"Hey. Good morning, Goku..." I was standing in front of him as he was still lying in bed, stretching.

"Ahh, morning, Ultear! You took a shower or something?" Goku saw me in a bath robe.

"Yeah. I felt really good about what you said last night that I needed this deserved hot shower." I said that as I was drying my hair with a towel.

Goku got up and placed me in his arms. Pulling me close, he kissed me and I panicked, again. My whole face turned red and I wanted get out but I didn't. For some reason, I kissed him back.

"Don't tell Ur this, but you're kind of better than her..."

"Better?"

"Being inside you feels better than her."

"EHH!? S-Stupid! Don't say something so coil like that!" filled with embarrassment, I threw the towel I was drying my hair with, to his face.

"Sorry, sorry, Ultear." he laughed like an idiot, "But I mean it though. I don't know why you feel better than her... Maybe it's because you're younger than her or something, who knows? But the fact that you made me use SSJ Blue on you last night, makes me think of you as a lover for some reason..."

"Heh? I-Idiot... I'm only helping you maintain a relationship with Mirajane Strauss! Don't get it twist, okay!? You got it!?"

"Haha, right. But still, thank you, Ultear. I'm going to make sure I don't betray Mira."

"Good. I'm glad." I smiled at him.

Which is good. Hearing that again makes me hope for the best for him. While I'm glad he's not going to fall into Lisanna's clutches anymore... That does raise a lot of questions. For starters, it's what's been bugging me. Am I really glad he's going to stay with Mirajane? Or is that a cover up for me to swoop me in steal him for myself? He loves Mirajane more than any of the other girls so I don't stand a chance...

No, don't think that. You do have a chance, Ultear. Just do whatever it takes and make him yours! Make him love you more than Mirajane Strauss! Whatever it takes... I did Goku a favor and saved him from Lisanna Strauss and now I'm going to take him away from Mirajane Strauss and make him mine! I'm not going to hold back anymore, I want Goku to only love me as he loves Mirajane.

"I'm already dressed, Goku. You ready to go back to your house for Mirajane to cook you the usual large breakfast?"

"YES!" Goku said like an excited boy scout.

"Let's go then..."

It's going to be a tough battle, but I'm sure someone like me can pull through to the end. It inevitable that I do. Starting today, I'll start loving him... Yeah, that's right. _**I love him...**_

* * *

 **The Strauss House, Nighttime (First Person POV...)**

* * *

What to do, what to do, oh what to do. Hmm... Ultear told my Goku all of that? To not see me, huh? Well play, Ultear. _**Well played...**_ He's not going to stop seeing me because he adores me. I already did my part long ago into making sure he would be mine. When Goku gave Ultear his word, he was lying. I made him so submissive and broken that he strives to be with me. He can't stand not wanting to be with me, to fuck me. No one can really satisfy him the way I can. No one.

Goku informed me everything that he did with Ultear and you're probably wondering why. He was already falling for me because I fucked him so hard he doesn't even want to disobey me. So like a good lapdog, he reported everything to me. When thinking about me, his subconscious went away and his mind went blank. All he could ever think about was sex, sex, sex. Like me, except he wanted to please me like I'm his parent or something. It's quite cute honestly...

Silently, without making a sound, Goku and I were both on my bed, naked. My own glowing red eyes that I "made" out of nowhere just because my favorite SSJ form from Goku was SSJ God, had appeared when I was stroking his hair as he was sucking on my breasts way too hard.

" _Heh, heh... You're already too late, Ultear. He's mine and he'll only belong to me. I own Goku and he's mine to pleasure!_ "

" _Lisanna... Did I do a good job?_ " he stopped sucking and looked at me while in his SSJ God form, " _I lied to Ultear so, are you proud of me?_ " he tilted his head to the left for an answer. How fucking cute that was.

" _Yeah. Very. I'm so proud of you, Goku. You deserve a reward. Why don't I become your girlfriend already? Making sure you only love me, okay? If not, then your Lisanna will be very disappointed... You don't want your darling Lisanna to be disappointed and sad, do you?_ "

" _N-No! Not at all! If anything, I want to make you happy! I love you, Lisanna. More than Ur, Cana, & Hisui..!_"

" _Hehehe..._ "

That's all I needed to hear. He continued sucking my breast as I gave him a tight hug. I can feel milk come out of my breast as he's sucking so damn hard. Oh, Goku... What I wouldn't give to fuck you right now but since Mira's asleep in the next room, we can't.

So I just rewarded him with my breast. Laughing away into the night as my front bangs covered my eyes. My eyes may be covered but no doubt it was showing the glowing red sexual heart ones that Ultear found out, but who gives a damn if she does? She can't do anything about it. From the very start, I had everyone in checkmate. He also told me he was about to marry the Fiore Princess but Mira stopped him...

Doesn't matter. I was going to find out sooner or later and make him divorce her so that I can be with him. Goku's so loyal to me that it's not even funny. I already corrupted him enough that he thinks of me on a regular daily basis. Like me, he's very good at hiding his _**true**_ feelings in front of the girls in our guild. Errr... Sometimes, he's good at it.

" _Lisanna? I love you,_ " he said that as he was looking up at me while hugging me tightly.

" _I know..._ " I was rubbing his soft godlike cheeks with my hands, " _I know you love me because you're only allowed to love me, Goku. But if you want me to say it back... Then I love you too._ "

Saying that made the subconscious SSJ God so damn happy, he gave me a surprised kiss to the lips. Him doing that made me experience bits of joy here and there, so I smiled at him while my glowing red eyes were still present.

" _I'm not going to let Ultear or anyone else get in the way of our love, okay? I want to be with you forever, Lisanna!_ " he said that as it was promising.

" _That's my Goku... Good boy._ " this time I was the one who kissed him. His mind's already bent on wanting to only love me, so there's no rush to this. Saying that made me smile so seductively in front of Goku to see. He found that to be cute. What a charming Saiyan, hehe. I can't wait to see the other girl's reactions when they find out, Goku loves me more than them. Especially Mira... Her most of all...

As a matter of fact, _**I might as well get started. Goku's going to be mine and I can't wait to love him, over and over... And over.**_

 **End of Chapter 30.**

* * *

 **A/N: Now that each of the girls (Well not all...) had their own chapter with Goku, it's seemingly about that time for Lisanna to kick in her NTR game as she finally begins her move to drag the girls through hell! None of them will be happy when they find out Lisanna loves Goku too. I'm really excited to dish out the next four chapters dedicated to Goku & Lisanna because I have a lot in store for them! :) **

**Guest:** _ **Ty! The theme for this arc is NTR, but it's also Lisanna's arc. If you want, I can make an alternate chapter for this arc where Bisca cheats on Alzack with Goku because she feels as though she's getting ignored a lot by her husband. The usual NTR plot and shit.**_

 **twisterblake2015:** _ **I know and again, I'll see what I can do but just know it may not be what you expect.**_

 **fanfictionboy1998:** _ **Jenny will act the same when she first met Goku. The only difference is she's making herself stand out more for Goku to notice because of her love for him thanks to the Time Rift.**_

 **tblake426:** _ **They can but it depends as Goku said. Dragon Ball Super Broly is coming. I'm thinking, after the Tartaros Arc maybe?**_

 **Guest:** _ **Like with Virgo's child, I'm going to kill Hisui's kid off. :O**_

 **sticky fingers:** _ **Lol, I agree. Fairy Tail will know Goku as a kid because by the time the new timeline kicks in, Goku and Bulma will meet the Strauss Siblings and together, they'll join Fairy Tail and eyes, during their journey together, regardless of Mirajane crushing on Goku, Lisanna developed a huge crush on Goku too. Goku also knows that story by Mirajane telling it to him.**_

 **GeoNovaWrath:** _ **Not for long Mira-lover. She's about to get cucked hard by her younger sister by a shit load. For the new timeline, she might be the one who marries Goku. Who knows...**_

 **GrimmjowTaichou:** _ **Without any interruptions, a week and a half. Other than that, 2 weeks or more. Cool fact btw.**_

 **Goku fucked up:** _ **It may be a new timeline but yes, Goku still died in the Saiyan Saga. Everything will be explained when I make that special chapter where Chronoa finishes and explains the new Timeline A.**_

 **Guest:** _ **Mermaids Heels is going to make an appearance in the 21 Arc. So Kagura and Millianna will return again. I think I said that lol.**_

 **naraku:** _ **Time Breaker Bardock can go SSJ4. I have his card in the Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission on the Switch. And again, the mofo's overpowered as fuck. I don't doubt you, but how do you know he's literally that overpowered?**_

 **AGL Turles:** _ **Sure, the age chart and a new poll for the harem will come probably at the end of the 21 arc or maybe the beginning of the Goku Black arc.**_

 **roddo Rolla da:** _ **Yeah, but in a way, I'm doing her a favor. You know the gist of it, right? Childhood friends never win because a blonde person out of nowhere can do what they can't. During the adventures from when Goku's a kid, yes, the girls will still fall for him deeply. Cana(kid) & Erza(kid) will develop a love for Goku(kid) when he joins Fairy Tail with Bulma & the Strauss Siblings.**_

 **WhereThe PartyAt:** _ **Yes to every question you asked me in your review. Except for the abortion thing. I don't support it. I killed off their kids because I can and it's a lot of hassle if you think about it. You want more Yandere Lisanna? You got it! Maybe...**_

 **WRYY:** _ **Yes, that's right. In the new Timeline A, Cell will know every technique from the Fairy Tail verse which means he can use magic to however of his liking. He's also broke as hell as you mentioned it. For the MUDA from JoJo, I think it's cool but at the same time, I sensed it as weird. I don't know why, tbh.**_

 **AOT watcher:** _ **Sting and Rogue won't be that strong. He'll meet them soon. I know you're confused so I'll try to explain it to you. She's going to rewrite it and make changes because the Time Scroll itself keeps changing. It'll make a lot more sense when I make that chapter explaining everything, courtesy of Chronoa, the Supreme Kai of Time.**_

 **SPR:** _ **Actually, it would be. I might take your idea into consideration. Because Lisanna knows Goku's been under a lot of Time Rift effects, it's a lot easier to go all NTR on him than with Natsu because even with the effecting going onto him, he'll still be dense as shit lol. As for your idea, I am so down for that. I can do alternate endings like you suggested. Sometimes I've been thinking about if Lisanna actually wins Goku over into making him love no one but her, not even Mirajane. Or if Goku loves Erza more than Mirajane. I will definitely do that. Thanks for that!**_

 **Joruno Jobana:** _ **NTR Lisanna wins! From this chapter you've read, (If you did read it) you'll see why NTR Lisanna overpowered a god like Goku. I don't have a favorite JoJo protagonist. Maybe... Jotaro?**_

 **Until Then...** subarashi _ningens!_

Chapter 31 Coming Soon...!


	31. Saiyan God Takeover

**A/N: Yay, now we're going to go to the main point of this arc. Lisanna will hugely be involved for the next four chapters and the plans she has for Goku will be self-sufficient. I can very much guarantee that. :)**

* * *

 **Inveigle Seduction Arc (Filler)**

 **Chapter 31: Saiyan God Takeover...**

Every day, as time passes, I can't help but think of him. Goku. Son Goku. A very charming Saiyan whom I've bestowed a lot of time in investing. Though there were tons of tough obstacles that stood in my way... It was definitely worth every jewel. There were many close calls where I could've been caught, but luckily, I avoided all of that.

Now, you guys can stop me if I rabble on too much, okay? Day by day, as time ticks away... The whole " _ **I have a crush on Son Goku"**_ is nothing but a repeated record. A lame come on that every girl has when they lay eyes on him. But have you ever wondered what it's like to live with your guildmates that crushes on your crush too?

A world like that shouldn't exist. In all my days of being with Fairy Tail, never have I ever been this enlighten to take what's rightfully mine. As desperate as those other girls are, _**I'm only getting started.**_ To fight for Goku's heart is but a far standoff stretch of the endearing truth. It's doomed to rot a part and die because such an idea is nothing but a silly fantasy those girls have. Erza, Ur, Ultear, Cana, the Princess & most of all, Mira... They're wrong. They're _**all**_ wrong. In these next four chapters, I welcome you all to how Goku, your everyday Saiyan who loves fighting and food, came to acknowledge me as his lover. _**Much more than Mira**_. This is my story and I can't wait to watch all those girl's dreams die...

From an uncivilized standpoint, Mira, I love you. Really, I do. But the love mentality for my darling Goku is far stronger than yours. Seeing you two made me hope for a better future for myself but that was just a way to make me believe in a world filled with promises that'll never get filled. _**Ever.**_ I know that was a lie to fuel me with false hope, but it doesn't matter. I won't let you take Goku away from me... Not you... _**And certainly not those other girls...**_

* * *

 **the Fairy Tail Guildhall**

* * *

It's really painful. Most of the time I can't get with Goku because there are other girls in our guild who actually thinks they can have him. To hide behind a face, filled with a fake persona as I'm seeing Goku in the arms of other girls, is really aggravating. It's an everyday occurrence and quite frankly, I've had enough. He knows as well as I do that those girls are nothing compared to me. At least, that's what I made him believe, thanks to my influence.

Natsu & his team aren't in the guildhall today because it's Vegeta's turn to train them. That just means I won't have to see Erza try her best to rid Goku away from Mira's hands. That's one nuisance down, a few more to go. I'll have to break it down on who's doing what today. Hopefully, it doesn't involve my precious Goku...

Cana's oversleeping due to too much alcohol, but that really isn't a big issue to her. She's just overdoing her drinking, as usual. Erza & Ultear are busy surviving Vegeta's hellish training. I tricked Goten into hanging out with Ur so the both of them are out on a mission. What rocks about that is I've even tricked my other nephew, Gohan & the green Namekian Piccolo into joining them.

Which leads to only Mira, my greatest obstacle. Out of all the girls, Mira's really the one I need to overthrow here. Her influence on Goku is none I've ever seen. Obviously, she can outdo Erza & the others and for now, me. My influence isn't strong enough to withstand hers. But I have a feeling my time of being overlooked into my sis' shadow will come to an end. I'm positive about it.

"Oh, Lisanna! Hello, I didn't even see you there." Mira greeted me.

"Hi, Mira." I greeted back.

We were both at the bar counter. Other than us, there was Elfman, my beloved brother. Lord Beerus & his attendant, Whis. And Goku, who was giving Mira a back hug while behind the counter. I know I wrapped him around my finger but seeing him flirt with my older sister pisses me off. They were flirting right in front of me... I hate that...

"So, are you & Elfman still down in going out later today?"

"Huh? Oh, um, yeah, Mira. The four of us."

"Mhm! Goku, you, Elfman and I are going out to eat at some hot pot place later in the afternoon." Mirajane said, giggling as Goku was tightening his hug, "I was hoping the kids could join us but they seem to have their hands full."

"Haha, yeah, well, at least you have your darling Goku to be by your side, right?" I was fake laughing when saying all that crap.

"I suppose and I'm glad." Mirajane turned her head around to kiss Goku, "But I rather if it were the whole family, you know?"

"You've got a point! Haha..."

"What's this about a hotpot? That's sounds delicious. You better count me in, Mirajane Strauss. Otherwise, I'll destroy you." Beerus threatens.

"Destroying me will only damage Goku rather than doing good." Mirajane smiled at him as she gave her answer.

"Tch, you know, one of these days you're going to eventually be afraid of me. Everyone is at some point."

"If Bulma's not, I'm not."

"Every timeline is different, Lord Beerus. Besides, this universe isn't Universe 7 so she didn't know about you yet." Whis said as he was whipping his mouth

"Ugh, I know. And it's annoying as hell." Beerus stood up after.

"Where are you going, my Lord?" Whis asked.

"I'm thinking about challenging Vegeta in a one on one duel. You know, to see where he stands against a God of Destruction like myself. On our way to this timeline, I've seen you train Vegeta along the way. He does look like he's improving so I want to find out myself."

"Ah, I see. Then I guess we're off to Lady Bulma's house." Whis stood up after him, "Thank you, Lady Mirajane, for the delicious meal as always."

"Leaving so soon, you two?" Mirajane looked at him.

"We have some matters to take care of. After that, we'll go feast on Bulma's capsules again. Let's go, Whis."

"As you wish, my Lord. Everyone, I bid you all a farewell..."

I know Goku & the other Saiyans eat a lot because they need it after a fight. I also know that Natsu & the other boys eat a lot too. But a seeing a cat & a baby blue skin person eat like them is very weird. They eat more than Natsu but their bellies and digesting a lot of food ties with Goku. Very, very, weird. Oh, I'm going off topic here...

Lord Beerus & Whis aren't on my agenda to get rid of so I'm kind of glad they're out of the picture, too. After I turned around, I saw my Saiyan husband making out with my older sister in front of me. God, this is hard to watch. Goku just pushed Mira's butt at the counter. Ugh, they're being touchy-touchy with each other.

Each kissing sound I hear makes me want to vomit. It's like I'm seeing some infection take over Goku or something. Rather that or he's being possessed and I feel like I'm the only one that can purify him. By fucking him senseless every day, of course.

"It's almost high noon, you three. Easy up with the kissing, Mira. Your manly kissing is going to suffocate Goku." Elfman said.

"Oh, I'm just taking my time with him since everyone's doing their own thing. Something like this doesn't happen often so I'm just capitalizing it while I still can." after Mira separated her lips from Goku, she turned back to answer Elfman.

"You're right, Elfman. We should head out early so we can grab a table before it gets crowded."

"That can wait a while, Mira. I'm sure we'll get a table anyway because this town loves us, remember?"

"That's true. But just to be on the safe side, I'd like to get there early than when we all agreed too."

"I have no objections! It's very manly to arrive early than late. I can just think of ways where a man like me can give us good table seats."

"Well, we'll leave that to you, Elfman. Oh, and, Goku. Are you okay about going there early?"

"I don't mind. If you're saying it's a good idea, it's a good idea. I won't complain." Goku replied.

"With food coming to you sooner, I'd expect nothing less from my Goku." Mirajane smiled.

"Oh, that reminds me! Who's going to cover the bill? Knowing Goku's man thirst for food, he'll empty our wallets alive." Elfman asked.

"I can pay. In fact, I've been saving up since the Grand Magic Games."

"Are you sure, Lisanna? I can pitch in if you don't have enough to cover- -"

"I can do the whole coverage, Mira, trust me," I said that with a little aggression.

"If you insist... Oh, Goku. I'd love to kiss and hug you some more, but you've got to let me go. We're about to go out." Mira giggled from his actions.

"Sorry... I don't know what got over me." Goku said as he released Mirajane from his arms.

"Haha, it's fine. It's good, Goku, you're good." Mirajane patted Goku's head.

This is very hard to look at. I better do something to remind Goku that he's mine. Oh, wait... I think I've got an idea...

"Well, since I'm willing to pay for it, I can't find my handbag. Um, Goku, mind if I ask for your help?"

"Sure, I don't mind."

"You could've just asked me, Lis! I'd be more than happy to go with you."

"Thanks, Elfman. I appreciate the help, but I need Goku for this. I need him to sense my purse's Ki."

"Oh, then I guess it was best to pick him. I can't sense Ki so I get why you would choose Goku. Wait, can't you sense Ki too?"

"I'm still a little new to it so I'm asking the expert himself! C'mon, Goku. Let's go..."

"Okay... Wait, how can I sense it if I don't know what it looks like."

He obviously didn't get where I was going at so I had a backup plan. I came to his right and whispered words that'll help him understand where I'm getting at. " _ **Just roll with it, Goku, or else...**_ " Like, serious... Does he not know that what I'm saying doesn't make any sense?

You can't sense a handbag for goodness sakes! Sheesh, Goku... He's lucky he's cute and sexy. Otherwise, I'd be like his ex-wife. I wonder how she could put up with him for as long as she did. Her lost anyway. In my opinion, she was stupid to let someone as delicious as Goku slip through her finger...

"Oh, yeah! That's right, Lisanna! I think I know where your handbag is! It's in the infirmary room!"

No lie, it actually is... Kudos to you, Goku. You're actually playing it smart here. If he and I had the room to ourselves, I'd reward him with my body. It's not shameful to do so if it's to only one man. My man.

"Yeah, um, you're right! Let's get going, shall we?"

"Okay."

We were off to the Infirmary room. I didn't look back but I had a feeling Mira & Elfman were looking at us as we were walking. Something like this would be unprofessional but it'll get better soon. Making up lies all for the sake of wanting to tame Goku, yet again... Makes me wonder if I'm that desperate...

But, it's whatever. I only gave us limited time for us to be alone but it's more than alone. Hahaha... Ah... Goku... Just thinking about wanting to fuck you made my eyes change... I better get started with my plans and claim Goku with the time that I have before he goes to someone else...

"Hmm, that was weird. I didn't know you can sense a handbag."

"That's because you can't, Elfman..." Mira said while looking over at the Infirmary room, "Ki is in living things and last I checked, a handbag isn't anything that's considered living..."

"Huh... Why would Lisanna lie for?"

"I'm not sure, but I'm certain she has a good excuse as to why she would make it up."

"Speaking of excuse, Mira, how are you holding up with Goku?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me, sis. You know... Your relationship with Goku?" Elfman teased a little.

"Oh, um, it's going really fine. Really, it is." Mira smiled at him, "Everything's been great between me and Goku. I couldn't have asked for a better boyfriend."

"When you put Goku and boyfriend in the same sentence, you blush, sis. Tell me, when did you and Goku become a thing?"

"Last night when we were all eating at my place. He and I went to the bathroom to clean his Gi from eating too sloppy. I told him that I didn't want our relationship to be the way it is because Cana, Erza, & Ur are always trying to ruin that. So, he said that we could step it up by officially becoming boyfriend-girlfriend."

"That's very manly of him. But, I'm surprised he even knows the definition of it."

"Aside from our Timeline B counterparts, Gohan has been teaching him back in their world. He's fully equipped with that kind of knowledge."

"As I would expect out of a man. So, how's your relationship with him so far?"

"Well, other than taking on the title of being a Saiyan's girlfriend, it feels pretty much normal. The same, and I'm glad it's like that. I'm not one to raise the expectation bar on him. He's him and I'm me."

"Oh, sis... You're so manly. What about Ur & the others? What did they say about it?"

"Well, um, unfortunately, becoming Goku's boyfriend came in a bundle. As in, they weren't happy about it. If I become his girlfriend, they also become his, too..."

"Wait, Mira, then that means..."

"Yes... Ur, Erza, & Cana are also his girlfriends..." Mirajane said with disappointment.

"Wha- - How did you all agree to such a manly thing?!"

"Ur was the first to find out and threaten to tell the others if I didn't agree to make her Goku's girlfriend also..."

"Like your Timeline B counterparts."

"Exactly, but Ur couldn't keep her mouth shut and Erza & Cana found out. Endless arguments went on for about hours so I decided to let them. It bothers me but I guess they deserve to be with him, too."

"Does he rank them?"

"Well, I know he thinks of me as his number one. He even said that to me last night. I'm sure he doesn't rank them but if I were him, I guess Ur would be his second because they were lovers in Timeline B. While Erza & Cana would tie for third, I guess..."

"You sound happy, then disappointed. What's up with that?"

"It's a mixture of both. But, enough about me, how are you and Evergreen doing?"

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, Elfman. Don't think I haven't forgotten what you and Evergreen told me. You know..." Mirajane was doing the teasing game this time.

"Eh... Wha- That's crazy, Mira, you're crazy! We're not pictured in that way! It's not required for a man like me to get closer to Evergreen!" Elfman had spoken with blushing red cheeks.

"You're turning red, Elfman." Mirajane smiled at her little brother's cuteness.

"Mira... It's not like that, I swear!"

"Whatever you say. But, as your older sister, I think you two would make a great couple. So I'll be rooting for you!"

"S-Sure..." Elfman wasn't acting like very man like so he changed the subject to avoid spilling more of his history with Evergreen, "For finding a handbag, it sure is taking Goku & Lisanna long."

"You're right... Oh, I can't sense Goku's Ki..."

"You can't? What about Lisanna?"

"I sense her, but her energy's skyrocketing out of nowhere. Maybe, I should go check on them. To see if they found her bag..."

"No, no, I'll check. I feel like I haven't been seen these past few days so I'm going to do something useful for a change. I'll be back."

"Okay, sure... Tell them I'll be outside the guildhall."

"I gotcha, sis!"

As to what my dearest brother said, he was going to come check on Goku and me to see if my handbag was found. If only I could've sensed him coming, my situation could've been avoided. When Goku and I got inside of the Infirmary room, I quickly got showed him my red eyes. The ones that can bait my Saiyan lover to my sexual bidding. I got him to go SSJ God. My favorite form because for some reason, I feel so alive when we make out...

Coming back to the present, the two of us were just taking it slow for now and was making out. On a bed closest the door, we were intimate. I was on Goku's lap, closing him in for a kiss. As our lips were doing the talking, we were looking at each other in the eye.

His crimson red eyes are the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. If only I could see it without seeing my reflection because seeing my own eyes is a buzzkill. I didn't keep count on how long our lips were touching but I gotta say, it really feels nice to touch his soft lips.

The good thing about kissing a SSJ God is the aura we share. He overtakes my own aura and merges it together with his crimson one. My arms were around his nape and his arms were touching my curvy hips. My breasts were pressed on his manly chest and I felt his imprinted manhood fighting its way to enter the inside of my bottom. If I didn't know any better, I'd say Goku was getting horny with me.

Since his imprinted dick was busying find the hole to enter, I spat my saliva in his mouth. It's nasty but he likes it, so who cares. He's a naughty Saiyan. But I feel the same way with him. It's been a hot minute since last we've fucked. Maybe, I can look the other way and fuck him right now. No... I can't. Mira's outside so I've got to control myself because if I don't, I'll expose my myself... _**But who cares... Being with Goku is all I care about now so I'm going to go for it...**_

Or at least that's what I was about to do...

"Yo, sis! Goku! What's taking so long on finding your handbag, Lis? You should've found it... by now..." Elfman's eyes were wide, "Am I, uh... interrupting something?"

How could I let my guard down? I got so caught up in kissing Goku to death I've let myself wide open! And now my brother, of all people, knows my secret! I'm shaking right now. I've never been put in a situation like this before and it's revolting...

Oh, hold on. I know what to say in a situation like this. I've just got the perfect idea on how to avoid this problem!

"E-Elfman, it's not what you think...!"

Right after I said that Goku's head fell on my chest, in-between my breast. I've never blushed this hard before. And it was out of embarrassment. But looking at Elfman made me sure he'll fall for my words...

"Really, Lis? Because it looks like you're little too close to Goku right now..." Elfman said as he was seeing Goku's face planted between Lisanna's breast.

"And there's a logically good explanation to that! You see, I, uh, I, I was... Learning CPR! Yeah, that's right! CPR!" I said in a panicked tone.

"CPR? Oh, is that it? Haha, you should've said so sooner, Lisanna! You made me read the situation wrong. I thought it was something else, but hey if you guys are doing CPR, maybe Goku and I can do a refresher course- -"

"Haha, maybe next time."

"Oh, yeah. Of course, maybe next time. Also, Mira said she'll be outside waiting for us. Let's not waste time and meet up with her and head to town!"

"Right. Goku & and I will catch up to you."

"Sure thing, Lisanna. I'll see you and Goku outside, then."

When Elfman headed out the door, I wasn't going to do anything until he met up with Mira. He did and it's safe to say he fell for my lie well. When Mira & Elfman got together, Goku came out from between my breast and surprised me with a kiss. And to top it off, he was inching to fuck me.

I know this because he was in the process of ripping my pink spaghetti shirt. The only damage he did was the middle part. Now my breast is showing more skin. Not a bad look if I must say. Especially if it's only towards Goku.

" _Not just yet, Goku. Mira's outside so we can get down in the sheets._ "

" _But... Lisanna..._ "

Goku's subconscious was gone and all he could about was wanting to please me. His enlarge printed dick says otherwise. His breathing was so heavy and thanks to his crimson aura, it became visible. I know I corrupted him but in a way, he and I are much alike when we're alone together...

" _If you devour me now, Mira's going to find out and she'll take you away from me. Do you want that?_ "

" _Uh... No... I don't want that._ "

Giving me his answer made him drop out of SSJ God.

" _I know it's hard but keep holding on. After we go out, my plans to make you mine will start. Do that for me, okay?_ "

" _S-Sure..._ "

His answer shows his deprivations. So, I calmed him by planting his face between my breast again. While doing that, I was stroking his hair. Stroking his soft hair caused him to happily whimper as if he was being pleased. And since we were going that route, I grabbed a hold of his crotch just to tease him.

He looked as though he was constipated and I can mourn with him. I'm sweating a lot more than usual. Seeing the sweat made Goku lick me like a dog who was panting due to the hot, hot sun. I was so liking this pathetic side of him. This thirst on wanting to stick his dick inside me is just killing him. But, he _**can**_ wait. Otherwise, _**I'll have to punish him for being so impatient...**_

* * *

 **Kachi Daze Hotpot, South of Magnolia...**

* * *

This place where the four of us are eating at is quite pretty. A restaurant where we cook our own food with the raw meats given, I can see why Mira chose this place. At our dining table, they were so many raw meats surrounding the soup pot. But that's not all. There were more dishes. Loads of it.

We each got our own halo size of raw pork, beef, lamb, and other kinds of meat that were raw. With the main big one around the hotpot. Hence the word, "halo." When I saw the look on Goku's face, he was extremely happy to see all that meat in front of him. So happy he got started and dipped his marbled meat in the boiled broth. That kind of meat is quite expensive for a normal person. If I wasn't in a guild taking on multiple missions, I couldn't pay for all of this...

Wait, I should probably stop talking about what we're eating and focus on why I'm mad. Did I mention I was mad, by the way? If not, then now I did. A table for four was what suited us since it was only us that went out. Elfman and I were on one side while Goku & Mira were on the other. Now, do you see why I'm mad? I wanted to sit next to Goku. NOT MIRA...

But, no matter how much I want to admit this, it was a good thing. If I were to sit next to Goku, I would've given my sexy Saiyan a hand job while we all eat the raw meats. But... We're not. Right now, even if it's temporary, I'm managing to stay sane and I'm trying to contain my naughty side from exposure here. Looking at his smile, his gullible cute look, and his ill-mannered character... _**It's so... Fucking hard.**_

"Mmm-mmm! Gosh, the texture of the squid's tentacles is freakin' amazing!" Goku said while gulping down the squid.

"HAHA! This place rocks! The meat tastes so freaking good it's making a man like me swirl into overdrive, HAHA!"

"The meat here is very tinder, so yea, Elfman." I giggled at him.

"Dear, you have a tiny spec of thin meat on your cheek." Mira pointed out, "Here, let me get that for you."

I know they're boyfriend-girlfriend but showing it off in front of my face is a bit too much for me. Seeing Mira wipe his cheek and being all happy about it is... Eh. No, are you kidding me? Wiping his face just to get the piece of meat off him is fine and all, but kissing him after? Stop it, Mira...

"Thank you, Mira!"

"It's no biggie, sweetie." Mira smiled at him.

And... She kissed him... _**Again.**_

"Everyone, I'd like to make a manly toast here." Elfman stood up, "To, Goku, your sons, and your friends. I know we've celebrated having new members before but the four of us are also celebrating the triumphant new couple of Fairy Tail. To Goku & Mira!"

The four of us tap our beers at the center of our table. Everyone but I smiled when Elfman officially called Goku & Mira a couple. Well, I showed a fake smile. Right after the kiss, Mira gave Goku a hug. I guess that's all right. Right after we took our sips, Goku was struggling to swallow the beverage. Mira was helping him to do so.

I guess that's what you call a liable girlfriend, right? Big whoop...

"I've got to say, Goku, ever since we've met you, we've been put through a lot. I mean, if I'm going, to be honest, I didn't think we need more people in our family. And I'm not talking about our family, Fairy Tail. The Strauss, us. What I'm trying to say is, I had doubts, man. When Lisanna 'died' I didn't want to lose anyone else. But every day, as time goes on, you've been proving me wrong. And for that, I want to welcome you to our family, the manly way."

"Hehe, well, thanks, Elfman. I don't know what to say to that. All I could think about is eating this meat!" Goku dived into his halo sized portion of the meat.

"Well, I'm glad he's a new addition to our household. With Gohan & Goten, I'm going to have to make breakfast an hour earlier than when I usually arrive! Haha, it brings me joy though."

"I'm with you on that one, Mira. Having two nephews and a brother in law doesn't seem too bad."

Except I want to fuck my "brother in law." Not be a sister in law to him. Mira is only my competition right now. Erza, Ur, & the other girls I can easily outmaneuver. Although sometimes, Ur surprises me when I least expects it.

"So, Goku, what's it like being Mira's girlfriend, again?" I asked him.

"It's no different than in Timeline B. It was super awesome! Except, she's not pregnant in this timeline."

"I forgot you got her pregnant in Timeline B. So what was it like living with my pregnant sister?"

"It was cool but also a lot of hard work."

"Hard work meaning?"

"When we sleep together, Mira gets these nightmares and talks in her sleep. She kept thinking I might leave her or something."

"Is that really me, Goku?"

"Yeah, Mira. Every day, in the middle of the night, you would wake me up by crying in your sleep. You kept saying, ' _Please don't leave me, Goku. Please.'_ And so on."

"Even for me, I seem a little overdramatic..."

"Well, Ur told me it's because you were pregnant and sometimes life hits you harder when you're carrying a child inside of you. So, to calm her down, I bit her ear softly to relieve her of her nightmares."

"Y-You did...!?" Mira blushed, "That's kinda romantic."

"Mhm. But it was only temporary. I came up with other methods to calm her down because sometimes biting her ear softly doesn't work."

"What else did you do to calm down my Timeline B older sister?"

"Lisanna..." Mira was blushing out of embarrassment.

"Sometimes I pull her into my arms just to give her some more body warmth. Because Timeline B Mira's always cold for some reason..."

"Could be a pregnancy thing. Oh, that reminds me! What was the name of your manly kid, Goku?"

"If it was a girl, Lunaris. Boy, Gohan."

Your kid was a boy, right?"

"That's right, Lisanna. A boy. And I gotta tell ya, it was a hassle. When Mira was giving birth, she looked so scary. In a good way, um, sweetie..." Goku kissed her to make up for trash talking her.

"Wait, what, hold... Goku, dear, you said while I was giving birth?"

"Mhm."

"From your story & Vegeta's side, Gohan wasn't born yet. The Timeline B me was still pregnant, remember?"

"R-Really? I don't remember that..."

"Perhaps your manly vision was playing mind games with you." Elfman assumed.

"Wait, what, no, it's not."

"Yes, it is, Dear. I still had a big belly when you impregnated me. What, did you forget about that? You did spend five years in Timeline B."

"I'm... Not sure. Wait, so, you guys don't remember all that? Well, Lisanna, you were in Edolas during that time, but, you guys? Really?"

"Goku... This is Timeline A. Our timeline, the timeline where you first came here This isn't Timeline B." I said that just to make him remember.

"Oh, right, Timeline A. Well, since you're saying things from Timeline B, you can pretty much continue with that you're saying. If you're man enough, tell us everything that's on your mind."

"Sure... So, back to what I was saying. Um, so in Timeline B, Vegeta & this other Saiyan Nappa had Phantom Lord under their control and issued a full-scale war against us. Everyone fought their hardest until they all got beaten by Vegeta."

"Vegeta was in Phantom Lord?" Elfman asked.

"No, he came from outer space and crashed into Phantom Lord's territory. Natsu & Gajeel had their battle and everyone else was struggling hard against Nappa. When I came, I took out Nappa and fought Vegeta, myself. I'll never forget it. With everyone's hopes resting onto me, I couldn't let them down, ya know?"

"Um... Did all of that really happen in Timeline B? I don't remember hearing about this." Mira looked confused.

"Yeah, didn't Vegeta fight _**with**_ you against Phantom Lord instead of being the one operating the whole thing?" I asked to make sure he got his facts right.

"Huh? Oh, I said that? Okay, then, my bad. Anyway, after some time now, we got to Majin Buu and Future Rogue. With Babidi controlling Future Rogue with the seven dragons, it was a tough battle. And if that wasn't enough, Majin Buu came and wiped out everyone on Earthland. But, everything worked out well in the end, right, guys?"

The three of us were quiet. Mira, Elfman, & I had no idea what Goku was talking about. I mean, Future Rogue happened with the seven dragons, but with Majin Buu? What the heck is that? A villain from his timeline? Either way, we had no idea what he was talking about. And because of that, it got a little quiet. It was like... He was saying things in an altered timeline where both our worlds and history got combined or something...

"Um, dear, can I talk to you over there in private?" Mira asked.

"Sure... But the meat might get cold..."

"The meat's fine as long as the hot pot is still at the center. Now, could you two excuse us?"

"Sure.." I said.

"Take all the manly time you need!"

Mira & Goku excused themselves from their seats and walked a few meters away from us. They were somewhat close to the entrance doors. I wonder why Mira wants to talk to Goku alone for. Knowing how smart Mira is, it's probably what Goku was babbling earlier just now...

"Hey, are you all right? Like, really okay?" Mira asked.

"Huh, oh, um, yeah, I'm fine, Mira," Goku replied by exhaling.

"Are you sure? I can tell when my Saiyan boyfriend's acting differently."

"Different how?"

"Well, for starters, you're saying things as if our history got merged together. But it didn't, so I'll ask again. Baby, is everything all right? Be honest with me."

At that point, Goku was shooked. I clearly didn't know what Mira said that made Goku widen his eyes. Whatever it is, she certainly left Goku speechless. While I'm kind of eavesdropping on the two, I can hear Elfman talking to me in the background. I could focus on what Elfman's talking to me about but I just couldn't keep my eyes off of them...

" _ **Sigh**_ ,* Okay, Mira. You win. I guess there's no getting past you. You seem to know more about me and how I act, huh? I acted funny and you saw me through right away. As expected of you."

"I _**am**_ your beloved girlfriend. And maybe someday wife, but I get what you're saying. Now, mind telling me what's up with you?"

"Yeah, sure. So, uh, ever since I got back from Timeline B I've been getting these weird illusions. Well, not illusions but made up memories. Combined history from my timeline and yours. Like with Vegeta & Phantom Lord. Vegeta only came to my earth with another Saiyan but in the combined memories I'm seeing, Vegeta came to Earthland and controlled Phantom Lord like he's their boss..."

"If you've been going through these weird memories illusions, why didn't you tell me sooner? Goku, I care about you. Your well-being is my responsibility."

"You were the first person I wanted to tell you. But... I couldn't because I felt like you wouldn't believe me."

"You've got to give me some credit, Goku. You've been through a lot and you're not one to lie. Except when I'm forcing you to eat your vegetables... What else has popped up so far?"

"Lately, I've been seeing other events that had both our histories in it. The one with Tenrou Island where Grimoire Hearts invaded, right? Well, an android named Cell was there to host the Cell Games. You look confused, Mira. You don't believe me, do you?"

"..." Mira gave a sigh, "No, I do."

"R-Really? What makes you want to believe me?! Other than thinking I'm not one to lie."

"Maybe these memories from both our histories is a sign."

"Sign of what?"

"That fate may be connecting us together. More than we can think. Heh, you know what, it's kind of silly I thought of that. Never mind, Goku. Forget I said that."

"Oh, um, sure thing, Mira. But it's not silly. I think you were onto something."

"Hmm, thank you. For now, let's not waste our lunch date on thinking about these memories you have and let's get back to Lisanna & Elfman. I like seeing you broth your own meat. It's cute."

"So, is this on hold?"

"Yeah. It's no illusion, I can tell you that. If you keep on having these weird memories, then maybe something or someone is trying to tell you something. But, all that can wait and we can ask the questions later. Let's keep this between us."

"Yeah! Thanks for understanding, Mira!" Goku smiled.

"Anything for you. Oh, and tell me this. Does anyone else but me know about your weird memories?"

"Nope. I've never told anyone but you. You're the first. Wait, no. Vegeta, Bulma, & Hisui knows."

"Those three? When was this?"

"Around the time I wanted to let Hisui know I was alive. And when she wanted to be my wife and such."

"( _So they know about it too, huh. I'll have to ask Vegeta & Bulma some other time when I'm available._) Okay, let's get back to our table."

"Sure."

"Hey, give me a kiss?"

Ugh... They ended their conversation and I couldn't hear what they were talking about because of my brother and other people that were near them. But that's the least of my concerns. Mira doesn't know about me checking her boyfriend out, yes, but I feel like she's rubbing it in my face as if she's won. Which is unlikely. When they came back to our table, I decided to play it cool and acted like I haven't listened in on their conversation. I couldn't anyway so I wonder why I was thinking about that...

"Hey, you two. What were you guys talking about?" I asked.

"Things that require a man's duty?"

"We were talking about these memories I've been getting about both our histories toge- -"

"We were talking about when we were getting married and such, haha!" Mira said as she covered Goku's mouth, "Right now, we're still uncertain if we can consider that an option."

"Oh, well, when that day comes, you both have Lisanna and my support, right Lisanna?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Sure..."

"Thank you, you two. Family support is always heartwarming."

"Let's get back to eating all of this meat! I still got to try out the pork and other things. Oh, look! More meat coming this way!" Goku said as he saw the waiter bringing in more thin raw slices.

"Haha, let's have a competition, Goku! To see who can eat the most meat! The winner will be crowned a man and the loser... Well, that's up for the winner to decide."

"Sure! I'm game, Elfman!" Goku got his chopsticks ready.

"And after this, Goku, we can head back to your place and spar."

"Really?" Goku said with a thin slice hanging from his mouth.

"Mhm. We fought before as friends but this time, I want to fight you as your girlfriend."

"Okay. After we finish our lunch date here, I'll Instant Transmission the four of us back to my place! But for now, let's eat!"

And we're back to where we started when we first came in here. Goku and Elfman are racing each other to see who can eat the most meat. Mira's smiling at her "boyfriend" while wiping his mouth every ten seconds whenever Goku eats like a five-year-old. If I didn't know any better, my irises were fading out of the anger I was showing out. And the red started to take its place once more.

My lower eyelids are shaking due to the unyielding frustration of seeing my Goku get spoiled by my older sister. He's not yours, Mira. He's not yours, Mira. He's not yours... _**He's not yours...**_ _**I don't care if you're his girlfriend, Mira, stop looking at him. It's pissing me off. I made a "tch" sound from seeing Mira laugh at Goku's innocents but I'm really past my breaking point here... Every time I see Mira swooping Goku's feet, I get so entitled to my own emotions I just can't help but want to fuck him right in front of her.**_

 _ **Stop flirting with him before I lose it... Ugh...**_

Tch. It's all part of the job, I guess. Sigh... I think I lost my appetite. After I drank a few more shots, I got up from my seat. Guess I shouldn't have done that because my siblings and my darling Goku are staring at me. My eyes are tense and I can't undo them until ten minutes have passed... What to do in this dilemma...

"You okay, Lisanna?" Mira asked me.

"Huh, oh, yeah. I- - I just need some fresh air or something. I'll be right back."

"Where are you heading, sis?"

"Outside. Don't worry, I'll come back once I clear my head."

"Hurry back, Lisanna. I might eat your meat halo once I finish mine."

"I know, I know. I'll be quick..." I gave Goku a fake smile.

When I entered outside in front of the doors, I thought it'd be nice to lean back on a wall. Upon doing that, I decided to do some thinking. I'm way in over my head. And it almost cost me. I almost broke from seeing someone other than myself flirt with Goku. _**He's mine and only mine.**_ I know I corrupted him a lot but with him being with Mira, it makes me wonder if Mira has the power to undo my biddings. If so, that's no problem at all. Even if Goku has multiple girlfriends, _**I'll make sure they all break up with him.**_

"Hey there, sexy. What's a gorgeous babe like you doing all alone in front of a hotpot place?"

Huh... There are two guys in front of me. Approaching me with a compliment in hoping I get with that. Nice try but gross. Taking a look at these two guys, I've got to say... They're not worth my time. They're not Goku so why do they bother in pestering me with pickup lines... I betcha their dicks are small.

"Oh, your eyes are red. Hey, that's pretty cute for a girl. Hold on a minute, I think I know you. You're the little sister of Mirajane Strauss! Your guild's symbol on your cute left thigh is Fairy Tail! Haha, I scored a big one! Hey, what do you say you hang out with me and my friend here? I promise to show you a good tim- -"

" _ **Get the hell out of my face. I'm not interested.**_ "

"S-Sorry! Forget I ever said that! C'mon, let's get out of here, Rago!"

Giving them my harsh answer, the two virgin looking losers made a run for it. When I replied to his stupid request, it felt like I had a killing intent and Goku's SSJ God aura was showing. I don't have his god powers but with my developed "red" eyes, I can just show it off as display. How stupid are those miserable boys? Whatever...

It's still early in the day so after we're done eating, I'll make my move and convince Goku that no one can love him but me. It's challenging but _**it's inevitable. Goku will be mine and there's nothing any of the girls can do that can stop me. He only belongs to me. Screws the other girls...**_ I better head inside. It's been ten minutes. In that of time, I think Goku ate my meat portion. That's okay. I can just order more.

The promise of having Goku to myself is something I cannot have regrets. So, as Natsu would say, "I'm all fired up." _**Let's get this show on the road. Oh, Goku. I can feel us being closer and as a tainted secretly desire, I can't wait for you to love me. I love you so muchhhhh, Goku... Hahh...**_

( **A/N: This is where Lisanna's first person POV ends.)**

* * *

 **Magnolia Town, South Gate Park...**

* * *

The next day, Goku got called by someone to meet them in South Gate Park. He was unaware of who it could be that would ask him to meet up in the afternoon. Whoever it was, Goku couldn't see his/her Ki. This person could've hidden it along with his/her presence. While waiting on whoever it was that called him, Goku looked around to see people enjoying their day at the park he was in. A family playing with their kid on a swing, a couple eating ice cream, seeing all of this made Goku place his arms behind his head just for comfort...

"I wonder who could call me at this time of day. Oh, man. They picked a bad time to ask me to meet them here in South Gate Park."

"Hiya, Goku."

"...!" Goku's eyes widen.

Turning around, Goku saw the infamous Lisanna with her red eyes behind him. She was leaning on the tall tree, giving him a smile that could seduce Goku in a nut shell.

"Lisanna... H-Hi." Goku waved, "What are you doing here?"

"Me? Oh, I'm just waiting for someone. Hey, would you look at that? He came." Lisanna smiled and pointed at him with her right index finger.

"Wait, you called me? What for?"

"I need your help, sweetie."

"Sweetie?"

"Uh-Huh, that's right. My big strong sexy Saiyan man."

Slowly, she started walking towards him. The wind carried a breeze that swiftly blew back Lisanna's hair as her front bangs covered her eyes. Unraveling her mind while focusing on the one objective that stood right in front of her, Lisanna was ready to make Goku feel so helpless in the making. To make his mind go blank, her sexual heart eyes had appeared once more to continue its job.

Standing in front of him, Lisanna's arms were around him, making both the two feel an adrenaline rush. The amazing yielding of her body warmth causes Goku to wrap himself in the state of mind where he was last left off early morning from yesterday. They were making eye to eye contact with each other, making sure the tight grip doesn't feel loose.

With her fingers behind Goku's head, Lisanna pushed the back of his head down towards her and kissed him. A soft kiss but gradually, it evolved with a swift gradation of intensity that made Goku lose his conscience again, making him enter SSJ God unconsciously. Such sexual intensity from Lisanna brought back all the sexual things she previously did to him and because of that, Goku fell under her control.

His mind blurred after losing his subconscious, Lisanna's irresistible mouth was parting both their shaking lips. Making it the self-righteous occurrence, Goku's SSJ God aura merged with Lisanna. Sending tremors that were the wildest on both ends, their nerves had received it. Evoking a sensation she very well knew of feeling, she knew that this sensation can make Goku kiss her back. And she was right...

" _Hahh... Goku..._ "

Breaking up the kiss led both their saliva to form a pathway bridge, with their tongues doing the holding. Goku's eyes had faded in the crimson color that matches Lisanna's description of her perfect Saiyan. And with Goku fitting Lisanna's expectation, she used the combined SSJ God aura to levitate herself higher to match Goku's height.

" _It's good, right? The feeling of my lips being on yours, it makes you want to have more of it, right?_ "

" _Yeah..._ "

" _Your free trial of having limited sex with Lisanna has ended. Would you like a full year subscription dedicated to you and only you?_ "

" _Yeah. Lisanna, please, can we hav- -_ " Goku nodded.

Lisanna kissed him again and replied back with her answer that will satisfy Goku's corrupted urges.

" _Of course, my Love. Anything for you, Goku. Let's go have some fun, shall we? I want to fuck you hard._ _ **And I know just the place where we'll get uninterrupted quality sex time. Let's go.**_ "

* * *

 **Vegeta & Bulma's House, Backyard...**

* * *

During the time where Goku & Lisanna were meeting up, Mirajane thought to herself about what Goku said back at Kachi Daze Hotpot. The combined history from Goku's and her timeline made Mirajane question if something like that can happen. And the only way to get her answer is to ask the people that also know about Goku's "fake" memories. Vegeta & Bulma.

In the backyard, Vegeta was training only Natsu, Gray, & Erza. Just for today, the others were doing their own things. Which leads to Vegeta, Bulma, Whis, Natsu, Gray, & Erza to have the backyard to themselves. Training had just ended with the three all exhausted. Vegeta was in the sky in his SSJ form. Descending down to the ground and out of base form, he sensed someone entering the backyard...

"Hmph, as always you three idiots can't seem to land a single hit one me. Pathetic." Vegeta as he crossed his arms.

"Okay, well, we're not what you call, uh, SAIYAN!" Gray said while still recovering from exhaustion.

"Saiyan or not, anyone can improve. It just hasn't happened to you yet."

"I'll give you props, Vegeta. Just like with Goku, you successfully blocked all my swords and stopped one of my most strongest sword slashes. I couldn't help but notice you were smirking at me." Erza pointed out.

"I did. My son from the future uses a sword. I remember it too well."

"Trunks, huh? Wait, no, you said from the future. Future Trunks?" Natsu said as he got up.

"Yeah. He came from the future to warn us about androids and three years later, he came to fight with us."

"What would he need to come from the future for?"

"Danger from his timeline. If you must know, Gray, every one from his timeline is dead. That included me. The ones that survived are him and Bulma, my wife."

"These androids must be tough as hell if they bested you and Goku."

"Kakarot was suffering from a heart virus and in a blink or an eye, he died."

"He does have a happy ending, Vegeta." Bulma came into their conversation and gave Vegeta a towel.

"Hey, Bulma. How's your day?" Erza asked.

"It's fine! This world in this timeline is amazing. Going out of Magnolia and eating things I've never tried before is like going on vacation. Except, we were on a mission to rescue Goku."

"This timeline has exquisite food and not to mention Lady Mirajane's cooking. I'm afraid I've spoiled myself too much from her cooking. I certainly wouldn't mind more of her style." Whis said, popping out of nowhere.

"Well, let's just say we're all glad you're here in our timeline and with Fairy Tail. I would hate to fight against you. Seeing as though you're aliens, humans don't put much of a fight, do they?"

"They certainly do not, Miss Erza. Oh, that reminds me. Bulma, mind if I ask you a favor?"

"Sure, Whis. What's up?"

"Would you mind replicating the same gun that has Towa's negative energy symbol on the head of your energy gun?"

"What for?"

"Call it an intuition, if you will. I just have a feeling that once all of us goes back to our timeline, the Fairy Tail guild might want to come. And with that, the God Cube won't have the capacity to hold that many people."

"Wait, why bring that many people in the first place?"

"All of us agreed to cross over to this timeline for the sole purpose of finding Goku. And since we've achieved that goal, there's no need to be here."

"But by going back to our timeline, the friends we've made here can't cross over!"

"Indeed, and that's exactly why I need you to replicate your energy gun. With the technology so advance, I can replicate Towa's symbol and paste it onto the new gun you'll make. That way, the Fairy Tail guild can supply their energy in crossing over."

"That's a great idea, Whis! But, why? I thought crossing over timelines would be considered time travel."

"It would be and I, along with Lord Beerus, are highly against it. However, it's a different story when one of Universe 7's ace in the hole is acting weird."

"You're talking about Goku, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am. Taking a look at Goku's characteristic, he's really a changed man. He still loves getting stronger and fighting the strongest there is, but loving Lady Mirajane is slightly above all that."

"I like Mirajane, she's really a pretty girl. Somewhat prettier than me but that's beside the point. But how come she's the person Goku likes the most?"

"My guess is the Time Rift Towa threw him in. After consuming too much of it, Goku's mind learned that loving someone can fully make him happy. He's just lucky that he didn't suffer anything negative."

"Time Rifts can give you negative effects? I thought regular ones were already a thing." Vegeta said.

"All the effects are bad. No matter if it's positive or negative because theoretically, it can change a person. Hence, Goku."

"But what about Fairy Tail? Once they step inside, they could hoan in the effects too."

"You can leave that to me. Not to worry. In my own time, I've done my research to find ways on how to convert the demon's negative energy into positive energy. That way, no one can be affected by it once we cross back over. Unless you were already struck by it."

"That's genius, Whis! I'll get started on it, right now!"

"Does anyone know what they're talking about? I'm kind of confused..." Natsu said as he yawned after.

"Beats me. I don't speak nerd."

"They're talking good things that'll benefit both our sides. It's nothing to worry about, you two." Erza said.

"What Erza said is true, it will benefit both Fairy Tail & my universe. Now, if you don't mind, I've got a sundae stored in Bulma's freezer I'd like to eat! Let me know when you made the gun, Bulma. I'll be heading inside now."

"Better count me in on that sundae, Mister Whis!" Natsu came in front of Whis.

"Oh, certainly, Natsu. There are plenty of sundaes to go around. Gray, Erza, would you like to join us?"

"Sundaes is my middle name," Gray said.

"I could use something to cool myself. Eating some cold will be nice for a change. We'll see you two later, guys." Erza waved goodbye to Vegeta & Bulma.

"See you guys tomorrow!" Bulma waved back.

While Vegeta & Bulma watches Whis, Natsu, Gray, & Erza head inside for a sundae supreme celebration, only Vegeta sensed another person present in his shared backyard.

"What is, babe?" Bulma asked.

"Someone's here."

Turning around, Vegeta & Bulma saw Mirajane. She entered the backyard the moment Whis & the three others went inside. From seeing it in front of them, the two married couple assumed she came alone.

"Mirajane!" Bulma said as she was surprised to see her.

"Speak of the devil..." said Vegeta, knowing that saying suits her powers.

"Hi, you two." Mirajane smiled at them, "Is now a bad time?"

"No, not at all. What's up? I thought you were with Gohan & Goten."

"Ur took them with Ultear & Meredy for some family time, I guess."

"Where are your two siblings at?" Vegeta asked.

"Elfman's off doing a mission with your son & I don't know about Lisanna. She took off this morning and since then, I can't sense her energy."

"Kakarot's energy is gone too. I can't sense him."

"Both Lisanna & Goku? That's odd. Maybe they're doing a mission together or something, I don't know."

"I suppose..."

"Anyway, how can we help you, Mirajane?"

"Yeah, um, about that. Yesterday, my siblings, Goku, & I went out to eat. While we're were eating, Goku started saying things that weren't exactly normal."

"What do you mean?"

"Bulma, I came to you two because he told me he said the same things to you guys."

"Like what?"

"Goku talked about events that occurred from my history with Fairy Tail and his history from your timeline. But instead, he combined both our histories as if we all have chemistry together."

"Hold on, what?" Bulma was confused.

"Kakarot's combing things from our time with theirs, Bulma. Like back at the restaurant with you, Trunks, & I. Remember, babe? Kakarot came with the Princess of Fiore and rambled on about how I was controlling Phantom Lord and force them to do my biddings when the war with Fairy Tail raged on."

"Yes, that! It's what Vegeta said!"

"Oh... Now I know what you're talking about, Mirajane. The way he said it he seemed so sure it happened when in fact, it didn't."

"The same thing with me. My Goku was confident about Vegeta & Phantom Lord that I thought he was making things up. He even went on combining more of our events with this android name Cell who hosted the Cell Games on Tenrou Island."

"Cell?" Vegeta & Bulma said.

"Yeah. After that, he mentioned Majin Buu with the Future Rogue & the Seven Dragons."

"That is weird. How long has this been happening?" Bulma asked out of concern.

"Since he got out of Timeline B with Vegeta, Ur, & Ultear. Do any of you guys know what's up with Goku?"

"By my calculations and from what Whis told me from our timeline, Goku could've said those fake memories because of the Time Rift Effects."

"It's not. What Kakarot said about all of that, is true." Vegeta confirms it.

"Eh? What are you saying, Vegeta?" Bulma turned to her husband.

"Kakarot isn't under any Time Rift Effects. He already dealt with the effects when he first came here and when he was stuck in Timeline B for five years. Unless you count it five hours here..."

"Is there a point to this?" Mirajane asked.

"The events that were combined from both our timelines is something that has yet to happen. Kakarot is seeing memories from this timeline, Timeline A."

"I- - I don't understand, what do you mean from this timeline? Phantom Lord past, Vegeta."

"Yeah, Cell & Majin Buu are in the past too. It doesn't make sense that he's seeing memories from this timeline when those people we talked about were a thing in the past."

"That's because this timeline is being rewritten by the Supreme Kai of Time."

"Supreme Kai of what now?" Bulma was lost.

"A Time Manager. Basically, someone who looks over timelines and can do what time travel is. You get the picture. She merging both our timeline with this one."

"Why is the Supreme Kai of Time rewriting both our histories?" asked Mirajane.

"Timeline B was unstable because Kakarot, Ur, Ultear, & I didn't originate there. Had we stay there longer the timeline and everyone including us would've been wiped out of existence. And because of that, the Supreme Kai decided to merge both A & B because both the timelines are aligned in feats together."

"Vegeta, what about our timeline? Goku mentioned Majin Buu & Cell and their involvement with Fairy Tail's enemies."

"That's all I know, babe. If you're looking for more questions, you're going to have to find the Supreme Kai of Time. She can help you since she's doing all of this."

"How do we find her?" Mirajane asked.

"There's only one person I know that can help us," Vegeta said.

"Who?"

"Our son who's from the future, except he's working with the Supreme Kai of Time as well."

"Trunks? Our Future Trunks?"

"He's not the same on that warned us about the androids. This is a different Trunks from another timeline. It's a long story, Bulma. Mirajane, if you guys want answers, we're going to have to get them from Trunks."

"And how exactly are we going to contact him? He can come to us with his thingamajig but we can't."

"Contacting him isn't that hard, Bulma. Watch."

To make a point, Vegeta walks a few feet away from Bulma & Mirajane. Looking up at the sky, he got into a pose that initiated a call to his Time Patroller son. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Reopening them, he began to raise his voice...

"Hey, Trunks! I know you're listening in on us! Get your ass here right now if you don't have anything else to do!"

"Why is he yelling at the sky?" Mirajane whispered to Bulma.

"It must be a way to call our son or something. You know, the best kind of contact. Huh?"

"I sense someone coming..." Mirajane said.

The ground they stand on was shaking & quaking like an earthquake. When it was said and done, a Time Patrol Portal opened up in front of Vegeta & the two girls. They squinted their eyes from the immense wind blowing them back along with the bright light. Coming out of the portal was the son of Vegeta & Bulma Brief.

Coming out with purple hair and with Tapion's sword behind his back, he wore a black trench coat. Seeing the man with the sword surprised Bulma, considering she knew that purple hair well. No one else but a certain son of hers can wear it off.

The person Vegeta called for, came due to his request. With the person coming to the aid of Mirajane & Bulma's curiosity of this whole merging timeline and Goku's "false memories," the Time Patrol Portal behind him closes...

"T-Trunks!?" Bulma shouted from seeing his future son.

"Hi, Mother, Father." Xeno Trunks waved.

"Whoa... Their son looks a lot older..." Mirajane was speechless.

"Oh, and hello to you as well, Mira."

"You know who I am?"

"Yes, well, I know of your Timeline B counterpart. So, uh, what did you call me for, Father?"

"My wife and Mirajane want to know a few things that only the Supreme Kai of Time knows."

"And what could that be?"

"My boyfriend, Goku, has been experiencing these memories that involved both our histories. His villains became my villains and my villains became his."

"Is that so? You're telling me Goku's saying things that involved both yours and father's timelines when, in fact, it didn't?"

"Yeah... Is he sick? Or is he seeing things from the 'new Timeline A'?"

"Mirajane- - Mira, what father is true. Your boyfriend isn't lying when he said all of that. Right now, he's telling the past events that he & you all experienced in the new Timeline A."

"But, how? How is that possible? How is Goku able to view the memories from the new Timeline A? And why is it only him? Why can't I or anyone else view them too?"

"That's a lot of questions... Okay, Mira. I'm assuming only Goku knows about his new memories because out of all people, he got infected with the Time Rift effects the most."

"Time Rift? What makes you think that made him acquire the memories of his new Timeline A counterpart?"

"Mira, there are more effects to a Time Rift than you realize. And as I said earlier, no one but Goku dealt with it the most. With that, he's suffering more than just the casual effects like age appearance. The effects of a Time Rift is unknown and when you encounter it, you won't know what effects you might get. But the longer you've been exposed to it..."

"The likely chance of having more of its effects is greater." Mirajane finishes Xeno Trunks' sentence.

"That's correct, Mira!"

"I have a question."

"Go ahead, I'm listening."

"Can it affect us too?"

"Only if there is one in this timeline. However, if you or anyone else gets exposed to it, the main effects you'll get exposed to is the change in character and probably age appearance."

"My Goku dealt with those effects for five years in Timeline B and a whole month here... Please, Trunks. If it's not any bother, could you take me to the Supreme Kai of Time?"

"W-What!?" Xeno Trunks took a step back, "For what purpose?"

"You told me that a new Timeline A is in the making. Where both Goku's history and mine combined as one big event after another. I want to know what will happen to this one we're in right now and if it's really a wise thing to do."

"I... Uh... ( _Whether it's in this timeline or Timeline B, Goku's girlfriend is always the same when it comes to Goku's health benefits..._ ) I'm not sure if it's wise for you guys to come to the Time Nest."

"Why not, Trunks? Your Kai is messing with our lives here by rewriting stuff that never happened to now happening!"

"But, Mom... She's the Manager of Time. She's very busy and I'm sure she won't have time for visitors- -"

"Just bring us to the Kai already, boy! I've met her once back at Timeline B so she already knows me!" Vegeta demanded.

"F-Father..." Trunks sighed after, "All right. If that's what you three want, I'll take you."

"Really? Yay! We're going to go visit a Kai! Hopefully, he's not some pervert like the Old Kai & Master Roshi."

"Mother, the Supreme Kai of Time is a woman. You're safe as can be, haha." Xeno Trunks guaranteed.

"Well? What's the holdup? Let's not waste any more time and open up that portal, already."

"Sure thing, Father. For the record, I'll only take you three to meet her. What will you guys do when you meet the Supreme Kai of Time?" Xeno Trunks asked while opening up a portal.

"I want to ask her some personal things, Trunks," Mirajane answered.

"Same with Mirajane. If my life is merging with this timeline's history, I want to make sure nothing's fatal for me and Vegeta and our son!"

"And I'm just coming along just because..." Vegeta said as he crossed his arms.

"Your reasons seem reasonable... And I feel like I've been working too damn hard. I need a vacation..." Xeno Trunks sighed after.

With the Time Patrol Portal opened, Xeno Trunks was ready to lead them on the Time Nest expedition. Mirajane was the first to enter. Halfway in, she hopes to get the answers she seeks because, with everything that's happening with her, Fairy Tail, & especially Goku, she has a feeling the future won't be how she imagines. Vegeta & Bulma were the second and third to enter and Trunks became the last.

As the four head inside, the Time Patrol Portal closes, sealing itself completely. With that, the three were no longer in the backyard as their trip to the Time Nest had begun. The portal Xeno Trunks made caused a ruckus for Whis to hear and upon hearing it, he went outside to check Vegeta & Bulma...

"Yoo-Hoo, Lady Bulma! Vegeta! What's up with the noises I hear outside? I can't enjoy my frozen dessert. Hmm? Hello?"

No one was in the backyard.

"That's odd. Vegeta? Bulma?" Whis looks around.

The backyard was empty.

"Hmm, I wonder where those two went..." Whis continues to look around.

"Hey, Whis! There are more sundaes in the super large freezer! Imma eat them all before you can!" Natsu yelled as he was in the other kitchen.

"Ahh! Not on my watch, Natsu!" Whis used a little bit of his speed to get to Natsu and together, the two started to eating their sundae paradise.

* * *

 **Goku's House, An Unknown Room on the Third Floor...**

 **(First Person POV...)**

* * *

From the afternoon to now, Goku & I were alone together in a secret room on the third floor. I meant what I said about a secret room. No one but me found it and when I entered inside, it turned out to be a monitor room. On the nine screens, I saw in front of me were nine surveillance cameras around the house. One in the front entrance, one in the kitchen. One was in the backyard. One was on each floor. And one in the main living room.

The last two were in Goku's room. His bedroom and in his bathroom. Now, you're probably wondering, how do I know of this? Easy. Whenever Goku trains Natsu & the others, I do a little exploring around the house. That's how I came upon this room. It was a large room, but I made some changes. I can't be too sure that Mira or the other girls don't know my secret with Goku. So, to make sure I can have private time with him, I made accommodations for _**our**_ secret room.

There was a queen size bed in front of the monitors for me to watch as entertainment. And to make things seem really, really unfair for Mira and the others is that while we're making love, they can't hear us. How and why? Well, it's easy. Recently, I discovered this room with a sound proof feature so nobody can hear me moan unless they were inside with me. Not to mention it can do features like cancel out our scent from outside the room. Inside, our scent is still there.

But, back to the present time. From the afternoon to now, Goku & I spent the time that we can on fucking each other's brains out. No matter how many times we go at it, sex with him is always a pleasurable feeling. His dick keeps piercing my womb so intensely and I can't help but feel so accustomed it. My inner walls kept tightening his bizarre dick as it kept hitting my stomach. Hours in, we kept going at it. Having to receive climaxes from my SSJ God, I kept squirting like crazy.

After five long hours of hardcore sex, his semen stored in his balls was overflowing my pussy. He filled me up so many times I had to take so many birth pills. I've been through seven bottles and there were three left. I wonder what would've happened if I didn't take the pill and decided to have his kid. It would feel nice but... _**I know some people wouldn't like that.**_

" _Haa! Ah! I'm cumming! Cumming, cumming, AHH! Goku, look me at when you cum!_ "

I was on top of him as our fingers were interlocking. He's the only one out of everyone that can see me make an orgasming face and I'm about to cum again. Moving my hips up and down matched the rhythm with my breathing. My udders were bouncing around due to the thrusting and the position we were both in, it looked as though we were showing up Cana & the others. And by that I mean, with me, we fuck better than the other girls that are with Goku, can. Ah, I'm about to cum again. I have a feeling this last orgasm will be the finishing touch for today.

" _I'm about to cum, Goku! Look at me as I cum! Hahhh...!_ " I grabbed his cheeks with both my hands and kissed him right as when he was about to cum inside me.

Lying on him in our bed, the merciless sex push from Goku continues. One final time, Goku came inside my womb. No matter how many times he cums inside, the quantity is just simply amazing. And hot. My whole body was twitching like crazy and my head jerked back. Saliva was oozing out from the edge of my bottom lip and I fell on his chest. Together, the two of us made such a mess around our bed. After the sex, Goku was still in his SSJ God form, but he fell asleep. And, his Crimson God aura was still around us. So, there's that...

We were cuddling and I was in his arms on his right side. While he was sleeping soundly, I decided to view one specific monitor. I was watching a couple of people enter the main living room. Ur, Ultear, Meredy, Gohan, Goten, & Piccolo. It looks like they came back from their mission bonding or whatever. Oh, and Cana came into the fray too, as well. Heh, I knew it. The alcohol she drank didn't do much but it did give me plenty of time to have sex with my man. I shut off the remaining monitors just so I can get a better screen size for the one I'm viewing...

" **Okay, guys! That was amazing! Today's bonding was so much fun! Wasn't it fun, Ultear, Meredy?** " Ur asked, lightly tapping their shoulders.

" **If pulling me out from my training with Vegeta just so we could all do some weird family bonding, then yeah, fun."** Ultear sarcastically said.

" **Oh, don't be like that, Ultear. I had a good time. If Ur's my grandmother, then Goten and Gohan are my granduncles, right? Since she did say she wanted to marry her.** "

Yeah, like that will ever happen...

" **It's a little bit confusing, but, yeah. Somewhat like that, Meredy.** "

" **What did you think about today's bonding, Piccolo?"** Gohan asked.

" **I thought it would be a waste of time, but for some reason, I found it to be all right.** "

" **Really? What made you like it?** "

" **Your other 'mom' is a strong person. I hate to admit this but she could be stronger than me.** "

" **Yeah, Ur- - No, Mom... Mom said she was at least strong as five percent of Dad's SSJ3.** "

" **Hmph, five percent is still a lot, Gohan. Especially when it's in the range at the SSJ3 level.** "

" **Aw, you're making me blush, Piccolo. You're strong in your own league, you know. I still can't believe you can regenerate your own limbs. That's very reliable in battle.** "

" **Hmph, it's a Namekian thing. Now, if you guys excuse me, I'm going to go to the roof of this house to mediate.** "

" **Yeah, see ya later, Piccolo!** " Ur waved him goodbye.

" **I wonder where Dad and Mom are...** " Goten looks around.

" **Goku, I don't know, but I'm here. Oh, wait, you meant Mira. Good question, Goten.** "

Looks like they're catching on to his disappearance. What are they going to say next...

" **Goku, babe, are you here?** " Ur called his name around the room.

" **I don't sense his energy.** " Goten looks around.

" **Maybe he's on a mission or something, I don't know. Probably with mom too.** " Gohan thought.

" **Could be, but surely he would've informed us before leaving,** " Ur said as she took two steps forward.

" **I know the topic is about Goku, and what I'm about to say is kinda related to him, so Imma say it. Goku could be my Grandpa if he marries you, Ur.** " Meredy points out.

" **I know! And that's what makes it so fascinating! Haha, Goku will be Ultear's new father and Meredy's grandfather! Gohan & Goten would be Ultear's new brothers. While they'll be uncles for Meredy. Granduncles.**"

" **That's gross, Mother. I don't want someone I found to love to be my father. Otherwise, it's incest.** "

" **It's not incest if he's not blood-related, Ultear. It won't be that bad.** "

" **While I'm still breathing, mother, I'm not going to let Goku be your husband. I like him too, you know.** " Ultear stood right beside Ur.

" **Oh, that's right, you do. That's going to be a problem, Dear. Now, you're my daughter and I love you to death, but to win my man's heart, I'll have to consider you as an enemy.** "

" **It's not like that. I just want to confess to him so I can get rid of these feelings.** "

" **I'm not good at love, Ultear, but even I know that's a lie.** "

" **Eh? What are you talking about, Meredy?** " Ultear looked at her as she stood back.

" **Confessing to him is one thing but what happens when you do? How will you know that doing that will rid of your true feelings? Once you confess, there's a chance he could return the favor.** "

" **Meredy... He loves Mirajane Strauss, not me! Don't get it twisted!** "

Ultear started to blush. I guess the talk about having Goku as her own lover gets her riled up too. Just like the rest of us. Heh, why bother. Thinking about Goku being your lover is like having to tear your own arm...

" **Okay, okay, Ultear, I get it. Speaking of Mirajane Strauss, where is she? I don't sense her energy.** " Meredy looked around.

" **I don't sense Aunt Lisanna's energy too. I know that Uncle Elfman's on a mission with Trunks, so there's that. Mom and Aunt Lisanna must be off the radar with Dad.** " Goten said.

" **That's weird,** " Ur said.

" **Weird indeed, Mom.** " Gohan agrees with Ur.

" **(** _ **Goku's energy can't be sensed and the same goes for Mirajane & Lisanna? Something doesn't add up. Why would the three of them go off radar? Unless... Lisanna's trying something on Goku. No... Mirajane might be with them. I guess it's not too bad because she Mirajane could keep her little sister in check...**_)" Ultear thought.

So far, everyone's having the same thoughts as Goten. No one expects Goku to be in this house with me in the secret room on the third floor. But I'm also with them on where Mira is. Her energy's gone the moment Goku & I started to have sex. Vegeta & Bulma's energy is gone as well. What's with everyone's energy disappearing like it's a magic trick?

" **Goten could be right. All three of them could be on a mission together. So, until they get back, let's head to the guildhall. I promised Levy to show her some of the advance technology from our timeline.** " Gohan suggested.

" **You guys can go ahead. I'm not a Fairy Tail member so I'll just chill here.** "

" **Mind if I stay behind with you, Ultear?** " Meredy asked.

" **Not at all. You don't have to, but if you insist. Pardon me, everyone. I'm going to take a hot nice bath. I'll see you guys tomorrow.** "

" **Ooh, Ultear! We could take one together! We haven't done so in a while. Not since I was little. Please?** "

" **Sure... Why not. With everything you've been put through, I guess bathing with me should ease up on all the pain and suffering you had to endure.** "

" **You've been suffering too, Ultear. You should take it easy also.** "

" **As long as Towa's out there, I can't. But, for the sake of looking forward to bathing together, I'll forget about it for now. You fine with that?** "

" **Yeah! It'll just be like old times! I'll meet up with you, okay? I need to go to my room and get ready!** " Meredy said with excitement.

" **We'll see you guys around.** " Ultear waved a temporary goodbye at her mother & the hybrid Saiyans.

" **Right. Love, you two!** " Ur blew a kiss at them, " **Okay, Gohan, Goten. Let's go to the guildhall! I kinda want to bathe with them, but I guess those two need their alone time together. When the time comes for the three of us to hang out together, I'll be waiting. For now, I got, you boys. Without further ado, let's meet with our other guildmates!** "

" **Sure, Mom.** " Gohan said, " **You ready, Goten?** "

" **I'm ready as I'll ever be. We can do another race between the three of us if you two want to.** " Goten turned into a SSJ after.

" **You boys are on. But give me ten minutes, will ya? I'm going to go into the fridge to eat something after coming back from our trip. I love you boys, but you two ate all our food supply during the mission and I forgot to bring some jewels with me**."

" **Sorry, Mom. We didn't mean too...** " Goten said with a little guilt.

" **Don't be! If it satisfied your bellies, then I'm glad that** _ **my**_ **cooking did the trick! I'm also happy you're referring to me as Mom too! Loving you two as I do with Ultear & Meredy is all I need. And, of course, Goku.**" Ur smiled at them, " **Oh, and, Gohan! Somehow some way, you've got to introduce your wife to me.** "

" **I'd like nothing more than that, Mom. It's going to be weird having to introduce two moms, though.** "

" **It is, but you can tell her I'm the cool one!** "

" **Sure thing, Mom. Now then, let's go have our second race!** " Gohan cheered on.

" **Y-Yeah!** " Ur & Goten said with enthusiasm in their voice.

" **I'll meet you three there, okay? There's no booze in the cabinets so I'm going to do a little shopping for myself. See ya.** " Cana waved at Ur & the boys.

" **Sure. See ya later, Cana.** " Ur waved back.

Looks like Goten finally embraced Ur as his third mom. Knowing as much as I can, he thought of her as some kind of annoyance or something. Eh, I guess whatever Ur did today with Goten, it must have made him finally accept her as another mom to have. Hmph. What good will that do when they won't even get the chance to marry him?

I'm the one who'll marry him. Or at least claim him as my lover. I already know Goku sees me as someone higher than Ur, Cana, & the Fiore Princess. Erza & my sister Mira will be a huge obstacle to overcome. But I'm certain that not one of them knows about my secret affection on the Saiyan. They'll find out sooner or later and when that item comes; I have to be prepared on what to say. Otherwise, all hell could break loose.

So far, for now, I'm in the safe zone. As I said earlier, no one knows about my secret with Goku. No one _**except for Ultear.**_ From moments ago, I sensed her suspicions about my energy disappearance with Mira's, and Goku's. She's the one I have to look out for. There is Lucy's Celestial Spirit but looking at how that Spirit acts, I don't think she'll pose much as a threat. But... If Ultear finds a way to prevent me from being with my Goku, I swear, _**heads will roll. HEADS WILL ROLL!**_

 **(A/N: This is where Lisanna's First Person POV ends...** )

* * *

 **Time Nest...**

* * *

Inside the Time Vault, the Old Kai was supervising Xeno Jellal, Xeno Gohan, & Goten on a mission to restore history in the Fairy Tail Verse. The event that was being changed was the time period where a corrupted Phantom Lord teams up with Raven Tail to take on Fairy Tail in a 2v1 guild war. Xeno Goku was still training with Timeline C Natsu & Erza in their own Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Which leads to what Xeno Vegeta & Chronoa were doing...

Chronoa went shopping for TokiToki and when she came back to the Time Nest, she saw Xeno Vegeta alone. Crossing his arms, it appears he was waiting for someone. He was tapping his foot on the grass fast. When Chronoa was going to come over to greet him, TokiToki came and landed on her left shoulder...

"Hey, Vegeta, what's up?" Chronoa asked.

"I'm waiting for my son. We were about to go on a mission until he told me he had to do something." Xeno Vegeta looked down at Chronoa due to her small size.

"Where did Trunks go?"

"He said something about someone calling him so he opened up a Time Portal."

" **KII! KII!** " TokiToki started pecking Chronoa.

"Hey! Ow, ouch! TokiToki, hold up! I got your favorite snack, so stop pecking me!" Chronoa's shark teeth made an appearance, "Where's Goku?"

"He's still training Natsu & Erza. It's been five days. I haven't seen them come out yet."

"Once they come out, they're going to be under your care. Remember that."

"I know. Just like with Jellal, you put Natsu & Erza on my team with my son, Kakarot & his brats. Hmm?"

"What's up?" Chronoa's eyes widen, "Uh...!"

"You sense that, don't you? Multiple people are coming here." Xeno Vegeta said.

"Yeah... One... Three... Four total..." Chronoa replied.

"Could be Trunks and the person that called him."

"But that means... He's bringing them here! A whole party!"

A Time Patrol Portal started to open up in front of the two. With the shadowy figure coming out, the Xeno Prince of all Saiyan and the Supreme Kai of Time recognized who it was. Out from the portal and onto the Time Nest's grassy ground, Xeno Trunks had arrived just in the nick of time. Dusting off his shoulders, Xeno Trunks gave a huge sigh by inhaling & exhaling greatly. He looked at the grassy ground then at his father & the Supreme Kai of Time...

"Hey, you two. Sorry, it took me so long."

"Trunks, where were you?" Chronoa asked as she gave TokiToki her grocery bag to put away.

"It's a funny story, Supreme Kai of Time. And you're going to find it funny too, haha..."

"Funny, how? What the hell made you go somewhere for me to wait, huh, boy?" Xeno Vegeta said as he demanded an answer.

"I, uh... I went to Timeline A and picked up a few people who wanted to meet you, Supreme Kai..."

"Meet me? Who?"

As the Time Patrol Portal was still up, the remaining three people came out from it. Coming out, the portal shrinks down in size and closes permanently. Xeno Vegeta and Chronoa didn't expect Xeno Trunks' guest be to... the people they rescued were from the expired Timeline B & Timeline A. Vegeta, Bulma, & Mirajane!

"Supreme Kai of Time, Father... Meet the people that called me. Timeline A father, mother, & Miss Mirajane. They're all from, uh, Timeline A. They asked me to bring them here so they can talk to you, Supreme Kai..."

"S-Sure. What do you guys need?"

"Well... It's only me that wants to ask you something really important. _**It's about my boyfriend, Goku.**_ "

 **End of Chapter 31**

* * *

 **A/N: Important announcement, everyone. This arc will have two extra chapters. One alternate chapter where Lisanna "wins" and a one-time-only chapter where Goku & Bisca gets together. FOR ONLY ONE CHAPTER. But that means the Android 21 Arc will be on hold a little longer. **

**If this chapter came out so late, it's because of many reasons. Future chapters will come out longer than anticipated because I'm redoing my story. So far, I redid Ch1-5. Check it out if you guys have the time. Now, for every five chapters I redo, I'll post a new chapter. If you all want to know how many chapters I'm redoing, it's Ch1-19. And, as I said earlier, Ch1-5 got redone so 6-19 are left. Every five remake chapters equal a new chapter post.**

 **Oh, and just for today, I'm not going to be answering or replying to reviews. Redoing the past chapters will take the life out of me so I won't have time. So, by the time this chapter goes up, I'll be working on redoing Ch6. Also, you'll all know if I redid it when there's a date on when I complete a remake chapter. Sorry for doing this...**

 **Subarashi, Ningens!**

Chapter 32 Coming Soon...!


	32. Gaze Upon a Goku 1

**A/N: [FAIR WARNING] The following chapter will contain hardcore sex, conflicted drama, strong language, rape, impregnation, lactation, mind control, exhibitionism, and constant mind breaks. If you're not into that or wish to not read this chapter, you are given permission to skip it. Or at least skip the parts that have it. You've been warned...**

* * *

 **Inveigle Seduction Arc (Filler)**

 **Chapter 32: Gaze Upon a Goku 1**

 **Early Nighttime**

 **Goku's House...**

Urgh... Ugh... My head... Why does it hurt so much? Where am I? It's so cold in here. Hmm? What's that in front of me? A television screen...? No, it's a monitor. It's showing me... the entirety of Goku's house. What am I seeing? It's a monitor... There's no signal out of it and all I'm getting is a frequency sound. Wait a minute, I can clearly see the screen. It's showing... me. I didn't realize it until now, I'm naked...

Uh!? Why am I nude that a monitor would pick up? When I tried to use my arms, there was a restraint to it. I couldn't get up from whatever it is I was laying on. It turned out to be a bed. And as luck would have it, I got chained to each of the corners. Which means I couldn't move my arms or legs. I tried with all my might to break the chains but it was no use. I put up a good fight, but these chains were on another level...

" _ **You can try all you want, Ultear. Getting out of those energy chains aren't going to be an easy task.**_ "

That voice... It's so... familiar. The room was still dark, at least the area around me. I couldn't make do with the voice I was hearing so I used the monitor screen that was showing me to see who it was that spoke to me. Talk about creepy. There was a person, next to me on my right side. White hair... Pink spaghetti shirt... Is that who I think it is...!? I started to shiver at the thought of running into the She-Devil's little sister.

Since there was a person next to me, I turned to my right, hoping to get a better view. I was sweating intensely and my breathing was at a pattern I couldn't even begin to fathom. My eyes wouldn't stop shaking. At first, this person's face was in the shadows but since I was able to depict who it is, I instantly recognized who it was... Lisanna Strauss.

Everything about her was the same; including appearance. All but one thing. Her eyes. Her sexual red eyes. I don't know how she obtained such a thing but she's using it right now as she stares down at me. Like she's mocking me with it or something...

"Lisanna... Strauss..." I mumbled her name.

"Hi there, Ultear," Lisanna said, mocking me with a teasing hand wave.

"What am I doing here? Are you the one who placed these chains on me?" I asked, struggling to move.

"Well, in a way, I am. They're chains made out of SSJ God energy. You can't get out of it no matter how hard you try. So struggle all you want, _**bitch.**_ "

"( _Bitch? What's with the sudden attitude she's giving me...?_ ) When did you kidnap me? Or here's a better question, where are we?"

"We're in a secret room on the third floor. And saying I 'kidnapped' you, Ultear is a bit of an understatement. Well, hehe, I took you the moment you were about to take your bath with Meredy. So, not that long ago. As you two were heading to the bathtub, I had Goku knock out both you and her."

"I didn't even sense him..."

"He was in SSJ God, Ultear. So, of course, you couldn't sense him. What are you, an idiot?"

"Do you have some sort of problem with me? With the way your attitude is coming at me, I take it I did something that pissed you off for you to do this..."

"You're damn right about that. I do have a problem with you & the other girls. _**But strictly towards you...**_ "

The aura she's emitting out, it's crimson red just like Goku! But the only difference is the energy I'm reading. Goku's red aura, whenever he enters SSJ God, is something I can't sense unless I'm a god or something. I can read Lisanna's energy so, why is her aura crimson red?"

"You like? After fucking my beloved Goku so much, I endured pretty much the display of the powers he showed. As in, I'm given what he showed to us but it doesn't come with power. It's fine, though. I'm not one to be greedy with power. I just like how pretty this red color looks." Lisanna said, observing herself along with the aura.

"Goku... Where is he? What did you do to him?"

"You act like I'm the villain in this. It's not nice to assume I did major damage to him, you know."

"So is confessing it, Lisanna. Now, tell me where he is."

"Hmph, since you want to see my Saiyan lover so bad, I suppose I can grant you full access to what's about to happen to Meredy."

"Meredy...? Don't you bring her into this!"

She spat at my face. I can tell she was disgusted by me and what I was doing for Goku's sake. I mean, I'm not wrong here. Lisanna shouldn't do this behind her older sister's back. She's basically backstabbing Mirajane without her knowing. She came close to my face and licked off the area where her spit landed. God... this is so humiliating. What the hell will she gain from chaining me up?

Aside from exposure, I feel something inside of me. I tried moving again, but like I mentioned earlier, restricted movements. This time, the moment I tried moving my arms and legs, the energy chains pulled them back, causing me to arch my back up along with my private area being exposed...

" _Ahhh..._ " my head twitched a little, "Something's inside of me..."

"Yeah, anal beads. Here, let me pull it out of your ass to show you."

"Gah... I- - _Hahh!_ "

Oh, my god... It hurts. Ugh... My other hole feels like it's getting peeled from the inside out. Her right hand was reaching the inside of my asshole, and I felt her reaching whatever it was inside of me, out. Slowly, she was taking it out and I found out she lubricated not only the object inside of me but my hole too. When she took it out, my other hole was found wet & the size was incredibly huge...

"What is that...!?" I asked while horrified.

"Anal Beads. Something for your asshole that helps guys later on in sex. I found this from Goku's square container. You know, the ' _ **Sex Education**_ ' section? Haha, that Bulma."

"Why did you put that inside of me for?"

"You'll soon know why. For now, I'm just doing you a favor in preparations for my Goku when he gets some 'time' with you."

At first, I had no idea what she meant by that. But... Seeing as though she had time with him alone, I would assume she was talking about sex. No... She wouldn't... Is he going to- - No, no, no, she wouldn't dare...

" _Hahh!_ "

"Wow, your other hole's big!" Lisanna said, placing her left hand over her mouth while being surprised.

"Oh, my god... That was painful... ( _It's like giving birth..._ ) Why was that inside me?"

"Do you always have to start your talks with a question? No wonder you have lots of sins to repent to. I gotta admit, these anal beads did the trick. Look at the size of your butthole, Ultear. Here, let's take a close look, shall we?"

She had a remote in her left hand and switched the monitor to zoom in on me. Well, in my private area, my womanhood. Looking at the screen, I saw the shape of my other hole. Good god... I've never seen anything as lewd as that. All that from anal beads...?

"Yeah, I think that did the trick. Look at you, Ultear! You look like crap right now." Lisanna said, smirking evilly as she chuckles.

"You think you can just do what you want to me and my body?!" I said, with anger.

"I mean, you don't have a sexy SSJ God on your side, so you can't talk for yourself, trash."

She threw the large anal beads at my face. It's like she's not even trying to hide the fact that she doesn't like me. But why make my hole so big? Well, I guess I can ask her later. Right now, she's heading towards the bathroom. That gives me plenty of time to try to escape. But then I remember these energy chains. The more I resist, the more they pull back my body parts. Urgh... My legs feel like they've lost feeling...

"Struggling to escape is just going to do you worse than you are already are in, Ultear," Lisanna said, licking her lips as she walks back to the bed.

What's that she's got in her hand? Dear god... It's another anal bead. But that one... It's ginormous! That one in her hands is even bigger than the previous one. Kch... Damn it, what do I do? I can't get out because the energy chains are just going to pull my arms and legs even more. What's wrong with you, Lisanna Strauss...?

"Afraid, aren't you? I found out about this one when you were still unconscious. Unfortunately, I don't use this big red one on myself because Goku's dick is a lot bigger. So I don't need to use sex toys to pleasure myself when I got a lustful Saiyan to do that for me."

"That's going to rip me a- -"

"A new hole? I know. Call it the devil's work. 'Cause you know, no God wants to hear your pitiful repentance so they send you to hell. From there, the devil does its work and punish you for a thousand years."

"You don't have to do this, Lisanna. Please, there's got to be some decency inside of you."

"You think there is? You're a funny slave, you know that?"

"Slave?"

"Oh, that's right. I never told you, did I? I hate you, Ultear. Before I had no problem but because you have an interest in my Goku that you're willing to break me and him up, I just want to cause you nothing but pain."

"Where are you getting at with these?" I was scared to ask.

"Since you like Goku so much, I've decided to give him to you. But with a catch. You see- -"

" _Ahh!_ ( _She shoved that red large one inside of me!_ )"

"I would like it if every girl could fuck off in trying to get with Goku but that'd be too much, right? So..."

"Eh...? What's that sound? Something's moving inside me..." my eyes were wide and my womanhood was leaking.

" _ **I'll do you the favor and let you be with him. But... He's not going to be the same Goku you know, Ultear.**_ "

"What are you- - _**Hahh!**_ What is that!?"

"This anal beads, in particular, have a vibrating function. Some girls can cum in matters of seconds. But this one has an option to crank it up from one to ten. And guess what I cranked it up to?"

"You didn't..."

"Oh, but I did." Lisanna smirked as she showed me the remote, "Here, let's pop this bad boy up to level ten. Oh, before I do, I should tell you something. This function, in particular, isn't something to be messed with unless you can't cum from your partner. By going up to the tenth level, it can cancel out all your senses and make you focus on the sheer pleasure from the vibration."

" _Gahh! Ahh... Hahh!_ " I started drooling.

My back was still arching up and my other hole was getting penetrated by the vibrating sex toy. I've never felt like shit right now. I'm actually experiencing pleasure from this toy that I'm making faces I didn't think I could show. While that was vibrating, Lisanna started fingering my vagina. Her long fingers with nails that haven't been cut, I was "enjoying" having both my holes as a plaything for Lisanna. Why did I think that...?

God, I'm shaking uncontrollably and all this painful pleasure is benefitting Lisanna because my arms and legs are pulled back. Losing my conscious... Not good... Someone help... Meredy... Mother...

"Oh, I suppose while I'm fingering you to death, I should let you watch some television."

She changed the screening to the bathroom where I was last seen. But only this time, I saw Meredy. Why is she showing me her naked? Oh, no. The door's opening. It's... Goku. He's in his SSJ God form and I'm guessing it's because he wanted his energy to not be sensed by his sons, Cana & my mother. Meredy's unconscious so what's he planning to do to her...

" _Hahh... Hahh... Stop... Please..._ " I begged, sticking my tongue out.

"Aww, look that the slave talking! _**Who says you get to talk, you pathetic bitch?**_ "

"Kch! _HAHHH!_ "

What the!? The vibration went up! But how? I thought Lisanna said the max it could go up to was a ten. She's making me cum from her fingering. I was in heat and the situation got worse. While I was feeling this new vibrating sensation and pussy fingering, Lisanna kissed me. She was mouth raping me. I could've bitten her tongue, but she was being protected by Goku's god aura...

"I lied. The max for this thing is up to twenty. The more I crank up it up, the more your asshole will get sore and big. It's big enough for my darling Goku to stick in. Did I mention his dick is a lot bigger than this pitiful sex toy? Like a _ **LOT**_ bigger? Hmm? Can't talk? Oh, that's right. You're taking all this pleasure in like the slutty whore you are..." Lisanna slapped me.

" _No more... Please... Ahh..._ "

"Oh, you can't go to fall asleep yet, Ultear! I haven't even shown you your fostered daughter's encounter with my Goku!"

" _Eh?_ ( _What did she say?_ )" she lowered the volume up for me to hear better.

" _ **G-Goku? Er... What are you doing in Ultear's bathroom? Wait, why are you naked!?**_ "

He didn't respond. He was in his SSJ God form and was approaching her. The closer he got, the better view Meredy got to see of him. She saw his enlarged power pole and was red as a tomato. The moment he got close; he snuck a kiss directly to her lips. She didn't know how to react, much less respond with her own kiss...

" _ **Goku, you're my grandmother's boyfriend... We shouldn't do this- - Eeeehh!**_ "

No... No... Why, Goku... Why? He took her virginity. He shoved all of his cock inside of Meredy, making her hymen break, causing the blood to come out. At first, she screamed big but no one heard. I didn't know why my mother or Cana didn't hear a scream that loud until I saw the outlines of the door.

The color of it was red. Goku must've used his god aura to seal the space gap so it can cancel out noises. This is too hard to watch. My adopted daughter is getting raped against her own will. He placed her up against the walls and continued raping her, amassing her with his god aura...

" _ **Hahh...! Hahh! G-Goku!**_ " Meredy kept cumming, her face fell into heat.

I couldn't look. I couldn't stand seeing someone who's been with me, since she was little, get her innocence ripped out. I tried what was best for me and closed my eyes. But life can be so cruel. The energy chains from both the corners of my arms created multiple energy strings and forced my eyes to reopen, engaging me to witness my adopted daughter lose her virginity right in front of me...

"You don't get to close your eyes, slut. Goku's not even done breaking her sanity yet. Look..." she said as she spits in my face again.

" _Lisanna... Don't do this. You'll regret everything- - Hahh!_ " my tongue was out.

"I'll regret it? Hahaha! _**Shut your whore mouth, Ultear. You can't predict the future so what do you know?**_ Gosh, you're pissing me off so much. Let's crank it up to the max this time. Up to twenty!"

" _Ugh... Hahh... Hahh... Ahhh..._ " my body couldn't stop shaking. It was like I was having a seizure but I'm conscious of witnessing it.

"Wow, look at you! You're a garden hose! Are you getting turned on by seeing Goku fuck your daughter? And I thought I was weird. Hehe, if only you, your mother, Meredy & Jellal could see that face you're making. Oh, yeah, you're ' _ **really**_ ' doing some repentance right there. You're so hopeless, it's laughable."

What is wrong with her? My legs keep shaking from the super-fast vibration and my mind feels as though I'm getting fucked from every camera angle. I feel as though something like this is just the "beginning" of Lisanna's real plan...

"And you're even crying! Aww, how pitiful of the mighty Ultear. It's ironic, really. Given your history with my guild and many others, you never felt the taste of humiliation, have you? After all, you've lied, manipulated, double-crossed many people in your life just because your ' _ **mommy**_ ' abandon you when you were little. Kch, grow the hell up."

" _ **Hahh! Ahh! Harder! Goku, fuck my pussy harder!**_ "

"Oh, would you look at that? Meredy fell for Goku's cock. Look at her face... God, is that priceless or what? Look at the way he's thrusting her. It's even making me horny and wet. Look, you can even see my nipples through my pink shirt."

" _H-H...How did she fall to him so easily?_ " I tried saying in a full sentence.

"It's because he can hit places inside of our cunts that most men here on Earthland probably can't."

"Why are you bringing Meredy into this? If you dislike me so much you should only waste me! Not Meredy!"

"That's true and I respect the fact that you're someone showing care, but... _**I just want to see your loved ones fall and break to Goku. Because you know, all of this is your fault. If you hadn't stuck your shit nose in my business with Goku, this wouldn't be happening.**_ "

"You're mad..."

"Madly in love." Lisanna corrected me, giving me another kiss with her tongue doing all the work.

Back to the screen, it would seem Meredy is going to get addicted to Goku's cock. He fucked her in his SSJ God form. Just like he did with Lisanna. My pussy... I can't stop cumming... Why is Lisanna so good at fingering it?

" _ **Ahh! Goku!**_ " Meredy was smiling so sadistically.

I lost her. My Meredy... She gave in to Goku's cock. It's safe to say she _**IS**_ addicted to it and wouldn't want anything else than to feel good by riding it some more. Goku was on the floor, interlocking his fingers with Meredy's as she was riding him on top. She was bouncing up and down when her pussy lips gave Goku's cock permission to enter inside.

He thrust up to Meredy's cunt while he was leaning upwards to tongue kiss her. Her breasts were bouncing unbelievably fast on her chest. They were sharing their combined saliva together, as the thrusting continued. Looking at the intercourse, I saw Meredy's cum coming onto Goku's cock. She made somewhat of a forced smile every time she came, jerking her head back as it was the right pick.

Goku's upwards thrusting was précised. Meredy's mouth was loose again, letting out multiple moans. It's like he mastered the art in not only sex but pleasuring girls the right way. I would know because I did it with him once at the motel we were in. As I continued watching, I took a little peek at Lisanna. She was seductively smiling at the monitor in ways I couldn't even comprehend.

Then I noticed a dripping sound. I looked down at her covered private area and she was found to be leaking. From just looking at Goku fuck someone else, Lisanna came. Her cum was coming down from her legs, then the floor. The floor below her feet became a pond of her fluids. She was getting hornier by the second...

" _ **I'm cumming! I'm cumming, Goku! Hahh!**_ "

I looked back to see Meredy on all fours with Goku on top of her. He pushed her face down to the wet floor as he did the same but the difference was his face was on top of hers. Meredy's eyes were rolled back to her head, sending out intense moans left and right, her tongue hung out of her mouth, again. This time, as he was still fucking her senseless, he started groping her breast. More specifically, her nipples and twisted them. In the bathroom they were both in, it was bound to get hard, indicating that they were going to sweat hard, too.

Her breathing started to get in sync with Goku's thrusting, which allowed her to cum for the fifty-fifth time. Her steamy hot cum poured out of her as she jerked her head back with a face I wish I didn't see...

" _ **Goku...! Daddy...**_ "

Daddy? Don't give up, Meredy. You can fight this...

" _ **I love you, Daddy! I don't care about you being my grandmother's boyfriend! Please, fuck me some more! I'm your whore of a slut daughter!**_ "

"Ahh... Looks like she broke completely. He better not break her entirely. I would hate to waste a sex slave for him. You couldn't even imagine the amount of semen stored in his balls. Wouldn't you agree, Ultear?"

"I- -"

"Shut up. I don't care what you think," she said with anger.

Goku & Meredy switched positions. She was on top of him but in reverse. In the hotel, he made me go in that position, so... It's the reverse cowgirl? Meredy's ass jiggled and his hands were reaching her other hole. his hands were wrapped in a Ki barrier for him to finger her asshole. And because of that, she moaned again.

In a manner of reflex, she was shaking her hips violently as it would be because of her mind's blank. His fingers were able to stretch her asshole big enough for his cock to enter inside. By doing that, Meredy screamed...

" _ **Daddy... Hahh! My asshole feels so good!**_ " she drooled.

Compare to the pleasure I'm feeling, Meredy's got it rough. Well, in the state she's in now, she would say it's a good thing. Meaning she would love more of it. As she kept shaking her hips, she kissed Goku. They kissed, she came, he reached deeper, she came harder...

"Seems to me she loves being Goku's sex slave," Lisanna said as she stopped herself in fingering me.

"A-Are you like this... because of the Time Rift effects?"

"Hmm? And what if I am? What's it to you that I got infected hugely because of it?"

"Then you don't have to do this, Lisanna. It's all making sense now!" I tried speaking but the vibration in my asshole's preventing me, "You're only acting this way due to the effects! Which means, your affection and feelings for Goku aren't real! You can stop this and get help- -"

I didn't know what I was saying was triggering her. I crossed the line when I said she really didn't love Goku because she's undergoing the Time Rift effects. She was fed up and decided to silent me by brutally giving me a strong right punch to my face. A second time, a third time, and the final fourth time...

"Because I'm under some fuckin' Time Rift effect, my feelings are fake towards him? I don't really love him? Ultear, what kind of fool do you take me for?"

She grabbed my neck, choking me with both her hands...

" _ **I DO LOVE HIM! MY FEELINGS FOR HIM ARE REAL AND IT'S NOT FAKE DUE, TO SOME FUCKIN' TIME RIFT, YOU HEAR ME? GET THAT SHIT IDEA OUT OF YOUR BRAIN BEFORE I BEAT YOU SENSELESS, UNDERSTAND?**_ "

She was beginning to scare me. She was acting like this because she took in way too much of the Time Rift's effects...

" _ **YOU THINK A TIME RIFT CAN MAKE ME EMIT FALSE FEELINGS TOWARDS MY MAN!? HUH, ULTEAR? Shut up before I do something I might regret...**_ "

I was silent. I did what she asked because I knew she'll carry out on the words that came out of her mouth. The moment she was done yelling at me, she lets go of the chokehold. Lisanna realized she raised her voice and did herself a favor by calming down. She took notice of her sudden attitude and covered her left eye, making it seem as though she's been through a lot which is an understatement if I ever heard one...

"Calm down, Lisanna... _Calm down..._ " she inhaled slowly then exhaled after.

"Did I struck a nerve?"

She spat at my face again. She wobbled back and I saw a glimpse of her red eyes before they got covered by her front bangs. She looked up to cope with what she just did to herself. Seconds later, I heard her laugh like a maniac...

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, it's nothing, slave. I just find it funny how you think by telling Goku to fuck off in seeing me is a bit hypocritical of you."

"How so?"

"Let's say you do change Goku's mind in seeing me. He realizes he fucked up and would want to sever his connections with me. And in doing so, he's back to being with Mira a hundred percent. Do you get the irony in this?"

"No, there shouldn't be..."

"You see, slave, the irony of what I'm saying is this. Even if Goku doesn't want me anymore, you do. All the other girls do. What makes me so different from the other girls that would make you want to pull me and Goku apart, hmm?"

"I..."

"You want to make sure my sister's happy with Goku because you respect both of them. But the truth of the matter is, you want him to yourself."

"No, that's not- - I don't want him."

"Goku's been telling me the things you two do together. My main issue with that is how you had sex with him in his SSJ Blue form."

"Kch- -"

"Is blue your favorite form when fucking him? 'Cause I dig red, you know."

"Just get to the point, Lisanna. ( _Urgh..._ )"

"You're a hypocrite. You want Goku to yourself as much as I do. And because of that, you're in denial. You know you can't get with him so you do what it takes do make him fully happy. But can't you see, Ultear? He's fully happy when he's with me!"

"That's a load of bullshit if I ever heard one."

"Just as shitty as your fantasy of getting with him. Nothing's new, bitch. I'm through playing around with your slutty body. I want might as well have _**him**_ break you."

"You wouldn't..."

"Oh, but I would." she smirked evilly at me, "( _Goku, Goku, can you hear me? Goku..._ )"

In the monitor, Goku stopped thrusting Meredy. I wonder why...?

"( _Can you hear me, Goku?_ )"

He stopped, then nodded. What's going on here?

"( _Hurry up and finish her off already. I've got another slave for you to break._ )"

He nodded again...

"( _Good boy. And after you break the new sex slave, you can fuck me all you want, okay?_ )"

"( _Yes... Lisanna..._ )" he exhaled softly.

The sudden stop in thrusting continued. Meredy cried out when Goku reached a spot inside of that made her climax instantly. All I could hear out of my own daughter was the same word over and over again. "Daddy, daddy, daddy." Goku leaned up to admin Meredy's breathless gasp, enticing him to slip his tongue inside of hers in a form of a kiss. Her eyes widened and her moans were getting more and more obvious.

She was now placed on his lap, front, and center towards him. At first, she was so against losing her virginity from Goku because of my mother's dating him. But now, she loves it and would want nothing more than to serve Goku's cock? Tears were spilling down her eyes; her pussy must be getting tighter the moment she and Goku made faces at each other.

With only a second away from reaching the goal, Meredy was about to be in for a treat. Goku's forced lust had embraced Meredy and at that point, she was about to experience the strongest climax she has ever felt in her life. She was screaming at the top of her lungs and if it weren't for the energy strings covering the outlines of the door, I'm certain someone would've heard it...

" _ **D-Daddy...!**_ " she was drooling, " _ **I'm about to cum... Ahh! Daddy...**_ "

Goku knew she wasn't going to last long, so he decided to end her with a bang. Her body was spasming to a degree where her fluids that were coming out from her pussy was squirting all over his cock. After hearing her say daddy for the last time, Goku slammed his entire rod through her cervix, through her womb where it was going to get reshaped. With that concluded, a massive load of his Saiyan hot semen ejaculated inside of her. I wouldn't believe it if I hadn't seen it for myself. Goku came inside of her... Meredy is going to get pregnant and carry his kid. The sense of getting filled up with a creampie filled Meredy's mind with many things.

It was at that moment, I knew Meredy was going to develop a crush on Goku. It wouldn't take that long to figure out and to make the matters worse, she enjoyed getting a creampie. Whether or not she knew about my mother's relationship Goku, she would be like Lisanna. She wouldn't care. After taking in the massive load of Goku's hot white semen, Meredy's body fell on him, unconscious. She was still on his lap, taking in his semen still as it was filling up her womb...

"Nice... He came inside of her. She's going to have a wonderful time giving birth to their kid, wouldn't you agree"

"Bite me..."

"I could but Goku probably wants to do that. And with that, comes another sex slave for Goku to enjoy. You'll soon join her, Ultear. You want to be with my Goku so bad, well, you got it."

At the monitor screen, I saw Goku standing up with Meredy in his arms. If I didn't realize what was about to happen to me, I would've killed myself or it. They disappeared from the bathroom and reappeared behind Lisanna. I saw Meredy's private area all messed up thanks to Goku and when I saw all of it come together, I started freakin' out. Coming next to Lisanna, he threw Meredy down to the ground...

"There you are. Did you enjoy fucking Meredy's brain out?"

"Yeah, I did," Goku said, kissing Lisanna as he pulled her into his arms.

Goku's subconscious is gone. Oh, god. Why do I get the feeling Meredy was just an appetizer? Meredy... Her body's twitching and his cock... It's still huge. I know he released a huge load inside of my daughter so how is he still hard right now...?

"You see that girl chained to the bed? She doesn't want us to be together. It's due to jealousy. She was going to do whatever it took to separate us, Goku. You don't want that, do you?"

"No... I don't."

"Then do both of us a favor and fuck the crap out of her, please. She doesn't want us to be together and would rather see me dead. Punish her, Goku... _**Punish her...**_ " she said, whispering it to his ear.

"H-Hold on, Goku! Don't do this! You don't have to do what she says! If you do, there's no going back..."

"But you don't want me or Lisanna to be together... _**Don't talk to her like that.**_ " his aura turned on.

He hopped on the bed and started assaulting me. I couldn't do anything because of movement restriction. Oh, my god... The size of his dick... it's abnormal! It wasn't like that when we had sex back at the motel but it was still large. Not as large as the one right now... Oh, no. Urghh...! He stuck it inside me...!

"Yes, that's it, Goku. Rape her good. Rape her, impregnate her, make her wish she hadn't met us. There are two holes she has down there. Make good use of it." Lisanna commanded, sitting on Meredy as she watches Goku rape Ultear.

" _ **Ahh! Ow, ow, ow! Goku, stop! Please- - Ahh!**_ "

Who am I kidding... I can't anything at this point. He's going to rape me constantly and impregnate me. There's nothing I can do that'll bring back Goku. I've lost him. And now, he sees me as nothing but a sex toy. I shouldn't cry but I can't help it. I looked up to him and thought he was my someone that would lend me a shoulder to cry on. Guess not... And I guess this is what I get for messing with people's emotions over the years. Goku...

( **A/N: This is where Ultear's First Person POV ends...** )

* * *

 **Afternoon**

 **the Time Nest...**

* * *

As Xeno Trunks led Mirajane, Bulma, & Vegeta to the Time Nest, Mirajane & the Supreme Kai of Time went to Conton City for a chance to chant alone together. Which leaves Timeline A Vegeta & Bulma to engage in a conversation with Xeno Vegeta & Trunks. Old Kai was still in the Time Vault, instructing Xeno Jellal, Xeno Gohan & Goten on their missions...

"You're me..." Vegeta said, taking a look at his Xeno counterpart.

"Surprise to see me?" Xeno Vegeta smirked at him.

"Not really. If there was another version of Trunks, the one that I know, then I knew there would be another version of me too."

"Wow, another Vegeta. You two really do look alike. But what's with the outfit?" Bulma asked him.

"It's a Time Patroller outfit suited for combat." Xeno Vegeta answered, "It's a long story, Bulma..."

"Okay, then... So can you tell me where we are?"

"It's the Time Nest. It's where we deal with history being altered. Basically, if we see something in the timeline scrolls that's not right, we go inside and correct them to how it's supposed to be." Xeno Trunks said, informing his mom as she was astonished.

"So, you guys are like... the Managers of Time!?"

"Haha, that title belongs to the Supreme Kai of Time, mother. We're just regular people helping her. Aiding her as we see fit."

"And how do you do that? Can the me over there turn into SSJ3 like you?"

"Hmph, what do you take me for, me? I can go beyond the abilities of SSJ3!"

"SSJ4..." Vegeta said, realizing that was his power.

"Hmph, looks like you didn't fall far from the tree, after all, me." Xeno Vegeta teased.

"SSJ4... Holy moly... So, this Vegeta can turn into SSJ4 while my husband here can turn God and Blue!"

"God? Blue? Ah, I see. So that's your power. And now you have SSJ4 in your arsenal."

"Wait, Vegeta, you can turn into SSJ4, too?" Bulma asked, looking at him all shocked, "When was this!?"

"In Timeline B. Believe me when I say it, I wouldn't have discovered it if it weren't for Trunks here."

"Hold on, Trunks... He said you told him about the requirements of turning into SSJ4?" Xeno Vegeta looked at him.

"Err... Haha, well, yeah... But I had to, father! In Timeline B, he was losing energy every year and there wasn't any Senzu Beans or Dende to fix him! I told him about it because he had a tail."

"Tail, huh? I don't see it." Bulma looks at Vegeta's butt.

"It got removed the moment we came back to Timeline A, babe."

"Now back to the topic of why you're here. Why are you two here along with Mirajane Strauss?" Xeno Vegeta asked.

"Well, I was hoping to ask the Supreme Kai of whatever you call her to explain to me why both our timeline's merging with Mirajane's timeline!"

"That's your reason? I don't believe it... Trunks, you buffoon!. No one but the Supreme Kai & Time Patrollers is permitted to be here."

"I know, father, but I still couldn't refuse him. 'Cause you know, he's you."

"Still, boy! You know the rules!" Xeno Vegeta yelled at him, giving him a right fist as he jerks it up and down.

"Oh, don't blame our son for breaking the rules, Vegeta," Bulma said, telling Xeno Vegeta to take a chill pill.

"Our? K-Kch! Listen, woman! Whether you're my wife from another timeline, rules are still rules!"

"For someone who looks like me, fights like me, act like me, you're a dick, huh?" Vegeta took shots.

"G-Gah!? I'm being insulted by own self? _Sigh,_ whatever. ( _I should really take my wife's advice to ease up a little._ ) Just don't take anything or do anything that might damage history, got it."

"Hmph. You are, in fact, _**me**_." Vegeta smirked, "So, when will I meet the person that saved Kakarot and me from his father?"

"Goku's dad? You've met him?" Bulma said, looking at Vegeta as she embraces onto one of his arms, "What does he look like?"

"Same clown hairstyle and he wears a mask. Not to mention he's way too powerful than an SSJ4. At least my and Kakarot's SSJ4."

"SSJ4?" Bulma tilted her head.

"That person is me. I saved you. Along with our version of Kakarot."

"Huh? Say what now?"

"He means the Goku who also works with the Supreme Kai of Time, mother." Xeno Trunks informs her.

"There's another version of Goku!? Well, of course, there'd be. I mean, if there's a different version of Vegeta & Trunks, then there's one of Goku." Bulma said, imaging different versions of Goku.

"He's in our own version of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, training with Natsu & Erza from another timeline."

"Those two? Something happened for them to be here?" Vegeta asked his Xeno self.

"The demon god that Towa revived destroyed the entirely of Timeline C, their timeline. _**Mechikabura**_."

"Mechikabura? Whis & Lord Beerus told me about them." Vegeta got tensed, "How strong is he?"

"Does the name 'Demon God' scare you, me? He can keep up with a Destroyer God and maybe perhaps overpower one to eventually kill them. He's no walk in the park."

"Well, what's the status on him?" Bulma asked, "Did you guys ever fight him?"

"Unfortunately, we never ran into him ever since the Demon Realm got revived. The only person that fought him, besides the Gods of Destruction, is the Supreme Kai of Time." Xeno Trunks said, informing them that the first demon god isn't easy to find.

"I see. So back to you. Um, Time Patroller Vegeta, you said you saved my husband's life?"

"Indeed I did. Our Kakarot and I ventured to Timeline B to save them because they were inches away from getting killed from Bardock, Kakarot's father."

"I had no idea Goku's father was alive after all this time. Surely, he would've written to him or something."

"During the time when Frieza was about to destroy Planet Vegeta, Bardock was the only Saiyan to defend our planet. After he and his mother, Gine, sent off Kakarot when he was just a little boy, he confronted Frieza and lost, vaguely."

"Oh, my goodness. If he lost so badly to that evil midget, how is he alive?" Bulma asked, dissing the evil tyrant as she seeks an answer.

"As Bardock was getting caught in Frieza's Supernova, Mira came and opened up a Time Rift to consume him. And with that..."

"He fell under their control." Vegeta said, finishing off his Xeno counterpart, "Here's something that's been bugging me. Is he from my timeline?"

"Yes. It's been confirmed, father, that he is. Bardock, the father of Goku, is from Timeline A."

"And... What about my father? King Vegeta?" Vegeta was deep into it, "Is he, by chance, alive?"

"Vegeta..." Bulma was looking at her husband that was seeking answers.

"I'm sorry, me. But, no. He's not. He got killed by Frieza before he released the Supernova." Xeno Vegeta regrets to inform, causing tension to the Timeline A couple & Xeno Trunks.

"I see. Well then, I guess there's nothing you can do about it." Vegeta looks up in the air, "I commend you for saving Kakarot's and I's butt, me. You have my gratitude."

"Father..." Xeno Trunks gave nothing but the floor to him, "I wonder where Miss Mirajane & Supreme Kai of Time are."

"I overheard those two were heading to Conton City. You know, Mirajane wanted an audience with her." Bulma said, "Oh, speaking of which, is there a version of me here?"

"Y-You?" Xeno Vegeta & Trunks simultaneously said.

"I'm curious as to that too. Where is my counterpart's wife?" Vegeta wondered.

"She's in Conton City. Operating as an announcer over the city."

"Really? What for?"

"Let's all take a trip to Conton City, shall we? It can be like mother-father-son quality time. But with two pairs of each..." Xeno Trunks said, placing his sword behind his back.

"All right, let's go! The four of us to Conton City! I can't wait to meet me!" Bulma rushed to the passageway that led to the Time Nest's entrance, "We can all have a lunch date together! Won't that sound fun, Vegeta?"

"Sure, if you like looking at a mirror doppelganger."

"Haha, well, let's not waste any more time and head out!"

"Right, I'm coming, mother! Let's not get left behind, okay, um, father(s)?"

"Just get on with it, boy." both the Vegeta yelled at him.

"Hehe, right, right." Xeno Trunks laughs as he scratches the back of his head, "( _I don't think I can ever get used to having two fathers present with me. Let alone two mothers, as well._ )"

Together, all four of them exited out of the Time Nest to meet up with Xeno Vegeta's wife, Bulma. It'll be a tough call for Xeno Trunks considering how he'll have two moms and dads. But, he can live with it. He wasn't one to argue in having that many parents. And so, the lunch date with the Xenos & Timeline A begins...

* * *

 **Midnight**

 **Goku's House, An Unknown Room on the Third Floor...**

 **(First Person POV...)**

* * *

Six hours have passed since I ordered Goku to rape Ultear. He made Ultear cum nonstop that she was having a hard time speaking. So, to make sure I'd make Goku enjoy every moment of it, I told him to break free of her chains. But that doesn't mean she free and out of our watch. Her chains are gone but new ones came in. Only this time, her hands were chained together. And you want to know the fucked up part about it? I placed a dog collar on her, haha...

" _Hahh! Goku... Ugh... Hahh!_ "

Ultear's eyes rolled to the back of her head as Goku's cock kissed her womb, piercing it through later on. Look at Ultear. So pitiful looking and some submissive. If I didn't know any better I'd say she wanted to kill herself out of humiliation...

"You fucked Goku in his blue form, right? Then perhaps we should kick it up a notch and give her what she 'wants'."

"Eh!?" her eyes widened, "( _Ahh! His dick got bigger..._ )"

He entered blue and started savaging Ultear all over again. Her tongue hung out and her pussy juice sprayed like crazy. He's ripping her a new one each time he slams his cock inside her. Does it hurt, Ultear? I know you're enjoying his cock. Any girl would 'cause no one can do it right as he can...

" _I'm cumming again... Aghhh!_ "

"Oh, you're about to cum inside her again, Goku? Don't hold back now. She deserves it."

There were always things happening that it would involve Goku.

It's so dumb.

It's a waste of time.

And now, I'm glad I'm punishing these sluts in thinking they can take what's mine.

"This is very fitting for a sex slave, yes? Ultear, you look good in a dog collar."

I told her that while Goku was riding her. In a few moments, Goku was about to cum inside of her again. In the six hours of him raping her, he came inside of her for over a total of fifty-two times. She climaxed over a hundred times. Repeatedly, she jerked her head forward and arched her back from the creampies she was receiving, haha. _**What a slut**_...

"Easy now, Goku. I think she's at her limit here. On second thought I think she's way past her limit. Hurry up and cum inside her one last time."

" _Ugh... No more, please..._ " Ultear begged.

He did what I asked him to do and came big inside of her one last time. That last ejaculation for the night caused Ultear to yell her lungs out because aside from getting her insides filled with Goku's semen, she climaxed the hardest she has ever had in her entire life...

" _Haa... Haa..._ ( _I'm gonna get pregnant. I'm gonna get pregnant._ )" Ultear covered her eyes with her arms to avoid being seen crying.

"Wow, you came so much inside of her. There's no doubt she's gonna have your kid, Goku! And that was just one hole. There's the other hole you have to pleasure, as well! Isn't just fun, slave?"

" _Eh?_ " she removed her arms and looked at Goku's cock that was still hard, "( _How... No man can ever last this long..._ )"

"Hmm? Looks like we have rats surging the third floor..." I looked at the monitor and saw Ur & Gohan scourging in the hallway.

" _ **So, do you see them, Gohan? Ultear or Meredy?**_ "

" _ **No, sorry, mom. I don't see or sense then. We've looked at every room on every floor. I wonder where could those two girls be? Are you sure they just went up and vanish when we weren't looking?**_ "

" _ **I'm positive. I didn't sense Ultear's energy the moment she entered her bathroom first. Then, when I tried to sense Meredy, something was blocking me off.**_ **"**

Kch... What a pain in the ass. Those two stopped in front of the sealed door. They couldn't see it because the sealed door looked like the walls attached to it. Cana & Goten must be asleep or something. Hmm, let me change the channel to them. Where could they be? Oh, here they are. In the main living room. Huh... What do you know... Cana's attacking Goten, again...

" _ **Ahh! Get off me, Cana! Your breath reeks of booze!**_ " Goten said, struggling to get out of Cana's hug hold.

" _ **Aww, but I can't help it, Goten. You so much look like your father! I can't resist it, ya cutie!**_ " Cana said, giving Goten multiple kisses on the cheek.

" _ **Dad...**_ " Goten was feeling down.

" _ **Is something wrong? You seem down...**_ "

" _ **I haven't seen dad or mom in since this morning. Before we went off to do other mom's family bonding, I was looking forward to that Hot Pot thing Aunt Lisanna talked about...**_ "

Tough luck, kid...

" _ **Now that- - HIC- - you think about it, I haven't- - HIC- - seen them too. Hmm, Mira's not one to hide her energy so why can't I sense her?**_ "

" _ **Not only that but dad too! Their energies went off the radar since our departure! You think Piccolo knows something about this?**_ "

" _ **The green dude just mediates on top of Goku's roof every day. I doubt he knows.**_ "

" _ **But Gohan told me Namekians have a sharp hearing! He could've heard where dad and mom went.**_ "

" _ **I doubt that but hey, there's no telling how things are in this house. Now get into your PJs and go to sleep already!**_ " Cana said, letting go of Goten as he lands on the ground.

" _ **You're not the boss of me, Cana! You can't tell me to go to sleep! I'm my own man!**_ "

" _ **And yet you were obliged to it if it were Mira telling you that, right?**_ "

" _ **Of course! She's my dad's lover, my mom! I love her!**_ "

" _ **Cute... You're still going to sleep, kiddo. And I'm not asking you, I'm gonna force you.**_ " Cana promised, setting her bottle on the ground.

And back to Gohan & Ur. I don't need to see pedophilia coming from Cana. I wonder what Gohan & Ur are talking about... Uh, is that Whis!?

" _ **Oh, it's you, Whis. What brings you here?**_ "

" _ **Pardon the intrusion, you two. I couldn't help but eavesdrop on your conversation about Goku and Lady Miss Mirajane being gone. And I would hate to add on the list of missing people but it would seem Vegeta & Lady Bulma are missing, as well.**_"

" _ **Them, too?"**_ the both of them simultaneously said, widening their eyes.

" _ **Yeah. I don't know much about Goku disappearing but I sensed Lady Mirajane in the backyard with Bulma & Vegeta this afternoon when Vegeta was done training Natsu, Gray, & Erza. Out of nowhere, the three disappeared. Without leaving a trace.**_"

" _ **Mira, Bulma & Vegeta are gone, just like that?**_" Ur repeated.

" _ **Indeed. Right now, Trunks is in his house with Lord Beerus. Together, the two are playing some racing game that even my Lord is enjoying. So they'll be busy at the moment.**_ "

" _ **Mister Whis, are you saying you're gonna help us look for my father & mother?**_"

" _ **Oh, goodness, no! I'm only here because of Lord Beerus, Son Gohan! If I were to go with you guys for the search of your father & 'new' mother, I would need to ask Lord Beerus first. Because you know, I'm his attendant.**_"

" _ **Then get permission from that pussy cat, right now! Gohan and I will even join you! Right, son?**_ "

" _ **Eh? Oh, um, yeah, that's right! We will and we shall!**_ "

" _ **Well, I thank both of you for the encouragement. If you're saying I've got a shot at getting a yes answer, then I'll go for it**_ **.** " Whis said, smiling at both of them as the three started heading downstairs.

This is troublesome. Of all people, I didn't want Whis to come in on my plan. But I do have to wonder, where is Mira? And Vegeta & his wife too?

" _You're in trouble now, haha..._ " Ultear giggled.

"How so, slave?" I turned around to face her.

"Because the tides are turning on you. Your secret's gonna get out and soon, Mira & the other girls would want your head _._ "

"We'll see about that _._ "

"There's nothing to see, Lisanna. You're done for. Finished. Exposed. You're going to get- _-_ "

" _ **Can you shut your filthy whore mouth? You're pissing me off...**_ "

"There's something on your face, Lisanna. Oh, that's right. It's called anger and anxiety. You're in a pickle now and there's no getting out of it."

"I hate to admit it, but you're right, whore. Absolutely right. You should get a reward here. Oh, I know! Goku, dear, reward her by fucking her other hole!"

"Eh!?" Ultear's eyes widened, " _K-Kch!? Gahh!_ "

Since Ultear doesn't know how to shut her mouth up, she's going to get punished by receiving anal. Goku grabbed her waist and pulled her on his lap once more to continue where he left off, but with a different hole. She screamed louder than before and that screaming woke up Meredy.

Before she could stand up, I borrowed some of Goku's energy chains and used them on Meredy's hands to lock them up. With that, I redirected the chains to the ceiling, where Meredy will spend her time standing as she will soon see her "mother" getting fucked by my Saiyan...

"Mmmm... Ugh... What... Happened...?"

" _ **Hahh! Hahh! G-Goku!**_ " her tongue was out.

"Hmm? That voice... Ultear- - Huh!? Why am I chained up like this?" Meredy looked up to see where her chains ended, "Why am I naked?"

"Because you had sex with Goku and is now carrying his child." I came in answering for her.

"Eh? Who are you? Oh, wait, I've seen you before. You're the She-Devil's little sister, Lisanna Strauss."

"I didn't know I was famous for being the sister of a demon," I smirked.

"Are you the one who placed these chains on me? And for getting me naked? Huh? Where are we- - Uh! U-Ultear...?" Meredy's voice was breaking up and her eyes were getting wide, "What the heck is all this?"

She has front row seats to see Goku anal fuck her mother's brains out! If that doesn't scream joy, I don't know what will. Judging from her facial expression, she's turned off. Her face describes what a horrible accident is. Although she may look like she's turned off, her pussy down there says otherwise...

"You're leaking, Meredy." I pointed down at her.

"Eh?" she looked down, "What is that? Am I- -"

"Getting turned on? Yes, you are."

"Then, in the bathroom when I thought I saw Goku... That was real?" Meredy wanted to confirm.

"Yeah, he raped you and now you're gonna carry a baby inside you. It's not forming yet but in due time. Are you displease that you got your virginity card snatched by my Saiyan boyfriend?"

"I... I... _**I love it!**_ " Meredy answered, drooling as she made an Oro-face.

"Eh!? Y-You what, Meredy?" Ultear painfully asked.

"I love daddy's dick! I want more of it inside me!" Meredy's thirsty answer spooked Ultear and surprised me.

"I knew Goku broke your mind countless times when he was fucking you senseless, I didn't think he did this much damage..." I looked at her in a shock.

She was up and ready in wanting to get fucked by Goku again. She's even drooling so much that it's obvious to see. Heh, and looking at Ultear's face, she's not liking this new side of Meredy. Can't blame Goku for giving her good dick, can she? Oh. I heard Ultear shriek just now.

Goku continued pounding Ultear's asshole into a new one. He paid no attention to her basic needs but his own. And his needs was to "punish" her by ejaculating a lot more semen inside her. Her breathing pattern's starting to become noticeable as she's trying to catch a break. But Goku wouldn't let her.

Instead, he pounded her so hard, Ultear started cumming from her pussy as it reached Meredy's face, making her devour it like it's nothing. And I thought I was thirsty for that Saiyan dick. Ultear can fight & yell all she wants. I know she's enjoying getting pounded by Goku in the most pleasurable way. Her head rested on his right shoulders, she must be fatigued or something since she's doing something bold like that.

" _I'm about to cum again!_ " Goku said, informing me this new ejaculation that's about to occur will knock out Ultear. Literally.

"That's fine... Cum inside her asshole. Do it, babe!" I smiled at him.

"Daddy..." Meredy was trembling from seeing her mother get raped in front of her.

Meredy's mind is gone. All she could think about right now, is Goku's cock, cock, cock. I'm pretty sure if I were to release her of her chains she would probably want to get pleasured next. Can't blame her, really. Goku's endurance is out of this world.

Ultear's ass cheeks jiggled as Goku kept pounding the living crap out of her anus. This exerted effort he was displaying was but a small fraction of what he's really capable of. Left and right, I heard a mixture of grunts & groans that told me she was about to have her mind broken. But... she's a tough nut to crack, I'll give her that...

" _G-Goku! Hahh, yes!_ " for a split second, she gave in to the pleasure. Then went back to fighting it.

Slowly, she's dying on the inside. Like I said, a tough nut to crack...

"Do it, Goku! Break her!" I ordered. I was getting anxious to the bone to see Ultear's ridiculous face when he cums inside of her for the fifty-third time!

" _Hahh! Hahh... S-Stop... Please, Goku..._ " Ultear's eyes rolled back up and she was panting.

Out of humiliation, she was in the mood to follow Goku. She wasn't completely broken yet, she was just... playing along, I guess. Her legs, as she was still on his lap, wrapped around him tightly. By now, both their sweat was falling onto each other and she didn't fight back when Goku kissed her directly. It's not like she had a choice in the matter.

Goku's ill manners was a spark of unadulterated, Great Ape Instincts that he must smash the living soul of her. And so, he did. Her hands were behind the back of his neck, his nape, and as her eyes were still rolled back, the kissing continued. And in the everlasting moments of her remaining consciousness, Goku began picking up his speed for his cock to gain access to the womb. As in, his cock was going to push through her womb's entrance, which was going to get reshaped soon but that can wait.

After seven hours of unrelentless rape, Goku finally came and disperse all of his hot white semen inside of Ultear's anus, making her mind gets wrapped in confusion but also with a desire of making an Oro-face. It was a large quantity for her alone to take in. So large that when Goku took out his cock, his semen inside of her holes leaked out too much. Ultear was flat on her stomach, grieving with the brutal sex she had to endure and her cunt was twitching after. Call it a "mini seizure," if you will...

"I don't think she can take anymore, Lisanna," Goku said, looking at me as he was telling the truth.

"You're right about that, Goku. She fell unconscious. Good work for today, sweetie." I rewarded him with a kiss.

"Daddy..." Meredy mumbled as she was itching to get messed up by him.

I do wonder why she's calling my Goku daddy for. I mean, unless it's a fetish thing where he's the father and she's the daughter, talk about incest. Or it's a sex thing where girls call out names for their man when they're pleasuring them right. That, I can understand. All I know is she's wants to fuck Goku again that she's raddling her chains...

"Do you want to fuck your daddy, my lover, Meredy?"

"Yeah, yeah!" Meredy quickly replied, shaking her head up and down to indicate she does, "I want to be one with my daddy because he's so good at making me feel good...!"

Amen to that. So be it. I guess I can let her fuck Goku. She's fallen deep into the Saiyan hole where's there's no escape. Not that there was much hope to it, anyway. I ordered Goku to switch the chains with Ultear & Meredy and he carried it out. They switched places. While still unconscious, Ultear was found standing, dangling helplessly as her arms were raised up thanks to the energy chains being placed up in the sealing.

Meredy broke free and jumped at my Goku, kissing him as she freely chooses to. When I changed the channel to see Cana & Goten. They were both passed out. I'm guessing Goten must've done something to knock her out while letting something happen to him because he's on top of Cana, acting as her stuffed animal there...

"Hey, make some room for me, will ya? _**I think I might join in for a threesome.**_ "

I got undressed and threw my clothes besides Ultear. As I hopped on the bed, both Goku and Meredy welcomed me with a kiss that signaled that the threesome between us was on. Oh, I can't wait to get fucked hard by SSJ God Goku. _**Getting fucked by my favorite man and in his SSJ God form, my favorite form out of many that he has is simply heaven for me. Ohh... I love you so much, Goku...**_

( **A/N: This is where Lisanna's First Person POV ends.** )

* * *

 **Afternoon**

 **Conton City, Toki Park...**

* * *

Conton City, formerly known as TokiToki City, is a place where all Time Patrollers, no matter the size or race, are welcomed to roam around. A new city rebuilt thanks to certain events, it was the pride and joy to every Time Patroller. The city is quite big than what it appears to be in the Xenoverse 2 game & manga. There were more to it than it meets the eye.

Markets, shops, restaurants, street food, there were just many things Conton City has that a regular city would have, too. In one of Conton City's famous parks, named the Toki Park, the She-Devil was found sitting on the bench, waiting on the Supreme Kai of Time, that was at a nearby food stand, so she could talk to her. The park trees that were scattered everywhere in the park were bloomed in cherry blossoms. As she was waiting, she was looking at the people in front of her that were also at the park. She saw the different races roaming around, playing together as if they were one.

Mirajane had never seen a diverse group mixed in with different races come together. She wasn't against it, though. She was just... amazed. Saiyans, Earthlings, Androids, the Frieza & Majin race, she was seeing it all...

"Hey, Mira. Here is your vanilla crepe. Sorry, it took me so long. There was an insane line. Lucky, I pulled out the ' _ **I'm the Supreme Kai of Time**_ ' to cut through, haha." Chronoa said, giving Mirajane the vanilla crepe.

"Oh, no, Supreme Kai, you're good." Mirajane said, taking a bite of her crepe, "Oh, my... This is delicious!"

"Right? The food stand person over there makes the best crepes! Unfortunately, to get some you would have to go to this park. Hmm? You looked dumbfounded."

"Yeah. Um, how do I say this." she finished her crepe and placed her crushed wrapper next to her and pointed at multiple races, "There, there and over there, too. All different people of different races, right?"

"Indeed they are, but why are you bringing that up?"

"That man is a Namekian while that one is a Saiyan. I would know that because I can see his tail. And that girl is pink! What race is she?"

"The Majin race. They're known to be, how you say it, bubble gum color?" Chronoa jokes, but Mirajane was laughing, "Okay, well, uh, _**AHEM,**_ back to what I was saying. Why are you bring their races up, Mirajane?"

"Supreme Kai, Goku & Vegeta are the only pure Saiyans of their race. By any chance, are some of these Saiyans from their timeline?"

"Uh... I'm afraid not. That timeline's suffered a massive Saiyan genocide. The only survivors were, um, let's see... eight Saiyans, I'm assuming."

"Really!? Besides Goku & Vegeta, who are the other six?" Mirajane asked as she rose up in Chronoa's face.

"That's confidential, Mirajane. If I were to tell you, your combined history would change if you were to gain that knowledge."

"Combined history, hmm...?" Mirajane remembered why she was here.

"But I will tell you one Saiyan. This one you already met. You know, the Goku lookalike?"

"Turles..."

"Bingo!" Chronoa snapped both her fingers at her, "But enough about Saiyans! Let's talk about why you're here and why you wanted to talk to me alone."

"Oh, yeah, that's right." Mirajane clears her throat, "Why are you combing my timeline with Goku's? I don't mind but won't that do harm?"

"Ah, I had a feeling you would ask me that. Why am I not surprised with you, Mirajane? You really are Goku's girlfriend."

"Supreme Kai..." Mirajane blushed.

"Well..." she clapped her hands, "To answer your question, it's simple. Both his and yours were dying. Along with Timeline B, but that's beside the point."

"Dying? I don't understand, what do you meaning it's 'dying'?"

"Uh, so, it's like this. When a person gets exposed to a Time Rift, he or she would get the effects of it, no doubt, and enter a world that isn't their own."

"Like with Goku."

"Precisely! Now, since the person entered the unknown territory in an unknown timeline, there's a chance history in that timeline could be altered. It may be for the best or worst, it just all depends."

"And that's bad how?"

"Mira, you and Goku are two opposite people. Like with Ki & Magic. The concepts are the same but in terms of what's strong and right, that would be up to the Ki's alley. As the new person in the unknown timeline makes his or her presences known, history begins to change. Say, Goku has told you about his past, right?"

"Yeah, he did."

"Great, I can use his history as a much better example. In one scene, Goku is fighting Majin Buu that takes place in the Sacred World of the Kais. It's a fatal battle that determines your universe's survival. History rightfully goes on as those two fight. But what if there was a change?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm saying what if someone from your timeline, say 'villain', comes through a Time Rift and interrupts Goku's battle with Majin Buu. History will begin to alter for the worse and the future events will get rewritten, Meaning the original one, that was supposed to go with Goku's victory in killing Buu successfully, will cease to exist."

"In Timeline B, Goku, Vegeta, Ur & Ultear must've done that. A new history was getting rewritten because they got involved in Fairy Tail's battle, huh?"

"Exactly." Chronoa shakes her head, "You're catching on quick, Mirajane. I can see why Goku loves you."

"I do my best, Supreme Kai."

"Back to what I was saying. Since a new history is in the works, the current one will start to disappear, acting as though it wasn't going to happen in the first place. That would be Timeline B, your timeline & Goku's. That's why I'm merging everything together, that's why your histories are being combined. It's a way to stabilize yours and Goku's history as a whole."

"But... Is it a safe thing to do? What if in the new timeline- -"

"Timeline A." Chronoa interrupted.

"R-Right... Timeline A. What if, in the new Timeline A, Goku and I don't get together? I wouldn't want that."

"Well, Mirajane, you wouldn't have to worry about that. Because in the new Timeline A, you and Goku are officially an item together. You're both boyfriend-girlfriend and have a son together. That son's name is Son Gohan."

"Gohan..." Mirajane was happy to hear that but it didn't occur to her that she only said, one son.

"Yeah, only this Gohan, your Gohan, has your eyes. Your colored eyes, Mirajane. I believe in those seven years where he stopped training, he didn't in the new one. Oh, wait... he did. It wasn't because of Chi-Chi, no. It was about he met someone from Mermaids Heel."

"Gohan dated someone in Mermaids Heel? Who's that?"

"She's the daughter of Mister Satan, Videl Satan. Her father, Hercule Satan is, believe it or not, is the strongest out of the Four Gods of Ishgar. he's number one. ( _Heh, not like he earned it, though..._ )"

"R-Really? Gohan's girlfriend's dad's really that strong!?"

"Ehh... Sure, let's go with that." Chronoa makes a face, teasing Hercule's name and what he does.

"So everything that Goku told to me, Vegeta, Bulma, & Princess Hisui, they're all true?"

"To the very core."

"How is it that he's the only one that can see his new memories?"

"Well, out of everyone, he's been exposed to the Time Rift effects the most. And in theory, he's been exposed to multiple things that can either be a good thing or a bad thing."

"Seeing the future & past events in the new Timeline A would be?"

"I would say both. The bad thing about him seeing things that haven't happened yet and he's basically spoiling himself like it's a movie. The good thing about it is that once I'm done finishing up the new Timeline A, which is eighty-percent done, he'll see what combined history to stop at."

"I don't think I can follow. Can you elaborate clearer?"

"In his timeline, he got done with a God of Destruction tournament between his Destroyer God, Beerus, and his brother. That's the present so far, and nothing big isn't going to happen to them yet. And in your timeline, you all got done with the Grand Magic Games & Seven Dragons, correct?"

"Yes, that's right."

"The last thing Goku will see in his new memories is when the Universe 6v7 tournament that's after Buu & the Seven Dragons, Beerus the Destroyer & the Resurrection of Frieza, finished.

"That's when the new timeline kicks in?"

"Yes. After I finish the new and improved events of the new Universe 6v7 tournament, the new Timeline A will be complete. And from that point on, future events will continue as it should be. Some may be combined from both your timelines but it's going to happen after the tournament."

"Besides me, are the girls in my guild still crushing on Goku? They're not, right? Because it's a new timeline?"

"Err... Yeah... They, um... still are." Chronoa regrets to inform, "Even though you're the girlfriend to Son Goku, the girls in new Timeline A didn't care. Especially Erza & Cana."

"Eh... Eh... Eh!?" Mirajane took the news unwell, "But... But... How is that even possible? I thought you were writing a better timeline for everyone!"

"Mirajane, I just write what should happen later on because it's what history is. I would change that if I wanted to but I couldn't. Something inside the time scroll was blocking me from making that change."

"Did you figure out the problem?"

"Yeah, I did. It was Goku's Time Rift effects. Along in the new Timeline A, Goku will still have them."

"How is that even possible?"

"You've run into Towa before, yes?"

"Her powers come from her grandfather, the first demon god. Mechikabura. As you would know, he's an extremely strong person who rules the depths of the Demon Realm."

"How strong is he? Is he a God of Destruction level?"

"He's stronger than one, Mirajane. I think... It's been a hot second since last we've fought. But back to your topic here. In Timeline B when I had my boys help Goku & Vegeta fend of Turles & Slug, I noticed an effect that Towa displayed onto him."

"What effect would that be?"

"This effect that Goku took in, it's much stronger than the other ones. The name of it is unknown but I do know that it's what's making Erza & the others fall extremely hard for Goku."

"Would that include me? I don't get what you're trying to say. So, is my feelings for him fake, then, in the new timeline?"

"No..." Chronoa sighed, "( _Time really is a screwy and confusing thing..._ ) Your relationship with him is real. You both met when you were about the same age and when you were little. It progresses on after that. His feelings for you are real. But, as I was making the new Timeline A, the effects shifted over to the new Timeline A but only towards the girls. His reversed age 'reverses' and his love for you stays the same."

"Sorry for doubting you. I'm just... I'm just shocked at the fact that even in the new timeline, the other girls still have a crush on him. My love for him is real, huh?"

"Yes, but that's only in your timeline, the new one. I went to the Time Vault and discovered that this isn't the first time both your world and his have merged. They're other timeline scrolls that follow the same thing but with minor changes."

"And that is?"

"In one timeline, Goku falls in love with Erza and together, the two have two sons. In another timeline, this time it's Cana Alberona that becomes Goku's lover. And their kids become alcoholics like their mothers..."

"I find that not so hard to believe... What about me? What happened to me in those timelines?"

"In both timelines, you were into your little sister. Incest..."

"W-Wha- Excuse me?"

"In both those timelines, Lisanna asked out Natsu but got rejected. You did have a crush on Goku and confessed, but he chose Erza & Cana from those timelines. However, in both timelines, after you got rejected, you started seeing your sister in a weird way..."

"How weird?"

"Weird as in you wished Shenron to give you male genitals so you can stick it in your sister's you know where."

"Y-You're saying I have a- -"

"Yes. Yes, you do. But you probably didn't want to hear that, right? You came just to talk about the new Timeline A."

"Y-Yeah..." she blushed.

"Right. Sorry for getting so sidetracked. All in all, nothing changes between you and him. You two are lovers, the girls are in love with him too. Vegeta & Phantom Lord is real, Cell hosting the Cell Games on Tenrou Island is real and so on. Any questions?"

"Just two, actually. Earlier, you told me that I gave birth to our son, Gohan, correct? You never mentioned Goten..."

"Eh...?" Chronoa froze, she tried making a poker face to not leak out any more future spoilers that could change history in the new Timeline A, "( _Oh, crap! I never told her, did I!? I thought I did. I mean, it looked obvious..._ )"

"You okay, Supreme Kai?"

"( _Gohan is the son of Goku & Mirajane, yes... But... Goten becomes the son of Goku & Lisanna. His love for Lisanna is real, too!_)" she started sweating.

"Are you okay?"

"Huh, oh, um, yes! Goten is your other son, too! I didn't mention him because I thought it'd be obvious, haha!" Chronoa said, faking her lies with a laugh.

"Oh, that's good. Aside from Goku, I love his kids too. All of them are charming." she smiled.

"Gohan is. I wouldn't expect Goten to be that innocent and nice when he gets older- - actually, you know what? I'll answer your second question." Chronoa interrupted herself after imagining Xeno Goten.

"Is there a way I can see these memories like Goku? 'Cause I want to see it for myself."

"Goku gets his from visions thanks to the Time Rift. For you, huh? Actually, there is a way!"

"Really? Please tell, then! I mean, if it's not a bother, Supreme Kai. I would like to know how..." Mirajane politely asked.

"Me," Chronoa said, smiling at Mirajane as she points to herself.

"Y-You? What?"

"I'm the Manager of Time so I can basically use my own powers to visits any timelines I see fit. Even the new ones that haven't been made yet."

"What about Timeline B? Can you visit that one?"

"I can't because it's already merging with the new Timeline A. But I do remember the events that happened because my memory is sharp as ever!"

"How are you going to take me to see my new Timeline A's memories?"

"With this."

There were multiple ways Chronoa could show the new memories but she went with the easiest one. With her left palm, she touches the forehead of the She-Devil. And in doing so, a golden bright light started glowing in between Mirajane's forehead and Chronoa's hand. A memory flashback was about to begin...

 _A flashback commences..._

 **-["The Saiyan Monkey & the She-Devil!"]-**

A sneak-peek of the new Timeline A led Mirajane & Chronoa to the past. Since the two were inside of a "past" memory, their bodies were nothing more than illusions that no one could see or hear them. The two were in a town, but it wasn't just any town. It was a town where a group of people was attacking a little hooded girl with an "abnormal" arm...

" _ **Where are we?**_ " Mirajane asked, looking around to find clues.

" _ **We are in the modern days of Goku's time age. Well, now it's yours too.**_ "

" _ **What do you mean?**_ "

" _ **Mirajane, your world isn't as advanced as Goku's, right? Well, now that you're seeing the new Timeline A, I can say that you're living in a modern world where technology is advance as you would see it from Bulma. And if you're wondering, guilds are still a thing.**_ "

" _ **That would explain the round buildings I'm seeing around us. Amazing. It's just like the ones in Entrance 2.**_ "

" _ **Yes, the society you're not used to yet is quite amazing. Flying cars, air tubes, it's everything your world doesn't have. At least not until a hundred years.**_ "

" _ **As long as there are still guilds in the new Timeline A, I'm glad in be in it. Hey... Is that who I think it is...?**_ "

" _ **Hmm?**_ " Chronoa was looking over to where Mirajane was looking.

In front of them, the two were seeing two people walk towards them. A small Saiyan boy with a tail sitting on the Flying Nimbus & a sixteen-year-old teenage girl wearing a Capsule Corp cap and a hoodless sweater...

" _ **Goku...**_ " Mirajane said, seeing her Saiyan boyfriend as a little kid, " _ **Wow, he looks so cute and innocent! And who is that girl next to him holding the dragon radar?**_ "

" _ **That's Bulma when she was a teenager.**_ "

" _ **Bulma!? Vegeta's wife!? W-What!**_ " Mirajane wipes her eyes to see better, " _ **Incredible... I forgot how much they've been together. Since the early days, huh? What are they doing?**_ "

" _ **They're on a quest on collecting the seven dragon balls. The reason behind that is... Well, let's just say Bulma's wish is a bit ridiculous...**_ "

"Can't believe you, Goku. You wasted all our Zeni again! How are we gonna eat food when you're always eating ahead than what I scheduled us to?" Bulma said, sighing as she nods her head left and right.

"Not my fault you left me with the money, Bulma. Haha, once I found out I could buy food with the currency you call 'Zeni,' I got up and went to the nearest restaurant!" Goku said, laughing it off as he rubs his belly.

"That Zeni was supposed to last us an entire year, you idiot!" Bulma smacks the back of Goku's head, causing him to fall off of Nimbus, "Ugh, you're lucky I have housing capsules for us to have a roof under to sleep because otherwise, we'd be doomed in that department too."

"You're so mean, Bulma." Goku laughs, "Oh, hey, look over there. There seems to be a lot of people in one place."

"Hmm? Oh, you're right. Gosh, I can't see what it is that's got the people's attention."

"I can go see. Nimbus, fly us up, will ya?" Goku asked.

Goku gave Bulma his Power-Pole and jumped onto the Nimbus Cloud as he flew high up to where he was about to see what it was that's got people swarming around. He placed his right hand over his eyes and squinted hard...

"Well? What's going on?" Bulma asked, raising her voice for Kid Goku to hear.

"Is that it? Wow, that's unexpected. Hey, Bulma! All those people you see in front of us, right? They're surrounding a house."

" _ **A house?**_ " Mirajane whispered to herself.

"A house, eh? Let's go check it out, then." Bulma suggested.

"Good idea! Whoop!" Goku jumped down onto the ground safely with the Nimbus being behind him in second place.

Together, as Bulma gave back his Power-Pole, the two started walking to the crowd and eventually in front of them to get a better view...

" _ **This is...**_ " Mirajane's eyes widen.

" _ **I'm sure this brings back memories, doesn't it?**_ "

" _ **Y-Yeah... This is the house from when my siblings and I took refuge. And when the people attacked the three of us because they thought I was a monster.**_ "

" _ **The one thing that gets me off about this scene is the fact that people are ungrateful for what you did for them.**_ "

" _Good away, you monster!_ " a towns girl said, throwing rocks at their window.

" _Freaks like you have no home here! Return to whatever rock you crawled out of!_ " a man joins in and threw three pebbles at the window, busting it with three holes to which later, it shattered.

The third pebble that landed through the window hit the head of the hooded little "monster." The little sister of the "monster" was ticked off to the point where she opened the window to confront the people. The people gasped...

"Why are you doing this!? My sister stopped that demon from destroying the church! Why are you treating her as though she's a demon?!"

" _ **Lisanna...**_ " Mirajane realizes the time and place they were at.

"Your sister's a monster, little girl! Why did she look like the creature that attacked the church, huh!? HUH!? We're waiting!" another man points out.

"Despite her appearance, she took down someone you people couldn't even do in groups of five!" little Lisanna said, defending her sister as she looks at her.

"Lisanna, that's enough... They're not wrong. I wasn't myself when I took down that monster." the hooded shy Mirajane said, lowering her voice due to the backlash.

"Mira..." Elfman felts bad.

"Huh, would you look at that? That monster's talking to us in hoping we can sympathize with her! Fat chance, monster!" a buff man said, spitting to the ground to act tough.

"Yeah, get out of here, freak!" a little girl came in front of the buff man and threw a pebble directly at her head.

"M-Mira!" Elfman said, worrying about her older sister.

" _ **This isn't how I remember it.**_ "

" _ **Since it's a new timeline, history from the past changes and soon the future, as well, Mirajane. Keep watching.**_ "

"Excuse me! Passing through, don't mind me, haha!" Goku passes through everyone to get in front of them, "There we go, hoo~"

"I'm with that kid with the cloud over there." Bulma said, pointing at Kid Goku as she passes through, "Sorry, sorry, pardon me, sorry, augh..."

"Hey, there's a little girl at the window. Is that who everyone's taking their attention to?" Goku wondered.

"I've never seen you around before, young man." an elder man looks down at him, "You're not from around here, are you? The two of you, that is."

"Nope, haha! We just entered this city 'cause we're looking for a ball!"

"A ball?"

"It's a long story, mister." Bulma sighed, "So, why's everyone ganging up on that girl?"

"It's not the girl at the window everyone's having a problem with, it's her older sister."

"Older sister?" Goku & Bulma simultaneously said, looking over at Kid Lisanna's right side to see the hooded Mirajane with Kid Elfman comforting her.

" _ **What a difference... Is that how Goku & I met?**_"

" _ **It is. Now keep watching.**_ "

"I take it that person in the large hood is her? The older sister?" Bulma wanted to confirm.

"What's her name, anyway? She looks a little weak and scared to be a monster."

" _ **E-Eh...? Little Goku dissed me...**_ " Mirajane twitched a little.

"It doesn't matter about her name because she's a monster who shouldn't belong here in this city."

"What did she do that made everyone want to exile her?" Bulma asked while looking at little Mirajane take in multiple pebble throws.

"There was a demon at a nearby church. That creature from hell ate one of our fathers. He was a good man and since then, no one could stop it. Not until _**they**_ came along. The boy and the little girl at the window aren't monsters like their oldest sister. You see, their older sister managed to take down the demon monster and when we least expect it, she started taking some of the creature's appearance."

"Wow, really?" Goku said, looking a Mirajane who was still covering her face, "She doesn't look like a monster you say she does, mister. But I guess that explains why she's covered up."

"Yeah. And now we want nothing but to get rid of her. Because if she roams here she'll soon take the full appearance of that demon and eat us all."

"But... she saved you. She saved all of you..." Bulma pointed out, "She's just a little girl, old man. And you're not grateful for that?"

"Grateful? Of course not! One demon goes away and another pops in! That little bitchy monster's gonna eat us alive if we don't put her down."

"Mister..." Goku looks at the elder man's scarred face, "That's mean."

"It's the truth, young man. And if you and your friend here were smart, you would agree with everyone here that she must be eradicated!"

" _ **Even though it's a new timeline, the insults, and all these people gathering up are the same. Huh? Why's Goku walking towards the door?**_ "

" _ **Just keep watching, Mirajane. You're going to be surprised as to what he did that made you fully fall in love with him.**_ **"**

"G-Goku, where are you going?"

"I'm going to see what this 'demon' looks like. Don't hold up, Bulma. Nimbus, come with me!" Goku said as the Flying Nimbus follows.

"Young man, don't do something you'll regret!"

Everyone was seeing the young Kid Goku head at the center of the Strauss' home. Lisanna, who was at the window, wondered who the monkey boy is and questions if he's like everyone here that wants to get rid of her older sister. With the Power Pole in both his hands, positioned differently, he busted through the door due to expanding his Power Pole, causing Kid Lisanna to fall back on her bottom. The Strauss, Bulma & everyone else freaked out...

" _ **H-He just burst through the door by expanding that pole!? Oh, he said that was called the Power Pole, right?**_ "

" _ **Correct. Now here comes the part where I was happy in this situation. Goku, who's in front of us, is not smart in the head but he does know his way with words.**_ "

"Lisanna, are you okay!?" Elfman asked, coming to his sister's aid.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Elfman. That kid over there with that weird pole just blew me away." Lisanna got up, rubbing her butt from the impact.

"Lisanna, look. He's got a tail..." Elfman pointed out, "And a cloud...? How did he manage to get a cloud from the sky?"

"Oh, my- - You're right, Elfman!" Lisanna was in wonders, "What is he? And his cloud's yellow..."

"Goku, don't do something stupid, you hear me!?" Bulma yelled, coming from the crowd.

"Goku...? Is that his nam- - H-Hey! Don't walk towards my sis!"

Kid Goku ignored Lisanna's words and went for it anyway. He walked in front of her and crouched to see her face better. Her face was still covered and it ticked Goku off by just a little. But he was also even more curious. So, he got closer to her face...

"H-Hey, young man! Don't provoke the monster girl!" the elder man advised again.

"I'll be the one to decide that, mister." Goku looks at the old man, then at Mirajane, "Hey, are you monster? Why are you covering yourself, by the way? You must not have clothes, huh? Are you poor?"

"..." Mirajane didn't speak a word. She kept trying her best to ignore him but fails.

"Hey, don't get all up at my sis, you hear me!?" Elfman shouted at him.

"Hmm?" Goku looked at Elfman, then back at Mirajane, "Are you deaf or something? Can you take off your hood?"

"Are you stupid, boy? If you tell her to expose herself, she's going to eat you, dumbass!" a family man yelled at him.

"I don't feel anything from her. But I guess that's because she's covered. Here, let me get rid of _**THAT**_!" Goku placed his Power Pole on the ground and yanked Mirajane's hood attire off, exposing to everyone her right hand.

The moment Goku did the unspoken action, everyone was appalled with what they were seeing. Goku, Bulma & the townspeople saw Mirajane's right hand. Unlike the two, the townspeople got on high alert and ready to defend themselves due to seeing her "right" hand. It didn't hit Bulma until she saw a bright orange orb in Mirajane's right mutated hand...

"I don't believe it..." Bulma said to herself, she pulled out a dragon radar from her bag and clicked on it, "It's beeping. I don't believe it... That girl's got a dragon ball!"

" _ **Dragon Ball? So that's what they look like... amazing. Wait, why was I holding a Dragon Ball?**_ "

" _ **You, your brother & your sister learned about Shenron and how he can actually grant a single wish. You three were going to collect all seven to wish for your right arm to be normal again.**_"

" _ **Is that right...? Did it ever worked?**_ "

" _ **Keep watching and you'll know.**_ **"** Chronoa smiled at her.

"Y-Young missy! You shouldn't go into their territory! She'll eat you!"

"Can it, old man. She's just a kid and you're all giving her traumatizing thoughts." Bulma was fed up with them.

"But- - I- - You're dooming us all, missy!"

Thanks to Goku getting rid of Mirajane's entire hood attire, he got a better look at her. She was just an average girl with nothing but a bright future ahead of her. When he inspected her right arm, he noticed something. Yes, there was evil malicious energy coming out from it but that was only the hand. Mirajane as a whole was pure. And Goku can prove that...

"Oh, you are wearing clothes. My bad, haha. I thought they were picking on you because you were poor or something." Goku innocently laughs.

"..." Mirajane was silent, she stared at him while not uttering a word.

"Hey, whatever your name is, do me a favor and hop on Flying Nimbus right here, okay?"

"Y-Your cloud? Why?"

"Because if you get on it, I can confirm it to myself if you're a monster these people claim you to be. So, get on?" Goku asked.

"M-Mira? You don't have to do it, you know! The people are just going to criticize you even more!" Elfman said, pointing out that possibility.

"Your name's Mira? Cool! My name's Goku! It's nice to meet you!" Goku smiled at her.

"L-Likewise..."

Form that smile alone, Mirajane had an instinct. An instinct to trust Kid Goku's words. So she did as he asked. She stood up from her spot and walked towards the Flying Nimbus. As Bulma walks in front of everyone, she passes Lisanna & Elfman to get to Goku & Mirajane. Like with Goku, she gave Mirajane a thumbs up in telling her to try it out. While also crouching to her height, of course...

"Go on, try it. It may seem dumb but even this goofball here knows what he's saying when it comes to the Flying Nimbus." Bulma said, smiling at her as she messes with Goku's head by heat patting him roughly.

"Flying Nimbus...?" Mirajane was confused, "I... I don't..."

"Oh, before you do, would you mind giving me that Dragon Ball? I promise I won't steal it from you."

"S-Sure, I guess..." Mirajane handled her the Five Star Ball.

"Thank you, um... I don't know your name."

"Mirajane... Mirajane Strauss..."

"What a pretty name. I'm Bulma Brief and as you know, this idiot boy here is Goku. We're not like those people around you that considers you a monster, Mirajane. So do you, your siblings & everyone here a favor and hop on the cloud. Who knows, you might prove them wrong."

"I don't know what you're trying to imply here but all right..." Mirajane took Bulma's words.

"Mira..." Lisanna mumbled her name.

As instructed by Kid Goku & Bulma, Mirajane hops onto the Flying Nimbus. To Lisanna, Elfman & the townspeople's surprise, she didn't fall through it. That made Goku happy. Bulma as well but not as much as the little Saiyan boy. But to a certain extent, they can both agree that despite having a mutated "demon" right arm, Mirajane wasn't a monster. She's pure-hearted thanks to the Flying Nimbus...

"Haha, would you look at that! You're clean, Mira!" Goku smiled at her.

"Clean?" the Strauss siblings repeated, questioning Goku's method on the matter.

"He means that you're not a monster, Mirajane." Bulma confirms it for her, "Meaning the Nimbus Cloud deems you as a pure-hearted person. You're not a monster these townspeople claim you to be."

"I'm not?" Mirajane looks at Bulma, "What makes you think that?"

"Because Bulma tried getting on one time and it rejected her." Goku teased, laughing for a split second.

"Moron, don't go telling her down!" Bulma whacks him on the head with the dragon ball in her hand.

"You're saying I'm not monster because some cloud says I'm not? I'm pure-hearted? From that alone, you received judgment from a cloud that I'm 'actually' pure-hearted? Why don't I feel proud of that..."

"What do you mean?"

"Despite what your 'cloud' says, I'm a monster, either way, you two. Look at my hand!" Mirajane waves it in front of them, causing the townspeople to freak out, "I'm a freak of nature! I took down that demon and it rewarded me with this monster-looking hand! A cloud doesn't mean anything..."

"Mira..." Lisanna & Elfman were feeling bad for her as she started to feel down.

"Now that isn't true and you know it."

"Huh...?" Mirajane looks at Goku, "What do you mean?"

"If these people call you a freak, then I'm a monkey's uncle! Look here, at my butt. Above it, you can see someone wiggling, right?"

"A tail... Why do you have a tail?" Mirajane asked while still on the Flying Nimbus.

"It's 'cause I'm a freak like you!" Goku answered with a smile, "Bulma told me one time that you shouldn't judge a book by its cover and well, I can safely say we're alike because Nimbus here deemed me as pure-hearted, just like me!"

"You too, huh?" Mirajane was amazed, "What are you trying to say?"

"Forget what these people say and don't let them get to you, okay? I've never had a problem in people seeing my tail before. I don't see the bad in letting people see your arm. I mean, yes, it's noticeable but so is my tail. If you like, you, your brother and sister over there can join us in our adventure."

"Join you?"

"Yeah, I saw you with that Dragon Ball. That means you must have a wish in mind, right? My friend here has four of the other Dragon Balls collected in her bag. Show her, Bulma."

"Sure. Take a look, Mirajane. Like with Goku, I'll offer you an offer you won't regret. Come with us, all three of you. These people are calling you freaks but we're calling you our friends. What do you say?" Bulma offered, sticking out her hand in front of her.

"I... I accept." Mirajane shooked her hand with her right arm. She was amazed Bulma didn't flinch and get scared of touching her arm.

"Mira, what are you saying?" Lisanna questioned her, "You don't even know these two and you want us to join them?"

"They're not bad people, Lisanna. I can sense they're telling the truth. For some reason, I get the feeling we're not going to regret coming with them."

"Then it's settled! Welcome aboard, Mira!" Goku said, giving her a welcome hug into making her blush, "You two, come over here! We should all do a group hug! And maybe after, we can spar or something."

"It's always fighting with you, Goku, I swear." Bulma chuckled, looking at the townspeople in disgust, "You people should be ashamed of yourself. Telling a little girl to kill herself when she saved you from a monster is just low, guys."

" _ **Bulma...**_ " Mirajane was moved that Bulma was defending her.

" _ **That's Bulma for ya. Never a dull moment with her.**_ "

"Calling us low? Lady, if you're taking in that monster girl, then you and your monkey friend aren't welcomed here! Get out of my city, right now!" the mayor, who appeared out of nowhere, yelled.

"Let's get out of here, Bulma. These guys don't like people like that are weird like Mira and me so let's do them a favor and hop on over to the next city. We got what we were looking for, didn't we? We got the Dragon Ball so let's get out of here."

"Right. You two, over there. You coming along?" Bulma looks at Elfman & Lisanna.

"Uh, sure! Let's get going, Elfman."

"Right, but uh, how are you going to cover us in food and shelter?"

"Hehe, don't worry, little guy. I got that covered, don't you worry about that. Let's get going, you four."

"Yeah. C'mon, Mira, since you look like you've been through a lot, why don't I sit with you on the Flying Nimbus? To comfort you, that is." Goku offered, not knowing that what he said could mean another thing.

"S-Sure..." Mirajane said, blushing as she makes room for Goku.

And with that, Goku & Bulma finally meets the Strauss siblings upon sight. Whether it was by fate or a coincidence, Mirajane's knight in shining armor was there to defend her & her demon arm from the townspeople. Since she saw Goku's tail, she thought of the phrase, "Birds of a feather, flock together" come into her mind.

Other than her siblings, this was the first time a person defended her of something she wasn't proud of. And it was a boy. A boy that made her fall in love with him the moment he didn't mind her at all. Especially when he called her a pure-hearted person because deep down, she was happy when being called that.

The flashback from the new Timeline A comes to a close and to get both Mirajane and herself out of the memory, Chronoa snaps her fingers, bringing them back to Toki Park where they were sitting on a bench...

"And there you have it. That's how you met Goku. He's pretty charming despite his utter manners, isn't he?"

"Yeah, I'll say." Mirajane couldn't help but smile at what she saw. Seeing a young Goku tell Mirajane she's not a monster made her want to love the present Goku even a thousand times more, "My Goku said all of that in the new Timeline A, huh? I'm so proud to be his girlfriend."

"You're a lucky girl, Mirajane. Unlike with Chi-Chi, you were such a charm on him that he wanted to be with you forever. He loved you in a way that puts other Gokus in varies timelines to shame."

"He didn't love Chi-Chi?"

"Oh, he did. But not as much as he loved you. That's the difference between you and her. So... Not that I don't mind your company, Mirajane, but are we done here? You got the answers you were looking for, right?"

"I definitely did. And I'm glad things are the way they're going to be in the new timeline. I just have to get used to the other girls meddling in with my boyfriend and I's relationship. It's going to be tough; I tell ya..."

"Yeah, not to mention that even your sister's in love with Goku."

"Eh...? I beg your pardon, Supreme Kai? What did you just say...?"

"Err... ( _Aww, crap. Me and my big mouth..._ )" Chronoa realizes she done goofed.

* * *

 **Early Morning**

 **Goku's House, the Unknown Room on the Third Floor...**

 **(First Person POV...)**

* * *

Up 'till six am, the threesome between me, Meredy, & Goku had finished. Well, not exactly. Meredy lost her energy and passed out. She was lying on the bed, next to Goku's left side. I learned that her limit is anything longer than five hours. She spazzes out like a person having a seizure, hehe. Don't blame her. When it comes to Goku, no one can last as long as him in terms of sex. With the exception of me, Mira from Timeline B, Erza & Ur.

It was the crack of dawn, Goku & I were still at it. We're freaks, what can ya say? We were done with intercourse for now and just kept on making out with each other. We were beyond sweaty; our sweat was what signified how dedicated I am to having Goku to myself. In particular, my sweats were of delight to Goku since he likes devouring it so much.

After we finished making love to our "corrupted" desires, Goku decided to go for a one hour nap. He earned it so I gave it to him. While I was petting him, stroking his hair as he sleeps, I killed some time by watching the monitor. Ultear's still passed out and chained to the sealing still so I won't have to hear her bitchy words for a solid minute.

In the monitor screen, I saw Ur, Cana, Gohan, Goten & Piccolo engaging in their own conversation. Don't know what they're talking about and I don't care. Usually, Mira comes in an hour early before anyone wakes up and cooks big for the Saiyans living here. But like I heard it from Whis, she's gone. Along with Vegeta & Bulma, too. They must be together or something I mean, why is are they missing? It's not a coincidence.

I have a bucket list. One thing I wanted to do is to break every girl's heart and mind that has a crush on my Goku. And what better way to start then to target his "girlfriends." Well, technically, Ultear was first but still. Not to mention the Fiore Princess has a crush on him too. So I'll add her to my list and have her core broken. Oh, and Jenny Realight... Yes...

 _ **I can just feel it. The thought of having Goku to myself and breaking these other girl's hearts & minds is turning me on... Ohh... God... Yes... If I had to guess, I'd say my sexual red eyes are glowing as they've never been before. Don't know how but I don't care...**_

 _ **Time to ruin their lives...**_

 **End of Chapter 32**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, Ningens, I've got several more announcements to inform you guys of. First and foremost, Chapters 6-10 are done and remade. So if you want to check it out, go right ahead because I changed a lot!**

 **Secondly, I started playing Dokkan Battle. I started in May and racked up quite a few good cards. I was level 161 but... I lost my account due to losing my phone. Don't call me desperate or pathetic lol, but I bought an account with LRs on it. Along with 2.6k stones. During the 4** **th** **year anniversary, I pulled so many good units. I maxed out LR Gogeta & LR SSJ4 Vegeta. If you all want to add me, let me know, my name's Mirajane. I play Global btw.**

 **Thirdly, sorry if I took so long in uploading the next chapter. I was on vacation with my family. (** And it was during that time I lost my phone. **) But also during the vacation, I finished 6-10 and this chapter by the time you're reading this.**

 **Fourthly, this idea of having a sex slave wasn't mine. I was just gonna make Goku & Lisanna have sex in front of Ultear and that was it. That was gonna be the full chapter. But there were other ideas thrown to the table. It was a fellow reader who contacted me while I was on vacation and thought it'd be more sufficient to the story arc that I would add that. He told me this arc should be serious to the core so I did as he wished. All the credits go to him. (**He wants to remain anonymous **.)**

 **twisterblake2015:** _ **All the girls will remain in his harem as I redo my story. No worries, fellow reader.**_

 **fanfictionboy1998:** _ **I gave like an Easter egg about Jenny Realight when Lisanna mentioned her, so... Go figure? And I appreciate that, thank you.**_

 **tblake426:** _ **Broly will appear soon but not for a while. Well, I wasn't on planning to tell you guys this but he & Paragus are gonna make a cameo when I start the Android 21 arc soon. **_

**xcz639:** _ **Thank you!**_

 **GeoNovaWrath:** _ **Thanks for telling your opinion, lol. Means a lot and I'm glad you don't mind. You don't mind for a lot of things, huh? Nah, I'm joking lol. With Elfman, it's not gay if he says "No Homo" lmao.**_

 **GrimmjowTaichou:** _ **We were super-duper close to the Android 21 Arc, but people wanted an alternate chapter where Lisanna wins & a one-shot extra chapter where Bisca gets with Goku. But we're close. Not as before but close.**_

 **Spider-Man999:** _ **My boyfriend forced me to watch NTR hentai where the girl forgets about the guy once she gets some good dick lol. I know how you feel, though. I despise it but then I kinda don't. Does that make sense?**_

 **WhereThe PartyAt:** _ **"Flameo, Hotman!" ~ Aang,**_ (You're not a firebender but I'll call you that anyway.)

 **Guest:** _ **I know, lol. We must find a Goku to slave all the thots because I know there's a Goku who's a thotslayer in some timelines. But on a real note, you're going to be in for a treat when her chapter comes when she "wins."**_

 **Guest:** _ **Shit, lol, if she is, that explains why she can easily overpower an SSJ God. Top ten overpowered anime characters!**_

 **Zoom:** _ **Whoa there, buddy. I get your frustration but bear it a little longer. It won't be long 'till she steps down.**_

 **Guest:** _ **Chapter 32 is here! You are correct, fellow guest. For every five remake chapter, a new chapter is released!**_

 **GODSPEED:** _ **New chapter now! :O**_

 **Subarashi, Ningens!**

Chapter 33 Coming Soon...!

(P.S I know rape isn't a good thing but when Goku was raping both Meredy & Ultear, I felt his inner JoJo coming out. Like he was saying " ** _MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA_** " while penetrating their private areas. Lol.)


	33. Gaze Upon a Goku 2

**A/N: Hey, Ningens. I know it's been a while but keep reading for me, will ya? Just a heads up, I'm going to announce something very big at the end of this chapter. You can either skip to the end and read the important announcement or finish this chapter THEN read it. It's fine, either way. But I will give you hints about the announcement in this chapter. The hint is... It's a name.**

 **It's a name not from Dragon Ball nor Fairy Tail. And once you find it, try to connect the dots here, 'kay? Truth be told, I'm really stoked to announce this. Alright, get to reading, you filthy Ningens!**

* * *

 **Inveigle Seduction Arc (Filler)**

 **Chapter 33: Gaze Upon a Goku 2**

 **Morning**

 **Goku's House, the Unknown Room on the Third Floor...**

 **(First Person POV...)**

I'd like to forget what happened last night but I just... couldn't. Goku... raped me. He impregnated not only me but my adopted daughter, Meredy. As of now, I had just woken up not too long ago. I'm still chained to the ceiling. Standing with my arms up really hurts. At least Meredy's comfortable in that bed. She's still sleeping, huh? Ugh... My head. Getting penetrated in both holes really took a toll on me. But Meredy... Meredy liked it, didn't she...?

She did, I remember. She's sleeping on her left side, allowing me to see her private area. It's leaking. It must be from Goku's unholy amount of semen he ejaculated inside both of us. Oh, guess my vision wasn't playin' me. I assumed Meredy was naked when she took a pounding from my supposed "crush," but she's wearing long knee socks. But both her holes... they're soaked in semen. For as long as I've known her, I didn't expect penetration to break her will. I'm guessing only Goku can do that. Meredy...

" _ **Hahh! Daddy!**_ "

" _ **I love you, Daddy! I don't care about you being my grandmother's boyfriend! Please, fuck me some more! I'm your whore of a slut daughter!**_ "

"Whore of a slut of a daughter..." were the words that came out of Meredy's mouth. My Meredy, who's usually the one to cheer me up whenever I'm down. She is always the one that keeps Jellal and I in check if we ever did something that we didn't see coming. She fell so far off the food chain. I couldn't help but cry.

I didn't want this. All I wanted was... someone. I wanted someone I could find "lover." I thought Goku was the one. Those words on how he'll be with me, lending me his shoulder back on the Mercurius rooftops, all of it. Meaningless. Looking at the monitor screen, I can see everyone in the kitchen. Goku & Lisanna had just entered. In a way, all I was hopefully wishing for turned out to be false hope, wasn't it?

I hate myself. This... This must be my ultimate punishment for committing sins from back then and from being under Towa's mind control. Goku... Mother... I'm sorry. My life is meaningless now. I'm having suicidal thoughts here. Goku was my last hope and he's gone, just like that. I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm sorry. Everyone... I'm sorry. I just want to end my life. Nothing is valuable for me at this point. No... I'm pretty sure even a quick death would avoid me. Why...

I think Lisanna's going to have me as Goku's sex slave. His toilet. His... cum dumpster. I would freak out from just thinking about that but.. _**I don't care.**_ I don't care because I already had my fair share of getting... raped. Having sex against my own will is something I guess I'll have to get used to. If I can't have a quick death, if I can't be happy for myself, I might as well just not give a damn about the cruel world. _**I really, really... hate myself...**_ "

"Why are you crying, Ultear?"

Eh!? That voice. Don't tell me… it's Meredy. She's woken up. She sat up and noticed me standing. She saw the chained connected to the ceiling with my arms up as that was the attachment. Her eyes by just a little widened. When she moved a little, she squealed. And that was because more of Goku's semen was leaking out of her. Good god... how much did he ejaculate? She touched her vagina and from there, I heard squishy sounds. I hate that so much but... I leaked myself from hearing that...

"Meredy... You're awake." I scoffed.

"Yeah, and I'm naked. Why are you standing with her arms chained up towards the ceiling?" Meredy asked.

"Y-You mean you don't rem- -"

"Where my daddy? I want to have sex with him." Meredy looked around.

And there we go. False fuckin' hope. For a second there, I thought Meredy came back to her senses. But her eyes, they're red. Heart shaped with a side of a lunatic predator giggle. She's free from her binding chains and hopped over to me. She gave me a hug while her left index finger was touching my left cheek...

"What, uh, what are you doing, Meredy?"

"You smell like Goku, Ultear. I want to make sure you don't hog any of Goku's smell for yourself, you know." she said, licking my face like a popsicle.

"Meredy, stop. I'm your mother here, it's not right to do thi- - Ahh!" I didn't know why, but I moaned.

"But, Ultear, mmmm, daddy's scent is on you. I can't help it." she kept licking me.

Then when things started to degrade from "incest" to gross, she kissed me. She slid her tongue inside of mine and played with it while groping my breasts. I tried fighting it off, I tried resisting, but Meredy's right hand went behind my head and push forward to make sure I wouldn't get out of her grasp. Right after, she got on her knees and started licking my private area...

" _ **Hahh! S-Stop, Meredy! What are you doing!**_ "

She didn't listen. Instead, she kept continuing and because of that, I constantly had an organism after organism .That logic shouldn't be "logical" but it is in my case. Goku roughed me up so much that both my holes are very, very sensitive to the core. I'm going to break and the source is coming from my own adopted daughter!

" _ **Mmm, so delicious. Mommy, I can feel daddy's dick. He did a really number on you, Ultear.**_ "

Mommy? Daddy? Meredy... Don't say that now, c'mon...

" _ **Hahh... S-Stop... M-Meredy! Eeh!**_ " I squealed very roughly because she was eating me out.

There's no use. She's just going to mouth my pussy all day here. I'm basically her entertainment. She lost all sense of reality here. Wishful thinking might as well get thrown out of the window because that's the last time I'll ever rely such a thing.

Yeah, right.

Fuck you, wishful thinking.

Getting my hopes up.

Hoping I can disintegrate all of my past sins?

Fat chance.

I'm a loser.

I'm a disgrace.

I should just kill myself.

 _ **I don't want to continue living anymore.**_

" _ **HAHH! Stop being so r-rough, Meredy! Ahhh!**_

( **A/N: First Person POV continues, but with a different person.** )

* * *

 **Morning**

 **Goku's House, the Kitchen...**

* * *

In the kitchen, Ur made breakfast for everyone. She's a substitute until Mira comes back from whatever it is she's doing. Both Goku & I came downstairs and headed to the kitchen. From there, Goku got attacked by Cana & Ur. For fuck sakes, I just want to expose myself and fuck Goku right in front of them. Even his kids.

Goku's oldest son, Gohan, asked how I managed to enter inside without using the front door. Apparently, the guy's got sharp ears or something. That's funny. I thought the Namekian did. Oh well, who cares. I told him I climbed onto the balcony from the front yard and slid inside of the given window space. Thank god he bought it. I can't really tell him or anyone present in the room that I was just in some secret room fucking my beloved Saiyan all night now, can I...?

"This is delicious, Mom!" Goten said, sitting next to her as he finished his bowl of steamed pork rice.

"Having lunch for breakfast is a nice change of pace, isn't it, Goten? Oh, and you're welcome." Ur winked at him.

"Yeah, I don't want to sound like a hater but you definitely cook better than my mom from our timeline, um, Mom." Gohan admitted.

"I'll take that compliment with a smile back to you, Gohan, sweetie," Ur smiled, "Oh, by the way, does Piccolo want to join us? I made just about enough for everyone to have seconds, thirds, & fourths."

"Namekians don't eat, Mom. They drink water." Gohan informed her, "I would know because I never seen the guy eat a chunk of meat before."

"Really? Ah, that's a bummer. How's your breakfast so far, babe?" Ur asked.

She asked that questioned to Goku. When I looked over to hear his answer, I found him slurping his way to all the "all you can eat buffet" by Ur. I heard a "hmm" sound from him as he looked at Ur. Three strands of noodles were hanging from his mouth and he... slurped it all in. I love Goku to the core, but that was downright disgusting. Have some manners, Goku...!

"It's good. Your cooking is the same as it was in Timeline B, Ur. Tasty as heck, regardless."

"Really? Glad to hear that. How's your portion, Cana?"

"( _Goddamn, this taste like heaven. Note to self, Cana: find the available time when Ur's about to cook. Her style of dishing out the goodies could rival Mira's cooking..._ )" Cana was spacing out.

"C-Cana...?" Ur tilted her head a little.

"Hmm? Oh, it's great, Ur. ( _She's a thousand times better than me. Like holy crap, man..._ )" Cana scoffed.

This is good. Mira's cooking is the best but this is close to what you can call a runners up. My cooking isn't as advanced as this. She must've gotten this from the cookbook. What else could it be? Oh, seems like Gohan & Goten finished their breakfast quickly. They set outside their chopsticks and thanked Ur for the food and turned their attention to their father. I wonder what they're gonna say...

"So, um, dad?"

"Yes, Goten? What's up?" Goku was still munching.

"Where you last night? Gohan, Mom, Cana, mister Whis and I checked all over the house and we couldn't find a trace on you."

Oh, they did, didn't they? I'm not surprised...

"My bad, Goten. I was out on a mission with Lisanna."

"Really? I didn't see you in the guildhall looking at the mission board, dad." Gohan pointed out as he puts on his glasses, "You must've picked up a mission when Goten and I just headed out the guildhall."

"Probably, yeah."

"What was the mission about, anyway?" Ur asked this time.

"Well, um... We, uh- -"

" _ **We took on an S-Class mission that took us a while.**_ "

"Whoa, Gramps allowed that?"

"Certainly, Ur. The mission was nothing more than stopping a group of wannabe guilds, recover a valuable artifact and escort a rich family to the other side of the world. Master permitted me and Goku because Goku's a Saiyan."

"I see. But how come we didn't sense your energy?" Gohan wondered.

Aw, man. What's with this guy? I don't have a problem with Gohan but he sure ask a lot of questions here and there. And something tells me that if I struggled just to answer, he'll suspect something...

"Goku was giving me private lessons on Ki sensing. He turned in his red form and started training. Other than Ki sensing, he had me use my senses and stuff, haha!" I laughed it off as I was scratching the back of my head.

"Oh, guess that makes sense. Sorry if I was pestering you with the questions, Aunt Lisanna."

"Hmm? Oh, no, no, no, Gohan! You're fine! Really! For some odd reason, I usually get those kind of reactions, really." again, I continued to fake laugh.

"But... you don't know where Mom is, Aunt Lisanna?" Goten asked, his voice quivered a little.

"There's nothing to worry, Goten. Your mother, my sister, Mira, is probably with Vegeta & Bulma. They'll come back from wherever it is they're at. Have patience for their return, okay? Do it for me. N-No... Do it for Mira, 'kay?"

"Sure."

Oh, thank god...

"Woo-hoo! Excuse me, everyone!" an angelic voice was heard.

Everyone that was present in the kitchen heard the angelic voice come from the living room. It was the God of Destruction's attendant, Whis. He must've used the door in the living room that led to the outer shared backyard. Makes sense, I guess. Goku's backyard is being shared with Vegeta & Bulma. Oh... I'm hearing multiple voices. It would seem Whis isn't alone...

"So that's where you all are. I was starting to think you all had disappear just like Lady Bulma, Vegeta, Mirajane and Goku- - Oh, Goku! You're here!" Whis gasped at his existence.

"Yeah, uh, hi, Whis." Goku waved at him.

"Well, this is a surprise. I wasn't expecting to see you here. Everyone here, myself included, assumed you were with your beloved girlfriend with Lady Bulma & Vegeta. Oh, and let's not forget that Ultear person. My, she's quite good at keeping herself under the radar. By any chance, are all of you here?"

"Uh, no. I wasn't with them when they disappeared without telling everyone, guys."

"I see... What were you doing if you weren't with them?"

"A mission with Lisanna!"

"A mission? ( _That's bizarre. The only people that usually take on missions would be Natsu & his team. I, for one, would've known if he had taken one up for himself._) Oh, why don't you two come over here? The gang's in the kitchen eating breakfast." Whis said, looking at the living room.

I was right. There were more people. But I wonder who it could be, though. Meredy? Ultear? It would be bad on my part if somehow she managed to escape. There were two people heading to the kitchen and next to Whis. When I saw who they were, I was glad it wasn't who I thought they'd be. I even sighed in relief. I know there's a camera here so Ultear's probably watching. Not that it matters...

"W-Wendy!" Goten was the first to recognize her visit.

"Hi, Goten!" Wendy waved her hand at him.

"Erza..." Goku mumbled her name as he was still eating his food.

"Goku, everyone." Erza waved good morning to everyone, "This is a surprise. Whis was right. I don't see Mira here. Usually, she would arrive here an hour early to get started on making breakfast. Who made breakfast?"

"It was Ur!" Goku smiled at her.

"( _Kch! Damn it, Ur. Don't think for a second you're gonna surpass me in getting with Goku! I'm his girlfriend, too!_ )" Erza growled under her breath.

"So what brings you three here? It's rare to see you so early before the session, you two." I asked both Erza & Wendy.

"After I got back from my mission with Natsu & others, I ran into Whis as I was heading to your house last night, Goku."

"Really?" everyone but me said.

"Yeah. Whis informed me about how you," she pointed at Goku, "Vegeta, Bulma, Ultear & Mira being absent for so long. One of you is here but not all five."

"Oh, not to mention Meredy, Erza! She's gone too!"

"Really? And then there was six." Whis concluded, "Okay, well, five since Goku's here but you get what I'm saying."

"Basically, we're here because I thought I issue you another challenge, Goten." Wendy said, pointing at him with her right index finger.

"M-Me!?" Goten pointed at himself, "You want another round with me, Wendy?"

"Uh-huh! Since last we've fought, I took on countless missions with my team and I was about to get a big boost in power. For two days straight, I trained like there was no tomorrow! So, if it's not a bother, can we spar in the backyard, please?" Wendy asked, bowing her head down to display her manners.

"Oh, child. You're always so eager to get stronger, it's like you're a Saiyan." Carla inquired.

"Haha, well, let's just say I got inspired by a Saiyan." Wendy chuckles.

"So... Does this mean we're actually gonna do the rematch of Goten taking on Wendy for who knows how many times, again?" Cana asked, not sure if she meant it or not since she's already drinking in the morning.

"Yeah, we're going, Cana. My little bro's a tough nut to crack, but lately, I've seen Wendy improving so I'm curious as to see where she stands."

"Gohan..." Wendy looked at him.

"Well, haha, what are we waiting for? Let's head our butts outside!" I suggested to everyone.

I suggested, they agreed. Everyone was fixin' to head outside to the backyard to see second son of Goku take on a Sky Dragon Slayer for the second time. I know Wendy's getting stronger every day since she's not skipping out on her training but let's be honest here... Goten would still clap her. But she did say she's improving so... I guess we can give this a shot. It'll take my mind off of trying to break Ultear...

"Come on, Goku, babe! Let's head out first and show everyone what a couple we are!" Cana was drunk when she bearhugged Goku's left arm. She smiled straight to his face as the two were heading out first.

"H-Hey, Cana! What happened to sharing is caring? He's _**MY**_ boyfriend, too!" Ur rushed out to fight for the rights to Goku.

Ur grabbed hold of Goku's right arm. He's in the middle of a crossfire that I shouldn't probably help out. I wouldn't want my darling Saiyan get the wrong idea here. I was the next to head out as Gohan & Goten were behind me. Erza & Whis were about to head out as the last people but... For some weird reason... They didn't. When I was outside, I took a peak of kitchen inside and saw Whis' hand on Erza's left shoulder. They were looking at each other. Ah... I should probably not eavesdrop in whatever conversation they're about to have. I. Must. Focus. On. My. Darling. Goku...

"Uh, is there something wrong, Whis?" Erza asked, looking up the angel's face.

"Forgive me for acting so unsettling by grabbing your arm, Lady Erza. There is, in fact, something wrong that I would like to address."

"What is it?"

"It's about Lady Lisanna. The younger sister of Lady Mirajane."

"Eh? What about her? She's just a plain normal girl who's apart of Fairy Tail."

"That part is true, yes, but there's more to it than it meets the eye."

"What do you mean?"

"Earlier, she told us that she and Goku went on a mission, correct?"

"I heard it from the living room, but yeah."

"I'm not one to point out when someone's lying, but in this case, I shall. Lisanna certainly was lying about that. Or rather, she lied just to hide something from us." Whis lets go of her arm.

"And you're assuming all of this, why?"

"Goku & Vegeta have Time Rift effects inside of them. I'm able to sense the negative energy inside of them no problem because it's so faint for those two Saiyans. Lisanna, however, has taken in large effects of it."

"Gah! You're saying she got infected with it?"

"Indeed. The moment I entered the kitchen to greet them all, I kept my eyes on Lady Lisanna. Something seemed different about her, if you ask me."

"Different how?"

"Different as in, her eyes were red and she was sitting extremely close to Goku. Lady Mirajane is the girlfriend of Goku and she knows that so... Why would she get so close? It doesn't make sense?"

"Forgive me if I'm speaking out of line, Whis, but what does this have to do with anything?"

"It's never safe to get Time Rift effects inside of you because the damage of taking it in is severely high. Goku & Vegeta are exceptions because they're gods like myself and Lord Beerus. If a regular human took in these effects, they'll slowly act differently than how everyone portrays them to be."

"And that's one of the main effects. Goku told me because he has that effect."

"Yes, but unlike Goku, Lisanna isn't a god. I think you and I should do some diggin' around here, Erza. See what we can look up."

"What do you have in mind?"

"For starters, I'm hoping the two of us would hop over to the guildhall. If Lisanna says she went on a mission, then there should be two mission sheets missing on the board."

"Good point. Okay, I'll inform the others that the two of us can't make it."

"Yeah. I'll be waiting here, Lady Erza."

Eh? Erza's heading out to the backyard where we are alone. How come Whis didn't come out? He seemed excited about seeing this match that he- - Uh! He's... He's staring at me! Ugh...! But why though...?

While Erza was talking to everyone, I thought of her voice as background noise as I was staring back at Whis. The moment he poked his attention by giving me insightful stares, I acted out in front of him. I exposed myself to him by showing him my red eyes. My eyes were widening from this unexpected intense pressure and my forehead creased up out of reflex...

"( _Red eyes...? Her eyes were just light blue a minute ago. That settles it. She's under the influence of the Time Rift. As for now, only I'm seeing Lisanna's invisible aura here. For some reason, there were two aura. The inner was dark red while the outside was black. This just makes my theory all the more possible._ )"

"Okay, Whis. We're in the clear. Let's head to the guildhall."

"Splendid! Oh, by the way, Erza. Did you give your Goku a precious goodbye kiss?"

"E-Eh!? H-How did you know!?"

"You are his girlfriend, you know. I know many things because I know when someone's acting all brave. Way to go."

"( _Can't tell if he's mocking me because I know he's team Mira. Oh, well..._ ) Enough chit-chat, Whis. To my guildhall we go!"

"Whenever you're ready!" Whis smiled at Erza as he puts his staff in the air.

I don't know what they're planning if they're not going to see Goten's match. But... Why do I get a feeling that what they're doing in incognito isn't good on my behalf...? Nah... Don't think like that, Lisanna. There's no way. No... possible...way...

( **A/N: This is where Lisanna's First Person POV ends.** )

* * *

 **Late Afternoon**

 **Conton City, Toki Park...**

* * *

Unaware that the She-Devil didn't know about her little sister's crush on Goku, the Supreme Kai of Time was left in a sticky situation. While being eyed out by Mirajane, she sweats intensely. She screwed up big time and is now regretting. Chronoa was still looking at Mirajane as she kept staring at her, hoping to get an answer after repeatedly getting asked the same question over and over...

"Supreme Kai, you said my sister, Lisanna, likes... Goku?"

"Oh, uh, did I say that!? N-No! I didn't say that! I totally didn't say that your sister has a huge crush on your Goku, no!"

"But... You did... again."

From hearing it from the She-Devil's mouth, the Supreme Kai of Time turned to stone. Eyes in comedic white circles as she learned she snitched herself out. So, with the cat out of the bag, she decided to go for it. She wasn't going to hold it off any longer since there wasn't going to be a point anyway...

"Okay, Mirajane. It's true. Your sister has a crush on your Goku." Chronoa confesses to her.

"N-No way... That can't be." at first glance, Mirajane's eyes kept shaking, "For how long?"

"She's been in the hiding game when it came to Goku since Hisui threw the banquet for you guys the night before you all headed out to face Towa in the Deep Mines."

With the sudden unspoken news of getting informed that her little sister has a crush of her boyfriend, Mirajane was livid so to speak. It was bad enough Princess Hisui & most of the girls in her guild likes him, but Lisanna too? Her little sister whom she adores so much? It didn't add up in her book and now, she wanted answers...

"For over two months? Why didn't I see any of this, Supreme Kai?" Mirajane stood up from her seat, tilting her head down as she was getting just a little aggravated. Her eyes were intense.

"She, uh, she played a good part of hiding that secret from you, all of you. If you were to find out about her strong affection, it would've destroyed you. At least that's what I've been thinking, honestly."

"It would've affected me hard but I certainly wouldn't get so 'destroyed' about it, Supreme Kai. Is she... What's she doing right now?" she asked.

"Let's see... Right now, as of this minute, she's with him. Take this to heart, Mirajane. When she gets with Goku, there's more to it than it meets the eye. With me knowing, I guess I should've warned you ahead of time. I'm sorry, I just lost so much track of time when I was making the new Timeline A."

"No, you're not to blame. If I wasn't so gaga over Goku, I would've taken a closer look at my sister's change of behavior."

"Speaking of behavior, you ever took a look at hers, Mirajane?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well," Chronoa sighs, "When it comes to Goku, she acts like a completely different person. She's all sweet and kind as everyone portrays her to be. But behind the scenes, she's a ruthless sadist who'll do whatever it takes to ensure nothing happens between her or 'her' Goku."

"H-Her? A sadist?"

"I'm afraid it's true. I checked out your current timeline recently and discovered she's keeping Ultear captive."

"For?"

"Knowing that she, too, has a crush on Goku, Ultear was going to do you a favor and stop Lisanna from going down that path. But, she bit off more than she can chew. As of now, Ultear's being held against her own will in some secret room in Goku's house. There, she's been sexually tortured by your sister's twisted punishments. She's having Goku rape her over and over."

"G-Goku's in on this?"

"Oh, boy, I really was specific when talking about this now, have I? Yes, he's in on it. Well, whenever he receives as kiss from her, that is."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Just like with Jenny, Vegeta & Goku, Lisanna went under the Time Rift effects."

"How did she get infected!?"

"Hmm, I guess it was when Goku took you home that night."

"Night? Hold on, I think it remember. It was when I was done training with Ultear. The night before the press conference, if I'm thinking clearing here."

"Presto, Mirajane!" Chronoa snapped her fingers at her, "When you were finding your nightgown, Goku had an ongoing pleasant talk with Lisanna. Seconds later an incident happens and she was in his arms. Granted, Goku had Time Rift effects dwelling within him. And you know that means?"

"She got infected by physical contact?"

"Eh, sort of, in a way, yeah. Mirajane, you weren't affected to it because your Satan Souls feed off of negative energy. Not to mention it's what's helping you learn Ki very easily. Erza & the other's, as well."

"But Lisanna? Didn't she learn Ki?"

"She did, but she wasn't as hard-hitting as the rest. The negative energy that follows Goku around made Lisanna inhaled a tiny chunk of it inside when she was breathing hard out of embarrassment."

"What happened next, Supreme Kai?"

"They kissed."

"K-Kissed!?" Mirajane's will shattered, "K-Kiss...?"

"A Time Rift effect is random at times, but when it took a look at one of Lisanna's deep desires, it took advantage of that and brainwashed her to think Goku can be hers, too."

"I don't believe it."

"Well, now you do. 'Cause Lisanna's been taking your man behind all your backs for months now. And this Time Rift effect, it's getting worse by the day. When Lisanna lets the Time Rift take control of her, in a way, her eyes turn into a sexualize red and uses it to take advantage of Goku. He's not himself when he's with her."

"What happens when if this keeps up? Will they die?"

"They won't die, no. Sooner or later, they're gonna fight it off, Mirajane, but what's the point of it? If they snapped out of it, they still would want each other. Lisanna, anyway. She's head over heels for him that she outranks every girl in your guild that likes him."

"Even me? Supreme Kai, where do I stand between my sister and I?"

"You're still his number one. But the more she hangs out with him, the more persuaded Goku will be when he changes his mind. I took a look at the future of this dilemma. There was a scene where he had to choose one girl out of everyone."

"And who did Goku choose? M-Me? ( _We still have that promise going strong here._ )" Mirajane gulped.

"I'm afraid not. This person Goku chose to be with forever 'till the day he dies isn't you. Nor is it Erza, Ur, Cana, Hisui, Jenny or any other girl. The person he chose... _**was your little sister, Lisanna.**_ Lisanna found a way to become his number one. The promise you and him kept of being together? He broke that promise and renewed it with Lisanna, instead. He shut out everyone and only cared about your little sister."

"I don't... believe it." she teared up by just a little.

"Your sister, Lisanna Strauss, won the battle that's been ongoing between all you girls. Since she became his number one, Goku shun out Erza & the rest out of his life. He even threaten to kill them if they were to touch Lisanna."

"Why does his logic seem so thrown out the window the moment he's with her?"

"Well, my theory for that is that they're both victims of the effects. Goku has mostly every effect there is since he's the first one of his timeline to receive all of it. Actually, most of it. This effect that Lisanna had must've been new to Goku, so..."

"It's like a drug addiction?"

"Precisely."

To take this all in, she needed a minute to breathe. She walked away from the Supreme Kai of Time just to take her mind off of things. Absorbing in all this missing information struck her with madness since she didn't know all of this was happening under her nose. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and returned to the Kai with a plan in mind...

"If it's not a bother, Supreme Kai, I'd like you to bring me back to my timeline. Is it possible you could bring me to Lisanna and Goku? I'm asking you this 'cause you seem to know everything there is about my timeline since, you know, you're a Time Manager."

"That's true, I am. Are you doing what I think you're doing?"

"That's right. I'm going to stop Lisanna from corrupting my Goku. He may already be falling deep within her clutches, but the least I can do after just finding out now is save what remains of my boyfriend."

"( _Most girls her age would just throw a tantrum and dump their lover. Mirajane, on the other hand... She's not like most girls I've met. Most girls when it comes to their first love are often blinded by rage, but she...? She's so dedicated to him that it really makes me wonder why Goku hasn't put a ring on her finger yet._ )" Chronoa smiled, "Goku's really a lucky guy to have you, Mirajane."

"I-I know..." out of embarrassment, she blushed.

"Very well, then. I will take you back to your timeline. But... In order for me to do that, I would need your Bulma & Vegeta to go back with you. I don't mind having you here, Mirajane, but you're not a Time Patroller."

"None taken, Supreme Kai. Where are they, anyway?"

"Before we left, I overheard your Bulma talking about how she wanted to meet her own avatar version since she saw another version of your Vegeta when you three first came to the Time Nest. My guess is, they're at the _**Hero Colosseum.**_ "

"Hero Colosseum?"

"It's a long story, Mirajane. Which means they won't be back for a while. We've got hours to kill 'till they're done with whatever it is they're doing. So in the meantime, what do you want to do?"

"There's one thing I'd like for you to do, if it's not a bother..." Mirajane hopes for this.

"Shoot."

"I, uh, was hoping you would... show me all of my new memories of the new Timeline A, please?" she politely asked.

"... Oh, what the heck, sure." Chronoa shrugged at first and gave her a confirm smile.

"R-Really!?" Mirajane's excitement blasted herself to Chronoa's face, "Please! Show me the memories of starting a family with my Goku, Supreme Kai!"

"S-Sure..." Chronoa sweats a little, "( _Mirajane's unique, all right. Perhaps showing her new Timeline A's memories will uplift the mood a little._ ) I'm no wishing dragon, but your wish is my command!"

"Haha, alright!" Mirajane smiled, she clapped her hands together as she sat right back down next to Chronoa.

It amazes the Supreme Kai of Time that Mirajane could still love Goku after all the things he did behind her back. She wanted to know the reason on why she's so bent on being with Goku so bad that she's willing to look the other way of seeing her sister's affection on her boyfriend. But that won't be until after she stops her. For now, to cool things off in her mind, she wanted to see more of her new Timeline A memories. And so, she was granted permission to see them with the Supreme Kai taking charge of giving her something that one could say, "a blast of the past..."

"( _Compared to the other girls, Mirajane's the least hostile one that fell for Goku. At least she's not like Universe 10's Goddess of Destruction_ _ **Esdeath.**_ _I swear, she's more scarier than Beerus._ )"

( **A/N: Nani!? Esdeath? She's not from DB or Fairy Tail, Subarashi! She's from...** )

* * *

 **Late Afternoon**

 **Conton City, Hero Colosseum...**

* * *

Xeno Trunks, with both paired versions of his parents, were at the Hero Colosseum. From there, Timeline A Vegeta & Bulma were introduced to the other version of Bulma, the wife of Xeno Vegeta. This version of Bulma Briefs, since she's the wife of a Xeno warrior, will be named Xeno Bulma, _**for the sole purpose of not confusing which Bulma is which.**_ There wasn't much to look at, either. Both the Bulma's are the same except for the fact that Timeline A Bulma has her lab coat on.

After twenty-five minutes of introductions, Timeline A Bulma asked her Xeno-self a request that she felt she might be very capable of doing. More capable than her own Timeline A self, she admitted. With a capsule she brought with her, she opens it up by pressing the head and threw it in front of everyone. Out from the smoke came a very large briefcase that was the size of a wooden bench. As Bulma opens the case up, she showed everyone the energy gun with the mark on it...

"I see... Well, this surely wasn't something I would expect to hear from a different version of myself." Xeno Bulma said, inspecting the gun as she went around it.

"Babe, try not to get too close to it. You might get infected." Xeno Vegeta said as he shows care towards his wife.

"So, can you do it, me? Can you replicate another gun like this one?"

"Oh, I can. With no sweat at all, me. But, quick question, why me? You're a hell of a smart person yourself. Why do you need me to make it for you if you're capable of doing it? I thought you came to Fairy Tail's timeline with all the equipment you brought over from your timeline."

"Yeah, uh, about that, haha... I was rushing myself and left out a few advance equipment so I can't make another copy of the gun."

Everyone but the Bulmas fell on their back...

"I was always one to rush things. Guess that's one thing I'm glad to see in myself." Xeno Bulma giggled, "All right, well, I'll do it."

"Really?" Timeline A Vegeta and Bulma said, eyes widening at their request being accepted.

"Mhm, really. I got nothing much to do here expect promote a game. Hearing your story, me, I'm super stoked to work on something that's hella new!"

"Haha, you rock, me!" Bulma compliments, smiling at her with expectations.

"Ohoho, I know, I know!" Xeno Bulma smiled back.

Both the Vegetas were blushing at their wife's smile. Despite them looking so much alike aside from Timeline A wearing a lab coat, there really wasn't a difference in their Bulmas. And for that, they were praising them like a good husband should. In between the Vegetas was Xeno Trunks.

As he sees his two moms and two dads smiling, he couldn't help but smile as well. Granted, it was still weird for him to see two pairs of his parents in a levitating room together even though they all were high in the air inside of the Hero Colosseum.

As the Saiyan warriors were staring at their wives/mothers, Xeno Trunks decided to start their own conversation...

"So, um, father... What do you think of this version of mother?"

"Hmph, my expectations weren't really high or anything. As long as I get to see her on what she looks like and how she operates, I'd be fine."

"I-I see..."

"Well, my Bulma's a lot hotter than yours, me." Xeno Vegeta brags.

"W-What!? Don't be absurd! It's pretty damn obvious that my Bulma's the better Bulma! Look at how glorious she looks in her lab coat!" Timeline A Vegeta's teeth were that of a shark. A little insult towards his wife and he instantly snapped.

"Oh? Is that a challenge!? You may be me, me, but you're taste in a female obviously isn't what you portray it to be. You're as blind as a bat when it comes to seeing true beauty."

"Over my dead body! Listen, me! You and I may have the same Bulmas that look alike but let's get one thing straight. There's no way, _**and I mean NO WAY,**_ is your Bulma way more beautifier than my Bulma! Got that!" Vegeta's right fist jerked at his Xeno counterpart.

"If you can't swallow that hard pill down your throat, then I challenge you, me!"

"Hmph! You're challenging me? I accept! What are we doing, 1v1? 'Cause I'm game." Timeline A Vegeta smirked.

"Figured you would say that..." Xeno Vegeta smirked back, "We'll do this the old fashion way!"

"( _Don't tell me they're gonna duel to decide which one of my mom's the most beautiful now, c'mon..._ )" Xeno Trunks looked the other way just to avoid himself from getting embarrassment.

"What are those two blockheads doing?" Xeno Bulma looked at the Vegetas dueling it out with the game of rock-paper-scissors.

"A competition, I suppose. Typical Vegetas." Timeline A Bulma shakes her head, "Wonder what they're betting on that's making them play that silly game over a hundred times."

"Don't know and we shouldn't care. Come, me! Let's head to my lab south from here and together we can get started on making an exact replica of your gun!"

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get going!"

"Sure! Wait, hold on. Before we go, can you tell me why you want an exact copy of this gun?"

"Well... Now that we finally manage to find Goku, we completed our rescue mission and were fixin' to head back."

"And?"

"Fairy Tail, especially this person name Mirajane, has grown attached to Goku so much that I have a feeling that if I make Goku leave them, they'll all feel so empty. We came to their timeline with this gun and since Fairy Tail's a big guild, I'm pretty sure we'll need more than just one gun to hold that many people in a group."

"I get it. You used that energy gun with the weird symbol mark on it to get to their timeline and you want to use the same thing to get back. What about the other gun? Oh, I just noticed that symbol on you. So that's the Fairy Tail symbol, huh? Pretty cool, I guess."

"It'll be their gun for them to use."

"But, um... How will a duplicated gun give them access to your timeline?"

"Whis told me he can copy and paste the exact symbol on this gun but he can get rid of the negative energy by converting it or something, I don't know. I just know he can do what I explained to you, me."

"( _So, full summary here. This gun with the mark on it has the power to cross over timelines and the replicated gun, that soon have the mark on it again with Whis doing his part that's to come, will belong to Fairy Tail?_ ) Just to be clear here, this replicated gun is for them to- -"

"Visit our world and be with Goku? Yes, yes it is, me."

"Well, alrighty, then. One gun waiting to be replicated, here we come! To my house, then."

"Lead the way."

"Sure. Hey, Vegeta, honey! Babe?" Xeno Bulma called her husband as both the Vegeta stopped their game midway.

"Hmm? What's up, Bulma?" Xeno Vegeta looked at his wife with his head tilting to his left.

"Can the both of you fly us Bulmas here to our house? I've got some work to do and I'd like it if You two could do us that solid, babe!"

"Whatever. You coming, me?" Xeno Vegeta looked at his Timeline A counterpart.

"She's your Bulma. Not mine." Timeline A Vegeta crossed his arms.

"Actually, Vegeta, babe, I'm coming too." Timeline A Bulma informs.

"Oh... Then I guess I'm going, then."

"( _Oh, thank god. Their endless bickering on whose wife's prettier when, in fact, they're the same person, is just beyond me..._ )" Xeno Trunks sighs.

"Trunks, you coming along?" the Bulmas asked.

"Uh, sure. I'll - - Wait, actually, no, I can't."

"Why not, boy?"

"It would seem the Supreme Kai of Time's calling me for something."

"Is that so? Oh well, Trunks, your loss. You're going to miss both your moms make something so divine it'll blow your brains out!"

"Haha, well, when I get back, tell me all about it, okay? I'll get going now. Supreme Kai seems to be at Toki Park with miss Mirajane." Xeno Trunks flew out from the Hero Colosseum and was now heading straight to Toki Park. To where Chronoa and Mirajane is.

"It would've been fun if he came along. Our son with two moms and dads? You don't see that happening anywhere else but here." Xeno Bulma sighs at the missed opportunity, "Oh, well. No use crying over spilled milk."

"Agree." Timeline A Bulma made the energy gun back into a capsule and placed it inside of her lab coat's pocket, "Okay, Vegeta! Carry us and let's fly to my counterpart's house already, dummy!" Bulma strictly order, pointing at both of them with her right index finger.

"R-Right..." the Vegetas were obedient and obeyed their wife's request.

Both the Vegeta carried their wives in their arms. They were blushing a little but their wives didn't care. They smiled at their husbands and snuggled closer to their chest, giving them the opportunity to witness more of their adorable side to them...

"Next stop, my house!" Xeno Bulma yielded her left fist in the air.

* * *

 **Late Afternoon**

 **the Fairy Tail Guildhall...**

* * *

The angel attendant of God of Destruction Beerus & the Queen of Fairies Erza were at the guildhall, specifically at the mission board. On the board, the two saw three papers missing. Those three missions were taken by Team Natsu. Erza informs Whis that if Lisanna were to take on a mission, there would be a fourth paper missing. Not three, but four. But turns out, those three papers that were taken by Erza and her teammates were the only thing missing from the mission board. Which means... Lisanna was lying.

All of this made sense to Whis now as he and Erza were left with a clue as to why the little sister of the She-Devil would lie in the first place. Erza may not know why but Whis himself might have a clue to this...

"So, in the end, Whis, you were right. Lisanna lied about going on a mission with Goku. But why? What could possibly make her lie? Is she hiding something?"

"Your last question basically answered your curiosity, Lady Erza." Whis concluded to her.

"What do you mean?"

"That fact that she lied to our faces concludes that she's hiding something."

"I see. We just need to find out what it is."

"Indeed, we do, Erza."

After they succeeded in finding out Lisanna's seek-through lie, the two got confronted by the first master of Fairy Tail, Mavis Vermillion...

"A pair I thought I'd never see is in front of me. What are the two of you doing in front of the mission board?" Mavis asked, spooking only Erza as she appeared behind them.

"Oh, first master." Erza innocently scoffed after getting scared for a minute.

"Lady Mavis." Whis' way of telling her "hi" was through a smile, "What brings you here?"

"The third master is out with Wakaba, Macao & his son. I don't know what they're doing but he told me it's something only a 'man' can do when they hit puberty or something. I don't think Romeo's even thirteen yet but oh, well. What about you two? Not to sound rude, but what are you two doing at the request board? Oh, and where's Lord Beerus?"

"Lord Beerus' out like a log since he and Trunks tried to pull an all-nighter by playing video games."

"A Destroyer God playing video games with a child? That sounds adorable. He would really fit great as an uncle."

"Tell me about it." Whis agreed by chuckling, "As for your other question, we're on a hunch here, so to speak."

"Hunch? What's the hunch?"

"Whis and I have reason to believe Lisanna's not who we all think she is."

"What do you mean? She's family, is she not?"

"True, first master, but I think you're missing the point. Just like with myself, Mira, Cana, the Fiore Princess & ' _ **other girls**_ '..." Erza vaguely thought of Kagura and Millianna's sudden un-development crush on Goku, "Lisanna has fallen for Goku..."

"Eh...?" Mavis blinked once, "Eh...?" she blinked twice, "Err..." for a third & final time, she blinks. Later, she laughs, "Haha! Don't be ridiculous, Erza!" Mavis fell to the ground laughing her lungs out, "There's no way Lisanna would fall in love with her older sister's lover, haha!" she continues to laugh.

They didn't take Mavis' laughter into account here. And because they didn't, Mavis stopped laughing. She got up from the ground and stood before them with a serious face; indicating that they, very much, in fact, meant it. Both Whis and Erza weren't playing around; they showed a serious face that told Mavis the situation they were presenting to her was a huge threat. But the question to her as it roams in her head is... Why...?

"Oh, dear. You're serious..."

"Down to every word, first master. Whis and I are. Lisanna's acting fishy and the two of us are the only ones aware of that."

"Well, um, I guess I'll believe you two, then. But I do have many questions."

"Don't be afraid to tell us, Mavis." Whis assures her, "What are they?"

"If Lisanna's fallen for Goku, how come she didn't reveal it to everyone and why is she keeping it a secret?"

"I'm not sure about the secret part, Mavis, but not revealing it to everyone? My guess is that she plans on telling everyone after she completely wins Goku's heart."

"Heart!?" Erza & Mavis looks at Whis confused.

"Yeah. A Saiyan's preference in a lover is that they're attracted to things that show dominance. Out of everyone, Mirajane fairs the most in Goku's line of view because she shows a lot of things you girls are lacking."

"And what are they...?" Erza asked, eyes closed with a popping vein showing on her left cheek as she was a bit annoyed.

"It would probably be her Satan Soul transformations. They're quite powerful to say the least. They're much like your armor requips, Erza, but unlike your armor, Lady Mirajane's Satan Souls attracted demon energy for her to use herself. And because of that, she's able to get stronger. Much stronger than you by just a little."

"Is that right!? ( _That explains how she's only five percent stronger than me!_ )" Erza gritted her teeth.

"Right now, as we waste every precious minute, Lisanna's real objective is going into fruition. We have to make sure we put her down because otherwise, the Time Rift effect might get the better of her and maybe she might..."

"Might what, Whis?"

" _ **Die.**_ She might die."

"Then there's no time to waste, you two! We have to go separate Goku from Lisanna before things head down south, real fast!" Mavis encourages.

"W-We?" Erza raised her left eyebrow, "Since when do you care about this matter, first master?"

"Since the moment I saw you two alone in the guildhall. The third master's doing his own thing and I want to bother Lord Beerus but he's busy napping with his 'nephew'. I'm basically saying I'm bored, you two."

"Like most people, curiosity can kill a person. But... seeing as though you're already dead, I don't see why not. Welcome aboard to the team, Lady Mavis," Whis smiled.

"Ohoho, alright!" Mavis' star eyes appeared as she jumps up and down for joy, "So what's our game plan, gang? What are we going to do with this valuable information?"

"Well, it's safe to assume Lisanna developed a sudden crush on Goku so we're not sure where to begin. Perhaps the best thing we can do is separate the two. I believe Goku acts like a different person when he's alone with Lisanna."

"If that's the case, then it'll be impossible, Whis." Mavis informs, "Between you two and me, I've seen how Goku acts when he's alone with Lisanna."

"Wait, what? What do you mean, first master?"

"There were certain scenarios where they were alone together in the guildhall here. One perfect example was when they got back from Timeline B. If I recall, Goku was with Ultear Milkovich, Lucy's Celestial Spirit, & Lisanna herself."

"What else did you conclude?"

"Upon observation, I concluded this. Goku's change in behavior is caused by Lisanna's Time Rift thingy, or something like that."

"It's like a drug addiction. Goku's experience on Time Rifts has set him off to feed on a different source."

"And that source would Lisanna?" Erza wanted to know.

"It would seem so, Lady Erza."

"Okay, so, what happens if we just continue letting this slip right under our noses?"

"It's possible Goku could not reason with anyone anymore and would only stick with Lisanna. And I say that with the very utmost because they're both victims of the Time Rift."

"Ugh!? Then we have to go to them, right now! Whis, you and the first master talk to Goku while I'll try to separate Lisanna from him."

That wouldn't be the smartest thing to do, Lady Erza." Whis said, assuring her that her plan won't work.

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"For how long Lisanna had this Time Rift effect, she's only going to get stronger from it as she progresses on. Meaning the Time Rift that's going to get the best of her will act out on its own and it'll attack you. It's best if I handle Lady Lisanna and the two of you ensures Goku's the same Goku we all know. Is that fine?"

"Yeah, good plan. I'm okay with it, Whis." Erza agrees.

"Fine with me. I rarely talk to Goku nowadays since you girls keep taking the opportunity away from me."

"Don't blame me, first master. Blame the other girls. Stealing my Goku for themselves is very selfish of them. A war could've been avoided but we all just had to say no to each other. Especially Mira and Ur..."

"If we're done chatting our 'game plan' here, let's not waste any more time and start it up!" Whis starts their plan into motion as the two girls followed behind, "Right after I feed myself some food here at the guildhall. I'm starving." he laughs with the trademark of " _ **Ohohoho!**_ "

And the two girls stumbled across the room...

* * *

 **Early Evening...**

 **Goku's House, the Backyard...**

 **(First Person POV...)**

* * *

For twelve to six, Goten and Wendy were at it for six... long... hours. Don't get me wrong, the fight's amazing as heck but I don't do spectating matches. Here's everything that happened. Two tables, there were five of us. Gohan & I were on one table, Goku was with Cana & Ur. Those two were bear hugging the living crap out of his arms. I was aggravated as hell when seeing that but I calmed down right after.

A couple of meters away from us were Goten and Wendy; starting their battle as they clashed. You're probably thinking, "how in the hell did Wendy keep up with the second son of Goku?" That's simple. He was holding back. Despite Wendy getting stronger, she was still no match for Goten. But, given how sweet of a kid he is, he turned SSJ for her. It was an entertaining match but I couldn't care otherwise. My main concern was what happened hours ago. During their duel, I couldn't help but think about the issue with Whis.

Him and Erza went together to do something but what exactly is this "something..?" Ugh, it's bothering the hell out of me. And yes, even more than the fact that Ur & Cana are hogging my man away from me. Sigh... Fuck. I need to take my mind off of things or else I might go crazy here. Or is that just me...? Ah, who frickin' cares at this point...

"Oh... my..." Wendy was breathing extremely heavy as her hands were placed on her knees, "Gosh, you're still leagues above me, Goten."

Goten, who was still in his SSJ form, flew back down to the ground and powered down to his base form. Unlike Wendy, he didn't break a sweat. But he did the exaggeration where he wipes his forehead to indicate that he had fun sparring her for a second time. He walked towards Wendy and encouraged her with kind words...

"Yeah, that's true. But, hey, this time, you're a bit better than before!"

"You really think so? I didn't see any improvements..."

"When you were battling me, Wendy, you looked like you were in the game. As in, you were just wanting to see if you could land a punch on me. But from my perspective, I was able to see improvements."

"R-Really?" her hands were no longer on her knees when she stood tall to him, "From just seeing it firsthand?"

"Mhm, yup!" Goten smiled.

Heh. What a player Goten is. His cute smile triggered Wendy to act all lovey-dovey. But in a Juvia way. Her face turned red when she saw that smile and her eyes widened. If I could think of an exaggeration that would describe this scenario, it would be the fact that she could blow up a puff of steam. Ur, who was still holding my man's arm, was fangirling over at Goten's supposedly "bolded" action. I get the feeling that Goten's just as gullible in the love game as his father.

Maybe, maybe not. I'm not sure, myself...

"Hmm, look at my Goten laying the moves on Wendy!" Ur said to Goku, "Honey, if Goten becomes Wendy's lover, to later husband, she'll be our daughter!" she smiled.

"Cool, I guess. I don't mind having a daughter since I've got two sons in my life."

"You sound as though you find them a nuisance, Goku." Cana scoffed at him as she tightens her grip.

"Wha- - N-No, I don't! They're my sons, Cana!"

"Relax, handsome. I'm just joking." Cana giggled, "I think by hanging out with Mira so much you're losing your sense of humor. Oh, wait. That's 'cause there isn't one. But if you were to hang with me, sweetie, you could have anything in the world." Cana's head was on Goku's chest.

"Is it bad I want all of you? 'Cause, you know, you're all great." Goku praised.

"Sorry, no can do. It's one girl to be with forever or none, Goku." Cana lightly taps his nose.

"As much as I hate to admit it, Cana's right. Your daily average alcoholic drunk mage has a appoint, dear. You need to choose one girl because I don't think my heart can handle another girl falling in love with you."

"Hmm... You sure have a point. But if I do choose one... What happens to the others?"

"They know when to handle a defeat." Cana informed him, "I don't think any of the girls will have a problem with it if you finally pick one. Well, they'll have a huge bone to pick but in the end, it is what it is."

"Just think about it, handsome. I can't go another night sharing you with booze girl over there."

"Eh? Well, I can't bear the fact that you're some decade aged old-hag who should've just rest in peace instead of hoggin' my man!" Cana fired back.

"Like I haven't heard that before." Ur rolled her eyes.

"Kch! Don't you roll your eyes on me!" Cana growled at her. She lets go of Goku's arm and was about to wage war with Ur as the two were going back and forward.

Tch. With Goku in the middle, he was scooching down as he was letting Ur & Cana fight over him. Like literally over him. Cana's always so aggressive and Ur's always playing her; later giving her a run of her jewels. As for me, I don't find it strange because this always happens whenever Goku's in the room with them. Gohan was just laughing like an innocent person. Scratching the back of his head, I can tell that even though he was laughing, he was sweating.

As for Goten and Wendy, they were just looking at Goku & the girls battling it out. Since they were kids, they were hella clueless. Not surprised because they're just a little late in the love game. Well, Goten is. Ugh... I need a break here. Sometimes I wonder if I should just confess to everyone that Goku's really into me and me alone. My patients is drivin' me crazy. I'm literally losing my own sanity here...

"Um... What are they doing this time to your father?" Wendy saw Cana chewing out a playful Ur.

"Typical drama of who gets to be with my dad. Cana's trying to take on Mom to see who can be Dad's candidate of potential lover." Goten looked over too.

"Who's in the lead so far?"

"My other mom. The second one."

"Mira?"

"Yeah. I like Ur as my third mom but Mira's the best one."

"What about your first one?"

"She's... She means well." Goten tried to dodge the question.

"( _Why do I get the feeling that's not the case?_ )" Wendy tilted her head, "So, uh, Goten!"

"Yes?" he turned his head back to her.

"Since we've been dueling it out for hours now, why don't we, uh, uh..." Wendy was blushing.

Hmph. Wendy's trying to make a move on him, haha. Not bad. Let's see if Goten's going to pull his father on her...

"I was thinking that maybe you, me..." she pointed at him, then herself, "Get together and... go out?" she finished her sentence by looking down on her ground to avoid seeing her face filled with the color red. Mostly her cheeks."

"Like... a date?" Goten tilted his head.

"E-Eh!? A date? W-Well.. You could say it's like a date, yeah!" Wendy chuckled, "But you don't have to call that way! I just thought you could get use to our guild by hanging out with someone of your size- -"

"Sure, I don't mind. It's a date."

"Eh..." Wendy quickly turned back to Goten. Her eyes widened like they've never before, "Y-You said yes...?"

"I like you, too, Wendy. You've been actually training me whenever we spar. I want to show you my gratitude by taking up your offer."

"O-Okay, then!" Wendy was steaming up, "We could go in thirty minutes or so..."

"Okay, sure. I'll get ready."

"S-Same here!" Wendy's eyes were swirling, "I, uh, I'm going to go use the bathroom, if you don't mind."

"Go ahead. I'll be waiting for you out here."

"G-Great!"

When Goten accepted her date offer, Wendy skedaddle her way inside. I didn't hear all of what they say but I got the main part down. They're going on a date in thirty minutes. They're kids, though. Ah, it doesn't matter. Young love, I suppose. Oh, seems like something is going on with Goten...

"( _Hehh... Haha... A date with me and Wendy._ )" Goten was blushing. He was rubbing his thumbs against each other while looking down, "( _I wonder if she saw through my act. I, uh, I played it cool and now I'm on a date that's coming up in thirty minutes!_ )"

He's blushing. How cute. Oh, looks like Ur's done trying to tick off Cana. She must've heard Goten's & Wendy's conversation and ran straight to Goten; congratulating him with a hug. Good grief, that hug's too tight for him, Ur. You're gonna suffocate the crap out of him...

"Goten! I'm so proud of you!" Ur's excitement led to tighter squeeze, "You're going on a date with Wendy!"

"Y-Yeah, Mom, I know. But it's no big deal, really."

"No big deal? You can't fool me, sweetheart. I know deep down you were internally yelling your lungs out when you said yes to her."

"How would you know that?" Goten asked, struggling to get out of Ur's hold.

"You should know by now, Goten. It's 'cause I'm a girl like your date. Also I've been in the game longer than you've ever been born, kiddo. I know my stuff." she placed him down, "Right now, as she's going to the bathroom, let me give you some advice."

"S-Sure..." Goten scoffed softly.

Well... This has been entertaining. Ur left her unresolved battle to give Goten some love advice. Looking at Cana hogging my man's arm, she's really declaring her ground. And Goku's smiling... Urgh. Scrappy little couple, huh? Ugh, I need to clear my head. I've been outside for most of the day so I wonder... Is Ultear and Meredy behaving well? I need to check up on them. Mostly Ultear. Meredy's obedient like a lapdog...

"Hmm? Oh, Aunt Lisanna." Gohan saw me getting up from my seat, "Where are you going?"

"Haha, well, nephew, I'm going to hit the shower if it's not a bother."

"Oh, it's not." he smiled, "You're my aunt so what's mine is ours. Well, _**some.**_ " he quoted.

"Hmm, right. I'll keep that in mind." I smiled back at him, "Hey Goku, I'm going to make sure our two _**'belongings'**_ are there in that room."

"Okay, come back soon?"

"Right, right." I waved at him, "Oh, hey. Where's Carla? She's usually with Wendy."

"Oh... an hour ago when you went to use the bathroom, Goten's and Wendy's aura clashed to where Carla got hit. She's in the living room resting." Gohan informed.

"Oh, I see. Thank you, Gohan. I'll be off now."

"Okay, have a nice shower."

I waved at him with a fake smile.

As I head back in, I glared at Goku in giving him a signal. There's no need to explain what that meant but I'm going to explain it anyway. First and foremost, the two of us could've just went in together to check in on Ultear but it would look suspicious. So we, well... me, I decided we head into our secret room one at a time to avoid gossip. Seems to be working. They bought my lie that I'm going to take a measly shower, haha…

"Something wrong? Why did you let go of my hug, Goku?" Cana looked at him with a confused face.

"I'm actually going to hit the shower too." he said.

"Oh." Cana lets go of his grip, "Want me to join you? We can do it in the shower like how we used to." she winked at him; teasing as though it'll get to him.

"Hehe... I actually want some alone time this time, Cana. Sorry."

"Oh poo, you're no fun." she pouted.

"Hey, hey, don't worry. Maybe next time. I promise." he stuck out his pinky.

"Heh. You better not forget or else I'll throw another empty ale bottle at you." she stuck out her pinky.

"When you put it like that, I won't." he smiled as the two of them pinky swore, "See ya."

"See ya. H-Hey..."

"Yeah?"

"Love you."

"..." for a second, he was quiet. Eyes were widened by just a little but he said it back, "Love you too."

* * *

 **Early Evening (Still)**

 **the Unknown Room on the Third Floor...**

* * *

In the hallway, as I was walking to my private room, I kept thinking about Whis. What does he know that hasn't been spoiled enough already by an angel? Tch, I have to make sure to be extra careful around him. I'm not sure how strong he is, but there's no doubt he's stronger than Goku, Vegeta & the God of Destruction, that's for sure. If I want to be with my man, if I want to make sure Ultear doesn't yap another word, I have to make sure I plan things out very smoothly so I don't get caught.

But... But... Why in the hell do I keep thinking about our staredown? He's usually friendly to us, especially Mira, so why give me the dreadful look like he knows I'm hiding something? Like I'm on the naughty list or whatnot If this is mother nature's way of telling me I need to step up my game, then so fuckin' be it. I'll do it. Ah, at last... I arrived in front of my secret room.

Before entering though, there was a password I had to put in before entering. I'll give you a hint, ladies and gentlemen. It's an orange orb and the stars are four. Yes, I know, I'm not that clever. It's the "Four-Star Ball." Actually, I take it back. It is clever. For Fairy Tail, they wouldn't think twice about using a Dragon Ball as a password 'cause the Dragon Balls overall is Goku and his friend's schtick. After putting in the password, I entered.

With one foot taken inside, I took a deep breath. I closed my eyes and looked up. For today, all I gotta do is to make sure Ultear's quiet. That's it. That's the first step for me and for me to take my mind off of the Whis situation. Or at least that's what I thought.

Upon entering inside, Ultear and Meredy were nowhere to be found in the room I left them in. Concluding from what I was seeing, I started freaking the hell out. My eyes got so intense and my heart throbbed a beat that could kill a man. 'Cause the moment the room was filled with nothing but emptiness, with no Ultear or Meredy insight, I began to panic. I shut the door and started looking everywhere.

Were they in the bathroom? No... Were they in the closet? NO!

SO WHAT THE HELL? WHERE ARE THEY?

UGH... Aside from doing a solo search party, I noticed that by freaking out from not seeing my prisoners, the way I was breathing was really breathtaking. As in, intense heavy breathing. It's one thing to leave them alone, but seeing how they can escape from Goku's SSJ God chains? How did they break out in the first place? The chains are still there _**INTACT**_ and it's literally impossible to break out. For a human, that is. So how?

Hmm. Looking at these chains, it's safe to assume Ultear broke out just recently. Even if she did, Meredy would just haul her ass down. I know that for a fact because she's a sex addict. Okay, okay, Lisanna. Just think for a minute. Use common sense and let's go back to square one. I picked up the chains to further analyze it. It's Goku's energy, no doubt. And... Looking around the room, there's no huge hole in the wall. What, did they like disappear or something?

Okay, Lisanna, think. This chain is made out of Goku's SSJ God energy. Ultear is human. She could try ten million ways on how to break free but it still wouldn't budge. The room looked as though it didn't take any damage so the question is... How did she escape?

Oh, that's right. I can just look at the monitors. As I walked over to the monitors, the energy chains started fading away. It's a pretty color and I understand why it did that. It only served one purpose. And that was to secure Ultear. To make sure that slut would stay in line. But quite honestly, with her gone, I definitely got a lot on my plate.

Accessing the footage, I went to monitor nine. There was a highly advanced security camera here in this room that I managed to connect to the monitor screen. Going into the theater replay section, I went to the camera log of today. Yeah... everything seemed normal. Goku & I were getting dressed and we were heading downstairs. That's one.

An hour later, Meredy wakes up and makes out with Ultear. She was violently raping her since her scent was filled with Goku. How do I know that? I enabled the sound and heard their conversation. Pretty neat, I know. That's two.

Yeah... For the rest of the day, Meredy was just forcing herself onto her mother. Fast forward, I noticed a change.

"Right there!"

I paused it. At a certain scene, something felt off. When I played that scene for me to get a better look, I played it in slow motion. The scene was shown as what was mentioned earlier. Meredy making out with Ultear aggressively. However, right as when Meredy was about to suck on one of her mother's breasts, there was a camera cut. In one shot, the two were there. When the cut kicked in, the two disappeared. What the hell...? No, no, no. Is this Whis' doing? Checking the footage again, I didn't see Whis not one time. What is going on here? Is Whis responsible for all of this? It can't be. He and everyone else in our guild is fucking clueless about my relationship with Goku.

"Kch... _**GODDAMNIT!**_ "

My frustrated anger exceeded to the point where I slammed my right fist on the control panel. My red eyes were showing and Goku's aura that was only just display for me showed. Calm down, Lisanna. Calm down. Everything is falling apart here. This is really bad on my part. Leaving them alone was the most stupidest thing I've ever done! How could I be so careless? UGGHH...!

If they're not in this room, then that means... Kch! Ultear's probably heading downstairs to where Ur and the others are! Fucking hell, I can't let that happen! I've got to get a move on! You're not gonna run your mouth and rat me out, Ultear! You hear me? I'll have to kill her if that's what it takes...

" _ **They're not downstairs if that's what you're thinking, Lisanna Strauss.**_ "

"Eh!?"

I sprinted for merely a second and stopped at the door. That voice. It felt so unfamiliar. Who the hell is that...?

" _ **Oh, did I catch your attention?**_ "

To get a better view on who and what this voice is, I turned around. That voice I heard, the one that called me by my full name, was sitting on the bed. This person was so unfamiliar to me. Who is she? An elf? Pinkish-red hair, pink to purple skin, pointy ears and earrings I've never seen before. How does this elf know my name...?"

"Who are you?" I asked with an intense face.

" _ **I'm the Supreme Kai of Time, Lisanna Strauss. But you can just call me Chronoa.**_ "

"Supreme Kai of Time?" I tilted my head to the left a little. I had anxiety from just hearing that title for an elf person.

"Yep, that's me!" she smiled at me.

"What the hell do you want? How did you get in here?"

"Well, I don't normally butt in on affairs but your sister kept on asking me to fix this love dilemma that I finally broke to her wish."

"My sister...? You know Mira?" a sweat drop fell from the left side of my face.

"Yes, I do. She sent out a request and I'm here to deliver her wish."

"And what would that be?"

" _ **To stop you in your tracks as she deals with Goku.**_ "

"E-Eh!?" I took a step back.

"Call it charity work, Lisanna Strauss. I might as well get started. For starters, _**let's fix up on what you call those 'red eyes'.**_ " she pointed at me.

( **A/N: This is where First Person ends...** )

* * *

 **Evening**

 **Goku's House, the Second Floor...**

* * *

Goku, who knew from that point on what to do, was heading to the private room on the third floor. He had just arrived on the second and was about to enter the staircase to the third floor until something caught his eye. He looked to his left and saw a tiny glimpse of a girl with white hair...

"Mira?" Goku said, looking confused on what the plan actually is.

He was getting curious so he went straight to the hallway and at the end, he took a right because that's what this white-hair mistress did, too. The next hallway was a much longer one. And at another tiny glimpse, Goku saw the white-hair person at the end of the hall taking a left. At that point, Goku could've just sense his or her energy and used Instant Transmission to get there faster, but he wasn't clear in the head as of this minute. But that didn't stop his curiosity.

He sprinted his way to the end of the hall and took a left. Taking a left there were three rooms. Two were closed and one was open. It was the middle one. Was this what Lisanna had in mind? Was this her plan? Goku thought the plan was to meet her in the private room on the third floor. He wondered for a second and later continued on Second floor, different room, Goku was confused but he didn't ask questions. He was sure Lisanna knew what she was doing. And so, he entered.

When he went inside, he closed the door and turned around to see "Lisanna." But truth be told, it wasn't her Goku was chasing. It was someone else. This person deceived Goku hard because of the white-hair. Although he was tricked, it didn't stop this person that tricked Goku into letting her voice reach out to him. Getting closer, Goku soon recognized who this person was...

"Mira..." Goku's eyes widened.

"Hi, uh, Goku..." Mirajane waved at him faintly, " _ **We need to talk...**_ "

 **End of Chapter 33**

* * *

 **A/N: Yes, yes, I know. This chapter was so frickin' late, I know, Ningens. And I'm sorry. There's no excuse but I'll tell you them anyway lol...**

 **1.) School kept me busy. I'm a junior in high school and Pre-AP classes really take a toll on me. But I try my very best because education is most important, right?**

 **2.) Aside from remaking Ch11-15, (I redid them btw so check them out if you haven't) I was too into Dokkan Battle. No joke lol, when I was redoing Ch 14 & 15, I kept getting distracted on that very game. I was highly against gacha games but sooner or later, I broke. **

**3\. Speaking of Dokkan, how was everyone's luck on the 300 Million Download Celebration? I pulled so many good units with 1.6k stones. (I have 300 stones leftover.) Here's what I pulled with 1.3k stones if anyone's interested...**

 **LR Gohan's Banner**

-LR AGL Gohan

-INT Android 16 (with 1 dupe)

-Transforming Vegeta (Rainbowed)

-DBS Gogeta (with 3 dupes)

Transforming Goku (Rainbowed)

-MVP 17 (with 2 dupes)

SSJ3 Bardock (with 2 dupes)

-TEQ Vegito Blue (Rainbowed)

 **LR Cell's Banner**

-LR INT Cell (with 1 dupe)

-AGL Cell Jr.

-STR Transforming Super Buu (with 2 dupes)

-DBS SSJ Broly (with 2 dupes)

Transforming Frieza (with 3 dupes)

-INT Goku Black (with 2 dupes)

 **LR Android 16, 17 & 18's Banner (LRs Only)**

-LR Android 16, 17, & 18

-LR INT Gohan (with 3 dupes! :D)

-LR Goku & Frieza (with 1 dupe)

-LR SSJ3 Goku (with 1 dupe)

-LR STR Broly (with 2 dupes)

-LR Trunks

-LR Cell & Cell Jr.

-LR Baby

 **A/N: Yeah... lol, I know. I went hard on these banners. My boyfriend told me to save up for Future Trunks and Zamasu when they come out so I'm going to do that! I'm kinda in love with Dokkan and grew an addiction. So if this chapter came out late, blame it on Dokkan! Keep in mind, I lost my original account, granted it was a shit account, so I bought a fresh account that came with 2.6k stones! I'm not a huge spender! XD**

 **Oh, and add me if you guys play Dokkan Battle. When I announced that I play Dokkan battle, I gotten 11 friend request. Not trying to sound like a flexer, but my account rank is wayyy higher than y'all lol. (Okie, I'll stop being mean...)**

 **Now for the announcement...**

 **ANNOUNCEMENT: Aside from doing this story, I'm going to start up another one! Yes, that's right, another one! If you caught the name in this latest chapter that isn't from DB or FT, it's from the anime called Akame Ga Kill! I watched it a few weeks ago and I enjoyed it. And I'm well aware the anime adaption isn't like the manga but still, I like it. I'm not sure where I'm going with this but let me give you Ningens the breakdown on what to expect out of it...**

 **1\. It's going to be Esdeath's story. (Kinda)**

 **2\. It could possibly be a harem for Goku (Yes, he's the main guy I'm choosing again.) or a love triangle between Goku, Esdeath, and Najenda.**

 **As you can tell, I made Esdeath a Goddess of Destruction of Universe 10 in some other timeline that Chronoa is very well aware of. How is she one? One word. Towa. The Dragon Ball crossover with Akame Ga Kill will be connected with Dragon Ball Super x Fairy Tail 'cause Chronoa's the Time Manager. So, whether it's in DBSxFT or in the Dragon Ball & AGK story, the stories all connect because Towa messed with several timelines. I haven't thought of a name for it but I do have a plot that I'll be hovering out. I'll get started on this project when I finish up this filler arc with the two extra & alternate chapters...**

 **Anasui: Yeah, I do. Guess luck was on my side when I was pulling on LR Vegeta's banner. Oh and thanks for the recommendation on saving up lol. Wish I could add you, though. :(**

 **twisterblake2015: Thank you lol**

 **fanfictionboy1998: I agree, yeah.**

 **GeoNovaWrath: Yeah, I did make Lisanna a lvl 100 boss lmao. Sucks that you don't have LR Vegeta, you level 400 scrub lol. Jk, Jk.**

 **Wolf: That is a possibility, but then there's Chronoa who would pull a Thanos and erased their kids. Sting and Rogue will come soon. Not sure when but soon.**

 **Guest: I won't but Chronoa will. *Evil Chad face***

 **WhereThe PartyAt: Pfff...**

 **Saskia: Yeah, I read and watch too much Hentai with my boyfriend I grew an addiction of seeing a lot of futas. Jenny & Hisui? I'm not so sure of that, my friend.**

 **Getsuga Tensho: It is sad, yeah. Wish we get like a Saiyan flashback episodes of when Vegeta was a kid or something. Or a spinoff of his own show.**

 **GrimmjowTaichou: I can bring it back and I will, mister. When the new Timeline A kicks in, that is. :)**

 **Plue man: Yeah, I know he doesn't but I felt as though SSJ God could do more than just doing what the name implies, you know? Spatial manipulation is something I felt that SSJ Gods could do.**

 **Jojo fan: I'm tellin' ya, Lisanna is a lvl hundred boss.**

 **Goku275: Thank you and I'm sorry, I can't. It's a harem and there's nothing I can do about it. I'm sorry again if you're heavily disappointed :(**

 **Legendary Goku: Cell would be hella op if he had all those magic types, yeah.**

 **Guest: The wedding? You were expecting a wedding, but it was me, DIO! (Sorry for the cringe.)**

 **Guest: It's not like Goku to have a harem, yeah, but I did one anyway. Mirajane & Goku otp.**

 **erzaxgoku: Oh? You're wanting more Goku x Erza moments? *Says it in my inner JOJO voice***

 **Ultra Vegito: I'll keep that in mind, thank you.**

 **Senku: Yep! Those arcs that you're probably or probably not familiar with is something I plan on doing! I did, in fact, get both LR Gohan & Cell! My luck is insane, Ningen.**

 **Guest: New chapter out now!**

 **Koichi's pose: I do watch Black Clover and I actually like it, believe it or not. I'd have to say Julius 'cause he's frickin' awesome. And cute, too. Goku or Pegasus Seiya? Hard to say since I know Pegasus Seiya is ridiculously overpowered. I think it's - -**

 **What is cheese: Icarus? Sure! In the new Timeline A, I'll keep that mind. Good idea, too. Icarus is confirmed to be in the new Timeline A.**

 **Goku275 (Wait, there's two of you?): I would very much like it to be only Goku x Mirajane but... It's a harem. I'm sorry. :(**

 **Guest: VSauce out here spittin' out facts. lol.**

 **A/N: Oh, and another thing. I know I said I would just redo Ch1-19, but I'm thinking about redoing Ch 20-24. Now hear me out, unlike Ch1-19, I'm only going to check for grammar errors and change a few things around. I'm not going to redo the enter chapters so it'll be a lot quicker on my part. That's too much work. I'm close to finishing up the remakes of Ch 16-19. So.. yay me!**

 **Subarashi, N-Ningens...!**

Chapter 34 Coming Soon..!

P.S I know I'm way late on this but thanks for the 300+ favs, follows & 1k reviews! Glad to see my story getting some recognition, whether it's shit or not. :)


	34. Gaze Upon a Goku 3

**A/N: Hey, guys. If you Ningens include this chapter, we're just 4 chapters away from finishing up this arc and then we're off to the Android 21 arc! Not only that, but I finished 19 out 19 chapters! Yay me! :D**

 **Since June or July, I've been redoing these chapters like it was a shitshow. But it paid off. Now I can focus on updating this story more frequently & start on my second soon-to-be story! But... I did mention Ch 20-24 from my last chapter update, right? Don't worry, Ningens. I decided to redo them too, but probably start on it either during Christmas break or next summer. I'm very excited now that I got a lot off my chest.**

 **Speaking of my new story, I thought of a name for it. Might be cringy, might be not. It's up to you Ningens to decide. The name of my second story, the one where I'll cross over Dragon Ball & Akame Ga Kill is... 'Dragon Ball DARAGON'.**

 **Is it a shit name? I put a lot of thought into it. Okay, I lied. I didn't lol. The name DARAGON is a ship name from two K-POP artists of Dara from 2NE1 & G-DRAGON of BIGBANG. I don't ship those two but their shipped name is something I can get behind. Hopefully with you Ningens, as well. **

**M'kay, I'll stop blabbering my mouth and let the show go on. Happy readings...**

* * *

 **Inveigle Seduction Arc (Filler)**

 **Chapter 34: Gaze Upon a Goku 3**

 **Evening**

 **the Time Nest (2 Hours Earlier...)**

Mirajane, along with the Supreme Kai of Time, headed back to the Time Nest after their helpful informative chit-chat from hours ago. Chronoa was going to send back Mirajane, Bulma & Vegeta back to their timeline but with a plan in mind. Now that Mirajane knows about Lisanna's secret, she wasn't going to stand back and let Goku get taken away from her. For now, instead of sending all three back just yet, Chronoa was just going to send Mirajane back first, along with herself. But before they went, they started to go over their plan, yet a fourth time...

"Okay..." Chronoa sighs, "Since I couldn't keep my mouth shut, I'll do you the favor and help you stop your little sister, Mirajane." Chronoa said as she came in front of her.

"Yeah, and I appreciate that, Supreme Kai." Mirajane was grateful, "For the sake of our plan to not fail, mind if we go over our plan again?"

"Sure thing. Okay, here's the plan. By now, I'm sure Goku & Lisanna are together alone as of this moment. If you want to have Goku to yourself, Mirajane, you need an opening to where Goku's alone. Luckily for you, I looked in your present timeline's sequence of events and there was an opening where they did split for a second. In that second, you should be good enough to speak your mind on the matter while I speak with Lisanna."

"And... What about her captives? Meredy and Ultear... You told me she's keeping them captive, Supreme Kai."

"And in that blind opening, as Lisanna's heading to that secret room, I'll get there ahead of time and bring them here to the Time Nest. Seeing as though they've been infected with the Time Rift effects, I'm not sure if I can do much with them. But I'll try something."

"And my sister?"

"She's deep into the effects, I'm afraid. Hmm... Maybe if I... Oh, wait! That's it!" a lightbulb appeared above Chronoa's head as she snaps her fingers.

"W-What's it?" Mirajane asked as she was taken by Chronoa's action.

"Listen up, Mirajane! I think I may have a way to save your sister, Goku, Meredy & Ultear!"

"Y-You do? Please, tell me!" she asked politely.

"Right now, you are all in the current Timeline A, correct?"

"Yes, that's correct."

"Well how 'bout this to kick your luck up a notch? Since there were Time Rifts spawning everywhere in your timeline on your planet, I can just do Lisanna, Meredy, Ultear & Goku a favor and undo them!"

"And how are you going to do that? Last I checked, you told me that was impossible."

"It is! But here's the punch line. I can just swap out their memories from this timeline to the new one."

"R-Really? You can do that!?" Mirajane was surprised.

"Yes, I can. I did it with you just now. Okay, well, not really but still, you saw most of your new memories so that counts for something. As of now, I'm eighty-six percent done on finishing up the new Timeline A."

"Haha, that's wonderful! But wait, how will that work, though? Will they lose their memories from this timeline?"

"Hmm... Well, when it comes to getting infected, mostly their minds are what's infected the most. That's due to how it can overcome the mind since it's the simplest to take over. That and it's the core to what the Time Rift's objectives are. But if I'm able to swap out memories with the new ones, they'll act as though they were never infected."

"And you're just telling me this now!? Supreme Kai, don't you think you could've said something sooner?"

"Hey, I wasn't sure if what I just said right now _**COULD**_ work, ya know. If I make a little minor mistake, I could erased them out of history forever! That's why I didn't bring it up."

"Oh, I see. Sorry for jumping the gun on you."

"Oh, no, no you're fine. Since I've been involved with your timeline, I've been thinking of ways to ease up my work. With Towa & Mechikabura roaming free in multiple other timelines & merging together as one, this is just part of my job."

"Let's say that it didn't work and you saw the outcome ahead of time. Do you have a plan b?" Mirajane asked.

"Hmm, a plan b..." and again, another lightbulb appeared above her head, "That's it! I do, in fact, got a plan b!"

"What is it then?"

"If swapping memories is out of the question, then I can just put up a wall inside their minds!"

"A wall?"

"Yes, a wall! You know what? We'll go with a plan b. When I say a wall, I mean I can place a barrier-like-wall that can suppress all the Time Rift effects that's affecting the minds of the victim!"

"Is it temporary?"

"Unfortunately, it is." Chronoa regrets to inform, "This idea was something I came up with when I thought about doing the swapping memories idea."

"So change of plans, huh?"

"Yeah. I get Lisanna alone and snatch Meredy & Ultear and place a wall in their minds to suppress the Time Rift effects. And if that doesn't work, I'll have to swap their memories."

"Okay, well, let's get going then. I'm actually nervous to the core here. Wait, where is Bulma & Vegeta? I don't see them."

"Hmm? That's weird. They should've been here by now." Chronoa looked at the entrance to see if they were coming. They didn't, "I wonder if I should give a call."

" _ **Oh, no! Please, you don't have to do that, Supreme Kai!**_ "

"( _Eh!? That voice... Why does it sound so familiar...?_ )" Mirajane was aware on who this voice could be.

"Oh, so you're out of the chamber already, I take it?" Chronoa assumed as she raised her left eyebrow at the person with the mysterious yet similar voice.

The mystery voice that both Mirajane & Chronoa heard came from the Time Vault. It was a man; more specifically, a Time Patroller. He had just came out of the vault and was heading down the stairs. During the process, he couldn't help but hear in on their conversation. As he finished coming down the stairs, mostly Chronoa welcomed him. Mirajane, on the other hand, was rendered speechless so to say with whom she was seeing in front of her...

"Welcome back, Goku!" Chronoa said, waving her hand at her, "I haven't seen you in weeks! Did you decide to take a break with Natsu & Erza?"

"( _Why did she say those names? Wait, what are they doing here? And what's with Goku's getup?_ )" Mirajane asked herself as she was still viewing Goku's 'red' clothes.

"For a change, I told Natsu & Erza to spar with each other while I head out to do some errand for Old Kai." Xeno Goku answered.

"And that is?"

"He wanted me to watch over Jellal, Gohan & Goten while they do their mission. Old Kai went out to Conton City do some something. I don't know what that is."

"Probably something perverted. If so, I'm not surprised." Chronoa shakes her head.

"Hey, so, who's this person next to you? Is she a new Time Patroller you recruited?" Xeno Goku wondered.

"Hmm? Oh! Goku, this is Mirajane Strauss from Timeline A. You know, your Timeline A's counterpart that he's madly in love with." Chronoa helps introduced the She-Devil.

"Um... Hello there, Goku." Mirajane bows her head, "It's nice to meet you."

"Oh, um, likewise, Mirajane!" Xeno Goku returns the manners, "Wait a minute... Mirajane?" Xeno Goku raised his head, "White-hair too, hmm? Oh! I've seen you before!"

"Y-You have?"

"Yes! In, uh, in Timeline B!" Xeno Goku ran up to her to inspect her, "How are you alive? I could've sworn I saw a hole in your stomach..."

"A hole? I... I died?"

"Eh?"

No matter the different variants of Gokus, they were all the same. And although this Goku was smarter than most versions, his "manners" were the same as others. And because of that, Xeno Goku had earned himself a whack-a-mole hit to the head by the Supreme Kai of Time. She only did it because she was annoyed by the sudden talk of death...

"Idiot! You don't say that to someone you saw die in another timeline! You idiot!" Chronoa yelled, hitting the top of his head nonchalantly.

"Ow, ow, ow! Hey... That really hurts, Supreme Kai..." Goku was rubbing the top of his forehead.

"So is telling Mirajane that her Timeline B counterpart died, too!"

"Oh, sorry. I get your point." Xeno Goku turned to Mirajane and fully bowed his head down, "Sorry, Mirajane. It was rude of me to say all that. I apologize..."

"( _He may look like my Goku, but his manners isn't like mine. I can see that he's the complete opposite of the one in my timeline. Despite his manners, appearances and clothes, he's Goku but just a version that's smarter than mine._ )" Mirajane analyzed.

"Are the boys done with their mission?"

"Eh, not yet, Supreme Kai. Right now, Jellal and the boys are having a hard time in that place called Tenrou Island. I left the boys hanging because I thought of an idea to bring in Natsu & Erza to help them. To see if how strong they've gotten."

"Really? It's been three weeks already?"

"Err... It's only been two weeks and four days. I'm thinking I can cut them three days short. 'Cause why not, right?" Xeno Goku shrugged.

"Seems pretty unlike you. Usually when you're given days to train, you use them all up 'till you're no longer able to use 'em."

"Yeah, I know, haha. Say, Mirajane..."

"Yes?"

"What are you doing here? If you're not a newly recruited Time Patroller, what are you doing in the Time Nest? Only Time Patrollers are permitted in this place."

"I asked Trunks to come here along with Bulma & Vegeta. I needed to talk to the Supreme Kai about something and discovered there was more to what I needed to know than it meets the eye."

"Trunks? Supreme Kai, our Trunks?"

"Our Trunks." Chronoa shooked her head.

"Bulma & Vegeta? Our Bulma and Vegeta?"

"Her Bulma and Vegeta." Chronoa corrects him.

"So you're not alone, huh? Where are the other two?"

"They're with their Time Patroller counterparts. Last I checked, Trunks was with them."

"And I'm right here! Right here!"

Xeno Trunks came into the fray as everyone saw him come in from the Time Nest's entrance. The three people in front of Chronoa's home looked at a panting Trunks who they saw place his hands on his knees. Sweat drops, one after one, were falling down to the ground into later forming a small puddle. After a minute of him panting hard, he raises his hands up and began greeting the three...

"Sorry, sorry, guys. I know I'm late." he continues to pants, "I had to do some things for the people in the city that I hadn't watched the time."

"Trunks..." Mirajane mumbled her breath.

"Oh, you're fine. In fact, you're just in the nick of time, actually." Chronoa assures him.

"R-Really? Was there something I missed?" Xeno Trunks said, walking to them as Chronoa was about to explain.

"Mirajane and I are just about to go into the current Timeline A again but with a plan. And you're in it."

"I am? What's my part?"

"Oh, good. Looks like I have to explain it a _**FIFTH**_ time."

"I can do it if you don't want to, Supreme Kai."

"Sure. Go on ahead, Mirajane."

 **-[20 MINUTES LATER...]-**

"So you're going with that method you came up with it, huh, Supreme Kai?" Xeno Trunks said, checking with Chronoa, "And you want me to stop Whis & Erza from intervening with your plans on separating Goku & Lisanna?"

"That's right. Time Rift effects can be suppressed and I want to see my methods work. After I take Meredy and Ultear here and put up a wall to dial down the effects, I'll exchange their memories with their new Timeline A ones."

"Fifty-fifty chances but, hey, it's worth a shot. Even if they did, you did say they'll still appear in new Timeline A, right?"

"That's correct." Chronoa was sure of it that she opened up a Time Portal behind her, "I'll get Lisanna Strauss while Mirajane gets Goku. If the plan works, I can make sure Goku doesn't fall easily under the influence. 'Cause, uh, you know, he's dealt with the most effects I could think of the most than anyone I've ever seen."

"And quick check here, if your plan works, Supreme Kai, what do we gain from this?"

"Goku will be back to his cheerful self where everyone comes to know when he takes the wall idea and probably memory swap, Lisanna will dial down with her sexual ideals whenever she enters that weird form with the really, really deep dark red eyes. And you, Trunks, will inform Whis & Erza about everything."

"Okay, well, I got everything done, then. When do we leave?"

"Right now. Goku, you want to join us?" Chronoa asked, turning towards the portal she made while turning her head right.

"I do, but me along with Natsu & Erza are gonna hop in the timeline event to meet up with Jellal & my sons."

"Wait, Goku!" Mirajane didn't plummet when getting in front of Xeno Goku. She instead sped walk to him, "You keep saying Erza & Natsu. What are they doing here? I thought you said people who aren't Time Patrollers can't be here since it's forbidden."

"I did? Oh, yeah... I said that twenty minutes ago. Mirajane, I get what you're saying but the Natsu & Erza aren't the ones you're thinking of. They're not from your Timeline A. They're from Timeline C."

"C? Wait a minute... By any chance, is Gray Fullbuster from Timeline C here?"

"Timeline C and Gray Fullbuster are no longer existent as of this minute." Chronoa hollered in.

"Eh? What happen?"

"Towa happened. As Goku said, Mirajane, Natsu & Erza are from Timeline C. Towa & her grandfather eviscerated the entire Timeline C. I didn't catch aware of this because that was happening while I was alone in my house, revamping the new Timeline A."

"Natsu & Erza are the only survivors?" Mirajane wondered.

"No, there's one more. _**Ur Milkovich**_."

"Ur? Really? ( _No, it all makes sense now! Back at Entrance 2, she said she killed Gray. That Gray must've been in Timeline C!_ )" Mirajane's eyes widened a little with the info she had received.

"Well, if you guys excuse me, I'm going to go fetch my two students and head back to the Time Vault." Xeno Goku started walking to the entrance out.

"Okay, see ya, Goku. Oh, and if you see Elder Kai, can you tell that peeping pervert to get his lazy butt back to the Time Vault?" Chronoa asked, assuming that was the reason the Old Kai was out and not doing his job.

"Hehe, sure, sure. Well, see you guys around. Oh, and Mirajane?"

"Y-Yes?" Mirajane's shoulders slouched up from hearing her name from a different version of her Saiyan.

"I don't much about my Timeline A counterpart, but I'm sure things will work out between the two of you. I mean, you love him, right?"

"Y-Yeah... I do." Mirajane was blushing. Even though this Goku doesn't hon the very materials that makes her Goku, she was moved by him, otherwise. And that was only possible because all the Gokus that were ever mentioned so far in this story were as kind as first born cubs, "With everything I have, I'll love him 'till the day I die."

"Seems to me you've got work to do then. When you visit me, give me a hard pounding of reality for me, will ya? I know it's not his fault he's doing all of this. Thanks to the Time Rift effects, he's like a different character. Way too out of character, if you ask me." he chuckled.

"( _Talk about irony..._ )" Mirajane sweats.

"Good luck!" Xeno Goku gave her a right thumbs up, "Knowing you're a demon energy consumer, this was a task fit for you!"

"R-Right..." she was silent at first because she knew he was right. But later on, after ten seconds, she giggled at how right again, he was.

"See you three later!" Xeno Goku later exists the Time Nest.

With a motivation vibes coming from Xeno Goku, Chronoa, Xeno Trunks & Mirajane were impressed. They smiled as he left and later they turned their attention to the portal. The three were in a line together. Chronoa was in the middle, Trunks on her right side, and Mirajane to her left. Moments before departure, Mirajane gulped...

"Well... this is it, Mirajane. Do you have any regrets? Are you sure you want to do this?" Chronoa wanted to know since the Lisanna situation was happening under her nose.

"It's going to be such a hassle. But I am going to do it. For far too long, I haven't been very well aware of everything that's been happening behind my back. With Lis, with Goku, all of it. Now I have a chance. I did wonder why she was acting weird. There were times where she wanted alone time. During the process of getting out, I saw a face on her I never thought I would see..."

"And you'll get the chance to make it all right, Mira." Xeno Trunks smiled at her with confidents. He knew she was going to need it, "Before we go, let's give out a quick summary of our plan? I have to be back here to give Timeline A father & mother a ride back 'cause they're with my other father & mother."

"What the heck are they doing together?"

"They're making another energy gun for something, Supreme Kai." Xeno Trunks answered.

"You're gonna have to tell me everything when we get back. But the quick summary! Once we enter the portal in front of us, we'll split up to do the things I came up with. In one scene that's about to come up, I'll enter myself through Lisanna's secret room, rescue Meredy & Ultear, stop Lisanna and build a wall to suppress the Time Rift effects that's currently as of this moment invading their minds. Mirajane, while Lisanna's heading to the room up on the third floor, you'll get transported somewhere on the second floor of your boyfriend's house. While Trunks gets transported to your guildhall to where Whis & Erza are."

"Sounds good to me. Okay, let's get this missions started!" Xeno Trunks was ready. He smirked proudly as the wind created from the Time Portal blew not only his hair but Chronoa and Mirajane's too.

"To the current Timeline A, here we come!" Chronoa shouted as the sound of the Time Portal went up like raising up the volume in a television screen.

Trunks confirmed he was ready with a smile. Chronoa folded her arms in a way to indicate she was crossing them; smirking because this was one thing she wanted to do since she discovered it. And above it all, the third person, Mirajane, was ready. At first, she wasn't sure she was ready, no. But one thing's for sure, as of this moment, she will no longer sit on the sidelines and let things slide under her nose. Mirajane took a big gulp and sulked their plan deep into her memory.

"( _If the Time Rift is consumed on demon energy, then maybe..._ )"

She was ready...

* * *

 **Evening**

 **Goku's House, the Second Floor (Present Time...)**

* * *

Coming out of the Time Portal, Mirajane was delivered to her destination. She lured Goku into a room somewhere on the second floor. From right where chapter 33 left off, Goku was shocked beyond belief to see Mirajane instead of Lisanna. So much that his eyes widened to the part where it became noticeable for Mirajane to see.

Speaking of the She-Devil, she was found standing in front of him. With a fainted smile and hands placed together in front of her, she walked towards an available bed and sat over at the edge. She lets go of her hands and patted the space to her left, indicating that she wanted Goku to sit since she knows about his & her sister's secret...

"M-Mira..." Goku said, a sweat drop fell from his left side.

"That's my name, dear. Why don't you have a seat next to me right here?" her left hand lightly tapped the area where she advised Goku to sit.

And he did so. His left foot, embarked in his training Gi boots, lifted up in reverse and started moving. It took only three steps but he managed to get there. The moment Goku had arrive, Mirajane removed her left hand where she kept it "cozy" for him. As he sat, he felt uneased. Usually, when he sees Mirajane, whether or not, he's under Lisanna's influence, he would just feel at ease with her. But... this meet up was different.

His right hand was in-between the space of him and Mirajane. At first, he didn't want to look at her, but he knew something was up with her that she would want a room alone together. So, with safety precaution, he took a tiny glimpse of what she was doing. In doing so, he was gulped and his heart was pounding hard. When he sought the opportunity to sneak in a peak, he saw a sad look on her face...

"Mira... What's wrong?" Goku asked as he grew worry.

"I know about your secret, Goku." Mirajane answered, looking at Goku.

"My secret? I don't understand what you're talking about, Mi- -"

"Please don't play dumb with me. I'm not the type to just get shrugged off. Especially when I'm dating someone I love. Goku, I know you're seeing my sister, Lisanna."

The last sentence was what widened a serious expression on Goku's face. His heart couldn't stop beating at a stupendous rate. His eyes, his breathing, his hands, they're were uneased and he was right. This unexpected meeting with his She-Devil sparked something that convinced Goku that there was a reason why they were alone. And this proves it...

"Y-You do...?" he mumbled. He was too afraid to speak louder.

"Yes, I do. The Supreme Kai of Time told me everything. Goku, why didn't you tell me any of this? Well?" her voice trembled in disappointment. It was a mixture of sadness & sorrow, disappointment fusing with a weak & dispassionate broken heart. It felt as though she wanted to cry. But she didn't do that... yet.

"Supreme Kai? When did you had time to see the Supreme Kai?" Goku asked.

"There were multiple instances that got me wondering why you & Lisanna were acting weird. Like the time where you said you 'sensed' her handbag. Handbags aren't considered living, dear, remember?"

"How long have you known?"

"For a couple of hours including yesterday." her voice kept getting weaker and weaker, "I don't understand you, Goku."

"I beg your pardon?"

"When I was with the Supreme Kai, she showed me the new Timeline A. The timeline where we met each other as kids. I've seen how we met, Goku, and I couldn't help but treasure that moment at first glance. Us growing up together. Us having a family together. In the new timeline, I was hoping it would just be me that would be your lady. Guess that was too much to ask for, huh?"

"I guess..."

"It's the same in that timeline. I saw everything, the entire manual of what's to come. Erza, Cana, Ur, Meredy, Ultear, the Fiore Princess... and even Jenny."

"The blonde girl?"

"Yes. Her. And, of course, I didn't expect things to be different as I had hoped but I didn't care. At least... until I found out something I didn't know what was going on right now and in the future."

"What did you find out? Goku asked as he was clueless.

"Goku, in the new Timeline A, we only have one son. Gohan. Not two, just one. Goten isn't our son."

"W-What!? Mira, does he not exist in the new timeline?"

"He does but he's not mine..." she teared up just a little but it wasn't noticeable for Goku to see yet. She didn't cry because she still had things she wanted to say, "Goten's your son, dear, but not mine."

"If you didn't give birth to him, who did?"

"My little sister. Lisanna." Mirajane answered him with a sorrowed, regretful image.

"L-Lisanna?"

"You act as though you're surprised. Yes, in the new timeline, Goten's the son of Lisanna while Gohan is my son."

"What the heck is the Supreme Kai doing?"

"It's not her fault because there are some things she can't fix on her own thanks to Towa but that's besides the point. Goku, when were you going to tell me all of this? That you were seeing my little sister instead of me, behind my back?" this time, she raised her voice up a little.

"Mira... I..."

"Has that what it's been all about? You loving Lisanna? More than you love me? The girls? I do know that you're under her influence because of both your Time Rift effects, but that doesn't change the fact that you enjoy the thrill of it."

"Thrill? What are you talking about?"

"The Supreme Kai told me that sooner or later, the effects will wear off. And when I heard that, I said, 'R-Really? That's great! Maybe Goku will come back to me since we have that promise!' but I was wrong. She told me that you went for Lisanna anyway and how you would kill anyone, including me, that would touch her."

"Sounds a bit... edgy."

"It does but that was the final verdict that'll outline to that possibility."

"Maybe you're taking this too far, sweetie. You did just get a lot of info about us and everyone in the new Timeline A, after all. You don't perhaps have a headache from sucking all it in, do you?"

"I don't. Receiving that much information about our future is better said than actually doing them. To be honest, I don't know what's worse. The fact that you were cheating on me with my sister, or that you're choosing her over everyone else in the guild, our family. Even me..."

"I don't think you understand what you're trying to say, Mira."

"Oh, what? What's there to understand? What's not to understand what I just said? You know, I thought that when we made that promise of being together forever, no matter what, I thought I would be your number one. Had it not been me, I would've kept digging and digging until I found a reason to steal your heart."

Goku had realized Mirajane was the one talking the most. He knew at first, or assumed, at what she was getting at. But then, he didn't. As he listens to her talk on and on, he was keeping an eye on how she was acting herself. He started to see that something was off about her and how she was going to break soon...

"Goku, don't you know I love you? From the very start, I've poured everything out of my heart to cook you home-cooked meals, spend time with you at the guildhall, educate you 'cause you had asked me too, and love you as a lover. I thought that I'd had found the perfect man since I've been doing all of that, but..."

Goku was quiet. Quiet but eyes widening. He took a gulp down and was waiting for an answer...

"It would seems you're not the man I'd thought you would be."

"M-Mira... What are you saying!?" Goku was uneased with her answer.

"Goku, when we first met, it became one of the most happiest memories I could ever receive. Your innocent look on how to adjust life here, your clueless reactions to when girls in our guild hit on you, and when you told me you wanted to cherish me, I've never felt so emotionally happy before in my entire life. Every breath you take, every smile you lay on me, I get filled with an adrenaline rush that makes me what to cherish and do the same things back to you. But, Goku, I... I... ( _Why is this so hard...?_ ) If you've been doing this behind my back, all of it, seeing someone else besides your lover in front of you, then I think we should break up."

There it was. Something Goku thought he'd never hear from his "number one" lover. Goku started hesitating for too long, which means one thing. What was going to come out of his mouth was an unbelievable stuttering, half-gasping it at best. His head turned completely to the sounds of her crying. In the moment before he saw Mirajane from far away moments ago, Goku's influence was nothing short but to be with Lisanna.

But seeing Mirajane cry, right in front of him, he didn't know how to act. Tears were a hundred percent more noticeable as she didn't let anything hold her back. She looked down to avoid seeing his face. Tears that were like bike pedals that swept in a recycled motion. Tears falling out for new ones to do the same. The atmosphere between them felt very grimed. The only thing that was visible to sound was Mirajane's crying.

Goku was at a lost. His preferred lover, whom he claimed as his number one, was crying and he had no idea how to stop it. Usually when she cries, it's no sweat. He would always find a way to cheer her up and the level of crying was mostly two out of five. But this... her crying was a six out of five and now, because of the way she showcasing herself, Goku, for a split minute, came back to his sane-self...

"Don't say that, Mira. Please don't..." Goku placed his arms around her, her face was planted on the left side of his collarbone.

Mirajane, for a bit, was calm & collective. But she was still crying, just silently, "Goku..." she muttered, "You..."

"Don't say that, please!" this time, he let out a cry, "You can't! I don't want to lose you, Mira!"

She heard him breathing hard. Mirajane felt Goku tightening the hug. She had wondered if this was truly him speaking or the heavy influence of Lisanna & the Time Rift effects. When she got out of the hug, she edged away just a few inches to give each other space. But the both of them were crying, still. Both sets of eyes on the brink of getting baggy, they gasped softly at each other.

Mirajane was moved. It was an assumption in her part, but she could kind of believe him. The Goku in front of her is, in fact, the real him. In all her life when she was little, she felt as though she didn't deserve anything. As long as she was able to see her siblings all happy, she didn't mind not being undeserving. But meeting Fairy Tail, meeting the Saiyan in front of her, her life was changed for the better.

Overall, she admitted that Goku was basically as equal as Fairy Tail. Perhaps even more if nothing had happened between them. As this was happening, as Goku kept talking about not wanting to break up, Mirajane alone sensed demon energy surrounding him. She was only able to see it because she's a demon herself. Well, a person with demon magic that infused with demon energy...

"( _There so much of that energy, surrounding him like it's a home or something._ )" her tears kept flowing down while Goku's voice was playing in the background. Her thoughts were only on the Time Rift consuming him, "( _I should've seen this sooner whenever I was with him. Goku's actions are based upon when the effects activate. Supreme Kai, you said you would build a wall for them but... What if I tried things my way?_ )"

"Mira, I don't us to breakup. I want you. I... I love you." Goku's tears from crying for a while had earned him a runny nose. It wasn't too thick, nor was there a lot. He sniffed hard to let the snot re-enter his nostrils, "Please don't leave me..."

"Goku..." she remembered something from the way he said her name. Her Timeline B counterpart, from what Goku's been telling her about, acts similar in a way that Goku was acting right now. That could mean one thing, he's himself and not under the effect. For now, that is.

"I'm sorry. I don't want to lose you, Mira." he sniffed hard and a stiff nose was heard thanks to inhaling deeply, "I'll stop. I'm sorry. I'll stop..."

"Hey, hey, hey, dear, it's fine." Mirajane came to his rescue by wiping away the tears. She did the same and got rid of her tears too. Both their eyes were slightly baggy but the waterworks came to an end, "Stop crying, okay?" she said to him with a weak smile.

"Mira..." Goku looked at her weak smile as something positive chilled up his spine, "Okay, I'll stop. But... just to let you know, I really am sorry. It's just, whenever I'm near Lisanna or with her, I act so different..."

Mirajane saw tiny specs of tears still over layering Goku's left eye socket. So with her right index finger, she wiped the remains and was happy Goku was gaining back his senses, whether it be only bit-by-bit, she was thrilled. Since she managed to get Goku back into reality here, she proceeded with her plan...

"Goku, there's a reason to that and I think I can fix you."

"Eh? But how? The Supreme Kai and Hit told me these effects are permanent. I don't see how someone like you can fix something an assassin and a Kai couldn't do... I'm sorry for the trash talk. I swear I didn't mean it to sound like I was dissing you, sweetie..."

"You're fine, babe. And I know how those two couldn't stop the effects inside of you from growing. Truth be told, Supreme Kai told me she was going to swap your memories or plant a wall inside your mind to suppress it but I don't think that's going to be a problem. Want to know why?"

"Why? I'm curious as what you're about to say. You don't sound as though you're lying, so I'm assuming you do have something that _**MIGHT**_ work. What is it?"

"Me. It's me, honey. I can fix you."

"Y-You? I don't think I follow, what do you mean, 'you'?" Goku was confused.

"Since confronting me right now, Goku, haven't you noticed a sudden change?"

"Hmm? I... I don't know where you're getting at... I'm sorry."

Mirajane kissed him due to being so innocent and clueless, "It's fine, I don't expect you to know since you're around demon energy twenty-four seven. What I'm trying to say is, I can get rid of your effects, sort of..."

"Eh!? How though? 'Cause I'm all ears, Mira!"

"You told me that during my slumber for two weeks, I was able to learn Ki thanks to absorbing demon energy from Towa because my Satan Souls were attracted to it, yes?"

"Yeah, your energy was crazy as heck! Your power matches forty-five percent of my second form of SSJ. Why? What did you have in mind- -" Goku stopped himself there. He finally understood where Mirajane was going at and how he didn't think of this sooner, "Mira, you're not thinking what I think you're going to do, right?"

"I am. Time Rift effects are backed up by demon energy and, as you know, I took in so much during my two week slumber, remember? I'm practically immune to Time Rift effects since it's demon energy and I rely on my Satan Souls."

"Whoa, you're amazing..."

"I know, I know, babe." her crying eyes that dried took a turn when she smiled briefly at him, "Supreme Kai said that she'll take care of Meredy, Ultear & Lisanna so I'll focus on you."

"Meredy, Ultear? Oh, my gosh! That's right!" Goku stood up, "Mira, I let Lisanna take them captive! Ultear was suffering and I... I..."

"You what...?"

"I did things to her that were forceful..." he got a clear flashback of raping Ultear and how she wasn't fighting back, "I was in SSJ Blue and I... She's not going to like me anymore, is she?"

"I wouldn't say that, no, Goku."

"Hmm? What do you mean?" Goku asked, turning to Mirajane as he sat right back on the bed with her, "I took Meredy's first and continuously defiled Ultear for hours and hours on! Why would you say that?"

"I told you that the Supreme Kai's taking care of them, right? She's going to 'try' to erase their memories of when they were defiled against their will with the wall idea or swap their memories." little by little, the demon energy & the Time Rift effects that bestowed on Goku were fading slowly.

"Wow, really? How?"

"She's the Time Manager, silly. That's how. She told me that she's eighty-six percent done on rewriting the new Timeline A. She gave me a glimpse of our future. I'm your lover and we have a child together. But... so does my little sister and the other girls are your lovers, too..."

"So... basically, nothing's change in that new timeline other than the fact that Lisanna became my lover too?"

"Y-Yes..." Mirajane was grossed out when answering, "But in the new timeline, she's not consumed by the Time Rift affects you laid on her, dear."

"Speaking of Time Rifts, should we get started on 'ridding' all of my effects?"

"Some effects, dear. The main ones, you know, where you're as young as I am, despite your doubled age, I can rid of some. Well, I wouldn't say all that for sure yet. But let's give it a try, shall we? I'll get rid of your effects and save you, you stupid boy." she promises as she got close to Goku.

"Mira..." Goku blushes as her face was personally close to hers.

Striking into his personal space, Mirajane closed in on his lips. Her eyes were half-closed, and so were Goku's as his lips were in a doll-like pucker. Mirajane had a good look at his lips and nudged her nose against his, and their mouths fell sleepily together. Soon though, Mirajane's eyes closed, her eyelids stuck. But she wanted them open. And she did.

At first, she wanted to see his crazy, spiky hair, his dark eyebrows and his eyes that were closed. Instead, she caught something in whom she didn't mind. It was the demon energy. Its aura appeared on Goku as it was getting sucked over to Mirajane's presence like a vacuum. It was working. Mirajane was ridding away most of the effects and demon energy that were backing it up with her She-Devil kiss. While this was all happening, Goku was mesmerized with this kiss he was sharing.

It's been so long since last they kissed that every time they do, it automatically beats the other girls. The influence of Mirajane was so strong that they repositioned themselves to continue their kissing. Mirajane was on his lap as her arms were vaguely around him. Goku did the same but only towards her lower body. For two seconds, they broke up the kiss and a salvia bride was formed. A second later, they puckered for round two and soon, the extraction of Goku's Time Rift effects was mostly out of him.

All but the main ones, that is. To which, it were the reversed age and how to love...

"Wow... That felt... really, really amazing." Goku said, touching his lips. Later he noticed something, "Uh, Mira, your energy... It just skyrocketed!"

"Hmm? Oh, it did, did it?" Mirajane was busy touching her lips, "Good. I'm glad. Goku, do you feel anything different?"

"Hmm, let's see." Goku got up, "Aside from receiving an amazing kiss from you, I feel... nothing."

"Okay, then, tell me this. Do you have like you want to have sex with Lisanna? Do you feel as though you're obligated to do what she says?"

"No. I actually don't. And I'm not just saying that because it's what Lisanna would want me to say, really. I genuinely don't feel as though I should follow her sexual desires... anymore."

"Goku... Do you know what that means!?" Mirajane stood up and got close to him again.

"What? What?" Goku wondered as he awaits her answer.

"You're no longer have Time Rift effects! Okay, well, you still have some on you since you still look young here but the other effects I managed to get rid of them!" Mirajane knew this for a fact because she took in seventy-five percent of the demon energy off of him; making the other twenty-five percent be the main effects he took in when first arriving to the Fairy Tail.

"Really? Wait, now that you think about it, I do feel a bit more... happy for some reason. And cheerful, too."

"I see now! Since the effects are negative, you must've slowly been digesting in negative emotions and that feed onto Lisanna as she was able to use that to control you!"

"Well, I can tell you that if she were here, right in front of me, telling me that she wants me to be alone with her, I'd probably declined. 'Cause I want you, Mira."

Mirajane blushed hard from hearing that, "I-I see... Well, um, hehe, thank you, dear. ( _I... did it. I don't know how much demon energy is surrounding Goku, but I do know I took an insanely huge amount when absorbing it from him. That means his mind isn't clouded to do things that doesn't fit his character. Thank goodness... He's my lovable idiot Saiyan again._ )"

"Where is Lisanna, anyway? Back outside, she and I gave each other signals to head to the secret room on the third floor."

"Dear, I told you that the Supreme Kai has her, remember? She taking them to her house in the Time Nest to somewhat 'reboot' them the best she can. Rebooting in that case would be swapping their memories. And if all that fails, she'll go with the wall implant idea."

"Oh, right. My bad, haha...!" Goku chuckles.

"( _He's Goku, all right. The same one that ripped opened the sky when first setting sights on him. My Goku._ )" Mirajane smiled at him and thought of an idea, "Say, dear! Since you're fully recovered now, let's say we both head downstairs and I cook you something amazing!"

"R-Really! Boy, oh, boy! Let's get going then!" Goku ran to the first door and stuck out his left hand to Mirajane, "Coming?"

"Hmm, yeah, wait up for me, dear." Mirajane ran to Goku and held his hand tightly, "Goku, before we go, there's something I've gotta tell you. I love you..."

This time, Goku blushed. Since he's no longer under the Lisanna influence, he smiled without hesitation and said it back to her, "Yeah! I love you, too!" he kissed her forehead after, "Let's go to the kitchen already. I'm famished!"

"Yeah. Let's get going, dear..."

* * *

 **Evening**

 **Goku's House, the Kitchen...**

* * *

Thirty minutes had gone by and everyone that was outside, entered inside the kitchen. Carla, Cana & Gohan were looking at Goten getting the life squeezed out of him as Wendy came in a second later. When she came in, Ur placed him down and Goten walked it off by walking to Wendy as if he didn't get bear hugged in the first place. He was embarrassed, so to speak...

"Hey, Wendy. That took long." Goten said, sighing silently after he got released from Ur's grasp. He closed his eyes for a minute, then reopened them.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I had a lot to take care of. You know, it's 'cause I'm a girl and all..." Wendy tried to play it off by fake laughing. All she was doing, when she was in the bathroom, was freaking out.

"Well, uh, you ready? We can just go sightsee the entire Magnolia town or something. Hey, you can even give me a tour!"

"You have been here for a few weeks now. I guess I can. I'm ready when you are." Wendy said, inside her mind, she was freaking out that she was going to spend time alone with a boy she recently discovered she had a crush on.

"Ahhh! Look my cutie-pie go! Laying the moves on Wendy! He must've gotten that from his mother!" Ur pats her shoulder to show she was proud.

"Yeah, he did. Considering how he isn't even yours in the first place, but yeah..." Cana sarcastically took shots.

"During the time Wendy went to the bathroom, I took the time to give Goten the run-downs on what to do on dates. Little bro's gonna do all right. I hope." Gohan said.

"Hey, if the kid can beat the crap out of a Dragon Slayer, he can take your advice into count, Gohan." Ur said, elbowing Gohan's chest as she teases.

"I hope so, mom."

"Oh, Goten, Wendy! Let me walk you two to the door! Oh, I wish I had a camera to take pictures of this. This is just too cute! Ah, maybe another time."

"Hehe, Ur seems to be all fired up, huh?" Wendy looks at her as her background consisted of hearts and love.

"That's my third mom for ya. She's much more chatty than my second one." Goten said, covering his face to avoid embarrassment.

But before Ur could walk the Half-Saiyan & Dragon Slayer off, they sensed two energies heading down to the kitchen to them. And so, to see who it was, they looked at the kitchen entrance to only see two people that one of them was whom Gohan & Goten wanted to see. Entering in, Goku & Mirajane were welcomed by everyone there who were present.

Cana & Ur saw them holding hands and went on the offensive side to stay alert of the She-Devil's sprung action...

"M-Mom!" Gohan & Goten yelled simultaneously. The two were extremely happy to see her.

"Hi, boys." Mirajane smiled at them with a friendly wave. She had her arms open for a hug considering the fact that she knew that was the smartest thing to do.

Fill with happy emotions, the two Half-Saiyans ran to their second mom. But they didn't excluded their father out. Gohan, and most of all Goten, pushed in Goku to join in on the family hug, enticing a moment that'll feel like an eternity. The feeling of getting a hug from probably their favorite mom, Mirajane felt obligated to show her status on where she stood in front of Cana & Ur. They weren't happy and were jealous...

"Way to beat us to the punch, Mira. Where were you?" Cana asked, stopping herself from wanting to fight back.

While hugging the boys, she was head patting Goten. She looked down at him with a smile that indicated she was happy to see him. Later she turned her attention to Cana, "Sorry, I was out for a bit with Ultear & Meredy."

"Ultear & Meredy? You were with them? Where are they?" Ur asked, crossing arms as she closed in, "I haven't seen them since two nights ago."

"Yeah, uh ( _I can't tell them that them and Lisanna, as of this minute, are getting revamped with their minds & memories_), they're in town together."

"Oh, really? If so, maybe I can go visit them."

"N-No! Uh... You can't, Ur!"

"Huh? Why not?"

"They said they wanted alone time. You know, mother-daughter bonding?"

"Oh... I guess that makes sense." Ur scratches her hair. To take her mind off of the two, she made her move and snatched Goku away from Mirajane & the boys. Yanking away her man from them, he was in his arms, "Hey there, cutie." she smiled at his face.

"H-Hi, Ur..." Goku's face engages in the color red.

"Hey!" Mirajane & Cana felt slightly raged. They continued to say the same words when they saw that Goku was liking it, "Get away from my man, Ur!"

"Don't you mean, _**OUR MAN**_ , girls? 'Cause, uh, you know, we all agreed to share him since we're his freakin' girlfriend(s)."

"Yeah, I know, but still... Even though we all agreed, it still feels uneasy knowing that we just suddenly became 'okay' in sharing one person." Cana pouted, "If you don't mind, Ur, could you put him down?"

"Sure, fine, whatever. Here ya go, babe..." Ur placed her down.

"Ahh... Thanks..." Goku sighs after getting carried in Ur's arms.

"You know, Goku, you seem a bit different somehow."

"Really? You can tell, Cana?"

"Well, I'm more than just an alcoholic, Goku. Trust me, I just know." Cana went up him and touched his lips.

"Oh, am I interrupting something?" Goku asked as he looks at Wendy.

"Eh? Oh, um, uh..." Wendy stutters, "No, no, Goku! Not at all! Goten and I were just about to head out on a date..."

"Oh? Goten, you asked out Wendy?" Mirajane crouched down to his size, "I'm proud of you." she continued with her head patting.

"Ugh... Mom... You're embarrassing me..." Goten avoided looking at his mom's face as his red tomato face was looking at the ground.

"I can't help it. You're just so handsome like your father. And to think you're making moves on a girl your age. Looks like your father's got some work to do."

"Eh? I do?" Goku raised one eyebrow. He didn't know that what Mirajane was saying was sarcastic, "Oh, wait, haha, you were being funny..."

"Well, don't let us stop you, Goten. You and Wendy head out right now. Tell me all about your date once it's over, 'kay?" Mirajane asked of him, smiling as Ur came in to smile as well.

"S-Sure..." Goten's heart beated hard, "( _It's just a date and mom and mom are so into it._ ) You ready, Wendy?"

"Sure!" Wendy went up next to him, causing him to not feel any better.

"Now, child, remember to get back before dark, okay? I don't want you to be late and just 'cause I won't be by your side that doesn't mean you can get all touchy-touchy!" Carla came in front of her, "Promise me that, okay?"

"Sure, Carla. But you know me enough that I won't do such a thing. We'll be back soon." Wendy promises.

"Good. You're such an innocent girl compared to the boys in our guild that I thought they influenced you to be like them. Thank goodness. Hey, you! Goten, wasn't it?" Carla pointed fingers at him.

"Y-Yes!?" Goten stopped slouching and stood tall in front of the female Exceed, "What's up?"

"Listen, mister, I don't want you do to any funny business with my Wendy, got it? Or else...!"

"Y-Yes, ma'am!" Goten continues to stand up. This time, he saluted her.

"Get her back here by nine o'clock sharp! I don't want my precious Wendy to get attacked by people that are levels above her league!"

"R-Right, Carla!"

"Carla, you're being too strict on him. He can protect me since he's a SSJ, you know." Wendy giggled at Carla's overprotective words, "Don't mind her, Goten. She's just making sure I'm about to see another day. You ready?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm ready."

Before the two could held out, Ur came behind his right shoulder to whisper in his ear, " _Hold her hand, son!_ " she encouraged him to do so.

"Eh!?" Goten steamed up, "Y-You're sure I should be doing that? It's too quick to do that?"

" _Goten, it's obvious you like her and don't you see the actions she's doing right in front of you?_ "

"What do you mean?" he whispers back.

" _She's wanting you to hold her hand. Would you look at how she's acting? Look at her left hand aimed at your angle. You're lucky your amazing mom's helping you with this stuff 'cause otherwise, you'd be in a pickle! And then in a disaster!_ "

"Okay, okay, okay! I'll hold her hand!" Goten yelled. His yelling sparked everyone's attention. When it got to Wendy's attention, she instantly went full panic mode and froze up, "Oh... I said that out loud, didn't that?"

"You can blame your awesome mom for that, sweetheart." Ur giggled at how Goten played himself.

"( _Never seen Goten act this way before. He hasn't felt this way since forever._ )" Gohan had remembered that back in Goten's childhood, he acted as if he had a girl crush even though he lived with his older brother and mom for his entire life, "If you don't mind, mom, you should probably stop involving yourself in Goten's date with Wendy. We don't want them to be late."

"Good point, Gohan. Okay, Goten, you and your 'date' are off to do whatever you two like."

"Finally... I mean, thanks, mom." Goten sighed as he phew at her.

Goten & Wendy both headed to the front door, opening it as they entered outside. Goku & the rest went out to see them off. Mirajane & Ur were smiling at Goten's bolded action that they were seeing. While walking away together, Goten took Ur's advice and held Wendy's hand.

During their walk, their hand holding caused them to get silent. All there was in the background was Ur waving her hand with words of encouragement, "Have fun, you two! Tell me all about how your date went when you get back!"

"Have fun, sweetie!" Mirajane gave her temporary goodbye.

"What are the chances the little squirt's gonna blow his date since he's his father's son?" Cana wondered, sitting down on the front lawn chair while sipping her ale bottle, "No offense, Goku."

"None taken."

"Aw, don't say that, Cana. Sure he may look like my dad but..." he leans over to Cana's left ear to whisper, " _He's not as dense as you would assume he'd be._ "

"Well, let's hope he can deliver Wendy's needs." Cana closed her eyes when shrugging.

"He better not do anything that would jeopardize Wendy's innocents or else heads will roll!" Carla wishes Goten would.

"Man, you remind me of my ex-wife all the way, Carla." Goku looks at him.

"Oh, that reminds me. Mira, since you're here, where is Bulma and Vegeta?" Ur asked. She looked at her in hoping she would have the answers.

"Uh... ( _I can't tell them they're back at the Time Nest with the other Bulma & Vegeta..._) I forgot to mention they were with Ultear and Meredy."

"What? I thought you said the two were doing their mother-daughter thing-ish thingy?"

"I did? Oh! I did! And, uh, I did say that but... it's an just a cover up. You see, Meredy wanted to learn more about Bulma's energy gun that she brought with her so they're _**ACTUALLY**_ out in some random open field with the gun since it has Towa's mark on it. I actually came back from it not too long ago by flying in my Satan Soul."

"( _Nice lie, Mira..._ )" Goku didn't want to be a big mouth so he was quiet. Until the subject changes, he wasn't going to utter a word.

"Hmm? Hey, it's Piccolo!" Gohan noticed him flying down from the roof. His announcement causes everyone to look up to see him come down.

"I just got done mediating for over literal hours now." Piccolo informed everyone just in case if they were ever wondering in the first place, "Why's everyone out in the front?"

"Goten's out on a date with Wendy." Gohan answered, "They just left moments ago before you flew down here."

"Is that right? Wendy? That pigtail little girl? The one who couldn't last against Goten in his SSJ form?"

"Tch! I'll have you know, green man, Wendy's going to surpass Son Goten!"

"I don't know about that. Goten's a Saiyan and Wendy's just a Dragon Slayer, so..." Goku lightly scratches the back of his hair, "But she is getting strong, no doubt. What's up, Piccolo?"

"Not to sound like I haven't enjoyed this world as much, but when are we going to head back? Goku, we've been in this world for almost a month and a half now. I get that you love it here and all, but there are times where you have to go back. There could be a threat waiting for us if we don't act now."

"I guess you have a good point. But... I would leave Mira & the others. I wouldn't want that."

"I love you too, sweetie." Mirajane kissed him, "Piccolo is right, though. There are times where I would want to see what your world looks like, sweetie. Back at Entrance 2, with the flying cars, big long tubes being served as roads in the air, it's really something I want to see."

"We could bring you all back to our world to sightsee, you guys." Gohan said, opening up his arms as he was about to explain more, "But with Fairy Tail being such a large guild, it'd be impossible to bring every single one of you back to our world."

"There is a way back."

"There is? How so?" Cana looked at Piccolo, "I'm assuming you know something?"

"Hmph, I do. You see, before Mirajane over there disappeared with Whis, Vegeta & Bulma out of thin air, I heard Bulma talking to Whis about making an exact copy of her energy gun with Towa's symbol."

"Why would she do that? Wouldn't there be like a flaw or something since that symbol is very dangerous?" Ur wanted to make sure her facts were straightened, "The symbol has demon energy so we could get a Time Rift effect."

"I do agree with what you're getting at, Ur, but you don't have to worry about getting infected with it again." Piccolo assures her, "Before you," he pointed at Mirajane, "Bulma & Vegeta disappeared, I overheard Bulma telling how that after the second gun gets replicated, Whis was going to replicate Towa's symbol but convert the demon energy to normal energy so that any of us can use it. Not only that but he can copy the coordinates that led us to this world but reverse it back to ours since the first gun already had implanted coordinates."

"That's... That's a genius idea! As expected of Bulma!" Gohan was all in from hearing the idea.

"Is that why she's with Ultear & Meredy?" wondered Cana as she finished up her ale bottle, "To test out the gun? The second one? Wait, did she even make a second gun with the symbol on it?"

"So far, Bulma's in the work of making it. But who knows how long that'll take because Whis hasn't replicate the symbol yet. Is Whis even here, by the way?"

"Whis is with Erza." Goku pointed out, "Those two said they were going to the guildhall to check on something. I don't know what's there at the guildhall but it must be important."

"Interesting. And what about Lord Beerus?"

"He's in Bulma's and Vegeta's house. He stayed up late playing a racing game with Trunks and now they're both asleep." Gohan inquired, "So, are we all in an agreement? Once Bulma makes the second energy gun with Whis replicating the symbol with the reversed coordinates, are we all going to go visit our world?"

"That sounds like a plan, actually. I'm so down for it! Seeing Goku's world would be like the best thing ever!" Ur smiled at him. She grabbed his left arm to bear hug it like she had won a festival prize.

"Okay, then. We just need everyone in the guild to be on board. Say, once we have everything ready, when do we leave?" Carla wanted know since there hasn't been a plan yet.

"We should leave in three days. Just in case if everyone wants to pack up or something." Mirajane advised.

"After Natsu & the others get back from their mission, after Goten & Wendy finish their date, we'll all head to the guildhall and tell everyone. They'll be down. Especially Natsu & Gray. Knowing those two, they're gonna flip out like they're little kids, haha." Goku laughs after finishing his sentence. He knew the boys will definitely be down for it.

"Before we do all our plan, we should probably inform Whis & Erza. Dad, could you use your Instant Transmission to teleport us to the guildhall where the two are?" Gohan asked.

"Hmph, I don't think that's going to be a problem. They're heading this way..." Piccolo heard footsteps from far away thanks to his enhanced hearing. After the two came closer and closer to the house, he was able see a clear view of Erza, Whis & Mavis walking towards the front lawn.

"Oh, here they are. And Mavis is with them, too..." Goku was able to see them after they got closer. He waved at them as the three did it back. Mavis took it too far and waved like she hasn't seen her lover in a while...

* * *

 **Afternoon**

 **the Time Nest, Chronoa's House...**

* * *

With the successful recovery mission of snatching Lisanna away from Goku so Mirajane can begin her part, inside her home while being accompanied with Xeno Trunks, Lisanna, Meredy & Ultear were placed on three separate beds both close to each other. The three were out cold. Unconscious and unresponsive, Chronoa had made sure that what she did to them not to long ago wasn't going to be detrimental to their health. So she place energy barriers to ensure that her plan on what she did just now will follow through.

Here was her plan she already did... After she brought Lisanna & the two others to her home in the Time Nest, she began examining their minds. After a thorough search of the three total, she came to the conclusion of this. They didn't need to swap their memories to dial down the Time Rift effects, no. Putting up a wall and simply erasing memory incidents that involved the effects could be arrange and in-check.

For a duration of forty-five minutes, Chronoa had managed to somewhat "erase the memories of when the Time Rifts kicked in," replace them with minor parts and pieces of their new Timeline A memories (which isn't swapping by a lot, believe it or not), sew it all up and place the wall she had in mind to suppress the effects that were permanently stitched inside of them. Until the Timeline A kicks in, that is.

It's only been an hour since last she did her part. Now, her and Xeno Trunks were waiting for them to wake up so that they can conclude if their plan had worked or not...

"There... Phew." Chronoa wipes her forehead, "It took me a little faster to finish than I thought."

"Work with me here, Supreme Kai. What did you do to them again?"

"Basically I just took out memory fragments from all three of them that involved the Time Rift effects, swapped it with just a teaser of their new timeline memories from Timeline A, and placed a wall inside their minds so that the effects won't kick in for them. When they wake up, they'll act as though they had never encounter the effects, ever, in their entire life."

"And you're sure that'll work?"

"Well, I hope it does. 'Cause otherwise, they're going to get erased out of existence. Okay, well, until the new Timeline A kicks in. I'm only eighty-six percent done with it, by the way!" Chronoa went to her nearest drawer that had a water bottle on top and took a sip.

"Meredy will forget about Goku defiling her to the point where she likes it rough, Ultear won't remember her memories of getting countlessly raped in that secret room and Lisanna won't remember her plan to have Goku to herself, right? She won't have a crush on her older sister's crush?" Xeno Trunks sat down on a sit next to Lisanna.

"Err... You're somewhat right." Chronoa finished her bottle, "For Ultear & Meredy, they'll forget what had just happened to them when Goku & Lisanna were 'torturing' them. But... Just like with Lisanna, those two and her will still develop strong feelings for Goku."

"W-What!? But I thought the Time Rift effects were suppressed! How could that be?" Xeno Trunks stood up.

"Just like how I can't do jack-squat on Time Rifts appearing so much in the new Timeline A, I couldn't do a single thing to change that. When they wake up, they're going to think about wanting to be with Goku. Their motives and their actions when they'll see him will be unexpected and it'll surprise everyone. Mirajane the most."

"Well... As long as they're no longer under the effects, I guess that's all right. But... Supreme Kai, that's a lot of girls that's gunning for Goku."

"You're that way with Mai, right? Same thing, honestly..."

"Uh, right... ( _It really isn't..._ ) Xeno Trunks blushes, "Say, when did you say they'll wake up."

"In a couple of hours here but in Fairy Tail's timeline, tomorrow morning. After they wake up, I'll sent them back to their timeline and they'll act like it's another Tuesday. With the exception of wanting Goku to themselves, it's going to be an all-out war. Wait, they might join along and be Goku's additional girlfriend(s)." Chronoa remembers that besides Mirajane, Erza & the other girls became his girlfriends too after they somewhat called it a "truce."

"That's a lot of lovers to have..." Xeno Trunks sweats, "Oh, that reminds me! I managed to talk to Whis & Erza about everything they needed to know. Right now, they're heading back to the house and acted as if the Lisanna situation never happened."

"Good. One less thing on our plate since they're fully informed. Hmm? Seems like we've got company." Chronoa and Xeno Trunks looked at the front door opening. Four people entering in, the two were glad to see them, "You four! You're back already with whatever it is you had to do?"

"Hmph, it took a while but we sufficed all the time we had and it paid off." Xeno Vegeta said, crossing his arms as he was seeing both the Bulmas walk to the three beds.

"Hmm? What's Lisanna and the two other girls doing in your home?" Timeline A Bulma wondered as she was holding the second replicated gun.

"It's a long story." Chronoa sighs. She looks at the two guns both the Bulma had in their hands, "Those two guns are alike. Was what you had to do... that?"

"Uh-Huh." Xeno Bulma gave the gun to Timeline A Vegeta, "Basically it's like this. The gun I just handled to this Vegeta is capable to cross over to a timeline where Fairy Tail is, right? While inspecting the gun, there were coordinates that led to that timeline."

"From our universe." Timeline A Vegeta added, "But since we're in this world, we need to reverse it so that we can head back."

"Don't forget with Fairy Tail, babe!" Timeline A Bulma added in herself, "They're coming with us."

"They are?" Chronoa and Xeno Trunks looked at them confused.

"Well, it's just for sightseeing and stuff. One other reason why I made this second gun is for Fairy Tail. We're going to return to our world with Goku, Supreme Kai. And given how Fairy Tail adores Goku very much, they would want to visit him. So I made this second gun for Whis to replicate Towa's symbol so they can come visit."

"Seriously? You guys are always doing something so extreme whenever I take my eyes off of you." Chronoa shakes her head.

"Haha, well, I do kinda want them to come over. To be honest, it doesn't matter, does it? We're all gonna live together in the new Timeline A so I just did this for them and to kill time."

"Hmph, now that we're done, send us back." Timeline A Vegeta demanded of the Kai, "I'm sick of seeing my own self. No offense."

"Hmph! I don't care. None taken." Xeno Vegeta smirks, "I'm going to go head out. Trunks!" he shouted his name.

"Y-Yes!" Xeno Trunks stood tall like a soldier.

"Let's go hop in and help Jellal & Kakarot's kids. I'm eager to knock someone out since it's been hours since last I did that to someone." he started heading out.

"R-Right!" he started running, "Everyone, have a nice day!" before heading out, he bowed to everyone.

"Man, does he ever develop the habit of wanting to beat up someone. Kinda hot if you ask me, hehe..." Xeno Bulma's seductive voice when she laughs a little caused Timeline A Vegeta to "get bigger."

"( _Ahhh... She's not my Bulma but she's turning me on..._ )" Timeline A Vegeta held his crotch, "( _Calm down, Vegeta. You already have an amazing beautiful wife! Don't flirt with a different version of her!_ )" he blushes.

"Is everything all right, dear?" Timeline A Bulma asked, getting into his space into making him jump.

"Huh? Oh, um, yes, babe! I'm totally fine!" he ran a couple feet back to the entrance door, "I just need some fresh air. Call me in when it's time to leave." he headed outside while holding the second energy gun.

"Well, that was weird..." Chronoa said, "So, what are you two going before you leave? Wait, when are you going to leave?"

"When Lisanna and those two wake up. They're from my timeline, right?"

"Correct. So, that means not that long then. In a couple of hours. Well, if you excuse me, I'm going to go check in on the Time Vault with Goku & the other's mission. You two have fun. Call me when they're awake!" Chronoa headed out.

"And so it's just the two of us..." Timeline A Bulma looks at her as she placed the first energy gun on the drawer.

"Indeed it is. Hey, to kill so time until these three wake up, want me to give you a tour around the Time Nest?"

"Sure, why not? I'm down."

"All right! Let's get going!" both the Bulmas headed out. They were only going to tour for an hour.

* * *

 **Late Evening**

 **Goku's House, the Front Lawn...**

* * *

Back at the guildhall, Xeno Trunks came in and informed the three about the Lisanna situation. After hearing all of it, they were relieved that the problem that Lisanna holds got resolved. So, when telling them all of that, Xeno Trunks returned back the Time Nest while Whis, Mavis & Erza headed to Goku's house.

In the present time, after getting hugely informed, the three arrived and met up with everyone. Erza ran to Goku to give him a hug. She didn't let go. Just like with Mirajane, she felt she was guilty that she didn't know certain things was happening under her nose. And she couldn't forgive herself because of it. But it was all love for Goku since he told her to just act like it never happened. And so, she did.

Whis & Mavis were informed by Piccolo & Gohan about the trip back to their Universe 7 and how they both were okay with it. With them on board, all that's left was to inform everyone else back at the guildhall and, of course, waiting three days since that's what everyone agreed to...

"I see. Three days is good enough for me. This planet's food is quite a delicacy. It doesn't hold a candle to Lady Mirajane's cooking, though." Whis praised her in causing her to smile, "I was wondering when we would head back but that's when Lady Bulma and Vegeta gets back from whatever 'it' is they're doing."

"If it's not a bother, we can all split up and inform everyone we know." Gohan suggested.

"I can go teleport to Natsu & the others and tell them. Gohan, you, Piccolo and everyone else should head to the guildhall to tell gramps and the rest!" Goku said, suggesting that everyone takes his plan into motion.

"You all can do that. I'm going to inform Lord Beerus and Trunks. I can feel his Ki in its slumber. What am I going to do with him?" Whis chuckled a little.

"I'll help you wake them up, Whis!" Mavis levitated up to match Whis' height, "Lord Beerus and Trunks needs to get informed? Well, you with the help of me can do that, no problem!"

"It's settled then." Whis smiled.

"I'll go inform Wendy and Son Goten. I'm off now!" Carla escaped their conversation as she sprinted to where the two love bird "could" be.

"Ur, you and Cana head with everyone else. Mira and I will head to Natsu & the others." Goku asked of them.

"Sure." Ur was okay with it.

"For once, I don't mind not being you since we're going to go to your world! I'm stoked!" Cana was thrilled.

"Since everyone knows what to do, let's all head out! We've got three days, so let's make the best of it until departure time!" Gohan announces to everyone. He advises what was best for everyone and they agreed.

"Right! Let's do this!" Goku & everyone held their fists in the air.

"( _To our Universe 7, here we come!_ )" Gohan thought to himself as he was shining bright for everyone.

 **End of Chapter 34...**

* * *

 **A/N: And that's the end of that. Several things and a recap (recap first). I redid 19 out of 19 chapters so I'm free from the ranch. Yay me! That means I can update more chapters more frequently now (maybe). I do plan on redoing Ch 20-24 but maybe during Christmas break or next summer.**

 **Now that I got that out of the way, I can focus onto more important matters. This Saturday, the King of K-Pop gets discharged! I'm so thrilled for my bias G-DRAGON to come back. The one who disses an award show and got invited the next year is a king I can stand behind XD. I know none of you guys care but I thought it'd be necessary to include this in. Just 'cause.**

 **As for what's next for me. There's several things. After this chapter, I'll get started on the alternate chapter where Lisanna wins & the Bisca one-shot with Goku chapter. For those two, I'm aiming it to be very short. Like about 10k words or less? Bisca's chapter might have 12k or more. It depends. Right after I finish up those two chapters, it'll be the start of the Android 21 arc and my second story.**

 **Dragon Ball DARAGON is the name of my Dragon Ball & Akame Ga Kill story. For it to be a harem or a love triangle, I'll set up a poll for you guys to decide. But should it ever come to be a harem; I'm going to allow certain girls to be in it. I'll keep it small and since it's Esdeath's story, she's going to be the main attraction. **

**Goku275: Thank you!**

 **fanfictionboy1998: Yep, yep. I agree.**

 **Mememaster: I'm going to use Goku from after the Broly movie and I'm not sure if Tatsumi might be involved. And in this story, forgive me if you're a hardcore Beerus fan, she's going to be just a tiny bit stronger.**

 **Joseph Joestar: The rave master special? That depends. I'll have to re-watch the anime to refresh my memory.**

 **GeoNovaWrath: My luck came to an end when I threw in 200 DS for that Super Saiyan leader Goku. I didn't get shit, sadly. I only watched one season of DxD so I don't know much. Should I get back to it? As for RWBY, I stopped watching after the latest vol. It wasn't working for me anymore. The girls in DxD are extremely gorgeous, no doubt.**

 **Guest: Thanks, and same here. If it is a harem, the poll will come into play.**

 **JensenDaniels32: I'm only in high school. The fact that you would ask me is a bit concerning on your part.**

 **WhereThe Party At: Just in case, vote in poll I made, friend! Read the manga since the anime doesn't follow it.**

 **Lemon HCI: I feel for her, too. But luckily she's getting some of her Time Rift memories erased so it'll be like she never even had them.**

 **Dbz fan: thank you for your assessment. And yeah, they'll be normal.**

 **Guest: Marrying is out of the question. Or is it? Hmm?**

 **Broken LR: Glad to see my chapter that you read motivated you lol. I do watch Demon Slayer! And I can't wait for the movie to come out. As for my favorite category leader, it would have to be movie heroes? I like using AGL DBS Gogeta. His SA animation is really spot on.**

 **Gta player: Future Trunks is there but not there. I might do more futanari stuff. Who knows lol...**

 **Mario 64: They'll head out to Universe 7 in Chapter 37.**

 **Guest: So I ran my Potara team to do the Legendary Goku event and you were right. For me, I managed get him to a 7 million attack stat and he one shotted the AGL phase and the last remaining bars of the last phase. The dude's insane. He kept doing crit it was amazingly stupid lol. Crazy numbers, man.**

 **Guest: 'Kay, I won't do futanari.**

 **GrimmjowTaichou: A year and a couple months old.**

 **Guest: New chapter out!**

 **Guest: It's out!**

 **Demon Nezuko: SSJ4 is still there. I didn't get rid of it. For my DBxAGK story, I'm using the Goku from after DBS Broly.**

 **A/N: The two extra and additional chapters shouldn't be that long so the Android 21 arc and my second story will come sooner than expected!**

 **Subarashi, Ningens! And make sure to vote in the new poll I made on my profile, please! I'm stuck on either it should be a harem or a love triangle. The poll will be up until the alternate Lisanna chapter & the Bisca chapter are done... **

Chapter 35 Coming Soon...!


	35. Gaze Upon a Goku 4 (ALTERNATE ENDING)

**A/N: Fair warning ahead, guys. This is simply an alternate chapter of the Inveigle Seduction Arc. An alternate ending to where Mirajane loses Goku while Lisanna wins Goku's heart. It's going to be a little short so bear with me here. Do note that this chapter, because it's an alternate one, will take place again in chapter 33, in Toki Park with Chronoa and Mirajane. You remember when Mirajane asked Chronoa whom Goku loves the most and how he chose Lisanna? There's going to be a twist.**

 **Because this is an alternate ending, instead of telling her that he picked Lisanna, Chronoa will say that Goku picked Mirajane, but in the end, even as the Time Manager, she got outplayed by the course of history. Once again, this chapter will start off in chapter 33 and later on continue onwards to chapter 34. All right, let's do this...**

* * *

 **Inveigle Seduction Arc**

 **Chapter 35: Gaze Upon a Goku 4 (ALTERNATE ENDING)**

 **Late Afternoon**

 **Conton City, Toki Park...**

The She-Devil & Chronoa, sitting together on a bench. Information that slipped from the Time Manager's mouth left the She-Devil with questions concerning her sister and boyfriend. One question that boggled her mind left her with one thing to do. She needed to know whom Goku had still loved the most. And so, Mirajane asked the Supreme Kai a question, she answered...

"And who did Goku choose, Supreme Kai? L-Lisanna?" Mirajane gulped into hoping that wasn't true.

"Hmm, that's a good question. But fear not, Mirajane. I'm here tell you the good news. Despite hanging out with Lisanna behind your back, he still chose you, in the end."

"R-Really!?" Mirajane was surprised to hear the answer to that. She didn't want to believe what she had heard because it sounded like something out of a romance-affair movie, "Oh, you're serious..."

"Of course, I am. Why wouldn't I be? I take matters such as this one in particular serious. Your beloved boyfriend still chose you over her."

"Not that I don't doubt you and your work, Supreme Kai, but how?"

"Mirajane, he chose you because he still has the promise the both you made together, remember? Sure, he's a complete idiot like most boys in your guild but even he knows what a promise is and much how impactful is it, right? He loves you to the bitter-core, Mirajane. And he always will."

"Goku... ( _Even though he's under the influence of my sister & the Time Rift effects, he still chose me. Does he really love me that much?_)" with hearing the words come from someone who knows the future events, she trusted her with everything she got, "So... Supreme Kai, where do we go on from here? What happens next?"

"Well... If you really want to get spoiled, I'll tell you. Basically, after you returned back home, you confronted Goku. You told him that you knew about everything and..."

"And...? What, Supreme Kai?"

You took Goku away from Lisanna and in the end, you wanted to help her instead of resenting her."

"I can never resent Lisanna. She's my sister. Despite what I learned about her 'developed' crush, I'm eager to learn why her man crush wasn't Natsu. I mean, wasn't that the sole purpose in her life? She did love him..."

"She did but... Knowing Natsu, he's as dense as rocks. He didn't even know about Lisanna's confession back at Princess Hisui's banquet that she threw for Goku. Since then, she realized that Natsu will never, and I repeat, _**NEVER**_ see her that way. He only likes her as a childhood friend."

"If that's what drove Lisanna crazy, how did the loving my Goku part come in?"

"During the time when Goku took you home during that one night after you finished training with Ultear, when you were looking for your favorite nightgown, Goku engaged in a 'insightful' conversation with her. During the punchline, he said he'll be there for her if she were to ever feel down."

"But that doesn't mean in a lovey-dovey way."

"True, but that's what your sister got wrong. She took his words the wrong way and if that wasn't bad enough, there was a part in that scene where Goku's Time Rift got expelled to her. And in doing so, a new Time Rift effect was born. An effect where whatever the person is thinking as for right now, the person will carry through. But... with intense motives and negative emotions to people she usually is friendly with."

"Wow, that sounds like a disease or something. Is there something else I should know about?"

"Yeah. One major important thing I found out when discovering this effect is the change in eye color. You Strauss siblings have somewhat of those light-baby blue eyes, am I not mistaken?"

"You're not. We all do. I think Lisanna's baby blue eyes are much more lighter than mine."

"Well, whenever she's with Goku, her eyes turns into the pretty shade of the color red. Those eyes aren't for show, either. When her eyes enter that shade, she becomes a whole new person with a whole new attitude display."

"Gosh... She sounds like a villain. And to think this was happening under my nose. Well, what can I do to help her get back to normal?"

"Not much. You don't have to worry, though. This new effect is only temporary. Right now, you should just return back to your timeline and talk to Goku about everything. Tell him that you love him and steal him back from your sister."

"Right, you're right. I should do that. Heck, I'm his girlfriend for god's sake! Why shouldn't I focus more on us, huh?" Mirajane stood up from her seat and clenched her fist. She felt motivated to complete this big task of hers that she has to do, "Supreme Kai, please take me back to my timeline."

"Sure thing. It'll be my pleasure. If you ask me, Goku's a pretty lucky guy to have you, Mirajane."

"He's pretty lucky?. I think it's the other way around. I've never had a boyfriend before in my entire life, so Goku's my first. Usually, I've heard from Erza that most boys aren't really down to commit to a long-lasting relationship with their partner. Goku would be an exception since he remembers the promise of being together with me forever. He really, really does love me." from just saying all these words, Mirajane blushed.

"Hmm, very well then. I swear, not to sound like a love cupid but the two of you sound like a real couple. Like you two were made for each other. Match making in heaven, honestly..."

"Haha, thanks for the encouraging words, Supreme Kai. Say, if it's not a hassle, could you bring me back alone? I don't want to sound rude or impatient but I kinda want to get with Goku so that I can straighten that stupid boy of mine out."

"Sure. Bulma & Vegeta are with Trunks so I don't think they'll be coming to your timeline with you for a while. All right! Well, let's get going then!" she raises her right fist in the air.

"Yeah!" Mirajane did the same, "I don't know why, but I feel so happy for some reason. With what you told me, I feel like I could just propose to him or something."

"Then let's not waste that spark you've got in you! You're his number one so what's the worst that can happen, right? I mean, it's not like he was faking it all just to be with Lisanna, right?"

But what Chronoa said just now was proven to be true. Goku didn't picked Mirajane due to the promise, he picked Lisanna. How cruel can fate be when even the Time Manager, who watches over time, gets outplayed by the Time Rift. An ending where Mirajane was going to get with Goku gets turn and twisted with an alternate dark one.

There was no more promise. There is no Fairy Tail in his mind and there will be no more holdbacks for Lisanna & Goku. Everything that's about to happen from the moment Mirajane returns to her timeline will rupture the sequence of events from not only her but everyone else in the guild as well.

Between having a bright future with the She-Devil in whom Fairy Tail knows and loves & having a dark and twisted one with the Time Rift red-eyes Lisanna, it's obvious in this alternate ending in whom he will choose. Mirajane was just moments away from facing the hard truth and when she sees it, she & everyone else in Fairy Tail will forever change due to this impactful choice Goku is about to make. This is the alternate ending...

* * *

 **Early Afternoon**

 **Mercurius Hall, Hisui's Room, (THREE YEARS LATER...)**

 **(First Person POV...)**

* * *

Such as shame that this had to happen. Has it really been three fuckin' years since he chose me over my older sister? Heh, smart choice if you ask me. Although it's been three years, I'll forget what transpired that day. The day Goku picked me over Mira. When he gave his answer, I never saw how heartbroken Mira got when he shoved not only her but everyone else in Fairy Tail, too. Including his friends and family.

Since he gave his choice on wanting to be with me forever instead of my older sister, I came up with the idea for the two of us to leave Fairy Tail. I do owe a great debt to that guild. They were like family to me. We weren't blood related but I truly did feel as though we were all family. But because I became so invested in Goku and getting fueled in with Time Rift effects, it's a godly sensation I don't ever want to leave again.

Since Goku made up his mind, he and I immediately left everyone in Fairy Tail. And since his choice became very clear to those fuckin' girls also has a crush on my man, I made sure we severed all of our connections them. My siblings, friends, Fairy Tail & his friends & family, all of it. My love for this Saiyan is simply just way too stronger than anything I've ever felt.

After Goku and I left Fairy Tail, I overheard Bulma & the others going back to their world with Fairy Tail coming along, too. If my hearing was right, I heard that they were going to stay there forever or something. Who cares at this point. I don't, haha. I got my man all to myself and there's no stopping me. In fact, there's no one on Earthland who can stop me now! The God of Destruction Beerus went back to his universe, Vegeta & the others did, too, and now Fairy Tail joined them! Life couldn't be any more easier.

Now that I told you where they are, I should probably tell you guys where _**I**_ am. That's easy. I'm at Crocus, Fiore with none other than with Hisui. You're probably thinking, why? That's easy. Since that bitch decided to move a step ahead and tried to marry my man, I decided to keep her as a slave, too. Speaking of slaves, not everyone had made it over to Goku's world, no. I've kept two people with me just so they can be Goku's sex toys whenever he's feeling extremely horny. Can you guess who they are? That's right. It's Ultear and Meredy.

I have four slaves total. Including me, I'm not a slave by the way, we're all in Hisui's gigantic queen size bed. We've been on a streak lately. Making hardcore love and feeling divine pleasure, there's no place like home, right?"

" _Hahh! It feels good! Harder, Goku! Harder! Hahh!_ "

Those words came from Hisui. Heh, in those three years, after everyone we know transferred to Goku's world, Goku & I teleported to Hisui's room where she was alone. I offered her a choice to actually become his wife if she were to share him with me. She accept, of course, but there was a twist. She's Goku's wife, but she's also my bitch. She's a public figure to everyone but when the media & the people aren't up her ass, she's my fuckin' slave. Just like with Meredy & Ultear, she became addicted to having sex with my Goku. But that's just three out of the four I mentioned. There is one more.

And that person is a Celestial Spirit. The maid that became Lucy's spirit, Virgo. I know there are a lot of questions but trust me on this one, it'll make a lot more sense if there aren't questions that needed answers like how Virgo's with Goku instead of Lucy. You don't need to know that...

" _G-Goku... Ahh..._ "

In Hisui's large queen size bed, Goku was pleasure all of us at the same time. Ultear & Meredy were on his sides, kissing and hugging him since their sanity left them due to how many times Goku placed his cock inside of them. Did I mentioned they're pregnant? Yeah, there are. In a span of three years, Goku came inside of them so many times that by now there would be more than one kid out but no. This is the first they're bellies' are getting big.

The person in whom Goku was sticking his cock inside of was the Fiore Princess, Hisui. SSJ God aura was covering us all when being applied pleasure on the bed. I can't tell you how many times Hisui came from letting her womb get pushed deeply in by Goku's amazing cock. Behind his back was the Maid Spirit, Virgo. She was hugging his back was kissing the back of his neck, his nape. As for me? Well, I was on top of Hisui's face, kissing Goku directly as all these sex slaves were enjoying the thrill of getting penetrated in both holes that's soon to come...

" _Goku, dear, hahh! He's cumming inside of me!_ " Hisui stuck out her tongue and jerked her head back. I got off of her, by the way, " _I'm going to have Goku's baby! Ugh!_ "

After several rounds of thrusting his limitless cock, he slammed inside the Princess' womb one last time and ejaculated as much as possible inside of her to ensure she'll get pregnant. I got to tell you, every time when Goku cums inside her, she arches her back up and twitches like crazy, while, of course, sticking her tongue out and making that amazing Oro-face I'm so used to seeing...

" _Ahh... You came too big, Goku..._ " Hisui didn't bother to look at Goku. Her line of sight was towards the ceiling of her room. She was still twitching as she was sweating. She could barely move after getting Goku's super large cock get slammed inside of her so many times. Here was an estimate of how many times he came inside of her. Her main hole: fifty times. Her other hole that's super stretched: fifty-one. My baby over did it with her... again.

Before Goku could move on with his next sex slave, he leaned forward to Hisui's face to give her a direct kiss. This causes Hisui to wrap her legs & arms around him as his cock slipped inside of her main hole one last time and came. She rolled over to her right side and the mess and sweat she made in her area was vastly covered by the next contestant who was ready to let their holes get teared open by my man. Ultear Milkovich.

How far she fallen. Back in the secret room, she was a strong willed person who put up a good fight against the amazing sex, had she not fought back. But now, she's literally begging to get his cock inside her like it's a miracle...

" _In here, Goku. Place your cock inside here, please!_ " Ultear stretched her pussy open for Goku and her special liquid was leaking out, " _Eeehhh... Ugh... Hahh!_ " she stuck her tongue out.

To pleasure this many girls does require to have that incredible amount of stamina. My Goku has all those feast. On certain girls, he tends to go above and beyond and show what he's capable of. To Hisui & to Ultear right now, he's in his blue form. After countless hours, he knocked up Ultear & Meredy to the point where they, along with Hisui, passed out. This will be the third time those two will get pregnant.

I don't want to go through the trouble and let them have kids, no. So I arranged them to take birth pills before the start of having sex with him. Except Hisui. For some reason, she wants to have a kid with him. Speaking of Hisui, I should tell you all what went down in the three years after Fairy Tail went over to Goku's world. Here's summary of it, kids.

Since Goku is the only Saiyan here on Earthland, he got right to work into eliminating the so called "threats" that resides on the same planet as us. In three years, he took out Acnologia, Tartaros, send Zeref to a different dimension thanks to a Time Rift we managed to find & killed the Spriggan 12. Basically anything that poses as a threat.

This is a bit uncalled for, but... I made him kill the King of Fiore, Hisui's father so that he could take his place as the new King and for, of course whether I like it or not, Hisui being the Queen. That long-nosed Arcadios was also killed by him and in order to execute all of this, I made sure that they died by the hands of Acnologia and that Goku tried his best but failed to save them. And boy, oh, boy did the people buy that lie up. Even Hisui. Pathetic losers.

It was now Virgo, Goku, & I. Another threesome as always since we're the last remaining ones due to the fact that Virgo and I can keep up with Goku's insane stamina. Virgo got pregnant before, but she killed her own child because I strictly told her to. If she wanted to be with Goku and get pleasured by his godly cock, then I told her she would have to listen to me, too.

This is the ending in hoping I would like to get. Towa left this timeline alone to do whatever demon business she had in mind. Mira & the others can't come back to this world because the guns that had the marks on them got destroyed thanks to Goku so they're stuck there in his world. Goku's the King of Fiore and lover to Hisui & me. I'm just a person who's pulling all the strings to ensure Goku's mine. And lover, of course. HIS MAIN ONE! Hisui is just the side-girl.

With no threats on Earthland, I can peacefully make love to my Goku and can officially call him mine. My sweet, sweet, strong Goku. Serves you right, Mira. You should've not wasted the golden opportunity that was literally in front of you 'cause now, you lose your man and the promise the two of you made...

" _Huhh... Ahh... Kakarot... Something seems off. Eehh... Urgh!_ " she came. Her special liquid were as thick as Goku's sperm. I can't tell if that's a good thing but her cumming right now indicates she was about to release the greatest orgasm she has ever releases in her years of living as a Celestial Spirit.

After her intense orgasm, she start spazzing out as if she was having a seizure. Who cares if she does? I don't. I even kicked off her the bed along with the other girls so that I can fuck Goku one-on-one. He loves me. I love him. He entered his SSJ God form, I let out my shadiest red-eyes. When making love, we became one. Him, cumming so much inside of me. Me, making him ejaculate as many times as those other girls came when he stuck his cock inside them. Our chemistry goes great together.

Hisui, Ultear, Meredy & Virgo can fuck my man but they can't sustain what a brute he is in bed unlike me. All four have gotten pregnant at one point and one of them even gave birth that one time but I killed it. And the process cycle repeats itself. It's been doing that for the past three years so I'm used to it.

Ahh... Yes. Oh, yes, Goku. This cock, his cock is the only cock that can ever satisfy me. I'm saying that as if I had sex with other men but I haven't. It was just a figure of speech. At least I think it was. Harder, babe. Ahhh! I came! When he continued thrusting so aggressively inside of me, we French kissed. Tongues attacking each other, we spat in each other's mouth as a way to show our undying love. It's gross and could be contagious but a Saiyan's immune system is over-the-top strong as hell and so was mine due to the SSJ God aura he placed on me. And my red eyes. Oh, yeah... There's no place like home.

 _ **You lose, Mira. And I win. Awww... I love you so much, Goku...**_

* * *

 **Afternoon**

 **Universe 7, Gohan's House...**

 **(First Person POV...)**

* * *

Three years. It really has been three years since we left Dad alone. I still remember all that went down. Dad and Mom were arguing with each other nonstop and when Dad had enough, he turned blue and threaten to kill her. I've never seen such a scared look on Mom's face before when she was slammed to the wall and was nearly choked out because of him. Erza, my other mom & the others were scared to even speak.

For some reason, when Dad didn't want to go back, I thought that Lord Beerus & Whis was going to do something about it. But... they didn't. Why? How come they didn't stop my Dad and Mom from countless arguments? They just stood there and let it all happen. Everything. Lord Beerus was so motivated on wanting to retrieve Goku back to our world, but he didn't.

Why...

In the three years that happened, let me give you the rundown, guys. Trunks had come back from the future and warned us about Goku Black, who was identical to Dad but an apprentice Kai, who's now a Supreme Kai thanks to killing one, was the one who was really inside of that body. Vegeta put up a good fight but he couldn't stopped the fused Kais and they took down me, Trunks & Vegeta. When all hope came to a loss, Lord Beerus stepped in and used this one move that literally destroyed him out of existent. After Black was defeated, Trunks & Future Mai went back to the future and we lived on.

Fairy Tail started living with Bulma & the others since Bulma's house is literally a hotel but a free one. As for me, Mira, who is my mom, my other mom, who is Ur, Elfman, & Cana went to live with my family and Goten. No one uttered a word about my Dad nor his name. It was just quiet. My second mom didn't say a word since Dad broke up with her. She was hard broken. So was every person that loved my dad. But they went on with their lives and started a new one in this world.

All but my second mom...

Mom, please stop being like this. After you cook us lunch & dinner with my wife, you would just go back to your room. Sometimes I would even catch you crying softly & silently when you think no one is around. Goten tried to reach out to her but not even he could do everything, and she really did adore him so much because he looked like Dad. But that was the problem... He looked too much like Dad.

Because of the sheer resemblance, Mom would always cry and Goten would also feel so bad about making her cry. So... We left her alone in her room after she gets done cooking. That's been her routine, actually. She gets out of bed, freshen herself up, head downstairs, cooks everyone home cooked-meals, and head back up to her room. It's been like this for the past three years.

Please, Mom...

I hope you're doing all right.

I hope you don't end up like this forever.

Don't blame yourself for what happened just 'cause it happened under your nose.

I truly hope this isn't the end of her and I wish I, along with everyone else here, could've found a way to bring dad back here and to be with his true lover, Mom. The Tournament of Power is in a couple of minutes. I'm off, Mom. I know you don't want to fight anymore because you're still depressed but still... I hope you feel better.

Just know that Goten & I, despite not being blood related, will always love you.

 _ **Wish us luck. To the Tournament of Power, here we come. I have a terrible feeling we AREN'T gonna win this...**_

 **End of Chapter 35...**

* * *

 **A/N: Short chapter, I know. This is probably the shortest I've ever done. Much shorter than Chapter 5. I only made it this short just so I can go on the Bisca one-shot and soon the Android 21 Arc & my second story When making this quick chapter, I thought this was really depressing. Lisanna won and Mirajane lost, it's sad. After the Bisca one-shot is up, the poll I made will be gone so if you haven't voted, please do so...**

 **twisterblake2015: Very cool**

 **fanfictionboy1998: I agree, yeah.**

 **GeoNovaWraith: Android 21 is in the harem, yes. I like Najenda. She's my favorite character in AGK.**

 **tblake426: It's breathtaking.**

 **GrimmjowTaichou: When are you going to make your Grimmjow story with RWBY?**

 **Mighty ranger 1: He'll get Ultra Instinct but during the T.O.P time skip. He'll learn Hakai, I guess. Also, Towa is a lot hard to kill than you realize, right?**

 **Dbz fan: thanks.**

 **Reversentai: I don't know much about the Fate franchise, sorry.**

 **WhereThe Party At: Thanks. I'll take my time with the Bisca chapter and my second story.**

 **A/N: Bisca's chapter will be a little longer, like 15k words. Just thought I'd point that out since this one was really short. Maybe... Don't count it. Vote in the new poll if you haven't!**

Chapter 36 Coming Soon..!


	36. Saiyan Sniper Rifle (Bisca One-Shot)

**A/N: This is the last chapter of the Inveigle Seduction arc & it's an extra one-shot. Meaning, it's only a one-time thing unless people are begging more of it. In this chapter, you readers in the reviews (and by private messages) wanted just one chapter where Bisca gets with Goku. At first, I was against it, but... Seeing as though I got outnumbered by voters and them telling me it'll only be a one-time thing, I said why not. **

**I said to myself that it should be like an extra chapter, similar to a side quest you unlock from completing a main one. You know, that typical achievement unlock when you complete everything in a game or something like that.**

 **Now, do note that since this is an extra chapter. It's in no-way cannon to the Inveigle Seduction arc or my story in general. You can just think of this chapter as a "what if" like in the Raging Blast game where they did that so well. Okay, well, just think of this as a side quest and should there be more one-shots coming. Just think of them as a continuous side quest or something.**

 **Also, once you're done reading this chapter, stay tune to what I've got to say in the A/N: after you all reach the end. It has something to do with the Android 21 arc & my soon-to-be second story with Akame Ga Kill...**

* * *

 **Inveigle Seduction Arc (Filler)**

 **Chapter 36: Saiyan Sniper Rifle (Bisca & Goku One-Shot)**

 **Early Evening**

 **the Connell's House...**

The parents of Asuka, Alzack & Bisca, had invited over Goku & Mirajane's combined family over for a group dinner. The idea of having to eat dinner together was brought up by Alzack as he insisted on having them over since Asuka was so, so fond of Goten due to playing with him a lot in the guildhall. Like with Fairy Tail, Alzack felt as though Goku wasn't reward enough in saving Earthland multiple times from levels of danger that doesn't suit his caliber. So, he rewarded him with food that he'll know Goku will enjoy considering how it's cooking from his sniper-of-a-wife, Bisca.

At the table, they were all present. Alzack was in the middle, Bisca & Asuka was to his right side and were close. Goku, Mirajane, Lisanna, Elfman, Gohan & Goten were on the left side. At the dining table, the Saiyan boys were eating as if there wasn't going to be tomorrow while the rest were just looking at them not hold back. Especially the Connell family. They were captured by the immense eating the Saiyans dished out and could conclude that if they were their kids or brother-in-law, the grocery bill would no-doubt be at an all-time high...

"Ah, man, this stuff's amazing!" Goku said, stuffing his face with rice as he uses his chopsticks to pick some meat to go with.

"Yeah, you said it, dad!" Goten agreed to his father's words as he too was captured by the amazing food that was cooked by Bisca.

"Glad you boys like it. I didn't know what I was going to make when I heard from my husband that he invited you guys over. I'm happy to see my cooking can satisfy even a Saiyan's belly." Bisca smiled at the results of her cooking.

"Haha, there's nothing to it that a man can't eat!" Elfman shouted with his mouth full, "This tasty grub is something a man like me can get use to!"

"Elfman, try not to eat with your mouth full, okay?" Mirajane smiled at him as she asked politely, "I don't want to sound rude, but it's not very 'manly' to do that, you know?"

"Oh... You're right, sis. My bad..." Elfman manages to swallow the food after realizing he committed an un-manly act.

"( _Somethings never change with Elfman. What a loveable goofball he is..._ )" Lisanna looked at Elfman eating fast as he was trying to compete with Goten but fails. Later, she looks at Goku, "( _Goku's soo incredibly sexy when he eats so fast. I'm getting horny in just wanting to fuck him in front of everyone..._ )" she had her chopsticks inside her mouth still after delivering the rice inside.

"So, remind me, Mr. Connell- -"

Please, Gohan. Call me Alzack." Alzack insisted.

"Oh, okay. Remind me again, Alzack, why did you invite us over? This is great and all, and I really enjoy the food, but I was just wondering... Is this out of good jester or something?"

"Well, that and other things. Your father over there, who's pounding his chest hard from eating too fast, is someone I want to reward, myself. Before you blokes came along, Goku was always sticking by Fairy Tail's side. Granted that he was just a new member for weeks in, he stood by it. He saved us from Jenny & her weird powers and, believe it or not, from Towa at the Entrance 2 mishap. All that and for your little brother, Goten, on playing with my Asuka. She seems to like him a lot." Alzack pointed out.

"Yeah, I noticed that, too." Gohan looks at Goten interacting with Asuka, "( _Hmm. Well, at least Goten's making a lot of friends here, too_ )."

"Hahhh! Man, I'm full!" Goku rubbed his belly from eating over a fifty course meals, "You know your cooking stuff, Biscuit! I'll give you that!"

"It's Bisca, Goku..." Bisca blinked rapidly fast for three seconds, "But you're welcome. You, including your sons, emptied out our fridges & cabinet storage so we're basically out of food..."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, you two." Mirajane was quick to apologize.

"Hmm? No, you're fine, Mira, really." Bisca insisted as she waved her hands left & right, "We can just eat at the guildhall & go on missions to get the jewels we need to resupply."

"That's Goku for ya. He's always a force to be reckoned with. And a literal bottomless pit!" Lisanna teases, making everyone but Goku laugh.

"( _I'm always the one people take shots at. Not to mention they always giving me the weird look._ )" even though Goku had gotten an improvement on getting smarter, he was still clueless on the teasing game.

"Oh, that reminds me, Mira. When are the two of you getting married?" Bisca asked, making Mirajane puff up steam as her face turned volcanic red.

"E-Eh!?" Mirajane began stuttering cutely, "M-Married? Well, uh, I-I'm not sure myself, haha!"

"You've got to think of the possibility to that, Mira. 'Cause last I checked, Erza & the others like Goku, too. Isn't there an all-out war still happening between you girls?"

Mirajane sighs, "Yeah, you're not wrong. It's still ongoing. We're all girlfriends of his and yet... I don't see why my beloved would need that many lovers in the first place. I _**AM**_ his number one, after all. I cook my boyfriend & 'our' sons a feast every morning, so I don't see why I would have to fight them on this. I just wish they would see it from my perspective that Goku & I are basically made for each other..."

"Well, just know that Bisca & I are on your team." Alzack shows his support by holding his wife's hand.

"That's right," Bisca smiled, "Love drives you to do things such a marriage. Spending time with your long-lasting partner 'till the day you die, I wouldn't mind that. Plus, we have an amazing daughter to join in on us. This is the life I love living for. I wouldn't trade it for anything. I love my family."

"Yeah! Daddy & mommy are going to die with me!" Asuka said, mistaking her mother's words for something else, making everyone at the table laugh.

After everyone dialed down on laughing because of Asuka's not-so-surprising words, Goku stood up. The reason for that was simple. For a "gutsy" reason, his stomach began acting up. Getting up from his seat sparked everyone to worry for him because he was acting weird. They know this because Goku was making a serious face...

"Something wrong, dear?" Mirajane asked, tilting her head slightly up to him.

"Ugh... I think I ate something that made my stomach feel so upset." Goku theorized. There was growling and it made the Full-Blooded Saiyan tilt forward out of a somewhat gag reflex, "Aww, man. Imma head to the restroom!"

"There's one upstairs that just got done getting polished. Use that one!" Alzack advises.

"Ugh...! R-Right!" on a high-note, Goku's silky clear aura appeared and at once, he dashes to the second floor, causing a mess to occur as the plates, bowls & dishes got destroyed in the making.

Seeing how Goku acted after he finished her cooking, it upsetted her. For several reasons, she felt as though she could've killed him. She didn't know why she was feeling this way. Usually, her cooking would satisfy her husband's and daughter's stomach because she knew what they liked. But given how she didn't know what Goku could enjoy, she panicked a little and threw in things that she hoped wouldn't go south.

Clearly, she was wrong.

The mess Goku made caused everyone to pitch in and clean the mess. Mirajane didn't want be a rude guest so she helped the Connell couple with the broken dishes, plates, & bowls. Gohan, Goten, & Elfman helped as well. And since there was glass shattered everywhere, it became hazardous for little Asuka to be there so Lisanna aided her by standing right next to her in the sidelines for everyone to get to work...

"He didn't like it, I take it?" Bisca assumed as she felt a little sad.

"Huh? No, no, babe! Don't say it like that! You just didn't know his preference in food! That's all."

"But, Alzack, honey, you said he'll eat anything. So I thought I'd try out almost everything. Seems like I can cause a Saiyan grief rather than to satisfaction."

"Don't get too upset, Bisca." Mirajane came to her aid smiling, "Knowing Goku, he'll eat it anyway. Because A.) He hasn't tried it out before and therefore, his stomach reacted differently. Or B.) He just didn't like it. I'll do with option A since it's more reasonable." the She-Devil & Gohan helped cleaned the glassy mess on the floor and helped with the table.

"His manly stomach didn't expect something as your amazing cooking, Bisca. Don't frap too hard on yourself. Your cooking skills is a manly thing in my book!" Elfman gave a thumbs up to her.

After everyone was done cleaning, Goten felt something from behind pull on his upper Gi. He turned around and saw it was Asuka...

"Oh, Asuka. Hi..." Goten greeted her with a friendly wave.

She smiled back. A friendly smile that rose Goten's charisma up, he knew exactly what she was going to ask him. With her present in front of him, with her right index finger, she pointed at him...

"Hey, you play with me again, Goten?" Asuka asked, "You should play with me!"

"Again? We just played two days ago, Asuka."

"C'mon, please...!" Asuka begged, "You're fun to play with!"

"Sure, but you could play with Trunks, you know..."

"Trunks isn't as fun as you!" Asuka pouted, she started stomping, "Play with me! Play with me! Play with me!"

"Okay, okay, okay, I will. But you might wanna ask you parents."

"Can I play outside with Goten, daddy?" Asuka hopped over to her father after the area was clean from the mess Goku accidentally started.

"Sure, sweetie. Just make sure you come in before it gets dark."

"Yay!" Asuka jumped up and down, squealing at the excitement that she finally gets to play with her favorite Half-Saiyan, "Let's go play ball! I want to see you go blonde and I want you to throw my ball as hard as you can into the sky, okay!?"

"S-Sure..." Goten shrugged, "Mom, Gohan, uncle Elfman, I'll be outside with Asuka." Goten started walking out with Asuka following behind him.

"What Alzack said. Get back inside before it gets dark."

"Uh-huh, I will." Goten stood by the door.

"Okay, love you." Mirajane blew kisses.

"L-Love you, too..." Goten blushed, "( _Mom is so pretty. I wonder how dad was able to win her over_ )."

"Haha, let's go!" Asuka's friendly smile drove her to take Goten's right hand and together, the two entered out.

As the two left the adults to play outside, Lisanna, too, was going to dip. But her reason as to why will soon be revealed…

"Well, if you guys don't mind, I'll be on my way out, too." Lisanna stood up after crouching down with her sister & Alzack.

"Leaving so soon, sis?" Mirajane tilted her head, "It's only been two hours…"

"Oh, no. What I meant to say is that I'm heading to the bathroom, too! 'Cause, uh, I need to take a leak?" Lisanna faked a forced laugh to convince her older sister, "It's my way of 'heading out'."

"Hmm? Oh, you should've said it like that, Lisanna. You clearly gave me the wrong thoughts." Mirajane giggled in relief.

"Well, when you put it like that, I should've, haha…" the litter sister of the She-Devil continues to fake laugh, "Alzack, is there a second bathroom in your home?"

"There is one, but it's in my wife and I's room. You don't have to act like you're trespassing, Lisanna, you can use that one." Alzack smiled at him.

"Where is it, by chance?"

"On the second floor, down the hallway, on your left. My house is big, and I have two empty rooms upstairs."

"Your kid doesn't have a room, Alzack?" Elfman questions him.

"She shares a room with my wife and me. But not to worry, you guys. Just in case if ya'll were wondering, by next month, when we have the decorations we need, Asuka will have her own room."

"And I know our daughter will love it," Bisca's certainty on knowing what will be Asuka's reaction to having her own room was guaranteed a great one."

"That's good. 'Kay, I'll be on my way to take my leak. Dinner was delicious, Bisca. Might be even better than my older sister's cooking." Lisanna teased as she started heading up the stairs.

"Hey, now…" Mirajane knew she was kidding, but she pouted anyway from the tease.

"I joke a lot. I know, I know…" Lisanna headed up to the second floor and during her process, she giggled at how she nailed her teasing execution.

With now Lisanna out of the picture for a temporary departure to the bathroom, there came just five people left. It was none other than Alzack & Bisca Connell, Son Gohan, Mirajane & Elfman Strauss. The two Strauss & Gohan helped the married couple place the shattered glass in the trash bag, in whom, Alzack managed to bring with him. Twenty minutes later, and there came ten bags total in front of them.

Alzack, being the man of the house, thought of the obvious and had planned on taking out the trash. However, with there being ten and him having just two hands, he needed help. And three people came to his aid as they volunteered…

"Do you want us to help you, Alzack?" Mirajane asked as she grabbed three bags already.

"I would hate to ask, but yeah. If you could be so kind as to grab a bag or two, that'd be great. ( _But… she just carried three_ )."

"Haha! Don't mind me, you three! I'll contribute and hold three like my sister!" Elfman announced as he copied his sister in doing the same.

"Guess I'll hold three like my mom and uncle." Gohan contributes.

"Haha! Atta boy, Gohan. Spoken like a true man!"

"Great. I'll hold the remaining one. Unless, you want to hold the other one, honey." Alzack looked at his wife.

"Hmm? Oh, I'm fine. I would contribute but you three seem to have gotten that problem solved. While you three are going to take out the trash, I'm going to go pay Goku a visit to the bathroom on the second floor. The other one, not the one in our room." said Bisca.

"May I ask why?" Mirajane politely asked. She wasn't jealous or anything, she just wanted to know why.

"I'm going to ask him about what his taste in food is. So, the next time you guys come over, I'll be more than prepare to serve him better food. I don't know what it was that made Goku go to the bathroom like his water broke, but I felt a little offended…"

"Don't say that, honey. Your cooking was fantastic. It's not your fault. I enjoy your cooking as always. And Asuka, too. Not everyone has the same preference as the three of us, so it was natural for you to not know what Goku desires in food." Alzack kissed his wife on the forehead.

"Thanks, babe. But even if you're right, even if I didn't know Goku's preference in food like Mira does, it still doesn't mean we were prepared with what happened. If you think about it, that's not being a good host."

"You have a point. Hmm… There's always next time, though."

"I guess…"

"Don't overthink it, Bisca. Should next time ever come, let me know and I'll help you cook something amazing for all of us." Mirajane's smile lifted Bisca's spirit up a little.

"Thank you, Mira. I'll take you up on that offer. Now then, if we're done here, I'm going to head upstairs to where Goku is and apologize to him in advance. He's probably pushing down a 'Super Saiyan' storm down our toilet, as we speak. I hope he doesn't destroy our toilet. Our plummer can't fix that."

With that last sentence from Bisca, it made the four laugh. And so, as dinner came to an end, Gohan, the Strauss sister & brother, with Alzack leading the way, headed outside to the front to where Goten & Asuka are while Bisca started heading her way up to Goku's location. During her soon-to-be-over-trip, she was still thinking about her cooking. About it not satisfying Goku's belly since she's the one who placed him there.

There was no use in thinking too hard on it, anyway. She'll come to apologize immediately when she reaches him on the second floor of her house. With that being said, she gave a big sigh…

* * *

 **Early Evening**

 **the Connell's House, Second Floor, Bathroom…**

 **(First Person POV...)**

* * *

I know Alzack told me I shouldn't over think too hard about not knowing Goku's preference in food and all, but... It still got to me. As I said before, when I was down there with those three, I made dishings that my loveable husband & daughter enjoy when they eat it. I guess I was so used to getting praised by those two I let the thought of assuming everyone was going to enjoy it, too.

Not everyone, I guess.

Whatever Goku's taste are, for now, only Mira can subdue to it. I mean, it's obvious, is it not? She's his lover, for peep sake! Of course, she's going to know what he likes and doesn't like. Still, it would feel nice to be informed about his taste buds. The next time Goku tries out my cooking, I'll make sure it'll knock his socks off!

Ah, looks like I'm here.

Hmm? That's weird. Goku isn't in the other bathroom. Not to mention the bathroom looks and smells clean. As I entered inside to investigate, the bathroom, as I described earlier, was clean. There was no sign of puke, nor the smell of it. For someone like Goku to take off like that in the process of destroying plates & bowls, he must have a strong stomach or something. The bathroom's clean and probably left untouched, so where could he be?

" _ **Ahhh! So fast, Goku!**_ "

Eh? Was that a girl's voice just now? It came from outside this bathroom and in another room. I ran to the voice in question, getting closer and closer. This voice... Why does it feel so familiar? Like I heard it before. When I got closer, I found where the source was at.

 **In my room.**

My eyes got a little tense. I took a big gulp and I ushered in closer to my room. Being next to the entrance to the room where Alzack, Asuka & I sleep, I peeped my head out and saw something I wasn't supposed to see What I saw... was going to be something I knew that was going to haunt me forever. And to bite me back...

" _Y-Y-Yes! Don't stop now, keep pushing, my love!_ "

Oh, my god. What am I seeing right now? Goku wasn't in the bathroom. I found him in my room, having sexual intercourse with Lisanna...! What in the world is going on? I couldn't help but gulp another deep one as I was witnessing a live action porno. Goku was in his red form, the SSJ God form, & Lisanna's eyes... Why are they red...?

The aura I'm seeing that's covering the both of them is tremendously huge. It's making me lose conscious and I felt like passing out, but I held on. On the plus side, they weren't completely naked. Goku's pants was only down, exposing his private area to where he was using it to please Lisanna's private area. As for Lisanna, she was like... sixty-percent naked. Her jeans were down, like in the same manners as Goku, & her pink spaghetti shirt was more than lifted upwards to where her shoulders were carrying the rolled-up shirt as support. Her private area, her abdomen, & her breasts were exposed.

Up and down, he rammed his length in Lisanna's womanhood, causing her womanhood to gush out leaks here and there. While that was happening, she was bopping her head back and forth due to the patterns of Goku's thrusting. With her tongue out, her unusual, yet creepy face when she was getting pleasured, & tight hug she was giving out, they kissed...

" _So big. Ahh, Goku... Sooo big...!_ " she climaxed from Goku's cock when it hit a spot she didn't know she had.

Every thrusting left Lisanna to breathy moan. After the kissing, she arched her back and continued letting her tongue roam free to her left side. Later, she let her breasts get pressed on his chest against him as he used both his hands to grab her butt cheek.

She tilted her head this time to Goku's left shoulder and used it as a temporary ground. Her tongue was still showing, her bangs covered her left eye, & she was still making that weird face. In the open space given to Goku, he kissed her collarbone and she held even tighter. She pitched up her voice when she moaned and this time, he placed her flat on her back while on my bed.

He leaned over to her body, up close to her face, & kisses her like there was no tomorrow. During their kissing, he continued pounding her private area. Each slam Goku made, I could hear Lisanna's moan fused with the kissing sounds I was hearing. This doesn't make any sense.

Goku... You're Mira's lover. Why the hell are you cheating behind her back with Lisanna? Her freakin' little sister?

" _Don't stop... Almost there...! Ahh..._ "

He was still slamming her, and he was still kissing her. A third action was brought upon Goku as he laid out in playing with her breasts. Squeezing them led to Lisanna climaxing over and over. I hate to admit this but... I was getting turned on by this. I didn't know why, and I felt dirty. Soon though, they were about to finish.

He began slowly down, and it was then that I knew... He was going to cum. When he was done playing with her average, perky size breasts, he interlocked his fingers with hers and slammed hard inside of her womb one last time & came. Doing that made Lisanna arch her back, & her abdomen touched his as her head jerked back, too.

His breath threw caution to the wind when it attacked Lisanna's neck. The two's breathing were in sync and they kissed for the finale to end their hidden sex. Wasn't so hidden no more, honestly. The aura around them began to disappear but Goku was still in his SSJ God form. The red one...

"Ahh... That was perfect. As usual, baby, you really are fit to by _**MY**_ lover." Lisanna giggled, "The idea of having sex in someone's home _**WHILE**_ having an affair is so hot..."

Did she say... H-Her lover?

"A ten-minute sex in the span of you pleasuring me in multiple ways will never not be my ultimate guilty pleasure, love. We finished before anyone could come up here and find out, didn't we? Ah, I love you soooo much, dear."

Goku's response to that came with no words. He returned her words with a smile she adored so much and gave her a quick kiss. Then, at that moment, I should've left the scene when I had the chance. In what was about to happen was something that was going to ruin me...

"Hmm?" Goku turned back to the entrance of my room.

"What's wrong, Goku?" Lisanna asked.

"Someone's here..." he pointed out.

When he said that, my heart raced up like it never-ever did before. The moment he turned back, I undid my peaking and leaned back against the wall next to the entrance of my room. I felt very uneased right now. I got myself caught and now... Something bad was going to happen to me. I could just feel it...

"Someone? Mira?"

"No, not her. Mira's outside with everyone else."

Screw it. While I still got the chance, I've got to make a run for it. But then I remembered something... I couldn't. This was Goku I was trying to run from. The person who's an alien from another world. He's a god that can sense people. Before I could make an attempt at running, Goku teleported in front of me. My heart raced up even more...

"Ahh!" I shrieked a little when the wind Goku created blew my hair back.

"Bisca?" Lisanna came out of the room and was next to Goku, "So you're the one Goku sensed. Didn't expect you of all people to catch us."

I didn't utter a word. I was scared beyond on what to do. I didn't know why; I just didn't move. Not. A. Single. Bit. Up close, I was able to get a better view of Lisanna's red eyes. Her eyes were baby blue, but... now they're red? The color red was in a red shading I had never seen before. It was so beautiful to see but... I was also getting a negative vibe from it...

"So, you caught us. What are you going to do with his information now that you know about us, Bisca? I'll have Goku kill you if you were to rat us out, you know..."

"Ehh?" me being pinned against the wall by the two didn't help, "Err.. I, uh... I swear on my life, Lisanna, I won't' tell!"

"Hmph. That's right you won't. I'll make sure of it. I'll make sure you'll keep your lips sealed about this. Tell me this, why are you here?"

"I... I, uh, I..." I started stuttering unconditionally 'cause Goku & Lisanna were giving me death glares if I didn't choose my words carefully, "I just came to apologize to him, that's all!" I shouted.

"Apologize? For what? Oh, wait... I know. The food you made for him & us."

"Yeah... That. I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

"Sorry, bitch. Saying 'sorry' to him isn't gonna cut it." she gave me a sadistic smile, "Goku, dear, the food she made was meant to poison you. Had you not been able to endure it, you would've died, and we wouldn't be together. She's trying to tear us apart.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Lisanna was twisting up words from what I actually said earlier. But Goku bought it. These two were acting so usually out of character and when I had least expected it, out of anger of "trying to kill Lisanna," Goku lifted me up with his just his right arm. He was adding pressure in an attempt to destroy my vocal pipes. The wall behind me cracked and I was struggling to breath...

"Hold on, babe. Don't kill her." Lisanna issued that command as she laid her hand on his right arm.

Thanks to her, I was able to breath again. I really could've died just now. If I wasn't who I am now, I would've pissed myself...

"You said you wanted to apologize, right?"

"R-Right... And you said saying sorry 'wasn't going to cut it', so... I don't know how to express my way to truly telling him I'm sorry ( _considering how you twisted the hell out of my words, Lisanna!_ )"

"Hehehe..." she evilly giggled at me. That kind of evil laughter isn't a good one. I can just tell, "I might have something that'll make Goku forgive you, Bisca."

Whatever it is, why do I have a bad feeling about it...

 **(A/N: POV continues...)**

* * *

 **Late Morning**

 **the Connell's House, Alzack's & Bisca's Room...**

 **(First Person POV...)**

* * *

Today, for three days straight, there's a festival that'll be going on for three days straight. Mira & the others stayed here for the night and had decided to head out to the festival in Magnolia. Mira was with the boys & Alzack was with our child. Goku wasn't here and told everyone he wanted to do a solo mission first, then he'll join up. They agreed and went on ahead to enjoy themselves.

I could've joined them, but I had to decline. I told my husband and everyone I was going to stay in the house all day to try to perfect a style of cooking that Goku would like but it was a lie. Surely enough, Lisanna decided to come with Mira & the others so she left me and Goku alone in the house.

For what this idea Lisanna told me, that may convince Goku to accept my apology... _**Was to have sex with him and deal with any sexual urges coming from his so-called 'naughty' desires.**_ I had no choice but to accept. If I hadn't, Lisanna said she would've had Goku kill Alzack & rape my daughter in front of me. I accepted Lisanna's terms for their sakes. No matter how dirty, disgusting, & embarrassing this is... I'll do this for my family's sake.

After I waved everyone goodbye as they all headed out, I closed the door. Goku was behind me, squeezing my butt in the same manner he squeezed Lisanna's breasts. He got in front of me and force himself on me. A kiss that I wasn't going to fight but knew to myself that I was going to wipe my mouth later. He took us to the living room.

I leaned forward on the living room table and spread my legs into showing my butt to him. He undid my skirt and threw it to the side; revealing that I was wearing G-string underwear. He poked at it and I moaned. I've never felt so embarrassed in my entire life. Aside from pleasuring Goku, I didn't know what to do. I have to fight through this!

He poked my private area with his right index finger, and I moaned a little. In doing so, I covered my mouth after discovering that he just hit one of my most sensitive spots. Not even Alzack knew about it. When I turned around, his right index finger had an aura of the golden color. He turned SSJ and fingered my anus; hoping to keep it clean. I held my mouth hard, but... I couldn't stop moaning...!

This kept going on until there came interruption. Goku sensed someone coming and teleported both of us to behind the counter in the kitchen. Someone came back into the house and I heard a little girl's voice. It was my daughter, Asuka...

"A-Asuka...?"

Asuka ran to the front of the counter and from there, she saw me. Goku was behind me, sitting on his butt while motorboating my ass. I almost came close to moaning, but I kept it strong. I wouldn't want her to find out her own mother was cheating on her father...

"Mommy!" Asuka ran in front of the counter.

"Y-Yes, A-Asuka, honey? What is it?" I tried so far not to crack my voice, "Did you forget something?"

Kch! He just sped up his speed. He's like a vibrator...!

"I forgot my hat. Do you know where it is, mommy?"

"Oh, it's, uh, right here." I pointed to my right side. It was on the right side of the counter I was behind. I did her the favor for my sake and threw it to her. She caught it happily.

"Yay! Thanks, mommy! I'll be off now! You sure you don't want to come with daddy, me & Goten's family?"

"I'm sure, h-honey. I have to make sure I expand my variety of fo- - _**EEEKKK!**_ " I couldn't hold it back. The reason for that was because he bit my pussy!

"Are you okay?" Asuka tilted her head.

"I'm fine! Really, dear. I am. You should hurry and return to your father before you waste time." I advised her.

"Okay, I will. I love you, mommy!" she ran out the front door.

"L-Love you... too!" this time, I shrieked loudly.

Now that she was gone, Goku came out of hiding. Asuka... How innocent you are. Thanks to your young age, you didn't suspect anything out of me. You're such a saint, honey. I love you for that. As for Goku, I couldn't vouch for him.

Making me feel so good in front of my own daughter, that's just the worst kind of hell I don't want to go through. But I had no choice. Forgive me again, Asuka... Alzack. This is for your sakes.

To make sure we wouldn't get interrupted, Goku turned on his SSJ Blue form and with his aura, he concealed the whole house, inside and out, making it soundproof. No one was gonna hear us until they get back. Complying to such a vulgar request, is Lisanna really the same one I've come to known over the years?

Last I checked, she didn't have red eyes.

With no more interruptions, we moved back to the living room, on the couch. I unbuckled my black top and revealed my large breasts to him. He pulled down his pants and boxers and revealed to me his... I don't even want to say it...

"Start by sucking on this." Goku pointed at his cock.

Oh, god... Goku's cock is so damn big. Giving him a blowjob was hard. With something so big & thick, my jaw started to hurt. He moaned a little, so I guess it was kinda of worth it...

" _Ahh! That feels so good._ " he was still in his blue form, "You're not bad at this, Bisca. Now give me a titjob with your breasts!"

Ugh... I only do that to my husband, you fuckin' jerk. But I did as he asked. When I placed his cock in between my breasts, I was mesmerized. I said it earlier and I'll say it again. My god, what's with this absurd size of a cock!? Usually, when I do a titjob to my husband, I covered the entirety of his cock. But Goku's cock... the size difference is incomparable!

Tch, it doesn't matter. With my husband, I can easily make this Saiyan cheating bastard here cum in a matter of seconds. Repeating the motion of sucking his cock and going up and down with my breasts following, it was so hard to breathe. His cock's so big it was hitting my throat. I hate to admit this, but... Goku's cock is fifty-times bigger than my husbands.

Five minutes in, and he's still hard here. Ugh... Just cum already, Goku...! CUM! Finally, after several sessions of trying to make him ejaculate, he finally came. He was cumming inside my mouth for a straight ten minutes and he still kept going. How much is there...?

" _Gluarghh! Urgh! Aurghh!_ "

I couldn't swallow all of his thick hot cum as he was still going. So his cum got on my breasts. I could see it now. The humiliating look on my face as the thought of comparing Goku's cock with my husband's. When I make Alzack cum, he doesn't release a lot. But Goku... He came more than my husband can.

It's finally over. After cumming that much, he must be soft now, right..?

"If you don't mind, Goku, I'm going to go to my family..."

"No, I won't allow it." he said in a serious tone.

"E-Ehh!?" I turned my head to him.

"Lisanna said you have to have sex with me until I'm done with my sexual urges for today." Goku said.

"N-No way..." my eyes had widened at a monstrous thing. Goku's cock was still hard. After cumming that much, no one could still be this hard.

The confidence I had when I was certain I can overcome a Saiyan decreased hugely. What did I get myself into...?

* * *

 **Day 2**

 **Early Afternoon**

 **the Connell's House, Bisca's Room...**

 **(First Person POV...)**

* * *

A day had passed for both Goku & I & the festival was still going on. Fairy Tail, with both our families & friends included, were at the festival while I was forcing myself on making love to Goku. We were both naked on my bed where Alzack and I usually have sex...

" _Hahh... Haa!_ "

Him fingering me intensely, I climaxed. He kept hitting my sensitive spots over and over. He didn't even stick it inside of me yet. Another climax in and I yelled out of the frustration. Frustration of me moaning at how good Goku is in pleasuring me.

K-Keep fighting, Bisca. Keep fighting...

"Mmm, your scent is so good, Bisca."

He was behind me, fingering my pussy while groping my left breast. With his left hand, he pushed my head and turned to face his, & made me kiss him. Our tongues were attacking each other, and our saliva were issuing a combination together. This is... upsetting. He gives me climaxes left & right that Alzack couldn't even do...

"E-Enough!" I pushed him away and scooched further away from him but had remained on the bed still, "Are you satisfied already? You've got what you wanted, didn't you? I apologized to you by going behind my husband's back, so aren't you satisfied?"

He responded to me by turning SSJ Blue. He teleported behind me and lifted me up. He positioned me in front of him as my face was in front fo his. In this position, he was going to finally stick it inside of me...

"I don't like how you're resisting this."

"I'm a married woman, Goku! Of course, I would resist this! This is immoral, idiot!"

"Married or not, I'll make sure you'll fall for me more instead of your small dick husband." Goku's SSJ Blue aura activated and it covered the both of us, "You'll think of me and me only, _**GOT IT!?**_ "

When he stuck his enormously large cock inside of me, I felt pain I've never felt before. It's way too big. He's wayyy too big. Before I knew it, my face got heated and his cock tapped the entrance of my womb. My husband couldn't even do that...

"D-Don't think you can't satisfy me with your path- - pathetic cock! Alzack is better!" I was struggling to finish my sentence, "You may have reached deeper than my husband, but I won't feel nothing from thi- - _**EEEHH!**_ "

His cock just pushed through the entrance of my womb! He broke in and now he's making me experience continuous light climaxes. As he's thrusting in and out to the area further in of my womb, I'm feeling this weird wave. It's making drool as it keeps coming back to me, over and over...

"You're fighting this, and I don't see the point of doing so. Why don't you think of this as doing it for your family? Goku taunted me.

He's not wrong. I am doing it for them. The two of them, Alzack & Asuka. I'll have to take this Saiyan's words again and endure it. Endure anything from this man that he'll dish...!

"Fine... You win. Do as you wish with my body, Goku."

And with that, he placed me on my back again & slammed even further in of my womb. He's doing it again. Doing what Alzack can't do that only Goku can... Making me cum like crazy. To do so, I was covering my face with my right arm as he was fucking my body like a wild animal. But he didn't approve. So, he grabbed my right arm and pulled it away. He saw the lewd expression I was showing, and I started crying from the pleasure he was giving me.

Fight it... Fight it, Bisca... Fight it.

I have to show him I'm strong! I'm strong, dammit! This is something impossible for him. I can do this. I can do this. I can do this. I can... _Ahh, ooohhh,_ _**I can't do this.**_ This is hard...

"Hmm? Hey, you made me cum, Bisca."

"Eh!? Cum? D-Did you just came inside of me?" my eyes got wide, "N-Nooo! _Ahhh!_ "

I jerked my head up and made an Oro-face. It was this moment I was having naughty thoughts of what I wanted to cherish & desire. It's not Goku. It's my daughter and husband. Them. I can't afford to get pregnant with this guy. He's not going to get me p-pregnant- - _**Ahhh.**_

Don't let Goku's cock get to you...

" _ **HAHH! I'M CUMMING!**_ " I shouted to alert him unwillingly.

Don't let his cock get to you...

" _ **I'M CUMMING, I'M CUMMING, I'M CUMMING!**_ " I shouted again a second time.

Don't. Let. His. Cock. Get. To. You...

He came inside of me. He must've held back or something because it wasn't a lot. Didn't matter though, he came inside. I feel so ashamed as a wife right now. Ugh... How can I live with this? What right mind would say cheating on your husband with another man who's cock is a million times bigger than my husband...?

Wait... Did I just...

I just admitted that Alzack's cock can't satisfy me. N-No! It can! It can! He's the only man for me, and he can do it better than Goku! I just realize I'm going to carry his kid. _**HIS**_. No, no, no... Don't think too hard about it, Bisca...

"Phew... Wow, being inside you is is great. You're so fine, Bisca."

He pulled his cock out of me, and in result, he make me cum again. Just deal with this affair-ish thing, girl, you got this. After he came, I immediately got to the other side of the bed, the edge. Lord knows what I've done that tainted my relationship with my husband. But... that can be put behind my other thoughts right now. For now, I can head out of here and be with my family...

"Eh...? What are you doing, Goku?" he scooched over to me and grabbed my left wrist. Then something stuck out to him.

His cock... He's still hard...!

"I'm not done yet. Lisanna said I have to keep on having sex with you 'till I'm really satisfied."

"W-What!? We've been at it for hours! Not even my husband can last this long..."

"I'm not your husband, Bisca, I'm someone better."

"Don't speak so ill of Alzack like that!" I smacked him, but only for me to feel the pain in doing so, "Ow..."

"You made fun of him when you said he couldn't last that long with you. You're somewhat a hypocrite..."

For the remaining hours, until Mira & the others get back, I was going to have to keep getting fucked by this man who isn't my husband. This isn't a brag when I say this, nor will it be a comparison. In total, I've climaxed over a number of five hundred times. With an absurd number like that, I'd wish that was a lie. My husband couldn't make me cum, but he can.

For the rest of the day, I kept getting reminded about Goku's dick satisfying me more than Alzack ever can. Over a span of what seemed to be "endless hours," I was in my bathtub lying completely helpless. My pussy overused by his dick, my breasts hanging from the amount of intense groping, & my head tilting back on the edge of the tub.

In those hours of him fucking me off-script, I was beginning to enjoy saying sorry to him. At first, I thought I didn't have a choice to this, but one thing's for sure, Goku's dick is amazing. _**Ahhh... Ahhh... Goku...**_

 **-[Later that Night...]-**

Everyone came back from the festival and Goku had decided to head home with Mira & their kids. Alzack, Asuka & I waved at them goodbye at our front door. After Goku, Mira, & their family left, my husband and I put Asuka to sleep. Whenever Alzack wanted us to have sex, we would put Asuka in a different room from ours just so we can do it.

But...

"N-Not now, Alzack..." I sighed.

"Something wrong, honey?" Alzack was holding our sleeping daughter in his arms, "You're in a mood? Something happened today?"

"I, uh..." I should come up with a lie today to cover up my affair sex with Goku, "I'm just tired today."

"Okay, I can put Asuka to bed and then we'll hit the lights. You seem very exhausted."

"You have no idea..." I faked laughed, "Next time, honey. When I'm in the mood, we can have sex."

"Sure. Anything for you, Bisca." Alzack came next to me and kissed me directly, "I love you."

"I love you, too." I smiled at him.

That smile was a fake smile. I'm surprised Alzack couldn't figure out that it was. We've been married for seven years now. Still, it doesn't matter. I can't let him see through my smile into thinking of the possibility that I'm cheating on him.

This is for you, babe. For Asuka... For our family...

* * *

 **Day 3**

 **Early Afternoon**

 **the Connell's House, Bisca's Room...**

* * *

Today is the last day the Magnolia Festival was going to be here. It's also the last day for me to go since I haven't gone the past two days. Goku either. He made up laughable excuses and they all just ate it up like it was the true. Far from the opposite, I'd say. But because they believed, I continued having sex with Goku and going behind my husband's back. Alzack, Mira & the others are going to be at the festival until midnight.

In one hour, he ate out my pussy.

In one hour, he fucked me hard and destroyed my womb with every slam; causing me to cum like crazy.

In one hour, we fucked with my clothes one.

In one hour, he fucked me while wearing my cowgirl hat.

In one hour, he switched to anal. Anal sex is very painful.

In one hour, he was sucking on my breasts for milk to come out while fucking me senselessly.

In four hours total, I had grown accustom to Goku's idea of sex. Now that I got the hang of it, I wasn't going to lie their unconscious and helpless like I did in those two days! I understood his technique and how he can last that long and now... I can fully say I can make him cum like crazy too as a way to satisfy him good...

" _Ooohh... Goku..._ " I was on all fours on my bed. Goku was behind raw dogging me, " _Keep fucking me like there's no tomorrow, Goku!_ "

That's right. You read what I said. I'm going to fuck him so hard he'll be so damn dry to ever try this again...!

" _Ahh! Hoooo!_ " I went up and down and there was a slamming sound.

"You're so tight, Bisca!" Goku said as he kept thrusting me fast, "You seem different? You're more adjusted to this than the last two days. Did something happened?" he asked me as he was continuously slamming my womb hard.

" _E-Ehh...? It's your dick size! Every time we fuck, hahh, I keep comparing it to my husband's small one...! He can't even last five minutes and make me cum. I have to finish myself to make me cum!_ "

I didn't know why and how I was about to keep on trash talking my husband. I love him. I love him no matter what and I love him to death! I let out a moan every time as it came in sync with Goku's thrusting. The same with my hip movements. When we started kissing again, there was a one second delay behind the other actions I listed earlier.

But it's okay...!

Even if Goku can fuck me better than my own husband, I still love him. Even if I'm having an affair behind his back, I still love him. Even if I tainted our marriage, I still love him. He is the only man for me. I love him. I love him. I love him.

"( _Hmm, she's making that funny face where her eyes going up. She likes this_ )."

I was drooling when this amazing dick was dicking me hard. My back was sweating, and my drool was captured by Goku. He swallowed my drool and ended it off with a direct kiss. What he did just now was very romantic. But yeah, like I said... I'm all right. Feeling this good, adapting to Goku's style of sex, all for my family.

Yeah... It's all for them.

 _ **I love my family. I...**_

* * *

 **2 Days Later**

 **Afternoon**

 **the Fairy Tail Guildhall**

 **(First Person POV...)**

* * *

Man... As it turns out, I wasn't able to be at the last day of the festival with my family. Neither did Goku but I guess it didn't matter. Two days after he fucked me good, he stopped seeing me and went on being with Mira & their family. I guess he was finally satisfied. I was with my family two tables down from the bar counter where Goku, Mira & their family are. In the two days that passed, my life was normal again.

No having sex with another man other than my own husband. I could finally say that my affair days are over. Goku does look like he's himself again. He's behind the counter with Mira, hugging her with kisses. Lisanna, Elfman, Gohan & Goten were on the stools watching them. Elfman & the others may be happy with their relationship but Lisanna wasn't.

She's full of crap with that put-upon fake smile.

Erza, Cana, Ur, & Ultear came along and decided to crash the party on the power couple and played tug of war with Goku's arms. As long as I'm not one of them, I didn't mind. My time with Son Goku is over.

Things went back to normal. The first master is bothering the heck out of Lord Beerus while the blue skin man, Whis, was laughing in the background. The third master was there as well but he was panicking because Lord Beerus is a literal god that can erase us if the first master jokes around too much.

But I have a feeling Lord Beerus likes her. At least her way in approaching things. Vegeta & his family were being accompanied by Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Juvia & Wendy. Typical Natsu as he tries to fight Vegeta in later losing to one chop to his neck. Gray seems like a fanboy whenever Vegeta puts on a show. That's quite cute, honestly. Ur told everyone that Timeline B Gray was so fond of Vegeta so it makes sense.

And you know what? With Goku being done with me, I can safely say I'm in the mood for sex. Looking at Asuka smiling at us is nothing more than I could hope for.

Nothing could go wrong here...

* * *

 **Nighttime**

 **the Connell's House, the Connell's Room...**

 **(First Person POV...)**

* * *

We placed Asuka in her room for us to sex. I wouldn't want her to get exposed to seeing things she wasn't ready for yet at her age. She was sleeping sounding for us to take things naughty while being under the sheets.

And speaking of us... things between us weren't exactly holding out as I was expecting it to. When he and I began having sex, I was hoping my husband's dick could wash away my affairs since Goku took fucking me to the whole new level. But... I spoke too much. Me thinking that Alzack can do what Goku did to me was but wishful thinking. When going deep into this, I had forgotten that Alzack... has the small package.

His package was nothing compared to Goku's and I had forgotten that. I wanted to rid of the awful memories of getting fucked by him that I realized that Alzack can't satisfy me. When we would have sex, I would pretend he's pleasuring me right that after the sex, I would go to the bathroom and masturbate until I came...

" _Hahh... Err..._ Uh..." I looked at Alzack as he was on top of me.

My legs were opened in front of him as he stuck his cock inside. Truth be told, I didn't even know he placed inside until he said that I was feel nice...

" _Ugh... Ah, you're so tight, Bisca! I'm gonna cum!_ "

Already...?

" _Hahh... Hahh... AHHHH! I'm cumming, babe!_ "

And he came. He pushed in deeper, or at least he "did," and arched forward to kiss me directly. Right after, he let out a big sigh and went to lay on his side of the bed. Just for comfort, _**and maybe a little bit disappointment,**_ I laid on my side and cuddled with him...

"Hahh... Boy, has it been a while since last we did it, huh, babe?" Alzack said, using his right arm to support the back of his head, "Even though it's been three days, I missed it."

"Y-Yeah..." I showed another fake smile, "It was long but worth it. You were as amazing as ever, honey."

"Yeah, I was. I finished faster than you, too, haha!" Alzack chuckled.

Oh, honey... That's not something you should be proud of. Not being able to enjoy the sex with my own husband is a bit frustrating, to be honest. His dick is so small. I had sex with him for about three minutes and all that came out of it was him cumming inside me. I'm not going to get pregnant, by the way, I took a pill. He made himself cum from feeling inside of me, but I couldn't.

I couldn't cum. I can't cum from my husband's dick. It's so small. I hate to admit it but he can't satisfy me...

"Hey, babe?" he turned to my side to look at me.

"Yes?" I did the same but to his side, "What is it?"

"Our life together is an amazing one, isn't it? I mean, having a kid together, being married for seven years, life's great, you know?"

"..." I was quiet for a split second but answered back, "Yeah, tell me about it. I can remember giving birth to Asuka and it was hell for me when I had to push harder than I've ever pushed in my entire life."

"Haha, yeah. You were also putting on a mean, scary face, too. But still... being you here, with Asuka, and with Fairy Tail being back after seven years of a hiatus, there's nothing more than what I've been blessed with. I couldn't ask for anything else, really. This is my everything..."

"Alzack..." his words were touching, "Yeah, you're right. We have a wonderful daughter, a great guild, life's the best of us, right?"

"You betcha, it is. Say, when all of this is done, Bisca, let's have another kid."

"Eh? R-Really?" I was so shocked to hear him say that out of the blue; my eyes widened, "You sure?"

"Positive. Asuka is a wonderful baby girl. But... I feel as though she should have a brother or a sister. That way, she wouldn't feel lonely and be an only child."

His words... This was the reason why I fell for him. His magic is one thing but his words? Agh, I knew he was more than just a pretty face. He is the man I married. Alzack Connell. My betrothed lover...

"Sure. Let's give Asuka a sibling."

"She's going to love being an older sister! Thank you, Bisca!" he smiled at me so innocently.

"I love you, too." I smiled too, but it was faked, "Could you excuse me? I'm going to take a shower."

"Eh? In the middle of the night? Oh, wait..."

"Yeah. After sex, I want to sleep with you all fresh, so I want smooth skin."

"Okay, sure. Go right ahead..."

I got out of bed and leaned close to him to kiss him on the cheek. My breasts were hanging when I kissed him and right away, I headed the bathroom. I'm going to be honest here, I'm not satisfied with what I just had just now. Taking a shower was true, but I'm also going to do another thing.

 _ **I'm going to masturbate to make myself feel good.**_

I'm sorry, Alzack, honey. I love you, but you can't make me cum. Not with that baby dick. When the steaming hot water started its job on hitting the tub, I got started on touching myself. God... I need a dick that can make me cum in an instant...

" _Hahhh... C'mon, cum!_ " I was fingering myself too aggressively. Alzack couldn't hear me due to the water.

I need a dick that can slam into my womb...

" _Ugh... Please, for the love of god, cum, Bisca, CUM...!_ " I kept trying.

I need a dick that can make my inner walls squeeze the life out of that dick. Not feeling good from the sex I had from the love of my life is a new low for me. I couldn't help it. I needed a dick bigger than Alzack...

" _Hahhh! Ugh...!_ " I kept at it with the fast speed, " _G-Goku...! Harder, harder!_ "

And I came intensely from imagining Goku's dick instead of Alzack. His dick being inside me instead of Alzack's. I want to experience strong orgasms! I want to cum like crazy like how Goku made me! I don't want to fuck my husband's pitiful small dick. I started making a lewd expression with what I was about to think here...

 _ **I want Goku's dick, haha...**_

* * *

 **Afternoon**

 **Goku's House, a Secret Room Somewhere on the First Floor...**

 **(First Person POV...)**

* * *

I admit it. I need Goku's cock. His is the only thing that's keeping me from staying sane here. After the disastrous sex with my husband, I set up a father-daughter time with my family, so they'll be out for the day. As for Goku's lovers, I asked Lisanna to make up something for them so I can have all the time in the world to fuck Goku.

Lisanna smiled at me sadistically and laughed me. She said she knew I would break soon, and she was right. She called me a pathetic bitch, but I didn't care. I needed Goku's dick soooooo bad that I agreed to become Lisanna's bitch. As long as I can fuck my Goku, _**I don't care.**_

 _ **SIX HOURS LATER,**_ Goku and I were in this private room. Goku was in his SSJ Blue form, my favor form when fucking me, and he used his aura to cancel out the sound in this room from the outside so no one can hear us make loveeeeee. We kept fucking each other than I instantly had no regrets in doing this. Beside the left side of the bed, Goku lifted me up and started thrusting.

The same pace of his thrusting was what made me cum like I was a hose. My legs and arms wrapped around him, us French kissing and devouring each other's saliva, _**I love it.**_ I miss it so much. I issued Lisanna to make Goku want to fuck me. I even remember the words she said to him when she gave out the order. She said " _ **Fuck Bisca again for both of you. Make sure you feel satisfied and she feel satisfied, got it? Good boy.**_ "

And it's working. I instantly fell in love again, after three long days, with his cock. Him and him alone, his cock slammed the shit inside of my womb that I shouted out a slutty moan. My bra & underwear was covered in our love juice and he was fingering my anus...

" _Hahh... Goku, harder...!_ " I went up and down from the rhythm of his cock being inside me.

"I thought you said you didn't want me to pleasure you 'cause I didn't do it right? And how I disrespected your husband...?"

" _I don't care, hahh!_ " I responded to him with another slutty moan. He just hit another spot I didn't know it could be reachable. The power of Goku's monstrous dick, haha... I love it, " _Ahhh! R-Right there! I'm cumming!_ "

"You had a change of heart?"

I kissed him, " _Y-Yes..._ _I did. I need you more than ever, Goku. Your cock is the only thing that can make me cum like crazy! You hit spots that my pitiful husband's tiny dick CAN'T!_ "

"( _As Lisanna would say, this is pitiful_ )," Goku placed me on all fours with my butt in front of him.

I'm acting like a slut here, haha. Begging for that amazing dick that's trillions times better than a puny one, with both my hands, I grabbed both my butt cheeks and squeezed it. After that, I proceeded stretch my anus out for him to see. I wanted him to fuck me hard in the ass next. I'm nothing but a pathetic slutty bitch that's begging for a godly dick... His dick...

" _Please fuck this hole next, Goku! Fuck me hard like you're mad at me! Break me! Fuck me! Destroy me, please, honey!_ " I started drooling.

"Honey, huh...?"

Yes, I know. Someone other than my husband got called honey. I wanted this! I wanted Goku's dick so bad that I even thought about us fucking together in front of Asuka. Lowly thoughts, terrible suggestion, I'm sorry. I was craving and I broke...

" _Ooohhh! YESS!_ " he slammed his cock so far up my ass that other hole came. Anal sex at first hurts but now... I love it...! I love having to get slammed hard in each hole by my Goku's cock, haha! Brings me so much joy, " _I came! Haha, I came! My husband couldn't fuckin' do that!_ "

"Let's get started on round two, shall we?" Goku started groping my breasts.

" _Yeshh, love...!_ " by just agreeing, a lewd expression surfaced on my face.

The more I have sex with him, the more I'll think of falling in love with him instead of my husband! I'm falling in love with someone other than Alzack...!

"Can't wait to cum inside you, Bisca!" Goku said as he was taking charge from behind.

" _Haha...! I love it when you cum inside of me...!_ "

I'm sorry, Alzack. I hope you can forgive me on this but... I'm going to love Goku more than you. Ahhh! He's pushing even further into my ass! So far that I heard a splash sound. I love you, Asuka, and I know you know that mommy loves daddy, but... mommy also love Goku and his dick! A little bit more, if I'm going to be honest.

I can't cum like I used to with Alzack anymore since I've been exposed to this dick. Only this Saiyan can do it! In his house, on the first floor of some private room I didn't even know he had, we're having hardcore sex...!

" _Hahh! Amazing, my love! I love your cock! Hard, please!_ "

He's cheating on Mira with Lisanna & me while I'm cheating on my husband with Goku. I couldn't ask for a better lover...!

* * *

 **2 Weeks Later**

 **the Connell's House, Bisca's Room...**

 **(First Person POV...)**

* * *

In a span of two weeks, I had asked Lisanna to organize a plan to get Fairy Tail, his family, friends & my family away from us so I can have him for two weeks. I don't know what she did or how she managed to pull off a stunt, but she did the magic. The guildhall's empty & so is Goku's house. We're alone in Magnolia so we didn't hold anything back and made love that was so unconditionally forever savor. Here's the things we did while everyone was away...

While Fairy Tail & my family were away, Goku took me for a swirl and fucked me hard on the counter.

While Fairy Tail & my family were away, Goku & I had shower sex for thirteen hours.

While Fairy Tail & my family were away, I gave in and took up so much of Goku's semen that I convinced myself that it's a flavor I couldn't turn down since it's so godly.

While Fairy Tail & my family were away, Goku & I spent countless nights fucking nonstop and after we're done, we'd cuddle like a married couple. We were on the same bed I sleep on with my husband. From night to morning, we fucked.

I couldn't see it from any other angle. I'm a fuckin' slut here. Thinking about only Goku & being his slut & sex slave, I loved every minute of it...

"I'm cumming, Bisca!"

" _In that hole, baby! HAHHH!_ "

He came and I jerked my head back...

The next day, the last of the two weeks, Goku made me wear his Gi outfit so he can fuck me with it. But there was a catch. The areas in where my breasts and pussy are covered were cut open so they could gain some fresh air & freedom. I'm wearing Goku's Gi outfit and he's wearing my outfit. Well, just the vest and my cowgirl hat. Making love like this was such a major turn on, I'm cumming like I'm going SSJ...!

Hehe... I got so caught up with Goku's dick that I lost all of my surroundings. In two weeks, Goku taught me through sex on how to sense Ki. Even God Ki. Yes, you read that right. God, fuckin', Ki. Don't complain, bitch. I worked hard on getting where I am. Now back to what I was saying in when I should've checked my surroundings.

I sensed two people who had just entered into my home. It wasn't Vegeta or the deities. Fuck 'em. It was Alzack & Asuka. They came back from whatever it was they were doing and now, they were heading upstairs. Goku couldn't sense them because he wasn't in the mood. He was too busy fucking me to realize those two fuckin' weasels came in.

You know what? I'm going to do it. I'm going to let them in on our secret. My secret in falling in love with my new Saiyan husband, Goku...!

"Daddy, mommy hasn't spent time with us in a long time. Does she not like us?" Asuka asked, looking up at her dad's face with a small frown face.

"Ah, it's not like that at all, honey! She just have a lot going on in her mind. Whatever it is, anyway. She needed space; we gave it to her."

"But I want to spend time with her too! All three of us!" Asuka marched.

"Haha, you're not wrong. I missed the times of when the three of us were always together. You know what? I'm going to say it, Asuka. We're going to go get your mommy and hang out together as we used to!"

"Really!? Yay! Yay! I'm so happy!" Asuka jumped up and down for joy, "Look! Mommy's home. There are her boots!" she pointed at them near the door entrance.

"Oh, you're right. She is. Hmm? What's that? Who the heck are these boots doing next to hers?" Alzack was on one knee when he picked up one of Goku's boots.

"That's Goten's dad's boots!"

"What? You're sure about that?" Alzack said as he looked at Asuka when turning his head to her.

"Uh-Huh. I know that for a fact because that's what Goten wears! His boots are the same as mister Goten's dad!" she smiled.

"So Goku's here, eh? Hey, that's fantastic. I can go fetch him to go hang out together again with his family, too. We haven't done that in a way, too, right honey?"

"Right!" she saluted.

"But... what is Goku doing here with my wife all alone in my house?" Alzack couldn't put his finger around it, "Ah... It can't be too be, right? You're overthinking it, Alzack. Goku has Mira as his lover. And not to mention, Goku's a coo, kind, and innocent guy. I trust him with my life."

" _ **HAHHH! GOKU...! I'M CUMMING...!**_ "

My slutty moan was heard by Alzack and our daughter as both of them looked up. They heard what I said and probably assumed I'm on the second floor. Hahaha... That means they're coming...

"Why did she yell Goten's dad's name, daddy?"

"I don't know. Probably a pluming problem with our toilet? Ours does tend to fight back. Maybe she was yelling his name for encouragement."

"Oh.. Then let's go see them so we can hear his name for encouragement!" Asuka insisted.

"Sure. Let's go, then."

The two got started on heading to the second floor, the room of where my husband and I sleep together. Haha, this suspense is killing me! In mere moments, my family's gonna see me with the true love of my life. Me, being on top of my lover, fucking him like he and I belong together!

The footsteps of my husband and daughter were getting closer. Steadily, I gulped. I knew that by going through this, I was going to have to sever ties. Our marriage, our special seven years, all of it.

 _ **I love Goku so much that I'm willing to sacrifice everything I have with Alzack just so I can be with a Saiyan whose dick is above Alzack micropenis.**_

Ah, at last... They arrived...

"Hey honey, we're back. Asuka & I had a talk. She and I both agreed that we should spend more time... as we... used to..."

Haha... And action...

"M-Mommy...?" Asuka said in a horrified tone.

"Haha, hi there, you two. Welcome home." I welcomed them by facing them close up with Goku fucking me from behind.

"B-Bisca..."

"M-Mommy...?"

Both their eyes were horrified. Cum dripping from my destroyed pussy, I was laughing at them in an uncontrollable way. Asuka was slowly starting to cry while my dear husband was speechless to utter a word. As for me and Goku? We kept fucking in front of them. His dick all the way inside me, he was groping my breasts and milk was coming out.

Getting caught red handed and still had the audacity to still fuck with a cheater in front my family... is something I love. Goku's dick, I love it! I want to make lots of moments with Goku's dick & now that my family's here, _**I'll make them watch us fuck.**_

"Good news and bad news, baby. The good news is, I'm in love again. It's not you, it's with Goku. I'm going to be his lover & wife for now on. His cock, as you can see in front of you, is a million times better than your small cock. The bad news is, I'm divorcing you. I love Goku more than I love the two of you."

"A-Asuka..." he muttered my name while being disgusted. Haha, he's tearing up.

What a fucking baby. Ha... Baby dick.

"Oh, and Asuka?"

She didn't reply to her mommy but she was looking at me with full attention...

"Since mommy's going to separate from your daddy, Goku here is gonna be your new daddy! Just like with me, he's going to treat you better. _**Both physically & mentally. Asuka, sweetie, prepare to have your first time taken by my husband. Alzack, do me a favor and go kill yourself. We're through...**_"

 **End of Chapter 36...**

* * *

 **A/N: And with that, the Inveigle Seduction arc comes to a close. I know... This chapter was a bit too extreme. Like I said before when making this, guys. This is an EXTRA chapter so it's non-cannon. That's why I wrote what you read just now lol. No regrets. Now that that's out of the way... WELCOME BACK, BIGBANG! ALL FOUR MEMBERS ARE DONE SERVING THEIR MILITARY DUTIES! Yay! TRUE KINGS HAVE RETURN! :D**

 **Now that I got that out of the way, a couple of things I'm going to mention here so read this well as I'm writing this. We're finally done with the Inveigle Seduction Arc. I finish this arc with an alternate ending chapter & this extra chapter so now what's next? Well, that's simple, actually. It's time to get started on the Android 21 arc! (About time, too...)**

 **Next chapter will be the start of the Android 21 arc and if I'm going to be honest, the story mode in FIGHTERZ wasn't it, Ningens. I re-watched the story modes (and the different endings) so many freakin' times, and I gotta say... it was very, very weak? I'm still gonna follow the format of having clones & previous villains being brought back, but... I'll be doing the story mode of the 21 arc, MY WAY! That's all. And a fully reminder, Android 21 is in the harem.**

 **Here are also other things that'll be in the Android 21 Arc that I listed in previously chapters...**

 **-** Layla Heartfilia (Lucy's mom)

-The return of Hisui, Kagura, Millianna, & Jenny Realight. (Mermaid Heel & Sabertooth won't be in it).

-Cooler & his armored squadron. (Spoilers, but oh well. I'm going give Cooler his own arc & his golden form like in the SDBH promotional anime).

-The reunion of the Z-Fighters back in Goku's timeline in Universe 7.

 **A/N: I'm really, really excited to get started on this arc. With that being that, I also am going to get started on my Dragon Ball x Akame Ga Kill story, too. Like I said before, it's a different story but it's connected with this one. I was able to come up with storylines & arcs so you Ningens are going to be in for a treat. Here's what you need to know in my DBxAKG story...**

 **-** NAME: Dragon Ball DARAGON

-SUMMARY: The Universe 10 Goddess of Destruction, Esdeath, has done it all. She killed the previous Destroyer God, Ramushi , and has been destroying as her name implies for more over than 1,892,476 years. With everything she did in her years of destroying, what happens when she gets put in a situation she never expect could occur to her? To find love from a different universe, in Universe 7. Her life gets turned upside down when she meets Goku.

 **A/N: My second story takes place after DBS Broly & it's going to get mashed in with the events from Akame Ga Kill. I'm using the anime format and not the manga, so sorry about. It's a harem since it won the poll and for Goku's harem, I'm going to keep it short. Here are the girls...**

-Akame

-Esdeath

-Chelsea

-Najenda

-Leone

-Sheele

 **A/N: Short and sweet. Had it not been a harem, I would've done a love triangle between Goku, Esdeath & Najenda. This could work, too. Tatsumi, Lubbock, Bulat, & Lubbock are there but... You all will have to read the story once I debut it. I feel like I'm spoiling you guys so much.**

 **GrimmjowTaichou: Ah, I see. Nice.**

 **Giorno: Yeah, and this could be a fucked-up chapter too. I do my best to impress. This is sad, indeed.**

 **twisterblake2015: Thank you!**

 **Mighty ranger 1: There will be a time where Goku will beat the living crap out of Towa for hurting his Mirajane, but... I won't give spoilers to that.**

 **tblake426: Thanks. I'm not sure about DBS Broly having his own harem, though. Cheelai & him are good enough (and maybe Kale). **

**GeoNovaWraith: I take your reward with Saiyan pride, mister Geo. You must've love Mirajane when she got so heartbroken, eh? Lol, jk.**

 **Reversentai: Unless you got any, I've got none.**

 **Pegasus Seiya: Yeah, when reading your comment, Jenny, Kagura & Millianna totally slipped my mind. If you like I can go back and add in some more things. But if not, here's what happens. **_The two also became Goku's sex slaves and with the other slaves, they left their guild and wanted nothing but to be with Goku and give birth (to which, later killing) to his kid. The cycle repeats. Especially with Jenny. Goku took himself and Jenny to her ex-guild, crippled all of them & fucked right in front of everyone. Jenny was pregnant around this and after the sex, she gave birth in front of everyone killed it, too. In the alternate chapter, Goku grew to like Jenny's body so much that he only sees her as a slut & sex toy. Hibiki & the others had gain PTSD from seeing a cock that was much bigger than theirs destroy Jenny and so, for the remaining time of their lives, they were mute._ **You like it?**

 **WhereThe PartyAt: 21 Arc & my second story is next! For his sex slaves, over hundred times. I'll try it my own way but will format some elements from the game.**

 **A/N: When this chapter goes up, the poll for DBxAKG will be brought down. Due note that, the next chapter of this story & the debut of my second story will take a while since I'm doing two chapters at once. Have patience. Oh, and for Dokkan Battle, I never got shafted so hard before on the Trunks & Zamasu banners. Didn't pull any of those two and I kept pulling Evolution Vegeta & AGL Turles. I have them both rainbowed already. I'm very sad with what I pulled :(**

Chapter 37 Coming Soon...!


	37. To Universe 7's Earth!

**A/N: For this arc, Ningens, I'll be changing a lot of things. The first thing I'm going to change is the linking thing. You know how Goku & the others can't fight to their max unless they link with the some random person inside of him? Well, that's about to change. Instead of that, I'm going to be using Time Rifts effects. Since Towa has been messing with every timelines, she also has been leaving effects she didn't know she had unleashed.**

 **Android 21 has these waves that will be powered up by the Time Rifts so that'll will nerf Goku & the rest of the Z-Fighters down to where they can compete with their past foes like Cell & Frieza. There are clones for Fairy Tail that 21 has collected but that'll be explained later. As for the main villain, the evil 21 will be as strong as a SSJ Blue because she's backed up with so many Time Rift effects that she was able to consume so much demon energy from Towa & Mechikabura. The Good 21 will be somewhat as strong as a SSJ3 (don't blow my horns, please).**

* * *

 **Android 21 Arc**

 **Chapter 37: To Universe 7's Earth!**

 **Morning**

 **Goku & Vegeta's Backyard...**

In the three days of scouting, looking and telling everyone in Fairy Tail about the plan of going to Universe 7, there were other things that went down. Here were the details...

In the Time Nest of Chronoa's home, right after she was able to snatch Ultear, Meredy, & the inevitable red-eyes Lisanna for Mirajane to get some alone time with Goku, Chronoa had managed to go with her plan. In order to save the three, she managed to get rid of all the effects from the three by replacing them with their new Timeline A memories.

But there was a catch.

The three only received their new memories up until the Universe 6v7 arc. Any further than that and it could damage the timeline. After Chronoa managed to fix them, there was a minor miscalculation. Although she may have gotten rid of the Time Rift effects, she didn't anticipate what the future events for them held in the new Timeline A. In the new Timeline A, Lisanna, Ultear & Meredy developed a strong crush on the Saiyan.

But for now though, until the new Timeline A finishes constructing, Lisanna, Ultear, & Meredy were going to keep their mouths shut with what they know about the newly combined events from both worlds. The same was with Mirajane.

In the shared backyard of Goku & Vegeta's, everyone was waiting for Goku. Every member of Fairy Tail was present and so was Goku's family & friends. With the sun's light shining on their faces, out of everyone, Beerus grew impatient.

He had his arms crossed and left foot tapping vaguely fast on the grass. He lets out a growl as he, along with Whis, were looking everyone talking to each other while, of course, waiting for Goku in whatever it is he was doing. And then suddenly, the Universe 7 God of Destruction snapped...

"Tch... When is Goku gonna show up!?" Beerus yelled at his angel attendant, "He's been gone for a lousy hour and we're just sitting ducks!"

"Now, now, Lord Beerus. Try to have some patients, will you? If I recall, Goku mentioned bringing along someone from the capital of Fiore..." Whis puts his finger around it.

"He's bringing over Hisui, the Princess of Fiore." Mavis added herself to their conversation.

"A Princess, you say, Mavis?" Beerus' curiosity led him to raise his eyebrow, "What business does Goku have with someone who's royalty, hmm?"

"My guess is she's someone who also developed a liking to Goku like Lady Mirajane and the rest of the fellow maidens in Fairy Tail." Whis was certain about his assumption, "Everyone has developed a liking to him. Who doesn't though, am I right, My Lord?"

"Gah... It's times like this I wish I could just destroy everyone. And I have been considering it, too, Whis."

"But you've gotten soft!" Whis smiled knowing he was correct, "You developed a liking to not only Goku & his friends, but Fairy Tail, too!"

"What!? Over my dead Destroyer body!" Beerus jerked his left clenched fist at him, a cross-popping vein had appeared on his face and his sharked white-teeth was present.

"Aww, Lord Beerus! I didn't know you felt that way!" Mavis was moved. So moved that she flew over to give Beerus a tight hug, causing him to act up like a tsundere, "Why don't you just join us, already? I'm sure our symbol would look good on you!"

"F-First Master!" Makarov was uneased with the death, but bolded action led by Fairy Tail's first master, "You're going to give me a heart attack!"

"Get off me, runt!" Beerus avoided his cheek from making contact with Mavis'. The First Master, however, didn't back down from this fight and eventually, Beerus gave in and their cheeks were touching.

Whis felt the moment between Beerus & Mavis lovely, so he didn't interfere with it. So instead, he went over to Bulma & the leader of Shadow Gear, Levy McGarden, "Hello there, you two." the angel greeted with a smile.

"Hey, Whis. I see Lord Beerus is making a connection with Mavis?" Bulma raised her left eyebrow.

Whis didn't argue with that, "Mmm-Hmm. I can tell those two are going to be such great friends. Probably even besties, as you mortals call it."

"Well, let's hope the First Master doesn't do anything that could piss off her 'bestie'..." Levy didn't want to think of her death whenever Mavis tends to tease Beerus.

"Pardon me if I'm being noisy, you two, but who are those two other females over there with Lady Erza? The one with a sword in her left hand and the one all cat-like."

"Oh, them? They're just friends of Erza." Levy informs them, " Kagura Mikazuchi & Millianna."

"Wow, what pretty names. Especially the one named Kagura..." Bulma admits, "Man..." she sighed, "Goku's taking his sweet time in picking up Hisui."

"I wonder why he wants to bring Princess Hisui with us. This is just a trip. Hey, Bulma, can you tell me why we all agreed to head to your universe?" Levy asked, chipping at Bulma's replicated gun that was in her hand.

"Mirajane & I had a talk about taking a trip back to my world since we all came here to yours, Levy. Since there are so many of us, it's impossible for all of us to enter at once and my energy gun would run out of fuel due to having this many people." Bulma explains as she looks around at Fairy Tail.

"Ah, I see. Whose energy are you gonna use? Lord Beerus'? Vegeta's? Goku's?" asked Levy.

"All three." Bulma quickly answered.

"Eh!?" Whis & Levy raised their left eyebrow.

"With a crowd like this, I needed energy from the best of best. What my universe has to offer, you two."

Their conversation started to grow astray as the next thing that was about to happen would finally lift Beerus' impatient-ness. The god-tier people of the group, Beerus, Whis & Vegeta had sensed Goku & Hisui's energy coming from a mile away. After them, everyone, who knows how to sense a person's energy, had begun sensing Goku's arrival and was looking forward to it, too. They knew where Goku was going to appear so, without further delay, everyone looked at grassy battlefield that was their training ground.

It was an hour but the low-class Saiyan had finally delivered. Natsu & the others heard the sound of Instant Transmission kick in and within a blink of an eye, Goku & Hisui had appeared in front of everyone...

"We're here! Finally..." Hisui sighed in relief, "Thank goodness, too..."

"Sorry, Hisui. I couldn't help myself again." Goku rubbed his belly, "You just so happened to be at a buffet I couldn't help myself with, haha."

"Goku... that buffet you speak of was in my dining hall. An ambassador from the other side of this planet had came over for a union thing and I heard he likes buffets. When you appeared in front of him, you gave him a heart attack. He's _**literally**_ in a coma because of you."

"Oh, well, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that to happen. Is he going to be okay?"

"Yes..." Hisui sighs again, "I have my best doctors working on him. He better live because I don't want his two daughters to be fatherless."

"What was he doing over there with you, again? You said a union thing?"

"Yeah, that's right. Basically political stuff that's too big for your brain to handle, Goku. Uh.. no offense."

"None taken." Goku didn't care.

"So, is everything ready?"

"Is what is?" he stared down at her.

"The trip to your world, Goku. You promised me you would take me there. You even took me here when I was in the middle of talking to my father about the ambassador matter." Hisui had a blank face as she wasn't surprised with Goku's poor choice of words.

"Ahh, yeah! That's right! Every week of this day, we hang out. And as it so happens, our hangout day is the day my friends and I head back to my world. I didn't want to leave you hanging since I never miss a day in the week to hang with you, so I thought I would take you with me!"

"I see... ( _He's very thoughtful, I'll give him that_ )." Hisui blushed, "How long is this trip going to be?"

"Don't know, but Bulma finally finished her gun and they're only here because of me. So they're gonna head back with me and I want you guys to come, too!" he smiled, "So, do you want to come with me on this trip back to my world?"

"It depends. I have a lot of matters I need to attend as duty of the Fiore Princess. But... I guess I could use a vacation. My father can take over for me, in the time being."

"Oh, your father, that's right. I took you without them knowing. Do you think they might freak out 'cause you're gone?"

"Rest assure, Goku. They'll know I'm with you." Hisui was sure of it, "Trust me. Me disappearing without letting them know will make them know I'm with you. And they trust you, too, so we're good to go. My father and Arcadios will go on with their day."

"Well, haha, okay then!" Goku chuckled. He had forgotten about how much Hisui's father and protector trusts him.

"Goku! Princess Hisui! You two are finally here!" Mirajane ran over to them while waving her left hand, "It's been an hour, sweetie. What took you so long? I thought you had run into some kind of trouble and- - And you're holding the Princess' hand... okay." Mirajane's happy face disintegrated as it went into a blank one. While looking at their interlocking hands, she was a bit ticked, "How... fantastic..."

"Hi, Mira! Sorry it took me an hour to get here. I can, uh, explain! You see I was- -"

"Stalled because you were busy enjoying Princess Hisui's buffet she prepared for the Ambassador of Kiru Capital?" Mirajane interrupted as she read her Saiyan boyfriend like a book.

"How did you- -"

"I'm your girlfriend, dummy. It's not hard to tell, you know. Plus you got tomato spear on your lower lip, dear..." Mirajane pointed, "Here, let me get that for you."

The She-Devil's way of wiping away the red smear off of her boyfriend's lower lip was by doing the one thing that'll make her stand out, and Hisui knew what she was about to do. She got close to Goku, in front of him, tippy-toed her way up to match Goku's height and began closing in on his personal space.

She slowly stuck out her tongue, which was long as three-quarters of a healthy banana and started licking away the smear off his lowered lip. Both her hands were placed on his shoulders, Goku blushed. Cheeks indicated the flammable color of carmine red, Hisui wasn't okay with it. The brave and bolded action led by the She-Devil led Goku to let go of his hand that interlocked with hers...

"There we go. Your face is fully cleaned now." Mirajane smiled, knowing that what she did would piss off Hisui.

"Mira..." Goku was speechless to say a word. So speechless, he softly mumbled under his breath.

"The smear's off, so back away from him, please!" Hisui's jealousy kicks in as she came in the middle of Goku & Mirajane by pushing them away from each other with the thrust of her hands touching their chest.

"Princess Hisui..." Mirajane widened her eyes, "I didn't take you to be the jealous type..." she felt as though she learned something new about her.

"Eh? I'm not jealous, no! I'm just doing my duty as a Princess into making sure no one but me is allowed to do those lewd actions to Goku! H-He is my husband, remember!?" her eyes changed shapes into a swirly pattern as her entire face was volcanic red.

"... Right." Mirajane looked the other way to let out a tch.

"Oh, haha... well, this is awkward. Oh, that reminds me! Hey, Mira?" Goku got next to Mirajane's right ear to whisper, " _How are Lisanna, Ultear, & Meredy?_"

" _They're fine. The Supreme Kai of Time managed to fix them and now they're free of the effects._ "

"That's fantastic!" Goku yelled as he got out of whispering, " _Wait..._ " he went back to whispering, " _How did she do that? I thought they were permanent?_ "

"She and I thought so too, but with the new method I told you about that the Supreme Kai came up with, she did option two. You know, the option where she replaced their current memories with the new Timeline A ones?"

"I... don't get it."

"Well, their current memories were infected with Time Rift effects and the new ones aren't. Until Timeline A kicks in, that is."

"Ah, okay. Where are they?"

"According to the Supreme Kai, they were supposed to arrive through a Time Portal today."

"Great, I wonder when that's gonna app- -"

The common theme that always revolved around Goku when it comes to being with a girl was the tension of having his sentence get interrupted... a lot. Goku, Mirajane, and Hisui was about to be in stored for something challenging from not only the girls of Fairy Tail, but the two girls from Mermaid Heel, as well...

"Ahh!" Goku was tackled down by a certain cat girl, "What the?" he lifted his head up.

"Eh? And who is this woman?" Hisui was awestruck by another woman getting at it with her _**husband**_ **.** It made her want to vomit, but not literally because it's a figure of speech.

"About time you show up, Goku-Tofu!" the cat-like figure was none other than Millianna of Mermaid Heel, "What took you so long?"

"T-Tofu? Hey, wait a minute... you're that cat lady who's childhood friends with Erza!" Goku pointed out as his cheek was getting pressed on by Millianna's, "Um... your name's similar to Lisanna, so what could it be?" he couldn't put his finger around it.

"Millianna!" she giggled.

"Ah... Millianna. Millianna, what are you doing rubbing my cheek with yours?" Goku politely asked as he was afraid to look at Mirajane & Hisui.

"Y-Yes! Explain, Miss Millianna! That's my husband you're rubbing cheeks with! I won't stand by and let you rub cheeks with someone who'll soon be my betrothed! ( _I also wanted to be the one to rub his cheeks with mine..._ )" Hisui's jealousy sparked her to be uncomfortable.

"Hmm? The Princess of Fiore?" Millianna noticed her royalty as she helped Goku up, "So, Goku-Tofu, you were gone for an hour to go on a date the Princess?"

"D-Date!? It was not a date!" Hisui was steaming, "( _Wait... Why am I denying it? He's my husband, Hisui! Say something that'll make you stand your ground, dang it!_ ) Well, I was informed about how he was going to leave this world and every week, on this day, Goku & I would hang out together."

"Yeah... a date..."Millianna's words stood out still.

"Wait, um, Millianna?" Goku catches her attention.

"Yes, Goku?" Millianna's attention was caught as she was snuggling his arm.

"Not to sound rude, and all, but why are you here?"

"Kagura and I were in Magnolia town to meet with Erza on date."

"Really? When was this? I don't remember hearing about this..." Goku said.

"This was when you were with Ur & the others in your house during the three days, sweetie. You know, when Cana & Ur were fighting over you, like usually."

"So during the three days? Gotcha."

"Anyway... Erza told me that her and your guild wouldn't be on Earthland for weeks since you all will be traveling back to your world!" Millianna's cat-like mouth drove her to meow after she finished explaining.

"And..." Goku & Mirajane was waiting for more.

"Kagura was paranoid that you were going to do lewd things to her so she wanted to come along. You know, ' _ **To protect my big sister!**_ ' and stuff, haha."

"Ahh- - Wait, what about you? Kagura has a reason for being here. What's your reason?" Mirajane asked. She wasn't going to like where this was going.

"Well..."

Letting go of her cuddling, Millianna stepped back a few inches, placing her arms behind her back. She gives the Saiyan a smile that could've meant a lot of things. With her release of her arms behind her back , Millianna rushed to Goku with open arms, getting on him by wrapping her arms and legs around him, and proceeded to kiss him directly...

"!" Goku couldn't speak.

Millianna's mesmerized lips sent a wild sensational tremor down her nerves. It had been some time since last she kissed him so the feeling was neutral. Millianna was able to regain the experience when she first laid her lips on his, enticing it with the scene of a feline cat. Mirajane & Hisui did nothing but took offense to that. After three minutes, the cat girl got off of him...

"That's why." she touched her lips.

"Ehh!?" both the three were dumbfounded.

"For some reason, you have a scent of a cat so I'm going to make sure your irresistible scent stays that way-meow!" she purred afterwards.

"Really? You don't smell like a cat, Goku." Hisui sniffed him, "Yeah, you don't."

"I smell like me. It's what I smell like, anyway." Goku chuckles.

"Dear..."

"Yes, Mira?"

Mirajane held Gou's hand and had requested time alone with him. So the two were excused from Hisui & Millianna as they were a few centimeters away from them...

"I don't want to sound I'm basing this off of an assumption, but I think Erza's childhood friend is under the influence of the Time Rift." Mirajane concludes.

"R-Really? I don't sense demon energy from her..." Goku looks at Millianna, who was waving at him, so he waved back, "How do you know this?"

"That's 'cause there's very little of it. And because it's so little, you would hardly pick up on it that it's not something that concerns you. But to me, as someone who eats demon energy, I can see it flowing around her."

"Is she gonna be all right?"

"The amount that she has? Definitely. The amount that's in her isn't a huge threat, but it's affecting her mind. Like how she's assuming you have a cat scent, to which, you don't, by the way."

"Ahh... Are you gonna take care of Millianna's problem?" Goku wondered.

"I would, but no..."

"Cool, in that case, Kagura has the affects, too- - Wait, what? Did you say no?" the Saiyan boyfriend of the She-Devil wanted to know if he heard wrong so he asked again.

"Yeah, no. Millianna's Time Rift isn't that contagious, you know. Her effect, that I'm going to go with, is that her mind is playing tricks with her. Strictly towards you, most of all. That and... in the new Timeline A, she crushes on you, too..." Mirajane's voice deepened into sorrow.

"Uh... what now? She does...?"

"I'm not lying, dear. She does. And Kagura Mikazuchi, too. Wait, you said she has Time Rift effects, too?"

"Yeah. When I went on a date with Erza again, after a while, we met up the two of them. Up to the end of the day, the two went back and forward in kissing me."

"... _**Really...?**_ " Mirajane's Satan Soul appeared little by little as her background consisted of dark purple.

"Ahh!" Goku shrieked, "But I, uh, was thinking of you, of course! You know, 'cause you're my lover that I'll always love?" he was trying his best to calm the She-Devil down. And it worked.

"Aww, really?" she went back to her cheerful self.

"Y-Yes! Really, really!"

"Okay, I believe you." she gave a quick kiss to his cheek, "So, how bad is Kagura's Time Rift effect? Is she like Millianna?"

"Well, she thought I was going to do dirty things to Erza so she volunteered to replace Erza with herself. I said okay."

"D-Did- - Did you do anything lewd to her?" Mirajane flinched a little but kept a poker face.

"Nah, I did. But she did. I told her nothing would make me want to do things as I usually do to Erza so she took matters into her own hands and kissed me as if she was my lover, too. Huh, you know, it feels weird to call Erza's little sister my lover."

"Sigh... ( _Two new additional girls, huh? Just my luck_ ). Kagura, how does she act?"

" _ **I act accordingly to protect my older sister from this lewd filth!**_ "

The third voice spooked Goku & Mirajane as Mirajane hopped over to Goku's side, leaving the other empty side to go to none other than the sister of Simon, who was Erza's childhood friend, Kagura Mikazuchi. She was in front of them, unamused that Goku was quote "cheating on her older sister" with another woman. With her sword in her right hand named Archenemy, that was in her sword sheath/scabbard, she took her deadly glares at Goku...

"Son Goku, what took you so long? Your guild, my older sister, and I were impatiently waiting for your arrival and when you finally did arrive, you bring the Princess of Fiore with you!? Explain this instant! I mean, it's not like I wanted to know what you did to the Princess in the hour you were gone, stupid!"

"( _Ah, I see. Her effect is being a tsundere around someone she developed a crush on. Neat_ )." Mirajane finally figured it out.

"Err... Well, I spent an hour there eating a buffet she prepared for some ambassador."

"Unbelievable... Son Goku, if you're going to be Erza's true lover, you have to know that there are things you must be in time for!" Kagura scolded.

"Hahh... Now, now, Kagura. Let's not shout, okay? You're kinda hurting my eardrums..." Mirajane came in front of the two as she was picking her ears.

"Mirajane Strauss. The one who battled Jenny Realight. You must be in love with Son Goku, as well." Kagura pointed out as if it wasn't obvious," How many more women have you forced to stoop to your level, hmm?"

"Ehh... None?" Goku answered, "Out of everyone that rushes to me, I actually gave a penny or two to make a promise with her."

"( _P-Promise...?_ ) A-And that is...?" Kagura was getting flustered.

"To always be with her." he smiled. That smile led to Mirajane giving him another kiss on the cheek.

"It's no surprise, really." Mirajane held his hand while giggling, "I'm his number one. My relationship with this goofball of a Saiyan is much deeper than Erza & the others, Kagura. But I'm really shocked to find out you like him too."

Kagura continued to get flustered, "E-Eh!? I do not! What makes you think I would show feelings to a man who's two timing my sister, huh?"

" _ **Kagura, you and Millianna kissed him back and forth in front of me. While I was on a date!**_ Erza came in on the conversation while crossing her arms...

"Erza!" Goku said her name in a happy tone, "What's Natsu doing over there?"

"The most stupidest thing ever. And I've seen him do worst. He's picking a fight with Lord Beerus." Erza answered Goku's question as they all saw Natsu get flicked by Beerus in the forehead, sending him through many trees that were behind the backyard.

"Typical..." Mirajane wasn't concerned about Beerus' anger, "So what are you doing here, Erza?"

"I was wondering when we can finally get a move on, but it seems we also have to wait for Lisanna, Ultear, and Meredy." Erza noticed the three wasn't around, "By any chance, have you seen the three?"

"They're coming...!" Mirajane was sure of it, "They're just on their way back to whatever it is they were at."

"But that might take too long. Goku, why don't you use your Instant Transmission to get them? We're already falling an hour behind thanks to you." Erza suggested.

"Yeah, good idea, Erza."

Before Goku could lock onto the trio's power, Mirajane stepped on his right foot, indicating on where they actually are and how he shouldn't do it, "Honey..."

"Ahh... right. Sorry, Mira."

"I don't understand what it is you're trying to pull off, Mirajane Strauss. Why did you stop Son Goku from going to them?" Kagura asked, leveling her tone she used on Goku with Mirajane now.

"Yes, Mira. Inform us why." Erza was on the same boat.

"( _The Supreme Kai said the moment she fixes them, she'll send them right back..._ ) Because... I, uh, haha..." Mirajane couldn't come up with a lie until the last second, "They're already here!"

"Hmm?" Goku, Kagura, and Erza tilted their heads to the left together.

It was a stroke of luck that what Mirajane said was actually true. Chronoa had delivered her end of the deal on fixing Lisanna, Ultear and Meredy as the thing that happened after Mirajane said what she said was a Time Portal opening up. The deities & Fairy Tail turned to the portal that was appearing in front of Goku & his group A dark temporary shadowy figure was coming out.

And the first person to come out was a female of short white hair. Her blue jeans filled with flower patterns and her pink spaghetti shirt was a dead giveaway that the first out of the three to come out was Lisanna Strauss. The second was another female of red eyes, dark-purple hair, and a white ribbon over her head, Ultear Milkovich. And the person, the third one to come out was the last female of pink hair, Meredy...

"You three..." Goku & Mirajane was shocked to see them all together.

"Speak of the devils..." Erza was too.

"Hey, you guys." Lisanna greeted her sister & the other girls. When she spotted Goku, she smiled. Going up to him, she placed her hands behind her back & kiss him on the cheek, "Morning, babe. I'm going to go play with our son Goten over there. See you in a bit when we're about to head to our universe, 'kay?"

"S-Sure..." Goku was stupefied at what just happened, "( _S-She kissed me... Wait_ ). Hey wait, Lisanna!" he touched her left shoulder, causing her to turn around.

"Yes?"

"Um, by any chance, are you, like, uh... you wouldn't by chance have red-eyes when we're alone together, right?"

"Red-eyes?" she tilted her head in confusion, "I don't have red-eyes, babe. Just light baby-blue. Like my sister & brother, remember?"

"Right, right. It's just... I- - Do you have a desire to steal me from Mira & the other girls?"

"Steal you?" her eyes slightly creased a little, "Goku, honey, I love you and all, but why would I do such a heinous crime? All I asked is to be your lover & have a son together since you and Mira have Gohan."

"( _She's spouting her new Timeline A memories_ )." Mirajane was about to conclude that this Lisanna is a whole new person, "What do you mean, sis? Care to elaborate?" it wasn't necessary but she asked anyway.

"You mean you don't remember what the Supreme Kai of Time told us?" Lisanna looked at her sister, following the other girls to reside next to her, "There's been a fracture in time so the Supreme Kai's doing the best she can in fixing this timeline that we're all in for some reason. Our home is in Universe 7."

"( _What on Earthland is Lisanna saying...?_ )" Erza was at a lost.

"This timeline? Sister of Mirajane Strauss, you're saying as if this planet isn't your home and that your real home is Son Goku's world..." Kagura summarized.

"Because it is, Kagura. That's our timeline. This one we're in is something we all decided to 'sightsee'." Lisanna didn't stop spewing her new Timeline A spoilers, "Well, if you don't mind me, I'm going to go talk to my son, you guys." she quickly hovering to Goku's lips and mashed it with hers, "Love you, Goku." she smiled, later meeting up with Gohan, Goten & Elfman.

"Yeah... I love you, too... Lisanna." Goku was touching his lips, "( _That style of kissing isn't like when she had those red-eyes. Lisanna_ )."

"So her memories did get swapped." Mirajane concluded, "That explains why I don't sense any demon energy surrounding her nor with Ultear & Meredy."

"And that's a good thing, right?" Goku asked.

"Oh yeah, it is, honey. But I'm guessing she doesn't know about everyone else not having their new memories implanted yet. It's only Ultear, Meredy, Lisanna, and I."

"You, Mira?"

"This happened when I was at a park with the Supreme Kai of Time. In the new timeline, for whatever reason, I agreed to share you with my little sister. It's kinda of gross, but there's no stopping it..."

Goku was scratching the back of his hair. Confused on what was happening, he needed time to adjust everything that had been spoiled to him. But it got cut short thanks to the Queen of Fairies & the strongest member of Mermaid Heels...

"Goku, why did Lisanna kiss you and said that Goten was yours and her child?" Erza questioned.

The Saiyan couldn't come up with and answer. Neither could Mirajane. But as time would coincidently have it, Erza's question got interrupted by Meredy & Ultear. Meredy had shocked Hisui, Kagura, and Erza as they saw her throwing herself in Goku's arms...

"Master!" Meredy didn't let go of him. She took things up a notch by rubbing cheek-to-cheek, making Goku feel heated at the moment. And scared, "It's been a while but I'm glad you invited me and Ultear to head back to our world, Universe 7!"

"I did?" Goku looked straight at her.

"Don't tell me you forgot, Goku. Babe, you informed us that Bulma had managed to fix the gun and that she needed yours and Vegeta's energy to power up a strong portal that can sustain a party this large." Ultear informed, coming in as she was standing next to him.

"B-Babe?" Goku then looked at Ultear, "Ultear, you said babe?"

"Did I stutter? Yes, I said babe. We're lovers, are we not?"

"L-Lovers!?" Mirajane & the other girls simultaneously threw their bodies back in shock.

"I'm just one of them. You have Meredy here, too, that's your girlfriend, _**which is also disgusting by the way since she's my daughter.**_ My mother, the girls in Fairy Tail, Princess Hisui, & those two other girls from Mermaid Heel."

"I must have one big bed to accompanied that many girlfriends..." Goku seemingly jokes.

"Dear, don't joke about that. Women aren't objects." Mirajane as a little bit annoyed by that joke.

"S-Sorry, Mira!" Goku quickly bowed to Mirajane and went back to Ultear & Meredy, "Say, you two wouldn't happen to remember what Lisanna did to you two when we were all together, do you?"

"Not that I don't know of, no." Ultear answered.

"Okay, uh, how 'bout a better question." Mirajane stepped in for Goku, "What's your last memory you had with Goku? Memory of him as in alone time with him. That question goes to you, too, Meredy."

"Hmm, let's see." Ultear began putting on his thinking cap, "When he came to fetch me on Princess Hisui's rooftop the day we confronted Towa in Entrance 2. Before we had headed down, I told him how I feel about him. And he said he wouldn't mind being my lover..." Ultear blushes.

"I said that...?" Goku mumbled under his breath.

"G-Goku! I knew it!" Erza knew Goku was lying that day when he and Ultear came to the girls' from, "Just how many more girls are you going to claim to be your girlfriend, you pig!?"

"Uh, I'm not sure. I don't even know if that's what I even said." Goku was puzzled.

"That's 'cause you don't. That was in the new Timeline A. I don't have memories here because it was wiped by the Kai. All I know is that Goku is my lover & Universe 7 is all our home." Ultear said, crossing her arms under breasts.

"( _Timeline A? Ahh, what?_ ) This is confusing..." Hisui was having a hard time sucking all this in.

"I'm on the same boat as you, Princess." Kagura couldn't agree more, "But it's not an excuse for Son Goku to cheat on Erza with every other girl here present." she later tch-ed.

"Okay..." Mirajane turned to Meredy, "What about you, Meredy? What was your last memory with Goku?"

"Probably when I had asked him to make me his student. We trained together and then we had... _**intercourse**_..." Meredy's face was tomato red from revealing the last detail of her alone time with Goku.

The now given knowledge of Goku & Meredy having sexual intercourse drove Erza & Kagura to slam their fists down at the top of Goku's head, causing him to fall face first to the grassy ground. Mirajane & Hisui had their eyes overshadowed with the color black as their background consisted the same color. For Ultear, her facial expression was blank. Well, she found it disgusting, but she had nothing to hide with her face...

"Ow, ow, ow! Gosh, that hurts, you two. What was that for?" Goku got up and was feeling the top of his head.

"For sleeping with another girl, you dummy!" Erza jerked her right fist and she developed sharked teeth.

"My older sister is right! Your lover is right in front of you and you're cheating on her with some other skank!?" Kagura had the same actions as Erza.

"Sorry, ow. I don't remember having sex with Meredy. Unless if it's in the new timeline, then I don't remember." Goku bowed.

"New timeline- -"

"Anyway!" Mirajane claps her hands together, "Now that the three of you are here, let's go on ahead and meet up with Bulma & the oth- -"

The game of who can interrupt who never gets old as more cavalry came to snatch Goku. The moment the Saiyan of Fairy Tail had gotten up from his painful fist beating, the mother of Ultear & the drunken Card Mage & a certain someone else came on board and tackled Goku to the ground, causing him to suffer more painful impacts.

The three girls stood up hogging a part of Goku's body. Cana & Ur with Goku's arms while the mysterious person was in front of him, hugging his chest. This outrageously action provoked Mirajane, Kagura, Millianna, Ultear, Erza, Hisui, & Meredy to speak on the matter...

"( _Great... More of girlfriends of his have arrive. As if these girls wasn't enough, there had to be more..._ )." Mirajane & the girls let out a sigh in wanting to know if the additional add of becoming Goku's lover will come to an end.

"Took you long enough to get here, cutie." Ur smiled directly at him.

"Hey, uh, Ur..." Goku was red.

"Hey yourself!" Ur wanted to embarrassed Goku even more than already so she blew a soft breeze in Goku's left ear, "Since you wooed the other girls over there, how many girlfriends does that make now, hmm?"

"Uh, I don't know..." Goku couldn't keep count.

"Heh! They don't look like much competition. I just got to get rid of you and Mira and Goku's mine for the count!" Cana was sure of it.

"Cana..." Goku wasn't a pervert but he was staring at her cleavage, "Hmm? And who are you? Wait... Henny!?"

The person in the middle was of blonde hair and a purple dress. Her guild symbol was that of Blue Pegasus and when she heard her name get called wrong by the Saiyan, in whom, she decided to let date her, she was livid...

"Jenny! It's J-E-N-N-Y! The current Miss Fiore, Goku? Hello? We fought back at the Grand Magic Games area. You know, when I was possessed and you beat the living crap out of me?"

"Oh yeah! It's you!" it came back to Goku, "So what are you doing here, Jenny?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm not going to let my rival over there & the rest of these girls steal you from me! In case you forgot, Goku, you belong to me!" she tighten her hug.

"But... I'm not your boyfriend, Jenny..." Goku sweated a little.

"Not yet you're not, mister."

"Okay then..." he fake chuckled, "So, Jenny, what are you doing here?"

"Well... I was so happen to be in the neighborhood when I was shopping for things I needed in Magnolia town. Then I ran into Mirajane and she told me that her, your guild, and you were going to another world that isn't this one. Your world. So it sparked my interest and now I've decided to come, too!"

"When did you meet with Mira?" Goku asked, later getting out of her hug.

"Two days ago. Mirajane said something about during the three days you all went to find and inform everyone in your guild."

"You wanted to come because you wanted to see my world, Jenny?"

"Well, that, and you, silly." Jenny winked, "You're the first man that's ever rejected my beauty. No man has ever resisted the charms of me!"

"Maybe that's because his preference is someone like me, Jenny..." Mirajane didn't stand on the sideline anymore. So she did what was right and yanked Goku's right arm to her, hugging it with the objective to protect him from the other girls, "And now that we're here, let's head over to Bulma & Whis already..."

"S-Sure..." the girls agreed.

The girls were behind the power couple as they headed to meet with the others. It wasn't a long trip so they got there without breaking a sweat. At last, everyone was present. Goku & Mirajane with the girls behind them, Lisanna, Elfman & the two half-Saiyans, Vegeta & his family, Team Natsu with Juvia, Shadow Gear with Gajeel & Panther Lily, the Thunder God Tribe, the first

& third master of Fairy Tail, Beerus & Whis & the other members of Fairy Tail.

Bulma & Whis were in front of the whole group, presenting everyone the two energy gun. The second gun Bulma made was much more efficient and was more stable than the first one. And speaking of the first gun, Beerus was asked by Bulma herself to destroy the gun since it's unstable unlike the second one. And that's what he did.

With the second gun in Bulma's hand, everything was set. Whis was able to copy and paste Towa's mark on the second gun and converted the negative energy that was the demon energy, to positive energy. And for the energy capacity, in order to let everyone pass over to Goku's timeline, both Goku & Vegeta powered up in their SSJ Blue form to sustain that amount of people. With Beerus lending a tiny portion of his Destruction energy.

After giving their energy for Bulma's energy gun, Bulma shot a blast right away in an open space. A portal that was filled with positive energy had opened and was as large as a quarter of a hotel building. And since the energy was positive, there wasn't any need to make everyone skin Ki barriers so they were safe.

Everyone was amazed at the sheer size and had all gulped. All but Goku & the Z-Fighters, that is. For Fairy Tail & the others, this was it for them. They were going to cross over to Goku's universe, Universe 7, and witness what civilization will be like. Team Natsu was getting Edolas vibes from this and knew that re-feeling this sensation again was a moment checked in their history books. Everyone was ready...

"Remember, everyone! This portal that was supplied in Goku's & Vegeta's SSJ Blue energy won't stay up for long! And with this many people, we can't afford to lose time or else the size will shrink! So without wasting anymore time, let's get a move it!" Whis instructed.

"All right, buddy! This is it! We're going to go see Goku's world!" Natsu clenched his fists in sheer excitement, "I'm all fired up!"

"Aye, sir! I just know they're gonna have mackerel over so let's get a move on!" Happy was flying next to Natsu with the same excitement.

"To Goku's world, huh? Let's hope nothing bad comes out of this. 'Cause I've got a feeling something's bad about to happen." Gray didn't want to jinx it so he wished for the best.

"Hmph. Even if something bad were to happen, I'll take care of it." Vegeta promised as he smirked, "Let's get going already, people! I'm not going to humiliate myself and give energy for you weaklings a second time! Get inside before I throw you all in myself!"

Everyone laughed at Vegeta's threat as they took it as a joke. It wasn't but it earned him a kiss from his wife, causing him to blush hard in front of everyone...

"Seems like Vegeta can't wait to go back to his world, huh?" Mirajane said as her hair was being blown back by the wind created by the portal.

"Yeah. That's Vegeta for ya. Now are you ready, Mira?" Goku looked at her.

"I'm ready as I'll always be," Mirajane response to Goku was with a cheerful smile.

"All right then." Goku stared straight at the portal with a smile and went back to base form, "To Universe 7, here we come!"

And everyone started entering...

* * *

 **Early Afternoon**

 **Universe 7**

 **Earth, West City, Capsule Corp...**

* * *

In the backyard of Bulma's home lies her grandparents watering the plants and feeding the animals. Mr. Briefs was hosing the miniature garden he had made when he was given free time. Mrs. Briefs went to the kitchen to fetch her husband an ice cream sandwich. When Mr. Briefs was done watering his plants, behind him lied a portal emerging in size at the minute...

"Hmm!? What the heck is that?" Mr. Briefs took a few steps back as the wind being created blew away the black cat that was always on his shoulder, "D-Did Bulma & the others returned?" he wondered.

And he was right. The size had begun to grow bigger and bigger to its very limit. The portal's color was bright blue, it shining on Mr. Briefs' eyes as he started covering them. He peeked his eyes a little from the covered space between his fingers and saw multiple people coming out. Goku, Mirajane & the girls, Fairy Tail with other different guild members, and Beerus & Whis got out and the portal started closing. When everyone safely made it out, the portal had finished serving its job and closes permanently. Fairy Tail & other guild members had now entered Universe 7, the home to Goku & the Z-Fighters...!

"Bulma! You all made it back okay!" Dr. Briefs stood up from being pressured down from the portal's wind.

"Hi, Dad. We're home." Bulma took a relief sigh and placed her backpack filled with capsules down on the grassy ground. It was a long trip, a precise estimation of five hours but they made it. And with that, Bulma took the opportunity to look at the sky with the sun shining bright on her face with a smile. Her eyes were closed and later, she turns to Fairy Tail, "Everyone, Fairy Tail, welcome to our world! Planet Earth!"

Goku's world was what Fairy Tail had in mind. It was advanced. More advanced than what they had expected. Everyone had separated from their large group to see what this world had to offer. What they were all seeing was things that hadn't been invented yet in their world. Flying hover cars, road tubes and large round buildings. Fairy Tail was dumbfounded with that they were seeing...!

"Flying cars... Holy shit..." Natsu's eyes trembled surprise, "Wow... did you take a look at those buildings, Happy? They're frickin' gigantic!"

"I see it, Natsu, but I still don't believe it." Happy couldn't speak.

"Look at this place, guys. So this is Goku's world..." Lucy stepped out of the grass and on the concrete ground. She, Wendy & Carla went to the entrance gate of Capsule Corp, "Would you look at that? There's so many flying mobiles!"

"I'll say!" Wendy was turning left and right every five seconds, "Carla, this is amazing!"

"I can agree to that, child. It's astonishing..." Carla's eyes was spoken for.

"So... What do you guys think of my world?" Goku asked everyone, "I hope it's to everyone's liking. I know it's not much."

"N-Not much, dear? Goku, this is amazing!" Mirajane flew up to get a better view, "Look at that view! Everyone seems so... advance and high tech."

"Juvia is written in joy! Are you as well, Gray?" Juvia asked while hugging his arm.

"This is very un-lackluster, that's for sure." Gray had no shirt on, to which, it caused Juvia to bleed out from her nose.

Gohan & Goten flew a few inches above everyone and over to their father & second mother. Lisanna & Elfman did the same but walked...

"Hey, so, mom, what do you think of our world?" Gohan asked as his feet was off the ground by just a little.

"I think it's wonderful, sweetie." Mirajane smiled, "Our world looks like a cheap knock off of the medieval times."

"Ah, you'll love it here, mom!" Goten flew to Mirajane's arms for a embracing hug, making Mirajane get filled with joy, "By the way, why does Aunt Lisanna want me to call her mom for? She's not into my dad, is she?" Goten whispered.

"Err... It's a long story, Goten. For now, just do as I say and call your auntie mom, too, okay?" Mirajane had politely asked.

"S-Sure..." Goten wanted answers, but he obliged, "Anything for you, I guess."

"Man, is this crazy or what, Laxus?" Bickslow was looking at the tall round buildings around them, "So many buildings. Reminds me of the capital."

"Yeah, I agree." Evergreen flipped her hair, "Except this world has flying cars and such."

"I wonder how the living environment is structured in this world. Hmm, what do you think, Laxus?" Freed asked, "It's rather exquisite for our taste, is it not?"

"Hmph. I don't care about that. But I will admit this, since we're in Goku's world, what's going to stop us from meeting his villains that were the worst of the worst?"

"Ah! Good point, Laxus! You're as clever as you are a leader, sir!" Freed started fangirling in the most Freed way possible.

"And there he goes. You think Freed has a thing for Laxus, Evergreen?" Bickslow asked, sticking his tongue out as he sat down on a lawn chair.

"Could be. Out of everyone in our guild, Freed seems to be with him twenty-four seven. He showers with him, he cleans his back. I'm not sure if Laxus is aware of where this is leading to." Evergreen said, looking at Laxus & Freed having a moment.

"Yeah, pretty weird, all right." Bickslow whistled softly.

In front of the Capsule Corp's front door was Bulma, her father, Fairy Tail's first and third master, and Beerus & Whis. Out of that group, Mavis flew up to get a better view of where she was at. With her eyes shaped as golden stars and her right hand over her eyes, she was hyperactive for someone who was considered "dead." Makarov wasn't like Mavis but inside he shared her driven amazement at what they were seeing. As a matter of fact, everyone in Fairy Tail, too. When Mavis was done sightseeing for now, she flew down to Beerus & Whis. Makarov & Bulma followed...

"So, Lady Mavis, what do you think about our world? You, along with your guild, have entered our territory and I can tell you're loving every minute of it, aren't you?" Whis asked, smiling at the blonde girl who couldn't keep her excitement.

"Whis, this is amazing!" Mavis said, jerking her fists up and down like a child demanding a toy that had just came out, "This is- - Wow, I can't even fathom with the world right now!"

"You could start with, ' _This is so cool and awesome!_ ' like our other guild members, Mavis," Bulma suggested.

"My word, dear. I didn't know you were going to bring home so many guests to our house. It's amazing, if I must say. It reminds me of when you brought a lot of the Namekians here when Frieza destroyed their planet." Mr. Briefs lits up a cigarette.

"Well, during our travels to get back Goku, the guy made a lot of friends. And... _**girlfriends.**_ " Bulma stammered with the last word.

"Girlfriends?" to catch on what his daughter was saying, Mr. Briefs looked over at Goku getting torn apart by the girls surrounding him, "Wow, you get sucked into a wormhole for several weeks up to a month and when it spits you out, you get a lot of beautiful females."

"Dad... I guess that was some kind of compliment." Bulma sighed.

"So, Third Master, what is it you want to do here? Go sightseeing even more? Try out the dishes this world has to offer?" Mavis was up in Makarov's face.

"L-Let's not get ahead of ourselves yet, First Master. We need a place to stay out. remember?" Makarov reminded her.

"Ah, you're right." she moved back a few inches to give him room, "How on earth are we going to get a roof over our heads?"

That's when it hit Bulma. A lightbulb had appeared as she snapped her fingers, "I know where you guys can sleep. My place!" Bulma's suggestion made everyone look at her.

"Bulma, you can supply food & shelter to this many people?" Makarov wasn't sure if he heard right.

"Ah-huh! I'll have you know, Makarov, I am the richest scientist alive on this planet." Bulma brags as she rubs her nose, "I've accompanied an entire race before. What's gonna stop me from doing it again, right?"

"You have a point, then..." Makarov said as he took her offer, "Until further notice, Fairy Tail will stay over at Bulma's place!"

Makarovs announcement made everyone yell in with compassion. They were going to be okay in living with her since they knew that she was the one who made the capsules for Goku when he had first arrived. After a successful trip & figuring the living accommodations, Beerus & Whis were just about to head back to their planet...

"Leaving so soon, you two?" Mavis hovered in front of them.

"Ugh, yes, we are, you shrimp girl." Beerus didn't want to talk all day as he wasn't in the mood.

"Don't you want to stay for a feast in celebrating our return here & for Goku's return, too, Lord Beerus?" Bulma joined Mavis as she came next to her and in front of them, "You're usually always taking up my offer when I mention 'feast'."

Beerus yawned. He had his left hand over his mouth as he continued expanding his jaw. After he was done, he was wiping his eyes, "It's not that I don't enjoy the food here, 'cause I do, no doubt. I'm just not going to be in the mood 'cause of that annoying pink-haired kid and his stupid blue cat."

"N-Natsu & Happy, My Lord!? Uh! What did they do this time!? Whatever he did, I truly apologize!" Makarov came in between Bulma & Mavis to deliver a fully ninety-degree bow.

"Heh, don't get your panties in a bunch, Makarov. That Natsu fellow didn't do much to me." Beerus said, expanding more of what was going to come.

"H-He didn't!?" Makarov lifted his head, "And why is that?"

"During the ride, he complained about having motion sickness and it was getting on my nerves. If Whis hadn't place up an energy sound cancellation barrier on me, I would've destroyed him on the spot. But rest assure, I won't. I couldn't hear him, but none the less, I was still annoyed with him, anyway."

"Natsu has a way to even disturb the peace around a Destroyer God..." Makarov sighs, "Why am I not surprised?" he nodded his head left & right, "Well, I hope you enjoy your day, Lord Beerus." to his gratitude, "Fairy Tail will always welcome your arrival."

"Hmph." Beerus didn't show it, but he took Makarov's kindness into account, "C'mon, Whis. Let's head back to my planet."

"As you wish, My Lord. Everyone, I hope you all like it here. Lord Beerus & I will take our departure now." Whis smiles at everyone, "And good day to all."

Beerus came behind Whis and held onto his left shoulder with his right hand. He took a quick peak at Goku & Fairy Tail with a dull expression. He lets out a sigh and was now looking over Whis' right side while yawning. Whis softly taps the grassy ground with his staff and at once, the two deities blasted their way off of earth; fairing off into space in leaving as they made a dink sound that they were no longer on everyone's radar...

"C'mon, Happy! Let's go explore what this world has to offer!" Natsu ran to the entrance.

"Aye, sir! I'm right behind you!" Happy served as Natsu's wings as he started lifted him up.

"Wait, Natsu, where are you going?" Lucy asked as she was seeing Natsu getting farther and farther away from them.

"No point in asking since he's gone off like a complete idiot." Gray appeared next to Lucy shirtless.

"G-Gray!" having him appear next to her, Lucy was frightened, "Gee, man... Don't scare me lik- - HEY! Where are you going now?"

Gray ran across the street and jumped as high as he can onto a building of six floors. He looked in the direction to where Natsu was heading and turned on his aura. He smirked and had his left hand over his eyes; he had a plan ready...

"Wherever that jerk-wad is going to, he's going to get himself into some much shit that he'll need someone to help him stay in line." he bumps his fists together, "Kch, why do I always have to be the one to put him in check?"

To catch up to where Natsu & Happy are, Gray immediately sprinted the distances given to him and later he jumps to different buildings to serve as a pathway on meeting Natsu. Juvia was right behind him and followed in pursuit. She wasn't going to let her Gray wonder off alone in city that was so unfamiliar...

"Wait for me, my love!" Juvia was in her liquified state and joined Gray on the chase.

"And she's gone, too..." Lucy was impressed, "They need to know the rooms we're going to stay at and those four are just impossible to reason with."

"You're not going to go with then, Lu?" Levy asked.

"Err... Nah. Like everyone here, I'm unfamiliar with this world. Natsu & the others can find their way back with Natsu's nose."

"Lucy's right." Bulma was ready to announce the next big thing, "Now that the trip was successful, I can show you guys to your rooms and after, we can all meet downstairs for some- - Hey, where the heck is everyone?" Bulma asked as she looks around.

Almost more than half the population of Fairy Tail & others were gone. The only ones that remained was Dr. Briefs, the third master of Fairy Tail, Vegeta & Bulma, Gohan, Goku, Mirajane, Hisui, Jenny, Lucy, Erza, & Piccolo. With the remaining population at Capsule Corp, Bulma wasn't too sure if she wanted to say out her plan...

"Our son went with Kakarot's brat & Wendy Marvell with her Exceed to Satan City. Alzack & his family joined our son's group because of Goten. Laxus & his three lackies headed south from here. Levy, Gajeel and those two fanboys went east from here. Kagura & the cat girl went into the city because I overheard them talking about smelling a cat nearby, and the rest of our guild, Bulma, are in the city, too." Vegeta explained.

"Even the first master, the tiny blonde one?" Bulma asked, tilting her head a little forward to verify her husband's explanation.

"Hmph, I watched all of them disappear, one by one, as you were babbling on about the living accommodations for them in our home."

"You act like I'm a boring person who just rambles on and on, Vegeta, you big jerk!" she lightly punched his chest.

"Not my fault you were explaining all of this as they were looking around all amazed like they were tourists." Vegeta started walking to the training room.

"V-Vegeta! Where are you going?" Bulma held his hand out.

"To train. It's been far too long since last I trained myself in a gravity room that was built for me and one with a gravity over a thousand. The one back on Earthland doesn't do me justice because the room wasn't able to withstand my power. This one, here on our earth, can." Vegeta headed inside.

"Sigh... Great. So now it's just us. You would think that Ultear would've been interested but just like her mother, she went with Meredy to sightsee. Not that I don't find you guys company, I wanted everyone to get informed on where they'll be staying. Gosh, everyone's an airhead..."

"Well, we're here. Third Master & I are interested, right, Master?" Lucy looked down at a paled, spooked Makarov.

"Ah, yes. Believe it or not, I'm actually interested in learning everything here so myself and the guild can get used to it should we ever cross over here."

"Well then, Makarov, let's get a move on. I'll give you and Lucy the tour of my home and then once that's done, we can throw a celebration party for our guild coming here!"

"Sounds good to me, Bulma! But how will we let everyone know about the party?" Lucy started walking with Bulma inside as Makarov was right behind them.

"Just leave that one to me, Lucy. For now, let's get you two inside so we can get started on this tour and your living accommodations."

"R-Right!" Lucy & Makarov followed Bulma inside.

When hearing about the celebration party, Goku was about to join them and the girls too, but Gohan stopped them before it could happen. With both his hands, he held onto his dad's & mom's arms. Both Goku & Mirajane looked back at him as Erza & the other girls did the same...

"Just them, Mom & Dad. Let our master get informed about where they'll be living and we can just tell them later."

"S-Sure, son. But that doesn't explain why you were holding our arms." Goku said, wondering if he'll explain why he did such a thing.

"Is something wrong, Gohan, sweetie?" Mirajane asked, worrying if there was, in fact, something wrong.

"Uh, yeah. So, um, Dad, you know about a month ago you went missing thanks to that Time Rift sucking you in?"

"Yeah. What's up, son?"

"Well, after we learned from Shenron that you fell in love with Mom here and wanted nothing more but to be with her forever, Bulma & I thought it would be best if, somehow everyone from your world, Mom, would come over here, we would buy you an apartment to live together."

"Gohan... Are you saying- - You... bought us an apartment room?" Mirajane scoffed.

"Well, not me, but Bulma. And knowing that she's the richest person on earth, she bought you and Dad the entire apartment from the top floor to down to yourselves."

Erza, Jenny & Hisui, from hearing what their lover's son said, were pissed. And the main reason was because of what they were informed with. A whole building to Goku & Mirajane? It didn't suit the other girls' books, nope. Piccolo, without letting anyone sense his Ki, slid away from the group to go meditate at Kami's Lookout. Now that they were all back at Universe 7, Piccolo took the opportunity to go visit Dende and, of course, mediate...

"The whole apartment just for them? Seems a bit... over the top, would you say, Gohan?" Erza crossed her arms as she was tapping her right foot to the ground fast.

"... For once, I can agree with Erza Scarlet. A whole apartment? I can pretty much assume it might be more advanced than my home back in our world."

"Hey, don't sweat it, you two! Since Bulma bought the apartment all to me, I can let all you girls that like me live with me! Doesn't that sound awesome?" Goku clenched his fists together in excitement, "Though, it wouldn't be any different than my house in Earthland so I don't know why this seems like a problem to you, Erza & Hisui."

"Sorry. Force of habit." Erza came next to Goku & Mirajane, "How big is the room, Gohan?"

"Well, the top floor is the most luxury one, so every room inside of it alone is like half the size of your house back on Earthland, so... very big, Erza."

"Satan City, huh? Hey, isn't that where you live, Gohan?" asked Goku as he scratches his hair.

"Yeah, your apartment, Dad, is a few blocks away from my house. So it'd be easier for us to get back, you know? Okay! Let's not waste any more time and head to your house! Your house is on Prexxor St, so it shouldn't be that far away."

"Okay, let's get a move on, then. You ready, you four?" Goku looked at them.

"As I'll ever be!" Hisui ran up to Goku and hugged his right arm, "As your wife, it's my duty to ensure you that where you live, I'll live too."

"Cool. I've got nothing wrong about that. Your arms are so warm when you hug me." Goku smiled.

"A-Ah, I see..." Hisui took the compliment with a red hot face, "Okay, d-dear..." it was an expression when it was being said, but Hisui was steaming.

"Hmm, very well, then. I, too, shall hug your arm , my beloved!" Jenny joined in as she hugged Goku's other arm, "I am gonna make you fall for me, and this is how I'll do it!" she tightened her grip.

"Sure thing... Jenny." Goku was keen on his position, "Whatever you say. Coming, Erza, Mira?"

The two former rivals looked at Goku with an angry face. Their arms were crossed and the ongoing trend of tapping their feet on the ground came onto the scene as they looked away from Goku with a pouted face. But Mirajane was the first to speak up...

"Yeah, we're fine. Let's get going..." the She-Devil was walking next to Gohan, "( _I know I agreed to sharing Goku for the sake of his happiness but no matter how I look at it, it isn't normal for my Goku to have this many girlfriends!_ )"

"Hmph. I'm coming, but seeing you two hog my man like that doesn't strike me to get jealous, you hear? At least not anymore..." Erza marched next to the trio, "Let's get a move on, Gohan. Show us Goku's apartment that's now his home!"

"Dad's new home is in Satan City and we're in West City so... We'll have to fly there. Mom, I can hold you and Erza while Dad can hold Jenny and Hisui. Is that okay?"

"Sure. Anything that'll make me un-see what I'm seeing right now. Let's get a move on, you guys." Mirajane stated.

"Right! To Satan City!" Gohan held onto the former rivals and turned on his aura.

* * *

 **Afternoon**

 **Universe 7**

 **Elsewhere, on Planet Namek...**

* * *

The sky of Planet Namek had gone dark. Seven large orange orbs were all collected and a summoning as cast upon. With the sky temporarily going out of action, it was obvious the wishing dragon, Porunga, was summoned and was ready to grant a wish(es). On one piece of land, there were two people that weren't Namekians.

A female scientist of auburn hair and a sleeveless blue & red dress with black arm sleeves that's covered by a Red Ribbon lab coat & opaque black tights. While the other one consists of a male of abnormal height. His hair was a mohawk of the color red-orange, his clothing was that of a lime green vest with green boots & green bracers, and a small Red Ribbon Army logo on the left side of his vest.

Three wishes had been made and the female scientist from the Red Ribbon Army was pleased. Both her hands were in her lab coat pockets and soon, the male with the lime green vest was getting a signal from the hideout on earth. Making contact with his mind since it's connected, he starts to inform his creator...

"21, the Red Ribbon spy drones you sent out that skewered all over earth is contacting me that they've finally found Son Goku." the man with the lime green vest informed.

The mysterious scientist that was named 21 looked back at her creation, then back at Porunga that was still in present in front of them for some reason. She took her hands off her lab coat pockets and placed one of them under her chin...

"So now he's decided to show up now, huh? After a month and a half, he's revealed himself. 16, what about his family & friends? Can you identify his party for me?" Android 21 asked.

"Affirmative. I've now received the data provided." Android 16 confirms.

"Bring me a visual of who they are again."

Android 16, from 21's design was given new features. One of the features that was given to him was visual clear images from the drones that were connected to him. Android 16's eyes widened for this one task and in both eyes, two light blue parallel lines appeared into later forming a suitable sized rectangle shape screening...

"Son Goku. Alive in the flesh..." Android 21 said as she was looking at Goku talking to other people in his apartment, "16, who are those people that are with him?"

"The one with in the similar orange Gi is his son, Son Gohan. But for the rest of them... I do not know. Unless..."

"Something on your mind, 16?"

"They could be the people that demon Towa had informed us about when we encountered her in the lab." Android 16 brings up.

"Oh, you have a good point. Then that means Fairy Tail are with Son Goku & his friends. They're from another world that's from another timeline. And that means... 16, pull up different visual angles of Son Goku's friends..."

In the light baby blue screening, the screen was split into four sections. Mainly for the people that came with Goku & Gohan. The top left screen was the She-Devil, Mirajane. The one on the top right screen was the Queen of Fairies, Erza Scarlet. The bottom left was the current Miss Fiore, Jenny Realight, and the last one on the on the lower right screen was the Fiore Princess, Hisui...

"White hair, red hair. Mirajane Strauss and Erza Scarlet. Who are the two on the bottom screen? 16, have the drones pull up more information on those two. Bring me the information provided by Towa's source."

"As you wish."

Another two light baby blue parallel lines appeared next to the first screening. When the size of it got bigger, the linings have now formed into a second screening that was now next to the first one. The second screening was shown with information about the two former rivals. Words and paragraphs were reflecting off of Android 21's glasses...

"Magic, huh? Since Towa's sources about Fairy Tail and everything else are true, then maybe... 16, have the drones pull these specific names. Natsu Dragneel. Gray Fullbuster. Lucy Heartfilia. And Wendy Marvell."

The second screening that was previously filled with words & paragraphs on Mirajane & Erza's biography vanished & was next turned into picture frames of the other members of Team Natsu. Android 21 had a clear viewing of the team and when it was set and done, she had to get started on this plan of hers right away...

"All right, clear the visuals." Android 21 looked back at Porunga, "Towa left me DNA samples about the people in the Fairy Tail guild. And now that I revived Son Goku's past foes, I start with the first step to my plan and create clones of all them. Goku, Fairy Tail, the villains, all of it."

Porunga was still present but it wasn't permanent. After three wishes were finally made, the wishing dragon of Namek started disappearing and the seven large orange orbs that were in the air had now scattered all over the planet. When the sky was now clear, there was a clear angle at where Android 21 and Android 16 were at. Around them were Namekians injured. Some killed.

Overall, some of the Namekians were M.I.A, some with their arms or legs missing. One Namekian had his lower torso gone and was dragging himself away from the two Androids...

"( _Have to... get to the Grand Elder. I, ugh, I have to make sure he's all right..._ )"

Only his right arm was intact and was what the Namekian was using to drag his body on the grassy ground and away from Android 21. His energy was getting weaker and weaker and by the time the Namekian was in fair distance, Android 21, without even looking at him and with her right hand over the back of her left shoulder, charged up an energy blast and killed what was left of him. Ashes...

"The Namekians here aren't really fighters, so granting my wishes was more easier than expected." Android 21 admits as she walked over to the unconscious villains with her hands in her lab coat pockets again.

"What shall we do with them, 21?" Android 16 asked with a monotone voice as always.

"After we create their clones, we'll set them off everywhere on earth. But that's after we clone Goku & the rest of his friends & Fairy Tail."

"That reminds me of something. How are you going to clone Fairy Tail?"

"Towa gave me DNA samples of them so that shouldn't be a problem. Along with Son Goku and his friends' DNA, I'd say luck's on our side. As for the villains here, Frieza, Cell, the Ginyu Force, and Nappa, we'll take them to our ship. Go ready it up."

"And what about the tyrant over there and his three henchmens?" Android 16 was staring down at the addition party.

"Oh, him? I'm surprised Frieza even has a brother. I wonder how Dr. Gero was able to get intel on Cooler. And I wonder who this blonde person is that Porunga decided to revive..." Android 21 was looking at the unconscious mother of Lucy Heartfilia, "Questions of the unknown. I'll have to find that out later. Load this blonde lady in the ship with Cooler & his men too. For Cooler, it'll take a while for me to clone him and his men as soon as possible. So he'll be on delay when I release the others."

"Are you about this? About all of this?"

"I'm positive, 16. _**I'll make sure Son Goku & his allies are filled with doubt and fear.**_" Android 21 evilly chuckles. She had on a smug face as the shape of her evil smile extended to that of an actual anime villain.

"Just a quick question to your plan, 21. How many people are in this 'Fairy Tail'?"

"A lot from what Towa gave me." Android 21 sighed, "Cloning them will be a huge problem, too, considering how there's so many in one simple minded guild. Oh, well .We've got work to, 16. Creating clones will be take a while but... with this energy given to me," Android 21's dark aura was consumed in dark red, meaning she had demon energy, "I can fast forward work over ten times the speed!"

"And what does that mean for us?" Android 16 asked as he was done putting all but Cooler & his men inside the ship, "I take it you're going to finally use Towa's given energy to you, are you?"

"Yeah, I am. Work will get done a lot faster with this inside me." her dark aura expanded, "Now get Cooler in, 16. It's time to begin _**the plan.**_ "

* * *

 **Afternoon**

 **Universe 7**

 **Prexxor Street, Goku's Luxury Penthouse...**

* * *

On the top floor of the apartment skyscraper of two hundred floors, Goku & everyone else were in the living room seeing the view they were getting. It was actually a penthouse bought long ago from Bulma when she visited Satan City that one time. A penthouse on the two-hundredth floor had cost about over 175,000,000 Zeni which was nothing compared to Bulma's money.

The living room that everyone was in had windows that were twenty-five feet tall. And the living room itself was a coverage of five thousand square feet. It was the largest living room ever in Satan City and if that wasn't enough, the penthouse had rooms that had over two thousand square feet, and the master's room was twice as large.

When Gohan was giving everyone the tour of the kitchen, out of everyone, Mirajane was so amped about it. The kitchen was a kitchen fit for one of earth's fanciest chefs that Bulma had made for them and now it belonged to Mirajane. The kitchen area had every appliance she could ever dreamed of. Seven deep fryers, ten stoves & microwaves, six inductions, and five ovens, Mirajane could make a feast fit for many frost giants when given the right equipment!

But back to the living room. After getting a tour to every room in the penthouse, Goku, and most of all the girls, were baffled with what they had received out of generously from Bulma. They were all spectating the amazing view from the window in the living room. All but Gohan, that is...

"So, after three hours of touring this large, large penthouse, what do you guys think?" Gohan said as he was exhausted out of talking.

"Gohan, dear, this is... this is amazing." Mirajane said as she was still looking at the view from the window, "You did this for me and your father? All of this...?"

"Mhm." Gohan nodded, "Everything from the first floor to up is all yours, Mom & Dad. I'm just awestruck that Dad found a person who's... I don't want to sound like I'm bashing, but oh well, someone's who way nicer?"

"This is quite impressed, Goku's son." Hisui looks around, "Your counters in the kitchen have white polished glass that's very, very rare to get in Crocus. Not even myself have that. And these walls are so... fit for royalty." Hisui had her hand on the wall to feel more of it, "This building alone beats my home at Crocus. I'm quite ashamed to say it, quite frankly."

"It can be your home, too, Hisui." Goku turned to her, "You can live here with me and Mira! You, too, Erza!"

"R-Really, Dad?" Gohan was on edge.

"I don't see why not. Son, Bulma bought this building for me and your father, right? Well, we're just two people, as far as I'm concerned. It wouldn't hurt to add it more people here. Plus, I hate the fact that these people are all over my Goku but it is what it is." Mirajane said, indicating that she didn't mind.

"Mom..." Gohan was amazed, "Okay, so, um, how many people are gonna live here with you two?"

"Hmm, let's see. My sister and brother are going to be living here too, so there's them. Those two and I guess Goku's _**other**_ girlfriends..." Mirajane shivered from saying the last two words.

"Well, if even you are saying it's okay, then I guess it is..." Gohan was okay with his mother's decision, "Oh, that reminds me! For the celebration party, we could have it here instead of Bulma's place!"

"Really?" the girls said.

"Absolutely! Mom, I can have you meet my family that I've always been telling you back in your world!"

"That'd be great, Gohan!" Mirajane was thrilled upon hearing that, "But I kinda want to meet them now, if you don't mind."

"Sure thing. Upon meeting them, I know they'll come to like you, especially my daughter, Pan." Gohan said, smiling at the incoming scene that was about to come.

At once, both Gohan & Mirajane walked to the entrance door of the penthouse. But before they could go, they wanted to say their goodbyes to Goku & the others...

"We'll be back, you four. I'm going to go take Mom to meet my family." Gohan said as he was putting on his shoes.

"Okay, have fun, son!" Goku waved at him as he saw his son give him a thumbs up.

"I'll be back soon, dear. And when I do, I'll get started on cooking one of the greatest meals you will ever feast upon!" Mirajane promised him that.

"Ooh, I can't wait!" Goku was excited.

"Love you!" Mirajane said as she was exciting the door.

"You, too!" Goku shouted loud enough for it to be heard, "And now it's just us four. So, what do you guys want to do?"

"Well, for starters..." Jenny went over to Goku. Seductively, she wrapped her left leg around Goku's body and her breasts were pressing on his chest. Given this free opportunity, Jenny puts on her game face as the next she was rubbing Goku's left cheek softly, "I want to be with you if it isn't a hassle, my love." she giggled.

"Uhh..." Goku had no reaction to it, "Is that so...?"

"( _No reaction to that either!? Seriously?_ )" Jenny wasn't having it, "( _I've got to think of a way to make him fall hard for me! But how when he's this stupid?_ )"

"M-Miss Jenny, I'd appreciate it if you were to step off Goku as you are making him feel so uncomfortable." Hisui suggested as she was holding herself back from doing something so un-despicable.

"With all due respect, Princess Hisui, but I believe I am in my rights here."

"What rights? The rights to seduce the man who has _**NOO**_ interest in you what so ever?" Erza took shots as she cross her arms.

"Ugh!? W-What!? Don't be absurd, Erza Scarlet! He is so into me if you hadn't noticed, thank you very much!"

"Oh really?" Erza pointed at Goku's blank expression.

When Jenny took a look at Goku, he had nothing going on for her. He wasn't disgusted of her, nor was he turned on. He was simply just... uninterested. And because of it, it gave Jenny a reality check as she lets go of him and took a step back. Her eyes were covered by her front bangs and her background consisted of lighting as if she had just found who the culprit is in a murder. But in this case, she had just found out that Goku really, really doesn't have a thing with her, yet...

"( _I-Impossible! Even after all that, he's still not interested in wanting me? But I'm Miss Fiore for a reason! What does Mirajane have that I don't!?_ )" out of frustration, she bit her nails.

"Well, um, if you don't mind, guys, I'm going to head over to Bulma's place." Goku was in his Instant Transmission gesture.

"Why, if I may asked, Goku?" Erza wanted to know.

"To give her back this." Goku showed everyone the square container that was once hers, "We're back here now so I don't have a reason to hold onto this."

"Um, say, if it's not a hassle, Goku, would you mind if, I, uh, come with you?" the Queen of Fairies was blushing hard from asking.

From the way Goku was seeing it, he found it adorable for her to asked. Which means, he didn't mind if she were to accompanied him. And with that, he didn't want to use Instant Transmission. As a matter of fact, he wanted to spend some time with Titania so he decided that they were going to walk from Satan City to West City.

In front of the window that was tall, he fired a Ki blast at it and a hole was made. It was going to serve as an opening for Goku & Erza to jump out of the living room and onto the street. He wasn't thinking at all when doing this but he didn't care...

"Sure." he walked over to her and head patted the top of her head, "We haven't spent that much together, so I'd like that." he finished off with a smile.

"G-Goku..." Erza's smile struck home to her heart. Her cheeks was a red as her hair and she couldn't help but look away from the brave actions from Son Goku.

"( _Even to her?_ )" Jenny's jealousy was getting to her.

"I would like it if I could come too, but from the way I'm looking at it, you two require some alone time, yes?"

They both nodded...

"Very well. As Goku's husband, I'll allow it." Hisui issued it but deep down inside she wasn't okay with it.

"Stay here, you two. It won't be long 'till we get back!" Goku picked up Erza into his arms and hovered outside of the area he blew chunks at. Meaning, he was flying outside of his living room and it was making Erza blush like crazy, "See you two later! Let's get going, Erza!" he turns on his silky aura.

"Y-Yeah..." her voice tone was heard but it wasn't fit for someone like Erza.

* * *

 **Afternoon**

 **Universe 7**

 **Rocky Wasteland, Red Ribbon Army Base...**

* * *

From Namek to Earth, it took Android 21 a little to five minutes to get home. How? It was simple. The demon energy provided by Towa was served as an energy source for an invention she had recently made. It involved manipulating space. Basically it's like this, Android 21's device serves as portal transportation, meaning she can use the device to get to one place to another. But the only downside to it is that she has to already been to a place for the device to work.

( **A/N: Similar to Finral's Spatial Magic in Black Clover).**

In one of her garage she created in her Red Ribbon Army base, herself & Android 16 carried most of the villains and had begun cloning them. All that was left was Cooler & his squadron to get cloned, too...

"Hmm, from what I can tell in my data analysis, Cooler seems to be nowhere near as strong as his brother Frieza is."

"Towa has given us information that Frieza has one more form than his brother. The Golden form."

"Golden Frieza..." Android 21 knows about it, "In two hours, I managed to clone Goku & his friends, Fairy Tail thanks to Towa giving me their DNA samples, and Goku's past foes. All but Cooler."

Android 21 went over to Cooler's bed in the lab, analyzing him and his feats. While she was doing that, Android 16 took a look at one of the surveillance monitors on the screen provided. He was seeing Goku & Erza in West City...

"Is something wrong, 16?" Android 21 asked as she was bending forward to Cooler's body while looking back at him.

"Son Goku & the red hair female are approaching West City."

"So they are, huh? Erza Scarlet is her name, by the way, 16." Android 21 walked next to him as she placed her notes to the side, "What's Son Goku doing with Erza Scarlet? I thought Towa said he was madly in love with Mirajane Strauss. She doesn't have white hair."

"It is unknown in my data book about her. But given the recent update on where he was thanks to Towa, it's possible he could be with her out of feeling love for her as well."

"Really, you think so?" she looked at him.

"Affirmative. What is your next move?"

"We already cloned every person that has been in contact with Son Goku, past or present, so... _**we'll release the clones after we unleash an energy EMP that'll wipe out the whole human population of earth.**_ "

"Is that what you were working on during the trip to Namek?" Android 16 asked.

"Yes, it is. The energy EMP I conducted that's being supplied with Towa and her grandfather's demon energy will be strong enough to wipe all the humans off the grid while draining the powers of Goku & his friends. And not to mention his villains, too. I'm curious to see how this will all fold out."

"And what about your urge to eat? What if you go berserk again, 21?" Android 16 was worried for her despite showing no facial expression.

"Then you'll put me down. It's simple, 16." Android 21 tapped 16's shoulder with her right elbow, "The next step in our plan is simple. Dump these third-rated villains everywhere on earth and once done, you contact me. Once you've done that, I can unleash three mega demon energy EMPs that'll definitely be overkill for the pathetic humans."

"And what of the blonde woman and Cooler & his men?" Android 16 asked as he looked at them lying unconscious at their lab beds.

"The blonde lady has no use for me, so you can dump her out with Frieza and the others. I'll release Cooler and the others once I'm done cloning them. Now get to it, 16. Time is of the essence here."

"As you wish." Android 16 was carrying both Frieza and Cell on his shoulders, "Where are you going?"

"To the bathroom. I'll be back." Android 21 waved at him as she smiled.

Android 16 had opened the front entrance door and flew out of here. And as for Android 21, she lied about going to the bathroom. Once 16 was gone, Android 21 collapsed on the floor. She was on her knees and her right hand was covering half her face. She was constipated and was moments away from breaking her character...

"Ugh... Damn. The urge to feast on people is gradually getting stronger! Get it together, 21! GET IT TOGETHER! It's only a matter of time 'till I can finally let loose a little. Until then, you have to keep yourself in one piece!"

She looked at the monitor that was spying on Goku & Erza...

"Out of everyone, the Dr. was setting his sights on him and failed to destroy him. But I won't. Dr. Gero may have failed, but I won't I'll make sure I'll be the one to defeat him and then..." she licked her lips all around, " _ **I'll devour him, haha! Goku, my sweetie, Goku!**_ "

She stood up, stumbling at first but managed to find her balance after...

" _ **HAHA, YES! I've set my eyes for you, Son Goku! I'm going to look forward into eating you out the most!**_ " her aura was showing. It consisted of dark red.

After she was done monologuing, she went back to Cooler and his squadron...

"For now, I've got to stop wasting time in having wet dreams on wanting to eat Goku and focus on the plan at hand. Still... I feel as though 16 is hiding something from me. He wouldn't, would he? Agh, my hunger's probably making me think all of this."

She took a big sigh and closed her eyes for five seconds. After she was done, she went back to work...

"Cloning Cooler is going to take a lot longer than I had originally thought. I didn't receive any data about him 'till Towa came to me. Should probably take me five hours or so. Oh, well. Might as well get started...!"

* * *

 **Afternoon**

 **(An Hour Later)**

 **Universe 7**

 **West City...**

* * *

They could've flew to West City, but they took their time. From Satan to West, they were walking together. It could've taken more than a measly hour but they did more than that. In certain situations, Goku & Erza hopped and jumped onto buildings to get there faster and when they had entered outside the city, they flew without holding anything back and had arrive at West City.

In the streets, the two went sightseeing a little. They were going off track but it was for the cause of Erza's curiosity. They stopped by every place Erza wanted to check out and when they were done, they were now heading to Bulma's place, Capsule Corp. And they were also engaging in a pleasantly conversation...

"And I'm telling you, Erza, when Krillin and the others see I've got so many of my new friends here, they're gonna flip!"

"Haha, I would, too. Our guild number has over limited a typical guild requirement and half the girls are, uh, ahem, living with you." Erza wasn't comfortable with that idea.

"Yeah, but look on the bright side, Erza. We can be together like you wanted!"

"Yeah, I know, but still..." her left hand was rubbing her right elbow, "It doesn't feel right no matter how you see it, sweetie."

In hindsight, Erza was out of her armor and was in her white attire with her blue skirt that matched up to her knees. Right when she was done touching herself, she held onto Goku's right hand, interlocking their fingers...

"You really do feel that way?" Goku looked at her as they continued walking.

"Do I? Of course I do! Not to mention that since we're back on your world, your ex-wife is here, Goku."

"Chi-Chi? What about her? We're no longer a thing, remember?"

"But that was because you had Time Rift effects that made you want to push her out of your life. There's no telling you could do that to me or any of the girls, too."

"But... Erza, I feel as though we've already talked about this." Goku was getting Déjà vu from all of this.

"Sorry, sorry. You're right, we did. I just want you to l-love me as you do to Mira, that's all."

"Equal treatment, remember?" Goku teased, "Besides, I do love you."

"Y-Yeah... ( _Ahh! He can say he loves me like it's no big deal while I feel as though I've been hit with lighting! I've got to change the subject here!_ ) So, uh, Goku, where is your friend Krillin at?"

"Working somewhere at West City. Hey, we could run into him and his wife and kid! And then after that, we can meet up with Tien, Chiaotzu and Yamcha! And then my first ever master, Master Roshi!" Goku couldn't want for his guild to meet them.

"Remind me, Master Roshi is the old turtle hermit, right?"

"Yup! He's even a fan of getting with girls! Whenever I see him, he's either groping my ex-wife, Bulma or Number 18!"

"Ahh, I see... ( _So, he's got no class and he's a pervert. Great... If he so happens to try to get a squeeze out of me, I'll kill the old bastard!_ )" Erza said, figuratively speaking.

"Oh, looks like we've arrived." Goku brings up as he and Erza were in front of the Capsule Corps' front entrance door.

"You have the container on you, by chance? Knowing you, you're a forgetter."

"What!? Get out, Erza." Goku chuckled, "It's right here in my right hand." he shows her, "Hmm, that's odd."

"What's up?"

"From what I'm picking up, Bulma doesn't seem to be inside her home. Neither is Vegeta."

"Vegeta can take care of her own and the same goes for Bulma. Let's just enter inside and hand the container to her father, okay?"

"Sure, but something feels a little fishy, if ya ask me." Goku wasn't sure of what was happening.

"Is it my breath? When that waitress made those fish tacos at the penthouse, I had six servings. My bad."

"Oh, you're fine. Those fish tacos were really good, but no. That's not it. Oh, well. Knowing Bulma, she's probably working as a cooperate leader of her company or something. And given how Gray's influence got to Vegeta, Vegeta's probably heading to where Gray & Natsu are."

"You have a point. For now, let's just head inside and give the square container to Bulma's fat- - Hmm?" Erza noticed the sky going dark.

"What's up?" Goku wondered but then looked at the sky, "The sky... Is it already nighttime already?"

"It's only two pm, Goku. Something's going on here..." Erza couldn't put her finger around it as it was bothering her, "Wait a minute. Goku, take a look at the sky, far up!" she pointed up.

"Hmm?" Goku looked up to where Erza was pointing at.

In the largely white clouds, something dark red was emerging from it. And it was something that was blocking the sun to shine like it was supposed to. Out of the two, Goku took a closer reading to it and panicked a little. What was coming out was the large energy EMPS Android 21 had released! And the size of it was twice the size of Goku's Spirit Bomb! And to make matters worse, there was three heading down, back to back...

"What the..." Erza's eyes was shaking in fear, "Goku, please tell me that massive energy ball is an everyday occurrence...!"

"Kch, I don't think it is, Erza! Something's not right here!" Goku was on guard but was also uneased.

"Well, no kidding, Goku! The energy readings I'm picking up... _**It's negative energy...**_ "

"Yeah... But who coul- -" that's when it hit Goku. He knew the one person responsible for having dark red energy that was also negative, "Towa..."

"Wait, what? Towa is here!?" Erza quickly turned to Goku, "What's she's doing here!?"

"I don't know, but I do know one thing. If all three of those large energy balls falls down to earth, it could wipe out millions, if not, trillions in the universe!"

"N-No way!?" from hearing that, Erza reequipped to her Heavenly Wheels Armor, "Then we've got to stop it!"

"No, Erza! Don't even try!" Goku shouted at her with sweat coming down his face.

"What!? People are going to die if we don't do something!"

"I know! But you didn't let me finish! You can't stop it..." Goku turns SSJ Blue, "But I can. I'll be right back!"

"Wait, Goku!" Erza tries to hold him back to fails.

Now entering SSJ Blue, Goku flew high up to the three energy balls. Upon inspecting, something felt wrong. Inside the three energy balls, he felt something he thought wouldn't be possible. But it didn't get to him yet. He turns on his blue aura and formed two opposite cupped hands to his right side. Energy was forming and it was one of Goku's signature attack...

"( _These energy balls are from Towa, but I'm also feeling another source being backed behind hers! Two people..._ )"

 **(A/N: It's Mechikabura and Android 21 if ya were wondering...)**

Then, Goku felt several energy levels that were... questionable to his own. And when sensing it, he was dumbfounded while still charging up...

"( _What? How can that be? Inside these three energy balls, I'm sensing my own energy! Even Vegeta's, Mira's, and Erza's? Everyone in Fairy Tail, too. And... Wait, Frieza!? That's impossible! And Cell?_ )" Goku's eyes widened.

Inside the energy balls were the huge amount of clones made from Android 21. In her plan, once she had released her EMP energy balls to the surface ground, the humans will no longer cease to exist and the clones can come out of it and repopulate with its own kind...

"( _Gohan's, Natsu's and... the Ginyu Force? What is going on here!?_ ) Kch, no time to think here. I've got to make sure none of these energy balls hit the earth!" Goku expanded his aura, " **KA-ME-HA-ME- -** _ **HAAA!**_ "

Finishing up his charging, Goku released his Kamehameha to the three energy balls. At first, he was giving it a run for its money. But now, he was the one on the run. The three EMP energy balls have merged into one and was too much for Goku to handle. So he was struggling. Veins had appeared everywhere on his face & upper body. He couldn't take the heat the blast was giving off and when he couldn't handle it any longer, the EMP energy consumed him...

"Eh!? N-No! _**AHH!**_ " Goku was no longer holding back his Kamehameha to the EMP as he broke out of it. His whole entire body got devoured and was now inside.

Seeing that happened right in front of her, Erza went into rage mode, " _ **GOKU!**_ "

In a blink of an eye, faster than half a second, Erza flew up to the EMP and launched her swords at her. The swords had energy barriers that were meant to do a lot of damage in both explosive and piercing wise, but it didn't budge for the EMP. And because of that, Erza's swords wasn't working so she stop launching them.

She got out of her Heavenly Wheels and entered her Clear Heart Clothing. Ticked about not doing anything despite having to obey Goku's order, Erza entered the Kaio-Ken times seven. Just like with Goku, Erza had launched her Kaio-Ken times seven Kamehameha at the EMP ball. But, however, given how Erza was much weaker than Goku, the EMP ball swallowed her attack like it was nothing and soon, it started swallowing her, too...

"Tch! Crap...! I'm getting sucked in!" Erza tries to break free but the given gravity on the EMP ball was proven to be impossible and soon, the Queen of Fairies was sucked inside like Goku.

When both Goku & Erza fell into the EMP ball, there was nothing stopping its way. And with that, the EMP ball had touched the ground, and all of humanity was wiped out. The clones were released and are now roaming free of earth. Goku & Erza had survived being inside of the EMP ball but were unconscious and was now in Bulma's backyard...

 **End of Chapter 37...**

* * *

 **A/N: And that's a wrap! I haven't had to do that much dialogue and character interaction since the start of my story, roughly around chapters 5-10, haha. So now we're in the Android 21 arc, are we? About time, right? As you can see, I changed a lot of things. I mean, I had to because the story in FighterZ had no consistency, tbh. So I'm gonna try the Android 21 arc my way! For those who are complaining about SSJ Blue Goku losing to an energy ball, it's backed up with Mechikabura' energy. For those who don't know, Mechikabura is hella strong from what I'm hearing.**

 **Oh, and the evil 21 is SSJ Blue level. Or have I mentioned that already? Aside from this chapter, it's nice to see a lot of people taking interest in my second story. Got some pretty harsh words in private messages but what else is new, am I right? As I said before, it's okay to give me criticism on both my stories, that I don't mind. But don't privately ask me to kill myself, sheesh. A bit salty on your end, if you ask me. Not to mention your hateful messages is filled with terrible grammar. Mine isn't perfect either, but it's decent enough for me to make fun of you haters that take things too far, lol.**

 **Pegasus Seiya: Lol, yeah. As for Aries, hmm? Sure, why not? Goku could use a shy girl in his harem.**

 **GeoNovaWraith: Oh, shit. The police is here :O No, but for real, lol, I really went kinda pedo on Asuka, didn't I? I'm sorry, I didn't to sound like that. Oh, and thanks for the kind words, :)**

 **twisterblake2015: Thanks and have you heard of Broly new English dub actor? It's the same one who dubbed Ichigo from Bleach and that one guy from Devil May Cry. Johnny Yong Bosch. I like him. Let's see what he can do with Broly. He's a very good actor but let's see how he can hold a candle to Vic's Broly.**

 **fanfictionboy1998: You really have a thing with blondes, don't you? I'm not surprised.**

 **tblake426: I'm not giving Broly a small harem on this story. That's for Goku, silly. Broly's just gonna have Cheelai & Kale.**

 **WhereThe PartyAt: Fun fact, I did do the Bisca One-Shot based off of a hentai plot, lol. I'm not telling you which one though. Cooler having his own arc will be hype if you look at it from a different point of view. So let's hope you'll like it!**

 **Wolf: For Goku to do those naughty things to the girls in RWBY, I'm not your go-to woman for the job. I hardly know anything about RWBY aside from the characters & Roosterteeth firing Vic.**

 **LR natsu: Idk, man. Things are always meant to be vanilla forever. I'm a girl, by the way.**

 **Jdcc: Are you saying you only reading this story for the fights & GokuxMirajane moments? I'm having a hard time depicting your sentence.**

 **Guest: Eh. A good ending? Eh...**

 **See you Ningens in the next couple of weeks.**

 **Later.**

Chapter 38 Coming Soon...!


	38. A Match Long Overdue! Goku vs Android 16

**A/N: So how was the first chapter of the 21 arc? I do aim to please, Ningens. Okay, well, not really, but I do try my best! This is going to a longer arc with loads of chapters that'll probably surpass the standard 10-12 chapters per arc. There's going to be so much joy put into this (*sarcasm*).**

 **So... I found out my boyfriend has been cheating on me. Yeah. I'm kinda depressed because this was the same person that introduced me to Fairy Tail. I'm quite sad to see someone I've been in a relationship with pull such a stupid, fucking stunt.**

 **But I'll be fine. Hopefully, I'll manage and get out of this depression. I hope this won't affect me entirely 'cause I do plan to focus more on this story and my second one. It just all depends on the future, I guess.**

 **Fuck that bitch for cheating.**

 **Sorry...**

* * *

 **Android 21 Arc**

 **Chapter 38: A Match Long Overdue! Goku vs Android 16!?**

 **Afternoon**

 **Universe 7**

 **West City, Capsule Corps...**

Two hours had passed since the launch of Android 21's fueled EMP energy balls. Over ninety-five percent of the human population was wiped away from existence. And that five percent were survivors who, of course, were going to get the bottom of things on who was responsible. But right after they all wake up.

In West City, like every other cities on earth, it was a ghost town. Cars were left on and were honking out of an alert that was installed in them. Empty buildings were left empty. Traffic lights were still working but no cars were moving. A mixture of sounds were mainly pointed at car alarms & the wind blowing in an empty city.

Signs were flying in the sync of the wind blowing at a certain direction and something like this hasn't happened since Imperfect Cell's human meal rampage of sucking up all the humans, city to city. But that was just the tip of the iceberg.

In other cities, the clones of Goku & the Z-Fighters, Fairy Tail & the villains were roaming freely, destroying everything in its path. Some cities were in ruins, some in high level threats of fire. Overall, the earth was being run by the clones of their originals.

In the backyard of Bulma's home lies a Saiyan unconscious. Softly breathing, Goku was hearing two voices, both females. The first female was of red hair & her standard Grand Magic Games armor, shaking the unconscious Saiyan for him to wake up...

"Goku... Goku, can you hear me!?"

"( _Hmm? Whose voice is that? It's so familiar_ )." Goku groaned at the pain.

"C'mon, Goku. Get up! Please!"

"You know, Erza, I think he's getting the message here."

"( _And that's another one. Huh, what's with these voices I keep hearing? There's more_ )."

The unconscious Goku felt the back of his head getting tilted up for a slight second. Once that second was over, he felt a pair of thighs under the back of his head and both his fingers interlocked with someone else's. It was giving the unconscious Saiyan a liking to it and because of that, he soon was able to open his eyes.

Slowly, he was opening his eyes, blinking every six seconds. The first thing in Goku's sight was the Queen of Fairies, Erza Scarlet, staring down at him with relief. He felt his hands locked in with his, and because of that, he didn't hide his cheeks from blushing. A soft stammer that wasn't heard, Goku was fully awake now and was greeted by Erza & his longtime friend, Bulma...

"Goku!" Erza scoffed out of relief.

"H-Hey, Erza..." Goku sat up from Erza's thighs that were served as a lap pillow. The interlocking was no more and Goku was a little bit in pain, "Ugh... My head." he softly rubs the back of his head, "Wha- - What's happened, you guys?"

"You mean you don't remember, Goku?" Bulma came closer to him as she touched his forehead to see if he was sick or not, "Well, you're perfectly healthy, that's for sure."

"Bulma? Ugh, and Erza, too? Hey, what's going on here?" he continues to rub the back of his head.

"Goku, sweetie, you and I saw the large negative energy ball in sky, remember? I tried my best to blast it back but in the end, I got sucked inside so easily but you..." she gets a flashback of SSJ Blue Goku at his max trying to blast back the attack, "My love, you were defeated by the thing. And the next thing we knew, we ended up in each other's arms in Bulma's backyard."

"Yeah, and not to mention the weird things happening around earth."

"What do you mean?" Goku asked his long-time friend.

"The moment that big, dark red energy crashed down to the floor, the sky turned dark again and I saw Shenron!"

"Shenron!?" Goku stood up, startling Erza.

"Yeah. All sorts of things are happening all at once, I needed time to process everything!" Bulma sat on a chair next to them, "Ugh, of all the times to have a stupid event going on ,we get dragged into it right when we came back with you, Goku!"

"Hehe, it feels like I'm the source of everything." Goku chuckled a little. Then something hit him a second later, "Hey..."

"Y-Yes, Goku?" Erza looked at him as if he was about to say something important.

"That's right, the energy ball!" Goku looked up at the sky, "How are we alive? I could've sworn that energy ball would destroy all of us, including earth."

"Heh? What the heck are you talking about?" asked Bulma, wondering if he had his head ran into a wall.

"No, no, no, you two! Look..." Goku sighed as he was about explain what really went down between him and the EMP ball, "I was my blue form, at full power, right? You see, as I was trying to push back the energy ball, I felt several energy levels."

"Several? You're saying there are people inside?"

"That's the strange thing, Erza. There was! But here's the part where it might get a little confusing..."

"Well, we're listening, Goku. Go ahead." Bulma insisted as she gave the floor to Goku.

"I felt my own energy inside the energy ball. Like I was there, inside. And then I felt your energy, Erza."

"W-What!? Mine!? How is that possible? I was watching you push back that thing and then when you got sucked in, I came forward and tried my best to push it back." Erza couldn't believe it. She was so shocked, she uncrossed her arms.

"Yeah, but it wasn't just our energies, Erza. Natsu, Gray, Vegeta, everyone in Fairy Tail! And you want to know what else? There was three power levels I sensed. One of them was Towa, but the other two I was very unfamiliar with. One was an energy similar to Towa and the third one, well, the energy disappeared after."

"One that disappeared and one that was similar to Towa's, eh?" Bulma puts on her thinking cap. Her left leg was over her right one as she got started, "It couldn't be... But could it? No, there shouldn't be possible. Although..."

"What's up, Bulma? You got something?" Goku asked.

"Well, it's more than something so listen up. The two other energy levels that were with Towa, I think I figured out who one of the energies you were speaking of, Goku. Think about it. You said one of them is similar to Towa's, right?"

"Yeah..." Goku was agreeing along her idea on where she was getting out.

"Then... the other source that was backed by Towa could be... _**Mechikabura**_."

A soft windy breeze blew Goku & Erza's hair as they heard the name of the first Demon God, Towa's grandfather. Erza wasn't as familiar to the name as Goku was. For Goku, he got serious for a second. He took a deep gulp and took Bulma's words serious...

"It... could be true. Mechikabura got revived along with the Demon Realm because of me and Vegeta's energy back at Entrance 2."

"You don't think Mechikabura is inside of the ball, do you?" asked Erza as she held Goku's hand.

"No. It just our energies, Fairy Tail's and... Oh! Frieza & Cell's, too!"

"Heh?" Erza raised one eyebrow up, "I thought you defeated them."

"For once, Goku's not wrong. Erza, he wasn't kidding when he said those two were alive. After the energy ball hit West City, the whole human population went bye-bye! And the next thing we knew, there's terror happening in the streets! Not just in West City, but the whole world!"

"Gahh, man. And this is when I had just gotten home." Goku wasn't pleased with what he had found out, "And for some reason, I feel as I though I'm as weak as a kitten." he tries to make a fist.

"Now that you mention it, I feel weak as well. Like my own energy got drained..." Erza was on the same boat as Goku.

"Oh, that's great. 'Cause we needed you to stop Frieza & Cell again! If you can't, then maybe- - Wait!"

"Uh, what's up, Bulma?" Goku looked at her innocently.

"My family & Fairy Tail! They're out there in the city, too! Lord knows whether they're dead or alive!" Bulma started to panic.

"Okay, okay, calm down, Bulma. We'll go rescue them. If I was knocked out by the energy ball, then Vegeta and the rest must've, too - -Hmm!?" Goku interrupted his own sentence and felt something coming this way.

"Something wrong, Goku? You stopped your own sentence. As far as I've known you, you don't do that." Erza raised one of her eyebrow.

"Something's coming this way, you two." Goku informs, "In that direction." he pointed.

"I don't sense an energy approaching us." Erza looked at the direction Goku was looking at, but no dice, "No cigar, baby. How do you know someone's coming?"

"I would know because, A.) whoever's coming or whatever's coming, you can't sense the energy off of it, but their aura's are noticeable, even from far away. And B.) My eye sight is very, very sharp."

Whatever Goku saw that was heading towards him & the girls, it was a person. A man with a red-orange mohawk in a lime green Red Ribbon Vest was heading in Goku's way. By the time the mysterious Red Ribbon man was in clear sighting for Goku, he had entered in on Bulma's private property and was just a few feet away from them. Goku, and most of all Bulma, was shocked to see who it is...

"No way..." Bulma couldn't believe what she was seeing, "But you're- - Cell destroyed you from what I heard from Trunks..."

"Bulma, who is he...?" Erza asked as she stood her ground from the intimidating Red Ribbon man.

"Android 16..."

"An android...?" Erza looked at Bulma confusedly, "That's something I didn't expect to hear. Goku, he's staring at you more than he is at the two of us. Do you know him...?"

"Well, in a way, yeah. You see, there was this old man who became an android named Dr. Gero." Goku explained.

"Dr. Gero is also one of the world's smartest scientist. His genius rivaled that of my own and my father." Bulma finished explaining for Goku, "But the question is, how is Android 16 alive...?"

Android 16 was staring at Goku; analyzing him to see if he was in one piece and in intact. The same old blank expression out of the artificial lifeform was here to do the one thing instructed from his creator...

"There you are. It seems you are all right, Son Goku. My scanners are saying you're able to function properly, as you should. But something doesn't seem right." Android 16 said as he continued to analyzed Goku, "Scanning... Scanning. Hmm? Erza Scarlet..."

"Eh? He knows who I am!?" Erza was shaken from hearing her name from an android she had never seen her entire life.

"Uh... Man, I wonder what is it with Dr. Gero in creating androids to kill me." Goku said as he came in front of Erza & Bulma, "You two might want to get back. Something tells me he didn't just come here to 'talk'."

"Affirmative."

"Okay, okay talk, 16! Cell destroyed you...!" Bulma pointed at him, "Wait, did the Dragon Balls bring you back to life?"

No response from Android 16...

"Hmm, what could this all mean? I'm going to need some answers." this time, Bulma came next to her old, long-time friend, "Well? This is the part where you give me answers!

And again, no response came from Android 16...

"Ugh... Remember when Cell smacked you around like a tin-can and I so graciously repaired you?" Bulma said, going down memory lane in hoping Android 16 would remember.

"( _So Bulma knows this android, too, hmm?_ )" Erza was sweating for some reason, "Goku..." she whispered softly to his left ear.

"What's up?"

"How do you think you can hold him...?"

"To be honest, when I woke up, I felt like crap, Erza. Like I wasn't myself with the full power I always wrap myself in. I can't go blue or god, for some reason. Not even SSJ3 or SSJ2..." Goku regrets to informs.

"And what about just plain SSJ?" Erza wondered.

"It's worth a shot. But, Erza, my powers, your powers, we're all drained, remember? I'm not even sure if I can even turn SSJ, let alone tap into the Kaio-Ken..."

"But then again, Goku, we don't know how much was drained from us, so we don't know that."

"You have a point, Erza. Why bring this up, anyway? You have a feeling Android 16 is gonna do something to us?"

"I don't know him like you two do, but given how he's the quiet type, their kind tends to act out when we least expect it."

"You have a point."

When it was said and done, Android 16 was beginning to speak up. He had the same expression but something new was going to happen for Goku & the other two. Well, just Erza Scarlet since she's unfamiliar with androids...

"..." Android 16 took one last quiet expression and fully proceed to talk finally, "It was not me you repaired, but another 16."

"W-What!?" Bulma said all shocked.

"After scanning Goku, I sensed he is infected with countless amounts of demon energy." Android 16 informs, waving his left hand, "And for that, you must come with me. And should you decide to resist... I will force you to comply." he turns on his aura.

The three were seeing pebbles and miniature rubbles levitating around him. He clenched his left fist in front of the three in showing that he means business, despite always keeping a calm face. This sudden urge of compliance startled Goku & Erza to get on their guard and causing Bulma to feel frighten...

"Uh, Goku? I dunno what's going on, but you better kick this imposter's bionic butt!" Bulma issued. U-Uh, hold the phone. You can fight despite getting blasted by that energy ball from hours ago, right?"

"Uhh... Maybe?" Goku faked chuckled, "I'm still a little knocked up."

"Then that's a no, then? Oh, this is turning out to be a bad, bad day." Bulma was getting afraid.

"( _This android said something about demon energy. Does that mean he's in leagues with Towa?_ )" Erza noticed Android 16 was about to make the first move, "He's going to attack, Goku!"

"Kch!" Goku turned back at Android 16 who was ready to strike fist.

"Well, given the reports, you have demon energy but you don't seem possessed. No matter. Do not worry. Whatever it is that's inside you, that made you look as though you're a young adult, I will utilize less-than-lethal force." Android 16 took off his right hand for the energy rockets installed from his arm to release, "Your termination would be disadvantageous."

"W-Watch out!" Bulma took a step back.

The energy released from his the rocket installed inside of his right arm heads its way to Goku. Erza & Bulma wasn't Android 16's target so they weren't going to pose a threat to him. They wouldn't anyway since mostly Erza's energy was drained. As the energy blast heads to Goku, Erza grew worry for her lover and was concern on whether or not he'll make it out of the blast alive.

But there wasn't need to worry. Goku was, in fact, all right...

"Hmm?" Android 16 was confused.

The aftermath of the impactful energy blast led to smoke bundling up. The wind blew back Bulma by a few feet and only Erza's hair. When the smoke had dial down, Erza, Bulma, and Android 16 were surprised to see Goku all right, and in his SSJ form, thankfully...

"Phew..." Goku revealed his face to Android 16 after forming an x-sign to cover his face, "That was a close one." he undid his x-sign and out from the smoke came SSJ Goku, alive in the flesh. His aura was visible and his arms bended upwards with his clenched fists ready.

"You turned SSJ!" Erza was glad to see Goku being able to function one of his forms right.

"Hmm, so it would seems." Android 16 reattached his right arm, "Well then your strength is congruent with my data, and I need not hold back."

"Erza, Bulma, stand behind me. This could get ugly." Goku got into his fighting stance.

"R-Right...! Kick his butt, Goku!" Bulma said as she hid behind Erza.

"That's the plan, Bulma...!" Goku smirked at Android 16, "Make sure Bulma's safe, Erza. Vegeta will kill me if anything happens to her."

"Right. Good luck, Goku." Erza smiled at him, hoping he'll get the job done.

"Yeah. Taking words from you? I'll need it considering how I've weakened a lot." Goku turned his attention back to Android 16, "I'm ready now."

"( _Scanning. My mission is absolute. Son Goku, out of the many others, are to be brought in for further study. Like many others around the world, Goku has demon energy inside of them that serves as 'Time Rift' effects. I must not allow him to escape my sight. And I am to not hurt him majorly_ )."

With the current power Goku has inside of him, it wasn't going to be last long, so he needed to get right to work on stopping Android 16. Both the two expanded their aura and charged at each other. Goku had the upper hand, and given how this was a different model, anything could happen from this point on. Their aura expanded even more that somewhat formed wings similar to that of an archangel. One color was, of course, was golden yellow, which was Goku's aura. The other was the clear silky white.

When the expansion came to an end, the two clashed once more in the air and soon, they started taking their fight further into the city. Bulma, with a transportation capsule of the color white in her right hand, pressed the head of the capsule and threw it to the ground and out came a Capsule Corp ship suited for a large party, suitable for fifty people...

"C'mon, Erza! We have to go after them!" Bulma ran to the ship as it opened up for her, "I'm not going to just stand by and let those two run amok in West City!"

"Uh, right!" Erza followed and together the two are inside. When the ship started running, Bulma immediately blasted the ship into full throttle as it flew high up into the sky and to the city, where Goku & Android 16 are, "My goodness, look at the city. It's in ruins. One energy ball did this!?"

"That's the least of our concerns, Erza. Our friends and family are scattered all over the world and trouble has risen again." Bulma was troubled at the fact that Frieza & Cell are alive and causing havoc all over the world.

"And by trouble you mean..."

"Former enemies are back and they're running the show, it would seems. If Goku's energy is drained, then Vegeta must've had his energy drained, too. This is total madness."

An explosion has occurred in the direction of the ship's coordinates. And because of the explosion, the ship was blown by several meters away from the battlefield of Goku & Android 16. Erza fell on her bottom as Bulma was struggling to stay in her seat...

"Wahh!" Bulma held onto the controls with a tight grip, "Are you okay, Erza?"

"Ugh. I'm a little shaken but I'll managed." Erza stood up as she rubs her forehead, "I hit my forehead- - Hmm?"

"What's up you spotted something?"

"Look at the sky in front of us..." Erza pointed at the front mirror.

Two auras were clashing, both Goku & Android 16. One final clash and it was a devastating one. The level of the clash caused several buildings' window mirrors to shatter and vehicles were being blown away. Goku, with both his fists clenched together above his head, slammed down to Android 16's back.

As Android 16 falls down to the city streets, he lands on his feet. Looking up, he see Goku descending down to him. And so, he took off his hands once more to fire both energy rockets from his arms at full speed.

Goku had widened his eyes in surprise with the amount of energy that was produced from Android 16. The energy blast from the rockets had caused SSJ Goku to stop his advancement as he tries to stop the blast with his bare hands. The energy blast was pushing back Goku right into the sky again. The amount of energy pushing him back caused Goku to come up with a backup plan.

When it was said and done, Goku lets go of the energy blast for one second and performed a backflip to kick the blast into outer space. And it worked. Goku was free from Android 16's attack but wasn't expecting the next thing to happen so fast. 16 had flew up at full speed and elbowed Goku in the stomach, causing him to spit out blood & salvia...

"Bluagh!" Goku had a second to collect his thoughts.

"You are coming with me, Goku. I won't ask again." Android 16 this time aimed for the left hip but failed miserably.

When aiming for the hip, Goku teleported behind him and gave Android 16 a piece of his own medicine by elbowing him back, literally. His right-elbow was a success and with that came another move that'll shatter Android 16 momentarily. After the right-elbow, Goku Z-Vanished in front of 16 and proceeded to left kick upwards to Android 16's jaw. He finished up with a punch to the left side of his jawline...

"You sure are strong, 16. But let's see how you can handle me when I'm going to let out all the power I currently have!"

Midway, 16 stopped his falling and rose up into the sky to confront Goku again. He didn't faint, he didn't seem fazed, but he was bothered, despite his blank expression. Goku, on the other hand, was smirking because this is the first time he gets to fight Android 16. So he was excited. Excited enough to where he pops his neck to the right and smirks at the golden opportunity...

"You know, 16, even though you're a different model than the one I knew from way back with Cell, I've always wanted to fight you. I guess in a way, I got that wish."

"I do not understand." Android 16 was bothered.

"Hmm? What don't you understand? I said my sentence clearly and it was easy to understand. I hope it is, anyway."

"The data that was provided to me informed me that you were under the influence of the Time Rift. So that would mean you've fallen under the control of Towa. What is the cause if you know you're exposed to demon energy?"

"Towa?" Goku's eyes widened again" Wait, you know Towa? Are you in leagues with her?"

"Negative. She happened to appear right in front of us by coming out of the portal you and her call 'Time Rift.' She wasn't a threat because she didn't pose as one."

"Then what was she doing with you?" Goku wanted to know, gulping, "( _And he said 'us'. Who is the other person that met Towa with him?_ )"

"It was still unclear at the time, but she told us that she was going to assist us with things we weren't capable of doing for ourselves."

"Like?"

"..." Android 16 was silent, "That is none of your concerns, Goku. All you need to know is that I was ordered to bring you in because you possess the power that Towa gave to my creator. The demon energy..."

"Demon energy? Um, not to rain of your parade, pal, but I don't have demon energy inside me anymore." Goku informed as he was assuring 16 that.

"That may be true, but the effects that are permanent inside of you are still there. It can spark up the demon energy to reappear again. And for that, my creator wants you."

"Creator...? Hey, is this creator of yours responsible for all of this? Is she responsible for that energy ball hours ago?"

"Yes, that's right. The energy ball is actually an EMP that infused with energy that came from Towa. Demon energy. And because of that, my creator was able to get her plan started two weeks early."

"So, in a way, you are in leagues with her?"

"That was two weeks ago. We haven't seen her since."

"Is there anything else I need to know that she gave you to kill us with? Wait! Was there someone else that gave you and your creator demon energy? Like a third party?"

"There was three other people. Besides Towa, we were also welcomed with the other demon that goes by Mira."

"That makes sense. They're always together. If I recall, she made Mira. Towa, that is."

"I know. It's been established. Moving on, there was a man in demon armor that had a hair style similar to your base form, Goku. He goes by the Masked Saiyan."

"!" Goku was beyond shocked. More, in fact, that he was surprised to hear of his dearing father again, "( _My father... Dad_ )."

"Judging from your widened eyes, I take it you know who the Masked Saiyan is?"

"Eh? Oh, uh, no actually. I just ran into him one time." Goku said, convincing Android 16 with a lie, "It's crazy to hear from him again ( _I still wonder why he's working for her. Is he under control?_ ). Hey, what about the fourth person?"

"This last one was the most dangerous one out of the four. He was the same as Towa & Mira, but the only difference was that he was an elderly man. Wrinkled skin while carrying a staff. His aura is none I've ever seen before. My creator chose wised words to avoid our deaths."

"Mechikabura? Demigra? Ugh, I don't know what those two look like so I don't know which one that wrinkling old man is, 16. This isn't any help, but do you, by chance, remember he looks like?"

"I will show a visual right now..."

As the both of them were still in the sky of West City, Goku turned off his aura to come closer to Android 16. The next thing that was about to happen was 16's projective of what the wrinkling old man, that was standing next to Towa, looks like. Blue lines were coming out from 16's eyes to later forming a light baby blue rectangle screening and out came the visual of only the four visitors that came to Android 16 and his 'creator'...

"There's Mira, and... Towa? My gosh, is that her? She looks so different..." Goku said in shock as he was viewing her in her Demon God form, "What is that?" next he looked at his father, the Masked Saiyan, "Well there he is and..." and finally, he met the Demon God he was responsible for reviving, "A Demon God..."

The screening was over and it caused Goku to get a little upset that he didn't get to see the screening a little bit longer. With the rectangle screening gone, Android 16 turned on his aura got into his fighting stance...

"H-Hey! I wasn't done seeing what the Demon God looks like!" Goku's mouth expression represented that of a spoiled brat that didn't get what he wanted. So he turned on his golden aura again and got ready to take on what was next for him.

"This isn't an informative class, Goku. I am here to capture you and I will complete my mission. Do not hesitate or else I will proceed to carry out extreme lengths to put you down."

"Hehe, me down? That's a joke I'll never stop hearing from all you guys. Heh, I was hoping we could talk this out, but it would seems you don't prefer that way." Goku flew back a few meters to go into his fighting stance, "I'm all fired up!"

"..." Android 16, this time, made a serious face, "Do not resist..." he disassemble both his hands for his arms to enable the rocket function. Energy was coming out of it, "( _21's EMP energy ball that was infused with Towa's energy should've drained all of Goku's powers, but he's still able to go into his SSJ form. This is going to take a while_ )."

And they clashed for the third time...

* * *

 **Late Afternoon**

 **Universe 7**

 **(An Hour Earlier...)**

 **Beerus' Planet...**

* * *

After coming home from a whole month of being in another timeline, Beerus & Whis had just arrived back to their home planet. After a thirty minute long, hot shower, both the deities were in the short-cut, dark blue open grass field that they're always at. Beerus flew up to his very long usual wood stump to sit down on, crisscross-apple sauce. Whis was next to him, looking into his staff that was in his right hand. It was blinking bright green every three seconds.

Beerus, while still on his stump, yawned as he looked up at the sun. Intrigued at what Fairy Tail was going to do now that they're here, Beerus wondered what the future holds for him in this new current of events. But his thoughts get shifted away when Whis flies up to him with an announcement...

"Have you come to tell me something boring, Whis? Or has Bulma come up with a new delicious food that's made by her finest chefs?"

"Neither, My Lord. This is urgent." Whis looks down at Beerus who closed his eyes with his hands behind his head, "It's about the current state of earth."

"Hmm? What on earth are you talking about? What could be more important than myself depriving of hunger, Whis?"

"For an odd and unusual reason, the earth where Goku & the others resides, is under a lot of demon energy. The planet itself is surround in loads of it. Like it's polluted..."

Beerus opened his eyes and undid his hands behind his back, "Whis, are you trying to say- -"

"It's a possibility that Towa has made her move with... _ **him.**_ " Whis speculated on who he was talking about.

"Mechikabura..." Beerus hopped off his stump and came next to Whis with his hands behind his back as he always does, "Is this a sign that he's going to invade my universe, Universe 7?"

"It would seem that way, but no, Lord Beerus. The planet is only clouded in Time Rifts. It would seem Towa gave another party we are very unaware of the power of demon energy. That and along with... these kinds of waves."

"And how do you know that, Whis?" Beerus looks at him.

"I'm looking through my staff, My Lord." Whis said with one eye opened, "But... the mortal population on earth is reduced to only five percent, by my calculations. That five percent would happen to be Goku & the others. And... a lot of unexpected guests."

"Great. We managed to come back here after searching for that dumb Saiyan just to run into trouble that's led by Towa? What a bunch of bull." Beerus groans.

"I suggest we should check it out because that planet, out of the very many you destroyed, is a planet that shouldn't be destroyed since the delicacy of the food on that planet is way more better than any we've encountered."

"Ugh, you have a point. But I'm soo lazy..." Beerus fell to the ground, on his right side, "Oh, well. It must be done. Whatever it is that's taking over earth, or what monstrously that Mechikabura bastard is planning, it is my duty to make sure I destroy the threats." he got up.

"That's part of being a Destroyer God, My Lord." Whis smiled at him, "Shall we go now?"

"Yeah, yeah. Damn. I was going to use this time to watch several animes I've been missing out. I guess it doesn't hurt to miss a few more." Beerus came behind Whis, "Let's get going, Whis." he held onto Whis' left shoulder.

"As you command, My Lord. To planet earth, we go!"

"Hmm, things just got a lot more interesting..." Beerus smirked as he thinks about Mechikabura & Towa.

With his staff at hand, Whis taps the ground two times and together, the two were embodied in the usual light energy beam as it was going to serve as their energy transportation to earth. Given that the demon matters were to be taken serious, Whis wasted no time and flew the both of them at Mach 2 speed, to which, it was normal speed for angels...

* * *

 **Late Afternoon**

 **Universe 7**

 **(Present Time...)**

 **West City, the Road Tubes...**

* * *

An hour had passed since their fight. Goku & Android 16 took their fight to the road tubes. But due to their immense power, the shield that was covering the tubes were destroyed, and the hover cars that were inside was destroyed, too. In that hour, Erza & Bulma had arrived but they were just at the sidelines as they were seeing Goku do his thing.

Erza & Bulma were behind Goku and in front of the destroyed vehicles while Goku was facing Android 16. The two of them were still in perfect condition, and Goku wasn't having trouble with Android 16. And the same was said for him. The center of West City was destroyed due to their reckless fighting but the good thing to come out of it was that no one got hurt mostly because everyone's dead.

As they stared at each other, dead in the eye, their auras were both present still. Erza was amazed at the fight while Bulma was worrying for her life and her friend's...

"Even though the EMP disrupted and drained your power, you managed to recover some of it. That is how you're able to fend off myself in your SSJ state." Android 16 confirms it, "But you won't last long."

"Hehe, we'll see about that." Goku smirked.

"Man... Goku's really overconfident, isn't he?" Erza said as she noticed something new about him.

"That's Goku for ya. Whenever he's winning, he seems to slack off just a bit by letting himself get overconfident. It costs him every time he does that, too." Bulma said as she hid behind a blue broken down vehicle.

"That 16 guy seems to not run out of stamina or something. Or maybe I'm just bad at reading the situation here. Either way, I can't take chances and let the element of surprise jump on me and Goku again. Hey, Goku! Do you want me to tag in for you so you could recover?" Erza asked as she wasn't sure if Goku was getting tired.

"Hmm?" Goku looked back at Erza, "No, why? You want to pitch in?"

"I mean, I know you're having fun, honey, but the planet needs our help, remember? We can't afford to waste time."

"Oh, you have a point." Goku placed the space of his right index finger and thumb under his chin as his left palm came in contact with his right elbow, "Mira and everyone else is probably drained out of their power too. Yeah, and for some reason, I'm feeling two very familiar energy levels that I fought previously in the past. Hmm..." he snapped his fingers, "Okay! I'll end this!"

"Good." Erza smiled a little, "We need to find all of our friends. I can barely sense most of their energies. Kinda..."

"And given how there's a lot of people in our guild, ugh, it's going to take a while, isn't it?" Bulma grunted out of an exaggeration.

"Yeah..." Erza sighs into knowing it was going to be a hassle, "It's going to take a long while..."

Goku & Android 16 were just about to go at it again for round two. Just as when they were about to clash fists once more, Android 16 stopped at the last moment. Not knowing he could sense energy that he was very, very unfamiliar with, he turned around. He wasn't expecting to see two people behind him, let alone not feel their energy for whatever reason. For Android 16 to feel & sense energy would be impossible since androids made by Dr. Gero weren't capable of doing such a thing.

But this model of Android 16 as different.

Android 21, being the one to create the second coming of the new model, the second one, gave a function where this new model version of 16 was able to sense Ki. But that wasn't all. Upon meeting Towa and Mechikabura for the first time, Towa was gracious enough to not only give Android 21 valuable material & resources, like the demon energy & information of Fairy Tail, but also giving demon energy to boost all of Android 16's abilities that resides inside of him.

And because of that, one of the functions from 21 was boosted to work in her & 16's favor. Turning around, Android 16 was in the presences of Universe 7's God of Destruction Beerus & his angel attendant Whis...

"Hmm!?" Android 16 felt the heavy pressure coming from Beerus, "( _But he's - -_ )"

"Salutations, Bulma. What exotic cuisines have you prepared for us today?" Whis asked as he and Beerus flies down slowly behind 16's back.

"Whatever it might possible be, it better be worth the trip." Beerus said, ensuring Bulma he doesn't like to be disappointed, "Oh? Who's the bruiser? He's certainly not human, from what I can tell." he pointed out as he looked at 16.

Android 16 stared at the Destroyer God for a brief second then turned his head back to SSJ Goku. He knew the predicament he was in and he had no choice but to retreat. And so, he carried out his plan of retreat...

"Threat detected. Recommended course of action: abort." 16 turned on his aura, "Goku, just know this... I will return to take what my creator wants."

And just like that, he fled the battle without hesitation, despite there being a God of Destruction present. Bulma got out of hiding behind the blue destroyed vehicle as she was seeing Android 16 astraying further away from her & her friends...

"Huh? So, he's gone? Just like that?"

With the battle now sadly coming to an end, Beerus & Whis landed on the ground and Bulma regrouped with the four. Looking around at the collateral damage, Beerus was unimpressed. He closed his eyes and yawned at the sheer destruction around. In his mind, he thought this was nothing but amateur hour...

"Just like that, huh?" Beerus followed up, "What an odd machinery that person was."

"Uh... So even Lord Beerus & Whis are here..." Erza pointed out, "Does anyone know what exactly is going on here? Why is the planet in ruins and why did that man attack my Goku for?" she asked while holding hands with him.

"Well, Lady Erza, I guess I should start from the beginning."

"Wait, Whis, you mean know what's up?" Bulma looks at him.

"Indeed I have, Bulma. You see, when Lord Beerus & I was heading towards this planet, we looked at the shape the planet was in from far up in space. The atmosphere around it is being consumed by negative energy, demon energy."

"What? You mean Towa's behind this?" Erza's thoughts was on Towa.

"Not entirely. Towa did have a part in this, but I'm afraid to inform you all this isn't her work. There's another party."

"And whoever this other party is, Android 16 is in leagues with him... or her." Bulma added.

"Exactly, Bulma." Bulma smiled at her, "Whoever this mastermind is, they've done a good job wiping out the mortal population for this planet. We've could arrived here sooner or later, like an hour ago, but Lord Beerus & I had to investigate this."

"Long story short, this planet's polluted." Beerus concluded.

"Polluted?" Goku & the other two repeated.

"Did I stutter? Yes, polluted. Whis & I scattered all over the earth and we came across these waves that were being supplied to these Energy Damocles, to which, can be referred as energy swords since that's their real appearance, if you want to put it like that."

"So you sensed them, too, Lord Beerus?" Whis looks at him.

"Energy Damocles? How many are there?"

"If I had to give an estimate, Bulma, I'd say about... two hundred."

Erza & Bulma dropped their jaws down to the ground. Feeding in the information about the Energy Damocles being around earth, polluting the air with the negative energy and also the demon one, they couldn't believe it...

"Hey, Whis. Because of these Damocles, are they what's holding me back?" Goku asked as he could only turned SSJ.

"Yes, that's correct, Goku. These Damocles served as demon energy from the Time Rifts provided by Towa & her grandfather, Mechikabura. And because it's from the Time Rift, the effects are to appear, without a shadow of a doubt. But this isn't just any effect. This effect specially targets the energy of a user that isn't a demon. Over several, several decades ago, even Lord Beerus has had trouble with it."

"Tch. They didn't need to know that, Whis." Beerus grunted at him.

"Ohohoho!" Whis couldn't help but laugh while at the same time tease his Destroyer God.

"So, if these Energy Damocles are effecting Goku & everyone else's energy, are they still affecting yours?"

"Hmph. Don't be ridiculous, Bulma. Whis & I are deities. We're not as soul simple, weak-minded mortals like you all are, no. Despite my first run-in many, many years ago, it doesn't affect me anymore."

"Wait so, why does it affect me? I'm a god, too, Lord Beerus. Well, a SSJ God."

"That's 'cause you've already been exposed to the Time Rift effects. The Energy Damocles are powered by demon energy, to which, is just another source of the Time Rift effects. Regardless, you were going to have your energy drained either way. If you weren't exposed the Time Rifts, the Energy Damocles wouldn't have affected you as much as it isn't for Lord Beerus & I."

"Aw, man. That means I can't go SSJ God or Blue?"

"Nope, I'm afraid not. Sorry, Goku." Whis was afraid to inform, "Since Vegeta's been hit with the Time Rift effects as well when he crossed over before I could give him an energy barrier in Timeline A, his energy is drained along with everyone else in the Fairy Tail guild that survived the blast from whoever it was that launched it."

"My gosh! That's right! Fairy Tail!" Erza got outside of the road tube to stand on top of it to try to get a better view on sensing everyone's energy, "Ugh, I can't sense anyone! Lucy, Natsu, not one person..."

"So what's the game plan, guys? How are we going to prevent all of this?" Bulma asked as she wanted to know the game plan.

"Well, for starters, I'm thinking about heading back for nap, which is ironic considering how I just took a hot bath. Ah, who cares. I'm a God, after all."

"What!? You're just gonna abandon us like that?" Bulma wasn't liking where this was going.

"Uh... yeah?" Beerus confirms, "It's not my battle, it's yours. This is your planet, right?"

"Yeah, but... I thought you love this planet because of its food! You wouldn't want a sprinkle of dust to get on your food, right? Or better yet, you wouldn't want to have one of your delicious dishes get wiped off the grid, do you?"

"I know what you're doing, Bulma. And my answer is still no. It's not my business, it's not my earth."

"Aw, c'mon! Goku, try to talk some sense into him, will ya? We need all the muscle we can get!"

"Hey, if Lord Beerus doesn't want to, he doesn't have to. Why does it matter anyway? Whoever the mastermind is, I want to fight him! Or her..!" Goku clenched both his fists and bended his arms towards him to show his happy expression.

"Ugh... I had a feeling you would say that." Bulma sighed, knowing that she had expected this.

"( _What's with these people and not helping each other...? Is that a thing in Goku's world...?_ )" Erza was blinking at the sheer amazement that the idea of helping each other out doesn't apply in Beerus' book, "So, um... guys, what are we gonna do?"

"Well, for starters, we have a lot of work to do. If you think the situation we're in is straight hell itself, then you haven't gotten a real taste of what it's like in this world, Erza. First we've got help the earth with pollution problem that was caused by Towa's mess. And not to mention Frieza & Cell are alive and are running amok around the planet & the worse thing out of all of it, that's the icy on the cake, is that there are clones of us! Us, running around, causing havoc around the planet!"

"Clones...?" Erza repeated to make sure, "What are you talking about, Bulma?"

"This happened when you all were still unconscious and before Whis & Beerus arrived, Erza. I was in the lab, that had a barrier made from Vegeta's SSJ Blue energy to protect me from my own experiments, should they go wrong. And right after the energy ball hit the ground, the entire West City had a blackout. When I looked out the window, I saw clones of my husband, Goku, Mira, you, Erza, and everyone else in the guild! Even Frieza & Cell!"

"This is just a cluster fuck of a mess. So what's the plan here? I'm not sure what to do so I'm all ears with what you guys got." Erza said, looking at Bulma who had a plan in mind.

"Well, I think the plan's simple, you two. Since these two here won't give us a helping hand, we'll just have to do it ourselves like we've always been doing it." Bulma replied, looking at Goku & Erza with determination.

"It's shame you won't get help from us, Bulma, but from one friend to another, I'll give you some advice. After scouting out the earth, there are over two-hundred Energy Damocles you have to destroy, yes? Depending on the number you destroy, Goku's strength, and everyone else's will return to them."

"Oh, I see now, Whis. Okay, you two, we've got work to do! Erza, I know this wasn't what you and our guild had in mind when you wanted to see what our world was like. I guess trouble follows us wherever we go, really."

"Haha, it's fine, Bulma. Really, it is. To when I was little, I've been running into trouble a lot with my guild, too. We're just people with similar backgrounds when it comes to people wanting to kill us. Nothing's new, am I right?"

Bulma chuckled to that remark, "You got that right ( _It hasn't been a year and yet it feels like I know Erza since like the beginning_ )."

"So, uh, Bulma, what's the plan? If there are clones of us, Frieza & Cell being alive, and our friends unconscious, what's the first step? Are we gonna find whoever Android 16's creator is?"

"Nope. Our friends comes first, Goku." Bulma pointed out, "Since their energy is drained, will it be hard to sense their energy?"

"I'm not an expert like Goku, so you should asked him." Erza looked at him with hope.

"Yeah, I can somewhat sense people's fading energy. In fact, there are some that are really faint. They're in West City. A lot of them actually." Goku said, pointing out the fact that the friend scavenger hunt was going to be easy. Or so he thinks.

"Operate rescuing our friends is in full throttle!" Erza said with a determined face, "Oh, that reminds me. Whis, you said these Damocles things are everywhere since there are about two-hundred, correct?"

"That's correct, Erza."

"Where are these things anyway? Since, you know, they're the things that are polluting the planet with demon energy and are responsible for our powers being drained."

"Why, they're up in the sky, far, far above the white clouds." Whis pointed up with his left index finger, "But that's just one of the many that roams around earth. Some can be in the air, some on the ground or on buildings, it all depends, really."

"I see. If it's not a bother, I'd like to destroy these Damocles while searching for our friends, Bulma."

"Fine by me. I was going to suggest that part in but totally slipped my mind."

"Then it's settled!" Goku lightly bashed his right fist to his left palm, "Time to find our friends! Let's get going, guys! The majority of them are in the city!" Goku said as he turned on his aura, "We just gotta explore deeper into it!"

"I'm with you, Goku." Erza's aura burst out as she flew next to Goku, "You coming, Bulma?"

"I'll catch up with you guys in about two hours or so. Lucy & Makarov are unconscious in my house, that I totally forgot about. When I wake them up and informed them about what transpired an hour ago, then we'll catch up."

"Right. Let's get going, Erza!" Goku started flying off to explore further into West City.

"Yeah. See you later, Bulma. Don't keep us waiting." Erza waved her hand a temporary farewell as Bulma did the same.

"I know. Have fun with your man, Erza!" Bulma teased Erza as she brought out a capsule and pressed the head on it for a ship to come out.

"B-Bulma!" Erza was steaming.

"You better go catch up to Goku or else you might lose him to some girl in the city." Bulma teased even more as she entered inside.

Once she stopped her teasing, her ship departed by pushing through the road tube's glass mirror that was in the direction of her house. When Bulma left, Whis & Beerus started up their departure next and fled. Erza was now alone but soon, she got out of the tube and flew in the direction to where Goku is for the sake of finding their friends.

The journey to finding all their friends has begun and soon, when Goku & friends will least expect it, they were going to run into their old, longtime past villains...

* * *

 **Late Afternoon**

 **Universe 7**

 **West City...**

* * *

An hour had passed since Goku & Erza had woken up. Dead at the center of West City, Goku & the others that were awake were standing tall on a building of fifty floors. Looking at what was in front of them was nothing more than a merely ghost town. There was a Capsule Corp ship parked behind Goku & the others. Bulma, along with Lucy & Makarov, had just arrived on the scene and were informed with what they were supposed to know.

And now, they were going to get started on their job. To finding their friends and locating Android 16 & his 'creator'...

"My gosh... I've never seen a city so empty before..." Lucy was sitting on the edge of the building. She was flabbergasted at the empty city she sees in front of her.

"This is gonna be a lot harder than I thought. Most of our guild went exploring in this city and yet... I can't sense any of their energy." Goku admitted, "How 'bout you guys? Any luck?"

"Ahh, I've hit rock bottom, Goku." Erza was defeated in that category, too.

"If you guys didn't sense it, then it's clear that I didn't, too. I can't, anyway." Lucy stood up from her spot, "So, I'm guessing we're going to have to do it the hard way?"

"Presto, Lucy. If not even you three can sense our guildmates' energy, then we'll just have to do it the old fashion way. We'll split up and find them..." Bulma announced, "We'll go in groups of two. Goku, you'll be with Makarov and I'll be with Erza & Lucy."

"Fine by me." Goku pops his fingers, "You ready, Gramps?" he asked while looking down at him.

"As ready as I'll always be, my boy." Makarov gives a thumbs up, "If we find someone, do me a favor, Goku & Erza, since you two are the strongest out of this group, raise your energy so that one of you can alert the other that you found someone."

"Will do." Erza agrees with the idea to contact each other. She went next Bulma and placed her in her arms, "You should call your Celestial Spirits to take you down with us, Lucy."

"Sure thing. I was going to suggest that, too!" Lucy got out one key, "Open, Gate of the Lion!"

A bright golden light had emerged in front of everyone's faces. An man in a black suit with a red tie was simmering down the light.. With orange hair and shades on, the Celestial being had his hands in his pockets. When he was summoned by his owner, he was none other than the Celestial Spirit who has a Fairy Tail symbol stamped on his back, Loke...

"I assume you didn't call me on a date, did you, Lucy, my sweet, sweet lady?" Loke's comeback in a while was him getting on one knee into kissing Lucy's right hand, "Wait a minute, this isn't Magnolia or our guildhall in general. Where are we?"

"My world, Loke!" Goku said, smiling at Loke as he turned around.

"Goku..." Loke stood up, "Your world, you say? Well I'll be damned. I guess this is your world. Round buildings, are those roads in the air? Whoa..." Loke was looking at the road tubes.

"Loke, my boy, I know this is all new to you and trust me, it's new to all of us, too. But you can ask questions later. Right now we need to find our guildmates. The majority of them are in this city so we're going to split up in groups of two."

"Ah, I see, Master." Loke got the gist of it, "Okay, then. Get into my arms, Lucy. I know you're dying to have a man woo you over, right?"

"Just get us down, Loke..." Lucy knew it was teasing, but still she didn't buy into it.

"Right, right. Up you go!" Loke was now carrying Lucy in his arms and noticed Erza next to him, "Oh, Erza! I didn't know you were here! Though, your energy signal was a dead giveaway..."

"Nice to see you, too, Loke." Erza chuckled a little out of seeing Loke, given it's been a while since he's been at the guild, "I'd like to catch up, but we've got work to do. Let's head on down already."

"Right! Hold on tight, Lucy!"

"See you if one of us spots any of our guildmates, you three!" Goku was waving his hand as the four jumped off the building, "So it's you and me, huh, Gramps? I don't think I've ever teamed up with you or any old, wrinkling person since Master Roshi!"

"Roshi? He seems humble." Makarov walked next to Goku, side-by-side.

"Oh yeah, he is, Gramps! And just like you, he's a pervert who likes to grope girls!"

"Now hold on a minute, Goku, I don't do that..."

"Really? I could've sworn that's what you do. In Timeline B, you tried to grope Ur and Mira, so I blasted you with a Ki blast. I didn't kill you, by the way."

"Oh... I didn't take you to be the overprotective type, Goku. That's something."

"Timeline B Mira told me that since I'm in a relationship, it's best to protect the person you love from anyone that would lay a finger on the person's private area or breasts since they're not allowed to touch those places, even if the person's in our guild. She told me this when she and I were teenagers so I did what she explained to me."

"I see... Well, rest assure, I don't that. Mira's like a daughter to me. I've seen her grow up like a proud father."

"That's good..." Goku turned on his aura, "Because if you did, _**I would've killed you for touching her like that.**_ "

The sudden act of overprotecting Mirajane caused Makarov to widened his eyes at the unexpected words that came from Goku. He looked at him and saw his serious face. He was serious, dead serious. Or at least that's what he thinks, anyway...

"I'm just kidding, Gramps. Back in Timeline B, Ur's weird sense of humor grew on me so I give out death threats like that all the time without backing it up."

"Phew... Well, that's a relief." Makarov sighed in relief.

Goku turned SSJ for a split second, " _ **But seriously, don't touch Mira.**_ "

"R-Right... ( _Note to self, I better not lay a finger on Mirajane if I ever get the opportunity. I keep forgetting Goku's a Saiyan God. He can literally slap me to the other world_ )."

"Here, Gramps..." Goku picked him up and was holding him next to his right hip, "Hold on tight. I'm gonna land us over to that gas station!"

"Ahh! S-Slow down, Goku!" the wind being created was pushing back the flesh on Makarov's face.

* * *

 **Afternoon**

 **the Demon Realm...**

* * *

Mechikabura, along with his granddaughter Towa & his loyal demon subjects, went under a brief meeting with everyone present. There were three armies in the presents of the first Demon God. Over more than a million total, all of the demons got on one knee to show their loyalty in front of Mechikabura along with Towa, Mira, Masked Saiyan, Slug & Turles by his side.

After an hour on what every demons' objective is, everyone got to work. All but the main crew. The objective was to send out a large group of demons to every timeline to find the Dark Dragon Balls so a wish can be granted. And that wish was to restore Mechikabura's youth so he can be in his prime once more. When the speech was done, Mechikabura was getting confronted by his granddaughter...

"Is there something you need, Towa?" Mechikabura asked as he was looking as Towa but in her God form he granted her.

"Grandfather, I just have to asked you something. Once we restore your youth for you to be in your prime, what's our next plan?"

"You must not be impatient, child. One step at a type here. The main objective is to take revenge at the Supreme Kai of Time and take over her operations at the Time Nest."

"And what of the other Demon God that'll give us trouble?"

"Are you referring to Demigra?" when staring at his granddaughter, Mechikabura raised his left eyebrow, "It's been eons since he and I last spoke. We really didn't see eye-to-eye and I used to think of him as my own brother. But with the actions he did to us when we were at war against Chronoa, _**I swear on my life, he will pay for his treachery!**_ " his aura spiked up.

"( _That's my grandfather for you. He really doesn't show mercy_ ). I'll stop being a bother and help locate a Dragon Ball for you, grandfather."

"Make sure you contact Gravy & the others. I need to know their situation on their Dragon Ball progress, ASAP. Don't let me down, Towa. I gave you powers of a Demon God for a reason. I expect you to carry out missions with ease." Mechikabura started walking away from Towa's crew.

"R-Right!" Towa bowed down to wish him the best. When Mechikabura left, she turned to Turles and the others, "We have our orders, so... I suggest we get started and search for the Dragon Balls. The red ones, guys."

"Hmph. So this is what we get after for working with you, Towa? More work!?" Slug crossed his arms, "Sounds like slavery, if you ask me."

"Not really, it doesn't. You helped contribute to my plan on reviving my grandfather & the Demon Realm. You've proven your worth and I'd thought I would keep you guys around more. Lord Mechikabura has spared both your lives for the sake of working alongside with the Demon Realm. You should be grateful you're working with a deity higher than everyone here." Towa said, praising her grandfather while roasting her partners.

"That just sounds like slavery but with extra steps." Turles pointed out, "Anyway, to find these Dark Dragon Balls, how the hell are we gonna find them?"

"The Dragon Balls are radiating off negative energy, to which, it's demon energy. That's our first lead, but it's a weak one."

"How so, Towa?" Turles asked.

"She means since the Dark Dragon Balls are spread throughout history, along with the demon energy backing it up, it's going to be a problem. When Towa and I time traveled to different timelines, we leave demon energy behind to ensure that everything can be infected. Not to mention the fact we create new timelines with every travel we make. The Dragon Balls can be in either of those timelines, for who knows what timeline that is."

"Hmph. Stuck in a pickle, eh? Well, how 'bout this? The Dark Dragon Balls are relying on demon energy so it could mean one thing, guys. It's a source holding inside a large amount of demon energy. All you got to do, Towa, is pinpoint that source with the highest demon energy, which might be the Dark Dragon Balls, and boom. We've got ourselves a red orb."

"That's... not bad." Towa admitted, "( _I could've thought of that, to be honest. I was just in lost thought in wanting to please my own grandfather. I better not get ahead of myself_ ). Okay, then. We'll split up in two groups. Turles, Slug, you two are a team. And Mira, Bardock, you're with me, obviously. Go to many timelines as you can to find the remaining six." two Time Rifts opened up in front of them.

"Yeah, yeah I know. Let's get a move on, Slug." Turles was the first to enter the Time Rift as he jumped in.

"Hmph. Don't order me around, Turles...!" Slug entered in, too, and the rift for those two closes.

The Masked Saiyan entered inside the Time Rift for them first and Mira was the second. As Towa proceeded to walk inside of it, she looked back to where her grandfather is at. She knew that at this hour, he was resting so she wasn't going to interrupt his nap. And so, she entered inside and the second Time Rift closes...

* * *

 **Late Afternoon**

 **Universe 7**

 **West City, Local Gas Station...**

* * *

Two hours had passed since the search for Fairy Tail and the others. Goku's team & Erza's team couldn't find a trace at all. When all the effort put into searching came to end, Goku & Makarov were hanging inside of the gas station, helping themselves to the products insides. The Third Master of Fairy Tail was sitting on the counter as he was enjoying himself a hotdog with a blueberry flavor slurpee. Goku was beside the counter, looking at the window outside while he was enjoying a tasty, unhealthy burger...

"Two hours of searching and we found no one, huh?" Goku said as he devoured the last of his burger, "I hate to say it, Gramps, but we're going nowhere with this search."

"Given that I'm your partner, I can't sense energy. If only Natsu or Wendy or Gajeel were awake, my boy. With their noses, they could've found us and then we all could've found the rest of the guild by now. I got to say, this hotdog is amazing!" Makarov finished the wiener and discarded the tray to the side, "Who knew a small place like this could provide some really tasty grub."

"You think that's amazing, Gramps. Wait until you get a hold of Bulma's chefs! They're literally the best cooks in the world. Okay, well, second to best. Mira's number one." he crossed his arms, closed his eyes and nodded forward to support his girlfriend, "So do we keep searching or do we regroup with the others? 'Cause I've got nothing."

"I was thinking about the second option. By now, I'm assuming Erza, Lucy and Loke have already found some people. They're probably having better luck than we are."

" _ **Their search is coming up dry as yours and the first master of Fairy Tail did, Kakarot.**_ "

Hearing that voice, Makarov & Goku was looking around to see who it was. Makarov didn't recognize the voice but Goku did. This person, who knows of Goku's real name, his Saiyan name, was standing next to him. It was a female in a maid outfit with pink hair. When Goku realized the person was on his right side, he quickly turned and was glad to see a fellow _Celestial Spirit_ doing all right...

"Virgo!" Goku was happy to see her as his tone of voice proved so.

"Hello, Kakarot. Hello, Third Master of Fairy Tail." Virgo waved at the two.

"And who might you be!?" Makarov asked as he wondered who this 'beautiful' girl is while checking out her body like a pervert.

"She's Lucy's Celestial Spirit and my, um, subordinate?" Goku looked at Virgo to see if he got the word right.

"That's the correct word, Kakarot." Virgo smiled, "Anyway, I'm here because I found a lead on where one of your guildmates could be."

"Hey, you're smiling!" Goku said, ignoring her sentence due seeing her angelic smile, "That's very rare of you. But awesome, too!"

"I'm only doing it because you said it fits me, remember?" Virgo stopped her smile to blush. Her recent development that was suggested by Goku's favor surprised not only herself but Goku as well, "I'm only doing this because you had asked me to. By the way, I don't sense any God Ki inside of you. What happened, Kakarot?"

"Were you there listening to what Bulma said to Erza & me when she and I had woken up?"

"Of course. Though, I couldn't hear most of it because Big Brother Loke was talking over your conversation. We were hearing from the Celestial World."

"I have several questions to ask." Makarov raised up his hand, "I saw Lucy summon Loke and doesn't summoning one Celestial Spirit take up a lot of magic? How were you summoned?

"Some time ago, I formed a contract with Kakarot here to serve him no matter what. What he can ask of be can be of anything. It can be sexual, I don't care. As long as I serve him, I'll be fulfilling my purpose. Plus, I had him sign a contract where he and I are connected. Meaning I can come to this world using his Ki that we share. But I don't have his SSJ God powers, which is a shame, but his regular Saiyan forms of one to three, I do. Not the transformation, but powers similar to his."

"And you're here not by Lucy's calling but by Goku's Ki?"

"That is correct, Fairy Tail's master. I can come to his aid by hearing his call or by choice."

"Oh, that reminds me, Virgo! Since you're here, you must be dwelling with God Ki. I remember because you kissed me and I felt my SSJ God form transferring energy into you."

"That is correct, Kakarot. I do have God Ki, but just like you & the others, I've been drained from the energy ball that came out of nowhere from the sky." Virgo regrets to inform.

"Wait, I don't understand. I didn't sense you in this world when it hit. How's that possible?"

"Oh, um..." Virgo looked away from Goku. She was looking to her right while scratching her left cheek with her left index finger as her eyes were shaped half-circle, "When you and the others came to this world, Big Brother Loke & I to it upon by ourselves to come along while hour scent & Ki. We also went exploring in the city here, too.

"That's makes sense. Were you lying around here with Loke? Wait, how did Loke come to the aid of Lucy when she called him?"

"The energy ball that was descending down only drains energy, your Ki. Not magic. It may be similar in a way, but in that off chance that it's also not, it's not."

"I get it now. Whoever designed the energy ball didn't know about magic. But that's weird, this person had a run in with Towa. All of this doesn't make any sense."

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there, Goku. For now, Virgo, you should lead us to whoever you found. Well, that is if you found someone. You did find someone, right?" Makarov said as he opened the gas station door for the two of them.

"Indeed I have. It's faint but I traced two signals not far from here. Natsu Dragneel & the blue Exceed cat, Happy."

"Natsu & Happy!?" Goku & Makarov simultaneously said.

Virgo nodded, "Affirmative. South from here, about two miles." she pointed with her right index finger.

"Huh. Well, what do you know, it's another gas station." Goku said as he flew above the gas station he was currently at with his hands over his eyes, "Shouldn't be that long to go to. A walk will take us ten minutes. But if we fly, we'll be there in two."

"Kakarot's right. Approximately two minutes, indeed."

"Then let's not waste any more time and come to their rescue."

"Easy said than done, Gramps, but..." Goku was picking up something.

"Something wrong, child?" Makarov asked in concern.

"I can finally sense Natsu & Happy 'cause of their faint energies, but I'm also picking up another trace of energy that's very similar to Natsu's. Is there two of them?"

"I can sense it too, but I can't quite comprehend what this means..." Virgo was stumped as much as Goku.

"For now, let's just head to Natsu & Happy. Goku, contact Erza & the others while we're there." Gramps ordered.

"( _Eh, I'll let Virgo do_ that). Gotcha, Gramps! Let's get going, guys!" Goku turned on his aura.

* * *

 **Late Afternoon**

 **Universe 7**

 **West City, Orange Star University...**

* * *

Erza, Lucy, Bulma, and Loke decided to check out the university that Gohan goes to just to see if perhaps Levy was there. But they came empty handed. Searching for about an hour made half the team rest a little on campus while the other half continue the search. Bulma & Lucy were sitting on a bench suitable for five. After a long and hard search to the point where they had found not a single person, Bulma pulled out a capsule that laid a minifridge inside.

Outside on campus, where the sun was shining bright today, the two ladies were enjoying their cans of delight as they waited for Erza & Loke to return. This was going start up a never-seen-before interaction...

"Huh, and that's how you joined Fairy Tail? That's quite interesting, Lucy." Bulma said, sipping on her alcohol can.

"Yeah. If it wasn't for meeting Natsu, I've probably would've ended up in a crappy guild or something. And upon meeting Fairy Tail and you guys in this world, well..." Lucy looked up at the clear blue sky, "I wouldn't have wanted it any other way. It's been a blast, really."

"And getting informed about your past battles, everything could've ended quickly if my husband and Goku were there. You all wouldn't have to have lose seven years. You're in your early twenties, so young and beautiful and not to mention having that clear, smooth, stunning skin, Lucy. You're not a Saiyan like Goku & Vegeta but if you don't find someone to claim, you're gonna end up alone & old."

"W-What!? How 'bout we focus on finding our friends instead of investing into my boring life, yeah?" Lucy was in denial.

"Right, right... ( _Does she find her life boring? Hmm... Oh well_ ). I wonder how Goku & Makarov's search is going? We're having no luck here and hopefully they've found something."

"That's true. We searched all over the place in the six blocks from here and seeing as though we just got here at this building, this... university, I'm not so sure about that." Lucy sighed. She went in the mini fridge to get another can, "Say, before Erza & Loke come here with their entire search inside of the university building coming up empty, mind telling me how you and Vegeta met?"

"Vegeta and me?"

"Yeah. I haven't known Vegeta that long but I do know that he's a really tough guy to deal with. Not to mention Goku telling me he was once a villain in the past. How did you manage to slay the Prince of all Saiyans?"

"Hmm..." Bulma started giggling, "There's too much information to say all of it, but I can pretty much give you the summary of. Let's see... Ah! Okay, I'll start here. It all started when Gohan, Krillin, Piccolo, Namekians and Vegeta all got out of Planet Namek. You see, the planet was dying thanks to Frieza blowing it up with his stupid energy attack. When I was back on earth, I wasn't about to go empty handed. Now that loser, Yamcha, thought he could do better than me, and when I saw Vegeta, haha, let's just say things started blooming and it was the beginning of a love story..."

 **-[20 Minutes Later...]-**

"Since Goku's nobel sacrifice against Cell, it affected Vegeta so much he said he wouldn't fight again. Knowing Vegeta as long as I did, I knew it was a load of bull 'cause the second I installed to soon later upgraded the gravity room, it motivated Vegeta to get back on his feet! He's literally in there, all day. And there was this one time I held baby Trunks up to his face and saw the cute reaction he was giving me when Trunks was pulling on his mouth, haha."

"That's very cute!" Lucy was drooling over Bulma's explained chemistry with Vegeta, "I'm guessing there's more?"

"You know." Bulma winked at her.

 **-[20 More Minutes Later...]-**

"And can you believe the guy? He started living with us for seven years and yet he doesn't do any chores! Not even taking out the trash! It's always, train, train, train. I wasn't going to let it slide because did you know that when Trunks was born, he never once held him! Not even when he was a little infant! The audacity, am I right?"

"Sounds like the beginning of good character development to me."

"If you call that character development, wait until you get a load of this."

 **-[10 More Minutes Later...]-**

"He, along with Goku, Gohan and the Supreme Kai appeared out of nowhere in the tournament ring, right when it ended. I noticed right away that Vegeta was in his SSJ form but something didn't seem right. And I was right on the Zeni. When I was least expecting it, he killed a bunch of people just to fight Goku again."

"How awful. I thought Vegeta changed during the seven years. Why would he do such a thing? To prove a point?" Lucy gasped.

"Vegeta's always going let his pride get the better of him. He didn't want to admit that Goku was better than him as a fighter. And even if that was true, I still love him. When he fought Majin Buu, the fat one, Trunks told me he sacrificed his life just so Trunks can live."

"Wow... ( _He went from a psycho killing machine to a loving dad_ )." Lucy was jealous when hearing this because she wishes she could've had this kind of relationship with her deceased father.

 **-[5 Minutes Later...]-**

"He arrives on my large fancy boat and I was told that they was Vegeta's ' _ **friends**_ '. Can you believe that? I didn't think Vegeta had friends, haha!" Bulma jokes, "Turns out that these so called 'friends' were gods that can literally wipe out a universe if they so chooses. And when I got smacked by one, on my boat, during my birthday, Vegeta swooped in with the soured anger in his heart when he saw me get slapped by Beerus, that stupid hairless house cat!"

"Beerus is just all kinds of selfish. Not to mention greedy." Lucy said while on her fifteen can. For some reason, she didn't have to go use the bathroom despite drinking more than she can handle. She didn't drink alcohol, just colas.

"Tch, you got that right. Not to mention fuckin' bossy as hell. Just 'cause he's the goddamn God of Destruction, that doesn't give him the right to boss my Vegeta around!" Bulma grunted out of sheer frustration.

 **-[5 Minutes Later...]-**

"And despite losing to Hit, the Assassin of Universe 6, I still think he's the strongest in this universe."

"Your relationship with Vegeta is a better love story than Twilight, Bulma."

"( _What the heck is a Twilight?_ )" Bulma tilted her head, "But yeah. That's all there is to know about me and Vegeta. The love of my life, the better man who's a Saiyan, and a man who's way more better in bed than Yamcha."

"What?"

"Nothing. Forget you heard that last part. Hmm? Oh, look! They're back." Bulma pointed at Erza & Loke walking towards him.

"Hey, you two. I take it you didn't find anything?" Lucy got up from her seat.

"Yeah, nothing. We searched the entire building and we came across no one." Loke shrugged in disappointment, "I don't even sense Gray's energy or anyone else's..."

"Loke and I had no luck. We've searched six blocks of every inch up to here. What I wouldn't give to have a Dragon Slayer's nose of smelling people's scent." Erza helped herself to the mini fridge and popped opened a can, "It's been an hour. Anyone heard form Goku & Master?"

"Nothing. I've been here with Bulma & the two of us didn't run into them." Lucy informed as she sighed, "You would think that most of our guild would be around here since the majority of them are in this city."

"I agree." Loke, after agreeing to Lucy's statement, picked up on Virgo's energy. She was trying to connect to him by telepathy, "Hmm?" Loke's face was serious for a change.

"What's wrong, Loke?" Lucy asked.

"I'm picking up my little sister's energy." Loke turned his head to the direction where Goku, Virgo and Makarov are, "She's contacting me. Hold on, I'll pick it up ( _Virgo? What's up? You found something, I take it?_ )"

" _ **Yes, Big Brother. Kakarot & I found managed to find Natsu & the blue Exceed cat Happy. They're both unconscious in another gas station not far from where my group is. I'm contacting you to let you know, Big Brother.**_" Virgo was flying next to Goku, who was carrying Makarov, as the two were on their way.

"( _Got it, got it. Okay, raise up your power level so Erza, Lucy, Bulma, and I can go to you. We'll back there asap_ )."

" _ **Understood. Virgo out!**_ "

When Virgo's telepathy connection to Loke cut out, she skyrocketed her power level up to SSJ level for Loke, Erza & Lucy to pick up. That was the call for the four of them to head out since this was their only lead to finding literally anyone in their guild. So without further ado, Erza & Loke turned on their auras and were ready to head out. Erza had Bulma in her arms while Loke had Lucy in his.

Both their auras rapidly expanded and at a moment notice, they sprung into the sky and were now heading to where Goku & his group are at full speed...

* * *

 **Late Afternoon**

 **Universe 7**

 **West City, Local Gas Station (#2)**

* * *

Arriving at the second local gas station, Goku, Virgo, and Makarov made it to Natsu & Happy in the nick of time. The three were on top of a building near the gas station and saw something that started to all make sense now. Natsu was found lying on his stomach, the right side of his face was on the concrete ground and his fingers were twitching. Happy was lying on his back, snoozing soundly as both his hands were on his stomach.

But they weren't the only ones there outside the gas station. There were three other dark figures with energy that was similar to not only Natsu's, the one that's lying unconscious there, but similar to Goku's and Erza's, too...

"There's Natsu!" Makarov pointed with his right index finger, "Happy's there, too! But wait, they're not alone. Who are those three?"

"Their energy, Kakarot. One of them is similar to Natsu's and the other one is similar to... _**your energy**_." Virgo couldn't wrap her finger around it as she started to recognize who the three dark figures were.

"It's confusing, but let's not wait to find out why my energy and Natsu's are similar to those weird guys that are confronting his unconscious body! I'm going in to get a better view!"

Goku's Instant Transmission came into play as he used it to teleport to Natsu. More specifically, he used it to teleported in front of him. Virgo & Makarov were down there with him because they had their hand over his shoulders. As the three were finally down, Makarov attended to Natsu & happy while Goku & Virgo were ready to fend off the people in front of them.

And of course, they were surprised to see who it was...

"You've got to be kidding me..." Goku's eyes widened, "I'm looking at myself? And Natsu and Erza, too!?"

"Kakarot, this person that looks like you has energy similar to yours. How is this possible?"

"I don't know, Virgo. But I do know that this look alike is somehow in my SSJ form. So..." Goku straight away went into his SSJ form, "Help me hold them off for Gramps to take Natsu & Happy away."

Virgo turned on her aura, "As you wish."

The three dark figures were revealed to be the clones Android 21 created. The first three ones that ran into Goku, Virgo & Makarov were clones of Goku, Erza, and Natsu. All three of the clones had their necks narrowing straight down as they stared at the two divine beings. Goku got into his fighting stance and got to work right away.

Dashing to his clone in the middle, he came in with a serious right punch that was aimed to the clone's face. He landed it but it was at a cost. The clones of Natsu & Erza held onto Goku with a tight hug and didn't let go. It was a tight grip and it gave a nerf Goku a run for his Zeni. But he didn't mind, he liked a challenge.

But this wasn't what he had in mind when he wanted a challenge.

Goku's aura had came in to save his neck as it was slowly pushing back the clones of Natsu & Erza, but they were still holding on. It droved the SSJ of Fairy Tail to the point where the more he yells, the more power he can squeeze out of his drained body. And that's what he did.

With enough willpower and, of course yelling, Goku had managed to blast away the two clones with his aura and teleported behind his own clone to deliver a Ki Blast to its back. The Goku clone didn't react on time nor could he look back due to his neck slouching down. And in one fell swoop, Goku laid waste on his faker. Not a single trace was left. The plus side to killing his clone was that a tiny portion of his own energy had returned to him, and he noticed that.

Virgo, after seeing Goku handle the Goku faker like he was chop liver, was inspired by his performance and copied his style of fighting, even if it was temporary. Seeing as though Virgo can copy some of Goku's moves and techniques due to a contract formed between them, she uses them to her advantage.

The Maid Spirit of Lucy Heartfilia teleported behind Natsu's clone with Instant Transmission and finished him off with her own Kamehameha, but the energy blast came out pink. She didn't say the entire word or the syllable, she just launched the attack. And lastly came the clone of Erza.

Both SSJ Goku & Virgo teleported in front of the remaining clone and both laid out a strongly upper cut to send it in the air. With the provided space between them, the two got to work with a combined attack. Similar to a Unison Raid, but with no magic involved, Goku's & Virgo's cupped hands were near each other at the space between them.

Their auras combined and it was a mixture of gold & pink. But that wasn't the only thing that had combined. Goku's Kamehameha had began merging with Virgo's own version and soon, their combined attack was heavily undergoing a new change. This different variant of the Kamehameha was in a mixture color of gold and pink.

Both Goku & Virgo were done charging up and at will, they released the new Kamehameha variant to the Erza clone. Within ten seconds of getting in contact with it, the clone was no more. It couldn't move for a weird reason and that became its downfall. Because of that, she allowed death to consume itself as the Kamehameha led by a Saiyan & Celestial Spirit swallowed her up...

"We did it! All right! Nice going, Virgo!" Goku jumped up and down with his fists in the air for victory.

"It was a splendid coordinated attack. I especially like how we decided to combine both our Kamehamehas. I like the color of our combined energy blast." Virgo compliments.

"Yeah, I totally agree. I wouldn't mind if we did that more often! ( _Maybe I can get Mira to do that with me!_ )" Goku giggled to himself.

"( _Kakarot's smile is what always makes me feel funny inside. Telling him that having intercourse with me is some kind of punishment is literally just me taking advantage over his innocents. I was supposed to be looking out for him and yet here I am, fighting by his side and sharing his Ki. The Celestial King isn't going to like what I've been doing behind his back. He doesn't even know that I formed a contract with him, either_ )." Virgo's face was blank, but she was blushing.

"Nice work, you two. Pretty decent work. I thought they would've put up more of a fight, but you two took them out so easily." Makarov said as he was next to Natsu. During the battle, he placed Happy next to his best friend as the two were on their back, unconscious.

Both Goku and Virgo got out of the gestured from when they launched the Kamehameha and deliberately speed walked to Makarov. With Goku out of base form, he was on his knees to feel Natsu's heartbeat. Virgo was just standing next to him, waiting for her next assignment. Her hands were behind her back as she was seeing Goku give tiny bits of energy to Natsu...

"It's not much, but I gave Natsu & Happy a little bit of my energy. They should be waking up in a couple of minutes. Oh, and did you noticed it, Virgo?"

"I did, actually. When you defeated your clone, I saw a tiny portion of the clone's energy go back to you. It was like you just got back what was rightfully yours."

"Yeah. That _**was**_ my own energy, Virgo. That clone was me, like, actually me. I felt like I was literally fighting myself because once I defeated myself, I got back my own energy that was drained from me."

"Interesting. If you managed to get back your energy from that clone, then perhaps the clones that are all over the world, that are also in the appearances of our friends, are nothing but living corpses holding inside the energies of everyone in our guild." Virgo speculates.

"If that's the case, then how many clones are there out in the world?" Makarov questions.

"Probably a lot. I only got a little bit when I took down my clone. So that means there's a lot. Like, a lot, a lot." Goku crossed his arms as he was trying to think of the possibility of the total amount of clones there are for just one individual.

"Forgive me for interrupting your thinking process, Kakarot, but I think you're going to have to point that on hold. The Princess and others have arrived." Virgo informed the two of them as she was looking at the sky in the direction Erza & the others were flying from.

 **End of Chapter 38...**

* * *

 **A/N: Second chapter of the Android 21 arc. Pretty neat, right? I changed a lot of things and I'm hoping I can remember all the things I just typed. But not to worry, lol, I already have everything noted. Tbh, I might not upload as much as often because of DBZ: Kakarot & The Last of Us 2. Pretty hype games that I'm really looking forward to. Oh, and the Fairy Tail game, too, I guess, lol. There's that that'll occupy me and me getting over the fact that I loved a man for three years only to get cheated on in the end. **

**Yeah... Fuck my life.**

 **twisterblake2015: Yeah, I'm sure Johnny will do Broly proud. Even though he's going to sound like a 20-year-old. Rather that or a young Broly.**

 **fanfictionboy1998: Blonde girls are your guilty pleasure, I take it.**

 **tblake246: Yeah, I'll probably do that idea. Broly's a cute little thick boi.**

 **Jdcc: Eh. Could be creepy, but it's a harem, more or less.**

 **stroziercameron: I thought so 'cause Mechikabura really is an strong demon bastard from what I've been informed with. If not even SSJ4 Xeno Gogeta couldn't beat him, then I'm not sure how FT Goku will fair against him.**

 **GrimmjowTaichou: The protagonist is going to be Goku & the others. Not that soul thingy in DBFZ. **

**666: Thanks, Satan. I also read that manga of SSJ4 Xeno Goku, Dark Broly & Mira go at it. I just find it funny that Dragon Ball Heroes characters are so ridiculously overpowered.**

 **GeoNovaWraith: Laxus x Freed ftw, lol. Cooler's arc is going to be something to look forward to. Erza also needs more love, too.**

 **Tenma: I plan to do that soon. Not now, but soon.**

 **WhereThe Party At: I hope to deliver, then, 'cause otherwise I'm going to choke under pressure.**

 **Nguyn Tn Lc: It's out now, Nguyn.**

 **See you Ningens probably next month. I'm going to be working on the second chapter of Dragon Ball DARAGON, so Ch39 might be delayed for a while. Oh, and the idea of Energy Damocles being shaped as swords idea came from the anime: K. Go check it out, it's highly underrated and it's one of the best shows out there.**

 **Also, did any of you catch that Rick and Morty reference I used? I got the slavery but with extra steps from that microverse episode. Personally one of my favorites.**

 **Later.**

Chapter 39 Coming Soon...!


	39. Important Announcement (Author Notes)

**Hey, everyone. This isn't a chapter update but an update from me, the author of this story, SubarashiLawl. First and foremost, thanks for the comments about my wellbeing. The private messages, the reviews, all of it. Even though it doesn't help mentally for some people like myself, it's still something I can't be thankful enough for.**

 **Secondly, I'm just going to not give a damn anymore. Expect Chapter 39 & 40 to hit a little late, precisely next year in 2020. Say, late January to mid-February-ish? Somewhere around there. Yes, you heard right. Once I'm done doing Ch39, I am going to replace this chapter-author-update with the REAL chapter 39 with chapter 40 behind it. As for the reason why it's going to be a little late is simple. Before I do chapter 39, I'm going to do the second chapter of Dragon Ball DARAGON. **

**Thirdly, I'm going to expand Goku's harem in this story. At first, I was highly against it, but seeing as though my heart was shattered by a fucking scumbag cheater, I don't care anymore. I'm going to add in Lucy in the harem. You NaLu shippers can hate me, send f-bombs at me, I simply just don't care anymore. I might add Juvia, too, if I could. Tbh, I don't think Natsu should be with Lucy, either. Kinda ship him with his cat, Happy. As for Juvia, I'll think about it. You all could call this a late Christmas gift, guys.**

 **I mean, I can, right? We're on a website where we can literally put anything in our stories, no matter how stupid it is! So, Lucy will be in Goku's harem. Juvia, I'm still thinking about it.**

 **Dragon Ball Super x Fairy Tail & Dragon Ball DARAGON will be delayed a while next year, in 2020. After I complete ch2 of DARAGON, I'm just simply going to relax and try to let time move on from my shitty relationship. There's that and DBZ: Kakarot to keep me occupied. **

**Once again, thank you, everyone, for sending nice compliments.**

 **I'll see you all next in 2020, Ningens.**

 **Later.**


End file.
